Der Einsteiger
by Mark Soul
Summary: Jeremy, ein durchschnittlicher Anime-Fan, landet unter mysteriösen Umständen im Ranmaversum; noch vor Beginn des Manga. Gleichzeitig wird Ranma aufgrund eines misglückten Wunsches in die Vergangenheit geschickt, von Band 21 zurück nach Jusenkyo.
1. Chp.1:Ein Dimensionssprung, ein Zeitspru...

Der Einsteiger1   


**"Der Einsteiger"**

eine Ranma 1/2 FanFiction 

von Mark Soul   


Legaler Hinweis oder Disclaimer:   
Ranma 1/2 und alle damit verbundenen Charaktere und Geschehnisse sind   
Eigentum von Rumiko Takahashi, Shogagukan, Viz und Ehapa. Ich habe keinerlei   
Rechte daran und diese Fanfiction erfüllt keinen finanziellen Zweck. Ich   
verspreche, Ranma und alle anderen nach Gebrauch in verhältnismäßig gutem   
Zustand wieder zurückzugeben.   


"Standart Sprache"   
*Chinesisch*   
'Betonte Worte'   
Gedanken>   
~Geräusche~   
{Panda-zeichen} 

Anfänger-Alarm:   
Ich hab absolut keine Erfahrung im Fanfiction schreiben und bin auch sonst   
ein mieserabeler Geschichtenerzähler. Seid bitte nachsichtig. 

Self-Insert-Alarm:   
Es gibt Leute, die können Self-Inserts nicht ausstehen. Alle, die sich   
angesprochen fühlen, brauchen gar nicht weiterzulesen. Das hier ist nämlich   
eine Self-Insert (sozusagen). Jeremy entspricht zwar nicht meiner Person,   
kommt aber trotzdem aus unserer Welt. Und ist natürlich Ranma-Fan.   
  
  
  
  


**Kapitel 1: Ein Dimensionssprung, ein Zeitsprung und ein Fluch**

Das Zimmer war dunkel. Die einzige Lichtquelle war der Computerbildschirm,   
welcher ein kaltes, künstliches Licht verbreitete. Vor besagtem Bildschirm   
saß Jeremy und surfte durch die unendlichen Weiten des Internets. Die   
PC-Interne Uhr zeigte 20:38. 

Dann ging das Deckenlicht an und es wurde wesentlich heller im Zimmer.   
Jeremys Mutter stand in der Tür, sah ihren Sohn am Computer sitzen und   
runzelte die Stirn. 

Jeremys Mutter:"Hast du nicht irgendwas vergessen?" 

Jeremy:(ohne vom Monitor aufzusehen)"Hm?" 

Jeremys Mutter:"Vielleicht schaust du mal auf die Uhr?" 

Jeremy:"Hm!" 

Er tat wie ihm geheißen und riß dann die Augen auf. "Oh scheiße!" Jeremy   
sprang vom Stuhl auf und schaltete in der gleichen Bewegung den Monitor ab,   
ohne sich die Mühe zu machen und den Computer runter zu fahren. Er griff nach   
seiner Jacke und stürmte an seiner Mutter vorbei die Treppe hinunter. 

Als er sich hastig seine Schuhe anzog verfluchte er seine Nachlässigkeit.   
Einfach so die Zeit zu vergessen. Nicole würde toben. 

Jeremy betrachtete seine Erscheinung im Spiegel. Ein durchschnittlicher   
Junge war dort zu sehen: kurze braune Haare, blaue Augen, sportliches   
Aussehen, obwohl er eigentlich keinen Sport machte. Mit 1,85 Meter etwas   
größer als die meisten Anderen. Er kämmte sich mit den Fingern noch kurz   
durch die Haare, dann machte er sich auf den Weg. 

Er hatte nicht weit zu laufen. Die Bushaltestelle war nur ein paar hundert   
Meter von dem Haus seiner Eltern entfernt. Natürlich hätte er auch mit   
seiner Fünfziger fahren können, aber was machte es für einen Sinn auf eine   
Party zu gehen wenn man den Rückweg selbst fahren mußte? 

Sein Kumpel Maik feierte heute seinen achtzehnten Geburtstag, im ganz großen   
Stil, und sowohl Jeremy als auch Nicole waren eingeladen. Vor genau einem   
Jahr, an Maiks Siebzehnten, hatte er Nicole kennengelernt. Und im laufe der   
Zeit hatte sich ihre Beziehung zu mehr entwickelt als nur Freundschaft. Heute   
war also auch ihr Jahrestag, da durfte Jeremy nicht zu spät kommen. 

Doch genau das würde er, weil er wegen seiner Nachlässigkeit den passenden   
Bus verpaßt hatte, und der nächste würde eine halbe Stunde zu spät ankommen.   
Nicole würde wirklich nicht begeistert sein. 

Jeremy überlegte ob er nicht doch selber fahren sollte. Nein, mit seiner   
Fünfziger war er auch nicht viel eher da als der Bus. In solchen Momenten   
bedauerte er, das es bis zu seinem eigenen achtzehnten Geburtstag noch fast   
drei Monate dauerte. Sonst könnte er jetzt mit dem Auto seines Bruders   
fahren. 

Aber so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als hier zu stehen und auf den Bus zu   
warten. In der Zwischenzeit könnte er sich ja eine Ausrede für sein   
Zuspätkommen ausdenken. Eine 'gute' Ausrede, er hatte nicht vor sich den   
heutigen Abend wegen eines Streites zu verderben. 

Noch wußte Jeremy nicht, daß etwas anderes ihm den Abend verderben würde.   
Diesen und eine ganze Menge der darauffolgenden ebenfalls. Besagtes 'Etwas'   
materialisierte sich in Form eines Loches in der Realität. Genau unter seinen   
Füßen. 

Jeremy starrte dorthin, wo sich eben noch massiver Pflasterstein befunden   
hatte. Jetzt war dort nur noch ein kreisrunder Fleck aus Blautönen, welche   
ständig ineinander zu fließen schienen. Dann fiel er hinein. 

############################################################################# 

Die Gegend war friedlich. Ein paar Bäume, meist aber nur Felder und Wiesen.   
Die Sonne war gerade untergegangen und tauchte die Landschaft in das Rot   
der Abenddämmerung. Nichts besonderes war zu sehen. 

Bis sich ungefähr fünf Meter über dem Boden ein blaues Portal öffnete und   
jemand herausfiel. 

Jeremy:"Waaaaaaaaaaah!" 

~Krach~ 

Die meisten Menschen sind einen Sturz aus fünf Meter Höhe nicht gewohnt, und   
Jeremy gehörte zu den meisten Menschen. Und reagierte entsprechend. Er   
verlor das Bewußtsein. 

Wäre er wach geblieben hätte er gesehen das aus dem Portal noch eine   
zweite Gestalt erschien. Anders als er stürzte sie nicht unbeholfen zu Boden,   
sondern landete sicher auf den Beinen, fast schon mit Eleganz. Das sie dazu   
noch einen schweren Wanderrucksack auf dem Rücken trug war um so   
Eindrucksvoller. 

Die Person war weiblich, um die vierzig Jahre. Sie hatte glattes, schwarzes   
Haar und trug eine Brille. Vom Aussehen her war sie ostasiatischem Ursprungs.   
Sie setzte den Rucksack neben Jeremy ab, beugte sich über ihn und legte ihre   
Hand auf seine Stirn. Ein gelbes Leuchten durchlief seinen Körper vom Kopf   
bis zu seinen Füßen. Dann richtete sich die fremde Gestalt wieder auf. Ein   
Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht, und von einem Augenblick zum nächsten war   
sie verschwunden. Kurz darauf schloß sich das Portal. 

############################################################################# 

Als Jeremy wieder erwachte stand die Sonne schon hoch am Himmel. Er   
blinzelte. Und blinzelte noch mal. Und noch mal. Und rieb sich die Augen.   
Dann kniff er sich in die Hand. 

Jeremy:"Au." Der Schmerz ist echt. Also bin ich wach. Aber 'wo' bin ich?> 

Er schaute sich um. Die Gegend war ihm völlig unbekannt. 

Jeremy:Nicole wird mich umbringen. Hoffentlich akzeptiert sie höhere Gewalt   
als Entschuldigung.> 

Sein Blick fiel auf den Rucksack. 

Jeremy:Hey, das ist doch meiner.> 

Jeremy hatte seinen Rucksack schon sein längerer Zeit nicht mehr benutzt,   
nicht mehr seitdem er das Wandern aufgegeben hatte. Es erstaunte ihn um so   
mehr als er Teile seiner Kleidung darin fand. 

Jeremy:Was zum Teufel soll das? Wenn das ein Scherz sein soll ist es ein   
Mieser.> Wühlt im Rucksack Gaskocher und Geschirr?> Wühlt weiter   
Dosenvorräte? Ein Igluzelt? Soll das ein Überlebensurlaub werden?> 

Er öffnet eine der Fronttaschen und fand drei Geldbörsen. Eine mit   
amerikanischen Dollar. Er stieß einen Pfiff aus. Donnerwetter, eine ganze   
Menge. Aber was soll ich mit Dollar?> Eine Zweite mit etwas, was ihn   
entfernt an Monopoly-Spielgeld erinnerte. Er erkannte es als Yuan   
(chinesische Währung). In der Dritten waren japanische Yen und seine Papiere. 

Nach einer gründlichen Inspektion seines Rucksacks packte er seine Sachen   
wieder zusammen und überlegte, was er jetzt tun sollte. 

Jeremy:Mal sehen, ich habe hier eine komplette Überlebensausrüstung und bin   
irgendwo und weiß nicht wo das ist.> Er schulterte den Rucksack.   
Momentan bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig als mitzuspielen. Wird   
Zeit das ich wieder in die Zivilisation komme.> 

Mit dem Gedanken ging er in eine beliebige Richtung los.   
  


Nach zwei Stunden traf er auf einen Fluß und folgte ihm. Er hatte keinen   
besonderen Grund dafür, aber es war besser als einfach Querfeldein zu laufen. 

Nach einer weiteren Stunde traf er auf die ersten Menschen. Und fühlte sich   
gleich wie im Film. Das Bild was sich ihm bot war aber auch zu unglaubwürdig:   
Ungefähr fünfzig Meter neben dem Fluß war ein Fußballfeld-großes Gebiet   
unter Wasser. Dazu war es eingezäunt, und aus dem Wasser ragten lauter kleine   
grüne Halme hervor. Man mußte kein Reisfeld gesehen haben um zu wissen das   
dies eins war. 

In dem Feld arbeiteten zwei Menschen, ein Mann und eine Frau. Beide waren   
ostasiatischen Ursprungs, mit Schlitzaugen und so, und beide hatten diese   
typischen chinesischen Strohhüte auf wie man sie aus dem Fernsehen kennt. 

Jeremy:Entweder wird hier ein Film gedreht, oder ich bin in China.> 

Er wog die beiden Möglichkeiten gegeneinander ab. Und entschied sich für den   
Film. Wie sollte er denn auch nach China gekommen sein? 

Er stellte sich an den Rand den Zaunes und fing an zu winken. 

Jeremy:(ruft)"Hey! Hallo." 

Die Chinesen schauten ihn überrascht an. 

Jeremy:(ruft)"Was wird hier denn gedreht?" 

Jeremy hatte halbwegs erwartet, das jetzt ein sehr ärgerliches Filmteam   
auftauchen würde, statt dessen kamen nur die zwei Chinesen näher. 

Jeremy:"Tut mir leid wenn ich euch störe, aber vielleicht könnt ihr mir sagen   
wo genau ich hier bin?" 

Die Zwei schauten ihn nur verständnislos an. 

Jeremy:Ich Idiot, so wie die aussehen können die gar kein Deutsch.>   
"I`m sorry, but can you tell me where I am?" 

Mann:(zu der Frau)*Verstehst du was der Junge sagt?* 

Frau:*Nein. Sicher wieder einer dieser Touristen.* 

Jeremys Gedanken überschlugen sich fast. Er wußte das die Beiden   
chinesisch sprachen. Er hatte aber noch nie chinesisch gehört. Woher wußte   
er es dann? Und was viel wichtiger war: Wieso VERSTAND er sie dann? Die Welt   
begann sich um ihn herum zu drehen und er hielt sich am Zaun fest. 

Mann:*Geht es dir nicht gut? Du siehst blaß aus.* 

Jeremy:Ich verstehe was sie sagen. Ich hab die Sprache noch nie gehört und   
ich verstehe sie.>(Panik)Ruhig bleiben! Wenn du sie verstehst kannst   
du sie auch sprechen.>   
*Ähem, Es tut mir leid zu stöhren, aber könnten Sie mir sagen wo ich   
mich befinde? Ich habe mich verlaufen.* 

Mann:*Du bist hier in der Qinghai Provinz. Das ist in der Nähe des   
Bayankala-gebirges.* 

Jeremy:Wo hab ich diese Namen nur schonmal gehört?> *Um, und wo genau ist   
das? Welches Land?* 

Frau:*Mitten in China. Wo hast du denn geglaubt, wo du bist?* 

############################################################################# 

Jeremy war den ganzen Tag dem Flußlauf gefolgt. Ein halbes Dutzend Menschen   
hatten die Tatsache bestätigt, das er sich in China befand. Entweder war   
das also ein Alptraum, oder er war durch ein Wurmloch bis nach China   
gefallen. 

Langsam neigte sich der Tag seinem Ende entgegen. Gleichzeitig ballten sich   
dunkle Regenwolken zusammen. So wie es aussah würde es bald einen tüchtigen   
Schauer geben. Jeremy entschied sich, sein Zelt aufzubauen bevor er vom   
Regen überrascht würde. 

Kaum hatte Jeremy sein Lager aufgeschlagen, da kam das Unwetter hernieder.   
Jeremy saß im Zelt und schaute mißmutig in den Regen hinaus. 

Noch jemand anderes schien vom Regen überrascht worden zu sein. Ein Junge,   
ungefähr in Jeremys Alter und ebenfalls mit schwerem Wanderrucksack   
ausgerüstet, stapfte durch den aufgeweichten Boden. Er schien sich nicht   
daran zu stören das er naß wurde und marschierte unbeirrt weiter. 

Jeremy war von Natur aus gutmütig, und bei diesem Wetter jagte man nicht   
einmal einen Hund vor die Tür. Er rief nach dem Anderen.   
Der Fremde blieb stehen und blickte sich um. Jeremy winkte ihm näherzukommen. 

Jeremy:"Macht´s Spaß im Regen rumzulaufen?" (hält die Zeltplane auf) "Komm´   
schon rein, du holst dir ja den Tod." 

Der Junge blickte ihn dankbar an und stieg ins Zelt. "Danke. Nett von dir." 

Jeremy:"Keine Ursache. Bei dem Wetter ist... Hey, du sprichst meine Sprache?" 

Junge:"Ja, sicher. Warum, was ist daran so erstaunlich?" 

Jeremy:"Pfff, alle Anderen wollten mir weismachen das ich hier in China bin." 

Junge:"Nunja, wir 'sind' in China." 

Jeremy blinzelte. Und gab es dann auf, die Umstände verstehen zu wollen. Er   
würde nur Kopfschmerzen davon kriegen. Vielleicht konnte man mit dem   
Neuen ein Gespräch anfangen. "Ich heiße übrigens Jeremy. Jeremy Soul." 

Junge:"Hibiki, Ryoga. Angenehm." 

Jeremy blickte ihn komisch an. Es kam nicht alle Tage vor, das sich jemand   
als Zeichentrickfigur ausgab. "Uhhm, hab ich das richtig verstanden? Dein   
Name ist Ryoga?" 

'Ryoga' zog seine Schuhe aus, hielt sie nach draußen und kippte das Wasser   
daraus aus. "Als ich das letzte Mal nachgeschaut habe schon." 

Jeremy zuckte mit den Schultern. Irre sollte man ihren Glauben lassen.   
Andererseits, falls jemand mal auf die Idee kommen sollte, einen Realfilm   
über Ranma1/2 zu drehen, dann würde dieser Junge einen perfekten Ryoga   
abgeben: Er hatte das typische gelbschwarze Stirnband und diese leicht   
übertriebenen Eckzähne, an denen man Ryoga immer erkannte. Auch vom Gesicht   
her sah er ihm ähnlich, jedenfalls so ähnlich wie man einer Animefigur   
sehen kann.   
Sein nächster Kommentar bestätigte nur, das er nicht mehr Tassen beisammen   
hatte. "Du weißt nicht zufällig, wo genau in China wir sind? Ich bin auf der   
Suche nach einem Rivalen und bin dabei etwas vom Weg abgekommen." 

Jeremy:"Vom Weg abgekommen, soso. Nein, hab keine Ahnung." 

Ryogas Gesicht verdunkelte sich und er ballte die Fäuste. "Sein Name ist   
Ranma. Dieser Feigling ist vor unserem Duell davongelaufen anstatt auf mich   
zu warten. Er hat keine Ehre, wenn er so etwas macht. Du bist ihm nicht   
zufällig begegnet? Er sollte hier irgendwo in der Gegend sein." 

Jeremy blickte ihn nur ungläubig an. Der Andere schien es tatsächlich ernst   
zu meinen. Seine Antwort hatte einen leicht sarkastischen Unterton. "Nein,   
hab schon seit langem niemanden mehr mit diesem Namen getroffen." Wirklich   
intelligent. Er beschreibt die Geschehnisse 'vor' dem Manga und erklärt so,   
warum er sich nicht in ein Ferkel verwandelt obwohl er patschnaß ist.> 

Ryoga:"Schade. Wenn es so weitergeht werde ich ihn nie einholen. Soweit ich   
weiß, ist er mit seinem Vater zu einem Ort namens Jusenkyo unterwegs.   
(verzweifelt) Aber ich kann ihn einfach auf keiner Karte finden.   
Ranma, das ist alles deine Schuld!" 

Was zuviel war, war zuviel. Jeremy platzte der Kragen. "Jetzt hör aber auf.   
Das ist ja lächerlich. Du magst es vielleicht komisch finden andere zu   
veräppeln, aber ich nicht. Wenn du unbedingt willst, kann ich dich Ryoga   
nennen, aber hör auf hier den Kasper zu machen!" 

Ryoga:"Ich heiße Ryoga, nicht Kasper." 

Jeremy:"Ja, klar. Wenn sich jemand für Napoleon hält oder Caesar, das kann   
man noch verstehen. Aber wenn du Ryoga bist, dann bin ich Sailer   
Moon." 

Ryoga:(leicht genervt)"Hör mal zu, ich mach´ mich über deinen Namen auch   
nicht lustig. Ich heiße nunmal so, und wenn du damit ein Problem   
hast, dann sag es ruhig. Aber hör auf in diesem Ton mit mir zu   
reden!" 

Jeremy:(wütend)"Jetzt hör 'du' mal zu. Ich hatte vorgestern ein wichtiges   
Date mit meiner Freundin, zu dem ich nicht kommen konnte weil ich   
aus irgendwelchen Gründen in 'China' gelandet bin. Abgesehen davon,   
das Nicole mich umbringen wird, bin ich also die Kleinigkeit von   
ein paar tausend Kilometer von Zuhause weg, mitten in der Wildnis.   
Ohne die geringste Ahnung wie ich hierhin gekommen bin oder wie ich   
hier wieder wegkommen soll.   
Ich hatte also einen SCHEIß-Tag, und jetzt kommt auch noch so ein   
Idiot daher und behauptet er wäre RYOGA HIBIKI!" 

Ryoga:(aufbrausend):WIE HAST DU MICH GENANNT?" 

Jeremy wußte, das er es mit seinem Wutausbruch etwas übertrieben hatte. Er   
wußte im gleichen Augenblick, das der Andere überhaupt keinen Spaß verstand.   
Er sah wie Ryoga die Fäuste ballte und ...   
... und wie sein Körper ein schwaches, grünliches Feuer umgab. Etwas, das   
vollkommen unmöglich war; und etwas, das Jeremy eindeutig als ein Phänomen   
namens 'Kampfaura' identifizierte.   
Jeremys logisches Denken hatte für heute genug. Es schnaubte kurz, löschte   
das Licht und ging. Glücklicherweise nahm es sein Bewußtsein gleich mit. 

Ryoga schaute verwirrt auf die ohnmächtige Gestalt.   
Er wußte ziemlich genau wie es war, weit weg von Zuhause zu sein und keine   
Ahnung zu haben wo man war. Am Anfang hatte er eigentlich einen netten   
Eindruck gemacht. Vielleicht hatte er wirklich nur einen schweren Tag.> 

############################################################################# 

Jeremy blinzelte.   
Er drehte sich auf den Rücken, streckte sich und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den   
Augen. Uhh ... was für ein merkwürdiger Traum.> Dann blickte er dorthin,   
wo eigentlich seine Zimmerdecke sein sollte. Statt dessen blickte er auf   
eine Zeltdecke. Warum zum Teufel schlafe ich im Zelt?> Ein Gedanke schoß ihm   
durch den Kopf und er stolperte nach draußen. Dort sah er Ryoga sitzen und   
irgend etwas über einem Lagerfeuer kochen. 

Als Jeremy aus seinem Zelt kam, drehte Ryoga sich nach ihm um. Als es endlich   
aufgehört hatte zu regnen, hatte er Jeremy alleingelassen und sein eigenes   
Zelt aufgebaut. Und obwohl er normalerweise eher der nachtragende Typ war, so   
konnte er doch auf den ersten Blick erkennen wenn jemand ernsthafte   
Schwierigkeiten hatte. Jeremy hatte ein ebenso großes Problem wie er selber.   
Deswegen hatte er beschlossen, seinen Groll beiseite zu legen. "Guten Morgen.   
Du bist ein ganz schöner Langschläfer." 

Jeremys Gedanken setzten für einen Moment aus. Er sagte erstmal gar nichts,   
drehte sich um und ging zurück in sein Zelt. Dort angekommen kniff er sich in   
den Arm. Dann nochmal, etwas fester. Dann ohrfeigte er sich. Schließlich   
begriff Jeremy, das dies kein Traum war. Das gibt´s nicht. Das KANN es   
einfach nicht geben! Ich bin im Ranma1/2-Manga! Verrückt.>   
Ich kann gar nicht im Manga sein. Sonst wäre Ryoga eine schwarz-weiße   
Zeichentrickfigur, aber er ist genauso echt wie ich. Ich bin also nicht im   
Manga, sondern nur in der Geschichte ... Und was mach ich jetzt?!?>   
  
  


Ryoga kostete vorsichtig seine Suppe, als ein ziemlich verstört aussehender   
Jeremy aus seinem Zelt kam. Jeremy sah ihn an, krazte sich am Kopf und   
wußte nicht so recht was er jetzt sagen sollte. 

Ryoga:"Hast du Hunger?" 

Als Antwort knurrte Jeremys Magen. Ryoga holte eine zweite Schüssel hervor   
und gab sie ihm. Jeremy nahm sie dankbar entgegen und setzte sich ebenfalls. 

Jeremy:"Um, Ryoga? Ich ... wollte mich entschuldigen wegen gestern Abend. Ich   
hab wohl etwas überreagiert. Tut mir leid." 

Ryoga:"Ist schon gut. Du machst den Eindruck, als wäre dein Leben in letzter   
Zeit nicht so gelaufen wie du es wolltest, stimmts?" 

Jeremy löffelte einen Augenblick schweigend an seiner Suppe. "Das kann man   
so sagen, ja." 

Ryoga nickte. "Ich kenne das. Die letzten Monate meines Lebens waren... nicht   
grade das gelbe vom Ei." Beide schwiegen eine Zeitlang. "Möchtest du   
vielleicht erzählen, was dir passiert ist? Geteiltes Leid ist halbes Leid." 

Jeremy dachte einen Moment über Ryogas Worte nach. Er hatte sich bereits ein   
Alibi ausgedacht, schließlich konnte er schlecht erzählen das er aus einer   
anderen Welt kam. "Vor kurzem sind meine Eltern verstorben. Es war irgendwie   
eine undichte Stelle in der Gasleitung. Ist nicht mehr viel stehen geblieben   
vom Haus. ~seuftz~ Wahrscheinlich haben sie es nicht mal gemerkt." 

Ryoga legte den Kopf schief und überlegte. Hatte Jeremy gestern nicht   
irgend etwas von einer Freundin erzählt? Dann zuckte er gedanklich mit den   
Achseln. Er war in dem Moment selbst zu sauer gewesen als das er auf Jeremys   
Worte geachtet hätte. "Das tut mir leid. Und was hat dich hier nach China   
verschlagen?" 

Jeremy:"Äaah, China, also ... hier sollen ein paar entfernte Verwandte von   
mir leben, bei denen ich vielleicht unterkommen könnte. Deshalb   
bin ich in China." Puuh, ich sollte meine 'Geschichte' etwas   
verfeinern.> 

Ryoga:"Hast du den keine Verwandten bei dir in der Nähe?" 

Jeremy:"Nein, leider nicht." 

Ryoga nickte nur und aß seine Suppe auf. Dann begann er seine Sachen zusammen   
zu packen. Jeremy tat es ihm gleich und rollte sein Zelt zusammen. Bald war   
sein spärliches Hab und Gut wieder im Rucksack verstaut. 

Ryoga schnürte ebenfalls sein Bündel zusammen und schulterte es. "Ich wünsche   
dir noch viel Glück bei deiner Suche. Vielleicht trifft man sich mal wieder." 

Jeremy:"He, warte mal!" 

Ryoga blieb stehen und drehte sich wieder um. 

Jeremy:"Uhm, kann ich mit dir mitkommen?" 

Ryoga:"Suchst du denn nicht deine Verwandten?" 

Jeremy:"Ich 'suchte'. Sie sind wahrscheinlich weggezogen, und keiner weiß   
wohin. Ich hab momentan nichts besseres vor. Kann ich?" 

Ryoga:"Von mir aus. Aber ich habe ein schnelles Reisetempo, und ich habe   
etwas zu wichtiges vor als das ich auf einen langsamen Mitreisenden   
Rücksicht nehmen könnte." 

Jeremy grinste innerlich und setzte seinen Rucksack auf. "Keine Bange, Wandern   
war mal ein Hobby von mir." 

############################################################################# 

Ryoga legte tatsächlich ein scharfes Tempo vor, aber Jeremy kam ganz gut mit.   
Das hieß aber nicht das sie eine große Entfernung zurücklegten. Im   
Gegenteil, Jeremy bemerkte das sie mindestens zweimal im Kreis liefen. 

Gegen Mittag legten sie eine kleine Rast ein und nahmen eine Kleinigkeit   
zu sich. Jeremy wußte zwar nicht, wer ihm den Rucksack gepackt hatte, aber im   
Stillen bedankte er sich bei dem Unbekannten.   
Als er seinen Gedanken nachhing kam ihm eine Idee. 

Jeremy:"Sag mal, du machst doch Karate, oder irre ich mich?" 

Ryoga:"Ja, ich betreibe ein bißchen Kampfsport. Aber es ist nicht nur Karate,   
mehr eine Mischung aus allem. Ich bin viel unterwegs, weißt du, und   
ich hab schon einige Dojos gesehen. Wie kommst du darauf?" 

Jeremy:"Och, ich wollte nur fragen ob du es mir beibringen kannst?" 

Ryoga schaute Jeremy an. Dann stand er auf, nahm seinen Regenschirm vom   
Rucksack und warf Jeremy den Schirm zu. "Fang." 

Jeremy fing den Schirm und ging unter dem Gewicht sofort zu Boden. "Umpf." 

Ryoga:(schüttelt den Kopf)"Ich glaub´ nicht." 

Jeremy:(schiebt den Schirm zur Seite und steht auf)"Woher willst du das   
wissen?" 

Ryoga:"Du bist viel zu schwach. Ein Kämpfer muß stark sein." 

Jeremy spuckte in die Hände und hob den Schirm mit sichtlicher   
Anstrengung an, bevor er in wieder fallen ließ. "Was ist da drin? Blei?" 

Ryoga schwieg und begann, seine Sachen zusammenzupacken. 

Jeremy:"Komm schon. Ich brauch´ nur etwas Übung." 

Ryoga:"..." 

Jeremy:"Ich kann dir auch helfen deinen Weg zu finden." 

Ryoga:"Ich komme sehr gut selbst zurecht." 

Jeremy:"Mit deinem Orientierungssinn findest du nie dein Ziel." 

Ryoga:(ärgerlich)"Du wagst es, mich zu verspotten?" 

Jeremy:(weicht zwei Schritte zurück)"Würde mir nie einfallen. Aber du kannst   
es ruhig zugeben. So wie du in der Gegend herumeierst ist es   
offensichtlich, das du ein Richtungsproblem hast." 

Ryoga:"Grummel, grummel .... meinetwegen. Aber beschwer´ dich später nicht." 

Ryoga und Jeremy begannen ihr Lager abzubrechen und ihre Sachen wieder in die   
Rucksäcke zu verstauen. Als beide fertig waren, nahm Ryoga eine Karte aus   
einer der Seitentaschen. Er faltete sie auseinander und runzelte die Stirn. 

Jeremy:"Du hältst die Karte verkehrt herum." 

Ryoga:"Oh."(lacht verlegen)"Hab ich gar nicht gemerkt."(dreht die Karte um) 

Jeremy:"Und sie ist von Kalifornien." 

Ryoga:"Ist das nicht hier in der Nähe?" 

Jeremy:"Auf der anderen Seite der Erde. ~seuftz~ Hast du noch andere Karten?" 

Ryoga holte ein paar Dutzend Karten aus seinem Rucksack und Jeremy begann sie   
durchzusehen. Es waren Karten von Orten über der ganzen Welt verteilt: Paris,   
Italien, New York, Amazonas, Gothem City, Gothem City???> Himalaja, Sahara,   
Sibirien u.s.w. Schließlich blieben nur eine Handvoll Karten übrig. 

Jeremy:"Die hier sind alle von China. Irgend eine Idee, wo genau du   
hinwillst?" 

Ryoga:"Jusenkyo." 

Jeremy:Oh mann, hier kommts.> "Was willst du ausgerechnet dort?" 

Ryoga:"Ein Rivale von mir ist von seinem Duell davongelaufen, und ich habe   
gehört, das sein nächstes Ziel ein Ort namens Jusenkyo ist." 

Jeremy suchte kurz in den Karten und gab dann alle bis auf eine Ryoga wieder.   
Die letzte faltete er passend zusammen und zeigte sie Ryoga. "Hier ist   
Jusenkyo." Er zeigte auf einen Punkt der Karte. "Jetzt müssen wir nur noch   
herausfinden, wo wir sind. Welche Richtung würdest du vorschlagen?" 

Ryoga blickte sich um und zeigte dann in irgendeine Richtung. "Hier lang." 

Jeremy:"Gut, dann gehen wir da lang." 

Er setzte seinen Rucksack auf und marschierte in die entgegengesetzte   
Richtung. 

############################################################################# 

Irgendwo in der Quinghai-Provinz. Zwei Figuren wandern durch die triste   
Landschaft. Die eine sieht aus wie eine real gewordene Version von Ryoga   
Hibiki. Um genau zu sein, es ist tatsächlich Ryoga. Die andere Person trägt   
ebenfalls Rucksack und Wanderkleidung, sieht aber eher unglücklich aus. Es   
könnte daran liegen, das Ryoga seinen Regenschirm auf Jeremys Rucksack   
gebunden hatte. 

Als die Beiden näher kommen bemerken wir, das ihre Handgelenke mit einem   
Strick verbunden sind um zu verhindern das Ryoga verloren geht. 

Jeremy:(ungläubig)"Brot? Du bist Ranma bis hier nach China gefolgt, nur   
wegen BROT?" 

Ryoga:"Wenn er nicht davongelaufen wäre, wäre ich auch in Japan geblieben." 

Jeremy:"Aber du hast gesagt, du bist vier Tage zu spät gekommen." 

Ryoga:" ... " 

Jeremy hielt demonstrativ den Strick hoch, welcher verhindert das Ryoga   
verlorengeht. "Ich nehme an, Ranma wußte von deinem kleinen 'Problem'?" 

Ryoga:(nickt und schaut auf seine Füße)"Er hat mich jeden Tag zu Schule   
begleitet." 

Jeremy:"Dann hat er wahrscheinlich angenommen das du mittlerweile in Kyoto   
oder sonstwo bist. Oder er hatte einen Grund, weswegen er nicht   
länger warten konnte. Wenn wir ihn gefunden haben, versuch es doch   
erst mal mit einem Gespräch, anstatt ihn gleich umzubringen." 

Sie wandern eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander her. 

Jeremy:"...Was sagen deine Eltern denn, das du deine Rivalen um die halbe   
Welt jagst?" 

Ryoga:"Die sind es gewohnt das ich auf Reisen bin, sie haben den gleichen   
Orientierungssinn wie ich. Liegt in der Familie. Meine Mutter hab ich   
vor sechs Monaten in Madrid getroffen, und meinen Vater letztes Jahr   
als ich zum letzten Mal zu Hause war."   
  
  
  


Die folgenden Tage waren ziemlich abenteuerlich für Jeremy. Ryogas Kraft-   
training ging ihm zwar auf die Nerven(und auf die Muskeln), ansonsten genoß   
er es aber. Kempo und Karate schienen hier viel besser zu funktionieren als   
in 'seiner' Realität, und seine Reflexe erstaunten ihn selber. In seiner   
Welt hätte jeder Sensai seine helle Freude an solchen Fortschritten gehabt.   
Ryogas Level hatte jedoch einen ganz anderen Standart und er zeigte sich   
überhaupt nicht beeindruckt.   
Die größten Erfolge hatte Jeremy aber damit, Ryogas etwas hitziges Gemüt   
abzukühlen, und bald konnte man den Namen Ranma erwähnen ohne das er rot   
anlief vor Wut. 

############################################################################# 

Ryoga und Jeremy lagen nebeneinander im Gras, beide verschwitzt und   
erschöpft. Eine Horde ärgerlicher Dorfbewohner hatte sie dazu gezwungen,   
einen neuen Rekord im fünftausend Meter Sprint aufzustellen. Schließlich   
hatten sie die Leute aber abgeschüttelt. 

Ryoga:(keuchend)"Was hast du bloß gesagt das sie so aufgeregt hat?" 

Jeremy fehlte die Luft zum antworten. 

Ryoga:"Das nächste Mal läßt du mich reden." 

Jeremy:"Wenn du vernünftig chinesisch könntest würde ich das auch. Aber   
deine Aussprache ist miserabel, von deinem Akzent ganz zu schweigen." 

Ryoga:(steht auf und setzt den Rucksack wieder auf)"Gib nicht so an nur weil   
du die Sprache beherrschst. Und jetzt sieh zu das du hochkommst.   
Die Pause ist vorbei." 

Jeremy:(setzt seinen Rucksack auch auf)"Hier geht's lang."(zieht Ryoga in die   
entgegengesetzte Richtung)"Und ich hab keine Ahnung was die Leute   
hatten. Kaum hatte ich den Namen 'Genma' erwähnt sind sie   
ausgerastet."   
Ranma und Genma sind hier schon langgekommen. Und wir sind kurz vor   
Jusenkyo. Scheiße! Hoffentlich kommen wir nicht zu spät.> 

Jeremy wunderte sich kurz darüber wie Ryoga im Manga kurz nach Ranma in   
Jusenkyo ankommen konnte, wenn er ihn auf direktem Weg nicht einholen konnte.   
Dann schob er den Gedanken beiseite. Es gab wichtigeres, nicht nur Ranma   
mußte vor seinem Fluch bewahrt werden sondern auch Ryoga. Und Genma, naja,   
Genma kümmerte ihn nicht wirklich. Aber Ryoga konnte jetzt schon gewarnt   
werden. 

Jeremy:"Wir kommen übermorgen wahrscheinlich in Jusenkyo an. Weißt du   
eigentlich was Jusenkyo ist?" 

Ryoga:"Soweit ich gehört habe, ein uraltes Trainingsgelände für Balance-   
übungen. Wird aus irgendeinem Grund aber nicht mehr benutzt." 

Jeremy:"Der Grund ist, Jusenkyo ist verflucht. Hunderte von kleinen Seen über   
ein Tal verteilt, jeder einzelne mit seiner eigenen traurigen   
Geschichte. Ich an deiner Stelle würde nicht mal daran denken das   
Wasser dort zu berühren. Jusenkyo wird nicht umsonst 'Die Quellen   
des Unglücks' genannt." 

Ryoga:"Hört sich ziemlich übertrieben an. Was soll an Wasser schon so   
gefährlich sein? Die Menschen sind hier abergläubisch, wahrscheinlich   
ist die Hälfte nur Unsinn. Außerdem glaube ich nicht an Magie oder   
Flüche." 

Jeremy:"Glaub was du willst. Aber sag nicht ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt."   
Dummkopf. Sieht so aus als müßte ich auf Ryoga gut aufpassen.> 

############################################################################# 

Zwei Tage später liefen die Beiden eine Anhöhe hinab nach Jusenkyo. Das Tal   
der 'Einhundertundacht Quellen des Unglücks' lag direkt vor ihnen.   
Überall ragten Bambuspfähle aus dem Boden. Sie hatten Ranma und Genma nicht   
eingeholt und Jeremy hoffte, das es noch nicht zu spät war. Er lief auf die   
Hütte des Jusenkyo-Wärters zu, vielleicht waren sie noch dort drin. 

Er stürmte durch die Tür. Scheiße, keiner da!> und ging wieder hinaus. 

Jeremy: "Ryoga, sie sind nicht mehr hier. Kannst du sie irgendwo entdecken?" 

Ryoga deutete auf drei Gestalten, die am Rande von Jusenkyo standen. "Ich   
glaube ich seh' jemanden dort hinten bei den Quellen." 

Jeremy setzte seinen Rucksack ab. "Ryoga, du wartest hier. Das heißt du   
bleibst hier stehen und rührst dich nicht von der Stelle, verstanden. Ich   
versuche zu retten was noch zu retten ist." Wenn es nicht schon zu spät   
ist.> Damit rannte er los. 

Ryoga sah im hinterher. Dann schaute er auf die Gestalten weiter hinten.   
Er wußte das eine von ihnen Ranma war. Wut stieg in ihm auf, wurde aber   
wieder zurückgedrängt. 

Ryoga:Nein, ich werde ihn erst zur Rede stellen warum er davongelaufen ist.   
Dann wird sich zeigen ob er wirklich einen Grund hatte nicht zu   
warten, oder ob er nur ein Feigling ist.> Er sah, wie zwei der   
Gestalten in die Luft sprangen und dann auf den Bambuspfählen   
balancierten. Aber erst muß ich verhindern das Ranma nicht noch mal   
wegläuft. Ich glaube nicht das Jeremy ihn aufhalten könnte.> 

Er ging los, und obwohl er sein Ziel direkt vor Augen hatte, hatte er sich   
nach den ersten Schritten schon wieder verlaufen. 

############################################################################# 

Der Jusenkyo-Touristenführer(JTF) seufzte. Nie hörten die Leute auf ihn.   
Diese Zwei bildeten da keine Ausnahme. Typisch Touristen. Und jetzt sprangen   
die Beiden auch noch auf die Bambuspfäle und balancierten darauf herum.   
"Ah, Sir! Sehr schlecht wenn fallen in Wasser." Was gebe ich mir eigentlich   
noch Mühe?> dachte er, als die zwei Figuren aufeinander zusprangen. Das   
Unglück geschah, und der Ältere der Beiden fiel in eine der Quellen. "Oh,   
Sir! Fallen in Shonmaoniichuan. Es gibt tragische Legende, sehr tragisch, von   
Panda der hier ertrunken vor zweitausend Jahren. Jetzt wer immer fällt in   
Quelle nimmt Gestalt an von Panda." 

Nun, irgendwie schien der Alte nicht gemerkt zu haben das er nicht mehr er   
selbst war, denn er sprang wieder auf den Bambusstab und setzte den Kampf   
fort. Der andere, jüngere, bemerkte sehr wohl das etwas nicht so war wie es   
sein sollte, was sein geschockter Gesichtsausdruck bewies. 

Der Jusenkyo-T.F. sah den Panda auf seinen Sohn zufliegen, und kurz darauf   
war besagter Sohn ebenfalls auf dem Luftweg unterwegs. Merkwürdig, es sah so   
aus als ob der Junge kurz vor dem Zusammenstoß von innen heraus aufgeleuchtet   
hatte.> Er beeilte sich dorthin zu kommen, wo der Flug enden würde.   
Natürlich ein einer der Quellen. Der Jusenkyo-T.F. sah den Jungen schon   
in der Nyanniichuan landen, als etwas anderes seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte.   
Ein zweiter Junge, ungefähr im gleichen Alter wie der Erste, kam angerannt   
und steuerte ebenfalls auf die Nyannichuan zu. 

Heute sind wirklich viele Touristen unterwegs.> Er beobachtete nicht ohne   
Staunen wie der zweite Junge kurz vor der Nyannichuan hochsprang, den ersten   
Jungen in der Luft auffing und mit ihm sicher am anderen Ufer der Quelle auf   
trockenem Boden landete. 

############################################################################# 

Jeremy setzte Ranma auf dem Boden ab. Was hab ich ein Schwein. In letzter   
Sekunde. Wenn ich nicht ständig Ryogas idiotischen Schirm geschleppt hätte,   
hätte ich den Sprung wahrscheinlich nicht geschafft.> 

Ranma starrte verwirrt zwischen Jeremy und der Nyanniichuan hin und her.   
Jeremy grinste. 

Ranma:"Uhh... Schätze, ich bin dir was schuldig. Ich hab.. " Er schluckte.   
"Ich meine, wer weiß was passiert wäre wenn ich da reingefallen   
wäre. Danke." 

Jeremy:Ich weiß ziemlich genau was dann passiert wäre.> "Keine Ursache.   
Ich hab nur... " 

Jusenkyo-Touristenführer(JTF):"Ah, Sirs! Passen auf Panda auf!" 

Ranma und Jeremy blickten in die Richtung aus der der Ruf kam und sahen ein   
schwarzweißes Fellbündel auf sie zurasen. Der Jusenkyo-Wärter wedelte panisch   
mit den Armen als Genma-Panda auf sie zukam. Ranma nahm reflexartig eine   
Verteidigungsposition ein, aber der Überraschungsangriff erwischte ihn. Er   
spürte, wie eine Pranke in seinen Magen hämmerte und er den Boden unter den   
Füßen verlor. 

Er fiel gegen Jeremy. 

Dieser verlor das Gleichgewicht und stolperte rückwärts. 

~Platsch~ 

~Platsch~ 

Das Erste was Jeremy auffiel war wie kalt das Wasser war. Nicht einfach kalt,   
sondern eisig. Ihm wurde schwindelig, etwas wie ein Stromschlag durchfuhr   
ihn, und ein kurzes Gefühl der Körperlosigkeit folgte. Dann hatte er wieder   
die Kontrolle, und einen Augenblick später brach er durch die   
Wasseroberfläche.   
Er hörte, wie der JTF seine 'traurige, sehr traurige Legende'   
herunterleierte und neben ihm ein gewisses rothaariges Mädchen ihren Gi   
öffnete und einen markerschütternden Schrei ausstieß.   
Jeremy brauchte sich keine Gewißheit zu verschaffen. Er kannte die Wirkung   
der Nyanniichuan und wußte, das 'er' jetzt eine 'sie' war. Sein ... ihr   
Hirn suchte nach einem passenden Fluch um die Situation zu beschreiben und   
scheiterte. Verdammte Scheiße! So war das aber nicht geplant.> 

Genma-Panda sah auf seinen zur Tochter gewordenen Sohn und schien endlich zu   
begreifen, das etwas nicht so war wie es sein sollte. Besagter Rotschopf   
stieg aus dem Wasser, und das Feuer in ihren Augen konkurrierte mit der   
Farbe ihrer Haare. Genma beschloß, das er sich um seine eigene Situation   
später kümmern sollte und tat das einzig Vernünftige: Er rannte um sein   
Leben, Ranma-chan ihm dicht auf den Fersen. 

(Anm.d.Autors: Sollte ein normalerweise männlicher Charakter mit Nyanniichuan   
Fluch in seiner Jusenkyo-form dargestellt werden, wird an seinem Namen   
der Suffix '-chan' angehängt) 

Auch Jeremy-chan war inzwischen aus dem Teich gestiegen. Sie zog den Kragen   
ihres T-Shirts vor und starrte auf zwei wohlgeformte Brüste wo nie zuvor zwei   
wohlgeformte Brüste gewesen waren. Das ist nicht die Quelle des ertrunkenen   
Mädchens, das ist die Quelle des ertrunkenen Supermodels.> Jeremy war immer   
stolz auf seinen Körper gewesen. Durchtrainiert, gut gebaut, nach den zwei   
Wochen auf der Straße mit Ryoga auch leicht muskulös. Auf seinen, d.h. ihren   
jetzigen Körper konnte sie auch stolz sein. Wenn sie als Frau geboren worden   
wäre hieß das. 

Sie sah wie der JTF wieder zu einer Erklärung ansetzte und schnitt ihm mit   
einer Handbewegung das Wort ab. 

Jeremy-chan:"Sag nichts. Kein! Wort!" Als erstes muß ich wieder ich selbst   
werden. Dann kann ich Schadensbegrenzung betreiben.> "Sag mal, du   
hast bei dir zu Hause nicht zufällig heißes Wasser?" 

Der JTF nickte. In seinem Beruf war ein ständig gefüllter Kessel mit heißem   
Wasser unabkömmlich. Also machten sich die Beiden auf den weg zurück zur   
Hütte. 

Wie die meisten männlichen Ranma 1/2 Fans war natürlich auch Jeremy   
neugierig, was es wohl für ein Gefühl wäre, den gleichen Fluch wie Ranma   
zu haben. Gewisse Vorstellungen, einmal selbst eine Frau zu sein. Nun,   
sich so etwas vorzustellen ist eine Sache, wenn es einem tatsächlich passiert   
ist das etwas ganz anderes.   
Vor allem, wenn die nasse Kleidung das merkwürdige Gefühl der 'Leere', was   
momentan zwischen Jeremy-chans Beinen herrschte, noch verdeutlichte. Sie   
hatte diesem Teil ihres neuem Körpers bewußt keine Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt   
und konnte es kaum noch erwarten, wieder in ihren ursprünglichen Körper   
zurückzukehren.   
Deshalb war sie mehr als glücklich als der JTF in seinem Haus kurz verschwand   
und mit einem dampfenden Kessel wieder herauskam. Jeremy-chan nahm ihn   
dankend entgegen und goß etwas heißes Wasser über sich.   
Augenblicklich trat der Wechsel ein. Es war nicht störend wie in der Quelle   
selber, ein Kribbeln und ein Gefühl als wenn der Körper in eine neue Form   
gepreßt wurde.   
Jeremy stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer aus als er wieder seine normale   
Gestalt hatte. Jetzt mußte er sich nur noch um Ranma kümmern. Er schüttelte   
den Teekessel. Noch mehr als genug Wasser. 

JTF:"Sir, leider schlechte Nachricht. Heißes Wasser heilt nicht. Wenn wieder   
kalte Flüssigkeit berühren, Sir werden wieder Miss." 

Jeremy:"Ja, ich weiß. Ich kenn' die Geschichte ~seufz~. Kann ich mir das   
Wasser wohl ausleihen, ich muß mich noch um einen Freund kümmern?"   
Erst mal Ranma so zurückverwandeln. In die Nanniichuan springen kann   
ich mit ihm später immer noch.> 

JTF:"Oh, meinen Freund der mit Sir hier angekommen ist?" Er deutete auf die   
zwei Rucksäcke, die neben seinem Haus standen. 

Im gleichen Augenblick machte es in Jeremys Kopf ~klick~. Wo war Ryoga? Sein   
Rucksack stand neben dem von Jeremy, von Ryoga selbst war nichts zu sehen.   
Jeremy fuhr herum und begann, die Umgebung nach Ryoga abzusuchen. Keine   
Spur von ihm.   
Die Rechnung war simpel: Ryoga nicht hier + Ranma jagt Genma = P-chan. 

Jeremy fluchte. Er griff den Kessel fester und rannte zum zweiten Mal heute   
ins Tal von Jusenkyo. Er dankte im stillen den Göttern, das es nur eine   
Klippe hier gab. Sie war nicht zu übersehen und ragte direkt neben den   
Quellen empor. Dummerweise am anderen Ende des Tals.   
Ein verwirrter Jusenkyo-wärter starrte ihm hinterher als er seine   
Geschwindigkeit noch steigerte. 

############################################################################# 

Ryoga stand an einer Klippe und blickte über ein Tal voller Seen. Er   
verfluchte seinen Orientierungssinn. Unter diesen Umständen würde er nie   
Ranma finden. Und Jeremy hatte er jetzt auch verloren. "Wieso bin ich nicht   
einfach dort geblieben wo Jeremy gesagt hat. Ranma wäre von alleine   
gekommen." Ryoga schrie seinen Mißmut in das Tal hinaus. Deshalb bemerkte er   
auch nicht wie hinter ihm ein Panda durch das Unterholz brach und ihn   
anrempelte.   
Er verlor das Gleichgewicht und wäre beinahe von der Kante gestürzt. Im   
letzten Augenblick fing er sich. Ryoga starrte in die Quellen die unter ihm   
lagen. Jeremys Worte fielen ihm ein: 'Ich an deiner Stelle würde nicht Mal   
daran denken das Wasser dort zu berühren.'   
Ein Schauer lief im über den Rücken. Beinahe hätte ich erlebt, ob es   
wirklich so schrecklich ist.> Dann brach die Kante unter ihm weg. 

Ryoga: "Waaaahh...." 

Ryoga sah das Wasser unter sich, er würde genau in einer der Quellen landen.   
Sein Sturz schien ewig zu dauern. Er sah wie in Zeitlupe die Felswand neben   
sich vorbeiziehen, zu weit entfernt um sich daran festzuhalten. Er sah nach   
oben, wie die Kante der Steilwand sich immer mehr von ihm entfernte...   
...und wie ein rothaariges Mädchen ebenfalls über diese Kante und   
hinter ihm her sprang. Sie fiel näher an der Felswand herab als er selber   
und schien aus irgend einem Grund schneller zu fallen.   
Ryoga wußte mit der Situation nichts anzufangen. Die Zeit schien immer noch   
zäh wie Sirup zu laufen. Er sah wieder nach unten und fiel immer noch   
geradewegs auf das Wasser zu. Er sah zur Felswand und bemerkte, das die   
Unbekannte jetzt genau zwischen ihm und dem Kliff war. Flüchtig dachte er   
daran das der Karate-Gi, den sie trug, viel zu groß für sie war. 

Dann stieß sich Ranma-chan von der Wand ab, griff nach Ryoga und brachte ihn   
und sich selbst aus der Gefahrenzone. 

#############################################################################   


Als Jeremy bei der Heituenniichuan ankam, standen Ranma-chan und Ryoga   
neben der Quelle und diskutierten. 

Jeremy:Ryoga ist kein Ferkel. Ranma muß ihn gerettet haben.> 

Obwohl Jeremy erleichtert war, daß das Unglück diesmal verhindert worden war   
begann er sich doch Sorgen zu machen. Im Manga hatte Ranma nichts dergleichen   
getan. Das bedeutete, das seine Anwesenheit einen größeren Einfluß zu haben   
schien als er bisher annahm. 

Ryoga:" ...vollkommener Unsinn. Ich kenne Ranma, und du siehst nicht aus wie   
er. Ganz abgesehen davon das Ranma ein Junge ist, und das bist du   
sicher nicht." Er sieht Jeremy mit einem Teekessel ankommen.   
"Hi Jeremy. Konntest du Ranma finden?" 

Ranma-chan:"ICH 'bin' Ranma!" 

Ryoga:(ignoriert Ranma-chan)"Ich weiß auch nicht was die hat. Die behauptet   
das sie ein Junge wäre." 

Jeremy faltete die Arme vor seiner Brust und tippte mit dem Fuß auf den   
Boden. "Hab ich dir nicht gesagt du sollst dich nicht von der Stelle rühren?"   
(zeigt auf das Wasser) "Was glaubst du was passiert wäre wenn du da rein   
gefallen wärst?" (wendet sich an Ranma-chan) "Hast du ihn gerettet?" 

Ranma-chan:"Gerade noch. Ich würd` sagen, er hat Schwein gehabt." 

Jeremy:Wenn du wüßtest wie recht du damit hast.> "Ryoga, ich glaub sie hat   
dir gerade dein Leben gerettet. Wie wär`s wenn du dich bedankst?" 

Ryoga:"Och komm schon. Was ist denn so schlimm daran, wenn man ein bißchen   
naß wird?" 

Jeremy:"Naß werden ist nicht das Schlimme. Ich hab dir doch gesagt das auf   
dem ganzen Tal ein Fluch liegt. Wenn du in eine der Quellen fällst,   
verwandelst du dich in das, was dort zuletzt ertrunken war." 

Ranma-chan:"Zum Beispiel ein Panda. Du hast da oben ja einen gesehen, das war   
mein Pop. Oder in deinem Fall wäre es ein kleines schwarzes Ferkel." 

Irgend etwas störte Jeremy an Ranmas letztem Kommentar, aber er schob den   
Gedanken beiseite. 

Ryoga:(skeptisch) "Ihr erwartet doch nicht ernsthaft das ich das glaube?" 

Ranma-chan warf Jeremy einen fragenden Blick zu und sah auf den Kessel.   
Jeremy wunderte sich kurz, woher Ranma wußte, das die Rückwandlung durch   
heißes Wasser ausgelöst wird. Dann zuckte er gedanklich mit den Schultern   
und goß etwas Wasser über sie. Der JTF wird es erklärt haben als er und Ranma   
aus der Nyanniichuan aufgetaucht waren. Verständlicherweise hatten andere   
Dinge Jeremys Aufmerksamkeit in dem Moment beansprucht. 

Ryogas Augen fielen ihm fast aus dem Kopf als er Ranma wechseln sah. 

Ryoga:"Doh!"(Angesichts dessen, was in diesem Moment hinter seiner Stirn   
vorging, war das ein SEHR intelligenter Kommentar)   
"Schwarzes Ferkel, sagt ihr?" 

Ranma und Jeremy nickten. Ryogas Gesicht verlor an Farbe. 

Ranma:(klopft Ryoga auf die Schulter)"Hey, beruhige dich. Ist ja noch mal   
gutgegangen." (wendet sich an Jeremy) "Ich glaub wir haben uns noch   
nicht kennengelernt, mein Name ist Ranma Saotome. Tut mir echt leid   
wegen vorhin. Mein Pop ist echt ein Idiot." 

Er verbeugt sich leicht. Jeremy tat es ihm nach. "Jeremy Soul. Einen Versuch   
wars wert. Mach dir keine Vorwürfe, ich hab nicht vor lange so zu bleiben."   
Ein kleiner Sprung in die Nanniichuan und die Sache ist erledigt.> 

Ranma:"Ich auch nicht. Vielleicht weiß der Jusenkyo-wärter eine Lösung." 

Er geht los in Richtung Haus des JTF. Ryoga und Jeremy folgen ihm. 

Ryoga:(zu Jeremy)"Was meinst du mit 'du willst nicht lange so bleiben'? Ist   
dir was passiert?" 

Jeremy:"Ich bin in die gleiche Quelle gefallen wie Ranma. Sein Vater war so   
blöd und hat uns beide reingeworfen." 

Ryoga:"Ranmas Vater? Wo ist er überhaupt?" 

Jeremy:"Der läuft hier irgendwo als Panda durch die Gegend." 

Ryoga:Als Panda?> (ballt die Fäuste) Es war seine Schuld das ich fast im   
Wasser gelandet wäre. Wenn Ranma nicht gewesen wäre...> 

Der Gedanke an Ranma ließ Ryoga nachdenklich werden. Er hatte ihn gerettet.   
Vielleicht war er doch nicht so ein Feigling, wie Ryoga gedacht hatte.   
Vielleicht hatte Jeremy recht und Ranma hatte wirklich einen guten Grund,   
weswegen er nicht auf ihn gewartet hatte.   
Ryoga beschloß, Jeremys Rat zu befolgen und erst die Sache mit Ranma zu   
besprechen. Vielleicht konnten sie die Freundschaft wieder aufbauen, die vor   
so langer Zeit an einem Duell um Brot zerbrochen war. 

Als der verlorene Junge und die zwei Aquatranssexuellen in der Hütte des   
JTF ankamen, war dieser gerade dabei etwas auf einer Karte einzuzeichnen.   
Shonmaoniichuan gefunden. Sehr gut.> Als er merkte das er Gäste hatte stand   
er auf und ging zum Herd. "Sirs wieder hier, ja? Möchten Tasse guten Tee?"   
Er goß drei Tassen Tee ein und gab sie den Jungen. 

JTF:(zu Ryoga)"Sir nicht in Quelle gefallen?" (Ryoga schüttelt den Kopf)   
"Oh, Sir Glück gehabt. Großes Unglück lasten auf Jusenkyo, fast alle   
fallen in Quelle die hier herkommen." 

Ryoga:"Beinahe wär ich in die Quelle des ertrunkenen Ferkels gefallen, aber   
mein ... Freund hat mich gerettet."Ja, Ranma ist mein Freund. Er hat   
mein Leben gerettet. Und ich Idiot dachte er wäre ein Feigling und   
renne ihm quer durch China nach. Wenn ich daran denke was passiert   
wäre wenn er nicht gewesen wäre... (Schauder)> 

JTF:"Sirs haben Heituenniichuan gefunden?" (geht zum Tisch zu seiner Karte)   
"Können Sir zeigen welche Quelle das war?" 

Jeremy geht an den Tisch und sieht eine Karte von Jusenkyo. Neben manchen   
Quellen ist ein Name geschrieben, neben anderen nicht. Er deutet auf eine   
noch nicht beschriftete. "Die ist es."   
Der JTF schreibt 'Heituenniichuan' neben die Quelle. 

Jeremy:"Wo wir grad` dabei sind, ich meine so ein Fluch ist ja recht   
interessant, aber ich würde ihn doch gerne wieder loswerden." 

Ranma nickte zustimmend. 

JTF:"Wirklich bedauerlich, Sir, aber kein Gegenmittel gegen Jusenkyo-fluch   
bekannt." 

Jeremy:"Ich dachte auch mehr daran diesen Fluch gegen einen unauffälligeren   
auszutauschen. Ich dachte ich springe ein bißchen in die Quelle des   
ertrunkenen Jungen und 'Puff', das wars." Ist ja scheiß´ egal ob ich   
mich mit kalten Wasser in mich selber verwandle.> 

JTF:"Bin untröstlich, aber leider nicht wissen wo Nanniichuan ist. Vor langer   
Zeit Karte von Quellen zerstört und bis heute nicht wieder   
vollständig." 

Er zeigte seine Karte und deutete auf die Karte mit insgesamt Einhundertacht   
Quellen. Viele davon sind unbenannt. Ranmas und Jeremys Stimmung fiel. 

Ranma:"Und wenn wir einfach die Quellen eine nach der anderen ausprobieren?" 

JTF:"Nicht gut. Fluch kann permanent werden." 

Jeremy:"Und wenn man ein kleines Tier nimmt, eine Maus oder so, und probiert   
es damit?" 

Wieder schüttelte der Jusenkyo-wärter den Kopf. "Ehrenwerter Vorgänger von   
mir hat versucht. Hat Quelle von ertrunkenes Drache gefunden. Maus waren   
nicht glücklich, und schlecht das Drache können Feuer speien. Sehr traurige   
Geschichte." 

Ranma:(verzweifelt)"Heißt das wir können gar nichts tun?" 

JTF:"Können warten. Viele dumme Leute kommen nach Jusenkyo. Fast alle fallen   
in Quelle. Oft in noch unbenannte Quelle. Wenn ich Nanniichuan   
gefunden habe, ich euch schicken Flaschen mit Nanniichuan-Wasser zu   
euch nach Heimat, gut?" 

Ranma:"Na ja, besser als nichts. Wenn du sie gefunden hast, dann schicke   
zwei Flaschen nach Japan. In das Tendo-Dojo in Nerima, Tokio." 

Jeremy spukte seinen Tee quer durch den Raum. 

JTF:"Oh, Sir, Tee nicht gut?" 

Jeremy:(starrt Ranma an)"Nein nein, alles bestens." WAS HAT ER GESAGT?> 

JTF:(notiert die Adresse, dann zu Jeremy)"Sir, wohin ihre Flasche schicken?" 

Jeremy starrte weiter auf Ranma und antwortete geistesabwesend. "Muß ich mir   
noch überlegen." Unmöglich das er das wissen kann was er grade gesagt hat.> 

JTF:(geht zur Tür)"Gut, suchen nun besser Panda-Sir bevor fallen in noch mehr   
Quellen."(geht raus) 

Ryoga:"Hey, Jeremy, geht es dir nicht gut?" 

Jeremy:" ... " 

Ryoga wedelte mit der Hand vor seinen Augen. "Hallo, irgend jemand zu Hause?" 

Jeremy:"Wie? Was? Uhh... ja, alles klar." 'Alles klar', pah, gar nichts ist   
klar. Keine Chance das Ranma jetzt schon von den Tendos wissen kann.   
Vollkommen ausgeschlossen.> 

Er ging zum Waschbecken und füllte eine Schale mit Wasser. Dann griff er   
Ranma am Handgelenk und zog ihn Richtung Ausgang. "Ich muß mal mit dir unter   
vier Augen sprechen. Ryoga, bist du so nett und wartest einen Moment?" 

Ryoga:"Wenn du meinst." Was hat er nur?> 

Draußen angekommen musterte Jeremy Ranma von Kopf bis Fuß.Hmm... Äußere   
Erscheinung mit Ranma identisch.> Dann kippte er etwas Wasser über Ranma. 

Ranma-chan:"Hey, was soll das?" 

Sie nahm Jeremy die Schüssel weg und kippte den Rest Wasser über ihn. Instand   
Mädchen. Jeremy störte sich diesmal nicht daran. 

Jeremy-chan:Weibliche Form ebenfalls mit Ranma identisch. Nur er weiß   
zuviel. Also kann es eigentlich nicht Ranma sein. Aber wenn er es   
nicht ist, wer kann er dann sein? Und warum hat er sich von Genma   
dann in die Nyanniichuan schubsen lassen?> 

Ranma-chan:(ärgerlich)"Sag mal, hast du mich nur hier rausgeschleppt um auf   
meinen Busen zu starren? Starr doch auf deinen eigenen." 

Jeremy-chan:"Wer bist du?" 

Ranma-chan:"Huh?" 

Jeremy-chan:"Du siehst aus wie Ranma, in beiden Formen. Du bist mit Genma   
hierher gekommen und bist in die Nyanniichuan gefallen. Aber Ranma   
weiß noch nicht von den Tendos, also wer bist du?" 

Die Zwei starren sich an. 

Ranma-chan:"Ich bin Ranma Saotome, Erbe des Musabetsu Kakuto Saotome Ryu.   
Aber wer bist du, und woher weißt du das ich noch nichts von den   
Tendos wissen kann?" 

(Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu: Original Name für Kampfsportschule für Schlägereien   
aller Art/Anything Goes Martial Arts) 

Die Zwei starren sich weiter an. Dann plötzlich hellt sich Ranma-chans   
Gesicht auf. "Dir ist es auch passiert, nicht wahr?" 

Jeremy-chan:"Huh?" Was ist mir auch passiert?> 

Ranma-chan:"Klar, dir ist es auch passiert. Deswegen hast du versucht mich zu   
retten, und deswegen kennst du mich und die Tendos. Schade nur das   
ich dich noch nicht kenne, du mußt von noch weiter aus der Zukunft   
kommen." 

Zu sagen, das Jeremy-chan verwirrt war, wäre die Untertreibung des Jahres   
gewesen. "Wovon zum Teufel redest du?" 

Ranma-chan:"Von diesem blöden Flaschengeist der mich nach hier in die   
Vergangenheit geschickt hat. Dich etwa nicht?" 

Jeremy-chan:Flaschengeist? Vergangenheit?> "Willst du damit sagen das du aus   
der Zukunft kommst?" 

Ranma-chan:"Yup, genau das. Hat der Geist dich nicht zurückgeschickt?" 

Jerema-chan:"Nein, hat er nicht." Moment mal. Wenn dieser Ranma aus der   
Zukunft kommt, dann...> "Red kein Blech. Wenn du wirklich weißt was   
passieren wird, warum bist du dann mit Genma hier nach Jusenkyo   
gekommen?" 

Ranma-chan:"Weil der Geist genau so ein Idiot ist wie mein Vater. Das erste,   
was ich hier gesehen habe war Pop, wie er als Panda auf mich   
zugeschossen kam und mich vom Bambus geknockt hat. Den Rest kennst   
du." 

Jeremys Gedanken kreisten. Ranma weiß, was passieren wird. Das hieß, das   
Jeremys Vorhaben, Ranmas Leben einfacher zu machen, keinen Sinn mehr machte.   
Ranma würde sich selbst darum kümmern können. Vorausgesetzt, das die   
Geschichte wahr ist.   
Jeremy-chan nahm an, das sie wahr ist. Es würde Ranmas Wissen zumindest   
erklären. Andererseits konnte er/sie sich nicht daran erinnern, das im   
Manga jemals etwas wie ein 'Flaschengeist' vorgekommen war.   
Aber es gab eine Narrensichere Möglichkeit festzustellen, ob es sich   
hierbei wirklich um Ranma handelte.   
Jeremy-chan räusperte sich kurz und maunzte dann wie eine Katze. 

Augenblicklich war Ranma-chan fünf Meter weiter weg und schaute sich panisch   
um, die blanke Angst in den Augen. 

Jeremy-chan:"Okey, ich glaube dir, du bist wirklich Ranma." 

Ranma-chan:(Die Hand ans Herz gekrallt)"Mann, Ich hätte fast `nen Herzinfarkt   
gekriegt."(kommt wieder näher)"Aber schön das du mir glaubst. Also,   
von wann kommst du, und wie bist du hierhergekommen?" 

Jeremy-chan:"Komplizierte Geschichte. Aber solange wir auf deinen Vater und   
den Jusenkyoführer warten kann ich ja versuchen, sie dir zu erzählen.   
Kennst du die Theorie von alternativen Realitäten... ?" 

############################################################################# 

Im Grunde war es nicht schwer, Ranma zu überzeugen, das Jeremy aus einer   
anderen Welt kam. Es erinnerte Ranma an eine TV-Serie, Sliders, in der   
eine Gruppe von Leuten auch durch verschiedene Realitäten reiste. Was er   
dagegen merkwürdig fand war die Tatsache, das es sein Leben in Jeremys Welt   
als Comic-Geschichte gab, ohne das er selbst dort existierte. Aber eigentlich   
war das auch nicht ungewöhnlicher als ein Geschlechtswechsel nur mit Wasser.   
Blieb jetzt die Frage... 

Ranma-chan:"Und wie kommst du wieder zurück?" 

Jeremy-chan:"Keine Ahnung. Aber es gibt in deinem Leben ein paar   
Möglichkeiten, mit denen ich wieder nach Hause könnte." 

Ranma-chan:"Wie meinst du das? Was für Möglichkeiten?" 

Jeremy-chan:"Naja, der Gedanke dir hier zu helfen war nicht ganz selbstlos.   
Wenn ich bei dir bleiben könnte, hätte ich die Chance den   
Nanban-Spiegel zu bekommen." 

Ranma-chan:"Den Was-Spiegel?" 

Jeremy-chan:"Nanban-Spiegel. Ein magisches Relikt das Happosai hat. Man läßt   
eine Träne drauffallen und kann sich an jeden beliebigen Ort   
Wünschen. Und da wäre auch noch Kunos Drei-Wünsche-Schwert." 

Ranma-chan:"Das Manganmaru kenn ich. Sag mal, wieviel genau weißt du   
eigentlich über mein Leben? Ich meine, du scheinst ja Sachen zu   
kennen denen ich noch nicht begegnet bin." 

Jeremy-chan:(kratzt sich am Kopf)"Puuuh ... von jetzt gesehen ... ungefähr   
zweieinhalb Jahre." 

Ranma-chan:"Dann weißt du mehr als ich. Ich bin nur etwas über ein Jahr in   
der Vergangenheit. Ich mach dir einen Vorschlag: Du warnst mich vor   
Gefahren die noch kommen könnten, und ich helfe dir bei deiner   
Heimreise." 

Jeremy-chan:"Einverstanden. Was ähnliches hatte ich auch vor. Aber nur wenn   
du mir Kempo beibringst. Dein Leben ist manchmal ziemlich rauh." 

Ranma-chan:"Wem sagst du das. Ab und zu hatte ich die Nase echt voll. Wie gut   
bist du denn schon?" 

Jeremy-chan:"Zwei Wochen hartes Training mit Ryoga. Wenn dir das was sagt." 

Ranma-chan:"Ryoga ist einer der besten, die ich kenne. Mehr lernen könntest   
du wahrscheinlich nur von den Amazonen oder Happosai, oder mir   
natürlich. Vielleicht noch Pop, aber von dem kann ich nur abraten. Du   
siehst ja, wohin mich das gebracht hat.   
Wo wir grad bei Pop sind, es wird nicht leicht ihn davon zu   
überzeugen dich mitzunehmen." 

Jeremy-chan:"Das klappt schon irgendwie. Solange du zu mir hältst, hat er   
keine andere Wahl. Allerdings dachte ich nicht nur an 'mitnehmen',   
sondern mehr an 'adoptieren'. Ich brauche hier eine neue Identität,   
und dafür ist 'Saotome' besser geeignet als 'Soul'. Was meinst du?" 

Ranma-chan:"Ich kann mir besseres vorstellen als Genma zum Vater zu haben.   
Glaub mir, ich weiß wovon ich rede. Aber es ist deine Entscheidung,   
'Bruder'." 

Jeremy-chan:"Wo wir grad vom Teufel sprechen, ich glaub da hinten seh ich   
ihn. Ich würd sagen, wir verwandeln uns zurück und warten drinnen." 

Tatsächlich waren in der Ferne die Gestalten vom JTF und einem Panda zu   
sehen. Ranma-chan knackte demonstrativ mit ihren Handknöcheln. "Gute Idee.   
Ich habe mit Pop noch eine Kleinigkeit 'zu besprechen'." Sie grinste   
sadistisch und folgte Jeremy-chan dann ins Haus. 

Drinnen machte Ryoga ein verwirrtes Gesicht als zwei ihm unbekannte Mädchen   
das Zimmer betraten. Dann fiel ihm ein, das der Rotschopf die verfluchte   
Form seines Ex-Rivalen war und er erinnerte sich, das Jeremy erzählt hatte   
er hätte den gleichen Fluch. 

Ryoga:"Jeremy? Bist du das?" 

Jeremy-chan:"Ja, ich bin das. Ich bin momentan nicht ganz ich selbst." 

Ranma-chan:"So kann man das auch sagen."(grins) 

Ryoga:(verwirrt)"Hast du nicht gesagt du wärst in die gleiche Quelle wie   
Ranma gefallen?" 

Jeremy-chan:"Ja, warum?" 

Ryoga:"Müßtet ihr dann nicht gleich aussehen?" 

Die zwei Aquatranssexuellen blickten sich an. Es stimmte, ähnlich sahen sie   
sich wirklich nicht. Ranma-chan hatte feuerrotes Haar anstatt Schwarzes, und   
sie war einen guten Kopf kürzer als ihre männliche Form. Was ihre Figur   
anging, wir alle kennen die nahezu perfekten Ausmaße von Ranma-chans Körper. 

Jeremy-chans Haare hatten von hellbraun zu blond gewechselt. Im Gegensatz zu   
Ranma verlor sie kaum an Größe. Ihr Körper hatte nicht ganz die Maße von   
Ranma-chan, fiel aber immer noch unter die Kategorie 'Seeehr gutaussehend'. 

Gleich blieben bei den Beiden eigentlich nur die Augen. Irgend jemand hatte   
mal gesagt, die Augen seien der Spiegel der Seele. Wenn das stimmte, dann   
veränderte Jusenkyo nur den Körper, und nicht den Menschen selbst. 

Jeremy-chan:"Ich glaube nicht das einer von uns so aussieht wie das Mädchen,   
was dort vor 1500 Jahren ertrunken war. Ich denke eher das wir so wie   
jetzt aussehen würden, wenn wir als Frauen geboren worden wären." 

Ranma-chan hatte inzwischen den immer anwesenden Teekessel vom Herd genommen   
und wieder zum Mann gewechselt. Dann übergoß er Jeremy auch mit heißem   
Wasser. "Sag mal, Ryoga, was verschlägt dich eigentlich in diese Gegend? Ich   
weiß ja das du dich manchmal etwas verläufst, aber bis nach China? Ich hoffe   
doch nicht du bist wegen unserem verpaßten Duell noch sauer?" Ich muß die   
Sache mit Ryoga bereinigen. Das letzte, was ich gebrauchen kann, ist schon   
wieder eine Blutfehde mit ihm. Selbst wenn ich diesen Kampf mit ihm verlieren   
müßte.> Das letzte Zugeständnis fiel ihm wirklich schwer, aber er hatte Ryoga   
immer als Freund betrachtet, und die ständigen Kämpfe mit ihm waren mehr als   
anstrengend. 

Ryoga:Jeremy hatte recht. Ranma ist nicht aus Bosheit davongelaufen.   
Außerdem hat er mich heute gerettet.> "Das Duell? Oh nein, deswegen   
doch nicht. Ich bin nur etwas vom Weg abgekommen. (lacht verlegen)   
Zum Glück hab ich einen Führer getroffen. (zeigt auf Jeremy) Das mit   
dem Duell ist sowieso meine Schuld. Ich meine, ich habe vier Tage   
gebraucht um den Hof hinter meinem eigenen Haus zu finden. Solange   
konntest du ja nicht warten." 

Ranma:"Ich hätte wirklich warten sollen. Immerhin kannte ich dein Problem,   
die passende Richtung zu finden. Aber nach drei Tagen hatte mich Pop   
weitergeschleppt, zu einem neuen Ort zum Trainieren. Tut mir leid." 

Bei der Erwähnung von Genma verdüsterte sich Ranmas Gesichtsausdruck. Aber   
auch Ryoga verzog die Mine, der Gedanke an einen Panda, der ihn von einer   
Klippe schubste, war noch frisch. Was ihm hätte passieren können, wenn Ranma   
ihn nicht gerettet hätte. 

Besagter Panda entschied sich in diesem Augenblick, mit dem JTF das Zimmer   
zu betreten. 

Panda:(hebt ein Schild) {Ranma, mein Junge, wie schön zu sehen das es dir gut   
geht.} 

Der JTF nahm den Teekessel und kippte den Inhalt über den Panda. "Sir sehen,   
heißes Wasser macht Verwandlung rückgängig. Leider nur bis zum nächsten Mal   
naßwerden." 

Genma schlüpfte wieder in seinen Gi und streckte sich "Ahh, es tut gut wieder   
man selbst zu sein." Er rückte seine Brille zurecht und machte ein   
nachdenkliches Gesicht. "Vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee, hier zu   
Trainieren." 

Ranma:(gefährlich leise Stimme)"Nein, das war wirklich keine gute Idee." 

Ryoga und Jeremy sahen zuerst Ranma, dann sich gegenseitig an und hielten   
sich dann die Ohren zu. 

Ranma:"DAS WAR DIE BESCHISSENSTE IDEE SEIT LANGEM. WAS   
FÄLLT DIR EIN, MICH AN SO EINEN ORT ZU SCHLEPPEN? DAS   
HIER IST FAST SO SCHLIMM WIE DAS NEKO-KEN TRAINING!" 

Genma:"Hör auf dich zu beschweren und trag es wie ein Mann. Und zeig etwas   
mehr Respekt vor deinem Vater." 

Ranma:"Respekt? Vor dir? Das ich nicht lache. Und wie bitteschön soll ich es   
wie ein Mann tragen, wenn ich mich jedesmal bei Regen in ein   
Mädchen verwandle?" 

Genma:"Das Leben eines Kämpfers ist niemals leicht, und der Weg ist steinig.   
Und jetzt hör auf zu flennen, du klingst ja wie eine Frau!" 

Die folgende Szene der Gewalt war kurz, aber sehr heftig, und Genma fiel in   
einen tiefen, unfreiwilligen Schlummer. Jeremy und Ryoga gratulierten Ranma,   
als dieser sich imaginären Staub von den Händen putzte. 

############################################################################# 

Als Genma wieder erwachte, befanden er, Ranma, Ryoga und Jeremy sich am   
äußersten Rand von Jusenkyo. Er stöhnte, rieb sich den Kopf und stand dann   
auf. Die drei Jungs unterbrachen ihre Diskussion und sahen ihn mehr oder   
weniger freundlich an. Mehr weniger. 

Genma massierte einige schmerzende Stellen und ging auf seinen Sohn zu. "Du   
scheinst einige Fortschritte in der Kampfkunst gemacht zu haben. Natürlich   
hab ich es dir einfach gemacht, aber trotzdem ... " 

Ranma:Kein Wunder. Ich hab ein ganzes Jahr Training von dem du nichts weißt.   
Und das soll auch so bleiben.> "Pop, weißt du was du heute getan   
hast?" 

Genma sah ihn verständnislos an. 

Ranma:"DU HAST MEIN LEBEN RUINIERT." Zum zweiten Mal.> 

Genma ließ in so einem Ton nicht mit sich reden. "Stell dich nicht so an!   
Warst du nicht bereit, dein Leben für die (Kampf)Kunst zu opfern?" 

Ranma hatte das Gefühl eines Deja-vu und verkniff sich den Kommentar, der ihm   
auf der Zunge lag. "Dich stört dein Fluch vielleicht nicht, aber mich   
schon. Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, mich in eine Quelle zu schubsen, wo   
du die Wirkung 'am eigenen Leib' erfahren hast?" 

Genma überlegte. Es war ihm in dem Moment überhaupt nicht aufgefallen, das   
er sich verwandelt hatte. Er suchte nach einer Ausrede "Äääääh ... " und   
scheiterte. 

Ranma:(ärgerlich)"Versuch jetzt nicht dich damit rauszureden, das du nichts   
bemerkt hättest. Ich würd´s dir vielleicht glauben, wenn ich beim   
ersten Mal in der Quelle gelandet wäre. Glücklicherweise hat er   
(deutet auf Jeremy) mich davor bewahrt. Aber du hast mich danach   
'trotzdem' reingeschubst." 

Jeremy fand, das die Gelegenheit günstig war, einen vorsichtigen Kommentar   
einzuwerfen. "Und mich noch dazu." 

Ryoga:"Und mich auch beinahe." 

Ranma nickte und runzelte die Stirn noch tiefer. "Da hörst du´s. Was fällt   
dir ein, zwei unschuldigen Personen, die du nie zuvor gesehen hast, so etwas   
anzutun?" 

Unter Ranmas und Ryogas Blicken schien Genma regelrecht zusammenzuschrumpfen.   
Jeremy stand auf und ergriff das Wort. "Herr Saotome, ich denke sie sind mir   
etwas schuldig." 

Genma verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Ich wüßte nicht was." Das Einzige   
was für ihn zählte war er selbst und etwas auch sein Sohn. Alle Anderen   
konnten ihm gestohlen bleiben. 

Jeremy:"Sie sind mir mein Leben schuldig." 

Genma blickte ihn nur trotzig und nun auch etwas verwirrt an. Jeremy begann   
zu erklären. "Mein Name ist Jeremy. Jeremy Soul. Ich bin Weise." Er machte   
eine kurze Pause, der Dramatik wegen. Ryoga nickte wissend, er hatte die   
Geschichte schon gehört. Ranma nicht, aber er konnte sich denken worauf   
Jeremy hinaus wollte. 

Jeremy:"Meine Eltern sind vor ein paar Wochen bei einem Unfall ums Leben   
gekommen. Eine Gasexplosion, die auch unser Haus zerstörte. Keine   
lebenden Verwandten in Japan. Es gibt welche hier in China, aber die   
sind unauffindbar. Das heißt, sobald ich wieder in Japan bin, würde   
ich in ein Heim und später bei einer Ziehfamilie leben." 

Genma:"Ich bin zu Tränen gerührt. Warum erzählst du mir das alles?" 

Sein Tonfall strafte seine Worte lügen. Ranma kam Jeremy zu Hilfe. "Probier   
Mal was Neues, Pop: Denk Mal nach! Wer würde jemand mit einem Fluch schon   
aufnehmen wollen?" 

Ryoga hatte ebenfalls verstanden worum es ging. "Ich denke, nur eine Familie   
die selber unter solchen Flüchen leidet." 

Genma:"Was meint ihr mit ... ? (kopfschütteln) Nein! Ohh nein. So nicht. Ich   
habe schon mit einem widerspenstigen Sohn genug zu tun. Kommt   
überhaupt nicht in Frage!" 

Es folgte eine ziemlich lange Diskussion, man könnte auch Streit sagen, in   
der sich Genma als ausgesprochener Dickschädel entpuppte. Schließlich zog   
Ranma einen Schlußstrich und weigerte sich, ohne Jeremy auch nur einen   
Schritt mit Genma mitzugehen. Daraufhin gab Genma widerwillig nach, und   
Ranma schüttelte seinem neuen 'Bruder' die Hand. 

############################################################################# 

Jeremy saß in seinem Zelt. Er ließ etwas Wasser auf seinen Handrücken   
tropfen. Nichts passierte. Er hielt seine Fingerspitzen in eine Schale mit   
Wasser. Noch immer nichts. Er tauchte seine Finger etwas weiter ein. Als die   
halbe Hand unter Wasser war, begann er ein Ziehen und Drücken im Körper zu   
spüren und nahm seine Jusenkyo-Form an. Sie nahm einen Topf vom Gaskocher   
und tauchte dort die Hand ein. Der Effekt kehrte sich um.   
Er griff nach einem Spiegel und wechselte wieder. Wenigstens sehe ich gut   
aus. Ich seh` meinem anderen Ich sogar etwas ähnlich.> Sie betrachtete ihren   
neuen Körper genauer. Jede Frau würde für so eine Figur töten. Jeder Mann   
auch, wenn auch in anderer Hinsicht. Meine Güte, wenn ich es nicht selbst   
wäre...> Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf und steckte ihre Hand wieder ins warme   
Wasser. Jeremy überlegte einen Moment, ließ sie dort und legte ein   
Thermometer mit ins Wasser. Und wartete. 

Ranma kam ins Zelt. "Das klappt nicht. Es ist keine feste Temperatur." 

Jeremy sah ihn fragend an. 

Ranma:"Die Wassertemperatur verändert sich. Mal verwandelt dich lauwarmes   
Wasser, mal nicht. Ich weiß nicht von welchen Faktoren es beeinflußt   
wird." 

Jeremy nahm seine Hand wieder aus dem Wasser "Dann brauche ich wohl nicht   
weiter nachzuforschen. ~seuftz~ Kannst du mir wohl ein paar Tips geben, wie   
man mit diesem Junge-Mädchen-Wechsel besser klarkommt?" 

Ranma:"Eigentlich nicht wirklich. Am Anfang ist es etwas schwierig, der   
Körper reagiert einfach anders. Die Proportionen sind verschoben,   
der Körperschwerpunkt auch. Aber daran gewöhnt man sich.   
Was so typisch weibliche Probleme wie z. B. die Menstruation   
angeht, da mußt du dir erst sorgen drüber machen wenn du länger als   
vier Wochen dauerhaft als Mädchen herumläufst." 

Jeremy:"Das hab ich eigentlich auch nicht vor. Jedesmal wenn ich meine   
weibliche Form sehe werde ich von mir selbst erregt. Wie kommst du   
damit nur klar?" 

Ranma:"Am Anfang war es schrecklich. Vor allem das Waschen. Wenn du auf der   
Straße unterwegs bist gibt es kein warmes Wasser zum waschen. Das   
hieß ich mußte meinen Mädchenkörper waschen. Und du hast ja gesehen,   
wie mein Alter Ego aussieht. Zu Schade das ich es selbst war. Aber   
irgendwann läßt das nach, du gewöhnst dich dran." 

Jeremy:"Hoffendlich eher früher als später.   
Was ich dich noch fragen wollte: Du hast gesagt du bist ein gutes   
Jahr in deiner Vergangenheit. Aber von 'wann' genau kommst du?"   
Warum konnte Takahashi auch nie genaue Zeitangaben machen?> 

Ranma:"Ich versteh nicht. Was meinst du?" 

Jeremy:"Wenn du nicht schon deine Zukunft kennen würdest, dann würde ich   
versuchen das Chaos in deinem Leben zu verhindern. Aber ich denke,   
jetzt wo du Bescheid weißt machst du das selber." 

Ranma:"Worauf du dich verlassen kannst. Wenn du wüßtest was ich alles   
durchgemacht habe, dann ... Was red´ ich denn, du weißt es ja." 

Jeremy:"Das Meiste schon, denke ich. Der Punkt ist, in deinem zweiten Jahr   
in Nerima wird es nicht besser. Also, während du versuchst dir   
diesmal nicht so viele Feinde zu machen, versuche ich einige Probleme   
gar nicht erst aufkommen zu lassen." 

Ranma:"Du willst sagen, wir teilen uns die Arbeit?" 

Jeremy:"Genau. Paß auf, ich stelle dir Fragen, und du sagst ob es dir bekannt   
vorkommt, O.K.?" 

Ranma:"O.K., schieß los!" 

Jeremy:"Ryuugenzawa?" 

Ranma:"Bin ich mit Pop mal vorbeigekommen. Vor vier Jahren, oder so." 

Jeremy:"Ich dachte mehr an kürzlich." 

Ranma:"Nein, kürzlich nicht." 

Jeremy:Die Shinnosuke-Episode ist also noch nicht gewesen. Hmmm, was kam   
denn davor wichtiges?> "Schonmal mit jemand namens 'Herb' gekämpft?" 

Ranma schüttelte nur den Kopf. Jeremy versuchte, sich den Ablauf des Mangas   
so gut es ging ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Herb wird definitiv verhindert. Was   
hatten wir denn noch? Pink und Rink kamen erst später.>   
Jeremy ließ sich seinen Schrecken nicht anmerken, als ihm ein weiteres,   
großes Problem von Ranma einfiel: Seine Mutter Nodoka. 

Jeremy:Die Geschichte mit seiner Mutter sollte ich vielleicht nicht direkt   
erwähnen. Ranma würde nur dazwischenfunken wenn ich ihm vom   
Harakiri-Vertrag erzähle. Aber wie finde ich dann heraus, ob er   
Nodoka schon begegnet ist? .... Ich hab´s.>   
"Ranma, hast du dich in deiner Jusenkyo-Form schonmal als 'Ranko'   
ausgegeben?" 

Ranma:"Nö, warum sollte ich?" 

Jeremy wäre fast in die Luft gesprungen vor Freude. Hier konnte er Ranmas   
Leben 'erheblich' einfacher machen. Er mußte nur aufpassen, das Genma ihm   
keinen Ärger machte. "Weil es auffällig ist, wenn du dich in beiden Formen   
Ranma nennst. Es muß ja nicht gleich jeder wissen das du dich verwandelst.   
Eine Art zweite Identität." 

Ranma sprach den Namen Ranko ein paar Mal aus, um sich an den Klang zu   
gewöhnen. "Ranko Saotome. Nicht schlecht. Hätte ich auch drauf kommen können.   
Sieht so aus, als ob ich heute außer einem neuen Bruder auch noch eine   
Schwester bekommen." Er grinste Jeremy an. Dann fiel ihm ein, das dieser   
den gleichen Fluch wie er hatte. "Hey, Jeremy. Dann brauchst du auch einen   
neuen Namen." 

Jeremy:"Du hast recht. (kratzt sich am Kinn) Was könnte man denn nehmen? Am   
besten etwas, was ähnlich klingt." 

Ranma:"Wie wär´s mit 'Jessica'?" 

Jeremy:"Hört sich gut an. (grins) Deine Familie wird immer größer.   
Okey, weiter: Kennst du eine Mariko Kojou?" 

Ranma:"Hmm... nein. ... (drohender Tonfall) Pop hat mich doch wohl nicht   
ihr verlobt? Wenn er es gewagt hat, mich mit noch einem Mädchen zu   
verloben, dann ... " 

Jeremy:"Keine Panik. Keine Verlobte, beruhige dich wieder.   
Sag, damals vor zehn Jahren, als du Ukyo kennengelernt hast, da hat   
sie doch eine besondere Okonimiaki-Sauce gemacht und versiegelt?   
Hat sie die schon wieder hervorgeholt?" 

Ranma verzog das Gesicht. "Ja. Ich krieg immer noch Magenkrämpfe wenn ich   
daran denke. Ist mir aber recht geschehen, was mußte ich früher da auch   
beigehen." Er seufzte und ließ die Schultern hängen. "Vielleicht wäre es   
besser gewesen, wenn ich noch weiter in die Vergangenheit gereist wäre. Dann   
hätte Pop nicht Ucchans Leben ruiniert, und mich hätte er nicht in die   
Grube mit Ka-Ka-Kat... du-weißt-schon-was geworfen." 

Jeremy klopfte Ranma tröstend auf die Schulter. "Nun mach´s mal nicht   
schlimmer als es ist. Du hast immer noch die Gelegenheit das Schlimmste zu   
verhindern. Kein Grund Depressiv zu werden. ...Apropos Depressiv, kennst du   
eine Technik namens 'Moko Takabisha'?" 

Als Antwort hielt Ranma die Hand auf. Auf seiner Handfläche entstand ein   
Ball aus bläulich leuchtenden Ki. "Kenn´ ich, und kann ich auch. Obwohl das   
hier der Shishi Hokodan ist." Besagten Ki-Ball ließ er wieder verschwinden.   
Als er Jeremys verwunderten Blick bemerkte erklärte er. "Ich fühl´ mich   
momentan eher depressiv als stolz." 

Jeremy verstand und nickte. Die Ki-Blasts konnte man nur mit den   
entsprechenden Emotionen machen, und Ranma beherrschte sowohl den Einen als   
auch den Anderen. "Wie wärs, wenn du einfach weitererzählst? Was noch so   
passiert ist, bevor du zurückgeschickt wurdest." Und vor allem, wie du   
zurückgeschickt wurdest.> 

Ranma:(nachdenklich)"Mal sehen. Akane hatte sich schon wieder in der Küche   
versucht (schauder) und irgendwelche 'magischen Kirschkuchen'   
gebacken. Vollkommener Unsinn wenn du mich fragst. Ryoga mußte die   
Sache natürlich noch verschlimmern.   
Dann war da Happosai. Der hatte es mit seiner Unterwäscheklauerei   
wieder mal übertrieben. Und wer mußte ihn wieder aufhalten? Ich   
natürlich. (massiert sich seinen Bauch) Mann, der alte Sack kann   
ganz schön austeilen.   
Danach wurde es ruhiger. Bis auf das Kuno das Gerücht verbreitete, er   
hätte ein Fotoalbum von seinem geliebten 'Mädchen mit dem Zopf'.   
Dieser Idiot.   
Ein paar Tage später hatte Ryoga was gefunden, woran ich anscheinend   
schuld war. Auf jeden Fall wollte er wieder eine Tracht Prügel. Ich   
hab mir gedacht: Kann er haben. Ryoga ist natürlich zwei Tage zu   
spät am Kampfplatz aufgetaucht. (grins) Ich hab gewonnen.   
Aus irgend einem Grund meinte Pop dann, das bei mir mal wieder ein   
Trainingstrip nötig wäre. Und dann sucht er sich ausgerechnet die   
Berge dazu aus. Dabei hab ich ihm noch gesagt: Pop, der Wetterbericht   
hat Schneestürme für das Gebiet vorhergesagt. Aber meinst du, er hat   
auf mich gehört? Nicht die Bohne.   
Egal, was reg ich mich auf. Auf dem Weg in die Berge ist es dann   
passiert .... "   


_----------Flashback------------_

Ranma und Genma wandern durch eine bergige Landschaft. Beide im Karateanzug,   
und mit Wanderrucksäcken auf dem Rücken. Offensichtlich eine von Genmas   
berüchtigten Trainingsreisen. 

Genma:"Das häusliche Leben hat dich weich gemacht. Es wird Zeit, das du   
deine innere Härte wiederfindest. Du fängst an, dich wie eine Frau zu   
benehmen." 

Ranma:"WAS HEIßT HIER 'WIE EINE FRAU'?" Er tritt nach Genma. 

Genma weicht aus. "Was war denn das für ein lausiger Angriff?" Er schlägt   
zurück. Ranma blockt den Arm, sieht aber Genmas Fuß nicht kommen. ~Wak~   
Ranma fliegt ein paar Meter durch die Luft und landet im Unterholz. "Autsch." 

Ranma:"Was ist denn das?" 

Er hebt eine kleine Flasche auf, neben der er gelandet ist. Er öffnet sie.   
Rauch quillt heraus und ein leises Zischen ist zu hören.   
Der Rauch ballt sich zusammen und wird zu einer Person. Ranma und Genma   
starren fassungslos auf die Frau, die aus dem Nichts vor ihnen erschienen   
ist. Sie hatte eine dunkle Hautfarbe und war in blaue Schleier gehüllt.   
Kurz gesagt: Sie sah aus wie ein Dschinn aus Tausend-und-einer-Nacht. 

Dschinn:"Ich danke euch, das ihr mich befreit habt. Aus Dank werde ich einem   
von euch einen Wunsch erfüllen." 

Ranma/Genma:"Einen Wunsch?" 

Dschinn:"Ich war über zweitausend Jahre in der Flasche gefangen. Ihr habt   
mich befreit. Einer von euch hat einen Wunsch frei." 

Ranma:Nie mehr ein Mädchen.> Er schaute Genma an. 

Genma:Nie mehr ein Panda.> Er schaute Ranma an. 

Die 'Diskussion' dauerte nur kurz. Genma lag zusammengeschlagen am Boden. 

Ranma:"Ich bin in eine Quelle gefallen und verwandle mich seitdem mit   
kaltem Wasser in ein Mädchen. Ich wünschte ich wäre nie   
reingefallen." 

Dschinn:"So sei es!" 

Ein helles weißes Licht umgab Ranma. Dann war er verschwunden. 

Zu dumm das Genma bewußtlos war, sonst hätte er gesehen wie der Dschinn seine   
Gestalt verändert hätte. So aber bekam niemand mit, wie der Geist zu einer   
schwarzhaarigen Frau in normaler Kleidung verwandelte. Sie trug eine Brille,   
und im Gegensatz zu Ranma und Genma, die obwohl sie Japaner waren einen eher   
europäischen Eindruck machten, hatte sie mandelförmige Augen und hatte auch   
sonst ein ostasiatisches Aussehen.   
Um genau zu sein, es war die gleiche Person die mit Jeremy durch das   
Dimensionsloch gekommen war. 

_--------Flashback Ende---------_

(Anm.d.Autors: Für alle, die es noch nicht erraten haben, Ranma hat seine   
Zeitreise am Anfang von Band einundzwanzig gemacht.)   


Ranma: "...und im nächsten Augenblick hab ich mich in Jusenkyo auf dem   
Bambuspfahl wiedergefunden. Den Rest kennst du. Wenn ich diesen   
Flaschengeist in die Finger kriege..." 

Jeremy: "Sie hat dir deinen Wunsch erfüllt. Du bist hier angekommen und warst   
nicht verflucht." 

Ranma: "Ich hatte es mir trotzdem irgendwie anders vorgestellt.   
So, jetzt wo du meine Geschichte kennst, wie wärs wenn du mal was   
über dich erzählst?" 

Jeremy seufzte. Und erzählte, wie er hier angekommen war, wie er Ryoga   
getroffen hatte und was er auf seiner Reise bis Jusenkyo erlebt hatte. Dann   
ging er über zu der Geschichte eines normalen Jungen in der Realität und   
seinem langweiligen Leben.   


Fortsetzung folgt... 

#############################################################################   
  


Anmerkungen des Autors:   
Wow, Kapitel Eins fertig! Nächstes Kapitel ist in Arbeit. 

Sicher habt ihr bemerkt, das ich die japanischen Namen der Spezialattacken   
benutze. Die meisten von euch können sicher was damit anfangen. Die deutschen   
Namen klingen einfach nicht so schön. 

Ach ja, die Idee, das Ranma durch einen etwas mißlungenen Wunsch wieder in   
Jusenkyo landet, habe ich aus Dave Eddys 'Second Time Around' geklaut. Ich   
hoffe, Dave verzeiht es mir. 

Es könnte euch auch etwas komisch vorkommen, das es Jeremy möglich war Ranma   
aus der Luft über der Nyanniichuan heraus zu fangen. Immerhin sind die   
Quellen nicht gerade klein. Dem Anschein nach vier Meter im Durchmesser. Wie   
kann also ein normaler Mensch nach nur zwei Wochen Training (selbst mit   
Ryoga) so etwas schaffen?   
Nun, bei uns gar nicht. Aber in Ranmas Dimension gelten andere Regeln, und   
dort ist es den Menschen möglich nach einem entsprechenden Training ziemlich   
außergewöhnliche Sachen zu machen. (Man denke daran was die Ranma Crew im   
Laufe der Serie alles anstellt.) Allerdings war dieser Sprung ziemlich an   
Jeremys Limit. 

Alle, die den Nanban-Spiegel nicht kennen, kein Wunder, schließlich kommt er   
nur im Anime vor. Im Grunde ist es ein magischer Gegenstand (in Happosais   
Besitz), mit dem man sich an einen anderen Ort oder in eine andere Zeit   
wünschen kann. Ich plane zwar mich an die Manga-vorlage zu halten, das wird   
mich aber nicht hindern gewisse Anime-only Elemente wie den Nanban-Spiegel,   
oder die roten Haare von Ranmas weiblicher Form, zu verwenden. 

Mögt ihr die Story? Liebt ihr die Story? Haßt ihr die Story? Haßt ihr mich?   
Laßt es mich wissen. Sinnvolle Kritik, Kommentare und Hinweise werden dankend   
angenommen. Nicht sinnvolle Kritik, Beleidigungen und dummes Gerede wird   
ignoriert. Über Todesdrohungen wird gelacht. Briefbomben werden für   
langweilige Momente aufgehoben.   
Schreibt an Mark_Soul@gmx.de oder in die Comments-Box.   
Bis dann.   
  



	2. Chp.2:Unter Amazonen

Der Einsteiger2   
Er träumte. Er träumte von einer Reise in eine andere Welt, eine Welt in der   
das Unmögliche möglich war und Wunder alltäglich. Er träumte von einer Welt   
voller Magie. Er träumte von jemanden, dem er nie zuvor begegnet war, und den   
er doch sehr gut kannte. Er träumte von einer Reise mit dieser Person, einer   
Reise voller Schwierigkeiten aber mit ebenso vielen schönen Momenten. Er   
träumte von einem Fluch, und von einem kleinen Teich in den er fiel ... 

~Platsch~ 

Der nächste Tag begann für Jeremy mit einem Schwall kaltem Wasser.   
  
  
  
  
  


**"Der Einsteiger"**

eine Ranma 1/2 FanFiction 

von Mark Soul   


Legaler Hinweis oder Disclaimer:   
Ranma und Co. gehören Rumiko Takahashi, und einigen anderen Leuten, aber   
nicht mir. Behaupte ich auch gar nicht. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich sagen kann   
das Jeremy mir gehört, ich hab ihn mir zwar ausgedacht, aber ... ach, egal.   
Diese Fanfiction schreibe ich nur aus Spaß, ohne einen Pfennig daran zu   
verdienen.   


"Japanische Sprache"   
*Chinesische Sprache*   
'Betonte Worte'   
Gedanken>   
~Geräusche~   
{Panda-zeichen} 

Sollte ein normalerweise männlicher Charakter mit Nyanniichuan Fluch in   
seiner Jusenkyo-Form dargestellt werden, wird an seinem Namen   
der Suffix '-chan' angehängt. 

Anfänger-Alarm:   
Ich hab absolut keine Erfahrung im Fanfiction schreiben und bin auch sonst   
ein mieserabeler Geschichtenerzähler. Seid bitte nachsichtig. 

Self-Insert-Alarm:   
Es gibt Leute, die können Self-Inserts nicht ausstehen. Alle, die sich   
angesprochen fühlen, brauchen gar nicht weiterzulesen. Das hier ist nämlich   
eine Self-Insert (sozusagen). Jeremy entspricht zwar nicht meiner Person,   
kommt aber trotzdem aus unserer Welt. Und ist natürlich Ranma-Fan.   
  
  
  
  


**Kapitel 2: Unter Amazonen**

~Platsch~ 

Der nächste Tag begann für Jeremy mit einem Schwall kaltem Wasser. 

Jeremy-chan:(spotz)"Hey, was soll das?" 

Genma:"Aufstehen. Du hast lange genug geschlafen. Wir haben heute noch viel   
vor." 

Jeremy-chan kroch aus ihrem Zelt und sah sich verschlafen in dem kleinen   
Lager um. Vier Iglu-Zelte standen im Kreis um ein mittlerweile kaltes   
Lagerfeuer. Vor einem stand Ryoga, auf die gleich Weise geweckt wie Jeremy   
und ebenfalls pitschnaß. Was für eine Art den Tag zu beginnen. Der Fluch   
macht es nicht unbedingt besser.> Jeremy-chan beobachtete, wie Genma seinen   
Eimer an einem nahegelegenen Bach wieder füllte und in Ranmas Zelt ging. 

~Platsch~ 

Ranma-chans Stimme:"Pop, du bist ein Idiot!" 

~Pow!~ 

Nicht ohne Genugtuung sah Jeremy-chan Genma im hohen Bogen aus dem Zelt   
fliegen, bis er gegen einen Baum knallte und dort ohnmächtig liegenblieb.   
Eine wütende, nasse und sehr weibliche Ranma-chan stapfte aus ihrem Zelt   
und begann über idiotische Väter im allgemeinen und Genma im besonderen zu   
schimpfen, während sie das Feuer neu entfachte und einen Topf Wasser   
aufsetzte. 

Jeremy-chan konnte über Genma nur den Kopf schüttelten. Sie ging in ihr Zelt   
und zog sich an. Als sie wieder herauskam war Ranma wieder Junge und mit   
Ryoga am kämpfen. Nicht richtig kämpfen, nur so zum üben. 

Sie ging zum Feuer und transformierte zurück, dann setzte Jeremy einen neuen   
Topf mit Instand-Ramen auf.   
(Nach zwei Wochen auf der Straße lernt man kochen, glaubt mir. Außerdem war   
Jeremy schon Zuhause ziemlich selbständig.)   
Während die Nudeln kochten beobachtete er den Kampf. Ranma und Ryoga schienen   
fast zu tanzen, so perfekt waren Angriff, Konter und Gegenkonter aufeinander   
abgestimmt. Hätten sie die Bewegungen vorher einstudiert hätte man so etwas   
erwarten können, aber in einem freien Kampf war es atemberaubend. Jeremy   
begriff was es bedeutete, ein wahrer Martial Artist zu sein. 

Wahrscheinlich hätten die Beiden noch stundenlang so weiter gemacht, aber der   
Geruch des Essens ließ sie innehalten. 

Ranma:"Hey Frühstück ist fertig!" 

Er lief zum Feuer und lud sich seinen Teller voll. Ryoga folgte und tat das   
gleiche, begann aber wesentlich langsamer zu essen. 

Jeremy:"Ihr hättet euer Duell aber ruhig erst zuende führen können." 

Ranma:(mit vollem Mund)"Schuell? Wasch meinscht du?" 

Ryoga:"Laß man gut sein. Das hat Zeit bis nach dem Essen." 

Ranma:Duell? Essen? Stimmt ja, deswegen ist Ryoga überhaupt hier. Hm,   
diesmal hab ich echt keine Lust auf eine Blutfehde mit ihm.> 

Als alle Drei ihre Mahlzeit fortsetzten, schaute sich Jeremy verwirrt um.   
Von Genma war keine Spur zu sehen. Er lag auch nicht mehr da, wo Ranma ihn   
bewußtlos geschlagen hatte. Genma nicht in Sichtweite zu haben machte ihn   
nervös, der alte Idiot konnte alles mögliche anstellen. 

Jeremy:"Ranma, wo ist dein Vater?" 

Ranma:"Nun, da er nicht zum Essen gekommen ist, vermute ich das er außer   
Riechweite ist. Ich glaube, er ist noch mal zurück nach Jusenkyo." 

Wenn es nach Jeremy ginge konnte er dort ersaufen. Oder besser doch nicht,   
wer weiß was eine 'Quelle des ertrunkenen idiotischen Vaters' anrichten   
konnte. 

Nach dem Frühstück ergriff Ranma das Wort. 

Ranma:"Ryoga, wegen dem Duell... Ich weiß, ich hätte auf dich warten sollen,   
und du hast wahrscheinlich allen Grund sauer zu sein, aber... " 

Ryoga unterbrach ihn mit einer Handbewegung. "Ich bin nicht sauer. Jeremy   
hat gesagt, ich sollte es erst mit einem Gespräch versuchen, vielleicht würde   
sich alles klären. Er hatte Recht.   
Ich bin aus zwei Gründen hier. Zum einen um mich wegen der Schmach mit dem   
Brot zu rächen, zum anderen weil du vor unserem Duell davongelaufen bist. Ich   
hielt dich für einen ehrlosen Feigling.   
Ich hab mich getäuscht, du bist kein Feigling. Du hast mir gestern   
wahrscheinlich mein Leben gerettet. Dafür möchte ich dir danken. Was das Brot   
angeht..." Er scharrte verlegen mit den Füßen. "...wenn du mir vielleicht die   
Richtung nach Japan zeigen könntest? Ich würd´ gerne wieder nach Hause." 

Ranma:"Das war selbstverständlich das ich dich aufgefangen habe. Und Japan,   
nun, Pop und ich hatten sowieso vor dorthin zurück zu gehen, du   
kannst gerne mitkommen." 

Jeremy fiel ein Stein vom Herzen als die Beiden sich die Hände schüttelten   
und nun anfingen rumzuscherzen. Als sie das Lager abgebaut hatten bekam   
seine Freude einen Dämpfer: Genma kam mit dem JTF zurück. 

Genma:"Ah, ihr habt schon zusammengepackt, sehr gut. Unser Freund hier(zeigt   
auf den JTF)wird uns ein Stück begleiten uns als Dolmetscher dienen.   
Er sagt, es gibt hier in der Nähe ein besonderes Schauspiel für   
Kampfsportler." 

JTF:"Oh ja, großes Turnier in nahem Dorf von Amazonen. Gute Kriegerinnen,   
großes Ereignis, ich euch zeigen." 

Beim Wort 'Amazonen' verzogen zwei Leute die Miene. 

Jeremy:(flüstert)"Wenn ich uns den Jusenkyo-Guide vom Hals schaffe, kannst   
du dann einen Bogen um das Amazonendorf schlagen?" 

Ranma:(flüstert)"Könnte ich. Aber der kürzeste Weg führt an Joketsuzoku   
vorbei. Pop wird einen solchen Umweg sicher nicht mitmachen." 

Jeremy:(flüstert)"Wir wissen ja was wir 'nicht' machen." (geht zum JTF)   
(laut)"Vielen Dank für das Angebot, aber wir kommen schon zurecht.   
Es ist besser wenn Sie in Jusenkyo bleiben. Es sind dort schon zu   
viele Menschen ins Wasser gefallen." 

Genma:"Wir brauchen aber einen Übersetzer. Weder ich noch Ranma können   
Chinesisch." 

Jeremy:"Das hättest du dir überlegen sollen bevor du nach China gehst."   
*Und ich spreche die Sprache sehr gut.* 

Der JTF war ziemlich überrascht, aber die Gesichter von Genma und Ranma   
zeigten nur Fragezeichen. 

JTF:*Ihr sprecht Chinesisch?* 

Jeremy:*Offensichtlich. Sollte man können, wenn man durch China reist.* 

JTF:*Nun, wenn ich nicht mehr gebraucht werde, sollte ich wirklich besser auf   
meine Quellen aufpassen.* 

Jeremy:*Tun sie das. Und vergessen sie nicht drei Flaschen Nanniichuan nach   
Nerima zu schicken wenn sie sie gefunden haben.* 

############################################################################# 

Vier Leute wanderten durch die scheinbar unendlichen Weiten des chinesischen   
Hinterlandes. Das Ziel von allen hieß Japan, wenn auch jeder seine eigenen   
Gründe hatte dorthin zu gelangen. 

Ranma und Jeremy gingen zuletzt, zum einen um ein Auge auf Ryoga zu haben,   
zum anderen um sich ungestört zu unterhalten.   
Ranma hatte seine Haare wieder in seinem traditionellen Zopf geflochten   
und hatte sein typisches Outfit an: Kung-Fu Schuhe, eine schwarze Stoffhose   
und ein rotes chinesisches Hemd mit hochgekrempelten Ärmeln.   
Jeremy hatte Bluejeans an, und eine offene Jacke aus Kunstleder über seinen   
roten Pulli. Beide trugen Wanderrucksäcke. 

Ranma:"So wie ich Pop kenne wird er sich nicht davon abhalten lassen die   
Amazonen zu 'besuchen'. Vor allem wenn man versucht ihm etwas   
auszureden kann er sehr dickköpfig sein." 

Jeremy:"Laß ihn doch. Wenn er sich unbedingt in Schwierigkeiten bringen will,   
wir müssen ja nicht mitmachen. Er wird schon sehen was er davon hat.   
Und zur Not gibt es sicher einen Weg sich dort rauszureden. 'Reden',   
nicht kämpfen." Von mir aus kann er dort verrecken. Würde vieles   
einfacher machen.> 

Ranma:"Da fällt mir ein, wie kommt es das du fließend chinesisch sprichst?   
Können das alle, da wo du herkommst?" 

Jeremy:"Nein. Ich konnte es einfach. Ich weiß nicht wie, es ist eben so." 

Ranma:"?" 

Jeremy:"In welcher Sprache, glaubst du, rede ich mit dir?" 

Ranma:"Japanisch, warum?" 

Jeremy:"Ich spreche kein Wort japanisch. Genausowenig wie chinesisch." 

Ranma:"Oh, ich verstehe ... glaube ich. Du hast also eine Art Universal-   
übersetzer im Kopf seitdem du hier bist." 

Jeremy:"Könnte man so nennen."   
  


Ryoga ging in der Mitte und fühlte sich ziemlich verloren. Das lag zum Teil   
daran, das er keine Ahnung hatte wo er war, zum Teil wußte er aber auch nicht   
wie es jetzt weitergehen sollte. Er hatte die letzten acht Monate damit   
verbracht Ranma zu verfolgen. Die Jagt war zur zentralen Aufgabe seines   
Lebens geworden, und jetzt erkannte er, das er die ganze einen Feind gejagt   
hatte, welcher in Wirklichkeit sein Freund war.   
Er hatte in dieser Zeit hart trainiert, hatte seinen eigenen Kampfstil   
entwickelt, und er wußte das er zu den Besten seiner Altersklasse gehörte.   
Die Jagt und der Kampf waren alles gewesen, was er in dieser Zeit hatte, er   
konnte nicht einfach in sein altes Leben zurückkehren und so tun als wäre   
nichts geschehen.   
Aber was sollte er jetzt machen? Er brauchte wieder ein Ziel in seinem Leben,   
das er verfolgen konnte. Eins nach dem anderen. Erstmal sollte ich wieder   
zurück nach Japan gehen. Ich kriege langsam Heimweh.>   
  
  


Genma ging vorneweg. Er hatte trübe und gleichzeitig ärgerliche Gedanken. Die   
trüben Gedanken betrafen seine Frau und einen gewissen Harakiri-Vertrag.   
Mit diesem Zustand konnte Ranma wirklich nicht als 'Wahrer Mann' durchgehen.   
Wie jeder andere Mensch hing auch Genma an seinem Leben, und so hatte die   
Nacht über nach einem Ausweg aus der Misere gesucht. Und als der Idiot, der   
Genma war, hatte er eine etwas zweifelhafte Lösung gefunden. Zum einen würde   
er Ranmas Training noch härter machen. Genma hatte im Laufe der Jahre alles,   
was nicht zur Kampfkunst gehörte, erfolgreich von seinem Sohn ferngehalten,   
jetzt mußte er dieses Verfahren nur noch verstärken.   
Zum anderen mußte Ranma beweisen, das er trotz allem ein Mann war, und was   
eignete sich dafür besser als eine Heirat? Es wurde Zeit, die Schulen des   
Musabetsu Kakuto zu vereinen. Und eine oder zwei Runden Go mit seinem alten   
Freund Soun wären auch mal wieder ganz nett. 

(Anm.d.Autors: Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu ist der Kempostil, den Ranma   
praktiziert. Besser bekannt als 'Kampfsportschule für Schlägereien aller Art'   
oder 'Anything Goes Martial Arts') 

Die ärgerlichen Gedanken bezogen sich auf die unwillkommen Begleiter, die   
sich Ranma angeschlossen hatten. Was mußte dieser Jeremy auch im Weg stehen?   
Und wer konnte ahnen, das diese Quellen eine solche Wirkung hatten? Genma   
hatte es wirklich nicht bemerkt, das er als Panda aus dem Wasser wieder   
aufgetaucht war.   
Aber das Jeremy sich ausgerechnet von ihm adoptieren lassen mußte,   
Unverschämtheit. Das Schlimme war das Ranma vollkommen hinter ihm stand. Der   
Junge hatte einen schlechten Einfluß auf seinen Sohn. Genma war nicht bereit,   
sich einfach so einen Mitesser aufzuladen, er würde Jeremy bei der nächsten   
Gelegenheit wieder loswerden. Vielleicht konnte er ihn irgendwie mit jemanden   
verloben, so wie er es schon öfters mit Ranma getan hatte. Und dieser Ryoga,   
nun, bei seinem Orientierungssinn sollte es kein Problem sein ihn zurück zu   
lassen.   
Es war schon schwer genug mit Ranma klarzukommen, aber drei von der Sorte?   
Zum Beispiel weigerten sich alle Drei vehement dagegen, das Amazonentunier   
anzusehen. So ein Ereignis konnte man sich doch nicht entgehen lassen, und   
was sollte an ein paar Frauen schon so gefährlich sein? Genma beschloß,   
seinen Standpunkt noch eimal zu verdeutlichen. 

Genma:"Wenn ich entscheide, das wir Joketsuzoku besuchen, dann haben sich   
alle in dieser Gruppe daran zu halten, ist das klar?" 

Er hielt es nicht mal für nötig sich umzudrehen und die Anderen dabei   
anzusehen. Ranma beschleunigte seine Schritte und schloß zu seinem Vater auf. 

Ranma:"Pop, ich hab dir gesagt das ich von den Amazonen nichts Gutes gehört   
habe, und Jeremy ebenfalls nicht. Ich werde keinen Fuß in das Dorf   
setzen!" 

Genma:"Nichtsnutziger Junge. Wie kannst du dich weigern? Als wenn du vor   
ein paar 'Frauen' angst hättest." 

Die Art, wie Genma 'Frauen' aussprach, sagte eine Menge. Während Ranma rechts   
von ihm ging, gesellte sich Jeremy links dazu. "Es gibt einen Unterschied   
zwischen Angst und Leichtsinn. Amazonen haben ein paar ungewöhnliche   
Traditionen, und einige sind in der Lage uns alle vier auf einmal zu   
besiegen." 

Ranma verzog sein Gesicht als er an Cologne und ihren Hiryuu Shoten Ha dachte.   
Wahrscheinlich hatten sie und ihre Kolleginnen ein Dutzend ebenso gefährliche   
Techniken wie den Schlag des Himmeldrachens in petto.   
Genma hatte dieses Wissen nicht, wie sollte er auch, und lachte nur abfällig. 

Genma:"Du redest Unsinn, Bursche. Keine Frau war oder wird je in der Lage   
sein, mir Angst einzujagen." Außer Nodoka, heißt das.> 

Ranma:"Du kannst von mir aus das Amazonen-Tunier besuchen. Aber Jeremy, Ryoga   
und ich werden uns daraus halten. Stimmts?" 

Jeremy:"Worauf du dich verlassen kannst." 

Ranma:"Was sagst du, Ryoga? ... Ryoga?" 

Ranma bemerkte, das sich ihre Zahl verringert hatte: Der verlorene Junge war   
mal wieder verloren gegangen. Er blickte sich um, Ryogas typischer gelber   
Pullover war normalerweise wie ein Signalfeuer, aber nichts war zu sehen. 

Jeremy:"Verdammt! Ich hätte ihn doch an die Leine nehmen sollen." 

Ranma:"Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ryoga kommt auch alleine zurecht. Und, so   
unglaublich das klingt, bis jetzt hat er noch immer seinen Weg   
gefunden." 

Jeremy seufzte. Ranma hatte recht, er konnte nun nichts mehr daran ändern.   
Wenigstens war sein Haß auf Ranma ebenso verschwunden wie Ryoga selbst.   
Genma hingegen konnte sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Gerade hatte sich   
eines seiner Probleme von selbst erledigt. 

############################################################################# 

Ranma und Jeremy standen vor dem Eingang von Joketsuzoku, dank einen kurzen   
Schauers am Nachmittag beide in Jusenkyo-Form. Wie gesagt hatten sie das Dorf   
nicht betreten, und so war Genma-Panda allein gegangen, wenn auch murrend.   
Ranma war gerade dabei, Jeremys Grundkenntnisse in Kempo zu testen und ihn in   
die Unterschiede seines alternativen Körpers einzuweisen. 

Ranma-chan:"Den Stand etwas mehr auf den Fußballen verlagern, du hast jetzt   
mehr Gewicht oben herum. Und heb den rechten Arm höher, die Lücke   
in deiner Deckung ist die reinste Einladung." 

Jeremy-chan korrigierte ihre Stellung entsprechend. Ranma-chan ging ebenfalls   
in Position und tat einen, für sie langsamen, Seitwärtskick. Jeremy-chan   
blockte hastig, genau wie die zwei folgenden Punches, aber der Fußfeger   
überraschte sie. Ranma-chan half ihr wieder auf die Beine. 

Ranma-chan:"Nicht schlecht für einen Anfänger. Aber da du mit Ryoga trainiert   
hast hab ich auch nicht anderes erwartet. Du hast einen Vorteil mir   
gegenüber als Mädchen: Deine Reichweite bleibt fast gleich, ich bin   
in diesem Zustand viel kleiner, meine Arme und Beine sind kürzer." 

Jeremy-chan:"Als wenn mir das bei dir irgendwas nützt." 

Ranma-chan:"Du hast auch nicht zehn Jahre Trainiert. Aber mach dir nichts   
draus. Wenn du wirklich Musabetsu Kakuto lernen willst hab ich dich   
Ruckzuck auf Schwarzgurtniveau." 

Ranma-chan zeigte Jeremy-chan noch eine Weile wie sie diese oder jene Technik   
richtig oder anders ausführte. Nach einer Weile machte sie sich aber Sorgen   
um ihren Vater. 

Ranma-chan:"Wo bleibt Pop? Er sollte längst wieder hier sein." 

Jeremy-chan:"Wenn du mich fragst, dann hat er es geschafft sich wieder in   
Schwierigkeiten zu bringen." 

Ranma-chan:"Du meinst er hat den ersten Preis gefuttert?" 

Jeremy-chan:"Zum Beispiel." 

Ranma-chan:~Seuftz~ "Ich werd ihm wohl wieder sein Fell retten müssen. Besser   
gesagt, du wirst, wo du hier der Chinesischsprecher bist." 

Jeremy-chan blieb nichts anderes übrig. Auch wenn sie Genma nicht leiden   
konnte, er war Ranmas Vater und außer ihm hatte Ranma niemanden. Und er   
würde mit seiner einzigartigen Weise die Sache nur schlimmer machen. Und das   
wollte Jeremy verhindern, um jeden Preis. 

Joketsuzoku machte einen eher mittelalterlichen Eindruck. Einfache, kleine   
Hütten aus Holz und Lehm, scheinbar keine Elektrizität oder fließendes   
Wasser.   
Das Turnier schien vorbei zu sein. Der Kampfplatz war verlassen, bis auf ein   
paar Amazonen die ihrer normalen Beschäftigung nachgingen. Jeremy-chan fiel   
auf das nirgendwo ein Mann zu sehen war. Niemand schien besonders Kenntnis   
von ihnen zu nehmen.   
Das Dorf war nicht besonders groß und recht überschaubar angelegt. Von Genma   
war keine Spur zu sehen. 

Ranma-chan:"Ich kann Pop nirgendwo entdecken." 

Jeremy-chan:"Tja, werden wir wohl jemand fragen müssen." 

Sie ging auf eine der Amazonen zu. 

Jeremy-chan:*Entschuldigung, ist hier vielleicht vor kurzem ein Panda   
vorbeigekommen?* 

Sofort verdüsterte sich der Gesichtsausdruck der Amazone und ihr Tonfall   
wurde drohend. 

Amazone:*Ja. Gehört er euch?* 

Jeremy-chan:*Ähm, irgendwie ... schon.* 

Amazone:*Mitkommen!* 

Sie ging voraus und auf eine der Hütten zu. Ranma-chan und Jeremy-chan   
folgten ihr. In der Hütte war ein großer Käfig in dem Genma-Panda saß.   
Vor dem Käfig stand Shampoo. Genma schien erleichtert zu sein als er seinen   
Sohn sah, während sich die Amazone an Shampoo wandte. 

Amazone:*Diese zwei Frauen sagen das der Panda ihnen gehört.* 

Shampoo:*Ist das wahr?* 

Ihre Augen blitzten. Die andere Amazone stellte sich vor die Tür, um eine   
möglich Flucht zu verhindern. Ranma-chan spannte sich und Jeremy-chan begann   
sich unwohl zu fühlen. 

Jeremy-chan:(kleinlaut)*Ja.* 

Shampoo zog zwei Waffen aus ... scheinbar aus dem Nichts. Die Waffen selber   
waren noch merkwürdiger, sie ließen sich am besten als 'Eisenkugel am Stiel'   
beschreiben: Bonbori.   
Ranma-chan konnte sich grade noch zusammenreißen, um nicht in Kampfstellung   
zu gehen. Ein Kampf war um jeden Preis zu vermeiden. 

Shampoo:*Euer Tier hat mir eine schwere Schmach zugefügt. Um diese Schande   
wieder gut zu machen fordere ich eine von euch zum Kampf.* 

Jeremy-chan:*Ich darf vielleicht anmerken das unser Vater kein Tier ist und   
das wir auch nicht für ihn verantwortlich sind.* 

Shampoo/Amazone:*???* 

Jeremy-chan:*Jusenkyo. Shonmaoniichuan. Alles klar?* 

Shampoo und die Amazone sahen sich an, dann verließ letztere die Hütte.   
Shampoo blickte die Beiden fragend an. *Er ist in Jusenkyo in eine der   
Quellen gefallen?* 

Jeremy-chan:*Was soll ich sagen, er ist eben ein Idiot.* 

Shampoo:*Wiso spricht deine Schwester nicht? Hat sie ihre Zunge verloren?* 

Jeremy-chan:*Sie kann kein Chinesisch.* 

Jemand betrat den Raum, die Amazone von vorhin und etwas, das wie eine   
verschrumpelte Mumie aussah. Jeremy-chan dachte zuerst an Cologne, aber diese   
Mumie sah, wenn das überhaupt möglich war, noch älter aus.   
Genma wurde mit Heißem Wasser übergossen. 

Genma:"Au, heiß, heiß. Ranma, mein Junge, diese Wilden haben mich vollkommen   
grundlos eingesperrt. Sie haben mich hinterrücks niedergeschlagen   
und ~Platsch~ Growf, Growf ...?"   


Mumie:*Hmm, es ist also wahr das dieser Mann in Jusenkyo war. Äußerst dumm   
von ihm.* (wendet sich an Ranma-chan und Jeremy-chan) "Mein Name ist   
Mas-kala, oberste Matriarchin von Joketsuzoku. Euer Vater hat sich   
eines schweren Verbrechens schuldig gemacht. Jedes Jahr veranstalten   
wir ein großes Turnier, um die stärkste Amazone der neuen Generation   
auszuwählen.   
Xian-Pu hier (deutet auf Shampoo) Hat dieses Jahr den Sieg errungen,   
doch euer Vater (sticht Genma mit ihrem Stab in den Bauch) hat den   
ersten Preis, ein fürstliches Mahl, aufgegessen. Das ist ein   
schlimmes Vergehen." 

Ranma-chan:"Spart nicht mit Schlägen, er hat es verdient." Da hab ich ihn   
extra gewarnt das er von fremden Lebensmitteln die Finger lassen   
soll, und jetzt das.> 

Mascara:"Er ist ein Mann. Wenn er ledig wäre, wäre ein Kampf eine Option,   
aber unter diesen Umständen muß ich fragen ob eure Mutter erreichbar   
ist. Wir bevorzugen es, solche Sachen unter Frauen zu regeln." 

Ranma-chan wunderte sich kurz über den Gedanken einer Mutter, konzentrierte   
sich dann aber wieder auf die Gegenwart. Jeremy-chan schüttelte den Kopf.   
"Nur er und wir. Und wir würden die Angelegenheit lieber friedlich regeln.   
Wäre es möglich, das Essen zu bezahlen?" 

Shampoo:*Ich bin nicht einverstanden. Ich ...* ~Wak~ 

Mascara schlug Shampoo mit ihrem Stab über den Kopf. "Sprich japanisch! Es   
verstehen dich nicht alle." 

Shampoo:(verbeugt sich) *Ja, Älteste.* "Geld gibt Shampoo nicht Ehre wieder.   
Shampoo fordert Kampf! Mit ihr." (stellt sich vor Ranma-chan) 

Jeremy-chan:(beruhigend)"Ich bitte euch. Es gibt doch sicher eine andere   
Lösung als kämpfen?" 

Mascara:"In der Tat. Ihr könntet eure Schuld abarbeiten." 

Panda:"Growf!" {Arbeit? Bitte nicht.} 

Shampoo:"Nein. Shampoo wird ..." ~Wak~ 

Mascara:*Sei still, Kind* 

Ranma-chan:"Kommt nicht in die Tüte! Pop hat sich die Suppe eingebrockt, und   
er wird ..." 

Jeremy-chan:"Halt den Mund, 'Ranko'." (zu Mascara) "Für wie lange?" 

Mascara:"Alle drei ein dutzend Tage." 

Jeremy-chan:"Hm, und wenn nur einer hierbleibt?" 

Mascara:"Dann einen Mondzyklus lang." 

Ranma-chan:"Hey, was hast du vor?" 

Jeremy-chan:"Darf ich mich mit meiner Schwester beraten?" 

Mascara:"Natürlich." 

Panda:"Growf!" 

Jeremy-chan:"Nein. Nur mit meiner Schwester." 

Ranma-chan und Jeremy-chan gingen in eine Ecke, außer Hörweite der Anderen. 

Ranma-chan:"Ja, ich weiß, ich würd Pop auch am liebsten hierlassen, aber   
ich bezweifle das sie ihn lange hier festhalten können. Er ist   
ein Meister der ultimativen Saotome-Geheimtechnik (sprich: im   
davonlaufen), und dann haben wir wieder die Amazonen auf unseren   
Fersen." 

Jeremy-chan:"Ich dachte auch mehr daran, selber hierzubleiben." 

Ranma-chan:"Was? Kommt nicht in Frage!" 

Jeremy-chan:"Es ist meine Entscheidung, und du wärst die Amazonen für diesmal   
los. Vertrau mir." 

Ranma-chan:"Ich halte das für keine gute Idee." 

Jeremy-chan:Ich auch nicht.> "Was anderes: Wie lange braucht ihr bis nach   
Nerima?" 

Ranma-chan:(überlegt)"Das letzte Mal gut fünf Wochen, aber ohne gewisse   
Verfolger (schielt nach Shampoo) könnten wir es diesmal in Drei   
schaffen." 

Jeremy-chan:"Fünf Wochen sind O.K. Halt deinen Vater etwas hin, am besten du   
kommst am gleichen Tag wie letztes Mal bei den Tendos an. Ich stoße   
dann da zu euch." 

Ranma-chan:"Und wie willst du es in nur einer Woche bis nach Japan schaffen?" 

Jeremy-chan:(zuckt mit den Schultern)"Mal sehen." 

Ranma-chan:"Na ja, es ist dein Problem wenn du unbedingt hierbleiben willst.   
Aber ist dir klar, das sie dich wahrscheinlich umbringen werden, wenn   
sie herausfinden das du ein Junge bist?" 

Jeremy-chan:"Wie du schon sagst, das ist mein Problem." 

Sie gingen zurück zu Shampoo und Mascara, die dritte Amazone hatte sich   
inzwischen verzogen. Jeremy-chan trat einen Schritt vor. "Ich werde für einen   
Monat hierbleiben, um die Schuld abzugleichen die Genma angerichtet hat." 

Mascara:"Ist dir klar worauf du dich einläßt? Es herrschen hier rauhe Sitten,   
du wirst die Stellung eines Mannes haben und seine Arbeiten   
verrichten. Und ein Mann zählt hier nicht viel. Es wird sicherlich   
nicht leicht für ein Stadtkind wie dich, deine Schwester wäre   
besser geeignet." 

Jeremy-chan:"Ich bin mir der Tatsache bewußt. Aber Ranko spricht nicht eure   
Sprache, und es gibt ... ein Schicksal, das sie erwartet." 

Mascara:"Dann ist dein Angebot akzeptiert. Der hohe Rat wird zusammenkommen,   
um das Urteil offiziell zu beschließen." 

Shampoo verzog den Mund. Offenbar hatte sie sich darauf gefreut, die drei   
Fremden auf Amazonen-Art durch die Mangel zu drehen. Mascara wandte sich   
an Ranma-chan. 

Mascara:"Es ist besser wenn du und dein Vater so bald wie möglich das Dorf   
verlassen. Bevor Shampoos Urgroßmutter einfällt, das sich ein   
Pandafell recht gut in ihrem Haus machen würde.   
Shampoo, du wirst hier mit ... verzeih, ich kenne deinen Namen noch   
nicht?" 

Jeremy-chan:"Jessica." 

Mascara:"Du wirst hier mit Jessica warten bis ich den hohen Rat zusammen-   
gerufen habe. Und du wirst ihr nichts antun!" 

Shampoo:*Ja, Älteste.* 

Mascara verließ den Raum. Shampoo sah noch einmal mit zusammengezogenen   
Augenbrauen auf die Saotomes und postierte sich dann vor der Tür. 

Jeremy-chan:(flüstert)"Besser ihr geht jetzt. Falls Genma in Nerima Ärger   
macht, droh ihm damit das du als Mädchen weiterleben wirst." 

Ranma-chan:(flüstert)"Spinnst du? Warum sollte ich das tun?" 

Jeremy-chan:(flüstert)"Du sollst es nicht 'tun', du sollst nur damit drohen." 

Ranma-chan:Das könnte sogar klappen. Pop war immer ziemlich panisch in   
dieser Angelegenheit. Oder zum Beispiel als Cologne die Sache mit der   
Katzenzunge getan hatte.> "Mal sehen." 

Damit griff sie ihren Vater am Fell und verabschiedete sich. Als Jeremy-chan   
allein in der Hütte stand, fragte sie sich worauf sie sich da bloß   
eingelassen hatte. 

############################################################################# 

Für ein Hinterwäldler-Dorf wie Joketsuzoku war das Ratszimmer recht   
eindrucksvoll. Auf einer Erhöhung im hinteren Teil des Raumes saßen drei   
sehr alte, sehr kleine und sehr häßliche Trolle. Ich meine die drei   
Ältesten der Amazonen. Jeremy-chan stand in der Mitte des Zimmers, hinter ihr   
waren eine Handvoll andere Kriegerinnen sowie Shampoo.   
Der mittlere Troll, Mascara, klopfte mit ihrem Stab auf den Boden. Sofort war   
alles ruhig. Der Troll zu ihrer linken erhob sich. 

Troll:(zu Jeremy-chan)*Mein Name ist Khom-Bu, dritte Matriarchin von   
Joketsuzoku.(zu allen) Heute hat jemand der Siegerin des diesjährigen   
Turniers, Xian-Pu, ihren Preis gestohlen. Ein Mann, ein Opfer von   
Jusenkyo und Vater dieses Kindes.*(deutet auf Jeremy-chan) 

Mascara:*Die Fremde hat sich gegen einen Kampf entschieden und statt dessen   
ihre Arbeitskraft angeboten. Stimmt das? (Jeremy-chan nickt) Xian-Pu?   
(Shampoo tritt vor) Bist du bereit auf Rache zu verzichten wenn   
Jessica für einen Mondzyklus die Schuld ihres Vaters abgegolten hat?* 

Shampoo:*Auf Blutrache wird verzichtet. Um meiner Ehre willen werde ich aber   
Jessica nach ihrer Zeit in Joketsuzoku zu einem Kampf ohne Bedingung   
herausfordern.* 

Mascara:*Jessica, bist du bereit einen Monat zu arbeiten und nach Ablauf der   
Frist Xian-Pu ihren Kampf zu gewähren?* 

Jeremy-chan:*Ich werde für einen Monat Dienst tun. Was den Kampf betrifft   
kann ich nicht zustimmen, da mir das Amazonen-Gesetz des 'Kuß des   
Todes' bekannt ist.* 

Ein Raunen ging durch den Raum. Es kam nicht oft vor das Außenseiter ihre   
Gesetze kannten. Der dritte Gnom trat vor und ließ mit einer Handbewegung   
wieder Ruhe einkehren. 

Gnom:*Mein Name ist Khu-Lon, zweite Matriarchin von Joketsuzoku und   
Urgroßmutter von Xian-Pu. Es wird keinen Kuß des Todes geben.* 

Jeremy-chan:*Tja dann ... von mir aus.* 

Mascara:*Gibt es noch Einwände? (niemand sagt was) Khom-Bu, verkünde das   
Urteil.* 

Comb:*Die hier anwesende Jessica wird in folgender Weise für die Sünden ihres   
Vaters büßen: Sie wird dem Dorf für einen Mondzyklus ihre Hilfe   
anbieten, in jeder Art und Weise wie es ihr möglich ist und wie wir   
es für richtig halten. Während dieser Zeit wird sie den Status eines   
Mannes haben und wie ein solcher behandelt werden.* 

Nach diesen Worten ging ein murmeln durch den Raum. Männer wurden im   
allgemeinen schlecht behandelt, wenn sie überhaupt beachtet wurden. Sie   
lebten in einem separaten, kleinen Teil des Dorfes (außer den Ehemännern)   
und mußten die schwere Arbeit verrichten. Auf den Status eines Mannes herab-   
gesetzt zu werden galt als eine der schwersten Strafen. 

Comb:*Nach dieser Zeit wird sie mit Xian-Pu einen Kampf ohne Bedingung   
fechten und danach als freie Frau ihren Weg gehen.* ~Tock, Tock~   
(klopft zweimal mit ihrem Stab auf den Boden) *Der Rat ist   
geschlossen.* 

Die meisten der Amazonen einschließlich Shampoo verschwanden. Mascara   
bedeutete Jeremy-chan zu bleiben. 

Mascara:*Es ist selten das Fremde von unseren Gesetzen über Außenseiter   
wissen. Kennst du außer den Todeskuß noch andere?* 

Jeremy-chan:*Den Kuß der Heirat, sonst keine.* 

Mascara:*Nun, da du für eine Weile bei uns leben wirst, solltest du auch   
einige unserer Gesetze kennen.* 

Cologne:*Du hast den Status eines Mannes. Das heißt du bist den Frauen   
unterstellt. Du mußt jeder Frau, auch solchen die jünger sind als du,   
gehorchen.* 

Comb:*Du wirst die Arbeit der Männer verrichten und in ihrem Gebiet im Dorf   
wohnen. Da wir auf dein Geschlecht Rücksicht nehmen, wirst du ein   
eigenes Zimmer bekommen.* 

Jeremy-chan:*Wäre es auch möglich, das ich in meinem Zelt schlafen kann?* 

Comb:*Natürlich. Man wird dir die Grenze des Männergebietes zeigen, dort   
kannst du dich überall niederlassen.* 

Mascara:*Um dich nicht durch unsere Gesetze Fremden gegenüber in Gefahr zu   
bringen, werden wir Vorkehrungen treffen. Mach bitte deinen   
Oberkörper frei. (Jeremy-chan begann sich auszuziehen) Den Todeskuß   
kennst du bereits. Desweiteren, wird eine fremde Frau von einem   
männlichen Amazonen besiegt, hat er das Recht sie zur Frau zu nehmen.   
Um dich vor diesen Gesetzen zu schützen werden wir dich zu einer   
Verbündeten des Dorfes machen. Solange wir das Bündnis nicht aufheben   
kannst du nicht gegen deinen Willen verheiratet werden, und der Kuß   
des Todes trifft nicht zu. Schließe bitte deine Augen.* 

Jeremy-chan schloß die Augen. Plötzlich wurde sie von Händen gepackt und   
festgehalten, dann spürte sie einen brennenden Schmerz am rechten Oberarm.   
Sie riß die Augen auf und sah zu ihrem Entsetzen wie ein rotglühendes Eisen   
gegen ihren Arm gepreßt wurde. 

Jeremy-chan:"WAAAAAAH! Heißheißheißheiß ..." 

Die zwei Amazonenkriegerinnen ließen sie los und gossen Wasser,   
glücklicherweise kaltes, über ihren Arm. Jeremy-chan starrte auf die   
verbrannte Haut. Sie hatte mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht das sie   
gebrandmarkt wurde.   
Nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte, gaben ihr die drei Amazonenherrscher   
einen ausführlichen Run-down in ihren Gesetzen. 

############################################################################# 

Die Sterne standen am Himmel. Jeremy hatte sein Zelt im Männerbereich des   
Dorfes aufgeschlagen und mit etwas heißen Wasser seine natürliche Gestalt   
wieder angenommen. Er würde in nächster Zeit nicht sehr oft die Gelegenheit   
dazu haben. Das Brandmal, irgendsoein verschlungenes Zeichen, war an seinem   
männlichem Körper genauso zu sehen. Das bestätigte seine Theorie, das der   
Mädchenkörper genauso er selbst war und nicht nur eine magische Projektion.   
Eine Verletzung, die er sich als Frau zuzog, würde er als Mann genauso haben.   
Er verschränkte seine Arme hinter dem Kopf und dachte über seine Situation   
nach. Da hab ich mir ja was schönes Eingebrockt. Jetzt häng ich hier einen   
ganzen Monat in Joketsuzoku fest, und das auch noch als Frau. Und ich hab   
keine Ahnung was mich hier alles erwartet. Wenigstens hab ich Ranma die   
Amazonen vom Hals geschafft, und mit seinem Vorwissen sollte er diesmal einen   
besseren Start in Nerima hinlegen können.> Jeremy griff nach einem Glas   
Wasser. Er konnte es nicht riskieren als Mann erwischt zu werden, und er   
mußte sich sowieso dran gewöhnen, auch als Frau schlafen zu können. Eine   
Verwandlung später löschte sie das Licht. Mit etwas Glück komme ich   
vielleicht rechtzeitig mit Ranma in Nerima an. Ich muß ja nicht wie er zu Fuß   
reisen. Wozu hat der Mensch schließlich Sachen wie die Eisenbahn oder das   
Flugzeug erfunden? Und wenn sogar Ryoga immer das Tendo-Dojo gefunden hat,   
schaff ich das auch. ...Ryoga. Wo der nur abgeblieben ist?>   
  


Einige Kilometer vom Amazonendorf entfernt nieste Ryoga in seinem Zelt,   
verfluchte seinen Orientierungssinn und fragte sich zum wiederholten Mal wo   
zur Hölle er jetzt war.   
  


Einige Kilometer auf der anderen Seite des Dorfes rieb sich Genma die Hände.   
Er hatte geplant, Jeremy auf irgendeine Art und Weise wieder loszuwerden,   
statt dessen hatte der Junge ihm die Arbeit abgenommen. Nun mußte er so   
schnell wie möglich Nerima erreichen und seinen Sohn verheiraten. Ist   
vielleicht besser wenn ich Soun eine Postkarte schreibe das wir kommen. Dann   
kann er seine Töchter vorbereiten.> Genma beschloß im nächsten Dorf eine   
Karte zu klau ... äh, zu kaufen.   
Ranma dachte ebenfalls an Jeremy. Er hatte einen netten Eindruck gemacht.   
Dadurch, das er nun den gleichen Fluch wie er selber hatte, hatte er sich mit   
ihm irgendwie verbunden gefühlt, wie Leidensgenossen. Das Jeremy seine   
Zukunft kannte und ihn vor möglichen Gefahren warnen konnte wäre sicherlich   
auch praktisch gewesen. Ich kann auch gut auf mich selbst aufpassen, hab ich   
immer gekonnt. Und 'ich' kenne auch genug von meiner Zukunft was ich   
verhindern werde. Schlimmer als es war kann es nicht werden.> Er drehte sich   
im Schlafsack um. Ist vielleicht ganz gut, das er bei den Amazonen ist. Wenn   
ihm jemand bei seiner Rückkehr helfen kann, dann ist es die alte Hexe.> 

############################################################################# 

Der nächste morgen kam viel zu früh für Jeremy-chan. Eine ihm bekannte,   
lilahaarige Amazone schaute in ihr Zelt. 

Shampoo:*Steh auf! Du bist zur Feldarbeit eingeteilt worden. Komm mit!* 

Jeremy-chan kleidete sich rasch an, während Shampoo ungeduldig wartete. Dann   
verließen sie das Dorf und gingen auf einen jungen Mann zu. Er trug eine   
chinesische Robe und redete mit einer Kuh. Shampoo verzog ihr Gesicht. 

Shampoo:(verächtlich)*Das ist Mu-Tsu. Sag ihm wer du bist und er wird dir   
deine Arbeit zeigen. Und sag ihm er soll auch mit seiner Arbeit   
anfangen. Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigst.* 

Shampoo beeilte sich wegzukommen. Jeremy-chan hatte den Eindruck, das nicht   
sie der Grund für Shampoos Unrast war, sondern der anwesende Amazone, welcher   
der Kuh auf sehr poetische Weise seine Liebe beteuerte. Jeremy-chan grinste   
bei dem Anblick und ging näher heran. *Entschuldigung, bist du Mu-Tsu?* 

Mousse, mit seiner Brille auf der Stirn anstatt auf seiner Nase, blickte   
zwischen der Kuh und Jeremy-chan hin und her und umarmte dann letztere.   
Jeremy-chan hörte ihre Rippen knacken. *Ich ~keuch~ keine ... Luft! ~keuch~* 

Die Amazonen-Umarmung ist berüchtigt und wird mancherorts sogar als Spezial-   
angriff angesehen. Wenn ihr mir nicht glaubt, fragt Ranma.   
Jeremy-chan schaffte es, einen Arm freizubekommen und setzte Mousse seine   
Brille auf. Dieser blinzelte und ließ sie los. 

Mousse:*Du bist nicht Xian-Pu.* 

Jeremy-chan:*~hust, hust~ Gut beobachtet. Werden Fremde hier immer so   
begrüßt?* 

Mousse:(wird etwas rot)*Nein, natürlich nicht, tut mir leid. Ähm, du bist die   
Neue von der die Frauen sprechen?* 

Jeremy-chan:*Mein Name ist Jessica. Und du bist Mu-Tsu, nicht wahr? Macht es   
dir etwas aus wenn ich Mousse sage?* 

Mousse:*Nein. Mousse ist für euch Japaner leichter auszusprechen als Mu-Tsu.   
Es klingt zwar etwas nach Haarpflegemittel aber ... egal, nenn mich   
ruhig Mousse.* 

Jeremy-chan:*Danke, Mousse. Man hat mir gesagt, du würdest mich in meine   
Arbeit einweisen.* 

Mousse:(zu sich selber)*Eigentlich wollte ich ja Xian-Pu ~murmel~*   
(laut)*Natürlich. Hier, nimm das und komm mit.* 

Er zog eine Schaufel und eine Hacke aus ... aus dem Nichts? und gab sie   
Jeremy-chan. Sie starrte verdutzt auf die Gartengeräte, die so plötzlich   
erschienen waren. Dann ging sie hinter Mousse her. Der Weg führte an einigen   
Feldern vorbei auf denen Amazonen, allesamt Männer, verschiedene Arbeiten   
ausführten. 

Jeremy-chan:*Sag mal, Mousse, wo hast du das Werkzeug eigentlich hergeholt?* 

Mousse:*Das ist eine besondere Technik. Hier, wir sind da.* 

Er blieb nahe einer Gruppe stehen die dabei waren ein Feld umzugraben, nahm   
Jeremy-chan die Hacke ab und begann zu graben. Jeremy-chan stöhnte innerlich,   
tat es ihm dann aber gleich. 

Der Vormittag verging, nur von einer kurzen Frühstückspause unterbrochen.   
In der Mittagspause taten Jeremy-chan bereits alle Knochen weh. Abgesehen   
davon, das sie solche Arbeit nicht gewohnt war hatte sie Probleme mit ihrem   
neuen Körper. Als Mädchen war sie längst nicht so kräftig wie sie es gewohnt   
war.   
Mousse murmelte etwas von 'Xian-Pu' und verschwand dann. Als er zurückkam   
sah er übel zusammengeschlagen aus. Die anderen Männer lachten,   
offensichtlich hatte er Shampoo gefunden.   
Der Nachmittag schien noch länger zu sein als der Morgen. Als ein Horn-signal   
das Ende des Tages verkündete war nicht mal ein Bruchteil des Feldes   
umgegraben. Ein wenig Modernisierung könnte hier nicht Schaden.> Das waren   
Jeremy-chans letzten Gedanken, bevor sie halb Tot auf ihr Lager sank und   
sofort einschlief. 

############################################################################# 

Der nächste Tag begann für Jeremy-chan mit einem grauenvollen Muskelkater.   
Sie mußte sich regelrecht zum aufstehen zwingen und am Anfang war die Arbeit   
kaum zu ertragen, aber nach einer Weile lockerten sich ihre Muskeln und es   
ließ sich aushalten. Mousse kam etwas später zu ihnen und sah nicht mehr ganz   
so frisch aus. Er besorgte sich sein Werkzeug auf seine unnachahmliche Weise   
und fing an zu graben.   
Am Mittag verschwand er wieder. Und blieb verschwunden. Als er eine halbe   
Stunde überfällig war bat einer der Amazonen Jeremy-chan, ob sie sich wohl   
auf die Suche machen könnte. 

Jeremy-chan:*Warum ich? Ihr kennt ihn sicher besser und wißt wo ihr ihn   
suchen müßt.* 

Amazone:*Das stimmt zwar, aber es ist Männern nicht erlaubt sich ohne   
Genehmigung frei im Dorf zu bewegen. Mu-Tsu kriegt deswegen   
regelmäßig Ärger, sie haben bislang nur von einer schweren Strafe   
abgesehen weil er einer der besten männlichen Kämpfer ist.* 

Das machte Sinn, und so ging Jeremy-chan los. Schließlich fand sie ihn hinter   
einer Hütte, ohnmächtig und mit verrenkten Gliedern. Er sah aus, als wäre von   
Doktor Tofu erwischt worden während Kasumi mit im Zimmer war.   
Jeremy-chan schulterte den leblosen Körper und fragte eine beliebige Amazone   
nach einem Arzt oder Heiler.   
Die Amazone schien die Situation mit einem Blick zu erfassen und deutete auf   
eine der größeren Hütten in der Mitte des Dorfes. Als Jeremy-chan mit Mousse   
huckepack das Zimmer betrat, sah sie sich Cologne gegenüber. Cologne seufzte   
nur und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Dann nahm sie Mousse mit einer Leichtigkeit,   
die ihrer Größe Hohn sprach, von Jeremy-chans Schultern und begann seine   
Knochen wieder einzurenken. Gleichzeitig berührte sie einige Shiatsu-punkte. 

Cologne:(Kopfschütteln)*Mu-Tsu, Mu-Tsu, wie oft hab ich dir gesagt du sollst   
meine Enkelin in Ruhe lassen.(sieht Jeremy-chan an) Aber er will   
einfach nicht hören. Eine Schande das er so besessen von Xian-Pu ist,   
für jede andere wäre er ein guter Ehemann. ~seuftz~ Wärst du so   
freundlich und würdest hier warten bis er wieder zu sich kommt, und   
ihn dann wieder mit aufs Feld nehmen? Ich habe noch anderes zu tun.* 

Jeremy-chan:*Natürlich. Ich warte gerne.* 

Cologne verließ die Hütte und Jeremy-chan setzte sich. Sie mußte nicht lange   
warten, da begann sich Mousse zu regen. *Au, tut das weh.* Er setze sich auf   
und rieb seinen Kopf. Dann fiel sein unbebrillter Blick auf Jeremy-chan. Er   
sprang auf und ... *Xian-Pu!* Amazonen-Würgegriff. 

Jeremy-chan:*Du erwürgst mich. ~Keuch~ Laß mich los, ich bin nicht Shampoo!* 

Mousse blinzelte, ließ Jeremy-chan dann aber los. Er zauberte seine Brille   
hervor und setzte sie auf. *Jessica. Das tut mir wirklich leid.* Er sah sich   
um und bemerkte, das er in Colognes Haus war. *Hast du mich hierher   
gebracht?* 

Jeremy-chan:*Ja, die Anderen haben sich Sorgen gemacht und da haben sie mich   
losgeschickt um dich zu suchen. Es ist besser, wenn wir zurückgehen.* 

Sie gingen los. Mousse holte einen Eisbeutel hervor und kühlte seine Beulen   
am Kopf. 

Jeremy-chan:*Mousse, was mich interessieren würde, wo holst du die ganzen   
Sachen her? Werkzeug, deine Brille, jetzt Eis. Wie machst du das?* 

Mousse:*Wie ich sagte, eine spezielle Technik. Sie gehört zum Kampfstil   
der versteckten Waffen.(produzierte einen Säbel) Man kann damit   
ziemlich viele Waffen auf einmal tragen, und natürlich auch andere   
Sachen.* 

Jeremy-chan:*Das heißt, du versteckst die Waffen einfach nur in deiner Robe?* 

Mousse:*Nein, etwas komplizierter ist es schon. Ich verstecke nichts in   
meiner Kleidung. Du kannst es dir als Interdimensionale Tasche   
vorstellen. Man kann dort alles mögliche lagern und jederzeit wieder   
hervorholen.*(läßt den Säbel wieder verschwinden) 

Jeremy-chan:*Kannst du mir das beibringen?* 

Mousse:*Ich könnte es versuchen. Man kann es nicht wirklich lernen, man   
braucht Talent und gewisse Voraussetzungen. (Jeremy-chan wirft ihm   
einen fragenden Blick zu) Nun, du brauchst natürlich eine   
'Dimensionstasche'. Hier in Joketsuzoku haben die meisten eine, durch   
unsere speziellen Heiratsgesetze, aber normalerweise ist so ein   
Talent sehr selten. Du kannst heute Abend bei mir vorbeikommen, dann   
kann ich sehen ob du die nötigen Voraussetzungen hast.* 

Den Rest des Weges legten sie schweigend zurück, und auch am Nachmittag   
während der Arbeit erwähnte Jeremy-chan das Thema nicht mehr. Aber sie dachte   
gründlich darüber nach und fand so eine Fähigkeit sehr nützlich. 

Am Abend stellte sich heraus das Jeremy-chan tatsächlich eine Dimensions-   
tasche besaß, und so beschloß Mousse, ihr beizubringen wie sie Gegenstände   
dort verstauen und wieder hervorholen kann.   
Nach ein paar Tagen hatte Jeremy-chan einige Übung darin, Gegenstände   
verschwinden zu lassen. Nur mit dem hervorholen haperte es noch. Wenn sie   
mehrere Sachen auf einmal im 'Sub-space' hatte, erwischte sie grundsätzlich   
nicht das was sie haben wollte. Mousse meinte aber das das normal wäre, mit   
der Zeit würde sie das auch lernen. 

So verfiel Jeremy-chan in einen festen Tagesrythmus: Aufstehen, Feldarbeit   
(Umgraben, Ernten, Bewässern usw.), Sub-space Training, und manchmal fand sie   
auch noch Zeit um ein paar von Ryogas Katas zu üben. Da sie einiges von   
Mousse Freizeit in Anspruch nahm, hatte Shampoo ihren Groll gegen Jeremy-chan   
beiseite gelegt, und wenn die Beiden mal begegneten hatte sie immer ein   
freundliches Wort für Jeremy-chan übrig.   
Der ganze Vorgang blieb bei den Amazonen-Ältesten nicht unbeobachtet. 

############################################################################# 

Nach ein paar Tagen hartem Training hatte Genma sich gewundert warum sein   
Sohn plötzlich so viel besser geworden war als er. Ranma war zwar nahe an   
seinem eigenen Level gewesen, aber die letzten Tage waren ... Genma fehlten   
einfach die Worte, aber er war stolz auf seinen Sohn. 

Es war jetzt fast eine Woche vergangen, seitdem sie Jeremy bei den Amazonen   
zurückgelassen hatten. Inzwischen hatte Ranma seine alte Kraft und   
Schnelligkeit wiedererlangt. Nicht das er eines von beiden verloren hatte,   
aber es war nur sein Geist durch die Zeit zurückgereist, nicht sein Körper.   
An nur einem Nachmittag hatte er den Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken wiedererlernt,   
auch wenn Genma ihn für verrückt gehalten hatte, das er Kastanien mit bloßen   
Händen aus dem Feuer holen wollte. Der Moko Takabisha hatte länger gedauert,   
und Ranma hatte ihn vorsichtshalber heimlich geübt. Niemand mußte wissen, das   
er einen Ki-Blast beherrschte. Den Hiryuu Shoten Ha hatte er nicht geübt, die   
Technik war dazu einfach zu gefährlich. Ranma glaubte aber das er ihn immer   
noch beherrschte. Den Gegner in einer Spirale zu leiten war kein Problem,   
und die 'Seele aus Eis' war mehr eine geistige Technik als eine körperliche,   
so war er immer noch in der Lage seine Gefühle auf Kommando abzuschalten und   
kaltes Ki zu erzeugen. 

Als Ranma jetzt mit seinem Vater in Richtung Japan wanderte, jeden Tag ein   
wenig näher nach Nerima, kamen ihm Zweifel. Am Anfang war alles so klar   
gewesen. Jetzt Zweifelte Ranma an der Richtigkeit seiner Entscheidung. Er   
hatte sein Leben diesmal besser machen wollen, eine solche Gelegenheit kam   
nicht zweimal.   
Natürlich war er stinksauer auf den Flaschengeist gewesen, anstatt ihn zu   
heilen hatte er ihn in die Vergangenheit geschickt. Und ausgerechnet nach   
Jusenkyo.   
Dann war er stinksauer auf seinen Vater gewesen. Grade noch rechtzeitig war   
Jeremy gekommen und hatte ihn gerettet, da mußte Genma ihn natürlich trotzdem   
in die Nyanniichuan werfen.   
Beinahe hatte Ranma denselben Fehler wie damals gemacht, doch es war ihm   
glücklicherweise noch rechtzeitig gelungen, Ryoga zu retten. Das war etwas,   
was diesmal besser gelaufen war, Ryoga haßte ihn nicht, obwohl einiges   
davon auch Jeremys Verdienst war.   
Dann die erste Enttäuschung: Ranmas Fluch konnte nicht geheilt werden. Noch   
nicht. Aber es bestand Hoffnung das eines Tages ein Paket mit einer Flasche   
Nanniichuan-Wasser kam, und dann war auch das Problem gelöst.   
Joketsuzoku war zweigeteilt. Einerseits war Shampoo nicht auf ihren Fersen,   
und damit der gesamte Amazonen-Ärger der danach kam. Andererseits war Jeremy   
dafür zurückgeblieben, alles nur wegen der Gefräßigkeit seines Vaters. Genma   
hatte noch am gleichen Abend eine gewaltige Tracht Prügel bezogen, und Ranma   
bedauerte es etwas das er zu dem Zeitpunkt den Amaguriken noch nicht   
beherrschte.   
Aber was jetzt? Ein großer Teil des Ärgers war verhindert worden, aber wenn   
Ranma jetzt nach Nerima ging, beschwor er dann nicht die gleichen Geschehnisse   
herauf wie letztes Mal? Wäre es nicht besser auf Wanderschaft zu bleiben?   
Würde das nicht auch Ärger verhindern? Die Kuno-Geschwister, Happosai,   
Nabikis Erpressungsversuche. Wenn er in Bewegung blieb würde ihn Ukyo nie   
finden, und sein Vater würde ihn nicht in eine ungewollte Verlobung mit Akane   
zwingen. Akane ... 

_~flasch~_

Akane:"Hi. Ich bin Akane, wollen wir Freunde sein?" 

_~flasch~_

Akane:"Verwandle dich zurück in einen Jungen, während ich Kuno ablenke." 

_~flasch~_

Tofu:"Du wirst es früh genug verstehen. Sie ist wirklich ein süßes Mädchen." 

_~flasch~_

Akane:"Ich trage dich. Du kannst doch nicht laufen." 

Ranma:"Was? Glaubst du, ein Mann wird sich dieser Erniedrigung aussetzen?" 

~Platsch~ 

Akane:"Wenn wir beide Mädchen sind, ist es O.K., ja?" 

_~flasch~_

Akane:"Wie soll ich mich abreagieren, wenn du dich nicht wehrst?" 

Ranma:"Akane, hast du manchmal es nicht satt, immer wütend zu sein?" 

Akane:"Das ist meine Sache!" 

Ranma:"Okay. Aber weißt du ... Du bist hübsch, wenn du lächelst!" 

~_flasch~_

Akane:"Ranma! Geh weg von ihm, schnell! Er hat die Kraft eines Ungeheuers!" 

_~flasch~_

Akane:"Ranma? Danke! Das hast du schön gesagt." 

Ranma:"Hmm?!" 

Akane:"Auch wenn du es nicht so meinst ... Es ist nett." 

Ranma:Kann es sein ... Ist dieses Mädchen wirklich ... hübsch?> 

_~flasch~_

Ranma starrte auf die Sterne, die über ihm am Himmel funkelten. War die   
Verlobung wirklich ungewollt?> Ja, war sie.> Aber ist sie es jetzt immer   
noch?> Ich weiß nicht ...>   
Er trat das Feuer aus und ging zu seinem Vater ins Zelt. Bevor er jedoch das   
Zelt betrat, blickte er in die Richtung, wo in weiter Ferne Japan lag, und   
ballte die Fäuste. Egal wieviel Ärger dort auf ihn wartete, er konnte sich   
ein Leben ohne Akane nicht vorstellen, nicht mehr. Er würde diese zweite   
Chance nutzen. Ein Saotome hat noch nie einen Kampf verloren. Und komme Tod   
und Teufel, ich werde diesen Kampf gewinnen!> 

############################################################################# 

Jeremy sah sich um. Er war nicht mehr in Joketsuzoku, er war nicht mal mehr   
im Ranmaversum. Er war bei sich zu Hause, im Hausflur, und blickte in den   
großen Wandspiegel. Sein Spiegelbild lächelte ihn an und schiftete dann in   
seine weibliche Form über. Jessica winkte ihm zu. Jeremy wunderte sich, er   
hatte sich weder verändert, noch bewegt. Spiegelbilder reagieren   
normalerweise nicht selbständig. Dann fiel im auf das noch etwas anderes   
nicht stimmte: Die Wohnung. Die ganze Wohnung war spiegelverkehrt. Das   
bedeutete, das er sich auf der 'anderen' Seite des Spiegels befand. Bis auf   
die Tatsache, das es unmöglich war, sprach auch eigentlich nichts dagegen. 

Jeremy klopfte gegen das Glas und wollte sein anderes Ich danach fragen,   
aber aus seinem Mund kam kein Ton. Auch das Klopfen machte kein Geräusch.   
Er schlug härter zu, versuchte das Glas zu zerbrechen, keine Chance. Panik   
stieg in ihm auf, er war im Spiegel gefangen. Schließlich trat Jessica an den   
Spiegel heran und lächelte ihm zu. 

Jessica:"Dich brauche ich nicht mehr." 

Dann ging sie. Jeremy schlug wie von Sinnen auf das Glas ein. Er spürte, wie   
er langsam seine Form verlor und transparent wurde. Er schrie und schrie ... 

... und erwachte. 

Und merkte, das er immer noch schrie. Korrektur, das 'sie' immer noch schrie.   
Sie schloß ihren Mund, machte Licht und stolperte aus ihrem Schlafsack, um   
einen Kessel Wasser aufzusetzen. 

Jeremy-chan:Was für ein Alptraum! Auf keinen Fall bleib ich diese Nacht   
Mädchen. Sollen die Anderen mich doch Umbringen wenn sie mich   
erwischen, auf jeden Fall besser als noch so einen Traum.> 

############################################################################# 

Jeremy wurde nicht erwischt. Er fand aber auch keinen Schlaf mehr in der   
Nacht. Als der Morgen dämmerte, kippte er sich eine Tasse Wasser in Gesicht,   
mehr um die Trägheit zu vertreiben als sich zu verwandeln.   
Dann zog sie sich um, nahm ein Handtuch und etwas Naturseife und verließ das   
Dorf. Es war Zeit für das morgendliche Bad. 

Glücklicherweise gab es in Joketsuzoku kein fließendes warmes Wasser.   
Eigentlich überhaupt kein fließendes Wasser, deshalb badeten die Amazonen   
allmorgendlich im nahegelegenen Fluß. Glücklicherweise war es Frühsommer,   
und so ließ sich die Wassertemperatur noch ertragen. 

Die Sache mit dem Bad war für Jeremy-chan anfangs 'sehr' unangenehm gewesen.   
Die Amazonen kannten so etwas modernes wie Badeanzüge nicht und badeten   
nackt, die Männer kamen erst später an die Reihe. Und bei mehreren nackten   
Frauen, einige in ihrem Alter und alles andere als häßlich, hatte Jeremy-chan   
sich nicht ganz wohl gefühlt. Vor allem als sie feststellte das ihr   
weiblicher Körper auf gewisse Reize anders reagierte als ihr Ursprünglicher.   
Letztendlich hatte sie sich aber daran gewöhnt, und die Anderen akzeptierten   
es das 'Jessica' immer etwas Abseits badete. 

Später wartete sie dann auf Mousse und den Rest ihrer Arbeitsgruppe. Statt   
dessen kam nur Mousse alleine, und sagte ihr sie solle sich im Ratsraum   
des Dorfes melden.   
Jeremy-chan beschlich ein ungutes Gefühl. Sie werden doch wohl nichts   
bemerkt haben?> 

Als sie den Raum betrat wurde sie bereits von zwei Amazonen erwartet. Eine   
davon erkannte Jeremy-chan als die dritte Matriarchin, Comb. Sie balancierte   
auf ihrem Stab, was wohl so eine Art Hobby unter den Älteren war.   
Die andere Amazone war um die vierzig Jahre alt, in der traditionellen   
Amazonentracht gekleidet und hatte schulterlanges, dunkelgrünes Haar. 

Jeremy-chan:Die Haarfarben sind echt gewöhnungsbedürftig.> *Ihr habt mich   
rufen lasen?* 

Comb:*Ja. Uns ist aufgefallen, das Mousse dich auf deinen Wunsch in der   
Sub-space Technik unterrichtet. Auch das du die Kampfkunst   
praktizierst, wenn auch auf niedrigem Level. Stimmt das?* 

Jeremy-chan nickte. Comb deutete auf die andere Amazone. *Dies ist meine   
jüngste Tochter, Paru-Fum. Sie hat beschlossen, den Weg der Kriegerin zu   
verlassen, um eine Lehrmeisterin zu werden.* 

Jeremy-chan runzelte die Stirn. Wenn sie Combs Alter richtig in Erinnerung   
hatte, und Parfüms Alter davon abzog, dann hatte die alte Amazone noch   
mit gut hundertachtzig Jahren ein Kind bekommen. Abgesehen davon, das niemand   
so alt werden konnte, schien in dieser Welt tatsächlich das Unmögliche   
Möglich zu sein. 

Parfüm:*Unter normalen Umständen würde man ein oder zwei junge Amazonen   
mir unterstellen, das ich mit ihnen üben kann ein guter Sensei zu   
werden. Diese Amazonen dürfen noch keine Erfahrung als Kriegerinnen   
haben, da ich auch lernen muß Anfänger zu unterrichten.* 

Comb:*Das hat den Nachteil, das diese Amazonen natürlich ein schlechteres   
Training kriegen als Andere, und daher erst spät ihr volles Potential   
entfalten können.* 

Jeremy-chan:*Laßt mich raten: Ihr wollte niemanden 'opfern' und wollt statt   
dessen mich trainieren?* 

Comb:*Das ist unsere Absicht, in der Tat. Du wirst dich heute Nachmittag   
in meiner Hütte einfinden. Dort wird dein Training beginnen, und ich   
werde Paru-Fums Fortschritte als Sensei beobachten. Du darfst   
gehen.* 

Das war eine unerwartete Wendung. Jeremy-chan hatte nichts dagegen, mehr   
Martial Arts zu lernen. Sie klärte Mousse und ihre anderen Kollegen über den   
neuen Stand der Dinge auf und ging am frühen Nachmittag zu Combs Behausung,   
welches gleichzeitig als kleines Dojo diente. 

Jeremy-chan:*Habt ihr euch das auch gut überlegt? Ich meine, ich bin keine   
Amazone, und ihr wollt mich trotzdem in eurer Art unterrichten?* 

Parfüm:*Es gab eine lange Diskussion, aber schließlich wurde dem zugestimmt.   
Es ist ja auch nicht so, das wir dir Geheimtechniken unseres Dorfes   
beibringen werden.* 

Im Klartext hieß das: Kein Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken, kein Hiryuu Shoten Ha,   
und was es sonst noch so Interessantes geben könnte.   
Comb grinste, entblößte dabei ziemlich gelbe Zähne und hüpfte einmal um   
Jeremy-chan herum. *Ich finde, du bist eine gute Wahl. Du hast Interesse an   
der Kunst und das Herz einer Kriegerin. Außerdem ist es deine Pflicht, die   
Arbeit zu tun die wir dir geben. Und wenn diese Arbeit darin besteht, dich   
trainieren zu lassen, um so besser.* 

Jeremy-chan:*Tja, ich hab nichts dagegen. (schulterzucken) Fangen wir an.* 

Parfüm:*Für heute werde ich dein bisheriges Können und Wissen testen. Greif   
mich an!* 

Dafür, das es nur ein Test war, bezog Jeremy-chan eine ordentliche Menge   
Prügel. Was sie auch versuchte, es hatte keinen Sinn. Parfüm schien sich auch   
nicht sonderlich zurückzuhalten. Am Ende konnte sie nicht mehr und brach   
zusammen.   
Parfüm hob sie auf und legte sie auf eine Decke. Dann wandte sie sich zu   
ihrer Mutter. *Du hattest recht, sie hat wirklich Talent. Sie scheint ein   
paar Probleme mit ihrem Gleichgewicht zu haben, aber ihr Kampfstil ist   
interessant.* 

Comb:*Ich finde, ihr Stil ist zu sehr auf Kraft fixiert. Aber du hast   
Recht, er ist sehr ungewöhnlich. Ich würde gerne einmal ihren Lehr-   
meister kennenlernen, es wird nämlich Zeit das du heiratest.* 

Parfüm setzte eine schmollende Miene auf, und Comb lachte. *Ich hab nur Spaß   
gemacht. Wie dem auch sei, ab morgen wirst du mit deiner Ausbildung beginnen.   
Aber als erste Lektion laß dir sagen das man eine Anfängerin 'so' nicht   
behandelt.* Damit deutete sie Jeremy-chans bewußtlosen Körper, an dem schon   
die ersten blauen Flecken sichtbar wurden. 

############################################################################# 

~Twipp~ 

Jeremy-chan ließ ihre Schaufel verschwinden. 

~Twipp~ 

Danach Mousse seine. 

~Twipp~ 

Einen Stein. 

~Twipp~ 

Ein gelbes Stück Stoff. 

~Twipp~ 

Eine von Mousse` Kettenwaffen. 

Mousse:*Jetzt versuch den Stein wiederzuholen.* 

Jeremy-chan konzentrierte sich auf ihre Sub-space Tasche. Sie stellte sich   
den Stein vor, ihn in ihrer Hand zu spüren. Sie machte eine Armbewegung   
und ~Twipp~ hielt ihre Schaufel in der Hand. Mousse schüttelte den Kopf. 

Es waren ein paar Tage seit Beginn ihres Trainings mit Parfüm vergangen, und   
da später Nachmittag und Abend dadurch belegt waren, hatte Jeremy-chan ihre   
Sub-space Übungen auf die Mittagszeit verlegt. 

Mousse:*Was ist denn heute mit dir los? Du bist viel zu unkonzentriert.   
Beunruhigt dich etwas?* 

'Beunruhigt' war eine glatte Untertreibung. Jeremy-chans letzte Nacht war   
alles andere als ruhig verlaufen. Sie hatte wieder einen Alptraum gehabt,   
wieder etwas zwischen ihrer männlichen und weiblichen Seite. Die Erinnerung   
war nach dem Aufwachen verschwunden, sie 'wollte' sich gar nicht erinnern,   
aber der Gedanke an den Traum bereitete ihr Bauchschmerzen. 

Jeremy-chan:(resigniert)*Ich hatte eine schlechte Nacht, das ist alles. Hör   
mal, ich glaube es ist besser wir lassen es für heute. Du kannst   
mir ja ein andermal beibringen, die richtigen Gegenstände aus   
Sub-space herauszuholen.* 

Mousse nickte. Und nutzte den Rest der Mittagspause, um sich auf die Suche   
nach seiner geliebten Shampoo zu machen. Jeremy-chan konnte nur mit dem Kopf   
schütteln.   
Gegen Mitte des Nachmittages ließ sie ihre Feldarbeit alleine und machte sich   
auf den Weg zu ihrem Amazonen Wu-Shu Training. Wie immer erwarteten Parfüm   
und Comb sie bereits. 

Nach ein wenig dehnen und aufwärmen durfte Jeremy-chan die Kata von gestern   
wiederholen. Parfüm nahm ihre Rolle als Sensei sehr ernst, kein Fehler den   
sie nicht entdeckte. Jedesmal korrigierte sie Jeremy-chan, und bei manchen   
neueren Techniken erklärte sie sorgfältig ihren Ablauf und die Bedeutung die   
sie hatten.   
Danach war ein wenig Sparring angesagt. Parfüm hatte sich schnell auf   
Jeremy-chans Art zu kämpfen eingestellt. Um zu verhindern das sie dasselbe   
tat veränderte sie ihren Kampfstil laufend. Jeremy-chan versuchte das   
gleiche, hatte aber wenig Erfolg dabei.   
Schließlich war Parfüm der Meinung, das es an der Zeit sei, etwas neues   
dazuzunehmen. 

Parfüm:*Die Grundlagen des Handkampfes beherrscht du schon sehr gut. Nun   
ist es an der Zeit, das du ein 'Bingqi' wählst, auf das du dich   
spezialisieren willst.* 

Jeremy-chan:*Eine Waffe?* 

Parfüm:*Ja. Es gibt eine große Auswahl: Das klassische Danjian(Schwert), das   
Nunchaku, den Bi-shou(Dolch), Bo oder Tonfa, Sai, Gong(Pfeil und   
Bogen), Kampfhammer, Bonbori, Schurriken ...* 

(Anm.d.Autors: Bingqi, oder Gongfu wuqi. Wörtlich 'Kampfgeräte'. Nein, das   
und die andern Namen hab ich mir nicht ausgedacht, die gibt´s wirklich.) 

Jeremy-chan:*Am liebsten würde ich beim waffenlosen Kampf bleiben.* 

Comb hüpfte auf ihrem Stab näher. *Und wie willst du dich gegen einen   
bewaffneten Angreifer wehren?* 

Jeremy-chan:*Wie würdest 'du' dich wehren?* 

Comb zauberte ein (für ihre Größe) beeindruckend großes Schwert aus dem   
Sub-space. 

Comb:*'Ich' bin nicht unbewaffnet.* 

Jeremy-chan:*Ich meine auch, nur theoretisch, wenn du unbewaffnet 'wärst',   
was würdest du tun?* 

Comb warf Jeremy-chan ihr Schwert zu und bedeutete ihr, sie anzugreifen.   
Noch bevor sie Comb auch nur nahe gekommen war, hielt sie etwas in der Hand,   
was Jeremy-chan frappierend an ein Laserschwert aus Star Wars erinnerte, und   
schnitt damit ihr Schwert kurz oberhalb des Heftes ab. 

Comb:*Ich bin 'nie' unbewaffnet.* 

Der Stab aus Licht zog sich zusammen und wurde dicker, bis Comb schließlich   
einen Ball aus Energie in der Hand zu halten schien. Dann löste sich der   
Ball auf. 

Jeremy-chan:Wow, Luke Skywalker würde sich freuen.> *War das ... Ki?* 

Comb:*Gut beobachtet. In der Tat, das war Ki.* 

Jeremy-chan:*Hmmm, zählt Ki als Waffe?* 

Comb und Parfüm sahen sich an, dann stirnrunzelnd auf Jeremy-chan. 

Parfüm:(unsicher)*Versteh ich das richtig, du willst Ki als Waffe deiner   
Wahl nehmen?* 

Comb schüttelte nur mit den Kopf. 

Jeremy-chan:*Nun, wenn das möglich ist ... ja.* 

Comb:*Möglich ist es schon, aber wir werden dir trotzdem keine Ki-Attacken   
beibringen.* 

Jeremy-chan seufzte. Es wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen. *Verrätst du mir auch   
warum nicht.* 

Comb:*Zum einen bist du noch lange nicht auf dem Level, wo du so etwas lernen   
könntest. Zum anderen wirst du verstehen das wir unsere speziellen   
Techniken nicht so ohne weiteres preisgeben.* 

Parfüm:*Drittens übersiehst du die Kleinigkeit, das das Beherrschen des Ki´s   
viel Erfahrung voraussetzt und noch mehr Übung braucht. Du hast ja   
die Attacke meiner Mutter gesehen. Sie hat drei Jahre gebraucht bis   
sie den Hito-Ryuzan-Ha Kai beherrschte.* 

(Anm.d.Autors: Der Hito-Ryuzan-Ha ist auch eine von Herbs Spezialattacken.   
Das 'Kai' bedeutet nur, das es eine andere Version der Technik war.) 

Comb:*Es waren nur zweieinhalb Jahre, mach mich nicht schlechter als ich bin.   
(zu Jeremy-chan) Aber es stimmt, selbst wenn wir dir Ki-Techniken   
beibringen würden, es würde Monate dauern bis sich Erfolge zeigen.   
~seuftz~ Die heutige Jugend stellt sich immer alles so einfach vor.   
Kaum zwei Worte von den geheimen Körperenergien gehört, und schon   
meinen sie sie könnten mit Ki-Blasts um sich schmeißen als wäre es   
das leichteste von der Welt.* 

Jeremy-chan:*Das war mir schon klar, das sich deine Jediritter-Technik nicht   
so einfach aus dem Ärmel schütteln läßt. Und wenn ihr die Ki-Blasts   
nicht verraten wollt muß ich das eben akzeptieren. Aber wie wär´s   
wenn ihr mir beibringt, mein Ki 'in' meinem Körper einzusetzen?   
Vorausgesetzt, das ist nicht auch verboten.* 

Comb und Parfüm tauschten überraschte Blicke. Dann stieg Comb auf ihren   
Spazierstock, um Jeremy-chan in die Augen blicken zu können. *Schau an. Es   
sieht so aus als hättest du mehr als nur zwei Worte über Ki gehört. Was   
weißt du sonst noch über den Einsatz des Ki im eigenen Körper?* 

Jeremy-chan biß sich auf die Lippe und überlegte. Es wäre sicher nicht gut   
wenn sich herausstellte, das sie als langjähriger Anime- und Videospielfan   
schon eine ganze Menge über Ki wußte. *Uhm, soweit ich weiß kann man durch   
den entsprechenden Einsatz einer sogenannten Kampfaura Attribute wie Stärke,   
Ausdauer oder Geschwindigkeit erhöhen.* 

Comb zog erstaunt eine Augenbraue hoch und begann mit ihrer Tochter zu   
tuscheln. Dann trat Parfüm wieder vor. *Die Technik der inneren Ki-Bündelung   
ist bei vielen Senseis bekannt, und es spricht nichts dagegen wenn ich dir   
die Grundlagen vermittle.* Jeremy-chan grinste übers ganze Gesicht und   
Parfüm fuhr fort *Das löst aber nicht unser ursprüngliches Problem. Du mußt   
dich immer noch für eine Waffe entscheiden.* 

Jeremy-chan:*Ich denke, das ist ein Kompromiß.* 

Sie begann, sich die verschiedenen Waffen anzusehen, die ringsherum an den   
Wänden hingen. Manche sahen aus, als würde man sich die Finger abschneiden   
wenn man sie nur anfaßte. Schließlich entschied sie sich für ein   
Hellebarden-ähnliches Werkzeug, insgesamt fast zwei Meter lang, wobei der   
erste halbe Meter aus einer säbelartigen, ungewöhnlich breiten Klinge   
bestand. 

Parfüm:*Ah, das Naginata. Eine sehr interessante Waffe, für die es ein paar   
nette Katas gibt. (nimmt das Naginata) Paß auf, Du kannst die Waffe   
so und so halten (macht es vor), oder du kannst auch ... * 

(Hier bitte Naginata Übungsuntericht einfügen. Die Waffe gibt´s übrigens   
wirklich.) 

############################################################################# 

Ranma hielt sich den Bauch vor lachen. Er saß in einem kleinen Gasthaus und   
lachte, das ihm die Tränen kamen. Der Grund war sein Vater. 

Wirt:"Sie haben wirklich Glück, das sie eine Glatze haben. Ansonsten hätte   
die Suppe schreckliche Nebenwirkungen gehabt." 

Genma hörte gar nicht zu. Er fühlte über seinen Kopf, und was er dort spürte   
kam ihm wie ein Wunder vor.   
Im Laufe der Jahre war ihm sein Haar vollkommen ausgefallen, eine Tatsache   
die er durch das Tragen eines Kopftuches geschickt vertuschte. Dann, als er   
einen Mann seine Suppe geklaut hatte (was gingen ihn andere Leute an, wenn er   
Hunger hatte?), war es mit einem Mal wieder da: Glattes, schwarzes Haar,   
genauso wie er es aus jungen Jahren gewohnt war. 

Der Wirt hatte es aufgegeben mit Genma zu sprechen, welcher wie in Trance   
immer wieder über sein Haupt fühlte. Statt dessen wandte er sich an Ranma, der   
sich inzwischen etwas beruhigt hatte. 

Wirt:"Ihr müßt wissen, beim kochen der Suppe habe ich eine spezielle Zutat   
verwendet: den 'Bart des Drachen'. Einem kahlen Mann wie deinem   
Vater läßt sie das Haar wieder sprießen. Hat man jedoch noch Haare,   
widerfährt einem ein schreckliches Schicksal." 

Ranma konnte nur zustimmend nicken, er erinnerte sich noch sehr gut an sein   
eigenes 'Schicksal'.   
Inzwischen hatte Genma in die Realität zurückgefunden. Er begann wie wild   
durch den Raum zu springen und nahm schließlich den Wirt in die Arme und   
wirbelte ihn herum. 

Genma:"Hurra, ich habe Haar! Hurra, ich habe Haar!" 

Ranma:"Pop, beruhig dich. Es sind doch nur Haare. Und laß den armen Kerl los,   
du bringst ihn ja um." 

Genma sah den Wirt an, welcher schon ganz grün im Gesicht geworden war. Er   
setzte ihn zu Boden und wandte sich Ranma zu. 

Genma:"'Nur' Haare? NUR Haare? Junge, weißt du was das für ein Gefühl ist,   
Haare auf dem Kopf zu haben?" 

Ranma:"Ja, ich hab jeden Tag welche auf meinem." 

Genma:(ignoriert Ranma)"Ich werde nie wieder kahl sein. Nie wieder! Ich bin   
gespannt, was Nodo ... ähm, was mein guter Freund Tendo sagen wird." 

Wirt:"Es tut mir leid ihre Freude trüben zu müssen, aber der Ausdruck 'nie'   
ist nicht ganz zutreffend." 

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde war Genma beim Wirt, so nah das sich ihre   
Nasenspitzen fast berührten, und packte ihn am Kragen. 

Genma:"Was! heißt! das?!" 

Wirt:" ~röchel, röchel~ " 

Genma:"Ich hab gefragt was sie damit sagen wollen." 

Ranma:"Pop, ohne Luft kann er nicht reden." 

Genma ließ den Wirt los. Dieser zog sein Hemd wieder zurecht und ging   
vorsichtshalber einen Schritt zurück. 

Wirt:"Die Wirkung des Drachenbartes ist leider nicht dauerhaft. Er läßt zwar   
ihr Haar sprießen, und falls es abgeschnitten wird auch sofort wieder   
nachwachsen, aber nach ca. acht Monaten ist die Wirkung vorbei." 

(Anm.d.Autors: Ihr erinnert euch? Als Ranma seinen Drachenbart verloren hatte   
hörte sein Haar auch plötzlich zu wachsen auf. Weil die Wirkung vorbei war.) 

Genma:"Gibt es irgendeinen Weg, irgendeinen, um mein Haar dauerhaft zu   
behalten?" 

Wirt:"Die einige Möglichkeit, die ihr habt, wäre nach acht Monaten wieder   
einen Teller Drachenbartsuppe zu essen." 

Genma wurde mit einem Mal nachdenklich. Dann hellte sich seine Miene wieder   
auf. Er schlug dem Wirt kameradschaftlich auf den Rücken. 

Genma:"Nun, guter Mann, es macht euch dann sicher nichts aus, wenn ich euch   
in acht Monaten noch einmal besuchen komme, um einen Teller eurer   
köstlichen Suppe zu essen?" 

Wirt:"Nein, beehrt mich ruhig wieder." Nur nicht so bald.> 

Genma:"Also dann, wir haben noch einen weiten Weg vor uns." 

Sprachs, nahm seinen Rucksack, und war aus der Tür.   
Der Wirt und Ranma sahen sich überrascht an. Der Wirt warf ihm einen   
fragenden Blick zu, den Ranma mit einem Achselzucken beantwortete. Dann   
beeilte er sich, Genma einzuholen.   
Nachdem sie ein Stück Weg zurückgelegt hatten, sprach Ranma seinen Vater   
darauf an. 

Ranma:"Was hast du es denn eben so eilig gehabt?" 

Genma grinste und zog den Drachenbart aus seinem Gi. "Ich wollte nicht   
erwischt werden. Die berühmte 'Saotome Schulterklopf-und-Klau' Technik." 

Ranma:"Pops, du bist unmöglich." 

Genma steckte den Bart wieder ein und holte sein Kopftuch hervor, welches er   
sich auf den Kopf band. 

Ranma:"Ich fass es nicht. Zuerst macht du so ein Tam-Tam um deine neuen   
Haare, und jetzt setzt du dein Tuch wieder auf. Was soll denn das?" 

Genma:(beiläufig)"Nur weil ich Haare habe muß ich doch nicht meine   
Gewohnheiten ändern." 

Ranma schlug fassungslos die Hand vor die Stirn und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. 

############################################################################# 

Jeremy-chans Training wurde intensiver. Durch Parfüms Anweisungen lernte   
sie, mit Hilfe von Akkupressur die Energie ihrer Körpermeridiane besser   
fließen zu lassen. Bald war sie in der Lage, auch ohne Shiatsu ihr Ki zu   
bündeln. Sichtbare Effekte gab es zwar keine, aber durch ihre neue Fähigkeit   
hatte Jeremy-chan große Fortschritte bei ihrem Training mit Parfüm gemacht.   
Wenn sie ihr Ki einsetzte waren ihre Reaktionen etwas schneller, sie war   
fast so stark wie sie es als Junge gewohnt war, und sie konnte erheblich   
mehr Schläge einstecken. Comb war sehr zufrieden mit den Fortschritten von   
ihr (und Parfüm als Sensei), und Jeremy-chan hatte das Gefühl, in der Oma   
eine Freundin gefunden zu haben. 

Schließlich hatte sie auch in ihrem anderen Training, dem Sub-space, einen   
Durchbruch. Und noch etwas mehr. 

~Twipp~ 

Nacheinander holte Jeremy-chan einen Säbel ... 

~Twipp~ 

... ein Stück Holz ... 

~Twipp~ 

... und einen Besen hervor. Mousse klatschte Beifall. 

Mousse:*Hervorragend. Das ist schon das sechste Mal das du es ohne Fehler   
schaffst, gratuliere.* 

Jeremy-chan:(etwas verlegen)*Danke. Wenn du es sagst ...* 

Mousse:*Das sage ich. Und ich sage außerdem, das ich glaube das du es   
geschafft hast. Alles was du noch brauchst ist etwas Übung. Der Rest   
kommt von ganz allein.* 

Jeremy-chan:*Du meinst ... das wars? Ich habs gelernt? (Mousse nickt) Ich bin   
mir nicht sicher. Manchmal hab ich das Gefühl, das da noch irgend   
etwas im Sub-space ist, obwohl ich alles wieder rausgenommen habe.* 

Mousse machte einen nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck. Dann nahm er seine   
Brille ab und begann sie zu putzen. *Hast du schon Mal versucht, das 'Andere'   
herauszuholen?* 

Jeremy-chan:*Nein. Ich lasse normalerweise nichts im Sub-space, also egal was   
da ist, es kann nicht meins sein. Und bevor ich was gefährliches   
anstelle wollte ich erst dich fragen.* 

Mousse:(setzt seine Brille wieder auf)*Versuch es.* 

Jeremy-chan:*Jetzt?* 

Mousse:*Wann sonst?* 

Jeremy-chan runzelte etwas die Stirn, konzentrierte sich dann aber auf ihr   
Sub-space. Sie versuchte, das zu spüren, was eigentlich nicht da sein   
konnte. Sie hatte den Eindruck, als würde sie weiter als sonst in die   
Dimensionsfalte hineingreifen. 

~Twipp~ 

Jeremy-chan:*Was ... was ist DAS?* 

Sie starrte entgeistert auf den Nachttopf in ihren Händen. Ein Porzellan-   
nachttopf, noch dazu in Entenform. Mousse zeigte sich ebenfalls ziemlich   
überrascht. Dann begann erschallend zu lachen. 

Jeremy-chan:*Wo zum Teufel kommt der Pinkelpott her?* 

Mousse:*Hahaha ... ich glaub´s nicht ... Haha ... Jessica, jetzt hast du die   
Technik der versteckten Waffen wirklich gemeistert. Wer hätte gedacht   
das du so viel Talent dafür besitzt?* 

Jeremy-chan:(leicht gereizt)*Würdest du dich bitte etwas deutlicher   
ausdrücken. Und wie kommt ein Nachttopf in mein Sub-space?* 

Mousse:*Er kommt nicht aus deinem Sub-space. Es ist so: Wenn du in der Nähe   
von jemanden bist, der ebenfalls eine Dimensionstasche hat, dann   
kannst du ihm 'in die Tasche greifen'. Vorausgesetzt du bist gut   
genug, es ist etwas schwieriger als normal.* 

Jeremy-chan:*Du meinst, das gehört jemand anderen?* 

Mousse:*Um genau zu sein, es ist meiner.* 

Jeremy-chan:(entgeistert)*Aber warum hast du 'so etwas' in deinem Sub-space?* 

Mousse:*Es ist ein wichtiger Teil einer meiner Spezialtechniken: 'Der Schlag   
der Schwanenfaust'.* 

Jeremy-chan:(ungläubig)*Spezialtechnik? Mit einem 'Nachttopf'?* 

Mousse nahm den Porzellanschwan und ließ ihn verschwinden. Dann machte er   
eine unglaublich schnelle Bewegung mit den Händen. 

Mousse:"Painiyao Chuan." 

Jeremy-chan sah nicht was Mousse genau tat, aber sie spürte das, wenn die   
Attacke getroffen hätte, sie sehr schmerzhaft gewesen wäre. 

Mousse wiederholte die Bewegung noch einmal langsamer. Während er mit   
seinen Armen einen Halbkreis beschrieb, holte er gleichzeitig den Topf aus   
dem Sub-space und schlug damit zu. Dann ließ er den Pottie wieder   
verschwinden. 

Mousse:*Siehst du? Der Schlag ist nicht der eigentliche Angriff, es ist   
der Schlag gegen die Würde des Gegners, wenn er herausfindet was ihn   
getroffen hat.* 

Jeremy-chan:*Das heißt, ich könnte jedem sein Sub-space leerräumen?* 

Mousse:*Nein. Der Andere muß schon in Reichweite sein. Normalerweise liegt   
die Entfernung bei gut hundert Metern, ich selbst schaffe bis zu   
Sechshundert.   
Es ist wirklich erstaunlich, wie schnell du gelernt hast, zwischen   
die Dimensionen zu greifen. Fast, als ob du selbst schon Mal im   
Sub-space warst. (lacht) Natürlich ist das unmöglich, Lebendiges   
kann man dort nicht hinbringen.* 

Jeremy-chan:Wenn du wüßtest. Im Sub-space war ich zwar nicht, aber im   
Dimensionsreisen hab ich trotzdem Erfahrung. Irgendwie jedenfalls.> 

############################################################################# 

Der Raum war abgedunkelt, die Vorhänge von den Fenstern zugezogen, so das im   
Zimmer nur ein Zwielicht herrschte. Trotzdem konnte man die Gestalten von   
drei kleinen und sehr alten Frauen erkennen. 

Cologne:* ... haben sie sich verdächtig ruhig verhalten. Trotzdem glaube ich   
nicht, das die Kanduna einen Angriff auf uns wagen würden. Wie alle   
von Männern geleiteten Stämme sind sie im Grunde ihres Herzens   
Feiglinge, uns solange wir einen Nicht-Angriffs-Packt mit ihren   
Verbündeten, den Musk haben, sehe ich keine Gefahr.* 

Comb:*Ich kann Khu-Lon nur zustimmen. Ich denke nicht, das die Kanduna in   
absehbarer Zeit irgendwelche Dummheiten machen. Trotzdem Würde ich   
empfehlen die Wachen an der Nordgrenze zu verstärken.* 

Mascara nickte bedächtig *Hm-Hmm, ich denke ich werde deinen Rat befolgen,   
Khom-Bu. Zusätzlich wirst du ein paar Kriegerinnen auswählen und als   
Spähtrupp ´gen Norden schicken. Ich kann Überraschungen nicht ausstehen.*   
Sie ging zu den Fenstern, zog die Vorhänge auf und ließ das Licht wieder   
hinein. *Genug von dem Thema. Was für Fortschritte macht deine Tochter in   
ihrer Ausbildung zum Sensei?* 

Comb:*Ausgezeichnete Fortschritte, ganz ausgezeichnete. Paru-Fums Training ist   
optimal auf die Stärken und Schwächen ihrer Schülerin abgestimmt,   
auch wenn sie am Anfang zu hart rangegangen ist. Die Lehrnkurve, die   
sie vorgibt, ist gut angepaßt, und sie hat genau das richtige Maß   
an Strenge und Nachgiebigkeit. Ihr einziger Nachteil ist, das sie   
im Training manchmal zu sehr auf ihre eigenen Vorlieben eingeht.   
Aber ich denke, wir können ihr schon bald eine eigene Gruppe   
anvertrauen. Meine Tochter wird eines Tages eine würdige Nachfolgerin   
meines Erbes sein.* 

Mascara:*Na, na. Wer wird denn jetzt schon von Erben reden? Was soll ich   
denn sagen, ich bin ein halbes Jahrhundert älter als du?* 

Cologne:*Was für Fortschritte macht denn die Neue? Ich habe gehört, Paru-fum   
unterrichtet sie auch in Shiatsu?* 

Comb:*Das stimmt. Paru-Fum hatte sich schon immer sehr für Akkupressur   
interessiert, und jetzt wo sie ihr Wissen teilen kann überzieht sie   
regelmäßig die Zeit.   
Dabei hat sich Shiatsu nur als Nebeneffekt ergeben. Ursprünglich   
wollte sie nur Jessicas Meridiane sensibilisieren, damit sie ihre   
inneren Energien besser bündeln kann. Aber Jessica hat schnell   
Interesse an Akkupressur gezeigt, vor allem am medizinischen Aspekt,   
und so hat Paru-Fum das Thema ebenfalls dazugenommen.* 

Cologne warf Comb einen fragenden Blick zu, und Mascara runzelte ihre   
Stirn. *Innere Energien? Du meinst Ki?* Comb nickte, und Mascara fuhr   
fort *Du weißt, es war abgemacht das wir Fremden nicht unsere   
Spezialtechniken beibringen.* 

Comb:*Ich hatte nichts dergleichen vor, auch wenn mich Jessica zuerst darum   
gebeten hat.* 

Die anderen beiden Matriarchinnen sahen sie ungläubig an. 

Comb:*Es stimmt. Sie wußte bereits von der Existenz des Ki, und ja, sie   
wollte einen Ki-Blast lernen, aber ich habe ihre Bitte abgelehnt und   
sie hat es akzeptiert.* 

Cologne:*Sie kannte Ki? Außerhalb dieses Dorfes ist das Wissen nicht sehr   
weit verbreitet, schon gar nicht in der sogenannten Zivilisation.* 

Mascara:*Ist sie nicht etwas zu jung um das zu Wissen? Außerdem kann sie   
noch nicht allzulange trainiert haben, bevor sie bei uns ankam.   
Kein verantwortungsvoller Meister würde die Lehre des Ki einfach   
so aus der Hand geben.* 

Comb:*Ich war selbst erstaunt das Jessica genau wußte welche Vorteile das   
Bündeln des Ki´s im eigenen Körper hat. Spezielle Besonderheiten   
kennt sie genau, andererseits hat sie große Lücken bei den   
Grundlagen. Und ich habe das Gefühl, sie weiß mehr als sie mir sagt.* 

Mascara:*Kann sie eine Spionin sein?* 

Comb:(kopfschütteln, nachdenklich)*Nein, sie verschweigt etwas, aber sie hat   
keine bösen Absichten. Und da ist noch etwas ... Ich glaube, sie   
kennt die Legende der Fremden von den Sternen.* 

Cologne:*Du meinst doch nicht etwa 'die' Legende, oder?* 

Comb:*Als ich zur Demonstration einen Hito-Ryuzan-Ha Kai gemacht habe, hat   
sie es später als 'Jediritter-Technik' bezeichnet.* 

Mascara/Cologne:(ungläubig)*'Jedi'?* 

Comb nickte. Mascara stich sich nachdenklich über ihr Kinn. *Ich dachte, das   
Wissen über die Reisenden von den Sternen ist schon lange verloren gegangen.   
Und nun taucht aus dem Nichts so ein junges Mädchen auf und kennt nicht nur   
die Geheimnisse des Ki sondern auch die Hüter der 'Macht'. Sehr merkwürdig.* 

Cologne:*Aber auch wenn die Jedi die Geheimnisse der versteckten Kräfte des   
Ki auf unsere Welt gebracht haben, ihre Waffen bestanden nie aus   
dieser Lebensenergie.* 

Mascara:*Ich weiß. Khom-Bu, du wirst Jessica vorsichtig im Auge behalten,   
aber unternimm nichts und stell keine Fragen. Laß Paru-Fum mit ihrem   
Training weitermachen wie bisher, und versuche herauszufinden wieviel   
Jessica wirklich weiß.*   


Fortsetzung folgt... 

#############################################################################   


Anmerkung des Autors:   
Vielen Dank an oelk-hglhgl für´s Pre-reading. 

Irgendwie ist bis jetzt noch nichts Wichtiges passiert. Während Ranma auf   
dem Weg nach Japan ist, nehme ich mir Zeit um Jeremy ein paar Grundkenntnisse   
in Kempo zu vermitteln. Bei Gott, die wird er auch nötig haben. 

Die Sache mit den Jedi war nur ein kleiner Gag. Nein, ich schreibe kein   
Ranma1/2-StarWars Crossover. Georg Lucas ist mit seinem Copyright wesentlich   
pingeliger als Takahashi-san. 

Was Jeremys Alpträume angeht, die sind lediglich Ausdruck seiner Ängste. Was   
habt ihr denn erwartet? Zuerst wird er aus seiner Welt in eine andere   
Realität geworfen, dann wird er verflucht und nun muß er als Mädchen leben.   
Würdet ihr da keine Alpträume kriegen? 

Was hatte Ranma gesagt? Er will freiwillig noch mal mit Akane anfangen. Na, ob   
ihm das gelingt?   
Schaut nicht so. Natürlich mag Ranma Akane. Wenn ihr das bis jetzt nicht   
gemerkt habt, solltet ihr den Manga noch mal genau lesen. Es ist eindeutig.   
Er gibt es nur nicht zu. 

Mögt ihr die Story? Liebt ihr die Story? Haßt ihr die Story? Haßt ihr mich?   
Laßt es mich wissen. Sinnvolle Kritik, Kommentare und Hinweise werden dankend   
angenommen. Nicht sinnvolle Kritik, Beleidigungen und dummes Gerede wird   
ignoriert. Über Todesdrohungen wird gelacht. Briefbomben werden für   
langweilige Momente aufgehoben.   
Schreibt an Mark_Soul@gmx.de oder in die Comments-Box.   
Bis dann.   
  



	3. Spc.1:Die andere Hälfte des Ichs

Das folgende Special spielt irgendwo in Kapitel Zwei, kurz nachdem Jeremy   
bei den Amazonen gelandet ist und nun dort in seiner Jusenkyo-Form für einen   
Monat bleiben muß. Ursprünglich war der erste Teil dieser Story fest in   
Kapitel 2, aber aus Gewissensgründen habe ich ihn doch weggelassen.   
Trotzdem ließ mich der Gedanke nicht los, und so ist dieses Special als   
alternative Geschichte entstanden.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**"Der Einsteiger Special"**

eine Ranma 1/2 FanFiction 

von Mark Soul   


Legaler Hinweis oder Disclaimer:   
Auch wenn in dieser Story nur die Amazonen als solche und das Prinzip um   
Jusenkyo vorkommen, so bin ich der Ansicht das ein Disclaimer nötig ist.   
Also, Ranma1/2 ist Eigentum von Rumiko Takahashi. 

"Standart Sprache"   
*Chinesisch*   
'Betonte Worte'   
Gedanken>   
~Geräusche~   
{Panda-zeichen} 

Sollte ein normalerweise männlicher Charakter mit Nyanniichuan Fluch in   
seiner Jusenkyo-Form dargestellt werden, wird an seinem Namen   
der Suffix '-chan' angehängt.   
  


Anfänger-Alarm:   
Ich hab absolut keine Erfahrung im Fanfiction schreiben und bin auch sonst   
ein mieserabeler Geschichtenerzähler. Seid bitte nachsichtig. 

Self-Insert-Alarm:   
Es gibt Leute, die können Self-Inserts nicht ausstehen. Alle, die sich   
angesprochen fühlen, brauchen gar nicht weiterzulesen. Das hier ist nämlich   
eine Self-Insert (sozusagen). Jeremy entspricht zwar nicht meiner Person,   
kommt aber trotzdem aus unserer Welt. Und ist natürlich Ranma-Fan.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Special 1: Die andere Hälfte des Ichs**

Jeremy-chan erwachte und wischte sich träge den Schlaf aus den Augen. Dann   
schälte sie sich aus ihren Schlafsack und zog sich an. Draußen suchte sie   
Mousse auf.   
Der Amazone saß an einer Hauswand und schnitzte irgendwas. 

Jeremy-chan: (gähnt und steckt sich)*Hi Mousse. Wie geht's?* 

Mousse sah sie überrascht an. 

Jeremy-chan: *Ist hier heute Feiertag, oder warum tun die hier alle nichts?* 

Sie deutete in die Runde. Alle männlichen Amazonen saßen verstreut in der   
Gegend, lagen im Schatten, oder quatschten miteinander. Alle waren nur mit   
Nichtstun beschäftigt. 

Mousse: *Ach so, das weißt du ja noch gar nicht. Heute ist Waschtag. Das   
heißt, wir geben uns der Körperpflege hin. Erst die Frauen, dann   
die Männer. Die meisten der anderen Frauen sind schon unten am Fluß,   
wenn du dich beeilst hast du noch Zeit zum Baden.* 

Jeremy-chan: *Ach so. Und ich habe mich schon gewundert, ihr habt hier   
nämlich keine Duschen und so.* 

Mousse: (lacht)*Nein, sowas modernes findest du hier nicht.* 

Jeremy-chan ging zu ihrem Zelt zurück und suchte in ihren Sachen. Badezeug   
hatte sie natürlich nicht, aber ein Handtuch und ein Stück Kernseife. Sie packte   
Beides zusammen und verließ das Dorf. 

Als der Fluß in Sichtweite kam blieb Jeremy-chan stehen. Joketsuzoku war   
nicht sonderlich groß, aber um die achtzig Amazonen mochten wohl da unten   
sein. Das war aber nicht der Grund warum Jeremy-chan stehenblieb. Sämtliche   
Amazonen waren weiblich, und sie waren allesamt 'nackt'. Und alles andere als   
häßlich.   
Jeremy-chan schluckte. Nur die Ruhe. Du bist ja schließlich auch ein   
Mädchen, oder? Es gibt keinen Grund sich aufzuregen.> Als sie näherkam begann   
sie sich immer unwohler zu fühlen. Mehrere der Mädchen waren in ihrem Alter,   
und alle würden sie mit Leichtigkeit den 'Miss China' Titel gewinnen.   
Cremefarbene Haut spannte sich über stählerne Muskeln, wohlproportioniert,   
und bei jeder Bewegung hüpften ihre Brüste ungezügelt mit. 

Jeremy-chan stand mit hochrotem Gesicht am Ufer und starrte auf das Bild was   
sich ihr bot. So bemerkte sie auch nicht das sich jemand ihr näherte. Erst   
als die andere Amazone sie ansprach, schreckte Jeremy-chan aus ihren Gedanken   
auf. 

Amazone: *Du bist es als Stadtkind nicht gewohnt in der Natur zu baden, oder?   
Keine Bange, hier im Fluß gibt es keine gefährlichen Tiere.* 

Jeremy-chan´s Atem beschleunigte sich automatisch, als die nackte Amazone   
vor ihr stand. Ihr rosafarbenes Haar erinnerte ein wenig an Pudding und fiel   
ihr bis zur Mitte ihrer Schulterblätter. Ihre Brüste waren Größe C, wenn   
nicht noch mehr, und als Jeremy-chan tiefer blickte sah sie, das rosa ihre   
natürliche Farbe war. Schnell sah sie wieder nach oben. 

Jeremy-chan: *Es sind nicht die Tiere im Wasser, über die ich mir Gedanken   
mache.* 

Puddinghaar verstand den Kommentar natürlich nicht, und Jeremy-chan ließ sie   
stehen. Sie ging zu einer Stelle, wo nicht so viel Betrieb war und begann   
langsam sich auszuziehen.   
Als sie ihre Boxer auszog bemerkte sie eine nasse Stelle, als wenn sie sich   
in die Hose gemacht hätte. Jeremy-chan wurde nur noch röter. Klar. Jungen   
kriegen eine Errektion, und Mädchen ... werden feucht untenrum. Und als   
Junge hätte ich jetzt sicherlich einen Ständer, das heißt als Mädchen ...> 

Sie verdrängte den Gedanken, warf ihre Unterhose beiseite und sprang ins   
kalte Wasser. Sie erschauderte, hatte sich aber schnell an die Temperatur   
gewöhnt.   
Jeremy-chan watete zurück zum Ufer, griff ihre Seife und begann sich zu   
waschen. Ranma hatte ihr glücklicherweise erklärt wie sie mit ihren 'neuen'   
Regionen umzugehen hatte, und solange sie mit sich selber beschäftigt war   
mußte sie nicht auf die anderen schauen. An ihren eigenen Körper hatte sie   
sich mittlerweile größtenteils gewöhnt. 

Als sie bei ihrem Busen ankam stoppte sie. Etwas hatte sich verändert. Zuerst   
konnte sie nicht genau sagen was, dann fiel es ihr auf. Ihre Brüste hatten   
sich leicht aufgerichtet, die Nippel waren verhärtet und stachen hervor.   
Jeremy-chan sah sich peinlich um und tauchte bis zum Hals ins Wasser. Sie   
wußte noch aus der Schule das dies ein Zeichen sexueller Erregung bei Frauen   
war, sie konnte sich noch gut dran erinnern wie sie und andere Jungs aus   
ihrer Klasse gerätselt hatten wie das wohl genau aussehen mochte. Mist. Was   
mach ich jetzt? Alle können sehen das ich geil bin. Wie peinlich.> 

Sie fuhr herum als jemand sie an der Schulter berührte. Hinter ihr stand   
Shampoo. Jeremy-chan bedeckte ihre Brüste mit den Armen und sah die Amazone   
fragend an. 

Shampoo: *Du hast bis jetzt immer nur mit warmen Wasser gebadet, oder?* 

Jeremy-chan nickte. Worauf wollte Shampoo hinaus? 

Shampoo: "Das merkt man. Kaltes Wasser macht sowas bei dir immer.* 

Jeremy-chan fing an zu schwitzen. *Uh, wovon sprichst du?* 

Shampoo zog Jeremy-chan´s Arme auseinander und deutete auf ihren Busen.   
*Kaltes Wasser, oder auch kalter Wind rufen immer diese Reaktion hervor.   
Deswegen mußt du dich nicht schämen.* Sie sah Jeremy-chan nachdenklich an.   
*Das solltest du aber eigentlich wissen. Oder habt ihr es immer gut geheizt,   
dort wo du herkommst?* 

Jeremy-chan: *Ja ... nein ... das heißt-" 

Sie brach ab und bedeckte wieder ihre Brüste. Shampoo seufzte ein wenig.   
*Oh. So ist das bei dir? Geht mich ja auch nichts an. Solange du das nicht   
öffentlich machst wie die Zwei da.* Sie deutete mit dem Daumen über ihre   
Schulter und ging dann wieder. 

Jeremy-chan überlegte. Das der weibliche Körper auf Kälte auch so reagiert   
hatte sie noch nicht gewußt, woher auch. Dann schaute sie dorthin, wo Shampoo   
hingedeutet hatte. 

Und fiel vor Schreck rückwärts ins Wasser. Jeremy-chan tauchte wieder auf,   
rieb sich durchs Gesicht und sah noch mal hin. Dort, mitten im Fluß, standen   
zwei Amazonen eng umschlungen und küßten sich. 

Jeremy-chan wurde plötzlich von einem Hustenanfall gepackt. Sie schluckte   
ein paar Mal uns beruhigte sich wieder. So ist das also. Shampoo hat mich   
für eine Lesbe gehalten. Naja, irgendwie hat sie ja recht.> Sie schaute   
weiter auf das Liebespaar. Die eine Amazone liebkoste die Brüste ihrer   
Gefährtin, die andere hatte eine Hand unter der Wasserfläche verborgen. Beide   
machten einen sehr erregten Eindruck. 

Jeremy-chan spürte, wie sich ein seltsames Kribbeln in ihrem Unterleib   
ausbreitete und entschied, das sie für heute genug gebadet hatte. Sie   
beeilte sich aus dem Wasser, trocknete sich hastig ab und zog sich an. Ohne   
sich umzudrehen verschwand sie in Richtung Dorf. 

Nachdem die Männer auch ihre Badezeit hatten, nahm der Tag seinen normalen   
Verlauf. 

############################################################################# 

Jeremy-chan taten alle Muskeln weh. Diese harte Feldarbeit war sie einfach   
nicht gewohnt. Müde kroch sie abends in ihr Zelt und zog sich aus. Die Nächte   
waren warm, und so reichte es wenn sie nur ihr T-Shirt und ihre Boxer   
anbehielt.   
Sie rollte ihren Schlafsack auf der Isomatte aus und kroch hinein. 

Die Zeit verging. Der Schlaf kam nicht. Längst war draußen die Sonne unter-   
gegangen, aber es war Vollmond, und sein Licht fiel durch die Zeltwand   
und tauchte sein inneres in eine Art Dämmerlicht. 

Jeremy-chan wälzte sich hin und her und versuchte eine bequeme Position zu   
finden. Seitdem sie ein Mädchen war konnte sie nicht mehr wie üblich auf   
dem Bauch schlafen, gewisse Körperadditionen hinderten sie daran. 

Gedankenverloren tastete nach ihre Brüsten und wunderte sich wieder mal   
darüber, wie Frauen nur ihr ganzes Leben mit sowas auskommen mochten. Sie   
schlug ihren Schlafsack beiseite und sah auf ihren Busen. Der Mond erhellte   
das Zelt nur schemenhaft, aber sie konnte trotzdem die Umrisse der zwei   
Hügel unter ihrem T-Shirt erkennen. Vorsichtig drückte sie sie zusammen. 

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, sowas zu besitzen. Jeremy-chan hatte sich oft   
gefragt, wie sich die weibliche Brust wohl anfühlte. Mittlerweile wußte sie   
es nur zu genau. Sie zog ihre Bettdecke wieder bis zum Kinn und schloß die   
Augen. 

Ihre Gedanken fanden trotzdem keine Ruhe. Andere währen froh an meiner   
Stelle zu sein. Pah. So lustig ist das gar nicht. Wenn ich mir vorstelle,   
das ich so steckenbleiben könnte, brrr. Schauriger Gedanke. Mein ganzes   
Leben als Frau verbringen.   
Ich könnte nie eine Familie gründen. Das heißt, ich könnte schon, aber mit   
einem anderen Mann zusammenleben, nein Danke. Bleibt noch die Möglichkeit   
mit einer anderen Frau. Theoretisch bin ich ja lesbisch ...> 

Jeremy-chan dachte noch mal an heute morgen zurück, wo die zwei Amazonen   
sich geküßt hatten. Bis jetzt hatte sie nie die Natur der Homosexualität   
verstanden, aber mit ihrem Fluch bekam sie einen ganz neuen Blickwinkel. Auf   
die Frau/Frau Beziehung, heißt das.   
Der Gedanke, sich selbst in dieser Form mit einem anderen Mädchen   
vorzustellen, war genau so aufregend als wenn sie sich als Junge mit einem   
Mädchen vorstellte. Ihre sexuellen Interessen hatten sich wirklich nicht   
geändert. 

Sie rief sich noch mal die zwei Amazonen ins Gedächtnis, wie sie sich geküßt   
hatten, und berührt hatten. Ohne das es ihr Bewußt war, machten sich ihre   
Hände selbständig und wanderten tiefer. Erst als sie zwischen ihren Beinen   
nicht das fand, was sie normalerweise dort erwartete, begriff sie was sie   
grade tun wollte. Ihre Arme flogen praktisch aus dem Schlafsack. 

Dann dachte sie nach. Was ist eigentlich so schlimm daran? Ich meine, dieser   
Körper hat genau die gleichen Bedürfnisse wie mein anderer.>   
Natürlich ist das schlimm. Du bist ein Junge, du kannst es nicht als   
Mädchen tun.>   
Ich will ja nicht mit einem Kerl schlafen. Aber wieso sollte ich mich als Frau   
nicht auch selbst befriedigen dürfen?>   
Die Menschheit ist in zwei Teile aufgeteilt. Die Männer auf der einen Seite, die   
Frauen auf der anderen. Du kannst nicht auf beiden Seiten stehen.>   
Und wer sagt dir, das das nicht geht? Außerdem, ich habe schon oft mit mir   
selbst gespielt. Warum nicht in diesem Körper, wenn ich schon die Gelegenheit   
habe?>   
Und was ist, wenn es dir irgendwann nicht mehr reicht? Als Junge kannst du   
mit Mädchen schlafen, aber was ist wenn es dir nicht mehr reicht dich als   
Mädchen immer nur selbst zu Befriedigen?>   
Ich habe nicht vor, ewig so zu bleiben. Sobald ich ein Gegenmittel gefunden   
habe, sage ich Adieu zu meiner weiblichen Seite.>   
Und du glaubst, du kannst einfach so auf ihn verzichten, wenn du erstmal   
die Freuden dieses Körpers genossen hast?> 

Jeremy-chan packte sich an den Kopf. "Argl. Jetzt führe ich schon Gespräche   
mit mir selber. Ich dreh hier noch durch." Laut zu sprechen half. Die Stimmen   
in ihrem Kopf waren verschwunden. 

Jeremy-chan schloß wieder die Augen. Aber das Thema ging ihr nicht mehr aus   
dem Kopf. Was wäre, wenn sie genauso plötzlich wieder nach Hause kommen   
würde, wie sie hier gelandet wäre?   
Was würden ihre Eltern sagen? Was würde Nicole sagen? Jeremy-chan versuchte   
sich ihre Freundin als Lesbe vorzustellen. Nein, sie gehört nicht zu der   
Sorte. Nicole ist genauso hetero wie ich. Wie ich als Junge meine ich.> 

Sie drehte sich wieder um und verzog das Gesicht, als sie sich auf ihren   
Busen legte. Sie drehte sich auf den Rücken und zog ihr T-Shirt hoch. Ihre   
Brustwarzen waren wieder geschwollen und aufgerichtet. Sie betastete sie. Und   
hart waren sie auch. Na toll, durch die ganzen Gedanken um Sex bin ich schon   
wieder scharf geworden.> 

Sie starrte ihre Brüste an, und versuchte sie mit ihren Gedanken zu zwingen   
wieder normal zu werden. Aber der Anblick von nackten Titten erreichte nur   
das Gegenteil. Jeremy-chan seufzte und starrte. Egal in welchem Körper sie   
war, mental war sie ein Junge, und eine nackte Frau, selbst sie selber,   
erregte sie. 

Sie drückte ihre Brüste zusammen und seufzte nochmal. Mann, ich bin das   
reinste Superweib. Wenn ich wollte könnte ich allen Jungs den Kopf verdrehen.   
Vor allem, da ich weiß auf was Jungs so stehen. Das Problem ist nur, ich   
will gar nicht.> 

Jeremy-chan blickte weiterhin auf ihre Additionen. Sie hatte zwei   
Möglichkeiten: Sie konnte sich jetzt mit ihrer anderen Hälfte abfinden und   
ihren Bedürfnissen nachgeben, oder sie konnte dagegen ankämpfen und für   
den Rest ihrer Zeit als Frau mit dem Fluch auf Kriegsfuß leben. 

Sie entschied sich für die erste Möglichkeit. Sie würde es danach vielleicht   
bereuen, aber es war als Junge nichts Unanständiges, es war für Mädchen   
nichts Unanständiges, warum sollte es für einen Junges als Mädchen verboten   
sein? Außerdem würde sie dabei nur dazulernen. 

Sie setzte sich auf, zog ihr T-Shirt komplett aus und betrachtete sich im   
Dämmerlicht. Ihre immer noch erregten Brüste hoben und senkten sich mit jedem   
Atemzug. Sie strich mit der Hand über ihre Rundungen, an der Unterseite der   
Busen, über die erregten Nippel. Sie legte sich wieder zurück und liebkoste   
mit beiden Händen das weiche Fleisch. Ein Schauer wie Gänsehaut durchlief sie,   
und sie spürte wie sich wieder das warme Gefühl zwischen ihren Beinen   
ausbreitete. 

Ihren Körper ignorierend konzentrierte sie sich nur auf das was ihre Hände   
fühlten. Die Wölbungen ihres Busens, die viel zartere Haut als wenn sie ein   
Junge war. Sie stellte sich vor ein Er zu sein, und das der Körper den sie   
streichelte nicht sie selbst war. 

Der Gedanke hatte etwas unglaublich erregendes. Sie blickte über ihren   
Körper, in einer Art als wenn sie auf jemand Fremdes blicken würde. Ein   
anderes Mädchen, dessen Brüste sie knetete. Das kribbelnde Gefühl zwischen   
ihren Beinen wurde immer intensiver, mit jeder Streicheleinheit. Während   
sich eine Hand weiter um ihren Busen kümmerte, wanderte die andere herab,   
streichelte über ihren Bauch, und zog ihre Shorts aus. Hose und Schlafsack   
wurden weggekickt, und Jeremy-chan nahm sich einen Moment Zeit ihren Körper   
in all seiner Pracht zu betrachten. Ihr Blick fing sich am Ort ihrer   
Weiblichkeit. Sie war an ihrem Geschlechtsorgan nicht sehr behaart, und   
jedes noch kleine Detail wurde ihr offenbart.   
Allein der Anblick erregte sie derart, das sich ihre unteren Lippen öffneten.   
Der Anblick ließ sie die Luft anhalten. Natürlich hatte sie ihren Körper   
genauer untersucht, aber nicht unter 'diesen' Umständen. 

Das kribbelnde Gefühl verstärkte sich nur. Sie spürte wie es mit jedem   
Herzschlag zunahm. Was sollte sie tun? Sich dort berühren? Jeremy-chan   
wußte das es dazugehören würde, aber sie wagte nicht sich zu bewegen. Aber   
ihre Pussy sah so einladend aus, weich und warm. 

Langsam, ohne ihr zutun glitt ihre Hand tiefer, ihre Fingerspitzen berührten   
das rosa Fleisch. Jeremy-chan zuckte zusammen als sie Kontakt machte, und   
zog ihre Hand ein Stück zurück. Es war nicht das Gefühl gewesen was sie   
verspürte, aber die Tatsache das sie getan hatte was in einer Weise   
undenkbar war. 

Jeremy-chan atmete tief ein und wagte einen zweiten Anlauf. Sie glitt mit   
ihren Fingern vorsichtig über ihre Lippen, untersuchte jede Falte, und   
versuchte dabei so ruhig wie möglich zu bleiben. Die Feuchtigkeit nahm zu,   
mit jedem Moment und jeder Bewegung. Sie schloß ihre Augen und atmete ruhig   
ein und aus. Während ihre eine Hand an ihrem Geschlecht spielte, streichelte   
ihre andere weiter über die Brüste. 

Ihre Finger fanden ihren Kitzler und befühlten ihn, dann wanderte sie weiter   
und zu ihrem eigentlichen Eingang. Mit zwei Fingern fühlte sie über die   
Öffnung, und spürte wie ihre Körpersäfte daraus hervortraten. Sie konnte   
fast sehen wie ihr das Blut vor Aufregung ins Gesicht schoß, und wie sie   
zwischen den Beinen immer heißer wurde. 

Langsam, fast widerwillig ließ sie von sich ab und betrachtete ihre Hand.   
Glitzernde Flüssigkeit bedeckte sie. Sie rieb mit den Fingern. Es war etwas   
trüb und leicht glitschig, und perfekt dafür geeignet ihre Scheide auf etwas   
vorzubereiten an das sie lieber nicht dachte. Sie schnupperte, es roch nach   
Sex, und auch ein wenig nach Fisch. 

Sie wandte sich wieder sich selbst zu. Die Nippel ihrer Brüste waren   
mittlerweile steinhart geworden, und instinktiv hatte sie die Beine weiter   
auseinander gespreizt. Ihre unteren Lippen hatten sich weiter geöffnet, sie   
konnte das innere Paar jetzt sehen anstatt nur fühlen. 

Ihre Hände wanderten wieder herab, und der Anblick des sich selbst   
befriedigenden Mädchens trug nur dazu bei ihr männliches Hirn weiter   
anzuregen. Mit einer Hand drückte und streichelte sie ihre Busen weiter,   
die andere beschäftigte sich mit ihrem Organ. Sie spürte wie sich langsam   
etwas in ihr aufzubauen begann, etwas das herauswollte. Jeremy-chan würde   
weitermachen bis sie es gefunden hatte. 

Wieder betrachtete Jeremy-chan den wunderbaren Anblick der sich ihr bot. Ein   
Traum von einer Frau, langsam zwischen ihren Beinen hin und her rubbelnd.   
Die weichen Lippen schmolzen fast unter der Berührung. 

Sie beugte sich weiter vor, und spreizte mit den Fingern ihre Schamlippen.   
Die inneren Lippen kamen völlig zum Vorschein, sanft und weich, dann die   
Klitoris, und ihr 'Liebestunnel'. Jeremy-chan hatte in der Theorie alles   
in der Schule gehabt, aber die Wirklichkeit war wie immer ganz anders. 

Sie konzentrierte sich mehr auf ihren Kitzler, und fast wie von selbst   
entrang sich ein leises Stöhnen ihrer Brust. Eine Idee kam ihr, und sie   
stöhnte weiter, mit Absicht. Das Geräusch eines Mädchens in Lust hatte auf   
sie etwas unglaublich erotisches. Sie packte mit mehr Kraft an ihren Busen,   
und kniff leicht in ihre Nippel. 

Die andere Hand liebkoste weiter ihr Geschlecht, erforschte jede Falte und   
jede Unebenheit. Schließlich durchfuhr ein starkes Gefühl ihren Körper, sie   
bog das Kreuz durch, und das laute Stöhnen war nicht absichtlich.   
Sie spürte wie ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht erschien, und wie ihre Körper-   
säfte nun frei über ihre Hand flossen. Als sich ihre Muskeln wieder   
entspannten ließ sie sich zurücksinken. Das war eine Erfahrung die sie nicht   
so schnell vergessen würde, ihr erster Orgasmus als Frau. 

Regungslos blieb sie eine Weile liegen und ordnete ihre Gedanken. Der Klimax   
war auf eine Weise sehr ähnlich dem eines Jungen gewesen, auf andere Weise   
wiederum völlig anders. Am meisten fiel ihr auf, das das Gefühl längst nicht   
so intensiv war, als wenn sie ein Junge gewesen war. Sieht so aus als ob ich   
eines der ältesten Rätsel der Welt gelöst habe: Wer hat es nun besser?> 

Sie wollte nach ihrer Kleidung greifen, stoppte aber. Irgendwie fühlte sie   
sich noch ... 'unbefriedigt'. So, als ob etwas fehlte. Verwirrt blickte sie   
sich zwischen ihre Beine. Das verlangende Gefühl war noch immer da, ganz   
anders als bei Jungen, die nach dem Höhepunkt erschöpft und befriedigt   
liegen blieben. Es könnte sein. Es wird ja immer gesagt, Frauen seien die   
aktiveren Liebhaber. Und im Gegensatz zu Männern können sie mehrmals   
hintereinander kommen.> 

Erneut begann sie das Ritual, und war erstaunt wie schnell das hitzige Gefühl   
wiederkam. Wieder war eine Hand an ihrer Pussy, während die andere ihre   
Brüste penetrierte. 

Aber irgend etwas fehlte. Sie konnte nicht den Finger darauf legen, aber sie   
fühlte sich 'unausgefüllt'.   
Es war genau dieses Wort in ihren Gedanken, das ihr die Idee gab. Sie   
spreizte ihre Beine weit auseinander, und fühlte mit einem Finger nach ihrem   
Eingang. Ein letzter Moment der Unsicherheit, dann schob sie langsam ihre   
Fingerkuppe in sich hinein. 

Jeremy-chan erzitterte bei dem Gefühl, was sie durchfuhr. Ein tiefes   
Wohlbefinden, aber auch ein leichter Schmerz, als sie den Zeigefinger bis zum   
ersten Gelenk in sich versenkte. Vorsichtig fühlte sie in sich hinein, und   
stöhnte leise als sie den Finger tiefer schob. 

Ihre Scheide klammerte sich so fest um den Finger, das sie schon befürchtete   
er würde steckenbleiben. Dann merkte sie das das Gegenteil der Fall war.   
Ihre inneren Wände hatten sich perfekt der Form des Fingers angepaßt, absolut   
kein Freiraum war vorhanden. Und die warme Flüssigkeit tat ihr übriges. 

Entschlossen, sich selbst so gut wie möglich kennenzulernen, drang sie weiter   
in sich ein. Nur um auf ein Hindernis zu stoßen. Schnell begriff sie, das sie   
ihre Jungfräulichkeit gefunden hatte. Sanft pochte sie gegen ihr Hymen. Nein,   
das war etwas was sie definitiv nicht tun würde. Nichts und niemand würde   
diese letzte Barriere durchbrechen. 

Jeremy-chan drehte den Finger langsam nach links, dann nach rechts, und genoß   
das Gefühl was sie verursachte. Sie fühlte sich so ... so voll. Sie machte   
eine mentale Notiz das später bei einem echten Mädchen auch zu tun, und   
schloß die Augen. 

Es wurde Zeit den letzten Schritt zu tun. Sie zog den Finger halb heraus,   
dann wieder herein. Und wieder. Und wieder. Ein Teil von ihr konnte noch   
immer nicht glauben das sie es wirklich tat. Aber die Sensation des Gefühls   
in ihr ließ sie nicht daran denken. Sie konnte spüren, wie sich ein   
unglaublicher Druck in ihr aufbaute, und darum flehte herausgelassen zu   
werden. 

Sie war heiß, und naß, und wie sich ihre inneren Muskeln dem Finger angepaßt   
hatten war fast angenehm. Das Gefühl, wie sich etwas in ihrem Liebestunnel   
hin und her bewegte. Das leicht schmatzende Geräusch was sie dabei   
verursachte. 

Immer erregter werdend, erhöhte sie die Geschwindigkeit. Langsam aber sicher   
erhöhten ihre inneren Muskeln den Druck auf den Finger, nicht so das es   
weh tat, aber immerhin. Wenn schon ein dünner Finger so zusammengepreßt   
wurde, wie mußte es dann sein wenn sie sich als Junge in eine Frau versenkte? 

Während sie sich mit dem Zeigefinger weiter selber fickte, kümmerte sich   
ihr Mittelfinger um ihren erregten Kitzeler. Die andere Hand massierte weiter   
ihre Brüste und Brustwarzen. Instinkte, nicht in ihrem Hirn aber in ihrem   
Körper verankert, hatten halbwegs die Kontrolle übernommen, und sie bewegte   
ihre Hüfte in einem angepaßten Rhythmus zu ihrem Finger. Kurze Töne des   
Wohlbefindens schienen tief aus ihr raus zu kommen, und trugen dazu bei das   
sie noch schärfer wurde. 

Sie öffnete wieder die Augen und sah sich an. Der Blickwinkel war ungewohnt,   
aber ihre Phantasie erledigte den Rest. Dort lag sie, ein Mädchen,   
gutaussehend und schwer mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Ein Teil von ihr begann   
die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Sie arbeitete immer schneller, und das Gefühl war   
nicht zu beschreiben. Ihre Hüfte sprang wie von selbst auf und ab. Ihre   
Hand quetschte hart ihren Busen. Ihre andere Hand, minus Zeigefinger,   
penetrierte ihre geschwollene Klitoris, und der Geruch nach Sex und Fisch   
wurde immer deutlicher. 

Der Anblick dieses Mädchens, verloren in ihrem eigenen Verlangen, schien das   
Gefühl des Wohlbefindens nur zu intensivieren. Dann, plötzlich, stoppte sie,   
unfähig sich weiter zu bewegen, und ein weiteres Mal explodierte das Feuer   
in ihr. Die Muskeln um ihren Finger spannten und entspannten sich rasend   
schnell. 

Sie fiel zurück auf ihr Lager, ließ sich diesmal aber nicht dazu hinreißen   
den Orgasmus abklingen zu lassen. Sie wollte das Gefühl so weit wie möglich   
auskosten, und so hörte sie nicht auf sich mit dem Finger weiter zu   
befriedigen. 

Was war sie überrascht als ein zweiter Orgasmus sie überrollte. Und ein   
dritter. Jedesmal wenn sie ihren Finger wieder versenkte kam sie. Sie bog   
ihren Rücken weit durch und wälzte sich hin und her, ihre Beine zuckten   
unkontrolliert, und sie stieß kleine Schreie der Lust aus. Schließlich konnte   
sie nicht mehr, und gab auf. 

Schwer atmend blieb sie liegen wo sie war, und blinzelte die Benommenheit   
weg. Wow!> Das war das Einzige was sie erstmal denken konnte. Langsam   
kehrte ihr klares Denken zurück. Nicht schlecht. Qualität wird durch   
Quantität ersetzt. Schätze, man kann nicht sagen welches Geschlecht es nun   
besser hat.> 

Sie blieb still und horchte in sich hinein. Langsam klang die Nachwirkung   
des Orgasmus ab. Nichts schien sich wirklich verändert zu haben. Sie war   
immer noch sie selbst. 

Jeremy-chan griff nach ihrem Nachtzeug und zog sich wieder an. Sie schlüpfte   
wieder in den Schlafsack und legte sich auf die Seite. Diese Erfahrung war   
etwas, was sie sicher nicht vergessen würde.   
Jeremy-chan kuschelte sich enger zusammen. Die ganze Prozedur hatte sie   
mehr erschöpft als sie anfangs angenommen hatte. Kurz bevor ihr die Augen   
zufielen, dachte sie daran ob Ranma vielleicht das Gleiche durchlebt hatte   
wie sie. 

############################################################################# 

Mousse wunderte sich. Jessica hatte bis jetzt immer einen etwas bedeckten   
Eindruck gemacht. Er nahm an, das es daran lag das sie hier in einer für   
sie fremden Umgebung war. Aber seit heute morgen war sie bester Laune, und   
pfiff während ihrer Arbeit ständig vor sich hin. 

Mousse: *Jessica? Ist irgendwas? Du hat den ganzen Tag schon so gute Laune?* 

Jeremy-chan stoppte in ihrer Arbeit und sah den blinden Amazonen an. *Weißt   
du, vor ein paar Tagen habe ich eine recht unangenehme Erfahrung machen   
müssen. Aber ich denke, ich bin letzte Nacht mit mir selber ins Reine darüber   
gekommen.*   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Anmerkung des Autors: 

Warum habe ich das jetzt geschrieben? Nun, zum einen wollte ich wissen ob ich   
sowas überhaupt kann. Eine Lemon schreiben. Ob es mir gelungen ist, das   
müßt ihr schon selber entscheiden.   
Zum anderen ist es nur logisch, das Jeremy sich so verhält. JEDER andere   
Junge an seiner Stelle hätte genauso gehandelt. Nein, versucht es nicht zu   
leugnen, vielleicht hätte es länger gedauert, aber ihr hättet das Gleiche   
gemacht. 

Ich denke, als Experiment kann ich das so stehen lassen. Ich bin mir sehr   
sicher, das dies die erste und letzte Lemon war die ihr von mir bekommen   
werdet. Ich schreibe lieber vernünftige Sachen. 

Ich entschuldige mich hiermit an allen weiblichen Lesern. Ich selbst bin   
männlich, und habe keinen Fluch, das heißt ich habe keine Ahnung wie ihr   
euch beim Masturbieren fühlt (und ich werde ganz sicher nicht meine Freundin   
fragen). Wahrscheinlich habe ich nur Unsinn in dieser Geschichte verzapft,   
nehmt es mit bitte nicht übel, solange ihr euch nicht lachend über den Boden   
gekugelt habt. 

Mögt ihr die Story? Liebt ihr die Story? Haßt ihr die Story? Haßt ihr mich?   
Laßt es mich wissen. Sinnvolle Kritik, Kommentare und Hinweise werden dankend   
angenommen. Nicht sinnvolle Kritik, Beleidigungen und dummes Gerede wird   
ignoriert. Über Todesdrohungen wird gelacht. Briefbomben werden für   
langweilige Momente aufgehoben.   
Schreibt an Mark_Soul@gmx.de oder in die Comments-Box.   
Bis dann.   
  
  



	4. Chp.3:Shishi Hokodan und Majin Ken

Eine einsame Figur wanderte durch das chinesische Hinterland. Ihrem Zustand   
nach war sie bereits mehrere Wochen unterwegs, die Kleidung sah abgetragen   
und leicht verdreckt aus und den Gesichtsausdruck der Person konnte man nur   
als 'verloren' bezeichnen.   
Was hauptsächlich daran lag, das Ryoga Hibiki genau das war: verloren.   
Seitdem er seinen Ex-Rivalen vor drei Wochen auf so mysteriöse Weise aus den   
Augen verloren hatte war er ziellos umhergewandert in der Hoffnung, irgendwie   
Japan zu erreichen. 

Ryoga: "Wo zum Teufel bin ich hier?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**"Der Einsteiger"**

eine Ranma 1/2 FanFiction 

von Mark Soul   


Legaler Hinweis oder Disclaimer:   
Ranma 1/2 ist Eigentum von Rumiko Takahashi, Shogukan, Viz, Ehapa und was   
weiß ich noch wem. Auf jeden Fall habe ich keine Rechte daran.   
Jeremy hab ich mir selbst ausgedacht, er gehört mir.   
Mas-kala, Khom-Bu, Paru-Fum und Lo-Xion sind Allgemeineigentum. Ich erhebe   
keinen Anspruch auf sie.   


"Standart Sprache"   
*Chinesisch*   
'Betonte Worte'   
Gedanken>   
~Geräusche~   
{Panda-zeichen} 

Sollte ein normalerweise männlicher Charakter mit Nyanniichuan Fluch in   
seiner Jusenkyo-Form dargestellt werden, wird an seinem Namen   
der Suffix '-chan' angehängt. 

Anfänger-Alarm:   
Ich hab absolut keine Erfahrung im Fanfiction schreiben und bin auch sonst   
ein mieserabeler Geschichtenerzähler. Seid bitte nachsichtig. 

Self-Insert-Alarm:   
Es gibt Leute, die können Self-Inserts nicht ausstehen. Alle, die sich   
angesprochen fühlen, brauchen gar nicht weiterzulesen. Das hier ist nämlich   
eine Self-Insert (sozusagen). Jeremy entspricht zwar nicht meiner Person,   
kommt aber trotzdem aus unserer Welt. Und ist natürlich Ranma-Fan.   
  
  
  
  
  


**Kapitel 3: Shishi Hokodan und Majin Ken**

Ryoga: "Wo zum Teufel bin ich hier?" 

Er sagte den Satz mehr aus Angewohnheit, nicht weil er eine Antwort erwartete.   
Aber er hatte wirklich keine Ahnung wo er sich befand, er war sich nicht   
einmal sicher ob er noch in China war. Hmm, irgendwie kommt mir die Gegend   
aber bekannt vor... Idiot, du bist schon überall auf diesem Planeten gewesen,   
dir würde 'alles' bekannt vorkommen.>   
Ryoga schüttelte den Kopf und setzte seinen Weg fort. Es half nichts, er   
würde jemand nach dem Weg nach Japan fragen müssen. Nicht das es bei den   
vorhergehenden Malen etwas genützt hätte, aber er durfte nicht aufgeben wenn   
er jemals seine Heimat wiedersehen wollte.   
Er mußte nicht lange gehen, da kam eines dieser leicht primitiven Dörfer in   
Sicht, die in dieser Gegend häufiger anzutreffen waren. Was für ein Glück,   
da kann mir sicher jemand die Richtung nach Japan zeigen.> Ryoga ging auf den   
Dorfeingang zu wo drei junge Frauen, er schätzte sie etwas jünger als sich   
selbst, Wache standen. 

Die drei Amazonen staunten nicht schlecht als der Fremde, noch dazu ein Mann,   
auf sie zukam. Sie waren grundsätzlich mißtrauisch gegenüber Fremden,   
besonders fremden Männern. Es sei denn, sie waren gute Kämpfer und damit   
potentielle Ehepartner. 

Als Ryoga näher kam zogen sie ihre Waffen. Ryoga sah sich drei Speerspitzen   
gegenüber. Er hob die Hände um zu zeigen das er unbewaffnet war. 

Ryoga: "Ich ... ich will niemanden etwas tun, ehrlich." 

Amazone1: *Verschwinde, Fremder, bevor wir deine Finger abschneiden und dich   
an deinen Füßen aufhängen!* 

Amazone2: (zu 1)*Meinst du nicht das war etwas übertrieben?* 

Amazone1: (zu 2)*Ach was. Das wollte ich immer schon mal sagen.* 

Ryoga: "Umm, ich wollte nur fragen, ob eine von euch den Weg nach Japan   
kennt." Was hat sie gesagt? Irgendwas mit Finger aufhängen?> 

Amazone3: *Hat eine von euch verstanden was er gesagt hat?* 

Amazone1: *Nicht ganz. Es hört sich an wie Japanisch.* 

Amazone2: *Irgendwas von 'Weg nach Japan'. Vielleicht hat er sich verlaufen und   
fragt hier nach einer Unterkunft.* 

Amazone1:* Da ist er hier falsch. (zu Ryoga) Mach das du wegkommst. Wir dulden   
hier keine Außenseiter!* 

Ryoga verstand fast kein Wort von dem was die Amazonen sagten. Aber aus ihren   
Gesten und ihrem Tonfall schloß er, das er sie wohl irgendwie beleidigt haben   
mußte. 

Ryoga: (stockend)*Will nichts tun. Ihr wissen wo Japan?* 

Amazone2: Der will es einfach nicht kapieren.> "Du gehen! JETZT!" 

Ryoga: (erleichtert)"Du sprichst japanisch? Was für ein Glück. Seit Wochen   
wander ich durch die Gegend. Ich bin auf der Suche nach Japan, kannst   
du mir den Weg zeigen? Bitte, du mußt mir helfen, ich weiß wirklich   
nicht mehr weiter." 

In seinem Enthusiasmus hatte Ryoga die Worte der Amazone gar nicht   
registriert. Und jetzt machte er den Fehler und ging auf sie zu. Die Amazonen   
betrachteten diese Unterschreitung des Sicherheitsabstandes als Angriff und   
verhielten sich dementsprechend: Sie trieben Ryoga mit ihren Speeren zurück. 

Ryoga war verwirrt. Er hatte nichts getan, und jetzt griffen ihn diese Frauen   
an. Er schlug sich nicht gerne mit Frauen, erst recht nicht wenn sie jünger   
waren als er. Aber er hatte nicht so viele Skrupel wie Ranma, und das diese   
Mädchen bewaffnet waren half auch nicht. Er zog seinem Regenschirm vom   
Rucksack und kürzte die Speere auf sehr effektive Weise. 

Die drei Amazonen waren überrascht. Zum einen von der Schnelligkeit mit der   
der Fremde reagiert hatte, zum anderen war ein Regenschirm selbst für sie   
eine ungewöhnliche Waffe. Ihre Überraschung hielt aber nur kurz, dann warfen   
sie ihre nun nutzlosen Waffen weg und attackierten Ryoga mit bloßen Händen. 

Nun, da die Amazonen unbewaffnet waren, sah Ryoga auch keinen Grund mehr auf   
diese Weise zu kämpfen. Er warf seinen Schirm zu Boden und begann die Schläge   
und Tritte der Amazonen abzuwehren. Er war etwas überrascht über das Talent,   
das die Mädchen im Kampf zeigten.   
Ryoga wollte sie eigentlich einschüchtern mit der Aktion mit seinem Schirm.   
Jetzt entschloß er sich zu etwas drastischeren Maßnahmen und begann   
zurückzuschlagen. Nicht fest, nur so viel das die Anderen die Schläge   
spürten. Vielleicht geben sie von alleine auf.> 

Amazone3: *Er ist gut. Er hält sich gegen uns drei.* 

Amazone1: *Seine Abwehr ist gut. Seine Schläge sind einfach nur lächerlich.   
So wie er zuhaut kann er nicht sehr kräftig sein.* 

Die Amazonen erhöhten ihre Anstrengungen, Ryoga in Grund und Boden zu   
stampfen, konnten aber noch immer keine Treffer landen. Langsam fühlten sie   
sich in ihrem Stolz verletzt.   
Die erste Amazone realisierte, das sie den Fremden ohne Waffen nicht schlagen   
konnten, und ließ vom Kampf ab um sich Ryoga´s Schirm zu nehmen. Sie keuchte   
vor Überraschung und ließ ihn gleich wieder fallen. Die anderen Amazonen,   
besorgt was ihre Kollegin hatte, gingen ein paar Schritte rückwärts von Ryoga   
weg, ohne ihn jedoch aus den Augen zu lassen und stellten sich zu der Ersten.   
Ryoga entspannte sich, blieb aber in Kampfstellung. 

Amazone2: *Was hast du? Was ist mit seiner Waffe?* 

Amazone1: *Vergeßt was ich eben gesagt habe. Er 'ist' stark. Das Teil ist   
unglaublich schwer.* 

Amazone3: *Ach was. So schwer kann das doch gar nicht ... uumpf.* 

Die dritte Amazone keuchte erstaunt als sie versuchte den Schirm anzuheben.   
Ryoga konnte nicht anders als grinsen als er sah, wie sie mit erheblicher   
Kraftanstrengung den Schirm schließlich hochhob. 

Amazone2: *Nun kommt schon. Jetzt übertreibt ihr aber.* 

Anstelle einer Antwort warf Amazone Drei ihr den Schirm zu. Amazone Zwei ging   
sofort zu Boden. 

Ryoga hatte genug. Hier bekam er anscheinend keine Antworten auf seine   
Fragen. Er ging auf Amazone Zwei zu, nahm mühelos sein Eigentum an sich und   
steckte den Schirm wieder auf seinen Rucksack. Dann wandte er sich um und   
ging. 

Die drei Amazonen sahen ihm fassungslos hinterher, dann sich gegenseitig an.   
Ein Mann der kämpfen konnte und so stark war, das war ... 

Amazone2: (hebt die Hand)*Ich nehme ihn:* 

Die zwei Anderen schauten etwas mürrisch, aber wer zuerst kommt malt zuerst.   
Amazone Zwei rannte Ryoga hinterher und hielt ihn zurück. Sie zeigte zuerst   
auf ihn, dann auf sich und ging in Kampfposition. 

Amazone2: "Du, ich. Kämpfen. Jetzt." 

Dann griff sie an. 

############################################################################# 

Jeremy-chan und Parfüm waren mitten in ihrem Training, als sie hörten das   
draußen irgendetwas vor sich ging. Sie liefen Beide aus der Hütte um der   
Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. 

Parfüm: *Was geht hier vor?* 

Angesprochene Amazone: *Nichts besonderes. Nur ein Fremder vor den Tor.* 

Parfüm sah zum Dorfeingang, wo besagter Fremder die Waffen der drei   
wacheschiebenden Amazonen zerstörte. Diese griffen ihn dann ohne Waffen an.   
Für Jeremy-chan war der Fremde ganz und gar nicht fremd. Und sie wußte wie   
der Kampf ausgehen würde. 

Jeremy-chan: *Sensei, du mußt sie aufhalten! Ryoga wird sie besiegen. Und ich   
bin sicher das er noch nicht Heiraten möchte.* 

Parfüm sah zum Kampf und fand Jeremy-chan´s Meinung bestätigt. Der junge Mann   
war außergewöhnlich gut. Und er hielt sich zurück. *Ich finde, er würde einen   
guten Ehemann abgeben:* 

Jeremy-chan: *Das ist nicht der Punkt. Es ist (sucht nach einem Grund) Es geht   
einfach nicht!* 

Parfüm sagte nichts und beobachtete weiter den Kampf. Der Stil des Jungen   
erinnerte sie an den, den Jeremy-chan anfangs benutzte. Sie runzelte die   
Stirn, als die Wachen nur mit Schwierigkeiten einen einfachen Regenschirm   
anhoben. 

Parfüm: *Was ist mit dem Schirm?* 

Jeremy-chan: *Nichts, bis auf das er ungefähr hundertfünfzig Kilo wiegt.* 

Das Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich, als Parfüm sah mit welcher Leichtigkeit der   
Fremde seine Waffe aufnahm und einsteckte. Inzwischen hatte sich auch Comb   
zu ihnen gesellt. 

Comb: *Wer ist dieser Junge?* 

Jeremy-chan: *Ryoga Hibiki. Von ihm hab ich was ich wußte bevor ich zu euch   
kam. Bitte, tu etwas bevor ein Unglück geschieht.* 

Comb: Das ist ihr früherer Sensei? Der Junge ist erstaunlich.> *Tut mir leid,   
als Matriarch darf ich mich in diese Kämpfe nicht einmischen. Und es   
sieht so aus, als wenn Lo-Xion bereits dabei ist, Ryoga für sich zu   
beanspruchen.* 

Jeremy-chan sah mit entsetzen wie eine der Wachen, eine junge Amazone mit   
hüftlangen dunkelblauem Haar hinter Ryoga herrannte und mit ihm zu kämpfen   
begann. 

Jeremy-chan: *Gibt es denn keinen Weg das zu verhindern?* 

Comb: (lächelt verschmitzt)*Natürlich. Jede andere Bewohnerin des Dorfes darf   
sich einmischen. Auch ein Gast des Dorfes.* 

Jeremy-chan verstand den Hinweis und rannte los. Es war ganz einfach: Wenn   
sie Lotion besiegte war der Kampf mit Ryoga der ihre. Dann mußte sie nur noch   
Ryoga ausschalten und schwupp: Ein besiegter Mann war nicht mehr interessant.   
  
  


Ryoga inzwischen hatte bald genug. Es war, als ob dieses Mädchen es darauf   
anlegte von ihm K.O. geschlagen zu werden. Sie konnte sich kaum noch auf den   
Beinen halten, kämpfte aber trotzdem weiter.   
Ein zweites Mädchen kam angerannt. Sie war in seinem Alter, vielleicht ein   
Jahr älter, und hatte kurzes blondes Haar. Dann erkannte er sie. 

Ryoga: (überrascht)"Jeremy?" 

Lotion drehte sich ebenfalls um. Jeremy-chan nutzte ihre augenblickliche   
Verwirrung, dankte Parfüm in Gedanken für ihr Akkupressurtraining, und setzte   
Lotion mit einem 'Mr.-Spock-Griff' außer Gefecht. Dann wandte sie sich an   
Ryoga. 

Jeremy-chan: "Hi Ryoga. Ich dachte schon, ich seh´ dich nie wieder." 

Ryoga: "Jeremy, du siehst aus wie ein ... ein Mädchen." 

Jeremy-chan: "Momentan 'bin' ich ein Mädchen. Die Amazonen hier sollen auch   
nichts anderes erfahren. Manche von ihnen können japanisch, paß also   
auf was du sagst. Ich habe hier den Namen 'Jessica'. Alles andere   
erklär ich später. ...Hey, dein Schuh ist offen." 

Sie zeigte nach unten, und Ryoga folgte ihrer Bewegung und sah auf seine   
Füße. Jeremy-chan zog ~Twipp~ eine Bonbori aus Sub-space und ließ die   
Eisenkugel auf Ryoga´s Kopf krachen. Das war selbst für seinen Dickschädel zu   
viel und er wurde ohnmächtig. 

Jeremy-chan: "Tut mir leid, Kumpel." 

############################################################################# 

Als Ryoga erwachte hatte er grauenhafte Kopfschmerzen. Was ist passiert?>   
Nach dem, was er fühlte, lag er auf einem einfachem aber nicht unbequemen   
Lager. Seine Ohren sagten ihm das im gleichen Raum, wo er sich befand, sich   
mindestens zwei weitere Personen befanden. Eine von ihnen schien eine   
Bewegung zu machen, welche die Andere nach einer kurzen Pause wiederholte.   
Er öffnete langsam die Augen und sah zur Seite. Drei Frauen unterschiedlichen   
Alters waren da: Die Älteste sah aus wie eine verschrumpelte Mumie und   
balancierte auf einem Stock. Die Zweite war ungefähr Vierzig, mit   
schulterlangen, grünen Haaren. Die dritte Frau war keine.   
Während Ryoga wartete, das seine Kopfschmerzen verschwanden, sah er zu wie   
Parfüm Jeremy-chan Schritt für Schritt eine Kata beibrachte. Er hat   
Fortschritte gemacht ... 'Sie' hat Fortschritte gemacht.> Die Reste der   
Ohnmacht fielen von Ryoga ab und die Erinnerung kam wieder. Ich hab gegen   
drei Frauen gekämpft, und eine war besonders Hartnäckig. Dann ist Jeremy   
gekommen und ... Nein, er hat gesagt das er hier Jessica heißt. Warum auch   
immer. Also, Jessica ist gekommen und hat dann diese, wie war das? Amazone?   
niedergeschlagen, und ... und dann hat sie 'mich' niedergeschlagen!>   
Ryoga richtete sich auf und prompt kamen die Schmerzen wieder. 

Ryoga: "Owww!" 

Das erregte die Aufmerksamkeit von Jeremy-chan, Parfüm und Comb. Letztere   
hüpfte auf ihrem Stab näher. 

Comb: "Es sieht so aus als wärst du wieder unter den Lebenden." 

Ryoga: "Wer bist du? Und wo bin ich hier?" 

Comb: "Du befindest dich in Joketsuzoku, dem Dorf der Amazonen. Im Haus der   
dritten Matriarchin des Dorfes, Khom-Bu, die zufälligerweise ich   
selbst bin. Und wer bist du?" 

Ryoga: "Mein Name ist Ryoga Hibiki. Ähm, dieses Amazonendorf ist nicht   
zufällig das gleiche, was sich in der Nähe von Jusenkyo befindet?" 

Comb nickte, und Ryoga schlug die Hand vor den Kopf. 

Ryoga: "Oh nein, ich bin die ganze Zeit im Kreis gelaufen." 

Parfüm bekam von der ganzen Konversation nichts mit, sie konnte kein   
japanisch. Aber das Wort Jusenkyo verstand sie. 

Parfüm: *Vorsicht, Großmutter. Wenn er in Jusenkyo war könnte es sein, das   
dies nicht seine wahre Gestalt ist.* 

Ryoga: "Was hat sie gesagt?" 

Parfüm: *Was sagt er?* 

Comb: *Du könntest recht haben, Kind.*   
"Meine Enkelin fragt, ob du in eine der Jusenkyoquellen gefallen   
bist?" 

Jeremy-chan fing an zu schwitzen. 

Ryoga: "Nein, Gott sei Dank nicht." 

Comb nickte. Vielleicht würde sie die Wahrheit seiner Worte überprüfen, aber   
nicht jetzt. Sie wandte sich Jeremy-chan zu. "Gehe ich Recht in der Annahme   
das du von diesem Jungen dein Wissen hast?" 

Jeremy-chan: "Ryoga hat mir die Grundzüge des Kampfsports beigebracht, ja" 

Comb: "Und dein Wissen über Ki?" 

Jeremy-chan: "Ki? Nein, von Ryoga hab´ ich nur Martial Arts gelernt." 

Comb beschloß, Mascara´s Anweisung zu ignorieren und fragte "Von wem hast du   
dann dein Wissen über die inneren Kräfte?" 

Jeremy-chan setzte ihr bestes Xellos-Gesicht auf. "Keine Fragen, keine   
Lügen." 

Comb: "Hmpf, ich verstehe. Dann hat dieser Junge also keine Ahnung von der   
Existenz des Ki." 

Ryoga: "Hey, ich verstehe sehr wohl was von Ki." 

Comb warf ihm einen Blick zu, der Wasser sofort zu Eis gefrieren lassen   
könnte. "Wag es nicht noch mal, in solch einem Tonfall mit mir zu reden, 'Mann'." 

Ryoga öffnete den Mund um etwas zu erwidern. Jeremy-chan sah einen Streit   
heraufziehen und redete dazwischen. "Ähm, ich will nicht unterbrechen, aber   
er hat recht. Ryoga, könntest du ihnen deine Aura zeigen?" 

Comb und Parfüm rissen ihre Augen auf, als ein grünes Licht um Ryoga erschien   
und wie Feuer um ihn herumflackerte. Comb hüpfte näher und beobachtete ihn   
aus zusammengekniffenen Augen. 

Comb: "Hmm, erstaunlich. Ich werde dir deine Unhöflichkeit noch mal verzeihen.   
Dieses Mal. (hüpft ein Stück zurück) Zeig mir dein Können. Greif   
mich an!" 

Wäre es eine normale Amazone gewesen, die dies gesagt hätte, hätte   
Jeremy-chan sicher protestiert. Aber bei Comb war die Chance, das sie ihn   
heiraten wollte, sicher nicht groß. Abgesehen davon war Comb sicher an die   
fünfzig Mal besser als er. So hatte sie keine Einwände.   
Ryoga hatte aber was dagegen. 

Ryoga: "Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Mütterchen. Ich kann dich doch nicht   
schlagen." 

Jeremy-chan: "Das kannst du wirklich nicht. Aber nur, weil du wahrscheinlich   
gar nicht an sie rankommst. (Kopfnicken in Richtung Comb) Laß dich   
von ihrem Aussehen nicht täuschen, sie hat mehr auf dem Kasten als   
du, Ranma und Genma zusammen." 

Ryoga schaute Jeremy-chan ungläubig an, danach Comb. Er zuckte mit den   
Schultern und schlug langsam nach Comb. Und spürte, wie er gegen die Wand   
geworfen würde. 

Comb: (ärgerlich)"Ich sagte, du sollst zeigen was du kannst. Nicht, das du   
versuchen sollst mich zu streicheln." 

Ryoga biß die Zähne zusammen. Wenn die alte Schachtel Prügel haben wollte,   
die konnte sie bekommen. Er sprang auf Comb zu und griff an. Jeremy-chan   
hatte sein Können schon beim Kampf gegen Ranma gesehen, Parfüm dagegen   
konnte es fast nicht glauben. Ein Fremder, noch dazu ein Mann, und er kämpfte   
auf einem Level das dem ihren gleichkam.   
Ryoga inzwischen wurde immer frustrierter. Er konnte machen was er wollte,   
Comb schien seine Bewegungen im voraus zu kennen. Seine Kampfaura   
manifestierte sich, und für einen Augenblick sah es so aus als ob er näher an   
sie herankam. Dann schlug Comb zurück, und ein grauenhafter Schmerz   
explodierte in seinem Bauch. Ryoga brach ohnmächtig zusammen. 

Comb: *Dein Freund ist wirklich gut. Wenn er Älter wäre, würde ich ihn sofort   
mit meiner Enkelin verheiraten.* 

Jeremy-chan: *Ich bezweifele, das Ryoga damit einverstanden wäre.* 

Parfüm: *Und ich bezweifele, das dieses 'Kind' mich besiegen könnte.* 

Comb: *Täusch dich nicht. Dieses 'Kind' 'kann' dich besiegen. Er ist besser   
als du. Auch wenn ich es kaum glauben kann.* 

Parfüm 'Hmpfte' und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. 

Jeremy-chan: *Comb, ich habe eine Bitte an dich.* 

Comb: *Geht es um ihn?* (deutet auf den noch immer ohnmächtigen Ryoga) 

Jeremy-chan: *Ja. Ich möchte fragen, ob er während meines restlichen   
Aufenthaltes hier im Dorf bleiben kann. Er hat einen grauenhaften   
Orientierungssinn, und versucht wahrscheinlich schon seit geraumer   
Zeit, nach Japan zurückzukehren. Wenn mein Monat rum ist könnte ich   
ihn mitnehmen.* 

Comb: *Bedenke, je länger er hierbleibt desto größer ist die Gefahr, das er   
von jemanden herausgefordert wird.* 

Jeremy-chan: " ~seuftz~ Ich weiß. Ich werde auf ihn achtgeben.* 

Comb: *Wenn er keine Unruhe stiftet, unnötigen Kontakt vermeidet und sich   
selbst versorgt, dann werde ich dem hohen Rat deine Bitte vortragen   
und dafür sorgen das Ryoga bleiben darf.* 

Jeremy-chan: *Ich danke euch, Älteste.* 

Comb: *Ich denke, dein Training ist für heute beendet. Du kannst gehen, es   
gibt sicher einiges, was du mit deinem Freund zu besprechen hast.* 

Jeremy-chan verbeugte sich höflich, dann schulterte sie Ryoga und ging zu   
ihrem Zelt. Parfüm und Comb blickten ihnen nach. 

Parfüm: *Denkst du das, was ich denke das du denkst?* 

Comb: *Vielleicht. Aber ich bezweifle, das die Beiden Gefühle für einander   
entwickeln.* 

Parfüm: *Wozu sollen sie sich lieben? Beide sind gute Kämpfer, und sie werden   
starke Kinder zeugen.* 

Comb klopfte ihrer Enkelin leicht auf den Rücken und ging zurück in die   
Hütte. *Die Außenwelt läuft nach anderen Regeln. Wenn sich dort Zwei nicht   
lieben, dann gibt es für sie keinen Grund zusammen zu leben.*   
Und vielleicht wird es Zeit für uns, von unseren alten Traditionen etwas   
abzulassen. Aber solange einige von uns so stur sind ... ~seuftz~.> 

############################################################################# 

Ryoga und Jeremy-chan saßen in Jeremy-chan´s Zelt, Beide im Schneidersitz,   
während Jeremy-chan eine Zusammenfassung der letzten zwei Wochen abgab. 

Jeremy-chan: " ... das heißt, wenn du mit mir nach Japan kommen willst wirst   
du noch ein paar Tage hierbleiben müssen. Du kannst natürlich auch   
alleine dein Glück versuchen." 

Ryoga: "Ich versuche mein Glück schon die ganze Zeit, aber das Schicksal   
hat wohl etwas gegen mich. Da warte ich lieber etwas.   
... Und nur wegen Ranma´s Vater sitzt du hier jetzt fest? Noch dazu   
als Mädchen?" Ich kann Genma immer weniger leiden.> 

Jeremy-chan: "Allerdings. Ich würde zwar auch lieber in meiner wahren Gestalt   
rumlaufen, aber in einer von Frauen beherrschten Gesellschaft ist es   
auf diese Weise einfacher." 

Ryoga: (nickt nachdenklich)"Verstehe." 

Jeremy-chan: "Ich muß mich bei dir noch entschuldigen, wegen der Beule meine   
ich. Es war der einfachste Weg, dich heile da rauszuholen." 

Ryoga faßte sich an den Kopf und verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht. 

Ryoga: "Wenn du sowas 'heile' nennst ... Es mag dir vielleicht nicht   
aufgefallen sein, aber deine Freundin .... wie hieß sie noch gleich?" 

Jeremy-chan: "Lotion. Und sie ist nicht meine Freundin." 

Ryoga: " ... das Lotion nicht mal in der Nähe war, mir gefährlich zu werden.   
Ich hätte sie ohne Probleme von Anfang an niederschlagen können." 

Jeremy-chan: "Genau 'das' ist das Gefährliche." 

Ryoga: "Du meinst ~schluck~ die Anderen hätten Rache geübt?" 

Jeremy-chan: "Schlimmer! Sie hätten dich mit ihr verheiratet." 

Ryoga: " ...?... " (ungläubig) "Verheiratet?" 

Jeremy-chan: "Die sind hier etwas rückständig mit ihren Gesetzen.   
(zitiert) 'Wird eine Amazone von einem männlichen Fremden im Kampf   
besiegt, muß sie ihn Heiraten. Wird sie dagegen von einer Frau   
besiegt, so muß sie die Fremde bis ans Ende der Welt verfolgen und   
sie umbringen'. Und ich dachte mir, das du noch keine Lust zum   
Heiraten hast." 

Ryoga: "Und wie ich dazu keine Lust hab. Aber warum hast du 'mich' dann   
niedergeschlagen?" 

Jeremy-chan: "Indem ich Lotion niedergeschlagen habe, hab ich mir das Recht   
erwirkt mit dir zu kämpfen. Wäre der Kampf unentschieden geendet,   
hätten Andere es danach versuchen können. Hättest du mich   
besiegt, wärst du jetzt mit 'mir' verheiratet, oder zumindest   
verlobt ..." 

Ryoga: "Urks! (wird ziemlich blaß um die Nase) Mit 'dir' verheiratet?" 

Jeremy-chan: "Ich bin für die Dauer meines Aufenthaltes eine 'Beinahe-   
Amazone'. Ich hätte mich nach ihren Gesetzen richten müssen. Du   
siehst, dich auszuschalten war die einfachste Lösung." 

Ryoga: "Du bist ... eine Amazone?" 

Jeremy-chan krempelte ihren Ärmel hoch und zeigte ihr Brandmal. "Verbündete   
des Dorfes. Und da es auch auf meinem 'echten' Körper zu sehen ist, brauch   
ich mir keine Sorgen mehr zu machen falls ich zufällig mal `ne Amazone   
besiege. (krempelt T-Shirt wieder runter) Du dagegen ... Solange du hier bist   
mußt du dir eins merken: Auf keinen Fall, hörst du, auf keinen Fall darfst du   
dich mit weiblichen Amazonen auf einen Kampf einlassen. Flüchte vor ihnen,   
oder laß dich niederschlagen. Aber du darfst sie 'nicht' besiegen." 

Ryoga nickte nur stumm. Das war etwas, was er sich merken würde. 

Jeremy-chan: "Ich denke, für heute ist genug passiert. Komm, ich helfe dir   
dein Zelt aufzubauen." 

############################################################################# 

Ryoga erwachte und rieb sich die Augen. Er blinzelte. Der Helligkeit in   
seinem Zelt nach zu Urteilen hatte er verschlafen. Das sah ihm normalerweise   
nicht ähnlich, aber er hatte sich gestern bis spät in die Nacht mit   
Jeremy-chan unterhalten; so spät, das sein Freund es schließlich gewagt   
hatte, in seine natürliche Form zu wechseln.   
Ryoga gähnte herzhaft, zog sich an und verließ sein Zelt. Dann schaute er   
vorsichtig in Jeremy´s, doch er (oder sie) war schon aufgestanden.   
Ryoga kratzte sich etwas unsicher am Hinterkopf. Er war vollkommen fremd im   
Amazonendorf, und seitdem Jeremy ihm von den hiesigen Gebräuchen erzählt   
hatte fühlte er sich hier etwas unwohl. 

Laß dich einfach nicht in einen Kampf verwickeln, dann kann nichts   
passieren. Aber was mach ich jetzt? Und wo ist Jeremy?>   
Ryoga hatte keine Antwort auf seine Fragen, aber zumindest letztere konnten   
ihm Andere beantworten. Er kramte seine Chinesischkenntnisse hervor und ging   
auf die nächstbeste Person zu: Einen Amazonen in der hier für Männer   
üblichen weißen Robe, aber mit einer ungewöhnlich dicken Brille. 

Ryoga: "Entschuldigung, ich ..." Idiot, sprich chinesisch!>   
* ~Räusper~ (überleg) Ich ...* Was heißt 'suchen'?> *Können du sagen   
mir ob ... * 

Mousse: "Sprich ruhig normal, ich spreche Japanisch." 

(Anm.d.Autors: Natürlich spricht Mousse Japanisch. Im Gegensatz zu Shampoo   
war er von Anfang an zu verstehen, und er hatte nie einen Akzent.) 

Ryoga: "Was für ein Glück, ich bin nicht so gut in eurer Sprache. Mein Name   
ist Ryoga." 

Mousse: "Ich heiße Mu-Tsu, aber nenn mich ruhig Mousse." 

Ryoga: "Gerne, Mousse. Was ich fragen wollte, ich suche Jere... Jessica. Hast   
du sie gesehen?" 

Mousse: "Um diese Zeit dürfte sie mit den anderen Frauen unten am Fluß sein.   
Aber ich an deiner Stelle würde da nicht hingehen, wenn dir dein   
Leben lieb ist." 

Ryoga: "Huh? Warum nicht?" 

Mousse: "Die Frauen baden um diese Zeit immer im Fluß. Und wenn sie dort einen   
Mann erwischen ..." 

Er strich mit dem Finger über seine Kehle. Ryoga schluckte hörbar. 

Mousse: "Es kann aber nicht mehr lange dauern. Du hast ziemlich lange   
geschlafen, Jessica sollte bald zurückkommen." 

Wie auf Kommando kam eine große Gruppe Amazonen durch das Dorftor. Ryoga   
mußte nicht lange suchen, Jeremy-chan war die Einzigste, die in Jeans und   
Sweatshirt rumlief. Sie strich sich ihre nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht und   
kam auf ihn zu.   
Ryoga griff sie am Arm und zog sie an die Seite. 

Ryoga: "Spinnst du? Du warst mit ihnen schwimmen?" 

Jeremy-chan: (trocknet sich mit einem Tuch die Haare)"Nein, der Fluß ist nicht   
tief genug zum schwimmen, wir haben nur ..." 

Ryoga: (unterbricht)"Das ist nicht der Punkt. Die Anderen waren 'nackt'!" 

Jeremy-chan: "Und? War ich auch." 

Ryoga: "UND? Du bist ein JUNGE!" 

Jeremy-chan: "Pssscht! (fuchtelt mit den Händen) Nicht so laut!" 

Sie blickte in die Runde. Keiner hatte was bemerkt. 

Jeremy-chan: "Momentan ist nicht viel Junge an mir." 

Ryoga: "Aber du bist einer. Du kannst doch nicht einfach mit nackten Frauen   
baden." 

Jeremy-chan: "Was soll ich denn machen? Mit den Männern baden?" 

Ryoga: " ... " 

Jeremy-chan: "Mir gefällt das auch nicht. Anfangs war es auch nicht leicht   
für mich, wenn du weißt was ich meine. Aber glaub mir, wenn du die   
ganze Zeit als Mädchen herumläufst, irgendwann gewöhnst du dich an   
den Anblick.   
Ich weiß nicht, was du heute noch vorhast, aber auf mich wartet   
Arbeit. Hat dein chinesisch in letzter Zeit Fortschritte gemacht?   
(Ryoga schüttelt den Kopf) Dann ist es wohl besser, wenn du bei mir   
bleibst. Außerdem kannst du so nicht verlorengehen." 

Jeremy-chan ging mit Ryoga zu ihrer momentanen Aufgabe: Kartoffel-ähnliche   
Knollen aus der Erde ernten. Die Besatzung der Gruppe, mit der sie   
zusammenarbeitete hatte sich inzwischen geändert. Die meisten der Amazonen   
kannte sie kaum, und diese waren nicht sonderlich begeistert von der   
Tatsache mit einer Frau zusammenarbeiten zu müssen. Zu Jeremy-chan´s   
Enttäuschung hatten sie Ryoga´s Angebot, mitzuhelfen, rundweg abgelehnt.   
So saß der verlorene Junge neben einem Baum im Schatten und langweilte sich,   
während Jeremy-chan bei der Arbeit schwitzte.   
Unter normalen Umständen hätte sie vielleicht ihr Hemd ausgezogen, aber das   
hatte sie nach dem ersten Versuch aufgegeben. Den Anderen waren fast die   
Augen aus dem Kopf gefallen. Mädchen zu sein hatte eben seine Nachteile. 

############################################################################# 

Lotion kochte vor Wut. Der fremde Junge, sie wußte inzwischen das er Ryoga   
hieß, wäre der perfekte Mann gewesen. Er wußte zu kämpfen und war unglaublich   
stark, seine Kinder würden gute Kriegerinnen werden. (Natürlich würden es   
Mädchen werden, so starke Kinder 'mußten' einfach Mädchen sein.) Es ging   
sogar das Gerücht im Dorf, das selbst die große Comb von seinen Fähigkeiten   
erstaunt gewesen war.   
Aber bevor Lotion von Ryoga besiegt werden konnte, hatte sich die Fremde,   
diese Jessica eingemischt. Sie hatte Lotion ihren Kampf gestohlen und dann   
mit einem üblen Trick Ryoga besiegt.   
Lotion hätte ihr am liebsten den Todeskuß gegeben, Freundin des Dorfes hin   
oder her. Na ja, jetzt wo Ryoga länger in Joketsuzoku blieb, gab es sicher   
noch andere Gelegenheiten. Sie mußte sich nur beeilen, einige von ihren   
Freundinnen hatten auch schon ein Auge auf Ryoga geworfen.   
Als Lotion ihn unaufmerksam im Schatten eines Baumes sitzen sah, war für sie   
eine dieser Gelegenheiten gekommen.   
  


Ryoga lag auf dem Rücken. Er war gerade dabei leicht einzudösen, als sein   
Gefahrensinn Alarm schlug. Er machte eine Rückwärtsrolle in einen halben   
Handstand, stieß sich mit den Händen vom Boden ab, und landete nach einem   
Salto in der Luft fünf Meter von der Stelle entfernt wo er grade noch   
gelegen hatte.   
Vorsichtig musterte er sein Gegenüber, welcher zu seinem Schrecken   
weiblich war. Die Amazone hatte mitten in ihrer Bewegung innegehalten und   
starrte ihn nun an, offenbar hatte sie nicht mit seiner schnellen Reaktion   
gerechnet. Dann griff sie ihn an.   
Ryoga beschränkte sich aufs Blocken und Ausweichen, wie Jeremy ihm geraten   
hatte. Gleichzeitig fragte er sich, was er jetzt tun sollte. Er konnte die   
Amazone nicht besiegen. Er konnte den Kampf auch nicht so weiterführen, wenn   
sie aus Erschöpfung zusammenbrach hatte er sie ja auch irgendwie besiegt,   
oder? Davonlaufen kam nicht in Frage, er würde den Weg zurück nie finden. Was   
sollte er also tun?   
  


Jeremy-chan sah von ihrer Arbeit auf. Und murmelte einen Fluch. Lotion hatte   
Ryoga in einen Kampf verwickelt. Sie beeilte sich zum Kampfplatz zu kommen   
und stellte sich zwischen die Kontrahenten. Lotion war natürlich nicht   
begeistert. 

Lotion: *Was machst du hier? Das ist mein Kampf. Halt dich da raus!* 

Jeremy-chan: *Ich misch mich aber gerne ein. Laß Ryoga in Ruhe!* 

Lotion: *Ich denke nicht dran. Ich werde mir diesen Mann 'nehmen'.* 

Sie versuchte Jeremy-chan zur Seite zu schieben, aber diese versperrte ihr   
weiter den Weg. 

Jeremy-chan: *Zuerst mußt du an mir vorbei.* 

Lotion: *Kannst du haben.*(geht in Kampfhaltung) 

Es war ihr nicht anzusehen, aber innerlich machte Jeremy-chan sich Sorgen.   
Lotion war zwar jünger als sie, aber eine erstklassige Kämpferin, und   
sie hatte bereits mehrere Jahre Training hinter sich, wogegen Jeremy-chan   
eben mal einen Monat Erfahrung hatte. Außerdem war sie von ihrer Arbeit   
erschöpft. Kurz, es sah nicht gut aus. Da half nur ein Trick. 

Jeremy-chan riß die Augen auf und deutete entsetzt hinter Lotion. 

Jeremy-chan: *Was ist DAS?* 

Lotion: (dreht sich um)*Was ist 'was'?* 

Ein Shiatsu-punkt im Nacken später lag Lotion bewußtlos am Boden. Ryoga kam   
erleichtert näher. 

Ryoga: "Danke. Du hast mich grad´ wohl zum zweiten Mal gerettet." 

Jeremy-chan: "Gern geschehen. Allerdings glaub ich, ich hab mir eine   
Feindin gemacht. Das nächste Mal, laß dich einfach schlagen und bleib   
am Boden liegen, O.K.?" 

############################################################################# 

Bis zum Nachmittag hatten sich keine weiteren Zwischenfälle mehr ereignet.   
Als Jeremy-chan zu ihrem Kampfsporttraining kam, hatte sich Parfüm zuerst   
geweigert das Ryoga zusehen durfte. Aber sie ließ sich dann doch überzeugen,   
das es für Ryoga alles schon bekannte Materie war. Dieser zog anerkennend   
eine Augenbraue hoch als er sah, welche Fortschritte Jeremy gemacht hatte. Aber   
der Stil, in dem sie jetzt trainierte, war ein Anderer. Ryoga kannte diesen   
Stil noch nicht, aber er hatte ein paar interessante Techniken.   
  


Etwas später.   
Ryoga verstand nicht den Sinn der Sache. Jeremy-chan hatte sich vor mehreren   
Minuten in den Schneidersitz gesetzt, ihre Hände mit dem Handteller auf   
ihren Knien abgelegt. Seit dem hatte sie sich nicht gerührt, aber Parfüm   
schien sie trotzdem interessiert zu beobachten. Langsam begann sich ein   
gelbliches, sehr schwaches Glühen um sie zu formen. 

Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf Jeremy-chan´s Stirn, und die von Parfüm   
bildete Falten. Sie schlug Jeremy-chan mit ihrem Stab auf den Kopf um ihre   
Aufmerksamkeit zu kriegen. Sofort erlosch die Aura. 

Parfüm: *Wie oft habe ich gesagt, du sollst die Energie fließen lassen? Du   
kannst es nicht herbeizwingen. Versuchs nochmal, aber diesmal   
besser.* 

Jeremy-chan versuchte es erneut. Diesmal berührte Parfüm bei ihr ein paar   
Shiatsu-Punkte, um mehr von ihrer Energie freizusetzen. Kurz darauf flackerte   
Jeremy-chan´s Aura wieder auf. 

Parfüm: *Schon besser. Fang an wenn du bereit bist.* 

Jeremy-chan blieb noch einen Moment sitzen, dann öffnete sie ihre Augen und   
stand vorsichtig auf. Es schien ihr erhebliche Mühe zu bereiten die   
Konzentration zu behalten.   
Dann begann sie eine einfache Kata. Sie startete langsam, steigerte aber ihr   
Tempo etwas und versuchte sich an komplizierteren Techniken. Zweimal wäre   
ihr Glühen fast erstorben, aber Jeremy-chan fing sich jedesmal noch   
rechtzeitig und blieb solange reglos stehen, bis sie die Kontrolle wieder-   
gefunden hatte.   
Als sie fertig war klatschte Ryoga Applaus. 

Ryoga: "Bravo, sehr gut. Ich gratuliere." 

Jeremy-chan wischte sich den Schweiß aus ihrem Gesicht. "Danke. Es war auch   
anstrengend genug." Sie wandte sich an Parfüm. *Wie war es diesmal, Sensei?* 

Parfüm: *Nicht schlecht. Ich denke für heute hast du dein Ziel erreicht. Wir   
machen morgen weiter.* 

Jeremy-chan: (verbeugt sich)*Hai, Sensei.* "Komm Ryoga, wir gehen." 

Sie nahm ihre Sachen auf und verließ mit Ryoga die Hütte. Comb, die sich bei   
den Unterrichtsstunden immer im Hintergrund hielt, hüpfte neben Parfüm und   
sah den Beiden hinterher. *Sie hat viel Talent, nicht war?* 

Parfüm: *Das hat sie allerdings. Nur ihre Aura kommt mir irgendwie komisch   
vor. Irgendwie anders.* 

Comb: *Ja, das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen.* 

Parfüm: *Weißt du was es sein könnte?* 

Comb: *Was dir 'anders' vorkommt ist, das ihre Aura einen starken Yin-Anteil   
hat. Normalerweise haben nur Männer ein so starkes Yin, Frauen haben   
mehr eine Yang-Aura.* 

Parfüm: *Meinst du, es liegt daran das sie lesbisch ist?* 

Comb: *Keine Ahnung.* 

############################################################################# 

Nach dem Ende des Unterrichts waren Jeremy-chan und Ryoga auf dem Weg zum   
Dorfausgang. 

Ryoga: "Du hast große Fortschritte gemacht. Ich hätte Lust, einmal zu testen   
wie gut du jetzt bist." 

Jeremy-chan: "Kein Problem." 

Sie verließen das Dorf, und Jeremy-chan grüßte die Wachen. Die Amazonen   
nickten zurück, wobei die Jüngere von ihnen einen schmachtenden Blick auf   
Ryoga warf. 

Ryoga: "Ich finde es vor allem erstaunlich, wie schnell du eine Aura   
manifestierst hast. Ich hab es nur durch Zufall herausgefunden." 

Jeremy-chan: "Ich hatte eine gute Lehrerin. Aber es klappt noch nicht so wie   
ich es gern´ hätte. Ich kann wohl eine Aura erzeugen, aber wenn ich   
versuche mit ihr zu kämpfen verliere ich jedesmal die Konzentration." 

Ryoga: "Wenn ich dir einen Tipp geben darf: Versuche deine Aura ständig oben   
zu behalten. Wenn du mit deiner Aura laufen und essen kannst, dann   
kannst du mit ihr auch irgendwann kompliziertere Dinge tun. Außerdem   
stärkst du so dein Ki. Bis jetzt ist es noch ziemlich schwach." 

Jeremy-chan: "Das täuscht. Wenn wir weit genug von Joketsuzoku weg sind, dann   
zeig ich dir was."   
  


Kurze Zeit später standen sie im Wald auf einer kleinen Lichtung. Der Himmel   
begann sich schon langsam Rot zu färben.   
Jeremy-chan holte aus Sub-space einen Kessel und verwandelte sich zurück. Er   
hatte kürzlich festgestellt, das die Dinge im Sub-space nicht nur aus dem   
Raum, sondern auch aus der Zeit genommen wurden. Das hieß, das Wasser blieb   
lange genug heiß. 

Jeremy: "Als Junge kann ich mein Ki viel besser kontrollieren." 

Er schloß die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Seine Aura kam hervor, und gelbes   
Feuer umgab ihn. Es war nicht größer, aber viel lebendiger als vorher.   
Jeremy öffnete wieder seine Augen. "Wenn ich in meiner Jusenkyo-Form das Ki   
lerne, arbeite ich ständig mit Handikap." 

Ryoga: "Donnerwetter. Kannst du so denn deine Aura beim Kämpfen   
aufrechterhalten?" 

Jeremy: "Leider nicht. (Aura verschwindet) Aber was hältst du von ein wenig   
normalem Sparring? Amazonen-Wu-Shu hat einige Überraschungen." 

Ryoga ging in Kampfstellung. "Ich bin gespannt." 

############################################################################# 

Am nächsten Tag.   
Der Anblick war beinahe komisch: Ein halbes Dutzend Amazonen spielten eine   
etwas ungewöhnliche Version von 'Whack A Ryoga'. Zumindest versuchten sie es.   
Das Spektakel hatte eine ansehnliche Menge Zuschauer herbeigelockt.   
Bald hatten die meisten der teilnehmenden Amazonen genug davon, Löcher in die   
Luft zu schlagen und ließen von Ryoga ab. Natürlich wäre ein Mann wie er ein   
guter Fang, aber zum einen schlug Ryoga nicht zurück, zum anderen war es auch   
etwas lächerlich für sie, sich absichtlich besiegen zu lassen. Amazonen   
hatten eben ihren Stolz.   
Schließlich hatte es Ryoga nur noch mit einer gewissen blauhaarigen Gegnerin   
zu tun. Offenbar hatte es sich Lotion in den Kopf gesetzt ihn zu heiraten. 

Ryoga beschloß, der Sache ein Ende zu machen. Als Lotion das nächste Mal nach   
ihm schlug tat er so, als wolle er ausweichen, stoppte aber im letzten   
Augenblick die Bewegung und blieb stehen.   
Lotion´s Faust landete in seinem Magen. Ryoga mußte zugeben, das sie für ihr   
Alter recht kräftig war. Vielleicht würde er sogar einen blauen Fleck   
bekommen.   
Er grinste sie an, und ließ sich nach hinten über fallen. Lotion´s Gesicht   
war wirklich sehenswert. 

Jeremy-chan, die den ganzen Kampf mitbeobachtet hatte, ging auf Lotion zu   
und klopfte ihr auf die Schulter. *Gratuliere. Sieht so aus, als hättest du   
Ryoga besiegt.* 

Die umstehenden Amazonen brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus, und Lotion´s   
Gesicht nahm die Farbe einer reifen Tomate an. Dann stob sie wutentbrannt   
davon. 

Jeremy-chan half Ryoga wieder auf die Beine. "Tat es sehr weh?" 

Ryoga: (grins)"Ich hatte das Gefühl ich sterbe."   
  
  


Später am Nachmittag.   
Comb hatte beschlossen, ihren Wissenshorizont zu erweitern und ein wenig   
japanisches Kempo zu studieren. Aus diesem Grund hatte sie beschlossen, das   
Parfüm ihr heutiges Training ausfallen ließ, stattdessen sollte Ryoga diesmal   
Jeremy-chan unterrichten. Sie hätte gerne selbst nochmal mit Ryoga gekämpft,   
aber der weigerte sich, nochmal gegen Comb anzutreten. Also übte Ryoga mit   
Jeremy-chan. Mascara, Cologne und einige Andere hatten sich ebenfalls   
eingefunden, darunter auch Shampoo. 

Jeremy-chan hatte Anfangs ein paar Probleme gehabt, ihren Kampfstil wieder   
umzustellen, hatte sich aber schnell wieder an Ryoga´s Techniken angepaßt.   
Jetzt genoß sie den fließenden Übergang zwischen Angriff und Abwehr; Block   
und Konter; Antäuschen, Ausweichen und Zurückspringen. Die Bewegungen kamen   
fast von selbst. In unserer Welt hätte man für soetwas jahrelang Trainieren   
müssen. Nun rollte sie sich einfach ab als Ryoga ihr die Füße unter dem   
Körper wegtrat und sprang wieder auf. 

Für die Matriarchinnen der Amazonen war es etwas ungewöhnlich, das sie einem   
Mann, noch dazu einem so jungen, zusahen. Aber sie mußten zugeben das Ryoga   
ein ausgezeichneter Kämpfer war. Bald schon tuschelten sie eifrig mit den   
anderen Amazonen über diese und jene Technik, was man anders machen könnte,   
was besser und was sie schon kannten. 

Schließlich beendete Ryoga das Training. Jeremy-chan wischte sich mit einem   
Tuch den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht, Ryoga schien das alles nichts ausgemacht   
zu haben. 

Shampoo setzte sich neben Jeremy-chan. *Dein Freund ist ein starker Krieger.   
Seine zukünftige Frau wird sich glücklich schätzen können.* 

Jeremy-chan beäugte sie mißtrauisch. *Wenn du vorhast, diese Stelle   
einzunehmen, vergiß es. Ich werde ganz bestimmt nicht ...* 

Shampoo: (unterbricht sie)*Keine Angst. Ich habe nichts dergleichen vor. Meine   
Urgroßmutter hat es mir zwar nahegelegt, aber ich werde nicht mit   
Ryoga kämpfen.* 

Jeremy-chan sah sie überrascht an. Das hatte sie von der Shampoo, die sie aus   
dem Manga kannte, nicht erwartet. 

Shampoo bemerkte Jeremy-chan´s Stirnrunzeln. *Schau nicht so überrascht. Nicht   
jeder hier ist so eigensinnig wie Lo-Xion. Für sie ist nur die Stärke des   
Partners wichtig. Aber es gibt noch Anderes.* 

Jeremy-chan nickte. Shampoo war wirklich ganz anders, als sie im Manga   
dargestellt wurde. *Ich weiß was du meinst. Ohne Liebe ist jede Beziehung   
zum Scheitern verurteilt.* 

Shampoo: *Wer redet von Liebe? Ich meine Traditionsbewußtsein und Kultur-   
zugehörigkeit. Ryoga gehört nicht hierher, und ich glaube nicht das   
man ihn hier halten kann.* 

Wäre dies wirklich ein Anime gewesen, Jeremy-chan hätte jetzt Gefacefaulted.   
Statt dessen beschränkte sie sich darauf, Shampoo anzustarren. 

Shampoo: *Ich werde mir eines Tages einen gehorsamen, gutaussehenden   
Amazonen nehmen.* 

Jeremy-chan: *Was ist mit Mu-Tsu?* 

Shampoo drehte ihr den Rücken zu und sah aus dem Fenster. *Wenn es wirklich   
um Liebe gehen würde, dann wäre ich wahrscheinlich mit ihm verheiratet.* 

Jeremy-chan: "Du meinst, du liebst ihn?* 

Shampoo drehte sich wieder um. *Nein. Er liebt mich. Aber er übertreibt es.* 

############################################################################# 

Entspannt. 

Fließend. 

Passiv. 

Langsam. 

Das waren die Begriffe, mit denen man Tai-Chi beschreibt. Es waren auch   
Begriffe, die momentan auf Jeremy-chan zutrafen.   
Sie bewegte sich, mit aktiver Aura, durch eine Tai-Chi-Kata. Nicht sie   
bestimmte die Bewegungen, sie ließ sich von den umgebenden Energien leiten. 

Einige Tage waren seit Ryoga´s Ankunft in Joketsuzoku vergangen. Jeremy hatte   
seinen Rat befolgt und seine, besser gesagt ihre Aura während ihrer Arbeit   
aufrecht gehalten. Das hatte ihr zwar einige komische Blicke eingebracht,   
aber nun konnte sie ihr Ki wesentlich besser kontrollieren. 

Parfüm war sehr erfreut über ihre Fortschritte und hatte ihr beigebracht   
die Auren von anderen zu lesen, und außerdem die Chi-Strömungen und Ballungen   
in ihrer Umgebung wahrzunehmen. Jeremy-chan zeigte großes Interesse an diesen   
neuen Erkenntnissen, sie hatte das Gefühl das der Bakusai Tenketsu eng damit   
zusammenhing. (Tatsächlich hatte Parfüm sich einigen Ärger mit Mascara   
eingehandelt, weil dieses Training zu sehr auf die Bruchstellentechnik   
hinwies.) 

Nun ließ Jeremy-chan ihr Ki mit dem sie umgebenden Chi verbinden, und ließ   
sich hierhin und dorthin 'treiben'. Es war, als wenn man Eins mit der Natur   
ist.   
Normalerweise war Ryoga ein ständiger Zuschauer bei diesen Trainingsstunden.   
Es gab auch für ihn immer wieder etwas zu lernen (was den Amazonen sauer   
aufstieß), hauptsächlich jedoch beobachtete er Jeremy´s Fortschritte. Heute   
jedoch schien ihn etwas aufgehalten zu haben. Lotion hatte sich, bis auf   
einige halbherzige Versuche, erstaunlich ruhig verhalten. Bis 'jetzt'.   
  
  


Parfüm beobachtete ihre Schülerin und lächelte. Sie hatte einfach Spaß daran   
Jessica zu unterrichten. Inzwischen hatte sie Vormittags eine richtige   
Schüler-Gruppe bekommen, aber trotzdem trainierte sie weiter mit Jessica.   
Comb schien auch nichts dagegen zu haben, im Gegenteil.   
Dann geschah etwas, was Parfüm haßte: Jemand kam in den Raum gestürzt und   
zerstörte die ganze Atmosphäre. Wäre es jemand anderes als Shampoo gewesen,   
wahrscheinlich hatte sie die Person bestraft.   
Oder vielleicht doch nicht. 'Dieser' Grund rechtfertigte eine Störung. 

Shampoo: (aufgeregt)*Jessica, komm schnell! Lo-Xion hat Ryoga zu einem   
rituellen 'Tanz der Verbindung' herausgefordert. Auf Chinesisch.* 

Jeremy-chan: "Oh, Scheiße!" *Schnell, zeig mir wo sie sind!* 

Shampoo rannte wieder aus dem Raum und Jeremy-chan folgte ihr.   
Das könnte sich zu einem Problem entwickeln. Jeremy-chan hoffte, das Ryoga   
sich nicht schon wie letztes Mal absichtlich K.O. geschlagen lassen hatte.   
Dadurch, das Lotion die Herausforderung auf chinesisch gesprochen hatte,   
wußte Ryoga nicht worum es sich handelte, trotzdem war sie gültig.   
Während der 'Kuß der Heirat' nur auf Fremde zutraf und nach bekanntem Prinzip   
funktionierte, galt der 'Tanz der Verbindung' für alle Männer. Ein   
Unterschied war, das der Tanz formell angekündigt werden mußte. Ein anderer,   
wichtigerer Unterschied war, das wenn die 'Frau' den Kampf gewann, der Mann   
sie heiraten mußte. 

Natürlich können sich Stammesmitglieder auch ohne Kampf vermählen, bei   
Außenseitern sieht dies anders aus. Wenn sich nun eine Amazone in einen   
Fremden verliebt der schwächer ist als sie, sowas kommt schließlich vor, kann   
sie ihn durch den 'Tanz der Verbindung' trotzdem Heiraten. Eigentlich eine   
gute Lösung, in Ryoga´s Fall konnte es aber für Ärger sorgen. 

Jeremy-chan fiel ein Stein vom Herzen als sie sah, das der Kampf noch im   
Gange war. "Ryoga, schnell, schlag sie nieder!" 

Ryoga duckte sich unter einem Roundhouse-Kick. "Aber du hast doch gesagt..." 

Jeremy-chan: "Keine Zeit für Erklärungen. Tu es einfach!" Ich will nur hoffen   
das das kein Trick ist.> Nein, Ich vertraue Shampoo.> 

Ryoga: Er wird schon seine Gründe haben ... hoffe ich.> 

Ryoga fing Lotion´s Faust mit der offenen Hand auf. Ihre Andere genauso.   
Lotion versuchte erfolglos ihre Hände wieder freizubekommen. Dann gab Ryoga   
ihr eine Kopfnuß. Er schlug mit seinem Kopf gegen den ihren und fing sie   
grade noch auf, bevor sie ohnmächtig zusammenbrach. 

Mascara kam aus der Menge der Umstehenden hervor und hob ihre Hand. *Der   
Fremde hat den Tanz für sich entschieden. Er ist weiterhin ein freier Mann,   
und es ist Lo-Xion untersagt, ihm auf Grund dieses Kampfes den Kuß der   
Heirat zu geben.* Sie sah in die Runde und wedelte mit ihren Händen. *Ich   
sagte, es ist vorbei. Husch husch, zurück an die Arbeit.* 

Als die Menge sich zerstreute, klärte Jeremy-chan Ryoga über die Umstände   
auf. Mascara gesellte sich zu ihnen. Ebenso Shampoo, welche das Pech hatte   
das Mousse sich auch unter den Schaulustigen befunden hatte. 

Shampoo: *Mu-Tsu, laß mich LOS!* 

Mousse: *Aber Xian-Pu. Meine Liebe, ich habe ...* 

~Ka-bank~ 

Die Stahlkugel des Bonbori hinterließ einen bleibenden Eindruck in Mousse`   
Gesicht. 

Shampoo: *Tu was ich sage. Und nun sieh zu das du Lo-Xion zu meiner   
Urgroßmutter bringst. Es könnte sein, das Ryoga ihr die Nase   
gebrochen hat.* Unwahrscheinlich, aber vielleicht hab ich dir deine   
gebrochen, es ist besser du besuchst Khu-Lon.> 

Mousse: *~schniff~ Ja, meine Liebe. Alles was du willst.* 

Jetzt, wo Shampoo ihre Ruhe hatte, gesellte sie sich zu Mascara, Jeremy-chan   
und Ryoga. 

Mascara: " ... hoffentlich klar, das Lotion oder Andere das Gleiche nochmal   
versuchen werden. Es würde mich nicht stöhren, dich als Mitglied der   
Gemeinschaft zu haben, aber wenn du nicht dein Leben hier verbringen   
möchtest, solltest du entweder unsere Sprache verstehen lernen oder   
das Dorf verlassen." 

Ryoga:"Es stimmt, eine Heirat ist nicht etwas, was, äh, ich für die nähere   
Zukunft geplant habe. Aber ich, sagen wir mal, hätte Schwierigkeiten   
den Weg in meine Heimat alleine zu finden. Gibt es keine Möglichkeit,   
trotzdem in der Nähe von Jere ... Jessica zu bleiben? Oder etwas, das   
mich von euren Gesetzten befreit?" 

Mascara: "Tut mir leid, aber unsere Gesetzte gelten überall und für alle." 

Shampoo: *Ich hätte vielleicht eine Idee.* 

Mascara: "Sprich weiter." 

Shampoo: *Jessica könnte das ...* 

Mascara: "In Ryoga´s Sprache. Er versteht dich sonst nicht." 

Shampoo: "Shampoo weiß zwei Möglichkeiten: Heirat mit Jessica oder Gesetz   
des Ersten. (sieht Jeremy-chan und Ryoga an) Jessica nicht gut wenn   
Ryoga Mann von Jessica werden, oder?" 

Jeremy-chan und Ryoga schüttelten Beide heftig mit dem Kopf. 

Shampoo: (nickt zufrieden)"Dann Gesetzt des Ersten gute Lösung." 

Jeremy-chan: "Wovon genau redest du?" 

Mascara: "Sie spricht die Regel des Vorrechts an. Nach dieser Regel kann eine   
junge Amazone einen Mann für sich beanspruchen, bis sie das   
heiratsfähige Alter erreicht hat. Eine andere Amazone kann ihr dieses   
Recht streitig machen, darüber wird dann im Kampf entschieden.   
Seitdem du indirekt ein Mitglied des Dorfes bist, kannst du die Regel   
des Vorrechts anwenden." 

Jeremy-chan: "Im Klartext: Ich verlobe mich mit Ryoga, und wenn Lotion was von   
ihm will muß sie mich besiegen." 

Mascara: "Alles was du tun mußt, ist Ryoga im 'Tanz der Verbindung' zu   
besiegen. Oder, da Ryoga ein Fremder ist, von ihm im Kampf besiegt   
zu werden." 

Ryoga: "Ähm, darf ich dazu vielleicht auch was sagen? Abgesehen davon, das   
eine Verlobung mit 'Jessica' das letzte ist was ich möchte, fast alle   
Frauen dieses Dorfes können sie im Kampf schlagen. Jessica wird   
gegen z.B. Lotion nicht gewinnen können." 

Jeremy-chan konnte da nur zustimmen. 

Shampoo: "Joketsuzoku-Regel Zweiundvierzig: Amazonenfrau kann Mann für sich   
kämpfen lassen. Auch Mann in Zukunft." 

Mascara: "Das stimmt. Du kannst Ryoga deinen Platz im Kampf einnehmen lassen.   
Und diejenigen, die ihn im Kampf schlagen könnten, sind schon lange   
verheiratet. Oder viel zu Alt für Ryoga. Außerdem, wenn es euch so   
ein Unbehagen bereitet miteinander verlobt zu sein, man kann die   
Verbindung später recht einfach wieder auflösen." 

Jeremy-chan: "Das müssen wir erst besprechen." 

Sie nahm Ryoga am Arm und zog ihn beiseite, wo sie außer Hörweite zu   
diskutieren begannen. Mascara lehnte sich ein wenig zu Shampoo. *Ich verstehe   
nicht, was so unangenehm daran sein soll. Ich finde, die Beiden passen gut   
zusammen.* 

Shampoo: *Ich denke es ist eine Sache des Interesses. Wenn ich an Jessica´s   
Verhalten beim Baden denke, deutet es auf ~räusper~ 'andere'   
Vorlieben hin.* 

Mascara: *Meinst du?* Comb hat dasselbe gesagt. Schade drum.> 

Inzwischen hatten sich Jeremy-chan und Ryoga darauf geeinigt, das sie der   
Sache eine Chance geben sollten. Beide waren sich im Klaren darüber, das   
es nur eine Zweckgemeinschaft war, und im Grunde blieb ihnen nichts anderes   
übrig. Sie gingen zu Mascara zurück. 

Ryoga: "Es wird wohl das Beste sein. Was müssen wir tun?" 

Mascara: "Du mußt Jessica lediglich im Kampf besiegen. Als Oberhaupt von   
Joketsuzoku kann ich danach ihr Vorrecht auf dich anerkennen. Nachdem   
sie dir den Kuß der Heirat gegeben hat." 

Ryoga/Jeremy-chan: Kuß?> "Urks!" 

Jeremy-chan: "Ähm, kann ich auch den, äh, 'Tanz der Verbindung' benutzen und   
Ryoga besiegen? Das würde den Kuß sparen." 

Mascara: "Natürlich, wie du willst. Ich glaube, in diesem Fall können wir uns   
auch die Herausforderung sparen." 

Jeremy-chan sah Ryoga an. Ryoga nickte, senkte seinen Kopf, und Jeremy-chan   
berührte ihn sanft mit der Faust am Kinn. Sofort ließ Ryoga sich fallen. 

Mascara: *Gemäß unseren Gesetzten hat Jessica, Freundin von Joketsuzoku, den   
Fremden namens Ryoga im 'Tanz der Verbindung' besiegt. Ich, Mas-kala,   
Matriarch von Joketsuzoku, war Zeugin und erkenne die Verbindung an.   
Von nun an hat Jessica ein Vorrecht auf diesen Mann. Jede andere   
Frau, die Anspruch erhebt, wird mit ihr oder einem Vertreter ihrer   
Wahl um dieses Vorrecht kämpfen müssen.* 

Ryoga öffnete die Augen und hob den Kopf. "Was hat sie gesagt?" 

Jeremy-chan: (angeekelt)"Das wir verlobt sind." (zu den Amazonen) "Wie mach   
ich das wieder rückgängig?" 

Shampoo: *Ganz einfach: Wenn eine Frau vor ihrer Heirat von ihrem Mann in   
einer Nicht-Kampf-Situation geschlagen wird, gilt das als grobe   
Verletzung unserer Gesetzte. Kein Mann darf eine Frau grundlos   
schlagen. Jegliche Verbindung, die bestand, würde sofort aufgelöst.* 

Jeremy-chan: "Also, Ryoga schlägt mich, und ich bin die Verlobung los?"   
Wenn Ranma das wüßte, er würde in die Luft gehen. Das hat er davon,   
mit seiner 'Ich schlage keine Frauen' Mentalität.> 

############################################################################# 

Die Nacht darauf. Das Dorf lagt still da, kein Laut war zu hören. Bis auf   
die Wachen schliefen alle tief und fest. Nur ein gewisser Aquatranssexueller   
hatte einen sehr unruhigen Schlaf. Das lag an dem Traum, den er/sie hatte ...   


[Es war eine romantische Szene. Am Meer. Der Sand war fast weiß und erstreckte   
sich endlos zu beiden Seiten der Küste. Das Meer war ruhig, und die   
untergehende Sonne spiegelte sich im Wasser wieder. Der klare Himmel war in   
ein sanftes Rosa getaucht.   
Ein junges Paar saß am Stand, den Blick in den Sonnenuntergang gerichtet und   
eng aneinander gekuschelt. Ein gutaussehender Junge von ungefähr sechzehn   
Jahren. Beim Lachen entblößte er strahlend weiße Zähne, bei dem die Eckzähne   
besonders ins Auge fielen. Das Mädchen war ebenso hübsch wie der Junge, ihr   
kurzes blondes Haar gab ihr ein etwas burschikoses Aussehen.   
Die Zwei wandten den Blick von der Sonne ab und sahen sich wortlos an. Ihre   
Gesichter näherten sich langsam, Zentimeter um Zentimeter. Ihre Lippen   
berührten sich zu einem Kuß, erst zärtlich, dann wild und von Verlangen   
erfüllt.]   


Ein spitzer Schrei des Entsetzens erfüllte die Nachtluft von Joketsuzoku.   
Kurz darauf stolperte Jeremy-chan kreidebleich aus ihrem Zelt, wo sie auf   
alle Viere niederfiel und sich würgend übergab. Schwer atmend blieb sie so   
sitzen, bis ihr Herz aufhörte zu schlagen als wollte es aus ihrer Brust   
herausplatzen. 

Schlaftrunken und mit kleinen Augen steckte Ryoga den Kopf aus seinem Zelt.   
Als er seinen Kompanion dort sitzen sah kam er besorgt näher. "Jeremy? Was   
ist los mit dir?" 

Jeremy-chan wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund und setzte sich   
auf. "Nichts. Nur ein Alptraum." 

Ryoga: "Das sieht mir nicht nach 'nur' einem Alptraum aus. Was ist los?" 

Jeremy-chan: (ärgerlich)"Ich sagte: NICHTS! Geh wieder schlafen." 

Ryoga sah sie noch einen Moment besorgt an, zuckte dann aber mit den   
Schultern und ging zurück zu seinem Zelt. 

Jeremy-chan: "Ryoga?" 

Ryoga: (dreht sich nochmal um)"Ja?" 

Jeremy-chan: "Obwohl ich momentan nicht danach aussehe ... Du weißt wer ich   
bin und was meine wahre Natur ist?" 

Ryoga: "Sicher. Warum fragst du?" 

Jeremy-chan: (abwesend)"Nur so." 

Ryoga ging in sein Zelt, um noch eine Mütze Schlaf zu ergattern. Jeremy-chan   
blieb noch eine Weile draußen sitzen und blickte in den Nachthimmel. Und   
ich dachte, ich hätte die Alpträume hinter mit. Muß daran liegen, das ich   
jetzt mit Ryoga 'verlobt' bin. Es wird wirklich höchste Zeit, das ich hier   
rauskomme.> 

############################################################################# 

Am nächsten Morgen hatte Jeremy-chan dunkle Ringe unter den Augen. Den ganzen   
Tag lief sie mißmutig herum und konnte sich nicht so Recht auf ihre Arbeit   
konzentrieren. Selbst die Tatsache, das Lotion Gift und Galle spuckte als sie   
die Neuigkeiten erfuhr, entlockte ihr nur ein schwaches Lächeln. 

Als Lotion sie etwas später mit einer Morgenstern-ähnlichen Waffe angriff,   
fand sie das auch nicht besonders komisch.   
Jeremy-chan wich panisch der Waffe aus, die Lotion mit großem Geschick   
benutzte. Zu dumm, das Ryoga nicht in der Nähe war. 

Jeremy-chan: *Hey! Was soll das? Du hättest mich verletzen können.* 

Lotion: *Wenn du Tod bist, ist der Hibiki-Junge wieder frei.* 

Jeremy-chan: *Die Sache hat nur einen Haken: Ich bin nicht gerne Tod. Wenn man   
Pech hat bleibt man es.* 

Lotion: *STIRB!* 

Die Amazone wirbelte die mehr als faustgroße Eisenkugel und schlug damit nach   
Jeremy-chan. Diese duckte sich hastig, schlug einen Purzelbaum an Lotion   
vorbei und trat ihr dann ins Hinterteil.   
Das machte Lotion nur noch wütender. Sie fuhr mit einem Roundhouse-Kick   
herum, der Fuß traf Jeremy-chan mit solcher Wucht in den Bauch das sie zwei   
Meter zurücktaumelte.   
Lotion wirbelte wieder mit ihrer Waffe und kam näher. 

Jeremy-chan: Solange sie dieses Teil hat sehen meine Chancen noch schlechter   
aus als sie ohnehin schon sind. Ich muß irgendwie das   
Kräfteverhältnis ausgleichen.> 

Die anderen Amazonen auf dem Feld hatten inzwischen ihre Arbeit niedergelegt   
und schauten zu. Das sie sich nicht einmischten war zwar nicht grade   
Gentleman-like, aber angesichts der Amazonengesetze zu verstehen. Männer   
hatten mit Frauenangelegenheiten nichts zu schaffen. 

Jeremy-chan wich den nächsten Schlägen knapp aus, und als Lotion eine kurze   
Pause zwischen ihren Angriffen machte, holte sie ihre eigene Waffe aus dem   
Sub-space. 

~Twipp~ 

Jeremy-chan ließ ihr Naginata kreisen. Sie hatte nun zumindest den Vorteil   
der Reichweite auf ihrer Seite. Lotion dagegen hatte wesentlich mehr Kampf-   
erfahrung als sie.   
Lotion stockte kurz, lächelte dann aber nur hämisch. *Meinst du wirklich, du   
bist damit schon gut genug um mir gefährlich zu werden?* 

Jeremy-chan: *Wir werden sehen. Auf jeden Fall war es dumm von dir, deine   
Eisenkugel an ein 'Leder'band zu hängen. 

Diesmal stockte Lotion länger, lange genug das Jeremy-chan ihren Plan in die   
Tat umsetzen konnte. 

~Tschack~ 

Die Klinge des Naginata schnitt sauber durch das Leder. Es hätte nur noch   
gefehlt, das die Eisenkugel Lotion auf den Fuß gefallen wäre.   
Jeremy-chan drehte ihre Waffe noch einmal demonstrativ in den Händen, dann   
klemmte sie den Stab unter die Achsel und ging in eine defensive   
Kampfhaltung.   
Lotion warf den Stumpf ihrer Ex-Waffe weg. (Die alten Ritter wußten schon   
warum sie ihre Morgensterne an einer 'Eisen'kette befestigten.) Ansonsten   
schien sie sich aber nicht an der Tatsache zu stöhren, das sie nun mit leeren   
Händen dastand. 

Lotion: *Ich werde dir zeigen, was es heißt sich mit einer Amazone von   
Joketsuzoku anzulegen. Ich werde dich aus dem Weg schaffen, und dann   
werde ich deinen Freund zum Mann nehmen.* 

Ein purpurnes Flackern umgab Lotion, und sie ging in eine komplizierte   
Kampfhaltung. Jeremy-chan wußte, das sie trotz allem keine Chance gegen die   
blauhaarige Amazone hatte, nicht wenn diese mit ihrer Aura arbeitete. Sie   
beschloß, Lotion´s Konzentration zu stören. 

Jeremy-chan wechselte das Naginata in die andere Hand und setzte einen   
überheblichen Gesichtsausdruck auf. *Und wie willst du das tun? Mit leeren   
Händen?* Vielleicht kann ich sie ärgern, so das sie die Kontrolle verliert.> 

Lotion störte sich gar nicht an Jeremy-chan´s Kommentar. Sie machte eine   
Handbewegung, und Jeremy-chan befürchtete einen Augenblick lang, das Lotion   
eine neue Waffe aus Sub-space holen würde.   
Statt dessen tat sie etwas schlimmeres. 

Lotion: "Hakai Zanretsu!" 

Jeremy-chan schrie auf und sprang entsetzt zur Seite, und der purpurfarbene   
Ball aus Bioenergie verfehlte sie nur knapp. 

Lotion lächelte siegessicher. *Ich hoffe, das beantwortet deine Frage.* 

Jeremy-chan: *Du ... du ...* Notiz an mich selbst: Ki-Attacken nach ganz   
oben auf die Prioritätenliste setzen.> 

Mit aufflammender Kampfaura griff Lotion wieder an. Jeremy-chan gab es   
schnell auf, das Naginata im Handkampf benutzen zu wollen und ließ es wieder   
im Sub-space verschwinden.   
Solange sie sich nur auf´s Abwehren konzentrierte, und ihr eigenes Ki zur   
Unterstützung anzapfte, hielt sich Jeremy-chan verhältnismäßig gut.   
Dann wurde Lotion wieder unfair. 

Lotion: "Hakai Zanretsu!" 

Die Attacke traf Jeremy-chan aus nächster Nähe, so das sie keine Chance zum   
Ausweichen hatte. Ein grauenvoller Schmerz durchfuhr ihren Körper, und sie   
wurde Meterweit zurückgeschleudert. 

Jeremy-chan kämpfte die Ohnmacht zurück und richtete sich halb auf. Es war   
vorbei. Sie schaffte es nicht mal mehr aufzustehen. Sie sah, wie Lotion auf   
sie zukam und einen weiteren Blast vorbereitete. 

Lotion: *Jetzt stirbst du.* 

Jeremy-chan: * ... !* 

Lotion: "Hakai ... " 

...?: *STOPP!* 

############################################################################# 

Mousse runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte schon etwas ähnliches erwartet. Nachdem   
Jessica eine Scheinverlobung mit Ryoga eingegangen war, hatte es unter den   
jüngeren Amazonen einige Unruhe gegeben. Von daher überraschte ihn Lotion´s   
Angriff nicht sonderlich.   
Mousse kannte Lotion ganz gut, und er wußte das sie ihre Todesdrohung ernst   
meinte. Er wußte auch das Jessica in einem echten Kampf mit der Amazone   
keine Chance hatte. Und da ein Einmischen von ihm böse Folgen für seine   
Gesundheit haben würde tat er das Einzigste was ihm übrigblieb: Er lief los   
um Hilfe zu holen. 

Während Lotion zum zweiten Mal mit ihrer Waffe angriff, hatte der halbblinde   
Junge seine Brille gefunden und die Felder hinter sich gelassen. In den   
Kampf zwischen Jessica und Lotion konnte nur eine andere Frau eingreifen,   
und Mousse fiel da nur eine Möglichkeit ein. 

Kurz darauf stürmte er in Comb´s Dojo, Wo Parfüm eine neu zusammengestellte   
Fortgeschrittenen-Klasse unterrichtete. Sein Blick hatte schnell sein Ziel   
erspäht. 

Mousse: *Xian-Pu! Xian-Pu, du mußt* ~Klatsch~ 

Shampoo: *Mu-Tsu, wie kannst du es wagen mich hier zu stöhren? Du blamierst   
mich.* 

Die anderen Schülerinnen kicherten, hörten aber sofort auf als Shampoo   
drohend in die Runde blickte. 

Shampoo beugte sich über Mousse und zog ihn an seiner Kleidung in die Höhe.   
Sie sah nicht erfreut aus. *Ich habe von deinen ständigen Liebeserklärungen   
die Nase voll, aber das du mich schon beim Training störst ist der Gipfel.   
Verschwinde!* Sie warf Mousse durchs Dojo und an die Wand. Dann drehte sie   
sich wieder nach vorne und verbeugte sich. *Verzeih die Störung, Sensei.   
Es wird nicht wieder Vorkommen.* 

Parfüm nickte und warf einen wütenden Blick auf den jungen Mann. *Das wird es   
sicher nicht. Mousse wird seine gerechte Strafe erhalten.* 

Mousse kroch am Boden und hatte sein Gesicht praktisch im Staub. Als er   
sprach, war seine Stimme mehr ein um Verzeihung heischendes Wimmern. *Ich   
bitte zutiefst um Verzeihung, ehrenwerte Sensei, aber mein Hiersein hat   
einen dringenden Grund. Es ist ein Kampf zwischen Lo-Xion und Jessica im   
Gange, und Jessica wird Sterben wenn niemand den Streit stoppt.* 

Shampoo starrte auf das Häuflein Elend vor ihr. Sie mußte zugeben, das sie   
Mousse diesmal Unrecht getan hatte.   
Parfüm horchte auf. Sie hatte grade eine Störung im Umliegenden Chi   
gespürt, und momentan waren keine Ki-Übungsstunden. Und da keine Amazone   
leichtfertig solche gefährlichen Attacken benutzte bedeutete das: Mousse hatte   
Recht. 

Parfüm: *Führ mich hin. Das müssen wir verhindern.* 

Mousse hob vorsichtig den Kopf und sah Parfüm unsicher an. 

Parfüm: *Schnell. Sonst ist es zu spät.* 

Der männliche Amazone sprang auf und rannte aus der Tür. Parfüm dicht hinter   
ihm her. Nach einem Moment zögern folgte auch Shampoo. 

############################################################################# 

Lotion: *Jetzt stirbst du.* 

Jeremy-chan: * ... !* 

Lotion: "Hakai ... " 

Parfüm: *STOPP!* 

Normalerweise hätte Lotion einen direkten Befehl einer älteren Amazone sofort   
befolgt, aber diesmal war es zu spät für sie um ihre Attacke noch   
abzubrechen. " ... Zanretsu!" 

Parfüm fluchte, als sie den Energieball auf Jeremy-chan zufliegen sah. Sie   
würde nicht mehr rechtzeitig dazwischen kommen.   
Mousse reagierte sofort. Es war ihm in diesem Augenblick egal, ob er sich   
einmischen durfte oder nicht. Eine Anzahl von Ketten schoß aus seiner Robe   
und wickelten sich um Jeremy-chan, und er riß sie im letzten Moment aus der   
Gefahrenzone. 

Jeremy-chan wußte nicht mehr was passierte. Sie wußte nur noch, das sie in   
Sicherheit war. Dann ließ sie sich in die Umarmung der Bewußtlosigkeit   
fallen. 

Parfüm und Lotion stritten heftig. Oder vielmehr schimpfte Parfüm, und Lotion   
schien immer kleiner zu werden. 

Mousse legte Jeremy-chan vorsichtig auf den Boden und befreite sie von seinen   
Ketten. Er sah Shampoo nicht an als er sie ansprach. *Es tut mir schrecklich   
leid, das ich dich vor deiner Klasse blamiert habe.* 

Shampoo: *Ich verzeihe dir. Dieses Mal. Du hattest einen guten Grund dafür.   
Sieh deine Schläge als Vorauszahlung für nächstes Mal an. ...   
Du weißt, obwohl Jessica das Zeichen von Joketsuzoku trägt, kannst   
du sie fragen ob sie dich zum Mann nehmen will. Du hast ihr das Leben   
gerettet.* 

Mousse verstaute traurig seine Waffen im Sub-space. *Das könnte ich. Aber es   
gibt nur eine Person, der ich diese Frage stellen werde.* 

Vielleicht hätte Shampoo etwas darauf geantwortet, aber Parfüms Rückkehr   
hielt sie davon ab. Sie hatte Lotion inzwischen fortgeschickt. Mousse senkte   
sein Haupt. *Ich habe mich unerlaubt in einen Kampf zwischen Frau und Frau   
eingemischt. Ich erwarte meine Bestrafung.* 

Shampoo sah Mousse´ niedergeschlagenen Gesichtsausdruck und zwinkerte Parfüm   
zu. *Also, ich habe nur gesehen das Lo-Xion´s Attacke Jessica verfehlt hat.   
Was meinst du?* 

Parfüm: *Ich habe das gleiche gesehen. (lächelt Mousse an) Du mußt dich wohl   
geirrt haben.* 

Sie hob Jeremy-chan´s bewußtlosen Körper in die Arme und trug sie zum Dorf   
zurück.   
Als Mousse sich nach Shampoo umdrehte hatte er den Eindruck, das sie ihn   
ebenfalls anlächelte. Dann setzte sie jedoch wieder ihre Eismaske auf und   
marschierte hinter Parfüm her.   
  
  


Unbemerkt von allen stand eine Gestalt am Rand des Feldes und beobachtete   
das Geschehen. Sie hatte halblanges schwarzes Haar, trug eine Brille und   
hatte vollkommen unpassende Kleidung an. Eine Person mit dieser Kleidung   
hätte man eher im Geschäftsviertel einer Großstadt vermutet.   
Es war die gleiche Frau, die schon Ranma durch die Zeit geschickt hatte, und   
die kurz nach Jeremy aus dem Dimensionsloch gekommen war.   
Die mysteriöse Frau hatte den ganzen Kampf beobachtet, und hätte beinahe   
eingegriffen als Jeremy sich in Lebensgefahr befand. Als sie sah, das alles   
gut verlief, fuhr sie ihre Kräfte wieder herunter. Sie lächelte noch einmal   
geheimnisvoll, und verschwand dann genauso spurlos im Schatten wie sie daraus   
erschienen war. 

############################################################################# 

Spät am Abend.   
Comb kehrte zurück, von dem was auch immer sie tagsüber getan haben mochte.   
Als sie ihr Haus betrat bemerkte sie, das in dem Nebentrakt in dem das Dojo   
war, noch Licht brannte. Ihr fiel ein, das Jeremy-chan sie gefragt hatte, ob   
sie das Dojo für einige private Übungen benutzen könnte.   
Comb hatte halbwegs damit gerechnet, das Jeremy-chan und Ryoga trainieren   
würden, statt dessen war kein Ton zu hören. Neugierig schaute Comb durch den   
Eingang.   
Dort sah sie Jeremy-chan in der Mitte des Dojos stehen. Ihre Haltung war   
entspannt, die Augen geschlossen. Ihre Oberarme hingen herab, die Unterarme   
waren neunzig Grad angewinkelt. Die Handflächen zueinander gewandt waren ihre   
Hände geöffnet, Finger etwas gespreizt und leicht gekrümmt. Die noch recht   
schwache Aura flackerte um ihren Körper. 

Comb´s Augen weiteten sich. An Jeremy-chan´s Haltung erkannte sie genau, was   
diese versuchte. Außerdem spürte sie die Anwesenheit von Wut. Jetzt, wo sie   
ihre Sinne auf die Ki-Ebene richtete, bemerkte Comb das noch Reste von   
Depression in der Luft vorhanden waren. 

Leise schlich Comb davon. Sie ging in den Teil de Hauses, den Parfüm   
bewohnte. Wie es um diese Uhrzeit zu erwarten war schlief die jüngere Amazone   
schon. Comb weckte sie unsanft. 

Comb: *Ich hoffe, du hast eine gute Erklärung dafür, was Jessica grade im   
Dojo übt.* 

Parfüm war noch nicht richtig wach, aber das ihre Mutter wütend auf sie war   
bemerkte sie schnell. *Eine gute Erklärung wofür? Im Dojo übt? Um diese Zeit?   
Was ist überhaupt los?* 

Comb: (unbeherrscht)*Was los ist? Jessica steht im Dojo und übt an einem   
emotions-basierten Ki-Blast, das ist los. Und ich möchte von dir   
wissen, woher sie das kennt! Von alleine kommt man da nämlich nicht   
drauf.* 

Parfüm: (jetzt hellwach)*Sie macht WAS?* 

############################################################################# 

Der Mond leuchtete hell am Himmel, als zwei verschrumpelte Gestalten auf   
ihren Stöcken in das Zimmer hüpften. Eine dritte Gestalt erwartete sie   
schon.   


Cologne: *Ich hoffe du hast einen guten Grund dafür, uns um diese Zeit rufen   
zu lassen, Comb.* 

Mascara: *Das hoffe ich auch. Du weißt, ich brauche meinen Schönheitsschlaf.* 

Comb: *Als wenn das bei dir noch was helfen würde. Aber keine Angst, was ich   
euch zu erzählen habe wird euch sowieso keinen Schlaf mehr lassen.   
Heute Abend hat Jessica einen Shishi Hokodan versucht.* 

Bedrückende Stille. 

Mascara: (vorsichtig)*Kannst du das nochmal wiederholen?* 

Comb: *Heute Abend hat Jessica in meinem Dojo versucht, einen emotions-   
basierten Ki-Blast auszuführen.* 

Mehr bedrückende Stille. 

Cologne: *Hast du schon mit deiner Tochter darüber gesprochen?* 

Comb: *Habe ich. Sie schwört Stein und Bein, das sie Ki-Attacken mit keinem   
Wort erwähnt hat. Ich glaube ihr.* 

Mascara: *Ich denke, wir sollten morgen früh einmal mit Jessica reden. Ich bin   
gespannt, von wem sie dieses Wissen hat.* 

Comb: *Schon geschehen. Ich habe mich ausführlich mit ihr unterhalten. Wie ihr   
wißt, hat Lo-Xion sie vor einigen Tagen mit einer Energieattacke   
angegriffen. (allgemeines nicken) Jessica hat mir erzählt, das sie   
diesen Angriff als Inspiration benutzt hat.* 

Cologne: *Hmmm, das wäre eine Möglichkeit. Dank Parfüms etwas mißratenen   
Trainings kann Jessica die Natur des Ki begrenzt wahrnehmen.* 

Comb: *Würdest du bitte aufhören, auf der Sache herumzureiten? Meine Tochter   
hat eingesehen das sie einen Fehler gemacht hat, und schließlich hat   
Jessica den Bakusai Tenketsu nicht gelernt, oder?* 

Mascara: *Nein. Aber wir sehen ja jetzt, wohin es geführt hat. 'Jetzt' lernt   
sie einen Ki-Blast.* 

Comb: *Parfüms Training hat nichts damit zu tun. Lo-Xion hat einen Hakai   
Zanretsu gemacht, eine Attacke aus dem umliegenden 'Chi'. Es ist   
unmöglich, das Jessica daraus den Shishi Hokodan abgeleitet hat,   
welcher aus körpereigenen emotionsverstärkten 'Ki' besteht.* 

Stille. 

Mascara: *Das Mädchen steckt voller Überraschungen. Wir sollten uns nochmal   
mit ihr unterhalten.* 

############################################################################# 

Als Jeremy-chan am nächsten Tag zu ihrem Training mit Parfüm kam, fand sie   
stattdessen drei wartende Amazonenmatriarchen. Sie grüßte die alten Frauen.   
*Hi! Ist Parfüm noch nicht da?* 

Comb tauschte mit den Anderen einen schnellen Blick aus und trat dann vor.   
*Nein. Sie wird heute auch nicht kommen. Sie hat sich ihrer Rolle als   
Ausbilderin gut angepaßt und trainiert schon richtige Gruppen. Ich fürchte,   
deine Stunden bei Parfüm sind zu Ende.* 

Jeremy-chan: *Das ist ... schade. Was soll ich statt dessen machen?* 

Comb: *Mas-Kala und Khu-lon würden gerne wissen, wie du genau auf die Idee   
mit dem Ki-Blast gekommen bist.* 

Jeremy-chan: Aha, das ist es also. Ich hätte doch nicht hier so etwas   
versuchen sollen.> *Das hat eigentlich damit angefangen, als Lotion   
mich angegriffen hat. Ihrer ersten Attacke bin ich grade noch   
ausgewichen, aber die Zweite hat mich voll getroffen. Ziemlich   
Schmerzhaft. Später hab ich den Kampf immer wieder in Gedanken   
durchlaufen, und ich hab mir gedacht: Wär doch Klasse, wenn du auch   
sowas könntest. Comb hatte sich ja geweigert mir einen Ki-Blast   
beizubringen, und nun hatte ich etwas woran ich mich orientieren   
kann.* 

Cologne: *Du willst also sagen, das du Lo-Xion´s Attacke zu kopieren   
versuchst?* (Jeremy-chan nickte) Und jetzt suchst du nach einem   
passenden Gefühl für den Ki-Blast?* 

Jeremy-chan: *Ja. Eine interessante Idee, sein Ki mit Gefühlen zu verstärken.   
Fragt mich aber nicht, welche Emotion Lotion benutzt hatte.* 

Mascara: *Wir fragen dich nicht. Wir wissen, das Lo-Xion überhaupt keine   
Emotion benutzt hatte.* 

Cologne: *Ebensowenig wie sie ihr Ki benutzt hatte. Sie hat das heiße 'Chi',   
das ihr mit eurem Kampf erzeugt habt, verwendet.* 

Comb: *Erzähl uns also nicht, du orientierst dich an dem Hakai Zanretsu.   
(starrt Jeremy-chan in die Augen) Woher kennst du das Geheimnis des   
Shishi Hokodan?* 

Jeremy-chan: * ... Uhm, wenn ich euch erzähle, das mir ein alter Bergwerks-   
arbeiter davon erzählt hat, dann würdet ihr mir nicht glauben, oder?* 

Cologne: *Vieleicht würden wir das, in manchen Mienen wird die Technik zum   
Tunnelgraben benutzt. Aber es gibt noch mehr Ungereimtheiten.* 

Jeremy-chan schluckte. Wo hatte sie sich noch verplappert? 

Mascara: *Woher kennst du zum Beispiel die Jedi?* 

Jeremy-chan: Was soll denn die Frage?> *Aus Star Wars. Woher denn sonst?* 

Die Amazonen konnten mit der Antwort anscheinend nichts anfangen. *Was ist   
das? 'Star Wars'?* 

Jeremy-chan: *Na ja, Star Wars eben. Der Film. Ihr wißt doch was Fernsehen   
ist, oder?* Die wollen mir doch nicht etwa weismachen, das es die   
Jedi wirklich gibt?>   
Andererseits traue ich dieser Welt mittlerweile fast alles zu.> 

Die Amazonen-Herscherinnen hatten inzwischen die Köpfe zusammengesteckt.   
*Meint ihr, die Menschen haben die alte Legende als Theaterstück   
nachgespielt?*   
*Und dann durch diese neumodischen Bilderkästen geschickt?*   
*Es könnte möglich sein.* 

Sie wandten sich wieder Jeremy-chan zu. Mascara trat vor. *Jessica. Dein   
Schicksal hängt von deinen nächsten Antworten ab. Wieviel weißt du 'wirklich'   
über Ki-Attacken. Und wer hat es dir beigebracht? Doch sicher nicht Ryoga?* 

Jeremy-chan überlegte heftig. Die Amazonen würden sicher keine weitere Lüge   
schlucken, andererseits konnte sie auch nicht die ganze Geschichte erzählen.   
Vielleicht konnte sie aber genug von der Wahrheit verschweigen, ohne das es   
gefährlich wurde. *Uhm, die zweite Frage ist schwer zu beantworten. Die   
Quelle, woher ich mein Wissen habe ist ... nicht ganz einfach.* 

Mascara: *Du wirst es müssen. Wir können es niemanden erlauben, das Geheimnis   
der Ki-Techniken einfach so preiszugeben.* 

Jeremy-chan schenkte Mascara ihr zuversichtlichstes Lächeln. *Wenn es euch   
nur darum geht; die, äh, Person, die es mir verraten hat, kann es niemand   
sonst sagen. Von daher sind eure Geheimnisse gut aufgehoben.* 

Cologne: *Und was ist mit dir? Wirst du auch Stillschweigen bewahren?* 

Jeremy-chan: *Ich werde niemanden etwas sagen, der nicht schon die Geheimnisse   
der Techniken kennt. Das schwöre ich bei meiner Ehre als Frau.* 

Die drei Matriarchen waren zwar noch nicht überzeugt, aber sie nahmen es   
erstmal hin. *Und was genau weißt du über Ki-Techniken?* 

Jeremy-chan holte Luft und suchte dann in ihrem Gedächtnis, was sie aus   
Ranma1/2 und von anderen Anime über Ki wußte. Irgendwas passendes würde schon   
dabei sein.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


Es war eine lange Unterhaltung gewesen. Die Amazonen hatten nicht alles   
verstanden, was Jeremy-chan versucht hatte in Worte zu fassen. Umgekehrt war   
es genauso gewesen. Schließlich hatte Comb sich bereit erklärt, 'Jessica' den   
vernünftigen Umgang mit ihrem Ki beizubringen.   
Die Amazonen wußten, das sie Jeremy-chan nicht davon abhalten würden,   
weiterhin einen Ki-Blast zu üben. Und bevor sie sich selbst durch Überladung   
in die Luft sprengte (die Gefahr bestand), sollte Jeremy-chan lieber eine   
saubere Unterweisung kriegen.   
Alles war besser, als später eine wandelnde Ki-Zeitbombe herumlaufen zu   
haben. 

Nun waren die Amazonen wieder unter sich und führten eine hitzige Diskussion.   
Selten waren sie so verwirrt und gleichzeitig erstaunt gewesen wie jetzt. 

Mascara: *Wer immer sie unterrichtet hat, er hat schlampig gearbeitet. Jessica   
weiß zwar viel über gewisse Aspekte des Ki, aber ihre Grundkenntnisse   
sind katastrophal.* 

Cologne: *Ich frage mich, wer es war. Vielleicht sollten wir sie unter   
Hypnose setzen und nach dieser Person ausfragen. Der Gedanke, das   
jemand mit solchen Kenntnissen sein Wissen an jemand ohne Kampf-   
erfahrung wie Jessica weitergibt, dazu nur Bruchstücke ... *   
(schüttelt den Kopf) 

Comb: *Ich bin dagegen. Auch ich mag es nicht, was dieser 'jemand' getan hat,   
aber Jessica kann am wenigsten dafür. Was würden die anderen Stämme   
sagen, wenn sie herausfinden das wir in den Gedanken von Unschuldigen   
herumwühlen?* 

Mascara: *Khom-Bu hat recht. Unsere Ehre wäre unwiederbringlich verloren.   
Außerdem vertraue ich Jessica, als sie sagte das sie ihr Wissen mit   
niemanden teilen würde.* 

Die anderen Beiden nickten. Sie alle konnten mit ziemlicher Gewißheit sagen,   
ob eine Person log oder nicht. 

Mascara: *Aber ich bin erstaunt, das sie soviel über Ki-Blasts weiß. Auch wenn   
die Hälfte davon Unsinn ist, der 'Tiger Shot' und der 'Sho Ryu Ken'   
sind nicht grade bekannt.* 

Comb: *Und sie wußte vom Hadoko. Soweit ich weiß, gibt es nur eine Handvoll   
Leute, die Garai´s Spezialattacke kennen. Ich habe gehört, er hat   
vor kurzem angefangen zwei seiner Schüler den Ha Do Ken beizubringen.   
Ein vielversprechender Junge aus Japan und ein blonder Amerikaner.* 

Cologne: *Nicht zu vergessen, das sie Muten Roshi´s private Technik kannte.   
Der alte Perverse hütet den Kamehameha sonst wie seine Playboy-   
sammlung.* 

############################################################################# 

Comb: *Und jetzt laß dich fallen. Denk an nichts, konzentriere dich nur auf   
das Gefühl, was am stärksten in dir ist. Ganz ruhig, einatmen,   
ausatmen. Nimm dir Zeit, laß dein Ki wie von selbst in deine Hände   
fließen.* 

Jeremy-chan stand mitten im abgedunkelten Raum, die Haltung entspannt. Das   
einzige Licht kam von einer Öllampe und dem ach so schwachen Leuchten ihrer   
Aura. 

Da Parfüm sie nicht mehr unterrichtete, hatte Comb diesen Teil übernommen.   
Allerdings lehrte sie kein Amazonen-Wu-Shu, sondern nur die innere und   
äußere Kontrolle über Ki. Dafür hatte Jeremy-chan ihr Sparring mit Ryoga   
wieder aufgenommen, und übte mit ihm regelmäßig außerhalb des Dorfes. Haupt-   
sächlich, weil sie dort ein Junge sein konnte. 

Nun suchte sie nach einer Emotion, die stark genug war, um als Quelle für   
einen Ki-Blast zu dienen. Stolz und Wut hatte sie schon probiert. Beides   
klappte nicht. Vielleicht sollte sie es mal mit Liebe und Zuneigung   
versuchen?   
Jeremy-chan dachte zurück an die Welt aus der sie kam. Sie hatte ihre Eltern   
geliebt, ihren Bruder auch. Eine andere Art von Liebe empfand sie für Nicole.   
Die ganzen Gefühle nahm sie in sich auf, bündelte sie, und versuchte sie in   
ihrem Hara, der Körpermitte zu sammeln. 

Comb beobachtete ihre Schülerin. Liebe war eines der stärksten Gefühle, wenn   
sie es wirklich meisterte konnte sie sehr starke Ki-Blasts erzeugen. Aber   
Comb bezweifelte es, das Gefühl war nicht stark genug. Außerdem hatte sie den   
Eindruck, das ein anderes Gefühl dazwischen störte. Wenn ich es nicht   
besser wüßte, würde ich sagen sie hat Heimweh.> 

Comb: "Ich denke das reicht für heute. Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag." 

Sie begann, mehrere Fackeln an den Wänden des Dojo zu entzünden. Schnell   
wurde der Raum heller. Jeremy-chan rührte sich nicht. 

Ryoga stand auf und streckte sich. Er hatte die ganze Zeit still abseits   
gesessen. Es hatte Jeremy-chan einige Überredung gekostet, das er bei dem   
Training anwesend sein durfte, aber schließlich hatte Comb eingewilligt.   
Insgeheim respektierte sie den jungen Mann, es gab nicht viele Männer die sie   
beeindruckten und ganz sicher nicht in Ryoga´s Alter.   
Nun ging er zu Jeremy-chan hinüber und berührte sie an der Schulter. "Hey,   
bist du eingeschlafen oder was?" 

Jeremy-chan schnappte aus ihrer Trance heraus. "Was? Hast du was gesagt?" Sie   
blickte sich um und sah, das Comb den Raum wieder erhellt hatte. "Hey, du   
kannst doch nicht einfach so schlußmachen. Komm schon, etwas länger noch dann   
hab ich es." 

Comb: "Etwas 'sehr viel' länger, meinst du? Du hast noch einen weiten Weg vor   
dir, und wirst vor Ablauf deines Monats sicherlich keine Erfolge   
haben. Du magst vielleicht die Theorie kennen, aber selbst davon nur   
die Hälfte." 

Jeremy-chan: "Ich 'weiß' das ich es schaffen kann. Sobald ich ein passendes   
Gefühl gefunden habe. Aber wenn du mich immer nur eine Stunde üben   
läßt, dann hast du recht. Dann habe ich sicher keinen Erfolg vor   
Ablauf meines Monats." 

Comb: "Du meinst wirklich, das sobald du eine Emotion gefunden hast die stark   
genug ist, du einen Ki-Blast schaffen kannst?" 

Jeremy-chan: (selbstsicher)"Ja." 

Comb: Oh diese Jugend, immer mit dem Kopf durch die Wand.> Naja, ich war in   
dem Alter auch nicht besser.> "Nun gut, dann machen wir die Probe   
aufs Exempel. Ryoga, wärst du so nett und löscht die Fackeln wieder?" 

Während Ryoga den Raum wieder abdunkelte und sich dann an den Rand setzte,   
ging Jeremy-chan in Position, die Hände leicht gehoben und die Handflächen   
zueinander gewand. 

Comb stellte sich vor sie und stieg auf ihren Stab, um mit Jeremy-chan auf   
Augenhöhe zu sein. "Wir werden ja sehen wie stark deine Gefühle sein können.   
Versuch dich jetzt mal selbst zu entmutigen, depressiv zu werden. Depression   
war der Ursprung der Technik, daher der Name Shishi Hokodan.   
Es ist ein relativ starkes Gefühl, wenn auch mit einigen Nachteilen. Aber es   
ist am einfachsten zu erreichen, vor allem unter sauberer Anleitung. Schließe   
nun deine Augen!" 

Jeremy-chan schloß ihre Augen, und versuchte an etwas Enttäuschendes zu   
denken. Es war nicht schwer, da sie schon enttäuscht war über die Tatsache,   
das sie noch immer keinen Ki-Blast hinbekam.   
Genau damit hatte Comb gerechnet. Als sie anfing zu sprechen war ihre Stimme   
eindringlich und fast schon hypnotisch. 

Comb: "Du bist allein!"   
Comb: "Du bist einsam!"   
Comb: "Verloren in der Dunkelheit!"   
Comb: "Eine Fremde unter Fremden!" 

Jeremy-chan ließ die Worte einsinken. Sie fühlte sich mit einmal 'sehr'   
depressiv. Ihre Aura wuchs ein Stück und flackerte stärker. 

Comb: "Du bist allein!"   
Comb: "Deine Familie hat dich zurückgelassen!"   
Comb: "Du bist dazu verdammt, ohne Freunde durch Leben zu gehen!"   
Comb: "Niemand mag dich!" 

Jeremy-chan ließ die Worte einsinken. Sie spürte, wie die Energie stärker   
in ihr pulsierte. Sie spürte, wie ein Kribbeln in ihren Fingerspitzen   
entstand. 

Ryoga bekam große Augen. Auch er konnte sich der suggestiven Kraft in Comb´s   
Stimme nicht entziehen. Er hatte das Gefühl, das die alte Amazone direkt   
über ihn sprach, das sie sein Leben erzählte. 

Comb: "Deine Freunde verachten dich!"   
Comb: "Deine Feinde respektieren dich nicht!"   
Comb: "Einsamkeit wird dich ewig verfolgen!"   
Comb: "Das Schicksal hat ... "   
Ryoga: (unterbricht schüchtern)"Ähm, ´tschuldigung."   
Comb: "Dein Schicksal hat dich verflucht!"   
Comb: "Dein Leben wird ... "   
Ryoga: "He, Leute ... " 

Comb versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Wenn sie etwas nicht ausstehen konnte, dann   
war es bei so etwas gestört zu werden. Sie drehte sich wütend nach Ryoga um. 

Comb: (ärgerlich)"Hör mal zu, das ist hier eine komplizierte Angelegenheit,   
und wenn du weiter (reißt die Augen auf) Was zum Teufel...?" 

Jeremy-chan öffnete ihre Augen und sah auf den verlorenen Jungen. Ryoga stand   
der Schweiß auf der Stirn, und er hielt einen grün leuchtenden Ball aus Ki   
in den Händen. Offensichtlich hielt er den Blast nur mit Mühe zurück. 

Ryoga: (durch zusammengebissene Zähne)"Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich das noch   
halten kann." 

Comb hatte endlich ihre Überraschung überwunden und stellte sich ein paar   
Meter vor Ryoga hin. "Ziel auf mich und laß ihn los." 

Ryoga: "Bist du krank? Ich ... " 

Comb: "LASS LOS!" 

Und Ryoga ließ los. Comb schlug mit der Faust in den heranfliegenden Blast,   
welcher sofort in Hunderte von kleinen grünen Funken zerplatzte.   
Bis auf das leise Knistern, wenn die Funken den Boden berührten, war kein Ton   
zu hören. Jeremy-chan fing sich als erste. 

Jeremy-chan: "Ich faß´ es nicht! 'Ich' racker mich hier ab, und 'er' macht es   
einfach so als ob es 'Nichts' wäre. ~grummel, grummel~" 

Ryoga starrte erstaunt auf seine Hände und blickte dann Comb an. "War es   
das, wovon ihr die ganze Zeit geredet habt?" 

Comb: "In der Tat. Mein Junge, du kannst dich rühmen einen Shishi Hokodan   
gelernt zu haben, einfach nur in dem du anderen beim Training   
zugesehen hast." 

Ryoga sah noch mal fassungslos auf seine Hände. Dann breitete sich ein   
Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus. "Ja! Eine neue Technik. Und was für eine."   
Er rannte aus dem Dojo und stieß die Hände in den Himmel. "Ha!"   
Anstatt eines weiteren Ki-Blasts kam aber nur eine grüne Wolke hervor, welche   
sofort in der Luft verblaßte. 

Comb kam auf ihrem Stab angehüpft. "Haha, so einfach wie du denkst ist das   
nicht. Der Shishi Hokodan basiert auf Depression, aber momentan bist du zu   
gut zufrieden." 

Ryoga blinzelte und überlegte dann. Jeremy-chan gesellte sich mit beleidigtem   
Gesichtsausdruck dazu. "Also ich bin depressiv für Zwei." 

Comb: "Bist du nicht. Du fühlst dich vielleicht sehr entmutigt, aber für einen   
Shishi Hokodan bist du zu sehr eine Frohnatur. Du wirst den harten   
Weg gehen müssen und dir ein anderes Gefühl suchen." 

############################################################################# 

Spät am Abend.   
Ryoga und Jeremy-chan saßen zwischen ihren Zelten am Lagerfeuer. Die Luft war   
kühl geworden, und es sah nach Regen aus. 

Ryoga hatte schnell herausgefunden, wie er seine Stimmung beeinflussen konnte   
um relativ schnell einen Shishi Hokodan auszuführen. Er hatte schon ein paar   
in den Nachthimmel geschossen, was nicht unbedingt zu Jeremy-chan´s Laune   
beitrug.   
Da er aber weder in die Quelle des ertrunkenen Ferkels gefallen war, noch   
seinen üblichen Groll gegen Ranma hatte, sah es so aus als würde Ryoga die   
perfekte Version der Technik nicht so schnell beherrschen. 

Ryoga: "Jeremy?" 

Jeremy-chan: "Hm?" 

Ryoga: "Weißt du, wo wir Ranma finden können, wenn wir wieder in Japan sind?" 

Jeremy-chan: "Ich denke schon. Und sonst muß ich ihn suchen. Immerhin hat   
Genma ja versprochen, mich als seinen Sohn aufzunehmen. Oder Tochter,   
kommt drauf an (grins). Was willst du denn von ihm?" 

Ryoga: "Ich habe zwar nicht mehr mein Ehrenduell mit ihm, aber er ist ein   
guter Kämpfer, und ich bin gespannt ob ich ihn besiegen kann. Vor   
allem mit meiner neuen Technik." 

Jeremy-chan: "Du willst dich immer noch mit ihm schlagen?" 

Ryoga: (kopfschütteln)"Ich will in einem fairen Wettkampf mit ihm kämpfen.   
Ich habe lange trainiert um ihn besiegen zu können, und ich möchte   
wissen ob ich wirklich gut genug gewesen wäre." 

Jeremy-chan: "Solange ihr euch nicht umbringt. ~Gähn~ Ich denke, der Shishi   
Hokodan wird ihn ziemlich überraschen." Weil du ihn gelernt hast,   
nicht weil Ranma keine Ki-Blasts kennt.> 

Ryoga stocherte mit einem Zweig im Feuer, so das ein paar Funken aufstoben.   
Jeremy-chan legte sich auf den Rücken, faltete die Hände hinter dem Kopf und   
blickte in den Sternenhimmel. 

Ryoga: "Jeremy? Warum willst du unbedingt auch einen Shishi Hokodan lernen?   
Ich meine, was hat es für einen Sinn für dich? Hast du auch einen   
bevorstehenden Kampf mit jemanden?" 

Jeremy-chan: "Nein. Ich finde es einfach nur interessant." 

Aber Ryoga hatte recht, es gab keinen Sinn darin einen Ki-Blast hier in   
Joketsuzoku zu lernen. Es wäre besser gewesen, wenn sie sich diesen Monat   
ruhig verhalten hätte. Und wenn sie unbedingt so etwas lernen wollte, dann   
hätte Ranma es ihr sicher auch beibringen können. Und es wäre weitaus weniger   
auffällig gewesen als bei den Amazonen.   
Andererseits hatte der Gedanke des Ki etwas aufregendes. In Jeremy´s Welt gab   
es kein 'Ki', jedenfalls nicht in dieser Form. Er dachte daran, wie leicht er   
so unmögliche Dinge wie die Aura oder Sub-space gelernt hatte. Er dachte an   
die ebenso unmögliche Magie die es hier gab, denn nichts anderes konnte   
sein Jusenkyofluch sein. Und die eher normaleren Dinge, zum Beispiel hatte   
Jeremy, als er anfing mit Ryoga zu Trainieren, nach vier Tagen einen   
einfachen Rückwärtsflip gekonnt. Nichts außergewöhnliches, bis auf das Jeremy   
nie einen Salto konnte, und jetzt machte er einen 'aus Versehen'. In dieser   
Dimension schien das Unmögliche normal zu sein.   
Mit dem Gedanken schlief sie ein. 

Ryoga schaute auf, als er das leise schnarchen seiner Kollegin hörte. Dann   
versank er in seinen eigenen Gedanken.   
  
  


Ryoga war fast schon selbst eingeschlafen, als der beginnende Regen ihn   
weckte. Mißmutig schaute er in den Himmel. Es sah so aus als ob diese Nacht   
eine sehr nasse werden würde. 

Er stand auf und blickte auf Jeremy-chan. Ich glaube, sie hat den   
Schlaf nötig. Im Gegensatz zu mir muß sie jeden Tag hart Arbeiten.> Also   
weckte Ryoga sie nicht. Statt dessen hob er sie vorsichtig auf und trug sie   
zu ihrem Zelt. 

Jeremy-chan murmelte im Schlaf, wachte aber nicht auf. Alte Kindesreflexe   
sprangen ein, und sie umarmte Ryoga um besseren Halt zu haben. Als sie ihre   
Brüste an ihn drückte, hätte Ryoga sie fast fallengelassen. Er tat es nicht,   
aber er lief knallrot an im Gesicht und war kurz vorm Nasenbluten. 

Ryoga brachte es fertig, Jeremy-chan auf ihr Nachtlager zu legen, dann   
beeilte er sich aus ihrem Zelt zu kommen. Draußen blieb er im Regen stehen.   
Was soll den das? Seit wann kriege ich Nasenbluten wenn mich ein 'Junge'   
umarmt?> Er achtete nicht darauf, das der Regen ihn durchnäßte, wenigstens   
konnte er sich jetzt sparen das Feuer zu löschen. 

Als sich Ryoga wieder beruhigt hatte ging er ebenfalls in sein Zelt. Als er   
seine nassen Sachen auswrang, dachte er über die Jusenkyoflüche nach. Es   
muß grauenvoll sein, in einem fremden Körper zu sein. Wenn ich daran denke,   
das ich beinahe als Schwein geendet wäre ... ~schauder~.> 

############################################################################# 

Die gleiche Nacht.   
Jeremy träumte. Dieses Mal wußte er genau, das es nur ein Traum war. Er stand   
am Rande von Jusenkyo. 

Ryoga erschien aus dem Nichts und kam auf ihn zu. "Verschwinde! Du störst." 

Jeremy: "Stören? Wobei?" 

Ryoga: "Das geht dich nichts an." 

...?: "Du störst 'uns'." 

Jeremy drehte sich um und stand seinem weiblichen Zwilling gegenüber. Sie   
ging an ihm vorbei und stellte sich neben Ryoga. 

Jessica: "Merkst du nicht, das du zwischen uns stehst?" 

Jeremy: "Zwischen 'euch'? Du bist ich, und zwischen mir und Ryoga ist GAR   
NICHTS!" 

Ryoga: "Mit 'dir' hab ich auch nichts. (legt seinen Arm um Jessica) Aber mit   
'ihr'." 

Jeremy schlug Ryoga´s Arm von Jessica herunter. "Nimm deine Pfoten von ihr ...   
von mir." Ryoga verschwand im Nichts. 

Jessica: "Warum? Warum mußt du ein Junge sein?" 

Jeremy: "ENTSCHULDIGE das ich so geboren wurde!" 

Jessica: "Bist du denn wirklich noch ein Junge?" 

Jeremy: "Natürlich!" 

Jessica: "Bist du dir sicher? Warum hast du dann den letzten Monat als Frau   
verbracht?" 

Jeremy: "Ich hatte keine andere Wahl." 

Jessica: "Ist es nicht eher so, das du 'gerne' ein Mädchen bist? Das du es   
'magst'?" 

Jeremy: "NEIN! ICH BIN EIN JUNGE, VERDAMMT!" 

Aber Jessica war nicht mehr da. Statt dessen stand Mousse dort. 

Mousse: "Ein Junge? Aber Jessica, was redest du da? Natürlich bist du ein   
Mädchen." 

Jeremy bemerkte, das er wieder seine Jusenkyo-Form hatte. Sie wollte grade   
auf Mousse´ Aussage antworten als Ranma hinter ihr erschien. 

Ranma: "Ein ziemlich hübsches Mädchen sogar. Wenn ich nicht schon mit Akane   
verlobt wäre ... " 

Jeremy-chan: "Ranma! Du weißt ganz genau, was ..." 

Genma erschien und schnitt ihr das Wort ab. "Du hast recht, Sohn. Es wird   
sicher einfach, einen Verlobten für sie zu finden. Zum Beispiel ihn." Deutet   
auf Ryoga, der auch wieder da war. 

Jeremy-chan: (zu sich selbst)"Ein Traum. Das ist nur ein Traum." 

Ryoga kam näher und ergriff sie bei den Schultern. "Du hast recht, es ist   
ein wunderbarer Traum. Wir werden glücklich sein und viele Kinder haben." 

Jeremy-chan schlug seine Hände beiseite. "Ich bin ein JUNGE! Ich werde dich   
ganz sicher nicht heiraten. Und eher friert die Hölle zu, bevor ich KINDER   
kriege!" 

Ryoga: "Du bist ein Mädchen!"   
Mousse: "Ein Mädchen."   
Ranma: "Mädchen."   
Genma: "Mädchen." 

"Mädchen." "Mädchen." "Mädchen." "Mädchen." "Mädchen." "Mädchen." "Mädchen."   
"Mädchen." "Mädchen." "Mädchen." 

Jeremy-chan packte sich an den Kopf und schrie. "WAAAHHHHH! Laßt mich doch   
alle in RUHE!" 

Augenblicklich verstummten die Stimmen und Jeremy-chan war wieder alleine.   
Sie brach in die Knie und atmete gezwungen ruhig ein und aus. "Junge. Junge.   
Ich bin eine Junge! ~huff, huff~ Ein Junge. ~huff~ Ich bin Jeremy. Jeremy   
Soul." 

Die Stimme war leise und entsetzlich bekannt. "Bist du nicht." 

Jeremy-chan blickte langsam auf, und sah ihren männlichen Zwilling. "Bin ich   
DOCH!" 

Jeremy2: "Nein. Jeremy der Mann bin ich, und ich bin in Jusenkyo gestorben.   
Jetzt gibt es nur noch Jeremy die Frau." 

Damit verschwand er. Jeremy-chan begann langsam zu zittern. 

############################################################################# 

Es war früh in der Morgendämmerung, als Comb erwachte. Jemand hatte ihr   
Zimmer betreten, sie spürte eine Anwesenheit. Als sie die Augen aufschlug,   
sah sie Jeremy-chan in der Tür stehen. 

Sie sah schlimm aus. Ihr Gesicht war kalkweiß und ihre Knie zitterten leicht.   
Comb stand von ihrem Bett auf und ging zu ihr rüber. "Was ist mit dir, Kind?   
Du siehst entsetzlich aus." 

Jeremy-chan: "Würdest du mit mir ins Dojo kommen? Ich ~schluck~ ich glaube ich   
habe eine passende Emotion gefunden." 

Comb beobachtete Jeremy-chan aufmerksam und nickte dann. Bald darauf waren   
sie beide im Dojo. 

Comb: "Ich finde zwar, es ist noch etwas früh, und du siehst aus als könntest   
du noch Schlaf gebrauchen, aber wenn du unbedingt willst ... " 

Jeremy-chan stellte sich in die Mitte des Raumes. Sie hob die Hände und ließ   
ihre Aura aufflammen. Dann dachte sie an letzte Nacht. 

Angst.   
Entsetzliche Angst, das der Traum mehr als nur ein Traum gewesen sein könnte.   


Comb bemerkte einen plötzlichen Wechsel in Jeremy-chan´s Aura. Sie wurde viel   
schwerer, als sie es von Jeremy-chan gewohnt war, zugleich aber auch stärker.   
Jessica muß ein passendes Gefühl gefunden haben.> Dann erkannte Comb, um was   
es sich handelte. Sie ohrfeigte sie. 

~Klatsch~ 

Jeremy-chan hielt sich die Wange und sah Comb fragend an. 

Comb: "Niemals, hörst du Kind, niemals benutze 'Angst'! Ryoga ist mit   
Depression schon schlimm genug." 

Jeremy-chan: "Was ist so falsch daran?" 

Comb: "Angst, obwohl allen anderem überlegen, hat bis jetzt noch jeden   
Benutzer umgebracht. Nimm was du willst, aber 'nicht' Angst!" 

Jeremy-chan nickte traurig, und ihre Aura erstarb. 

Comb: (besorgt)"Sag, wie kommst du auf dieses Gefühl? Es war unglaublich   
stark für deine Verhältnisse." Das ist eine Untertreibung. Nicht mal   
Todesangst hat diese Intensität. Was kann Jessica nur haben?> 

Jeremy-chan setzte sich auf den Boden und blickte Comb in die Augen. "Es   
sind die Alpträume. Ich habe das Gefühl, das ich mich selbst verliere. Das   
ich meine Identität verliere." Sie brach in Tränen aus und vergrub ihr   
Gesicht in den Händen. "Ich weiß einfach nicht mehr was ich tun soll." 

Comb strich Jeremy-chan tröstend durchs Haar, bis sie sich wieder beruhigt   
hatte. 

Comb: "Vielleicht ... vielleicht kann ich dir helfen, deine Gefühle wieder zu   
sortieren. Und vielleicht hilft es dir auch bei deinem Ki."   
Die anderen werden es zwar nicht mögen, aber ich kann die Arme nicht   
so hängen lassen. Wenn sie so weitermacht wird sie tatsächlich noch   
einen Suicide-Blast aus Angst machen.> 

############################################################################# 

Cologne: *Du hast WAS? Ihr die 'Seele aus Eis' beigebracht? Spinnst du? Warum   
nicht gleich den ganzen Hiryuu Shoten Ha?* 

Comb: *Reg dich ab. Es besteht keine Gefahr. Wie soll Jessica so etwas wie den   
Hiryuu Shoten Ha von alleine rausfinden, selbst wenn sie die Seele   
aus Eis kennt?* 

Mascara: *Mich würde aber trotzdem interessieren wie du darauf kommst, Teile   
eines Moves zu offenbaren den wir selbst untereinander streng   
Geheim halten? Nur eine Handvoll Amazonen kennen die ganze Technik,   
und du verrätst die Hälfte einer Fremden.* 

Comb: *Und wahrscheinlich habe ich Jessica damit das Leben gerettet. Sie   
hat nach einer passenden Emotion für einen Shishi Hokodan gesucht.   
Ausgerechnet auf Angst ist sie gekommen. Hätte sie so weitergemacht,   
hätte sie womöglich einen Suicide-Ki-Blast hervorgebracht.* 

Mascara sah Comb betroffen an. Cologne war immer noch sauer. 

Cologne: *Trotzdem war es falsch. Die Technik des Himmelsdrachen ist seit   
jeher nur im Besitz von Joketsuzoku, ausgenommen der Prinz der   
Musk-Dynastie.* 

Mascara: *Khu-Lon! Jetzt mach aber mal einen Punkt. Khom-Bu hat richtig   
gehandelt. Es hätte ein sehr schlechtes Licht auf uns geworfen, wenn   
Jessica gestorben wäre.   
Außerdem, wer von uns hat denn damals einen Hiryuu Shoten Ha in aller   
Öffentlichkeit demonstriert, hm?* 

Cologne: *Das ist doch schon fast zweihundertfünfzig Jahre her. Und es war   
ganz was anderes. Dieser alte Perverse hätte mich fast besiegt.   
(zu sich selbst) Und dabei hat er es nicht mal richtig probiert.* 

Comb: (schadenfroh)*Das ändert nicht die Tatsache, das du einem Fremden den   
'ganzen' Hiryuu Shoten Ha gezeigt hast, nicht nur einen Teil wie ich.   
Und wie ich Happosai kenne wird er das Geheimnis erkannt haben,   
zumindest würde er die Technik sofort wiedererkennen.* 

(Anm.d.Autors: Da hat sie recht. Als Ranma gegen Happosai einen Hiryuu Shoten   
Ha ausführen wollte, hat dieser sofort sein heißes Ki abgeschaltet.) 

Mascara: (scharf)*Khom-Bu, du bist die letzte die hier lästern sollte.~seuftz~   
Nun, was geschehen ist kann nicht mehr rückgängig gemacht werden.   
Hat es Jessica denn wenigstens geholfen?* 

Comb: *In der Tat, das hat es. Ihr Shakra ist sehr viel ausgeglichener   
geworden. Genau das Gefühl benutzt sie jetzt: Ausgeglichenheit und   
innere Ruhe.* 

Mascara und Cologne hoben erstaunt die Augenbrauen. 'Ruhe' war zwar nicht   
sonderlich stark, aber beständig, und der Energieaufbau war nur schwer zu   
spüren. 

Mascara: *Wird sie einen Blast schaffen?* 

Comb: *Irgendwann ganz sicher, aber nicht mehr diesen Monat. Obwohl ich sagen   
muß, sie hat ein Talent dafür.* 

############################################################################# 

Nachmittags, ein paar Tage später.   
Jeremy-chan und Ryoga saßen vor ihren Zelten und beobachteten das Treiben   
im Dorf. Die Amazonen-Frauen hatten ein Talent dafür, alles was sie taten   
als Martial Arts Training zu benutzen. Das Ganze erinnerte Jeremy ein wenig   
an den ersten 'Karate-Kid'-Film. 

Insgesamt war es recht friedlich in Joketsuzoku. Die Amazonen hatten sich an   
'Jessica' gewöhnt, und auch Ryoga wurde in Ruhe gelassen. Lotion beschränkte   
sich darauf, Jeremy-chan mit ihren Blicken aufzuspießen, hielt aber an   
sonsten Abstand. 

~Batsch~   
~Klang~ 

Es gab eigentlich nur eine Sache, die eine Auseinandersetzung verursachte,   
und das waren die Treffen zwischen einem blinden Sub-space Meister und einer   
lilahaarigen besten Kriegerin ihrer Altersklasse. 

~Krunch~   
~Wack~ 

Ryoga: "Ich verstehe nicht, was Mousse an diesem Mädchen findet. Wenn mich   
jemand ständig schlagen würde, dann würde ich mich sicher nicht in   
diese Person verlieben." 

Jeremy-chan dachte an einen gewissen 'Perversen' und ein gewisses 'Machoweib'   
und unterdrückte ein Grinsen. "Wenn Mousse nicht ständig Shampoo stören   
würde, dann würde sie ihn auch nicht ständig zusammenschlagen." 

~Ka-Blamm~   
~Huuiiii....~ 

Es war erstaunlich, wie gut Mousse schon fliegen konnte, noch bevor er in die   
Quelle der ertrunkenen Ente gefallen war. Jeremy-chan und Ryoga blickten ihm   
hinterher, bis ihn außerhalb der Dorfbegrenzung die Schwerkraft wieder   
einholte. 

Ryoga: "Also wirklich. Wer hätte gedacht, das Frauen so gewalttätig sein   
können? Dabei könnte ich wetten, das Mousse sich gegen Shampoo   
durchaus behaupten kann." 

Jeremy-chan: "Ich gebe dir da sogar Recht. Aber Mousse mag Shampoo einfach zu   
sehr, als das er ihr wehtun könnte.(blickt an Ryoga vorbei) Wenn   
man vom Teufel spricht ... " 

Die zwei Freunde sahen die lilahaarige Amazone näherkommen und sehr   
vielfältige chinesische Flüche von sich geben. Als Shampoo sich zu ihnen   
setzte schien sie ihre Gedanken zu verdrängen und ihr Gesicht hellte sich   
auf. 

Shampoo: "Nihao Jessica. Nihao Ryoga." 

Jeremy-chan: "Hi Shampoo." 

Ryoga: "Hallo." 

Shampoo: "Jessica, Xian-Pu hat wichtige Frage. Wie Jessica so gut mit Mu-Tsu   
klarkommen? Jessica immer nett zu ihm, und Mu-Tsu lassen sie in Ruhe   
wenn Jessica sagen. Xian-Pu nur einmal nett gewesen, und nun Mu-Tsu   
nicht mehr loswerden." 

Jeremy-chan: "Hmm, gute Frage. Ich weiß nicht. Könnte daran liegen, das Mousse   
sich nicht in mich verliebt hat." Zum Glück.> 

Shampoo:"Mu-Tsu sein Idiot. Liebe machen keine starken Krieger."   
"Jessica meinen, Xian-Pu schlagen ihn nicht hart genug?" 

Ryoga: (murmelt)"Ich an deiner Stelle würd´ ihn gar nicht mehr schlagen." 

Shampoo: (ärgerlich)"Mann sein still wenn Frauen reden!" 

Sowohl Ryoga als auch Shampoo waren vom Temperament her ziemlich gleich, und   
beide hatten eine extrem kurze Lunte bevor sie explodierten. Bevor aus dem   
mit Blicken aufspießen ein Echtes wurde ging Jeremy-chan dazwischen. "Hey,   
nur die Ruhe. Shampoo, warum läßt du ihn nicht einfach erzählen was er denkt?   
Es könnte doch hilfreich sein, mal die Meinung des ... anderen Geschlechts   
zu hören." 

Ryoga warf ihr einen amüsierten 'Anderes Geschlecht?'-Blick zu. 

Jeremy-chan gab einen 'Halt die Klappe'-Blick zurück. 

Shampoo dachte kurz über die Worte nach und nickte dann. "Jessica richtig.   
Xian-Pu einverstanden, auch wenn Xian-Pu Sitten von Außenseitern für   
Merkwürdig halten. Ryoga dürfen reden." 

Ryoga: " ~grummelzufreundlichgrummel~ Was ich sagen will ist, hast du dich   
schonmal mit Mousse zusammengesetzt und mit ihm vernünftig über euer   
Problem gesprochen? Es könnte mehr helfen als ihn ständig zu   
schlagen." 

Shampoo´s Blick wurde nachdenklich, und man konnte es in ihrem Kopf fast   
knirschen hören, so sehr war sie am nachdenken. Jeremy-chan packte sich an   
die Stirn und konnte es nicht glauben. In all diesen Jahren war Shampoo   
nicht auf die Idee gekommen die Sache einfach mal auszudiskutieren.   
Aber wenn man von klein auf beigebracht bekommt, das Gewalt die beste Lösung   
ist, kein Wunder. 

Shampoo: "Xian-Pu muß zugeben, das Idee von Ryoga nicht dumm ist. Weil Ryoga   
selber Mann, er können Mu-Tsu besser verstehen als Xian-Pu. Xian-Pu   
Idee versuchen und sagen danke." 

Jeremy-chan: "Kein Problem. Wenn wir sonst noch was für dich tun können, frag   
einfach." 

Shampoo: "Dann Xian-Pu fragen, ob Jessica mit Xian-Pu kämpfen wollen?" 

Jeremy-chan: "Hier? Jetzt?" 

Shampoo: "Wann Jessica wollen." 

Jeremy-chan: "Aber aus was für einen Grund willst du mit mir Kämpfen?" 

Shampoo: "Jessica können Xian-Pus Art zu kämpfen kennenlernen. Und Xian-Pu   
tun Umgekehrt. Jessica nicht vergessen, das noch 'Kampf ohne   
Bedingung' vor uns liegen. Kampf nur dann gut werden, wenn man Kampf   
des Anderen kennen. Xian-Pu möchte guten Kampf." 

Jeremy-chan: " 'Kampf ohne Bedingung'? Den willst du immer noch? Ich dachte,   
du hast mir längst verziehen?" 

Shampoo: "Xian-Pu hat Jessica verziehen. Aber Herausforderung wurde   
gesprochen, und es sein große Schande wenn Herausforderung nicht   
eingehalten werden. Xian-Pu zuerst vorhaben, Jessica zu bestrafen.   
Aber Jessica sein guter Mensch, uns nun Xian-Pu wollen nur guten   
Kampf mit Freundin." 

Jeremy-chan: "Tja, wenn ich dir helfen kann deine Ehre zu behalten, dann   
gerne. Aber mit dem guten Kampf werde ich dich enttäuschen, ich bin   
immer noch Anfänger." 

Shampoo: "Xian-Pu anderes gehört. Ururgroßmutter erzählen, Jessica haben viel   
Talent und viel Fortschritte gemacht. Auch erzählen, das Jessica   
wahrscheinlich Shishi Hokodan schaffen in weiteren Monat, wenn   
tüchtig üben. Xian-Pu haben halbes Jahr gebraucht." 

Jeremy-chan: "Ryoga hat es in einer Woche geschafft." 

Shampoo: "Ryoga sein ... anders als Andere." 

Ryoga: "Ich bin nicht anders, ich bin nur besser." 

Shampoo: (Augen blitzen)"Wenn Ryoga nicht Freund von Jessica sein, dann   
Xian-Pu Ryoga´s Worte nun testen. Aber Xian-Pu nicht wollen Gefühle   
von Jessica verletzen." 

Ryoga: "Ich würde die Herausforderung ja annehmen, aber ich hab´ noch keine   
Lust zum Heiraten." 

Shampoo starrte ihn an. Ryoga starrte zurück. Jeremy-chan stand auf und   
stellte sich wie zufällig zwischen die Beiden. "Ähm, Ryoga? Wir haben noch   
was zu tun, du erinnerst dich?" 

Ryoga: " ... "(blitzt immer noch Shampoo an) 

Jeremy-chan: (knufft Ryoga in die Seite)"Hey, hörst du mir zu?" 

Ryoga warf noch einen letzten vernichtenden Blick auf Shampoo, welche sich   
überhaupt nicht dran störte, und stand dann ebenfalls auf. 

Jeremy-chan: "Shampoo, danke für dein Angebot, ich denke ich werde dich im   
Laufe des Tagen mal besuchen. Aber jetzt hab ich noch was mit Ryoga   
zu tun." Nämlich ihn hier wegschaffen, damit möglichst viel Abstand   
zwischen euch Streithähnen ist.> 

############################################################################# 

Schlag, Tritt, Ausweichen, Rückhandschlag, Abwehr, Konter. 

Sprungkick, Rüchwärtsflip, Fußfeger, Abrollen, Block, Roundhouse. 

Langsam den Gegner umkreisen und dabei seine eigene Waffe ziehen. 

Die Kontrahenten rasten aufeinander zu, ein Naginata kracht gegen einen   
stahlverstärkten Regenschirm. Der Rückschlag ließ beide Kämpfer taumeln. 

Ryoga: "Mit deiner Stabwaffe hast du eine gute Reichweite. Paß aber auf, das   
du mir nicht den Bauch aufschlitzt." 

Jeremy: (grins)"Keine Angst. Ich schneide dir höchstens die Finger ab." 

Ryoga: (grinst auch)"Wie beruhigend zu wissen." 

Jeremy griff als erster wieder an, er nutzte seinen Vorteil der Reichweite   
und schaffte es, Ryoga zurückzudrängen. Während Jeremy großflächige Hiebe   
aus der Drehung der Waffe heraus machte, hielt Ryoga seine Verteidigung eng   
zusammen und wartete auf die Lücke, die gleich kommen würde. 

Jeremy genoß es, gegen Ryoga zu kämpfen. Ganz besonders mochte er seine   
Waffe, nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten hatte er schnell den Dreh´   
rausgefunden wie er das Naginata richtig handhabte. Er zog weite Kreise mit   
der Waffe und trieb dabei gleichzeitig Ryoga zurück und mähte das hohe Gras   
auf der Waldlichtung, auf der sie sich befanden, nieder. 

Als Ryoga plötzlich nach ihm trat wich Jeremy hastig aus. Zu Spät erkannte er   
den Scheinangriff und fand Ryoga mit mal innerhalb seiner Deckung. 

Ryoga wollte grade den letzten Schlag anbringen, als er sich gegriffen fühlte   
und plötzlich war der Boden über ihm und er flog durch die Luft.   
Ryoga verlagerte sein Gewicht, drehte sich und landete gekonnt auf den   
Füßen. 

Ryoga: "Das war nicht schlecht. Du bist doch immer wieder für Überraschungen   
gut. Woher hast du den Griff?" 

Jeremy zuckte mit den Schultern und ging wieder in Kampfhaltung. "Das Gleiche   
hat Shampoo gestern mit mir gemacht. Nur das ich nicht wieder auf den Füßen   
gelandet bin. Aber man kann sich einiges bei ihr abschauen." 

Ryoga: "Ja, wenn´s ums Kämpfen geht sind die Amazonen echt fit drauf. Bist du   
bereit für meine Revanche?" 

Jeremy: "Wann immer du willst." 

Ryoga: "Shishi Hokodan." 

Jeremy zog sofort seine Aura hoch und wappnete sich gegen den Einschlag. Er   
wußte, das Ryoga nur einen Bruchteil des Ki-Blasts benutzt hatte.   
Ryoga hatte sehr schnell gelernt, aus seinem immer etwas niedergeschlagenen   
Gemütszustand die Kraft für den Shishi Hokodan zu holen und brauchte sich   
nun nur noch minimal zu konzentrieren. 

Die Attacke traf, und Jeremy wurde zurück und ins hohe Gras geschleudert.   
Sofort tauchte er in seiner Jusenkyo-Form wieder auf. 

Jeremy-chan: "Typisch. Im ganzen Wald nur eine Pfütze, uns ich treff´ sie   
natürlich." 

Sie holte eine Thermoskanne aus Sub-space und verwandelte sich wieder zurück. 

Jeremy: "Keine Ki-Blasts mehr. Die kannst du gleich noch genug machen." 

Ryoga ging in Position. "Dann komm!"   
  


Während die zwei Jungs Schläge und Tritte mit und ohne Waffe austauschten, war   
ein paar sehr aufmerksamer Augen auf sie gerichtet. Weder Jeremy noch Ryoga   
bemerkten die Mysteriöse Frau™, die zwischen den Baumwipfeln schwebte   
und das Treiben beobachtete.   
  
  
  
  
  


Etwas später.   
Ryoga lehnte an einem Baumstamm, kaute auf einem Grashalm und sah zu, wie   
Jeremy weiter mit seiner Aura experimentierte. Das gelbe Glühen pulsierte   
auf und ab, und schien sich immer wieder an seinen Händen zu verdichten. 

Ryoga spuckte das Gras aus und kam näher. Sofort spürte er das Gefühl der   
Ruhe, welches Jeremy verströmte. "Das bringt nichts wenn du dich jetzt   
zwingst, glaub mir." 

Vielleicht währe Jeremy wegen der Störung sauer geworden, aber im Augenblick   
war er einfach zu ruhig dafür. Ohne seine Aura abzuschalten drehte er sich   
zu Ryoga um. "Ich bin 'so' kurz davor. 'So' kurz. Das weiß ich. Aber es will   
einfach nicht rauskommen." 

Ryoga: (nickt)"Ich weiß was du meinst. Das erste Mal ist das schwierigste.   
Jedes weitere Mal klappt es leichter." 

Jeremy: "Das Gleiche hat Comb auch gesagt. Es ist wie ein Weg, der erst   
ausgetreten werden muß. Das hilft mir aber nicht weiter, wenn ich das   
'erste Mal' nicht schaffe." 

Ryoga: "Es ist doch vollkommen egal, ob du Übermorgen bei deinem Kampf mit   
Shampoo einen Shishi Hokodan beherrschst oder nicht. Gewinnen kannst   
du sowieso nicht, und lernen tust du ihn irgendwann trotzdem." 

Jeremy: "Ich bin nunmal genauso stur wie du, als du eineinhalb Jahre hinter   
Ranma hergelaufen bist." 

Ryoga zog eine beleidigte Miene, und Jeremy schloß wieder die Augen und   
konzentrierte sich auf das Kribbeln in seinen Händen.   
  


Die Mysteriöse Frau schwebte immer noch zwischen den Ästen. Sie sah, wie   
Jeremy die Hände vor seinen Körper hielt und versuchte, sein Ki in seine   
Hände zu leiten. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.   
Sie schloß ihre Augen, und ihr Mund sprach unhörbare Worte. Dann deutete sie   
auf Jeremy.   
  
  


Jeremy riß entsetzt die Augen auf, als seine Nerven Feuer fingen. Die Bahnen,   
die sein Ki eigentlich langsam freitreten sollten, wurden von einer fremden   
Energie von Außerhalb regelrecht ausgebrannt. Dann schienen seine Hände zu   
explodieren. 

Ryoga sah mit entsetzen, wie Jeremy plötzlich aufschrie. Dann schoß er einen   
Ki-Blast von nicht weniger als einen halben Meter Durchmesser ab und brach   
ohnmächtig zusammen.   
  
  


Die fremde Gestalt zwischen den Bäumen fluchte leise und schirmte den   
Energieausbruch ab, so das die Amazonen nichts mitbekamen. Dann streckte sie   
ihre Sinne aus um festzustellen, ob Jeremy noch in Ordnung war. Als sie sah,   
das alles O.K. war, öffnete sie ein bläuliches Portal und verschwand.   
Beinahe hätt´ ich es übertrieben. Ich muß vorsichtiger sein.> 

############################################################################# 

Comb: (besorgt)*Bist du dir sicher, das du es dir zutraust?* 

Jeremy-chan: (genervt)*Ja, verdammt. Mit geht´s prima. Darf ich jetzt   
aufstehen?* 

Comb warf einen letzten zweifelnden Blick auf Jeremy-chan und ließ sie dann   
gewähren. Sie war ziemlich besorgt gewesen, als Ryoga das Mädchen vorgestern   
Abend ins Dorf getragen hatte. Jeremy-chan´s Aura nach zu Urteilen hatte sie   
wieder selbständig mit ihrem Ki experimentiert, aber Ryoga wollte nichts   
dazu sagen.   
Comb seufzte noch einmal und verdrängte dann ihre Gedanken. Sie war fast ein   
wenig stolz auf ihre Schülerin, 'Jessica' war ziemlich zäh und schnell   
genesen, was immer sie auch gehabt hatte.   
Als Jeremy-chan sich anzog, wunderte sich Comb wieder einmal über die   
merkwürdige Mode der Fremden. Sie hatte etwas mehr Ahnung als die anderen   
Amazonen über die äußere Welt, aber sie war schon ein halbes Jahrhundert   
nicht mehr außerhalb des Dorfes gewesen. Comb fand besonders das strapazier-   
fähige Jeansmaterial der Hose interessant. Auch hatte sie gedacht, das sich   
der sogenannte Büstenhalter inzwischen durchgesetzt hätte. Die Erfindung   
war gar nicht mal so unpraktisch, aber wenn wir Amazonen uns ungebunden   
bewegen heißt das nicht, das andere Frauen es auch machen. Dabei hätte   
Jessica so etwas durchaus nötig.> 

Jeremy-chan´s Stimme durchschnitt ihre Gedanken. *So, fertig. Wieviel Zeit   
bleibt mir noch bis zum Turnier?* 

Comb seufzte ein weiteres Mal und zog das Krankenbett zurecht, in dem   
Jeremy-chan die letzten Stunden verbracht hatte. Die heutige Jugend ist   
einfach zu ungeduldig geworden. Immer im Streß, nie zur Ruhe kommen.>   
*Am frühen Nachmittag. Du hast noch den halben Tag Zeit. Aber bist du dir   
wirklich sicher, das du an dem Kampf mit Xian-Pu teilnehmen willst? Alle   
würden es verstehen wenn du ablehnst. In deiner Situation kannst du das.* 

Jeremy-chan: *Kommt nicht in die Tüte. Ich hab´s Shampoo versprochen, und   
dabei bleibt´s.* 

Comb war ein wenig beleidigt. Sie faltete ihre Arme und schaute weg. *Na gut,   
ich will dich nicht aufhalten.* 

Jeremy-chan ging zur Tür, drehte sich im Rahmen aber noch mal um. *Sensei?* 

Comb: *Hmm?* 

Jeremy-chan: *Danke für alles.* 

Sie verbeugte sich leicht und war dann verschwunden. Comb konnte nicht anders   
und lächelte.   
  
  
  


Draußen wartete Ryoga schon auf Jeremy-chan. "Und, was ist? Geht´s dir wieder   
besser?" 

Jeremy-chan: "Mir ging es gestern schon wieder gut, aber die wollten mich   
nicht aus dem Bett lassen. Irgendwas besonderes Vorgefallen?" 

Ryoga: "Nein. Bis auf das sie dich fast heiß gebadet hätten als du bewußtlos   
warst." 

Jeremy-chan: "Oh Schreck. Was ist passiert?" 

Ryoga: "Nun, als sie grade einen großen Bottich mit heißem Wasser fertig   
hatten, hatten Mousse und Shampoo einen ihrer Zwischenfälle.   
Jedenfalls haben die Amazonen eine Wanne weniger und Mousse die   
nächsten Tage Kopfschmerzen." 

Jeremy-chan: "Puh, nochmal Schwein gehabt." Sie wischte sich den Schweiß von   
der Stirn und steuerte auf ein großes Gebäude zu. 

Ryoga: "Was willst du denn bei den Amazonen-Ältesten?" 

Jeremy-chan: "Ich hab noch was zu erledigen. Besser gesagt 'wir' haben noch   
was zu erledigen. Paß mal auf ... "   
  
  
  
  


Mascara blickte auf als Jeremy-chan und Ryoga in ihr Zimmer kamen. "Ah, es   
sieht so aus als ob dich Khom-Bu wieder laufen gelassen hätte. Was kann   
ich für dich tun?" 

Jeremy-chan: "Kommt drauf an. Würdest du sagen, das Ryoga und ich uns in   
einer Kampfsituation befinden?" 

Mascara: "Nein, sieht nicht danach aus. Warum fragst du?" 

Jeremy-chan gab Ryoga ein Zeichen, und Ryoga schlug sie in den Magen das es   
ihr die Luft aus den Lungen trieb. 

Mascara legte ihre Stirn in Falten. "Und was soll 'das' jetzt bedeuten?" 

Jeremy-chan: "Ich denke ~Keuch~ damit ist die Verlobung zwischen mir und Ryoga   
hinfällig. (zu Ryoga) Mann, das nächste Mal nicht so doll." 

Ryoga: "´tschuldigung." 

Mascara: (kopfschütteln)"Ts ts ts. Das hättest du auch einfacher haben können.   
Möchtest du, das ich es offiziell bekannt gebe, oder soll ich damit   
warten bis du und dein Freund weg sind?" 

Jeremy-chan: "Besser du wartest etwas. Sonst hat Ryoga gleich wieder Lotion   
am Hals." 

Mascara: "Hm-hum, hm-hum. Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, das ihr nach dem   
Turnier gleich abreist?" 

Jeremy-chan: "Das haben wir vor, ja." 

Mascara: "Dann wünsche ich euch viel Glück bei eurer Heimreise, und ich hoffe   
das du uns nochmal besuchen kommst." 

Jeremy-chan: "Ich werde sehen wohin das Schicksal meine Schritte lenkt."   
Aber sicher nicht zurück nach Joketsuzoku.> 

############################################################################# 

Eine große Menge Amazonen, allesamt Frauen, hatte sich versammelt. Sie   
standen um einen Kreis, den Mascara eben in den Sand gezogen hatte. 

Jeremy-chan und Ryoga standen ebenfalls dabei, neben ihnen ihre fertig   
gepackten Rucksäcke. Sie hatten schon am frühen Morgen ihre Zelte   
abgebrochen.   
Mascara hatte sich inzwischen in die Mitte des Kreises gestellt und hob die   
Hand. Sofort kehrte Ruhe ein. 

Während die alte Amazone einen kurzen Rückblick gab, warum Jeremy-chan sich   
im Dorf aufhielt, konzentrierte sich diese auf ihr Ki. Jeremy-chan wußte, wie   
dieses Ritual ablaufen würde, deswegen hörte sie nur mit einem halben Ohr   
hin. 

Mascara faßte knapp zusammen, was 'Jessica' in dem letzten Monat widerfahren   
war, das sie sich als fähige Kriegerin bewiesen hatte, das sie mit Stolz   
die Schmach ertragen hatte Männerarbeit zu verrichten und so weiter.   
Schließlich kam sie zum Ende. 

Mascara: *Vor einem Mondzyklus wurde einer unserer Kriegerinnen eine schwere   
Schande zugefügt. Seitdem war Jessica Mitglied des Dorfes, um Sühne   
für die Taten ihrer Familie zu tun. Nun ist die Schuld getilgt, und   
sie darf als freie Frau Joketsuzoku verlassen.* 

Sie trat beiseite und Shampoo ging in den Kreis. 

Shampoo: *Mein Name ist Xian-Pu, Urenkelin von Kuh-Lon, Siegerin des   
diesjährigen Wettstreits. Mir wurde die Schande zugefügt. Nun, nach   
einem Monat, entbinde ich Jessica von ihrer Pflicht und gebe sie   
frei.   
Allerdings habe ich Jessica damals zu einem Kampf ohne Bedingung   
herausgefordert. Auch wenn die Gründe für die Herausforderung nicht   
mehr sind, so verlangt das Gesetz ein Stattfinden des Kampfes.   
(sieht Jeremy-chan an) Jessica, ich fordere dich heraus.* 

Das war das Zeichen für Jeremy-chan. Sie zog ihre Jacke aus und betrat den   
Kampfplatz. *Ich nehme die Herausforderung an.* Ich kann gegen Shampoo   
sowieso nicht bestehen. Aber vielleicht kann ich sie mit einem Überraschungs-   
angriff aus dem Konzept bringen.> 

Die zwei Kämpferinnen standen sich gegenüber. Shampoo zog ihre zwei Bonbori   
aus Sub-space, Jeremy-chan ließ ihre Aura etwas aufflammen und griff nach   
ihrem Ki. Sobald das Startsignal fiel, stieß sie ihre geöffneten Hände nach   
vorne. 

Jeremy-chan: "MAJIN KEN!." 

Die zuschauenden Amazonen rissen vor erstaunen Mund und Nase auf, als der   
Faustgroße Ki-Blast auf Shampoo zuschoß. Damit hatte diese nicht gerechnet   
und kam beim Ausweichen ein wenig ins Stolpern. 

~Twipp, Twipp~ 

Jeremy-chan setzte sofort nach und zog zwei Schurriken aus dem Sub-space. Die   
Wurfsterne kappten Shampoo´s Bonbori kurz unterhalb der Eisenkugel.   
Shampoo starrte einen Moment lang die nutzlosen Griffe in ihren Händen an und   
warf sie dann weg. 

Jeremy-chan sah Shampoo auf sich zukommen und setzte mit einem Salto über   
ihren Kick hinweg. Shampoo ließ ihr Bein ausgestreckt und drehte sich   
gleichzeitig. Ihr Fuß traf Jeremy-chan, welche sich noch in der Luft befand,   
im Rücken.   
Jeremy-chan fiel, rollte sich gleichzeitig ab und vollführte mit ihrem Bein   
eine halbkreisförmige Bewegung über den Boden. Shampoo sah den Fußfeger nicht   
kommen und fiel.   
Kurz darauf standen sich Beide wieder in Kampfstellung gegenüber. 

Shampoo: *Nicht schlecht.* 

Jeremy-chan: *Parfüm war eine gute Lehrerin.* 

Shampoo: (nickt)*Aber nun (greift an) BEENDEN WIR ES!* 

Jeremy-chan hatte Mühe, die Vielzahl an Schlägen zu Blocken, die Shampoo nach   
ihr warf. Es war kein Amaguriken, obwohl Shampoo diese Technik durchaus   
beherrschte.   
Schließlich gab Jeremy-chan das Blocken auf, nahm ein paar schmerzhafte   
Treffer hin und trat Shampoo kräftig in den Bauch. Als sie sich krümmte und   
einen Schritt zurückwich, packte Jeremy-chan ihren Arm und warf sie mit einem   
Judo-griff über ihre Schulter. 

Shampoo fühlte sich hochgehoben. Sie schwang mit Jeremy-chan´s Bewegung mit   
und griff gleichzeitig nach ihrer Kleidung. Als sie direkt vor Jeremy-chan   
mit den Füßen auf dem Boden landete, ließ sie sich auf den Rücken fallen und   
zog Jeremy-chan mit sich. Sie stemmte ihr ein Bein in den Bauch und   
katapultierte sie im hohen Bogen aus dem Kreis. Klassisches Ring-Out. 

Jeremy-chan blieb einen Moment reglos liegen und prüfte, ob noch alle Knochen   
da waren wo sie hingehörten. Dann stand sie auf und putzte sich den Dreck   
von der Hose. 

Shampoo kam auf sie zu und schüttelte ihr die Hand. *Ein guter Kampf. Wer   
hätte gedacht, das du schon einen Ki-Blast beherrscht?* 

Danach traten Mascara, Cologne und Comb ebenfalls vor sie hin und   
verabschiedeten sich. 

Comb blieb noch etwas länger. "Seit wann genau beherrscht du den Shishi   
Hokodan? Ich hätte nicht gedacht das du schon bereit bist." 

Jeremy-chan: "Das war erst der Zweite, den ich geschafft hab. Nach dem ersten   
mußte Ryoga mich zurück ins Dorf tragen, weißt du." 

Comb: Hab ich es mir doch gedacht, das es etwas mit ihrem Ki zu tun hatte.>   
"Ich gratuliere dir zu deinem Erfolg." 

Andere verabschiedeten sich ebenfalls noch, darunter auch Mousse. Dann   
schulterten Jeremy-chan und Ryoga ihre Rucksäcke, winkten am Dorfausgang   
noch mal zum Abschied und machten sich dann auf den weg nach Japan.   
  
  
  


Einige Zeit später sah Mascara Cologne, wie sie am Dorftor stand und in die   
Richtung blickte, in der Ryoga und Jeremy-chan verschwunden waren. 

Mascara: *Was ist los? Du bist ja ganz in Gedanken versunken.* 

Cologne: *Ich weiß nicht ... Ist dir an Jessica´s Aura etwas merkwürdiges   
aufgefallen?* 

Mascara: *Bis auf das sie eine Yin-Signatur hat? (überlegt) Nein, eigentlich   
nicht. Warum?* 

Cologne: *Irgendetwas war in ihrer Aura ... etwas was ich vor langer Zeit   
schon einmal gespürt habe ... Ich weiß nur nicht mehr wo.* 

Mascara klopfte ihr auf die Schulter. *Es wird dir schon noch einfallen. Und   
wenn nicht, dann war es wahrscheinlich nicht so wichtig.* Sie ließ ihre   
Kollegin mit ihren Gedanken alleine und ging. 

Cologne starrte noch eine Weile in die Ferne. Aber das ungute Gefühl wurde   
sie nicht los. 

############################################################################# 

Jeremy, endlich wieder männlich, uns Ryoga gingen zusammen die Straße   
entlang. 

Ryoga: "Wir sollten irgendwo halt machen und Vorräte aufstocken. Der Weg nach   
Japan ist weit." 

Jeremy: "Das kommt drauf an welchen Weg man nimmt. Ich bin für den kürzesten." 

Ryoga: "Und der wäre?" 

Jeremy: "Der Luftweg. Ein paar Kilometer entfernt ist eine größere Stadt, die   
hat sogar einen Flughafen. Mit etwas Glück sind wir gleichzeitig mit   
Ranma in Tokio. Vorher will ich aber noch mal nach Jusenkyo." 

Ryoga: "Du hast eine Idee, wie du den Fluch loswirst?" 

Jeremy: "Leider nein. Aber ich will dort etwas kaufen, was mir die Kontrolle   
über ihn erleichtert."   


Fortsetzung folgt ... 

############################################################################# 

Shishi Hokodan(sprich: Schischi Hokodan): Roar Lion Shot. Ryoga´s Ki-Blast auf   
Basis von Depression. Grüne Farbe, wie seine Aura.   
Die gleiche Attacke, die Ryoga auch im Manga gelernt hat. Da ihm jetzt   
seine übliche Niedergeschlagenheit fehlt, ist er noch nicht in der Lage den   
Perfekten Shishi Hokodan auszuführen. 

Majin Ken(sprich: Madschinn Kenn): Devil-God Strike. Jeremy´s Ki-Blast auf   
Basis von Ruhe. Gelbe Farbe, wie seine Aura.   
Die Attacke ist Copyright by Namco, obwohl der Majin Ken im Videospiel kein   
Ki-Blast ist. Der Name hat mir aber irgendwie gefallen. 

Und der Vollständigkeit halber:   
Moko Takabisha(sprich: Muko Takkabischa): Fierce Tiger Ball. Ranma´s Ki-Blast   
auf Basis von Stolz. Hellblaue Farbe, wie seine Aura.   
Es war für Ranma kein Problem die Technik wiederzuerlernen, nachdem er   
seinen Zeitsprung gemacht hatte. Wehe dir, Genma. 

#############################################################################   


Anmerkung des Autors: 

Mein besonderer Dank geht an meinen Pre-reader Ölk-chan. 

Mann, das Kapitel ist länger geworden als geplant. Eigentlich wollte ich   
an dieser Stelle schon mit Ranma bei den Tendos in Nerima sein, aber es ist   
ständig was dazwischen gekommen.   
Zuerst Ryoga. Was taucht er auch ausgerechnet jetzt bei den Amazonen auf.   
Dann wollte Jeremy unbedingt einen Ki-Blast lernen und ließ es sich nicht   
mehr ausreden.   
Und dann waren da noch Jeremy´s Alpträume(die übrigens immer noch keinen   
tieferen Sinn haben). Diese blöden Träume haben mir einfach keine Ruhe   
gelassen bin ich sie aufgeschrieben hatte.   
Glücklicherweise ließen sich Shampoo und Mousse dazu überreden, das ich ein   
paar von ihren Streitereien herausstreiche. 

Ich finde, in diesem Kapitel war viel zu wenig Ranma, nämlich gar nichts.   
Das nächste Kapitel wird dafür NUR von Ranma und seiner Ankunft bei den   
Tendos handeln. Naja, zu neunzig Prozent jedenfalls.   
Es wird sicher interessant, wie er diesmal die Situation löst. 

Manche werden sich fragen, warum sich Shampoo und Ryoga so wenig leiden   
können. Nun, im Manga hatten die Beiden wenig Kontakt, deswegen kann man   
nicht so sagen ob sie sich dort vertragen hatten. Hier ist Shampoo in ihrem   
Heimatdorf und zu Männern, die kein Heiratsmaterial sind reagiert sie nunmal   
ziemlich herablassend. Und das Ryoga ziemlich hitzig sein kann wenn er   
von oben herab behandelt wird wissen wir ja. Hat Ranma ja auch ständig   
gemacht. (Warum habe ich nur das Gefühl, mich vor euch erklären zu müssen?) 

Falls ihr euch wundert, das außer Cologne noch zwei andere verschrumpelte   
Mumien über Joketsuzoku herrschen, das habe ich mir einfach nur ausgedacht.   
'Künstlerische Freiheit' nennt sich das, und im Manga wird nie das Gegenteil   
behauptet. Ich weiß, das in vielen anderen Fanfictions Cologne der Boß bei   
den Amazonen ist, aber ist es dann nicht etwas unwahrscheinlich das sie die   
ganze Zeit in Nerima verbringen kann? Das sie das Dorf alleine läßt, nur um   
ihre Enkelin zu verheiraten?   
Also hab ich Mascara und Comb dazugestellt. Paßt mir besser. 

Ja, ich weiß, ich habe mit dem Majin Ken einen typischen Self-Insert Fehler   
gemacht. Es ist aber keineswegs so, das Jeremy jetzt superstark ist,   
keineswegs. Der erste Majin Ken war zwar einen halben Meter groß, aber   
Jeremy hat ihn nicht aus eigener Kraft gemacht. Und der Zweite hatte nur   
Faustgröße und ihn ziehmlich erschöpft.   
Aber ich hab´ es mir einfach nicht verkneifen können, ihm einen Specialmove   
zu verpassen. 

Ansonsten sehen wir uns in Kapitel 4: Ankunft in Nerima. 

Mögt ihr die Story? Liebt ihr die Story? Haßt ihr die Story? Haßt ihr mich?   
Laßt es mich wissen. Sinnvolle Kritik, Kommentare und Hinweise werden dankend   
angenommen. Nicht sinnvolle Kritik, Beleidigungen und dummes Gerede wird   
ignoriert. Über Todesdrohungen wird gelacht. Briefbomben werden für   
langweilige Momente aufgehoben.   
Schreibt an Mark_Soul@gmx.de oder in die Comments-Box.   
Bis dann.   
  
  
  
  



	5. Chp.4:Ankunft in Nerima

Ranma stand an der Reling und starrte aufs Meer hinaus. Er konnte in der   
Ferne schon die japanische Küste erkennen. Sein Zopf und seine Kleidung   
flatterten im Wind, und ab und zu brach die Sonne durch die Wolken.   
Seine Gedanken wanderten zurück zu einer Zeit, die noch nicht geschehen war.   
Er hatte während der letzten Wochen viel Zeit zum Nachdenken gehabt, und er   
war fest entschlossen sein zweites Leben besser zu nutzen. Diesmal würde er   
sich nicht so einfach Verloben lassen.   
Ranma war sich ziemlich sicher, das es die Angst vor einer drohenden Heirat   
war, die verhindert hatte das er und Akane sich näher kamen. Wie sollten sie   
auch, wenn jedes Anzeichen von Freundschaft ihre Väter dazu veranlaßt hatte   
in die nächste Kirche zu rennen und einen Priester zu holen. Ohne diese   
Verlobung würde sicher vieles einfacher werden. Leichter gesagt als getan.   
Pop ist in der Sache leider stur wie sonstwas. Mit rationellen Gründen kann   
ich ihn sicher nicht überzeugen. Ich fürchte ich muß zu drastischen Maßnahmen   
greifen.>   
Ein zweites Problem war sein Jusenkyo-Fluch. Akane hatte letztes Mal schon   
nicht gut darauf reagiert. Und selbst wenn er einen Zwischenfall wie den im   
Badezimmer diesmal vermied, würde er einer Beziehung zwischen ihm und Akane   
sicher nicht weiterhelfen. Aber ich kann es nicht ewig geheimhalten, schon   
gar nicht mit dem dummen Panda. Aber ich kann eine Vertrauensbasis aufbauen,   
wenn die Tendos mich erstmal besser kennen haben sie sicher mehr Verständnis.   
Jetzt muß ich nur noch warten bis Pop mit seinem Verlobungsplan rüberrückt,   
ich kann schließlich nicht sagen das ich davon schon weiß.>   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**"Der Einsteiger"**

eine Ranma 1/2 FanFiction 

von Mark Soul   


Legaler Hinweis oder Disclaimer:   
Wozu schreib ich das hier überhaupt? Jeder weiß doch, das Ranma1/2 Rumiko   
Takahashi gehört und nicht mir.   
Und wenn ihr das nicht wißt, seid ihr offensichtlich in der falschen   
Fanfiction gelandet.   


"Standart Sprache"   
*Chinesisch*   
'Betonte Worte'   
Gedanken>   
~Geräusche~   
{Panda-zeichen} 

Sollte ein normalerweise männlicher Charakter mit Nyanniichuan Fluch in   
seiner Jusenkyo-Form dargestellt werden, wird an seinem Namen   
der Suffix '-chan' angehängt. 

Anfänger-Alarm:   
Ich hab absolut keine Erfahrung im Fanfiction schreiben und bin auch sonst   
ein mieserabeler Geschichtenerzähler. Seid bitte nachsichtig. 

Self-Insert-Alarm:   
Es gibt Leute, die können Self-Inserts nicht ausstehen. Alle, die sich   
angesprochen fühlen, brauchen gar nicht weiterzulesen. Das hier ist nämlich   
eine Self-Insert (sozusagen). Jeremy entspricht zwar nicht meiner Person,   
kommt aber trotzdem aus unserer Welt. Und ist natürlich Ranma-Fan.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Kapitel 4: Ankunft in Nerima**

Ranma starrte seinen Vater an. Genma schaute zurück und sah so aus als könnte   
ihn kein Wässerchen trüben. Um genau zu sein, Genma erwartete in diesem   
Moment das Ranma sich freute und ihm für seine Weitsichtigkeit dankte. 

Ranma dachte gar nicht daran. Er hatte vielmehr Lust, seinem Vater ein paar   
nette Amazonen-Spezialtechniken zu zeigen.   
Er verkniff es sich. 

Ranma hatte gedacht, das er es diesmal besser verkraften würde, wenn ihm sein   
Vater in seiner unverfroren egoistischen Weise erzählte, das er ihn mit   
jemand Fremden verlobt hatte. Das Ranma die Tochter eines alten Freundes von   
Genma heiraten mußte, nur weil der alte Trottel damals im Vollrausch ein   
dummes Versprechen gemacht hatte.   
Ranma hatte gewußt was Genma ihm erzählen würde, aber er war trotzdem genauso   
sauer wie das erste Mal. Er atmete tief durch, und schaltete mit Hilfe der   
'Seele aus Eis' seine Gefühle ab. 

Ranma: "Nein!" 

Genma: (verwirrt)"Was heißt das, 'Nein'?" 

Ranma: "Nein heißt Nein. Eine negative Antwort auf eine Frage. Nein im Sinne   
von: Ich werde nicht heiraten." 

Genma: "Aber du mußt! Die Ehre unserer Familie steht auf dem Spiel." 

Ranma: (abfällig)"Was weißt du schon von Ehre? Alle Ehre, die wir je hatten,   
hast du verspielt mit deinen Betrügereien in den letzten zehn   
Jahren." 

Genma: (protestiert)"Ich habe nicht betrogen. Ich habe nur für einen   
Wertausgleich in der Gesellschaft gesorgt." 

Ranma sparte sich einen Kommentar darauf. Dieses Thema endete sowieso immer   
in einer Sackgasse. Außerdem stand etwas anderes zur Debatte. "Ich werde   
trotzdem nicht jemanden heiraten, den ich nie zuvor gesehen habe." 

Genma: "Du mußt! Ich habe es vor Jahren meinem alten Freund Soun Tendo   
versprochen. Die Schulen des Musabetsu Kakuto MÜSSEN vereint werden." 

Ranma: "Du sagst es. 'Du' hast es versprochen. Nicht ich. Also ist es 'dein'   
Problem. 'Ich' habe damit nichts zu tun." 

Genma: "Du wirst deinen Vater respektieren und tun was ich dir sage. Du wirst   
eine von Tendos Töchtern ehelichen. Oder ... " 

Er ließ die Drohung in der Luft hängen und ging in Kampfstellung. Ranma   
blickte sich auf der fast menschenleeren Straße um. Er bemerkte das die   
ersten Tropfen eines kommenden Regenschauers fielen. Das letzte Mal hatte er   
seinen Vater im Kampf überrascht und war dann davongelaufen. Das Resultat   
ist uns allen bekannt.   
Diesmal würde Ranma den Kampf zu Ende kämpfen. Er würde bis zum bitteren Ende   
seinen Mann stehen, auch wenn er in wenigen Augenblicken eine Frau sein   
würde. Er würde seinen Vater 'zwingen', die Heiratspläne zumindest Teilweise   
aufzugeben.   
(Es war ja nicht so, das Ranma nicht zum Tendo-Dojo wollte. Er wollte dort   
nur nicht als potentieller Heiratskandidat hin.) 

Der Himmel öffnete seine Schleusen, und Vater und Sohn begannen ihren Kampf. 

############################################################################# 

Tokyo, die Hauptstadt von Japan. 

Nerima, ein außerhalb gelegener Stadtteil von Tokyo. 

Ein kleines Dojo innerhalb von Nerima. 

Ein Mann in einem braunen Gi, mit schulterlangen schwarzen Haar und   
Schnurrbart, öffnete seine Haustür und holte die Post aus seinem Briefkasten. 

Das Meiste war uninteressant. Werbung, eine Rechnung, noch mehr Werbung,   
das bestellte Magazin 'Börse für Jedermann' für eine seiner Töchter ...   
... und eine kleine Postkarte aus einer fernen Provinz in China. 

Eine kleine Postkarte mit einem Panda-Motiv auf der Vorderseite. 

Der Inhalt der Postkarte ließ Soun Tendo spontan in Tränen ausbrechen, und er   
eilte zurück ins Haus um seine drei Töchter zusammen zu rufen.   
  
  


Ich denke ihr alle wißt was nun folgt. Wenden wir unsere Aufmerksamkeit also   
etwas Anderem zu.   
Machen wir einen kleinen Sprung zum Tokyo-Airport in der Stadtmitte.   
  
  
  


Der Flughafen lief fast über vor Menschen. Nichts anderes hätte man auch vom   
Tokyoter Hauptflughafen erwartet. Das geschäftige Treiben erinnerte an einen   
Ameisenhaufen.   
Wenn wir an Japaner denken, dann denken wir an Menschen mir Schlitzaugen und   
leicht gelblicher Hautfarbe. An Menschen mit glattem schwarzem Haar und im   
Nadelstreifenanzug. Japaner sind meist nicht über 1,50m groß, treten oft   
in Gruppen auf und sind ständig mit einer Kamera bewaffnet. 

Das dachte Jeremy bis jetzt auch. Er hatte sich geirrt.   
Er überragte die meisten Menschen um eine halbe Kopflänge, aber da hörte es   
schon auf. Keine gelbe Haut. Keine Schlitzaugen. Kein Nadelstreifenanzug.   
Auch keine Kamera. Und nur die Wenigsten hatten schwarzes Haar. Die Anderen   
hatten blonde, braune, grüne, rote, blaue, oder auch puddingfarbene Haare in   
allen Schattierungen. Ihre Kleidung war grell und auffällig. Und ihre Augen   
sahen aus wie die Augen eines Durchschnitts-Europaers.   
Was eigentlich nicht verwunderlich war, Anime-Figuren hatten schließlich   
auch keine Schlitzaugen. 

Jeremy zog seinen Rucksack zurecht und nahm Ryoga bei der Hand, damit dieser   
im Gedränge nicht verloren ging. Kurze Zeit später waren sie durch den Zoll   
und hatten das Flughafengelände verlassen. 

Ryoga: (atmet tief ein)"Ahhh... Es tut gut wieder zu Hause zu sein." 

Jeremy: "Hmm-hmm." Da wäre ich auch gerne.> 

Ryoga: "Und, wohin gehen wir jetzt?" 

Jeremy: "Ich weiß nicht. Du hast doch gesagt, du willst wieder zu dir nach   
Hause. Hast du deine Adresse bei dir?" 

Ryoga: "Hm, ja sicher. Warte mal ..." (kramt in seiner Tasche und gibt Jeremy   
einen Zettel.) 

Jeremy: Die Taxifahrer werden uns schon hinbringen.> "Kann ich unterwegs   
wohl bei einer Bank vorbeischauen? Ich möchte ein Konto eröffnen und   
die ganze ausländische Währung umtauschen." 

Ryoga: "Kein Problem. Und du bist natürlich eingeladen bei mir zu übernachten.   
Ohne dich hätte ich es nie zurückgeschafft." 

Jeremy winkte ein Taxi heran. "Hab ich gerne gemacht. Und danke für dein   
Angebot." 

Ryoga: "Ist doch Ehrensache." 

Die Beiden stiegen in ein Taxi ein und verschwanden im Verkehrsgetümmel in   
Richtung Nerima. 

############################################################################# 

Der Regen hatte vor ein paar Minuten aufgehört. Ranma-chan hatte in einem   
kleinen Park ein Feuer entfacht und war nun dabei etwas Wasser für die   
Rückverwandlung aufzuheizen. 

Ihr Kampf mit Genma war erfolgreich gewesen. Zum ersten Mal seit Wochen hatte   
sie sich nicht zurückgehalten. Das sie an ihre Jusenkyo-Form wesentlich   
besser gewöhnt war als der Panda half zusätzlich. 

Der Teekessel auf dem Feuer begann leise zu pfeifen, und Ranma-chan nahm ihn   
herunter und ging zu dem immer noch ohnmächtigen Panda hinüber. Das kochende   
Wasser machte wieder einen Menschen aus Genma und weckte ihn gleichzeitig   
auf unsanfte Weise. 

Genma: "Auuuu-Heißheißheißheiß...." 

Ranma-chan: "Na, wieder wach?" 

Genma starrte seinen Sohn/Tochter an. Er wußte, das Ranma in letzter Zeit   
erhebliche Fortschritte gemacht hatte, aber das er 'so' gut war hatte er   
nicht erwartet. Mit Gewalt komme ich diesmal nicht weiter. Ich muß etwas   
anderes versuchen.> "Hör mal, Ranma. Wegen deiner Heirat ... " 

Ranma-chan hob die Hand, und Genma brach den Satz ab. "Ja, ich habe auch   
darüber nachgedacht." Sie warf einen Seitenblick auf den Kessel. Ranma-chan   
hätte sich gerne wieder zurückverwandelt, aber erstens war das Wasser noch   
kochendheiß, und zweitens war es besser wenn sie für ihr Vorhaben ein Mädchen   
war.   
Sie kippte das Wasser demonstrativ aus und setzte sich. "Dein Freund Tendo   
hat keinen Sohn, nur drei Töchter, nicht wahr? Zu Schade das du auch nur eine   
Tochter hast." 

Genma starrte seine 'Tochter' nur mit offenem Mund an. 

Ranma-chan: "Es ist Essig mit der Vereinigung der Schulen, Pop. Du kannst   
nicht zwei Frauen miteinander verheiraten." 

Nur langsam sanken die Worte in Genma´s Bewußtsein. Er konnte regelrecht   
spüren, wie die scharfe Klinge eines Katana seinen Kopf vom Körper trennte. 

Genma: (unsicher)"Das ... das meinst du nicht ernst, oder?" 

Ranma-chan: (fröhlich)"Natürlich meine ich das ernst. Im Gegensatz zu dir kann   
ich sehr wohl in meiner Jusenkyo-Form leben. So brauche ich kein   
'Wahrer Mann' zu sein. So brauche ich nicht mehr stark zu sein. Als   
Mädchen 'darf' ich schwach sein. Als Mädchen 'darf' ich Spaß haben." 

Sie stand auf, drehte sich spielerisch im Kreis und lachte ein typisches   
Mädchenlachen. "Als Mädchen hätte ich ein so viel 'besseres' Leben wie   
vorher." 

Genma griff Ranma-chan bei den Schultern und schüttelte sie. "Bist du von   
Sinnen, Sohn? Wie kannst du an sowas auch nur 'denken'?" 

Ranma-chan schlug seine Hände beiseite und starrte ihm in die Augen. Ihre   
Stimme war todernst. "Du hast mein Leben lange genug ruiniert. Dank dir   
habe ich zehn Jahre auf der Straße gelebt. Zehn Jahre kein Zuhause gehabt.   
Zehn Jahre ohne Freunde, ohne Familie. Dank dir habe ich panische Angst vor   
Ka-ka-katzen. Dank dir gibt es dutzende von Sensei´s, die den Namen Saotome   
verfluchen, weil du sie bestohlen hast. Du hast mein ganzes Leben bestimmt,   
und jetzt willst du mir auch noch sagen wen ich zu Heiraten habe. Ich werde   
da nicht mitmachen." 

Ranma-chan hatte während ihrer Rede nicht ein einziges Mal die Stimme erhoben,   
aber die Kälte in ihren Worten ließ Genma erschaudern. "Ranma, ich weiß ich   
war nicht immer ein perfekter Vater, aber ich habe nur dein Bestes gewollt." 

Genma straffte sich und versuchte seine Stimme möglichst überzeugend klingen   
zu lassen. Er durfte nicht zulassen das Ranma als Frau weiterlebte. Nodoka   
würde ihn umbringen. Und Ranma mußte auch ein Mann sein um eine von Soun´s   
Töchtern zu ehelichen. Vielleicht konnte Genma seinem Sohn die Sache ja   
anderweitig schmackhaft machen. 

Genma: "Ich verstehe das du enttäuscht von mir bist. Ich verstehe das du genug   
hast von unserem Herumgereise. Wenn wir uns bei den Tendos   
niederlassen wird damit Schluß sein. Du wirst ein Zuhause haben. Du   
wirst hier Freunde machen können. Du wirst endlich ein ruhiges Leben   
haben können. Alles was du tun mußt ist dich mit einer der Tendos   
zu verloben und URKS!" 

Genma sah den Schlag nie kommen. Alles was er spürte war ein grauenhafter   
Schmerz im Magen, unter dem er sich krümmte. Ranma-chan packte ihren Vater   
am Gi und zog ihn wieder zu sich hinauf auf Gesichtshöhe. 

Ranma-chan: "Versuche nicht mich zu überzeugen. Solange du nicht deine Pläne   
aufgibst, bleibe ich ein Mädchen." 

Genma sah sie an. Seine Stimme war schwach, aber genau so hinterhältig wie   
sein hämisches Lächeln. "Du wirst es nicht schaffen. Heißes Wasser wird   
seinen Weg zu dir finden, und jeder wird das Geheimnis kennen. Du vergißt,   
das ich auch einen Jusenkyo-Fluch habe." 

Ranma-chan ließ ihren Vater verächtlich in den Dreck fallen. "Ich habe nichts   
vergessen. Niemand hier weiß das die Verwandlung nur durch kaltes Wasser   
ausgelöst wird. Ich werde einfach sagen das ich mich mit heißen Wasser   
verwandle, so wie du dich mit kaltem." Sie sah Genma drohend in die Augen   
und ballte die Fäuste. "Ich habe mehr Erfahrung damit mich wie ein Mädchen   
zu benehmen als du denkst. Niemand wird auf die Idee kommen das ich jemals   
etwas anderes als ein Mädchen wäre." 

Die Beiden starrten sich lange wortlos an. Ranma-chan wußte, das sie nicht   
dauerhaft als Frau leben konnte. Einen Monat vielleicht, maximal Zwei. Aber   
soweit würde es nicht kommen. Sie wußte das sie gewonnen hatte. Irgendwie   
versetzte es ihren Vater in Panik, wenn sie zu lange ein Mädchen blieb. Als   
sie wegen des Katzenzunge-Shiatsupunktes sich nicht mehr zurückverwandeln   
konnte, wäre Genma beinahe durchgedreht. Ranma-chan wußte nur nicht den Grund   
dafür. 

Genma wußte ihn. Der Grund hieß Nodoka.   
Genma wußte das Ranma es ernst meinte. Er wußte das er bereit war es   
durchzuziehen. Genma wußte das er verloren hatte. 

Genma: "Weißt du was du mir damit antust? Du sagst unser Name hätte keine   
Ehre mehr. Du hast grade sichergestellt das es wirklich so ist." 

Ranma-chan: "Schwörst du, schwörst du auf die Kunst, das du keinen Versuch   
unternehmen wirst mich mit einer der Tendo-Töchter zu verloben?" 

Hoffnung blitzte in Genma´s Augen auf. "Was würdest du tun wenn ich schwöre?" 

Ranma-chan: "Ranma Saotome hält immer sein Wort, selbst wenn er es nicht   
gegeben hat. Aber er tut es auf seine Weise. Schwörst du?" 

Genma nickte nur stumm.   
Ranma-chan reichte die Antwort trotzdem. Sie wußte das ihr Vater es mit   
seinen Versprechungen nicht so genau nahm. Mit der Zeit würde er das Thema   
unweigerlich wieder aufgreifen. Aber für den Anfang konnte sich Ranma-chan   
sicher sein das sie ihre Ruhe hatte. 

Ranma-chan: "Ich werde zu deinem Freund mitkommen. Aber nicht weil du es   
willst, sondern weil ich es satt habe auf der Straße zu leben." 

Genma wollte etwas sagen, aber Ranma-chan schnitt ihm mit einer scharfen   
Bewegung das Wort ab. 

Ranma-chan: "Denk nicht mal dran. Wenn du irgendwie versucht mich zu   
hintergehen bin ich weg. Du kannst von mir aus bei deinem Freund   
bleiben, aber ich setzte dann meine Reise fort." 

Genma ließ die Schultern hängen. Momentan hatte er keine Möglichkeit, seinen   
Wunsch irgendwie wahr werden zu lassen. Ich muß mit Soun darüber reden. Er   
wird sicher meiner Meinung sein, was die Vereinigung der Schulen angeht.   
Vielleicht hat er eine Idee wie man Ranma überzeugen kann.> 

Genma überlegte diesen Gedanken weiter, schwieg aber. Als Ranma-chan keine   
weiteren Proteste von ihrem Vater hörte, entfachte sie ein weiteres Feuer.   
Sie wollte nicht länger als nötig eine Frau sein. 

Ranma-chan: "Pop, bevor ich es vergesse: Du wirst meinen Fluch mit keinem   
Wort erwähnen!" 

Genma: "Aber ..." 

Ranma-chan: "Ich sagte: Du wirst kein Wort darüber verlieren. Ist das klar?" 

Genma: (gelangweilt)"Wenn du meinst. Aber warum?" 

Ranma-chan: "Ich möchte nicht das sie mich für eine Art Freak halten. Oder   
womöglich für einen Perversen. Du hinterläßt nämlich schon schlechten   
Eindruck genug." 

############################################################################# 

Tendo-Dojo. 

Vater und drei Töchter sind um den Tisch versammelt. Soun hatte grade das   
alte Versprechen zwischen ihm und Genma erwähnt. Kasumi, Nabiki und Akane   
reagierten nicht grade gut darauf. Ihre Gedanken waren recht unterschiedlich. 

Kasumi:   
Niemand kann wirklich sagen was hinter Kasumi´s Stirn vorgeht. Aber sie war   
die Älteste von den Dreien, und Kasumi wußte das damit am wahrscheinlichsten   
'sie' mit Ranma verlobt werden würde. Kasumi war sehr traditionsbewust, und   
wenn ihr Vater das Versprechen wirklich auf die Familienehre gegeben hatte,   
dann mußte es eingehalten werden. Im Notfall würde sie sich einverstanden   
erklären sich mit Ranma zu verloben. Aber nur im Notfall, denn Ranma war   
zwei Jahre jünger als sie, und jüngere Männer waren so langweilig. Außerdem   
fand sie Tofu Ono nett, und eine bestehende Verlobung würde jede andere   
Beziehung ausschließen. 

Nabiki:   
Es ist nicht leicht zu erkennen was Nabiki wirklich denkt. Gegen einen   
Hausgast hatte sie eigentlich nichts, solange er bezahlte. Was sie störte   
war, das die Gefahr bestand mit diesem Ranma verlobt zu werden. So etwas   
war in ihrer Karriere nicht vorgesehen. Natürlich hätte sie irgendwann   
geheiratet, jemanden mit viel Geld. Aber nicht zu so einem frühen Zeitpunkt.   
Und erst recht keinen mittellosen Kampfsportler. Wenn ihr Vater recht hatte,   
und Ranma und Genma waren zehn Jahre auf Trainingsreise gewesen, dann hatten   
sie weder viel Geld noch Besitztümer.   
Andererseits, wenn Ranma ein guter Kämpfer war, dann konnte sie ihn gegen   
andere Sportler antreten lassen und die Wettsummen kassieren. Wenn er gut   
aussah konnte sie Fotos von ihm an die Schülerinnen von Furinkan verkaufen.   
Oder sie könnte ihn als Bodyguard engagieren. 

Akane:   
Ihre Gedanken waren einfach. Ranma war ein Junge, das hieß er war ein   
Perverser wie alle anderen auch. 

Insgesamt war also keine von ihnen sonderlich erpicht auf diese Verlobung. 

Nabiki: "Dad, hab ich das richtig verstanden? Du hast diesen Ranma nie zuvor   
gesehen, aber willst trotzdem das er eine von uns heiratet?" 

Soun: "Nun ... äh ... Ja." 

Akane: (verschränkt die Arme)"Ohne mich!" 

Kasumi: "Ich weiß ja das immer nur unser Bestes willst, Vater. Aber hättest   
du uns nicht etwas 'früher' davon erzählen können?" 

Soun: "Ich habe auch erst heute davon erfahren das mein alter Freund Saotome   
uns besuchen kommt. Er sollte eigentlich jeden Tag hier eintreffen." 

Nabiki: "Ich glaube was Kasumi sagen wollte ist, du hättest uns sagen sollen   
das dieses Versprechen überhaupt besteht." 

Soun: (verlegen)"Hehehe, das habe ich über all die Jahre ganz vergessen   
gehabt." 

Nabiki: "Wie bist du überhaupt auf die Idee gekommen? Was würdest du machen,   
wenn dieser Genma auch nur eine Tochter hätte?" 

Soun: (zuckt mit den Schultern)"Zum Glück hat Genma einen Sohn. Vielleicht   
hatten wir damals etwas zuviel Sake getrunken, aber ein Versprechen   
ist nunmal ein Versprechen." 

Nabiki: 'Etwas zuviel Sake'? Übersetzung: Kurz vor Verlust der   
Muttersprache.> 

Akane: "Ich pfeif auf dein Versprechen. Ich werde keinen Jungen heiraten!" 

Nabiki: (schnippisch)"Du kannst auch gerne ein Mädchen heiraten." 

Akane: (ärgerlich)"So habe ich das nicht gemeint, und das weißt du ganz genau.   
Wenn es ein richtiger Mann wäre, wäre das was ganz anderes."   
(fängt an von Tofu zu träumen) 

Kasumi: "Beruhigt euch doch wieder. Es gibt keinen Grund sich zu Streiten.   
Warten wir doch erstmal ab wenn dieser Ranma kommt, dann finden wir   
sicher eine Lösung die uns allen gerecht wird." 

Akane: "Pah! Sicher kann er es gar nicht erwarten uns gleich alle drei zu   
heiraten." 

Kasumi: (tadelnd)"Akane, es ist nicht nett so über jemanden zu reden den man   
noch nie gesehen hat." 

Nabiki: "Ich finde, dafür das Ranma noch gar nicht da ist, hat er schon genug   
angerichtet. Wir können uns mit dem Problem auseinandersetzen wenn   
es da ist. Wenn ihr mich jetzt entschuldigt, ich habe noch ein paar   
Geschäfte zu erledigen." 

Sie stand auf und verschwand die Treppe hinauf. Akane erhob sich ebenfalls.   
Sie sah stirnrunzelnd auf ihren Vater und ging dann in Richtung Dojo,   
wahrscheinlich mußte sie erst wieder Frust abarbeiten. 

Kasumi: (steht auch auf)"Wenn wir bald Gäste erwarten sollte ich vielleicht   
zusätzliche Vorräte einkaufen gehen." 

Soun blieb allein zurück. Er hatte sich so auf die Vereinigung der Schulen   
gefreut, aber seine Töchter schienen diese Freude nicht zu teilen. Trotzdem   
wußte er das jede von ihnen die Verlobung eingehen würde wenn er es   
verlangte. Auch wenn Nabiki ihn ruinieren, und Akane ihm später alle Knochen   
brechen würde.   
Er seufzte und begann das alte Shogi-Brett zu suchen, mit dem er und Genma   
damals so viele Stunden verbracht hatten. 

############################################################################# 

Nerima, einige Kilometer vom Tendo-Dojo entfernt. 

Ryoga: "Endlich! Was glaubst du, wie lange ich dieses Haus nicht mehr gesehen   
habe?" 

Jeremy: "Ich weiß nicht. Wie lange?" 

Ryoga: "Ich weiß es auch nicht, aber auf jeden Fall 'zu' lange." 

Es hatte einige Zeit gedauert bis sie Ryoga´s Adresse gefunden hatten, aber   
schließlich standen sie doch vor dem Haus der Hibiki´s. Ryoga griff sich in   
die Tasche. Dann in die Andere. Dann setzte er den Rucksack ab und suchte in   
den Seitenfächern. 

Ryoga: "Wo hab ich nur die Schlüssel gelassen...?" 

Jeremy verdrehte die Augen. 

Ryoga: "Ich find´ ihn nicht. Macht nichts, wir haben immer einen Reserve-   
schlüssel hier versteckt." 

Er hob den großen Blumentopf neben der Tür an und nahm einen Schlüssel   
darunter weg. "Für Notfälle." Dann schloß er auf. Das heißt, er wollte   
aufschließen. 

Ryoga: (wundert sich)"Merkwürdig. Es war gar nicht abgeschlossen. Naja, meine   
Eltern werden es wohl vergessen haben. Komm, ich zeig dir mein   
Zimmer." 

Jeremy folgte Ryoga in die Wohnung. Zuerst landeten sie im Wohnzimmer. Dann   
in einer Besenkammer. Schließlich hatte Ryoga eine Tür gefunden, vor der in   
großen Buchstaben sein Name stand. 

Ryoga: "Diesmal bin ich mir aber sicher, das 'das' mein Zimmer ist." 

Jeremy: "Da könntest du sogar recht haben." 

Ryoga verfehlte die Ironie in den Worten und öffnete die Tür. Er blieb so   
abrupt stehen das Jeremy gegen seinen Rücken lief. 

Ryoga: (überrascht)"Mom?" 

Eine Frau, mitte Dreißig mit dunkelgrünem Haar, drehte sich um. "Ryoga? Bist   
du das?" 

Ryoga: "Mom!" 

Er lief auf seine Mutter zu und umarmte sie stürmisch. Frau Hibiki wirbelte   
ihren Sohn wie eine Puppe durch die Luft. "Ryo-chan, ich hab dich ja seit   
Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen." Sie setzte Ryoga wieder ab und strich ihm   
durchs Haar. "Laß dich mal anschauen. Geht´s dir auch gut? Wo kommst du her?" 

Ryoga: "Sicher geht´s mir gut. Und ich komme (deutet hinter sich) durch die   
Tür!" 

Ryoga´s Mutter: "Durch was für eine Tür? (dreht sich um) Merkwürdig, ich   
könnte schwören das die Tür eben noch auf der anderen Seite war. Und   
wer ist der Junge da?" 

Ryoga: "Darf ich bekannt machen? Mom, das ist Jeremy. Jeremy, das ist meine   
Mutter." 

Jeremy verbeugte sich artig. "Sehr erfreut." 

Ryoga: (zu seiner Mutter)"Er hat mir geholfen nach Hause zu finden. Ich hab   
mich mitten in China verlaufen." 

Ryoga´s Mutter: (zu Jeremy)"Du weißt ja gar nicht was du uns für einen   
Gefallen getan hast. Wir Hibiki´s haben leichte Probleme mit unserer   
Orientierung. Darf ich dich zum Essen einladen?" 

Jeremy: "Ja, das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen. Und die Einladung nehme ich   
gerne an, aber ich möchte keine Umstände bereiten." 

Ryoga´s Mutter: "Unsinn, das tust du nicht. Im Gegenteil, ich freue mich wenn   
ich mal wieder für jemand anderes kochen kann." 

Ryoga: "Und nach dem Essen brauch´ ich ein Bad. Ein schönes heißes Bad im   
eigenen Furo." 

Ryoga´s Mutter: "So wie du aussiehst hast du das auch nötig. Und dein Freund   
auch. (schaut sich verwirrt um) Wo war noch mal die Tür?" 

Jeremy deutete wortlos zu Ausgang. 

Ryoga: "Wo wir grad´ dabei sind, Mom. Weißt du wo Dad ist?" 

Ryoga´s Mutter: "Der ist Dienstag zum Zigaretten holen gegangen. Er sollte   
Ende nächster Woche wieder hier sein." 

############################################################################# 

Ranma stand vor der Einfahrt des Tendo-Dojo. Noch hatte er die Möglichkeit   
umzukehren. Noch konnte er sich umdrehen und zurück nach China gehen, um ein   
Gegenmittel für seinen Fluch zu finden.   
Er schüttelte den Kopf und ging durchs Tor auf die Haustür zu. 

Auf halbem Weg drängte sich Genma an ihm vorbei. Ranma griff ihn am Arm und   
hielt ihn zurück. "Ich warne dich. Kein Wort von Verlobung, und kein Wort   
von meinem Fluch." Dann ließ er ihn wieder los. 

Genma schluckte, nickte, und ging weiter zur Tür. Er klingelte. 

~Dingdong~ 

Ranma´s Herz schlug schneller. Er durfte es diesmal nicht vermasseln. Er mußte   
sich und vor allem sein vorlautes Mundwerk unter Kontrolle halten. 

Genma hatte das Gefühl, das die Temperatur um ein paar Grad sank, aber er   
lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Tür, als diese plötzlich   
geöffnet wurde. 

Kasumi musterte die beiden Besucher. Zum einen war dort ein Mann in einem   
etwas verdreckten Karate-Gi, wahrscheinlich also ein Martial Artist. Er   
schien ungefähr im gleichen Alter wie ihr Vater zu sein.   
Daneben stand ein gutaussehender Junge zwischen fünfzehn und siebzehn Jahren.   
Er hatte ein rotes, chinesisch aussehendes Hemd an und trug eine schwarze   
Stoffhose. 

Kasumi: Gute Güte, ich hoffe es sind nicht die wofür ich sie halte.>   
"Guten Tag. Kann ich ihnen irgendwie helfen?" 

Genma versuchte ausnahmsweise mal einen guten Eindruck zu machen. "Vielleicht   
können sie das. Wohnt hier jemand namens ..." 

Er kam nie dazu seinen Satz zu beenden. Soun polterte in die Eingangshalle   
und begrüßte Genma stürmisch. Ranma fragte sich spontan ob Soun die Technik   
des Amazonen-Würgegriffes kannte. 

Soun: "Saotome, alter Freund. Nach all den Jahren." 

Genma: "Tendo, es tut gut dich wieder zu sehen." 

Die Beiden schlugen sich kameradschaftlich auf den Rücken, und dann hatte   
Soun Genma und Ranma auch schon ins Haus geschoben. 

Soun: "Kasumi, schnell, hole deine Schwestern. Unsere Gäste sind da." 

Kasumi´s ewiges Lächeln fiel etwas zusammen, aber sie ließ sich nichts   
anmerken. "Ja, Vater." Sie ging die Treppe hinauf um Akane und Nabiki   
Bescheid zu sagen. 

Soun schleppte die Saotomes ins Wohnzimmer. Genma legte die Hand auf Ranma´s   
Schulter und schob ihn vor Soun hin. "Darf ich vorstellen: Mein Sohn Ranma." 

Soun brach spontan in Tränen aus und umarmte Ranma. "Oh wie sehr ich auf   
diesen Tag gewartet habe." 

Genma: (hebt unsicher die Hand)"Uhmm ... Tendo? Es gibt da ein kleines Problem   
mit unserem Plan ... ich fürchte die Heirat kann nicht stattfinden."   
Er schielte auf Ranma. 

Soun ließ Ranma los, seine Stimme war aufgeregt. "Natürlich kann sie das   
nicht. Wir müssen erst Gäste einladen, ein Büfett vorbereiten, eine Kirche   
mieten, einen Priester rufen ... " 

"NIE UND NIMMER!!" (dreimal dürft ihr raten wer das sagt) 

Drei Köpfe drehten sich zum Ursprung der Stimme um. Dort in der Tür stand   
Akane, verschwitzt und in ihrem üblichen gelben Karateanzug.   
Daneben standen Nabiki, mit ihrem typischen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck, und   
Kasumi, immer noch mit Küchenschürze. 

Der Anblick von Akane mit langen Haaren weckte in Ranma längst vergessene   
Erinnerungen. Reiß dich zusammen, Kerl. Du darfst dir jetzt nichts   
anmerken lassen.> 

Soun hatte den letzten Kommentar vollkommen überhört. Er stellte sich freudig   
neben seine Töchter und deutete der Reihe nach auf sie. "Kasumi, neunzehn.   
Nabiki, siebzehn. Und Akane, sechzehn. Such dir eine aus, sie ist deine   
Verlobte." 

Akane stapfte wütend zu Ranma und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüfte. "WIR   
WERDEN DICH NICHT HEIRATEN!!" 

Soun sah geschockt auf seine jüngste Tochter, während Ranma vollkommen ruhig   
blieb und ihr in die Augen sah. "Und ich werde euch nicht zwingen." 

Soun heulte los. "Waaaah! Meine kleine Akane will mir das Herz brechen!"   
Dann sanken Ranma´s Worte ein. "Was sagst du da?" 

Ranma: "Herr Tendo, ich kann keine ihrer Töchter heiraten. Ich kenne sie   
überhaupt nicht, und sie kennen mich nicht. Außerdem kann es sein   
das sie schon eigene Pläne haben, oder?" 

Stille senkte sich über den Raum. Kasumi und Nabiki sahen halbwegs   
erleichtert aus, anscheinend war auch Ranma nicht sonderlich begeistert von   
der Idee. Akane hmpfte, setzte sich ans andere Ende vom Tisch als Ranma   
(möglichst weit weg von ihm) und verschränkte ihre Arme von der Brust. 

Soun: (heult)"Waaah! Nun werden die Schulen nie vereinigt werden." 

Kasumi versuchte ihn zu trösten. "Aber Vater, beruhige dich doch." 

Soun dachte gar nicht daran. Die 'Dämonenkopfattacke' ist kein wirklicher   
Angriff, sondern nur eine besondere Manifestierung der Aura, die dem   
Gegenüber auf einer unterbewußten Ebene Furcht einflößt. Obwohl Genma sich   
dieser Tatsache bewußt war fing er doch an zu zittern. 

Dämonen-Soun: "SAOTOME! WIE KONNTEST DU NUR DEIN VERSPRECHEN   
BRECHEN?!?" 

Genma: (kleinlaut)"Es ist nicht meine Schuld. (deutet auf Ranma) 'Er' weigert   
sich." 

Nabiki griff ein und brachte ihren Vater wieder auf ein normales Level   
zurück. "Dad, das einzige Versprechen hier besteht zwischen dir und Herrn   
Saotome. Ich sehe nicht ein warum wir und Ranma nun die Folgen tragen   
sollen." 

Ranma: "Ihre Tochter hat recht. Arrangierte Verlobungen sind längst aus der   
Mode. Ganz zu schweigen davon, das mein Vater mir erst heute morgen   
von dieser Sache erzählt hat. Ein wenig spät wie ich finde." 

Kasumi: "Gute Güte. Du hast auch erst heute davon erfahren?" 

Die zwei Idioten, ääh, zwei Erwachsenen sahen sich vier nicht erfreuten   
Jugendlichen gegenüber. 

Soun: (weinerlich)"Aber diese Hochzeit muß stattfinden. Genma und ich haben   
dieses Versprechen damals auf unsere Familienehre geschworen." 

Ranma erhob sich. "Es tut mir leid Herr Tendo, aber der Name Saotome trägt   
keine Ehre mehr. Sie wurde von ihrem..." Er warf Genma einen ärgerlichen   
Blick zu. "...'alten Freund' verspielt." Er seufzte und blickte in die Runde,   
dann wieder auf Soun. "Herr Tendo, glauben sie wirklich das Ihre Töchter   
glücklich sein würden, wenn Sie sie mit jemand vollkommen fremden verloben?   
Ich denke nicht." 

Soun sah seinen Nachwuchs an. Vielleicht war es ja doch ein Fehler gewesen.   
Aber nun war dieser Fehler gemacht, und nun mußten Konsequenzen folgen.   
Soun wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und machte ein ernstes Gesicht.   
Seine Stimme war gefaßt. 

Soun: "Es mag sein das du recht hast. Aber bedenke, es steht nicht nur deine   
Ehre auf dem Spiel, sondern auch die unsere. Willst du es wirklich   
verantworten, auch unseren Namen zu entehren?" 

Ranma schluckte. Soun hatte recht, daran hatte er nicht gedacht. 

(Anm.d.Autors: Es sollte an dieser Stelle vielleicht angemerkt werden, das   
in Japan die Familienehre sehr viel mehr zählt als hier.) 

Genma faßte neuen Mut. Soun war immer der Schlauere von ihnen gewesen. Er   
wußte das ihm was einfallen würde wie er Ranma überzeugen könnte. Sein Sohn   
würde es nie wagen die Ehre von Anderen zu verletzen.   
Er fuhr Ranma an. "Da hörst du es. Es gibt keinen Weg hinaus. Du wirst eine   
von Souns Töchtern wählen und sie als Verlobte nehmen." Er deutete auf die   
drei Mädchen. "Was ist, wenn jemand erfahren würde das ihr zukünftiger Mann   
sie verlassen hat? Willst du das wirklich riskieren?" 

Ranma ballte die Fäuste und knirschte mit den Zähnen. Aber er setzte sich   
wieder. " ~Seuftz~ Ich sehe schon, ich habe Wahl. Aber ich tue es nicht   
freiwillig." Er sah von Kasumi über Nabiki zu Akane. "Ich überlasse euch die   
Entscheidung." 

Die drei Schwestern wußten nicht was sie sagen sollten. Sie wollten die   
Verlobung genauso wenig wie Ranma, aber wenn die Ehre der Familie auf dem   
Spiel stand konnten sie der Sache nicht einfach so den Rücken zukehren. 

Ranma: "Aber nicht hier und heute. Ihr kennt mich überhaupt nicht. Ich denke,   
es ist mindestens die Dauer eines Jahres nötig, um so eine   
Entscheidung fällen zu können." 

Die Tendo-Schwestern sahen sich an. Ein Jahr Bedenkzeit waren in Ordnung.   
Vielleicht würde sich eine ihnen bis dahin genug mit Ranma angefreundet haben   
um diesen Schritt zu wagen. Bis jetzt machte er jedenfalls einen vernünftigen   
Eindruck. 

Alle drei nickten. Ranma wandte sich wieder an Soun. "Dann ist hier mein   
Vorschlag: Sie werden mir und ihren Töchtern zwölf Monate Zeit geben uns   
kennenzulernen. Wenn bis dahin eine ihrer Töchter meint mit mir leben zu   
können, gut. Wenn nicht.." Er starte Soun eindringlich in die Augen."..dann   
muß mit dem Versuch der Ehre genüge getan sein, und jeder von uns wird seinen   
eigenen Weg gehen." 

Soun dachte einen Moment nach. "Einverstanden. Aber unter einer Bedingung:   
Du wirst für diese Zeit mit deinem Vater bei uns wohnen, damit wir dich   
besser kennenlernen können." 

Genma war erleichtert. Nicht nur, das wieder eine Chance bestand das sein   
Sohn heiratete, sie hatten nun für die Dauer eines Jahres ein Dach über dem   
Kopf und freie Verpflegung.   
Ranma war auch erleichtert. Die Sache hatte doch noch ein gutes Ende   
genommen. "Wenn Sie uns zeigen wo wir bleiben sollen." 

Soun: "Aber natürlich. Kasumi, bist du so nett und zeigst den beiden unser   
Gästezimmer?" 

############################################################################# 

Ranma lag im Gästezimmer der Tendos auf seinem neuen Futon. Das heißt,   
eigentlich war es sein altes Futon, trotzdem hatte er es grade erst bekommen.   
Er hatte seine wenigen Habseligkeiten schnell im Schrank verstaut, und das   
Zimmer so eingerichtet wie er es gewohnt war.   
Jetzt lag er auf seinem Bett und genoß den Augenblick der Stille. Er war froh   
wieder zu Hause zu sein. 

Kasumi öffnete die Tür und kam herein. "Ranma, kann ich dir noch irgendwie   
helfen?" Sie sah sich im Zimmer um. "Gute Güte, du hast dich aber schnell   
eingelebt." 

Ranma stand auf und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein danke, ich habe alles was ich   
brauche. Wenn man wie ich immer unterwegs ist, dann lernt man schnell sich   
an neue Plätze anzupassen." 

Kasumi lächelte (was sonst?) und wollte grade wieder gehen, als Ranma sie   
zurückhielt. "Kasumi?" Sie drehte sich nochmal um. "Würde es euch etwas   
ausmachen, wenn ich euer Dojo benutze?" 

Kasumi: "Oh nein, überhaupt nicht. Die einzige, die das Dojo noch benutzt,   
ist Akane. Mein Vater gibt keine Unterrichtsstunden mehr, seitdem   
unsere Mutter verstorben ist." 

Kasumi´s Ausdruck wurde traurig, Ranma wußte das dieses Thema immer noch ein   
wunder Punkt war. "Das tut mir leid." 

Kasumi: (lächelt wieder)"Ist schon gut. Wenn du willst kannst du jetzt im Dojo   
trainieren, ich glaube Akane ist für heute schon fertig." 

Ranma nickte und ging hinter ihr her die Treppe hinunter. Während Kasumi   
in der Küche verschwand, durchquerte er das Wohnzimmer und ging durch die   
Terrassentür in den Garten.   
Er warf einen mißtrauischen Blick auf den Fischteich, dann betrat er das   
Dojo.   
  
  
  


Genma sah von seinem Shogi-Spiel mit Soun auf und hinter seinem Sohn her.   
Seitdem sie wieder in Japan angekommen waren hatte sich Ranma merkwürdig   
verhalten. Genma schüttelte den Gedanken ab und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit   
wieder dem Spielbrett zu. Nanu? Ich könnte schwören ich war grade noch am   
gewinnen.>   
  
  
  


Kasumi war fleißig in der Küche am hantieren und traf erste Vorbereitungen   
fürs Abendessen. Schließlich sollten ihre Gäste einen guten Eindruck   
bekommen, und was eignete sich besser dazu als ein gutes und reichliches   
Mahl? 

Akane: (kommt herein)"Was tut dieser JUNGE in 'unserem' Dojo??" 

Nabiki, welche am Küchentisch saß und die Zeitung (Börsenteil) studierte, sah   
ihre Schwester sarkastisch an. "Das, wofür ein Dojo da ist: Er trainiert   
dort." Sie nippte an ihrem Kaffee und vergrub die Nase wieder in der Zeitung. 

Kasumi: "Er hat höflich gefragt, und ich dachte das du für heute schon fertig   
wärst. Aber wenn du auch noch trainieren willst, ich bin sicher es   
ist Platz genug für euch beide." 

Nabiki: (von hinter der Zeitung)"Dad hat gesagt das Ranma mit seinem Vater   
zehn Jahre auf Trainingsreise war. Vielleicht ist er gut genug das   
ihr zusammen üben könnt. Du hast dich doch beschwert das du keine   
passenden Gegner hast." 

Akane: (sauer)"Ja, und nachdem du das in der Schule bekannt gegeben hast,   
darf ich jeden morgen gegen fast alle Jungs in Furinkan kämpfen." 

Nabiki sah wortlos auf, und trank ihren Kaffee. 

Akane: "Alles nur wegen diesem Möchtegern-Samurai. Kuno no Baka. Am liebsten   
würde ich ihn %&#*§%$ und dann *~§&/!&$§." 

Kasumi: (erbleicht):"Gute Güte, Akane! Es gehört sich nicht soetwas zu sagen." 

Akane biß die Zähne zusammen. Kasumi konnte manchmal so naiv sein. "Ich muß   
mich abreagieren. Nabiki, kauf´ schon mal neue Ziegelsteine." Sie stapfte   
aus der Küche, durch das Wohnzimmer an den zwei Idioten, ähm, Vätern   
vorbei und dann in Richtung Dojo.   
Sie würde diesem Ranma zeigen wer von ihnen Beiden besser war. Sie würde ihm   
eindeutig klarmachen, das 'sie' ganz sicher 'nicht' als seine Ehefrau taugte.   
Wer würde schon jemand heiraten wollen, der ihn zusammenschlug?   
  
  
  


Soun und Genma sahen Akane im Dojo verschwinden. 

Soun: "Saotome?" 

Genma: "Tendo?" 

Soun: "Ist Akane grade ins Dojo gegangen?" 

Genma: "Hm-hm." 

Soun: "Ist Ranma nicht auch vorhin ins Dojo gegangen?" 

Genma: "Hm-hm." 

Soun entkorkte die Sakeflasche. 

############################################################################# 

Als Akane das Dojo betrat war Ranma mitten in einer Kata. Sie konnte nicht   
anders als stehenzubleiben und zuzusehen. Ranma kämpfte nicht einfach nur   
einen Schattenkampf, er 'floß' regelrecht durch die Bewegungen.   
Dann, plötzlich, explodierte er in eine rasend schnelle Kombination aus   
Schlägen und Tritten. Er sprang hoch und setzte die Techniken in der Luft   
fort. Mit jeder Bewegung schien er länger in der Luft zu bleiben. Nach der   
Landung fiel er in einen tiefen Stand. 

Akane: Donnerwetter, er ist gut. Kuno hab ich nie so kämpfen sehen, und er   
ist neben mir der Beste. Man kann deutlich sehen, das er auch   
Musabetsu Kakuto trainiert hat.>   
Was denke ich da? Er ist ein 'Junge', und sicher so pervers wie   
alle anderen. Wenn ich zulasse das er mich im Kampf besiegt wird er   
sicher sofort mit mir ausgehen wollen. Und dann kann nichts mehr   
meinen Vater davon abhalten mich mit ihm zu verloben.> 

Ranma stoppte plötzlich, richtete sich auf und sah zu Akane. 

Akane schnappte aus ihren Gedanken. Sie ging in die Mitte des Raumes,   
verschränkte ihre Arme und rümpfte die Nase. "Du scheinst ja etwas von der   
Kunst zu kennen. Meinst du, du kannst gegen mich bestehen?" 

Die ehrliche Antwort wäre 'Ja' gewesen. Aber Ranma wußte, das er das Akane   
nicht ins Gesicht sagen konnte. Er zuckte die Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht.   
Ich hab keine Ahnung wie gut du bist." 

Akane stellte sich mit etwas Abstand vor ihm hin. "Dann finde es doch heraus.   
Was hältst du von einem kleinen Match?" 

Ranma nickte und verbeugte sich. Akane verbeugte sich ebenfalls und ging in   
Kampfstellung. Verwirrt sah sie zu Ranma. Er stand immer noch da, Beine   
zusammen, Hände hinter den Rücken. 

Akane: Warum geht er nicht in Stellung. Entweder er ist besonders dumm, oder   
besonders überheblich. Wahrscheinlich Beides.> 

Eine kleine Stimme flüsterte in ihren Gedanken 'Oder besonders gut.', aber   
Akane ignorierte es. Sie griff an. 

Die folgende Szene kann man sich sicher gut vorstellen. Was Akane auch   
versuchte, es war nutzlos. Und das, obwohl sie diesmal von Anfang an mit   
voller Kraft angriff.   
Ranma wich den Schlägen und Tritten von Akane mühelos aus, er nahm nicht mal   
die Hände von Rücken. Er drehte sich immer nur soviel zur Seite, das Akane   
ihn knapp verfehlte. Nach ein paar Minuten war sie tüchtig am Schwitzen, und   
mit jeder weiteren Sekunde wurde sie frustrierter. 

Akane: Warum kann ich ihn nicht treffen? Liest er meine Bewegungen?>   
"Was ist los? Greif du mich auch an!" Vielleicht ist nur seine   
Verteidigung gut, und wenn er versucht anzugreifen macht er Fehler.> 

Ranma dachte darüber nach. Er wußte, Akane wurde immer ärgerlich wenn er sie   
nicht ernst nahm. Er wollte den Fehler diesmal nicht machen, aber er konnte   
sie doch nicht wirklich schlagen.   
Mit einem gewaltigen Salto setzte er über sie hinweg. Akane drehte sich   
schnell um und sah, das ihr Gegner jetzt ebenfalls eine Kampfposition   
eingenommen hatte.   
Ranma nickte ihr auffordernd zu, und Akane griff wieder an. Diesmal wich er   
nicht aus. Statt dessen blockte er ihre Schläge, ließ sie näher an sich   
herankommen, arbeitete auf einem niedrigeren Level. Und er schlug zurück.   
Nein, nicht wirklich schlagen. Wenn er meinte das Akane eine genügend große   
Lücke in ihrer Deckung hatte, berührte er sie mit der offenen Hand leicht an   
Schulter, Hüfte oder Bauch. 

Akane´s Ärger nahm eine andere Richtung an. Ranma kämpfte jetzt zwar zurück,   
aber sie konnte ihn immer noch nicht treffen. Was viel schlimmer war, Ranma   
durchbrach regelmäßig ihre Abwehr. 

Akane: "Verdammt.(Schlag) Halt doch endlich (Schlag) still." 

Ranma: "Warum sollte ich? Soll ich mich absichtlich treffen lassen?" 

Er duckte sich unter einem Tritt weg, rollte auf dem Boden an Akane vorbei   
und schubste sie von hinten noch bevor sie sich umdrehen konnte.   
Akane fing sich rechtzeitig wieder und fuhr herum. Ranma stellte sich normal   
hin, verbeugte sich und beendete damit den Kampf. 

Ranma: "Es war mir ein Vergnügen mit dir sparren zu können. Vielleicht sollten   
wir es mal wiederholen." Er dachte einen Moment nach und entschied   
das ein Kompliment nicht schaden könnte. "Du hast ziemlich viel   
Talent. Wenn du deine Fehler loswirst kannst du sicher gut werden." 

Akane: " ~Hmpf~ Ich habe keine Fehler. Ich bin die beste Kämpferin in ganz   
Nerima." 

Ranma: "Das habe ich nicht bezweifelt. Aber du hast trotzdem Lücken in deinen   
Techniken." 

Akane: (herausfordernd)"So? Dann zeig mir doch mal was ich deiner Meinung   
nach falsch mache!" 

Ranma: "Kein Problem. Greif mich mal mit einem Seitwärtstritt an." 

Akane trat nach ihm. Ranma fing ihren Fuß problemlos ab, was sie fast aus   
dem Gleichgewicht gebracht hätte. 

Ranma deutete auf Akane´s Fuß. "Hier, siehst du? Du darfst nie mit der ganzen   
Fußfläche zutreten, immer nur mit der Fußkante. Außerdem mußt du die Zehen   
anziehen." Er drehte Akane´s Fuß passend und sah sie dann an. Akane nickte   
widerstrebend. Ranma ließ sie wieder los. "Außerdem drehst du immer deine   
Hüfte ein bevor du zutrittst. Das Gleiche gilt auch für deine Schläge." 

Akane sah ihn beleidigt an. Sie mochte es nicht, aber sie mußte zugeben das   
Ranma recht hatte. Das machte es nur schlimmer. 

Ranma: "Ich zeig dir was ich meine. Mach mal ein paar Zukis." 

Akane war fest entschlossen ihm zu zeigen wie gut sie war. Sie stellte sich   
passend hin und begann, Löcher in die Luft zu schlagen. 

Ranma: "Nicht mit soviel Kraft. Du sollst ja keine Steinmauern durchschlagen.   
Konzentriere dich mehr auf die Technik." 

Akane tat wie ihr geheißen. Ranma stellte sich hinter sie. "Achte mal auf   
deine Hüfte. Siehst du, du drehst sie immer schon vorher ein. Das verrät   
deinen nächsten Angriff. Der Twist in der Hüfte kommt erst am Ende des   
Schlages. Außerdem..." Er legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern "...halte   
deinen Oberkörper ruhig. Du lehnst dich zu sehr in deine Schläge mit rein.   
Dadurch verlierst du zu schnell das Gleichgewicht." 

Akane nickte und versuchte die angesprochenen Punkte zu verbessern. Dann   
bemerkte sie, das Ranma immer noch seine Hände auf ihren Schultern hatte.   
Eigentlich sollte sie ihn dafür fertigmachen, aber irgendwie empfand sie   
seine Berührung nicht als Bedrohung. Die Situation erinnerte sie eher an   
damals, als ihr Vater sie noch unterrichtete, bis er vor ein paar Jahren   
damit aufgehört hatte. 

Schließlich wurde es aber zuviel. Sie trat hastig einen Schritt vor und   
drehte sich dann um. 

Akane: "Gut. Ich gebe zu, ich bin nicht perfekt. Das bist du aber auch nicht." 

Ranma grinste und zuckte die Schultern. "Ich weiß. Na und?" 

Akane starrte Ranma an. 

Ranma starrte Akane an. 

Die Stille zwischen ihnen wurde unangenehm. 

Ranma: (verlegen)"Uhm ... Ich bin hier für heute fertig. Ich schaue besser   
nach Pop, nicht das er Dummheiten macht." 

Hastig verschwand er aus dem Dojo. Akane sah ihm hinterher. Sie fühlte über   
ihre Schultern, wo Ranma sie berührt hatte, und errötete.   
dann schüttelte sie mit dem Kopf und begann, die Fehler die Ranma ihr gezeigt   
hatte, wegzutrainieren. 

############################################################################# 

Ranma nahm die Abkürzung. Er sprang rauf aufs Dach und stieg durchs Fenster   
in sein Zimmer ein. Sein Vater war nicht hier.   
Ranma ging runter ins Erdgeschoß. Auch kein Genma. Dafür fand er Kasumi in   
der Küche. "Kasumi, hast du meinen Pop gesehen?" 

Kasumi: "Ja, er hat mit meinen Vater das Haus verlassen. Ich glaube, die   
Beiden haben gesagt das sie ihr Wiedersehen feiern wollen." 

Ranma: Mit anderen Worten: Sie sitzen in der Kneipe und besaufen sich.>   
"Danke." 

Er drehte sich um und wollte gehen als Kasumi ihn zurückrief. "Ranma, wenn   
du im Dojo trainiert hast nimmst du aber erst ein Bad. Du bist sicher ganz   
verschwitzt." 

Ranma schluckte. Die Szene kam ihm allzu bekannt vor. "Muß das sein? Ich   
habe kaum was getan." 

Kasumi: (streng)"Ja, das muß sein. Ich dulde keine ungewaschenen Gäste am   
Abendtisch." Sie lächelte wieder. "Du hast die Wahl: Bad oder Essen." 

Die Entscheidung fiel Ranma nicht schwer. Außerdem konnte er Kasumi sowieso   
keinen Wunsch abschlagen. Er seufzte und ging in Richtung Bad. 

Kasumi wunderte sich kurz woher Ranma wußte wo das Badezimmer war. Dann   
ging sie zurück in die Küche. 

Ranma betrat den Umkleideraum und begann seine Sachen auszuziehen. Er legte   
sie, diesmal gut sichtbar, auf den Wäscheständer. Dann griff er nach einem   
Handtuch und betrat das Bad.   
Ranma stoppte und überlegte. Dann ging nochmal zurück, und drehte das   
'Besetzt'-Zeichen an der Tür um. Zufrieden betrachtete er sein Werk, ging   
ins Bad und schloß die Tür. 

############################################################################# 

(Anm.d.Autors: Laßt mich an dieser Stelle mal erklären wie meiner Meinung   
nach in Japan ein typisches Bad abläuft. Ich sage meiner Meinung nach, denn   
mein Wissen habe ich ausschließlich aus dem Manga und anderen FanFictions.   
Das heißt der folgende Text ist wahrscheinlich nur Unsinn. 

In Japan sind Umkleide und Bad meistens getrennt. Zähnegeputzt wird in der   
Umkleide. Das Bad ist vollkommen ausgefliest, dort ist auch die Toilette und   
manchmal eine Dusche, obwohl Letztere selten benutzt wird. Normalerweise   
benutzen Japaner das Furo, eine Art überdimensionale Badewanne. Das Furo   
hat eine eigene Heizung, das heißt das Wasser bleibt darin lange heiß. Damit   
man es nicht nach jedem Bad wechseln muß, findet die eigentliche Wäsche   
außerhalb des Furo statt. Man übergießt sich mit kaltem Wasser, seift sich   
ein, und spült die Seife wieder mit kaltem Wasser ab. (Kalte Duschen sind   
gut für die Gesundheit.) Danach steigt man ins Furo und läßt sich einweichen.   
Dadurch kann man sich ständiges Wasserwechseln sparen, in Japan steht in den   
Morgen- und Abendstunden meist immer ein gefülltes Furo bereit. 

Falls jemand wirklich weiß wie sowas abläuft soll er sich melden.) 

############################################################################# 

Jeremy stand unschlüssig im Bad der Hibiki´s. Er hatte keine Lust sich schon   
wieder zu verwandeln. Seitdem er Joketsuzoku verlassen hatte, hatte er nur   
einmal wieder gewechselt.   
Er seufzte, füllte den Bottich mit Wasser und kippte es über sich. Sie   
stellte den Kübel wieder beiseite und begann sich einzuseifen. Jeremy-chan   
hatte keinerlei Probleme mehr mit ihrem Körper, er war ihr inzwischen so   
vertraut wie ihr eigener.   
Sie füllte den Bottich wieder und begann die Seife abzuwaschen. Als sie damit   
fertig war fiel ihr Blick auf den großen Wandspiegel.   
Jeremy-chan hatte sich schon oft genug nackt gesehen, aber noch nicht aus   
der dritten Perspektive. In Joketsuzoku gab es keine Spiegel, und ihr eigener   
war viel zu klein.   
Sie posierte und streckte ihrem Abbild ihre Brüste entgegen. Notiz an mich   
selbst: Wenn ich eine Möglichkeit gefunden habe hier wieder wegzukommen,   
dann sollte ich vorher den Fluch loswerden. Es kommt nicht gut wenn man mehr   
Holz vor der Tür hat als die eigene Freundin. Ganz zu schweigen davon was   
ich meinen Eltern erzählen soll.>   
Sie preßte spielerisch ihren Busen zusammen. Straffe, wohlgeformte Brüste,   
die zu Jeremy-chan´s Erleichterung keinen B.H. nötig hatten. Sie blieben von   
alleine in Form, selbst wenn sie sich bückte hingen sie nicht herab. 

(Anm.d.Autors: Würden die männlichen Leser bitte aufhören auf die Tastatur   
zu sabbern? Danke.) 

Jeremy-chan wollte grade ins Furo steigen als sie hörte wie hinter ihr etwas   
zu Boden fiel. 

~Tumpb~ 

Sie drehte sich um und sah Ryoga dort liegen, ohnmächtig und mit blutender   
Nase. Der Ärmste hatte wohl Jeremys Jusenkyo-Fluch vergessen, und der   
Anblick eines nackten Mädchens war zuviel für ihn. 

Jeremy-chan schüttelte den Kopf und hielt die Hand kurz ins Furo. Dann hob   
er Ryoga auf und warf ihn mit Schwung in die Wanne. 

~Platsch~ 

Prustend und spuckend tauchte er wieder auf. 

Jeremy: "Na, geht´s wieder?" 

Ryoga wurde erschreckend rot im Gesicht. "Ich, uhm, ich wollte nicht ... " 

Jeremy: "Hey, ich hab kein Problem damit. Vergiß nicht, ich bin auch ein   
Junge. Solange du nicht auf dumme Gedanken kommst ... " 

Er stieg ins Wasser und genoß die Wärme, während Ryoga wieder hinausstieg und   
sich zu waschen begann. 

############################################################################# 

Gleiche Zeit, gleiches Problem, anderer Ort.   
Ranma-chan hätte auch lieber ihren Jungenkörper eingeseift. Aber was half   
es, sich über das Unausweichliche zu beklagen. Alle wissen diesmal das ich   
ein Junge bin. Und ich hab das Schild vor die Tür gehängt. Das heißt es   
besteht keine Gefahr das jemand hereinkommt, außer Herr Tendo, und der ist   
nicht da.>   
  
  
  
  
  


Als Nabiki das Dojo betrat war Akane angestrengt am üben. Sie würde ihre   
Fehler korrigieren, und dann würde sie mit Ranma den Boden wischen.   
Als sie ihre Schwester bemerkte stoppte sie und drehte sich zu ihr um. 

Nabiki: "Ranma ist ein ziemlich guter Kämpfer, nicht wahr?" 

Akane: "Er ist ganz passabel. Vielleicht mittelmäßig. Wie kommst du darauf?" 

Nabiki: "Nun, er war mit dir zusammen im Dojo, und er lebt noch. Das heißt,   
er muß mindestens so gut wie Kuno-chan sein." Es wäre interessant   
die Beiden in einem Match zusammenzukriegen. Was ich bei den Wetten   
verdienen könnte." 

Akane ersparte sich eine Antwort. "Bist du hergekommen um mir das zu sagen?" 

Nabiki: "Nein. Es ist bald Abendessenszeit, und du weißt das Oneechan es nicht   
mag wenn du verschwitzt am Tisch sitzt." 

Wohl wahr, Kasumi war in der Beziehung etwas eigen. Akane straffte ihren Gi   
und ging ins Haus. Aus ihrem Zimmer holte sie schnell noch normale Kleidung,   
dann ging sie in den Umkleideraum.   
Als sie sich entkleidete bemerkte sie nicht die schwarze Stoffhose und das   
Chinahemd, welche dort schon lagen. Sie überhörte auch das Wassergeplätscher,   
das aus dem Bad drang. Sie griff nach einem Handtuch und wollte grade die   
Tür öffnen, da sah sie das Zeichen mit der Aufschrift 'Besetzt'. 

Akane sah sich um und zählte Eins und Eins zusammen. Ranma´s Kleidung plus   
Badegeräusche gleich Ranma ist im Bad. Akane war nicht begeistert. Na toll.   
Jetzt darf ich auch noch warten.> Sie zog ihren Bademantel über und beschloß   
Ranma zu sagen das er sich beeilen solle. 

Akane: (klopft an die Tür)"He! Sieh zu das du fertig wirst, andere wollen   
auch noch ins Bad." 

Akane drehte sich um und wollte wieder gehen. Sie erwartete keine Antwort,   
schließlich waren Jungs nicht nur pervers sondern auch unhöflich. 

Um so überraschter war sie, als sie doch eine Antwort bekam. "Gib mir noch   
fünf Minuten, Akane. Dann bin ich draußen." Das eigentlich überraschende war,   
das die Antwort von einer Mädchenstimme kam.   
  
  
  
  
  


Ranma-chan fluchte und war mit einem Satz im Furo. Wie konnte sie nur so   
blöd sein und als Mädchen antworten? Er hatte es aus reiner Gewohnheit   
getan, früher kannte jeder seine weibliche Stimme.   
Ranma erbleichte als die Tür sich öffnete.   
  
  
  


Akane wunderte sich. Das war eindeutig eine Mädchenstimme im Bad gewesen.   
Aber weder die von Kasumi noch die von Nabiki. Das hieß, ein fremdes Mädchen   
war in ihrem Bad.   
Erschwerend kam hinzu das Ranma ebenfalls im Bad war, jedenfalls lag seine   
Kleidung hier. Ich wußte es, er ist ein Perverser. Grade erst angekommen,   
und jetzt vergnügt er sich mit einem anderen Mädchen in 'unserem' Bad.   
Na warte.>   
Akane öffnete die Tür, in ihrer Wut hatte sie aber ganz vergessen ihren   
Bademantel zuzubinden.   
  
  
  
  


Ranma sah Akane die Tür hereinkommen. Er sah das Akane nur halb angezogen   
war. Das bedeutete, das er sich in Lebensgefahr befand.   
Hastig schlug er die Hand von die Augen. 

Akane kam drohend auf ihn zu. "Okey, du Lustmolch. Wo ist sie?" 

Ranma: (hastig)"Ich hab nichts gesehen. Glaub mir, ich hab nichts gesehen.   
Ich hab sofort die Augen zugemacht." 

Die Antwort machte für Akane keinen Sinn. Jedenfalls nicht, bis sie einen   
Blick an sich hinab warf. "Eeeep!" Schnell zog sie den Mantel zusammen.   
Mißtrauisch beobachtete sie ihr 'Opfer' genauer. Ranma hatte die Hände vors   
Gesicht geschlagen, außerdem kniff er noch die Augen zusammen. Und er schaute   
nicht direkt in ihre Richtung. Akane glaubte nicht das er wirklich etwas   
gesehen hatte.   
Nur war von dem geheimnisvollen Mädchen ebenfalls nichts zu sehen. 

Ranma: (unsicher)"Ähm, macht es dir etwas aus zu gehen? Je eher ich hier raus   
komme, desto eher kommst du rein." 

In Ranma´s Worten war eine unwiderlegbare Logik. Akane ging. Erst als Ranma   
das Schließen der Tür hörte wagte er es die Augen zu öffnen. Er war wieder   
allein.   
Ranma atmete erleichtert aus. Aber jetzt hatte er ein Problem.   
  
  
  
  


Akane schloß die Tür hinter sich. Und errötete furchtbar im Gesicht. Wie   
peinlich, sie war halbnackt zu einem Jungen ins Bad geplatzt.   
Sie spielte die Szene nochmal in Gedanken durch. Sie hatte eine Mädchenstimme   
gehört. Dann war sie ins Bad gestürmt um den perversen Jungen in den L.E.O.   
(Low Earth Orbit) zu befördern. Statt dessen war Ranma vollkommen allein   
gewesen.   
Auch war sich Akane nun nicht mehr sicher ob Ranma wirklich so schlecht war   
wie sie dachte. Bis jetzt hatte er nicht wirklich etwas angestellt, nicht   
mal die Verlobung war seine Schuld, und er hatte sogar versucht ihnen da   
raus zu helfen. Jeder andere Junge hätte sie sofort alle drei heiraten   
wollen. Auch als sie ins Bad gegangen war hatte Ranma sofort seine Augen   
geschlossen, etwas das Akane von ihren Mitschülern in Furinkan nie erwarten   
konnte. Und sogar obwohl Ranma im Kampf so offensichtlich besser war als   
sie (das gestand sich Akane aber nicht ein) hatte er nicht damit angegeben   
so wie Kuno, naja fast nicht. Er hatte ihr sogar geholfen.   
Insgesamt hatte Ranma bis jetzt einen dicken Pluspunkt auf Akane´s Konto. 

Das änderte aber nichts an der Tatsache das sie sich sicher war eine   
Mädchenstimme gehört zu haben. Akane setzte sich in den Umkleideraum, sie   
würde Ranma darauf zur Rede stellen. 

Akane mußte nicht lange warten, da kam Ranma im Adamskostüm durch die Tür.   
Mit Amaguriken-Geschwindigkeit wickelte er sich das Handtuch um die Hüfte,   
noch bevor Akane einen Blick auf seine Familienjuwelen werfen konnte. 

Ranma: (ärgerlich)"Hey, kannst du nicht draußen warten?" 

Akane´s Gesicht nahm eine sehr gesunde Farbe an. Ungewollt starrte sie auf   
Ranma´s nassen nackten Oberkörper. Seinen Waschbrettbauch. Seine breiten   
Schultern. Sie beobachtete die Bewegungen von stählernen, wohlgeformten   
Muskeln unter bronzefarbener Haut ... 

(Anm.d.Autors: Ja, hab ich denn nur Hentai-Leser? Jetzt fangen die Frauen an   
zu sabbern. Das ist nicht gut fürs Keyboard.) 

Akane schlug sich mental selbst nieder. Was denke ich da? Wer ist jetzt der   
Perverse?> "Ich, öh ... ich wollte ... Entschuldigung." Sie senkte den Blick. 

Ranma: (winkt ab)"Schon gut. Das Bad ist jetzt frei, du kannst reingehen." 

Was Akane auch beinahe gemacht hätte. Bis ihr einfiel, 'weswegen' sie im   
Umkleideraum gewartet hatte. In der Tür drehte sie sich um. "Warte mal!   
Wessen Stimme war das, die ich vorhin gehört habe?" 

Ranma errötete. Er kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. "Oh, äh, das war ich. Ich   
klinge manchmal wie ein Mädchen. Ich ..." Denk nach, denk nach!> "...bin   
noch im Stimmbruch. Ja genau, Stimmbruch." Er räusperte sich und sprach mit   
einer höheren Stimme. "Siehst du? Manchmal klinge ich so." 

Akane: (kopfschütteln)"Das klingt überhaupt nicht wie die Stimme die ich   
gehört habe." 

Ranma zeigte demonstrativ in das leere (fensterlose) Badezimmer. "Und wessen   
Stimme soll das gewesen sein? Es ist sonst keiner da." 

Akane sah Ranma böse an, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und tippte   
ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf den Boden. 

Ranma ließ die Schultern hängen. Was sollte er tun? Konnte er es wirklich   
riskieren, Akane jetzt schon von dem Fluch zu erzählen?   
Ein Blick in ihr Gesicht verriet ihm, das er keine andere Wahl hatte. Ranma   
seufzte. "Glaub mir, es ist die Wahrheit wenn ich dir sage das außer mir   
niemand im Bad war." 

Akane: "Ach ja? Und wie willst du dann die fremde Stimme erklären?" 

Ranma: " ~seufz~ Ich zeig es dir. Aber versprich mir nicht zu schreien." 

Er ging ins Badezimmer, füllte ein Glas mit Wasser und setzte sich auf den   
Rand des Furo. Akane folgte ihm. 

Ranma: "Könntest du bitte die Tür schließen?" 

Akane blickte ihn mißtrauisch an, tat aber wie geheißen. 

Ranma: "Vor ein paar Wochen, bevor wir China wieder verlassen hatten, waren   
Pop und ich in einem Trainingsgelände namens Jusenkyo. Es macht   
eigentlich nicht viel her, ein einfaches Tal mit ein paar Teichen   
in denen Bambusstangen stecken. Simple Balanceübungen.   
Aber es gibt dort mehr als man auf dem ersten Blick vermutet. Es   
hat eine besondere Bewandtnis mit den Zahlreichen Quellen. Nicht   
umsonst wird das Gelände nicht mehr benutzt   
Der örtliche Führer hat versucht uns zu warnen, aber Pop hat ihn   
ignoriert. Und ich war so dumm und hab es ihm nachgemacht. Wir   
sind auf die Bambusstangen gesprungen und fingen an zu kämpfen." 

Akane: "Das ist ja alles ganz interessant, aber was hat das mit meiner   
Frage zu tun?" 

Ranma: "Dazu komme ich gleich. Du mußt wissen, das Wasser in den Seen ist   
kein normales Wasser. Es ist verflucht.   
Auf jeder Quelle liegt ein anderer Fluch. Fällst du hinein, nimmst   
du die Gestalt von dem an was dort zuletzt ertrunken ist. Ich fiel   
in eine solche Quelle.   
Kaltes Wasser löst den Fluch aus, heißes macht ihn wieder   
rückgängig." 

Akane: "Erwartest du im ernst das ich so ein Märchen glaube?" 

Als Antwort kippte Ranma das kalte Glas Wasser über sich aus. Akane sah mit   
Staunen wie er kleiner wurde, wie sein Haar von schwarz zu rot wechselte,   
wie seine Gesichtszüge weicher wurden, wie seine Schultern schmaler wurden   
und seine Brust sich vorwölbte. 

Ranma-chan zog das Handtuch fester um ihre nun schmalere Taille. "Ich fiel   
in die Nyanniichuan, die Quelle des ertrunkenen Mädchens." 

Akane sagte nichts und starrte nur. 

Ranma-chan: (traurig)"Ich weiß, ich hätte es euch eher sagen sollen. Aber ich   
hatte Angst das ihr mich für einen Freak und einen Perversen halten   
würdet. Ich kann verstehen wenn du mich jetzt haßt." 

Sie tauchte ihre Hand ins Furo und wechselte zu seiner normalen Form. Akane   
beobachtete, wie der Effekt sich umkehrte. Seine ganze Form wuchs, der   
Busen verschwand nicht, vielmehr füllte der Brustkorb die Lücken dazwischen   
aus. 

Akane wußte wirklich nicht was sie dazu sagen sollte. Ranma ging zur Tür und   
ließ sie allein. Er schniefte. "Es tut mir leid das ich dich belogen habe.   
Ich glaube ich geh jetzt besser." 

Akane blieb allein zurück im Bad. Sie setzte sich auf den Boden und sortierte   
ihre Gedanken.   
Ranma´s Fluch hatte sie wirklich geschockt. Normalerweise sollte sie jetzt   
wütend werden, ein Junge der sich in ein Mädchen verwandelt, man stelle sich   
das nur vor.   
Aber Ranma hatte einen so niedergeschlagenen Eindruck gemacht, und   
schließlich war er ja nicht freiwillig in die Quelle gesprungen, oder?   
Akane versuchte sich vorzustellen wie es wohl sein mochte, mit so einem   
Fluch zu leben. Wie die Leute einen auslachen oder verachten würden, wenn sie   
es herausfanden.   
Akane konnte plötzlich sehr gut verstehen, warum Ranma daraus ein Geheimnis   
machte. 

Sie sah auf die Tür, durch die Ranma verschwunden war, ihre Stimme war nur   
ein Flüstern. "Nein, ich glaube nicht das ich dich deswegen hasse." 

############################################################################# 

Die darauffolgende Nacht fand Ranma auf den Dach des Tendo-Hauses sitzen,   
an seinem Stammplatz neben dem Schornstein.   
Er lag auf dem Rücken, die Beine aufgestellt, die Arme hinter dem Kopf   
verschränkt. Die Sterne schienen ihm zuzublinzeln, sie sahen vom gleichen   
Himmel hinab der ihn in all den Jahren seines Lebens begleitet hatte. 

Aber Ranma sah weder die Sterne, noch spürte er die Kühle der Nacht. Er   
war tief in Gedanken versunken und dachte nach. So bemerkte er auch nicht,   
wie eine weitere Gestalt aufs Dach sprang.   
Erst als Akane sich neben ihn setzte schrak er auf. Er setzte sich hin und   
drehte sich zu ihr um. "Was machst du denn hier noch so spät?" 

Akane zog die Beine an, umarmte sich selbst und legte den Kopf auf ihre   
Knie. "Nichts. Ich komme Abends oft hierher und beobachte die Sterne." 

Ranma wußte das es eine Lüge war. Akane war nie oft auf dem Dach gewesen.   
Aber es störte ihn nicht. Er genoß ihre Gegenwart, wer weiß wie oft er dazu   
noch die Gelegenheit haben würde. 

Akane: "Ranma?" 

Ranma: "Hm?" 

Akane: "Ich wollte dir nur sagen, ich verstehe das du deinen Fluch geheim   
halten wolltest. Ich würde dasselbe tun, wenn ich mich in einen   
Jungen verwandeln würde." 

Ranma: (sieht sie überrascht an)"Meinst du das ernst? Du bist nicht wütend   
auf mich? Du hältst mich nicht für einen Freak der Natur?" 

Akane: "Warum sollte ich? Du kannst schließlich nichts dafür. Du leidest   
selbst ja schon genug darunter, da müssen es andere nicht noch   
schlimmer machen." 

Ranma fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. "Danke. Es gibt nicht viele, die so viel   
Verständnis zeigen wie du." 

Die zwei blickten schweigend in die Dunkelheit. 

Akane: "Wie ist es?" 

Ranma: "Was?" 

Akane: "Das ... Wechseln? Verwandelst du dich wirklich in eine Frau?" 

Ranma: "Schwierig zu beschreiben. Es tut nicht weh oder so. Manchmal merke ich   
es gar nicht. Ein kurzes Ziehen im Körper, oder ein Gefühl wie   
eingeschlafene Füße.   
Und von dem was ich über Frauen weiß, ja, ich bin 100% weiblich. Ich   
meine, ich hab all das was eine Frau auch hat. Wenn ich zu lange   
in meiner Jusenkyo-Form bleibe, kriege ich sogar die Regel." 

Akane: "Und, ändern sich deine (wird rot) Interessen auch?" 

Ranma: (energisch)"Natürlich nicht! Die Verwandlung ist nur äußerlich, innen   
drin bleibe ich immer ein Mann." 

Akane: "Oh." 

Beide starrten weiter in die Nacht hinaus. 

Ranma: "Akane?" 

Akane: "Ja?" 

Ranma: "Es tut mir leid, das Pop und ich so in euer Leben reinplatzen. Glaub   
mir, als er es mir heute morgen gesagt hat, ich hätte ihn am liebsten   
zu Hölle geschickt. Aber es sieht so aus, als ob ich hier festsitzen   
würde." 

Akane: "Hör auf dir Vorwürfe zu machen. Die wahren Schuldigen sind unsere   
Väter. Wir sollten lieber zusammenarbeiten um aus der Sache rauszu-   
kommen, anstatt gegeneinander." 

Sie stand auf, streckte sich und ging zur Dachkante. "Mach dir keine Sorgen,   
dein Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher. Aber wenn ich dir einen Tipp geben darf:   
Paß auf Nabiki auf. Sie hat ein Talent dafür sowas herauszufinden, und   
meistens schlägt sie dann Profit daraus." Sie lächelte ihm zu, dann   
verschwand sie in der Tiefe. 

Ranma blieb zurück, rundum glücklich. Dann begann er wieder nachzudenken,   
wie war der erste Schultag nochmal verlaufen?   


Fortsetzung folgt... 

#############################################################################   


Anmerkungen des Autors: 

@ Ölk-chan   
Danke für´s Korrekturlesen 

@ Booker   
@ Sarima   
Danke das euch die Geschichte gefällt. Das gibt mir neue Kraft zum Schreiben 

Oje, ich hoffe ich habe Akane nicht zu sanft dargestellt. Ich versuche,   
soweit es mir möglich ist, die Charaktere möglichst orginalgetreu   
wiederzugeben. Wenn ihr meint das etwas zu sehr OOC ist, sagt mir Bescheid. 

Allerdings muß berücksichtigt werden, das Akane diesmal nicht mit Ranma   
verlobt wurde. Sie hat also keinen Grund ihn so zu hassen wie früher, er ist   
diesmal nicht die gleiche Gefahr. Außerdem ist die Begegnung im Bad diesmal   
friedlicher verlaufen, und Ranma hat sich ja wirklich Mühe gegeben sich zu   
benehmen.   
Es ist ja nicht so das sich Akane gleich Hals über Kopf in ihn verliebt hat,   
aber sie steht Ranma mindestens neutral gegenüber. 

Wie versprochen lag der Schwerpunkt diesmal auf Ranma, aber Jeremy wird   
sicher bald wieder dazustoßen. Ich neige dazu Ranma zu vernachlässigen, wenn   
es zuviel wird, ich habe einen großen E-Mail Kasten. 

Mögt ihr die Story? Liebt ihr die Story? Haßt ihr die Story? Haßt ihr mich?   
Laßt es mich wissen. Sinnvolle Kritik, Kommentare und Hinweise werden dankend   
angenommen. Nicht sinnvolle Kritik, Beleidigungen und dummes Gerede wird   
ignoriert. Über Todesdrohungen wird gelacht. Briefbomben werden für   
langweilige Momente aufgehoben.   
Schreibt an Mark_Soul@gmx.de oder in die Comments-Box.   
Bis dann.   



	6. Chp.5:Hallo, hier ist Jeremy

  


Genma erwachte. Er schlug die Decke seines Futons beiseite und rieb sich die   
Augen. Dann blickte er auf seinen immer noch friedlich schlafenden Sohn. 

Genma: "He, Ranma, wach auf! Es ist Zeit für unser Morgentraining." 

Ranma: " ~schnarch~." 

Genma: (lauter)"Ich habe gesagt du sollst aufwachen!" 

Ranma: (dreht sich auf die andere Seite)" ~schnorch, grunz~." 

Genma verlor die Geduld. Kaum eine Nacht in einem warmen Bett und er   
verweichlicht. Dann eben auf die harte Tour.> Er griff nach seinem Sohn und   
warf ihn aus dem zum Glück offenen Fenster. 

Ranma erwachte mitten in der Luft. Das war ihm schon einige Zeit nicht mehr   
passiert, das letzte Mal in ungefähr einem Jahr. (Verdammte Zeitparadoxen) 

Ranma sah, wie er auf den Fischteich zuflog, und beschloß das er noch keine   
Lust auf ein Bad hatte. Elegant schlug er einen Salto und landete sicher   
hinter dem Wasser. 

Genma landete auf der entgegengesetzten Seite des Teiches. Vater und Sohn   
knurrten sich an, und ein Schauspiel nahm seinen Lauf an das sich die Tendos   
bald schon gewöhnen sollten.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**"Der Einsteiger"**

eine Ranma 1/2 FanFiction 

von Mark Soul   


Legaler Hinweis oder Disclaimer:   
Ich hab keine Lust für etwas so dummes angeklagt zu werden wie den Comic-   
Charakter von jemand anderen zu benutzen und zu behaupten, er würde mir   
gehören. Also, um es von vornherein klarzustellen, Ranma1/2 ist nicht von   
mir, sondern von Rumiko Takahashi.   
  


"Standart Sprache"   
*Chinesisch*   
'Betonte Worte'   
Gedanken>   
~Geräusche~   
{Panda-zeichen}   


Sollte ein normalerweise männlicher Charakter mit Nyanniichuan Fluch in   
seiner Jusenkyo-Form dargestellt werden, wird an seinem Namen   
der Suffix '-chan' angehängt. 

Anfänger-Alarm:   
Ich hab absolut keine Erfahrung im Fanfiction schreiben und bin auch sonst   
ein mieserabeler Geschichtenerzähler. Seid bitte nachsichtig. 

Self-Insert-Alarm:   
Es gibt Leute, die können Self-Inserts nicht ausstehen. Alle, die sich   
angesprochen fühlen, brauchen gar nicht weiterzulesen. Das hier ist nämlich   
eine Self-Insert (sozusagen). Jeremy entspricht zwar nicht meiner Person,   
kommt aber trotzdem aus unserer Welt. Und ist natürlich Ranma-Fan.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Kapitel 5: Hallo, hier ist Jeremy**

Nabiki erwachte aufgrund von störenden Geräuschen, die von draußen in ihr   
Zimmer drangen. Sie stöhnte, und zog ihr Kissen über den Kopf. 

Es half nichts. Nach einer Weile der Reglosigkeit zog Nabiki ihr Kopfkissen   
wieder weg und blinzelte auf ihren Wecker. 5.24 Uhr, also noch mitten in   
der Nacht. 

Nabiki haderte noch ein wenig mit ihrem Schicksal, aber schließlich stand sie   
doch auf. Sie schlurfte zum Fenster und zog die Vorhänge auf, um den Grund   
des Lärms zu erfahren. Die Beiden spinnen doch. Man sollte sie wegen   
vorsätzlicher Körperverletzung verklagen.> 

Nabiki haßte zwei Dinge: Das eine war Geld zu verlieren. Das andere war früh   
aufzustehen. Wenn es nach ihr ginge, dann würde die Sonne erst so gegen   
elf Uhr aufgehen. 

Schlaftrunken stolperte sie im Pyjama die Treppe hinab ins Wohnzimmer, wo   
Kasumi dem Spektakel von der Terrassentür aus zusah. 

Kasumi: (dreht sich zu Nabiki um)"Gute Güte, die zwei sind aber schon   
energisch heute morgen." 

Nabiki: " ~Groan~!" 

Kasumi: (fröhlich)"Danke, ich habe auch gut geschlafen." 

Die zwei Schwestern betraten die Küche. Nabiki ließ sich auf einen Stuhl   
fallen und legte den Kopf auf die Tischplatte. Kasumi stellte eine Tasse   
Kaffee vor sie hin.   
Nabiki schnüffelte, blinzelte auf den Kaffee, und kippte ihn in einem Zug   
hinunter. Dann gähnte sie, streckte sich und schlurfte wieder aus der Küche. 

Einen Augenblick später kam Akane herein. "Sag mal, gibt es fürs Frühauf-   
stehen jetzt Geld, oder warum ist Oneechan schon auf den Beinen?" 

Kasumi: "Ich habe nichts dergleichen gehört, aber ich denke es liegt mehr   
an unseren neuen Gästen." 

Akane goß sich ein Glas Orangensaft ein. "Kann ich dir irgendwie beim   
Frühstück helfen?" 

Kasumi lächelte etwas gezwungen. "Nein, nicht nötig. Ich komme schon allein   
zurecht." Sie atmete erleichtert aus als Akane wieder verschwand. 

############################################################################# 

Für Jeremy hatte der Tag wesentlich angenehmer begonnen. Nachdem er   
Wochenlang nur im Zelt mit Schlafsack und Isomatte geschlafen hatte, war ihm   
eine Nacht in einem richtigen Bett, oder in diesem Fall Futon, wie der Himmel   
auf Erden vorgekommen. 

Das Frühstück war ebenfalls reichlich gewesen. Jeremy hatte nie so recht   
gewußt, was er bei den Amazonen eigentlich gegessen hatte. Aber was es heute   
bei den Hibiki´s gab war ihm wohlbekannt, auch wenn Bratwurst und Sauerkraut   
nicht unbedingt ins Frühstück gehörten. Er hatte nicht gefragt wo die Sachen   
herkamen, aber er vermutete das Frau Hibiki beim Einkaufen einen 'kleinen'   
Umweg über Bayern gemacht hatte. 

Jeremy hatte sich für die Gastfreundschaft bedankt, und zu Ryoga gesagt das   
er später am Tag nochmal wiederkommen würde. Ryoga meinte das er warten   
würde, er wollte noch einmal Ranma besuchen um sich mit ihm zu messen, und   
er hatte keine Lust ihn selbst zu suchen und in Timbuktu zu landen. 

Jetzt saß Jeremy im Stadtbus, eine frisch gekaufte Karte von Nerima und   
Umgebung in den Händen, und war auf den Weg nach Furinkan Highschool. 

############################################################################# 

Ranma: "Sag mal Pop, wenn wir hier länger bleiben, sollte ich dann nicht   
wieder zur Schule gehen?" 

Genma stockte und blickte seinen Sohn ungläubig an. Hatte Ranma das wirklich   
gesagt?   
Natürlich hatte Genma selber vorgehabt ihn zur Schule zu schicken, aber er   
hätte nie damit gerechnet das Ranma das von sich aus vorschlug. Im Gegenteil,   
er hätte mit heftigem Protest gerechnet. 

Genma: "Uh, ja, du hast recht. Ich hatte auch schon daran gedacht. Ein   
Martial Artist kann nie genug wissen. Ich habe dich auch schon bei   
der örtlichen Schule angemeldet. Du kannst gleich heute anfangen." 

Ranma: Ja sicher. Und warum hab ich dann kaum eine Schule von innen gesehen?>   
"Wenn ich zum Unterricht soll, dann brauche ich Schreibzeug und   
Bücher, oder?" 

Genma zog einen Tornister hervor und warf ihn Ranma zu. "Du gehst zur   
gleichen Schule wie Nabiki und Akane, du bist sogar in der gleichen Klasse   
wie Akane." 

Ranma fing die Tasche auf und wandte sich an Akane, welche grade in ihrer   
Schuluniform die Treppe hinunterkam. "Akane? Macht es dir etwas aus wenn   
ich dich zur Schule begleite?" 

Akane blickte ihn mißtrauisch an. "Warum ausgerechnet mich?" 

Ranma: "Nun, ich weiß nicht wo die Schule ist, Nabiki ist schon weg, und   
Kasumi hat sicher besseres zu tun als mir den Schulweg zu zeigen." 

Akane: "Hmmm... Na gut." 

Ranma: "Dann laß uns am besten gleich losgehen, sonst kommen wir noch zu   
spät, und müssen im Flur stehen und Wassereimer tragen."   
Außerdem fängt es gleich an zu Regnen.> 

Kurz darauf hatten beide von Kasumi ihr Bento bekommen und waren aus dem   
Haus. Ranma ging ein Stück neben Akane auf dem Gehweg, dann sprang er mit   
einem Satz auf den Zaun. 

Akane: "Was machst du da?" 

Ranma: "Balance-übungen. Ich versuche immer alles was ich mache als Training   
zu sehen." 

Akane: Angeber.> "Paß lieber auf das du nicht runterfällst." 

Ranma: "Keine Angst, ist mir nicht mehr passiert seitdem ich sieben war.   
Solltest du auch mal probieren, ist sicher gut für dein   
Gleichgewicht." Hmm... wenn ich mich richtig erinnere müßte gleich   
Pop vorbeikommen.> 

Akane zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen. "Du willst das ich auf den Zaun steige?   
'So'?" Sie zog demonstrativ an ihrer Kleidung. "Sollen mir etwa alle unter   
den Rock schauen können?!?" 

Ranma wurde etwas rot um die Nase. Wie peinlich. "Natürlich nicht. Ich dachte   
eher wenn du passende Kleidung an hast." Er spürte wie der Zaun etwas zu   
vibrieren begann und wechselte das Thema. "Wenn man auf Zäunen läuft hat man   
auch den Vorteil, das man eventuelle Verfolger leicht abschütteln kann." 

Er schwang ein paar Mal hin und her und brachte damit den ganzen Zaun in   
Bewegung. In einiger Entfernung hinter ihnen ertönte ein ~Platsch~. 

Akane drehte sich um und sah fassungslos zu, wie ein Panda aus dem Kanal   
auf der anderen Seite des Zaunes kletterte. 

Ranma: "Oh, hab ich vergessen zu erwähnen das mein Pop auch einen Fluch hat?   
Wie du siehst wird er zum Panda. Ich finde, es paßt ganz gut zu ihm."   
  
  
  
  


Genma schüttelte sein zottiges Fell. Wie hatte Ranma nur ahnen können das   
er sich anschleichen wollte? Er sah auf die beiden jungen Leute, sie hatten   
ihn anscheinend gar nicht bemerkt.   
Er machte sich auf den Weg zurück ins Tendo-Dojo. Ich habe Ranma nur   
versprochen das ich seinen Fluch nicht verrate. Von meinem war nie die Rede.>   
  
  
  
  
  


Akane starrte Ranma entgeistert an. "Unglaublich." 

Ranma: "Hey, hast du etwa geglaubt das Oyaji es in einem fairen Kampf   
schaffen würde mich in so eine verwunschene Quelle zu schubsen?   
Er hat es nur geschafft weil ich so überrascht war als mir mit mal   
ein Panda gegenüberstand." 

Akane: (nickt abwesend)"Oh. Ich verstehe." (faßt sich wieder) "Jetzt sollten   
wir uns aber beeilen, sonst kommen wir zu spät." 

Ranma: "Zu spät? Aber wir haben doch noch ... " Warte mal, ich hätte fast   
vergessen das sie ja noch ein paar Mitschüler zusammenschlagen   
muß.> "Du hast recht. Besser wir beeilen uns." 

Er sprang mit einem eleganten Flip vom Zaun und landete direkt neben Akane. 

~Platsch~ 

Und direkt in der Ziellinie von Frau Watanabe. 

Ranma-chan starrte mißmutig auf die alte Oma, die weiter den Bürgersteig   
wässerte als wäre nichts geschehen. Mist. Wie konnte ich die nur vergessen?   
Manchmal denke ich sie macht das mit Absicht.> 

Akane fing an zu kichern, und brach dann in lautes Gelächter aus.   
"Hahahahaha. Wenn du dein Gesicht sehen könntest. Zum Schießen. Hahaha. Wenn   
ich es nicht besser wüßte würde ich sagen, du hast das mit Absicht gemacht,   
so zielsicher wie du ins Wasser gesprungen bist." Sie fing sich wieder und   
kicherte nur noch vor sich hin. 

Ranma-chan grimassierte. "Freut mich das du darüber lachen kannst. Aber   
würdest du es auch lustig finden wenn ich als Mädchen zur Schule gehen   
würde. Ich meine, ich müßte beim Sport auch immer mit dir in eine Umkleide." 

Akane blieb ihr Lachen im Hals stecken. Daran hatte sie nicht gedacht. 

Ranma-chan: "Muß ich erst zurück zu dir nach Hause, oder weißt du eine   
Möglichkeit wie wir unterwegs an heißes Wasser kommen? Oder willst   
du hier lieber Wurzeln schlagen?" 

Akane: "Uh, nein, ich weiß wo wir heißes Wasser herkriegen können. Komm mit." 

Sie setzte ihren Schulweg fort und schlug einen kleinen Umweg ein, bis sie   
vor einer (uns wohlbekannten) Arztpraxis stehenblieb. "Warte hier, ich hole   
schnell etwas Wasser." Sie stoppte und drehte sich nochmal um. "Wie heiß muß   
es eigentlich sein?" 

Ranma-chan: "Warm, nicht kochend. So wie Badewasser." 

Während Akane im Haus verschwand lehnte sich Ranma-chan gegen die Mauer und   
wartete. Ich werd´ das Gefühl nicht los das ich was vergessen habe. Wenn   
ich nur wüßte was .... Betty!> 

Sie drehte sich so plötzlich um das Doktor Tofu vor Schreck beinahe sein   
Skelett fallen ließ. Erstaunlich, sie hat mich bemerkt. Dabei hatte ich   
meine Anwesenheit getarnt.> "Hallo, ich bin Tofu Ono. Und das hier ist   
Betty." Er ließ die Knochenhand winken. "Ich hab dich hier noch nie gesehen,   
bist du neu in Nerima?" 

Ranma-chan: "Ranma Saotome. Ja, ich wohne im Tendo-Dojo. Mein Pop und Herr   
Tendo sind alte Freunde." 

Tofu: "Ah so. Hast du vor länger hier in Nerima zu bleiben?" 

Ranma-chan: "Ja, das ... könnte man so sagen." Mist, jetzt hab ich mich   
als Ranma vorgestellt. Ich wollte doch Ranko sagen. Egal, ich weiß   
ja das ich dem Doc trauen kann.> 

In diesem Augenblick kam Akane mit einem dampfenden Teekessel um die Ecke.   
Sie stoppte und errötete leicht als sie Doktor Tofu sah. 

Akane: "Oh, guten Morgen Doktor." 

Sie verbeugte sich, stellte den Kessel auf Ranma-chan´s Kopf, und scharrte   
verlegen mit den Füßen. 

Tofu: "Guten Morgen Akane. Ich habe dich lange nicht mehr gesehen, keine   
neuen Verletzungen in letzter Zeit?" 

Akane: (verlegen)"Ja ... das heißt, nein ... ich meine - Ranma! Was tust   
du da?" 

Tofu´s Augen quollen hervor, als sich das hübsche rothaarige Mädchen in einen   
gutaussehenden jungen Mann verwandelte. 

Tofu: (verdattert)"Was zum ... ?" 

Ranma: (zu Akane)"Wie sieht es denn aus? Meinst du ich hab Lust als Mädchen   
zur Schule zu gehen?" 

Akane: (rot im Gesicht) Oh mein Gott, ist das peinlich. Was denkt Doktor   
Tofu bloß, wenn wir solche Gäste haben.> "Was fällt dir ein? Soll   
etwa jeder wissen das ein Gender-Bender unter unserem Dach lebt?" 

Tofu: "Akane, reg´ dich nicht auf. Es ist nicht das erste Mal das ich von   
sowas höre. (zu Ranma) Jetzt weiß ich auch warum du eine Yin-Aura   
hattest. Du bist nicht zufällig mit den Shimero´s verwandt?" 

Ranma: "Huh? Nein, nicht das ich wüßte. Das ich mich in ein Mädchen verwandle,   
daran ist mein Vater schuld. Ist in China passiert, an einem Ort   
Namens Jusenkyo. Lange Geschichte, erzähl´ ich ihnen vielleicht   
später mal. Jetzt müssen wir aber weiter, sonst kommen wir zu spät   
zur Schule. Akane, kommst du? Akane?" 

Akane konnte sich noch immer nicht entscheiden ob sie vor Scham im Boden   
versinken oder Ranma zusammenschlagen sollte. Schließlich tat sie keines   
von beiden, sie packte ihn am Arm und stürmte davon, Ranma hinter sich   
herziehend.   
Nach ein paar Blocks machte sie eine Pause und stellte ihn zur Rede. 

Akane: (ärgerlich)"Wie kommst du überhaupt auf die Idee dich in aller   
Öffentlichkeit zu verwandeln? Willst du das jeder über dich Bescheid   
weiß?" 

Ranma: "Natürlich nicht. Aber er hat einen vertrauenswürdigen Eindruck   
gemacht. Außerdem ist er Arzt, und wenn ich länger bei euch wohne,   
dann muß ich als Junge UND als Mädchen zum Doktor." 

Das war vollkommener Unsinn, aber das konnte Akane nicht wissen, und Ranma   
fiel nichts besseres ein. Als sie weitergingen war Akane noch immer am   
dampfen, Ranma beschloß ihren Ärger auf ein anderes Thema zu lenken. 

Ranma: "Sag mal, wie ist Furinkan denn so?" 

Akane: "Wie soll eine Schule schon sein? Wie eine Schule eben. (ballt die   
Fäuste) Bis auf das sie voller PERVERSER ist." 

Ranma machte nur "Oh!" und wechselte wieder auf den Zaun. Akane war den   
Rest des Weges damit beschäftigt sauer zu sein, auf Mitschüler im Allgemeinen   
und hirnlose Kendoisten im Besonderen.   
Als die beiden um die letzte Ecke bogen und das Schultor in Sicht kam blieb   
Akane stehen. 

Akane: "Ranma? Was auch immer gleich passiert, du wirst dich nicht einmischen,   
ist das klar?" 

Ranma: "Wenn du unbedingt willst. (stellt sich dumm) Aber was soll denn   
passieren?" 

Akane schwieg auf die Frage und steigerte ihr Tempo. Ranma hielt Schritt und   
sprang vom Ende des Zaunes hinunter. Jetzt, wo er näher an Akane war, konnte   
er hören wie sie einen Satz immer wieder vor sich hinmurmelte. 

Akane: (murmelt)"Ich hasse Jungs! Ich hasse Jungs! Ich hasse Jungs!" 

Schließlich sprintete sie los und aufs Schultor zu. Als sie den halben Weg   
zurückgelegt hatte, konnte man das trampeln von zahlreichen Füßen schon   
hören.   
Kurz darauf kam eine große Gruppe Jungs im Outfit von diversen Sportclubs   
angestürmt. 

Horde o´Hentai: "Akane, ich liebe dich."   
"Paß auf, sie wollen dir weh tun."   
"Akane, gehst du mit mir aus?"   
"Ich werde nicht zulassen das sie dich schlagen."   
"Ich werde es selber tun."   
... und so weiter ... 

Akane pflügte wie ein Dreschflegel durch den Mob. "Laßt mich in Ruhe, ich   
bin sowieso schon spät dran." 

Ranma beobachtete die Szene von einem sicheren Punkt aus und mußte zugeben,   
das Akane gegen normale Gegner eine ziemlich gute Figur machte.   
Nabiki rief ihm aus dem zweiten Stock zu. "Ranma, komm rein, das geht jeden   
Morgen so." 

Ranma winkte zurück. Ja, ich weiß.> "Komme schon." 

Er schlug einen Bogen um die Schlägerei. Anstatt aber zum Schuleingang zu   
gehen suchte er den Schulhof ab. Irgendwo hier muß er doch sein. Er war   
doch sonst auch immer hier. Verdammt, wo steckt er?> 

Ranma hatte Akane zwar versprochen das er sich in ihren Kampf nicht   
einmischte, das er aber nicht selbst eine Schlägerei mit gewissen   
Oberschülern anfing, davon hatte er nichts gesagt.   
Aus irgend einem Grund war Kuno diesmal abwesend. Ranma konnte sich zwar   
nicht erklären warum, aber um so besser. 

Akane hatte inzwischen ihr 'Morgentraining' abgeschlossen und stand wartend   
in einem Haufen ohnmächtiger Körper. 

Ranma: (ruft)"Hey, Akane! Die stehen schon nicht mehr auf. Kommst du, sonst   
kommen wir noch zu spät." 

Akane blickte sich um und konnte Kuno nirgends entdecken, was ihre Stimmung   
augenblicklich hob.   
Sie ging zu Ranma und gemeinsam betraten sie das Gebäude. Kurz darauf begann   
es zu regnen. Kuno ließ sich den ganzen Tag nicht blicken. 

Der restliche Schultag verlief reibungslos. Naja, fast. Ranma schlief in der   
zweiten Stunde ein, was ihm zwei Eimer Wasser und einen Aufenthalt im Flur   
einbrachte, aber das störte ihn nicht.   
Ein Gedanke ließ ihn aber nicht los: Was war mit Tatewaki geschehen? 

Um das besser verstehen zu können müssen wir einen kleinen Sprung in die   
Vergangenheit machen. 

... 

... 

... 

Ich sagte: Um das besser verstehen zu können müssen wir einen kleinen Sprung   
in die Vergangenheit machen. 

... 

... 

[chrrrr...] 

[chrrrr...] 

URD! 

[Urd: "Chrrr.. Huh? Was? Bin ich schon dran? ~Gähn~ Zeitsprung? Kein Problem.   
Moment ... ~murmel, murmel~."] 

~flash~ 

############################################################################# 

Furinkan Highschool, eine Viertelstunde früher. (Endlich) 

Tatewaki Kuno stand angeberisch im Schulhof und wartete. Ungeduldig spielte   
er mit der roten Rose für seine Angebetete, Akane Tendo.   
Er war sich sicher das es nur ihre Bescheidenheit war, die sie davon abhielt   
ihm ihre unsterbliche Liebe zu gestehen. 

Er war so in seinen eigenen Illusionen versunken das er nicht bemerkte wie   
sich jemand ihm von hinten näherte.   
Das letzte was er spürte war eine Berührung in seinem Nacken, dann war nur   
noch Schwärze.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jeremy sah sich verstohlen um, niemand hatte gemerkt wie er Kuno mit seinem   
patentierten 'Mr.Spock-Griff' außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte.   
Er schulterte die bewußtlose Gestalt und verließ das Schulgelände. Wichtige   
Dinge zuerst. Wenn ich das Problem 'Kuno' beseitigt habe kann ich immer   
noch zu Ranma.>   
  
  
  
  


Eine halbe Stunde später schleppte Jeremy, diesmal weiblich, immer noch   
Kuno durch die Gegend. Sie war zwar dem kurzen Regenschauer entkommen, aber   
dann war da diese Pfütze und ein vorbeifahrender Lastwagen ...   
Zu allem Übel hatte sie auch kein Wasser mehr im Sub-space. 

Jeremy-chan befand sich in einem der zahlreichen Parks in Nerima. Sie fand   
auch was sie dort suchte.   
Mit Schwung warf sie den Kendoisten in einen Dornenbusch. Dann zog sie ihn   
wieder hinaus. 

Kuno sah grauenvoll aus. Jeremy-chan hatte ihm einen Arm ausgekugelt, die   
Fußgelenke verstaucht, den Hals verrenkt und ihn aus Spaß ein paar Mal gegen   
eine Mauer geworfen. Jetzt nach dem Dornenbusch sah Kuno aus als wäre er   
in einer ziemlich schlimmen Schlägerei gewesen. 

Genau das war auch Jeremy-chan´s Plan. Sie hatte ihn nicht wirklich verletzt,   
bei den Amazonen hatte sie genug über menschliche Anatomie gelernt um das   
zu vermeiden. Aber sie hatte Kuno im Manga noch nie gemocht, und nun war die   
Gelegenheit es ihm heim zu zahlen. 

Jeremy-chan wollte Kuno grade wieder schultern als sich ein Pärchen ihr   
näherte Schnell ließ sie Tatewaki wieder im Strauch verschwinden. 

Der Junge und das Mädchen waren in eine hitzige Diskussion vertieft und   
bemerkten Jeremy-chan gar nicht. Auf seiner Stirn war ein merkwürdiges Kanji   
zu sehen, während sie auf ihrer ein drittes Auge hatte. 

Jeremy-chan wartete bis die zwei vorbei waren, dann holte sie Kuno hervor.   
Moment mal, 'drei' Augen?!?> "He, Pai, warte mal!" Hastig fuhr sie herum,   
aber die Sanjiyan Unkara war schon verschwunden. Jeremy-chan stapfte   
ärgerlich mit den Fuß auf den Boden. Mist. Sie hätte mich mit Leichtigkeit   
vom Nyanniichuan-Fluch befreien können.> 

Jeremy-chan hob Kuno auf und machte sich wieder auf den Weg. Es war Zeit um   
Teil zwei ihres Plans in die Tat umzusetzen.   
  
  
  
  


Etwas später hatte sie ihr Ziel gefunden. 

Dr. Tofu Ono, Heilpraktiker   
Akkupressur/Moxibustion 

Darunter hing ein zusätzliches Schild: 

Aushilfe für Halbtags gesucht 

Jeremy-chan konnte es sich nicht verkneifen. Sie nahm einen Edding und   
schrieb dazu: 'Keine Pandas'. Tja, Genma, diesmal wird nichts aus deinem   
neuen Job. Sieht so aus als müßtest du doch in den Zoo.> 

Sie betrat die Praxis. Es war ein kleines Empfangszimmer, die Frau hinter   
der Anmeldung sah auf. Erschrocken blickte sie auf den Kendoisten. 

Frau hinter der Anmeldung: "Doktor Tofu, kommen sie schnell! Wir haben hier   
einen Notfall." 

Tofu kam aus seinem Sprechzimmer und erfaßte die Situation sofort. "Bring ihn   
hier rein und leg in dort auf die Liege." Er deutete in seine Zimmer.   
Jeremy-chan tat es so, und Tofu machte sich sofort an die Untersuchung. 

Tofu: "Hmmm... das sieht nicht gut aus. Weißt du wie das passiert ist?" 

Jeremy-chan: "Nein, keine Ahnung. Ich hab´ ihn schon in diesem Zustand   
gefunden. Muß aber ´ne schlimme Prügelei gewesen sein.   
Ähm, haben sie hier zufällig irgendwo heißes Wasser?" 

Tofu tastete vorsichtig Kuno´s Arm ab und renkte ihn wieder ein. "Ja, da   
hinten in der Ecke ist ein Waschbecken." Er untersuchte Kuno weiter, drückte   
hier und da ein paar Shiatsu-Punkte und begann dann seine aufgeschürften   
Stellen zu verbinden. Im Hintergrund hörte man Wasser plätschern. 

Tofu befühlte nachdenklich eine angeknackste Rippe als Jeremy ihn wieder   
ansprach. "Und? Wie sieht es aus?" 

Der Doktor staunte nicht schlecht, fing sich aber schnell wieder. "Warte,   
laß mich raten: Shimero oder Jusenkyo?" 

Jeremy: (erstaunt)"Uh, Jusenkyo, aber wie ... ?" 

Tofu: "Woher ich das weiß? Ganz einfach: Mir ist heute morgen schonmal jemand   
wie du über den Weg gelaufen. Ich habe die Sache mal nachgeschlagen   
und in einem alten chinesischen Sagenbuch etwas darüber gefunden.   
Ein wirklich interessanter Fluch ist das." 

Jeremy: "Höchstens interessant wenn man ihn nicht selber hat. Wie sieht es   
denn mit ihm aus?" (kopfnicken zu Kuno) 

Tofu drehte sich wieder zu seinem Patienten um. "Er hat nochmal Glück   
gehabt. Hauptsächlich nur blauer Flecken. Aber seine Rippe macht mir Sorgen."   
ER drehte sich wieder zu Jeremy. "Nur eins wundert mich: Man hat ihn   
außerdem noch mit einem Akkupressurpunkt außer Gefecht gesetzt. Ich frage   
mich warum?" 

Jeremy: "Uhm, das war ich. Er war zwar ohnmächtig, hat sich aber immer noch zu   
stark bewegt. Da hab ich ihn ruhiggestellt." 

Tofu: (anerkennend)"Das war gute Arbeit. Aber ich denke jetzt können wir ihn   
aufwecken." 

Er drückte auf einen Punkt an seinem Nacken, und Kuno begann zu stöhnen. Er   
blinzelte ein paar Mal und setzte sich dann abrupt auf. 

Tofu drückte ihn wieder auf die Liege. "Ganz ruhig. Sie hatten einen Unfall   
und sind jetzt beim Arzt. Bleiben Sie liegen, Sie haben eine angebrochene   
Rippe." 

Kuno: (verwirrt)"Einen ... Unfall?" 

Tofu: "Sie scheinen in eine Schlägerei verwickelt worden zu sein. Der junge   
Mann hier neben mir hat Sie zu mir gebracht." 

Kuno blickte von Tofu zu Jeremy und zurück. Dann setzte er sich Tofu´s   
Protesten zum Trotz wieder hin und schüttelte drohend die Fäuste. "Wer? Wer   
hat es gewagt mich, Oberschüler Tatewaki Kuno, in eine hinterhältige Falle   
zu locken?" 

Tofu: "Das können wir ihnen leider nicht beantworten, aber nun (streng) legen   
Sie sich wieder hin! Ich bin noch nicht fertig." 

Kuno legte sich wieder hin und murmelte etwas in der Richtung 'feurige   
Akane Tendo' und 'wird sich sicher nach mir verzehren' oder so. Dann blickte   
er Jeremy an. 

Kuno: "Ich danke dir, oh Unbekannter. Nicht viele Menschen kommen in die Ehre   
mir auf diese Weise zu helfen. Sei dir meines Dankes gewiß. Mein   
Name ist Tatewaki Kuno, Alter siebzehn, Juniorgruppe E. Doch meine   
Fans nennen mich den 'Aufsteigenden Stern von Furinkan'." 

Jeremy: Hö? War es nicht immer 'Blauer Donner'?> "Gern geschehen. Ein   
verantwortungsbewußter Mensch verhält sich so." 

Tofu runzelte bei Kuno´s Geschwafel die Stirn, sagte aber nichts. Er strich eine   
Salbe auf Kuno´s Brust und verband sie. "Morgen können Sie wieder zur   
Schule gehen, aber heute müssen Sie sich schonen! Außerdem kein Sport die   
nächste Woche, und keine schwere Arbeit." 

Kuno: (jammert)"Oh grauenvolles Schicksal. Meine große Liebe wird vor Trauer   
kostbare Tränen vergießen, wenn ich sie nicht mit meiner glanzvollen   
Anwesenheit beglücken kann." 

Tofu: "Dann wird ihre große Liebe wohl warten müssen. Anweisung vom Arzt."   
Langsam frage ich mich ob er nicht auch noch Hirnschäden   
davongetragen hat. Was für ein Spinner.> 

Kuno: "So sei es denn. Selbst ein Ehrenmann wie ich sollte den Ratschlägen   
eines Mediziners folge leisten. Ich werde meinem Körper die Ruhe   
gönnen.   
Vielleicht ist mir das Glück hold und mir erscheint im Traum nochmal   
der blonde Engel, welcher mich schon eben auf Händen getragen und   
mir den Himmel gezeigt hat." 

Jeremy: "Uh, Oberschüler? Hatte dein Engel zufällig meine Größe, kurze blonde   
Haare und die gleichen Sachen an wie ich?" 

Kuno: "Oh ja, genau. Sag, kann es sein das der Engel Wirklichkeit ist? Das   
die Götter mir ein Zeichen gesetzt haben?" 

Wortlos ging Jeremy zum Waschbecken. Er hatte keine Lust das ihn Kuno in die   
gleiche Beziehung steckte wie früher Ranma. Er würde die Sache hier und jetzt   
aufklären.   
Als die Verwandlung eintrat sprang Kuno auf und umarmte sie stürmisch, 

Kuno: "Mein blonder Engel, du bist zurückgekehrt. Wahrlich, ein großer Tag   
ist heute, an dem mit die Götter eine Gefährtin geschenkt haben." 

Tofu stellte den Idioten mit einem Shiatsu-Punkt ruhig und pflückte ihn von   
Jeremy-chan herunter. Dann setzte er ihn auf die Liege. "Darf ich fragen   
warum du das gemacht hast?" 

Jeremy-chan: (flüstert zu Tofu)"Was meinen Sie, wäre er später in der Lage   
von alleine herauszufinden das ich und sein 'blonder Engel' nicht   
ein und dieselbe Person sind?" 

Tofu: "Hmmm ... Wahrscheinlich nicht." 

Jeremy-chan: "Das hab ich mir auch gedacht. Darum will ich eventuelle   
Mißverständnisse gleich jetzt aus dem Weg schaffen. (deutet auf   
Kuno) Ist er noch bei Bewußtsein?" 

Tofu: "Er kriegt alles mit, er kann sich nur nicht mehr Bewegen." 

Jeremy-chan: "Gut. Dann sagen Sie es ihm, Ihnen als Arzt wird er mehr   
vertrauen." 

Tofu überlegte einen Moment. Dann füllte er zwei Glas Wasser, eins heiß und   
eins kalt. 

Tofu: "Herr Kuno, ich denke es ist Zeit Sie über eine medizinische   
Besonderheit von Herrn ... Wie heißt du eigentlich?" 

Jeremy-chan: "Jeremy. Einfach nur Jeremy." 

Tofu: (fährt fort)"... das ich Sie über eine medizinische Besonderheit von   
Jeremy aufkläre. Er leidet unter etwas, das allgemein als ein Fluch   
bezeichnet werden kann." 

Er kippte etwas warmes Wasser über Jeremy-chan und transformierte sie   
zurück. Kuno´s Augen weiteten sich. 

Tofu: "Dies ist Jeremy so wie er wirklich aussieht. Auf Grund eines magischen   
Vorgangs verwandelt er sich bei Kontakt mit kaltem Wasser." 

Er demonstrierte es. Instand Mädchen. 

Tofu: "Das ist immer noch Jeremy, und, auch wenn es nicht so aussieht, er ist   
immer noch ein Junge. Ich glaube nicht das er über Aufmerksamkeit von   
anderen Jungs allzu glücklich wäre." 

Jeremy-chan nickte zustimmend, und Tofu verwandelte sie wieder in ihn. 

Jeremy: "Wie der Doktor schon gesagt hat, ich leide unter einem Fluch. Und ich   
bin nicht glücklich darüber. Ich denke das ich mich auf dein Wort   
verlasen kann, das du niemanden sonst davon erzählst?" 

Kuno rollte nur die Augen. 

Tofu: "Oh, ich denke wir können ihn jetzt wieder aus seiner Starre befreien." 

Er drückte einen Punkt an Tatewaki´s Schulter. Dieser holte erst mal tief   
Luft. 

Kuno: "Ich verstehe. Welch Grausamkeit, die eigene Männlichkeit so schwinden   
zu sehen. Doch sorge dich nicht. Ich, Tatewaki Kuno, der aufsteigende   
Stern von Furinkan, werde dich rächen und den bösen Zauberer, der   
dir das angetan hat, mit all meiner Macht vernichten." 

Tofu/Jeremy: Was für ein Idiot.> 

Jeremy: "Uhm... Drücken wir es mal so aus: Die Person die daran Schuld ist,   
ist schon seit 1500 Jahren tot. Da gibt es nichts mehr zu rächen." 

Kuno: "So hat denn ein Anderer diese Heldentat vor mir vollbracht. Sei gewiß,   
Jeremy, dein Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher. Du bist einer der   
Wenigen, die sich rühmen können mir in der Not geholfen zu haben,   
und ein Kuno vergißt so etwas nicht.   
Das heißt natürlich nicht, das ich mich nicht auch selber aus der   
Situation hätte befreien können." 

Jeremy: "Ähm, danke." 

Kuno: "Nun denn, ehrenwerte Anwesende, ich werde mich nun von dannen heben,   
um der ärztlichen Anweisung folge zu leisten. Gehabt euch wohl." 

Damit entschwand der große Kuno aus der Praxis. 

Jeremy und Tofu atmeten auf. 

Tofu: "Ich habe ja schon einiges von den Kuno-Geschwistern gehört, aber bis   
jetzt habe ich das immer für übertrieben gehalten. Ich habe mich   
wohl geirrt. Er ist noch viel schlimmer als man sagt.   
Sag mal, Jeremy, ich habe dich hier noch nie gesehen, bist du neu   
hier?" 

Jeremy: "Ja, gestern aus China angekommen. Ich suche einen Freund. Ich glaube   
Sie haben ihn schon gesehen, es ist der andere mit dem gleichen Fluch   
wie ich." 

Tofu: "Oh ja, Ranma Saotome. Ein netter Bursche, und auch ein guter   
Kampfsportler, wie es aussieht.   
Wenn du ihn suchst, er hat gesagt er wohnt mit seinem Vater im   
Tendo-Dojo. Warte, ich erkläre dir den Weg."   
  
  
  
  
  


Kurze Zeit später war Jeremy wieder auf dem Weg. Ausgezeichnet. Diesmal   
wird sich Kuno sicher nicht in 'Ranko' verlieben.> Er rieb sich die Hände.   
Ich liebe es wenn ein Plan funktioniert.>   
  
  
  
  


Gleichzeitig woanders: 

Ein älterer Mann mit Zigarre nieste. ~Hatschi~ 

B.A.: "Gesundheit, Hannibal." 

############################################################################# 

Furinkan Highschool, große Pause. 

Akane saß mit ihren beiden besten Freundinnen unter einem Baum und futterte   
ihr Bento. 

Yuka: "Los, Akane, nun erzähl uns doch was über Ranma." 

Akane: "Das hab´ ich doch schon. Er ist der Sohn eines Freundes von meinem   
Vater, und jetzt wohnt er bei uns für einige Zeit. Das ist auch   
schon alles." 

Sayuri: "Sonst weißt du nichts über ihn? Seine Hobbys, sein Lieblingsessen,   
ob er eine Freundin hat, auf was für einen Typ Mädchen er steht..."   
~kicher~ 

Yuka: "Also wenn er bei mir mit im Haus wohnen würde, ich hätte ihn sofort   
ausgefragt." 

Akane: "Ich bin aber nicht du. Die Welt dreht sich nicht 'nur' um Jungs." 

Sayuri: "Typisch Akane. Nicht nur das die Hälfte aller Jungen von Furinkan   
sich darum schlagen mit ihr ausgehen zu dürfen, jetzt wohnt sie   
auch noch mit Mr.Universum zusammen und tut so als wäre das gar   
nichts. ~seufz~ Was würde ich darum geben wenn er der Sohn eines   
Freundes von 'meinem' Vater wäre." 

Yuka: "Hey, und was ist mit Hiroshi?" 

Sayuri: "Ach, Hiroshi ist zwar ganz nett, aber Ranma ist so viel wie 'zehn'   
Hiroshi´s." 

Yuka: "Stimmt auch wieder. Ich kann´s kaum noch erwarten bis wir das nächste   
Mal Sport haben. Bin gespannt wie Ranma im T-Shirt aussieht." 

Sayuri: "Oder ob er 'ohne' T-Shirt mitmacht ..." 

Yuka/Sayuri: " ~schmacht~." 

Akane konnte ihre Freundinnen einfach nicht verstehen. Was sollte an Ranma   
denn so Besonderes sein?   
Sie sah zu ihm hinüber, wo er erste Kontakte mit einigen seiner Klassen-   
kameraden geknüpft hatte.   
Sie bemerkte auch das die meisten Mädchen auf dem Schulhof ihm sehnsüchtige   
Blicke zuwarfen. Aus irgendeinem Grund machte sie das wütend. 

############################################################################# 

Kasumi war beunruhigt. Und verwirrt. Um nicht zu sagen, besorgt.   
Es kam aber auch nicht alle Tage vor, das ihr Vater mit einem Panda Shogi   
spielte. Schon gar nicht, wenn der Panda eigentlich ein Mensch war. 

Nun war sie in der Küche und versuchte ihre Gedanken mit Arbeit abzulenken. 

~Dingdong~ 

Kasumi wischte sich die Hände an der Schürze ab und ging zur Tür. Sicher   
Frau Hanachyo. Sie hatte mich ja nach dem Rezept für Tiramisu gefragt.> 

Als sie die Tür öffnete war dort aber nicht die Person die sie erwartete.   
Statt dessen stand dort ein großgewachsener Junge mit hellbraunen Haaren,   
vielleicht zwei Jahre jünger als sie selbst. 

Jeremy verbeugte sich höflich. "Guten Tag. Ich habe gehört, hier wohnen   
zur Zeit Ranma und Genma Saotome?" 

Kasumi zeigte ihr Standartlächeln. "Ja, das stimmt, die beiden sind bei uns   
zu Besuch. Aber Ranma ist im Moment in der Schule, und Herr Saotome ..."   
Sie dachte kurz an den Panda im Wohnzimmer. "... ist auch nicht anwesend.   
Aber kommen Sie doch herein, Sie können gerne warten." 

Kasumi machte eine einladende Handbewegung, und Jeremy trat ein. "Danke,   
sehr freundlich. Oh, ich hab´ vergessen mich vorzustellen, mein Name ist   
Jeremy." 

Kasumi gab ihm die Hand. "Angenehm, ich heiße Kasumi." Sie deutete durch die   
Tür ins Wohnzimmer. "Und das ist mein Vater, Soun Tendo. Und ...ähm, der   
Panda ist unser Haustier." 

Jeremy sah sich kurz um. Das legendäre Tendo-Dojo, und er war mittendrin.   
Kasumi ging ins Wohnzimmer. "Vater, hier ist jemand, der möchte deinen   
alten Freund sprechen. " Seitenblick auf den Panda. "Die weißt auch nicht   
wann Herr Saotome wieder zurückkommt?" 

Jeremy trat durch die Tür, und der Panda fing an zu schwitzen. 

Jeremy: (tut überrascht)"Oh, wie ich sehe ist Genma ja doch hier." 

Genma-Panda: {Genma? Hier ist kein Genma.} ~flip~ {Und der kommt auch nicht   
wieder.} 

Jeremy: "Wirklich komisch. Tu nicht so unschuldig, du weißt genau was ich   
meine." 

Soun: (mischt sich ein)"Entschuldigung, Herr ... ?" 

Jeremy: "Einfach nur Jeremy." 

Soun: "Gut, Jeremy. Wie du unschwer erkennen kannst ist mein Freund Genma   
nicht hier. Und dieser Panda ist uns nur zugelaufen." 

Jeremy: "Ihr braucht es nicht zu leugnen, ich kenne die Jusenkyo-Flüche.   
Schließlich hat Genma mich und Ranma auch in eine Quelle geschubst." 

Betretenes Schweigen senkte sich über den Raum. 

Kasumi: "Habe ich das richtig verstanden, du und Ranma sind auch verflucht?" 

Jeremy nickte. Soun startete seine Dämonenkopfattacke. 

Dämonen-Soun: "SAOTOME!" 

Genma-Panda spielte mit einem Strandball und hielt ein Schild hoch. {Ich bin   
nur ein süßer kleiner Panda.} 

Dämonen-Soun: "Du hattest doch gesagt das Ranma sich nicht in einen Panda   
verwandelt." 

Jeremy: "Tut er ja auch nicht, er ist mit mir in eine andere Quelle gefallen." 

Jeremy war mit mal im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit. Ein ungutes Gefühl   
breitete sich in seinem Magen aus. Sie kannten zwar Genma´s Fluch, aber   
nicht Ranma´s. Ups. Und ich Idiot erzähl´ alles.> "Ehehehe... vergeßt   
einfach was ich gesagt habe." 

Soun vergaß nicht. Er griff nach einer Blumenvase, und Jeremy war leider   
nicht schnell genug. 

Soun atmete auf. Jeremy verwandelte sich nicht in eine Tier. Er veränderte   
sich kaum, nur sein Haar wurde heller, und seine Gesichtszüge irgendwie   
weicher. Dann betrachtete er ihn genauer. Das jetzt nasse T-Shirt hob   
Jeremy-chan´s Vorzüge sehr deutlich hervor. 

Kasumi verstand es, das Offensichtliche festzustellen. "Gute Güte! Er ist   
jetzt ein Mädchen." 

Soun fiel in Ohnmacht. 

############################################################################# 

Furinkan Highschool. 

Noch war der Schulhof wie leergefegt, aber das änderte sich jeden Augenblick. 

~Drrrrrrring~ 

Nur wenige Sekunden nach den die Glocke ertönte stürmten die Schüler aus   
dem Gebäude. Sie sammelten sich zu kleinen Gruppen und machten sich auf den   
Heimweg, oder sie wartete auf den Bus. 

Auch ein neuer Schüler von Furinkan schlug den Weg nach Hause ein, wenn auch   
auf ungewöhnliche Weise. Schließlich benutzten die meisten normalen Menschen   
den Bürgersteig, und nicht den Zaun.   
Neben Ranma gingen Akane und Nabiki. 

Nabiki: (schaut zu Ranma)"Sag mal, findest du das normal?" 

Ranma ging leichtfüßig weiter, er achtete nicht darauf wohin er trat, er   
machte sich nicht mal die Mühe die Hände aus den Taschen zu nehmen. "Jup." 

Akane: "Er sagt, es ist Balancetraining. Er ist auf dem Hinweg schon da oben   
gelaufen." 

Nabiki zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Es interessierte sie nicht wirklich.   
Die drei setzten ihren Weg fort. 

Ranma, dank seiner erhöhten Position, bemerkte als erster das sich ihnen   
etwas mit hoher Geschwindigkeit näherte. 

~Sssswooschhhhhh~ zischte es an ihnen vorbei. Durch den Luftzug flatterten   
Kleidung und Haare der drei im Wind. 

Nabiki: "Ranma? War das nicht dein Vater?" 

Ranma: "Es sah so aus." 

Kurz darauf kam Soun Tendo um die Ecke, im vollen Samurai-Modus, komplett   
mit Schwert und allem. 

~Sssswooschhhhhh~ Er war kurz davor Mach zwei zu überschreiten. 

Akane: "Das war Daddy, oder?" 

Nabiki: "Ja, das war er. Obwohl ich ihn schon eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr in   
unserer Familienrüstung gesehen habe. (zu Ranma) Dein Vater scheint   
ihn ziemlich verärgert zu haben." 

Ranma: Ich bin gespannt was Pop diesmal wieder angestellt hat.> 

Ungeachtet der beunruhigenden Ereignisse gingen sie weiter.   
  
  
  
  


Ein paar Minuten später öffnete Akane die Haustür. "Tadaima."   
Sie warf ihren Tornister in die Ecke und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Nabiki und   
Ranma folgten ihr. 

Im Wohnzimmer saß Kasumi am Tisch und unterhielt sich mit einem fremden   
Mädchen. Auf dem Tisch zwischen ihnen stand ein Teekessel und ein leerer   
Wassereimer. Die Kleidung des Mädchens sah aus als wäre sie erst seit kurzer   
Zeit wieder trocken. 

Akane: "Hallo Oneechan, hast du Besuch?" 

Kasumi: "Nein, eigentlich hat Ranma Besuch." 

Ranma starrte auf die Kasumi gegenübersitzende Person. "Jeremy?" 

Jeremy-chan stand auf und kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. "Uhm, hi. Tut mir   
leid, ich wußte nicht das du deinen Fluch diesmal Geheimgehalten hast. Ich   
fürchte es ist raus." 

Ranma blickte auf Kasumi, dann auf die leeren Wasserbehälter. Dann zuckte   
er mit den Schultern und seufzte. "Ist nicht schlimm. Mit Pop hätte ich es   
sowieso nicht lange verbergen können. Und Akane hat es schon gestern   
herausgefunden." 

Nabiki: (mischt sich ein)"Entschuldigung, um was für ein Geheimnis geht es   
hier?" 

Kasumi: (zu Ranma)"Dann hast du wirklich den gleichen Fluch wie Jeremy?" 

Ranma: (verlegen)" ~murmel, murmel~ Ja. Tut mir leid." 

Nabiki: "Hey? Ich habe eine Frage gestellt." 

Akane: (zu Jeremy-chan)"Den gleichen Fluch? Heißt das du bist auch... Ich   
meine du bist kein.... Du weißt schon." 

Jeremy-chan: "Ja, bin ich nicht. Deine Schwester ist grade dabei neues Wasser   
aufzuheizen." 

Akane: "Oh! ... ich heiße übrigens Akane, und das hier ist Nabiki. Kasumi   
kennst du ja schon." 

Nabiki: "Könnt ihr wohl aufhören mich zu ignorieren?" 

Jeremy-chan: (zu Akane)"Ich bin Jeremy. Das heißt, momentan laufe ich unter   
dem Namen Jessica. Und 'Ranko' hast du ja schon kennengelernt." 

Akane blickte ihn verwirrt an. Dann zu Ranma. "Jessica? Ranko?" 

Kasumi: "Jeremy hat mir erzählt, das es besser ist wenn sie einen alternativen   
Namen benutzen. Um Mißverständnisse zu vermeiden." 

Nabiki:"KANN MIR MAL JEMAND SAGEN WAS HIER LOS IST?" 

Alle schauten entgeistert auf Nabiki. Dann hielt Jeremy-chan die Hand auf.   
"Diese Auskunft kostet zweihundert Yen." 

Akane hielt die Hand vor den Mund und kicherte.   
Ranma verschluckte fast seine Ohren.   
Selbst Kasumi´s Lächeln wurde etwas breiter. 

Nabiki fand das gar nicht lustig. "Na gut, ich find´ schon selber raus was   
los ist." Sie griff ihre Schultasche fester und stapfte die Treppe hinauf   
in ihr Zimmer. 

Ranma trat vor und klopfte Jeremy-chan kräftig auf die Schulter. "Hey, hey,   
ich hätte nicht gedacht das ich dich wirklich noch mal wiedersehe." 

Jeremy-chan rieb sich die Stelle wo Ranma hingeschlagen hatte. "Wieso? Ich   
hatte doch gesagt das ich zu dir stoße wenn ich bei den Amazonen fertig bin." 

Ranma: "Hm, ja, hattest du. Aber ich dachte das ... Ach, vergiß es. Es ist   
schön dich wiederzusehen." 

Akane: "Ihr kennt euch also von früher." 

Ranma: "Ja. Wir haben uns in Jusenkyo kennengelernt. Er (deutet auf Jeremy)   
hat mich aufgefangen als Pop mich in die Nyanniichuan schmeißen   
wollte. (senkt die Stimme) Danach hat er uns beide reingeschubst,   
der Idiot." 

Jeremy-chan: "Tut mir noch mal leid, das ich dein Geheimnis ausgeplaudert   
habe. Aber dein Vater saß hier als Panda, und da hab´ ich   
gedacht ... Jedenfalls habe ich die Gelegenheit genutzt und   
klargemacht, 'wer' an den Flüchen schuld ist. Und dann hab ich Herrn   
Tendo noch von der Neko-ken erzählt. Weiter bin ich nicht gekommen,   
da er sich seine Rüstung geschnappt und Genma aus dem Haus gejagt.   
Ich bin gespannt ob er ihn erwischt hat." 

Ranma: "Also, eben waren sie noch dabei Fangen zu spielen." 

Akane: "Jeremy? Was meinst du mit 'Neko-ken'?" 

Kasumi kam mit einem dampfenden Teekessel aus der Küche. "Das ist eine große   
Dummheit, die Herr Saotome gemacht hat." Sie reichte Jeremy-chan den Kessel.   
"Bei Gelegenheit werde ich es dir erzählen. Oder du fragst gleich Ranma." 

Jeremy-chan drehte den Kessel unschlüssig in den Händen. "Ist es nicht besser   
wenn wir Nabiki holen? Damit sie es auch weiß? Sonst gibt es nur wieder   
Mißverständnisse." 

Kasumi: "Ich hole sie runter." 

Sie eilte die Treppe hinauf, und kam kurz darauf mir Nabiki wieder hinunter. 

Nabiki: "Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder? Ich habe noch wichtige Geschäfte." 

Jeremy-chan: "Du wolltest doch eben wissen was los ist. Nun, wir wollten es   
dir jetzt sagen. Umsonst." 

Nabiki: "Umsonst ist immer gut. Also?" 

Ranma: "Am besten wir zeigen es dir." 

Er nahm den Teekessel und kippte etwas Wasser über Jeremy-chan. 

Nabiki beobachtete die Verwandlung. Anstatt in Ohnmacht zu fallen, zog sie   
nur erstaunt eine Augenbraue nach oben, sagte sonst aber nichts. 

Akane sah Jeremy an. Sie kannte die Wirkung des Fluches bereits, aber es   
war immer wieder beeindruckend anzusehen. Sie wußte nicht recht was sie davon   
halten sollte, aber bis jetzt hatten weder Ranma noch Jeremy etwas perverses   
getan. 

Ranma: "Jeremy und ich leiden unter einem Fluch. Kaltes Wasser verwandelt   
uns ins eine weibliche Version von uns selbst. Heißes Wasser macht   
es wieder rückgängig." 

Zur Demonstration griff er nach einem Glas Wasser und leerte es über sich   
aus. 

Ranma-chan: "Ich möchte nicht das die Sache bekannt wird, es ist also besser   
wenn ihr mich Ranko nennt wenn ich ein Mädchen bin. Das Gleiche   
gilt für Jeremy mit Jessica." 

Nabiki sah den Ex-Jungen an. Dann trat sie vor und knöpfte Ranma-chan´s   
Hemd auf. Die Busen die sie sah waren definitiv echt. 

Nabiki: "Wißt ihr, das gibt dem Begriff 'Bisexuell' eine ganz neue Bedeutung." 

############################################################################# 

Einige zusätzliche Demonstrationen des Fluches waren unumgänglich.   
Schließlich hatten Ranma und Jeremy aber genug, und Kasumi meinte auch das   
es jetzt reichen würde. 

Nabiki wollte zuerst Schweigegeld für das geheimhalten des Fluches haben,   
aber ein mißbilligender Blick von Kasumi brachte sie sofort davon ab. 

Jeremy erzählte Akane und Nabiki die gleiche Alibi-Geschichte, die er auch   
schon Ryoga und Genma erzählt hatte. Kasumi wußte schon davon, er hatte ihr   
und Soun schon von seiner 'Adoption' erzählt (was Genma sofort abstritt). 

Im Gegenzug erzählte Ranma Jeremy von seiner Verlobung mit den Tendo´s, und   
das diese ein Jahr Bedenkzeit hatten um zu entscheiden mit wem er verlobt   
werden würde. Jeremy war nicht besonders überrascht, aber er mußte zugeben,   
das Ranma die Situation diesmal besser geregelt hatte. 

Nachdem die Teenager sich alles wichtige erzählt hatten meinte Ranma, das   
er ein paar private Worte mit seinem 'Bruder' wechseln wollte, und die beiden   
zogen sich ins Dojo zurück. 

Auf dem Weg durch den Garten blieb Jeremy vor dem Fischteich stehen und   
betrachtete ihn Ein Karpfen brach durch die Wasserfläche und glitt lautlos   
wieder hinein. 

Jeremy: "Ich frage mich ob die Fische diesmal ein ruhigeres Leben haben   
werden? Das letzte mal wurden sie ja ziemlich oft 'gestört'." 

Ranma: "Das hoffe ich doch." 

Sie gingen zum Dojo. An der Tür blieb Jeremy nochmal stehen. "Weißt du, was   
ich schon immer wissen wollte: Warum habt ihr den Teich eigentlich nie   
zugeschüttet? Bei dem ganzen Ärger den ihr damit hattet." 

Ranma öffnete die Tür, zog seine Schuhe aus und verbeugte sich   
vorschriftsmäßig. Dann betrat er die Halle. "Pop und ich haben es mehr als   
einmal vorgeschlagen. Aber Herr Tendo hat sich immer geweigert. Weißt du, den   
Teich hat ursprünglich seine verstorbene Frau Kimiko angelegt, und was mit   
ihr zu tun hat hält Soun immer in Ehren." 

Jeremy schlüpfte ebenfalls aus seinen Schuhen und schloß die Tür. Ranma   
machte einen Salto bis in die Mitte des Dojo und setzte sich auf den   
Holzboden. 

Jeremy: "Sag mal, seit wann hat dein Vater eigentlich wieder Haare?" 

Ranma: (grins)"Seit dem er eine gewisse Drachenbartsuppe gegessen hat.   
Jetzt erzähl aber mal, wie ist es dir bei den Amazonen ergangen?" 

Jeremy: "Eigentlich ganz lustig. Wegen Shampoo brauchst du dir jedenfalls   
keine Sorgen mehr zu machen, die hat keinen Grund nach Japan zu   
kommen. Übrigens ist es interessant zu erfahren, wie sie und Mousse   
sich ohne deinen Einfluß verhalten.   
Und ich wußte gar nicht das es außer Cologne noch zwei andere   
verschrumpelte Trolle gibt." 

Ranma blickte ihn verwirrt an. "Du wußtest nichts von Comb und Mascara?" 

Jeremy: "Nein, deine Geschichte so wie ich sie kenne ist nicht immer so   
ausführlich. Ich kenne wahrscheinlich nur ein paar Hauptereignisse." 

Ranma: "Hmmm ... schon ein komisches Gefühl, wenn mich jemand kennt ohne mich   
wirklich zu kennen.   
Sag mal, was haben die Amazonen eigentlich gesagt, als sie   
herausgefunden hatten das du ein Junge bist?" 

Jeremy: (grinst)"Gar nichts. Sie haben es nicht herausgefunden." 

Ranma starrte ihn überrascht an. Er hätte nicht erwartet, das Jeremy seinen   
Fluch so lange verbergen konnte. Er hatte es ja nicht mal einen halben Tag   
geschafft. "Du bist die ganze Zeit ein Mädchen gewesen? Und es hat dich nicht   
gestört?" 

Jeremy: "Nicht die ganze Zeit, aber fast immer. Und natürlich hat es mich   
gestört. (macht ein mieses Gesicht) Vor allem diese Alpträume." 

Ranma: "Oh, stimmt, davor hätte ich dich warnen sollen. Am Anfang hatte ich   
auch solche Träume, aber das läßt nach. (schauder) Hattest du auch   
diesen Traum, wo du mit deiner weiblichen Hälfte geschlafen hast?" 

Jeremy: "Urks! Zum Glück nicht. Dafür war da diese Szene wo ich Ryoga am   
Strand geküßt hatte. Bäh." 

Ranma verzog in Sympathie das Gesicht und klopfte Jeremy beruhigend auf die   
Schulter. "Wie gesagt, das vergeht wieder. Aber wie bist du ausgerechnet auf   
Ryoga gekommen? Hmm... ich frage mich sowieso wo der jetzt ist." 

Jeremy: "Der ist bei sich zu Hause. Und ich bin auf ihn gekommen, weil er auch   
bei den Amazonen gewesen war." 

Jeremy gab Ranma eine kurze Zusammenfassung der Ereignisse und wie er   
kurzzeitig Ryoga´s Verlobte gewesen war. Er verriet ihm auch das Ryoga und   
er selbst einen Ki-Blast konnten.   
Ranma zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch. Nicht weil er sowas von Ryoga nicht   
erwartet hatte, sondern weil Jeremy es auch gelernt hatte. 

Ranma: "Normalerweise geben die Amazonen ihre Geheimnisse nicht so einfach   
preis." 

Jeremy: "Es war mehr eine Verkettung von den passenden Zufällen, und einmal   
wurde es ziemlich knapp für mich. Und es ist mir auch rätselhaft   
wie ich so ´nen Energieball lernen konnte." 

Ranma: "Kannst du ihn mir mal zeigen?" 

Jeremy nickte und konzentrierte sich. Einen Moment später kam seine Aura zum   
Vorschein. Jeremy nahm die 'Seele aus Eis' und hielt die Hände mit etwas   
Abstand zueinander. Ganz langsam floß seine Aura zwischen seine Hände und   
verdichtete sich dort. Schließlich nahm er den Ball in eine Hand und hielt   
ihn Ranma hin.   
Ranma legte vorsichtig seine Hand daran, dann sah er erstaunt Jeremy an.   
"Du benutzt Ruhe? Interessant, das muß ich bei Gelegenheit auch mal   
ausprobieren. Aber es ist noch ziemlich schwach, da mußt du noch dran   
üben. Hast du einen eigenen Namen für die Technik, oder sagst du einfach nur   
Shishi Hokodan?" 

Jeremy ließ den Blast verpuffen. "Majin Ken. Und natürlich kriege ich nicht   
so starke Sachen hin wie du oder Ryoga. Hier, ich zeig dir mal was ich noch   
gelernt habe." 

~Twipp~ 

Ranma nahm erstaunt das Naginata entgegen und drehte es ein paar Mal in   
seinen Händen. "Willst du mir jetzt sagen das du Mousse´ 'Hidden Weapon'   
Technik gelernt hast, oder das du weißt wie man mit dieser Waffe umgeht?" 

Jeremy: "Beides. Aber ich meinte eigentlich das Sub-space." 

Ranma: "Mist. Dann kannst du dich rühmen, eine Technik gelernt zu haben die   
ich einfach nicht hinkriege. Ich habe nicht so eine   
'Dimensionstasche'. Aber ich arbeite noch dran.   
Akane kann übrigens das Gleiche. Aber sie macht es immer rein   
instinktiv, ich glaube nicht das sie wirklich weiß was sie tut.   
Wenn alles gut läuft kriege ich diesen Hammer diesmal nicht zu   
sehen." 

Jeremy ging ein Licht auf, daher kam also immer der Hammer. Er fühlte   
vorsichtig im Sub-space, und tatsächlich. Da war Akanes berühmter 'Mallet of   
Doom'. Dann fiel ihm ein das er ja noch was anderes für Ranma hatte. Er ließ   
das Naginata verschwinden und zog einen Brief hervor. 

Jeremy: "Hier, das soll ich dir von Ryoga geben." 

Ranma faltete das Papier auseinander und überflog es. Dann seufzte er. "Eine   
Herausforderung. Und ich dachte ich könnte diesmal mit ihm Frieden haben." 

Jeremy: "Ließ erstmal genauer. Er will sich ja nicht an dir rächen, er will   
nur ein faires Match von Martial Artist zu Martial Artist." 

Ranma: "Das ist was anderes. Das kann er kriegen." Er steckte den Brief in   
seine Hose. "Sag mal, du hast mich doch in Jusenkyo gefragt ob   
ich dir Musabetsu Kakuto beibringen kann. Willst du das noch immer,   
oder hast du bei den Amazonen schon genug gelernt?" 

Jeremy: (grins)"Natürlich will ich das noch immer. Ich bin gespannt was du   
von meinem Amazonen Wu-Shu hältst." 

Ranma lachte. Wenn er etwas mochte, dann war es ein neuer Gegner. Auch wenn   
er wußte das er von Jeremy nicht zuviel erwarten konnte. "Warte mal kurz,   
ich hole nur schnell was wir brauchen, bin sofort wieder da." 

Er verschwand aus dem Dojo. Jeremy hatte sich noch nicht zuende gewundert,   
da war er schon wieder da. Ranma trug seinen Karate-Gi, einen zweiten warf   
er Jeremy zu. "Hier, es ist besser wenn du erst in vernünftiger Kleidung   
kämpfst. Später können wir auch Alltagsklamotten benutzen." 

Jeremy wechselte in den Karateanzug und band sich den Gürtel um. Ranma   
schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Du hast vorher noch nie Kampfsport trainiert,   
oder?" 

Jeremy: "Nein, wie kommst du darauf?" 

Ranma: "Sonst wüßtest du das man den Gürtel nicht in einer Schleife bindet." 

Er brachte Jeremy als erstes bei wie man den Gürtel vernünftig knotet. Dann   
machten sie zusammen ein paar Aufwärmübungen. Schließlich meinte Ranma das   
Jeremy ihn mal angreifen sollte.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ich muß nicht sagen das das Match ziemlich einseitig war, oder? Ranma kannte   
die Vor- und Nachteile von Amazonen Wu-Shu genau, er wies Jeremy darauf hin   
das die Techniken zu viele Lücken in der Deckung ließen.   
Schließlich zeigte er ihm ein paar einfache Grundübungen des Musabetsu   
Kakuto, aber Jeremy war schon ziemlich erschöpft und meinte bald das es für   
heute genug sei.   
Die beiden quatschten noch eine Weile über die Sachen, die sie bis jetzt   
erlebt hatten. Ranma staunte nicht schlecht als Jeremy ihm erzählte das   
Kuno den Fluch gesehen und sogar verstanden hatte. Jetzt wußte er wo der   
Kendoist gesteckt hatte, obwohl er sagte das es ihm lieber wäre wenn niemand   
sonst davon wußte. Jeremy versprach ab sofort den Mund zu halten. 

############################################################################# 

Nach dem Training hatte Jeremy noch etwas zu klären, und er fragte die   
Tendo-Schwestern ob sie einen Moment Zeit hätten. Natürlich hatten sie. 

Als sie alle am Tisch versammelt waren, erklärte Jeremy nochmal die   
Sachlage mit seiner Adoption in den Saotome-Clan. 

Jeremy: "Bis jetzt habe ich gedacht das ich bei Ranma und Genma leben würde.   
Aber das die beiden hier bei euch wohnen ändert die Sache natürlich.   
Ich möchte hier nicht eure Gastfreundschaft ausnutzen... " 

Kasumi hob die Hand und unterbrach ihn. "Hier wird niemand ausgenutzt. Es   
ist eine Selbstverständlichkeit das du auch bei uns leben wirst. Nach allem   
was du bis jetzt durchmachen mußtest." 

Jeremy fragte sich was er hatte durchmachen müssen. Er hatte seinen   
Aufenthalt bei den Amazonen doch gar nicht so genau geschildert. 

Er konnte ja nicht wissen das Kasumi sich auf den (angeblichen) Verlust   
seiner Familie bezog. Die Tendo-Schwestern hatten schon sehr früh ihre   
Mutter verloren und konnten sehr gut nachvollziehen wie Jeremy sich fühlen   
mußte. Das war auch der Grund warum Akane nicht sofort protestierte bei   
der Aussicht eines weiteren Jungen unter ihrem Dach. Nur Nabiki hatte weniger   
Feingefühl. 

Nabiki: "Oneechan hat recht, natürlich kannst du bleiben. (hält die Hand auf)   
Gegen einen kleinen Unkostenbeitrag." 

Kasumi: (scharf)"Nabiki!" 

Jeremy hob beruhigend die Hand. "Einverstanden." Als Kasumi protestieren   
wollte unterbrach er sie. "Nein, es ist besser so. Meine Eltern haben mir   
etwas Geld hinterlassen, es ist nur fair wenn ich für meinen Aufenthalt   
bezahle." 

Nabiki´s Augen blitzten gierig, als Jeremy sein Portemonnaie hervorholte und   
eine größere Menge Yen abzählte. Sie wollte schon danach greifen, aber   
Jeremy gab es Kasumi. Nabiki zog eine beleidigte Schnute. 

Jeremy: "Dann gibt es natürlich noch ein Problem. (zieht seinen Personal-   
ausweis hervor) Der hier müßte auch noch geändert werden, zusammen   
mit dem ganzen anderen Papierkram. Und ich traue Genma nicht in   
der Beziehung" 

Kasumi: "Oh, das ist kein Problem. Nabiki versteht sich sehr gut auf solche   
Dinge." 

Nabiki sah ihre Gelegenheit gekommen. "Natürlich kann ich das erledigen."   
"Für einen Preis." 

Nabiki runzelte die Stirn, den letzten Teil hatte Jeremy simultan   
mitgesprochen. "Ich mag es nicht wenn man mit die Worte aus dem Mund nimmt."   
Jeremy grinste nur.   
Er gab ihr seinen Perso und öffnete nochmal die Brieftasche. "Wieviel?" 

Nabiki: "25.000 Yen!" 

Jeremy gab ihr das Geld. "Ich nehme an, darin ist eine Anmeldung an der   
örtlichen Schule mit inbegriffen?" 

Nabiki zählte die Scheine. "Alles im Service. Wenn du sonst noch was   
brauchst, melde dich einfach und halte das Geld bereit." 

Jeremy überlegte einen Augenblick. "Hmm, jetzt wo du es sagst, ich glaube da   
ist noch was." Nabiki sah ihn fragend an. "Bist du in der Lage eine zweite   
Identität aus dem Nichts zu erschaffen? Für zwei Personen namens Jessica   
und Ranko Saotome?" 

Ranma sah ihn erstaunt an. Aber er fand die Idee eigentlich nicht so   
schlecht, wenn seine andere Seite eine echte Identität hatte war es sicher   
einfacher den Fluch geheimzuhalten. 

Nabiki ging gedanklich ihre Kontakte durch. Sie hatte da jemand im   
Einwohnermeldeamt der sowas könnte, und der ihr noch einen ziemlich großen   
Gefallen schuldete. 

Nabiki: "Ich denke ich kann das. Aber billig wird das nicht."   
  
  
  
  


Als Genma am späten Abend wiederkam wurde er vor vollendete Tatsachen   
gestellt. Natürlich wehrte er sich, aber am Ende blieb ihm nichts anderes   
übrig als nachzugeben. 

Später verabschiedete sich Jeremy nochmal, er hatte seine Sachen noch bei   
Ryoga, und sagte das sie sich am nächsten Morgen in der Schule sehen würden.   


Fortsetzung folgt... 

############################################################################# 

Anmerkungen des Autors: 

Mein besonderer Dank geht wie immer an Ölk-chan.   
Ein normaler Dank geht an Sarima und MystyFiedBlaze, denen meine Geschichte   
anscheinend gefällt, und das freut mich tierisch. Danke. 

Ranma´s erster Schultag verlief ja ziemlich ruhig, so ganz ohne Kuno. Ob er   
in der Zukunft auch soviel Glück haben wird? 

Apropos Kuno, wundert es euch nicht das er den Fluch so einfach akzeptiert   
hat? Bedenkt bitte das er sich diesmal noch nicht in eine Jusenkyo-Form   
verliebt hatte, und das er es diesmal überdeutlich gezeigt bekommen hatte.   
Noch dazu von einem Arzt, also von einer Respektsperson.   
Oder er hatte einen hellen Moment ... Naah, zu unwahrscheinlich. 

Die Tendo´s wissen jetzt auch alle von dem Fluch, und Jeremy wird sicher bald   
dort auch einziehen. Was das wohl gibt? 

Wenn ihr Tofu´s komische Anspielungen über eine Familie namens 'Shimero'   
nicht verstanden habt, dann habt ihr noch nie Futaba-kun Change gelesen. Ist   
auch nicht so wichtig, aber Tofu kennt die Shimero-Eigenart, und deswegen   
hat ihn Ranma´s Verwandlung auch nicht so überrascht. (Hey, es wäre möglich) 

Und das Jeremy Pai aus 3x3 Augen getroffen hat, hat auch nichts zu sagen. Es   
ist vielmehr so das der Begriff Ranmaversum nicht so ganz zutrifft, der   
Ausdruck Animeversum wäre passender...   


Mögt ihr die Story? Liebt ihr die Story? Haßt ihr die Story? Haßt ihr mich?   
Laßt es mich wissen. Sinnvolle Kritik, Kommentare und Hinweise werden dankend   
angenommen. Nicht sinnvolle Kritik, Beleidigungen und dummes Gerede wird   
ignoriert. Über Todesdrohungen wird gelacht. Briefbomben werden für   
langweilige Momente aufgehoben.   
Schreibt an Mark_Soul@gmx.de oder in die Comments-Box.   
Bis dann.   
  
  
  



	7. Chp.6:Alte Freunde, neue Feinde

  
  


Das Haus der Hibiki´s.   
Langsam drängte die aufgehende Sonne die letzten Reste der Nacht zurück.   
Die Tür öffnete sich, und Jeremy trat heraus. Er blickte zurück ins Haus,   
runzelte die Stirn und ging wieder hinein. Kurz darauf kam er Ryoga hinter   
sich herziehend wieder raus. 

Jeremy: "Wie kann man sich nur im eigenen Haus verlaufen? Jetzt beeil dich   
aber, oder willst du zu spät kommen?" 

Ryoga: "Ich kann nichts dafür. Und die Idee mit der Schule war die meiner   
Mutter, nicht meine. Ich finde den Weg sowieso nicht." 

Als Jeremy am letzten Abend wieder bei den Hibiki´s angekommen war, hatte   
Ryoga´s Mutter ihn darum gebeten ob er Ryoga wohl auf seinen Schulweg   
begleiten könnte. Sie war der Meinung, das ihr Sohn schon viel zu lange keine   
Schule mehr besucht hatte. Natürlich hatte Jeremy Ja gesagt. 

Am diesem Morgen war von Frau Hibiki keine Spur mehr, und Jeremy hatte alle   
Mühe den wandelnden Anti-Kompass aus den Haus zu kriegen. 

Jeremy: "Nun komm schon, sonst verpassen wir noch den Bus." 

Ryoga: "Wofür brauchst du einen Bus?" 

Jeremy schloß die Augen und zählte langsam bis Zehn. "Um zur Schule zu   
kommen. Furinkan Highschool ist mehrere Kilometer entfernt." 

Ryoga trat näher an Jeremy heran. "Wir brauchen keinen Bus. Zeig du mir   
einfach nur die ungefähre Richtung, und korrigiere mich wenn ich vom Weg   
abkomme." 

Jeremy: "Was zum Teufel hast du vor?" 

Ryoga: "Zeig mir einfach nur die Richtung." 

Jeremy überlegte, drehte sich einmal im Kreis und deutete dann. "Furinkan   
liegt ungefähr da lang. Aber was hast du vooOOOOOOOO....." 

Jeremy kam nie dazu die Frage zu beenden. Ryoga nahm in auf den Arm und   
war mit einem gewaltigen Satz auf dem nächste Hausdach. Dann sprang er weiter   
über die Dächer in die angegebene Richtung.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**"Der Einsteiger"**

eine Ranma 1/2 FanFiction 

von Mark Soul   


Legaler Hinweis oder Disclaimer:   
Jup, Ranma und alles gehört mir. Wer ist Rumiko Takahashi? Nie von ihr   
gehört, ihr müßt euch irren ....   
(Ich sollte Nachts mehr schlafen)   


"Japanische Sprache"   
*Chinesische Sprache*   
'Betonte Worte'   
Gedanken>   
~Geräusche~   
{Panda-zeichen} 

Sollte ein normalerweise männlicher Charakter mit Nyanniichuan Fluch in   
seiner Jusenkyo-Form dargestellt werden, wird an seinem Namen   
der Suffix '-chan' angehängt. 

Anfänger-Alarm:   
Ich hab absolut keine Erfahrung im Fanfiction schreiben und bin auch sonst   
ein mieserabeler Geschichtenerzähler. Seid bitte nachsichtig. 

Self-Insert-Alarm (der letzte):   
Ich glaube, mittlerweile haben alle SI-Gegner aufgehört diese Geschichte zu   
lesen, da kann ich die Warnung wegfallen lassen.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Kapitel 6: Alte Freunde, neue Feinde**

Ranma, Akane und Nabiki waren grade auf ihrem Schulweg, als sie ein langsam   
näherkommendes Schreien hörten. Verwirrt blieben sie stehen und sahen sich   
um. 

Dann landete Ryoga wie aus dem Nichts vor ihnen und setzte Jeremy ab. Der   
fiel sofort auf die Knie und küßte den Boden. "Endlich! Ich dachte schon   
mein letztes Stündlein hat geschlagen." 

Ryoga: "He, Ranma, lange nicht gesehen." 

Die beiden klopften sich auf die Schulter, dann sah Ranma hinab zu Jeremy.   
"Was ist denn mit dir passiert? Du siehst gar nicht gut aus." 

In der Tat, Jeremy war ziemlich weiß im Gesicht. "Ryoga ist mir passiert.   
Er hat eine 'Abkürzung' genommen." 

Ranma: "Bwahahahaha ... Der war gut. Ryoga und Abkürzung." 

Ryoga: "Hey!" 

Ranma hörte auf zu lachen. Er sah Akane´s und Nabiki´s verwirrten Blick und   
stellte vor. "Darf ich bekanntmachen, Ryoga Hibiki, ein alter Schulfreund   
von mir. (deutet auf Ryoga) Ryoga, das sind Akane und Nabiki Tendo. Zur Zeit   
wohnen Pop und ich bei ihnen." 

Ryoga: (verbeugt sich)"Sehr erfreut." 

Akane/Nabiki: (verbeugen sich auch)"Gleichfalls." 

Ryoga: (zu Ranma)"Ja, Jeremy hat mir schon davon erzählt, auch das er auch   
dort einziehen will. Stimmt es eigentlich das du eine von ihnen   
später heiraten mußt?" 

Akane spießte Jeremy mit ihren Blicken auf, dafür das er es überall   
rumerzählte. Nabiki´s Gesicht zeigte wie üblich keine Regung. 

Ranma: "Die Sache ist noch nicht endgültig geklärt. Aber im Moment sieht´s   
so aus." 

Nabiki: "Ich will das Treffen ja nicht stöhren, aber laufen Gefahr zu spät   
zur Schule zu kommen. (zu Jeremy) Fühlen sich Monsieur wieder in der   
Lage weiterzugehen?" 

Jeremy: (rappelt sich auf)"Kein Grund sarkastisch zu werden. Ich möchte dich   
mal sehen, wenn dich einer durch halb Nerima geschleppt hat, und zwar   
über die Dächer." 

Die Gruppe setzte ihren Weg fort. 

Ranma: "'Davon' ist dir schlecht geworden?" Er tauschte einen Blick mit   
Ryoga, dieser nickte. "Kann ich gar nicht verstehen. Ich finde es   
ist ein schönes Gefühl wenn man sich dort ungehindert vom Verkehr   
bewegen kann." 

Akane: "Ihr meint das nicht ernst oder? Ihr springt wirklich von Dach zu   
Dach?" 

Ranma und Ryoga nickten. Akane dachte daran, wie ihr Vater immer erzählt   
hatte das er in jungen Jahren auch so gereist war. Sie selbst hatte es auch   
schon mal probiert, war aber ziemlich schnell erschöpft. Der Gedanke dabei   
auch noch eine andere Person zu tragen ... Kann es sein das Ranma wirklich   
besser ist als ich? Und dieser Ryoga auch?> 

Das Brüllen der Horde o´Hentai riß sie aus ihren Gedanken, und sie stürmte   
den Angreifern entgegen. 

Ryoga wunderte sich, und ging vorsichtshalber in Kampfstellung. Ranma hielt   
ihn zurück. "Nicht. Das passiert hier jeden Morgen, misch dich besser nicht   
ein." 

Ryoga: (deutet auf das Getümmel)"Aber sie greifen Akane an." 

Nabiki: "Das tun sie schon seit drei Monaten, und bis jetzt hat sie immer   
noch gewonnen. Besser wir gehen schon in unsere Klassen." 

Ryoga: "Aber ich weiß meine Klasse noch nicht. Ich muß mich erst im   
Sekretariat melden." (zu Jeremy) "Könntest du-" 

Nabiki: "Kein Problem. Für die geringe Summe von 300 Yen bringe ich dich hin   
und sorge dafür, das alles in der halben Zeit erledigt wird." 

Ryoga schaute unsicher. Ranma und Jeremy schüttelten mit dem Kopf.   
Ryoga gab ihr trotzdem das Geld. Nabiki zählte, steckte die scheine ein und   
zog Ryoga hinter sich her. 

Jeremy und Ranma sahen den Beiden hinterher, dann zuckten sie mit den   
Schultern und gingen zu Akane, welche grade die letzten Jungs in den Staub   
prügelte. 

Ranma: "Sag mal, wird das auf Dauer nicht anstrengend?" 

Akane: "Meinst du, das mach ich freiwillig? Ich habe nie darum gebeten-" 

Sie stoppte, und fing eine rote Rose aus der Luft auf. Ranma packte sich auf   
die Augen und stöhnte. Der hat uns grade noch gefehlt.> 

Kuno: "Wahrlich, welch ein armseliger Haufen. (geht in Position) Nun denn,   
Akane Tendo, zerschmettere das letzte Hindernis. Ich bin bereit, doch   
meine Zeit ist knapp." 

Akane: (verachtend)"Oberschüler Kuno." 

Ranma: "Ich laß euch zwei Hübschen dann mal alleine. Viel Spaß noch." 

Er drehte sich um und ging. Akane wollte ihm grade eine Erwiderung   
hinterherrufen, aber sie wurde unterbrochen. 

Kuno: "STOPP!" Er stellte sich vor Ranma. "Deine vertraute Umgehensweise   
zollt der ehrwürdigen Akane Tendo nicht genügend Respekt. Du wirst   
dich angemessen entschuldigen, Knabe!" 

Ranma: "Sagt wer?" 

Kuno: "So nimm zur Kenntnis, vor dir steht der große Tatewaki Kuno, Alter 17,   
Juniorgruppe E, Käptain des Kendo-Clubs. Aber meine Fans nennen   
mich den 'Aufsteigenden Stern von Furinkan'." 

Ranma: "Saotome Ranma, angenehm. Aber wenn ich mich bei Akane entschuldigen   
soll, bin ich zu spät. Die ist schon in der Schule." 

Akane hatte die Gelegenheit genutzt und war verschwunden. Während Kuno sich   
noch verdutzt auf dem Schulhof umblickte, betraten Ranma und Jeremy das   
Gebäude. 

Jeremy: "Sag mal, was ist eigentlich aus 'Der blaue Donner' geworden?" 

Ranma: "Ich weiß auch nicht warum der sich jetzt anders nennt." 

Dann machte sich Ranma auf zu seinem Klassenraum, und Jeremy ging zum   
Sekretariat wegen seiner Anmeldung. 

Dort fand er auch Ryoga und Nabiki wieder. Die Dame hinter dem Schreibtisch   
hatte Ryoga´s Personalien aufgenommen, und nachdem sie einen Brief von seiner   
Mutter gelesen hatte schrieb sie den Eintrag in seine Akte: 'Das Fehlen im   
Unterricht ist aufgrund familiärer Besonderheiten immer entschuldigt'. 

Beim rausgehen nickte Nabiki Jeremy zu. "Ich bring Ryoga noch zu seiner   
Klasse. Wir sehen und im Unterricht, du bist in der gleichen Klasse wie ich,   
zweiter Stock, Raum 2-E. Bezahlen kannst du später." 

############################################################################# 

Jeremy stand vor seiner neuen Klasse. Der Lehrer, Herr Umetsu, hatte ihn noch   
auf dem Flur abgefangen. Jetzt stand er neben dem Pult und begann sich   
unbehaglich unter all den Blicken zu fühlen. Jeremy bemerkte das Kuno noch   
nicht wieder da war. 

Umetsu: "Klasse, wir haben einen neuen Schüler. (zu Jeremy) Würdest du dich   
bitte vorstellen?" 

Jeremy: "Uhm, hi, ich heiße Jeremy Sou... Saotome. Ich bin erst kürzlich von   
einer längeren Reise wiedergekommen, und momentan wohne ich im   
Tendo-Dojo." Er verbeugte sich vor der Klasse. 

Umetsu: "Sehr schön, Herr Saotome. Setzen Sie sich bitte dort auf den freien   
Platz in der zweiten Reihe." 

Jeremy tat wie ihm geheißen. Der Klassenkamerad am Nebentisch beugte sich   
zu ihm hinüber und sprach ihn leise an. 

Schüler: "Wohnst du wirklich im Tendo-Dojo?" 

Jeremy: "Ja, warum?" 

Schüler: "Dann laß dich besser nicht von Oberschüler Kuno erwischen. Der   
sieht das nicht gerne wenn andere Jungs zu nahe an seine 'feurige   
Akane Tendo' kommen." Er hielt Jeremy die Hand hin. "Ich bin Marcel   
Fürst." 

Jeremy schüttelte Marcel die Hand und runzelte die Stirn. "Fürst? Das klingt   
gar nicht japanisch." 

Marcel: "Nein, ich komme ursprünglich aus der Schweiz, aber ich bin zur Zeit   
als Austauschschüler hier. Ich habe ..." 

Der Lehrer klopfte ärgerlich aufs Pult. "Herr Fürst, Herr Saotome. Wenn Sie   
etwas wichtiges zu sagen haben, dann bitte so das alle es hören können." 

Jeremy/Marcel: "Nein, Herr Umetsu. Alles in Ordnung." 

Umetsu murmelte etwas und setzte den Unterricht fort. Er kam nicht weit, da   
platzte Kuno in die Klasse. 

Umetsu: "Ahh, Herr Kuno. Beehren Sie uns auch mal wieder mit ihrer   
Anwesenheit?" 

Sarkasmus war an Kuno verloren. "In der Tat, erst meine Präsents gibt dieser   
Klasse das nötige Karma. Wichtige Angelegenheiten hatten meine Abwesenheit   
erforderlich gemacht." 

Umetsu verdrehte die Augen. "Wenn Sie meinen. Dann nehmen Sie doch ihre   
Aufgabe als Klassensprecher war und begrüßen unseren neuen Mitschüler, Jeremy   
Saotome." 

Kuno sah auf und zu Jeremy. "Mich deucht, wir hatten schon das Vergnügen...   
Warte, sagtest du dein Name ist Saotome?" 

Jeremy: "Ja, Jeremy Saotome, freut mich dich kennenzulernen Tatewaki." 

Kuno: "Du wirst mich mit Oberschüler Kuno adressieren. ... Du trägst den   
gleichen Namen wie der elende Knabe, welcher so disrespektvoll   
zur glorreichen Akane Tendo war. Wie ist deine Verbindung zu dieser   
Person?" 

Jeremy: "Ich bin sein Bruder. Und ich habe eigentlich nichts gesehen, was man   
als 'disrespektvoll' bezeichnen könnte, aber ich-" 

Umetsu: " ~räusper~ Könnten Sie das Gespräch wohl auf die Pause verschieben?   
Wir haben hier Unterricht." 

Kuno und Jeremy setzten sich auf ihre Plätze, und der Lehrer machte weiter.   
Jeremy wunderte sich, das der Stoff so leicht war, er hatte immer gedacht   
das japanische Schulen besonders streng wären. Aber das was sie hier   
durchnahmen hatte Jeremy schon im letzten Jahr gehabt, und Umetsu erklärte   
alles immer dreifach.   
Jeremy begann sich ein bißchen zu langweilen. 

Kuno beugte sich zu Nabiki hinüber. (Er sitzt direkt neben ihr) "Fräulein   
Tendo, ich hätte gerne schnellstmöglich alle erhältlichen Informationen über   
diese Saotome-Brüder, und in welcher Beziehung sie zu deiner Schwester   
stehen." 

Nabiki: "Macht 1000 Yen." 

Kuno zahlte. Nabiki zählte nach und steckte das Geld ein. Als sie grade zu   
einer Erklärung ansetzen wollte, klopfte Umetsu-san energisch auf sein   
Pult.   
Nabiki sah den Lehrer mit ihrem Eisblick an. Umetsu dachte an die diversen   
'Gefallen', die er Nabiki noch schuldete, und beschloß sie zu ignorieren. 

Nabiki: (zu Kuno)"Ranma und seine Vater Genma sind vorgestern bei uns   
angekommen und eingezogen, Jeremy kam gestern und wohnt ab heute auch   
bei uns-" 

Kuno: (springt auf)"Waas? Unter dem gleichen Dach wie Akane? Ich VERBIETE   
es!" 

Alle Schüler starrten Kuno an. Der Lehrer tat so als wäre nichts passiert.   
Jeremy hatte das Gefühl das Nabiki zuviel redete. 

Nabiki zog Kuno wieder auf seinen Platz und flüsterte weiter. "Krieg dich   
wieder ein Kuno. Genma und mein Dad sind alte Freunde, deshalb wohnen sie   
bei uns. Unglücklicherweise haben sie beiden sich das Versrechen gegeben,   
die Kampfsportschulen zu vereinen. Das heißt, Ranma wird eine von uns später   
heiraten müssen, aber-" 

Weiter kam sie nicht, da war Kuno schon auf und davon. Nabiki seufzte. "Aber   
die Sache ist noch nicht geklärt, und es ist noch nicht entschieden wen er   
heiratet, und ob überhaupt. Wirklich, Kuno-chan, es wäre besser wenn du mich   
ausreden lassen würdest." Wenigstens kann ich so feststellen wie gut Ranma   
wirklich ist. Vielleicht kann ich mit den Wetten meine Kasse aufstocken.> 

Jeremy sah Kuno aus dem Raum stürmen. Er hatte das Gespräch mit einem Ohr   
mitgehört, und war sehr froh das Nabiki ihn nicht auch noch mit in die   
Geschichte hineingezogen hatte. 

Umetsu zückte seinen Stift und schrieb ins Klassenbuch: Tatewaki Kuno heute   
früher gegangen. 

############################################################################# 

In Ranma´s Klasse.   
Herr Sorata hatte Ryoga gebeten sich vorzustellen, und ihm dann einen Platz   
in einer der hinteren Reihen zugewiesen.   
Ryoga hatte sich gewundert warum die meisten Mädchen in der Klasse ihn so   
merkwürdig angeschaut und zu kichern begonnen hatten, aber jedesmal wenn er   
sie ansah, sahen sie sofort weg. 

Akane konnte ihre Mitschülerinnen einfach nicht verstehen. Was war denn nur   
so besonderes an Ryoga? Gestern bei Ranma hatten sie sich auch schon so   
verhalten. 

Die Wirkung von Sorata´s Schlaftablettenstimme wurde unterbrochen als Kuno,   
komplett im Kendo-Outfit und mit Bokuto, in die Klasse platzte. Mit erhobenen   
Holzschwert stellte er sich vor Ranma. 

Kuno: "NIEMALS! Ich werde nicht zulassen das du Akane Tendo ehelichst!" 

Sofort war die ganze Klasse auf den Beinen. Die eine Hälfte umringte Akane.   
"Heirat?"   
"Akane, ich dachte du haßt Jungs?"   
"Oh, junge Liebe, wie romantisch." 

Die andere Hälfte war um Ranma, aber die kamen nicht dazu Fragen zu stellen,   
sondern stoben panisch wieder auseinander als Kuno mit seinem Bokuto nach   
Ranma schlug. 

Ranma seufzte innerlich. Er hätte nicht gedacht das die Sache so schnell   
rauskommt. Aber eigentlich hätte er damit rechnen müssen, er kannte ja   
Nabiki. 

Kuno hatte inzwischen zwei Schulbänke zerkleinert, und Ranma bemerkte das er   
mit seinen unkontrollierten Schlägen die anderen Schüler in Gefahr brachte. 

Ranma: "Hey, hier ist kein Ort zum Kämpfen, komm mit." 

Er öffnete ein Fenster und sprang hinaus, mit der Sicherheit das er diesmal   
im Schulhof landen würde und nicht im Schwimmbecken.   
Die meisten Schüler schrien auf, schließlich waren sie im dritten Stock. Kuno   
störte sich nicht an der Tatsache und sprang hinterher.   
Im Nu war die Klasse an den Fenstern und schauten runter, in der Erwartung   
unten zwei zerschmetterte Körper zu sehen. 

Ihre Erwartungen wurden nur halb erfüllt. Ranma landete nach einem Überschlag   
sicher auf den Beinen, während Kuno einen hübschen Eindruck in den Boden   
stanzte. 

Ranma untersuchte den Kendoisten. Bis auf das Kuno ohnmächtig war schien es   
ihm gut zu gehen. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und sprang drei Stockwerke   
senkrecht nach oben und landete sicher auf der Fensterbank. Die Blicke der   
anderen ignorierend setzte er sich wieder auf seinen Platz. "Uhm,   
entschuldigt die Störung, wird nicht wieder vorkommen." 

Die ganze Klasse starrte. Minus Ryoga, der hatte sich die ganze Zeit nicht   
von seinem Stuhl gerührt und fragte sich warum die anderen nur so verwundert   
waren. 

############################################################################# 

Furinkan Highschool, große Pause.   
Nachdem Jeremy Ranma weder in der Cafeteria noch auf dem Schulhof gefunden   
hatte, gab es nur noch eine Möglichkeit wo er sich aufhalten könnte. Als er   
auf dem Schuldach ankam, waren Ranma, Akane, Nabiki und Ryoga bereits da. 

Akane war dabei ihre Schwester anzuschreien. "... immer solche Gerüchte   
verbreiten mußt. Jetzt denken alle das ich Ranma heiraten würde." 

Nabiki: (ganz cool)"Ich kann nichts dafür das Kuno mich nicht hat ausreden   
lassen. Außerdem, ich habe schon eine Erklärung vorbereitet. Wenn   
jemand die Wahrheit hinter der Geschichte erfahren will kann er mir   
sie abkaufen." 

Akane: "Ganz toll. Trotzdem werden die Gerüchte nur so explodieren." 

Jeremy mischte sich ein und versuchte zu beruhigen. "Immer mit der Ruhe. Man   
kann die Mißverständnisse sicher aufklären. Nabiki, kannst du mir deine   
'Erklärung' mal zeigen?" 

Nabiki: "Macht 50 Yen. Sonderpreis, aber nur weil du es schon weißt." 

Jeremy seufzte und zahlte. Dann nahm er das Papier und ging wieder. 

Akane dampfte weiter. Sie spießte ihre Schwester mit Blicken auf, dann   
richtete sich ihr Zorn auf Ranma. "Das ist deine Schuld. Wenn du nicht   
gekommen wärst, wäre das allen nicht passiert." 

Ranma: "Was kann ich dafür? Nabiki hat es ausgequatscht, und Kuno hat es in   
unserer Klasse erzählt." 

Akane: "Trotzdem ist es deine Schuld. Jetzt denken alle das wir miteinander   
verlobt sind." 

Ranma seufzte und ließ die Schultern hängen. Er erwiderte nichts, er würde   
sowieso nur das falsche sagen, also hielt er lieber ganz den Mund. Akane   
war in diesem Zustand eh nicht beizukommen. 

Für den Rest des Tages versuchten Ranma und Akane erfolglos die Gerüchte zu   
stoppen. Aber die anderen ließen sie kaum ausreden und schienen ihnen gar   
nicht zuzuhören.   
Kuno war für den Rest des Tages im Krankenzimmer der Schule. 

############################################################################# 

Furinkan Highschool, Schulende.   
Kaum hatte die Glocke geläutet war Akane auch schon wieder von Neugierigen   
umringt. Das gleiche galt für Ranma. Dieser hatte für heute genug und sprang   
mit einem Satz über die Köpfe der anderen hinweg neben Akane.   
Er nahm sie auf den Arm und war aus dem Fenster. Akane quietschte als sie   
fielen und hielt sich an Ranma fest. Mit zwei langen Sätzen hatten sie das   
Schulgelände verlassen.   
Auf sicherem Boden angekommen sah Ranma zu Akane, welche sich immer noch an   
ihm festklammerte. "He, du kannst mich jetzt loslassen, wir sind unten." 

Akane blinzelte, erkannte in was für einer Situation sie sich befand und nahm   
hastig Abstand von Ranma. Dann schnauzte sie ihn an. "Was fällt dir ein?" 

Ranma zog beleidigt eine Miene. "Entschuldigung, ich wußte nicht das du dich   
lieber mit deinen Mitschülern auseinander setzen wolltest." 

Akane hmpfte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Ranma hatte recht   
gehabt, aber das würde sie ihm ganz bestimmt nicht zugeben. 

Als Ranma auf den Zaun sprang und sich auf den Heimweg machen wollte hielt   
sie ihn zurück. "Hey, wir müssen noch auf Oneechan warten. Und Jeremy will   
sicher auch mit." 

Ranma stoppte. Akane hatte recht. Außerdem war da ja auch noch Ryoga... 

Spricht man vom Bär, tappt er daher. In diesem Moment landete Ryoga zwischen   
ihnen. 

Ryoga: "Puh, ich dachte schon ich hätte euch verloren. Ranma, kann ich mit   
euch mitkommen?" 

Ranma: "Klar doch. Immerhin hast du mir ja eine Herausforderung geschrieben,   
die kann ich ja schlecht ablehnen." 

Akane: "Hey! Wer gibt dir das Recht einfach so fremde Leute einzuladen?   
Niemand hat dir erlaubt dich mit anderen in unserem Dojo zu prügeln." 

Nabiki: "Laß ihn doch, Akane." Dann kann ich feststellen wie gut er kämpfen   
kann und meine Wetten zwischen ihm und Kuno entsprechend setzen.> 

Ranma und Akane drehten sich zu Nabiki um, die grade mit Jeremy um die Ecke   
kam. 

Jeremy: "Jetzt sollte wir uns aber beeilen, Akane´s Fanclub sucht schon nach   
dir, Ranma." 

Die fünf schauten sich betroffen an. Ranma machte sich eigentlich keine   
Sorgen, die Horde o´Hentai war nichts womit er nicht fertig wurde. Aber es   
widerstrebte ihm sich an schwächeren zu vergreifen. 

Auf dem Weg zum Tendo-Dojo gab es einen kleinen Zwischenfall mit der   
Wasserkellen-Oma.   
Jeremy-chan stutzte, und Ranma-chan begann zu lachen. "Mach dir nichts draus.   
Frau Watanabe macht das nicht absichtlich, sie merkt nicht mal was sie   
anrichtet." 

Jeremy-chan: "Ich frage mich nur wieso ich nicht gemerkt habe das sie hier   
mit Wasser rumschmeißt. Ich hätte darauf achten sollen." 

Sie zog eine Thermoskanne aus dem Sub-space und übergoß erst sich, dann   
Ranma-chan mit heißem Wasser. 

Ranma wrang das Wasser aus seinem Zopf. "Ich vergeß das auch immer wieder.   
Weißt du, diese 'Hidden-Weapon' Technik ist unglaublich praktisch wenn man   
einen Fluch hat." 

Jeremy: "Darum habe ich sie ja auch gelernt." 

Als sie ihren Weg fortsetzten flüsterte Nabiki zu Akane: "Das erinnert mich   
irgendwie an deinen Trick mit dem Hammer. Du könntest Jeremy mal danach   
fragen." 

Akane: "Ich weiß nicht. Der Hammer ist immer dann da wenn ich ihn brauche.   
Ich hab mir noch nie Gedanken darüber gemacht wo der herkommt."   
  
  
  
  
  


Kurze Zeit später kam die Fünfergruppe beim Tendohaus an. 

Akane: (öffnet die Tür)"Tadaima!" 

Nabiki verschwand sofort die Treppe hinauf in ihr Zimmer. 

Kasumi schaute aus der Küche. "Oh, hallo." Sie blickte auf Ryoga. 

Ranma: "Ryoga Hibiki, ein alter Freund von mir. Er stört doch nicht, oder?" 

Kasumi: "Gute Güte, natürlich nicht." Sie stellte ein weiteres Gedeck auf den   
Tisch. "Leider dauert es mit dem Abendessen noch ein wenig." 

Ranma: "Macht nichts. Ryoga und ich haben sowieso noch was vor. Ryoga, kommst   
du?" 

Ryoga nickte, und die zwei verschwanden im Garten.   
Genma blickte kurz auf, als sein Sohn an ihm vorbeilief, konzentrierte sich   
aber sofort wieder auf sein Spiel mit Soun. Beim 'Anything Goes Shogi Playing'   
durfte man sich nicht ablenken lassen. 

Kasumi wollte grade wieder in der Küche verschwinden, drehte sich aber noch   
mal zu Jeremy um. "Wolltest du nicht deine Sachen heute mitbringen?" 

Jeremy holte seinen kompletten Wanderrucksack aus Sub-space. "Hab alles   
dabei." 

Kasumi: (dreht sich um und geht in die Küche)"Dann ist ja gut." 

Jeremy verschwand im Gästezimmer um seine Sachen auszupacken. Akane blieb   
allein zurück in der Halle. Sie überlegte einen Moment ob sie Kasumi wohl   
beim Abendessen helfen sollte, entschied sich aber dann dagegen. Ihre große   
Schwester arbeite am liebsten alleine in der Küche. 

Akane lief ins obere Stockwerk. Auf dem Weg in ihr Zimmer spähte sie kurz   
nach Nabiki hinein. Diese saß wie üblich vor ihrem PC und laß ihre E-Mails. 

Akane öffnete ihre Zimmertür und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen. Heute war ein   
grauenvoller Tag gewesen. Die ganze Schule dachte nun das sie bald heiraten   
würde. Alles nur weil Kuno nicht seine Klappe halten konnte. Selbst wenn   
ich Ranma heiraten sollte, was geht ihn das an?> 

Sie ließ die Ereignisse des Tagen noch mal an sich vorbeiziehen. Sie dachte   
daran, wie Ranma ohne Anstrengung drei Stockwerke in die Höhe gesprungen   
war, und wie er später mit ihr in zwei Sätzen das Schulgelände verlassen   
hatte. Sie dachte daran wie Ryoga ebenfalls zu solchen Kunststücken fähig   
war. Sie dachte daran das die Beiden jetzt im Dojo miteinander sparrten.   
Vielleicht ist Ranma wirklich besser als ich. Etwas. Es ist sicher ganz   
interessant den beiden beim Kämpfen zuzusehen.>   
Akane stand auf und wechselte schnell in ihren Gi. Dann ging sie in Richtung   
Dojo.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


Noch bevor Akane die Dojotür öffnete konnte sie die Kampfgeräusche hören.   
Als sie dann hineinging blieb sei erstaunt stehen. Der Anblick, der sich   
ihr bot, war aber auch nur schwer zu beschreiben. 

Ranma und Ryoga kämpften miteinander, soviel stand fest. Akane hatte ja   
schon selber eine Kostprobe von Ranma´s Können gesehen, aber was sie nun   
miterlebte war ... unbeschreiblich. 

Die zwei Jungs tauschten Schläge in einer Geschwindigkeit aus, die Akane sich   
nie hätte Träumen lassen. Konter und Gegenkonter wechselten sich so rasch ab,   
das die Gliedmaßen der Beiden regelrecht verschwammen. Sie blieben dabei   
nicht auf einer Stelle, sondern sprangen während des Kampfes quer durchs   
ganze Dojo. 

Akane begriff schlagartig, das Ranma sie bei ihrem Sparring nie wirklich   
ernst genommen hatte. Eigentlich hätte sie diese Tatsache wütend machen   
sollen, aber im Moment war sie viel zu perplex dazu. 

Jetzt saßen die zwei Martial Artists in einer Unentschieden-Situation: Ranma   
hatte Ryoga´s Arm geblock, und umgekehrt. Sie versuchten sich gegenseitig   
die Deckung herunterzudrücken, ohne das sie selbst eine Lücke freigaben.   
Schließlich gaben sie es auf und sprangen gleichzeitig zurück und in eine   
Bereitstellung. 

Ryoga: "Du bist besser geworden seit letztes Mal." 

Ranma: "Du bist aber auch nicht ohne. Du bist schneller als ich dich in   
Erinnerung habe." Dafür zum Glück nicht so stark.> 

Ryoga spannte seine Muskeln und ging etwas tiefer. "Also, bist du bereit für   
einen echten Kampf?" 

Ranma: "Jederzeit." 

Akane stellte sich zwischen die beiden. "Macht das woanders, wenn ihr das   
Dojo demoliert könnt ihr was erleben." 

Ranma: "Och komm, Akane. Wir sind auch vorsichtig." 

Akane wollte grade zu einer Erwiderung Luft holen, da lenkte Ranma ein.   
"Schon gut, schon gut, wir gehen. Komm Ryoga, etwas Abendluft wird uns sicher   
gut tun." 

Die zwei verzogen sich nach draußen. Akane bölkte ihnen hinterher "Aber wenn   
ihr die Blumen zertretet kriegt ihr Ärger mit Kasumi." Sie blieb noch einen   
Moment im nun leeren Dojo, aber schließlich siegte die Neugier. Akane war   
gespannt zu was Ranma und Ryoga wirklich fähig waren.   
  
  
  
  


Ranma und Ryoga standen sich gegenüber, der Gartenteich zwischen ihnen. Ranma   
deutete auf das Wasser. "Wer zuerst naß wird hat verloren." 

Ryoga ging in eine Ready-Position. "Ich hoffe, du hast heute noch nicht   
gebadet. Du wirst es nämlich gleich nötig haben." 

Ranma: "Das werden wir ja sehen." 

Die zwei sprangen in die Luft und trafen sich genau über dem Teich. Sie   
blieben dort wie schwerelos hängen, während sie Schläge austauschten.   
Schnell jedoch gewann Ranma die Oberhand, Luftkampf war schließlich die   
Spezialität des Saotome-Ryu. 

~Platsch~ 

Ranma landete geschickt auf den Begrenzungssteinen. "Ohh, bist du ein bißchen   
naß geworden?" 

Ryoga zog einen Fisch aus seinem Ärmel und stieg aus dem Wasser. "Na gut, der   
erste Punkt geht an dich. Hyaaa..." 

Er schoß auf Ranma zu, nur um leere Luft zu erwischen.   
Ranma trat hastig zur Seite und stellte Ryoga ein Bein. Ryoga rollte sich ab,   
sprang in der gleichen Bewegung herum und trat mit einem Roundhouse-kick   
nach seinem Rivalen. Ranma duckte sich und fegte Ryoga sein Standbein unter   
dem Leib weg. Ryoga drehte sich noch im fallen und trat Ranma in den Bauch.   
Ranma fiel knapp zwei Meter zurück.   
Beide Kämpfer waren gleichzeitig auf den Beinen, bis jetzt hatte der Kampf   
nur acht Sekunden gedauert. 

Akane ließ den Mund offenstehen. So schwer es ihr fiel, aber sie mußte   
zugeben das sowohl Ranma als auch Ryoga besser waren als sie, besser als   
Kuno, sogar besser als sie UND Kuno. "Unglaublich, wo haben sie nur so   
kämpfen gelernt?" 

Jeremy: "Ranma von seinem Vater, bei Ryoga weiß ich´s nicht. Aber beide haben   
den größten Teil ihres Lebens mit trainieren verbracht." 

Akane drehte sich erschrocken um, sie hatte Jeremy gar nicht kommen gehört.   
Dann merkte sie das auch der Rest der Familie nach draußen auf die Terrasse   
gekommen war um sich das Schauspiel anzusehen. 

Soun: "Dein Sohn ist wirklich sehr gut." 

Genma: "Ich weiß, schließlich habe ich ihn auch trainiert." 

Alle sahen gespannt zu wie Ranma und Ryoga sich gegenseitig zu übertrumpfen   
versuchten, aber nach einiger Zeit wurde es klar das Ranma die Oberhand   
hatte.   
Immer öfter landete er Treffer, während Ryoga immer frustrierter wurde. Schon   
bald zeigten sich erste Anzeichen seiner Kampfaura. 

Jeremy: Ranma sollte es nicht übertreiben, sonst läßt Ryoga einen Shishi   
Hokodan los. Depressiv genug ist er schon.> 

Ranma schlug Ryoga in den Magen, und packte ihn als er sich krümmte. Dann   
warf er ihn über seine Schulter. Ryoga flog durch die Luft und schlug auf, er   
blieb einen Augenblick liegen bevor er sich hinsetzte. 

Ryoga: (reibt sich eine schmerzende Stelle)"Ich muß zugeben, du bist wirklich   
besser. Hätte ich nicht erwartet. Ich muß wohl zu anderen Mitteln   
greifen." 

Ryoga verlor nicht gerne, wer tat das schon? Er wollte Ranma aber auch nicht   
wirklich verletzen, schließlich war dies nur ein Übungskampf und keine ernste   
Auseinandersetzung. Er stand auf, ließ seine Aura aufflammen und hielt sich   
etwas zurück als er nach seinem Ki griff. 

Ranma spürte das ansteigen von Ryoga´s Ki. Er wußte was gleich auf ihn zu   
kommen würde. Er konnte Ryoga zuvorkommen, das wußte er. Er konnte auch   
Ryoga´s Ki-Blast mit seinem eigenen auscanceln. Aber er wußte auch das er   
Ryoga nur damit vergraulen oder beleidigen würde, und das wollte er nicht. 

Ryoga hielt seine Hände vor dem Körper. "Schau dir meine neue Technik an." Er   
stieß seine geöffneten Hände nach vorne und feuerte einen Ball aus grünem   
Ki ab. "Shishi Hokodan." 

Ranma kreuzte seine Arme vor dem Körper um den Aufschlag abzumildern. Als die   
Attacke traf wunderte er sich ein wenig, Ryoga´s Ki-Blasts waren sonst immer   
viel stärker gewesen. Ranma konnte nicht wissen das Ryoga bei weitem nicht   
so deprimiert war wie früher. 

Die Zuschauer starrten entsetzt auf das Geschehen. 

Akane: "Was ..." 

Soun: "... war ..." 

Nabiki: "... das?" 

Kasumi: "Gute Güte!" 

Genma: "Unglaublich! Eine Ki-Attacke." 

Ranma inzwischen blieb einen Moment liegen und prüfte ob noch alle Knochen   
dort waren wo sie hingehörten. Dann stand er langsamer als nötig auf. "Heh,   
das war nicht schlecht. Wirklich gute Technik." 

Ryoga kratzte sich etwas verlegen am Kopf. "Ich hoffe es hat nicht zu sehr   
wehgetan, ich übertreibe es manchmal ein wenig." 

Ranma: (winkt ab)"Wird schon gehen. Ich hab lange niemanden mehr getroffen   
der mich wirklich mit einer Attacke erwischt hat so wie du. Ich würd´   
sagen, du hast das Match gewonnen." 

Ryoga: (fast enttäuscht)"Schon? Ich finde nicht das du schon fertig   
aussiehst." 

Ranma: (droht ihm mit dem Finger)"Bin ich auch noch lange nicht. Ich verlange   
natürlich eine Revanche. Aber nicht mehr heute, es ist bald   
Essenszeit, und mit einem leeren Magen bin ich nicht komplett."   
  
  
  
  
  


Die Erwähnung von Essen ließ Kasumi aufhorchen, und sie eilte zurück ins   
Haus. Akane blickte noch einmal verwundert auf die zwei Jungs, dann folgte   
sie ihrer Schwester in die Küche. 

Akane: "Oneechan, kann ich dir beim Abendessen helfen?" 

Kasumi: (lächelt)"Nett gemeint, Akane, aber das ist wirklich nicht nötig."   
Sie bemerkte Akane´s Gesichtsausdruck und fügte hinzu "Vielleicht   
nächstes Mal. Sag, hast du nicht noch Hausaufgaben zu machen?" 

Akane nickte und zog beleidigt von dannen. Kaum war sie weg kam Jeremy   
hinein. "Ist sie wirklich so schlimm?" 

Kasumi lächelte nur und legte ihren Finger auf die Lippen. Dann drückte sie   
Jeremy einen Stapel Teller in die Hand. "Hier, wärst du so nett und würdest   
schonmal den Tisch decken?" 

Jeremy nahm die Teller und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Nabiki saß dort schon und war   
am rechnen. Als sie Jeremy kommen hörte blickte sie auf. "Du scheinst ja   
ziemlich schnell herausgefunden zu haben das meine kleine Schwester nicht   
grade eine Begabung für die Küche hat." 

Jeremy verteilte die Teller auf dem Tisch. "Es ist aber auch schwer zu   
übersehen." 

Nabiki teilte Jeremy in die Kategorie 'Aufmerksam' ein und wandte sich dann   
wieder ihren Berechnungen zu. Einen Kampf Ranma gegen Ryoga sollte ich   
mit acht zu sieben bewerten, Ryoga gegen Kuno sechs zu eins für Ryoga, Ranma   
gegen Akane ... hmm, das lassen wir lieber.>   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Zurück im Garten.   
Während Ryoga Ranma in allen Einzelheiten erklärte, wie er die Technik gelernt   
hatte, waren die zwei Idioten des Hauses ebenfalls in ein Gespräch vertieft. 

Soun: "Erstaunlich, wirklich erstaunlich. Dieser Hibiki hat da eine ganz   
außergewöhnliche Fähigkeit. Ich habe seit Jahren niemanden mehr   
getroffen der Ki-Blasts beherrschte." 

Genma: "In der Tat. Nicht mehr seitdem unser alter Meister, Gott sei seiner   
perversen Seele gnädig, auf so rätselhafte Weise verschwunden ist." 

Genma grinste bei seinen Worten, aber Soun blickte sich unbehaglich um.   
"Sprich nicht über ihn, er könnte dich hören." 

Genma´s Grinsen erlosch, er räusperte sich umständlich. "Aber ich werde mit   
Ranma ein ernstes Wort wechseln müssen. Er hat viel zu einfach aufgegeben.   
Er sollte eigentlich gelernt haben das ein Saotome niemals aufgibt." 

############################################################################# 

Tendo-Wohnzimmer.   
Die Tendo´s, die Saotome´s (plus ihren neuesten Zuwachs) und Ryoga waren am   
Tisch versammelt, während Kasumi das Essen auftrug. 

Kasumi: "Greift zu. Ich hoffe es reicht für alle." 

Nabiki warf einen Seitenblick auf Ranma und Genma und sah vor ihrem geistigen   
Auge das Haushaltsgeld in die Höhe schnellen. 

Jeremy hatte nie für Möglich gehalten das die Geschichten über die   
Eßgewohnheiten von Ranma und Genma wahr waren, aber zumindest Genma wurde   
seinem Film-Vorbild gerecht. Er schaufelte das Essen nur so in sich hinein.   
Ranma versuchte eine etwas normalere Geschwindigkeit vorzulegen. Er schaffte   
es sogar, nur wenn Genma seinem Teller zu nahe kam unterbrach er blitzschnell   
dessen Angriff. 

Jeremy war froh das er nicht neben Genma saß, sonst wäre sein Teller schon   
leer gewesen, er hatte Mühe genug vernünftig mit Stäbchen zu essen.   
Glücklicherweise hatte er in China Zeit genug zum üben gehabt, er hätte sonst   
einen ziemlich komischen Eindruck abgegeben. 

Das Essen verlief (verhältnismäßig) friedlich. Als Kasumi das Geschirr   
abräumte meinte Ryoga, das es an der Zeit wäre das er nach Hause käme. 

Ranma: "Nach Hause? Alleine? Am Ende kommst du in Brasilien raus, oder so." 

Ryoga: (drohend)"Ranma! Hör auf dich über mich lustig zu machen." 

Ranma: "Ist doch wahr. Du würdest von alleine nicht mal den Weg zur Toilette   
finden." 

Ryoga lief rot an vor Zorn. 

Akane legte ihm tröstend die Hand auf den Arm. "Stör dich nicht dran. Ranma   
ist nunmal ein ungehobelter Klotz. Ich finde es nicht schlimm wenn man   
eine kleine Schwäche hat." 

Ryoga´s Gesichtsfarbe wechselte von dunkelrot zu rosa, als er Akane´s Hand   
auf seinem Arm bemerkte. "Uhh... Findest du?" Er zog hastig seinen Arm   
weg. "Aber ich muß jetzt wirklich weg. Meine Mutter macht sich sicher schon   
Sorgen." Er stand auf und ging in Richtung Küche. 

Ranma: "Zur Tür geht´s in die andere Richtung. Komm, ich bring dich hin." 

Er zog Ryoga zum Ausgang, Jeremy folgte ihnen. 

Ranma: (öffnet die Tür)"Bist du sicher das du alleine gehen willst?" 

Jeremy: "Ich kann dich bringen ... solange wir diesmal die Straße benutzen." 

Ryoga: (tritt ins Freie)"Nicht nötig. Ich schaff das schon. Immerhin, dies   
ist meine Heimat, hier sollte ich mich also nicht so schnell   
verlaufen." 

Ranma: "Wenn du meinst. Aber denk dran das du morgen Schule hast." 

Ryoga: "Keine Angst. (geht weg und winkt nochmal) Wir sehen uns dann morgen." 

Kurz darauf war er verschwunden. Jeremy und Ranma tauschten vielsagende   
Blicke. "Was meinst du, sehen wir den morgen wieder?" "Bestimmt nicht." 

############################################################################# 

Als Ranma wieder im Hauptraum ankam winkte ihn Genma zu sich. "Ranma, wir   
müssen uns unterhalten. Im Dojo, und zieh deinen Gi an." 

Ranma: "Pop, ich habe heute schon geübt, außerdem wollte ich grade ins Bad." 

Genma: "Anscheinend nicht genug. Ryoga war eindeutig schlechter als du, warum   
hast du aufgegeben?" 

Ranma: "Ich hatte meine Gründe. Und jetzt geh´ ich baden." 

Er drehte sich um und wollte gehen, aber Genma hielt ihn am Arm zurück. "Es   
gibt keinen Grund der gut genug ist, um eine Niederlage zu entschuldigen.   
Wir werden jetzt zusammen trainieren, bis du in der Lage bist Ryoga zu   
schlagen. Nur weil er eine besondere Technik kennt machst du dir vor Angst   
in die Hose und gibst auf." 

Ranma: "Hey! Ich habe vor nichts Angst. Und ich sagte bereits, ich hatte   
meine Gründe warum ich den Kampf beendet habe." 

Genma: "Faule Ausrede. Natürlich hattest du Angst, ich habe es gesehen. Dabei   
war es nur Ki, das Gleiche aus dem auch deine Kampfaura besteht." 

Ranma: (gelangweilt)"Das weiß ich schon, Pop. Darf ich jetzt baden?" 

Genma antwortete nicht. Er griff Ranma und warf ihn aus dem Fenster. Direkt   
in den Teich. Dann sprang er hinterher und landete am Ufer. "So, jetzt wo   
du gebadet hast können wir mit dem Training anfangen." 

Ranma-chan stieg aus dem Wasser und wrang ihren Zopf aus. Dann starrte sie   
wütend ihren Vater an. "Ich meinte 'heiß' baden. Und genau das mache ich   
jetzt. Und ich habe keine Angst vor Ryoga, ich weiß ganz genau was Ki-Blasts   
sind. Das!" 

Mit dem letzten Wort warf sie einen bläulichen Energieball nach Genma,   
beinahe lässig und nur mit einer Hand. Die Attacke traf, und Genma wurde   
mehrere Meter zurückgeschleudert und blieb ohnmächtig liegen. 

Ranma-chan ging zurück ins Haus. 

Soun: "Du kennst auch das Geheimnis dieser Attacke? Erstaunlich. Aber wieso   
hast du es nicht gegen Ryoga eingesetzt?" 

Ranma-chan: "Die Ki-Blasts basieren auf Gefühlen, in Ryoga´s Fall Depression.   
Wenn ich gezeigt hätte das ich ebenfalls so was kann, hätte ihn das   
nur stärker gemacht. Außerdem ist Ryoga immer leicht reizbar, und   
ich will es mir mit ihm nicht verderben." 

Soun: "Bei Gelegenheit mußt du mir das näher erklären. Hmm, dein Vater   
wußte bis jetzt nicht das du Ki-Blasts werfen kannst?" 

Ranma-chan: "Nein. Das heißt, jetzt schon. Mich einfach so einen Feigling   
zu nennen, hmpf. Ich gehe jetzt baden." 

Soun blickte dem Rotschopf hinterher. Nicht nur das sie eine ausgezeichnete   
Kämpferin war, nein, sie beherrschte auch Attacken die man bei jemanden in   
so jungen Jahren nie erwartet hätte. Und offensichtlich hatte sie nicht all   
ihr Wissen nur von Genma. 

############################################################################# 

Am nächsten Morgen.   
Jeremy erwachte aufgrund der lautstarken Vater-Sohn 'Diskussion' im Garten.   
Er blinzelte und schaute auf die Uhr. Nicht mal ganz halb sechs. Er gähnte   
und stand auf. Im Flur lief ihm eine sehr unausgeschlafene Nabiki über den   
Weg. 

Jeremy: "Morgen Nabiki. Ganz schön laut da draußen, was?" 

Nabiki: " ~groan~." 

Sie würdigte ihn keines Blickes und schlurfte die Treppe runter. Jeremy   
wunderte was sie wohl hatte, dann machte er sich auf den Weg ins Bad.   
Vorsichtshalber klopfte er laut an die Tür, er hatte keine Lust auf eine   
ungewollte Begegnung mit Akane, aber niemand war da. Er ging hinein.   
  
  
  
  


Derweil im Garten.   
Das Ranma und Genma am sparren waren hinderte sie nicht daran ein Gespräch   
zu führen. 

Genma: "Los Ranma, erzähl deinem Vater wo du diese Ki-Attacke gelernt hast." 

Ranma sprang auf seinem Vater zu und versuchte ihn mit einem Kick in der   
Luft zu erwischen. "Nein." 

Genma wich zur Seite aus und schlug mit einer schnellen Kombination nach   
Ranma. "Undankbares Kind. Nach allem was ich dir beigebracht habe willst du   
dein Wissen nicht mit mir teilen?" 

Ranma blockte alle Schläge, packte Genma am Gi und warf ihn in den Teich.   
Ein Panda tauchte wieder auf. Ranma grinste. "Was für Wissen? Ich habe   
einfach nur Ryoga´s Technik kopiert, das ist alles. Wenn du gut genug wärst,   
hättest du dasselbe mit meiner gemacht."   
Das war keine Lüge, Ranma hatte seine Attacke wirklich gelernt indem er den   
Shishi Hokodan imitierte. Das es nicht in seinem letzten Kampf war, davon   
sagte er nichts. 

Der Panda schien einen Moment nachzudenken (als ob Genma das könnte), dann hob   
er ein Schild. {Zeig sie mir nochmal.} 

Ranma: "Nichts lieber als das. Moko Takabisha." 

Genma-Panda blieb regungslos liegen, schaffte es aber noch ein Schild zu   
heben. {Das meinte ich nicht mit 'zeigen'.} ~flip~ {Aua.} 

Ranma schnippte seinen Zopf über die Schulter, dann ging er ins Haus. 

Als er ins Wohnzimmer kam, kam ihm Nabiki aus der Küche entgegen. Sie ging   
zur Treppe, blieb dort stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um. Sie nuschelte   
etwas unverständliches und ging dann die Treppe hinauf. 

Ranma: "Huh? Was hast du gesagt?" 

Kasumi streckte den Kopf aus der Küche. "Sie hat ihre negative Meinung zu   
den morgendlichen Kämpfen zwischen dir und deinem Vater gesagt. Nur mit   
anderen Worten." 

Ranma wußte das Nabiki in ihrer Ausdrucksweise recht Phantasievoll werden   
konnte. Er zuckte die Schultern und ging ins Bad, Nabiki hatte sich das   
letzte Mal auch dran gewöhnt. 

Er zog sich aus und betrat das Badezimmer. Eine halb eingeseifte Jeremy-chan   
drehte sich zu ihm um. 

Jeremy-chan: "Du hast Glück das ich kein echtes Mädchen bin, sonst hättest   
du jetzt wieder einen auf den Deckel bekommen." 

Ranma Schaute auf die äußere Seite der Tür. Tatsächlich, dort hing das   
'Besetzt'-Schild. "Ups, hab ich doch glatt übersehen." 

Er schloß die Tür wieder und begann mit der morgendlichen Prozedur des Bades.   
Ruckzuck waren zwei Mädchen im Zimmer. Jeremy-chan hatte sich inzwischen   
fertig eingeseift und ließ nun Wasser zum abspülen in eine Schale laufen. 

Ranma-chan: "Wie kommst du eigentlich mit deinem Fluch klar? Es scheint dich   
ja nicht sonderlich zu stöhren." 

Jeremy-chan: "Solange es nur ab und zu ist, und ich mich schnell wieder   
zurückverwandeln kann, nein. Aber das ständige Mädchen sein bei den   
Amazonen ging mir ganz schön auf den Keks." Sie spülte sich ab und   
setzte sich auf den Rand des Furo, wechselte aber noch nicht.   
"Eigentlich finde ich es sogar ganz interessant mal zu erfahren wie   
die andere Hälfte der Menschheit sich fühlt." 

Ranma-chan war auch eingeseift und füllte die Schale. "Komisch. Du bist der   
erste der seinen Fluch nicht haßt. Ich kann ihn nicht ausstehen, und was ich   
weiß konnten das Ryoga, Taro und die Amazonen auch nicht." Sie kippte das   
kalte Wasser über ihren Körper. 

Jeremy-chan: "Hey, das bedeutet nicht das ich gerne ein Mädchen bin. Ich   
glaube, wenn ich wüßte das ich den Fluch nicht loswerde und in diesem   
Zustand nach Hause müßte würde ich auch anders reagieren. Was würden   
meine Eltern dazu sagen? Oder meine Freundin?" 

Ranma-chan: "Du hast eine Freundin? Vermißt du sie?" 

Jeremy-chan: (nickt)"Natürlich. Ich vermisse mein ganzes Zuhause. Ich bin   
jetzt schon über sechs Wochen hier, inzwischen glauben sicher alle   
das ich tot bin." Sie schniefte. 

Ranma-chan legte ihr tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Hey, das kriegen   
wir schon wieder hin." 

Jeremy-chan: "Ich weiß. Spätestens wenn Happosai kommt. Wie lange dauert das   
wohl noch, mit Zeitangaben hatte es deine Geschichte nicht so?" 

Ranma-chan: "Von jetzt? Knapp noch ein halbes Jahr." 

Die Zwei blickten sich an, ein halbes Jahr konnte eine sehr lange Zeit   
werden. Schließlich straffte sich Jeremy-chan und wechselte das Thema. "Weißt   
du, der Fluch hat einen Nachteil." Sie piekte Ranma-chan in den Busen.   
"Nackte Frauen machen mich einfach nicht mehr an." 

Ranma-chan runzelte die Stirn über Jeremy-chan´s Aktion und stieg ins heiße   
Wasser. Sofort trat die Veränderung ein. 

Ranma: "Was ist daran ein Nachteil?" 

Jeremy-chan ging ebenfalls ins Furo. "Überleg doch mal. Wenn meine Freundin   
nackt vor mir steht und sich bei mir nichts tut, dann wird sie das als   
persönliche Beleidigung auffassen." 

############################################################################# 

Das Frühstück verlief ereignislos. Jeremy machte sich beim Abräumen etwas   
nützlich. 

Akane: "Oneechan? Kann ich auch etwas helfen?" 

Kasumi: "Umm ... Das ist lieb von dir gemeint, Akane, aber mit drei Leuten   
würden wir uns nur gegenseitig im Weg stehen." 

Akane: "Oh." 

Kasumi bemerkte Akane´s enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck und versuchte sie   
aufzuheitern. "Du kannst mir aber anders helfen." Sie nahm ein Buch aus dem   
Regal. "Ich habe mir dieses Buch vor ein paar Tagen bei Doktor Tofu   
ausgeliehen, wärst du so freundlich wenn du auf deinem Rückweg bei ihm   
vorbeischauen könntest?" 

Akane errötete ein wenig. "Uhm, weißt du ... ich würde ja gerne, aber ..."   
Sie wußte nicht recht wie sie es sagen sollte. Wenn sie an Tofu dachte bekam   
sie immer weiche Knie. 

Ranma bemerkte dies, und irgendwie verursachte es bei ihm ein komisches   
Gefühl im Magen. Muß wohl zuviel gegessen haben, heute morgen.> Das es   
Eifersucht war, darauf kam er nicht. 

Ranma: "Ich kann es wohl machen. Ich wollte sowieso noch beim Arzt   
vorbeischauen. Ich muß mich für die Schule noch untersuchen lassen." 

Kasumi gab ihm das Buch. Kurze Zeit später waren alle vier Teenager aus dem   
Haus. Ranma lief wie üblich auf dem Zaun. 

Ranma: "He, Jeremy? Willst du es nicht auch mal probieren?" 

Jeremy sah abschätzend hinauf. "Nein danke, vielleicht später." 

Ranma: "Wenn du meinst. Aber du solltest es wirklich mal versuchen, die   
Aussicht hier oben ist - Paß auf!" 

~Platsch~ 

Zu spät. Die Oma mit der Wasserkelle hatte ihn, das heißt sie, schon   
erwischt. Jeremy-chan schüttelte sich ärgerlich. "He, Sie! Können Sie nicht   
aufpassen?" 

Frau Watanabe: (hält eine Hand hinter´s Ohr)"Bitte? Was hast du gesagt?" 

Jeremy-chan: "Ich fragte, ob Sie nicht besser aufpassen können? Sie haben   
mich ganz naß gemacht." 

Frau Watanabe: "Jaja, das Wetter ist wirklich schön heute." 

Jeremy-chan: "NEIN! Ich sagte, Sie haben-" 

Sie wurde unterbrochen, als Akane sie heftig am Arm zog. "Laß sie! Frau   
Watanabe ist zwar etwas schrullig, das ist aber kein Grund sie anzuschreien." 

Jeremy-chan murmelte noch etwas über senile Omas, dann zog sie einen Thermos   
aus Sub-space und verwandelte sich zurück. 

Als die vier in Furinkan ankamen, erwartete sie die Horde o´Hentai bereits.   
Die Schüler hatten sich diesmal in zwei Gruppen aufgeteilt. Die eine Gruppe   
rannte auf Akane zu. "Akane, bitte geh mit mir aus."   
Die andere griff Ranma an. "Ranma, ich werde nicht zulassen das du Akane   
heiratest." 

Ranma und Akane beendeten ihre Kämpfe gleichzeitig. Das lag aber daran das   
Ranma sich zurückgehalten hatte. Er schlug sich nicht gerne mit Schwächeren,   
und die meisten seiner Gegner waren nicht mal Kämpfer. 

Aber das nächste Problem wartete schon. Tatewaki trat hervor und deutete   
mit seinem Bokuto auf Ranma. 

Kuno: "So wagst du es dennoch, dein Gesicht hier zu zeigen, Dämon. Niemals   
wird es geschehen, das ein Unhold wie du seine Hand an Akane Tendo   
legt, so spricht Tatewaki Kuno, der Blaue Donner von Furinkan." 

Ein leises Grummeln war in der Ferne zu hören. Jeremy atmete erleichtert   
auf, Kuno hatte doch noch seinen Standartspruch gefunden. Alle anderen   
Schüler wunderten sich nur. "Blauer Donner? Hieß es nicht immer Aufsteigender   
Stern?" 

Akane trat vor Kuno und stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte. "Was immer Nabiki dir   
erzählt hat, es ist nicht war. Niemand wird mich heiraten, schon gar nicht   
Ranma. Er wohnt einfach nur bei uns, das ist alles." 

Kuno: "Edle Akane, es scheint offensichtlich das du bereits unter dem Einfluß   
des elenden Zauberers Saotome stehst. Aber fürchte nicht, ich werde   
den Bann brechen und dich befreien." Er geht auf Ranma zu. "Mach dich   
bereit, denn die Rache des Himmels ist dir sicher." 

Kuno griff an. Ranma wich all seinen Schlägen aus. Dann schlug er selber zu,   
ein kurzer gezielter Fauststoß zum Kinn, und Kuno brach zusammen.   
Nabiki stoppte die Zeit. Erstaunlich, er hat grade Akane´s Rekord um acht   
Sekunden unterboten.> 

Jeremy bekam von alledem nichts mit, er konnte sich schon vorstellen was   
passierte. Statt dessen hatte er ein paar Zettel an das schwarze Brett der   
Schule gehängt, an die Tür des Haupteingangs, ans Lehrerzimmer und anderen   
strategischen Punkten. Dann ging er in sein Klassenzimmer und wartete. 

############################################################################# 

Die große Pause.   
Nabiki wußte nicht was los war. Normalerweise hätten jetzt jede menge Schüler   
sie nach der Wahrheit zwischen Ranma und Akane fragen sollen. Sie hatte   
schließlich eine entsprechende Mitteilung ausgehängt. Aber niemand kam. 

Nabiki ging zu einem beliebigen Schüler und sprach ihn darauf an. Die Antwort   
war mehr als unbefriedigend. "Wieso sollte ich dir Informationen für teures   
Geld abkaufen wenn sie überall kostenlos aushängen?" 

Nabiki war sauer. Irgend jemand mischte sich in ihre Geschäfte ein. Das war   
etwas das sie nicht ausstehen konnte, und sie wollte wissen wer ihr da ihr   
Revier streitig machte. Sie mußte nicht suchen, da wurde sie schon fündig. 

Dort, an dem schwarzen Brett der Schule, stand es groß ausgeschrieben. Eine   
Ausführliche Erklärung wie es zu dem Gerücht um die Heirat ihrer Schwester   
kam, dazu sämtliche Hintergrundinformationen über die sogenannte 'Vereinigung   
der Schulen des Musabetsu Kakuto', und zusätzlich noch der Hinweis das nach   
momentanen Status keine der Tendo-Töchter im Begriff war Ranma Saotome zu   
Heiraten.   
Insgesamt viel mehr, als Nabiki überhaupt vorhatte preiszugeben. Und   
unterschrieben war das Dokument mit Jeremy Saotome. 

Nabiki riß das Papier von der Pinnwand und zerknüllte es. Na warte, Saotome.   
Das wird dir noch leid tun.>   
  
  
  
  
  


Im Schulhof.   
Jeremy beobachtete mit Akane wie Ranma den Stockschlägen von Kuno auswich   
und gleichzeitig seelenruhig sein Bento futterte. Eine größere Gruppe   
Schaulustiger hatte sich bereits angesammelt. 

Akane: "Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los das er Kuno nicht ernst nimmt." 

Jeremy: "Warum sollte er auch? Er ist besser als Tatewaki." 

Eines der Mädchen aus Akane´s Klasse beugte sich vor. "Laß ihn nicht hören   
das du ihn mit seinem Vornamen anredest, dagegen ist er allergisch. Ich heiße   
übrigens Sayuri. Könntest du mir wohl verraten auf was für einen Typ   
Mädchen dein Bruder steht?" 

Akane: (entrüstet)"Sayuri!" 

Yuka: "Laß sie doch, Akane. Wenn du Ranma sowieso nicht willst können doch   
wenigsten wir unseren Spaß haben." 

Sayuri: (kichert)"Wenn ich es nicht besser wüßte würde ich sagen, Akane ist   
eifersüchtig." 

Akane: "Ich? Eifersüchtig auf diesen Macho? Pah!" 

Ranma benutzte Kuno´s Kopf als Sprungbrett und war mit einem Satz neben   
Akane. "Mußt du grad´ sagen, du bist doch noch viel mehr Macho als ich." 

Bevor Akane ihn schlagen konnte war er schon wieder weg. Yuka und Sayuri   
kicherten. Ein Junge aus Jeremy´s Klasse mischte sich ein, Jeremy erinnerte   
sich das er Sato hieß. 

Sato: "Sag mal Jeremy, gilt diese Verlobungsgeschichte eigentlich auch für   
dich?" 

Jeremy: "Zum Glück nicht. Jedenfalls ist Genma, ich meine mein Vater, noch   
nicht auf die Idee gekommen. Und wenn, dann werde ich es ihm ganz   
schnell wieder ausreden, glaub mir." 

Sato: "Ihr Saotomes seid schon komisch. Jeder andere würde sich freuen mit   
Akane verlobt zu sein. Oder Nabiki, ich wüßte zu gerne ob sie im   
Bett genau so kalt ist wie sie hier immer tut." 

Sato warf noch einen Blick in die Rund und ging dann lachend davon.   
Akane ballte die Fäuste. "Der soll mir nur mal im Kampf über den Weg laufen." 

Yuka: "Wenigsten nimmt er nicht an den morgendlichen Schlägereien teil, ich   
hab gehört er ist ein ziemlich hinterhältiger Kämpfer." 

Ein anderer Junge mischte sich ein, Jeremy erkannte ihn als den, der sich   
ihm gestern als Marcel vorgestellt hatte. 

Marcel: "Er ist ein Schläger, kein Kämpfer. Und ein Maulheld. (zu Jeremy) Du   
hast doch gesehen wie er sich im Unterricht aufführt." 

Jeremy nickte, Sato hatte die Tendenz ständig unpassende Kommentare in den   
Raum zu werfen. Und aufpassen tat er auch nie. 

Marcel: "Ich verstehe gar nicht was Mia an ihm findet. Sie ist das genaue   
Gegenteil von ihm, außerdem nutzt Sato sie nur aus." 

Yuka: "Ich habe mal gehört das er von Grundschülern Schutzgeld erpreßt." 

Die fünf Teenager blickten finster Sato hinterher. Ihr Gespräch wurde aber   
durch Nabiki´s Ankunft unterbrochen. 

Nabiki: "Saotome! Wer hat dir erlaubt dies hier aufzuhängen?" 

Ranma: (plättet Kuno und kommt näher)"Was hab´ ich jetzt schon wieder getan?" 

Nabiki: "Dich meine ich nicht. (gibt Jeremy ein Stück Papier) Erklär mir   
das!" 

Jeremy: (sieht sich den Zettel an)"Oh, das. Ich hatte das Gefühl das ich ein   
Mißverständnis aus der Welt schaffen sollte. Bis auf bei Tatewaki   
hat es auch bei allen funktioniert." 

Nabiki: "Und mir sind eine Menge Yen durch die Lappen gegangen. Nur weil du   
die Informationen 'umsonst' rausgeben mußtest." 

Akane: "Geschieht dir recht, Oneechan. Nach deiner Methode würden Ranma und   
ich immer noch als Verlobte gelten. (zu Jeremy) Hab ich mich   
eigentlich schon dafür bedankt?" 

Jeremy:"War doch Ehrensache." 

Das Läuten der Schulglocke hinderte Nabiki an einer Erwiderung. Alle Schüler   
liefen zu ihren Klassenräumen. Nabiki´s Gesichtsausdruck machte ihrem Namen   
als 'IceQueen' alle Ehre. Sie würde schon noch auf andere Weise an ihr Geld   
kommen.   
  
  


Mehrere Minuten nachdem die Schulstunde wieder angefangen hatte, bewegte   
sich Kuno´s ohnmächtige Gestalt wieder. Langsam stand er auf und schüttelte   
seinen Kopf. Dann hob er sein Bokuto empor. 

Kuno: "Du magst den Kampf gewonnen haben, aber nicht die Schlacht. Ich gebe   
mich nicht geschlagen. Die Rache des Himmels mag langsam sein, aber   
sie wird dich mit Sicherheit treffen." 

Niemand außer den Vögeln auf den Bäumen hörte ihn, und selbst diese Vögel   
schüttelten nur die Köpfe. 

############################################################################# 

~Ding Dong Dang Dung~ 

Das Läuten der Schulglocke war noch nicht ganz verklungen, da stürmten die   
Schüler schon aus dem Gebäude.   
Unsere vier Freunde machten sich auf den Heimweg. Ranma merkte an das sie   
bei Doktor Tofu noch wegen dem Buch vorbei mußten. Nabiki lehnte ab mit der   
Begründung, das sie noch dringende Geschäfte zu tätigen hatte.   
Akane sagte nichts, aber am liebsten hätte sie auch nein gesagt. Der Doktor   
hatte sie bis jetzt immer nur als Kasumi´s kleine Schwester gesehen, und   
irgendwie tat ihr das weh. 

Als sie an der Praxis ankamen verabschiedete sich Nabiki. Die anderen gingen   
herein. 

Dame hinter dem Empfang: "Guten Tag, was kann ich für Sie tun? ... Oh, hallo   
Akane. Lange nicht gesehen." 

Akane lächelte ihr freundlich zu. Ranma trat vor. "Ist Herr Ono wohl für   
einen Augenblick zu sprechen? Es dauert auch nicht lange." 

Tofu: (von der Tür aus)"Aber sicher habe ich Zeit. Kommt doch rein." 

Er führte sie in sein Sprechzimmer. "Und, was kann ich für euch tun?" 

Ranma legte das Buch, was Kasumi ihm gegeben hatte, vor Tofu auf den   
Schreibtisch. "Kasumi hat und gebeten ihnen dieses Buch wiederzugeben. Sie   
hatte es sich vor einiger Zeit bei ihnen ausgeliehen." 

Bei der Erwähnung von Kasumi´s Namen vernebelten Tofu´s Brillengläser. Er   
nahm das Buch und drehte es in den Händen. "Oh, von Kasumi ist es? Das ist   
aber nett von ihr. Es wird sich bestimmt gut in meinem Regal machen, hehe."   
Er warf das Buch in den Papierkorb und ging rüber zu 'Betty'. "Hast du   
gehört, Betty? Kasumi hat mir ein Buch geschenkt." Er schüttelte seinem   
Skelett die Hand und sah dann verwundert auf die Knochen. "Meine Güte, Betty,   
du bist aber mager geworden." 

Akane verschwand still aus dem Zimmer und schloß leise die Tür hinter sich.   
Kasumi. Immer ist es nur Kasumi. Ich bin nur das kleine Mädchen von nebenan.   
Warum merkt er nicht das ich auch eine Frau geworden bin?> Sie verließ die   
Praxis. Draußen wischte sie sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel und lief nach   
Hause. 

Im Sprechzimmer derweil hatte sich Tofu wieder etwas beruhigt. Er rückte   
seine Brille zurecht und wandte sich an seine verbliebenen Gäste. 

Tofu: "Uh ... Entschuldigung, wo war ich stehengeblieben?" 

Ranma: "Oh, nichts besonderes. Wir sind nur für die Routineuntersuchung   
vorbeigekommen." 

Tofu: "Ja, stimmt, für die Schule, nicht wahr? Wo ist Akane eigentlich hin,   
eben war sie doch noch hier?" 

Ranma: "Die mußte nach Hause, ich glaube sie hatte noch was wichtiges vor." 

Tofu: "Hmmja, ganz die Akane, immer in Eile. So war sie schon immer. Ein   
nettes Mädchen, nicht war?" 

Jeremy grinste als Ranma den Mund öffnete, wieder schloß und ein wenig   
errötete. Tofu wechselte das Thema. "Soll ich euch nur als Jungen untersuchen   
oder sein ihr als Mädchen auch in der Schule angemeldet?" 

Jeremy: "Wir gehen zwar als Jungen zur Schule, aber ich denke es ist besser   
wenn Sie Ranko und Jessica auch untersuchen. Die Körper sind neu,   
und es kann sicher nicht schaden wenn man besser über sie Bescheid   
weiß." 

############################################################################# 

Es war schon später Nachmittag als die beiden Aquatranssexuellen zu Hause   
ankamen. Jeremy ließ sich auf seine neues Futon fallen als er im Gästezimmer   
ankam. Er sah auf zu Ranma. "Und jetzt? Gibt es in der Nähe eine Disco die   
man abchecken könnte, oder eine Acarde?" 

Ranma stellte seine Schultasche neben den kleinen Schreibtisch. "Keine   
Ahnung. Ich hab mich nie für sowas interessiert, und eigentlich hatte ich   
auch nie Zeit dazu." 

Jeremy: "Was hast du denn immer so gemacht um dir die Zeit zu vertreiben?" 

Ranma: "Naja, manchmal war ich bei Ucchan, oder Ryoga war immer eine   
Abwechslung. Oder hab mich mit Happosai geschlagen, oder mit Akane   
gestritten, oder Kuno verprügelt, oder es kam wieder so ein   
Verrückter der sich aus irgendeinem Grund mit mir schlagen wollte,   
oder ..." 

Ranma kratzte sich am Kopf und machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht als er   
seine verschiedenen Tätigkeiten aufzählte. 

Jeremy: "Das hab ich eigentlich nicht gemeint. Was hast du gemacht wenn du   
'Zeit' hattest, wenn du dich einfach nur entspannen wolltest?" 

Ranma: "Hmm, ich weiß nicht. Es war immer was los. Und sonst hab ich   
trainiert." 

Jeremy schüttelte innerlich den Kopf und verdrehte die Augen. "Tja, das   
grenzt die Möglichkeiten erst mal ein. Dann trainieren wir eben ein bißchen.   
Wen du willst, heißt das." 

Ranma: "Klar. Jetzt wo du ein Saotome bist mußt du auch lernen wie einer   
zu kämpfen."   
  
  


Kurze Zeit später standen die Beiden im Dojo. Jeremy war wieder in Ranma´s   
alten Gi gekleidet. Nach ein wenig Aufwärmen meinte Ranma das sie anfangen   
könnten. 

Ranma: "Bei den Amazonen hast du ja schon die meisten Grundlagen gelernt.   
Ich denke jetzt solltest du von dieser strikten Befolgung der   
Techniken runter, und flexibler werden. Du hältst dich zu sehr an   
die Formen." 

Jeremy: "Was ist falsch daran?" 

Ranma: "Ganz einfach, wenn du die Bewegungen zu genau ausführst bist du   
erstens zu langsam, und zweitens kann man deinen nächsten Move   
erraten." 

Jeremy machte nur "Oh.", und Ranma zeigte ihm die Unterschiede. Es war nicht   
ganz so wie sein Amazonentraining, dafür aber anstrengender. Ranma verstand   
viel von Martial Arts, aber er war es nicht gewohnt mit einem (fast) Anfänger   
zu arbeiten. Aber er hatte auch noch nie versucht jemanden zu trainieren. 

Ranma gab sich Mühe mit Jeremy. Es dauerte ihm ein wenig zu lange, bis sein   
'Schüler' begriff was er ihm sagen wollte, aber nicht jeder konnte Ranma´s   
Talent haben. Und wenn Ranma etwas von seinem Vater gelernt hatte, dann war   
es das er, Ranma, es 'besser' machen würde.   
Also gab er sein Bestes was er als Sensai zustande brachte. 

Nach einer halben Stunde intensiven Übens ging Ranma zu normalem Sparring   
über. Für ihn war es nur ein lockeres Aufwärmen, aber Jeremy kam ganz   
schön ins Schwitzen. 

Ranma: "Du mußt noch ganz schön üben wenn du ein vernünftiger Partner werden   
willst." 

Jeremy: "He, ich geb mein Bestes. Nicht jeder kann so gut sein wie du." 

Ranma grinste und trat ihm die Füße unterm Körper weg. "Ich weiß. Nimm´s mir   
nicht übel, ich bin einfach ein anderes Level gewohnt." 

Die Zwei machten noch eine Weile locker weiter, dann hörte Ranma auf. 

Ranma: "Ich denke das reicht, wir wollen´s nicht übertreiben. Aber du mußt   
lockerer werden, du kämpfst zu sehr wie Ryoga. Inoshishi Atama Ryu,   
zuviel Kraft und zuwenig Technik. Du kannst kaum einen Gegner mit   
purer Gewalt besiegen." 

(Anm.d.Autors: Inoshishi Atama Ryu heißt soviel wie Boar's Head School of   
Martial Arts und ist Ryoga´s Kampfstil.) 

Jeremy: "Ich soll also weniger Kraft in den Angriff legen?" 

Ranma: "Nein, im Gegenteil, du solltest versuchen stärker zu werden, deine   
Schläge würden höchstens Kuno beeindrucken. Aber Schnelligkeit und   
Köpfchen sind ebenso wichtig." 

Jeremy: "Wenn ich mein Ki einsetzte bin ich etwas besser, aber das kann ich   
nicht lange durchhalten." 

Ranma: "Und es würde nicht unbedingt was bringen, ein sensibler Martial   
Artist kann Ki-Verbrennung spüren, du würdest nur Aufmerksamkeit   
erregen. Ki ist gut für richtig ernste Sachen, nicht zum trainieren." 

Akane: "Was genau ist dieses 'Ki' eigentlich?" 

Die zwei Jungs drehten sich überrascht um. Akane stand im Dojoeingang, in   
ihren gelben Gi gekleidet, und sah sie an. 

Akane: "Ist das nicht das Gleiche womit du und Ryoga diese komischen Bälle   
werfen?" 

Ranma produzierte eine blau leuchtende Kugel auf seiner Handfläche. "Keine   
Bälle, Ki-Blasts. Eine besondere Form des Angriffs. Deine Kampfaura besteht   
auch aus Ki." 

Akane blickte ihn verwirrt an. "Was für eine Kampfaura?" 

Ranma: "Das rote Leuchten was du immer hast wenn du Kuno verprügelst." 

Akane staunte. Sie hatte sich nie etwas bei ihrer 'Aura' gedacht, bis ihre   
Freundinnen sie gefragt hatten warum sie immer wie ein Weihnachtsbaum   
leuchtete wenn sie sauer war. Das ist also eine Kampfaura.> 

Jeremy kam auf Akane zu. "Sag mal, hättest du Lust auf ein kleines Match mit   
mir? Ranma fühlt sich unterfordert und ich würde gerne mal mit einem Gegner   
kämpfen den man auch treffen kann." 

Akane sah zwischen Ranma und Jeremy hin und her. Schließlich blieb ihr Blick   
auf Ranma haften. "Du nimmst wohl niemanden ernst, was? Erst hältst du mich   
zum Narren, dann tust du so als ob Ryoga dich besiegt, und jetzt Jeremy. Du   
hältst dich wohl für was Besseres?" 

Ranma: "Ich 'bin' besser. Hätte ich wirklich ernst mit Jeremy gekämpft hätte   
er keine fünf Sekunden durchgehalten." 

Jeremy warf vorsichtig ein "He, so habe ich das nicht gemeint. Ich wollte   
einfach nur mit dir sparren." aber Akane ignorierte ihn. 

Akane: "Mister 'Ich-bin-besser-als-alle' sollte aufhören seine Gegner mit   
Samthandschuhen anzufassen, wir sind nicht aus Glas." 

Ranma: "Nein, du sowieso nicht, du bist höchstens aus Eisen. Und so siehst du   
auch aus." 

Akane: "WIE BITTE?" 

Ranma: "Wie ein Klotz." 

Akane: "Lieber ein Klotz als lauter Stroh im Hirn. Und was ist an meiner Figur   
auszusetzten?" 

Ranma: "Sagen wir´s mal so: Ich habe keine Ahnung warum deine Mitschüler   
unbedingt mit dir ausgehen wollen. Aber vielleicht stehen sie ja   
auf Schläge." 

Akane: "GRRRRR!" 

Jeremy: "Hey, Akane, willst du dich erst mit Ranma schlagen oder sind wir   
soweit?" 

Akane knirschte mit den Zähnen und schenkte Ranma einen Blich der Schmerz   
verspracht. Dann drehte sie sich zu Jeremy um. "Ranma ist ein Idiot, ich   
verstehe nicht warum du unbedingt sein Bruder werden wolltest." Sie holte   
tief Luft zur Beruhigung. "Gut, laß uns anfangen." Akane ging in Position. 

Jeremy: "Uhm, Akane?" 

Akane: "Was?" 

Jeremy: "Könntest du wohl vorher deine Aura runterfahren?" 

Akane blickte an sich herab. Sie war tatsächlich wieder von einem rötlichen   
Flimmern umgeben. "Ich habe aber keine Ahnung wie man das macht. Es passiert   
einfach." 

Ranma: "Beruhige dich, dann verschwindet sie." 

Akane: (dreht sich zu Ranma, schreit)"Ich BIN ruhig." 

Die Aura flammte auf. Ranma zuckte die Schultern und ging zu Jeremy. "Achte   
auf ihre Hüfte, sie kündigt ihre Tritte immer an, und paß auf ihre linke   
Grade auf. Akane ist es gewohnt mit mehreren Gegnern auf einmal zu kämpfen,   
also halte deine Deckung eng. Viel Glück." 

Akane´s Aura wirbelte nur noch mehr als sie Ranma´s Worte hörte. "Mach dich   
auf was gefaßt, du bist nämlich als nächster dran. Und du" Sie drehte sich   
zu Jeremy. "mach dir klar das, solltest du mich schlagen, ich ganz sicher   
nicht mit dir ausgehen werde." 

Ranma murmelte "Wer will mit dir schon ausgehen?" aber zum Glück hörte Akane   
ihn nicht. 

Jeremy: "Ist logisch. Falls du es noch nicht gemerkt hast: Ich bin nicht so   
blöd wie die anderen. Außerdem habe ich schon eine Freundin." 

Akane nickte, dann ging sie in Kampfstellung. Jeremy ebenfalls. Mit einem   
lauten "Kyah!" griff Akane an. Sie zielte mit einer schnellen Links-Rechts   
Kombination nach seinem Kopf, Jeremy blockte die ersten paar und wich dann   
nach hinten aus.   
Als Akane nachsetzte steppte er zur Seite und machte einen Halbkreistritt.   
Akane nahm den Treffer hin, griff sein Bein und warf ihn. Jeremy rollte sich   
auf dem Boden ab und dann zur Seite als Akane´s Fuß auf die Holzdielen   
stampfte wo er eben noch gewesen war. Als sie sich wieder gegenüber standen   
machte Akane eine Finte zu seinem Kopf und rammte ihm das Knie in den Magen. 

Jeremy keuchte und konnte den nächsten Punch grade noch abwehren. Die drei   
nächsten trafen sein Gesicht. Hastig sprang er zurück, und als Akane auf ihn   
zukam setzte er mit einem Salto über sie hinweg, und Akane schlug ins Leere. 

Jeremy trat ihr kräftig ins Hinterteil. "Keine Schläge ins Gesicht, das ist   
unfair."   
Akane murmelte eine Entschuldigung, setzte einen Handkantenschlag an seine   
Schulter, und dann ihren Ellenbogen in seine Rippen 

Jeremy blieb fast die Luft weg. Er griff Akane, rollte sich rückwärts auf den   
Boden und warf sie über sich hinweg. Genau gegen die Wand hinter ihm.   
Akane richte sich benommen auf. Ihr Roundhouse Tritt kam so plötzlich das   
Jeremy keine Chance zum Blocken hatte und ein beachtliches Stück zurückflog. 

Akane ging zu ihm rüber, die Arme immer noch kampfbereit erhoben. Jeremy   
schüttelte sich und kniete sich hin. "Ich ... ich gebe auf. Du hast   
gewonnen." Er befühlte vorsichtig seinen Kiefer. "Du schlägst ganz schön hart   
zu, weißt du das? Ich wollte eigentlich nur sparren." 

Ranma: "Sie ist eben ein brutales Mannsweib. Mach dir nichts draus." 

Akane überhörte den Kommentar. Sie war über sich selbst erschrocken. Sie   
hatte nicht vor gehabt Jeremy so zu verletzten. "Ich ... Entschuldigung. Ich   
wollte das nicht. ... Ich hab´ noch was zu tun, bis zum Abendessen dann." 

Hastig verschwand sie aus dem Dojo. Ich hab ihn behandelt wie die anderen   
aus der Schule, dabei hatte er gesagt das es nur ein Übungskampf sein soll.   
Schlimmer, die anderen Hentais bleiben normalerweise liegen, aber er ist   
wieder aufgestanden und ich habe weitergeschlagen.> 

Im Dojo half Ranma Jeremy wieder auf die Beine. "Geht´s wieder?" 

Jeremy: "Ich denke schon. Gebrochen ist nichts, aber blaue Flecken wird´s   
geben." 

Ranma: "Ich hätte dich vielleicht warnen sollen, Akane hat diesen Komplex   
das sie sich der Welt beweisen will. Und weil sie es bei mir nicht   
geschafft hat, hat sie bei die sich mehr Mühe gegeben.   
Akane kann genauso stur sein wie ich." 

Jeremy: "Liebst du sie deswegen? Weil sie auch nie aufgibt?" 

Ranma: "Lieben? Ich dieses Machoweib? Wie kommst du denn darauf?" 

Jeremy massierte sich seine Muskeln und schwieg. Ranma´s Gesicht sagte etwas   
vollkommen anderes als sein Mund. 

############################################################################# 

Im Bad.   
Jeremy betastete vorsichtig die abgeschürften Stellen seiner Haut. Ein paar   
von den blauen Flecken waren inzwischen grün geworden.   
Er sah nach seinem Amazonenbrandmal, das war inzwischen gut verheilt.   
Trotzdem blieb ein narbiges Muster zurück das ihn für sehr lange Zeit als   
Verbündeten von Joketsuzoku ausweisen würde. 

Jeremy seufzte und begann sich zu waschen. Als sein Körper die Form wechselte   
blieben die blauen Flecken dort wo sie waren.   
Sie spülte die Seife wieder ab und stieg in das Furo. Als Jeremy wieder   
seinen natürlichen Körper annahm merkte er nicht wie sich die Badezimmertür   
leise schloß. 

Ohne ein Geräusch schlich Nabiki in ihr Zimmer. Ihr Gesicht zeigte keine   
Regung als sie den Film aus ihrer Kamera nahm, aber in ihren Augen war ein   
zufriedenes Glitzern. 

Jeremy entspannte sich derweil im warmen Wasser und ahnte nichts. Er war in   
Gedanken versunken. Comb hat immer gesagt das man Ki nicht nur als Waffe,   
sondern auch als Heilmittel einsetzen kann. Das wäre jetzt eine gute   
Gelegenheit das auszuprobieren.>   
Seine Aura flackerte auf als er die inneren Energien zirkulieren ließ, und   
damit die Selbstheilungskräfte seines Körpers beschleunigte. 

############################################################################# 

Spät am Abend.   
Ranma saß auf Dach des Hauses und beobachtete die Sterne. Ein Geräusch im   
Garten ließ ihn aufhorchen. Unten im Garten war ein Schatten zu sehen.   
Seinen Bewegungen zu urteilen suchte er etwas. Ranma stand auf und ging zur   
Dachkante. "He, Jeremy. Suchst du mich?" 

Jeremy blickte sich überrascht um und versuchte den Ursprung der Stimme   
ausfindig zu machen. 

Ranma: "Hier oben, auf dem Dach. Komm doch auch rauf." 

Jeremy schaute nach oben und sah Ranma dort am Dachfirst stehen. Er runzelte   
ein wenig die Stirn über Ranma´s bezug zu Dächern und kletterte dann die   
Regenrinne rauf. Als er oben angekommen war setzte er sich neben ihn. 

Ranma: "Warum bist du nicht einfach hochgesprungen?" 

Jeremy sah ihn mit einem undeutbaren Gesichtsausdruck an. "Weil ich das nicht   
kann, vielleicht?" 

Ranma: "Oh. ... Ich bin es gar nicht mehr gewöhnt das sowas eigentlich nicht   
normal ist. Aber da kommst du auch schon hinter, wenn du erstmal   
etwas besser geworden bist kommt das von ganz alleine." 

Jeremy sagte nichts. Er lehnte sich an die andere Seite des Schornstein wie   
Ranma und dachte nach.   
Eine Zeitlang sagte keiner von Beiden etwas. 

Ranma: "Du vermißt dein Zuhause, nicht wahr?" 

Jeremy: "Hm-hm. Ich frage mich was meine Eltern wohl denken? Ob sie noch   
glauben das ich am Leben bin?" 

Ranma schwieg. Er hatte kein Talent darin mit den Gefühlen anderer Leute   
umzugehen. Außerdem, wie sollte er Jeremy in dieser Sache helfen? 

Jeremy: "Oder Nicole. Hat sie geweint das ich nicht mehr da bin? Oder hat sie   
mich schon vergessen und einen anderen Freund?" 

Ranma: "Wenn sie dich wirklich gern hatte, dann hat sie sicher getrauert.   
... Du hast sie sehr gerne, oder?" 

Jeremy: "Hm-hm." 

Ranma: "Jeremy? Ich verspreche dir, ich werde dafür sorgen das du wieder   
in deine Welt kommst. Und Ranma Saotome hat bis jetzt noch immer   
seine Versprechen gehalten." 

Jeremy sah Ranma an und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. "Danke. Und ich verspreche   
dir auch etwas. Solange ich hier bin werde ich alles mir mögliche tun das   
dein Leben dieses Mal einfacher wird." 

Ranma: "Ich weiß das zu schätzen. Aber sag mir besser nicht was noch so   
alles passieren wird, ich würde mir nur Sorgen machen. Mit den   
Problemen, von denen ich weiß, werden wir noch genug Ärger haben." 

Jeremy: "So groß sind die Probleme doch gar nicht. Die Amazonen sind aus   
dem Spiel, das heißt eine Verlobte weniger, und keine Cologne die dir   
das Leben schwer macht.   
Kuno weiß diesmal von dem Fluch, er wird deiner Jusenkyo-Form also   
nicht hinterherstellen, und sonst ist er ja kein Problem für dich.   
Mit Ryoga hast du auch Frieden geschlossen.   
Die meisten deiner Probleme waren nur Folgeprobleme mit diesen   
Leuten, also alles was das letzte Mal daraus resultiert ist fällt   
automatisch weg.   
Und Dank deines Wissens über die Zukunft kannst du diesmal mit Akane   
eine bessere Beziehung anfangen." 

Ranma: "Hmpf. Warum sollte ich mit dieser Xanthippe eine Beziehung anfangen   
wollen?" 

Jeremy: "Warum bist du sonst hier?" 

Ranma: "Naja, ich ... ich meine, das hier ist halt mein Zuhause, und ... wie   
soll ich es sagen ... hier kenne ich die meisten ... und ... ähm...   
Ach verdammt. Ja, du hast recht, ich bin wegen Akane hier. Bist du   
jetzt zufrieden?" 

E verschränkte die Arme und sah demonstrativ weg. Jeremy grinste nur. 

Ranma: "Aber die Probleme sind immer noch da. Happosai wird mit Sicherheit   
kommen, es sei denn das wir das Siegel an seiner Höhle verstärken,   
aber ich habe keine Ahnung wo die ist und aus Pop kriegen wir das   
bestimmt nicht raus. Dieser alte Hasenfuß macht sich doch schon in   
die Hose wenn ich nur Happosais Namen erwähne." 

Jeremy: "Und Happy brauche ich um an den Nanban-Spiegel zu kommen." 

Ranma: "Das außerdem. Und was ich machen soll wenn Ucchan auftaucht weiß ich   
auch noch nicht. ~seufz~ Arme Ucchan. Mußte ihr ganzes Leben als   
Junge herumlaufen.   
Weißt du, Jeremy, wenn sie kommt und ich sie zurückweise, dann wird   
sie mich genauso hassen wie Ryoga vorher. Und wenn ich versuche mich   
bei ihr zu entschuldigen, dann habe ich schon wieder zwei   
Verlobte. ~seufz~ Sie hat nie verstanden das ich sie immer nur als   
Freund gesehen habe. Ich hab sie geliebt, ja, aber mehr auf die Weise   
wie ein Bruder seine Schwester liebt." 

Jeremy: "Das kriegen wir schon irgendwie hin. Wie wissen was passiert, uns   
wird schon was einfallen wenn es soweit ist." 

Ranma seufzte noch einmal und stand dann auf. Er ging zum Dachgiebel und   
starrte in die Nacht hinaus. "Schon ein komisches Gefühl, wenn man die   
Zukunft kennt. Mir ist schon viel passiert, aber Zeitreisen ... Wenn sowas   
jemanden passiert, dann mir. Typisch." 

[In einer anderen Welt nieste jemand namens Crono. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf   
mit den krausen roten Haaren, packte das Rainbow fester und setzte seinen   
Weg durch das Black Omen fort.] 

Jeremy: "Hmm, es gibt da zwar ein paar Quantum-Theorien über die Möglichkeit   
von Zeitreisen, aber dabei konnte man nur in die Zukunft und nicht   
in die Vergangenheit. Außerdem glaube ich nicht das die   
physikalischen Gesetzte aus meiner Welt auch hier gelten." 

Ranma: "Wie kommst du darauf?" 

Jeremy: "In meiner Welt gibt es keine Ki-Blasts. Nicht mal eine Kampfaura." 

Ranma: "Bist du dir da sicher? Hier wissen die meisten auch nichts von   
solchen Dingen." 

Jeremy: "Vollkommen sicher. Bei mir Zuhause gibt es auch niemanden der   
so locker wie ihr von Dach zu Dach hüpfen kann. Und die Leute werden   
auch nicht über 350 Jahre alt. Und soetwas wie Jusenkyo gibt es bei   
mir auch nicht, überhaupt nichts was irgendwie mit Magie zu tun hat.   
Soll ich weiter machen?" 

Ranma: "Nein, ich glaub ich hab verstanden was du sagen willst. Deine Welt   
klingt ziemlich langweilig.   
Aber eine Sache widerspricht deiner Theorie." 

Jeremy: "Das wäre?" 

Ranma: "Wenn es in deiner Welt keine Magie gibt, wie bist du dann hier hin   
gekommen? Abgesehen davon das Dimensionsreisen genauso unmöglich   
sind wie Zeitreisen?" 

[Die gleiche Welt wie eben, fünfzehn Jahre später. Eine große menschen-   
ähnliche Katze nieste. Serge wischte sich mit seiner Pranke durch´s Gesicht.   
Dann verfluchte er zum wiederholtem Mal sein Schicksal, das ihn in diesem   
Körper eingesperrt hatte. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, das er der Einzigste   
war der in einem Körper steckte der nicht sein eigener war.] 

Ranma/Jeremy: "Hatschie!" 

Ranma: "Gesundheit." Hmm, irgend jemand muß über mich denken.> 

Jeremy: "Danke Gleichfalls. Ich weiß wohl das Dimensionsreisen unmöglich   
sind. Was immer mich hierhin geschickt hat, ich bin mir sicher das   
es aus deiner Welt kam." 

Da hatte Jeremy ausnahmsweise mal unrecht. Die Mysteriöse Frau(TM) war zwar   
im Moment im Ranmaversum, aber ursprünglich kam sie aus unserer, aus der   
realen Welt. 

############################################################################# 

Zur gleichen Zeit, weit weit weg in China. 

In einem abgelegenem Dorf namens Joketsuzoku. 

Cologne setzte sich ruckartig in ihrem Bett auf. Endlich war ihr wieder   
eingefallen wo sie diese Anormalität in Jessica´s Aura schonmal gespürt   
hatte. Sie entzündete ein Licht und stand auf.   
Es war ziemlich lange her das sie eine Aura mit diesem Muster gesehen hatte,   
das letzte Mal lag viele Jahre zurück in ihrer Jugendzeit. Sie mußte erst   
Gewißheit haben bevor sie die anderen informieren durfte.   


Fortsetzung folgt ... 

############################################################################# 

Anmerkungen des Autors: 

Große Preisfrage: Wer ist die Mysteriöse Frau(TM) ?   
Die Antwort erhaltet ihr im letzten Kapitel, vorausgesetzt ich komme   
überhaupt so weit. 

Ja, ihr habt richtig gelesen, Cologne hegt einen Verdacht, aber was für einen   
wird noch nicht verraten. Habt ihr denn im ernst geglaubt ich schreibe eine   
Ranmafic ohne die Amazonen? 

Was ist sonst noch so passiert in diesem Kapitel? Jeremy ist jetzt auch bei   
den Tendo´s eingezogen und geht in Furinkan zur Schule, Ryoga ist mal wieder   
auf Weltreise, Ranma hat sich Kuno schon wieder zum Feind gemacht und Nabiki   
hat in Jeremy eine neue Einnahmequelle gefunden. Wie er wohl auf Fotos von   
'Jessica' reagieren wird? 

Diese zwei komischen Einträge in dem Gespräch zwischen Ranma und Jeremy auf   
dem Dach bitte nicht ernst nehmen, das waren nur Andeutungen auf Chrono   
Trigger/Cross und hat absolut nichts mit der Geschichte zu tun. 

Dieses Kapitel ist Marcel 'Ölk-chan' Fürst gewidmet, weil er sich immer die   
Mühe macht und meine ganzen Rechtschreibfehler herauskorrigiert.   
Deswegen hat er auch einen Gastauftritt in der Fic bekommen. Hihi. 

Mögt ihr die Story? Liebt ihr die Story? Haßt ihr die Story? Haßt ihr mich?   
Laßt es mich wissen. Sinnvolle Kritik, Kommentare und Hinweise werden dankend   
angenommen. Nicht sinnvolle Kritik, Beleidigungen und dummes Gerede wird   
ignoriert. Über Todesdrohungen wird gelacht. Briefbomben werden für   
langweilige Momente aufgehoben.   
Schreibt an Mark_Soul@gmx.de oder in die Comments-Box.   
Bis dann.   
  



	8. Chp.7:Das Training beginnt

Ranma und Jeremy beobachteten interessiert das morgendliche Schauspiel in   
Furinkan Highschool. Akane hatte alle Hände voll zu tun die Hälfte der   
männlichen Schülerschaft in Grund und Boden zu prügeln. 

Jeremy sah auf zu Ranma, welcher auf der Schulmauer hockte und das Ende des   
Kampfes erwartete. "Wenn ich mir das so angucke, dann hat Akane gestern   
bei mir noch direkt Rücksicht genommen." 

Ranma: "Das kommt dir nur so vor. Der Tendo-Ryu sieht schlimmer aus als er   
ist." 

Inzwischen war Akane mit ihrem 'Morgentraining' fertig und erwartete Kuno.   
Der Möchtegern-Samurai trat zwischen den Bäumen hervor und verbeugte sich   
vor ihr. "Edle Akane Tendo, zu meiner Trauer muß ich mitteilen das wir   
unseren Tanz der Zuneigung um den Bruchteil eines Augenblickes verschieben   
müssen."   
Er zog sein Bokuto und deutete auf Ranma. "Vorher ist es meine Aufgabe als   
Werkzeug der Gerechtigkeit tätig zu werden und den Dämon Saotome zurück in   
die Hölle schicken aus der er kam."   
Er stellte sich herausfordernd vor Ranma. "So nimm denn deine Strafe   
entgegen, elender Knabe, und sei dir gewiß das heute der Tag ist an dem dich   
der Zorn des Blauen Donners von Furinkan treffen wird, und nichts Urks!" 

Das Geräusch des fernen Donners und Akane´s Tritt kamen gleichzeitig. "Von   
was für einem Tanz der Zuneigung redest du überhaupt, du Idiot?" 

Kuno traf die Schulmauer, mit dem Gesicht zuerst, und entschied sich für   
ein Nickerchen. Ranma hob seine Bewußtlose Form auf und schüttelte den   
Kopf. "Vorher hatte er immer mehr ausgehalten." Er ließ Tatewaki wieder   
fallen und ging in Richtung Eingang. 

Jeremy: "Er hat wahrscheinlich noch nicht so viel Übung im   
zusammengeschlagen werden. Aber wenn er so weitermacht hat er bald   
seine alte Form wieder." 

Ranma: "Jedenfalls bin ich froh das die anderen Schüler mich in Ruhe lassen.   
Ich schlage mich nicht gerne mit Schwächeren."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**"Der Einsteiger"**

eine Ranma 1/2 FanFiction 

von Mark Soul   


Legaler Hinweis oder Disclaimer:   
Bevor ich mit diesem Kapitel beginne, möchte ich mich bei Rumiko Takahashi   
bedanken; dafür, das sie eine so wunderbare Geschichte wie Ranma1/2   
geschrieben hat. Gleichzeitig möchte ich mich bei ihr entschuldigen, es   
könnte sein das ich in dieser Fanfiction etwas von ihrem Material benutze.   
  


"Japanische Sprache"   
*Chinesische Sprache*   
'Betonte Worte'   
Gedanken>   
~Geräusche~   
{Panda-zeichen} 

Sollte ein normalerweise männlicher Charakter mit Nyanniichuan Fluch in   
seiner Jusenkyo-Form dargestellt werden, wird an seinem Namen   
der Suffix '-chan' angehängt. 

Anfänger-Alarm:   
Ich hab absolut keine Erfahrung im Fanfiction schreiben und bin auch sonst   
ein mieserabeler Geschichtenerzähler. Seid bitte nachsichtig.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Kapitel 7: Das Training beginnt**

Kuno´s anfängliche Abwesenheit vom Unterricht hatte ihm einen Eintrag ins   
Klassenbuch eingebracht und eine Mahnung von Herrn Umetsu. "Herr Kuno, sollte   
sich ihr Verhalten sich bald bessern, werden andere Maßnahmen folgen." 

Der Kendoist grummelte nur etwas über böse Magie und setzte sich auf seinen   
Platz. Der Rest des Unterrichts verlief ereignislos, bis zur großen Pause. 

Kaum war die Klingel verklungen da war Kuno schon aus dem Zimmer. Jeremy   
und der Rest der Klasse folgten in einer normaleren Geschwindigkeit.   
Im Schulhof angekommen war das erwartete Bild zu sehen: Kuno versus Ranma. 

Ukairo: "Sag mal, Jeremy, was könnte Oberschüler Kuno gegen deinen Bruder   
haben? Ich meine, die Sache mit der Verlobung war ja nur ein   
Mißverständnis." 

Jeremy wandte sich seinem Klassenkameraden zu. "Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht   
kann er Ranma einfach nicht riechen." 

Ranma indessen spielte mit Tatewaki Katz´ und Maus. Er sprang vor ihm her   
und streckte ihm übermütig die Zunge raus. "Ist das alles was du kannst? Da   
ist ja meine Oma schneller. Nyah, nyah. Hier bin ich, fang mich doch." 

Kuno schluckte seine Poesie herunter und sparte sich den Atem auf. Ranma   
trat ihm in den Hintern, nicht fest, aber es reichte das Kuno in den Dreck   
fiel. Dann rannte er weg, um die Ecke des Schulgebäudes.   
Kuno sprang wieder auf und folgte. 

Als Ranma an der Schule entlanglief traf ihn etwas von oben. Erst etwas   
Hartes, dann etwas Nasses. Sofort trat die Verwandlung ein.   
Ranma-chan schnürte ihren Gürtel fester und blickte auf den Eimer am Boden,   
dann hoch zu den zwei Mädchen, die erschrocken aus dem Fenster blickten. 

Mädchen1: "Oh, Entschuldigung, wir haben dich gar nicht gesehen. Haben wir   
dich getroffen?" 

Ranma-chan griff den Eimer und warf ihn hoch und durchs Fenster. "Paßt das   
nächste Mal etwas besser auf, klar?" In diesem Moment kam Kuno um die Ecke. 

Kuno war sich sicher das Ranma hier grade lang gelaufen war. Auf das   
rothaarige Mädchen in den chinesischen Kleidern achtete er gar nicht. 

Ranma-chan´s Hirn registrierte die Situation automatisch: Sie war weiblich +   
Kuno kam auf sie zugelaufen = Standartreaktion. 

~KA-POW~ 

Ein Kendoist begab sich ins Reich der Träume. Seine letzten Gedanken galten   
dem merkwürdigen Mädchen mit dem roten Haaren. Welch Temperament diese   
gutaussehende Person hat. Aber warum hat sie mich niedergeschlagen?   
Wahrscheinlich hat sie mich besiegt um mit mir auszugehen .... > Dann war nur   
noch Schwärze. 

Ranma-chan schüttelte ihren Kopf. Da hab ich wohl überreagiert. Er kennt   
mich doch noch gar nicht. Wahrscheinlich wär er nur an mir vorbeigelaufen.   
Egal, ich brauche jetzt wieder heißes Wasser.> 

Schnell hatte sie Jeremy gefunden. Er unterhielt sich grade mit zwei seiner   
neues Klassenkameraden. 

Ranma-chan: "Jeremy? Hast du wohl etwas Wasser übrig?" 

Jeremy staunte nicht schlecht als er Ranma als Mädchen sah. Wortlos zog   
er eine Thermos aus Sub-space und gab sie ihr. Ranma-chan verschwand damit. 

Marcel und Ukairo blinzelten ein paar Mal. 

Marcel: "Wow!" 

Ukairo: "Das wollte ich auch grade sagen. Hast du das gesehen?" 

Marcel: "Ja, erstaunlich. (zu Jeremy) Wie hast du das gemacht?" 

Ukairo: (verwirrt)"Sag mal, wovon redest du?" 

Marcel: "Na, das Jeremy hier eine Thermosflasche aus dem Nichts geholt hat.   
Was hast du denn gemeint?" 

Ukairo: "Idiot. Ich meine diese heiße Schnitte da." (deutet Ranma hinterher) 

Beide blickten Jeremy an und fragten gleichzeitig. 

Marcel: "Wie hast du das gemacht?"   
Ukairo: "Kennst du die? Wer ist das?" 

Jeremy: "Also, erstens: Die Thermos habe ich aus Sub-space geholt, das ist   
eine besondere Kampfsporttechnik." Er zog zur Demonstration sein   
Naginata hervor. "Und zweitens: Das war meine Schwester Ranko.   
Aber macht euch keine Hoffnungen, sie ist schon vergeben." 

Ukairo zog eine Fläppe, und Marcel sah interessiert zu wie Jeremy die Waffe   
wieder verschwinden ließ. 

############################################################################# 

Das nächste was Kuno wahrnahm war, das er im Sanitätszimmer der Schule lag.   
Er blinzelte und sah Nabiki neben sich sitzen. Er richtete sich auf und   
stöhnte. 

Nabiki: "Also wirklich, Kuno-chan, wenn du so weitermachst verbringst du   
mehr Zeit im Krankenzimmer als in der Klasse." 

Kuno machte keinen erfreuten Eindruck. "Die Schwester der ehrenwerten Akane.   
Was verschafft mir die Mißgunst deiner Anwesenheit?" 

Nabiki lächelte kühl und setzte sich. "Geschäfte, Kuno-chan, Geschäfte. Dein   
Transport hierher kostet dich die Kleinigkeit von 3000 Yen." 

Kuno runzelte die Stirn. Jedesmal wenn er Ohnmächtig wurde und hier aufwacht   
war Nabiki auch hier, und jedesmal kostete es ihn etwas. Er zückte seine   
Börse. "Der Zufall trifft nicht zu das du auch Fotos deiner Schwester dabei   
hast?" 

Nabiki holte ein Mäppchen hervor. "Aber sicher Kuno-chan. 5000 Yen pro Set,   
wie üblich." 

Kuno legte 10.000 Yen auf den Tisch. Nabiki zählte und schaute ihn fragend   
an. "Diesmal muß es dich aber schwer erwischt haben, rechnen kannst du auch   
nicht mehr." 

Kuno steckte die Fotos ein. "Ich beherrsche sehr wohl die Kunst der   
Mathematik, die 2000 Yen sind für eine Information, welche du mir sicher   
geben kannst." 

Nabiki steckte das Geld ein. "Gut. für 2000 Yen darfst du vier Fragen   
stellen. Aber beeil´ dich, die Pause ist bald vorbei." 

Kuno schluckte den Kommentar über geldgierige Hexen herunter. "Mein Anliegen   
ist einfach ausgedrückt. Bevor mich der Mantel der Ohnmacht umarmt hat, fiel   
mein Blick auf ein liebreizendes Geschöpf, welches ich noch nie zuvor in   
diesen Kreisen gesehen hatte. Ich wünsche von dir den Namen dieser Person." 

Nabiki: "Also, laß mich das mal übersetzen Kuno-chan. Du hast ein Mädchen   
gesehen was dir gefällt, und jetzt willst du sie kennenlernen? Und   
was ist mit der 'holden und glorreichen Akane'?" 

Kuno´s Gesicht verdüsterte sich etwas. "Ein Ehrenmann wie ich drückt sich   
anders aus als der normale Bürger. Meine Affektion zu deiner Schwester ist   
ungebrochen, doch meine Liebe ist groß genug für Zwei. Und du wirst mich als   
Oberschüler adressieren." 

Nabiki: "Aber sicher Kuno-chan. Dann sag mal, wie sieht sie aus. Ohne   
Beschreibung kann selbst ich niemanden finden." 

Kuno: "Ihre Augen waren blau von einer Tiefe des Meeres, mit ungebrochener   
Leidenschaft. Ihre Bewegungen waren graziös und stark zugleich, und   
ihre Schönheit traf mich wie ein Faustschlag. Ihre Kleidung war   
exotisch, und klebte wie ein Liebhaber an ihrem Körper, die Formen   
ihrer Weiblichkeit hervorhebend. Ihre Figur ist der Traum eines   
jeden männlichen Wesens. Ihre Haare hatten die Farbe ihres   
Temperaments, ein Rot von Feuer, heiß und doch gebändigt zu einem   
Zopf. Ihre Hände waren graziös und doch kräftig, sie hatte-" 

Nabiki: Oh mein Gott, Poesiealarm.> "Ist gut Kuno-chan, ich kriege sonst   
noch Karies von deinem zuckrigen Gesülzte.   
Laß mich mal zusammenfassen: Rote Haare mit Zopf, blaue Augen, sah   
gut aus, ungewöhnliche Kleidung, möglicherweise naß .... "   
So viel Glück kann ich nicht haben, oder?> "Hatte sie zufällig   
chinesische Kleidung an?" 

Kuno: "Es wäre im Bereich des Möglichen." 

Nabiki holte ein weiteres Bild aus ihrer Mappe. Es war ein normaler   
Schnappschuß von Ranma-chan. Kuno nahm das Bild. "Ja, das ist die Göttin mit   
dem Zopf, nach der ich gesucht habe. Du kennst dieses holde Geschöpf?" 

Nabiki: "Ausführliche Informationen gibt es für 8000 Yen. Ein Set Fotos ist   
im Preis mit inbegriffen." 

Kuno zahlte. Nabiki gab ihm vier weitere Fotos. "Ihr Name ist Ranko Saotome.   
Ja, genau die Saotome. Sie ist die Schwester von Ranma und Jeremy, aber geht   
auf eine andere Schule die zur Zeit noch geheim ist. Wenn du sie besuchen   
willst, sie wohnt bei uns. Aber paß auf, Ranma ist sehr beschützend mit   
ihr." 

Kuno hing vor den Fotos und tagträumte. Dann wandte er sich wieder an Nabiki.   
"Beschützend ist er? Wahrscheinlich hält er seine Schwester in einem dunklen   
Verließ gefangen, mit seiner üblen Magie. Aber fürchte nicht, holde Ranko,   
dein Retter naht." Kuno ging in Pose. 

Nabiki: Mal sehen ob ich mein Glück nicht noch weiter ausbauen kann.>   
"Kuno-chan? Zufällig weiß ich von noch einer geheimen Verehrerin   
von dir. Interesse?" 

############################################################################# 

Die Schulstunde war schon angefangen. Es wunderte Jeremy nicht das Kuno   
fehlte, aber Nabiki´s Platz blieb auch leer, und das sah der mittleren der   
Tendoschwestern gar nicht ähnlich. 

Umetsu´s Unterricht wurde abrupt unterbrochen, als Kuno im Kendo-Outfit ins   
Zimmer gestürmt kam. Sofort griff er Jeremy an. "Elender Lügner. Feind aller   
Frauen. Der Blaue Donner von Furinkan wird dich richten." 

Jeremy schrie "Wooha!" und ging in Deckung. Kuno´s Angriff wurde vom Lehrer   
unterbrochen. Herr Umetsu ging dazwischen. "Herr Tatewaki Kuno! Ich habe   
Sie gewarnt das ich solches Verhalten nicht länger dulde. Sie haben es   
endgültig übertrieben. Eimer, Flur, jetzt!" Er deutete auf die Tür. 

Kuno öffnete den Mund zu einem Protest, aber dann schnappte er sich die Eimer   
und füllte sie mit Wasser.   
Jeremy kam wieder unter der Bank hervor. 

Umetsu: "Das gleiche gilt für Sie, Herr Saotome. Ich dulde hier keine   
Ruhestörer. Vielleicht können Sie draußen ihren Disput mit Herrn   
Kuno klären." 

Jeremy seufzte und füllte auch zwei Eimer mit Wasser, wesentlich vorsichtiger   
als Kuno. Dann ging er Tatewaki hinterher auf den Flur.   
Grade als er das Klassenzimmer verließ kam ihm Nabiki entgegen. Sie lächelte   
ihn kalt an und setzte sich auf ihren Platz. 

Jeremy schloß die Tür und sah mißtrauisch auf Kuno. Der stellte die Eimer   
ab und zog sein Bokuto, in einer fließenden Bewegung. Sofort ging Jeremy in   
Kampfstellung. "Tu mir nichts, ich tu dir auch nichts." 

Herr Umetsu öffnete die Tür und schaute heraus. Die zwei Schüler griffen nach   
den Eimern und taten so als ob nichts wäre. 

Kaum war die Tür zu blitzte Kuno Jeremy an. "Wir klären das nach der Schule.   
Ich fordere dich zu einem Duell, Knabe. Sollte ich gewinnen, was   
unzweifelhaft geschehen wird, dann werden du und Ranma eure Schwestern   
freilassen und euch von Akane Tendo fernhalten." 

Jeremy: "Wovon genau redest du überhaupt?" 

Kuno wollte auffahren, besann sich aber dann eines besseren. "Nabiki Tendo   
hat mir alles offenbart. Ich weiß, das dein Plan ist, die edle Akane zu   
deiner Sklavin zu machen, so wie du es schon mit deinen eigenen Schwestern   
getan hast." 

Jeremy spürte das er Kopfschmerzen bekam. Was Nabiki ihm auch erzählt haben   
mag, aber er hat es eindeutig falsch verstanden. Jeremy versuchte seine   
Stimme möglichst ruhig klingen zu lassen. "Hör mal, Kuno-" 

Kuno: "'Oberschüler' Kuno." 

Jeremy: "Oberschüler Kuno. Ich weiß nicht was Nabiki dir erzählt hat, aber   
weder ich noch Ranma haben irgend etwas mit Akane vor. Ebensowenig   
haben wir Schwestern. Glaub mir, du hast da was falsch verstanden." 

Kuno stellte die Eimer ab und zog etwas aus seiner Kleidung hervor. "Versuche   
nicht mich zu belügen, die Beweise sind hier und unwiderlegbar." Er gab   
Jeremy zwei Fotos. "Schau es dir an, und dann sag noch einmal das du keine   
Schwestern hast." 

Jeremy betrachtete die Aufnahmen. Eine war ein Schnappschuß von ihm, die   
andere von Ranma. Als Mädchen natürlich. "Das hier" Er zeigte Kuno das eine   
Foto. "bin ich. Und das hier" Er hob das andere. "ist Ranma. Wir haben keine   
Schwestern, die Bilder zeigen uns in unserer verwandelten Form." 

Kuno´s Gesicht war ein einziges Fragezeichen. Jeremy seufzte und hielt eine   
Hand in den Wassereimer. 

Jeremy-chan: "Ich habe dir doch von meinem Fluch erzählt. Ranma hat den   
Gleichen. (zeigt das eine Foto nochmal) Siehst du? Das bin eindeutig   
ich." 

Kuno nahm ihr das Bild aus der Hand und verglich ein paar Mal. Dann sah er   
auf das Foto von Ranma-chan. "Und diese Aufnahme zeigt deinen Bruder?" 

Jeremy-chan: "Haarscharf." 

Kuno zog mehr Bilder aus seiner Tasche und gab sie Jeremy-chan. "In diesem   
Fall habe ich kein Interesse mehr. Mein Herz gilt nur Frauen, die in Leib   
UND Seele weiblich sind." 

Jeremy-chan: "Das freut mich zu hören. Und glaubst du mir auch das ich nichts   
von Akane will? Erstens, wenn überhaupt dann trifft diese Verlobungs-   
geschichte nur auf Ranma zu.   
Zweitens, im Moment wohnen wir nur bei den Tendo´s, die Sache wurde   
verschoben bis nächsten Jahr. Und wenn dann immer noch alle Nein   
sagen dann wird sie fallengelassen.   
Drittens, habe ich dich bis jetzt schonmal angelogen?" 

Kuno dachte eine ganze Weile nach. Jeremy-chan glaubte es direkt knirschen   
zu hören. Dann ging der Kendoist wieder zu seinen Eimern und hob sie hoch.   
"Nein, bis jetzt hast du noch keine bösen Absichten gezeigt. Aber ich werde   
weiterhin ein Auge auf dich haben, und deinen Bruder, wennschon er seine   
Intentionen gegenüber Akane Tendo nicht definiert sind. Aber sein Disrespekt   
scheint erklärbar, der Verlust seiner Männlichkeit muß Schaden an seinem   
Wesen hervorgebracht haben." 

Jeremy-chan nickte nur, umso besser wenn er Ranma in Ruhe ließ.   
Sie holte Kuno´s Fotos hervor und betrachtete sie. Eines zeigte Ranma-chan   
auf dem Schulweg nach einem Zwischenfall mit Frau Watanabe. Ein anderes   
zeigte Jeremy-chan wie sie grade aus dem Fischteich stieg. Ein drittes war   
eine leicht verwischte Aufnahme von Ranma-chan am Eßtisch. Ein viertes Bild   
zeigte Jeremy-chan nackt im Bad. Das nächste zeigte sie Beide im Dojo, als   
Ranma-chan ihr Hinweise für den Kampf im Mädchenkörper erklärte. Ein Bild   
hatte ...   
Jeremy-chan stockte und blickte nochmal auf Foto Vier. Tatsächlich, das war   
sie, splitternackt im Bad, als sie grade ins Furo steigen wollte. Jeremy-chan   
lief rot an vor Scham und Zorn. Mich beschleicht ein schrecklicher Verdacht.   
Und je näher er schleicht, desto mehr fange ich an zu schäumen. Nabiki kann   
sich auf was gefaßt machen.> 

Sie knüllte die Bilder zusammen und steckte sie ein. Und versuchte sich   
wieder zu beruhigen.   
Jeremy-chan griff ins Sub-space nach der Thermosflasche. Nur um festzustellen   
das sie nicht da war. Mist, Ranma hat vergessen mir das heiße Wasser wieder-   
zugeben.> 

Jeremy-chan wollte sich grade auf den Weg zu den Toiletten machen als sich   
die Klassenzimmertür öffnete und Sato herauskam. "Herr Umetsu sagt das ihr   
wieder reinkomm- ..." Sein Blick fiel auf Jeremy-chan. "Hey, was sehen meine   
entzündeten Augen? Du bist Jessica, nicht wahr?" 

Während Kuno in die Klasse ging, musterte Sato sie auf geradezu unverschämte   
Weise. "Weißt du, ohne Kleidung gefällst du mir besser. ... Wo ist dein   
Bruder, Umetsu wird sauer wenn die Schüler während ihrer Strafe abhauen?" 

Jeremy-chan wußte nun, das Nabiki die Fotos nicht nur an Kuno verkauft   
hatte. "Der ist mal für kleine Jungs. Und da muß ich jetzt auch hin,   
entschuldige mich." 

Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging sie den Gang hinab. Sato pfiff ihr hinterher.   
"Knackiger Hintern." 

Jeremy-chan blieb stehen, drehte sich um und blitzte ihn an. "Du kannst mich   
mal!" 

Sato stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüfte und lachte frech. "Mehr will ich ja   
gar nicht." 

Jeremy-chan verkniff sich jeden weiteren Kommentar und ging. Als sie später   
in ihrer natürlichen Form wieder in der Klasse ankam, warf er Nabiki einen   
eisigen Blick zu und trat Sato im Vorbeigehen auf die Füße. 

############################################################################# 

Der Gong kündigte das Ende der Stunde an. Lehrer Sorata schloß seine Bücher   
und wandte sich der Klasse zu. "Und vergeßt nicht den Text zuende zu lesen.   
Als Hausaufgabe macht ihr Seite 45 Aufgabe drei und vier, und Seite 46 ...   
Herr Saotome, ich bin noch nicht fertig." 

Ranma stoppte in der Tür und wartete ungeduldig, das Sorata die Aufgaben   
herunterleierte. Kaum war der Lehrer fertig, war er aus der Klasse. 

Akane holte ihm auf dem Flur wieder ein. "Was hattest du es denn so eilig?" 

Ranma: "Ich hätte keine Minute länger bei dieser wandelnden Schlaftablette   
ausgehalten. Außerdem haben wir jetzt Sport, oder? Endlich mal was   
vernünftiges." 

Akane: (nickt)"Da hast du recht, der Sportunterricht ist eine nette   
Abwechslung. (Miene verdüstert sich) Zu dumm das wir mit Kuno   
zusammen Sport haben. Der Kerl nervt." 

Ranma stoppte und sah sie verwundert an. "Mit Kuno?" 

Akane: "Ja, ich habe dir doch erzählt das beim Sportunterricht immer zwei   
Klassen zusammengelegt werden. Oder ist dein Gedächtnis genauso   
schlecht wie deine Manieren?" 

Ranma: "Doch, schon, aber ich dachte, wir hätten mit der 1-B zusammen,   
anstatt mit 1-C." 

Akane: "Die haben den Stundenplan erst vor ein paar Tagen geändert, kurz   
bevor du bei und angekommen bist. ... Hey, woher weißt du denn   
überhaupt das wir immer mit der 1-B zusammen hatten?" 

Ranma: (kratzt sich verlegen am Hinterkopf)"Öhh, das hab ich nur so gehört."   
  
  
  
  
  


Derweil wunderte sich der stellvertretende Direktor immer noch, wer ohne sein   
Wissen den Klassenplan geändert hatte. Solche merkwürdigen Zwischenfälle   
hatte es nicht mehr gegeben, seitdem der alte Direktor Kahuna Kuno nach   
Hawaii ausgewandert war.   
  
  
  
  


Als Ranma in der Jungenumkleide ankam, traf er zwei alte Bekannte wieder.   
Über den Einen wunderte er sich das er keinen Streit anfing, mit dem   
anderen begann er ein Gespräch. 

Ranma: "He Jeremy, schön dich mal wiederzutreffen." 

Jeremy: "Hallo. Ich wußte gar nicht das ihr beim Sport die Klassen zusammen   
legt." 

Ranma: "Das war eigentlich schon immer so. (senkt die Stimme) Nur früher   
hatten wir mit eurer Parallelklasse. Weißt du was hier los ist?" 

Jeremy zuckte nur die Schultern. "Keine Ahnung. Aber es ist schön das wir   
den Unterricht teilen." 

Kurze Zeit später zeigte Ranma am Reck sein Talent. Die Schüler klatschten   
Beifall als er mit einem dreifachen Salto abschloß. (Nur die Schüler, in   
Japan sind Jungen und Mädchen im Sportunterricht getrennt.) 

Als der Nächste dran war setzte Ranma sich zu seinem Fast-Bruder. 

Jeremy sah zu Ranma, schielte einmal nach Kuno und flüsterte "Tatewaki weiß   
von 'Ranko'." 

Ranma stöhnte und hielt die Hand vor Augen. "Nicht 'schon' wieder." 

Jeremy: "Nein, nicht so. Er weiß von dem Fluch. Er wird nichts sagen. Mit   
etwas Glück läßt er dich auch in Ruhe, er meint das 'der Verlust   
deiner Männlichkeit' Strafe genug sei." 

Ranma: "Aber warum hast 'du' es ihm erzählt? Je weniger davon wissen, desto   
besser." 

Jeremy: "Nabiki hat ihm Fotos verkauft. Von dir und mir. Er hätte sich in   
dich verschossen wenn ich es ihm nicht erzählt hätte, abgesehen davon   
wußte er ja schon von meinem Fluch." 

Ranma: "Okey, in dem Fall war es vielleicht besser ... Warum hat er von dir   
Fotos gekauft wenn er von dem Fluch wußte?" 

Jeremy: (schulterzucken)"Er hat ein schlechtes Gedächtnis. 

Jeremy sah zu den Mädchen, die in einiger Entfernung Softball spielten. "Aber   
wegen der Fotos muß ich nochmal mit Nabiki reden, ernsthaft, und dann..." 

Er hörte auf zu sprechen als sich Daisuke, Hiroshi und Okairo zu ihnen   
setzten. 

Daisuke: "Wow, Ranma, die Vorstellung am Reck war ja wohl Zirkusreif. Wo   
hast du sowas gelernt?" 

Ranma: "Gar nicht. Aber wenn man sein Leben lang Martial Arts trainiert, dann   
ist so´n bißchen turnen ein Klacks." 

Die fünf Teenager schauten rüber zum Sportgerät, wo die Ungeschicktheit in   
Person, Hikaru Gosunkugi, vergeblich versuchte die Stange zu erreichen. 

Daisuke: "Tja, manche können´s, manche nicht." 

Hiroshi: "Was ich eigentlich fragen wollte, eure eine Schwester, die mit den   
blonden Haaren, hab den Namen vergessen-" 

Jeremy: "Jessica." 

Hiroshi: "Genau, Jessica. Ihr wißt nicht zufällig ob sie heute Abend schon   
was vor hat?" 

Jeremy: "Laß mich Raten: Du hast Fotos von Nabiki gekauft?" 

Hiroshi wurde rot im Gesicht und fing an zu stottern. 

Jeremy: "Ich geb dir einen Tipp: Sprich sie nicht darauf an, sie würde dich   
umbringen. Und nein, sie hat heute Abend keine Zeit." 

Hiroshi: "Oh. Schade. Und morgen?" 

Ranma versuchte Jeremy zu helfen. "Vergiß sie. Sie hat schon einen Freund." 

Jeremy gab Ranma einen Was-soll-denn-das-heißen?-Blick. 

Ranma warf einen Sonst-lassen-sie-dich-nicht-in-Ruhe-Blick zurück. 

Die Jungs schwiegen eine Weile und beobachteten das Treiben bei den Mädchen.   
Ranma sah mit einem undeutbaren Blick zu Akane, während Jeremy Nabiki   
ärgerlich musterte. Die anderen Drei, keine Ahnung woran die dachten. 

Schließlich ergriff Okairo wieder das Wort. "Sag mal, Jeremy, du und Ranma,   
ihr seht euch gar nicht ähnlich. Seid ihr nur Halbbrüder, oder so?" 

Hiroshi: "Ja, das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen. Obwohl, Jeremy und Jessica   
sehen sich ziemlich ähnlich." 

Ranma und Jeremy sahen sich gegenseitig an. Viel Ähnlichkeit hatten sie   
wirklich nicht. 

Ranma: "Naja, das ist so ... Halbbrüder stimmt schon irgendwie ... aber ..." 

Jeremy: "Ich bin nicht sein echter Bruder. Ich bin nur adoptiert. Genauso   
wie meine Schwester Jessica. Echte Saotomes sind nur Ranma und   
Ranko." 

Okairo: "Das erklärt das natürlich. Aber was ist dann mit deinen Eltern?" 

Jreremy´s Stimmung fiel. Die anderen sahen seinen Gesichtsausdruck. "Oh,   
verstehe. Tut mir leid." 

Jeremy: "Schon gut. Ich werde nur nicht gerne dran erinnert." 

Ein lautes Räuspern hinter ihnen brach das Gespräch ab. Der Sportlehrer   
stand da und tippte mit dem Fuß auf den Boden. 

Sportlehrer: "Unterhalten sich die Herren gut, ja?" 

Daisuke: "Wir, öh, wir-" 

Sportlehrer: "Wir haben hier Sportunterricht, keine Laberstunde. (deutet auf   
den Sportring) Auf die Aschebahn und Runden laufen, zackzack. Und   
wehe ihr hört bevor ich es sage."   


Die Jungs sprangen auf und liefen mißmutig los. Ranma bedeutete Jeremy ihm   
zu folgen, und die Beiden setzten sich ein wenig von den anderen ab. 

Ranma: "Was waren da eigentlich für Bilder, die Nabiki von dir gemacht hat?   
Nach deinem Gesicht zu urteilen scheint sie dich nicht besonders   
gut getroffen zu haben." 

Jeremy griff in seine Tasche und hielt Ranma das Foto hin. Ranma wäre beinahe   
gestolpert und fing an zu husten. "Was ist denn DAS?" 

Jeremy steckte das Bild wieder ein. "Und das hat sie an mehrere Schüler hier   
verkauft. Du kannst dir vorstellen das ich darüber sauer bin." 

Ranma: "Was läßt du dich denn auch nackt von ihr fotografieren? Also, ich   
paß immer auf das ich wenigstens noch halb bekleidet bin.   
(lacht) Und Akane hat gesagt ich hätte kein weibliches Schamgefühl." 

Jeremy: "Meinst du etwa ich habe mich freiwillig ablichten lassen? Sie hat   
das heimlich gemacht. Wenn ich das gewußt hätte, dann ... Hey, heißt   
das etwa du hast die ganze Zeit gewußt das du fotografiert wirst?" 

Ranma: "Na klar. Meinst du etwa mich könnte jemand beobachten ohne das ich   
es merke? Dazu bin ich viel zu gut. Hast du es etwa nicht gewußt?" 

Jeremy: "Nein. Wenn ich es gewußt hätte, hätte sie mich nicht vor die Kamera   
gekriegt. Du hättest mich wenigstens warnen können." 

Ranma: "Ich dachte, da du sowieso mein Leben hier kennst, wüßtest du davon." 

Jeremy: "Ja ... das heißt nein ... ach, egal." 

Die Beiden liefen weiter in die Runde. Nach einer Weile... 

Ranma: "Das erinnert mich irgendwie an das Ausdauertraining, das ich mal mit   
Pop gemacht habe. Pop hat ein paar Wölfe geärgert, und dann mußten   
wir davonlaufen. Nur das Pop sich kurz danach verdrückt hat." 

Jeremy: (ungläubig)"Du hast was? Das nennst du Training? ... Nur gut das es   
keine bleibenden Schäden wie die Neko-Ken hinterlassen hat." 

Ranma: (schauder)"Erinnere mich nicht daran. ... Da fällt mir ein, das wäre   
jetzt eine gute Gelegenheit 'deine' Ausdauer etwas zu verbessern. Mal   
sehen wie lange du mithalten kannst." 

Ranma erhöhte sein Tempo. Jeremy sprintete los. Bald hatten sie die anderen   
drei überrundet. Für Ranma war das kein Problem, er lief immer schneller bis   
er merkte das Jeremy nicht mehr nachkam, dann hielt er die Geschwindigkeit   
bei.   
  
  
  
  


Derweil bei den Mädchen. 

Sayuri stupste Akane an. "Schau dir die mal an." 

Yuka: "Wenn die so weitermachen brechen die den Schulrekord." 

Akane: " ~Hmpf~ Jungs sind doch alles Angeber." 

Yuka: "Mag sein. Aber wenigstens haben sie was zum angeben. Schau mal wie   
die anderen wie Schlaffis gegen deine Gäste aussehen." 

Akane: "Das sind nicht 'meine' Gäste." 

Nabiki kam wie zufällig dazwischen. "Interessieren sich die Damen für die   
zwei Olympia-Anwärter? Rein Zufällig hätte ich ein paar Schnappschüsse zu   
verkaufen." 

############################################################################# 

Auch während der nächsten Stunden schaffte es Jeremy nicht, Nabiki allein   
zu erwischen um sie auf die Fotos anzusprechen.   
Als der Gong das Ende der Schule ankündigte packte er seine Bücher schnell   
zusammen und ging zu Nabiki´s Tisch. "Nabiki? Ich muß mit dir reden. Allein." 

Nabiki sah zu ihm auf, dann schulterte sie ihre Tasche. "200 Yen." 

Jeremy: "Glaub mir, Nabiki, in deinem eigenen Interesse, du solltest mir   
wirklich zuhören." 

Nabiki blickte ihn ausdruckslos an, dann ging sie aus der Klasse und in   
Richtung Ausgang. 

Jeremy lief ihr hinterher. "Ich meine es ernst." 

Nabiki: "Na gut, ausnahmsweise. Aber laß das nicht zur Gewohnheit werden." 

Jeremy sparte sich die Antwort und ging mit Nabiki die Treppe runter. Er zog   
das Foto aus der Tasche und hielt es ihr hin. "Was soll das?" 

Nabiki´s Lächeln erreichte nicht ihre Augen. "Nur ein kleiner Nebenverdienst.   
Schließlich hast du mir letztens ein Geschäft vermasselt." 

Jeremy: "Hast du dir schon mal Gedanken darüber gemacht, das ich nicht möchte   
das Fotos von mir hier kursieren? Schon gar keine Nacktfotos. Weißt   
du was auf Kinderpornographie steht?" 

Nabiki: "Willst du mich etwa anzeigen? Dürfte ziemlich schwierig werden der   
Polizei zu erklären das diese hübsche Blondine du bist, oder?" 

Jeremy blieb stehen und sah sich um, aber die anderen Schüler hatten es zu   
eilig nach Hause zu kommen als das jemand auf ihr Gespräch geachtet hätte.   
Er wandte sich wieder an Nabiki. "Schrei ab besten noch lauter, damit es auch   
alle hören." 

Nabiki sah ihn zufrieden an. "Nein, wenn rauskommt das Jessica ein Junge ist   
werden die Umsätze sicher einbrechen." Das heißt aber nicht das ich dein   
Geheimnis ewig behalte.> Sie drehte sich um und ging aus den Ausgang. 

Auf dem Schulhof schlossen sich Ranma und Akane an. Zu viert machten sie sich   
auf den Weg. 

Jeremy: "Trotzdem, ich will das du das mit den Bildern sein läßt, und bei Ranma   
auch. Mein Körper gehört mir, da hat kein anderer was dran zu   
gucken, klar?" 

Akane: "Was denn für Fotos?" 

Jeremy gab ihr das Foto. 

Akane erbleichte. Sie starrte ihre Schwester an. "Oneechan!" 

Ranma beteiligte sich nicht am Gespräch, er lief auf der Mauer und tat als   
ob er nichts hörte. 

Nabiki war sauer das Jeremy Akane mit ins Spiel brachte. Ärgerlich sah sie zu   
Jeremy. "Wenn es dir nicht paßt, dann laß dich doch einfach nicht   
fotografieren. Wenn sich die Gelegenheit ergibt, dann mach ich Bilder, ob du   
willst oder nicht. Du kannst mich nicht davon abhalten." 

Jeremy hielt Nabiki´s Blick stand. "Du wirst damit aufhören, sonst ..." Er   
sprach nicht weiter, sondern hielt seine Hand auf. Eine Tennisball große   
Kugel aus gelben Licht entstand auf seiner Handfläche. 

Akane riß erstaunt die Augen auf. Nabiki zeigte sich nicht beeindruckt. "Soll   
das eine Drohung sein?" 

Jeremy schloß die Hand und ließ das Ki verschwinden. "Nein. Ein Versprechen.   
Ich hoffe wir sind uns einig." 

Er sah Akanes Schultasche nicht auf ihn zukommen, und wurde gegen die Mauer   
geschleudert auf der Ranma stand. 

Akane: (sauer)"Wag´ es nicht nochmal meine Schwester zu bedrohen." 

Sie drehte sich um und stapfte davon. Nabiki streckte Jeremy die Zunge raus   
und ging hinterher. 

Jeremy rappelte sich auf und rief ihr hinterher "Vielleicht solltest du sehen   
was für Fotos Nabiki von 'dir' verkauft." 

Die zwei Mädchen blieben ruckartig stehen. Akane drehte sich betont langsam   
zu Nabiki um und zog ihren Hammer. "Ist das Wahr? Du verkaufst 'Nacktfotos'   
von mir?" 

Nabiki trat einen Schritt zurück und fuchtelte mir den Händen. "Neinneinnein,   
natürlich nicht. Würde ich nie machen. Du bist auf allen Bilden vollständig   
angezogen." 

Akane: (entrüstet)"Was? Meine eigene Schwester?" 

Nabiki: "Hey, jetzt beruhige dich. Alles ganz harmlos, ich bessere nur unsere   
Haushaltskasse etwas auf." 

Akane: "Du verkaufst Fotos von mir? Für Geld?" 

Nabiki versuchte ihrer Schwester es rationell zu erklären. "Schau mal, Vater   
unterrichtet schon lange nicht mehr, und das Geld was bei meinen   
Börsenspekulationen rauskommt reichte bis jetzt aus, aber nur für das   
Nötigste. Jetzt haben wir drei Hausgäste, und nur einer steuert was bei." 

Akane steckte den Hammer wieder weg und überlegte. Dann lief sie hinter   
Nabiki her die schon vorausgegangen war. "Und jetzt hast du dich einfach so   
entschlossen Fotos von mir zu verkaufen." Es war keine Frage. 

Nabiki: "Nein, das mache ich schon länger. Was glaubst du wo das Geld für   
dein Sommerkleid herkam? Oder Kasumi´s neues Teeservice?" 

Akane schwieg eine Weile. "Ich verstehe. Aber warum sind es bei Jeremy   
Nacktaufnahmen?" 

Nabiki: "Warum nicht? Er ist ein Junge, oder? Der Mädchenkörper ist nicht   
sein eigener, warum sollte es ihn stöhren? (wendet sich Akane zu)   
Akane, ich bin kein Monster. Von dir verkaufe ich nur Schnappschüsse,   
ebenso von Ranma und Jeremy als Jungen. Das sind eure echten Körper,   
und da hat kein anderer was dran zu suchen. Aber bei diesen Fluch-   
Formen sieht die Lage etwas anders aus." 

Akane nickte. Nabiki entspannte sich innerlich, das war knapp gewesen. Wie   
konnte Jeremy es wagen ihr Geheimnis über Akane´s Fotos auszuplaudern?   
Woher weiß er das überhaupt, ich habe es ihm nicht gesagt? Aber nicht dumm   
von ihm wie er versucht hat mich aufs Kreuz zu legen, das muß man ihm   
lassen. Na warte, Saotome, das kriegst du zurück.>   
  
  
  
  
  


Jeremy starrte den Mädchen hinterher. Für einen Moment hatte es so   
ausgesehen als ob Akane Nabiki eins überbraten würde, aber Nabiki hatte   
sich anscheinend herausreden können. 

Ranma sah von der Mauer zu ihm herab. "Das ist nicht gesund sich mit Nabiki   
anzulegen, auf ihre Art kann sie ganz schön gefährlich werden. Und die   
Kämpfe kann man nicht mit Kraft und Technik gewinnen." 

Jeremy: "Nein, damit nicht. Aber ich kenn´ die Waffen die sie benutzt." 

Ranma zuckte nur die Schultern, und die zwei Jungs setzten den Heimweg fort.   
Akane und Nabiki waren schon außer Sichtweite. 

Nach einer Weile sah Ranma seinen Fast-Bruder an. "He, willst du nicht auch   
mal versuchen hier hochzukommen? Auf der Mauer ist es leichter wie auf dem   
Zaun." 

Jeremy zuckte die Schultern und kletterte hoch. Ranma seufzte. "Die zwei   
Meter springt man, nicht klettern." 

Jeremy richtete sich auf, fand sein Gleichgewicht wieder und ging langsam   
los. "Nächstes Mal vielleicht." 

############################################################################# 

Tendo´s, Gästezimmer.   
Jeremy saß an dem kleinen Schreibtisch und machte Hausaufgaben. Er war   
ziemlich froh darüber, das die merkwürdige Magie dieser Dimension ihn   
nicht nur befähigte die Sprache zu sprechen, sondern auch in japanisch zu   
schreiben. Er hätte in der Schule auch sonst etwas dumm ausgesehen. Ich   
hoffe das bleibt so, wenn ich wieder zu Hause bin. Wäre ideal für importierte   
Videospiele.>   
Während in Jeremy´s Kopf sich normale Schrift bildete, schrieb seine Hand   
alles wie von selbst in Kanji. Der einzige Fehler, den er Anfangs gemacht   
hatte, war das er von links nach rechts geschrieben hatte, anstatt wie in   
Japan üblich von oben nach unten. 

Die Tür öffnete sich und Akane kam herein. Jeremy drehte sich zu ihr um.   
Sie öffnete den Mund, und schloß ihn dann wieder. 

Jeremy: "Heraus damit, was willst du loswerden?" 

Es schien Akane sichtlich schwer zu fallen ihr Anliegen vorzubringen. Sie   
stand unschlüssig da und wußte nicht wohin mit ihren Händen. 

Akane: "Ich ... ich ... Wegen heute Nachmittag ... Ich meine ... Wie soll   
ich es sagen ... Tutmirfurchtbarleiddasichdichgeschlagenhabe." 

Jeremy: "Hä?" 

Akane: "Ich sagte, das es mir leid tut das ich dich geschlagen habe." 

Jeremy überlegte einen Moment was Akane meinte. Dann fiel es ihm ein. "Ach,   
das." Er winkte ab. "Schon längst vergessen." 

Akane: "Kasumi-oneechan sagt auch immer das ich ein Temperament habe." 

Jeremy: Da hat sie verdammt recht. Wenn du wüßtest was du schon alles   
angestellt hast.> "Ach was, halb so schlimm. Frag einfach das nächste   
mal nach bevor du zuhaust." Er wandte sich wieder seinen Aufgaben zu. 

Akane: "Jeremy? Wie hast du das eigentlich gemacht?" 

Jeremy: (ohne aufzusehen)"Was gemacht?" 

Akane: "Na, das mit diesem, wie heißt das, Ki-Blast?" 

Jeremy drehte sich wieder zu Akane um und hielt seine Hand auf. Die kleine   
Kugel aus Ki entstand wieder. "Das ist kein Ki-Blast. Das ist nur ein   
konzentriertes Stück meiner Aura, völlig ungefährlich. Für einen echten   
Blast brauche ich länger, ich kann die Sachen nicht so aus dem Ärmel   
schütteln wie Ranma und Ryoga." Er ließ es wieder verschwinden. 

Akane: "Das heiß, du hast nur-" 

Jeremy: "Nur geblufft, genau. Oder glaubst du wirklich ich würde Nabiki   
verletzen wollen?" Aber wenn sie so weiter macht werde ich mir was   
anderes einfallen lassen.> 

Akane machte nur "Oh!". Ein weiterer Grund warum sie Jeremy 'nicht' hätte   
schlagen sollen. "Glaubst du, du könntest mir so etwas beibringen?" 

Jeremy: "Einen Ki-Blast? Ich weiß ja nicht mal genau warum 'ich' einen   
schaffe. Da frag lieber Ranma, der hat da mehr Ahnung von." 

Akane: "Wenn ich Ranma frage, dann meint Daddy gleich einen Priester rufen   
zu müssen. Außerdem ist er ein Macho." 

Jeremy: "Ja, ich gebe zu, er hat so seine Fehler. Aber wegen dieser   
Verlobungsgeschichte, da würde ich mir keine Sorgen drüber machen.   
Niemand kann jemanden zu sowas zwingen."   
  
  
  
  


Tendo Dojo.   
Ranma und sein Vater waren in einer bequemen Meditationsposition und   
balancierten auf dem Kopf, mit den Händen stützten sie sich ab. 

Genma: "Sohn, ich bin enttäuscht von dir. Nun sind wir schon fünf Tage hier   
bei den Tendo´s, und du hast noch keine Anstalten gemacht in   
Richtung der Mädchen." 

Ranma: "Pop. Wir hatten abgemacht das wir das Thema nicht ansprechen." 

Genma: "Du könntest sie wenigstens ins Kino oder zum Essen einladen, oder   
so. Oder zu einem Spaziergang im Park bei Mondschein." 

Ranma: (warnend)"Pop." 

Genma: "Nicht mal einen Blumenstrauß hast du einer von ihnen geschenkt. Wenn   
du nicht den ersten Schritt tust, dann dauert es ewig. Frauen wollen   
erobert werden." 

Mit einem Salto war Ranma auf den Beinen. "Okey, das reicht. Wir klären das jetzt,   
hier und endgültig." Er ging in eine Kampfstellung. 

Genma setzte sich hin und sah seinen Sohn an. "Soll das etwa eine   
Herausforderung sein?" 

Ranma: "Haarscharf. Wenn ich gewinne, dann läßt du mich damit in Ruhe, klar?" 

Genma stand auf und in Stellung. "Und wenn ich gewinne, dann wirst du auf   
ein Date gehen, und zwar mit allen drei Mädchen nacheinander, klar?" 

2,4 Sekunden und einen Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken später... 

Ranma zog sein rotes Hemd wieder zurecht. "Schön das du es einsiehst, Pop." 

Genma: (ist ohnmächtig)" ... " 

Ranma wollte grade wieder in seine Überkopfmeditationsposition gehen, als   
er ein Räuspern von der Tür hörte.   
Er sah sich um und Akane im Eingang stehen. 

Akane: "Du scheinst über die Lage auch nicht glücklich zu sein, was? Mein   
Vater nervt mich auch ständig." 

Ranma: "Ja und Nein. Was die Vereinigung der Schulen angeht, da kann mir Pop   
den Buckel runterrutschen. Aber das ich hier bei euch wohnen kann,   
nach zehn Jahren ohne Heimat endlich ein Dach über dem Kopf, darüber   
bin ich glücklich." Er schenkte Akane ein warmes Lächeln. "Auch das   
ihr mich einfach so akzeptiert, obwohl ich in euer Leben geplatzt bin   
und trotz des Fluches ... Danke." 

Akane wußte nicht so recht was sie sagen sollte, aber Ranma´s Lächeln machte   
sie irgendwie nervös. Sie wechselte das Thema. "Uhm, ich wollte fragen ob du   
mir helfen kannst in der Kunst ein wenig besser zu werden? Ob du mit mir   
trainieren könntest?" 

Ranma schaute Akane merkwürdig an. "Ein wenig mit dir sparren, sicher. Aber   
trainieren?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Warum willst du unbedingt eine   
Kämpferin sein? Du bist doch schon gut genug, um eine ganze Schule in Schach   
zu halten." 

Akane: "Ja, aber ich möchte noch besser werden. Die Kunst ist das Einzige   
was ich wirklich 'gut' kann." Sie stockte ein wenig und überwand   
sich dann. "Hilfst du mir?" 

Ranma: "Wenn du einen Partner zum üben suchst, dann kannst du gerne zu mir   
kommen. Aber trainieren kann ich dich nicht. Es gehört sich einfach   
nicht für eine Frau zu kämpfen. Das ist Männersache." 

Akane: "Willst du damit sagen das ich nicht gut genug bin, nur weil ich eine   
Frau bin?" 

Ranma: "Genau das will ich damit sagen." 

Akane wollte etwas Unanständiges erwidern, aber dann ballte sie nur ihre   
Fäuste und verließ das Dojo. Und fast dachte ich er wäre anders als die   
anderen. Dabei ist er genauso ein Mistkerl wie die anderen Jungs.> 

############################################################################# 

Am nächsten Morgen.   
Ranma seufzte als er wieder in der Luft erwachte, und korrigierte seine   
Flugbahn entsprechend, um nicht baden zu gehen. Er landete auf einem der   
Steine und wartete das sein Vater hinterherkam.   
Statt dessen kam Jeremy, und stattete den Fischen einen Besuch ab. 

~Platsch~ 

Ranma half dem blonden Mädchen wieder aus dem Wasser. "Hilf mal dran denken,   
das ich dir zeige wie du in der Luft lenken kannst." 

Jeremy-chan spuckte als Antwort etwas Wasser und fing an zu zittern. Obwohl   
es Sommer war hatte der Teich nicht unbedingt Badetemperatur. Sie deutete   
auf Genma, der inzwischen auch im Garten gelandet war. "Verpaß´ ihm von mir   
auch ein paar, hörst du?" 

Ranma knackte mit den Handknöcheln. "Aber immer doch." 

Sofort waren Vater und Sohn, kurz danach Sohn und Panda, am prügeln. 

Jeremy-chan schüttelte den Kopf und betrat das Haus. Kasumi blickte aus der   
Küche und runzelte die Stirn. "Gute Güte, Jeremy, findest du deinen Aufzug   
nicht etwas gewagt?" 

Jeremy-chan sah an sich herab. Bis auf die Boxershorts war sie gänzlich   
unbekleidet, was bedeutete das sie als Mädchen nun 'oben ohne' dastand.   
"Ich hatte nicht unbedingt vor mich heute zu verwandeln, und als Junge hätten   
die Boxer völlig ausgereicht. Bedank´ dich bei Genma." 

Kasumi lächelte ihr Standartlächeln. "Ach so. Und ich dachte schon." Dann   
verschwand sie wieder in der Küche.   
  
  
  
  


Später waren Ranma, Akane und Jeremy wieder auf dem Weg zu Furinkan High.   
Nabiki hatte etwas von dringenden Geschäften erwähnt und sich eher auf den   
Weg gemacht. 

Mit einem Satz war Ranma wieder auf dem Zaun und drehte sich zu Jeremy um.   
"Hopp, komm mit hoch."   
Jeremy wollte grade nach der Zaunkante greifen, da hielt ihn Ranma zurück.   
"Nicht klettern, springen. Die zwei Meter sind doch wohl ein Klacks, oder?" 

Jeremy wollte grade Ranma den Unterschied zwischen Klacks und Klacks   
erklären, aber dann ließ er es doch sein. Er wußte ja, das in dieser Welt   
die Dinge etwas anders liefen. Jeremy federte kurz in den Beinen, und sprang   
dann kräftig ab. Er schaffte es sogar, aber wenn Ranma ihn nicht gehalten   
hätte wäre er auf der anderen Seite gleich wieder runtergefallen. 

Ranma: "Siehst du, war doch kein Problem, oder?" 

Jeremy schwieg bis er sein Gleichgewicht wieder hatte, und balancierte dann   
vorsichtig auf dem Zaun weiter. Akane murmelte irgendwas von Angeber. 

Ranma: "Nicht auf die Füße schauen, einfach geradeaus. Dein Körper findet   
instinktiv den richtigen Weg." 

Jeremy hob den Blick und ging langsam weiter. Und tatsächlich, es schien so   
besser zu funktionieren. 

~Platsch~ 

Wo eben noch zwei Jungs auf dem Zaun waren, da standen nun zwei Mädchen.   
Frau Watanabe bewässerte den Bürgersteig weiter, als ob nichts gewesen wäre. 

Jeremy-chan: "Das reicht! He, Sie. Was fällt ihnen eigentlich ein-" 

Ranma-chan griff sie am Arm. "Laß gut sein. Die kann nichts dafür, und   
schwerhörig ist sie auch." 

Jeremy-chan: (entrüstet)"Nichts dafür? Wir sind hier oben auf dem Zaun, und   
die kann nichts dafür, das sie 'rein zufällig' das Wasser in zwei   
Meter Höhe gekippt hat? Erzähl noch einen." 

Ranma-chan schielte nach Akane, aber die war schon weiter gegangen, mit einem   
breitem Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht. "Glaub mir, Oma Watanabe ist so. Ich habe   
es oft genug miterlebt. Was meinst du wie oft ich versucht habe es ihr   
auszureden?"   
Jeremy-chan grummelte irgendwas, beruhigte sich aber wieder. 

Ranma-chan: "Komm weiter, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät zur Schule. Und gib   
mal die Thermos." 

Jeremy-chan balancierte mißmutig hinter ihrer 'Schwester' her. "Die ist leer.   
Ich hab heute morgen nicht dran gedacht sie aufzufüllen." 

Ranma-chan schaute sie leicht enttäuscht an, zuckte aber dann die Schultern.   
"Nicht schlimm. Auf den Toiletten haben die genug heißes Wasser." 

Als unsere zwei Aquatranssexuellen in Furinkan ankamen, war Akane schon mit   
ihren 'Verehrern' beschäftigt. Die zwei Mädchen ignorierten die Schlägerei, auch   
wenn es Ranma-chan schwer fiel, und betraten das Schulgebäude.   
Sie liefen in den ersten Stock und zu den Toiletten. 

Als Jeremy-chan durch die Tür wollte hielt Ranma-chan sie zurück. "Da nicht   
rein. Hast du etwa vergessen das wir momentan Mädchen sind?" 

Jeremy-chan sah auf das 'Herren'-Symbol an der Tür, und nahm den Eingang   
daneben. Ranma-chan folgte in das DamenWC. 

RuckZuck waren die Beiden zurückverwandelt und die Thermos aufgefüllt. Jeremy   
wollte grade wieder rausgehen, da hielt Ranma ihn so heftig zurück das er   
beinahe hingefallen wäre. "Spinnst du? Wenn wir da jetzt als Jungen rausgehen   
können wir gleich unser Testament machen." 

Jeremy sah Ranma mit undeutbaren Gesichtsausdruck an. "Kannst du mir dann   
sagen warum wir uns überhaupt hier drin zurückverwandelt haben?" 

Ranma schwieg. 

Jeremy: "Dacht´ ich´s mir. Dann gehen wir eben wieder Onna und verziehen uns   
dann." 

Ranma: "Und warum hauen wir nicht einfach durchs Fenster ab? Hab ich sonst   
auch immer gemacht." 

Jeremy öffnete das Fenster und schaute hinaus. Er sah den Hinterhof der   
Schule, wo auch das Schwimmbecken lag. Niemand war zu sehen.   
Das Fenster lag im ersten Stock, und wie ihr wißt sind die Stockwerke in   
Schulen immer etwas höher als normal. In Japan ist das nichts anders. Mit   
anderen Worten, Jeremy blickte gute acht Meter in die Tiefe. 

Jeremy: (geht vom Fenster weg)"Ohne mich. Ich nehme die Tür." 

Ranma schnappte ihn und setzte ihn auf die Fensterbank. "Sei kein Feigling.   
Spring einfach." 

Jeremy hielt sich im Rahmen fest. "Wer ist hier ein Feigling? Du traust dich   
doch nicht als Junge hier raus zu gehen." 

Ranma: "Ich habe auch ein paar Mal gesehen, was die Schülerinnen mit Happosai   
gemacht haben, als sie ihn beim Unterwäscheklau erwischt haben. Glaub   
mir, Frauen sind gefährlich. Und nun mach schon." 

Ohne viel Federlesen schubste Ranma ihn aus dem Fenster. Jeremy hatte nicht   
mal Zeit zum schreien, da fiel er schon zu Boden. Ungeschickt versuchte er   
sich abzurollen. 

Ranma landete direkt neben ihm. "Na, war doch gar nicht so schlimm, oder?" 

Jeremy sah ihn an als ob er ihn gleich umbringen würde. "Sei bloß froh das   
ich nicht nachtragend bin."   
  
  
  
  


Und der Tag wurde nicht besser. Auf dem Weg zu seinem Klassenraum lief   
Jeremy auch noch Sato über den Weg. 

Sato: "Hey, Saotome, hast du deine Schwester irgendwo gesehen?" 

Jeremy mochte den Kerl irgendwie nicht, aber er hatte das Gefühl das er da   
nicht der Einzige war. "Nein, seit heute morgen nicht. Was willst du von   
ihr?" 

Sato: "Nichts besonderes, ich wollt´ sie nur fragen ob sie heute Abend Zeit   
hat, ins Kino gehen, oder ein bißchen rummachen oder so. Ich ab sie   
heute morgen mal kurz gesehen, aber dann war sie plötzlich weg." 

Jeremy: (ungläubig)Bißchen rummachen? Der Kerl ist krank.> "Laß bloß deine   
dreckigen Finger von mi ... meiner Schwester, sonst kannst du was   
erleben, klar? Jessica gehört nicht zu der Sorte Mädchen." 

Sato zog einen Satz Fotos aus der Tasche. "Schwer zu glauben, wenn sie solche   
Bilder von sich machen läßt. Da könnte man doch meinen sie ist auf der Suche   
nach Freiern." 

Jeremy riß ihm die Fotos aus der Hand. Die Aufnahmen zeigten ihn, besser   
gesagt sie, wie sie grade nur mit Boxer bekleidet neben dem Fischteich stand.   
Exakt die Szene von heute morgen.   
Jeremy konnte sich denken was für 'dringende Geschäfte' Nabiki hatte. Das   
muß man ihr lassen, wenn's ums Geldverdienen geht ist sie verdammt fix.   
Hätte nicht gedacht das man Fotos so schnell entwickeln lassen kann.> 

Er steckte die Bilder ein. Sato protestierte. "He, ich hab die bezahlt." 

Sato versuchte ihm die Fotos wieder wegzunehmen, und kurz danach rangen die   
Beiden miteinander. Ein Lehrer ging dazwischen. 

Lehrer: "Was ist hier los? Wenn ihr euch schlagen wollt, dann tut das nach   
der Schule. Wir haben hier schon genug Ärger wegen Fräulein Tendo.   
Worum geht es überhaupt?" 

Sato ließ schnell die Fotos verschwinden, Jeremy zog darauf eine Grimasse. 

Sato: "Nichts, Herr Sorata. Nur ein kleiner Disput zwischen Freunden, nicht   
wahr Jeremy?" Er klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. 

Jeremy hätte nicht gedacht das jemand so falsch tun könnte. Er biß die Zähne   
zusammen und brachte ein Lächeln zustande. "Ja, sicher. Alles in Ordnung." 

Sorata beäugte sie mißtrauisch, dann ging er wieder. Sofort wandte Jeremy   
sich wieder Sato zu. "Los, rück die Fotos raus." 

Sato: "Ich denk gar nicht dran." 

Jeremy: "Hör mal Kumpel, die hat Jessica nicht freiwillig von sich machen   
lassen, und ich will nicht das du dich an meiner Schwester   
aufgeilst." 

Sato: "Vergiß es, die behalte ich. Ich wollte schon immer mal so ein Mädchen   
kennenlernen. Schön und geheimnisvoll. Irgendwie ist sie nie lange   
zu sehen." 

Jeremy: "Ist auch kein Wunder, wenn Typen wie du hier rumlaufen." 

Sato grinste nur und trollte sich in Richtung Klasse. Jeremy war am kochen.   
Er ging ebenfalls zu seinem Raum und wartete vor der Tür auf Nabiki.   
Nabiki kam erst kurz vor dem Gong zur Stunde, und in Begleitung mit dem   
Lehrer. Jeremy könnte schwören das sie das mit Absicht gemacht hatte, unter   
Zeugen konnte er sie schließlich nicht auf die Fotos ansprechen. 

############################################################################# 

Große Pause.   
Jeremy erwische Nabiki auf dem Schulhof. Beim Fotos verkaufen. Er stellte   
sich daneben und räusperte sich deutlich.   
Nabiki störte sich nicht daran, aber Hiroshi, der Käufer, zuckte zusammen   
und versuchte hastig die Bilder zu verstecken. 

Jeremy: (beiläufig)"Nabiki? Weiß du, ich wiederhole mich nicht gerne, also   
brauche ich wohl nicht sagen das 'Jessica' dich wahrscheinlich   
umbringen wird wenn sie mitbekommt was du hier tust?" 

Nabiki zählte ihr Geld und steckte es ein. "Das kann mir deine 'Schwester'   
selber sagen." 

Hiroshi sah zwischen den Beiden hin und her, und bemerkte wie sie sich   
anstarrten, und zog es vor das er woanders sein sollte. 

Kaum war er weg unterbrach Nabiki Jeremy schon im Ansatz. "Wenn du wirklich   
nicht willst, das ich Fotos von dir verkaufe, dann mußt du eben besser   
aufpassen. Nimm dir ein Beispiel an Ranma, ihn kriege ich ja auch nicht   
nackt vor die Kamera. Obwohl es sich bei seiner Figur sicher lohnen würde." 

Jeremy: "Du bist wirklich komisch, weißt du das? Eins sag ich dir, wenn du   
nicht aufhörst Fotos von mir zu verkaufen, dann sorge ich dafür das   
sie dir keiner mehr abnimmt, klar?" 

Nabiki: "Oh, ich verstehe. So wie du es bei Kuno-chan geschafft hast?   
Übrigens, Kompliment. Ich hätte nicht gedacht das du es schaffst   
ihm begreiflich zu machen das du und Jessica ein-und-dieselbe   
Person sind.   
Willst du das allen anderen auch erzählen? Ich dachte, ihr wollt euer   
kleines Geheimnis für euch behalten?" 

Jeremy: "Ich weiß noch nicht was ich mache, aber glaub mir, mir wird schon   
was einfallen. Und wehe ich sehe noch mal Fotos von mir. Wenn du   
mich entschuldigst, ich glaube Hiroshi hat etwas das mir gehört." 

Nabiki schaute ihm kopfschüttelnd nach. Schade, ich hätte gedacht Kuno-chan   
würde ihn und seine verfluchte Form in eine nette Liebe-Haß-Beziehung   
stecken. Wäre sicher interessant geworden. Aber das muß man ihm lassen, er   
ist gut, es ist nicht leicht Tatewaki von etwas zu überzeugen an das er nicht   
selber glaubt. Bin mal gespannt was er sich als nächstes einfallen läßt?>   
  
  
  
  


Ein paar Augenblicke später stand Hiroshi ohne seine neues Fotos da. Marcel   
gesellte sich zu ihm. "Na, erwischt worden?" 

Hiroshi: "Ja, leider. Jeremy stellt sich aber auch an. Er kann jeden Tag   
seine Schwester sehen, aber uns gönnt er das nicht." 

Marcel: "Ja, er ist ihr gegenüber ziemlich beschützend. Manchmal könnte man   
meinen, es wären Nacktfotos von ihm anstatt von Jessica." 

############################################################################# 

Irgendwo in Nerima.   
Ranma und Jeremy waren unterwegs. Ranma wie üblich auf dem Zaun, Jeremy hat   
sich diesmal nicht dazu überreden lassen. 

Jeremy: "Verrätst du mir jetzt was wir hier eigentlich suchen?" 

Ranma: "Ja, gleich. (murmelt) Verdammt, hier irgendwo muß es doch sein." 

Er sah sich suchend um, aber schien nicht das zu sehen was er wollte. 

Jeremy: "Hallo, Erde an Ranma. Du läufst hier durch die Gegend wie Ryoga." 

Ranma sah mit gespielter Entrüstung zu ihm herab. "Nicht beleidigend werden."   
Er sprang zurück auf den Boden. "Nein, was ich suche ist ein Okonomiyaki   
Geschäft. Ich habe keinen mehr gegessen seitdem ich Ucchan nicht mehr gesehen   
habe." 

Jeremy: "Also zehn Jahre nicht mehr?" 

Ranma: "Nein, das heißt Ja ... Ach, du weißt schon was ich meine." 

Jeremy: (grinst)"Alles klar." 

Ranma: "Hast du eigentlich schon mal Okonomiyaki gegessen?" 

Jeremy: "Nein, bei uns gibt es sowas nicht." 

Ranma: "Dann hast du was verpaßt. Ich würde dich ja gerne zu Ucchan einladen,   
sie hat immer die besten gemacht, aber unter den gegebenen Umständen   
müssen wir uns wohl mit dem zweitbesten Lokal begnügen.   
Sobald ich es wiedergefunden habe." 

Ranma sprang wieder auf den Zaun und die Zwei gingen weiter. Nach einer Weile   
sah Jeremy zu ihm hoch. "Du vermißt sie sehr, oder?" 

Ranma: "Ucchan? Und wie. Sie war einer der besten Freunde die ich je hatte.   
Ich meine, bis auf den Nachteil das sie sich eingebildet hat meine   
Verlobte zu sein. Egal was war, Ucchan hatte immer Zeit zum zuhören.   
Sie, Kasumi und der Doc waren die Einzigen wahren Freunde die ich   
je hatte. Manchmal auch Ryoga, wenn er sich nicht grade an mir   
rächen wollte." 

Jeremy: "Hast du dir schon überlegt was du tun wirst, wenn sie hier   
auftaucht?" 

Ranma: "Nein, du?" 

Jeremy schüttelte auch den Kopf. "Ich weiß nichtmal ob ich dann noch hier   
bin. Ich meine, wenn Happosai mit dem Spiegel hier auftaucht bin ich   
wahrscheinlich weg." 

Ranma machte nur "Oh." und balancierte dann weiter. Nach einer Weile sah er   
noch mal zu Jeremy. "Weißt du, in meiner Auflistung habe ich eben noch   
jemanden vergessen." 

Jeremy lächelte nach oben. "Hey, kein Problem. Dafür bin ich ja da, oder?" 

Ranma schüttelte den Kopf. "Du bist schon seltsam. Du weißt ganz genau was   
dich bei mir erwarten würde, und bleibst trotzdem. Und das, obwohl du selber   
genug Probleme hast, mit deinem Zuhause und so." 

Jeremy: "So seltsam ist das gar nicht. Ein wenig gesunder Menschenverstand,   
und ein bißchen Geduld sind alles was man braucht, um-" 

~OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO~ 

Ein grauenvolles Geräusch ließ Jeremy den Satz abbrechen und erschaudern.   
Ranma erstarrte und wurde blaß. "Oh nein. SIE." 

~OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO~ 

Jeremy: (schauder)"Das ist nicht die, an die ich grade denke, oder?" 

Ranma: (angstvoll)"Doch. Das ist Kodachi." 

~OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO~ 

Jeremy: "Brrrrr. Das hört sich ja noch schlimmer an als im Film." 

Ranma: "Wundert mich nicht. Ich glaube kaum das irgend jemand so lachen   
kann wie Kodachi." 

[In einer anderen Welt, auf einem Planeten der den Namen Saiyoon trägt,   
mußte Naga the Serpent niesen.] 

Jeremy: "Oder sie wollten nur nicht die Zuschauer vergraulen. Hört sich ja   
gräßlich an." 

Ranma: "Kann auch sein. 

Er schüttelte sich noch einmal und ging dann weiter. Jeremy folgte. "Sag mal,   
wenn ich mich recht erinnere, dann schlägt Kodachi jetzt das Furinkan   
Gymnastik-Team zusammen, oder?" 

Ranma: "Ja, ich denke schon." 

Jeremy: "Willst du ihnen denn nicht helfen?" 

Ranma: "Nein." 

Jeremy: "Aber-" 

Mit einem Satz war Ranma neben ihm. "Kein Aber. Ich werde dieser Verrückten   
nicht über den Weg laufen. Sie hat einmal gedacht, sie mußte mich lieben,   
ein zweites Mal passiert das nicht. Ich werde diesen Vorfall jetzt schön   
vergessen und das Okonomiyaki-Geschäft suchen." Und damit ging er weiter   
und ließ einen verblüfften Jeremy stehen. 

Jeremy: (ruft ihm hinterher)"Und was war das mit 'Ein Martial Artist muß   
immer die Schwächeren beschützen' und so?" 

Ranma ging weiter als ob nicht wäre und steckte sich die Finger in die Ohren.   
Jeremy konnte es nicht glauben. "Ach, mach doch was du willst." Dann ging er   
in die Richtung aus der er Kodachi´s Lachen gehört hatte. 

Als Ranma sich das nächste Mal umblickte war von Jeremy nichts mehr zu sehen.   
Erstaunt nahm er die Finger wieder aus den Ohren. Der Kerl hat doch wohl   
nicht ... Wie kann man nur so blöd sein.>   
Er wollte grade weitergehen, als der Kampflärm eine etwas andere Nuance annahm.   
Ranma öffnete und schloß unschlüssig die Hände, dann gab er sich   
einen Ruck. Manchmal würde ich meine Ehre am liebsten zum Teufel wünschen.   
Verdammt, warum muß das immer mir passieren.> Er lief los.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jeremy stand Kodachi allein gegenüber, die Mitglieder des Gymnastik-Teams   
hatten längst das Weite gesucht. Kodachi war in ihrer Hebereke-Schuluniform   
gekleidet und hatte einen Hulahoop-Reifen in der Hand, ihr Band hatte Jeremy   
mit seinem Naginata bereits kleingeschnitten.   
Jeremy war wie ein Christbaum am Leuchten und hatte einen leicht blutenden   
Schnitt quer über seinen rechten Unterarm, wo Kodachi´s Band ihn geschnitten   
hatte. Kodachi selber war auch nicht so davongekommen, ihr eines Auge begann   
bereits zuzuschwellen, aber sie ließ sich von der Kampfaura nicht   
beeindrucken. 

Die Gymnastikerin hatte ihr Lachen eingestellt und war nur noch leise am   
kichern, dann warf sie ihren Reifen. Jeremy hatte bereits erfahren das dieser   
metallverstärkt war und wich zur Seite aus, trotzdem riß der Reifen ihm   
seitlich das T-Shirt auf.   
Kodachi zog ein paar ihrer Kegel hervor, ließ die Stacheln ausschnappen und   
griff an. Jeremy wehrte sie so gut es ging mit seiner Stabwaffe ab, dann   
erspähte er eine Lücke und trat ihr kräftig in den Magen.   
Kodachi wurde zurück und gegen eine Mauer geschleudert, genau unterhalb von   
Ranma-chan, welche in weiblicher Gestalt oben auf saß.   
Ranma-chan zögerte nicht, griff Kodachi von hinten an den Schultern und warf   
sie mit Schwung nach hinter sich. Dann sprang sie herunter, packte Jeremy am   
Arm und zog ihn hinter sich her. 

Nach einer Weile verlangsamte sie das Tempo und blieb schließlich stehen.   
Ärgerlich wandte sie sich an Jeremy. "Spinnst du? Du kannst dich doch nicht   
einfach so mit Kodachi anlegen, wenn du nicht mal gegen Akane ankommst." 

Jeremy versuchte erstmal wieder zu Atem zu kommen. "Aber ~keuch~ ich dachte   
~keuch~ das sie lange nicht so gut ist ~schnauf~ wie Akane." 

Ranma-chan: "In reiner Kunst vielleicht nicht, aber sie hat die dumme   
Angewohnheit unfair zu kämpfen. Ich bin überrascht das du nicht mehr   
abbekommen hast." 

Jeremy: (grins)"Heh, sie hat nicht damit gerechnet das ich auch bewaffnet   
bin. Sag mal, warum bist du eigentlich wieder Mädchen?" 

Ranma-chan: "Ich hab doch gesagt, ich will nicht riskieren das sie mich als   
Junge sieht. Hast du mal heißen Wasser?" 

Jeremy zog die Thermos hervor und gab sie ihr. Ranma-chan verwandelte sich   
wieder zurück. 

Ranma: "Du hättest das selbe machen sollen. Wenn du Pech hast ist sie jetzt   
hinter dir her." Er gab ihm die Flasche wieder. 

~Twipp~ 

Jeremy: "Glaub ich kaum, ich bin ja nicht so ein Mädchenschwarm so wie du." 

Ranma: "Dafür haben sich die Fotos deiner normalen Form aber gut verkauft." 

Jeremy stoppte mitten im Schritt. "Wie bitte? Heißt das, das Nabiki auch   
Nacktfotos von mir als Junge verkauft hat?" 

Ranma: "Nein, auf den Jungenfotos sind wir beide immer ganz angezogen." 

Jeremy: "Und ich dachte schon ... Übrigens, danke das du mir doch noch   
geholfen hast." 

Ranma grinste ihn an. "Wenn du dich wirklich bedanken willst, dann kannst   
du ja das nächste Essen bezahlen. Ich glaube, ich rieche nämlich was." 

############################################################################# 

Akane´s Zimmer.   
Drei etwas verheult aussehende Mädchen saßen ihr gegenüber. 

Mädchen1: "Danke das du das für uns tust, Akane." 

Mädchen2: "Ja, was täten wir nur ohne dich." 

Akane: "Hey, kein Problem. Ich werde euch schon gut vertreten. Macht euch   
nur keine Sorgen." 

Mädchen3: "Aber paß auf, sie ist wirklich hinterhältig." 

Akane: "Ich kann mich jeden morgen gegen eine ganze Horde Schüler wehren, da   
schaff ich das hier auch." 

Mädchen2: "Wahrscheinlich hast du recht. Hier, ich laß dir das Buch mit den   
Regeln da, dann kannst du schon mal ein wenig üben." 

Mädchen3: "Aber vergiß nicht, das Match ist schon in einer Woche." 

Akane: "Mehr als genug Zeit für mich. Keine Bange, ich werde für euch und für   
Furinkan den Sieg holen. Verlaßt euch drauf." 

Mädchen2: "Oh Akane, was täten wir nur ohne dich." 

Sie fingen wieder an zu schluchzten, schließlich beförderte Akane ihre   
Mitschülerinnen hinaus und verabschiedete sich hastig.   
Sie lehnte sich mit den Rücken an die Tür und seufzte. Was hab ich mir da   
nur aufschwatzen lassen? Ich habe von rhythmischer Kampfgymnastik doch   
überhaupt keine Ahnung.> 

############################################################################# 

Tofu: "So, das war´s schon. Du hast Glück gehabt das der Schnitt nicht tiefer   
war, sonst wäre es nicht so einfach." 

Jeremy spannte probeweise seinen Unterarm an. Doktors Tofu´s heilkundige   
Hände und eine übelriechende Salbe hatten Wunder gewirkt, der Schnitt den er   
von seiner Begegnung mit Kodachi hatte war fast völlig verschwunden. 

Jeremy: "Danke, Doktor Ono. (zieht seine Brieftasche hervor) Ich hab leider   
meine Krankenkassenkarte nicht dabei, kann ich auch bar bezahlen?" 

Tofu: "Aber ich bitte dich, das geht natürlich aufs Haus. Und nenn mich   
bitte Tofu, oder Doc Tofu wenn's sein muß. Mein Nachname macht   
mich so alt, finde ich." 

Jeremy: (lacht mit)"In Ordnung 'Doc'. Aber bist du sicher das die Behandlung   
nichts kosten soll?" 

Tofu: "Ach was, solche Kleinigkeiten zählen nicht als 'Behandlung'. Und ich   
bin immer froh wenn ich euch zwei Burschen hier sehe. Oder Mädchen,   
kommt drauf an." 

Ranma-chan zog nur eine Grimasse, sie war immer noch sauer das Frau Watanabe   
sie wieder erwischt hatte. 

Die Arzthelferin kam mit einem Glas ins Zimmer. "Doktor Tofu? Ich hab hier   
das bestellte Wasser." 

Tofu: "Oh, alles klar, das ist für die junge Dame hier." Er wandte sich   
wieder an Jeremy. "Wenn du dich wirklich für die Behandlung bedanken   
willst, könnte ich dir dann etwas Blut zum untersuchen abnehmen? Ich   
würde gerne mehr über euren Fluch erfahren." 

Jeremy: "Ich hab kein Problem damit. Aber versuch bitte uns soweit wie   
möglich daraus zu halten, ich möchte nicht als Versuchskaninchen   
in irgendeinem Labor enden. Was ist mit dir, Ranma?" 

Der jetzt wieder männliche Ranma zuckte die Schultern. "Mir egal." 

Tofu holte zwei Spritzen hervor. "Keine Angst, das tut nicht weh. Und euer   
Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher, ich bin schließlich an die Schweigepflicht   
gebunden." 

Zwei Spritzen und etwas Smalltalk später waren Ranma und Jeremy wieder auf   
dem Weg zu den Tendo´s. 

Ranma: "Weißt du, ich denke es wird Zeit das wir aus dir einen etwas besseren   
Kämpfer machen. Mit den beiden Kuno´s, und später noch Happosai und   
so, da ist es besser so." 

Jeremy: (unsicher)Meinst du?" 

Ranma: "Jupp, meine ich. Außerdem, wenn ich später wirklich mal ein eigenes   
Dojo aufmachen möchte, dann kann es nicht schaden wenn ich das Sensai   
sein schon mal etwas übe." 

Jeremy: "Tja, du mußt es wissen. Wenn du meinst das ich dafür Talent habe." 

Ranma: "Du hast Talent, man muß es nur richtig fördern. Und wir fangen   
gleich hier an." 

Er stoppte vor der Gartenmauer der Tendo´s und sprang hinauf." Hier rüber,   
springen, nicht klettern, aber bitte mit Salto." 

Jeremy: "Ich soll WAS?" 

Ranma: "Und ohne Anlauf." 

Jeremy: "Willst du das ich mir den Hals breche?" 

Ranma hüpfte neben Jeremy, griff ihn unter die Achseln, und sprang. Der   
Himmel überschlug sich für Jeremy, kurz danach war er wieder auf dem Boden   
und in Kasumi´s Blumenbeet. 

Ranma: "Na bitte, war doch gar nicht so schwer." 

Jeremy: "Du-" 

Ranma griff ihn am Handgelenk und zog ihn mit. "Komm, wir machen im Dojo   
weiter. Du kannst deine Klamotten ruhig anlassen, ist sowieso besser wenn du   
dich daran gewöhnst mit normaler Kleidung zu kämpfen." 

Als die Beiden das Dojo betraten erwartete sie ein beinahe komischer Anblick.   
Akane saß dort auf dem Boden und war verschnürt wie ein Rollbraten. Das   
Ulkige war, das sie sich anscheinend selber gefesselt hatte. Vergeblich   
versuchte sie sich wieder aus dem Gymnastikband zu lösen. 

Schließlich bemerkte sie die zwei Ölgötzen in der Tür. "Was steht ihr da so   
rum und glotzt? Helft mit lieber." 

Kurze Zeit später war Akane befreit. Ärgerlich zog sie ihren gelben Gi   
zurecht. "Bevor ihr fragt, ich habe versucht ein paar Techniken mit diesem   
Band zu machen. Ich wollte für ein Turnier üben, aber dieses Scheißteil..."   
Sie pfefferte das Band in die Ecke. 

Ranma: "Aber wieso willst du mit dem Band üben? Das ist doch rhythmische   
Kampfgymnastik, und-" 

Akane: "Und das Turnier, an dem ich teilnehme, ist auch rhythmische   
Kampfgymnastik. Ein paar Freundinnen von mir haben mich gebeten sie   
zu vertreten, und nun muß ich diese Techniken üben." 

Ranma: "Ein Turnier in rhythmischer Kampfgymnastik? Zufällig gegen die   
St.Hebereke Mädchenschule? Kommt nicht in die Tüte, ich werde deine   
Freundinnen vertreten." 

Akane: "Tja, da hast du leider Pech, das Turnier ist nur für Mädchen." 

Ranma sah sie ausdruckslos an. "Und wo ist das Problem?" 

Akane: "Das Problem? Das Problem ist, das du ... Oh." 

Ranma: "Ja?" 

Akane: "Du wirst es trotzdem nicht tun. 'Mich' haben sie gefragt, und 'ich'   
werde diesen Turnier gewinnen, klar?" 

Ranma: "Und du hast und ja grade ein eindrucksvollen Beispiel deines Könnens   
gegeben, nicht war? Zufällig kenne ich die Kampfgymnastik, und ich   
kann die sagen, alleine wirst du es nie bis zum Turnier lernen. Ich   
werde es machen, Punkt." 

Akane war am kochen. "Du ... Du ... Du ..." 

Jeremy: "Trainiere sie doch." 

Ranma und Akane sahen ihn verwundert an. "Huh?" 

Jeremy: "Ich sagte: Trainiere sie doch. Akane will am Turnier teilnehmen, und   
Ranma kennt die Disziplin. Paßt doch perfekt." 

Akane wandte Ranma den Rücken zu. " ~Hmpf~ Ich bin auch ohne diesen Mistkerl   
gut genug." 

Ranma: (zu Jeremy)"Aber ich kann sie doch nicht trainieren. Wie stellst du   
dir das vor?" 

Jeremy: "Wieso? Eben konntest du es doch kaum erwarten mich zu trainieren,   
freu dich doch das du eine zweite Schülerin hast." 

Ranma: "Das ist es ja. Akane ist ein Mädchen, ich kann doch kein Mädchen   
trainieren." 

Akane: (fährt herum)"WAAS? Du unsensibler ... Macho!" 

Jeremy: "Mädchen, hm? Augenblick." 

Er verschwand aus dem Dojo und zum Teich. Als sie wiederkam war Akane damit   
beschäftigt, Ranma in Grund und Boden zu stampfen. Ohne viel Erfolg. 

Jeremy-chan: (ruft von der Tür aus)Und wie ist es jetzt?" 

Ranma und Akane hielten mitten in der Bewegung inne. 

Jeremy-chan: "Wie war das mit Mädchen trainieren?" 

Ranma: "Aber, aber, das ist doch was anderes." 

Jeremy-chan: "So? Ich sehe keinen Unterschied. Wenn du später mal trainieren   
willst, dann mußt du auch mit Mädchen üben." 

Akane: "Pah! Gib dir keine Mühe. Mit so einem ungehobelten Klotz wie dem da   
will ich sowieso nichts zu tun haben." 

Jeremy-chan: "Wieso? Gestern warst du doch noch ganz begeistert mit ihm üben   
zu wollen. So wegen Ki-Blast und so. Ich denke, das hier ist ein   
guter Anfang." 

Ranma und Akane schielten sich mißtrauisch an. "Hmmm ..." 

Jeremy-chan: "Na?" 

Ranma: "Also gut. Aber wenn Madame meint, das ich Rücksicht nehmen würde, nur   
weil sie ein Mädchen ist, dann laß ich es sofort sein." 

Akane: "Was soll denn das heißen? Ich bin auch ein Martial Artist, ich   
brauche keine Rücksicht." 

Ranma zog sein Augenlied herunter. "Kasumi ist mehr Martial Artist als du." 

Akane: "Grrrr ... Na warte." 

Jeremy-chan seufzte. Aber immerhin war es ein Anfang. 

############################################################################# 

Und das Training begann. Es waren ein paar Schwierigkeiten zu überwinden   
gewesen, aber schließlich hatten sich sowohl Ranma als auch Akane überzeugen   
lassen.   
Ranma fing langsam an. Nach etwas Aufwärmen begann er mit ein paar Katas,   
dann normale Techniken aus Musabetsu Kakuto. Nach einer Weile meinte Ranma   
dann, das Akane und Jeremy ihn gemeinsam angreifen sollten. 

Es war schon komisch wie schnell der Lehrer selbst zum Schüler wurde. Da   
Jeremy immer noch in seiner Jusenkyo-Form war, war Ranma praktisch gezwungen   
gegen Mädchen zu kämpfen, und nicht nur Ausweichen, sondern ernsthaft. 

Während Akane und Jeremy-chan ihr Bestes gaben um Ranma zu erwischen, war   
dieser meist auf Abwehr fixiert, blockte die Angriffe und ließ sich ab und   
an auch mal zu einem Konter hinreißen. Die ganze Zeit über kritisierte und   
korrigierte er ihre Formen. 

Ranma: "Akane, achte mehr auf deinen Stand. Wenn dein Stand nicht sauber ist,   
dann wird die ganze Technik nichts." 

Ranma: "Jeremy, du mußt schneller werden. Und nimm nicht immer den gleichen   
Arm zum Angriff." 

Ranma: "Akane, wenn du trittst, dann halte die Arme ruhig. Das sieht ja aus   
wie der Sterbende-Schwan-Angriff." 

Ranma: "Jeremy, als ich sagte du sollst schneller werden, da meinte ich nicht   
schneller auf Kosten der Genauigkeit. Die Techniken immer sauber   
ausführen." 

Ranma: "Akane, ich hab dir schonmal gesagt, halte die Hüfte still. Du   
kündigst deine Techniken immer an." 

Ranma: "Jeremy, nimm die Aura wieder weg, das zählt nicht." 

Ranma: "Mensch, Akane, du legst viel zu viel Kraft in deine Techniken. Damit   
bringst du dich nur selbst aus dem Gleichgewicht." 

Akane brach ihren Angriff ab und funkelte ihn an. "Und du kämpfe endlich   
ernsthaft. Immer nur dieses leichte Antippen an den Armen oder Schulter.   
Schlag vernünftig zurück." 

Jeremy-chan hörte auch auf und setzte sich auf den Boden. Ranma war noch   
frisch wie am Anfang. Er stellte sich normal hin und musterte Akane. "Und was   
hätte ich davon? Wenn ich echt zurückschlagen würde, dann würdet ihr Zwei mit   
gebrochenen Rippen im Krankenhaus liegen." 

Akane: "Ich bin nicht aus Glas. Ich kann sowas wegstecken, ich kassiere   
jeden morgen genug Treffer." 

Ranma: "Ja, von einer Horde untrainierter Schwächlinge. Sogar Jeremy könnte   
die besiegen." 

Jeremy-chan warf ein "Das würde ich nicht unbedingt sagen." wurde aber   
ignoriert. 

Akane: "Und du meinst, du bist sooo viel stärker als alle zusammen?" 

Ranma: "Ich bin der Beste den es gibt." 

Akane: "Angeber. Du bist höchstens gut im Ausweiche und Davonlaufen. Nicht   
mal treffen läßt du dich, das sagt ja schon alles. Ich bin mir sicher   
du hast ein Glaskinn." 

Ranma öffnete den Mund, biß dann aber die Zähne zusammen. Er zog sein   
Chinahemd aus, so das er nur noch sein schwarzen Muskelshirt anhatte, und   
spannte die Bauchmuskeln. "Schlag zu." 

Akane starrte ihn nur an und versuchte das rotwerden zu unterdrücken. 

Ranma: "Schlag zu. So fest du kannst." 

Akane blinzelte, und schüttelte dann ihre Verlegenheit ab. "So fest ich kann?   
Dann hast du ein Loch im Bauch, ich schaffe es durch fünf Ziegelsteine   
hindurchzuschlagen." 

Ranma: "Das ist doch wohl mein Problem, oder?" 

Akane sah ihn nur ungläubig an. Dann ging sie vor ihm in Position,   
konzentrierte sich kurz, und schlug mit aller Kraft zu. "Hiyah." 

Ranma zuckte nicht mal. Akane verharrte einen Augenblick in der Position,   
dann verzog sie das Gesicht und schüttelte die schmerzende Hand. "Oww, aus   
was ist dein Bauch? Stahl?" 

Ranma: "Muskeln. Ich hab schon wesentlich schlimmeres eingesteckt wie alles   
was du austeilen kannst." 

Akane hielt sich nur ihre Hand und starrte ihn an. 

Ranma ging zum Rand des Dojo und nahm ein paar der Ziegelsteine. "Was hast du   
gesagt ist dein Rekord? Fünf Steine?" Er legte sechs übereinander. "Dann paß   
mal auf." 

Ranma berührte die Steine mit seinem Zeigefinger und grinste Akane an. Dann   
explodierte der Stapel, warnungslos. Akane sah auf die vielen kleinen Teile   
und konnte es nicht glauben. 

Schließlich schüttelte sie ihre Verwirrung ab. "Ich ... ich geh mal kurz ins   
Haus, meine Hand kühlen. Ich komm gleich wieder." Damit verschwand sie aus   
der Tür. 

Jeremy-chan ging zu Ranma und sah auf die Steinsplitter. "Du hast gemogelt,   
stimmt´s? Das war der Bakusai Tenketsu." 

Ranma zuckte die Schultern und grinste. "Ich dachte, so wirkt es   
dramatischer. Das soll ja nicht heißen das ich es nicht auch so könnte." 

Jeremy-chan: "Seit wann beherrschst du eigentlich Ryoga´s Technik? Ich hab   
sie dich nie machen sehen." 

Ranma: "Oh, das war kurz nachdem Ryoga sie gelernt hat. Ist eigentlich ganz   
simpel, wenn man weiß wie." 

Jeremy-chan: "Warum hast du sie nie eingesetzt? Ich meine, manchmal wäre sie   
doch praktisch gewesen." 

Ranma: "Es ist immer besser wenn die anderen dich unterschätzen. Außerdem,   
wenn ich Ryoga´s Trademark-Technik kopiert hätte, was meinst du wie   
er darauf reagiert hätte? Ryoga war so stolz das er etwas gelernt   
hat das ich nicht kann, das konnte ich ihm einfach nicht antun." 

Jeremy-chan lachte. Das war mal wieder typisch Ranma, harte Schale und   
weicher Kern. "Sag mal, wie hast du es gelernt? Ich denke nicht das du dich   
an einem Strick aufgehangen und wiederholt gegen Felsen geschmettert hast." 

Ranma: "Ich bin ja nicht blöd, auch wenn manche das von mir glauben. Nein,   
Cologne hat das mit Ryoga gemacht um ihn widerstandsfähiger zu   
machen. Der Bakusai Tenketsu war nur ein Nebenprodukt." 

Ranma hob einen der Ziegelsteine auf und hielt ihn vor sein Gesicht. "Ich   
hab das anders gemacht. Wenn ich mich ein wenig konzentriere, dann kann ich   
die feinen Ki-Linien erkennen die alle Materie durchlaufen. Bei festen   
Gegenständen wie Steinen ist das besonders deutlich." 

Jeremy-chan nickte, etwas ähnliches hatte sie bei den Amazonen auch   
bemerkt, als sie gelernt hatte verschiedene Auren voneinander zu   
unterscheiden. "Ich weiß was du meinst, Comb hatte was ganz ähnliches   
gesagt." 

Ranma tippte mit seinem Finger an eine bestimmte Stelle des Steins. "Dann   
weißt du ja schon fast was ich meine. Dort, wo sich diese Linien kreuzten   
entstehen Knoten und Verdickungen. Alles was ich tun muß ist einen   
Hauptknotenpunkt berühren und etwas Ki injizieren." Er demonstrierte es,   
und der Ziegelstein zerbarst. Ranma putzte sich die Fragmente von der   
Kleidung. "Ich denke, Ryoga hat es ganz instinktiv herausgefunden. Im   
Unterbewußtsein hat er wahrscheinlich nach einer Möglichkeit gesucht, dem   
Schmerz des Aufpralls zu entgehen. Hätte ich jedenfalls getan." 

Jeremy-chan staunte nur. 

Ranma: "Wie gesagt, wenn man weiß wie´s geht ist es ganz einfach."   
  
  
  


Kurz darauf kam Akane zurück, und das Training wurde fortgesetzt als wäre   
nichts geschehen. Später hatte Jeremy-chan genug vom Mädchen sein und   
verschwand kurz im Haus um sich zurückzuverwandeln. Bis zum Abend konnte   
man Kampfgeräusche aus dem Dojo hören, bis Kasumi verkündete das das   
Abendessen bald fertig sei und die Teenager ins Bad schickte.   
Keiner von ihnen bemerkte den Schatten im Garten, der sie beobachtete und   
dann so spurlos verschwand wie er gekommen war. Dort wo der Schatten   
gekauert hatte waren nur ein paar schwarze Blütenblätter zurückgeblieben,   
und später in der Nacht glaubten einige Bewohner Nerimas ein grauenvolles   
Lachen zu hören. 

############################################################################# 

Später am Abend klopfte Nabiki an die Tür des Gästezimmers. Sie trat ein,   
noch bevor jemand geantwortet hatte.   
Ranma und Jeremy sahen überrascht auf, als Nabiki jedem von ihnen einen   
Briefumschlag zuwarf. Ranma drehte ihn in den Händen. "Eine Herausforderung?   
Von wem?" 

Nabiki: "Nicht alles dreht sich um Kampf, Saotome. Es ist Zahltag." 

Die Beiden öffneten die Couverts. Ranma fand in seinem Versicherungs-   
unterlagen, einen medizinischen Paß ausgestellt von Tofu, und einen   
Personalausweis. Alles ausgestellt auf den Namen 'Ranko Saotome'. 

Jeremy fand das Gleiche für 'Jessica', und zusätzlich die Namensänderung   
für seine natürliche Form von Soul auf Saotome. Er sah Nabiki überrascht an.   
"Das ging ja schnell. Aber ich glaube ich habe dir das Geld schon gegeben,   
oder?" 

Nabiki: "Tja, die Kosten sind leider höher ausgefallen als ich zuerst dachte.   
Ich mußte nämlich nicht nur eine neue Identität für eure anderen   
Körper erfinden, sondern für dich auch. Es gab nirgendwo Unterlagen   
über einen Jeremy Soul. Macht nochmal 25.000 Yen." 

Jeremy hatte plötzlich ein ungutes Gefühl. Er hätte daran denken müssen das   
er in dieser Welt gar nicht existierte. Er gab Nabiki das Geld, und dankte   
noch mal den guten Geistern die ihn mit voller Brieftasche in dieser Welt   
haben stranden lassen.   
Gleichzeitig machte er sich Sorgen, er hatte so schon Probleme mit Nabiki,   
und er würde sie sicher nicht abhalten können weiterzuforschen. Er verdrängte   
das Problem auf später und sah Nabiki auffordernd an. 

Jeremy: "Willst du hier Wurzeln schlagen?" 

Nabiki zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und verließ das Zimmer. 

Genma-Panda hielt ein Schild hoch. {So ein Unsinn. Das Geld hätte man anders   
viel besser verwenden können.} 

Ranma: "Ja, so wie ich dich kenne hättest du es versoffen." 

Genma-Panda: {Zeige ein wenig mehr Respekt vor deinem Vater.} 

Ranma grunzte nur und warf sich auf sein Futon. Jeremy streckte seine neuen   
Papiere weg und schüttelte dem Panda die Tatze. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch   
Herr Saotome, es sind zwei Mädchen." 

Habt ihr schonmal einen Panda die Stirn runzeln sehen? Sieht komisch aus. 

Genma-Panda: {Was meinst du damit?} 

Jeremy sagte darauf nichts und legte sich auch auf´s Futon. Idiot. Versteht   
nicht mal einen Witz.> 

############################################################################# 

Akane schlich müde in Richtung ihres Zimmers. Das Training mit Ranma und   
Jeremy hatte sie doch mehr erschöpft als sie zugeben wollte. Trotzdem,   
irgendwie ist es nett von ihnen mir zu helfen.> 

Total geschafft ließ sie sich auf ihr Bett fallen. Bevor sie aber unter ihre   
Decke kriechen konnte, schlug ihr Gefahrensinn Alarm. Sie blickte zur Decke   
und sah dort ein fremdes Mädchen im Gymnastikanzug hängen. 

Hastig sprang Akane von ihrem Bett wieder runter, grade rechtzeitig als   
der Holzhammer der Fremden herabkrachte. 

Akane ging in eine Verteidigungsposition. "Wer bist du?" 

Das fremde Mädchen stellte sich herausfordernd vor sie hin und packte ihre   
Waffe fester. "Ich gehe auf die St.Hebereke Mädchenschule. Man nennt mich   
Kodachi, die schwarze Rose." Kodachi schlug mit ihrem Hammer nach Akane.   
"Ich werde nächste Woche deine Gegnerin sein. Also laß uns beide unser Bestes   
geben und uns einen fairen Kampf liefern." 

~Whamm~ 

Kodachi´s Hammer landete dort, wo sich grade noch Akane´s Fuß befunden hatte.   
Akane zögerte nicht lange, hob ihren Fuß noch etwas höher und trat zu. "Das   
nennst du einen fairen Kampf?" 

Kodachi duckte sich unter dem Tritt weg, und die beiden Mädchen gingen an   
entgegengesetzten Seiten des Zimmers in Stellung. 

Akane: "Dann warst du es, die unsere Mannschaft überfallen hat?" 

Kodachi: "Überfallen? Was für ein häßliches Wort. Ich glaube einfach an einen   
fairen Kampf 'vor' dem Wettkampf." 

Akane: "Das ist das Dümmste was ich je-" 

~Slamm~ 

Die Tür flog auf und Kodachi wurde zwischen Tür und Wand geplättet. Ranma   
kam herein. "Akane? Was ist passiert, ich habe Lärm gehört?" 

Jeremy kam in etwas normalerem Tempo hinterher, schaute sich kurz um und dann   
hinter die Tür. Kodachi fiel halb ohnmächtig hervor. "Hey, es ist die Kuno." 

Ranma erbleichte und rannte wieder aus dem Zimmer. Kodachi richtete sich   
schwankend wieder auf und hielt sich den Kopf. "Oww. Was hat mich ... "   
Ihr Blick fiel auf Jeremy. "He? Du bist doch der Junge von heute Nachmittag?" 

Jeremy wich ein Stück zurück. "Und? Was dagegen?" 

Kodachi packte ihren Hammer fester und kam näher. "Zwei Opfer auf einen   
Schlag, so hab ich das gerne. Ich werde-Umpf." 

Sie kam nie dazu zu sagen was sie würde. Der Tritt eines uns wohlbekannten   
Rotschopf erwischte sie mitten im Magen und katapultierte sie aus dem   
(glücklicherweise offenen) Fenster. Sie stützte vor und schloß es. 

Jeremy und Akane starrten nur. Akane fand als erste in die Realität zurück. 

~Batsch~ 

~Batsch~ 

Die zwei Jungs (oder in Ranma-chan´s Fall beinahe) hielten sich die   
schmerzenden Wangen. 

Akane: "Was fällt euch ein ohne zu klopfen in mein Zimmer zu kommen? Was ist   
wenn ich nichts angehabt hätte?" 

Ranma-chan: (jetzt auch sauer)"Ich habe Krach gehört und dachte du wärst in   
Gefahr. Und du brauchst dich auch nicht zu bedanken das wir dir   
geholfen haben." 

~Twipp~ 

Jeremy schüttete heißes Wasser über Ranma und versuchte zu beruhigen. "Hey,   
hey, ihr müßt euch doch nicht gleich anschreien. Seid lieber froh das nicht   
wirklich was passiert ist." 

Akane: "Ich weiß nicht was ihr habt. Ich hatte die Situation voll unter   
Kontrolle." 

Ranma griff Jeremy am Arm und zog ihn aus dem Zimmer. "Komm, wir sind hier   
nicht erwünscht." Bevor er die Tür hinter sich schloß drehte er sich noch   
mal um. "Entschuldige bitte das wir uns Sorgen gemacht haben." Dann ging er. 

Akane blieb noch einen Moment im Zimmer stehen, dann schloß sie ihr Fenster   
und ging ins Bett. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte sie Schuldgefühle, das sie   
Ranma und Jeremy geschlagen hatte. Schließlich hatten die Beiden es nur gut   
gemeint. Sie mögen vielleicht Mistkerle sein, aber wenigstens sind sie   
keine unsensiblen Mistkerle.>   
  
  
  
  


Ein paar Blocks weiter stand Kodachi auf dem Dach. Die Gerüchte sind wahr,   
Akane Tendo ist wirklich gut. Ich werde sie vor dem Kampf ausschalten   
müssen. Und dann werde ich mir diesen anderen Jungen vorknöpfen.> Sie warf   
eine Handvoll schwarzer Blütenblätter in die Luft und sprang dann über die   
Dächer davon. 

############################################################################# 

Der nächste morgen in Furinkan verlief normal, den Verhältnissen   
entsprechend. Akane sorgte für regen Betrieb in Schwesternzimmer der Schule,   
und Ranma hatte seinen üblichen 'Disput' mit Kuno. Der Möchtegern-Samurai   
hatte sich irgendwie in den Kopf gesetzt, das Ranma der Grund war warum   
Akane immer noch nicht mit ihm ausgehen wollte.   
Alle Zuschauer wunderten sich wie er darauf kam, schließlich hatten Ranma   
und Akane kaum Kontakt miteinander, bis auf die Tatsache das sie unter dem   
selben Dach lebten. 

Der Unterricht war für unsere beiden Saotomes gewohnt langweilig. Für Ranma,   
weil für ihn Schule sowieso langweilig war, für Jeremy, weil er die   
Binomischen Formeln schon vor zwei Jahren in der Schule gehabt hatte. 

In der Pause fand er Nabiki wieder beim verkaufen von Fotos. Er näherte sich   
ihr von hinten und schnappte ihr eines der Bilder aus der Hand. Er erwischte   
genau das falsche.   
Eine schöne Aufnahme von ihm als Jungen, leicht verschwitzt wie er gestern   
Nachmittag kurz nach dem Zurückverwandeln wieder ins Dojo gegangen war. 

Jeremy gab es ihr wieder. "Okey, sowas laß ich noch durchgehen." 

Nabiki nahm das Bild wieder an sich und gab ihrer 'Kundin' ein Zeichen das   
sie später wiederkommen sollte. Dann gab sie Jeremy ein anderes Bild. "Das   
war ja noch gar nichts. Dieses hier verkauft sich viel besser. 

Eigentlich die gleiche Aufnahme, nur das es diesmal eine leicht verschwitzte   
Jessica war. Das nasse Hemd klebte an ihrem Körper, und was als Junge nichts   
ausmachte, das hob als Mädchen die Vorzüge deutlich hervor. Nabiki sollte   
beim Playboy arbeiten, sie hat ein echtes Talent mich in Szene zu rücken.   
Nur das ich nicht in Szene gerückt werden will.> "Nabiki, ich glaube wir   
müssen uns mal ernsthaft unterhalten." 

Nabiki steckte die Fotos weg und überkreuzte die Arme. "Ich wüßte nicht   
worüber." 

Jeremy: "Hör mal, wir können das im Guten oder im Schlechten regeln. Ich   
bin für die friedliche Lösung, aber wenn du nicht aufhörst, dann   
werde ich deine Geschäfte unterbinden, klar?" 

Nabiki zeigte sich belustigt. "Da bin ich aber mal gespannt wie du das machen   
willst, ohne deinen Fluch zu verraten." 

Jeremy: "Ich weiß noch nicht, aber mir wird schon noch was einfallen." 

Er sah Nabiki fest in die Augen, dann drehte er sich um und ging. Nabiki sah   
ihm hinterher. Hmm, ich traue ihm sogar zu das er das schafft. Jeremy ist   
nicht dumm.> Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Aber wir   
werden ja sehen wer am längeren Hebel sitzt.> 

Sato: "Nabiki?" 

Nabiki drehte sich zu ihm um. "Was gibt´s? Die neuen Fotos hast du doch   
schon." 

Sato: "Ich möchte keine neuen Fotos. Ich will das Original kennenlernen.   
Wieviel kostet der Aufenthaltsort von Jessica? In eurem Dojo ist sie   
nämlich nicht, ich habe da schonmal beobachtet, keine Spur." 

Nabiki witterte ein neues Geschäft. "Komm doch heute Abend mal bei uns   
vorbei, ich bin sicher ich kann ein Treffen arrangieren. Sogar umsonst, aber   
nur das erste Mal. Was sagst du?" 

Sato grinste, und sein Grinsen schien nichts Gutes zu verheißen. "Deal." 

############################################################################# 

Tendo´s. 

Jeremy: "Akane? Habt ihr im Haus zufällig eine Flüstertüte?" 

Akane: "Eine was?" 

Jeremy: "Eine Flüstertüte. Ein Megaphon. Du weißt schon, man spricht rein   
und raus kommt alles lauter." 

Akane: "Hmm, keine Ahnung. Mußt du mal Kasumi fragen, die weiß ob wir sowas   
haben. Was willst du denn damit?" 

Jeremy: "Och, ich frag nur so."   
  
  
  
  


In der Küche war Kasumi grade dabei, das abgetrocknete Geschirr wieder   
einzusortieren. Sie hatte einen großen Stapel Teller in der Hand und   
versuchte nun, ihn mit einer Hand zu balancieren und mit der anderen den   
Schrank zu öffnen.   
Grade als die Teller zu rutschen begannen hielt Jeremy den Stapel fest. 

Jeremy: "Na, das ist ja noch mal gut gegangen. Gib mal her, ich helfe." 

Er nahm Kasumi das Geschirr aus der Hand. Kasumi lächelte dankbar. Kurz   
darauf waren auch Besteck und Gläser und der Rest verstaut.   
Kasumi band sich die Schürze ab und sah Jeremy an. "Wolltest du mir nur   
helfen, oder hast du einen bestimmten Grund hier zu sein?" 

Jeremy: "Wenn du schon so fragst, ich suche ein Megaphon, und Akane meinte,   
du wüßtest ob ihr eins habt." 

Kasumi: "Gute Güte, tut mir leid, damit kann ich leider nicht dienen. Aber   
ich weiß das Doktor Tofu eins hat, ihn könntest du mal fragen." 

Jeremy: "Hmm, Doktor Tofu sagst du? Danke, ich werd´ ihn mal besuchen." 

Jeremy wollte grade wieder gehen, als Kasumi ihn noch mal zurückrief. "Wenn   
du gleich zu ihm hingehst, wärst du so freundlich und würdest die hier   
mitnehmen?" Sie holte einen zugedeckten Teller aus dem Schrank. "Ich habe   
heute morgen ein paar Plätzchen für ihn gebacken, aber ich hab leider keine   
Zeit sie ihm persönlich vorbeizubringen." 

Jeremy nahm ihr den Teller ab. "Kein Problem." 

Er wollte grade das Haus verlassen als Akane ihn rief. "Und, konnte Oneechan   
dir weiterhelfen?" 

Jeremy: "Nein, aber sie sagte das der Doc vielleicht eins hätte. Ich wollte   
grade zu ihm hin." 

Akane: "Macht es dir was aus wenn ich mitkomme?" 

Jeremy: "Huh? Nein, warum sollte es? Aber willst du nicht lieber mit Ranma   
für dein Match trainieren?" 

Akane: "Ranma hat grade ein Problem mit seinem Vater. Sag, was hast du da   
auf dem Teller?" 

Jeremy nahm das Tuch herunter und zeigte die Kekse. "Hat deine Schwester für   
Tofu gebacken, sie hat mich gefragt ob ich sie ihm vorbeibringen kann."   
  
  
  


Kurz darauf waren sie in der Praxis angekommen. Tofu begrüßte sie schon am   
Eingang. "Oh, das ist aber nett das ihr mich mal wieder besuchen kommt. Ist   
wieder jemand verletzt, oder kann ich euch anders helfen?" 

Jeremy: "Eigentlich ist nur Akane Sie besuchen gekommen. Ich wollte fragen ob   
Sie ein Megaphon hätten, was sie kurzzeitig entbehren könnten." 

Akane begann auf Jeremy´s Kommentar hin verlegen mit den Füßen zu scheuern. 

Tofu: "Ein Megaphon? Was willst du denn damit?" Er drehte sich um und begann   
in einem Schrank zu suchen. "Geht mich eigentlich nichts an. Wo hab   
ich es nur ... hier ist es ja." Er gab Jeremy die Flüstertüte. "War   
das schon alles?" 

Jeremy hielt den Teller vor. "Nein, Kasumi läßt Sie schön grüßen und hat   
ihnen diese hier gebacken." 

Tofu´s Brillengläser vernebelten sofort. "Ka-Ka-sumi?" Er nahm das Tuch vom   
Teller und ignorierte die Plätzchen. "Ein Staubtuch, wie nett von ihr." Er   
ging zu seinem Skelett rüber. "Schau nur Betty, was Kasumi mir geschenkt hat.   
Damit kann ich dich jetzt immer wieder auf Hochglanz bringen." 

Tofu warf das Skelett um und wirbelte mit dem 'Staubtuch' durch den Raum.   
Anstatt zu putzen, fegte er Papiere und alles Mögliche von seinem Schreib-   
tisch und aus den Regalen. 

Akane starrte den Doktor an. Immer ist es nur Kasumi. Mich hat er nicht mal   
bemerkt. Warum ist das Leben nur so ungerecht und gibt mir die eigene   
Schwester als Konkurrenz?> 

Das zuschlagen der Tür ließ Jeremy sich umblicken, und auch Tofu schien sich   
wieder zu beruhigen. Verwirrt schaute er sich um. "Nanu, war Akane nicht   
eben auch noch hier?" 

Jeremy wußte ziemlich genau, was Akane zum gehen bewogen hatte. "Die, äh,   
hatte noch was dringendes zu erledigen. Sagen Sie mal, mögen Sie Plätzchen?"   
Er hielt den Teller in zweites Mal hoch. 

Tofu steckte sich eines in den Mund. "Hmm, die sind gut. Von wem sind die?" 

Jeremy: "Uhm, das sage ich lieber nicht, ihre Praxis hat heute schon genug   
gelitten." 

Tofu schaute verwirrt auf das Chaos um ihn herum. "Oh! Oh, ich verstehe. Ich   
glaube auch das es besser ist wenn du nicht sagst von wem die Kekse sind."   
Er ließ sich seufzend auf seinen Stuhl sinken. "Das passiert jedes Mal, wenn   
ich an 'sie' denken muß. Aber ich schaffe es einfach nicht meine Gefühle   
zu kontrollieren." 

Jeremy klopfte ihm beruhigend auf die Schulter. "Nur nicht die Hoffnung   
aufgeben. Irgendwann wird es schon klappen."   
Jeremy wollte grade die Praxis verlassen, als ihm eine Idee kam. "Sagen Sie,   
haben Sie zufällig ein Buch über alte Kampfsporttechniken? Speziell aus   
der Region in China?" 

Tofu: "Ja, mehrere. Warum fragst du?" 

Jeremy: "Schauen Sie mal nach, ob Sie etwas über eine Technik namens 'Seele   
aus Eis' finden können. Die könnte ihnen bei ihrem Problem helfen." 

############################################################################# 

Tendo-Dojo.   
Akane war in ihrem gelben Gi und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.   
Ranma stand vor ihr und wippte gelangweilt auf den Fußballen. 

Akane atmete noch zweimal tief durch, dann griff sie wieder an. "Verdammt,   
halte endlich still, oder schlag wenigsten zurück." 

Ranma wich ihr mühelos aus. "Das Thema hatten wir schon. Außerdem bist du   
viel zu aufgeregt, um vernünftig trainieren zu können. Was ist überhaupt   
los?" 

Akane: (kickt weiter nach Ranma)"Das geht dich gar nichts an. Und du mußt   
grade von vernünftig reden. Ich dachte du willst mir rhythmische   
Kampfgymnastik beibringen, statt dessen übst du nur Musabetsu Kakuto.   
Wenn ich das lernen will dann kann ich auch Daddy fragen." 

Ranma sprang mit einem Salto über Akane hinweg. Als sie sich umdrehte sah sie   
ihn auf dem Boden sitzen, die Beine überkreuz. 

Ranma: "Ich muß mir noch einen passenden Ablauf für dein Training überlegen.   
Das ist alles kompliziert, es muß genau auf deine Bedürfnisse   
abgestimmt sein." 

Akane zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen. "Mit anderen Worten: Du hast keine   
Ahnung." 

Ranma stellte sich vor sie hin. "Hey, ich habe sehr wohl Ahnung. Es ist nur,"   
Er drehte sich um und sah auf seine Füße. "Naja, für mich reicht es, aber   
um es jemand anderem beizubringen ... " 

Akane seufzte und warf genervt die Arme in die Luft. 

Die Dojotür öffnete sich und Jeremy kam herein. "Hey, ratet mal wen ich   
getroffen habe." Akane und Ranma blickten ihn an, und Jeremy öffnete die   
Tür ganz. Zum Vorschein kam Ryoga. 

Ryoga: "Um, hi. (kratzt sich am Hinterkopf) Ich bin letztens wohl ein   
wenig vom Weg abgekommen." 

Sofort war Ranma bei ihm. "Ryoga, du kommst wie gerufen. Du bist doch Experte   
in rhythmischer Kampfgymnastik, kannst du uns nicht helfen? Wir müssen   
jemanden mit absolut null Talent dafür bis zum Wochenende für ein Match   
in dieser Disziplin vorbereiten." 

Einer der Ziegelsteine traf Ranma am Hinterkopf. "Was meinst du mit 'null   
Talent'?" 

Ryoga: "Hm, klar, ich helfe gerne. Aber woher weißt du das ich Kampfgymnastik   
beherrsche?" 

Ranma: "Um, um, um .... Jeremy hat es mir gesagt." 

Ryoga: "Ach so. ... (zu Jeremy) Aber woher weißt du es dann?" 

Jeremy: "Ich? Hehe (kratzt sich am Kopf) Weil du es mit mal gesagt hast?" 

Ryoga: (nachdenklich)"Hab ich das? Kann ich mich gar nicht dran erinnern." 

Ranma: "Können wir vielleicht beim Thema bleiben? Ich meine, wir haben nur   
noch bis dieses Wochenende Zeit." 

Ryoga: "Aber sicher doch. (reibt sich die Hände) Haben wir irgendwo die   
passenden Geräte dafür?"   
  
  
  
  
  


Akane´s Training machte enorme Fortschritte. Mit Ryoga´s Hilfe beherrschte   
sie bald alle Grundgeräte wie Band, Kegel, Reifen, Ball und so weiter.   
Eine kurze Unterbrechung gab es nur durch eine Rangelei zwischen Ranma   
und Ryoga, aber Akane´s Hammer auf ihren Köpfen stellte den Frieden schnell   
wieder her. 

Jeremy machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz, das er die Sache mit dem Hammer   
vielleicht zu Akane´s Vorteil in dem kommenden Kampf einbringen könnte. Dann   
konzentrierte er sich wieder auf sein momentanes Problem. 

Er hatte sich in eine Ecke des Dojo zurückgezogen und beobachtete einen   
der Ziegelsteine, als wäre dieser der Stein der Weisen. Ab und zu ließ er   
seine Aura leicht aufflammen. Jeremy konzentrierte sich auf die Energie des   
Steins, versuchte sein Muster herauszufinden. Er hatte für morgen früh etwas   
Besonderes vor, und dabei würde ihm der Bakusai Tenketsu helfen können.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Akane: "Huff, huff, ich glaube ~keuch~ das reicht für heute." 

Sie schien wirklich schwer außer Atem zu sein, kein Wunder, schließlich hatte   
sie den ganzen Nachmittag trainiert. 

Ryoga befreite sie von dem Band, in das sie sich verknotet hatte. "Du hast   
dich gut gehalten, wirklich. Ich hätte es selbst nicht besser machen können." 

Ranma: "Du meinst, du hättest sie auch nicht besser fesseln können?" 

Ranma duckte sich, als ein paar Gymnastikkegel in seine Richtung geflogen   
kamen. 

Akane: Hmpf, Idiot.> "Es ist schon spät. Wir sollten Baden gehen, sonst   
wird Oneechan wieder sauer." 

Ranma: Den Tag möchte ich erleben, an dem Kasumi sauer wird. Dann geht   
sicher die Welt unter.> "Ihr könnt ja schon mal vorgehen, ich möchte   
noch nach unseren Budda da in der Ecke gucken." 

Die Drei schauten auf Jeremy, der immer noch versuchte den Stein zu   
hypnotisieren. 

Als Akane die Tür öffnete und mit Ryoga hinaustrat, rief Ranma hinterher   
"Paß aber auf das du Ryoga nicht im Garten verlierst, hörst du?" 

Als die Antwort ausblieb, zuckte Ranma mit den Schultern und setzte sich zu   
Jeremy, ihm gegenüber von dem Stein. 

Jeremy öffnete die Augen und sah ihn an. Er deutete auf den Stein. "Wo ist   
hier die Bruchstelle?" 

Ranma zeigte auf eine scheinbar beliebige Stelle. "Hier." 

Jeremy legte seinen Finger dort hin. 

Ranma: "Etwas weiter links." Jeremy korrigierte. "Links von mir aus." 

Jeremy korrigierte in die andere Richtung. "Und jetzt?" 

Ranma: "Jetzt etwas Ki durch deinen Finger leiten." 

~Bruch~ 

Ranma: "Siehst du, ganz einfach." 

Jeremy blickte erstaunt auf die Bruchstücke, dann nahm er einen weiteren   
Ziegel. "Und wo ist hier die Bruchstelle?" Ranma zeigte es ihm. Jeremy konnte   
partout nichts besonderes an dem Punkt finden. 

Ranma rutschte etwas näher. "Hier, ich erkläre es dir nochmal genau ..." 

############################################################################# 

Da Genma und Soun heute Abend außer Haus waren, konnte man sagen, das   
Abendessen verlief ruhig und gesittet. Was mehr an der Abwesenheit von   
Genma als an der von Soun lag. 

Ranma, Ryoga und Akane machten es sich danach vor dem Fernseher bequem,   
während Jeremy Kasumi beim abräumen half. Als Kasumi mit dem Abwasch begann,   
griff sich Jeremy ein Trockentuch. Kasumi lächelte ihn dankbar an. 

Die Ruhe der Szene wurde unterbrochen, als er etwas nasses an seinem Nacken   
spürte. Es war nicht viel, aber es reichte um die Verwandlung auszulösen.   
Jeremy-chan drehte sich um und sah Nabiki mit einem feuchten Lappen in der   
Hand stehen. "Das ich deiner Schwester in der Küche helfe heißt nicht, das   
ich es nicht auch als Junge tun kann. Was sollte das?" 

Nabiki: "Du hast Besuch." 

Damit drehte sie sich um und ging. Jeremy-chan lief ihr hinterher. "Und was   
hat das Eine mit dem Anderen zu..." Dann fiel ihr Blick auf Sato. "...tun?" 

Sato: "Hi. Ich war grad´ in der Nähe, und da dachte ich, ich komm dich mal   
besuchen." 

Jeremy-chan: (nicht begeistert)"Ach? Einfach so?" 

Sato: "Du hast heute Abend doch noch nichts vor, oder?" Er grinste anzüglich. 

Jeremy-chan: "Tut mich überhaupt nicht leid, aber ich habe noch ein wichtiges   
Treffen." Sie drehte auf dem Absatz um und verschwand in der Küche. 

Sato blickte verwirrt auf die anderen Einwohner. Ryoga und Akane sahen ihn   
nur komisch an, Nabiki zeigte keinerlei Regung, und Ranma hatte plötzlich das   
Gefühl, das der Abend nicht so ruhig bleiben würde. 

Sato wollte grade durch die Küchentür gehen, da versperrte Jeremy (wieder   
männlich) ihm den Weg. "Holla, holla. Wohin so eilig?" 

Sato versuchte sich an ihm vorbei zu drängeln. "Laß mich durch, von dir will   
ich nichts." 

Jeremy trat zur Seite, und Sato schaute in die Küche. Außer Kasumi am   
Abwaschen war niemand da, und auch das Fenster war noch verschlossen.   
Sato drehte sich zu Jeremy um. "Wo ist sie hin?" 

Jeremy lehnte sich an den Türrahmen und grinste. "Tja, so ist Jessica halt.   
Nie lange an einem Ort, sie kommt und geht wie der Wind." 

Nabiki: "Oder wie der Regen." 

Jeremy blitzte sie an, Nabiki lächelte nur kühl zurück. 

Sato: "Vielleicht könnte ich hier warten, irgendwann wird sie ja   
wiederkommen. Oder vielleicht hat deine andere Schwester heute Zeit.   
Oder-" 

Jeremy: "Oder du könntest GEHEN. Und zwar durch die TÜR." 

Er griff Sato an den Schultern und wollte ihn Richtung Ausgang schieben, als   
sie dieser Ruckartig umdrehte und ihn am T-Shirt packte. "Hör mal zu, Kumpel.   
Ich will nur was von Jessica, aber wenn du unbedingt Streit suchst..." Er   
ließ die Drohung in der Luft schweben. 

Jeremy: (gezwungen ruhig)"Laß mich los!" 

Sato machte keine Bewegung zu folgen. 

Jeremy: "Ich habe gesagt: Laß mich los!" 

Sato: (arrogant):"Und was wenn nicht? Willst du etwa-" 

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung war Jeremy frei und trat Sato in den Bauch. Ohne   
abzusetzen drehte er die Hüfte ein und trat mit dem gleichen Bein ein   
zweites Mal zu. Dann drehte er sich um die eigene Achse und rammte Sato den   
Ellenbogen genau in den Solarplexus. Sato klappte zusammen wie ein schweizer   
Taschenmesser. 

Als Jeremy ihm mit dem Knie den Rest geben wollte, wurde seine Bewegung von   
Ranma´s Hand ruckartig zum stehen gebracht. Langsam drückte er sein Bein nach   
unten. "Das reicht. Siehst du nicht das du schon gewonnen hast?" 

Ranma wartete die Antwort nicht ab, sondern zog Sato am Kragen wieder hoch   
und verließ mit ihm das Haus. Draußen angekommen richtete er ihn wieder auf   
und sah ihn eindringlich an. "Und du, mach das du hier verschwindest. Und   
wenn du nochmal versuchst Jessica zu belästigen, sie werde ich nicht   
zurückhalten wie ihren Bruder, klar?" 

Sato keuchte, und hielt sich den Magen. "Ich an deiner Stelle würde mir   
lieber mehr sorgen um Jeremy machen als um mich. Wenn du weißt was   
ich meine." Dann verschwand er. 

Als Ranma wieder ins Haus kam, waren Jeremy und Nabiki am streiten. Ranma   
blieb erstmal stehen und staunte. Dann ging er dazwischen, packte Jeremy am   
Arm und zog ihn in Richtung Treppe. "Wir müssen reden." 

Alle anderen starrten ihnen hinterher als sie im Gästezimmer verschwanden.   
Kasumi legte die Hände an die Wangen und sagte "Gute Güte." Akane verdrehte   
die Augen.   
  
  
  
  


In Ranma´s und Jeremy´s Raum. 

Ranma: "So. Jetzt denk´ mal darüber nach was du grade getan hast." 

Jeremy: "Wieso? Was soll ich getan haben?" 

Ranma: "'Wieso? Was soll ich getan haben?' Jemand zusammengeschlagen hast du,   
das hast du getan." 

Jeremy: "Ich habe nur-" 

Ranma: "-Sato geschlagen obwohl es offensichtlich war das er sich nicht mehr   
wehren konnte. Hör mal Jeremy, ich hab nichts dagegen dir etwas   
beizubringen, aber wenn du Schwächere verprügelst, dann hör ich   
sofort auf." 

Jeremy: "Aber-" 

Ranma: "Kein Aber. Ich weiß das Sato ein Arschloch ist, ich kenne ihn noch   
aus meiner ersten Zeit hier. Ich weiß auch das 'er' sich gerne an   
kleineren vergreift. Wenn du ihn dabei erwischst, dann kannst du   
gerne helfen und ihn zurechtweisen, aber nicht weil du ihn nicht   
leiden kannst und er dich stört." 

Jeremy: "Stören? STÖHREN? Ranma, der Kerl ist ein Schwein. Du hättest sehen   
sollen wie er mich anstarrt wenn ich Jessica bin, der zieht mich   
fast schon mit seinen Blicken aus. Was glaubst du was das für ein   
Gefühl ist wenn ein 'Junge' hinter dir her ist." 

Ranma seufzte und setzte sich auf sein Futon. "Glaub mir, niemand versteht   
das besser als ich. Aber das gibt dir nicht das Recht jemanden zusammenzu-   
schlagen." 

Jeremy: "Das ausgerechnet aus 'deinem' Mund zu hören. Du warst es doch der   
immer alle Probleme mit Gewalt lösen will."   


Ranma sah ihn enttäuscht an. "Glaubst du das wirklich von mir?" 

Jeremy: "Was war den immer mit Ryoga? Und Mousse? Und Kuno? Und Sanzenin?   
Und dem Heini mit dem Tee? Hast du da etwa versucht die Sache mit   
Reden aus der Welt zu schaffen?" 

Ranma überlegte. Dann stieß er ein kurzes trockenes Lachen aus. "Kein Wunder   
das du es so siehst. Du hast ja nur die 'Kämpfe' aus meinem Leben   
mitgelesen." Er deutete Jeremy sich zu setzten. "Komm, ich versuche mal es   
dir zu erklären." Jeremy pflanzte sich neben ihn aufs Futon. 

Ranma: "Aus deiner Sicht hast du natürlich Recht. Ryoga, Kuno, Mousse, und   
mit allen anderen habe ich mich nur geschlagen wenn wir Probleme   
hatten.   
Aber sie alle sind Kämpfer wie ich, mehr oder weniger. Alles Martial   
Artists mit hohem Können. Sogar Akane gehört mit in diese Liga, und   
wenn du so weitermachst du auch bald. Sato gehört nicht dazu, auch   
wenn er manchmal so tut, aber er ist nur ein kleiner Hinterhof-   
schläger.   
Als Kampfsportler hast du eine gewisse Verantwortung deinem Können   
gegenüber. Du bist stärker als die meisten anderen, und   
dementsprechend mußt du dich auch verhalten. Du kannst nicht   
rumlaufen und Leute zusammenschlagen, nur weil dir ihre Nasen nicht   
gefallen.   
Vielleicht ist es auch etwas meine Schuld weil ich es dir nicht schon   
her gesagt habe. Aber ich und alle anderen, wir prügeln uns nur mit   
uns selber, nie mit Schwächeren. Das verbietet der Ehrenkodex, der   
Bushido. Sogar Akane hält sich daran, sonst würden ihre Mitschüler   
nicht nur mit ein paar blauen Flecken davon kommen. Einzig mit Kuno   
macht sie ernst, und letztens auch mit dir, weil sie genau gespürt   
hat das du in ihrer Klasse bist.   
Aber bei solchen normalen Menschen wie Sato darfst du das nicht tun,   
auch wenn sie es verdient hätten. Verstehst du?" 

Jeremy brauchte einige Zeit bis er das verdaut hatte. Sowas Tiefgründiges hätte   
er nie von Ranma erwartet. Dann nickte er langsam. "Ich glaube ... Ich   
glaube ich weiß was du sagen willst." 

Auf Ranma´s Gesicht erschien wieder sein übliches, überhebliches Grinsen.   
"Gut. Ich halte es nämlich nicht lange durch so ernst zu sein." Das Lachen   
verschwand wieder. "Aber eines verstehe ich noch nicht. Was stört dich so   
an den Fotos die Nabiki verkauft?" 

Jeremy: "Die Frage könnte ich zurückgeben. Was stört 'dich' 'nicht' daran?   
Du hast doch gesehen wie sie mich ablichtet, oder? Und Hälfte der   
Jungs kaufen diese Bilder, einschließlich Sato, und ich will nicht   
wissen was sie damit machen wenn sie Zuhause sind.   
Allein schon der Gedanke, das sie über meine Frauform phantasieren,   
igitt. Wie kannst du nur so Cool dabei bleiben?" 

Ranma: "Mich stört das einfach nicht. Sollen die sich doch mit den Fotos   
einen runterholen, bin ja schließlich nicht ich die da auf dem Bild   
zu sehen ist. Wenn Nabiki solche Fotos von mir als Junge verkaufen   
täte, dann würde die Sache ganz anders aussehen." 

Jeremy: "Hmm, ich sehe worin wir uns unterscheiden. Du hältst deinen   
weiblichen Körper nicht für dich selbst. Ich tue das schon. Auch   
wenn ich mich immer als Junge fühle, der Mädchenkörper ist genau so   
meiner wie der Jungenkörper auch. Und an meinem Körper hat niemand   
was zu suchen." 

Ranma schien einen Moment lang zu überlegen. "Es kommt immer auf die Sicht   
der Dinge an. Wieso meint du das der Mädchenkörper auch 'du' bist, du bist   
als Junge geboren worden?" 

Jeremy: "Ich bin vielleicht nicht darin geboren worden, aber das Äußere   
ändert nicht den Menschen der ich innen drin bin. Solange 'in' dem   
Körper immer noch 'ich' stecke, solange bin ich auch die Person. Egal   
ob männlich oder weiblich. Wer anderes als wir Beide weiß besser   
das es nicht Äußerlichkeiten ankommt?" 

Ranma: "Hmmm ... So habe ich das noch nie gesehen." 

Jeremy: "Ist ja auch eigentlich unwichtig. Ich weiß nur das es 'mich' stört,   
das Nabiki diese Fotos verkauft, und das ich so bald wie möglich was   
dagegen tun werde." 

Ranma: "Ich glaube nicht das du es ihr einfach ausreden kannst, durch gute   
Worte hat sie sich noch nie überzeugen lassen." 

Jeremy: "Ich weiß. Ich werde sie einfach dazu zwingen." 

Ranma: (stirnrunzelnd)"Was habe ich dir grade über den Bushido erzählt?" 

Jeremy: "Nicht mit Gewalt. Und auch nicht Nabiki direkt, ich werde einfach   
dafür sorgen das die anderen ihr keine Bilder mehr abkaufen. Das wird   
ihr sehr viel mehr wehtun als alles andere." 

Ranma: "Um das zu schaffen müßtest du ihnen schon sagen das Jessica in   
Wirklichkeit ein Junge ist. Und ich will nicht das der Fluch diesmal   
öffentlich bekannt wird." 

Jeremy setzte seine beste Xellos-imitation auf. "Keine Bange, das werde ich   
auch nicht. Vertrau mir einfach." 

Ranma: "Das haben schon viele gesagt, und meistens ging es in die Hose.   
Aber laß dir noch einen Tipp geben: Nabiki ist zwar kein Martial   
Artist, aber ihre eigenen Waffen beherrscht sie wie keine zweite.   
Von der Gerissenheit und Hinterhältigkeit steht sie der alten   
Mumie nichts nach." 

Jeremy: (zuversichtlich)"Ich paß schon auf. Und, ein wenig kenn´ ich mich   
in dem Gebiet auch aus." Was daran liegt das meine Welt lange nicht   
so ehrlich ist wie diese. Leider.> 

############################################################################# 

Einige hundert Kilometer weit weg von Tendo-Dojo, mitten in einer abgelegenen   
Provinz ich China, in einem unbekannten Dorf mit Namen Joketsuzoku. 

Drei sehr alte und sehr häßliche Amazonen saßen zusammen und diskutierten   
ein Problem. 

Mascara: *Bist du dir in dieser Sache wirklich sicher? Wenn du dich täuschst   
kann das ernste Konsequenzen haben.* 

Cologne: *Hundertprozentig sicher. Ich mag zwar noch ein Kind gewesen sein,   
aber du selber hast Pu doch auch kennengelernt. Ihre Ausstrahlung   
ist unverwechselbar. Und Jessica hatte die Gleiche.* 

Comb: *Nun gut, Jessica hat also die gleiche Unregelmäßigkeit in ihrer Aura   
wie deine Zeitwächterin, aber was hat das mit Happosai zu tun?* 

Cologne: *Happosai hat vor vielen Jahren mehrere magische Artefakte von uns   
gestohlen, darunter eines welches es dir ermöglicht durch Raum und   
Zeit zu reisen. Der Nanban-Spiegel. Besagter Spiegel wurde uns von   
der Zeitwächterin selbst anvertraut, um zu verhindern das andere   
durch Zeitreisen Schaden im Zeitstrom anrichten.* 

Mascara: *Wenn also Jessica nicht von Pu selber durch die Zeit geschickt   
wurde, was ich für sehr unwahrscheinlich halte, dann ist sie im   
Besitz des Spiegels. Und es ist unsere Aufgabe den Spiegel zurück zu   
holen. Und seine Besitzerin zu töten, weil sie unser Vertrauen   
mißbraucht hat und, nach ihrer Aura zu urteilen, den Spiegel schon   
benutzt hat.* 

Cologne: *Wenn sie nicht sogar mit Happosai zusammenarbeitet.* 

Mascara: *Ich glaube nicht. Kein weibliches Wesen würde freiwillig bei diesem   
Perversen bleiben. Aber sie könnte längere Zeit mit ihm zusammen   
gewesen sein, als sie den Spiegel gestohlen hatte. Es würde ihr   
seltsames Wissen über Ki erklären.* 

Comb: *Was macht euch so sicher das Jessica nicht im Auftrag von Pu gehandelt   
hat? Oder das sie durch den Raum gereist ist, du hast doch gesagt   
das würde das gleiche Muster erzeugen?* 

Cologne: *Du hast die Wächterin der Zeit nie kennengelernt, sie verschwand   
kurz vor deiner Geburt. Ich selbst war noch ein junges Mädchen, in   
der Zeit als sie in unserem Dorf weilte. Pu war immer eine   
Einzelgängerin, sie würde nie mit jemanden zusammenarbeiten.* 

Mascara: *Genau meine Rede. Was die Möglichkeit der Raumreise betrifft, die   
Fähigkeit hat der Spiegel auch. Aber du müßtest den Ort kennen an   
den er dich bringen soll. Sehr unwahrscheinlich.* 

Cologne: *Dann sind wir uns also einig. Wir werden Jessica ausfindig machen,   
den Spiegel wieder an uns bringen, und sie für ihre Taten hinrichten.   
Und sollte Happosai tatsächlich in ihrer Nähe sein, dann wird auch   
er unseren Zorn spüren.* 

Mascara: *Und ich glaube, ich weiß auch schon wer mehr als willig sein wird,   
Jessica zu verfolgen. Lo-Xion hegt noch immer einen Groll gegen sie.*   


Fortsetzung folgt... 

#############################################################################   


Anmerkungen des Autors: 

Hat diesmal ein wenig gedauert, das Kapitel, was? Ist dafür aber auch ein   
wenig länger. 

Ihr meint das Ranma am Schluß etwas OOC war? Nun, er hatte schon immer   
ein starkes Ehrgefühl. Ranma hat zwei Sachen von Genma gelernt: Martial   
Arts und Ehre. Beziehungsweise, er hat gelernt wie man es 'nicht' machen sollte. 

Nicht nur Jeremy, sondern auch Akane werden trainiert? Beide haben es nötig,   
Ranma und Ryoga sind ihnen schließlich weit voraus. Und wird Akane es   
schaffen, bis zum Match mit Kodachi gut genug zu werden, oder muß Ranma sie   
doch wieder vertreten? 

Und was hat Jeremy vor? Er will Nabiki zwingen, die Fotos sein zu lassen?   
Wird er es schaffen? Und was hat er vor? Immerhin hat er seine Gründe   
deutlich gemacht, warum er die Nacktaufnahmen nicht mag.   
Euch ist sicher aufgefallen, das Jeremy insgesamt nicht gut auf Nabiki zu   
sprechen ist, und das liegt nicht nur an den Fotos. Aber er kennt Nabiki aus   
dem Manga, und er weiß was sie später aus Gier alles anstellen wird. Unter   
anderem Ranma´s Hochzeit ruinieren, indem sie allen Feinden eine Einladung   
schicken wird.   
Nabiki gehört nunmal nicht zu seinen Lieblings-Charakteren, übrigens ein   
Beweis dafür das er und ich nicht die gleiche Person sind. Aber keine Bange,   
auch Nabiki handelt nicht nur wegen dem Geld, im nächsten Kapitel wird   
sich alles aufklären. 

Sato hat übrigens ein reales Vorbild. Bei mir ging echt mal ein Kerl in die   
Klasse, der sich für sie Krönung der männlichen Schöpfung hielt. Nein, ich   
nenne keine Namen... 

Wir sehen uns in Kapitel 8: Krieg und Frieden   


Mögt ihr die Story? Liebt ihr die Story? Haßt ihr die Story? Haßt ihr mich?   
Laßt es mich wissen. Sinnvolle Kritik, Kommentare und Hinweise werden dankend   
angenommen. Nicht sinnvolle Kritik, Beleidigungen und dummes Gerede wird   
ignoriert. Über Todesdrohungen wird gelacht. Briefbomben werden für   
langweilige Momente aufgehoben.   
Schreibt an Mark_Soul@gmx.de oder in die Comments-Box.   
Bis dann.   
  
  



	9. Chp.8:Krieg und Frieden

Auf dem Weg zur Schule.   
Insgesamt fünf Teenager waren zu sehen. Akane und Nabiki gingen vorneweg.   
Dahinter kam Ranma, der Ryoga an der Hand hatte damit dieser nicht verloren   
ging. Jeremy bildete das Ende. 

Ryoga: "Das ist ja peinlich. Als wenn ich nicht alleine zur Schule gehen   
könnte." 

Alle Anderen: " ... " 

Ryoga zog eine beleidigte Miene, sagte aber weiter nichts. Als sie weiter   
gingen sprang Ranma abrupt auf den Zaun und zog Ryoga mit sich. Ryoga   
wollte grade auffahren, da bemerkte er den Wasserschwall, der sie knapp   
verfehlt hatte. 

Frau Watanabe wässerte den Bürgersteig in die andere Richtung weiter. 

Ranma: "Puuh. Das war knapp." (springt mit Ryoga wieder runter) 

~Platsch~ 

Ranma-chan: "Manchmal glaube ich wirklich, die macht das mit Absicht." 

Ryoga unterdrückte ein Kichern. Jeremy-chan seufzte. 

~Twipp~ 

Ranma-chan: (nimmt die Thermos) "Danke." (verwandelt sich zurück und gibt   
Jeremy-chan die Kanne wieder) 

~Twipp~ 

Ranma: "Willst du dich gar nicht zurückverwandeln?" 

Jeremy-chan: "Nein, paßt eigentlich ganz gut so. Erspart mir die Mühe mich   
gleich noch zu verwandeln. Und jetzt sollten wir uns beeilen." 

Sie deutete auf Akane und Nabiki, die unbekümmert weitergegangen waren.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**"Der Einsteiger"**

eine Ranma 1/2 FanFiction 

von Mark Soul   


Legaler Hinweis oder Disclaimer:   
Wie gerne würde ich sagen das Ranma1/2 mir gehört. Leider stimmt das nicht.   
Wenn es wahr wäre, wäre ich stinkreich; und diese Geschichte würde als echter   
Manga erscheinen. Aber Ranma1/2 gehört Rumiko Takahashi. So ein Pech.   
  


"Japanische Sprache"   
*Chinesische Sprache*   
'Betonte Worte'   
Gedanken>   
~Geräusche~   
{Panda-zeichen} 

Sollte ein normalerweise männlicher Charakter mit Nyanniichuan Fluch in   
seiner Jusenkyo-Form dargestellt werden, wird an seinem Namen   
der Suffix '-chan' angehängt. 

Anfänger-Alarm:   
Ich hab absolut keine Erfahrung im Fanfiction schreiben und bin auch sonst   
ein mieserabeler Geschichtenerzähler. Seid bitte nachsichtig.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Kapitel 8: Krieg und Frieden**

Die Horde o´Hentai stand im Schulhof bereit und wartete nur auf die Ankunft   
von Akane. Kaum war diese im Schultor erschienen, brüllten sie ihren   
Schlachtruf und stürmten los. 

Jeremy-chan: (mit Megaphon)"ALLE SOFORT STOPP!" 

Erstaunlicherweise hörte man sogar auf sie. Der Mob kam zum stehen, und alle   
Augen waren verwirrt auf Jeremy-chan gerichtet. Akane drehte sich um und   
sah sie komisch an. Ranma und Ryoga schauten auch nur verständnislos. 

Als Akane ihnen den Rücken zuwandte, ergriffen einige Schüler die Möglichkeit   
der Überraschung und liefen wieder los. Sie blieben abrupt wieder stehen, als   
etwas leuchtend Gelbes mit hoher Geschwindigkeit knapp vor ihren Gesichtern   
herzischte. 

Gelbes Feuer umspielte kurz Jeremy-chan´s Konturen, dann hob sie wieder das   
Megaphon an den Mund. "WENN ICH 'STOPP' SAGE, DANN MEINE ICH   
AUCH STOPP." 

Uneingeschränkte Aufmerksamkeit war nun auf sie gerichtet. Jeremy-chan ging   
ein Stück zur Seite zur Mauer, welche das Schulgelände umzäunte. Dann wandte   
sie sich wieder den Schülern zu. "SEIT EINIGER ZEIT SIND HIER AN DER SCHULE   
BILDER ÜBER MICH IM UMLAUF, SEHR ANSTÖßIGE BILDER MUß ICH DAZU   
SAGEN. MEINE VERSUCHE, DAS ÜBEL AN DER WURZEL ZU BESEITIGEN HABEN   
LEIDER NICHTS GEBRACHT."   
Sie sah kurz zu Nabiki herüber. "DAHER BIN ICH GEZWUNGEN, DRASTISCHERE   
MAßNAHMEN ZU ERGREIFEN."   
Sie legte ihre Hand an die Mauer und machte eine Dramatische Pause. "SOLLTE   
ICH IRGEND JEMAND HIER MIT KOMPROMITIERENDEN AUFNAHMEN VON   
MIR ERWISCHEN, DANN IST EIN LÄNGERER KRANKENHAUSAUFENTHALT DAS   
GERINGSTE, WAS IHM PASSIEREN WIRD."   
Ohne den Blick von den Schülern zu nehmen, konzentrierte Jeremy auf die Wand   
neben sich. Ihre Aura war ganz schwach zu sehen, als sie nach den Energie-   
linien im Stein suchte. Sie bewegte die Hand ein Stück zur Seite, krümmte   
den Zeigefinger leicht und leitete etwas Ki hinein. 

~Bruch~ 

Die Schüler starrten entsetzt auf das einen halben Meter große Loch in der   
Mauer. Jeremy-chan trat einen Schritt vor. "ICH HOFFE ICH HABE MICH KLAR   
AUSGEDRÜCKT." Sie ließ das Megaphon verschwinden und ging in Richtung   
Schule. Die Anderen machten respektvoll Platz. 

Akane blickte ein paar Mal zwischen Loch und Jeremy-chan hin und her, dann   
auf die immer noch bewegungslose Gruppe Jungen. Als die Horde o´Hentai   
keinerlei Anstalten machte sie diesmal anzugreifen ging sie auch weiter. 

Ranma folgte ihr und zog einen verdatterten Ryoga hinter sich her. Das hat   
er wirklich beeindrucken hinbekommen. Mit solchen Drohungen werden sich   
ihre Fotos bestimmt nicht mehr so gut verkaufen.> 

Nabiki hatte ganz ähnliche Gedanken. Obwohl ihr Gesicht keine Regung zeigte,   
innerlich schäumte sie. Das hast du dir ja klug überlegt. Kompliment   
Saotome. Aber wir werden sehen, wer von uns am längeren Hebel sitzt.>   
Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihre Mundwinkel. Nabiki hatte schon bemerkt,   
das Jeremy nicht ganz so naiv wie die meisten ihrer Mitschüler war, und   
es würde sicher interessant werden ihn in seine Schranken zu verweisen. 

Als die Schüler endlich ihren Schock überwanden hatte die Glocke grade das   
zweite Mal geschellt. Während die Meisten sich zu ihren Klassen begaben,   
griffen sich Einige verstohlen in die Tasche und warfen Fotografien in den   
Mülleimer.   
  
  
  
  


Jeremy-chan hatte nach ihrem Auftritt nach einem ruhigen Ort zum zurück-   
verwandeln gesucht, aber sie fand keinen. Immer waren neugierige Augen in   
der Nähe, nach ihrer Show kein Wunder. Also wartete sie in der Aula bis   
die Stunde begann und die Schüler in den Klassenräumen waren. 

Als sie sich sicher war das niemand mehr in der Nähe war machte sie sich   
auf den Weg zu ihrem Raum. Sie hatte grade die Thermos aus Sub-space   
geholt, als eine ihrer Klassenkameradinnen auf sie zukam. 

Jeremy-chan identifizierte sie als Mia, ein zurückhaltendes Mädchen, das sie   
ein wenig an Rei Ayanami aus Eva erinnerte, wegen ihrer Schüchternheit und   
Zurückhaltung. Nur nicht so bleich, und mit braunen Haaren anstatt Blauen.   
Ihr einziger Fehler war, das sie anscheinend mit Sato befreundet war.   
Jeremy-chan konnte einfach nicht verstehen wieso. 

Mia: (unsicher)"Uhm, Jessica, richtig?" Jeremy-chan nickte. "Ich wollte nur   
sagen, ich fand es ganz toll wie du es den Jungs eben gezeigt hast." 

Jeremy-chan: "Hmm, findest du? Hoffentlich hat es auch was gebracht. Hast du   
mich extra gesucht um mir das zu sagen?" 

Mia sah nach unten und spielte verlegen mit ihren Händen. Sie war wirklich   
'sehr' schüchtern. "Äh, nein, eigentlich wollte ich mich bei dir   
entschuldigen. Ich habe dich zuerst für diese Sorte Mädchen gehalten, die mit   
den Jungs herumspielen und sie dann fallenlassen. Tut mir leid." Mia schien   
noch mehr zusammenzuschrumpfen, soweit das überhaupt möglich war. 

Jeremy-chan: "Hey, dafür mußt du dich doch nicht entschuldigen. Was meinst   
du wie oft ich schon andere Leute falsch eingeschätzt habe, sowas   
kann immer mal passieren.   
Aber wie bist du auf die Idee gekommen das ich mit den Jungs   
'herumspielen' möchte?" 

Mia: "Naja, ich ... die Fotos die ständig von dir verkauft werden, und die   
Art wie du dich kleidest." 

Jeremy-chan blickte an sich herab. Ein graues Sweatshirt, etwas schief in die   
Bluejeans gestopft. Auch für Mädchen nichts ungewöhnliches. Nur der Lehrer   
hat sich über das Fehlen einer Schuluniform beschwert. "Das mit den Fotos   
versteh´ ich ja. Damit war ich auch nicht einverstanden, und ich hoffe ich   
habe das heute abgestellt. Aber was ist an meiner Kleidung falsch?" 

Mia wurde rot im Gesicht als sie weitersprach. "Du trägst keinen B.H." 

Jeremy-chan blinzelte einmal. Dann noch mal. Natürlich trug sie keinen B.H.   
"Oh. Das. Ich, äh, wie soll ich das erklären ... das ist eine lange   
Geschichte. Sag mal, hast du gar keinen Unterricht?" 

Mia blickte auf ihre Uhr und erschrak. "Oh Gott, das habe ich ganz   
vergessen." Sie drehte sich um und wollte den Flur hinunterlaufen, blieb dann   
aber noch mal stehen. "Und du bist wirklich nicht böse weil ich so schlecht   
von dir gedacht habe?" 

Jeremy-chan: "Keine Spur. Ach und, Mia? Wenn ich dir einen guten Ratschlag   
geben dürfte, so von Frau zu Frau. Vergiß Sato. Der hat dich nicht   
verdient." 

Mia seufzte einmal, zwang ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen und verschwand dann.   
Als sie weg war verwandelte Jeremy-chan sich zurück und ging auch zur Klasse.   
Wenig später stand er mit Mia wieder auf dem Flur, als Junge, und mit zwei   
Eimern Wasser in den Händen. Herr Umetsu hatte sie Beide fürs zuspätkommen   
vor die Tür geschickt. 

############################################################################# 

Pause.   
Nabiki ging zielstrebig auf die Gruppe Oberschüler zu, die auf dem Schulhof   
herumlungerte. Die meisten Anderen machten einen Bogen um die Gang, was   
bei ihrem Ruf kein Wunder war. Nabiki störte sich nicht daran, sie wußte   
das sie ihr nie was tun würden. Und falls doch, nun, dann hatte sie immer   
noch ein paar 'Druckmittel' in der Hand. Sie stellte sich selbstbewußt vor den   
Anführer. 

Nabiki: "Hallo Toji." 

Toji drehte sich langsam um und runzelte die Stirn. Wenn Nabiki so ankam,   
dann bedeutete das meist nichts Gutes. "Was willst du?" 

Nabiki: "Oh, nichts Besonderes. Mir ist nur wieder eingefallen, das du und   
deine Kumpels mir noch ein paar Gefallen schuldet, und ich dachte   
ich löse einen davon mal ein." 

Toji: " ~seufz~ Dacht ich´s mir. Was ist es diesmal?" 

Nabiki holte ein Foto von Jeremy in männlicher Form hervor. "Ich möchte das   
ihr diesen Jungen heute nach der Schule abfangt. Macht ihm ein wenig Angst,   
und bestellt ihm schöne Grüße von mir. Und sagt ihm, wenn er das nochmal   
macht, dann wird er das nächste Mal 'wirklich' Ärger bekommen." 

Toji nahm das Bild, warf einen kurzen Blick drauf und steckte es dann ein.   
"Sieht nicht sonderlich gefährlich aus, das Bürschchen. Was bringt dich   
dazu jetzt schon normale Menschen bedrohen zu lassen?" 

Nabiki: "Das geht dich nichts an. Und was die Gefährlichkeit angeht, unter-   
schätzt ihn nicht. Er hat ein paar Tricks auf Lager. Ihr geht besser   
auf Nummer sicher, wenn du weißt was ich meine." 

Toji: (lässig)"Hey, null Problemo. Heute Nachmittag köpfen wir uns die Wanze   
vor, und wenn er erstmal die Hosen voll hat wird er dich schon in   
Ruhe lassen, was immer du auch mit ihm für einen Streit hast." 

Nabiki nickte und ging. Dann fiel ihr ein das Jeremy wahrscheinlich mit Ranma   
auf dem Heimweg sein würde, und Ranma würde die Schläger zum Frühstück   
verspeisen. Sie ging nochmal zu Toji. "Kleine Änderung. Ihr holt ihn nicht   
direkt nach der Schule ab, sondern erst zwei Stunden später, klar?"   
Sie wartete keine Antwort ab, sondern machte sich auf den Weg zum Lehrer-   
zimmer. Es wird Zeit das Umetsu seine Schulden auch mal begleicht. Ein   
wenig Strafstunden werden Saotome bestimmt nicht schaden.>   
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ranma saß auf der anderen Seite des Gebäudes, am Rand des diesmal leeren   
Schwimmbeckens. Er sah nicht glücklich aus. Er war so in Gedanken versunken,   
das er nicht merkte wie sich jemand näherte und zu ihm setzte. Ranma schrak   
auf als Jeremy ihn ansprach. 

Jeremy: "Was ist los? Du machst ein Gesicht wie drei Tage Regenwetter." 

Ranma grinste kurz über die Anspielung auf ausgerechnet Wasser, aber sein   
Ausdruck wurde sofort wieder neutral. Er seufzte. 

Jeremy: "Komm schon. Was hast du?" 

Ranma: (zögert)"Ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll, aber ... Ist dir schon   
aufgefallen wie das Verhältnis zwischen mir und Akane diesmal ist?" 

Jeremy: "Ich würde sagen, besser als letztes Mal. Warum?" 

Ranma: "Denk mal nach. Sag mir Mal was diesmal besser ist." 

Jeremy: "Hmmm ... Ihr seit nicht verlobt. Akane haßt dich nicht, du bist   
diesmal keine 'Gefahr' für sie. Bis auf Kleinigkeiten würde ich   
sagen, ihr benehmt euch relativ normal zusammen." 

Ranma: "Genau das ist es. Normal. Du hast recht, Akane ist nicht der Meinung   
das ich ein Perverser bin, und ich versuche auch ihr gegenüber nett   
zu sein. Aber das vertraute Gefühl, was das letzte Mal zwischen uns   
war, das ist nicht mehr.   
Ich meine damit nicht, das Akane mich noch überhaupt nicht kennt.   
Aber als wir letztes Mal gezwungenermaßen verlobt wurden, da hat das   
uns auch irgendwie zusammengeschweißt. Wir Beide wußten, wir kommen   
nur daraus wenn wir zusammen arbeiten. Später war ein Teil der   
Streitereien Absicht. Irgendwie sind wir durch das gemeinsame Problem   
uns näher gekommen.   
Das ist jetzt nicht. Ich bin einfach nur 'Ranma', ein fremder Junge   
der mit in ihrem Haus wohnt, und zu dem sie sonst keine Beziehung   
hat." 

Jeremy: "Hmm, so hab ich es noch gar nicht betrachtet. Du mußt eben ein wenig   
freundlich zu ihr sein, auch beim Training und so. Du wirst ja noch   
länger bei den Tendo´s leben, irgendwann wird sich schon eine   
Beziehung entwickeln. Du mußt dich nur bemühen und ein wenig Geduld   
haben-" 

Ranma: (unterbricht)"Du verstehst mein Problem nicht. Jeremy, ich bin nicht   
so gut im mit anderen Menschen umgehen. Ich kann kein Smalltalk   
machen, oder irgendwie 'romantisch' sein, wie andere." 

Wo Ranma recht hatte, hatte er recht. Ein Stein hatte mehr Einfühlsvermögen   
wie Ranma, aber wenn man seine Vergangenheit betrachtete hatte er noch   
erstaunlich gut abgeschnitten. 

Ranma schlug unbewußt mit der Faust auf den Boden. Sofort bekamen die Fliesen   
Risse. "Und solange Akane noch glaubt in Tofu verliebt zu sein hab ich eh   
keine Chance. Verdammt. Wenn ich nur wüßte wieso sie ihn das letzte Mal so   
plötzlich aufgegeben hat." 

Jeremy versuchte sich den Manga in Erinnerung zu rufen. "Ich glaube, sie hat   
einfach erkannt das Tofu in Kasumi verliebt ist, und das er sie immer nur   
als das kleine Mädchen von Nebenan gesehen hat. Das war als Ryoga ihr die   
Haare abgeschnitten hat, da hat Tofu gesagt das ihr kurze Haare schon immer   
besser gestanden haben. Weißt du, sie hat sie sich nur langwachsen lassen um   
Kasumi ähnlicher zu sein.   
Aber das mit dem Haarschnitt wird diesmal wohl nichts werden." 

Ranma seufzte nur und ließ die Schultern hängen. Schließlich gab er sich   
einen Ruck und stand auf. "Dann muß ich eben einen Weg finden um Kasumi und   
den Doc zusammenzubringen. Dann wird Akane auch merken das sie bei Tofu keine   
Chance hat. Ich habe noch nie aufgegeben, und ich werde jetzt nicht damit   
anfangen." 

Jeremy erhob sich auch. "Na bitte. Das ist der Ranma den ich kenne. Komm,   
wir gehen nach Vorne, mal sehen was die anderen so treiben." 

Er ging los, aber Ranma blieb stehen und kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kinn.   
Jeremy sah ihn fragend an. 

Ranma: "Aber wie kriegen wir das hin ohne das Tofu sofort wieder Gaga geht?   
Sobald er Kasumi sieht ist er nur noch ein hirnloses Wrack. Nicht   
viel besser als Pop. So kriegen wir die nie zusammen." 

Jeremy: "Ach was. Irgendwas wird uns schon einfallen, kommt Zeit kommt Rat." 

Jeremy ging wieder los, und Ranma folgte ihm. "Vielleicht könnten wir ihn   
mit Bildern von Kasumi langsam eingewöhnen? Oder ihn unter Drogen setzten?   
Oder wir-" 

~Platsch~ 

Instand Mädchen. Zum Glück war keiner in der Nähe. 

Zwei Stockwerke höher schloß sich ein Fenster. 

Mädchen1: "Oh mein Gott. Ich habe wieder den Rotschopf erwischt." 

Mädchen2: "Ich habe dir schon das letzte Mal gesagt, du sollst das Wasser   
nicht einfach so aus dem Fenster kippen."   
  
  
  
  
  


Marcel trat Hiroshi kräftig auf den Fuß. "Pack schnell deine Fotos weg.   
Jessica kommt." 

Hiroshi blickte auf und sah die zwei 'Schwestern' um die Ecke des Gebäudes   
kommen. Hastig steckte er die Bilder in seine Tasche. 

Daisuke: "Dir ist ja klar das du tot bist wenn sie dich erwischt?" 

Hiroshi: "Sei bloß still, du." 

Sato klopfte sich auf sie Oberschenkel und stand auf. "It´s Showtime. Ich   
will dann mal wieder. Bis gleich." Mit den Worten ging er in Richtung der   
zwei Mädchen. Die anderen schüttelten nur den Kopf. 

Marcel: "Klarer Fall von Lebensmüde." 

Okairo: "Noch schlimmer als Hiroshi mit seinen Fotos." 

Hiroshi: "Ha ha. Du hast doch selbst welche gekauft." 

Okairo: "Ja, aber nach heute morgen war ich schlau genug und hab sie   
weggeworfen. (sieht nochmal zu den Aquatranssexuellen) Sagt mal, ist   
euch auch aufgefallen das die Beiden jedesmal mit nassen Klamotten   
rumlaufen." 

Marcel: "Also, ich hab nichts dagegen. Es betont ihre Figuren mehr." 

Alle: (perverses grinsen)   
  
  
  
  
  


Sato: "Hey, Schnuckiputzi, wie geht´s denn so?" 

Jeremy-chan verdrehte die Augen nach oben als sie Sato´s Stimme hörte.   
Ranma-chan flüsterte ihr zu "Denk´ dran was ich die gesagt habe. Keine   
Schwächeren zusammenschlagen." 

Sato: "Schön dich mal wieder zu sehen, gestern warst du ja so plötzlich weg.   
Hey, das nasse Shirt steht dir gut." 

Jeremy-chan: "Ach wirklich? Danke. Und jetzt mach das du wegkommst." 

Sato: (mit Blick auf Ranma-chan)"Deine Schwester hat auch ein Bad genommen?   
Wenn ihr das nächste Mal etwas gute Gesellschaft haben wollt, sagt   
einfach Bescheid." 

Ranma-chan: "Wenn du mich weiter so anstarrst, dann trete ich dir in die   
Familienplanung, kapiert?" 

Sato verschränkte die Arme und grinste. "Ihr Wusch ist mir Befehl, wehrte   
Dame. Ich halte mich sowieso lieber an deine Schwester. Ich finde, 1,5 Ka-HoK   
sind zuviel." 

Ranma-chan: "Was sind 'Ka-HoK'?" 

Sato: "Kanadische HolzfällerKlaue. Wenn man es nicht mehr in eine Hand nehmen   
kann ist es zuviel." Er griff Ranma-chan ungeniert an den Busen.   
"Zu große Tüten, verstehst du?" 

Bevor irgend jemand auch nur blinzeln konnte lag Sato mit Beule am Boden.   
Ranma-chan hmpfte und putzte sich über die Brust, wie um Dreck wegzuwischen. 

Jeremy-chan: "Sag mal, wie war das mit 'keine Schwächeren schlagen'?" 

Ranma-chan sah zu sie an, dann zu Sato, dann wieder zurück. "Ach das. Vergiß   
einfach das ich das gesagt habe. Bei Sato zählt das nicht. So ein Arsch."   
Zu große Tüten. Ich glaub´s nicht. Und das muß sich ein Junge sagen lassen.   
Andere Mädchen wären froh wenn sie nur die Hälfte hätten.> 

############################################################################# 

Tofu klappte das Buch zu und stellte es zurück ins Regal. Dann nahm er die   
Brille ab, schloß die Augen und kniff sich in die Nasenwurzel.   
Er hatte die Lösung zu seinem Problem gefunden, sie lag praktisch zum greifen   
nahe vor ihm, aber was nützte die beste Lösung wenn die Bedienungsanleitung   
fehlte.   
Tofu setzte seine Brille wieder auf und begann unruhig im Zimmer auf und ab   
zu laufen. Ich werde Jeremy noch mal danach fragen müssen, sicher kann er   
mir weiterhelfen.> Tofu griff sich verzweifelt an den Kopf. Nein, das kann   
ich eben nicht, Jeremy lebt im gleichen Haus wie Ka-ka-ka...>   
Die Gläser des Doktors begannen wieder zu vernebeln, aber Tofu schaffte es   
sich diesmal zusammenzureißen. Er stützte sich an seiner Schreibtischkante   
ab und atmete gezwungen ruhig ein und aus. Ich kann Jeremy nicht besuchen,   
ich würde mich vor 'ihr' nur blamieren. Aber wie kann ich ihn sonst finden?> 

Tofu brauchte nicht lange zu überlegen, da fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den   
Augen. Er warf einen Blick zur Uhr, die Schule war fast zu Ende. Er würde   
Jeremy einfach auf den Heimweg abfangen.   
Der Chiropraktiker polterte aus der Praxis, rief seiner Sekretärin zu das sie   
alle Termine für heute absagen solle und war schon verschwunden.   
  
  
  
  


Ranma schubste gedankenverloren Ryoga wieder in die passende Richtung, als   
dieser wieder davonwandern wollte, und kratzte sich dann verwirrt am Kopf.   
Er wußte das die Dinge in Nerima schon immer etwas anders liefen, aber mit   
sowas hatte er nicht gerechnet.   
Nicht er, nein, Jeremy war heute zum Nachsitzen verdonnert worden.   
Ausgerechnet. Ranma verstand gar nichts mehr. Von Lehrern wie Kahuna oder   
Hinako (Beide zum Glück noch nicht hier) hätte er so eine unbegründete Strafe   
erwartet, aber von Umetsu?   
Er war so in Gedanken versunken, das er nicht merkte das Ryoga   
stehengeblieben war, und lief prompt in ihn hinein. 

Ranma: "Hey, kannst du nicht aufpassen? Warum bleibst du stehen?" 

Ryoga: (schlägt ihn auf den Kopf)"Paß doch selber auf. Und ich bin stehen-   
geblieben weil ich nicht weiß wohin ich sonst gehen soll." 

Ranma kam endlich auf die Idee an Ryoga vorbeizusehen. Tofu stand dort und   
redete mit Nabiki. Akane stand daneben und scharrte mit ihren Füßen, sie   
versuchte sich möglichst unauffällig zu verhalten und gleichzeitig in den   
Mittelpunkt von Tofu´s Aufmerksamkeit zu rücken. 

Ranma spürte bei dem Anblick einen bohrenden Schmerz in seinem Körper und   
massierte sich die Stelle unbewußt. Komisch, warum habe ich denn schon   
wieder Hunger? Ist doch noch lange hin bis zum Abendessen.> Man merkt das   
Ranma von Anatomie keine Ahnung hat, sonst würde er merken das er sich an   
seinem Herzen kratzte und nicht am Magen. 

Ranma spitzte die Ohren und versuchte das Gespräch mitzuhören. 

Nabiki: "... wird es wohl noch zwei Stunden dauern bis er aus der Schule   
kommt. Nein, ich weiß auch nicht was er angestellt hat. Worüber   
wollten Sie den mit ihm reden?" 

Tofu: "Oh, nichts besonderes. Er hatte eine spezielle Meditationsübung   
erwähnt, und ich hätte dazu noch ein paar Fragen. Macht nichts, ich   
werde es später noch mal probieren." 

Tofu drehte sich um und ging enttäuscht in Richtung Praxis. Unsere vier   
Teenager gingen auch weiter, und Ranma wunderte sich worüber Tofu und   
Jeremy wohl gesprochen hatten. Meditationsübung. Doc sollte sich lieber   
bemühen, sich bei Kasumi unter Kontrolle zu halten.>   
Ranma dachte wieder daran, wie sich Akane in Tofu´s Gegenwart verhalten   
hatte, und spürte einen Stich im Herzen. Das ist genau das Problem was ich   
habe. Ich sollte versuchen Tofu dazu zu bringen, sich in Kasumi´s Nähe   
normal zu verhalten. Aber dazu müßte Doc schon seine Gefühle abschalten   
können.> 

Ranma blieb abrupt stehen als ihm die Idee kam. Er gab Ryoga´s Hand Akane.   
"Hier, nimm du ihn mal. Ich muß ganz schnell nochmal zum Doktor." Und damit   
war er auch schon weg. 

Akane runzelte nur die Stirn, aber Ryoga´s Gesicht nahm eine sehr gesunde   
Farbe an als er merkte, das er nun Hand in Hand mit einem fremden Mädchen   
ging. 

Akane: "Komm schon, Ryoga. Wenn Ranma meint das er noch was wichtiges vorhat,   
pah, soll er doch machen was er will."   
  
  
  
  


Ranma holte Tofu kurz vor seinem Haus wieder ein. 

Ranma: "Hey, Doc. Mir ist grad eingefallen, vielleicht kann ich auch helfen.   
Ich meine, Jeremy und ich haben fast das gleiche Wissen. Worüber   
genau geht es denn?" 

Tofu: "Dein Bruder hatte gestern etwas von einer Technik namens 'Seele aus   
Eis' erzählt. Ich habe das mal nachgeschlagen, und ich würde diese   
Technik aus, äh, persönlichem Interesse gerne lernen. Leider stand   
in meinem Buch nichts genaueres drin, darum wollte ich deinen Bruder   
fragen ob er sie mir nicht beibringen kann." 

Ranma kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr raus. Er und Jeremy hatten den gleichen   
Gedanken gehabt. "Doc, heute ist ihr Glückstag. Ich kann ihnen die Technik   
auch beibringen." Er lief in Richtung Tendo´s und winkte Tofu mitzukommen.   
"Kommen Sie. Wir fangen gleich jetzt an, und das Tendo-Dojo ist der ideale   
Ort dafür." 

Als die Beiden am äußeren Tor der Tendo´s ankamen blieb Tofu unsicher stehen.   
"Uhm, Ranma? Ich glaube nicht das es eine gute Idee war hierher zu kommen.   
Ka-ka-kasumi ist dort im Haus, und ich ihr begegnen sollte ... Ich möchte   
mich wirklich nicht blamieren." 

Ranma: (kratzt sich am Kinn)"Hmm, da haben Sie recht. (sein Gesicht hellt   
sich auf) Warten Sie hier, ich habe eine Idee." 

Ohne Tofu´s Antwort abzuwarten lief er los, um das Haus umzu und in das Dojo.   
Wie er erwartet hatte waren Ryoga und Akane bereits hier und am Üben. 

Akane stoppte in ihrer Bewegung und sah in mißmutig an. "So. Hat sich der   
Herr entschieden sich auch mal wieder sehen zu lassen? Ich habe bald ein   
wichtiges Turnier, und nicht nur das du keine große Hilfe beim Training bist,   
jetzt hältst du es nicht mal für nötig dich hier sehen zu lassen." Und ich   
hatte mich so darauf gefreut ihm zu zeigen was ich für Fortschritte gemacht   
habe, aber dieser unsensible Mistkerl ...> 

Ranma: (beleidigt)"Pah. Wenn ich dir sowieso nicht helfen kann, dann kann ich   
ja wieder gehen. Du und Ryoga, ihr scheint ja bestens zurecht zu   
kommen." Er drehte sich um und verschränkte die Arme. "Eigentlich   
wollte ich dir ja nur sagen das Doc Tofu und besuchen kommt um eine   
besondere Meditationstechnik mit mir und Jeremy zu Diskutieren. Und   
vielleicht schaut er sich ja sogar deine Techniken auch an.   
Er hat gefragt, ob du ihm nicht einen Tee oder sowas kochen könntest,   
aber wenn du nicht willst ..." 

Ranma öffnete wieder die Dojotür und tat so als wolle er gehen, da rannte   
Akane ihn um. "Oh Gott, Doktor Tofu kommt hierher? Warum sagst du das nicht   
gleich?" 

Ranma hob sich vom Boden auf und wischte sich die Erde aus dem Gesicht. Er   
grinste breit. Mit Akane in der Küche würde Kasumi erstmal zu beschäftigt   
sein, als das sie Tofu gleich zufällig über den Weg laufen könnte.   
Er ging zurück zum Doktor. "Kommen Sie, die Luft ist rein. 

Tofu blieb skeptisch. "Bist du dir da sicher?" 

Ranma: "Sicher bin ich mir sicher. Kasumi hat alle Hände voll zu tun ihre Küche   
zu retten. Außerdem gehen wir durch den Garten." 

Ranma und Tofu schlichen durch den Vorgarten auf die Rückseite des Hauses,   
am berühmt-berüchtigten Fischteich vorbei und verschwanden im Dojo. 

Ryoga war dort. Er stand mit dem Rücken zu ihnen und fühlte mit den Händen   
an einer der Wände entlang. "Ich könnte schwören, hier war eben noch der   
Ausgang." 

Ranma: "He, Schweinebacke. Wenn du die Tür suchst, die ist hier drüben." 

Ryoga drehte sich um, sein Gesicht zeigte Verwirrung. Dann zuckte er die   
Schultern. "Uhm, auch gut. Was hatte Akane es denn so eilig? Und was heißt   
Schweinebacke?" 

Ranma schlug sich mit der Hand vor die Stirn. "Stimmt ja, das trifft ja gar   
nicht mehr zu. ´Tschuldigung, die Macht der Gewohnheit." Er deutete auf   
Ryoga, dann auf Tofu. "Darf ich euch bekannt machen? Mein alter Kumpel Ryoga   
Hibiki, und das ist Doktor Tofu Ono." 

Tofu: "Hibiki? Hattest du nicht vor zwei Tagen einen Termin bei mir, wegen   
deiner Einschulung in Furinkan?" 

Ryoga: (verlegen)"He he, kann sein. Ich habe ihre Praxis nicht gefunden." 

Ranma: (beugt sich nach Tofu rüber)"Ganz mieser Orientierungssinn." 

Ryoga: (ärgerlich)"Ranma! Hör auf dich über mich lustig zu machen." 

Ranma: "Schon gut, P-chan ...ich meine, Ryoga, reg´ dich wieder ab." 

Tofu: "Wenn es ihnen nichts ausmacht, Herr Hibiki, dann könnten Sie heute   
Abend gleich mit mir mitkommen. Ich könnte wohl eine halbe Stunde   
außer der Reihe machen." 

Bevor Ryoga antworten konnte, glitt die Dojotür auf und Akane kam wieder   
herein. Sie sah Tofu, blieb stehen und verbeugte sich. "Guten Tag Herr   
Doktor. Schön Sie bei uns zu sehen. Meine große Schwester macht ihnen den   
Tee, sie wird ihn sicher gleich vorbeibringen." 

Tofu: "Tee? ... Oh, Tee, ja richtig. Das wäre aber nicht nötig gewesen. Ich   
möchte Ka-ka-ka ... deiner großen Schwester keine Umstände bereiten,   
vielleicht kannst du ihn gleich holen wenn er fertig ist?" 

Akane war immer noch etwas verlegen in Tofu´s Anwesenheit. "Natürlich. Wenn   
Sie mich entschuldigen, ich muß noch etwas trainieren." 

Eilig aus Tofu´s Aufmerksamkeit herauszukommen zog sie Ryoga in den hinteren   
Teil des Dojo, und die Zwei begannen dort wo sie aufgehört hatten. Tofu   
schaute interessiert zu. 

Tofu: "Rhythmische Kampfgymnastik, wenn ich mich nicht irre. Komisch, ich   
dachte immer Akane wäre im Theater-Club?" 

Ranma schaute zu wie Akane mit den Keulen jonglierte. Es dauerte nicht lange,   
da verlor sie den Rhythmus und sie fielen ihr auf den Kopf. "Da ist sie auch   
immer noch, aber sie soll ihre Schule im kommenden Match gegen St.Hebereke   
vertreten. Die Furinkan-Mannschaft ist ... ausgefallen." 

Tofu nickte bedächtig. "Ich verstehe. Nun, Ranma, wollen wir mit unserem   
Training auch beginnen?" 

Ranma: "Klar doch. Setzten wir uns erstmal. (beide setzen sich) Und nun   
schließen Sie ihre Augen. Einfach entspannen. Versuchen Sie ihren   
inneren Mittelpunkt zu finden ..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ranma hatte immer gewußt das der Doktor gut war. Nur hielt er sich sehr   
bedeckt, und ging Auseinandersetzungen aus dem Weg. Wenn Tofu so   
weitermachte, dann würde er in Kürze Kasumi gegenübertreten können, ohne   
das sich sein klares Denken wieder verabschiedete. Glücklicherweise hatte   
sich besagte Kasumi nicht im Dojo sehen lassen. 

Tofu stand aus dem Lotussitz auf und streckte sich. "Was meinst du, Ranma?   
Eine kleine Pause?" 

Ranma entknotete ebenfalls seine Beine und stand auf. "Ich muß schon sagen,   
Doc, Sie haben den Dreh voll raus. In spätestens zwei Wochen können Sie   
Kasumi ohne Probleme zum Dinner einladen." 

Tofu war leicht verlegen. "Oh, ähm, das vielleicht nicht unbedingt, aber ..."   
Er schüttelte den Kopf und wechselte mit einem Nicken in Akane´s Richtung   
das Thema. "Weißt du, wenn Akane wirklich einen ernsten Wettkampf vor sich   
hat, dann mache ich mir Sorgen. Ryoga ist zu gutmütig als Sensai, er lobt sie   
sogar wenn sie es nicht richtig gemacht hat. So kann Akane sich nicht   
verbessern." 

Ranma beobachtete die Beiden. Er wußte was Tofu meinte, Ryoga konnte noch   
nie ein Mädchen kritisieren. Schon gar nicht wenn besagtes Mädchen ihn immer   
dankbar anlächelte wenn er sie lobte. Mann, Ryoga, du bist so ein Weichei.   
Merkst du nicht das du sie nur weiter in die Illusion steckst, sie wäre   
der beste Martial Artist in Nerima?> "Ich weiß was Sie meinen, Doc, aber   
Ryoga ist der Einzige der diese Sportrichtung wirklich beherrscht. Meine   
Kenntnisse reichen zum gewinnen, aber nicht zum beibringen." 

Tofu machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht und griff nach einem Band. "Als ich   
so alt war wie du, da habe ich sowas auch mal eine Zeit lang gemacht. Ich   
denke, ich kann euch helfen. Aber erst muß ich wissen wie weit Akane ist.   
Meinst du, das du ein Übungsmatch mit ihr machen kannst?" 

Ranma: "Klar Doc. Wann und wo?" 

Tofu: "Jetzt." 

Und damit ging er zu Akane und Ryoga rüber und unterbrach die Beiden. Tofu   
lächelte freundlich. "Darf ich euch mal unterbrechen? Akane, ich habe dich   
unfreiwillig etwas beobachtet, und ich habe gesehen das du noch den einen   
oder anderen Fehler in deinen Techniken hast. (zu Ryoga) Das soll natürlich   
keine Beleidigung in deine Richtung sein. (wieder zu Akane) Wenn du erlaubst   
würde ich gerne helfen." 

Akane: (stammelt)"Das würden Sie? Ich, ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll.   
Das würden Sie wirklich für mich machen?" 

Tofu: "Natürlich. (scherzt) Je besser du bist, desto geringer ist die Chance   
das ich mich nach dem Wettkampf wieder um dich kümmern muß, oder?" 

Akane: "Was muß ich tun?" 

Tofu: "Nun, als erstes würde ich dich gerne mal in Aktion sehen. Wie wäre es   
mit einem kleinen Übungskampf mit Ranma?" 

Akane: (stirnrunzeln)"Warum nicht Ryoga? Ranma ist ... hat eine komische   
Ansicht was das kämpfen mit Frauen angeht." 

Tofu: Weil Ryoga sicherlich mit Absicht gegen dich verlieren würde.> "Weil   
Ryoga deine Stärken und Schwächen bereits genau kennt. Der Kampf   
würde nicht fair werden." 

Akane nickte nur, dann griff sie nach ein paar Geräten und stellte sich   
Ranma gegenüber. Beide verbeugten sich. Der Rest war ein typischer Akane   
gegen Ranma Kampf: Akane traf ihn nicht, und Ranma wich nur aus. 

Tofu (wedelt mit den Händen)"Stopp stopp stopp. So wird das nichts. Ranma,   
du mußt Akane schon ernst nehmen." 

Akane: "Ich habe ihnen doch gesagt, er kämpft nicht gegen Frauen." 

Tofu warf ein Auge auf Ranma. "Ist das war?" 

Ranma: "Ein Martial Artist sollte keine Frauen schlagen, er sollte sie   
beschützen. Es ist einfach gegen meine Natur ernsthaft mit Akane   
zu kämpfen." 

Tofu: "Es ist aber nötig. Wie soll ich mir ein Bild von Akane´s Verteidigung   
machen wenn sie sie nicht benutzen kann? Oder hast du Angst das du   
sie verletzten könntest?" 

Ranma sah ertappt auf seine Füße. "Ich, ich weiß nicht ... vielleicht." 

Irgend etwas begann in Akane zu schwingen. Sie fühlte sich merkwürdig   
glücklich. Er ist gar nicht so rotznasig, er hat sich nur Sorgen um mich   
gemacht. Er weiß wie stark er ist, und er wollte mir nicht wehtun. Und ich   
dachte schon ...>   
Akane ging zu Ranma, legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und schenkte ihm   
ein warmes Lächeln. "Es ist nett von dir das du dir Sorgen machst, aber ich   
kann schon auf mich aufpassen. Ich bin nicht so empfindlich, weißt du, ich   
habe eine dicke Haut." 

Ranma sah wie Akane ihn anlächelte. Es war das gleiche Lächeln, das sie ihm   
gegeben hatte als er das allererste Mal hier ankam. Als er ein Mädchen war   
und sie ihn gefragt hatte, ob sie nicht Freunde sein wollen. 

Ranma´s Hirn ging in die standardmäßige Akane-Subroutine: Es griff nach einem   
Fallschirm, stellte den Mund auf Autopilot, und sprang hinaus. 

Ranma: "Eine dicke Haut, was? Wie ein Rhinozeros. Die Figur von einem hast   
du übrigens auch." 

Dummerweise hatte der Autopilot noch so seine Macken. Sekunden später verließ   
ein F.U.M.A. auf unfreiwillige Weise das Dojo.   
(FUMA = Flying Unidentified Martial Artist) 

Ryoga starrte Akane mit großen Augen an, als diese wieder ihren Hammer   
wegsteckte. "Dieser, dieser, dieser ... Junge!" 

Tofu: "Nun, das kommt auf die Wassertemperatur an. Was meinst du, Akane?   
Können wir weitermachen?" 

Akane war etwas beschämt, das sie sich so hatte gehen lassen. Aber nur etwas.   
"Uhm, sicher Doktor Tofu." 

Tofu nahm das Band zur Hand und zog es zwischen zwei Fingern hindurch. "Ich   
denke, Ryoga hat einen sehr guten Job gemacht. An sein Training kann ich   
sicher gut anknüpfen ..." 

############################################################################# 

~Platsch~ 

Jeremy-chan: "Kann mir mal jemand sagen, warum es immer WASSER SEIN MUß?!?" 

Sie hatte wirklich Grund sauer zu sein. Nicht nur, das Herr Umetsu sie hatte   
nachsitzen lassen (wegen dem Fehlen einer Schuluniform), jetzt mußte so   
eine vertrottelte Frau auch noch beim Blumengießen danebenkippen. 

Jeremy-chan schüttelte sich das Wasser aus den Haaren, es war zum Glück nicht   
viel, und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Schlimmer konnte es ja nicht mehr   
kommen. 

Mia: "Jessica? Bist du das?" 

'Jessica' verdrehte innerlich die Augen. War ja klar.> Dann drehte sie sich   
zu ihrer Klassenkameradin um. "Hallo Mia." 

Mia sah Jeremy-chan an und schmunzelte. "Du hast wohl eine Vorliebe für   
Wasser?" 

Jeremy-chan: (trocken)"Wasser hat eher eine Vorliebe für mich. Du glaubst   
nicht, wie nervig das ist.   
Mußtest du auch nachsitzten, oder warum kommst du erst jetzt aus der   
Schule?" 

Mia: "Nein, ich gebe ein paar jüngeren Schülern Nachhilfe. Aber warum mußtest   
du nachsitzen, du gehst hier doch gar nicht zur Schule?" 

Jeremy-chan stockte. Dann sah sie auf ihre Uhr und tat überrascht. "Oh mein   
Gott, schon so spät? Tut mir leid, Mia, aber ich muß sehen das ich nach Hause   
komme. Wiedersehen." 

Sie wollte loslaufen, aber Mia rief ihr hinterher. "Warte. Ich, äh, macht es   
dir was aus wenn ich dich ein Stück begleite? Ich muß auch in die Richtung." 

Jeremy-chan: " ~seufz~ Nein, kein Problem." 

Die Beiden gingen los. Erst stockend, dann immer mehr fing Mia an zu reden.   
Typische Mädchen-Themen, mit denen Jeremy-chan nicht so recht was anzufangen   
wußte. Was jetzt so in Mode ist, welcher Schauspieler am süßesten ist, usw.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


Toji und seine Gang warteten auf Jeremy. Nicht, das es ihnen Spaß machte   
anderen Leuten Angst einzujagen, aber wenn es sein mußte (oder wenn Nabiki   
es sagte) dann machten sie es eben. 

Ihre momentane Langeweile wurde unterbrochen, als zwei Mädchen um die Ecke   
kamen. Die eine hatte kurzes braunes Haar und machte einen schüchternen   
Eindruck, die andere war blond und fiel durch ihren unfemininen Gang auf. 

Schläger1: "Hey, ist das nicht die Kleine von Sato?" 

Schläger2: "Jau, das ist Mia. Aber wer ist die andere? Kenn ich gar nicht." 

Schläger3: "Jessica Saotome. Tendo hatte ein paar hübsche Fotos von ihr   
rumgehen lassen. Ihr habt doch von dem Stunt heute morgen gehört?   
Die war das." 

Schläger2: (ungläubig)"Die hat das Loch in die Wand gehauen? Boah." 

Schläger4: "Und sie soll die Schwester von dem Kerl sein auf den wir hier   
warten. Wenn ihr Bruder genauso gut ist, dann könnte es kompliziert   
werden." 

Toji: "Nun mach´ dir mal nicht in die Hose. Und ihr anderen, schlagt euch die   
Weiber aus dem Kopf. Oder wollt ihr Tendo später erklären, das ihr   
Saotome nicht erwischt habt weil ihr nur seine Schwester im Kopf   
hattet?" 

Niemand wollte das. Und so warteten sie weiter auf einen Jungen, der grade   
als Mädchen an ihnen vorbeigelaufen war.   
  
  
  
  
  


An der Sraßenabzweigung blieb Mia stehen. "So, hier trennen sich unsere Wege.   
Ich muß die andere Richtung weiter." 

Jeremy-chan´s Antwort wurde unterbrochen, als ein Flugobjekt über sie   
hinwegflog und im Kanal neben der Straße landete. 

~Platsch~ 

Erschrocken liefen die beiden Mädchen dorthin und sahen durch den Maschen-   
drahtzaun nach unten. 

Mia: "Ich glaube das war dein Bruder ... Halbbruder meine ich." 

Jeremy-chan: "Fast. Es ist meine Halbschwester." 

Mia sah, wie ein rothaariges Mädchen aus dem Wasser auftauchte. Merkwürdig.   
Ich könnte schwören das jemand mit schwarzen Haaren reingefallen war.> 

Jeremy-chan: (winkt)"Hey, Ranko. Guten Flug gehabt?" 

Ranma-chan warf ihr einen nicht amüsierten Blick zu. Dann sprang sie mit   
einem Satz aus dem Wasser, schüttelte heftig ihren Kopf und wrang den Zopf   
aus. "Akane kann wirklich keinen Spaß verstehen. Dabei hab ich sie doch nur   
als Nashorn bezeichnet." 

Mia: (tadelnd)"Das ist auch wirklich nicht nett, sowas zu sagen. Ich   
jedenfalls wäre nicht begeistert. (nachdenklich) Obwohl es Akane   
nicht ähnlich sieht, meistens schlägt sie nur Jungs." 

Ranma-chan grimassierte. Jeremy-chan kicherte. "Vielleicht war grade keiner   
in der Nähe. Naja, man sieht sich. Bis später." 

Jeremy-chan winkte Mia noch mal zu, dann ging sie mit Ranma-chan in Richtung   
Dojo. Mia sah den Beiden hinterher. Und ich dachte immer, Akane wäre   
unfeminin. Aber diese Zwei...> Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. 

############################################################################# 

Nabiki sah durch das Fenster, wie die zwei Aquatranssexuellen durch den   
Vorgarten gingen und das Haus betraten. Sie setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch   
und zog ein Handy aus der Tasche. Kaum hatte sie die Nummer gewählt wurde   
am anderen Ende abgehoben. 

Nabiki: "Hier Tendo. Wo seid ihr grade? ... So, am Treffpunkt? Und Saotome   
ist nicht vorbeigekommen? ... Seid ihr sicher? ... Habt ihr dann   
zufällig seine Schwestern gesehen? ... Nur Jessica? Aber mit Sato´s   
Anhang? Verstehe ... Nein, ich brauche euch nicht mehr, ihr könnt   
gehen. Ach, und Toji? Du schuldest mir immer noch was." 

Nabiki legte auf und lehnte sich zurück. Ich hätte seinen Fluch mit   
einplanen sollen.> Mit mehr Kraft als nötig klappte sie das Handy wieder zu.   
Ich hasse es wenn sowas passiert.>   
  
  
  
  
  


Nach einem kurzen Besuch in der Küche waren Ranma und Jeremy wieder Jungs,   
und betraten nun das Dojo. Zu Jeremy´s Überraschung war Tofu mit Akane am   
trainieren, zu Ranma´s Überraschung war Ryoga nicht mehr da. 

Ranma: "Hey, wo ist denn P-Chan? Akane, hast du ihn auch weggehämmert?" 

Akane begann rot zu glühen und trat einen Schritt auf Ranma zu, wurde aber   
von Tofu zurückgehalten. 

Tofu: "Was habe ich dir gesagt? Immer ruhig bleiben. Du darfst im Kampf dich   
nie von Emotionen leiten lassen, sonst verlierst du." 

Akane schluckte, und beruhigte sich wieder. 

Jeremy: (verwirrt)"Was ist hier eigentlich los?" 

Ranma: "Doc möchte die Seele aus Eis erlernen, nebenbei unterrichtet er Akane   
in Kampfgymnastik, und wo Ryoga ist weiß ich auch nicht." 

Tofu wandte sich einen Moment von Akane ab. "Ich habe mir eben mit dem Band   
in den Finger geschnitten, und habe Ryoga gebeten ob er mir wohl ein Pflaster   
holen würde. Seitdem ist er nicht mehr aufgetaucht." 

Jeremy: "Ganz mieser Orientierungssinn." 

Tofu: "Ja, Ranma hat mich schon darauf hingewiesen. Aber das es so Übel ist   
hätte ich nicht gedacht."   
  
  
  
  
  


Am äußeren Randgebiet von Nerima.   
Ausnahmsweise war Ryoga absichtlich verlorengegangen. Er hatte es genossen   
mit Akane Tendo zusammenzuarbeiten. Wann immer er sie gelobt hatte, selbst   
wenn es keinen Grund dafür gab, hatte sie ihn auf diese Weise angesehen die   
seine Knie weich machte. Gerne wäre er länger bei ihr geblieben, aber er   
hatte bemerkt wie sie den Doktor angesehen hatte, und er wußte das er keine   
Chance haben würde.   
Bevor Ryoga sich endgültig verlieben konnte hatte er beschlossen wegzugehen,   
auch wenn er sich dabei wie ein Feigling vorkam.   
Er drehte sich noch einmal in Richtung Stadt um. Es tut mir leid, Ranma,   
aber ich kann nicht bleiben. Aber ich werde wiederkommen, und ich werde   
versuchen dir meine Gründe zu erklären.> Dann drehte er sich nochmal um   
dreihundertsechzig Grad und ging zurück in Richtung Tokyo.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Tofu setzte mit Ranma sein Training mit Akane fort. Das ruhige Wesen des   
Doktors und seine saubere Art Akane etwas beizubringen halfen viel,   
vielleicht hatte es auch damit zu tun das Akane auf alles hörte was Tofu ihr   
sagte, und das sie in seiner Nähe sich extra Mühe gab. 

Jeremy interessierte das weniger, er zog sich zurück ins Haus. Als er zur   
Toilette gehen wollte, kam er an Nabiki´s Zimmer vorbei. Mehr durch Zufall   
hörte er ihre Stimme, die durch den Spalt der angelehnten Tür in den Flur   
drang. Aus purer Neugier kam er näher und lauschte. 

Entweder führte Nabiki Selbstgespräche, oder sie war am Telefonieren. 

Nabiki´s Stimme: "... Es ist mir egal wie du sie davon abhältst Akane   
anzugreifen, laß dir was einfallen. ... Ja, jede anwesende Person   
hat 250 Yen zu bezahlen. ... Erzähl ihnen was du willst, aber sag   
ihnen das es sich lohnt. Sowas haben sie noch nicht gesehen. ...   
Nein, ich verrate dir nicht was ich vorhabe, nur soviel: Es ist   
persönliche Rache. ... Stell dich nicht dümmer als du bist, wofür   
bezahle ich dich eigentlich? ... Wie, ich bezahle dich 'nicht'? Dann   
streng dich gefälligst an, sonst bleibt das auch so." 

Als Nabiki auflegte beeilte sich Jeremy zur Toilette zu kommen. Er schloß   
die Tür aber nicht ganz, sondern schielte durch den Schlitz hinaus. Keine   
Sekunde zu früh, schon kam Nabiki mit einem Paket unter dem Arm aus ihrem   
Zimmer und verschwand die Treppe runter. 

Leise schloß Jeremy die Tür und überlegte. Er wußte nicht genau worüber   
Nabiki´s Telefonat gehandelt hatte, aber er hatte das Gefühl das es irgendwie   
mit ihm zu tun hatte.   
Was ihm noch mehr Sorgen machte, auf dem Karton, den Nabiki eben in der Hand   
hatte, stand 'Super Soaker 2000'. Jeremy hatte eine sehr ungute Vorahnung. 

############################################################################# 

Im Dojo.   
Tofu packte die Sportgeräte zusammen. "Ich denke, das reicht für heute. Man   
sollte es beim ersten Mal nicht gleich übertreiben." Er streckte sich und   
bog sein Kreuz durch. "Ich habe das lange nicht mehr gemacht, bin etwas aus   
der Übung. Was meinst du Akane, morgen um die gleiche Zeit?" 

Akane: "Ich würde mich freuen, aber Sie müssen sich wegen mir keine Umstände   
machen." 

Tofu: (tätschelt Akane auf den Kopf)"Aber das mach ich doch gerne. Außerdem   
(blick auf Ranma) muß ich morgen sowieso wieder hierher kommen." 

Ranma: "Wenn Sie die Zeit haben, Doc, können wir gerne noch ein Weilchen   
weitermachen." 

Tofu nickte und zog seine Kleidung zurecht. "Gerne." Als Akane aus dem Dojo   
verschwinden wollte rief er sie nochmal zurück. "Akane? Hilf mir mal dran   
denken, das wir uns morgen ein wenig auf Geschwindigkeit konzentrieren. Deine   
Techniken sind ganz gut, aber an deinen Reaktionen müssen wir noch arbeiten."   
Akane nickte, verbeugte sich und verließ den Raum. 

Als sie ins Haus kam sah sie ihren Vater heulend am Tisch sitzen. Sofort ging   
sie zu ihm und legte ihm tröstend den Arm um die Schultern. "Aber Daddy, was   
hast du denn?" 

Soun heulte nur noch mehr und umarmte sie. "Waaaah! Es ist so traurig. Ich   
habe verloren. Gegen einen Anfänger." Er schniefte, und beruhigte sich wieder   
etwas. Soun nahm Akane bei den Schultern und sah sie eindringlich an. "Acht   
zu Zwei verloren. Acht zu Zwei! Kannst du dir das vorstellen?" 

Akane: "Daddy, du mußt mir schon sagen worum es geht." 

Soun deutete auf Jeremy, der Genma-Panda gegenüber am Shogi-Brett saß. "Und   
er hat gesagt, er hat das Spiel vorher noch nie gespielt. Waaah!" 

Jeremy schob grinsend einen Stein auf dem Brett weiter. "Und gegen Genma   
steht es hiermit Sieben zu Null." 

Der Panda blickte ungläubig auf das Spielfeld, dann grunzte er und hielt   
sich mit einer Tatze die Augen zu. Mit der anderen hielt er ein Schild hoch.   
{Ich habe keine Lust mehr.} 

Jeremy: "Wenn ich aufhören soll mußt du es nur sagen." 

Genma: {Hör auf.} 

Jeremy grinste, zuckte die Schultern und stand auf. Dann wandte er sich an   
Akane und sein Blick wurde wieder ernst. "Kann ich dich mal sprechen?   
Alleine?" 

Akane: (nickt)"Sicher. In meinem Zimmer sind wir ungestört. Was hast du   
denn?" 

Jeremy: "Erzähl ich dir dann." 

Kaum waren sie verschwunden, saßen zwei Idioten wieder zusammen am Shogi. 

Soun: "Saotome, wir müssen hart trainieren wenn wir unseren Ruf wieder   
herstellen wollen." 

Genma: {Wir müssen noch härter trainieren} ~flip~ {Was ist denn das da hinter   
dir?} 

Als Soun sich umdrehte klaute Genma-Panda ihm ein paar Spielsteine. 

Derweil in Akanes Zimmer. 

Akane: "Und, was gibt es so geheimes was du mit mir besprechen willst?" 

Jeremy: "Nichts geheimes. Es soll nur nicht jeder hören. Akane, erzähl mir   
von Nabiki. Glaubst du, sie würde meinen Fluch öffentlich enthüllen?" 

Akane: "Hmm, ich weiß nicht. Ihr zwei könnt euch zwar nicht leiden, das ist   
offensichtlich, aber ob Oneechan deswegen gleich dein Geheimnis   
rausgibt? Nein, ich glaube nicht. Dazu mußtest du sie schon richtig   
sauer gemacht haben, aber so kann ich mir das nicht vorstellen.   
Warum fragst du?" 

Jeremy: "Och, nur so. ... Aber machen würde sie es, sagst du? Vorausgesetzt   
ich hätte sich richtig geärgert." 

Akane: "Ja, dann schon. Nabiki ist in mancher Hinsicht ziemlich skrupellos,   
aber meistens ist sie ganz nett. Hat sie dir denn irgendwie gedroht   
dich zu verraten?" 

Jeremy: "Nein, aber ich habe so ein ungutes Gefühl. Jedenfalls danke für   
deine Hilfe, jetzt weiß ich wenigstens was ich von Nabiki zu erwarten   
habe." 

Jeremy nickte Akane dankbar zu, und ging dann von ihrem Zimmer nach unten   
ins Gästezimmer. Er zog seinen Rucksack hervor und holte ein Päckchen heraus,   
das er bei sich trug seitdem er auf dem Rückweg von den Amazonen ein zweites   
Mal durch Jusenkyo gekommen war.   
Jeremy steckte sich ein Objekt davon in die Tasche, dann ging er wieder die   
Treppe rauf ins Badezimmer. Er sah einen Moment nachdenklich den Heißwasser-   
boiler an, dann öffnete er ihn. 

############################################################################# 

Nach dem Abendessen.   
Tofu hatte sich schon lange vorher und heimlich verabschiedet. Genma und Soun   
waren fleißig am Shogi 'trainieren'. Kasumi war in der Küche mit Abwasch   
beschäftigt, Jeremy hatte ihr beim abräumen geholfen und saß nun mit Ranma   
und Akane von dem Fernseher. 

Nabiki kam die Treppe runter. "Akane? Ich habe ein paar Infos über deine   
neue Gegnerin gefunden. Willst du sie haben?" 

Akane: (ohne sich umzudrehen)"Nur wenn sie nichts kosten." 

Nabiki: (gespielte Entrüstung)"Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde von meiner   
eigenen Schwester Geld verlangen?" 

Akane/Ranma/Jeremy: "Ja." 

Akane: "Aber sag trotzdem was du weißt." 

Nabiki: "Ihr Name ist Kodachi Kuno, genannt 'Schwarze Rose'. Sie ist die   
Schwester von unserem heißgeliebten Oberschülers, und mindestens   
genauso verrückt. Bis jetzt hat sie dreizehn von dreizehn Kämpfen   
durch K.O. gewonnen, und die wenigsten davon fair." 

Jeremy sprang ein, als Nabiki eine Pause machte. "Sie ist sogar noch weitaus   
verrückter als Tatewaki. Ihre Lache ist grauenvoll. Sie benutzt Drogen und   
Betäubungsmittel aller Art, die meisten selbst gemixt. Als Haustier hält sie   
sich ein Riesenkrokodil. Ihre Gymnastikwaffen sind alle präpariert. Der   
Reifen ist stahlverstärkt und am Rand scharf wie eine Rasierklinge, letzteres   
gilt auch für ihr Band. Ihre Keulen haben ausfahrbare Stacheln, und sie   
benutzt viele davon. Ihre größte Stärke ist aber, das sie ihre Gegner immer   
'vor' dem Kampf ausschaltet, paß also auf." 

Alle außer Ranma starrten ihn an. Nabiki runzelte die Stirn. "Woher weißt   
du das alles?" 

Jeremy grinste und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Meinst du, du bist die Einzige   
die Informationen sammeln kann?" 

Nabiki sagte nichts. Ranma, Akane und Jeremy wandten sich wieder dem Fern-   
seher zu. Nabiki setzte sich etwas abseits dazu, und es sah so aus als würde   
sie auch fernsehen, aber in Wirklichkeit behielt sie Jeremy im Auge.   
Schade das er so stur ist. Jemanden wie ihn könnte ich wirklich brauchen.   
Nur ein paar Tage hier, und schon weiß er genau wie er an Informationen   
kommt. Ich wüßte zu gerne von wem er die hat. Ich muß aufpassen, aufmerksam   
wie er ist könnte er schon ahnen was ich morgen früh vorhabe.> 

############################################################################# 

Am nächsten Morgen.   
Der Panda blinzelte träge. Dann schlug er die Bettdecke zur Seite, griff   
seinen Sohn am Arm und warf ihn aus den Fenster. Als er sich zu dem anderen   
Jungen umwandte, war dieser schon aus dem Futon und in einer Verteidigungs-   
stellung. 

Jeremy: "Wag´ es bloß nicht." 

Panda machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, dann stoppte, zuckte die Schultern   
und ging zum Fenster. 

Jeremy stieß erleichtert den Atem aus und wollte aus dem Zimmer gehen, da   
fühlte er sich gepackt und hochgehoben. Unelegant segelte er ins Freie.   
Himmel und Erde überschlugen sich mehrmals, dann griff ihn jemand und setzte   
ihn sicher auf dem Boden ab. 

Ranma: "Soll ich Pop wieder ein paar für dich mit verpassen?" 

Jeremy blickte in Richtung Haus, wo grade ein Panda aus dem oberen Fenster   
hüpfte. Er ballte die Fäuste. "Nein, das mach´ ich diesmal selber." Jeremy   
stieß seine geöffneten Hände vor und ließ seine Attacke los. "Majin Ken." 

Der Ki-Blast hatte die Größe eines Bowlingballs und traf Genma in der Luft.   
Derart aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht fiel er hart zu Boden. 

Ranma: "Hum-nja, nicht Übel, du hast dich gebessert. Aber ein echter Ki-Blast   
sieht so aus. Moko Takabisha." 

Ranma´s Attacke maß einen halben Meter im Durchmesser und erwischte Genma   
unerwartet, als er grade aufstehen wollte. Ein stark behaarter Idiotenbär   
legte sich schlafen. 

Als die Soatome-Brüder durch die Terrassentür das Haus betraten, grüßte   
Kasumi sie freundlich. "Oh, guten Morgen Ranma, Jeremy. Habt ihr gut   
geschlafen?" 

Ranma: "Danke, ja. Vielleicht etwas kurz. Ist das Bad frei?" 

Kasumi: "Sicher. Nabiki schläft noch, und Akane ist joggen gegangen. Aber   
mit dem Heißwasserboiler scheint etwas nicht zu stimmen." 

Ranma verdrehte die Augen und seuzte. "Mußte ja mal passieren. Könntest du   
für mich und Jeremy einen Kessel heißmachen, damit wir uns nach dem Bad   
wieder zurückverwandeln können?" 

Kasumi: "Ich würde gerne, aber ich glaube das ist nicht nötig. Es ist nicht   
so das wir kein warmes Wasser haben, vielmehr heizt der Boiler jetzt   
auch das Kalte auf. Ich habe schon den Klempner gerufen, aber bis   
heute Nachmittag wird es wohl noch dauern." 

Sie lächelte ihn an und verschwand in der Küche. Ranma legte den Kopf schief   
und kratzte sich dort. Dann zog er Jeremy am Arm und lief die Treppe rauf.   
Jeremy grinste nur in sich hinein. 

Im Umkleideraum warf er seine Nachtkleidung achtlos beiseite und betrat das   
Badezimmer. Jeremy folgte. 

Ranma: (füllt eine Schüssel mit Wasser)"Das ist komisch. Das ist das erste   
Mal, das es in diesem Haus kein 'kaltes' Wasser gibt." 

Jeremy: "Ich an deiner Stelle würde mich freuen." 

Ranma: (kippt das Wasser über sich)"Ich sag ja gar nichts. Aber normalerweise   
hab ich nicht so viel Glück. Wo ist denn die Seife?" 

Jeremy warf ihm das verlangte Objekt zu und kippte sich selber Wasser über   
den Kopf. "Sei still, du beschwörst das Unglück nur herauf. Ich verstehe   
sowieso nicht warum ihr euch immer kalt abduschen müßt." 

Ranma gab Jeremy die Seife zurück. "Kalte Duschen sind gut für die   
Gesundheit. Das härtet ab." 

Jeremy schäumte sich sorgfältig ein und ließ die Seife unauffällig im   
Sub-space verschwinden. "Kaltes Wasser ist für Leute wie dich und mich   
grundsätzlich 'nicht' gut." 

############################################################################# 

Ranma lief wie üblich auf dem Zaun, Akane und Jeremy nahmen den normaleren   
Weg auf dem Bürgersteig. Nabiki war schon weggewesen als sie losgegangen   
waren. 

Akane: "Ich frage mich wo Ryoga wohl wieder abgeblieben ist?" 

Ranma: "Ich tippe auf Indien." 

Jeremy: "Nein, eher Kanada." 

Akane: "Ihr seid unmöglich, euch so über ihn lustig zu machen." 

Ranma: "Aber er hat doch wirklich keine Orientierung." 

Akane: "Ja, aber ihr übertreibt es. ... Er ist bestimmt noch nicht weiter   
als Hokkaido." 

Ranma und Jeremy blinzelten. Akane blickte sie ernst an, dann fing sie an zu   
kichern. Kurz darauf waren alle drei am Lachen. 

Ranma sprang vom Zaun neben Akane. "Weißt du, Akane, du solltest viel öfter   
Lachen. Das steht dir besser als wenn du nur mißmutig bist." 

Akane: (errötet etwas)"M-meinst du das ernst?" 

Sie sah ihn mit dem 'Blick' an. Ranma wußte nicht wie er sich verhalten   
sollte, und so verhielt er sich falsch. Er tat so als ob es ihn nichts   
anginge, drehte sich um und ging Richtung Schule. "Nein." 

Akane fing an zu knurren. 

Jeremy: "Ruhig bleiben, natürlich meint er das ernst." 

Akane: "Aber er hat nein gesagt. Er ist so ein Arschloch." 

Jeremy: "Ranma sagt immer das Falsche im falschen Augenblick, aber innen   
drin ist er ein netter Kerl. Ärger dich nicht über ihn, davon   
kriegst du nur Falten. Jetzt komm, sonst kommen wir zu spät." 

Beide liefen hinter Ranma her. In Furinkan angekommen traten Ranma und Jeremy   
zur Seite, um Akane Raum für ihren allmorgendlichen Kampf zu geben.   
Statt dessen blickten die Jungs nur und blieben wo sie waren. 

Akane: "was ist los? Wird´s bald was, oder habt ihr endlich begriffen das   
ich nichts von euch will?" 

Einer der Jungen trat vor. "Wir wollen schon, aber deine Schwester hat uns   
verboten dich anzugreifen bevor sie nicht ihr O.K. gegeben hat."   
Ein Zweiter stellte sich neben ihn. "Sie hat uns allen Geld abgeknöpft und   
uns eine Showeinlage versprochen. Und ich bin nicht so dumm mich gegen einen   
Befehl von Nabiki Tendo zu stellen." 

Nabiki: "Vollkommen richtig." 

Alle Köpfe schauten in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam. Ein paar Schüler   
traten beiseite um ihr Platz zu machen, und Nabiki stellte sich in den   
Mittelpunkt der versammelten Menschen. Sie hatte einen Sportsack über ihre   
Schulter gehangen. 

Nabiki: "Tut mir leid, Akane, das ich deinen Fanclub etwas aufhalte, aber   
es gibt da etwas, das ich unseren Mitschülern zeigen möchte." 

Sie stellte ihre Tasche ab und holte die Super Soaker 2000 heraus. Ranma   
erbleichte als sie auf sie zukam, Jeremy rührte keinen Muskel. 

Nabiki: "Ich nenne es 'den Saotome Effekt', und ich muß sagen, es ist   
wirklich eine einzigartige Attraktion." Sie stellte sich neben Jeremy   
und sprach so das es nicht jeder hören konnte. "Du hast mir meine   
Geschäfte ziehmlich versaut, aber ich will fair sein. Ich gebe dir   
eine letzte Chance. Für, sagen wir, zwei Filmrollen laß ich die   
Sache noch mal fallen." 

Jeremy: "Vergiß es. Ich lasse mir nicht drohen." 

Nabiki: "Tja, dann eben nicht." 

Sie drückte ab. Der Wasserstrahl traf dorthin, wo Jeremy eben noch gestanden   
hatte. Vier Meter links davon setzte Ranma Jeremy wieder ab und wandte sich   
an Nabiki. 

Ranma: (schleimt)"Hey, Nabiki, da können wir doch sicher noch mal drüber   
reden, oder? (knufft Jeremy in die Seite) Los, sag was." 

Jeremy: (verwundert)"Ich frage mich nur wie sie mir mit einer Wasserpistole   
drohen will?" 

Nabiki: "Nur zu deiner Information, das ist 'kaltes' Wasser." 

Jeremy: "Und? Ich bin nicht aus Zucker." Er trat auf Nabiki zu. "Erschieß   
mich doch." 

Ranma: (panik)"Bist du von Sinnen?" 

Nabiki schoß. Der Wasserstrahl traf Jeremy mitten ins Gesicht. Nichts   
passierte. 

Jeremy wischte sich die Tropfen aus den Augen. "Wenn es Schwefelsäure oder   
so wäre, das hätte ich verstanden. Aber Wasser?" 

Nabiki starrte zuerst auf Jeremy, dann auf ihre Wasserpistole, dann wieder   
auf Jeremy. Sie schoß noch mal. Wieder passierte nichts. Ranma und Akane   
starrten auch. Die ganze Schule starrte, verständnislos über das unsinnige   
Geschehen. 

Jeremy: "Also wenn du sonst nichts von mir willst, dann geh ich jetzt. Ich   
muß mich noch abtrocknen." 

Nabiki sah ihm vollkommen perplex hinterher. Dann sah sie nach Ranma und   
schoß auf ihn. Ranma wunderte sich noch immer was grade geschehen war als   
das er hätte reagieren können. Trotzdem zeigte er keine Veränderung als das   
Wasser ihn traf. 

Nabiki versuchte zu verstehen was hier passierte, als jemand sie anstieß.   
Sie drehte sich um und sah sich einer ihrer Gehilfinnen gegenüber. "Die   
anderen werden ungeduldig. Sie wollen etwas sehen oder ihr Geld zurück."   
Nabiki kochte.   
  
  
  
  


Jeremy war bester Dinge und auf dem Weg in seine Klasse als er ein Klopfen   
hörte. Er blickte sich um und sah Ranma draußen auf dem Fenstersims sitzen   
und gegen das Glas klopfen. Jeremy öffnete das Fenster und ließ ihn rein. Er   
wunderte nicht darüber, für Ranma war es normal das er im dritten Stock   
durchs Fenster einstieg. 

Ranma: "Du hast geahnt das Nabiki etwas vorhat, oder? Wie kommt es das wir   
uns nicht verwandeln?" 

Jeremy: "Erinnerst du dich an die Seife die ich dir heute im Bad gegeben   
habe?" 

Ranma: "Ja, das war ... (ärgerlich) Moment. Willst du damit sagen das du   
die ganze Zeit wasserdichte Seife gehabt hast?" 

Jeremy: "Klar. Als ich bei den Amazonen fertig war hab ich noch einen kleinen   
Abstecher nach Jusenkyo gemacht und dort etwas eingekauft. Instand-   
Nanniichuan habe ich auch." 

Ranma: "UND DAS SAGST DU ERST JETZT? Ich wäre da draußen fast ausgerastet   
vor Panik. ... Mit den Sachen können wir die Verwandlung sicher   
einige Zeit vermeiden." 

Jeremy: "Schön wärs. Leider ist mein Vorrat ziemlich begrenzt, das Zeug   
war schweineteuer. Wir sollten die Sachen für gute Gelegenheiten   
aufheben." 

Ranma: "Hmm, gut. ... Jeremy? Paß auf Nabiki auf. Mit dem was du dir eben   
geleistet hast, hast du sie sicher wütend gemacht. Und mit einer   
wütenden Nabiki möchte selbst ich mich nicht anlegen." 

############################################################################# 

Jeremy saß an seinem Platz. Er konnte eine gewisse Schadenfreude nicht   
unterdrücken, Nabiki war noch immer nicht aufgetaucht, und die Schulstunde   
begann jeden Augenblick. 

Kaum hatte die Glocke geläutet, betrat Herr Umetsu den Raum. Er stellte   
seine Tasche auf dem Pult ab, machte aber noch keine Anstalten die Klasse   
zur Ordnung zu rufen. Statt dessen kam er auf Jeremy zu. 

Umetsu: "Herr Saotome? Draußen auf dem Flur wartet jemand, der gerne mit   
Ihnen sprechen möchte. Sie dürfen sich solange entfernen." 

Leicht verwirrt stand Jeremy auf und ging hinaus. Auf dem Flur sah Nabiki   
am Fenster stehen, mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Jeremy wunderte sich, wie sie   
Umetsu wohl dazu gebracht hatte ihn hier raus zu schicken. 

Jeremy: "Was gibt es?" 

Nabiki sah weiter aus dem Fenster. "Du hast mich da unten ganz schön   
blamiert, weißt du das? Sowas mag ich gar nicht, das ist nicht gut für   
meinen Ruf." Sie drehte sich um und sah ihn kalt an. "Kompliment übrigens,   
ich hätte nie gedacht das ihr eure Flüche so schnell loswerdet." 

Jeremy: "Wir sind sie nicht losgeworden, sie sind nur ... unterdrückt. Aber   
das du versucht hast uns bloß zu stellen (langsames kopfschütteln)   
das kann ich nur als hinterhältig bezeichnen. Versuch sowas noch   
einmal, dann werde ich ungemütlich." 

Nabiki: "Du wirst ungemütlich? Das ich nicht lache. Nach dem was du getan   
hast habe wohl eher 'ich' den Grund ungemütlich zu werden. Wenn du   
dich nicht fügst werde ich dir dein Leben zur Hölle machen." 

Jeremy hatte schon Eiswürfel wärmer blicken sehen. Er verschränkte trotzig   
die Arme. "Du kannst es ja mal versuchen. Ich hoffe nur, du verträgst das   
Echo. Und denk´ dran das 'du' es warst die angefangen hat, mit dem verkaufen   
von Nacktfotos von mir und so." 

Nabiki: "Ich habe nie Nacktfotos von dir verkauft. Der Mädchenkörper ist   
nicht der deine. Ich habe Fotos verkauft von einer Person die es   
nicht gibt, die es nie gegeben hat. Ihre Identität habe 'ich' erst   
erschaffen." 

Jeremy öffnete den Mund um zornig etwas zu erwidern, dann seufzte er nur.   
Er ging zur Tür des Klassenzimmers und legte die Hand auf die Klinke, drehte   
sich aber noch mal um. "Wenn du das wirklich glaubst, dann liegst du falsch.   
Wenn du nur wüßtest 'wie' falsch du liegst." Dann betrat er die Klasse. 

Nabiki blickte ihm einen Augenblick nach, dann ging sie hinterher. 

############################################################################# 

Der Schultag verlief ereignislos. Jeremy und Nabiki gingen sich aus dem Weg.   
Als Kuno auf eine sehr Moussetypische Art Akane seine Liebe erklären wollte,   
hatte Ranma ihn kurzerhand in L.E.O geschickt. Akane war ihm (ein ganz   
kleines Bißchen) dankbar dafür. Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt als Ranma wieder seinen   
altbekannten Fehler machte: Erst reden, dann denken.   
Später hatte Ranma dann noch einen Schwall kaltes Wasser abbekommen, was   
ihm Dank der Seife nichts ausmachte. Die zwei Mädchen, die das Wasser aus dem   
Fenster gekippt hatten, waren froh das sie diesmal nicht wieder das   
rothaarige Mädchen erwischt hatten. 

Wie gesagt, der Schultag verlief ereignislos. 

Am Nachmittag verschlechterte sich das Wetter drastisch. Als die Glocke das   
Ende der Schule verkündete prasselten dicke Regentropfen vom Himmel. Das war   
für normale Menschen schon schlecht genug, aber für Aquatranssexuelle noch   
etwas schlechter. 

Es sei denn besagte Aquatranssexuelle hatten am morgen wasserfeste Seife   
benutzt. Ranma schien sich über den Regen fast zu freuen, immerhin war es   
lange her das er das letzte Mal als Junge klatschnaß gewesen war. 

Akane und Nabiki teilten sich einen Schirm, den Nabiki von irgendwoher   
organisiert hatte. 

Jeremy verhielt sich wie sich jeder Mensch im Regen verhielt. Er hatte die   
Hände in den Taschen vergraben, den Kopf eingezogen und schaute mißmutig   
in die Gegend. 

Sie waren fast zu Hause angekommen, als plötzlich Blasen aus Ranma´s und   
Jeremy´s Kleidung quollen. Alle vier blieben stehen, und plötzlich   
verdoppelte sich die Anzahl der weiblichen Personen. 

Jeremy-chan: (enttäuscht)"Das hält nicht besonders lange." 

Ranma-chan: "Kann man nichts gegen tun." 

Nabiki trat näher ran und musterte die Beiden. "Hmm ... Seife?" Sie sah   
nachdenklich aus. "Die Seife verhindert also einen Wechsel, bis sie   
abgewaschen wird. Interessant." 

Jeremy-chan: "Ja. das ist das ganze Geheimnis. Wasserfeste Seife." 

Nabiki: "Werde ich mir merken."   
  
  
  
  


Als die Teenager das Haus erreichten, hatte es natürlich wieder aufgehört   
zu regnen. Ranma-chan und Jeremy-chan waren in ihrem Zimmer verschwunden   
um die Kleidung zu wechseln, was nützte es ihnen sich zurück zu verwandeln   
wenn die nassen Klamotten den Effekt wieder umkehrten. 

Jeremy-chan zog ihre Jeans aus und hängte sie über den Kleiderständer, dann   
folgte das T-Shirt. Als sie das Unterhemd ausziehen wollte hielt Ranma-chan   
sie zurück. 

Ranma-chan: "Nicht. Laß das lieber." 

Jeremy-chan blickte ihre 'Schwester' an, Ranma-chan hatte ihre Sachen noch   
an. "Warum? Ist was?" 

Ranma-chan: "So ähnlich. Ich glaube nicht das du dich jetzt ausziehen willst.   
(flüstert) Wir haben Zuschauer." 

Sie deutete mit einer Kopfbewegung zur Tür. Jeremy-chan verstand. Sie machte   
einen plötzlichen Schritt und riß die Tür auf. 

Nabiki hätte vor Schreck fast ihre Kamera fallengelassen. Sie fing sich aber   
schnell wieder. 

Nabiki: (hebt die Kamera)"Bitte lächeln." ~Klick-Blitz~ 

Jeremy-chan knirschte mit den Zähnen. "Kann ein Mädchen hier denn keine   
Privatsphäre haben? Wenn du spannen möchtest, dann geh´ ins öffentliche Bad,   
da gibt´s nackte Frauen en masse." 

Nabiki: "Du bist aber kein Mädchen." 

Jeremy-chan nahm ihre Brüste in die Hand. "Ach ja? Und was ist das hier?   
Jungs haben sowas für gewöhnlich nicht." 

Nabiki: "Du weißt was ich meine. Das ist nicht dein Körper." 

Jeremy-chan schlug ihr die Tür vor der Nase zu. Unruhig lief sie im Zimmer   
auf und ab. "Nicht mein Körper, von wegen. Ich werd´ ihr schon zeigen ob   
das hier mein Körper ist oder nicht." 

Ranma-chan: "Und wie willst du das machen? Andere Menschen verstehen nicht   
wie es ist so einen Fluch zu haben." 

Jeremy-chan stoppte. Eine Idee begann sich hinter ihrer Stirn zu formen. 

############################################################################# 

Nabiki saß an ihrem Schreibtisch, besser gesagt an dem Computer auf ihrem   
Schreibtisch, und katalogisierte ihre Daten. Oder was auch immer, ich habe   
keine Ahnung was Nabiki eigentlich so treibt. 

Sie klickte ihre Datei runter als sich die Tür öffnete. Jeremy kam herein.   
Nabiki drehte in ihrem Bürostuhl in seine Richtung und blickte ihn fragend   
und etwas mißmutig an. "Was willst du?" 

Jeremy: "Immer genau auf den Punkt was? ... Laß mich dir eine Frage stellen.   
Du bist der Meinung, weil der Mädchenkörper nicht mein Eigener ist,   
kannst du in aller Ruhe Fotos von ihm machen?" 

Nabiki: "Ungefähr so, ja. Schön das du es einsiehst." 

Jeremy: "Ich sehe gar nichts ein. Weiter: Du läßt dich nicht irgendwie   
überzeugen das meine beiden Gestalten beides Ich bin?" 

Nabiki: "Man kann nur eines von Beiden sein. Seitdem du ein Junge bist, bist   
du also kein Mädchen. Wenn du kein Mädchen bist, kann es dich nicht   
stöhren wenn ich Fotos von Jessica mache. Logisch, oder?" 

Jeremy seufzte und zog eine Thermos aus Sub-space. "Du hast einen kleinen   
Fehler in deiner Theorie. Es wird schwierig ihn dir zu erklären, deswegen   
zeige ich ihn dir einfach. Halt´ mal deine Hand auf." 

Nabiki wunderte sich, streckte aber ihre Hand aus. Jeremy schraubte die   
Thermos auf und kippte etwas vom Inhalt über ihre Haut. 

Nabiki zog hastig ihren Arm zurück als etwas wie ein elektrischer Schlag sie   
traf. Sie spürte ein kurzes Kribbeln und eine Art Schwindel, aber das   
Gefühl verschwand genauso schnell wieder wie es gekommen war. 

Dafür begann ihr Unterleib plötzlich zu schmerzen. Nabiki biß die Zähne   
zusammen, als das Gefühl begann 'wirklich' unangenehm zu werden. "Was ...   
was zum Teufel war das?" 

Jeremy: "Oh, ich versuche dir nur zu zeigen, das ein anderes Aussehen nicht   
unbedingt bedeutet das der andere Körper nicht mehr man selbst ist.   
Sag, wie fühlst du dich?" 

Erkenntnis dämmerte ihr, und Nabiki sah an sich herab. Auf dem ersten Blick   
war kein Unterschied zu erkennen. Dann bemerkte sie das ihr B.H. nichts mehr   
zu halten hatte, weil das was vorher dort war nicht mehr da war. 

Nabiki haderte noch zwei Sekunden mit ihrem Schicksal, dann konnte sie die   
Augen nicht länger vor der Wahrheit verschließen. Sie war momentan ein ER. 

Nabiki-kun wollte aufstehen und Jeremy erwürgen, aber als er sich bewegte   
verzehnfachte sich der Schmerz in seinem Unterleib. Keuchend fiel er in den   
Sessel zurück. "Was hast du mit mir gemacht?" 

Jeremy verschränkte die Arme und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. "Dir eine etwas   
bessere Sichtweise der Dinge verschafft. Wenn ich du wäre würde ich die   
Hose ausziehen, das sieht ziemlich schmerzhaft aus." 

Nabiki-kun sah auf seine Hose. Er trug seine Jeans immer sehr eng, auch weil   
es die Figur betonte. Eine Figur die er 'jetzt' 'nicht' hatte. Nabiki-kun   
wußte das Jungs an gewissen Stellen 'mehr' hatten als Mädchen. Und das diese   
gewissen Stellen sehr Schmerzempfindlich waren. Und das ihn seiner 'engen'   
Hose dafür momentan 'kein' Platz war. 

Er riß die Jeans herunter und stieß einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus, als   
der Schmerz nachließ. Jetzt, wo der Schmerz weg war, begann sein Hirn die   
Situation zu analysieren. Jeremy hat Wasser über mich gekippt, dann bin   
ich ein Junge geworden. Bedeutet, ich habe den gleichen Fluch wie er mit   
umgekehrter Wirkung.>   
Der Gedanke traf ihn wie ein Hammerschlag. Oh Gott, ich werde mich jedesmal   
bei Regen in einen Jungen verwandeln.> 

Nabiki-kun sprang vom Stuhl auf und schrie. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Obwohl mit   
einer männlichen Stimme, so war der Schrei doch eindeutig weiblich. Was sich   
ziemlich komisch anhörte. 

Nabiki-kun hatte nicht vor lange in dieser Form zu bleiben, und von Panik   
erfüllt wollte er ins Bad zum heißen Wasser zwecks Rückverwandlung. Nur   
das er vergessen hatte das seine Hose sich noch immer an seinen Fußgelenken   
befand. 

~Bautz~ 

Er kickte die Hode weg und sprang ein zweites Mal auf. Nur um wieder   
hinzufallen. 

~Bautz~ 

Jeremy: "Paß auf, dein Gleichgewicht ist anders. Du bist jetzt etwas größer,   
das heißt deine Beine sind länger, und obenrum hast du weniger   
Gewicht." 

Beim dritten Versuch klappte es, und Nabiki-kun lief "Aaaaaaaaaaah!" immer   
noch schreiend ins Badezimmer. 

Jeremy war breit am grinsen als er Nabiki´s Zimmer verließ und die Treppe   
hinuntergehen wollte. Eine aus ihrem Zimmer stürmende Akane, Hammer in der   
Hand, hielt ihn davon ab. 

Akane: "Wo ist er? Hast du ihn gesehen?" 

Jeremy: "Wen meinst du?" 

Akane: "Den Perversen. Hier ist ein Junge in Mädchenunterwäsche durch den   
Flur gelaufen. Wenn ich den erwische ... (schwenkt ihren Hammer) 

Jeremy wandte sich um. "Ich habe niemanden gesehen." Dann ging er die Treppe   
runter und in das Wohnzimmer. 

Soun und Genma saßen dort und gingen ihrer üblichen Beschäftigung nach.   
Anything Goes Shogi Playing. Kasumi war auch anwesend, sie war dabei die   
Möbel abzustauben und summte fröhlich vor sich hin. 

Genma: "Hast du das gehört? Was das wohl war?" 

Soun: "Wahrscheinlich Akane. Dabei habe ich ihr schon öfter gesagt sie soll   
keine Katas in ihrem Zimmer machen. ... Schau mal da." 

Er deutete hinter Genma, und verschob die Spielsteine als dieser sich   
umdrehte. 

Jeremy schüttelte den Kopf und ging in die Küche. Dort setzte er sich an den   
Tisch und wartete auf die Dinge, die da sicher gleich kommen würden.   
  
  
  
  


Er mußte nicht lange warten. Er bekam mit wie jemand die Treppe runterkam,   
dann hörte er Nabiki´s Stimme, ohne jedoch die Worte zu verstehen. 

Als Soun´s Dämonenkopf kurz darauf durch die Tür kam, konnte er sich denken   
was das Thema gewesen war. 

Dämonen-Soun: "JEREMY! Was hast du meinem kleinen Baby angetan?" 

Jeremy konnte den kalten Schauer, der ihm den Rücken herablief, nicht ganz   
unterdrücken. Er hatte den Dämonenkopf schon öfters gesehen, aber es war das   
erste Mal das die Technik 'ihm' galt. Es war irgendwie beängstigend. Trotzdem   
stand er trotzig auf und blickte dem Dämon entgegen. "Und was bitteschön   
soll ich getan haben?" 

Dämonen-Soun: "Du hast mein armes kleines Baby VERFLUCHT!" 

Hinter Soun kamen nun auch Kasumi, Akane und Nabiki in die Küche. Letztere   
hatte ein ausdrucksloses Gesicht, aber Jeremy glaubte Genugtuung in ihren   
Augen zu sehen. Akane sah aus als wenn sie ihn am liebsten zu einem Fettfleck   
am Boden zertreten hätte. 

Jeremy: "Ich habe nichts dergleichen getan." 

Akane packte ihn am Hemd und hob ihn vom Boden ab. Ihre Aura flackerte rot   
um sie umzu. "Ich habe meine Schwester als JUNGE über den Flur laufen sehen.   
Und du sagst du hast nichts getan?" 

Sie holte mit ihrer anderen Faust aus. Jeremy sah sich schon im Krankenhaus,   
da kam ihm ausgerechnet Kasumi zur Hilfe. 

Kasumi: "Bitte. Hört auf." 

Sie sprach nicht laut, und vollkommen ruhig. Trotzdem hielt Akane inne und   
setzte Jeremy ab, auch Soun´s Dämonenkopf faltete sich wieder auf normale   
Größe zusammen. 

Kasumi: "Ich bin sicher, wir können dies auch ohne Gewallt lösen. Vielleicht   
sollten wir erst mal hören was Jeremy dazu zu sagen hat." 

Sie sah Jeremy an. Ohne Lächeln. Ohne ihren sonst ständig fröhlichen   
Gesichtsausdruck. Wenn man Kasumi kennt, dann weiß man das man es übertrieben   
hatte, und zwar weit. 

Jeremy trat einen Schritt zurück als er der gesamten Familie Tendo gegen-   
überstand. "Ich habe Nabiki nicht verflucht. Das war nur Instand-Pulver." 

Akane griff ihn wieder am Kragen, ohne ihn diesmal jedoch hochzuheben.   
"Erklär´ dich genauer!" 

Jeremy: "Instand-Nanniichuan. Eine Einmal-Verwandlung. Nicht permanent und   
ohne Nebenwirkungen. Jetzt laß mich wieder los." 

Nabiki atmete erleichtert aus. Soun wollte wieder auffahren, aber Kasumi   
legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter. Soun schrumpfte wieder. 

Kasumi: "Nun, Jeremy, könntest du uns auch erklären was dich zu deiner Tat   
bewogen hat?" 

Jetzt, wo sich Jeremy nicht mehr in unmittelbarer Gefahr befand, wurde er   
wieder sicherer. Er zog einen Stapel Fotos aus Sub-space und warf sie   
wütend auf den Tisch. "Allerdings, das kann ich. Schaut euch die mal an, dann   
wißt ihr was ich meine." 

Akane wußte aus der Schule was auf den Bildern zu sehen war, aber Soun und   
Kasumi griffen danach. Kasumi machte "Gute Güte.", dann warf sie einen   
Seitenblick auf Nabiki. Soun´s Augen quollen hervor, und er hielt sich rasch   
die Nase zu. 

Kasumi legte die Fotos vorsichtig wieder auf den Tisch. "Ich verstehe aber   
immer noch nicht, warum du deswegen Nabiki verwandelt hast." 

Jeremy: "Damit sie versteht wir ich mich fühle. Damit sie aufhört diese   
Bilder zu machen. Damit sie mich endlich in Ruhe läßt." 

Er ging zur Spüle und drehte den Hahn voll auf. Kaum verwandelt wandte sie   
sich wieder um und deutete anklagend auf Nabiki. "Wißt ihn warum sie diese   
Bilder macht? Weil sie denkt das das hier nicht ich bin." Sie zeigte an sich   
herunter. "Weil sie denkt, weil dieser Körper nicht echt ist kann sie damit   
machen was sie will. Weil sie herzlos und egoistisch ist und sich einen   
Dreck um die Gefühle anderer Leute schert." 

Aufgebracht trat sie auf Nabiki zu. "Ich habe gedacht, wenn sie am eigenen   
Leib erfährt wie es ist in einem fremden Körper zu sein würde sie mich   
verstehen. Ich habe mich geirrt. Alles was sie kümmert ist nur Geld, Geld,   
Geld. Ich hasse das." 

Jeremy-chan nahm etwas Abstand zu Nabiki und blickte in die Runde. "Was ich   
jetzt bin, bin immer noch ICH. Auch wenn ich nicht so geboren wurde, dieser   
Körper ist genauso MEIN Körper wie der andere. Aber manche Leute kapieren   
das wohl nicht. DESWEGEN habe ich Nabiki in einen Jungen verwandelt." 

Sie verstummte und atmete schwer ein und aus. Die anderen starrten sie nur   
an, unsicher wie sie sich auf diesen Wutausbruch verhalten sollten.   
Schließlich stapfte Jeremy-chan mit einen "Entschuldigt mich jetzt" aus der   
Küche, bevor sie aus dem Raum war hatte sie die Thermos aus Sub-space geholt   
und sich zurückverwandelt. 

Akane blinzelte als Kasumi sie anstupste. "Tu mir den Gefallen und geh´ ihm   
hinterher, machst du das?" 

Akane: "Aber-" 

Kasumi hatte wieder ihr typisches Kasumi-Gesicht aufgesetzt. "Bitte. Und   
sei so nett und schick´ ihn in ein paar Minuten zu mir rein, ja?" 

Akane stand auf. "Hai, Oneechan." Dann verschwand sie aus der Küche. Kasumi   
wandte sich an ihren Vater. 

Kasumi: "Vater? Könntest du mich und Nabiki für einen Moment allein lassen?" 

Soun entfernte sich wortlos. Kasumi setzte sich zu ihrer Schwester an den   
Tisch und betrachtete eine Weile schweigend die Bilder. "Die Fotos sind   
wirklich ein wenig ... unanständig, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf." 

Nabiki: "Schon möglich." 

Kasumi: "Was ist sonst noch so zwischen euch vorgefallen?" 

Nabiki tat unschuldig. "Ich verstehe nicht?" 

Kasumi: "Du weißt was ich meine. Jeremy hat sich über etwas sehr stark   
aufgeregt, und der Ausbruch eben sah ihm nicht ähnlich. Also, was war   
sonst noch?" 

Nabiki: "Ich habe heute morgen versucht seinen Fluch aufzudecken." 

Auf Kasumi´s Stirn erschien eine Falte. 

Nabiki: "Oneechan, vielleicht solltest du zuerst fragen was 'Jeremy' getan   
hat." 

Kasumi: "Was hat Jeremy getan?" 

Nabiki: "Er ruiniert mich. Er hat mich vor der ganzen Schule bloßgestellt.   
Die anderen beginnen ihr Vertrauen in mich zu verlieren. Und vor   
allem, er hat das Geschäft mit den Fotos fast lahmgelegt." 

Nabiki beugte sich über den Tisch zu ihrer Schwester. "Er hat versucht die   
Anderen davon abzuhalten Fotos von ihm in weiblicher Form zu kaufen. Das hat   
er auch wunderbar hingekriegt, mit dem Nebeneffekt, das fast 'keiner' mehr   
'irgendwelche' Fotos kauft. Sogar die harmlosen Aufnahmen von ihm und Ranma   
als Jungen bleiben liegen. Einzig Kuno ist gleichgeblieben in seinem   
Verhalten wenn es um Akane geht. ... Kasumi, Jeremy ruiniert mich." 

Kasumi: "Bist du dir sicher das er es mit Absicht tut?" 

Nabiki: (entrüstet)"Natürlich. Warum sollte er es sonst tun?" 

Kasumi: (bedenklich)"'Ich' weiß, warum du diese Bilder verkaufst, und 'du'   
weißt es auch. Aber hast du daran gedacht 'Jeremy' den Grund dafür   
zu sagen?" 

Nabiki schwieg überrascht. Nach einer Weile sagte sie kleinlaut "Nein." 

Kasumi: "Ist schon gut. Ich werde es Jeremy erklären. Besser, du läßt uns   
dabei alleine." 

Nabiki nickte und stand auf. Als sie gehen wollte hielt Kasumi sie zurück.   
"Nabiki? Wegen dem was Jeremy gesagt hat, darüber das er beide Körper als   
seine eigenen betrachtet-" 

Nabiki unterbrach sie und sah zu Boden. Von ihrer sonst überheblich-kühlen   
Art war nichts mehr zu sehen. "Ich weiß. Ich habe nicht gewußt das er so   
fühlt. Aber ich denke, nach seiner 'Demonstration' an mir kann ich ihn   
verstehen." 

############################################################################# 

Jeremy war im Garten und saß auf einem der Teichsteine. Nachdenklich   
betrachtete er sein Spiegelbild im Wasser. Ich hätte nicht so übertreiben   
sollen. Das ich Nabiki verwandelt habe war vielleicht etwas heftig. Jetzt   
habe ich es mir mit den Tendo´s ziemlich verdorben.>   
Er sah den Fischen im Wasser zu. Einer der Karpfen sprang heraus und   
platschte nach einem Überschlag wieder zurück. Was tue ich eigentlich hier?   
Ich bin mitten im Comic und streite mich mit einer Zeichentrickfigur. Ich   
sollte zu Hause sein und den Anime 'sehen' anstatt selber mitzuspielen.> 

Schritte hinter ihm hinderten ihn daran, weiter im Selbstmitleid zu   
versinken. Ohne sich umzudrehen wußte er, das es Akane sein mußte. Jeremy   
rührte sich nicht, und Akane blieb eine Weile stumm hinter ihm stehen. 

Nachdem keine Reaktion kam wandte er sich doch um und sah Akane an. "Was   
ist? Willst du mich nicht zusammenschlagen und ins Wasser schmeißen, nach dem   
was ich mit Nabiki gemacht habe?" Er fragte das in einem neutralem Ton,   
ohne irgendwie sarkastisch zu sein. 

Akane blinzelte und schaute ihn verwirrt an. "Warum sollte ich das tun?" 

Jeremy: "Das wäre so die Reaktion, die ich jetzt von dir erwartet hätte." 

Akane: "Vielleicht sollte ich das tun, aber ich glaube ich verstehe dich.   
Auch wenn ich es übertrieben finde was du mit Oneechan gemacht hast,   
aber es ist ja nicht permanent." 

Nun war es an Jeremy überrascht zu sein. "Du ... verstehst mich?" 

Akane: "Ich mag es selber nicht das sie Bilder von mir verkauft, schon gar   
nicht an Kuno, und das was sie von dir hat rumgehen lassen ist   
etwas heftig." 

Jeremy: (rümpft die Nase)"Das kann man wohl sagen. (sieht Akane fragend an)   
Weswegen bist du mir eigentlich nachgekommen? Nur um mir das zu   
sagen?" 

Akane: "Nein. Kasumi hat mir gesagt ich soll nach dir schauen, und dich   
später zu ihr schicken. Ich denke, du kannst jetzt gehen." 

Jeremy stand auf, streckte sich und ging zur Terrasse. Bevor er im Haus   
verschwinden konnte fragte ihn Akane "Sag mal, wie hast du es eigentlich   
geschafft Nabiki zu verwandeln? Färbt dein Fluch ab?" 

Jeremy: "Instand-Nanniichuan. Ein wenig Pulver in Wasser auflösen, und alles   
was damit in Berührung kommt wird zum Jungen. Oder, in meinem Fall,   
hebt es den Fluch für eine Zeit lang auf." 

Akane nickte, und Jeremy ging in die Küche. Er war ganz froh das Soun   
nirgendwo zu sehen war, Nabiki´s Vater war sicherlich nicht gut auf ihn zu   
sprechen. 

Kasumi saß am Küchentisch und sah auf als er den Raum betrat. Wortlos setzte   
er sich ihr gegenüber. 

Kasumi: "Nabiki ist in ihrem Zimmer. Sie hat sich schnell von dem Schreck   
wieder erholt." 

Jeremy schwieg. 

Kasumi: "Hast du schonmal daran gedacht das Nabiki dich nicht aus Bosheit   
fotografiert hat?" 

Jeremy: (bissig)"Ja. Aus Bosheit sicher nicht, sie handelt rationell und läßt   
sich nicht von Gefühlen leiten. Aber aus Gier." 

Kasumi sah ihn tadelnd an. "Du tust meiner Schwester unrecht." Sie seufzte   
und lehnte sich zurück. "Für dich muß sie wahrscheinlich so wirken. Ich will   
versuchen dir ihren Standpunkt besser zu erklären.   
Weißt du, Nabiki war sieben als unsere Mutter starb. Ich denke, du kannst   
nachempfinden wie sowas ist, besonders wenn man noch so jung ist." 

Jeremy fragte sich wovon Kasumi sprach, bis ihm wieder einfiel das er erzählt   
hatte das seine Eltern ebenfalls vor einiger Zeit umgekommen waren. Er   
dachte an seine Familie, und sein trauriger Gesichtsausdruck war nicht nur   
gespielt. 

Kasumi: "Der Tod verändert die Menschen. Vater kann seit dem sehr emotional   
werden, und er hat aufgehört im Dojo Schüler zu trainieren. Akane war   
die Einzige, die zu ihm vorgedrungen ist. Sie war zu klein um   
wirklich zu verstehen was passiert war, und die Beiden haben sich   
gegenseitig abgelenkt. Seitdem ist Akane Martial Artist, bis vor   
gut einem Jahr waren Vater uns sie regelmäßig im Dojo.   
Ich selber habe als die Älteste die Verantwortung für den Haushalt   
übernommen, und wie du siehst bin ich mittlerweile zu einer Art   
Mutterersatz geworden. Es war hart gewesen am Anfang, aber mit der   
Zeit habe ich mich dran gewöhnt.   
Wir alle hatten etwas worauf wir uns konzentrieren konnten. Ich auf   
das Haus, Akane auf den Sport, und Vater auf Akane. Nur Nabiki war   
alleine. Im Nachhinein sehe ich, das ich mich mehr um sie hätte   
kümmern sollen, aber wir waren alle in Trauer. Und so hat sie sich   
in einer Schale verkrochen, ihre Gefühle abgeschaltet und niemand   
mehr an sich herangelassen.   
Oder wie du sagen würdest, sie ist kühl und berechnend geworden." 

Jeremy: "Ich verstehe. Ich bin auch nicht sauer auf sie weil sie   
rücksichtslos auf den Gefühlen anderer herumtrampelt. Wenn ich das   
wäre, dann würde ich auf einen Großteil der Menschen die ich kenne   
wütend sein müssen.   
Aber das sie versucht aus mir Kapital zu schlagen, mich ohne zu   
fragen ablichtet, und dann auch noch so tut als wenn es mich nicht   
stöhren dürfte. Das sie versucht den Fluch allen zu zeigen, aus Rache   
weil ich nicht nach ihren Regeln spiele. 'Das' ist es was mich   
stört." 

Kasumi: "Ich verstehe dich sogar. ich bin selber nicht sehr angetan von dem   
Verhalten meiner Schwester. Aber du mußt auch versuchen sie zu   
verstehen.   
Sie hat mir erzählt wie du die Schüler davon überzeugt hast, nicht   
mehr Bilder von dir als Mädchen zu kaufen. Das ist verständlich, aber   
du warst nicht ihr einziges 'Opfer', wenn ich das mal so sagen   
darf. Fakt ist, das sie nun fast 'keine' Fotos mehr in der Schule   
verkauft." 

Jeremy: "Du klingst fast so als würdest sie in ihren Geschäften auch noch   
unterstützen." 

Kasumi: "In gewisser Weise tue ich das auch. Jeremy, hast du dich schonmal   
gefragt wie wir uns finanzieren? Weder Vater noch ich arbeiten, das   
Dojo wird seit Jahren nicht mehr benutzt, und Nabiki und Akane gehen   
noch zur Schule. Trotzdem leben wir in einem großen Haus, und wir   
leben nicht einmal schlecht hier. Woher also kommt das Geld?" 

Jeremy schaute sie ratlos an. Wie fast jeder Ranma-Fan hatte er sich nie   
Gedanken über das Thema gemacht, er hatte es einfach hingenommen. Er zuckte   
mit den Schultern. "Ich muß zugeben, ich weiß es nicht. Aber du kannst mir   
nicht erzählen das Nabiki mit ihren Fotos und ihrem komischen   
'Informationsdienst' in der Schule für das Einkommen sorgt." 

Kasumi: "Natürlich nicht. Es waren eher glückliche Zufälle die uns vor dem   
finanziellen Aus bewahrt haben. Als Mutter starb stellte sich heraus,   
das sie eine sehr hohe Lebensversicherung abgeschlossen hatte. Sie   
wußte, das sie früh sterben würde, und mit dem Geld wollte sie für   
uns vorsorgen.   
Natürlich reichte es nicht für lange, aber Vater hatte einiges   
angespart, und für etwa zwei Jahre mußten wir uns kaum Sorgen machen.   
Ich habe dir erzählt das Nabiki sich in sich selber verkrochen hat.   
Eines Tages bekam sie mit, wie Vater und ich uns über unsere Lage   
unterhielten, das das Geld nicht mehr lange reichen würde. Nabiki   
hat angeboten sich darum zu kümmern, und es stellte sich heraus   
das sie ein Talent für solche Dinge besaß.   
Sie hat eine größere Menge Geld in die Börse investiert, und ihr   
Geschäftssinn ließ sie immer die passenden Aktien erwischen. Das   
Gleiche tut sie noch heute, und die Ergebnisse reichen zum leben." 

Jeremy wollte etwas sagen, aber Kasumi hob die Hand und ließ ihn wieder   
verstummen. "Ich weiß was du fragen willst. 'Was hat das Ganze nun mit ihren   
Geschäften in der Schule zu tun?'. Im Grunde nicht viel. Es ist ein Neben-   
verdienst, ein Zusatzeinkommen mit dem wir uns die kleinen Freuden leisten   
können, für die wir sonst kein Geld hätten.   
Aber seitdem du, Ranma und Genma auch hier leben wird es enger. Nicht so   
viel als das wir uns sorgen müßten, aber was Nabiki nebenbei verdient wird   
nun nötig. Indem du ihre Geschäfte in der Schule gestoppt hast, hast du auch   
uns geschadet." 

Jeremy ließ die Worte einsinken und dachte eine Zeit lang darüber nach. Dann   
sah er wieder Kasumi an. "Wenn es um Geld geht, ich könnte euch etwas   
unterstützen. Ich bin nicht grade reich, aber ich habe einiges auf der hohen   
Kante. Eine andere Möglichkeit ist, das wir einfach wieder gehen, schließlich   
müßt ihr uns nicht wegen dieser dummen 'Ranma-wird-eine-von-euch-Heiraten'-   
Geschichte hier wohnen lassen. Ein Wort und wir sind weg, ich kenne einen   
Platz wo wir gut hin könnten." 

Jeremy hatte zwar noch nicht vorgehabt, jetzt schon Nodoka ins Spiel zu   
bringen, (damit wollte er sich Zeit lassen bis Ranma und Akane sich   
aneinander gewöhnt hatten), aber die Möglichkeit bestand jederzeit. Kasumi   
jedoch war anderer Meinung. 

Kasumi: "Unsinn. Es ist schön ein paar nette Gäste im Haus zu haben. Außerdem   
(ihr Blick wurde leicht traurig) werden wir nicht darum herumkommen   
das eine von uns Ranma heiraten wird. Wenn unsere Familienehre darin   
verwickelt ist, dann können wir das nicht ignorieren." 

Kasumi starrte kurz ins Leere, dann wurde ihr Ausdruck wieder fröhlich und   
Jeremy saß der Kasumi gegenüber die er aus dem Anime kannte. "Es tut mir   
leid das ich dich so lange zugeredet habe. Aber ich hoffe du verstehst   
Nabiki nun etwas besser." 

Jeremy blieb sitzen und nickte langsam. 

Kasumi: "Das ist schön. Ihr solltet euch wirklich nicht streiten, vielleicht   
solltet ihr euch gegenseitig entschuldigen. Jetzt muß ich mich   
aber um die Wäsche kümmern." 

Und damit war sie aus der Tür. Jeremy saß noch eine Weile stumm am Tisch   
bevor er aufstand. Er hatte Nabiki nie aus diesem Blickwinkel betrachtet, wie   
sollte er auch? Im Manga war sie nur ein Nebencharakter gewesen, einige   
Grundzüge wurden von ihr offenbart, aber wie bei jedem Menschen steckte oft   
mehr dahinter.   
Jeremy begriff, das er es hier nicht mit den Zeichentrickfiguren zu tun   
hatte die er kannte, sondern mit 'echten' Menschen, die vollkommen anders   
sein konnten als er ahnte.   
Jetzt, wo er die ganze Geschichte kannte, verstand er Nabiki´s Standpunkt.   
Und Kasumi hatte recht, er sollte sich bei ihr entschuldigen. Jedenfalls   
dafür, das er sie mit dem Instand-Nanniichuan geschockt hatte. 

Als er die Treppe raufgehen wollte saß Ranma auf dem Geländer und sah ihn   
an. Jeremy blieb stehen und blickte zurück. 

Jeremy: "Du hast das die ganze Zeit gewußt, oder? Das Nabiki nur ihr Familie   
unterstützt? Deswegen hast du dich überhaupt fotografieren lassen." 

Ranma: (nickt)"Hm-hm. Wenn ich es nicht gewollt hätte, dann hätte sie mich   
nie vor die Kamera gekriegt." 

Jeremy: (leicht säuerlich)"Warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt? Es hätte uns   
allen eine menge Ärger erspart." 

Ranma: "Ich dachte, das wüßtest du. Immerhin kennst du mein Leben auch gut   
genug." 

Jeremy hatte große Lust ihn vom Geländer zu schubsen. Aber dann tat er es   
doch nicht, so war Ranma schließlich. Immer etwas hinterher mit den Gedanken.   
"Ich kenne 'Ausschnitte' aus eurem Leben, und von Nabiki nicht das meiste.   
Sie kannte ich nur als die 'Icequeen', nur auf Geld aus und sonst völlig   
skrupellos. Wie die Stelle an der du mit ihr für kurze Zeit verlobt warst." 

Ranma: "Zu dem Zeitpunkt 'war' sie auch skrupellos. Aber zwischen dann und   
jetzt liegt fast ein Jahr, und Menschen verändern sich. 'Jetzt' ist   
Nabiki wesentlich angenehmer zu ertragen." 

Jeremy seufzte und ging an Ranma vorbei. "Wollen wir hoffen das sie sich   
diesmal besser entwickelt." 

############################################################################# 

Nabiki lag auf ihrem Bett, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, das eine Bein   
angewinkelt.   
Sie gab es nicht gerne zu, aber sie hatte einen Fehler gemacht. Langsam   
fuhr sie mit ihren Fingern über ihre wiederhergestellte Brust. Sie hatte nur   
kurze Zeit in einem fremden Körper verbracht, aber es hatte ausgereicht um   
zu erkennen was Jeremy meinte.   
Hätte sie von Anfang an gewußt wie Jeremy zu seinem Mädchenkörper stand, sie   
hätte nie so entblößende Fotos gemacht. Sie tat es auch nicht bei Akane, und   
sie hatte weiß Gott oft genug die Gelegenheit dazu. Aber auch wenn es nicht   
immer den Anschein hatte, sie respektierte die Privatsphere eines Menschen.   
Schließlich hatte sie auch von den 'echten' Jeremy keine pornographischen   
Fotos gemacht.   
Blieb nun das Problem, das ihre Stellung in der Schule ins Wanken geraten   
war, und das sie einen Einbruch im Einkommen hatte. 

Sie unterbrach ihren Gedankengang und setzte wieder ihren neutralen Gesichts-   
ausdruck auf, als sie ein Klopfen an der Tür hörte. 

Nabiki: "Wer ist da?" 

Jeremy´s Stimme: "Ich bin´s. Kann ich dich kurz sprechen?" 

Nabiki setzte sich auf und straffte sich. "Komm rein." 

Jeremy kam ins Zimmer und schloß die Tür hinter sich. Er bliebt dort stehen   
und sah etwas unsicher aus. Nabiki zeigte zwar keine Regung und wartete   
darauf das er begann, wußte aber ebenfalls nicht recht wie sie sich verhalten   
sollte. Nicht das sie das zugegeben hätte. 

Jeremy: "Ich ... Weißt du, ich wollte mich eigentlich nur entschuldigen.   
Für das mit dem Nanniichuan. War etwas übertrieben." 

Nabiki: "Ja, vielleicht." 

Betretende Stille. 

Jeremy: "Kasumi hat mir erzählt weswegen du die Fotos machst. Hättest du   
was gesagt, hätte ich dich vielleicht nicht für ein geldgeiles   
Miststück gehalten. Vielleicht hätten wir uns irgendwie einigen   
können." 

Nabiki: "Ziemlich viele 'Hätte' und 'Vielleicht' in deinem Satz. Aber nehmen   
wir mal an das, wie hättest du dich verhalten? Dich freiwillig   
ablichten lassen?" 

Jeremy: "Nein. Und ich wäre dankbar wenn du das auch in Zukunft unterlassen   
würdest. Aber ich hätte mir was anderes einfallen lassen und dich   
heute morgen nicht so blamiert." 

Nabiki: "Ich glaube dir sogar. Und ... wegen heute morgen ... ich muß   
zugeben, das war auch nicht besonders fair von mir. Aber ich habe   
angenommen das du mich mit Absicht ruinieren willst. Wenn du mit   
Oneechan gesprochen hast, weißt du was das heißt. Wenn es um meine   
Familie geht, dann kenne ich nichts.   
Aber was gedenkst du wegen den Fotos zu tun? Den Schaden kannst du   
nicht wieder gutmachen, selbst wenn du willst." 

Jeremy: "Und ich will auch nicht. Aber ich mache dir einen Vorschlag: Ich   
kaufe dir sämtliche Negative zum doppelten Preis ab, und du   
verzichtest darauf neue zu machen." 

Nabiki runzelte die Stirn. "Und was mache ich mit den Zusatzkosten, die ihr   
verursacht? Ranma und Genma haben einen gesunden Appetit, wenn sonst nichts." 

Jeremy: "Ich könnte etwas beisteuern. Oder besser, ich habe etwas Geld auf   
dem Konto, ich würde den Großteil dir überlassen für deine Aktien-   
investitionen." 

Nabiki: (starrt ihn einen Moment an)"Du würdest mir Geld 'schenken'? Einfach   
so? Nach dem was passiert ist?" 

Jeremy: "Ich würde es dem 'Haushalt' geben. Da ich hier mit wohne bleibt es   
sozusagen in der Gemeinschaft.   
Außerdem, du kannst mit Geld umgehen, wenn schon sonst nichts. Und   
ich hoffe Mal das dein Wort als Geschäftsfrau etwas wert ist." 

Nabiki schien einen Augenblick lang zu überlegen, aber im Grunde stand ihre   
Entscheidung schon fest. Um nichts in der Welt würde sie sich so eine   
Gelegenheit entgehen lassen. "Ich bin erstaunt, Saotome. Ich hätte nicht   
gedacht das du so schnell über diese Sache hinwegsiehst. Natürlich nehme   
ich an." 

Jeremy: "Ich bin nicht nachtragend. Wir haben beide Fehler gemacht. Und so   
wie es aussieht werden wir eine längere Zeit miteinander auskommen   
müssen, und das wird nicht leicht wenn wir uns gegenseitig das Leben   
schwer machen." Er hielt Nabiki die Hand hin. "Frieden?" 

Nabiki beugte sich vor und griff seine Hand. "Frieden." 

############################################################################# 

Ein leises Lächeln erschien auf Kasumi´s Gesicht, als sie von der Tür weg   
und nach unten ging. Sie mochte keine negative Atmosphäre, und war froh das   
sich die Sache von selber geregelt hatte. 

Im Wohnzimmer saß Soun und war grade bei Schluchzer #43: "Waaaaah! Mein   
armes kleines Baby!". Kasumi kam und klopfte ihm beruhigend auf den Rücken. 

Kasumi: "Aber Vater. Beruhige dich doch. Es ist doch nichts passiert." 

Soun: "Aber ~schniff~ was sie leiden mußte, und ~schniff~ Jeremy haßt sie,   
und ~schniff~ ich bin so traurig das meine kleine Nabiki nun einen   
Feind hat. Waaaah!" 

Kasumi: "Bitte, Vater, du ruinierst noch den Teppich. Und Jeremy haßt nicht   
Nabiki. Das Ganze war nur ein Mißverständnis, die Beiden haben sich   
längst wieder vertragen." Jedenfalls hoffe ich das.> 

Soun wechselte übergangslos zu Schluchzer #85: "Waaaaah! Ich bin so glücklich   
das alles wieder gut ist." 

Kasumi unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Ihr Vater benahm sich manchmal wirklich   
etwas kindisch. "Vater, ich muß noch Einkaufen gehen. Paßt du solange auf   
das Akane nicht in die Küche geht?" 

Soun brach wieder in Tränen aus. "Waaaah! Wann wird Akane endlich aufhören   
uns zu vergiften?" (Schluchzer #69), schaffte es aber noch zu nicken.   
  
  
  


Vor dem Grundstück der Tendo´s.   
Doktor Tofu Ono stand unschlüssig vor dem Tor und kaute auf seinen Finger-   
nägeln. Er mußte dort rein, nicht nur um die 'Seele aus Eis' zu lernen, er   
hatte auch Akane versprochen ihr bei einem besonderen Training zu helfen. 

Ratlos wandte er sich dem Skelett zu, das er festhielt. "Was soll ich nur   
tun, Betty? Ich kann weder Ranma noch Akane erreichen, und wenn ich so da   
reingehe, könnte ich Kasumi begegnen." 

Betty, der Natur eines Skeletts entsprechend, sagte nichts. 

Tofu: "Ich kann nicht mal anrufen, weil immer Kasumi ans Telefon geht." 

Ohne Antworten auf seine Fragen zerbrach der Doktor weiter sein Hirn. Er   
hatte dem Haus den Rücken zugewandt, als Kasumi mit Einkaufskorb unterm Arm   
heraus und auf ihn zukam. 

Kasumi: "Guten Tag Doktor Tofu. Das ist aber nett sie hier zu treffen.   
Möchten Sie zu uns?" 

Tofu erstarrte. Seine Brille vernebelte sich als er sich umdrehte. Er   
zitterte so stark, das Betty wie verrückt anfing zu klappern. 

Kasumi: "Oh, und Betty haben sie auch dabei. (schüttelt dem Skelett die Hand)   
Guten Tag Betty, paßt du auch schön auf den Doktor auf?" 

Betty: " ... " 

Tofu: "Garglempfftrows." 

Kasumi: "Ich würde mich wirklich gerne noch mit ihnen unterhalten, aber   
leider habe ich noch zu tun. Auf Wiedersehen." 

Tofu: "Garglempfftrows." 

Kasumi drehte sich um und ließ den Liebeskranken alleine. Hätte man sie genau   
beobachtet, hätte man gemerkt wie sie einen etwas enttäuschten Eindruck   
machte. Er ist wirklich nett, und immer so lustig. Aber ich wünschte er   
würde mich etwas mehr beachten. ~seufz~> 

Tofu derweil stand immer noch regungslos da. 

Ein Auto fuhr vorbei. 

Ein paar Passanten gingen über die Straße. 

Ein Vogel setzte sich kurz auf seinen Kopf, bevor er weiterflog. 

Nach einigen Minuten schnappte der Doktor aus seiner Trance. "Wa.. Was ist   
passiert? Wo bin ich? (sieht sich um) Oh ja, jetzt fällt es mir wieder ein.   
(sieht das Skelett tadelnd an) Betty! Warum hast du mich nicht gewarnt? Ich   
habe mich wie ein Trottel benommen." 

Er wartete einen Moment vergeblich auf eine Antwort, dann erkannte er das   
er nun gefahrlos das Haus betreten konnte, jetzt wo Kasumi weg war.   
Entschlossen ging er zur Tür und klopfte. 

Ein Monster öffnete ihm die Tür. 

Dämonen-Soun: (donnert)"WAS?!?" 

Tofu: "Iäcks." 

Akane erschien und drückte ihren Vater zur Seite. "Daddy, du bist unmöglich,   
den armen Doktor so zu erschrecken." Sie schob Soun zurück ins Haus und   
schloß die Tür hinter sich. "Tut mir leid, Doktor Tofu, aber mein Vater hat   
einen kleinen 'Disput' mit Jeremy. Er und Nabiki hatten sich heute   
gestritten, und obwohl die Sache längst geklärt ist, meint Daddy das er   
sein 'kleines Baby' beschützen müßte." 

Tofu: "Oje. Ich hoffe, Jeremy ist nicht in Schwierigkeiten." 

Akane: "Nein, er hält sich ganz gut ..." 

Das Donnern einer Dämonenstimme war aus dem Haus zu hören. 

Akane: "... verhältnismäßig." 

Tofu rückte die Brille zurecht und wußte nicht ganz, was er dazu sagen   
sollte. 

Akane: "Uhm, vielleicht sollten wir ins Dojo gehen und weitermachen?" 

Tofu: "Äh, ja, das wollte ich auch grade sagen." 

Als sie das Dojo betraten war Ranma bereits da, und mit einer Kata   
beschäftigt. Jede Technik wurde schnell, sauber und stark ausgeführt. Ranma   
ließ sie immer einen Augenblick am Endpunkt stehen, bevor er in die nächste   
überging. 

Als er merkte das er Zuschauer hatte, hörte er auf und sah sie an. "Hi. Laßt   
euch durch mich nicht stöhren, ich bin schon fertig." 

Akane ging um in ihren Gi zu wechseln, und Tofu holte die Sportgeräte hervor.   
Als Akane wiederkam, begann der Unterricht. 

############################################################################# 

Tofu: "Sehr gut, wirklich sehr gut, Akane." 

Akane: (erfreut)"Meinen Sie wirklich?" 

Tofu nickte ernst. Mit seiner Hilfe hatte Akane die rhythmische Kampfgymnastik   
so gut wie gemeistert. Sie fesselte sich nicht mehr selber mit dem Band, sie   
zerbrach den Reifen nicht mehr, sie ließ die Kegel nicht mehr fallen.   
Und vor allem, sie konnte diese Gegenstände jetzt effektiv als Waffen   
einsetzten. 

Tofu: (nickt)"Das meine ich. Ich denke, du hast eine gute Chance dieses   
Wochenende. Es gibt eigentlich nur einen Punkt, in dem du dich noch   
verbessern müßtest, und das ist-" 

Ranma: "-Geschwindigkeit." 

Akane und Tofu sahen zur Tür. Ranma hatte sie im Verlauf der letzten zwei   
Stunden allein gelassen. Nun stand er im Eingang des Dojo, mit einem   
Pappkarton unterm Arm. 

Ranma: "Dir fehlt Geschwindigkeit. Du kannst so gut sein wie du willst, wenn   
der Andere schneller ist hat all dein Können keinen Sinn." 

Er ging in den Raum und stellte die kleine Schachtel auf den Boden. 

Tofu: "Ungefähr das wollte ich sagen." 

Ranma: "Siehst du Akane, der Doc ist meiner Meinung. Du bist zwar stark, aber   
viiiiel zu langsam. Schnecken sind auch stark und langsam, und ich   
habe noch nie von einer Schnecke gehört die einen Kampf gewonnen   
hat." 

Akane: (sauer)"So, und hat 'Mr.Superschlau' auch eine Idee wie ich schneller   
werden könnte?" 

Bevor Ranma antworten und so einen weiteren Streit heraufbeschwören konnte,   
kam ihm Tofu zuvor. "Akane, bitte bleib ruhig. Ich habe dir gesagt, das du   
dein Temperament besser unter Kontrolle halten mußt." 

Akane: (wieder ruhig)"Ich weiß. Aber Ranma reibt mir ständig unter die Nase   
das er besser ist, und nun tut er so als ob er ein Wundermittel zum   
Schnellerwerden wüßte." 

Tofu: "Manche brauchen Kontrolle über ihr Temperament, andere über ihr   
Mundwerk. (scharfer Seitenblick auf Ranma) Und Schnelligkeit, die   
kommt mit wachsender Erfahrung und ständigem Training. Dafür gibt es   
kein Wundermittel." 

Ranma: " ~räusper~ Wenn ich da widersprechen dürfte. Ich kenne ein Training,   
mit dem man in kurzer Zeit seine Geschwindigkeit erheblich steigern   
kann." 

Als er alle Aufmerksamkeit hatte, hob er die Schachtel und öffnete sie. Tofu   
und Akane sahen hinein. Akane sah dann stirnrunzelnd auf Ranma, Tofu holte   
etwas aus dem Behälter und begutachtete es verwirrt. 

Tofu: "Papierschnippsel?" 

Akane: "Wie zum Teufel soll man von Papierschnippsel schneller werden?" 

Ranma: "Wenn ich demonstrieren dürfte ..." 

Er trat einen Schritt zurück. Dann warf er das Konfetti in die Luft und   
setzte die Schachtel auf dem Boden ab. 

Ranma´s Arme bewegten sich so schnell in der Luft, das man ihnen mit bloßem   
Auge nicht folgen konnte. Es waren nur verschwommene Schemen zu sehen.   
Die Papierschnippsel in der Luft verschwanden in rasender Geschwindigkeit,   
gleichzeitig füllte sich die Box.   
Kein Stück fiel auf den Boden, bevor sie herabsinken konnten hatte Ranma sie   
aus der Luft gegriffen. Akane und Tofu starrten ihn mit großen Augen an. 

Ranma: "Die Technik heißt 'Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken'. Ursprünglich wurde   
sie trainiert, indem man heiße Kastanien aus dem Feuer geholt hat,   
aber ich habe mir gedacht, das eine ungefährlichere Methode besser   
wäre." 

############################################################################# 

Jeremy klingelten immer noch die Ohren. Soun hatte ihn fast den ganzen   
Nachmittag durch die Mangel genommen. Erst nachdem Nabiki ihm versichert   
hatte, das wirklich alles wieder in Ordnung war hatte er nachgelassen.   
Jeremy war sich sicher das sie ihn absichtlich so lange hatte schmoren   
lassen, aber mittlerweile konnte er sie verstehen. Irgendwie. 

Ranma war nirgendwo zu finden, und Jeremy nahm an das er wieder am üblichen   
Ort war: Im Dojo. Geräusche aus dem Gebäude bestätigten seine Vermutung. 

Als er die Tür öffnete, bot sich ihm ein überraschender Anblick: In einer   
Ecke des Dojo sah er Ranma und Tofu am im Samurai-sitz sitzen und die 'Seele   
aus Eis' üben. Von dem was er spürte hatte der Doktor große Fortschritte   
gemacht.   
Mitten im Raum, und das war das was ihn überraschte, stand Akane, warf   
Konfetti in die Luft, und versuchte das Papier aufzufangen bevor es auf den   
Boden fiel. Es wollte nicht so recht klappen. 

Jeremy: "Hey, der Amaguriken?" 

Akane grunzte nur etwas, und versuchte es weiter. Ranma und Tofu drehten sich   
zu ihm um. 

Ranma: "Der Doc meinte, Akane wäre zu langsam, und das ist die beste   
Möglichkeit ihre Geschwindigkeit zu steigern." 

Tofu stand auf und streckte sich. "Verdammt lange her das ich so viel Yoga   
gemacht habe. (zu Jeremy) Dein Bruder hat da ein sehr interessantes Training   
entwickelt. Du beherrscht die Technik auch?" 

Jeremy: "Nein, aber ich denke das Ranma sie mir irgendwann noch beibringen   
wird. (Blick zu Ranma) Oder?" 

Ranma beobachtete einen Moment lang Akane, wie sie zornig über ihre   
Mißerfolge auf den Boden stampfte. "Klar. Aber ich denke, ich muß mir eine   
andere Methode ausdenken. Das mit den Papierschnippseln klappt nicht so   
richtig." Er drehte sich wieder zu Jeremy und hatte Akane den Rücken   
zugewandt. "Oder aber der Tolpatsch da (Daumenzeig über die Schulter) ist   
zu ungeschickt um es zu begreifen." 

Akane stoppte und blitzte Ranma an. Ranma merkte es nicht. 

Ranma: (zu Jeremy)"Du kannst natürlich auch den Weg mit den Kastanien nehmen   
wenn du willst." 

Jeremy schüttelte mit dem Kopf. 

Ranma: "Ist auch ziemlich gefährlich. Ganz sicher nichts für jemand so   
zartbesaiteten wie Akane. Sie würde sofort aufgeben wenn sie sich   
einen frisch lackierten Fingernagel ansengen würde." 

Akane ballte hinter Ranma die Fäuste und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Tofu   
und Jeremy versuchten ihn mit auffällig-unauffälligen Gesten darauf   
aufmerksam zu machen, aber Ranma achtete nicht darauf. 

Ranma: "Obwohl, Akane würde sich nie die Nägel lackieren. Das wäre viel zu   
feminin für so einen Wildfang wie sie." 

Akane holte den Hammer aus Sub-space. "Ranma no Baka!" 

~W-A-M-M~ 

Sie traf präzise seinen Kopf und beförderte diesen durch die Bodendielen.   
Ranma zuckte ein wenig mit Armen und Beinen, und seine Stimme kam gedämpft   
von unter dem Holz. "Omae ... Kawaiikune ... Otemba!" 

Tofu: "Das hat er verdient." 

Jeremy: "Naja ... Sagen Sie, Doktor Ono, könnte Akane´s Hammer als zulässige   
Waffe für die rhythmische Kampfgymnastik gelten?" 

Tofu: (droht spielerisch mit dem Finger)"Ich habe doch gesagt, du sollst   
mich Tofu nennen. (wieder ernst) Ich bezweifle es. Obwohl der   
Überraschungseffekt sicherlich Vorteilhaft gewesen wäre. Sag mal,   
Akane, wo hast du das gelernt?" 

Akane: "Das mit dem Hammer? Ich weiß nicht ... Ich mach´ es einfach." 

Tofu: (nachdenklich)"Hmmm..." 

Jeremy holte sein Naginata hervor. "Sub-space. Eine Art interdimensionale   
Tasche, in der man alles mögliche verstauen kann." Als nächstes zog er   
Akane´s berühmten Holzhammer hervor. Die Besitzerin staunte nicht schlecht.   
"Fragt mich aber nicht wie genau das funktioniert. Akane scheint das   
instinktiv zu machen, ich kann es etwas kontrollieren." 

Er ließ das Naginata wieder verschwinden und gab Akane den Hammer wieder.   
Dann wandte er sich an Tofu. "Und wenn Akane ihren Hammer gegen was anderes   
eintauscht?" 

Tofu: "In den Regeln steht nicht 'wo' man seine Werkzeuge aufbewahren muß.   
Theoretisch wäre es mit einer gültigen Waffe erlaubt." 

Akane: "Unsinn. Ich bin gut genug, das ich diese Kodachi fair besiegen kann.   
Überhaupt kein Problem für mich. Ich brauche solche Hilfsmittel   
nicht." 

Ranma: (vom Boden her)"Das ich nicht lache." 

Akane trat ihm 'rein zufällig' auf die Finger und ignorierte ihn. 

Tofu: "Kodachi? Etwa wie in Kodachi Kuno?" 

Akane: "Ja, genau die. Warum?" 

Tofu sah sie besorgt an. "Ich hatte bereits einige Mädchen in Behandlung, die   
mit Fräulein Kuno eine 'Begegnung' im Kampf hatten. Sie neigt dazu, unfair   
zu kämpfen. Ich an deiner Stelle würde mir Jeremy´s Vorschlag noch mal   
überlegen, und sei es nur als Vorsichtsmaßnahme." 

Akane: "Selbst wenn, ich kann es nicht steuern wie Jeremy. Der Hammer   
erscheint immer dann wenn ich ihn brauche." 

Jeremy: "Das kriegen wir irgendwie hin, da bin ich mir sicher. Aber jetzt   
solltest du Ranma wieder aufstehen lassen."   
  
  
  
  
  


Kurze Zeit später.   
Akane hatte für heute genug vom Amaguriken, und übte jetzt auf ihre Weise.   
Sie hatte einen der Training-Dummies aufgestellt, und schlug und trat auf   
die hilflose Puppe ein.   
Jeremy hatte sich auf den Boden der Terrasse gesetzt und sah ihr zu. Man   
konnte die Kraft hinter ihren Schlägen beinahe spüren. 

Jeremy: "Sag mal, tut das nicht weh?" 

Akane stoppte, wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und sah ihn an. "Was?   
Das Schlagen? Kein Bißchen." 

Jeremy ging zu ihr rüber und knuffte probeweise in den Dummie. Unter der   
Strohfüllung verbarg sich massives Holz. "Ich würd´ mir ja die Finger brechen   
wenn ich mit voller Wucht da reinschlagen würde." 

Akane malätrierte weiter die Puppe. "Ist doch nur Holz. Wenn ich will schlag´   
ich das kaputt. (Punch, Punch, rechter Haken) Bei den Ziegelsteinen ist das   
was anderes, dabei muß ich mich konzentrieren. (Ellenbogen-Rückhand-Kombo)   
Aber das weißt du ja selber wie das ist, Steine zu zerschlagen." 

Jeremy: "Ich? Bewahre, nein. Ich will meine Hände noch ein wenig behalten." 

Akane machte wieder eine Pause und sah ihn verwirrt an. "Heißt das, du hast   
noch nie Steine gespalten?" Jeremy schüttelte den Kopf. "Aber du hast doch   
ein riesen Loch in die Schulmauer geschlagen." 

Jeremy: "Das hab´ ich nicht reingeschlagen. Da war ein Trick hinter. Eine   
besondere Technik, wenn man es richtig anstellt kann man Steine   
damit explodieren lassen.   
Wenn ich einfach so versuchen würde, wie du Ziegelsteine zu   
zerschlagen, ich hätte ruckzuck meine Hände in Gips." 

Akane war erstaunt. Sie hatte Jeremy in eine gehobene Klasse eingeschätzt,   
jetzt stellte sie fest das er bei weitem nicht so gut war wie sie dachte.   
Aber noch immer besser als die meisten ihrer Mitschüler. Kein Wunder das sie   
ihn letztens bei ihren Sparring so schnell besiegt hatte. 

Akane kam eine Idee. Jeremy war nicht so gut wie sie, er sträubte sich nicht   
so mit Mädchen zu kämpfen wie Ranma, und er war wesentlich sympathischer als   
Kuno. Es würde sicher Spaß machen sich mit ihm zu messen, vor allem da er sie   
nicht mit auf ein Date nehmen wollte wenn er sie mal besiegen sollte. 

Akane beschloß, ihn auf ein Match in einer Disziplin aufzufordern, in der   
sie so gut wie unschlagbar war. 

Akane: "Was hältst du von einer Runde Armdrücken?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Zur gleichen Zeit im Dojo.   
Tofu bereitete sich innerlich auf eine neue Herausforderung auf seinem Weg   
zu Kasumi vor, und schloß die Augen.   
Er fühlte tief in sich hinein, versuchte seine innere Mitte zu finden, und   
schaltete all´ seine Gefühle ab. 

Tofu: "Ich bin bereit." 

Ranma: "Bist du sicher?" 

Tofu: "Ja. Fang an." 

Ranma zog etwas hervor und hielt es Tofu vors Gesicht. Der Doktor öffnete   
die Augen. Er erstarrte, als er auf ein Foto von Kasumi blickte. Er ballte   
die Fäuste das die Knöchel knackten, und die Temperatur sank merklich. 

Tofu focht einen Kampf mit sich selber. Eine Seite von ihm wollte immer   
wieder Gaga gehen. Die andere Seite drängte alle Gefühle zurück, er zwang   
sich das Bild anzusehen. 

Die Minuten liefen dahin, zäh wie Sirup. Für Tofu schien eine Ewigkeit zu   
vergehen. Letztendlich verlor er aber den Kampf. Ranma brachte sich schnell   
in Sicherheit, als sich die Brillengläser des Doktors vernebelten. 

############################################################################# 

Am Abend. Ranma kam ins Wohnzimmer. Von den beiden Vätern war keine Spur zu   
sehen. Den Geräuschen (und vor allem dem Geruch) nach bereitete Kasumi in der   
Küche das Abendessen vor. Die beiden anderen Schwestern glänzten durch   
Abwesenheit. Nur Jeremy war saß am Tisch und laß Manga. 

Jeremy: (sieht auf)"Hey, wieder da? (stockt) Wie siehst du denn aus?" 

In der Tat, Ranma machte einen verschwitzten Eindruck. "Hab´ mit dem Doc   
geübt. Mit Fotos von Kasumi. Die Zeit, in der er sich unter Kontrolle hat   
wir immer länger, aber ganz gepackt hat er´s noch nicht. Zweimal hätte er   
mich fast erwischt." 

Jeremy: "Du meinst, er wird wieder ..." Er machte eine wischende Geste vor   
seinem Gesicht. 

Ranma: "Genau. Und in dem Zustand will ich ihm nicht in die Finger fallen.   
Nicht das der Doc besser wäre als ich, aber man sollte sich nicht   
von seiner ruhigen Art täuschen lassen." 

Jeremy: "Das wollte ich dich sowieso noch fragen. Seit wann ist Tofu ein   
Martial Artist? Das er jetzt mit Akane trainiert und alles. So kenn´   
ich ihn gar nicht." 

Ranma sah ihn ungläubig an. "Was denkst du denn? Er zeigt es zwar nur selten,   
aber er ist ein Meister in Tai-Chi und Judo. Und was ihm an Kraft fehlt   
macht er mit Wissen wieder wett." Jeremy staunte nur. Ranma setzte sich   
neben ihn. "Sieht man ihm nicht an, was? Warum glaubst du ist Happosai nie   
an Kasumi´s Unterwäsche gegangen? (schaut auf Jeremy´s Manga) Hey, was liest   
du da für´n Shojo-Scheiß?" 

Jeremy klappte den Utena-Manga zu. "Das ist kein Scheiß, sondern ein   
Sammlerstück. Bei mir ist die Reihe kaum zu kriegen, und als ich den Band   
zufällig bei Akane im Zimmer hab´ stehen sehen mußte ich einfach zuschlagen." 

Ranma verschränkte die Arme und rümpfte die Nase. "Pah! Mädchenkram." Er sah   
Jeremy aus den Augenwinkeln an. "Was hast du überhaupt in Akanes Zimmer   
gemacht?" 

Jeremy verzog schmerzhaft sein Gesicht. "Armdrücken." Er bewegte den Arm   
vorsichtig. "Sie hat mir fast das Gelenk ausgekugelt." 

Akane: "Tut es denn noch sehr weh?" 

Jeremy und Ranma drehten sich zu ihr um, als sie die Treppe runter kam. 

Jeremy: "Ach was, ich hätte es wissen müssen das du stärker bist." 

Ranma stand auf, ging zu Akane rüber und betastete ihren Oberarm. "Hmm, nein,   
keine Muskeln, nur der übliche Speck." 

~Klatsch~ 

Ranma pellte sich wieder von der Wand. "Die Super-Soba waren es auch nicht,   
sonst hätte die Mauer mich nicht aufgehalten." Er staubte sich ab und wandte   
sich Jeremy zu. "Junge, du mußt stärker werden. Es kann doch nicht angehen   
das dich das Machoweib da (Daumenzeig zu Akane) besiegt." 

Akane: (krempelt ihre Ärmel hoch)"Du willst wohl Ärger haben?" 

Ranma: (arrogant)"Meinst du, du machst mir Angst?" 

Akane sparte sich die Worte und schlug nach ihm. Ranma wich aus. "Viel zu   
langsam." Während Akane weiter angriff, dirigierte Ranma den Kampf aus dem   
Zimmer raus in den Garten. "Meine Güte, Akane, Methusalem wäre ja eine   
Concorde gegen dich." 

Akane: (wütend)"Halt´ still und kämpfe." 

Ranma: (dreht ihr eine Nase)"Versuch doch mich zu treffen. Ätschbätsch." 

Jeremy sah den beiden hinterher, wie Akane erfolglos versucht Ranma zu   
treffen, und Ranma immer Milimetergenau auswich. Wie es aussah würde Akane   
auf diese Weise doch noch zu ihrem Geschwindigkeitstraining kommen. 

############################################################################# 

Früh am nächsten Morgen.   
Jeremy blinzelte träge, als ihn die ersten Strahlen der Sonne im Gesicht   
kitzelten. Er streckte sich unter der Decke und gähnte, dann sah er nach   
links wo Ranma noch friedlich schlummerte. Das Futon seines Vaters weiter   
hinten war leer. 

Ein Blick nach rechts offenbarte einen gefesselten, geknebelten und   
bewußtlosen Panda. Sieht so aus als wäre Ranma diesmal nicht mit Genma´s   
'Morgentraining' einverstanden gewesen.> Jeremy verschränkte die Arme hinter   
dem Kopf und ließ die letzten Tage Revue passieren. 

Ranma´s Ankunft verlief diesmal besser als letztes Mal. Keine ungewollte   
Verlobung. Kuno kannte den Fluch (und hielt sogar seine Klappe) und verfolgte   
Ranma nicht, weil dieser nicht 'die glorreiche und ehrwürdige Akane Tendo'   
mit seiner 'befleckten Anwesenheit beschmutzte'.   
Ryoga war ebenfalls kein Problem mehr, im Gegenteil. Jeremy hatte das Gefühl   
das Ranma diesmal einen weiteren Freund und Verbündeten gefunden hatte.   
Und die Amazonen würden sowieso nie auftauchen.   
Damit wären zwei von achtunddreißig Bänden erfolgreich überstanden, und wenn   
Akane ihr morgiges Turnier gewinnt, wäre auch der Kodachi-Arc mit einer   
erheblichen Verbesserung verlaufen, nämlich ohne das Kodachi sich in Ranma   
verlieben würde. Band drei geschafft. 

Hier erkannte Jeremy einen Fehler im Verlauf der Dinge. Er rief sich den   
Manga noch mal Stück für Stück ins Gedächtnis. Ankunft - Verlobung - Schule   
mit Kuno - Kuno trifft am Sonntag Ranma-chan und gibt ihr Rosen - Schnitt -   
Ryoga - P-Chan - Nochmal Ryoga - Schnitt - Kodachi - Gymnastikturnier.   
Verdammt, das ist doch nie alles in dieser Woche passiert, das Turnier müßte   
viel weiter hinten liegen. Am Sonntag war nicht mal Ryoga schon aufgetaucht,   
und selbst als er da war hat er sich noch eine Woche lang verlaufen gehabt.   
Wieso ist das Gymnastik-Match schon Morgen?> 

Er setzte sich auf und stieß Ranma an. "Hey, Ranma. Wach auf." 

Ranma: " ~schnarch~." 

Jeremy: (schüttelt ihn an der Schulter)"Ranma?" 

Ranma: " ~ronz, ratzepüh~." 

Jeremy: "Wenn du nicht sofort aufwachst, sage ich Akane das sie für dich   
Frühstück machen soll." 

Ranma: (hellwach)"Was? Oh nein. (springt auf) Schnell, wir müssen hier weg." 

Er begann sich hastig umzuziehen. Jeremy lachte. "Beruhig´ dich wieder, das   
hab´ ich doch nur gesagt um dich wachzukriegen." 

Ranma stoppte mitten in der Bewegung, ein Bein halb in seiner Hose. "Du ..."   
Er zog seine Hose ganz an und setzte sich auf sein Futon. "Am Samstagmorgen   
so ein Heckmeck zu machen. Und ich dachte, ich könnte endlich mal ruhig   
ausschlafen." Er sah seinen Panda/Vater an. "Fast ruhig." 

Jeremy: "´Tschuldigung. Ich habe mich nur grade gefragt warum der Kampf mit   
Kodachi schon morgen ist. Soweit ich weiß, müßte das doch erst viel   
später kommen." 

Ranma: "Ja, ich war ungefähr schon einen Monat hier, bevor ich die 'Ehre'   
hatte, dieses verrückte Huhn zu treffen.   
Das Match, das Akane jetzt hat, ist das letzte Mal soweit ich weiß   
ausgefallen." 

Jeremy: "Ausgefallen? Warum?" 

Ranma: "Nichteinsatzfähigkeit des Furinkaner Teams. Aber das hast du ja   
verhindert. Und jetzt laß mich noch ´ne Runde schlafen, ja?" 

Er kroch wieder unter die Bettdecke. Jeremy kratzte sich am Kopf. Verdammt.   
Anstatt die Sache einfacher zu machen habe ich die Probleme nur verschoben.   
Hat Kodachi im Manga schon vorher ihre Gegnerinnen schachmatt gesetzt. Woher   
hätte ich das ahnen sollen?> 

Jeremy dachte nicht weiter darüber nach, was geschehen war, war geschehen.   
Er ließ Ranma schlafen, stand auf und ging ins Bad. 

Nach einer kurzen Morgenwäsche und Zähneputzen zog er sich um, und ging die   
Treppe runter. Es war erstaunlich still im Haus. Kein Wunder, wenn man   
bedachte das es früh am Morgen und dazu noch Samstag war. 

Trotzdem war Jeremy nicht überrascht, als er Kasumi in der Küche fand. 

Jeremy: "Morgen Kasumi." 

Kasumi drehte sich um und lächelte ihr Standartlächeln. "Guten Morgen. Hast   
du gut geschlafen, Jeremy-kun?" 

Jeremy: "Hab´ ich, danke. Und soweit ich sagen kann, Jeremy-chan auch." 

Kasumi: "Wie schön." Sie wandte sich wieder dem Herd zu und hantierte weiter.   
"Es kommt nicht oft vor, das ich so früh am Morgen schon Gesellschaft   
habe. Am Wochenende schlafen die anderen meistens länger." 

Jeremy: "Ich war schon immer ein Frühaufsteher. Kann ich irgendwie helfen?" 

Kasumi: "Ja, du könntest die Kartoffeln schälen, wenn du so freundlich   
wärst." 

Sie gab ihm einen kleinen Eimer Erdäpfel und ein Messer. Schweigend   
arbeiteten Beide eine Weile weiter. 

Jeremy: "Sag mal, wie lange machst du das hier schon? Die Frau im Haus   
spielen?" 

Kasumi: "Gute Güte, eigentlich schon immer. Seit Mutters Tod habe ich den   
Haushalt übernommen. Das ist jetzt fast zehn Jahre her." 

Jeremy: "Und, bist du glücklich so?" 

Kasumi: "Aber ja. Jemand muß es machen, und Nabiki oder Akane würden es nicht   
schaffen. Und Vater, nun, Vater auch nicht." Sie wandte den Kopf zu   
Jeremy und lächelte schmal. "Da bleibe nur noch ich über, oder?" 

Jeremy legte Messer und Kartoffel zur Seite und sah sie fest an. "Ich meinte   
nicht was du machen 'mußt', sondern was du 'willst'. Hattest du nie das   
Bedürfnis einfach mal du selbst zu sein, dein eigenes Leben zu leben, zu   
machen was 'du' willst?" 

Kasumi stand weiterhin mit dem Rücken zu ihm, aber man sah das sie ihre   
Schultern etwas hängen ließ. Ihre Stimme klang gedämpft. "Ja, es gab mal so   
eine Zeit. Aber ich mußte mich zwischen meinem Leben, und meiner Familie   
entscheiden." Sie straffte sich, drehte sich um und setzte wieder ihre   
optimistische Miene auf. "Reden wir nicht mehr darüber. Ich habe mich daran   
gewöhnt und es ist-" 

Das ~Ding-Dong~ der Türklingen schnitt ihren Satz ab. 

Sie wischte sich die Hände in der Schürze ab und ging aus der Küche. Zu   
Jeremy sagte sie "Kannst du das Gemüse vom Feuer nehmen wenn es kocht? Ich   
schaue nur schnell wer da ist." 

Jeremy nickte und Kasumi verschwand. Ein paar Augenblicke kam sie mit einem   
Paket wieder. "Das hat eine Freundin von Akane für sie abgegeben. Ein   
nettes Mädchen." Sie stellte den Karton ab, öffnete ihn und holte einen   
Teller mit Plätzchen heraus. "Wie aufmerksam, Gebäck. Da wird Akane sich aber   
freuen." 

Jeremy: "Komisch. Von wem ist es denn?" 

Von draußen kommender Lärm und Gezeter ließ sie beide aufschauen. 

Genma´s Stimme: "Wie kannst du es wagen deine Vater wie einen Rollbraten   
zu verschnüren, undankbarer Bengel?" 

Ranma´s Stimme: "Es ist Samstag, und ich will ausschlafen. Jetzt laß mich in   
Ruhe!" 

Genma´s Stimme: "Nichts da. Du vernachlässigst dein Training schon genug.   
Bereite dich vor." 

Schmerzhaft klingende Geräusche folgten. Kasumi und Jeremy wandten sich   
wieder ihrem Thema zu. 

Kasumi: "Ich weiß nicht. Aber sie hat einen netten Eindruck gemacht. Sie hat   
gesagt, das sie Akane für morgen viel Glück wünscht, und das sie   
die Kekse genießen solle." 

Jeremy schaute mißtrauisch auf den Teller, dann in den Karton. Ein Brief war   
noch drin, sowie eine schwarze Rose. 

Jeremy: Nettes Mädchen, hmm? Kasumi fehlt eine gehörige Portion Skepsis.>   
"Das war keine Freundin von Akane, das war ihre morgige Gegnerin.   
Und so wie ich sie kenne sollten wir tunlichst die Finger von den   
Plätzchen lassen. Da ist sicher was reingemixt." 

Kasumi stellte hastig den Teller ab und hielt die Hand vor den Mund. "Gute Güte." 

Jeremy: "Ich würde eher 'Schöne Scheiße' sagen. Wir sollten das Zeug   
wegschmeißen." 

Sein Blick fiel aus dem Fenster, wo Ranma und Genma sich noch immer schlugen.   
Ihrem Aussehen nach hatten Beide bereits ein Treffen im Teich hinter sich. 

Jeremy: "Oder vielleicht doch nicht. (fieses Grinsen) Ich hab´ da so eine   
Idee..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Das Frühstück verlief ruhig. Bis auf das Ranma und Genma ihr Essen   
inhalierten, und gleichzeitig versuchten dem anderen den Teller leerzuräumen,   
heißt das. Sämtliche Hausbewohner minus Nabiki waren am Tisch anwesend. 

Jeremy sprach auf ihr Fehlen an. "Wo ist eigentlich Nabiki?" 

Akane: "Als ich joggen gegangen bin war sie noch am schlafen." 

Kasumi: "Am Wochenende schläft sie gerne in den Tag hinein. So gegen Mittag   
werde ich noch mal nach ihr sehen." 

Ranma zankte sich mit seinem Vater leise weiter, sonst sagte keiner mehr was.   
Als Kasumi die Teller abräumte ging Jeremy auch in die Küche. 

Er kam mit dem Teller Plätzchen wieder und hielt ihn Genma hin. "Du siehst   
noch hungrig aus. Möchtest du?" 

Gierig griff Genma zu und stopfte sich eine Handvoll in den Mund. 

Genma: "Danke. Du ~mampf~ hast wenigsten Respekt vor ~mampf~ den Älteren,   
ganz im Gegensatz ~schluck~ zu anderen." Er schielte auf Ranma. 

Ranma griff auch nach dem Gebäck. "Hey, du Vielfraß, laß´mir gefälligst was   
übrig." Genma unterbrach die vorschnellende Hand seines Sohnes, gleichzeitig   
zog Jeremy den Teller weg. 

Ranma: (zu Jeremy)"Was soll das? Bist du krank?" 

Jeremy: "Nein, und ich möchte auch nicht das du es wirst." 

Ranma runzelte die Stirn, ignorierte Jeremy und wollte wieder nach dem Teller   
greifen, aber Genma hatte bereits alles aufgefuttert und leckte sich nun   
die Finger ab. 

Genma: "Hmmmm, das war nicht schlecht. Vielleicht ein etwas komischer   
Beigeschmack, aber-" 

Er stoppte mitten im Wort und schlug die Hand vor den Mund. 

Sein Gesicht färbte sich grün. 

Dann blau. 

Dann gelb. 

Dann violett mit roten Punkten. 

Dann kippte er mit einem herzerweichenden Stöhnen hintenüber. Alle starrten. 

Kasumi: "Gute Güte! Ob ich Doktor Tofu anrufen sollte?" 

Ranma trat vor und stieß seinen reglos daliegenden Vater mit dem Fuß an.   
"Nein, Pop ist zäh, der fängt sich wieder. Aber ihr hättet mich warnen sollen   
das ihr Akane in die Küche gelassen habt." 

Akane: (entrüstet)"Iiiich? Was habe ich damit zu tun?" 

Soun schien endlich begriffen zu haben und fing an zu flennen. "Waaaah! Mein   
armer alter Freund." (Schluchzer #58) 

Ranma: "Ja, du. (deutet anklagend auf Genma) Schau nur was du angerichtet   
hast." 

Akane lief rot an im Gesicht. Wenn sie etwas nicht ausstehen konnte, dann   
war es wenn jemand ihre Figur oder ihre häuslichen Fähigkeiten kritisierte.   
(Gleich danach kam Tatewaki) Sie stapfte auf Ranma zu und setzte eine   
Spezialattacke des Musabetsu Kakuto Tendo Ryu ein: Den 'Big Bad Boot'.   
"Ranma no Baka!" 

~Krach~ 

Soun: "Waaaaaah! Mein schönes Dach." (Schluchzer #63) 

Man konnte Ranma noch rufen hören "Omae Kawaiikune Otembaaaaa...", dann holte   
ihn die Schwerkraft wieder ein und er landete zielsicher im Gartenteich. 

Jeremy: "Kasumi? Vergiß den Arzt. Ruf lieber einen Handwerker." 

############################################################################# 

Zum Glück, oder soll ich sagen leider, überlebte Genma. Ranma und Akane   
hatten ihn zusammen zu Tofu getragen, und der Doktor hatte ihm den Magen   
wieder ausgepumpt.   
Genma kam später alleine wieder, und Jeremy nahm an das die anderen Beiden   
mit Tofu weitertrainierten. Er nahm sich endlich mal die Zeit und erkundete   
Nerima genauer, und kaufte bei der Gelegenheit einen Hammerersatz für Akane,   
den sie beim Gymnastikmatch benutzen konnte. Am Abend waren alle wieder   
beisammen, und auch das Dach war repariert.   
Auch der Sonntag Vormittag kam und ging, und am Nachmittag fanden sich Akane,   
Ranma, Tofu und Jeremy in der Turnhalle des bevorstehenden Kampfes ein.   
Nabiki war ebenfalls dort, schloß Wetten ab und ging ihren Beschäftigungen   
nach. 

In Akane´s Vorraum der Turnhalle.   
Auf dem Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes stand ein eingepacktes Geschenk, schön   
mit Schleife und so. Akane staunte und öffnete es. Im Inneren war ein Strauß   
aus schwarzen Rosen. 

Ranma klappte hastig den Deckel wieder zu. "Nicht Atmen. Nicht niesen." Mit   
spitzen Fingern holte er eine Blume heraus und tauchte sie ins nebenstehende   
Aquarium. Die Fische im Becken hörten auf sich zu bewegen und schwammen bald   
mit dem Bauch nach oben an der Wasserfläche. 

Tofu: "Gift?" 

Akane knirschte mit den Zähnen. 

Ranma: "Nein, Schlafmittel. Ich dachte mir schon das da was faul ist. Nichts   
anfassen, ich bin gleich wieder da." 

Er lief aus dem Raum. Jeremy wunderte sich was ein Aquarium in der Umkleide   
zu suchen hatte. 

Akane: (angepißt)"Ich werde sie ... Ich werde ... Ich weiß noch nicht, aber   
irgendwas wird mir schon einfallen." 

Ranma kam wieder. Er holte eine Plastiktüte hervor und stopfte die Rosen   
hinein. "So, das hätten wir." 

Tofu: "Was hast du damit vor?" 

Ranma: (grinst)"Kodachi ihre eigene Medizin schmecken lassen." 

Akane: "Nichts da. Das ist eine Sache zwischen ihr und mir, du wirst dich da   
nicht einmischen. Und jetzt raus, ich will mich umziehen." 

Sie schob die drei Männer aus der Umkleide und schloß die Tür. Jeremy und   
Tofu gingen zu ihren Plätzen auf der Tribüne, Ranma ging zum Ring. Er sah   
sich vorsichtig um, und als grade keiner schaute schob er die Tüte mit den   
Rosen unter die Kampffläche.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


Akane kam in ihrem Gymnastikanzug aus der Umkleide. Neben ihr öffnete sich   
eine Tür und ihre Konkurrentin trat heraus. 

Kodachi: (wundert sich)"Nanu, du bist noch wach?" 

Akane: "Sieht so aus. Wenn du glaubst das du mich mit solchen simplen   
Methoden ausschalten könntest, hast du dich geschnitten." 

Kodachi: " ~OHOHOHOHO!~ Du hast bis jetzt nur Glück gehabt, aber das wird   
sich gleich ändern. Ich wünsche dir Hals- und Schädelbruch." 

Akane versuchte Kodachi mit ihren Blicken zu erwürgen. Leider erfolglos.   
Beide gingen zur Kampffläche und stiegen in den Ring. Das Licht in der Halle   
wurde herabgedimmt.   
Ein Ansager betrat die Fläche und wurde von einem Spotlight beleuchtet. 

Ansager: (mit Mikrophon)"Laaaadies aaand Geeentlemeeeen. Ich begrüße Sie   
zu unserem zehnten Wettkampf in rhythmischer Kampfgymnastik. In der   
einen Ecke unsere Favoritin: Die großartige, fabelhafte,   
ungeschlagene, einzigartige Koooooodachi Kuuunoooooo." 

Spotlight auf Kodachi, welche ihre Hände in einer Siegespose über dem Kopf   
winkt. 

Ansager: "In der anderen Ecke, die Herausforderin. Als Vertretung für das   
Furinkan Team begrüße ich: Aaaaaaakaneeeeee Teeeendoooooo." 

Spotlight auf Akane. Sie fühlt sich etwas unwohl, als die Blicke der Menge   
auf ihr ruhen. 

Ansager: "Fräulein Tendo ist neu in dieser Sportart, das heißt aber nicht   
das sie erfahrungslos daherkommt. An ihrer Schule gilt sie als   
ungeschlagen im Hand-zu-Hand Kampf, und ich kann Ihnen einen   
interessanten-" ~bonk~ 

Ein Gummiball traf den Ansager am Kopf. 

Kodachi: "Idiot. Komm´ zur Sache." 

Ansager: "Ähm, ja. Also, Ladies and Gentlemen, die Disziplin dieses Turniers   
ist Kampfgymnastik. Das bedeutet, es darf weder mit der bloßen Faust   
geschlagen, noch mit Füßen getreten werden. Wer es dennoch tut wird   
verwarnt, bei drei Verwarnungen hat man verloren. Gewonnen hat, wer   
als letzter stehen bleibt. Der Kampf wird ausschließlich mit   
Turngeräten bestritten, wie zum Beispiel den Kegel, das Band, der   
Reifen oder-" ~KLONG~ 

Diesmal war es ein eiserner Amboß der ihn verstummen ließ. 

Kodachi: "Schwätzer. (wendet sich Akane zu) Genug geredet. Ich eröffne   
hiermit den Kampf." 

Ohne Vorwarnung ließ Kodachi ihr Band wie eine Peitsche schnappen, und zwang   
so Akane in eine Ecke zu weichen. 

Kodachi: "Halt still, dann mache ich es kurz und schmerzlos." 

Akane: "Das ich nicht lache. Du und welche Armee?" 

Sie wollte nach Kodachi´s Band greifen, aber diese zog es hastig zurück und   
schlug aus der anderen Richtung zu. Akane´s Gymnastikanzug hatte plötzlich   
an der Hüfte einen tiefen Einschnitt, glücklicherweise unblutig. 

Akane knirschte mit den Zähnen und griff nach ihrem eigenen Band. Ein   
heftiges Duell entbrannte, beide Kontrahentinnen wirbelten die Schleifen durch   
die Luft das es nur so zischte.   
Schließlich kam es wie es kommen mußte, und die Bänder verknoteten sich.   
Kodachi grunzte etwas, trennte ihr Band kurz vor dem knoten ab und schlug   
Akane damit auf dem Kopf. Jedenfalls sah es so aus, in Wirklichkeit schlug   
sie mit einem Holzstock zu. 

Akane: "Aua. Hey, das gilt nicht, du schummelst." 

Kodachi: "Ohohohohoho. Alles ist erlaubt, man darf den Gegner nur nicht   
direkt berühren." 

Akane: "Na gut, wenn du es so haben willst... (dreht sich Ranma um) Einen   
Reifen, schnell." 

Akane fing den Hulahupreifen auf und riß ihn an einer Stelle auseinander,   
dann warf sie ihn wie einen Bumerang nach Kodachi. Der Schlauch wickelte   
sich um Arme und Oberkörper der Kuno. 

Akane: "Na, immer noch siegessicher?" 

Kodachi grinste nur und machte eine ruckartige Bewegung. Die Reifenteile   
fielen wie aufgeschnitten von ihr runter. "Freu´ dich nicht zu früh, wir   
fangen erst an." Sie hielt plötzlich ein paar scharfe, nagelähnliche   
Gegenstände zwischen den Fingern.   
Akane erkannte die Gefahr und und wich aus als Kodachi nach ihr warf, die   
kleinen Ninjapfeile bohrten sich in einen der Eckpfosten des Ringes. 

Kodachi: "Du hast mehr Glück als Verstand. Aber jetzt beenden wir es. Lerne   
den Schrecken des 'Schlages der tausend Kegel' kennen." 

Wie auf ein Stichwort warf Kodachi´s Helferin ihr eine Gymnastikkeule zu.   
Kodachi fing sie auf und sprang vor. Akane fand sich plötzlich in der   
Defensive, es schien wirklich so als ob Kodachi mit tausend Keulen zuschlug.   
Dank ihres Trainings mit Ranma schaffte sie es aber die meisten Schläge   
abzuwehren.   
Kodachi hatte nicht mit so einer Reaktion gerechnet, und Akane´s   
Geschwindigkeit brachte sie aus dem Konzept. Das Publikum staunte nicht   
schlecht, als ihr anstatt einem gleich zwanzig Kegel aus der Hand fielen. 

Akane: "Jetzt reicht´s! Ball!" 

Ein Gummiball kam in den Ring geflogen. Akane sprang hoch, und schmetterte   
mit aller Kraft den Ball in Richtung Kodachi. Und Akane hatte viel Kraft.   
Wie eine Kanonenkugel schoß er auf die Gymnastikerin zu. Sie schaffte es nur   
knapp auszuweichen, und der Ball fegte ein paar Zuschauer von ihren Stühlen. 

Kodachi: "So, du magst also Ballspiele? Kannst du haben. (ruft) Spezialball   
Nummer Drei!" 

Kodachi fing ihre neue Waffe auf und grinste, dann warf sie ihn Akane vor   
die Füße. 

~Boom~ 

Eine große Staubwolke nebelte den Ring ein, nur noch die Siluetten der   
Kämpferinnen waren zu sehen. Akane hustete kräftig, während Kodachi etwas   
am Rand des Ringes entgegennahm. Als sich die Sicht wieder klärte, machte   
Akane einen leicht zerzausten Eindruck.   
Kodachi stand am anderen Ende und hielt einen weiteren Ball in den Händen. 

Kodachi: "Du bist wirklich hartnäckig. Ich muß wohl 'schwerere' Geschütze   
auffahren." 

Sie hob den Ball über den Kopf und warf ihn mit beiden Händen und sichtlicher   
Anstrengung nach Akane. Diese wollte ihn auffangen, wurde aber von dem   
Aufprall nach hinten in die Ringbegrenzung geschleudert. 

Kodachi: "Ohohoho! Findest du nicht auch das Zement viel besser in die   
Bälle paßt als Luft?" 

Akane: (rappelt sich auf)"Sicher. Aber ich bin ja nett, und gebe dir dein   
Schätzchen wieder zurück." 

Sie schwang sich auf die andere Seite der Gummibänder, welche den Ring   
begrenzten (was nicht heißt das sie den Ring verlassen hätte), schnappte   
sich den Betonball und spannte ihn zwischen die Bänder wie eine gigantische   
Steinschleuder. 

Kodachi quietschte erschrocken, und zog eine weitere Kampfschleife hervor.   
Als Akane losließ, schwang sie ihr Band und schnappte sich einen Tisch   
von außerhalb des Ringes.   
Stein und Holz trafen aufeinander. Es gab eine menge Sägespäne, und der Tisch   
war nicht mehr als solcher zu erkennen, aber Akane´s Geschoß wurde abgelenkt   
und flog durch die Decke der Turnhalle in Richtung Himmel. 

Kodachi machte keine Pause und holte sich mit Hilfe ihres Bandes ein weiteres   
Hilfsmittel. Diesmal klaute sie dem Ringrichter die Glocke, mit der er die   
einzelnen Runden beendete.   
Akane wich zur Seite aus. Die nachfolgende Holzbank kickte sie mitten   
entzwei. 

Akane: "Wer hat dir erlaubt das alles zu benutzen? Das ist gegen die Regel." 

Kodachi: "Du kannst dich ja beschweren. Aber erst nachdem du verloren hast." 

Das nächste Objekt, mit dem Kodachi angriff, war ein Kessel mit kochendem   
Wasser (wo auch immer der herkam). Akane schaffte es zwar dem Kessel   
auszuweichen, verbrühte sich aber an dem Inhalt. 

Akane: "Uaaaaa! Heiß! (hält sich den Arm und blitzt Kodachi an) Es reicht.   
Jetzt bist du fällig." 

Kodachi: "Und was willst du tun? Du kannst mich nur durch ein K.O. oder   
ein 'Ring Out' schlagen, und das Eine ist so unwahrscheinlich wie   
das Andere." 

Akane: "So? Meinst du? Paß mal auf wie schnell du draußen bist." 

Akane sammelte ihre Wut und stellte sich vor, das sie Kodachi mit ihrem   
Hammer plätten würde. ~Twipp~ hielt sie eine Mega-Version eines Kegels   
in den Händen. Sie hatte nicht vorgehabt diese Waffe zu benutzen, aber jetzt   
war sie doch dankbar dafür. Jeremy hatte es irgendwie geschafft, ihren   
Hammer durch diese Riesengymnastikkeule zu ersetzen. 

~Kla-dusch~ 

Kodachi segelte im hohen Boden davon. Anstatt sich aber Sorgen zu machen   
lachte sie nur. Das Thema 'Ring Out' gab es für sie nicht, der Ring befand   
sich immer da wo sie ihn brauchte. Sie zog eine kleine Pfeife hervor und   
blies hinein. 

Kodachi war so überrascht das sich der Ring nicht bewegte, das sie vergaß   
sich in der Luft zu drehen und unsanft mit dem Kopf voran auf dem Boden landete. 

Akane wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und kletterte erschöpft aus dem   
Ring. Unten warteten bereits Tofu, Ranma und Jeremy um ihr zu gratulieren,   
Nabiki war inzwischen beschäftigt ihre Gewinne zu kassieren. 

Akane lief auf ihre Freunde zu, sie strahlte über ihr ganzes Gesicht.   
"Gewonnen, gewonnen." Vor Freude fiel sie dem Doktor um den Hals. "Ohne Sie   
hätte ich es nie geschafft." 

Tofu: "Ja, das hast du wirklich gut hinbekommen. Ich gratuliere." 

Akane ließ Tofu los und umarmte Ranma. "Dir auch Danke. Ohne dein Schnellig-   
keitstraining hätte ich es nicht geschafft." 

Ranma erstarrte. Akane ebenfalls, als sie merkte was sie da grade tat. Beide   
verharrten einen Augenblick in dieser Position, dann waren sie blitzschnell   
auseinander und schauten verlegen voneinander weg.   
Beide scharrten mit den Füßen, und schielten zum jeweils anderen. Ihre Blicke   
trafen sich, hastig schauten sie wieder weg. 

Kodachi inzwischen hatte sich wieder aufgerappelt. Sie kochte vor Wut. Hatte   
diese Tendo es doch tatsächlich gewagt sie zu besiegen. Aber sie würde schon   
noch klarstellen, wer hier das letzte Wort hatte. 

Die Verrückte sah Akane bei ihren Freunden stehen. Sie griff ein paar ihrer   
Rosen und warf sie wie Dartpfeile nach ihr. "OHOHOHOHOHO! Du wirst es noch   
bereuen dich mit der schwarzen Rose von St.Hebereke angelegt zu haben." 

Akane drehte sich in Richtung des Gelächters und sah die Geschosse auf sie   
zufliegen. Sie wollte ausweichen, fühlte sich aber plötzlich hochgehoben,   
dann schien der Boden unter ihr wegzustürzen. 

Die Rosen stachen einige Zentimeter in den Holzboden, wo grade noch Akane   
gewesen war. Ranma setzte sie vorsichtig am anderen Ende der Halle wieder ab. 

Kodachi schaute sich hastig nach ihrem so plötzlich verschwundenen Opfer   
um, dann erblickte sie Akane am gegenüberliegendem Ende der Halle. Sie   
zog eine weitere Rose hervor, aber kam nicht dazu sie zu werfen. 

Jeremy schlug Kodachi die Blume aus der Hand als sie grade ausholte. "Erstens   
hast du verloren, also bleib auch unten..." Er drehte Kodachi die Arme auf   
den Rücken. "...Zweitens nimmt man, wenn überhaupt, 'rote' Rosen zum   
schmeißen..." Er packte sie an der Hüfte und hob sie an. "...Und drittens   
darf das sowieso nur Tuxedo-Mask."   
Jeremy ließ sich hintenüber kippen und riß Kodachi mit sich. Er bog sein   
Kreuz durch, so das er hart mit dem Kopf aufschlug. Mit Kodachi´s Kopf, nicht   
mit seinem. Die Gymnastikerin versank in seliger Ohnmacht. 

############################################################################# 

Auf dem Heimweg.   
Die Sonne stand bereits am Horizont, und die Schatten wurden länger. Nabiki   
war noch immer dabei ihr Geld zu zählen. Ranma lief wie gewohnt auf dem   
Zaum und warf Akane unauffällige Blicke zu. Akane tat das Gleiche umgekehrt. 

Tofu blieb an der Straßenkreuzung stehen. "Hier trennen sich unsere Wege.   
Ich wünsche euch noch einen schönen Abend." 

Ranma: "Wieso trennen? Kommen Sie doch mit. Ich bin mir sicher, niemand   
hätte etwas dagegen wenn Sie mit uns zu Abend essen, und Kasumi´s   
Soufflets sind ein Gedicht." 

Tofu: "Ka-Ka-Ka- ... Also ich weiß nicht ob ich dazu schon in der Lage bin." 

Ranma: (hüpft von Zaun)"Ach kommen Sie, das schaffen Sie schon. (zieht Tofu   
in Richtung Tendo´s) Nicht wahr, Akane, Jeremy, es währe doch nur   
fair wenn wir den Doc einladen, nach allem was er für und getan hat?" 

Nabiki: "Solange er sich am Kostgeld beteiligt ist es mir egal." 

Akane: "Oneechan! (sanft zu Tofu) Ranma hat recht. Ich habe Ihnen so viel zu   
verdanken, Sie müssen mitkommen." 

Tofu ließ sich überreden. Die Fünf kamen bald beim Haus an. Kasumi wartete   
schon in der Tür. 

Kasumi: "Oh, hallo Akane. Erzähl, wie ist es verlaufen?" 

Akane: (Macht Daumen nach oben)"Ich habe natürlich gewonnen. Es macht doch   
nichts das wir Tofu zum Essen eingeladen haben, oder?" 

Kasumi: "Gute Güte, natürlich nicht. (verbeugt sich zu Tofu) Sie sind   
herzlich eingeladen." 

Tofu starrte ins Leere. Ranma schlug ihn mit der flachen Hand an den   
Hinterkopf. 

Tofu: (fängt sich wieder)"Da-da-danke schön, nur keine Umstände." 

Kasumi lächelte ihr typisches Lächeln. "Aber nicht doch. Ich freue mich   
immer wenn ich nette Gäste habe." Alle betraten das Haus. "Sagt, findet ihr   
nicht auch das es schon sehr kalt für diese Jahreszeit ist?" 

Ranma, Jeremy, Akane sahen zu Tofu, welcher sich nach Kräften bemühte die   
Fassung zu wahren. Dann sahen sie zu Kasumi und schüttelten kollektiv den   
Kopf. 

Kasumi: "Hmm, ich glaube aber es ist doch besser wenn ich die Heizung   
anstelle. Ihr könnte euch ja schonmal an den Tisch setzten." 

Die Heizung half nichts. Auch nicht der zusätzliche Heizlüfter. Langsam aber   
sicher überzogen sich die Wände des Zimmers mit Frost, und an den Fenstern   
bildeten sich Eisblumen. Soun ging in Heuler #176: Mein Haus friert ein und   
ich kann nichts dagegen tun. 

Tofu hielt sich. Ein paar Mal wurde es ziemlich knapp, aber während des   
ganzen Abends drehte er nicht durch. Später, als die anderen langsam daran   
dachten zu Bett zu gehen (schließlich ging am nächsten morgen die Schule   
wieder los) hatte sich seine Brille immer noch nicht zugenebelt. Im   
Gegenteil, er konnte mittlerweile sogar mit Kasumi sprechen ohne ständig   
zu stottern.   
  
  
  
  


Akane schlich im Pyjama noch mal nach unten. In der Küche brannte immer noch   
Licht. Still sah sie durch die Tür. Dort saß ihre Schwester im dicken   
Wintermantel, ihr gegenüber Tofu Ono.   
Tofu sagte etwas, und Kasumi lachte leise. Beide sahen zufrieden aus, vor   
allem Kasumi´s Augen glänzten vor Freude. 

Akane ließ den Kopf hängen. Sie wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Gesicht und   
schlich nach oben. 

############################################################################# 

Weit entfernt von Nerima, irgendwo in China, in einem abgelegenen Dorf namens   
Joketsuzoku...   
Die Ältesten der Amazonen waren zusammengekommen, mit einigen der besten   
Kriegerinnen des Dorfes, um auszuwählen wer Jessica verfolgen sollte. Wer sie   
hinrichten sollte, weil sie angeblich im Besitz von wertvollem   
Amazoneneigentum war. 

Lotion: *Ich will nicht.* 

Leider erwies sich die von Mascara vorgeschlagene Person als unwillig. 

Mascara: *Woher dieser plötzliche Sinneswandel? Vor zwei Wochen warst du   
doch noch ganz versessen darauf, Jessica umzubringen?* 

Lotion: *Ich wollte sie umbringen, weil sie zwischen mir und meinem   
zukünftigen Ehemann stand. Nur weil sie euch einen dummen Spiegel   
geklaut hat, laufe ich ihr doch nicht quer über den Globus   
hinterher.* 

Cologne: *Dummes Kind. Was du als 'Dummen Spiegel' bezeichnest, ist ein   
magisches Relikt, welches in den falschen Händen zu einer Bedrohung   
für die ganze Welt werden könnte.   
Vor mehr als drei Jahrhunderten wurde es uns anvertraut, und außer   
den Frauen von Nyuchezuu darf kein lebendes Wesen von seiner   
Existenz wissen.* 

Beistehende Amazone: *Verzeiht die Frage, Kuh-Lon, aber rechtfertigt der   
Besitz des Spiegels Jessica´s Tod? Jeder weiß 'wer' ihn damals   
gestohlen hat, Jessica trifft keine Schuld daran.* 

Mascara: *Unter normalen Umständen hättest du recht, aber wir haben   
begründeten Verdacht, das Jessica den Nanban-Spiegel schon 'benutzt'   
hat.* 

Ein Raunen ging durch die Reihen der älteren Kriegerinnen. 

Mascara: *Ihr versteht also, wir sind gezwungen drastische Maßnahmen zu   
ergreifen. Es wäre sicher nicht gut für den Ruf einer Kriegerin   
(seitenblick zu Lotion) eine solche Aufgabe abzulehnen.* 

Lotion überlegte eine Zeitlang. Sie hatte keine Lust in der Weltgeschichte   
herumzureisen. Aber vielleicht könnte sie ja einen Vorteil für sich   
herausschlagen? *Wenn ich Jessica verfolge, und zufällig auf Hibiki stoßen   
sollte, würde etwas dagegensprechen ihn zum Mann zu nehmen?* 

Mascara: *Tu wie dir beliebt. Aber ich bezweifle das er dich freiwillig   
besiegen wird, der Junge hat genug Ausdauer um dir lange genug   
auszuweichen bis du vor Erschöpfung zusammenbrichst.* 

Andere Amazone: *Wenn Lo-Xion Jessica umgebracht hat wird Ryoga sie   
wahrscheinlich mit Begeisterung besiegen. (zu Lotion) Nur hast du   
dann nichts mehr davon, weil du dann Mus bist.* 

Allgemeines Lachen folgte. Lotion knirschte mit den Zähnen. *'Er' braucht   
'mich' nicht zu besiegen. Ich werde ihn zum Tanz der Verbindung auffordern   
und 'ihn' besiegen. Wenn er erst nach unseren Gesetzten mit mir verheiratet   
ist wird sich der Rest von selbst ergeben.* 

Die anderen Amazonen verdrehten die Augen. Es war verständlich, den von ihr   
ausgewählten Partner zu bekommen, aber bei Lotion artete das schon in eine   
Manie aus. 

Cologne: *Dann dürfen wir das als Annahme verstehen?* 

Lotion: *Ich 'will' diesen Ryoga. Es ist mir egal ob ich nebenbei noch   
jemanden umbringen muß oder nicht.* 

Mascara hüpfte auf ihrem Gehstock näher und sah Lotion eindringlich in die   
Augen. *Wenn du gehst wird deine Hauptpriorität Jessica sein. Nicht Ryoga.   
Wenn wir erfahren sollten das du deine Aufgabe nicht ernst nimmst...* 

Sie ließ die Drohung offen in der Luft hängen. Lotion schaute nur   
gelangweilt. Die erfahren sowieso nicht was ich in Japan mache. 'Erst' werde   
ich nach Ryoga suchen, 'dann' nach Jessica.> 

Mascara: *Und um sicher zu gehen, das du dich an die Regeln hältst, wird   
dich jemand begleiten.* 

Lotion war mehr als nur etwas erschrocken. Kann sie etwa Gedanken lesen?> 

Mascara: *Nein, aber dein Gesicht spricht eine deutliche Sprache.* 

Lotion: *Ich ... ich ...* 

Cologne: *Genug! Du wirst deine Sachen packen und morgen losziehen. Meine   
Urenkelin wird dich begleiten.* 

Shampoo hatte der Versammlung bislang still beigewohnt. Sie sah überrascht   
auf. *Ich? Aber-* 

Cologne: *Kein Aber. Du bist eine der besten Kämpferinnen, auch über deine   
Altersklasse hinaus, und ich habe vollstes Vertrauen in dich. Wenn   
Lotion scheitert, aus welchem Grund auch immer, wirst du ihre   
Aufgabe übernehmen.* 

Shampoo war nicht begeistert. Sie betrachtete Jessica als Freundin, und   
verstand auch nicht was so schlimm daran sein sollte was Jessica getan hatte.   
"Großmutter, ich bezweifle das ich für diese Aufgabe geeignet bin. Ich bitte   
darum das ein Anderer gewählt wird.* 

Cologne: *Mein Entschluß steht fest.* 

Shampoo: (senkt traurig den Kopf)*Dann werde ich gehen.* 

Mascara: *Gut. Ich denke damit wäre alles geklärt. Lo-Xion und Xian-Pu werden   
sich morgen auf die Reise nach Japan machen. Jessica hat öfters   
erwähnt das sie zur Landeshauptstadt gehen wird, in einen Teil   
namens Nerima. Dort solltet ihr zuerst suchen. Als Kämpferin wird   
sie in einem der dortigen Dojos oder Kampfsportschulen zu finden   
sein. Habt ihr alles verstanden? (Shampoo/Lotion nicken) Dann dürft   
ihr euch entfernen.*   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Lotion stopfte ärgerlich ihre Sachen in den Seemannsbeutel. Wie konnten die   
Anderen es wagen, einfach über sie hinweg zu entscheiden? Nun mußte sie in   
ein fremdes Land reisen, nur um diese blöde Tussie zu bestrafen. Nicht das   
sie ein Problem damit hätte, was sie 'wirklich' störte war, das sie sich   
nicht nebenbei auf die Suche nach diesem Prachtexemplar von Mann, namentlich   
Ryoga, machen konnte.   
Die Anderen schickten Shampoo mit ihr los, ausgerechnet Shampoo, dieser so   
verflixt traditionsbewußte Liebling des Dorfes. 

Sie pfefferte den Rucksack in die Ecke, als ob dieser Schuld an allem wäre.   
*Warum Xian-Pu, verdammt? Jessica interessiert mich einen Dreck, aber wenn   
diese dumme Petze dabei ist kann ich Ryoga vergessen.* 

Eine zweite Person betrat das Zimmer. Sie hatte blaues Haar wie Lotion, war   
aber älter. *Nun beruhige dich erst mal. Vielleicht kannst du Xian-Pu´s   
Anwesenheit zu deinem Vorteil nutzen.* 

Lotion: *Und wie soll ich das machen, Mom? Xian-Pu wird mir auf die Finger   
schauen bis ich Jessica erledigt habe, und mich dann zurückschleppen   
ohne mir Zeit für Ryoga zu lassen.* 

Lotion´s Mutter: *Sag mir eins, Kind. Wie hast du vor Hibiki an dich zu   
binden?* 

Lotion: *Ich weiß noch nicht. Entweder ihn im Tanz der Verbindung zu   
besiegen, oder mich von ihm besiegen lassen und ihm den Kuß der   
Heirat zu geben. Warum?* 

Lotion´s Mutter: *Du glaubst wirklich, er wird dich besiegen, nachdem er   
unsere Gesetze kennt? Ich denke nicht. (setzt sich auf Lotion´s   
Nachtlager und bedeutet ihr es ihr gleich zu tun) Und 'du' kannst   
'ihn' auch nicht besiegen. nicht mal ich könnte das. (Pause) Aber   
Xian-Pu ist gut genug dafür.* 

(Anm.d.Autors: Stimmt zwar nicht, aber das kann die Mutter nicht wissen.) 

Lotion: *Und was habe ich davon das sie ihn besiegen kann? 'Ich' will ihn   
heiraten.* 

Lotion´s Mutter: *Und 'du' wirst ihn auch besiegen. Jedenfalls wird Hibiki   
das glauben.* 

Sie holte ein Medaillon mit einer dünnen Kette hervor. Es war schwarz, bis   
auf den goldenen Rand und die Wölbung in der unteren Hälfte. Lotion stockte   
der Atem. *Lucia´s Amulett.* 

Lotion´s Mutter nahm die Hände ihrer Tochter und legte das Medaillon hinein.   
*Einige dich mit Xian-Pu. Während du dich um Jessica kümmerst, wird sie an   
deiner Stelle Ryoga besiegen.* Lotion wollte protestieren, aber ihre Mutter   
brachte sie zum schweigen. *Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit. Sieh ein, du bist   
nicht gut genug. Überrede Xian-Pu dir zu helfen, und wenn 'du' Ryoga erst mal   
den Kuß der Heirat gegeben hast, werden dir sicherlich die anderen Frauen   
zur Seite stehen um ihn als deinen Ehemann einzufangen.* 

Sie erhob sich. Lotion schaute auf das Amulett, dann zu ihrer Mutter. Sie   
nickte. Die Mutter lächelte und verschwand. Lotion saß noch einen Moment da,   
Dann packte sie entschlossen Lucia´s Amulett. Der Plan war gut, und wenn sie   
Shampoo überreden könnte, würde er funktionieren...   


Fortsetzung folgt... 

############################################################################# 

Anmerkung des Autors: 

Ich sollte meine Kapitel kürzer halten. Naja, egal. 

Bevor ihr jetzt anfangt, und entweder Jeremy oder Nabiki für ein Arschloch   
haltet, laßt mich erklären. Niemand ist perfekt. Jeder macht Fehler.   
Verschiedene Ansichten können zu Mißverständnissen führen, und wir alle sind   
ein wenig schwarz und weiß gemischt. Sowohl Jeremy als auch Nabiki hatten   
ihre Gründe so zu handeln wie sie es taten. Und letztendlich hat sich ja   
noch alles aufgeklärt, oder?   
Außerdem, wenn Jeremy keine Schwächen hätte, würde es dann nicht sehr schnell   
langweilig werden?   
Trotzdem glaube ich nicht, das ich in näherer Zukunft noch so eine Charakter-   
studie schreiben werde. (Auch wenn meine Deutschlehrerin ihre helle Freude   
daran haben würde) 

Auch sind sich in diesem Kapitel Tofu und Kasumi nähergekommen. Leider auf   
Kosten eines anderen Herzens. Aber Akane ist das letzte Mal auch über ihre   
erste Liebe hinweggekommen, und nun wo sie ungebunden ist, wird Ranma es   
schaffen das sie auf ihn aufmerksam wird? 

Es könnte nun so friedlich weitergehen in Nerima, doch Ärger und Ranma sind   
nie weit von einander entfernt. Nicht nur ist eine Bedrohung aus China   
unterwegs, auch andere unliebsame Bekannte aus Ranma´s letzem Leben hier   
werden wieder auftauchen.   


Mögt ihr die Story? Liebt ihr die Story? Haßt ihr die Story? Haßt ihr mich?   
Laßt es mich wissen. Sinnvolle Kritik, Kommentare und Hinweise werden dankend   
angenommen. Nicht sinnvolle Kritik, Beleidigungen und dummes Gerede wird   
ignoriert. Über Todesdrohungen wird gelacht. Briefbomben werden für   
langweilige Momente aufgehoben.   
Schreibt an Mark_Soul@gmx.de oder in die Comments-Box.   
Bis dann.   
  
  



	10. Spc.2:The Misadventures of Ryoga Hibiki

Habt ihr euch schon mal gefragt, wo Ryoga überall rumläuft wenn er mal wieder   
verlorengegangen ist? Ihr werdet überrascht sein...   
Dieses Special spielt in der Zeit wo Ryoga bei Akane´s Gymnastiktraining   
abgehauen ist, und dem Zeitpunkt wo er in Kapitel 9 wieder auftaucht.   
  
  
  
  


**"Der Einsteiger Special"**

eine Ranma 1/2 FanFiction 

von Mark Soul   


Legaler Hinweis oder Disclaimer:   
Ryoga Hibiki ist Eigentum von Rumiko Takahashi. Alle anderen Personen, Orte   
und Ereignisse gehören ebenfalls irgendwelchen Leuten, nur nicht mir. 

"Standart Sprache"   
*Chinesisch*   
'Betonte Worte'   
Gedanken>   
~Geräusche~   
{Panda-zeichen}   
  


Anfänger-Alarm:   
Ich hab absolut keine Erfahrung im Fanfiction schreiben und bin auch sonst   
ein mieserabeler Geschichtenerzähler. Seid bitte nachsichtig.   
  
  
  
  


**Special 2: The Misadventures of Ryoga Hibiki**

aka: Ryoga´s Bad Fur Day 

aka: Warum schreibe ich eigentlich so einen Scheiß?   
  


Ryoga: "Wo zur Hölle bin ich hier?" 

Ein für Ryoga altbekannter Satz, auf den er meistens keine Antwort fand. Er   
packte die Karte über das sibirische Hinterland wieder ein und setzte sich   
auf die Parkbank. Es war offensichtlich das er mit der Karte nichts anfangen   
konnte, das er immer noch in Japan war, war selbst für ihn erkennbar. Das   
Problem war nur, 'wo' in Japan? 

Während er so dasaß und sich selber bemitleidete, beobachtete Ryoga die   
anderen Leute im Park. Ein Junge in ungefähr seinem Alter fiel ihm auf.   
Weniger durch sein Aussehen, aber durch die Tatsache das er so ziemlich   
jedem weiblichen Wesen nachstellte und sie oft auch begrapschte.   
Und sich jedesmal eine einfing. 

Als der Junge bei Ryoga vorbeikam griff er zu und setzte ihn gewaltsam neben   
ihn auf die Bank. 

Ryoga: "Hör mal zu, Freundchen, was soll das werden wenn es fertig ist?" 

Junge: "Huh? Was meinst du?" 

Ryoga: "Das du die Mädchen hier belästigst. (knackt mit den Knöcheln) Wenn du   
das nicht läßt setzt es was." 

Der Fremde setzte eine Unschuldsmiene auf. "Belästigen? Aber ich beglücke die   
Damen doch nur mit meiner Anwesenheit. Jetzt entschuldige mich, ich muß   
weiter." 

Noch bevor Ryoga reagieren konnte war der Junge aufgesprungen und schon bei   
dem nächsten Mädchen. Ryoga seufzte und wollte schon eingreifen, als ein   
grünhaariges Mädchen im Tigerstreifenbikini angeflogen kam und einen Blitz   
auf den Perversen warf. 

Lum: "Darling no Baka!" 

~Za-app~ 

Ryoga beobachtete staunend, wie die Oni sich Ateru Morobishi über die   
Schulter warf und mit ihm wieder davonflog. 

############################################################################# 

Ryoga: "Wo zur Hölle bin ich hier?" 

Ryoga hätte schwören können das er sich auf dem Eifelturm befand. Dann fragte   
er sich aber, wie zahlreiche japanische Schülerinnen auf den Eifelturm kamen.   
Das konnte nur eins bedeuten: Er war nicht in Paris, sondern auf dem Tokio   
Tower. Ryoga warf die Frankreichkarte schmollend weg und setzte sich. 

So wie es aussah schienen gleich drei verschiedene Schulen sich den Tokio   
Tower heute als Klassenziel ausgesucht zu haben, es wimmelte nur so von   
Schülerinnen. Ryoga sah sogar ein Mädchen, das Ranma´s weiblicher Form sehr   
ähnlich sah. Sie war aber jünger, und Ranma würde nie eine Mädchenuniform   
anziehen. Besagtes Mädchen stand mit zwei anderen Schülerinnen mit anderen   
Uniformen zusammen und unterhielten sich. Eine hatte lange blaue Haare, die   
andere grüne Locken. 

Ryoga erhob sich seufzend und wollte gehen, als er glaubte eine Stimme zu   
hören, und er hatte den Eindruck das etwas hinter ihm aufblitzte. Als er sich   
aber umdrehte war nichts besonderes zu sehen, nur die drei Mädchen waren   
inzwischen verschwunden. 

############################################################################# 

Ryoga: "Wo zur Hölle bin ich hier?" 

Diesmal war er wirklich verloren. Auf seinem Weg war ihm ein großes, weißes   
und erstaunlicherweise angezogenes Kaninchen begegnet. Nachdem er seine   
anfängliche Überraschung überwunden hatte, wollte er den Hasen grade nach dem 

Weg fragen, als dieser eine alte Taschenuhr hervorzog und murmelte "Oh mein   
Gott, ich komm´ zuspät, ich komm´ zu spät." Dann war er in einem Loch im   
Boden verschwunden. 

Ryoga, da er im Moment nichts besseres zu tun hatte, folgte. 

Nach einem ziemlich langen Absturz war er nun hier gelandet. Wo auch immer   
'hier' war. 

Ryoga verließ den Wald, in dem er die letzten Stunden ziellos umhergelaufen   
war, und sah sich einer Karte gegenüber. Einer übergroßen Skatkarte mit Armen   
und Beinen noch dazu. 

Die Karte zog einen Speer hervor und pikte Ryoga in den Bauch. "Du, los   
mitkommen." 

Ryoga war zu verwirrt um irgendwas zu sagen, und folgte. Vielleicht wurde er   
zu jemanden gebracht der ihm sagen konnte wo er war.   
Der Kartenmann führte ihn zu einer Ansammlung von noch mehr Spielkarten.   
Ryoga wollte grade fragen was überhaupt los sei, als sich die Karten teilten   
und eine sehr dicke Frau kam auf ihn zu. 

Dicke Frau: "Ha! Haben wir den Spion endlich. Weißt du was wir mit Leuten wie   
dir machen? Wir machen sie einen Kopf kürzer." 

Sie machte eine bezeichnende Geste an ihrem Hals, dann gab sie den Karten   
einen Befehl. "Führt ihn zum Richtplatz, und dann, zack, Kopf ab." 

Ryoga zog seinen Schirm hervor und begann, die heranstürmenden Karten neu zu   
mischen. 

############################################################################# 

Ryoga: "Wo zur Hölle bin ich hier?" 

Er befand sich in einer Kanalisation, soviel war klar. Aber in welcher, und   
wie sollte er wieder an die Oberfläche kommen? Ryoga bog um die Ecke und sah   
sich einer Ratte gegenüber. 

Einer ziemlich großen Ratte auf zwei Beinen, die noch dazu einen japanischen   
Kimono trug. Die Ratte war nicht minder überrascht als Ryoga, beide sprangen   
zurück und gingen in Kampfstellung. 

Ryoga: "Tu mir nichts, dann tu ich dir auch nichts." 

Die Ratte sah ihn mißtrauisch an, schnüffelte, dann entspannte sie sich.   
"Entschuldige wenn ich dich erschreckt haben sollte, ich habe nicht viel   
Besuch hier unten." 

Ryoga: (erstaunt)"Du ... du kannst sprechen?" 

Ratte: "Oh, nicht nur das, ich kann auch singen, tanzen, pfeifen... (wird   
wieder ernst) Was führt dich nach hier unten?" 

Ryoga: "Eigentlich wollte ich nur nach Hause, aber es sieht so aus als hätte   
ich mich verlaufen. Weißt du wie ich hier rauskomme?" 

Ratte: "Sicher. Komm mit, ich zeige dir den Weg. Mein Name ist übrigens   
Splinter." 

Ryoga: "Ich heiße Ryoga." 

Die zwei schüttelten sich die Hände. 

Splinter: "Wenn ich dir einen Rat geben kann, junger Freund. Schaffe dir dein   
Zuhause hier drin (tippt sich auf die Brust) dann ist die ganze Welt   
eine Heimat." 

Ryoga: Ich bin so schon in der ganzen Welt zu Hause.> "Danke für den   
Hinweis." 

Ryoga folgte der Ratte weiter durch die Kanalisation. Als sich später noch   
vier lebensgroße, aufrecht gehende Schildkröten zu ihnen gesellten, fragte   
er sich ob die seltsame Gruppe wohl auch in Jusenkyo gewesen war. 

############################################################################# 

Ryoga: "Wo zur Hölle bin ich hier?" 

In Amerika, flüsterte ihm eine innere Stimme zu. Es war nicht das erste Mal,   
das er in Amerika gelandet war, und auf seinen Reisen hatte er die englische   
Sprache beherrschen gelernt. 

Momentan war finsterste Nacht. Ryoga seufzte, um diese Uhrzeit würde er   
sicher niemanden finden, den er nach dem Weg fragen könnte. Er wanderte   
weiter und hielt nach einem passenden Platz für ein Nachtlager ausschau. 

Grade als er eine gute Stelle gefunden hatte, hörte er einen spitzen Schrei.   
Eine Frauenstimme rief panisch um Hilfe. Ryoga, dem Kodex eines Martial   
Artist folgend, rannte los und hoffte das er in die richtige Richtung lief. 

Er schien Glück gehabt zu haben. Bald kam die schreiende Frau in Sicht. Und   
es war klar, warum sie schrie. Ein häßlicher, ein SEHR häßlicher Mann, hielt   
sie gewaltsam fest, und es sah so aus als wolle er sie küssen. Ryoga hatte   
noch nie davon gehört, das man sich jetzt auch auf den Nacken küßt. 

Egal, der Frau schien es nicht zu gefallen, sie schrie wie am Spieß, und   
Ryoga ging dazwischen. Ein heftiger Schwinger mit seinem Schirm ließ den   
anderen ein paar Meter zurücktaumeln. Die Frau ergriff sofort die Fluch. 

Der Mann, sein Gesicht erinnerte Ryoga an die Fratzen von diesen Statuen, wie   
man sie auf sehr alten Gebäuden in Europa findet, fletschte die Zähne und   
knurrte Ryoga an. Dann schoß er auf ihn zu. 

Ryoga blockte die ersten Angriffe, aber als der Andere ihn zu beißen   
versuchte schlug er hart zurück. 

Ryoga´s Angreifer gurgelte etwas, dann zerplatzte er zu Staub. Der verlorene   
Junge starrte auf die Überreste seines Gegners. 

Ryoga: Ups. Ich habe jemanden vaporisiert. Hoffentlich hat's keiner   
gesehen.> 

Er kratzte sich am Hinterkopf, dann sah er zu das er wegkam. Ryoga hatte   
keine Lust wegen Mordes ins Gefängnis zu gehen. 

Unwissentlich für Ryoga wurde er aber beobachtet. Ein Mädchen mit langen   
blonden Haaren wandte sich an ihren Gegenüber. "Wer war das, Willow? Von   
den Zähnen her würde ich sagen, ein anderer Vampir, aber seit wann bringen   
die sich gegenseitig um?" 

Der junge Mann gegenüber zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung. Aber er muß   
ziemlich stark sein, es sah fast so aus als hätte er den Vampir aus   
versehen aufgelöst. Wer immer er ist, Buffy, ich hoffe das du ihm nie   
gegenüberstehen mußt." 

############################################################################# 

Ryoga: "Was zur Hölle mach´ ich hier schon wieder?" 

Ryoga war frustriert. Das war bereits das achte mal in seinem Leben das er   
im Hauptquartier des CIA gelandet war, und bislang hatte das nur Ärger   
gegeben. 

Ryoga: "Hmm, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere liegt hinter dieser Tür der   
Fahrstuhl." 

Er öffnete die schwere Eisentür zum Hauptcomputerraum und blieb überrascht   
stehen. Knapp über den Boden hing ein Mann an einem Seil, in einer scheinbar   
sehr unbequemen waagerechten Haltung. 

Ryoga murmelte eine Entschuldigung, schloß die Tür wieder und suchte weiter   
den Ausgang. 

Ethan Hunt unterdessen fragte sich, ob der Streß der letzten Tage nicht doch   
zuviel gewesen war. Dann zog er sich am Seil ein Stück nach oben, schob eine   
Diskette in den PC, und begann den Datenklau. 

############################################################################# 

Ryoga: "Wo zur Hölle bin ich hier?" 

Er fror. Es war kalt, es lag Schnee, und Ryoga zitterte vor Kälte. Er setzte   
seinen Rucksack ab und schaute sich um. Hmm, am Nordpol bin ich nicht, sieht   
mehr nach den Vereinigten Staaten aus.> Ryoga warf einen Blick zum Himmel.   
Es wurde schon wieder dunkel. Am Besten ich schlage mein Lager auf. Ist   
schon spät.> 

Kurze Zeit später war das Zelt aufgebaut und etwas Holz für ein Lagerfeuer   
zusammengetragen. Ryoga öffnete seinen Rucksack und begann nach seinen   
Streichhölzern zu suchen. Er fand sie auch. Leider nur die leere Schachtel. 

Ryoga: "$%&!$#+§&. Was mach´ ich jetzt?" 

Er überlegte eine Zeitlang, dann schnippte er mit den Fingern. Warum war ihm   
das nicht gleich eingefallen? 

Ryoga stellte sich hin, streckte die Hände aus und deutete mit den   
Handflächen auf den Feuerholzstapel. Er konzentrierte sich etwas und   
versuchte einen Ki-Blast zu erzeugen. Es klappte auch. 

~Blast~ 

Wo sich eben noch das Holz befunden hatte war nun nur noch ein Häuflein   
Asche. 

Ryoga: "Verdammt. Zu viel Energie. Ich muß vorsichtiger sein." 

Er sammelte einen zweiten Stapel und versuchte es noch mal. Diesmal achtete   
er darauf nicht zu viel Ki zu benutzen. 

Leider ist das mit dem Ki nicht ganz so einfach wie es aussieht. Wenn es   
erstmal aufgestaut ist, dann muß es auch raus. Und Ryoga hatte mittlerweile   
eine sehr große Menge angesammelt, und wollte nur einen kleinen Teil davon   
benutzen. Mit anderen Worten: Es ging schief. 

Ein gewaltiger Strahl aus depressiver Energie löste sich von Ryoga´s Händen   
und schoß in Richtung Wald. Genau auf eine Gruppe von vier kleinen Jungs zu,   
die dort entlang liefen. 

Ryoga beobachtete mit Grausen, wie einer der Knirpse von seinem Blast erfaßt   
und regelrecht pulverisiert wurde. 

Ryoga: Oh nein! Ich habe jemanden umgebracht.> 

Der verlorene Junge verdrehte die Augen und viel in Ohnmacht. 

Die anderen drei kleinen Jungs schien es gar nicht zu stöhren, das ihr Kumpel   
grade ausgelöscht wurde. Alles was sie taten war auf Ryoga zu schimpfen. 

Junge1: "Oh mein Gott! Er hat Kenny getötet." 

Junge2: "Du Schwein!" 

############################################################################# 

Ryoga: "Wo zur Hölle bin ich hier?" 

Er stieg die dunkle Treppe herauf und öffnete die Tür. Laute Musik schlug   
ihm entgegen. Als er sich an das grelle Flackerlicht gewöhnt hatte sah er   
wo er sich befand: In einer typischen Undergrounddisco. 

Ryoga bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die Menschen. Offensichtlich war er hier   
unerwünscht, Beleidigungen wie 'Reisfresser' oder 'Schlitzauge' wurden ihm   
nachgerufen. Sie verstummten aber schnell, nachdem der erste mit blutiger   
Nase zusammengebrochen war. 

Unbehelligt erreichte Ryoga den Ausgang der Disco und atmete erstmal tief   
durch. Der Zigarrettenqualm drinnen war fast nicht zum aushalten gewesen.   
Er drehte sich um und las den Namen der Spelunke: 'Stairway to Heaven'. Ryoga   
beschloß, um diesen Ort in Zukunft einen Bogen zu machen. Es gefiel ihm hier   
nicht. 

Um ehrlich zu sein, ihm gefiel die ganze Gegend hier nicht. Genau die Gegend   
wo Gangster sich wohl fühlen.> dachte er bei sich, als er durch die dunklen   
Nebengassen wanderte. 

Kampfgeräusche ließen ihn aufhorchen. Als er um die Ecke bog bestätigte sich   
seine Vermutung: Vier zwielichtige Gestalten belästigten einen anderen.   
Einer der Diebe schlug ihn grade mit einer Eisenstange nieder. 

Mehr brauchte Ryoga nicht zu sehen. Entschlossen ging er dazwischen. Einer   
der Schläger ging unter einem Fausthieb zu Boden, dann entrang er dem anderen   
das Eisenrohr. "Es ist gesünder für euch wenn ihr jetzt macht das ihr   
wegkommt." Um seine Worte zu unterstreichen bog er einen Knoten in die   
Stange. 

Die Anderen schienen nicht beeindruckt zu sein, zwei zückten Messer und der   
dritte eine Fahrradkette, dann gingen sie auf Ryoga los. 

Nach einem kurzen und ungerechten Kampf lagen zwei von ihnen am Boden. Ryoga   
wollte sich dem verbleibenden Dieb zuwenden, nur um zu sehen das dieser keine   
Gefahr mehr darstellte. 

Das ursprüngliche Opfer der Schurken war wieder aufgestanden und hatte die   
Sache selber in die Hand genommen. Jetzt standen sich Ryoga und der Fremde   
gegenüber. 

Ryoga sah ihn vorsichtig an. Mit dem Ki des anderen schien etwas nicht zu   
stimmen, er konnte es nicht spüren. Außerdem war er völlig weiß im Gesicht,   
mit komischen senkrechten schwarzen Strichen an den Augen. 

Ryoga und der Fremde maßen sich gegenseitig. Beide konnten sehen das der   
andere ein gleichwertiger Kämpfer war. Beide sahen aber auch das sie auf der   
gleichen Seite standen. 

Schließlich entspannte sich Ryoga und steckte seinen Schirm zurück auf den   
Rucksack. Der Fremde richtete sich ebenfalls auf, nickte Ryoga kurz zu, dann   
drehte er sich wortlos um und ging davon. Ryoga sah ihm hinterher, dann   
machte er sich auch wieder auf den Weg. 

############################################################################# 

Ryoga: "Wo zur Hölle bin ich hier?" 

Er stand mitten auf einer Kreuzung in einer amerikanischen Großstadt.   
Wolkenkratzer ragten wie Türme in den Himmel. Es war Nacht, und es regnete in   
strömen. Ryoga war froh das er keinen Fluch hatte. 

Er suchte in einem leerstehenden Haus Unterschlupf, und schlug sein Lager   
auf. Nachdem er sich trockene Klamotten angezogen hatte ging er zum   
Fenster und starrte hinaus. 

Ein Blitz erhellte draußen die Nacht. In dem kurzen Licht erkannte Ryoga eine   
Gestalt draußen auf dem Haussims. Er öffnete das Fenster. 

Ryoga: "He, du. Willst du dir den Tod holen? Komm rein." 

Fremder: (kommt rein)"Danke. Ist wirklich ein Sauwetter da draußen." 

Ryoga hatte nun die Gelegenheit, sich den anderen näher zu betrachten. Er   
trug eine Art Kostüm in blau und rot. Das Ganze sah ziemlich lächerlich aus,   
aber das war Ryoga von den Amerikanern schon gewohnt. 

Ryoga: "Sag mal, du weißt nicht zufällig in welcher Stadt wir hier sind?" 

Fremder: "Huh? Komische Frage. Wir sind hier in New York." 

Ryoga: "Ach so, Danke. (pause) In welcher Richtung liegt der nächste   
Flughafen?" 

Fremder: "Von hier aus die Achtundvierzigste runter, dann links in die   
Zweiundfünfzigste, dann ... Sag mal, hast du dich etwa verlaufen?" 

Ryoga: (wird rot)"Äääh, könnte man so sagen." 

Fremder: (lacht)"Sowas sieht man nicht alle Tage. Du bist Japaner, oder? Sag   
bloß du hast dich den ganzen Weg von Nippon nach hier verlaufen?" 

Ryoga nickte beschämt. Der Andere lachte wieder, sprang an die Decke und   
blieb dort kleben. "Mann, da bist du ganz schön vom Weg abgekommen. Ich mache   
dir einen Vorschlag: Sobald das Wetter besser wird bringe ich dich zum   
Airport, okay?" 

Ryoga nickte dankbar. Er wunderte sich kein bißchen darüber, das der Fremde   
scheinbar haltlos an der Decke klebte. Als er und Ranma damals den Streit ums   
Brot hatten, hatte sich Ranma auch öfters an die Decke gehängt. Er nannte es   
die Saotome-'Häng-dich-an-die-Decke-und-hoffe-das-keiner-hochschaut'-Technik.   
Ryoga nannte es feige. 

############################################################################# 

Ryoga: "Wo zur Hölle bin ich hier?" 

Genervt schob er die Zweige beiseite. Der Wald war hier so dicht das er nicht   
mal sehen konnte wo er hintrat. Was sich als Nachteil herausstellte. 

Ryoga: "Waaaaah!" 

Er stützte den Abhang hinunter, und schlug hart auf. Benommen sah er sich um.   
Merkwürdig, das kommt mir doch irgendwie bekannt vor?> 

Ryoga sah sich in dem Tal um. Dutzende von kleinen Teiche waren zu sehen, und   
alle Naselang steckten Bambusstäbe im Boden. Er merkte nicht das sich ihm   
jemand näherte. 

JTF: "Oh, sehr selten das Sir wiederkommen. Wenige Besucher kommen zweites   
Mal nach Jusenkyo." 

Ryoga schrie erschrocken auf und machte einen Satz zurück. 

JTF: "Sir passen auf Quelle hinter ihm auf." 

Ryoga stoppte mitten in der Bewegung. Er sah sich vorsichtig um, und   
schluckte hörbar. Nur wenige Zentimeter weiter, und es wäre um ihn geschehen   
gewesen. 

JTF: "Oh, glücklicher Sir. Beinahe wären gefallen in Quelle von ertrunkene   
Megaplayboy." 

Ryoga runzelte die Stirn. Was es nicht alles für Quellen gab. 

JTF: "Es geben traurige, sehr tragische Legende von Megaplayboy mit   
Frauenallergie, der hier ertrunken vor fast zwanzig Jahren. Nun, wer   
immer fällt in Quelle, werden zu Playboy mit Frauenallergie." 

############################################################################# 

Ryoga: "Wo zur Hölle bin ich hier?" 

Der verlorene Junge kämpfte sich durch das Dickgicht des Waldes. Er war   
schwülwarm, und die Mücken trieben ihn fast in den Wahnsinn. Nach der eisigen   
Kälte Sibiriens war der Amazonas nicht grade der beste Aufenthaltsort. 

Ryoga schob die Zweige zur Seite und fand endlich was er suchte: Einen   
Wegweiser. 

Auf dem einen Schild stand 'Japan => 243´000 Km'. Das andere Schild war auf   
den Boden gerichtet, mit der Aufschrift 'Japan, Abkürzung'. Ryoga schlug   
die Hand vor den Kopf und stöhnte. 

############################################################################# 

Ryoga: "Wo zur Hölle bin ich hier?" 

Es war kalt. Es war feucht. Es war muffig. Und es war stockfinster. 

Blind tastete sich Ryoga vorwärts. Seine Hände fühlten rauhen Stein. Eine   
ganze Weile bewegte er sich so durch absolute Dunkelheit. 

Ryoga: "Zum Teufel noch mal, wo ist hier der Ausgang?" 

Er war sehr überrascht als er tatsächlich eine Antwort bekam. 

Stimme: "Zweihundert Meter geradeaus. Oder besser gesagt, in die Richtung aus   
der ich komme. ... Du hast nicht zufällig Licht bei dir?" 

Ryoga drehte sich in die Richtung aus der sie Stimme kam. "Wenn ich Licht   
hätte, glaubst du ich würde hier im Dunkeln rumlaufen?" 

Stimme: "Öh, nein?" 

Ryoga seufzte. Jetzt saß nicht nur er, sondern auch noch jemand anderes hier   
fest. "Hör mal, ich glaube ich kann etwas Licht erzeugen. Aber erschreck   
dich nicht." 

Ryoga konzentrierte sich und rief seine Aura. Ein grünes Glühen begann die   
Höhle zu erhellen, in der er sich befand. 

Stimme: "AAAAAAAHHH! Der Dämon! Er ist frei! Zu Hilfe!" 

Ein Schatten neben Ryoga rannte davon und schlug sich den Kopf an einem   
Stalagmiten ein. 

Ryoga seufzte und ging näher. "Ich habe doch gesagt, nicht erschrecken." Er   
besah sich seinen Gegenüber genauer. Ein Junge in seinem Alter, dunkelbraunes   
Haar, zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden. "He, wach auf." 

De Junge blinzelte. Dann erblickte er den grün leuchtenden Ryoga und kauerte   
sich angstvoll zusammen. "Bitte, Herr Dämon, tu mir nichts. Ich tu dir auch   
nichts." 

Ryoga: "Würdest du bitte aufhören mich als Dämon zu bezeichnen? So häßlich   
bin ich auch wieder nicht." 

Der Junge sah erstaunt auf. "Soll ... soll das heißen, du bist kein Dämon?" 

Ryoga: "Nein, ich bin ein Mensch. Genau wie du. (schaut ihn fragend an) Sag   
mal, jetzt wo du Licht hast, findest du den Weg hier raus? Alleine   
schaffe ich das nicht." 

Der Junge musterte Ryoga genauer. Wie ein Dämon sah er wirklich nicht aus.   
Eigentlich sogar ziemlich nett. "Uhm, klar kann ich dir helfen. Tut mir   
leid das ich dich für ein Monster gehalten habe. Kann ich das irgendwie   
wieder gut machen?" 

Bevor Ryoga antworten konnte knurrte sein Magen. 

Junge: "Oh, schon verstanden. Ich lade dich ein. Mein Großvater und ich   
wohnen hier ganz in der Nähe in einem Tempel." 

Ryoga: "Danke, sehr freundlich. Ich heiße Ryoga." 

Junge: "Und ich bin Tenchi." 

Zusammen verließen sie die Höhle. Draußen bei Tageslicht konnte Tenchi gar   
nicht mehr verstehen wie er Ryoga für einen Dämon hatte halten können. Dabei   
sah er aus als könne er keiner Fliege was zuleide tun. 

Tenchi freute sich endlich mal etwas Gesellschaft außer seinem Großvater   
zu haben. Hier im Tempel war es aber auch immer stinklangweilig. Nie   
passierte etwas. Manchmal wünschte sich Tenchi etwas mehr Aufregung in seinem   
Leben. 

Naja, für den Moment hatte er Ryoga gefunden, das war ein Anfang. Und nach   
den Dämon in der Höhle konnte er später immer noch suchen. 

############################################################################# 

Ryoga: "Wo zur Hölle bin ich hier?" 

Er wußte es wirklich nicht. Der Sprache und Schrift nach zu urteilen war   
er wieder in Japan, und die Gegend kam ihm auch wage bekannt vor, aber es   
wollte ihm nicht einfallen. 

Die Stimme war laut, weiblich uns sehr schrill. "Jean-Pierre, Jean-Pierre,   
habe ich dich endlich gefunden." 

Ryoga spürte, wie ihn etwas von hinten anstieß, und drehte sich um. Niemand   
war zu sehen. 

Dafür war die Stimme wieder hinter ihm zu hören. "Keine Angst, Jean-Pierre,   
du wirst es gut bei Klein-Azusa haben." 

Ryoga drehte sich wieder um. Wieder war niemand zu sehen. Aber die Stimme   
war immer noch hinter ihm. "Laß sofort meinen Jean-Pierre los, du   
ungehobelter Kerl." 

Dann spürte Ryoga, wie ihm jemand wiederholt auf den Kopf schlug. Er drehte   
sich ein paar Mal im Kreis, aber niemand zu sehen. Dann drehte er nur den   
Kopf nach hinten. Auf seinem Rucksack klammerte ein Mädchen, versuchte mit   
der einen Hand seinen Regenschirm loszumachen, mit der anderen schlug sie   
ihm immer wieder auf den Kopf. 

Ryoga: "Was zur Hölle machst du da?"   
  


Fortsetzung in Kapitel 9 von 'Der Einsteiger'. 

############################################################################# 

Anmerkung des Autors:   
Verdammt, ich sollte mich nicht mit 0,8 Promille an den Computer setzten.   
Es kommt nichts Vernünftiges dabei heraus. 

Wer mitgeraten hat, durch welche Serien Ryoga gestolpert ist, hier ist die   
Auflösung in passender Reihenfolge:   
-Urusai Yatsura   
-Magic Knight Rayearth   
-Alice im Wunderland   
-Hero Turtels   
-Buffy, im Bann der Dämonen   
-Mission Impossible   
-South Park   
-The Crow / Die Krähe   
-Spiderman   
-DNA2 (mit der 2 als Exponent schräg über dem A)   
-Gar nichts, nur eine Idee aus einem LTB   
-Tenchi Muyo   
-Meine eigene Serie 

Und an alle, die jetzt gedacht haben das dieses Special auch wieder eine   
Lemon ist: Pfui, schämt euch!   
  


Mögt ihr die Story? Liebt ihr die Story? Haßt ihr die Story? Haßt ihr mich?   
Laßt es mich wissen. Sinnvolle Kritik, Kommentare und Hinweise werden dankend   
angenommen. Nicht sinnvolle Kritik, Beleidigungen und dummes Gerede wird   
ignoriert. Über Todesdrohungen wird gelacht. Briefbomben werden für   
langweilige Momente aufgehoben.   
Schreibt an Mark_Soul@gmx.de oder in die Comments-Box.   
Bis dann.   
  
  



	11. Chp.9:(k)Ein Kuss auf dem Eis

  
  
  


Früh am Montagmorgen.   
Außer Kasumi war um diese Uhrzeit noch niemand auf den Beinen. Heute war das   
anders. Akane lag schon lange wach, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, und   
dachte nach.   
Gestern Abend waren Tofu und ihre Schwester noch lange wach geblieben und   
hatten sich unterhalten. Es war schwer gewesen, doch nachdem sie die halbe   
Nacht wachgelegen hatte, begriff sie das sie niemals eine Chance bei   
dem Doktor gehabt hatte. Jetzt, wo sie das sich selber zugeben konnte, kam   
sie erstaunlich gut damit klar. Eigentlich sollte ich mich für Oneechan   
freuen. Sie mag Tofu auch, aber hatte nie genug Zeit für sich selbst um mit   
ihm eine Beziehung anzufangen. Und Tofu war bis jetzt auch nicht in der Lage,   
wo er doch jedesmal einen Koller bekommen hat. ~seufz~ Es wird Zeit das ich   
aufhöre mich selber zu bemitleiden...> 

Akane hörte wie ihre Schwester anfing in der Küche zu rumoren, und da sie eh   
nicht mehr schlafen konnte, beschloß sie aufzustehen. Im Bad ließ sie sich   
durch den Kopf gehen, wann sie überhaupt angefangen hatte, sich für Tofu zu   
interessieren. 

--------------Flashback------------ 

Chibi-Akane stand mit Tofu und Betty vor der Praxis. 

Tofu: "In Ordnung, Akane, diesmal bist du mit einem Pflaster davongekommen." 

Akane: "Ja, Danke. Bis zum nächsten Mal, Doktor." 

In diesem Moment kam Kasumi von der Schule wieder. Sie ging auf die beiden zu   
und wechselte ihre Tasche in die andere Hand. "Akane? Hast du dich wieder   
geprügelt?" 

Chibi-Akane ließ den Kopf hängen und nickte. 

Kasumi: (zu Tofu)"Vielen Dank, Herr Ono, das Sie meiner Schwester immer   
helfen." 

Tofu wurde plötzlich sehr nervös und begann mit Betty zu klappern. "Naja,   
Kasumi ... Ich meine ... Äh, wie bitte?" 

Chibi-Akane schaute zu Tofu auf, wie seine Brille erste Anzeichen von   
Vernebelung zeigte. Ach Doktor.> 

Kasumi nahm ihre Schwester bei der Hand und zusammen machten sie sich auf den   
Weg. Als sie außer Hörweite von Tofu waren meinte Kasumi "Warum mußt du dich   
wie ein Junge benehmen, Akane? Wenn du dich nicht bald wie ein Mädchen   
benimmst, wird Doktor Tofu anfangen dich zu verachten." 

Chibi-Akane ging weiter hinter Kasumi her. Sie nahm ihren Sonnenhut ab und   
kaute nachdenklich auf dem Rand herum. Und wenn ich mir die Haare wachsen   
lasse, wird er denken ich bin mehr wie Kasumi?> 

--------Flashback--Ende------------ 

Kasumi war grade draußen am Wäsche aufhängen als Akane in den Garten kam. 

Akane: "Ohayo Oneechan." 

Kasumi: (dreht sich um)"Ohayo Imutochan. Du bist heute aber früh auf." 

Akane: "Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen. ... Kasumi, kannst du mir wohl einen   
Gefallen tun?" 

Kasumi wandte sich wieder um und hängte ein Bettlaken auf die Wäscheleine.   
"Natürlich, worum geht es denn?" 

Akane: (hält ihr eine Schere hin)"Ich wollte fragen ob du mir die Haare   
kürzer schneiden kannst?" 

Kasumi stoppte, ließ die Arme sinken und drehte sich erstaunt zu Akane um.   
"Gute Güte! Du warst doch immer so stolz auf deine langen Haare. Warum   
willst du sie jetzt einfach so abschneiden?" 

Akane: (lächelt ein wenig)"Weißt du, ich habe nur begriffen das ich gar   
keinen Grund mehr habe, die Haare lang zu tragen."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**"Der Einsteiger"**

eine Ranma 1/2 FanFiction 

von Mark Soul   


Legaler Hinweis oder Disclaimer:   
Ihr nehmt jetzt sicher an, das diese Charaktere nicht mir gehören! PAH!   
Ich 'bin' Rumiko Takahashi! Und die gehören alle mir! Mir alleine und   
niemandem anderen!   
Oh, Dr. Tofu, sie können mir die Medizin jetzt geben.   
  


"Japanische Sprache"   
*Chinesische Sprache*   
'Betonte Worte'   
Gedanken>   
~Geräusche~   
{Panda-zeichen} 

Sollte ein normalerweise männlicher Charakter mit Nyanniichuan Fluch in   
seiner Jusenkyo-Form dargestellt werden, wird an seinem Namen   
der Suffix '-chan' angehängt. 

Anfänger-Alarm:   
Ich hab absolut keine Erfahrung im Fanfiction schreiben und bin auch sonst   
ein mieserabeler Geschichtenerzähler. Seid bitte nachsichtig.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Kapitel 9: (K)ein Kuß auf dem Eis**

Als Ranma und Jeremy aufstanden saß Akane bereits am Frühstückstisch. Beide   
blieben überrascht stehen, als sie sie sahen. Jeremy fing sich schnell   
wieder, er schmunzelte, und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben als er sich setzte. 

Ranma blieb weiterhin mit offenem Mund an der Treppe stehen. "Akane,   
deine ... deine Haare...?" 

Akane: (ohne ihn anzusehen)"Ja? Was ist damit?" 

Ranma: "Warum ... ?" Er schaffte es endlich den Mund zu schließen und setzte   
sich. "Warum hast du sie dir geschnitten? 

Akane fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die kurze Frisur. "Ich hatte einfach   
Lust auf eine Veränderung. Kasumi war so nett und hat sie mir geschnitten." 

Ranma betrachtete sie einen Moment lang. "Ich finde, es sieht gut aus. Kurze   
Haare stehen dir wesentlich besser als lange. Es paßt zu dir." 

Akane: Meint er das ernst?> Anscheinend schon, es folgte keine weitere   
Bemerkung. Akane errötete etwas und lächelte. "Danke." 

############################################################################# 

Furinkan Highschool   
Akane fegte wie üblich durch die Horde o´Hentai. Nein, nicht ganz wie üblich,   
ihre Schläge waren präziser als sonst, ihre Bewegungen kontrollierter, und   
die Schüler fielen schneller wie gewohnt in selige Ohnmacht. 

Jeremy, Ranma und Nabiki sahen vom Schultor aus zu. 

Ranma: "Ihr Training zeigt Wirkung. Sie ist schneller als sonst." 

Nabiki: "Ja, ich sollte die Wetteinsätze für die Dauer der Kampfzeit anders   
verteilen." 

Jeremy: (zu Nabiki)"Du solltest dir lieber überlegen wie man diese   
morgendliche Unsitte abstellt. Das wird auf Dauer ja lächerlich." 

Nabiki: "Warum ausgerechnet ich?" 

Jeremy: "Diese Sache ist doch auf Tatewaki´s Mist gewachsen, oder? Und da du   
seit geraumer Zeit in seine Klasse gehst, dachte ich, ob du ihn nicht   
überreden könntest das wieder aufzuheben?" 

Nabiki: "Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht. Aber warum sollte ich das tun,   
ich verdiene ganz gut an den Wetten?" 

Jeremy: "Denkst du auch mal an was anderes als an Geld?" 

Nabiki: "Meinst du, ich verrate dir meine Gedanken?" 

Jeremy: " ~hmpf~ Na gut. Aber trotzdem kann das so nicht weitergehen. (deutet   
auf den Schulhof) Meinst du etwa, deine Schwester hat Spaß daran?" 

Nabiki: "Woher soll ich das wissen?" 

Jeremy: "Du bist doch sonst so allwissend. Würde es dir gefallen, jeden   
morgen von einer Horde hormonkontrollierter Jungs angegriffen zu   
werden, damit sie mit dir ausgehen können falls dich einer besiegt?" 

Nabiki: "Keine Ahnung. Bin ich Akane?" 

Jeremy: "Herrgott, Nabiki! Mußt du jede Frage mit einer Gegenfrage   
beantworten?" 

Nabiki: "Tu ich das?" 

Jede weitere Äußerung wurde (glücklicherweise) durch das Ende von Akane´s   
Kampf unterdrückt. Die jüngste Tendo stieg über die bewußtlosen Körper ihrer   
Kontrahenten und wandte sich Kuno zu. 

Dieser warf ihr eine rote Rose zu, und verbeugte sich. "Verzeih´ mir, oh   
meine Göttin der Grazie, doch ist es mir nicht möglich meine ungebrochene   
Aufmerksamkeit deiner Person zu widmen, wie es dir gebührt." Sein Kopf ruckte   
herum, und er sah Ranma finster an. "Doch bei deinem gestrigen Kampf gegen   
meine ungeliebte Schwester, möge sie nicht so bald genesen, sind mir die   
üblen Pläne des hinterhältigen Knaben Saotome offenbart worden."   
Er ging auf Ranma zu, bliebt ein paar Meter vor ihm stehen und zog sein   
Bokuto. Anklagend deutete er auf Ranma. "Deine schändlichen Taten lassen   
keinen Zweifel zu. Mit eigenen Augen sah ich, wie du die feurige Akane Tendo   
nach ihrem Sieg an dich gerissen hast, zweifelsohne um mit einem deiner   
dämonischen Zauber ihre Liebe an dich zu binden. Wie kannst du es wagen, du,   
der du doch nur ein halber Mann bist."   
Kuno hob sein Schwert und rannte auf Ranma zu. "Ich werde meine Aufgabe als   
Werkzeug der Gerechtigkeit erfüllen und dich vom Antlitz dieser Welt fegen,   
du Ausgeburt der-Urks!" 

Noch bevor Kuno Ranma erreichte, verschwand dieser plötzlich, um im gleichen   
Augenblick vor Kuno wieder zu erscheinen. Seine Hand schoß vor und berührte   
den Kendoisten im Gesicht. Als Kuno zuschlug, war Ranma schon wieder außer   
Reichweite. 

Mit einem Kampfschrei setzte Kuno nach, und schwang wild sein Bokuto. Ranma   
tanzte um die Schläge herum, während er sprach. "Kauf´ dir mal eine Brille.   
Erstens habe ich nicht versucht irgend etwas an mich zu reißen, Akane hat mich   
nur freundschaftlich gedrückt. Zweitens hat sie das nur gemacht, weil sie sich   
über ihren Sieg gefreut hat, Doktor Tofu hat sie ja auch umarmt. Und   
drittens, nenne mich 'nie' wieder einen 'halben Mann'!" Um seine Worte zu   
unterstreichen kickte er Kuno quer über den Schulhof gegen die Außenmauer. 

Nabiki ging zu ihm hinüber und drehte ihn auf den Rücken. Sie zog erstaunt   
eine Augenbraue hoch als sie sah, das Ranma ihm etwas auf die Stirn   
geschrieben hatte. Erstaunlich. Ich habe es nicht mal gesehen.> "Saotome,   
du solltest an deiner Rechtschreibung arbeiten. Dummkopf schreibt man   
anders." 

Jeremy kam hinzu und sah sich Kuno´s Gesicht nun auch an. Auf der Stirn stand   
das Wort 'Dumkof'. 

Jeremy: "Ts ts ts. Also ehrlich, ich hätte gedacht das du das mittlerweile   
gelernt hast." 

Ranma: "'Witzbold' kriege ich auch hin, aber mit den zwei 'm' habe ich noch   
Schwierigkeiten." 

Nabiki hatte inzwischen Kuno am Arm gegriffen und zog ihn über den Boden in   
Richtung Sanitätsraum. Jeremy sah das, und etwas wie ein Geistesblitz   
durchfuhr ihn. 

Jeremy: (zu Ranma)"Ich glaub´ ich hab´ noch was zu erledigen. Geh´ du   
schonmal mit Akane in eure Klasse, ich muß was mit Tatewaki   
besprechen." 

Er lief hinter Nabiki her und griff den Bewußtlosen am anderen Arm. 

Nabiki: "Was hast du vor?" 

Jeremy: "Dir helfen." 

Nabiki: (schulterzucken)"Wenn du unbedingt willst. Aber erwarte nicht das ich   
dich an der Belohnung beteilige, die ich jedesmal von Kuno-chan   
für den Abtransport bekomme." 

Jeremy sah sie erstaunt an. Dafür nimmt sie auch Geld?> Zu zweit schafften   
sie Kuno ins Krankenzimmer und legten ihn auch eine Liege. Dann ging Jeremy   
zur Tür. "Wenn du dein 'Geschäft' abgeschlossen hast, sag Bescheid. Ich hab´   
auch noch was mit ihm zu bequatschen." Er schloß die Tür und wartete im   
Flur. Er würde so zwar zu spät zum Unterricht kommen, aber das war es ihm   
wert.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jeremy mußte nicht lange warten, wenige Minuten später kam Nabiki wieder   
heraus und zählte ein Bündel Scheine. 

Nabiki: (beim zählen)"Wenn du willst kannst du mit ihm reden. (steckt das   
Geld ein, sieht ihn an) Aber mach nicht zu lange, du weißt wie   
ungeduldig Umetsu-san werden kann." 

Jeremy nickte nur, betrat das Krankenzimmer und schloß die Tür hinter sich.   
Kuno saß auf der Liege und betrachtete sein Gesicht in einem Handspiegel. 

Kuno: "Pah! Saotome ist nicht nur eine hinterhältige Kreatur, er ist auch   
noch unwissend obendrein. Er hat nicht mal die Fähigkeit, sich in   
Schrift auszudrücken." 

Jeremy: "Ich denke mal, mit Saotome meinst du Ranma, oder?" 

Kuno sah auf und schien erst jetzt zu bemerken das Jeremy mit im Raum war.   
"In der Tat, er ist das elende Geschöpf an das meine Worte gerichtet waren.   
Richte deinem Bruder aus, die Rache des Himmels mag langsam sein, aber   
unverhinderbar wie die Naturgewalten." 

Jeremy verdrehte innerlich die Augen, dann setzte er sich neben Kuno. "Wenn   
ich dich unten auf dem Schulhof richtig verstanden habe, dann bist du der   
Meinung das Ranma Akane verhext hat? Wie kommst du denn darauf?" 

Kuno: "Wohlwahr, das ist meine feste Überzeugung. Allein die Art, in der   
sich meine geliebte Akane diesem Unhold an den Hals geworfen hat,   
läßt keine Zweifel übrig. Dein schändlicher Bruder hat einen Zauber   
über sie ausgesprochen, um unsagbare Dinge mit ihr anzustellen." 

Jeremy: (nachdenklicher Ton)"Und ... du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, das   
Akane ihn vielleicht 'freiwillig' umarmt hat?" 

Kuno: (vehementes Kopfschütteln)"Ich kann keinen Grund erkennen." 

Jeremy stand auf, zog einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich Kuno gegenüber. Er   
begann zu reden als ob er einem kleinen Kind etwas erklärte. "Ich glaube   
ich muß dir was über Akane erzählen, Tatewaki. Es gibt einen Grund, warum sie   
tut was sie tut." Er machte eine Pause und holte tief Luft. "Hast du dich   
nie gefragt, warum sie noch nie einen Freund hatte? Ein Großteil der Jungen   
hier an der Schule stecken tagtäglich Prügel ein, nur wegen der Chance mit   
ihr ausgehen zu können. Akane hätte frei wählen können." 

Kuno: "Du sprichst wahr, keiner hat sie bis heute erobern können. Doch   
bedenke, tief in ihrem Innern hat sie längst ihr Herz an mich   
verloren, sie ist einfach zu bescheiden um es offen zuzugeben. Nicht   
überraschend, welches Mädchen könnte schon dem blauen Donner von   
Furinkan Highschool widerstehen?" Er ging in eine selbstherrliche,   
lächerlich wirkende Pose. 

Jeremy: Möchtest du eine alphabetische Auflistung? Ich kann dir wohl das   
Schülerregister holen.>   
"Öhm, ich denke das ist nicht ganz der Grund. Sie hat vielmehr   
deshalb keinen Freund weil sie an Jungs einfach nicht interessiert   
ist. Sie läuft am anderen Ufer, verstehst du?" 

Kuno: "Nein, ich verstehe nicht. Hör auf in Rätseln zu sprechen und erkläre   
deine Worte. In der Umgebung der Schule gibt es keine größeren   
fließenden Gewässer." 

Jeremy: "Ich meine das auch nicht wörtlich. Ich will damit sagen, Akane   
schwingt zur anderen Seite. Ist eine Warmduscherin. Gehört der   
anderen Fraktion an. Steht auf beiden Seiten der Grenze." 

Kuno sah ihn nur verständnislos an. Jeremy seufzte. "Sie ist 'lesbisch',   
kapiert? 'Deswegen' ist sie mit Ranma zusammen, wegen seines Fluches." 

Kuno: "Ich rate dir, dein geschwollenes Gerede einzustellen und dich   
verständlich auszudrücken. Deine Worte haben keinen Sinn für mich." 

Jeremy war platt. Kuno hatte wirklich nicht verstanden was er sagen wollte.   
Unglaublich, aber wahr. "Uhm, du weißt nicht was lesbisch heißt?" Kuno   
schüttelte den Kopf. Jeremy suchte nach den passenden Worten. "Aber du weißt   
was Sex ist, oder?" 

Kuno litt an der Illusion, das einzige männliche Wesen zu sein, das es wert   
war von Frauen begehrt zu werden. Er hielt sich für die Krone der Schöpfung,   
dazu bestimmt sämtliche Mädchenherzen zu erobern.   
Leider war sein Hirn nie über den Punkt des 'Dating' hinausgegangen. Selbst   
wenn ein Mädchen mit ihm ausgegangen wäre (was seeeehr unwahrscheinlich war)   
so hätte er keine Ahnung wie es danach weitergehen sollte.   
Kurz gesagt, er hatte keinen blassen Schimmer wovon Jeremy sprach. 

Kuno: (verwirrt)"Ich verstehe nicht..." 

Jeremy: Ich glaub´s nicht. Ich glaub es einfach nicht.> "Du weißt schon.   
Sex eben. Was Männer und Frauen miteinander tun wenn sie sich mögen." 

Kuno´s Blick wurde immer ratloser. 

Jeremy: "Was glaubst du wie du entstanden bist? Haben dir deine Eltern nie   
die Geschichte mit den Bienen und den Blumen erzählt?" 

Kuno´s Gesicht hellte sich auf. "Aber natürlich. Jetzt erkenne ich den Sinn   
deiner Worte." Er stand auf und schlug sich vor die Brust. "Natürlich weiß   
ich von Bienen und Blumen, nicht umsonst nenne ich Akane meine 'Blume der   
Liebe'." 

Jeremy packte sich mit der Hand an die Stirn und stöhnte. Dann sah der Kuno   
fast verzweifelt an. "Falsch, ganz falsch. ~seufz~ Ich sehe schon, wir müssen   
ganz von vorne anfangen..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Im Klassenraum.   
Nabiki fing grade an sich zu wundern, was Jeremy wohl Tatewaki erzählte, da   
kamen beide in den Raum. Umetsu schimpfte, und Jeremy entschuldigte sich. 

Kuno ging wie in Trance zu seinem Platz und setzte sich. Nabiki sah ihn   
erstaunt an. Er hatte einen merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck, wie ihn Nabiki   
noch nie zuvor bei ihm gesehen hatte. Es dauerte einige Augenblicke bis sie   
begriff, was es war, und der Gedanke jagte ihr einen eisigen Schauer über   
den Rücken. 

Tatewaki Kuno 'dachte nach'! 

############################################################################# 

Nach der Schule.   
Jeremy saß in seinem Zimmer, oder besser gesagt im Gästezimmer der Tendos   
welches er sich mit Ranma und Genma teilte, und machte die heutigen   
Hausaufgaben. Er wunderte sich immer noch über den leichten Schulstoff,   
bei sich zu Hause hatte er mehr ins Mittelfeld gehört, aber hier war Schule   
das reinste Kinderspiel, und das lag nicht an ihm. 

Als er fast fertig war, spürte er eine Störung in der Umgebung. Jemand in   
der Nähe griff auf das Sub-space zu. Nur Momente später hörte er, wie   
jemand die Treppe hinaufpolterte, dann knallte eine Tür. 

Jeremy klappte seine Bücher zu und stand auf. Ich wette drei zu eins das   
das Akane war. Bin gespannt was Ranma diesmal wieder angestellt hat.>   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Akane saß in ihrem Zimmer und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Man konnte   
deutlich sehen wie wütend sie war, ihre Aura flimmerte leicht um ihre   
Konturen. Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ sie aufschauen. 

Jeremy´s Stimme: "Akane? Ist was passiert? Kann ich helfen?" 

Akane: (brüllt)"Nein, mach das du wegkommst. Ihr Jungs seid doch alle gleich,   
rutsch mir den Buckel runter." 

Ein kurzer Moment der Stille folgte, dann klopfte es wieder. 

Jeremy-chan´s Stimme: "Ich würde nicht sagen das du einen Buckel hättest.   
Kann ich jetzt reinkommen?" 

Gegen ihren Willen mußte Akane lächeln. Dann setzte sie wieder ihr grimmiges   
Gesicht auf, und öffnete die Tür. "Es macht zwar keinen großen Unterschied   
das du jetzt wie ein Mädchen aussiehst, aber bitte." Sie ließ Jeremy-chan   
rein und setzte sich wieder auf ihr Bett. "Was willst du?" 

Jeremy-chan: "Wie ich schon sagte, ich wollte nur fragen was los ist. Ich   
hatte den Eindruck, du hast grade wieder Ranma geplättet, oder?" 

Akane´s Gesicht verfinsterte sich bei der Erwähnung von Ranmas Namen. "Er   
hat es verdient. Ich dachte, nach dem Kampf mit Kodachi trainiert er mich   
weiter, aber nein. Er sagt, es sei nicht mehr nötig, und das Mädchen sowieso   
nicht kämpfen sollten, und das er kein Mädchen trainieren könnte, und so.   
Dieser frauenfeindliche Macho." 

Akane kochte vor Zorn, und war gleichzeitig enttäuscht. Bislang hatte sie   
gedacht, außer Tofu Ono und ihrem Vater waren alle männlichen Wesen,   
insbesondere die in ihrem Alter, nur Trottel und Perverse. Nun hatte sie   
eingesehen, das der Doktor nichts für sie war, schon alleine deshalb weil er   
nur Augen für Kasumi hatte. Auf der Gegenseite war Ranma ein Beispiel dafür,   
das nicht alle Jungs so waren. Nun mußte sie feststellen, das er zwar kein   
Perverser oder kompletter Trottel, aber ein Idiot höchsten Grades war.   
Dabei hatte sie gedacht, das er ganz nett wäre. 

Akane: (schimpft weiter)"Für ihn gehören Frauen wahrscheinlich nur in die   
Küche. Oneechan mag so sein, aber ich nicht. Dabei hätte ich so gerne   
diese Geschwindigkeitstechnik gelernt, ich spüre das ich sie bald   
beherrschen könnte wenn mir jemand sagt, wie." 

Jeremy-chan kratzte sich am Kinn und überlegte. Dann sah sie Akane   
aufmunternd an. "Wenn du willst helfe ich dir, ihn vom Gegenteil zu   
überzeugen. Ich würde den Amaguriken nämlich auch gerne lernen." Sie streckte   
die Hand aus. Akane runzelte die Stirn, dann lächelte sie und ergriff die   
ausgestreckte Hand. Jeremy-chan half ihr auf. "Und mach dir nichts aus   
Ranmas Verhalten. Er hat eine rauhe Schale, aber innen drin steckt ein   
sensibler Mensch. Wenn man bedenkt, das er zehn Jahre nur mit Genma zusammen   
gelebt hat, hat er sich verhältnismäßig gut entwickelt." 

Die zwei Mädchen, eins Teilzeit, das andere Vollzeit, machten sich auf den   
Weg ins Dojo. 

Akane: "Ich glaub du hast recht. Ranma´s Vater ist wirklich kein   
Musterbeispiel an Erziehungskunst. Ich frage mich wie Daddy ihn   
überhaupt kennengelernt hat?" 

Jeremy-chan schmunzelte und behielt die Antwort für sich, Akane würde   
Happosai schon früh genug kennenlernen. 

Als Beide im Dojo ankamen war Ranma noch immer damit beschäftigt, seine   
Beule wegzumassieren. Als die Tür aufging sah er auf. 

Ranma: (zu Jeremy-chan)"Mußtest du diesem Schlägerweib unbedingt ihr   
Folterwerkzeug wiedergeben?" 

Jeremy-chan: "Solange du deinen Mund nicht unter Kontrolle hast ist es das   
Beste, wenn sie ihren Hammer behält. (geht zu Ranma) Was meintest du   
überhaupt damit, das du mit ihr nicht weiterübst?" 

Ranma warf einen vorsichtigen Blick zu Akane, die noch am Eingang stand und   
ihn mit neutraler Miene ansah. "Das was ich sage. Ich trainiere keine Frauen.   
Akane hat ihren Kampf gewonnen, und jetzt gibt es keinen Grund   
weiterzumachen." 

Jeremy-chan: "Einfach so? Du willst nicht, und das war´s? Völlig grundlos?" 

Ranma: "Nein, nicht völlig grundlos. Es gehört sich nicht für Frauen zu   
kämpfen. Sie haben nicht die Konstitution dafür. Männer sind mehr   
dafür geeignet, sie haben die Aufgabe die Frauen zu beschützen wenn   
sie in-" 

~Bang~ 

Ranma und Jeremy-chan schauten auf. Akane hatte die Dojotür geknallt und war   
verschwunden. 

Jeremy-chan: (verschränkt die Arme)"Das hast du mal wieder toll hingekriegt.   
Und ich dachte du wolltest diesmal besser mit ihr auskommen." 

Ranma: (senkt den Kopf)" ... " 

Jeremy-chan: "Egal, zurück zum Thema. Wenn du Akane nicht trainieren willst,   
wie willst du dann mal ein echter Sensai werden? Heutzutage ist es   
normal das Frauen die gleichen Dinge tun wie Männer, das nennt   
sich Gleichberechtigung." 

Ranma: "Aber Frauen 'sind' nunmal keine Kämpfer. (schlägt mit der Hand auf   
den Boden) Gegen Frauen kämpft man nicht. (schlägt mit der Hand auf   
den Boden) Frauen schlägt man nicht. (schlägt mit der Hand auf den   
Boden) Frauen sind schwach. (schlägt mit der Hand auf den Boden)   
Ein Martial Artist muß Frauen beschützen. (schlägt mit der Hand auf   
den Boden)   
Das hat mir Pop Tag für Tag eingetrichtert, und ich kann nicht von   
heute auf morgen aus meiner Haut raus." 

Jeremy-chan: "Und wann hatte dein Vater schon mal recht?" 

Ranma: "Noch nie, Pop ist der größte Idiot auf diesem Planeten." 

[In diesem Augenblick wurde Al Bundy von einem gewaltigen Niesanfall gepackt] 

Ranma: "Wenn es nur der blöde Panda wäre, ich würde sofort mit Akane   
loslegen, aber das ist es nicht. Frauen 'sind' schwächer. Das merkst   
du doch selber, das du weniger Kraft hast wenn du ein Mädchen bist." 

Jeremy-chan: "Dafür bist du schneller." 

Ranma: "Ich schon, du auch?" 

Jeremy-chan: "Öhm, nein." 

Ranma: "Siehst du? Frauen sind nicht automatisch schneller. Ich bin kleiner,   
daher muß ich weniger Weg zurücklegen, und es sieht aus als ob ich   
schneller wäre." 

Jeremy-chan: "Dafür bietest du weniger Trefferfläche." 

Ranma: "Und ich habe weniger Reichweite. Glaub mir, wenn meine weibliche Form   
einen Vorteil im Kampf hätte, ich würde sie nicht halb so sehr   
hassen. Statt dessen habe ich nur Nachteile. Weniger Kraft, weniger   
Reichweite, und es tut höllisch weh wenn ich Schläge auf die Brust   
bekommen." 

Jeremy-chan: "Männer haben auch eine Stelle wo es wehtut wenn man da   
hinschlägt." 

Ranma: (grinst)"Okay, da hast du recht." 

Jeremy-chan: "Und seit wann ist Kraft für den Kampf notwendig? Ryoga war   
früher stärker als du, und du hast ihn trotzdem immer besiegt, auch   
als Mädchen." 

Ranma: "Schon gut, schon gut. Kraft ist auch nicht wirklich wichtig. Aber   
sag mit eine Sache, wo es besser ist als Frau zu kämpfen, und ich   
trainiere mit Akane weiter. Und solche Sachen wie Women-only Turniere   
zählen nicht." 

Jeremy-chan: "Wette angenommen. Gewinne ich, bringst du Akane den Amaguriken   
bei, und mir auch. Schlag ein." 

Beide schüttelten sich die Hände. 

Ranma: "Die Wette gewinne ich sowieso. Ich weiß das es keinen Vorteil gibt." 

Jeremy-chan: "Sei dir nicht so sicher, ich weiß schon was. (dramatische   
Pause) Was ist mit Happosai? Einfach das T-Shirt hochziehen, und   
schon hat man ihn. Das läßt sich doch eindeutig als Vorteil   
bezeichnen?" 

Ranma: (grinst)"Verdammt, du hast recht." 

Jeremy-chan: "Das heißt, du bringst uns den Kachuu Tenshin bei?" 

Ranma: "Naja, das wollte ich bei dir sowieso. Und Akane hat die Vorbereitung   
schon hinter sich. ... Also gut. Ein Ranma Saotome hält sein Wort." 

############################################################################# 

Nabiki saß vor ihrem Rechner und katalogisierte ihre Daten. Die letzten   
Investitionen hatten sich als guter Griff erwiesen. Sie machte sich eine   
mentale Notiz Jeremy für die Finanzspritze zu danken. 

Plötzlich machte ihr Computer 'Ping', und ein Fenster poppte auf. Nabiki las   
die Meldung. 

//The User WhiteSpy has send a Message. Do you want to etablish a connection   
with him/her?// 

Nabiki klickte auf 'Yes' und öffnete ihr ICQ-Fenster. Sofort kam die Meldung   
hoch. 

//WhiteSpy: Hallo Boss. Projekt X abgeschlossen. Ergebnis 0, Treffer 0.   
Keine Daten vorhanden.// 

Nabiki runzelte die Stirn. Ihr Informant hatte bis jetzt immer was gefunden,   
wenn sie sagte das sie nichts gefunden hatte, dann war da auch nichts.   
Trotzdem war es merkwürdig. Sie klickte auf den Reply-Button. 

//BigYen: Was meinst du damit?// 

//WhiteSpy: Es ist nix zu finden. Einwohnermeldeamt, Geburtsurkunde, Kranken-   
kassen, alles negativ. Auch keine Gasexplosion mit Todesopfer in   
der besaten Zeit.// 

//WhiteSpy: besagten// 

//BigYen: Unmöglich, er kann doch nicht vom Himmel gefallen sein?// 

//WhiteSpy: Ich tippe auf Ausland. Aus Japan kommt er nicht.// 

//BigYen: Er spricht fließend unsere Sprache.// 

//BigYen: Akzentfrei.// 

//WhiteSpy: Falsche Name?// 

//BigYen: Negativ. Sein Perso war echt, und er kann sich an neue Namen   
schlecht gewöhnen.// 

//BigYen: Er hat einen neuen von mir bekommen.// 

//WhiteSpy: Kann ich nicht beurteilen. Ich kann nur sagen was in den   
Akten unserer Bürokratie steht. Und laut diesen gibt es keinen   
Jeremy Soul in Japan.// 

//BigYen: Ich kann mir dabei keinen Patzer leisten. Bist du dir sicher?// 

//WhiteSpy: 100%// 

//BigYen: Ich will es hoffen. Bezahlung wie üblich?// 

//WhiteSpy: Wie üblich.// 

//BigYen: Du hörst von mir. Ya matte.// 

Nabiki schloß das Fenster und löschte die History. Dann trennte sie die   
Internetverbindung. Der Kerl scheint voller Geheimnisse zu stecken. Wenn   
er sich wirklich schon vorher eine neue Identität zugelegt hat, dann hat die   
ihm ein Profi gemacht. Ich frage mich wieso er dann für 'Jessica' zu mir   
gekommen ist? ... Das heißt, sein Name ist echt. Aber woher kommt er dann?> 

############################################################################# 

Der nächste Schultag begann etwas anders als üblich. Als sich Akane auf   
ihre morgendlichen Widersacher stürzen wollte, war niemand mehr da an den   
sie sich wenden könnte. Die gesamte Horde o´Hentai lag bewußtlos auf dem   
Schulhof. 

Nabiki: "Also Akane, entweder bist du sehr viel schneller geworden seit   
gestern, oder jemand ist dir zuvor gekommen." 

Bevor Akane antworten konnte, erschien besagter Jemand auf der Bildfläche.   
Hoch erhobenen Hauptes stieg Tatewaki Kuno über die bewußtlosen Körper und   
schritt auf Akane zu. Diese ging in Kampfstellung, doch Kuno machte keine   
Anstalten sie anzugreifen. Statt dessen blieb er in einigem Abstand vor   
ihr stehen und verbeugte sich. 

Kuno: "Verzeiht mir, o feurige Schönheit, mein bedrängendes Umwerben eurer   
Person, doch ich war Ahnungslos im Bezug eurer Vorlieben. Ich finde   
mich in einer Position wieder, die es mir unmöglich macht euren   
Ansprüchen gerecht zu werden, ich ersuche eure Vergebung." 

Akane: "Hä?" 

Nabiki: "Er sagt das es ihm leid tut, das er dich jeden Morgen   
zusammenschlagen wollte, er will es nie wieder tun und bittet dich   
um Entschuldigung." 

Akane: "Oh. Ach so. (zu Kuno) Sag das doch gleich." 

Kuno: "Ein Edelmann in meiner Person hat die Verpflichtung, auch in der Wahl   
der Worte einen gehobenen Standart einzunehmen. Wie ist deine   
Antwort?" 

Akane zog ihre Faust zurück, dann schlug sie Kuno mitten ins Gesicht. Der   
Kendoist brach zusammen. Akane trat im Vorbeigehen seinen Kopf in den Boden.   
"Ich verzeihe dir. Diesmal." 

Kuno stand mühsam wieder auf. "Ich bin so glücklich." Dann sah er Ranma an.   
Der Martial Artist verlagerte unmerklich sein Gewicht aufs andere Bein als   
Kuno sein Bokuto zog, doch Tatewaki griff nicht an. Statt dessen steckte   
er sein Holzschwert knirschend von Ranma in den Boden. 

Kuno: "Dich werde ich nicht um Vergebung bitten, denn du verdienst diese Ehre   
nicht. Doch zum Wohle meiner unerfüllten Liebe werde ich meinen Groll   
gegen dich begraben. Sei dir gewiß, dies geschieht nicht weil du dich   
bislang gegen deine gerechte Strafe wehren konntest, nur sehe ich ein   
das nur du fähig bist Akane Tendo´s Ansprüchen gerecht zu werden. Mit   
gebrochenem Herzen akzeptiere ich die Verlobung. (macht ein grimmiges   
Gesicht) Sollte mir jedoch zu Ohren kommen das du sie schlecht   
behandelst, niemand wird dich vor meinem Zorn schützen können." 

Er wollte grade sein Bokuto wieder aus dem Boden ziehen, da schlug Ranma ihn   
nieder. 

Ranma: "Wer hat gesagt das ich mit Akane verlobt bin? Als ob irgend jemand   
etwas von diesem flachbusigen Mädchen wollen würde, pah." 

Ein Schulbuch traf Ranma am Kopf. Er murmelte irgend etwas, hob es auf und   
ging ins Gebäude. 

Inzwischen hatte sich Kuno auch wieder aufgerappelt. Er staubte sich ab, und   
wandte sich den zuschauenden Schülern zu. "So höret denn, meine treuen Fans,   
was der blaue Donner von Furinkan euch zu sagen hat." Ein Grummeln war am   
Himmel zu hören. 

Jeremy: (zu Nabiki)"Sieht so aus als ob sogar der Big Boss in den Wolken   
Tatewaki´s Geschwafel nicht mehr hören kann." 

Nabiki: (zu Jeremy)"Kann man aber auch verstehen." 

Kuno ignorierte die störenden Stimmen völlig und sprach unbeirrt weiter.   
"Euch allen ist bekannt welche Bedingung ich an eine Beziehung zu Akane   
Tendo geknüpft habe. Zu meinem Bedauern mußte ich gestern feststellen, das   
keine noch so große Mühe ihr Herz für einen Menschen des männlichen   
Geschlechtes erwärmen kann. Aus diesem Grunde ziehe ich meine Worte zurück,   
und stelle das morgendliche Ritual ein. Sollte sich jemand nicht an meine   
Worte halten, ich bin bereit mit ihm das 'auszudiskutieren'." Er ließ den   
Blick in die Runde schweifen, dann stakste er von dannen. 

Nabiki hob eine Augenbraue und sah Jeremy an. "Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los   
das du da irgendwie hintersteckst." 

Jeremy: (grinst)"Und wenn?" 

Nabiki: "Sei froh das Kuno-chan sich so geschwollen ausdrückt. Wenn jemand   
verstanden haben sollte was er da grade über Imutochan gesagt hat,   
Akane würde Hackfleisch aus dir machen." 

Jeremy zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Tatewaki hat sein Wort gegeben das   
er Akane nichts davon erzählt." Dann machte er sich auf den Weg ins   
Klassenzimmer. 

Nabiki sah ihm hinterher und ging dann auch los. Er spielt auf Risiko, aber   
insgesamt kein schlechter Schachzug. Kompliment, Saotome.> 

############################################################################# 

Im Klassenraum.   
Nabiki saß an ihrem Platz, als jemand ihr plötzlich 700 Yen auf den Tisch   
legte. Sie schaute auf, und sah Marcel, einen ihrer Klassenkameraden. 

Nabiki: "Was gibt es, Gaijin?" 

Marcel: (säuerlich)"Nenn´ mich nicht so." 

Nabiki: "Mir egal, Gaijin. Was willst du?" 

Marcel setzte eine gekränkte Miene auf, zog aber seinen Stuhl heran und   
setzte sich Nabiki gegenüber. "Die Hausaufgaben von Doriki-san. Ich hatte   
gestern viel um die Ohren und hab sie nicht geschafft." 

Nabiki griff nach dem Geld und zählte. "Das fehlen noch 100 Yen." 

Marcel: "Wieso? 700 wie immer." 

Nabiki: "Nicht mehr, die Preise sind gestiegen." 

Marcel: "Das ist Wucher." 

Nabiki legte ihm das Geld wieder hin und tat so als würde sie etwas in ihrer   
Schultasche suchen. "Niemand zwingt dich. Aber denk dran, viermal hast du´s   
schon verschlampt, heute wäre also Strafarbeit angesagt. Viel Spaß." 

Marcel knirschte mit den Zähnen und legte noch hundert Yen oben drauf. Nabiki   
steckte das Geld ein und gab ihm einen Umschlag mit den gelösten Aufgaben.   
"Na bitte, wieso nicht gleich so." 

Marcel griff den Umschlag, setzte sich auf seinen Platz und fluchte ungehemmt   
in seiner Muttersprache. "Goottverdammti Fräggfichte. Jetzt schlats aber füfi   
mit ihrne Priise!!! Würkli! Das geit zwiit!" 

Jeremy horchte auf und drehte sich überrascht um, als er eine ihm sehr   
bekannte Sprache hörte. Jedenfalls, soweit wie sich deutsch und schweizerisch   
ähneln. 

Marcel: (schweizer Dialekt)"Herzloses, geldgieriges Miststück. Würde bestimmt   
sogar ihre eigene Familie verkaufen wenn der Preis stimmt." 

Jeremy: (hochdeutsch)"Ich denke eher nicht, ihre Familie ist ihr heilig. Aber   
bei geldgeil stimme ich dir voll und ganz zu." 

Marcel wurde von einem Hustenanfall gepackt. Mit aufgerissenen Augen drehte   
er sich zu Jeremy um. "Du sprichst deutsch?" 

Jeremy: "Fließend. Aber dein Dialekt klingt grauenvoll, ich habe den ersten   
Teil fast nichts verstanden." 

Marcel: (erbleicht, dreht sich zu Nabiki)"Sie etwa auch?" 

Jeremy: "Keine Ahnung. Schätze aber nicht, sonst hätte dich dein Kommentar   
jetzt was gekostet." 

Jeremy hatte vollkommen recht, Nabiki verstand von dem Dialog tatsächlich   
kein Wort. Das hieß aber nicht, das sie ihn nicht mitbekam. Sie holte ein   
kleinen Notizbuch heraus und schrieb hinein. Beherrscht vom Klang her die   
gleiche Sprache wie Fürst. Interessant.> Sie klappte ihr Büchlein wieder zu   
und steckte es weg. Entweder ist Soul ein Sprachtalent, oder WhiteSpy hatte   
recht mit ihrer Vermutung das er nicht von hier ist.> 

############################################################################# 

Nachmittags im Dojo.   
Akane stand wartend in der Mitte des Raumes, in ihren üblichen gelben Gi   
gekleidet. Jeremy lehnte an einer Wand und wartete auch, er hatte sich   
Ranma´s alten Anzug wieder angezogen. 

Akane: "Was macht der denn so lange? Erst sagt er, wir sollen uns beeilen,   
und nun läßt er uns warten." 

Jeremy: "Wer weiß was der vorhat? Immerhin hab ich es geschafft, das er   
weiter mit dir trainiert, oder? (macht ein nachdenkliches Gesicht)   
Aber was der mit 'Vorbereitungen treffen' gemeint hat..." (zuckt   
mit den Schultern) 

Akane machte ein genervtes Gesicht und begann ungeduldig im Dojo auf und ab   
zu laufen. "Wenn der sich jetzt drücken will, und irgendwo anders rumläuft,   
dann werde ich..." Sie ballte drohend die Faust. 

Ranma: "Dann wirst du was?" 

Jeremy und Akane sahen zu Tür. Ranma hatte sein typischen chinesisches   
Outfit an, dazu hatte er in einer Hand eine kleine schwer aussehende Tüte,   
in der anderen eine Schale mit dampfenden Wasser. Eine zweite Schale   
balancierte er problemlos auf dem Kopf. 

Akane: "Das hättest du dann schon gesehen. Ich dachte schon, du wärst   
abgehauen." 

Ranma legte den Beutel nieder und nahm die Schüssel vom Kopf. "Vielleicht.   
Aber ich habe Jeremy versprochen, das ich ihn und dich trainiere, und im   
Gegensatz zu meinem Vater halte ich mein Wort. Nimm das mal." Er hielt Akane   
die beiden Schalen hin. 

Akane nahm sie, und blickte Ranma verwirrt an. "Und was mache ich damit?" 

Ranma: "Die balancierst du jetzt auf deinem Handrücken. Gut, und jetzt streck   
die Arme seitlich aus." 

Akane sah ziemlich komisch aus mit ausgebreiteten Armen und zwei Schüsseln.   
Aber sie hielt das Gleichgewicht problemlos. 

Akane: "Und jetzt?" 

Ranma: "Jetzt schlag nach mir." 

Akane: "Idiot. Dann fällt das Wasser runter." 

Ranma: "Das ist der Sinn der Sache. Du mußt so schnell schlagen, das du den   
Arm wieder zurückgezogen hast bevor die Schüssen runterfällt." 

Akane: "Spinnst du? Das klappt nie." 

Ranma: (verschränkt die Arme)"Hmpf. Ich hab´ ja gleich gewußt, das du es   
nicht kannst." 

Akane stellte sich herausfordernd vor Ranma. Die Schüsseln schwankten   
gefährlich, aber sie hielten sich knapp. "Das werden wir ja sehen." 

Akane schlug zu. Die ersten Versuche gingen sogar gut. Sie schaffte es   
tatsächlich die Schale knapp über den Boden wieder auf dem Handrücken   
aufzufangen. 

Und das Beste war: Ranma ließ sich sogar treffen. Da Akane viel zu sehr   
damit beschäftigt war, schnell zu sein, konnten ihre Schläge aber auch nicht   
als 'Schläge' bezeichnet werden. 

Dann geschah das Unvermeidliche: Akane machte einen Fehler, und der flüssige   
Inhalt verteilte sich. Ranma wischte sich die Tropfen aus dem Gesicht. "Ich   
weiß schon warum ich aufgeheitztes Wasser genommen habe." Er ging zum   
Ausgang. "Ich hole mal Neues." 

Jeremy: "He, uhm, und was mach´ ich?" 

Ranma drehte sich noch mal um. "Achso, dich hätte ich fast vergessen." Er   
deutete auf den Sack, den er mitgebracht hat. "Du beschäftigst dich damit.   
Bevor wir an deiner Geschwindigkeit arbeiten, mußt du erst andere Attribute   
ausbauen." Dann verschwand er. 

Jeremy öffnete den Beutel und nahm ein paar Gewichte heraus. Er runzelte die   
Stirn. 

Akane: (am dampfen)"Was ... was fällt dem eigentlich ein sich einfach so an   
meinen Hanteln zu vergreifen?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  


Das Training verlief weiterhin etwas holperig. Am Ende des Tages hatte Akane   
es aber geschafft, die Übung auszuführen, ohne alle Naselang das Wasser   
zu verschütten. Das gab Ranma die Gelegenheit wieder in trockene Kleidung zu   
wechseln. Er hatte sein zweitbestes Hemd angezogen: Weiß, ärmellos, und   
natürlich chinesischer Schnitt. 

Akanes Versuche sahen mittlerweile wesentlich eleganter aus. Anstatt   
unbeholfen nach Ranma zu Schlagen, machte sie nun schon richtige Zukis. 

Ranma: "Hmm, nicht schlecht. Ich denke, wir können bald mit den Kastanien   
anfangen." Er nahm Akane die Schüsseln ab und sah sich zu Jeremy um.   
"Was denn, machst du etwa schon wieder schlapp?" 

Jeremy hatte im Verlauf des Tages keine Lust mehr auf Hanteln gehabt, und   
Ranma hatte ihn zu Liegestütze verdonnert. Nun saß er einfach da und   
verschnaufte. "Sei nicht so ein Sklaventreiber, ich bin das nicht gewohnt." 

Ranma: "Erst wenn es schon wehtut bringt es auch was. Auf die Hände mit dir." 

Jeremy murmelte etwas unhöfliches, und fing dann wieder an zu pumpen. Ranma   
sah einen Augenblick zu, und kam dann auf die verrückte Idee sich auf ihn   
draufzusetzen. Jeremy brach sofort zusammen und streckte alle Viere von sich. 

Jeremy: "Runter! ~keuch~ Du bist zu schwer." 

Ranma: "Stell dich nicht so an. Das hat Pop mit mir gemacht, als ich Acht   
war, und man sieht ja das er nicht unbedingt schlank ist." 

Jeremy: "Verwandel dich wenigstens, so bist du mir zu schwer." 

Ranma: "Als Mädchen setzte ich mich nicht auf dich drauf." 

Jeremy atmete ein paar mal ein und aus, dann nahm er seine Kraft zusammen.   
"Rrrrrrunter!" Wie ein bockendes Pferd warf er Ranma ab, uns setzte sich   
auf. "Ich habe keine Lust mehr." 

Akane sah auf die Uhr und stimmte zu. "Es wird aber auch Zeit fürs   
Abendessen. Und Hausaufgaben habe ich auch noch nicht gemacht." 

Ranma: "Naja, wenn ihr meint. Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag." 

############################################################################# 

Tendo Wohnzimmer, am Eßtisch.   
Kasumi´s Kochkünste waren wie immer ein Gedicht. Jeremy genoß inzwischen die   
japanische Küche. Genma erweckte den Eindruck, das er gar nicht schmeckte was   
er da aß, so schnell würgte er sein Essen hinunter. Als er sich an Ranmas   
Teller vergreifen wollte, hatte das einen unfreiwilligen Besuch im Teich   
zur Folge. 

Nach dem Essen stellte Kasumi das Geschirr auf dem Tisch zusammen. Sie   
stoppte einen Moment, dann wandte sie sich an Soun. "Vater? Doktor Ono hat   
mich am nächsten Wochenende zu einem Essen eingeladen. Macht es dir etwas   
aus wenn ich-" 

Weiter kam sie nicht. Soun Tendo ging mal wieder in vollen Tränenmodus.   
"Waaaaah! Mein kleines Baby wird erwachsen und findet endlich einen Freund."   
Schluchzer #24. 

Kasumi: "Aber Vater, er hat mich doch nur gefragt ob ich am Wochenende   
Zeit habe." 

Soun umarmte seine Tochter stürmisch, dann sah er sie mit Tränen in den   
Augen an. "Natürlich darfst du, Kasumi. Geh mit ihm und werde glücklich."   
Er umarmte sie wieder. "Oh, ich bin so stolz auf dich." 

Akane: "Daddy! Er hat sie nur zum Essen eingeladen." 

Soun nickte und setzte sich schniefend wieder auf seinen Platz. 

Nabiki senkte die Wirtschaftszeitung, in der sie bis jetzt gelesen hatte,   
und sah ihre große Schwester an. "Sag mal, Oneechan. Wohin hat dich Ono   
eigentlich eingeladen?" 

Kasumi: "Ich weiß noch nicht. Er hat gesagt, das es besser ist wenn wir es   
zusammen entscheiden." 

Nabiki: "Es könnte sein, das dann ein kleines Problem auf euch zukommt. Ich   
jedenfalls kenne nur wenige Restaurants, die es nicht stört wenn   
plötzlich der Saal einfriert. Das hinterläßt meistens einen   
schlechten Eindruck." 

Kasumi sah ihre Schwester bestürzt an. An dieses Problem hatte sie nicht   
gedacht. Ranma schüttelte den Kopf, ohne die 'Seele aus Eis' würde Tofu das   
Treffen nicht überstehen können. 

Nabiki sah in die Runde, dann stand sie auf und ging zu Kasumi. "Aber mach   
dir keine Sorgen, ich habe über das Problem bereits nachgedacht und eine   
Lösung gefunden." Kasumi sah Nabiki aus dankbaren Augen an. 

Nabiki: "Für die geringe Summe von 200 Yen kann ich dir ein Lokal verraten,   
wo dein guter Doktor überhaupt nicht auffällt." 

Alle anwesenden Personen verdrehten die Augen. Kasumi holte ihre Geldbörse   
und gab Nabiki den Betrag. 

Nabiki: "Es ist ganz einfach. Die Eishalle in Kolkhoz hat ein Lokal mit   
drin. Dort ist es sowieso kalt, die paar Grad weniger werden nicht   
auffallen." 

Genma-Panda: {Man kann sagen was man will, wo sie recht hat, hat sie recht.} 

Kasumi: "Das ist eine gute Idee. Ich denke, so machen wir es." 

Sie räumte weiter die Teller zusammen. Nabiki vergrub ihre Nase wieder in   
ihrer Zeitung. 

Kasumi: (kommt wieder aus der Küche)"Nabiki?" 

Nabiki: (schaut auf)"Hm?" 

Kasumi lächelte auf ihre typisch unschuldige Art. "Für das Abendessen   
schuldest du mir die Kleinigkeit von 200 Yen." 

############################################################################# 

Die Woche verlief ruhig. Akane´s Geschwindigkeit steigerte sich von Tag zu   
Tag, und auch ihre allgemeine Fähigkeit in der Kampfkunst verbesserte sich.   
Die Horde o´Hentai wußte gar nicht, was für ein Glück sie hatten das sie   
die Verfolgung von Akane aufgegeben hatten.   
Nun, nicht alle hatten es freiwillig getan, aber Kuno duldete keinen   
Widerspruch, und auch wenn er ein Trottel war, so war er doch auch ein   
Martial Artist der oberen Liga, und wußte sich durchzusetzen. 

Akane war mit ihren Fortschritten hochzufrieden, sie hatte Spaß an jeder   
neuen Kata die Ranma ihr beibrachte. Ranma seinerseits schaffte es die meiste   
Zeit, sein vorlautes Mundwerk unter Kontrolle zu halten. Man konnte zwar nicht   
sagen, das die Beiden eine Beziehung entwickelten, aber die Grundsteine zu   
einer Freundschaft wurden gelegt. 

Jeremy sah sein Training nicht ganz so positiv. In der Woche gab es keinen   
Tag, an dem er nicht mit Muskelkater ins Bett ging. Jeden Morgen fühlte er   
sich ein wenig erschlagener als den letzten. Was dazu führte, das er eine   
von Ranma´s Gewohnheiten übernahm: Schlafen im Unterricht. Das wiederum   
hatte längere Aufenthalte im Flur zur Folge, und von den Wassereimern   
bekam er nur mehr Muskelkater. 

Das nächste nennenswerte Ereignis war eigentlich Akane´s Erfolg im   
Amaguriken, und noch etwas anderes. Aber der Reihe nach...   
  
  
  
  
  
  


Der Anblick war seltsam, wenn nicht schon komisch: Ranma saß mit   
überkreuzten Beinen. Soweit nichts Ungewöhnliches. Er saß auf Jeremy´s   
Fußsohlen. DAS war Ungewöhnlich. Jeremy lag auf dem Rücken, die Beine in der   
Luft, und stemmte den auf seinen Fußsohlen sitzenden Ranma hoch und nieder.   
Und beschwerte sich in einer Tour, während Ranma in Seelenruhe in einem Manga   
las und mitzählte. 

Jeremy: "Ich werde mindestens eine Woche nicht mehr laufen können." 

Ranma: "Dreiundfünfzig." 

Jeremy: "Ich kann mir die Beine gleich von einem Laster überfahren lassen." 

Ranma: "Vierundfünfzig." 

Jeremy: "Das würde wenigstens schneller gehen." 

Ranma: "Fünfundfünfzig." 

Jeremy: "Tofu wird sich wundern was passiert ist." 

Ranma: "Sechsundfünfzig." 

Jeremy: "Wenn das so weitergeht sind meine Kniescheiben schon mit Dreißig   
Jahren im Eimer." 

Ranma: "Siebenundfünfzig." 

Jeremy: "Wie viele muß ich noch?" 

Ranma: "Jetzt nur noch Zweiundvierzig." 

Jeremy: "Oh Gott." ~stöhn~ 

Ranma: "Neunundfünfzig." 

Jeremys Tortour wurde unterbrochen, als Akane mit zwei Handvoll noch   
dampfender Kastanien ins Dojo gestürzt kam. "Ranma. Ich hab's geschafft. Ich   
hab sie ohne mich zu verbrennen aus dem Feuer geholt." Strahlend hielt sie   
Ranma die Früchte hin. 

Ranma klappte den Comic zu, nahm eine und steckte sie in den Mund. "Hmm,   
nicht schlecht. Hätten ein wenig länger drin bleiben können." Er sah   
stirnrunzelnd nach unten, wo Jeremy eine Pause eingelegt hatte. "Habe ich was   
von Aufhören gesagt?" 

Jeremy: "Du Ungeheuer." 

Er streckte ruckartig die Beine aus und katapultierte Ranma durch den Raum.   
Dem machte das nicht das Geringste aus, er machte einen Flip in der Luft und   
landete leichtfüßig. 

Ranma: "Sehr gut, es steckt ja doch noch Kraft in dir. Wenn du erstmal   
gelernt hast, diese Reserven bewußt und ohne Wut einzusetzen machen   
wir weiter. Und nun zu dir." 

Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich an Akane. "Bevor ich dir glaube, will ich es   
mit eigenen Augen sehen. Greif mich mal mit der Technik an." Er legte den   
Manga beiseite und stellte sich vor Akane. 

Akane ging in Stellung und konzentrierte sich. Dann atmete sie einmal tief   
ein und sprang vor. 

Akane: "Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken!" 

Ranma: "Amaguriken Abwehr!" 

Die Hände beider Kämpfer bewegten sich so schnell, das das bloße Auge fast   
nicht folgen konnte, und die Arme nur als verschwommene Schemen zu sehen   
waren. Akane konnte die Technik für einige Sekunden Aufrecht erhalten, dann   
wurde sie langsamer und brach ab. 

Akane: " ~keuch, keuch~ Und, wie war das?" 

Ranma: "Nunja, für den Anfang nicht schlecht. Aber ich muß zugeben, du hast   
es sehr gut hinbekommen." 

Akane: (lächelt)"Danke. Aber du hättest ruhig sagen können, das du die   
Technik kontern kannst. Bringst du mir die auch bei?" 

Ranma: "Wenn du möchtest, es ist kein großer Unterschied zu Angriff. Und das   
es einen Konter gibt ist ganz natürlich. Jeder Martial Arts Meister,   
der eine neue Technik entwickelt, denkt sich auch eine Abwehr dazu   
aus. So hat er einen Ausweg, falls jemand mal seine eigene Technik   
gegen ihn anwendet." 

Akane: "Klingt logisch." 

Ranma nickte, schenkte Akane ein Lächeln das ihre Knie weich werden ließ, und   
drehte sich zu Jeremy um. "Und nun zu uns Beiden..." 

Jeremy: "Nein! Oooh nein, denk nicht mal dran. (schüttelt vehement den Kopf)   
Ich habe für heute endgültig die Nase voll. Quäl von mir aus deinen   
Vater, aber laß mich in Ruhe." 

Ranma war von diesen plötzlichen Ausbruch etwas überrascht. "Uhm, ich wollte   
doch nur sagen, das wir für heute Schluß machen können. Ich meine, nach   
Akane´s Erfolg haben wir uns eine Pause verdient, oder." 

Jeremy: (etwas erstaunt)"Ach so. Okay. Einverstanden." 

Die drei Teenager verließen das Dojo. Jeremy zog wieder normale Kleidung an   
und setzte sich an seine Hausaufgaben. Ranma tat nach etwas knurren das   
Gleiche.   
Akane machte sich im Bad erst etwas frisch und zog sich dann um. Dann ging   
sie nach unten, schüttelte über ihren ständig Shogi spielenden Vater den Kopf   
und setzte sich vor den Fernseher.   
  
  
  
  


Am Abend dieses Tages.   
Das Abendessen war beendet, und Kasumi räumte das Geschirr ab. Jeremy stand   
auf um zu helfen, irgendeiner mußte es ja mal tun, aber Nabiki hielt ihn   
am Arm fest. "Bleib mal hier, Jeremy." 

Jeremy setzte sich auf den Boden. "Nett, das du dir endlich angewöhnt hast   
meinen Vornamen zu benutzen." 

Nabiki: "Das ist nur eine Ausnahme. Weil ich nicht weiß wie ich dich sonst   
nennen soll." 

Sie nahm Ranma die Fernbedienung weg und schaltete den Fernseher wieder aus.   
Ranma sah sie komisch an. 

Nabiki: (ruft in die Küche)"Oneechan, kannst du grade mal kommen?" 

Kasumi kam, wischte sich ihre Hände in der Schürze ab, und sah Nabiki fragend   
an. Ebenso wie der Rest der Anwesenden. 

Nabiki ignorierte die Blicke und wandte sich an Jeremy. "Hör mal zu Jeremy.   
Wenn das dein Name ist. Ich weiß nicht wer du bist, oder woher du kommst,   
aber eins ist sicher. Du kommst nicht von hier." 

Ranma legte sein Gesicht in die Hände und stöhnte. Alle anderen schauten   
nur verständnislos. 

Akane: "Was meinst du damit, er kommt nicht von hier?" 

Nabiki: "Das er nicht von hier kommt, eben. Es gibt in ganz Japan niemanden   
mit dem Namen Soul, soviel steht fest. Und in der von dir angegebenen   
Zeit gab es auch keine Todesfälle durch Gasexplosionen. Es gab im   
letzten halben Jahr 'überhaupt keine' Gasexplosionen." 

Jeremy schluckte. Nabiki hatte grade sein Alibi enttarnt. Das war es, was er   
allen erzählt hatte: Das seine Familie bei einer Explosion ums Leben gekommen   
war, und das er die Saotomes in China getroffen hatte als er nach entfernten   
Verwandten suchte. Und als Genma ihn verflucht hatte, hatte er sich gleich   
von ihm adoptieren lassen. 

Nabiki: "Und das ist nicht alles. Es könnte ja sein, das Jeremy Soul gar   
nicht dein richtiger Name ist. Aber selbst wenn du Shinobu Hitori   
heißen würdest, aus Japan kommst du mit Sicherheit nicht." 

(Anm.d.Autors: Shinobu Hitori ist das Gegenstück zu unserem Hans Müller.) 

Soun sah Jeremy aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Jeremy sagte nichts. Dann   
wandte er sich an seine Tochter. "Wie kommst du darauf? Er sieht nicht aus   
wie ein Gaijin, er spricht fließend und akzentfrei die Sprache, und er   
verhält sich auch normal." 

Nabiki zählte die Punkte an ihren Fingern ab. "Er versucht sich wie ein   
Japaner zu verhalten, aber er macht Fehler. Erstens, er ist der einzige der   
hier im Haus mit Puschen herumläuft, und ihr wißt das er anfangs sogar seine   
Schuhe angelassen hat.   
Zweitens, er ißt zum Frühstück regelmäßig Käse.   
Drittens, er hat die komische Angewohnheit den Leuten zu Begrüßung die Hand   
zu schütteln. Und selbst wenn er sich nur verbeugt, dann nimmt er die Hände   
vor dem Körper zusammen, anstatt an die Seite wie es sich für einen Jungen   
gehört. Zuerst dachte ich, das es vielleicht an seinem Fluch liegt, aber   
Tatsache ist, das er es gar nicht richtig weiß.   
Viertens, nach dem Essen legt er seine Stäbchen immer überkreuz auf den   
Teller.   
Fünftens, er hat sowieso Probleme mit Stäbchen zu essen, dafür ist er mit   
Messer und Gabel erstaunlich geschickt.   
Sechstens, in der Schule ist er ein As, außer wenn es zu Geschichte oder   
Grammatik kommt. Anfangs hat er sogar die Kanji von links nach rechts   
geschrieben.   
Siebtens, es stimmt, er spricht unsere Sprache ohne Akzent, aber das gleiche   
gilt für Mitteleuropäisch. Ich habe mitbekommen, wie er sich mit einem   
ausländischen Mitschüler in meiner Klasse in dessen Muttersprache unterhalten   
hat.   
Achtens, er schält sein Obst nicht. Die Äpfel putzt er nur ab und ißt sie mit   
Schale.   
Neuntens, er hat sich noch nie nach dem Niesen entschuldigt.   
Zehntens, als er gestern morgen verschlafen hatte, hat er anstelle des Furo   
die Dusche benutzt. Wann haben wir das letzte mal die Dusche benutzt?" 

Sie merkte, das sie keine Finger mehr frei hatte, und blickte fragen in die   
Runde. "Soll ich weitermachen?" 

Jeremy: "Woher weißt du, was ich im Bad mache? Spionierst du mir nach?" 

Nabiki: "Ich habe Informationen gesammelt. Und jetzt versuche nicht von Thema   
abzulenken. (deutet anklagend auf Jeremy) Ich weiß nicht woher du   
kommst, aber nach meinen Informationen bist du nicht Japaner, sondern   
Europäer. Vermutlich Deutsch. Und ob deine Eltern wirklich Tod sind   
ist auch fraglich. Aber das werde ich noch herausfinden." 

Alle Augen richteten sich auf Jeremy. Dieser sah nach unten und fand seine   
Hände mit mal sehr interessant. 

Soun strich sich über seinen Schnurrbart. "Ich würde gerne wissen, was du   
dazu zu sagen hast, Jeremy." 

Genma: "Und ich erst. Immerhin hat mich dieser Bengel gezwungen, ihn   
aufzunehmen." 

Jeremy schaute langsam in die Runde. Er setzte zu einer Antwort an, sagte   
dann aber doch nichts. Ranma warf ihn einen vorsichtigen Blick zu. Die   
anderen hatten eine Mischung aus Verwunderung und Mißtrauen im Gesicht. 

Jeremy: "Ich ... Nabiki hat recht. (schaut nach unten) Ich bin nicht von   
hier." 

Genma: "Ha! Ein Lügner. Und noch dazu ein Hinterhältiger. Ich werde dich   
sofort rausschmeißen." 

Genma stand auf und wollte zu Jeremy, aber Ranma packte ihn ohne aufzustehen   
am Handgelenk, verdrehte es uns warf so seinen Vater zu Boden. Er sah   
Jeremy mit einem Ausdruck von Mitleid an. "Laßt ihn zuerst erklären. Er hat   
nämlich seine Gründe. Und, Jeremy? Es ist besser wenn du 'alles' erzählst." 

Jeremy sah wieder zu Boden und sagte nichts. 

Nabiki: "Wir warten. Und wir sind schon sehr gespannt." 

Jeremy stand auf und ging zum Fenster. Nachdenklich sah er hinaus, dann   
drehte er sich zu den anderen um. "Es stimmt, ich bin kein Japaner. Ich bin   
Made in Germany. Aber das ist nicht alles." Er holte tief Luft. "Ich komme   
nicht von dieser Welt." 

Stille senkte sich über den Raum. Alle außer Ranma starrten Jeremy an, als   
ob dieser nicht ganz dicht sei. Was, wenn man seine letzte Aussage bedachte,   
durchaus verständlich war. Es war derart ruhig, das man ein leises   
elektrisches Knistern, und ein weit entferntes 'Darling no Baka' hören   
konnte. 

Nabiki fand als erste ihre Stimme wieder. "Also, ich habe mir Aliens immer   
anders vorgestellt. Grün, und mit zwei Antennen auf dem Kopf." 

Kasumi: "Gute Güte." 

Soun: "Waaaaaah! Ein Außerirdischer lebt unter meinem Dach." (#178) 

Jeremy schüttelte den Kopf. "Was du meinst sind Namekianer, die..." Er brach   
ab, die Situation war zu ernst als das er rumscherzen sollte. "Ich komme   
schon von der Erde. Ich bin ein Mensch wie ihr. Ich komme nur nicht von   
'dieser' Erde." 

Kasumi: "Gute Güte." 

Akane klopfte ihrem Vater beruhigend auf den Rücken, dann wandte sie sich   
fragend an Jeremy. "Das macht doch keinen Sinn. Entweder kommst du von der   
Erde oder nicht. Was denn jetzt?" 

Jeremy: "Ich weiß nicht ganz wie ich euch das erklären soll ... Man könnte   
sagen, ich komme aus einer parallelen Dimension. Wo es eine andere   
Erde gibt, fast genau wie diese." 

Kasumi: "Gute Güte." 

Akane machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. "Das habe ich irgendwo schonmal   
gehört, irgendwo ..." Sie griff die Fernsehzeitschrift vom Tisch und begann   
darin zu blättern. Dann stoppte sie, legte die Zeitschrift vor sich hin und   
deutete darauf. "Hier, das ist genau wie in dieser Sendung. Da reist auch   
jemand von einer Welt in die andere, und jede ist etwas anders als seine   
eigene." 

Jeremy: "Ja, Sliders kenne ich. Das gibt's bei mir auch. Fast alles ist   
gleich, es sind nur Kleinigkeiten. Mich zum Beispiel gibt es in   
dieser Welt nicht." Dafür solche Nebensächlichkeiten wie Jusenkyo.> 

Soun wollte seine berühmte Dämonenattacke starten, überlegte es sich dann   
aber anders. "So ein Quatsch. Willst du etwa behaupten, das du aus einer   
Fernsehserie kommst? Das ist die blödeste Ausrede die ich je gehört habe." 

Jeremy: Nein, aber ich bin 'in' eine hineingefallen.> "Alles was ich sage   
ist, das ich aus einer parallelen Realität komme. Soweit ich das   
bis jetzt verstanden habe. Das sich das bescheuert anhört weiß ich   
auch, leider ist es die Wahrheit." 

Kasumi: "Gute Güte." 

Genma stand wütend auf und deutete auf Jeremy. "Selbst wenn das so ist wie du   
sagst, was gibt dir das Recht dich deswegen in unser Leben einzumischen? Wenn   
deine Eltern noch leben hätte ich nie erlaubt dich unter meinem Namen   
aufzunehmen." Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und versuchte imposant   
auszusehen. Was ziemlich schwer fällt, wenn man ein fetter Idiot ist. 

Ranma wurde es zuviel. Er schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch das die Gläser   
klirrten, und brachte so alle zu verstummen. "Es reicht. Was hätte Jeremy   
denn machen sollen? 'Hallo, ich bin Jeremy. Und übrigens, ich komme von   
einer zweiten Erde'." Seine Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus. "Natürlich hättet   
ihr ihm sofort geglaubt, nicht wahr?" 

Kasumi: "Gute Güte." 

Nabiki verdrehte die Augen. "Oneechan, wenn du das noch einmal sagst raste   
ich aus." Dann sah sie einen Moment lang Ranma, danach Jeremy an. "Wir hätten   
ihm wahrscheinlich nicht geglaubt. Genauso wenig wie wir es jetzt tun. Aber   
nehmen wir mal an, er hat recht. Das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, das er   
uns belogen hat. Das ganze Theater mit 'Meine Familie ist tot' und 'Ich bin   
so alleine auf dieser Welt' war alles nur geschauspielert, um unser Mitleid   
zu erregen." 

Jeremy: (trauriges Kopfschütteln)"Nein, das war nicht gelogen. Es stimmt,   
meine Familie lebt noch, aber was macht das für einen Unterschied?   
Ich habe keine Möglichkeit sie irgendwie zu erreichen. (sieht die   
anderen an) Wenn ihr darauf besteht werde ich gehen. Aber ich habe   
nicht gelogen, ich 'bin' auf dieser Welt alleine, es gibt mich hier   
nicht, ich habe hier niemanden." 

Ranma stand auf, ging zu ihm hinüber und legte ihm tröstend die Hand auf die   
Schulter. "Das stimmt nicht ganz. Du bist nicht alleine, du hast mindestens   
mich." Er drehte sich zu den anderen um. "Was macht das für einen Unterschied   
ob Jeremy von unserer Welt stammt oder nicht? Er ist nicht anders als wir,   
und er hat nichts Schlimmes getan." 

Soun: "Nichts Schlimmes getan? Er ist in dein Leben geplatzt. Er ist in unser   
Leben geplatzt. Er hat mein kleines Baby in einen Jungen verwandelt.   
Er hat uns alle an der Nase herumgeführt. Und du sagst, er hat nichts   
Schlimmes getan? Er-" 

Akane unterbrach ihren Vater. "Er..." Sie sah einmal in die Runde. "...hatte   
jedesmal einen Grund das zu tun, was er tat. Ich hätte mich nicht anders   
verhalten. Jeremy hat nur versucht sich eine neue Existenz aufzubauen." Sie   
machte ein entschlossenes Gesicht. "Ich jedenfalls stimme Ranma zu, wir   
sollten Jeremy nicht danach beurteilen, woher er kommt, sondern danach was   
er ist." 

Genma: (wird laut)"Ich bin nicht einverstanden. Für mich ist das nur ein   
abgekartetes Spiel. Die ganze Geschichte hatte er doch von Anfang   
an geplant. (sieht Jeremy mißtrauisch an) Er hat irgendeinen Grund,   
weswegen er sich unbedingt von mir adoptieren lassen wollte.   
Wahrscheinlich will er das Geheimnis meines Kampfstils stehlen." 

Ranma hätte beinahe laut aufgelacht. Sein Vater war ein noch größerer Idiot   
als er bislang angenommen hatte. Jeremy fand das weniger komisch. "Ich will   
gar nichts stehlen. Was hätte ich denn sonst machen sollen? Bevor ich euch   
getroffen hatte, hatte ich vor in irgendein Heim zu gehen, und von dort aus   
weiterzusehen. Aber nachdem irgend jemand so schlau war und mich in eine   
gewisse Quelle geworfen hat, hatte sich das erledigt." 

Kasumi: "Gute Güte." 

Nabiki: "Kasumi! Gibt es denn nichts anderes, was du sagen kannst?" 

Kasumi legte den Finger ans Kinn und überlegte. 

Nabiki: (zu Jeremy)"Gut. Ich glaube, man kann deine Aktionen nachvollziehen.   
Gibt es sonst noch etwas, was wir von dir wissen sollten?" 

Jeremy tauschte einen Blick mit Ranma. Es gab da noch etwas, nämlich das sie   
beide bis zu verschiedenen Zeitpunkten die Zukunft kannten. Ranma schüttelte   
unmerklich den Kopf. Jeremy verstand, wenn er etwas davon sagte würde er   
unweigerlich Ranma mit entlarven, und somit seinen Versuch des Neuanfangs   
vereiteln.   
Er sah zu Nabiki und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich verwandle mich in eine Frau   
und komme nicht aus dieser Welt. Reicht das nicht?" 

Nabiki: "Das ist mehr als die meisten anderen von sich behaupten können.   
Also, was machen wir nun mit dir?" Sie sah die anderen fragend an.   
"Ranma scheint aus irgendeinem Grund schon vorher davon gewußt zu   
haben, und es scheint ihn nicht zu stöhren. Aber wie denken die   
anderen darüber?" 

Genma packte seinen Sohn am Schlafittchen. "Was soll das heißen, du wußtest   
davon? Seit wann?" 

Ranma: "Von Anfang an. Mensch Pop, wenn du etwas mehr denken würdest wäre   
dir das auch aufgefallen." 

Genma ließ Ranma los und baute sich vor Jeremy auf. "Ich bin dafür, das wir   
ihn rausschmeißen, er hat-" 

~Platsch~ 

Genma-Panda: "Growf, growf?" 

Ranma stellte das Glas wieder auf den Tisch. "Du zählst nicht." 

Genma-Panda: {Undankbarer Bengel. Ich werde} 

Ranma nahm seinen Vater das Schild weg und schlug ihn damit bewußtlos. Dann   
setzte er sich wieder an den Tisch. "Pops ist auch dafür." 

Akane: "Meine Meinung kennt ihr ja schon." 

Kasumi: "Also, ich würde sagen-" 

Nabiki: "Gute Güte?" 

Kasumi: "Das auch. Aber Jeremy macht einen netten Eindruck, wir sollten ihn   
ruhig bleiben lassen. Immerhin hat er sonst niemanden zu dem er   
gehen kann. Was meinst du, Vater?" 

Soun hatte seinen Töchtern noch nie einen Wunsch abschlagen können, und   
nickte. 

Nabiki: "Gut. Damit hätte die Mehrheit für Jeremy gestimmt. (sieht ihn an)   
Du hast Glück, du darfst bleiben. Aber wie sollen wir dich in   
Zukunft nennen?" 

Jeremy: "Jeremy. Jeremy Saotome. Aber mich würde interessieren wie du   
gestimmt hast?" 

Nabiki: "Ich hätte mich enthalten. (wechselt das Thema) Jetzt habe ich nur   
noch eine Frage: Wie bist du hierhin gekommen, und vor allem, wie   
kommst du wieder zurück?" 

Jeremy seufzte und machte eine hilflose Geste mit den Armen. "Wenn ich das   
man wüßte. Dann würde ich mich auch wohler fühlen." 

############################################################################# 

Der nächste Tag.   
Am Frühstück hatten Genma und Soun ihm noch ein paar mißtrauische Blicke   
zugeworfen, aber Jeremy machte sich mehr Sorgen um Nabiki. Im Gegensatz zu   
den beiden Vätern hatte das Mädchen einen wachen Verstand, er hätte auch   
damit rechnen müssen das sie hinter seine Lüge kam. Aber Jeremy hatte das   
Problem verdrängt.   
Genma war kein Problem, er war einfach zu durchschauen, und außerdem war   
Ranma auf seiner Seite. Bei Soun sah es ähnlich aus, er regte sich schnell   
und heftig auf, beruhigte sich aber genauso schnell wieder. Jeremy würde ein   
paar Tage vorsichtig mit ihm sein müssen, dann würde er die Sache schon   
wieder abgetan haben. Zumindest hoffte er das.   
Kasumi und Akane zeigten ebenfalls Verständnis für ihn. Akane war, wie schon   
im Manga dargestellt, eine mitfühlende und verständnisvolle Seele in einer   
rauhen Schale, wenn es darauf ankam (genau wie Ranma). Und Kasumi war sowieso   
die Freundlichkeit in Person und hatte den Vorfall scheinbar schon wieder   
vergessen.   
Aber auf Nabiki würde er aufpassen müssen. 

Die mittlere der Tendo-Schwestern schien ihm fast nicht zu beachten, aber   
Jeremy konnte ihre Blicke spüren wenn sie meinte das er nicht hinsah. Hätte   
er weitere Geheimnisse gehabt, spätestens jetzt hätte er ihr davon erzählt,   
schon allein um Ärger zu vermeiden. 

Ranma: "He, träumst du?" 

Ranmas Stimme riß ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Mittlerweile waren die vier   
Teenager wieder auf dem Schulweg. Ranma, wie üblich, an seinem Platz auf dem   
Zaun. 

Jeremy: "Huh? Was?" 

Ranma: "Man, Jeremy, das ist das dritte Mal das ich dich anspreche." 

Jeremy: "Uh, ´Tschuldigung, ich hab´ grade über was nachgedacht. Was ist   
denn?" 

Ranma winkte ihn näher. "Komm´ mal hier hoch." 

Jeremy: "Warum, ich fühl´ mich hier unten ganz wohl. Hier falle ich nicht so   
tief." 

Ranma: "Das hat damit nichts zu tun, komm´ einfach mal hier rauf." 

Jeremy federte kurz in den Knien und sprang. Er zog die Beine an als er   
auf dem Zaun landete, suchte sein Gleichgewicht und richtete sich dann auf.   
"Und, was willst du jetzt?" 

Ranma ging rückwärts auf dem Zaun weiter. "Fällt dir nichts auf?" 

Jeremy folgte vorsichtig seinem Bruder. "Sollte denn?" 

Ranma: "Als du das letzte Mal zu mir raufgekommen bist, mußtest du noch   
klettern. Jetzt bist du gesprungen." 

Jeremy blieb stehen. Ranma hatte recht. Er war aus dem Stand fast zwei Meter   
senkrecht in die Höhe gesprungen, so als ob die Gesetzte der Schwerkraft   
kurzzeitig nicht existiert hätten. 

Ranma: "Hey, willst du da Wurzeln schlagen?" 

Jeremy hüpfte wieder runter und setzte seinen Weg unten fort. Ranma runzelte   
die Stirn, machte aber keine Anstalten ihn wieder raufzuholen. "Ich dachte,   
das ist eine gute Möglichkeit dir deine Fortschritte zu demonstrieren. Wenn   
du am eigenen Leib erfährst, wie du dich verbessert hast." 

Jeremy nickte geistesabwesend. Nach einer Weile sprach er Nabiki an. "Du hast   
gestern doch gefragt, in wie weit sich meine Welt von dieser unterscheidet?   
Das eben war ein gutes Beispiel." 

Nabiki machte sich nicht die Mühe ihn anzusehen. "Was? Das Leute wie Spatzen   
auf den Zäunen herumlaufen?" 

Jeremy: "Nein. In meiner Welt liegt der Rekord im Hochsprung bei vier Meter   
und ein paar Zerquetschte. Und das auch nur mit Anlauf, und von oben   
sitzen bleiben gar nicht zu sprechen. Hier hat ein einfacher Mensch   
wie ich die Möglichkeit, in nur einer Woche einen Sprung aus dem   
Stand von knapp der Hälfte zu schaffen." 

Nabiki: "Interessant. Aber nicht wirklich relevant." 

Jeremy: "Außerdem, solche netten Sachen wie Ki-Blasts gibt es auch nicht.   
Irgend etwas ist hier, was anders ist als bei mir." 

Akane: "Bist du dir da sicher? Ich meine, hier ist sowas auch nicht unbedingt   
alltäglich. Die meisten Menschen sind sich gar nicht bewußt, zu was   
sie alles fähig sind." 

Jeremy: "Wenn es solche Dinge in meiner Welt geben würde, glaub mir, das   
würde mir aufgefallen sein." 

Damit schien das Thema beendet zu sein. Jeremy dachte noch eine Weile über   
Akanes Worte nach, aber wenn die Menschen seiner Welt zu den gleichen Stunts   
wie Animecharaktere fähig wären, dann hätte das sicherlich längst die   
Öffentlichkeit erreicht.   
Schließlich brach er die Gedanken ab, schon aus dem Grund, weil sie Furinkan   
erreicht hatten und der Unterricht begann.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


In der Pause.   
Ohne die Horde o´Hentai, und mit einem friedlichen Kuno, hatte sich die   
Schule auf einem normalem Level eingefunden. So wie man es von einer Schule   
erwarten würde.   
Akane hatte sich zu ihrer Clique gesellt, während Ranma bei seinen Klassen-   
kameraden saß. Jeremy hatte sich mehr aus Langeweile dazugesetzt. 

Er achtete nicht besonders auf den Inhalt des Gesprächs. Hiroshi schien in   
eine von Akanes Freundinnen verliebt zu sein, jedenfalls schwärmte er   
pausenlos von Sayuri. Die Anderen machten sich einen Spaß daraus ihn damit   
aufzuziehen. Jeremy war froh das Hiroshi seine weibliche Form aufgegeben   
hatte. 

Sein Blick wanderte über den Schulhof und blieb an Sato hängen. Leider waren   
nicht alle so wie Hiroshi, Sato schien ihm immer noch zu verfolgen. Und das,   
obwohl er bereits eine feste Freundin hatte. Ausgerechnet eines der ruhigsten   
und zurückhaltensten Mädchen der Schule. Jeremy konnte beim besten Willen   
nicht verstehen wie sich Mia mit ihm einlassen konnte. 

Vor allem, wenn Sato sie ständig nur heruntermachte. Grade jetzt zum Beispiel   
stritten die Beiden sich, oder besser gesagt, Sato schimpfte und Mia nickte   
nur ab und zu mit hängenden Kopf.   
Jeremy war keineswegs jemand, der sich ständig in anderer Leute Dinge   
einmischen mußte, aber erstens war Mia ihm sympathisch, zweitens konnte er   
Sato nicht leiden, und drittens war das Mädchen schon den Tränen nahe. Er   
stand auf und ging näher. 

Sato: " ... und nur weil du dumme Schnepfe ständig mit deinen Freundinnen   
rumgammeln mußt, anstatt dich um deinen Freund zu kümmern wie es   
sich gehört. Sei froh das ich mich überhaupt noch mit dir abgebe.   
Wenn ich-" 

Sato stoppte mitten im Satz, als eine Hand schwer auf seine Schulter fiel.   
Er drehte sich um und sah sich Jeremy gegenüber. 

Jeremy: "'Wenn du' nicht bald einen anderen Ton Mia gegenüber einschlägst,   
dann könnte es sein das ich mich in eure 'Diskussion' einmischen   
muß." 

Sato: "Das geht dich einen feuchten Dreck an, wie ich mit meiner Freundin   
rede. Misch´ dich nicht in private Angelegenheiten ein, das ist nicht   
deine Sache." 

Jeremy kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust und sah Sato herausfordernd an. "Nun,   
ich 'mache' es einfach zu meiner Sache. Und ich mische mich ein, weil du   
und dein dämliches Gehabe mir auf die Nerven gehen. Es kotzt mich an, wie du   
Mia behandelst, und alle anderen Mädchen auch. Ich habe-" 

Sato: "Ich behandle die Leute wie ich möchte. Und Frauen brauchen nunmal eine   
starke Hand die zeigt wo es langgeht. Nicht wahr, Mia-chan?" 

Er zog seine Freundin grob an sich. Mia schrumpfte zusammen und nickte   
widerwillig. Traurig sah sie Jeremy an. "Er hat recht, was passiert ist   
ist wirklich meine Schuld. Ich hätte mich mehr um ihn kümmern müssen." 

Jeremy wußte nicht was er tun sollte. Es war klar das Mia nicht meinte was   
sie sagte, aber er konnte seine Hilfe schlecht aufzwingen. "Es sieht eher   
so aus als ob du ihm viel zu viel Aufmerksamkeit schenkst. Dafür das er   
ständig andere Mädchen anbaggert, ich an deiner Stelle hätte ihm längst den   
Laufpass gegeben." 

Sato: (großspurig)"Was kann ich dafür wenn die Frauen mir nachlaufen? Und   
selbst wenn ich hier und da mal ein bißchen Spaß habe, ich bin   
Manns genug für mehr als eine Freundin. Was macht deine Schwester   
eigentlich so, hab sie lange nicht mehr gesehen?" 

Jeremy: "Geht dich nichts an. Du klingst schon fast wie unser heißgeliebter   
Oberschüler, der meint auch er wäre der Traum aller Frauen." 

Sato: "Ja, Kuno ist ein echter Kerl. Ein bißchen hinterm Berg manchmal, aber   
er weiß auch wie man die Mädchen behandelt." 

Jeremy verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Sato hatte die gleiche Einstellung wie   
Tatewaki, nur war er 'absichtlich' so, während Kuno es nicht besser wußte.   
"Dir haben sie auch ins Gehirn geschissen. Du glaubst wirklich, mit der   
Meinung bei Frauen landen zu können?" 

Sato: "Wer spricht von 'landen'? Die warten doch nur darauf erobert zu   
werden. Dazu sind Frauen doch da: Um und Männern zu gefallen und   
um Kinder zu kriegen. Das Problem ist nur, das sie manchmal meinen,   
sie müssen anfangen zu denken." 

Jeremy schnappte nach Luft. Dazu fiel ihm echt nichts mehr ein. "Du tust   
mir ehrlich leid, Sato. Schonmal was von 'Gleichberechtigung' gehört?" 

Sato: "Ja, völliger Quatsch. Die Natur hat uns nicht umsonst zu der   
bestimmenden Spezies gemacht. Hast du nie gemerkt, das Mädchen   
beherrscht werden 'wollen'? Das ist in ihrer Genetik eingepflanzt.   
Emanzipation und sowas, das ist was für Frauen die keinen abbekommen   
haben. Ich sage immer, Frauen haben vier Lippen, zwei zum Scheiße   
erzählen und zwei zum wieder gut machen. Was grinst du eigentlich   
so blöd?" 

Während Sato sprach, hatte sich Jeremys wütender Gesichtsausdruck   
verflüchtigt, und einem breiten Grinsen Platz gemacht. Wortlos deutete er auf   
einen Punkt hinter Sato. Dieser drehte sich um... 

... und sah sich Akane gegenüber. 

Sie war rot angelaufen vor Zorn, und hielt den Stiel ihres Hammers so fest   
umklammert das die Knöchel weiß hervortraten. 

Sato: "Uh-oh." 

Wie buchstabiert man 'Schmerz'? 

~W-H-A-M-M~ 

Jup, genau richtig. 

Nachdem sie Sato zu einem fettigen Fleck auf dem Boden verarbeitet hatte,   
fühlte sich Akane gleich etwas besser. Einige der umstehenden Schülerinnen   
klatschten Beifall. 

Jeremy wandte sich wieder Mia zu. "Ich habe dich bis jetzt für ein ruhiges   
und intelligentes Mädchen gehalten, aber das du dich mit so einem abgibst."   
Er schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf, setzte sich und bot Mia an das Gleiche   
zu tun. "Verrätst du mir warum Sato dich überhaupt fertig gemacht hat?   
Manchmal hilft es sich auszusprechen." 

Mia seufzte tief und ließ sich nieder. "Sato hat einige Probleme in der   
Schule. Er hat Schwierigkeiten mit dem Stoff, und da ich sowieso Nachhilfe   
gebe habe ich ihm angeboten mit ihm zu üben. So habe ich ihn auch kennen   
gelernt. Aber die letzten Arbeiten sind alle nicht so gut geworden, und da   
hat er gesagt, wenn ich mich mehr um ihn gekümmert hätte, dann wäre das nicht   
passiert. Und er hat sogar recht." 

Jeremy: "Du gibst 'dir' die Schuld, weil 'er' versagt hat? Mia, wenn Sato   
sich nicht selber darum kümmern kann, dann hat das doch nichts mit   
dir zu tun." 

Mia: "Findest du?" 

Jeremy: "Und ob. Wenn ich dir einen Tipp geben darf: Laß die Finger von ihm.   
So einer wie er hat dich gar nicht verdient, vor allem nicht wenn   
er dich so behandelt." 

Mia sah traurig nach unten und malte mit dem Fuß ein Muster in den Sand. Dann   
seufzte sie. "Aber was soll ich denn machen? Er ist der einzige, der mich   
überhaupt beachtet. Alle meine Freundinnen hatten schon mindestens einen   
richtigen Freund, nur ich nicht. Sato war der erste der mich überhaupt   
angesehen hat." Sie wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. 

Jeremy: (beruhigend)"Hey, hey. Nicht weinen. Das findet sich schon. Du mußt   
nur etwas selbstsicherer werden, du siehst immer so aus als ob   
du dich am liebsten verstecken würdest. Sei ein bißchen fröhlicher,   
und kauf´ dir mal ein schickes Kleid oder so. Es kann doch für ein   
hübsches Mädchen wie dich kein Problem sein einen Freund zu finden." 

Er lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu. Es dauerte einen Moment, aber dann lächelte   
Mia zurück. 

Jeremy: "Na siehst du. Ist doch schon viel besser so." 

Mia: (schnieft)"Danke. Es nett von dir, das du versuchst mir Mut zu machen." 

Jeremy: "Kein Problem. Aber sieh´ zu das du diese lächerliche Ausrede eines   
Freundes loswirst." 

############################################################################# 

Auch der Rest der Woche verlief ereignislos. Dann kam das Wochenende, und mit   
ihm nicht nur Kasumi´s Date mit Doc Tofu, sondern auch der nächste Ärger.   
Aber der Reihe nach. 

Es war am Samstag Nachmittag. Kasumi stand mit ihrem Vater in der Küche und   
erklärte ihm die Mikrowelle zum x-sten Mal. "... und dann nimmst du die   
Knödel mit dem Fisch und stellst hier die Zeit auf 3,5 Minuten. An der   
Leistung brauchst du nichts machen. Das Essen ist schon fertig gekocht, du   
mußt es nur aufwärmen. Und vergiß nicht einen Teller als Abdeckung zu   
verwenden." Sie sah ihren ratlos dastehenden Vater an. "Hast du es jetzt   
verstanden?" 

Soun nickte mit tränenden Augen und griff nach einem weiteren Taschentuch. Er   
sah nicht so aus als ob er überhaupt zugehört hatte. Kasumi seufzte. 

Kasumi: "Ich erkläre es dir noch mal. Also, hier stellst du die Minuten ein   
(zeigt auf die Tasten) hier die Sekunden (zeigt auch) und hier die   
Leistung. An der Leistung brauchst du nichts verstellen, bis auf die   
Sachen aus der Tiefkühltruhe, die mußt du-" 

Soun unterbrach sie. Er warf seine Arme um sie und flennte hemmungslos.   
"Waaaaah! Mein kleines Baby hat ihr erstes Date. ~schluchz, heul~ Wo ist nur   
die Zeit geblieben, gestern warst du noch sooo klein. Waaaah!" 

Kasumi tat etwas, was sie seit drei Jahren nicht mehr getan hatte. Sie   
verdrehte die Augen. 

Nabiki steckte ihren Kopf zur Küchentür herein. "Oneechan, Doktor Tofu kommt   
in zehn Minuten, und du hast dich nicht mal umgezogen." 

Kasumi ließ ihren Vater an ihrer Schulter ausweinen und klopfte ihm auf den   
Rücken. Nebenbei sah sie Nabiki an. "Imutochan, wärst du so nett und würdest   
dich heute abend um das Essen kümmern? Es ist alles fertig, es muß nur wieder   
aufgewärmt werden, aber Vater ist ..." Sie ließ den Satz unvollendet. 

Nabiki: "Aber sicher. Und sei es nur aus Selbsterhaltung. Wenn ich es nicht   
mache würde ja nur Akane übrigbleiben. Und nun sieh zu das du dir   
was anderes anziehst, oder willst du 'so' auf dein Date?" 

Sie deutete auf Kasumi, welche immer noch ihren Arbeitsrock mit der Schürze   
anhatte. Kasumi machte "Gute Güte, natürlich nicht." und beeilte sich in   
ihr Zimmer. Soun putzte geräuschvoll seine Nase und eilte hinterher. 

Soun: "Und zieh dich warm an, es soll bis auf zwölf Grad runtergehen diese   
Nacht. Und sieh´ zu das du vor Mitternacht wieder zu Hause bist, oder   
das Tofu dich sonst begleitet. Und nimm´ Verdauungstropfen mit, du   
weißt nicht wie schwer das Essen wird. Und den Elektroschocker, nicht   
das der Doktor am ersten Abend schon aufdringlich wird. Und paß auf   
das du-" 

Nabiki: (genervt)"Daddy! Kasumi ist erwachsen. Und geimpft ist sie auch." 

Soun: "Bwaaaaaah! Kann sich ein Vater denn keine Sorgen um seine Tochter   
machen?" 

Ranma und Jeremy kamen mit Eimer und Aufnehmer an, um die entstehenden   
Wasserlachen zu beseitigen. 

~Ding-Dong~ 

Mit einer für sie ungeahnten Geschwindigkeit war Kasumi an der Tür. Hastig   
richtete sie ihr Haar und das Abendkleid, und wollte die Tür öffnen, als   
Nabiki sie zurückhielt. 

Nabiki: "Untersteh dich. Eine Dame läßt ihren Freund mindestens zehn Minuten   
warten. Geh wieder nach oben, wir machen das schon. Du kannst ja   
noch ein wenig Make-up auftragen." 

Kasumi: "Findest du? Aber ich habe keine Schminke." 

Nabiki: "Du darfst meine benutzen. Und jetzt rauf mit dir." 

Mit einem Fragezeichen auf dem Gesicht verschwand Kasumi wieder. Nabiki   
öffnete die Tür. Tofu stand dort im Anzug und mit einem Strauß Rosen und   
rang sichtlich um Fassung. 

Nabiki: Hmm, ein Armani, bin gespannt wieviel der gekostet hat.> "Guten Tag   
Herr Ono, meine Schwester läßt ausrichten das sie gleich hier sein   
wird. Kommen Sie doch solange rein." 

Tofu nickte etwas gezwungen und betrat das Haus. Im Wohnzimmer saß ein   
verheult aussehender Soun auf der Couch, und die zwei Saotome-Teens waren   
beschäftigt eine Wasserlache zu beseitigen. Er wollte grade fragen ob die   
Tendos einen Wasserrohrbruch gehabt hatten, als ein großer Panda durch die   
Terrassentür kam und tröstend seine Tatze um Souns Schultern legte. 

Tofu: "Oh, ich wußte gar nicht das ihr euch ein Haustier haltet." 

Jeremy wrang seinen Aufnehmer über dem Eimer aus. "Ist es auch nicht, das ist   
Ranma´s ..." Das Wasser war zuviel. Instand Mädchen. Mit einer wesentlich   
höheren Stimme beendete sie den Satz. "... Vater. Scheiß´ Wasser." 

Tofu putze seine Brille und sah noch mal genauer hin. "Keine große   
Ähnlichkeit, würde ich sagen." 

Ranma wrang ebenfalls seinen Lappen aus. Er hatte mehr Glück als Jeremy.   
"Gottlob, nein. Sonst würde ich mich auch umbringen." Er bemerkte die   
verwirrten Blicke, die der Doktor dem Panda zuwarf. "Ach so, das. Das ist   
mein Vater so wie das mein Bruder ist." Er zeigte auf Jeremy-chan. 

Tofu nickte in Verständnis und schwieg. Grade als es unangenehm wurde kam   
Kasumi die Treppe runter. Sie sah einfach berauschend aus, und die Temperatur   
sank abrupt. 

Tofu: "Ka-ka-ka-ka ... Gut siehst du aus." 

Kasumi lächelte. Es war ein ganz besonderes Lächeln, speziell für Tofu, und   
die Temperatur sank noch weiter. 

Kasumi: "Danke schön. Der Anzug steht dir aber auch gut." 

Sie ging auf Tofu zu, rutschte aber auf Soun´s mittlerweile gefrorenen   
Tränen aus und legte den Weg schneller als beabsichtigt zurück. Bevor sie   
fallen konnte fing der Doktor sie auf. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, und es war   
einer dieser endlosen Momente wie man sie aus Liebesschnulzen kennt. 

Tofu: "Kasumi." 

Kasumi: "Oh, Tofu." 

Soun vermied es, bei diesen Temperaturen in Tränen auszubrechen. 

Genma, der Ignorant der er war, störte sich nicht an der Szene. 

Ranma seufzte und wünschte sich, das er mit Akane auch mal solche Momente   
haben könnte. 

Akane seufzte und wünschte sich, das sie mit einem Jungen auch mal solche   
Momente haben könnte. Nur mit welchem? 

Jeremy-chan zog ihre Thermos aus Sub-space und ärgerte sich, als sie nur Eis   
darin fand. 

Nabiki sah auf die Uhr, und hustete dann übertrieben. "Ich will ja nicht   
stöhren, aber hattet ihr Zwei heute nicht noch was vor?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kurze Zeit später auf den Straßen von Nerima.   
Akane und Jeremy gingen auf dem Bürgersteig, Ranma balancierte auf der Mauer   
daneben. 

Ranma: (grummelt)"Ich kann noch immer nicht glauben das ich mich dazu habe   
überreden lassen." 

Jeremy: "Nun, es könnte an Soun´s Dämonenkopfattacke gelegen haben, oder   
daran das Nabiki dir die Worte im Mund umgedreht hat, oder daran   
das-" 

Ranma: (genervt)"Ist gut, ich habe verstanden. Aber warum bist du   
mitgekommen?" 

Jeremy: "Reines Interesse." 

Akane: "Daddy ist aber auch übervorsichtig. Als ob Kasumi einen Babysitter   
braucht." 

Ranma: "'Drei' Babysitter." 

Akane: "Du hättest ja nicht mitkommen brauchen." 

Ranma: "Ich 'wollte' auch nicht, aber dein Herr Vater hat mir keine Wahl   
gelassen." 

Jeremy: "Schluß jetzt. Wir müssen doch nur zu dieser Eishalle gehen und ein   
Auge auf Kasumi haben, damit ihr Vater beruhigt ist. Was ist so   
schlimm daran? Ich meine, wenn uns langweilig wird können wir eine   
Runde Schlittschuhlaufen." 

Akane nickte zustimmend, sie mochte Eislaufen. Es war ein altes Hobby von   
ihr, und sie war recht gut drin. 

Ranma schien anderer Meinung zu sein, er zog eine Grimasse. "Bloß nicht.   
Ich 'hasse' Eislaufen. Das letzte Mal, als ich das gemacht habe, ist etwas   
passiert was ich am liebsten vergessen würde." 

Akane schaute ihn verwirrt an, Jeremy mußte einen Augenblick überlegen bis   
ihm einfiel was Ranma meinte. "Ach, deswegen hast du dich so gesträubt, du   
hast Angst das du jemanden begegnest." 

Ranma blieb abrupt stehen, stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte und sah ärgerlich   
hinunter. "Ranma Saotome hat vor 'nichts' Angst. Ich will nur nicht Gefahr   
laufen, das ich diesem Arsch seinen Kiefer ausrenke wenn ich ihn noch mal   
sehe." 

Akane: "Ach was. 'Jeder' Mensch hat vor irgend etwas Angst, es kommt nur   
darauf an wie man mit der Angst umgeht." 

Ranma: "'Ich' habe vor 'nichts' angst." 

Jeremy deutete den Weg hinab. "Und was ist damit?" 

Ranma blickte in die angegebene Richtung, erschrak, und fiel von der Mauer   
mit dem Gesicht aufs Pflaster. 

Akane schaute neugierig was Ranma so aus dem Konzept gebracht haben konnte.   
Es war nichts zu sehen, außer einer Katze die ihnen auf der Mauer   
entgegenkam.   
Dann fiel ihr ein das am Anfang mal erwähnt wurde, das Ranma Dank seines   
Vaters panische Angst vor Katzen hatte. Ein Blick auf ihn sagte ihr, das   
panisch sogar noch untertrieben war. Er war ein Stück zurückgekrochen und saß   
am ganzen Körper zitternd am Boden. 

Jeremy: "Uhm, Akane? Kannst du dich ein wenig um Ranma kümmern, ich kümmere   
mich derweil um die Katze." 

Akane: "Ja, sicher. ... Was hast du vor?" 

Jeremy: "Nichts, aber ich habe das Gefühl ich kenn´ das Tier." 

Akane nickte und kniete neben Ranma nieder. Jeremy ging auf die Katze zu.   
Er kannte kaum Leute hier in Nerima, geschweige denn Haustiere, aber er war   
sich sicher das diese Katze keine gewöhnliche Katze war. 

Es sei denn, schwarze Katzen mit einer halbmondförmigen kahlen Stelle auf   
der Stirn waren hier normal. 

Er stoppte und sah zu dem Tier auf der Mauer. "Naschkatze möchte Reiskuchen." 

Die Katze wäre fast von der Mauer gefallen. Sie fing sich aber schnell wieder   
und sah ihn unschuldig an. "Maunz?" 

Jeremy: "Och komm´ schon, Luna, ich weiß das du mich verstehst." 

Diesmal fiel die Katze wirklich von der Mauer. Jeremy griff rasch zu und   
erwischte sie im Nackenfell. Dann setzte er Luna zurück auf die Mauer. Die   
Mondkatze sah ihn mehr als nur erstaunt an, schwieg aber. 

Jeremy: "Nicht sehr gesprächig heute, was? Wenn du die Prinzessin suchst bist   
du hier falsch. Juuban liegt ein paar Kilometer Ostsüdöstlich   
von hier." 

Luna blinzelte ein paar Mal. Dann sprang sie runter und sah zu ihm hinauf.   
"Danke." 

Als sie in die angegebene Richtung laufen wollte rief ihr Jeremy hinterher.   
"Noch etwas. Paß auf das dir keiner ein Pflaster über deinen Mond klebt." 

Die schwarze Katze nickte, dann lief sie weiter. Jeremy sah ihr hinterher   
bis sie nicht mehr zu sehen war. 

Akane trat neben ihn. "Redest du öfters mit Tieren?" 

Jeremy ging wieder los in Richtung Eishalle. "Nur wenn sie antworten." 

Akane und Ranma blickten ihn hinterher als ob er nicht ganz dicht sei. 

Jeremy: (dreht sich um)"Was ist? Wollt ihr da Wurzeln schlagen?" 

Ranma und Akane sahen sich an, dann auf Jeremy, dann wieder sich. Dann   
zuckten sie mit den Schultern und folgten ihm. 

Sie gingen ein Stück schweigend weiter. 

Akane: (schielt zu Ranma)"Sag mal, wie war das eben noch mit 'Ich habe keine   
Angst'?" 

Ranma sprang wieder auf die Mauer. "Katzen zählen nicht." 

Akane: "Ich habe ja schon gehört das Leute vor Spinnen Angst haben, oder   
Käfern, und vielleicht auch Hunden. Aber Katzen?" 

Ranma vergrub die Hände in den Taschen und machte ein grimmiges Gesicht. 

Akane: "Dabei sind Katzen so liebe und kuschelige Tiere. Ich habe schonmal   
daran gedacht mir eine als Haustier zuzulegen, oder-" 

Ranma unterbrach sie und wechselte gekünstelt das Thema. "Hey Jeremy? Was   
hältst du von ein wenig Training? Komm doch rauf hier." 

Jeremy: (schüttelt den Kopf)"Nein Danke, ich fühl´ mich wohl hier unten." 

Ranma: "Komm schon, es hat viele Vorteile wenn man auf erhöhten Wegen läuft.   
Neben dem Balancetraining." 

Jeremy: (nicht interessiert)"Zum Beispiel?" 

Ein Auto fuhr vorbei, und genau durch die Pfütze neben Jeremy. Instand   
Mädchen. 

Ranma: "Zum Beispiel." 

(Anm.d.Autors: Ihr wundert euch woher Jeremy wußte das Luna noch auf der   
Suche nach Usagi war, d.h. die Serie noch nicht begonnen hatte? Denkt mal   
logisch nach, Ranma1/2 fing 1987 an, bei SailorMoon war es 1992.) 

############################################################################# 

Auf der Eisbahn.   
Die Eishalle im Tokyoter Stadtteil Kolkhoz war gut ausgestattet und   
komfortabel. Das Wichtigste war natürlich die große Eisfläche, aber auch das   
angrenzende Restaurant war erwähnenswert. Die Luft war kalt, obwohl draußen   
Sommer war, und unsere Nerimianer waren froh das sie an wärmere Kleidung   
gedacht hatten.   
Akane hatte ein paar Freundinnen getroffen, und lief nun mit ihnen   
Schlittschuh. Ranma stand an der Bande und beobachtete sie und das Treiben   
auf dem Eis. Jeremy, immer noch Mädchen, lehnte ebenfalls gegen die   
Holzbegrenzung, schaute aber in die andere Richtung. Immerhin waren sie   
ursprünglich hier damit sie ein Auge auf 'die kleine ´Sumi' haben konnten,   
wie Soun es ausgedrückt hatte. 

Kasumi und Tofu saßen in dem Restaurant, hatten aber noch nichts bestellt,   
und so wie es aussah würde sich daran auch in nächster Zeit nicht viel   
ändern. Sie schienen sich bestens zu unterhalten, Tofu hatte völlig die   
Kontrolle über seine Gefühle, nur als die älteste Tendo ihn zärtlich bei der   
Hand genommen hatte war etwas Nebel auf seinen Gläsern zu sehen gewesen. 

Jeremy-chan mußte lächeln, wie schnell sich doch eine Beziehung entwickeln   
konnte, wenn der erste Schritt erstmal getan war. Sie sah zu Ranma, dann   
drehte sie sich um und suchte nach Akane auf der Eisfläche. Bei den Beiden   
würde es sicherlich schwieriger werden. 

Sie sah Akane zu wie sie über die Bahn glitt. Jeremy-chan hatte nie selber   
auf Kufen gestanden, aber sie konnte sehen das Akane das Schlittschuhlaufen   
gut beherrschte.   
Dann blieb ihr Blick an einem anderen äußerst begabten Läufer haften. Ein   
Junge in ungefähr ihrem Alter war von Menschen umringt. Er vollführte   
Pirouetten und Sprünge, schien sich selber aber am Besten zu gefallen während   
die Zuschauer Beifall klatschten. 

Jeremy-chan zog Ranma am Ärmel und deutete in die Menge. "Schau mal, der da.   
Ist das zufällig der für den ich ihn halte?" 

Ranma: (nickt grimmig)"Mikado Sanzenin. Wie es aussieht ohne seine Klette von   
Partnerin. Ich war ja von Anfang an dagegen hierher zu kommen, dieser   
Casanova ist fast jeden Tag hier. Wenn er Akane auch nur anschaut..." 

Jeremy-chan: "Irre ich mich, oder bist du sauer auf ihn?" 

Ranma fuhr zornig herum. "Was glaubst du denn? Der Kerl hat mich-." Er   
stoppte, sah sich um, und sprach dann in diesem gehetzten Flüsterton weiter,   
der fast genauso gut zu verstehen war wie normale Worte. "Der Kerl hat mich   
geküßt. Mich! Natürlich bin ich sauer. Was würdest du denn sagen, wenn du   
deinen ersten Kuß von einem anderen Jungen bekommen hättest?" 

Jeremy-chan schwieg, Ranmas Ausbruch war etwas überraschend gekommen. Sie   
sah wieder auf die Eisbahn und überlegte. Nach einem Moment antwortete sie.   
"Ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Aber es wäre auch nicht mein erster Kuß   
gewesen, ich hab´ eine Freundin. Und vor Nicole gab´s noch andere. Und dein   
erster Kuß war es sicher auch nicht, jedes Kind hat von seinen Eltern schon   
einen Gute-Nacht-Kuß oder so bekommen. Außerdem, du vergißt das es gar nicht   
passiert ist, du bist in der Vergangenheit." 

Ranma stützte sich grummelnd mit den Armen auf der Reling ab. "Kann sein,   
aber die Erinnerung daran habe ich trotzdem."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Mikado Sanzenin kam elegant wieder auf dem Eis auf und zog eine lange   
Schleife über die Bahn. Die umstehenden Leute applaudierten. 

Er stoppte und verbeugte sich elegant. "Danke für ihre Aufmerksamkeit, meine   
Damen und Herren. Ich würde mich freuen wenn ich sie in ein paar Tagen   
wiedersehe. Wenn meine Partnerin wieder hier ist, werden sie das Goldene   
Paar von Kolkhoz Highschool in seiner ganzen Pracht erleben können. Ich danke   
Ihnen." 

Er verbeugte sich ein zweites Mal, dann glitt er zwischen den Zuschauern   
hindurch und auf den Ausgang zu. Auf dem Weg dorthin bemerkte er, wie er   
beobachtet wurde. Ein Mädchen mit kurzen blonden Haaren behielt ihn   
aufmerksam im Auge und schien jeder seinen Bewegungen zu folgen. Ein   
schwarzhaariger Junge mit Zopf daneben, sicher ihr Freund, starrte mißmutig   
auf das Eis vor ihm. 

Mikado fuhr sich mit der Hand durch seine Haare. Sicher eine Verehrerin von   
mir. Ihr Freund ist sicher beleidigt, weil sie mir soviel Aufmerksamkeit   
schenkt. Nur zu verständlich.> Der Eiskunstläufer glitt auf sein neues Ziel   
zu. Der Freund des fremden Mädchens schien ihr nicht genügend Aufmerksamkeit   
zu schenken. Sanzenin hielt sich für einen Kavalier der alten Schule, und   
war fest entschlossen das Mädchen mit seiner Anwesenheit zu trösten.   
Immerhin, war sein Charm nicht unwiderstehlich? 

Elegant hielt er an der Bande und sprach das Mädchen an. "Holde Maid, was   
bedrückt euch? Ihr schaut so trübsinnig drein, gibt es etwas womit ich euch   
aufheitern kann?" 

Der Blondschopf blinzelte und wandte sich dann ihrem Freund zu. "Ranma,   
hatten alle deine Gegner diesen Sprachfehler? Zuerst Tatewaki, dann der hier,   
man kommt sich vor wie im Mittelalter." 

Der Ranma genannte Junge hatte Mikado bis jetzt mit komischem Gesicht   
angestarrt. Jetzt überlegte er einen Augenblick und sah dann seine Freundin   
an. "Picolett klang so ähnlich, aber der hatte auch einen grauenvollen   
französischen Akzent. Und der Heini mit der Teezeremonie war auch nicht ohne.   
Aber Ryoga und Mousse haben ganz normal geredet." Er überlegte einen Moment   
weiter. "Aber jetzt wo du es sagst, Jeremy, ein komischer Zufall ist es   
schon." 

Mikado mischte sich ins Gespräch ein, ignorierte Ranma, und wandte sich an   
das Mädchen mit Namen Jeremy. Seltsamer Name für eine junge Dame.> "Meine   
Ausdrucksweise entspricht nur meinem gehobenen Stand. Ich bin natürlich gerne   
bereit im normalen Tonfall zu parlieren, wenn es beliebt. Wäre die Dame   
bereit einen Tanz auf dem Eis mit mir zu wagen?" 

Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf. "Öhm, nein Danke. Ich habe auch gar keine   
passenden Schuhe." 

Enttäuschung zeigte sich einen Augenblick auf Mikado´s Gesicht, dann lächelte   
er aber und nahm Jeremy´s Hand. "Nun denn, vielleicht ein andermal. Bei   
nächster Gelegenheit werde ich aber darauf bestehen müssen, man bekommt nicht   
alle Tage ein so hübsches Gesicht zu sehen. Mademoiselle-" Er nahm ihren Arm   
hoch und wollte ihr einen Handkuß geben, als...   
  
  
  
  
  
  


... als Ranma ihn am Kragen packte und vom Eis hob. Er warf Mikado zu Boden   
ohne seine Kleidung loszulassen, dann riß er ihn wieder hoch und schleuderte   
ihn in die andere Richtung davon. "Mach´ bloß das du wegkommst." Der   
Eiskunstläufer schlitterte haltlos über die Fläche. 

Jeremy-chan: "Meinst du nicht, das war etwas ... übertrieben?" 

Ranma sah haßerfüllt zu Mikado, welcher sich wieder aufrichtete und ebenso   
haßerfüllt zurückstarrte. Dann warf er empört den Kopf in den Nacken und   
verzog sich. 

Ranma: "Nein. Ich hätte ihm noch den Kiefer brechen sollen." 

Jeremy-chan: "Mann, an dem hast du echt einen gefressen. Trotzdem, danke." 

Ranma nickte nur. 

Jeremy-chan: "Was mich interessieren würde, was hat er gesagt als das mit   
deinem Fluch rauskam? Er war doch sicher nicht begeistert?" 

Ein breites Grinsen entstand auf Ranma´s Gesicht. "Da kannst du Gift drauf   
nehmen. Ich glaub´ er hat seine ganzen Gedärme mit ausgekotzt. Danach habe   
ich nie wieder was von ihm gehört, aber ich glaube, er hat nie wieder eine   
Frau angefaßt." Das Grinsen verschwand, und ein eher betrübter Ausdruck   
entstand als er wieder auf die Eisbahn sah. "Das war leider auch mir das   
einzige, was das Herauskommen meines Fluches Gutes gebracht hat." 

Jeremy-chan: "Wie meinst du das? Soweit ich weiß haben die Anderen das   
ziemlich normal akzeptiert, das du und 'das Mädchen mit dem Zopf'   
ein und dieselbe Person sind." 

Ranma: (aufgebracht)"Normal akzeptiert? NORMAL AKZEPTIERT? Jeremy, du hast   
doch selbst gelesen was ..." Er stoppte, dann trat Erkenntnis in   
seine Augen. (ruhiger)"Ich verstehe. Es war nicht Teil der Geschichte   
die du kennst." 

Jeremy-chan´s Gesicht war ein einziges Fragezeichen. Sie überschlug die   
Ereignisse im Manga: Cologne hatte mit dem Katzenzunge-Shiatsupunkt Ranma´s   
Körper hitzeempfindlich gemacht, so das er sich nicht zurückverwandeln   
konnte. Beim folgenden Kampf mit Mousse hatte er dann so getan, als ob er   
sich nur als Mädchen verkleidet hätte, aber später kam raus das er   
tatsächlich eins war. Nach dem Kampf um die Phönix-Pille und dem Erlernen   
des Amaguriken hatten sich alle dann an Ranma´s Fluch gewöhnt. Dazwischen,   
nun, dazwischen war nichts. 

Jeremy-chan: "'Was' genau ist denn eigentlich passiert?" 

Ranma: (starrt aufs Eis)"Glaub´ mir, mein Freund, das willst du nicht   
wirklich wissen. ~seufz~ Das willst du gar nicht wissen." 

Jeremy-chan griff Ranma am Arm und zog ihn herum, so das er sie ansehen   
mußte. "Was ist passiert?" 

Ranma löste ihre Finger von seinem Arm und sah sie ernst an. "Es ist nicht   
wichtig, es wird dieses Mal nicht geschehen. ... Jeremy, ich will nicht das   
der Fluch diesmal bekannt wird. Das du es Kuno erzählt hast ist in Ordnung,   
jetzt läßt er mich wenigstens in Ruhe, und die Klappe halten tut er auch.   
Aber die Anderen brauchen davon nichts wissen. Ranko und Jessica bleiben   
zwei eigenständige Personen, die ab und zu in Furinkan erscheinen und genauso   
schnell wieder verschwinden. Kriegst du das hin?" 

Jeremy-chan: (unsicher)"Ich denke schon. Aber mich würde doch interessieren   
was eigentlich los war." 

Ranma schüttelte den Kopf, und damit auch seine ernste Stimmung ab. Dann   
grinste er wieder in seiner typischen, leicht arroganten Weise, die ihn   
so einzigartig machte. "Komm, wir besuchen mal Kasumi und den Doc. Außerdem   
hab´ ich Hunger." 

############################################################################# 

Tage später. 

Schlag, Kick, Abwehr, Rückhand, Punch, Punch, Konter, Block, Fußfeger. 

Das Training hatte sich zu einem festen Bestandteil im Tagesablauf   
arrangiert. Lange Zeit war Akane die einzige Benutzerin des Dojo gewesen,   
nun waren endlich wieder echte Kampfgeräusche darin zu hören. Bis auf ihre   
morgendlichen Sparringsessions im Freien waren Ranma und sein Vater   
regelmäßig darin zu finden, aber auch Jeremy war oft dort. Schon allein weil   
Ranma und Akane ihn dazu anspornten. 

Roundhousekick, Block, grader Konter, Tritt, ducken, Rückwärtsflip. 

Grade jetzt war er auch im Dojo, mit Ranma, und gab sein Bestes um ihn zu   
erwischen. Er war verschwitzt, das Haar klebte ihm naß an der Stirn, und   
er hatte längst Jacke und Gürtel des Gis ausgezogen und kämpfte nur noch in   
der Hose. Trotzdem blieb er hartnäckig. 

Rechts, links, rechts, links, Drehung, Seitwärtstritt, Block, wegrollen. 

Ranma selbst hatte seine Trademark-Hose an, dazu ein schwarzes Trägerhemd.   
Er war zufrieden mit seinem neuen Schüler. Zehn Jahre lang war der Kampf   
alles gewesen was er hatte, und auch wenn er sich von Genma´s Dummheit nur   
gering hat beeinflussen lassen, so war es trotzdem alles was er wirklich   
konnte. Und so lebte er jedesmal auf, wenn er mit Jeremy oder Akane   
trainierte. 

Arm-Fuß-Kombination, Drehung, Rückwärtskick, Sprung, Schlagabtausch in der Luft. 

Akane hatte sich sehr gut entwickelt, er hätte nie gedacht das sie sich so   
verbessern könnte. Andererseits hatte er das letzte Mal aber auch nie den   
Versuch unternommen mit ihr zu arbeiten. Nun, da er sich überwunden hatte   
ernsthaft mit ihr zu trainieren (er schlug sie noch immer nicht sondern   
knuffte sie höchstens ein paar Mal), überraschte sie ihn Tag für Tag. Kraft   
hatte sie schon immer für zwei gehabt, aber seit ihrem Amaguriken-Training   
war sie wesentlich schneller geworden. Ihr Gleichgewicht hatte sich   
verbessert, und ihre Techniken waren sauberer und präziser geworden. War   
Akane am Anfang noch etwas schlechter als Kuno gewesen, so hatte sie ihn   
mittlerweile überflügelt. 

Landung mit abrollen, Angriff, zurückweichen, blocken, kontern und wieder   
ausweichen. 

Trotzdem überraschte ihn Jeremy mehr. Hatten ihm Ryoga und die Amazonen das   
Wissen um die Kampfkunst vermittelt, so fehlte ihm die Übung und Routine,   
die einen guten Kämpfer ausmachte. In den letzten Wochen hatte Ranma sich   
hauptsächlich auf praktische Erfahrung konzentriert, und Jeremy begriff   
schnell. Er war lange noch nicht auf einem Level, wo er Ranma ins Schwitzen   
bringen konnte, aber er würde sich leicht gegen einen normalen Schwarzgurt   
halten können. 

Axtkick, Salto, Tritt aus der Luft, Block, Landung, Fußfeger, Ausweichen. 

Wenn Ranma Jeremy mit Akane verglich, dann staunte er in welch   
unterschiedliche Richtungen sie sich bei gleichem Training entwickelten.   
Akane setzte mehr auf Kraft, grade harte Techniken, keine unnötigen Finten.   
Leicht zu durchschauen, aber für jemanden in ihrem Level nur sehr schwer   
zu blocken. Ihr fehlte der Fluß in ihrer Form, die gewisse Unregelmäßigkeit,   
die den Musabetsu Kakuto ausmachte.   
Jeremy dagegen beobachtete den Gegner, suchte eine Lücke in der Deckung,   
täuschte an und machte dann etwas ganz anderes. Keine schlechte Taktik an   
sich, aber er brauchte zu viel Zeit dafür. Er überlegte sich eine Strategie,   
manchmal fiel sogar Ranma darauf herein, aber eine nicht mit eingeplante   
Bewegung des Anderen konnte alles zunichte machen. Jeremy brauchte wesentlich   
mehr Routine. 

Tritt, Block, Schlag, Schlag, Konter, Vorwärtsflip, Sichelkick. 

Ranma stoppte in seinen Gedanken als Jeremy nicht weiter angriff. Der Junge   
stand schwer atmend da und wischte sich den Schweiß aus der Stirn. 

Ranma: "Was ist los? Schon müde?" 

Jeremy: "Nein, beleidigt. Ich weiß ja das du besser bist, aber wenn du   
anfängst zu träumen während ich mein Möglichstes gebe dich zu   
erwischen, dann finde ich das deprimierend." 

Ranma kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. "Uh, hm, tut mir leid, ich mußte nur grad´   
am was denken." 

Jeremy: "Schlimm genug." 

Er ging wieder in Kampfposition, wartete eine Weile und griff dann wieder an.   
Ranma wich zuerst aus, dann startete er einen Konter, welchen Jeremy auch   
gut parierte.   
Die Beiden setzten ihren ganzen Körper ein, der Kampf bewegte sich durchs   
ganze Dojo und, in Ranma´s Fall, ab und zu auch an den Wänden. 

Ranma mußte schmunzeln, Jeremy hatte sich wirklich gut entwickelt. Bedachte   
man, das er bis vor einigen Wochen keinerlei Erfahrung in solchen Dingen   
hatte, dann konnte man nur staunen. Ranma fragte sich wann Jeremy den   
Amaguriken wohl meistern würde, er hatte bereits die nötige Geschwindigkeit   
erreicht, auch wenn er sie nur kurz und mit viel Ki halten konnte. Aber er   
schien überhaupt nicht daran zu arbeiten. 

Ranma erhöhte seine Geschwindigkeit und griff mit einer schnellen   
Schlagabfolge an, Jeremy wich überrascht aus, wehrte aber alles ab. Ranma   
erhöhte den Druck und konnte Jeremys Ki spüren, als dieser gezwungen war   
mitzuziehen. 

Ranma´s Arme wurden noch schneller. 

Jeremy wich weiter zurück, kam aber langsam ins Schleudern. "Stopp, das ist zu schnell." 

Ranma: (macht weiter)"Ach was, das schaffst du." 

Jeremy keucht und gab sein Möglichstes. Seine Aura kam langsam ins Sichtbare,   
als er sein Ki weiter einsetzte um seine Reaktionen zu erhöhen. 

Ranma wurde noch schneller und schlug in rasender Abfolge nach Jeremys   
Gesicht, seinem Bauch und dem Bereich dazwischen. Er war entschlossen zu   
testen wie weit sein Freund schon war, und wenn es sein mußte dann würde er   
Jeremy eben zuerst die Amaguriken-Abwehr beibringen. 

Als Ranma weiter vorrückte ließ sich Jeremy abrupt auf den Rücken fallen und   
machte eine schnelle Beinschere. Als Ranma überrascht zu Boden stürzte gab   
er ihm noch einen Tritt mit dem Hacken in den Bauch, dann machte er eine   
Rückwärtsrolle und sprang aus der Bewegung wieder auf die Beine. 

Jeremy: "Wenn ich sage, das ist zu schnell, dann kannst du mir das ruhig   
glauben." 

Er sah Ranma beleidigt an als dieser aufstand. Ranma legte den Kopf schief,   
dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. "Hey, ich wollte dich nur testen. Ich   
dachte, wenn ich dich etwas dränge, dann schaffst du den Amaguriken. Gut   
genug bist du schon fast, es fehlt nur der letzte Pfiff." 

Jeremy: (unsicher)"Findest du? Ich habe nicht den Eindruck. Akane macht mich   
immer noch genauso fertig wie beim ersten Mal, und außerdem darfst du   
nicht vergessen das ich Anfänger bin. Bevor ich nach hier gekommen   
bin habe ich kaum Sport getrieben." 

Ranma: "Ach was, hab einfach etwas mehr Selbstvertrauen. Wenn ich sage du   
schaffst es, dann schaffst du es auch. Deinen Majin-ken hast du ja   
auch gemeistert. Außerdem, jetzt wo Ryoga mich nicht mehr ständig   
umbringen möchte brauche ich einen neuen Partner." 

Jeremy: (nicht überzeugt)"Bis ich soweit wie Ryoga bin werden noch einige   
Jahre vergehen. Und das mit meinem Ki-Blast, den hab´ ich nicht   
wirklich gelernt, den konnte ich mit einmal." 

Ranma nickte, Jeremy hatte ihm die Geschichte erzählt. Er hatte es für   
Übertrieben gehalten, aber Ryoga hatte es bestätigen können. "Ja, ich weiß.   
Auch wenn ich mir noch immer nicht erklären kann. Aber das heißt nicht das   
du den Amaguriken nicht lernen kannst. Komm, wir versuchen es noch mal ganz   
in Ruhe." 

Jeremy seufzte, stellte sich dann aber wieder vor Ranma. 

Ranma: "Gut, jetzt bring´ deine Aura hoch. Wenn du später besser bist kannst   
du dein Ki weglassen, aber jetzt brauchen wir alles was wir kriegen   
können." 

Jeremy tat wie Ranma ihm sagte und konzentrierte sich. Gelbes Feuer umgab   
seinen Körper und flackerte hektisch um ihn herum. Seine Kleidung und Haare   
blieben völlig unberührt davon, aber er konnte spüren wie Kraft seinen   
Körper durchströmte. 

Ranma: "Hmm, du hast Fortschritte gemacht seit letztes Mal. Jetzt fang´ mit   
einfachen Zukis an, erst langsam. Am einfachsten ist es, wenn du   
zuerst nur mit einer Hand arbeitest und immer auf die gleiche Stelle   
schlägst." 

Und Jeremy fing an. Seine rechte Faust landete immer wieder auf Ranma´s   
angespannte Bauchmuskeln, immer schneller. Er rutschte mit den Beinen etwas   
auseinander um besseren Stand zu haben. Sein Tempo steigerte sich, und   
langsam wurden die Konturen seines Armes unscharf. 

Ranma biß die Zähne zusammen als Jeremys Faust in seinen Magen hämmerte,   
und zum ersten Mal war er froh das sein Bruder der Schwächste von ihnen war. 

Schließlich wurde Jeremy wieder langsamer und hörte ganz auf. 

Jeremy: " ~keuch, stöhn~ Ich schaff´s nicht." 

Ranma kratzte sich am Bauch. "Aber du bist verdammt nah dran. Warum hast du   
nicht den Namen der Attacke ausgerufen, das hilft oft beim konzentrieren,   
so wie der Kiai?" 

Jeremy: "Weil ich mir dabei lächerlich vorkomme." 

Ranma: "Gewöhn´ es dir besser an. Damit dein Gegner auch weiß mit welcher   
Technik er besiegt wurde, und damit er, wenn er gut ist, einen Konter   
machen kann. Aber für heute ist es wohl genug, komm, wir gehen   
duschen."   
  
  
  
  


Akane stand in ihrem Zimmer am offenen Fenster und schaute in den Garten.   
Sie dachte darüber nach wie sehr sich die Dinge in letzter Zeit verändert   
hatten. 

Wie ein Blitz aus heiterem Himmel war Ranma in ihr Leben getreten, völlig   
unerwartet aber dafür mit um so mehr Überraschung. Sie hatte es fast nicht   
glauben können als ihr Vater ihr von dem Versprechen über die Vereinigung   
der Schulen erzählt hatte. Glücklicherweise konnte die Sache verschoben   
werden. Ein Jahr würden sie und ihrer Schwestern Bedenkzeit haben, dann würde   
entschieden werden ob eine von ihnen das Versprechen einlösen würde. 

Was hieß, das Ranma und sein Vater, zwei wandernde Martial Artists, in diesem   
Zeitraum bei ihnen wohnen würden. Akane war sich sicher das ihr Vater am   
Ende dafür sorgen würde das die Schulen vereinigt würden, es war auch   
verständlich, immerhin stand die Familienehre auf dem Spiel. 

Ranma hatte in dieser Sache erstaunlich viel Feingefühl bewiesen, etwas das   
Akane nicht gewohnt war, schon gar nicht von einem Jungen. Ranma schien sich   
sowieso von den anderen Jungs zu unterscheiden. Zugegeben, er hatte ein sehr   
loses Mundwerk und redete oft ohne vorher zu denken, aber aus irgendeinem   
Grund schien er darauf bedacht sich in ihrer Gegenwart von einer guten Seite   
zu zeigen. 

Sah man von gelegentlichen Ausrutschern mal ab war er freundlich, hilfsbereit   
und meistens recht nett. Und das verwirrte Akane, denn sonst waren alle Jungs   
entweder pervers, komplette Idioten, oder gleich Beides. Seitdem sie den   
Doktor aufgegeben hatte, hatte sie Ranma etwas aufmerksamer beobachtet, und   
zum Schluß gekommen das er gar kein schlechter Mitbewohner war. Akane war   
noch weit davon entfernt es sich selber zuzugeben, aber sie hatte eine   
gewisse Zuneigung ihm gegenüber entwickelt. 

Auf der Suche nach einer Erklärung, warum Ranma so anders war, hatte Akane   
nur eine Lösung gefunden: Es mußte an seinem Fluch liegen. Nur eine Junge,   
der verstehen konnte wie es ist ein Mädchen zu sein, konnte sich so normal   
benehmen wie Ranma es tat. 

Die Theorie wurde von Ranma´s sogenannten Bruder bestätigt. Jeremy war   
wesentlich undurchsichtiger als Ranma, aber auch er benahm sich nicht so wie   
sie es von Jungs gewohnt war. Und auch er verwandelte sich bei Kontakt mit   
kaltem Wasser in ein Mädchen. 

Akane brach ihre Überlegung ab, als sie die zwei Themen ihrer Gedanken aus   
dem Dojo kommen sah. Sie lehnte sich ein wenig weiter aus dem Fenster, dann   
schoß ihr das Blut in den Kopf als sie sah wie die beiden Jungs aussahen. 

Jeremy hatte sich seiner Trainingsjacke entledigt und schien hart gearbeitet   
zu haben, der Schweiß auf seinem nackten Oberkörper glänzte in der Sonne.   
Ranma hatte zwar sein Trägershirt anbehalten, doch es lag so eng an seinem   
Körper an das man gut die wohlproportionierten Muskeln sich darunter bewegen   
sah. Außerdem erinnerte sich Akane noch sehr gut an seinen Anblick, als sie   
ihn aus Versehen nackt im Bad überrascht hatte. 

Akane konnte regelrecht spüren, wie ihre Wangen rot wurden. 

Nabiki: "Die zwei sind schon ein recht netter Anblick, nicht wahr Imutochan?" 

Akane fuhr zusammen als sie die Stimme ihrer Schwester hinter sich vernahm,   
sie hatte sie nicht reinkommen hören. Sie vermied es sich zu ihr umzudrehen,   
ihr gerötetes Gesicht würde sie verraten. Statt dessen machte sie ein   
abfälliges Geräusch. "Pah! Es sind doch nur Jungs." 

Akane konnte das schmunzeln in Nabiki´s Gesicht direkt sehen, als diese   
weitersprach. "Das läßt sich schnell ändern. Gib etwas Wasser hinzu, und   
beide geben recht gutaussehende Mädchen ab. Meine Güte, Akane, ich wußte gar   
nicht das du in diese Richtung schwingst." 

Man konnte nicht genau sagen, ob das Knirschen von Akanes Zähnen kam, oder   
von dem Fensterrahmen in den sie ihre Finger krallte. "Ich bin NICHT   
lesbisch." Jetzt konnte sie sich gefahrlos umdrehen, da niemand mehr sagen   
konnte ob die Röte in ihrem Gesicht vor Scham kam oder aus Zorn. Und genau   
das machte sie auch. "Wenn ich den erwische, der dieses Gerücht verbreitet   
hat, dann mach´ ich Hackfleisch aus ihm." 

Nabiki schmunzelte nur noch mehr als Akane sich aufregte. Sie wußte sehr   
genau wer der Ursprung dieses Irrtums war. Ein paar der Schüler hatten Kuno´s   
geschwollene Ausdrucksweise richtig gedeutet und die entsprechenden Schlüsse   
daraus gezogen. Es war ihr allein zu verdanken, das das Gerücht so schnell   
wieder verschwunden war.   
Nicht um Jeremy zu schützen muß dazu gesagt werden, sie hatte nur etwas   
dagegen wenn ihre eigene Familie Opfer von solchen Gesprächen war, egal   
ob wahr oder falsch. 

############################################################################# 

Auf dem Schulweg.   
Ranma balancierte auf dem Zaun und sah nachdenklich in den Himmel. "Das gute   
Wetter hält sich nicht. Es sieht nach Regen aus." 

Akane schaute auch nach oben und blickte in einen klaren, blauen, und völlig   
Wolkenlosen Himmel. "Du spinnst. Außerdem, der Wetterbericht hat für die   
ganze Woche Sonne vorhergesagt." 

Jeremy sah auch nach oben. Die letzten Tage war das Wetter ausgesprochen   
vorteilhaft für Jusenkyo-Verfluchte gewesen, sah man einmal von diesen   
merkwürdigen Drei-Minuten-Schauern ab. 

Ranma: "Der Wetterbericht kann sagen was er will, ich sage das wir heute noch   
ziemlich viel Wasser zu sehen bekommen." 

Akane: "Pah! Unsinn." 

~Platsch~ 

Oma Watanabe hatte wieder mit ihrer Bürgersteig-Bewässerungs-Technik   
zugeschlagen. Jeremy war grade noch rechtzeitig zu Ranma auf den Zaun   
gehüpft, und so hatte Akane die Dusche abbekommen. 

Akane: (ärgerlich)"Mist. Die Schuluniform total ruiniert." 

Ranma: (neckt)"Hab´ ich´s dir nicht gesagt?" 

Als Antwort bekam er Akanes Schultasche ins Gesicht.   
  
  
  
  


Furinkan Highschool. In der Pause.   
Es sollte so aussehen als ob Ranma rechtbehielt. Im Verlauf des Vormittages   
waren dunkle Wolken heraufgezogen, und man konnte den Regen schon riechen. 

Ranma und Jeremy standen mit ein paar von Ranma´s Klassenkameraden, darunter   
auch Hiroshi und Daisuke, an einem Baum und futterten ihre Bentos. Wobei   
sich manche wunderten warum ihr Essen auf magische Weise zu verschwinden   
schien. 

~Tropf~ 

~Tropf~ 

~Tropf Tropf~ 

Zwei Augenpaare richteten sich besorgt ´gen Himmel. 

~Pchsssssssssssssssss...~ 

Wären die übrigen Jungs nicht zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen,   
herauszufinden wo ihr Essen abgeblieben war, dann hätten sie bemerkt das   
zwei ihrer Kameraden urplötzlich zur anderen Seite der Menschheit   
übergelaufen waren. 

Ranma-chan war im Bruchteil einer Sekunde bei Jeremy-chan, griff sie, und   
war im nächsten Augenblick mit ihr im nahestehenden Baum verschwunden. 

Daisuke drehte sich nach da um, wo grade noch Ranma gewesen war. "Ranma, hast   
du gesehen wo ... (blickt sich um) Ranma?" 

Anderer Schüler: "Sein Bruder ist auch weg." 

Des Thema der dezimierten Bentos war vergessen, als die Jungs das ebenso   
magische Verschwinden ihrer Mitschüler diskutierten. Niemand sah den   
Schatten, der aus der Baumkrone neben ihnen hüpfte und im Geäst eines anderen   
Baumes landete. 

Ranma-chan checkte die Umgebung, und als sie sich sicher war das niemand   
hinsah sprang sie vom Zweig hinunter. Jeremy-chan folgte. 

Ranma-chan: "Sehn´ wir zu das wir ins Trockene kommen. Hast du deine Thermos   
dabei?" 

Jeremy-chan sah kurz ins Leere, dann nickte sie. Die zwei Mädchen-sonst-Jungs   
wollten sich grade aus dem Staub machen als sie gesehen wurden. 

Daisuke: (ruft)"Hey, Ranko. (winkt) Hast du einen deiner Brüder gesehen?" 

Ranma-chan: "Ja, ähm, hab´ ich. Die, äh, mußten dringend weg, aber sie haben   
gesagt das sie gleich wiederkommen." 

Als die beiden Mädchen durch den Regen in Richtung Gebäude liefen sahen die   
Jungs ihnen hinterher. 

Daisuke: "Ich frage mich wo die wohl zur Schule gehen wenn sie ständig hier   
auftauchen können?" 

Schüler1: "Vielleicht gehen sie ja gar nicht zur Schule." 

Schüler2: "Glaub´ ich nicht. In eine Schule werden sie schon gehen,   
vielleicht St.Hebereke?" 

Schüler3: "Habt ihr gesehen das alle Beide keinen B.H. tragen?" 

Schüler2: "Ja, sehr deutlich sogar." 

Hiroshi: ~sabber~ 

Daisuke: (knufft ihn in die Rippen)"Hey, was ist wenn Sayuri dich so sieht?" 

Hiroshi: "Laß mich doch, ~sabber~, man wird doch noch träumen dürfen?"   
  
  
  
  
  


Derweil waren unsere Teilzeitmädchen bereits wieder im Gebäude und somit im   
Trockenen. Leider hatten viele der anderen Schüler die gleiche Idee, und so   
war eine ungesehene Rückverwandlung etwas schwieriger. 

Als die Beiden durch die Aula gingen um zu weniger bevölkerten Plätzen zu   
gelangen, spürte Jeremy-chan plötzlich eine Hand an ihrem Hintern.   
Sie fuhr herum und schlug warnungslos mit flacher Hand zu. 

~Batsch~ 

Auf Sato´s Wange entstand ein schöner roter Abdruck in Form einer Hand. Als   
Jeremy-chan sah wen sie da vor sich hatte verpaßte sie seiner anderen   
Gesichtshälfte ein passendes Gegenstück. 

~Batsch~ 

Sato: (hält sich beide Backen)"Aua. Wofür war das denn?" 

Jeremy-chan holte ein drittes Mal aus, und Sato duckte sich rasch. "Nicht,   
ich hab´ doch nur Spaß gemacht." 

Jeremy-chan: "Solche Witze mag ich nicht. Woanders nennt man das öffentliche   
Belästigung, du Bigamist." 

Sato: (gespielt gekränkt)"Ich bin kein Bigamist. Ich habe mich von Mia   
getrennt, du bist die Einzige die es zur Zeit für mich gibt." 

Jeremy-chan: (murmelt)"Grauenvoll, ich glaub´ ich bring´ mich um. (laut zu   
Sato) War es nicht eher so das Mia dich hat sitzen lassen?"   
Kluges Mädchen.> 

Sato: "Ähhh ... Das ist doch völlig unwichtig. Wichtig ist nur, das ich jetzt   
frei für deine uneingeschränkte Liebe bin." 

Jeremy-chan: (krempelt die Ärmel hoch)"Soll ich dir mal meine   
'uneingeschränkte Liebe' zeigen?" 

~Klatsch~ 

Und Sato küßte die Wand. Unfreiwillig. Jeremy-chan staubte sich die Hände ab,   
dann zog sie Ranma-chan am Ärmel davon. "Bloß weg hier, sonst kann ich für   
nichts mehr garantieren." Ranma-chan blinzelte nur überrascht und ließ sich   
wegziehen. 

Sato richtete sich stöhnend auf und betastete vorsichtig sein blaues Auge.   
Okairo trat neben ihn und reichte ihm einen feuchten Lappen. Sato nahm ihn   
dankend an und kühlte sein Auge. 

Okairo: "Ich versteh´ dich nicht. Es ist doch klar das sie nichts von dir   
wissen will, und körperlich überlegen ist sie dir auch. Von ihren   
Brüdern ganz zu schweigen. Was bist du trotzdem hinter ihr her?" 

Sato schielte dem Objekt seiner Begierde mit seinem freien Auge hinterher.   
"Sie ist schwer zu kriegen, und genau das reizt mich so an ihr. Und wenn   
ihr Bruder mir meine Freundin wegquatscht, dann hole ich mir eben seine   
Schwester als Ersatz."   
  
  
  
  


Es war kurz vor Unterrichtsbeginn. Nabiki saß an ihrem Platz und notierte   
eifrig etwas in ihr Büchlein. Die Tür zum Klassenzimmer öffnete sich und Sato   
kam herein. Ein Veilchen und zwei Handabdrücke auf seinen Wangen zierten sein   
Gesicht. 

Nabiki: (sieht auf)"Gut siehst du aus. Hast du wieder frauenfeindliche   
Kommentare in Akanes Gegenwart abgegeben?" 

Sato: "Nein, nur ein unbedeutendes Mißverständnis mit Jessica. Kannst du mir   
wohl sagen warum sie so ablehnend auf meine Gegenwart reagiert?" 

Nabiki zählte zwei und zwei zusammen und kam dabei wie üblich auf vier. "Du   
bist noch keine vierundzwanzig Stunden von Mia los, und schon auf der Jagt   
nach einer neuen Freundin? Sato, du bist unmöglich." 

Sato: "Mein Privatleben geht dich einen Dreck an, du weißt schon viel zu   
viel über mich. Also, kannst du mir jetzt sagen warum Jessica so   
frigide ist oder nicht?" 

Nabiki dachte kurz nach. Informationen über Jeremy waren ein recht heißes   
Pflaster, aber vielleicht konnte sie es so drehen das sie beide Vorteile   
daraus zogen. Sie packte ihr Buch weg und tippte auf ihr Pult. Sato zog sein   
Portemonnaie hervor und legte tausend Yen auf den Tisch. 

Nabiki: "Ich fürchte das reicht nicht." 

Sato verdoppelte den Betrag. 

Nabiki: (zieht eine Augenbraue nach oben)"Zweitausend Yen für so eine heikle   
Information?" 

Sato grunzte und legte einen weiteren Tausender oben drauf. "Entweder nimm´   
das, oder ich suche mir eine andere Infoquelle." 

Nabiki: "Nicht so ungeduldig. (packt das Geld ein) Und jetzt formuliere bitte   
noch mal die Frage, auf die du eine Antwort möchtest." 

Sato: " ~grunz~ Ich will wissen was Jessica gegen mich hat. Ich versuche nur   
nett zu ihr zu sein, und sie schlägt gleich zu." 

Nabiki: "Nun, Jessica´s übertriebene Reaktionen könnten mit deinen   
sogenannten 'Eroberungsversuchen' zu tun haben, aber genau kann ich   
das natürlich nicht sagen. Warum sie nichts von dir wissen will ist   
dagegen klar. Sie hat bereits einen Freund, und soweit ich sie   
beurteilen kann, gehört Jessica zu der Sorte Frauen die treu   
bleiben." 

Sato: "Und?" 

Nabiki: "Was und?" 

Sato: "Der Freund. Name, Klasse, letzter Wohnsitz?" 

Nabiki: "Tut mir leid, aber das ist eine neue Information." 

Sato: "Hrrrrnng!"   
  
  
  
  


Man kann nicht behaupten das Nabiki aus Bosheit oder Gier so gehandelt hatte.   
Sie hat lediglich die Möglichkeit zu einem schnellen Verdienst genutzt, und   
obendrein hatte sie Sato dazu gebracht Jeremy-chan in Ruhe zu lassen. 

Dachte sie jedenfalls. Sato´s monetären Möglichkeiten überstiegen das   
herausfinden des Namens von dem nicht existierenden Freund. Aber er erzählte   
Okairo das Jessica einen Freund hatte, und das sie ihm nicht nur treu ergeben   
sei, sondern auch noch glücklich. 

Okairo erzählte Marcel das Jessica einen sehr treuen Freund hatte, und das   
sie jede Nacht mit ihm 'glücklich' würde. 

Marcel erzählte Hiroki das Jessica einen Freund hätte, jede Nacht Sex haben   
würden und das sich beide die Treue geschworen hatten. 

Das ganze ist als das 'Stille-Post-Phänomen' bekannt. Klatsch und Tratsch   
verbreiteten sich wie ein Lauffeuer, und was am Ende dabei herauskam würde   
sicherlich nicht Jeremys Zustimmung finden. 

############################################################################# 

Am nächsten Tag.   
Gerüchte verhalten sich intelligent. Jedenfalls könnte man das meinen. Sie   
gehen von Ohr zu Ohr, halten sich dabei aber von den Personen fern, die sie   
betreffen. So war Jeremy als Jessicas 'Bruder' einer derjenigen, die nichts   
davon mitbekamen. 

Den ganzen Tag hatte er sich gewundert, was die Anderen tuschelten und ihn   
dabei oft ansahen, aber wenn er fragte bekam er keine Antwort. So erfuhr er   
erst auf dem Rückweg von der Schule davon. 

Jeremy war allein. Nabiki hatte die letzte Stunde ausfallen lassen, aus   
irgendeinem Grund konnte sie sich das leisten. Ranma und Akane hatten sowieso   
eine Stunde eher Schluß. So schlenderte er ungestört den Bürgersteig   
entlang, bis er zu Ranma´s Zaun kam. 

Ranma hatte die Angewohnheit, seinen Schulweg auf diesem Zaun zurückzulegen,   
und den Rest auf der Mauer weiter hinten. Balancetraining nannte er das.   
Der Zaun war aus normalen Maschendraht, am oberen Ende mit einer Eisenstange   
verstärkt. Auf der anderen Seite des Zaunes befand sich ein Wasserkanal. 

Jeremy blieb stehen, federte in den Knien und sprang hoch. Er landete sicher   
obenauf und ging ein paar Schritte weiter, dann sprang er wieder runter. Er   
sah hoch, sprang wieder rauf, und zurück. 

Jeremy wunderte sich noch immer darüber, wie leicht es ihm fiel eine Höhe   
von gut zwei Metern zu überwinden. Er sprang wieder rauf und setzte seinen   
Weg fort. 

Ranma: "He, hast du jetzt doch gefallen dran gefunden?" 

Jeremy wäre fast runtergefallen als er Ranma plötzlich hinter sich hörte. Er   
drehte sich um und sah ihn auch auf dem Zaun stehen. "Wo kommst du denn so   
plötzlich her?" 

Ranma deutete über die Straße auf eines der Hausdächer. "Von da oben." 

Jeremy: War ja klar.> "Mann, mir wär´ fast das Herz stehengeblieben.   
Schleich´ dich das nächste Mal nicht so an." 

Er drehte sich um und setzte seinen Heimweg fort. Ranma folgte. 

Ranma: "Sag mal, sind die Gerüchte eigentlich wahr?" 

Jeremy: (ohne zu stoppen)"Welche Gerüchte?" 

Ranma: "Das du einen Freund hast?" 

Jeremy: "Das kommt drauf an wer gemeint ist. Du, Ryoga, Okairo, mit ein paar   
aus deiner Klasse kann ich mich auch ganz gut. Warum?" 

Ranma: "Das meine ich nicht. Kein Freund im Sinne von 'Kumpel', sondern einen   
'Freund'. Das du als Jessica einen Freund hast." 

Jeremy wäre wieder fast vom Zaun gefallen und drehte sich geschockt zu Ranma   
um. "Wer erzählt denn so´n Scheiß?" 

Ranma: (schulterzucken)"Die ganze Schule. Ist es denn wahr?" 

Jeremy: (laut)"Natürlich NICHT! (leiser) Was erzählen sie denn?" 

Ranma: "Naja, das Übliche eben. Das du einen Freund hast, wer ist nicht   
bekannt. Das ihr euch beide unglaublich liebt und bald heiraten   
wollt. Und das du mit ihm jede Nacht hemmungslosen Sex hast und ein   
Kind erwartest." 

Diesmal fiel Jeremy wirklich. Sein rechter Fuß rutschte ab, der andere nahm   
die andere Seite des Zaunes. Jeremy landete 'sehr' unglücklich auf   
empfindlichen Körperteilen, quietschte zwei Oktaven höher als normal und   
kippte seitlich weg in den Kanal. 

~Platsch~ 

Ranma: (beugt sich vor)"Jeremy? Hast du dir was getan?" 

Ein blondhaariges Mädchen tauchte aus den Fluten auf. "Nein. Aber zum ersten   
Mal bin ich richtig froh das ich diesen Fluch habe. Sonst würde es mir   
ziemlich dreckig gehen." 

Sie sprang, griff nach der Uferkante, und hangelte sich dann den Zaun hoch.   
Auf der anderen Seite angekommen hüpfte sie runter und schüttelte sich.   
"Komm, ich muß mal mit Nabiki sprechen. Zehn zu Eins das das Gerücht von ihr   
kommt."   
  
  
  
  
  


Nabiki saß ahnungslos an ihrem Schreibtisch als es an ihrer Tür klopfte.   
Bevor sie antworten konnte kam Jeremy-chan herein. 

Nabiki: (stirnrunzelnd)"Habe ich dir erlaubt reinzukommen?" 

Jeremy-chan setzte sich ungerührt auf einen freien Stuhl. "Habe ich dir   
erlaubt Lügen über mich zu verbreiten?" 

Nabiki drehte sich mit ihrem Schreibtischstuhl um und schlug die Beine   
übereinander. "Ich lüge nie. Aber wenn du meinst was ich denke das du   
meinst, eine nette Geschichte, nicht wahr?" 

Jeremy-chan: "Das kommt auf den Standpunkt an. Ich finde die Tatsache, das   
ich schwanger sein soll überhaupt nicht komisch. Dafür aber ganz   
eindeutig gelogen." 

Nabiki: "Wie gesagt, ich lüge nie. Das, was momentan kursiert, ist eine   
Fehlinterpretation von der Klatsch und Tratsch Gesellschaft in   
Furinkan. Ich habe Sato etwas völlig anderes erzählt."   


Jeremy-chan: (regt sich auf)"Was zum Teufel hat Sato damit zu tun?" 

Nabiki: "Nun, ich habe festgestellt das er eine, sagen wir mal, Zuneigung   
für dich entwickelt hat. Und als er mich fragte warum du so abweisend   
seiest habe ich gedacht, ich tue dir einen Gefallen und schaffe   
ihn dir von Hals." 

Jeremy-chan wurde mißtrauisch. Nabiki und Gefallen, das paßte nicht zusammen.   
"Die Mutter-Theresa-Nummer nehme ich dir nicht ab. 'Was' genau hast du ihm   
erzählt, und wieviel ist dabei für dich herausgesprungen?" 

Nabiki: "Du traust mir nicht? Ich bin gekränkt. Ich habe Sato lediglich   
gesagt das du bereits einen festen Freund hättest, und deswegen   
nichts von ihm wissen willst. Alles andere kommt nicht von mir." 

Jeremy-chan: "Das ist trotzdem eine Lüge." 

Nabiki: "Nein, nur ein Irrtum." 

Jeremy-chan: "Hör mit deiner Wortklauberei auf. Es ist ganz eindeutig eine   
Lüge. Ich habe keinen Freund, ich bin doch nicht schwul." 

Nabiki: "Ich habe nie erwähnt in welcher Beziehung das Wort 'Freund' steht.   
Ranma ist ebenfalls dein Freund, wie einige deiner Klassenkameraden   
auch. In dieser Beziehung habe ich nicht gelogen. Und das du nichts   
von Sato wissen willst ist auch klar. Wenn die anderen das falsch   
auffassen ist es nicht meine Schuld." 

Jeremy-chan: "Du verstehst es immer wieder die Sachen zu deinen Gunsten   
hinzudrehen, was?" 

Nabiki: "Das ist mein Job. Aber wenn es dich beruhigt kann ich die Gerüchte   
aufklären. Du mußt mir nur sagen gegen was ich sie austauschen soll." 

Jeremy-chan: "Und wieviel kostet mich das?" 

Nabiki: "Das geht aufs Haus. Ausnahmsweise. Also, was soll ich den Anderen   
erzählen." 

Jeremy-chan: "Sag´ einfach nur das Jessica vergeben ist. Kein Sex, nicht   
schwanger, einfach nur vergeben. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger." 

############################################################################# 

Furinkan Highschool, Unterrichtsende.   
Als die Klingel ertönte packten die Schüler hastig ihre Sachen zusammen um   
möglichst schnell davon zu kommen. Lehrer Umetsu setzte sich seufzend auf   
seinen Stuhl und notierte den Inhalt der Stunde in das Klassenbuch.   
Als Jeremy an seinem Pult vorbei und zur Tür ging hielt er ihn zurück.   
"Saotome-kun? Würden Sie noch einen Augenblick warten?" 

Jeremy nickte und blieb stehen. Umetsu schloß seinen Bericht ab, packte seine   
Bücher zusammen und winkte Jeremy mitzukommen. Beide verließen den Raum   
und gingen die Treppe herab. 

Jeremy: "Ist was passiert? Hab´ ich was falsch gemacht?" 

Umetsu: "Nein nein. Aber der stellvertretende Direktor möchte mit ihnen   
sprechen." 

Jeremy wunderte sich was der von ihm wollte, und folgte dem Lehrer ins   
Vorzimmer des Direktors. Die Sekretärin sah auf. Im Zimmer saß schon eine   
Klassenkameradin von Jeremy, Mia. 

Umetsu: (zur Sekretärin)"Dies ist Jeremy Saotome. Der Direktor hat gesagt   
ich solle ihn heute vorbeibringen." 

Sekretärin: "Ja, ich weiß schon. Saotome-kun, würden Sie noch einen   
Augenblick warten? Es dauert noch etwas." 

Jeremy nickte. Umetsu verließ den Raum, und Jeremy setzte sich neben Mia   
auf einen Stuhl. 

Jeremy: "Hi. Ich hab´ gehört du hast Sato endlich sitzen lassen? Scheint   
dir richtig gut zu tun das du von dem Kerl los bist, du siehst nicht   
mehr so blaß aus wie sonst. Oder ist das Schminke? 

Mia: (nickt)"Ja. Es war nicht leicht, aber ich habe ihn einfach nicht mehr   
ausgehalten. Und du hast recht, es ist tatsächlich Make-Up. Meine   
Freundinnen meinten, jetzt wo ich solo bin sollte ich mich ein wenig   
schick machen, damit ich es nicht lange bleibe." Sie errötete ein   
wenig. 

Jeremy: "Recht haben sie. Steht dir gut, so hast sicher keine Probleme einen   
neuen Freund zu finden. Hoffentlich hast du mehr Glück als beim   
letzten Mal." 

Mia errötete noch ein wenig mehr und schwieg verlegen. Das einzige Geräusch   
war das Klappern der Schreibmaschine der Sekretärin. Schließlich holte Mia   
tief Luft und sprach wieder. 

Mia: "Uhm, warum bist du denn hier beim Rektor?" 

Jeremy: "Keine Ahnung. Hoffentlich hab´ ich nichts angestellt. Und selbst?" 

Mia: "Wegen dem Nachhilfeunterricht den ich gebe. So wie es aussieht bekomme   
ich eine neue Gruppe dazu." 

Die Tür zum Direktorzimmer öffnete sich und dieser streckte den Kopf raus.   
Er sah die zwei Schüler im Warteraum sitzen. 

Direktor: "Entschuldigung das es etwas gedauert hat. Saotome-kun, Sie können   
als erster reinkommen." 

Jeremy nickte Mia noch mal zu, dann folgte er dem Schulleiter. Er schloß die   
Tür hinter sich, dann setzte er sich dem Schreibtisch gegenüber. 

Jeremy: (vorsichtig)"Ich hoffe ich habe mir nichts zuschulden kommen lassen?" 

Direktor: "Keine Angst, darum geht es nicht. Ich wollte nur mit Ihnen Ihre   
schulischen Leistungen besprechen. Wie es scheint haben Sie keine   
Probleme mit dem Schulstoff?" 

Jeremy schüttelte den Kopf. Der Unterricht war gradezu lächerlich. Er wußte   
nicht warum, aber der Stoff war höchstens Unterstufen-Niveau. "Nein, bis   
jetzt komme ich gut mit." 

Direktor: "Ja, dachte ich mir. (blättert in ein paar Unterlagen) Ihr Klassen-   
Lehrer ist sehr zufrieden mit Ihnen, Ihre Leistungen sind   
ausgezeichnet. Umetsu-san hat eher den Eindruck als würden Sie bei   
uns unterfordert sein, und was ich aus Ihren bisherigen Noten   
schließen kann hat er recht. Haben Sie schonmal überlegt eine   
Privatschule zu besuchen?" 

Jeremy: "Uhm, nein?" 

Direktor: "Nun, wir sind dazu bestrebt unserem Nachwuchs einen bestmöglichen   
Start ins Berufsleben zu ermöglichen. Und mit einem Abschluß auf   
einer Privatschule würden Ihre Chancen erheblich steigen. Aber es   
ist nur ein Vorschlag, ich zwinge Sie zu nichts." 

Jeremy: "Uhm, danke, aber ich fühle mich hier sehr wohl. Keineswegs   
unterfordert. Ich würde gerne hierbleiben." 

Direktor: "Es ist Ihre Entscheidung. (steht auf) So, mehr wollte ich auch   
gar nicht. Wären Sie so freundlich und würden Ihre Mitschülerin   
reinschicken wenn Sie rausgehen?"   
  
  
  
  


Zum gleichen Zeitpunkt, in einem Klassenzimmer. Zwei Mädchen waren dort und   
machten Strafarbeiten. Die eine wischte den Boden, die andere reinigte   
die Tafel. Nachdem sie fertig waren und alle Stühle hochgestellt hatten,   
wrangen sie Schwamm und Lappen aus, und eine von ihnen wollte den Eimer mit   
dem Schmutzwasser ins Waschbecken kippen. 

Ihre Kollegin hielt sie zurück. "Halt, hast du vergessen das das verstopft   
ist?" 

Mädchen1: "Uh, du hast recht, da hätte ich beinahe eine schöne Sauerei   
gemacht. ~seufz~ Dann muß ich es wohl eben runtertragen." 

Mädchen2: "Ach was, gib her. Wir kippen es einfach aus dem Fenster." 

Mädchen1: "Spinnst du? Hast du vergessen was das letzte Mal passiert ist?   
Du hast jemanden genau auf dem Kopf getroffen. Diese Rothaarige, wie   
hieß sie noch gleich?" 

Mädchen2: "Ach was. Wen soll ich denn jetzt noch treffen, die Schule ist   
längst aus." 

Sie schnappte sich den Eimer und kippte den Inhalt mit Schwung aus dem   
Fenster. Sie wollte grade das Fenster zumachen, als sie wütendes Fluchen   
von draußen hörte.   
Beide Mädchen steckten ihre Köpfe raus und sahen jemanden mit triefend nasser   
Kleidung dort stehen. Das Mädchen unten sah zu ihnen rauf und begann zu   
schimpfen. Die zwei Nachsitzerinnen schlossen hastig das Fenster. 

Mädchen1: "Hab´ ich´s dir nicht gesagt?" 

Mädchen2: "Woher soll ich denn wissen das da noch eine rumläuft?"   
  
  
  
  
  


Jeremy-chan schüttelte genervt den Kopf. Wasser war schon schlimm genug, aber   
mußte es jetzt auch noch Schmutzwasser sein? Ihr T-shirt hatte eine Wäsche   
bitter nötig, und auch die Jeans würde nicht umzu kommen. Sie hatte sich noch   
nicht ganz wieder abgeregt, als zu allem Überfluß auch noch Mia aus dem   
Schulgebäude kam und direkt auf sie zusteuerte. 

Mia: "Gute Güte, wie siehst du denn aus? Was ist passiert?" 

Jeremy-chan: (säuerlich)"Da hat jemand Abwasser entsorgt. (deutet nach oben)   
Genau auf mich drauf. Hoffentlich gehen die Flecken aus dem Shirt   
wieder raus." 

Sie drehte sich um und wollte gehen, aber Mia hielt sie zurück. "Willst du   
etwa in dem Zustand nach Hause? Unmöglich, wenn dich jemand sieht. Komm mit,   
ich habe eine Reserve-Uniform im Spind." 

Jeremy-chan protestierte mit Händen und Füßen, aber es half nichts. Mia   
mochte ein schüchternes Mädchen sein, aber hier erwies sie sich als   
unnachgiebig. Kurze Zeit später fand sie Jeremy-chan in der Frauenumkleide   
wieder. 

Mia öffnete ihr Fach und begann darin herumzusuchen. "Zieh´ dich schonmal   
aus, ich muß die Uniform erst ausgraben. Ich hab´s nicht so mit der Ordnung." 

Jeremy-chan rührte sich nicht. 

Mia: (noch am suchen)"Sag mal, ist das Gerücht eigentlich wahr das du bald   
heiraten willst?" 

Jeremy-chan: "Nein. Und der Rest auch nicht. Ich bin noch immer Jungfrau." 

Mia holte eine Tüte hervor und zog eine etwas zerknitterte Uniform heraus.   
"Aber das du einen Freund hast stimmt doch, oder?" Mißbilligend sah sie auf   
das Kleidungsstück, dann überrascht zu Jeremy-chan. "Hey, du bist ja noch   
immer angezogen?" 

Jeremy-chan: "Sagen wir es so: Ich lebe in einer stabilen Beziehung. Und du   
mußt das wirklich nicht für mich tun." 

Mia hielt ihr mit einer entschlossenen Bewegung die Uniform hin. "Ach was,   
das ist doch selbstverständlich. Tut mir nur leid das das Kleid so voller   
Falten ist, aber ich hab´ es hier schon etwas länger rumliegen. Was ist nun,   
willst du dich jetzt umziehen, oder dir eine Erkältung holen?" 

Jeremy-chan seufzte und ergab sich ihrem Schicksal. Das T-Shirt landete mit   
einem feuchten Klatschen auf dem Boden, gefolgt von der Jeans. Sie wollte   
grade ihr Unterhemd ausziehen als Mia zu kichern begann. 

Jeremy-chan: "Ist was?" 

Mia: "Hihihi, tut mir leid, hihi, aber das sieht zu komisch aus. Hihihihi,   
warum um alles in der Welt trägst du Jungenunterhosen?" 

Jeremy-chan: "Oh, äh, weiß nicht. Bis ich so gewohnt, gefällt mir einfach   
besser. (zieht Unterhemd aus) Ich finde sie bequemer als die Slips." 

Mia deutete auf Jeremy-chan´s mittlerweile nackte Brust. "Das du keinen B.H.   
trägst fand ich schon seltsam, aber ein Mädchen in Boxer gibt es sicherlich   
nicht oft. Und ich habe dich auch noch nie mit einem Kleid gesehen, man   
könnte meinen du hast nur Jungenwäsche im Schrank." 

Jeremy-chan schmunzelte. Wenn Mia nur wüßte wie nah´ sie der Wahrheit damit   
kam. Sie griff nach der ihr angebotenen Bluse, seufzte noch einmal innerlich,   
dann zog sie sie über. 

Mia inzwischen war wieder in ihrem Spind am Suchen und redete immer noch   
über Unterwäsche. "Ich finde, jede Frau sollte einen B.H. tragen. Meine   
Mutter hat gesagt, wenn man jung ist fällt es nicht so sehr auf weil der   
Busen noch straff ist, aber wenn man älter wird fängt er fürchterlich an zu   
hängen wenn man als Mädchen nie einen B.H. getragen hat." Sie wühlte weiter   
im Spind. "Wo bin ich nur damit geblieben ...? Ah, hier." 

Mia wandte sich wieder um und hielt ein Paar Unterwäsche in der Hand. "Ich   
wußte doch das ich irgendwo noch was hatte. Hier, zieh´ das mal an, von der   
Größe her müßte es passen." 

Jeremy-chan: (kopfschütteln)"Uh-uh-uh-uh-uh! Kommt nicht in die Tüte!" 

Mia: "Rede nicht, mach es einfach. Es ist zwar nicht frisch gewaschen, aber   
getragen habe ich es noch nicht." Sie zog Jeremy-chan die Bluse   
wieder aus und hielt ihr auffordernd den B.H. hin. "Na?" 

Jeremy-chan drehte das Kleidungsstück unschlüssig in den Händen. Sie wußte   
wohl wie man es anderen Frauen 'auszog', aber nicht wie man es selber   
'anzog'. Sie steckte die Arme hindurch, legte ihn an, und versuchte   
ungeschickt die Klammer hinten am Rücken zuzukriegen. 

Mia: "Also ehrlich. Du siehst fast so aus als hättest du noch nie einen   
getragen." 

Jeremy-chan: (leicht gereizt)"Hab ich auch nicht. Bis vor zwei Monaten hatte   
ich nicht mal einen Busen. ... Ups." 

Hastig schloß sie den Mund als sie merkte das sie sich verplappert hatte. Mia   
aber schien den Kommentar ganz anders aufzufassen. "Oh, das kenne ich. Eine   
Freundin von mir hat sich auch erst spät entwickelt. Allerdings wird sie wohl   
nicht ganz unsere Größe erreichen." 

Jeremy-chan hatte inzwischen den B.H. angelegt und zupfte nun daran herum.   
"Muß das sein? Der kneift." 

Mia: "Meinst du? Eigentlich müßten wir ungefähr die gleiche Größe haben.   
(zieht den B.H. grade) Es wird daran liegen das du sowas nicht   
gewohnt bist." 

Jeremy-chan nahm nun den Slip und zog ihn an. Ein etwas merkwürdiges Gefühl,   
aber nicht unbedingt unangenehm. Dann folgte die Bluse, das Kleid hatte sie   
auch schnell übergezogen. "Etwas kalt an den Beinen..." 

Mia zupfte noch ein wenig an ihr herum und legte den Kopf schief. "Jetzt   
siehst du endlich aus wie es sich gehört. Aber etwas fehlt noch." Sie holte   
etwas aus ihrer Schultasche. Jeremy-chan stellten sich die Haare zu Berge. Es   
war Schminke. 

Jeremy-chan: "Das macht jetzt aber wirklich keinen Sinn. Wozu soll das gut   
sein?" 

Mia: "Das wirst du sehen wenn es fertig ist. Schließ die Augen, ich mach´   
das für dich." 

Jeremy-chan seufzte und fragte sich zu wiederholten Male, warum sie sich nur   
darauf eingelassen hatte. Mia unterdessen malte ihr im Gesicht herum, und   
sie bekam sogar Lippenstift verpaßt. Nach einer Weile war sie fertig. 

Mia: "So, du kannst die Augen wieder aufmachen. Dreh´ dich mal um, hinter   
dir ist ein Spiegel." 

Irgend jemand hatte mal gesagt: Kleider machen Leute. Als Jeremy-chan ihr   
Abbild sah, konnte sie da nur zustimmen. In dem Spiegel war nicht sie zu   
sehen, sondern eine Schülerin von Furinkan Highschool.   
Ein hübsches Mädchen mit kurzen blonden Haaren, rot gefärbten Lippen und   
Wimpernrouge. Das himmelblaue Trägerkleid der Schule harmonierte hervorragend   
mit der weißen Bluse. Nur ihre Turnschuhe störten den Eindruck etwas.   
Jeremy-chan lächelte, und das Mädchen im Spiegel lächelte zurück. Fast kann   
ich Sato verstehen, auch wenn es ätzend ist. Aber wenn ich mir auf der Straße   
begegnen würde, ich würde mich auch fragen ob ich heute abend Zeit hätte.> 

Mia: "Und? Was siehst du?" 

Jeremy-chan verscheuchte ihre Gedanken und drehte sich wieder um. "Mich   
natürlich. Wen soll ich sonst sehen, den Weihnachtsmann?" 

Mia mußte grinsen, dann packte sie die nassen Sachen in eine Tüte und gab   
sie Jeremy-chan. "Uhm, sag mal, eins wollte ich dich noch fragen?" Die zwei   
verließen die Mädchenumkleide und gingen den Flur entlang. "Ich meine, nur   
wenn es nicht zu persönlich ist." 

Jeremy-chan: "Um was geht´s denn?" 

Mia: "Um deinen Bruder. Ich wollte frage ob ... (bleibt stehen und holt tief   
Luft) Hat Jeremy eine Freundin?" 

Jeremy-chan blieb ruckartig stehen. "Was??" 

Mia: "Du hast recht, ich sollte dich das nicht fragen." (geht weiter) 

Jeremy-chan: "Das ist es nicht. (folgt Mia) Aber wie kommst du ausgerechnet   
auf mi... Jeremy?" 

Mia: "Naja, er ist freundlich, hilfsbereit, nett ... Er sieht gut aus, und   
als ich ihn vorhin im Vorzimmer des Rektors getroffen habe hat er mir   
sogar ein Kompliment gemacht. Aber ist ja egal." 

Sie seufzte. Jeremy-chan dachte schweigend nach. Die zwei Mädchen hatten das   
Gebäude verlassen als sie das Thema wieder aufgriff. 

Jeremy-chan: "Kann sein das Jeremy ganz nett ist wenn er will, aber ich   
glaube nicht das er was für dich ist." 

Mia sah sie aus den Augenwinkeln an. "Du hörst dich nicht so an, als ob du   
eine hohe Meinung von ihm hättest." 

Jeremy-chan: "Nein, im Moment halte ich ihn für einen ziemlichen Lügner, der   
andere Leute hinters Licht führt. Er tut es zwar nicht absichtlich,   
aber deswegen wird es nicht besser. Und momentan ist er am überlegen,   
ob er eine Situation nicht zu seinem Vorteil ausnutzen könnte, und   
sich das Vertrauen von jemanden durch eine Lüge erschleichen könnte." 

Mia: "Ich verstehe zwar nicht ganz, aber ... hat er die Situation denn   
ausgenutzt?" 

Jeremy-chan: "Es sieht so aus als ob er sich noch mal beherrschen konnte. Um   
auf deine Frage zurückzukommen, Jeremy ist solo. Aber bis vor kurzem   
hatte er noch eine Freundin, und hätte sie sicher immer noch wenn sie   
noch erreichbar wäre." Sie blieb stehen, nahm Mia bei der Hand und   
sah ihr in die Augen. "Jeremy würde nicht zu dir passen. Aber ich bin   
mir sicher das du jemanden finden wirst. Mit deinem Charme und   
Aussehen ist das sicher kein Problem." 

Mia: "Mei .. Meinst du das ehrlich?" 

Jeremy-chan: "Ganz ehrlich. Wenn ich ein Junge wäre würde ich dich jetzt auf   
ein Date fragen." 

Mia wurde rot im Gesicht. Jeremy-chan klopfte ihr auf die Schulter, und die   
zwei Mädchen verließen das Schulgelände. Ein paar Straßen weiter setzte Mia   
das Gespräch fort. 

Mia: "Die Freundin von deinem Bruder, vermißt er sie wohl?" 

Jeremy-chan: (nachdenklich)"Ja. Ja, das kann man so sagen. Er redet zwar   
nicht darüber, aber er würde gerne wieder bei ihr sein."   
  
  
  
  
  
  


Vor dem Grundstück des Tendo-Dojos.   
Jeremy-chan verabschiedete sich von Mia, bedankte sich noch einmal für   
die Kleidung und versprach ihr, das sie ihre Sachen morgen gewaschen und   
gebügelt ihrem Bruder mitgeben würde. Die beiden winkten sich zum Abschied   
zu, dann trat Jeremy-chan durch das Tor. 

Nabiki derweil daß in ihrem Zimmer und schaute zufällig aus dem Fenster. Sie   
sah zwei Mädchen sich draußen vor ihrem Grundstück unterhalten. Die zwei   
winkten einander zu, dann betrat eine von ihnen den Garten.   
Das weggehende Mädchen erkannte Nabiki als Mia, eine Mitschülerin von ihr.   
Das andere Mädchen kam ihr irgendwie bekannt vor. Sie trug auch die Furinkan   
Schuluniform. Dann sah Nabiki genauer. Das kann nicht sein, ist das etwa?>   
Sie rieb sich die Augen. Ich faß´ es nicht. Er ist beinahe nicht   
wiederzuerkennen.> Sie stand auf und griff nach ihrem Fotoapparat als sie das   
Zimmer verließ. Das 'muß' ich einfach als Bild festhalten.> 

Jeremy-chan stand vor der Haustür, atmete zweimal tief durch, dann trat sie   
ein. "Tadaima." 

Kasumi war grade im Flur am Staubsaugen. Sie wandte sich um. "Hallo   
Jeremy-kun. Gut siehst du aus, das Kleid steht dir." Dann setzte sie ihre   
Arbeit fort als ob nichts gewesen wäre. 

Jeremy-chan nickte ihr zu. Sie fürchtete, das die anderen ihr Auftreten nicht   
so gut aufnehmen würden. Sie ging den Flur entlang, stellte ihre Schultasche   
ab und betrat das Wohnzimmer. 

Ranma und Akane saßen mit dem Rücken zu ihr und waren am Fernsehgucken. Soun   
und Genma-Panda am Shogi-Board, wie üblich. Niemand achtete auf sie. 

~Klick-Blitz~ 

Bis Nabiki die Treppe runter kam und ein Foto schoß. Sie nahm das Bild aus   
der Polaroid und betrachtete es. "Das bekommt einen Ehrenplatz in meiner   
Sammlung." Bevor Jeremy-chan was sagen konnte war sie wieder verschwunden. 

Dann entdeckte Ranma sie. "Hi Jer ... remy? Bist du das? Du siehst so ...   
weiblich aus." 

Jeremy-chan: (warnt)"Wehe du lachst." 

Ranma lachte nicht. Er kugelte sich auf dem Boden und grölte. "Buahahaharr!" 

Jeremy-chan: (drohend)"Ranma!" 

Ranma: "Du siehst richtig süß aus wenn du wütend bist. Har har har." 

Jeremy-chan holte tief Luft für eine Antwort, schluckte dann aber und   
sah Akane fragend an. "Akane? Darf ich?" 

Akane schaute verwirrt, machte dann aber eine zuvorkommende Geste. "Aber   
sicher doch." 

Jeremy-chan zog Akane´s Hammer aus ihrem Sub-space und plättete einen   
lachenden Martial Artist. Ranma´s Antwort kam reflexmäßig.   
"Omae ... kawaikune ... otemba! ~stöhn~" 

Jeremy-chan: "'Das' nehme ich als Kompliment." 

Sie gab Akane ihren Hammer wieder. Diese verstaute ihn, und sah dann   
Jeremy-chan fragend an. Soun kam und fühlte ihre Stirn. 

Genma-Panda: {Hat er Fieber?} 

Soun: "Nein, er ist ganz kühl. (zu Jeremy-chan) Warum läufst wie ein Mädchen   
herum?" 

Jeremy-chan: (trocken)"Oh, ich 'bin' ein Mädchen. Ich habe es geschafft mich   
aufzuspalten, Jeremy ist noch unterwegs." 

Kollektives Blinzeln. 

Akane: "Ist das wahr?" 

Jeremy-chan: "Natürlich nicht. Warum ich so rumlaufe ist eine längere   
Geschichte, ich will sie euch wohl erzählen, aber erst will ich mir   
was vernünftiges Anziehen. (kratzt sich am Busen) Der B.H. kneift   
nämlich immer noch." 

Alle: "Du trägst einen WAS?" 

############################################################################# 

Ein paar Tage später, irgendwo in Nerima.   
Eine einsame Gestalt wanderte die Straße entlang. Abgetragene Kleidung und   
ein schmutziges Gesicht konnten aber nicht den zähen Willen und die Kraft   
verbergen, die diese Figur ausstrahlte.   
Sein Haar war kraus und wirr, und wurde von einem Stirnband zusammengehalten.   
Sein Pullover war beigefarben, obwohl er einmal gelb gewesen sein mochte.   
Er trug eine schwarze Hose, die an den Unterschenkeln mit Striemen   
zusammengebunden war, und einen schwer aussehenden Wanderrucksack. 

Ryoga Hibiki hatte keine Ahnung wo er war. Er vermutete, das er zurück in   
Japan war, doch er war sich nicht sicher. Ziellos überquerte er die Kreuzung   
und bog dann in die nächste Straße links ein. 

???: "Jean-Paul, Jean-Paul!" 

Ryoga spürte, wie ihn jemand von hinten anrempelte. Er drehte sich um, sah   
aber niemanden. 

???: "Komm´ zu Mama, mein kleiner Jean-Paul." 

Da war wieder dieses komische Zerren an seinem Rucksack. Ryoga drehte sich   
abermals herum, fand aber nichts. Nur diese quitschiege Mädchenstimme war   
noch da. 

???: "Laß sofort meinen Jean-Paul los, du Grobian!" 

Ryoga drehte sich einmal im Kreis, aber er war alleine auf der Straße. Erst   
als etwas anfing ihn immer wieder auf den Kopf zu schlagen kam er auf die   
Idee, nur den Hals zu wenden und auf seinen Rücken zu schauen. Überrascht riß   
er die Augen auf. 

An seinem Rucksack klammerte ein Mädchen, zerrte mit einer Hand an seinem   
Regenschirm, mit der anderen schlug sie ihm auf den Kopf. Ryoga setzte sein   
Gepäck mitsamt Passagier auf den Boden. Die Unbekannte knuddelte seinen   
Schirm wie ein Kuscheltier. 

Ryoga: "Entschuldigung? Was tust du da?" 

Keine Antwort. 

Ryoga: "Wenn dir der Schirm gefällt kannst du ihn gerne behalten, auch wenn   
ich glaube das er etwas zu schwer für dich ist. Aber meinen Rucksack   
will ich wiederhaben." 

Das Mädchen hob den Kopf und sah ihn an, als ob sie ihn grade jetzt erst   
bemerkt hätte. Dann trat ein gefährliches Glitzern in ihre Augen, und sie   
warf sich Ryoga ans Bein und umklammerte es. 

???: "Pierre, da bist du ja endlich wieder." 

Ryoga hatte grade den Mund zu einer Frage geöffnet, als ihm die Füße unter   
dem Leib weggezogen wurden. Unsanft landete er auf seinem Hinterteil. 

Perplex sah er zu, wie das fremde Mädchen an seiner Hose zerrte. "Keine Angst   
Pierre, Mama macht dich wieder los." Dann krabbelte sie zu ihm herauf und   
begann seinen Gürtel zu öffnen. 

Das war zuviel. Ryoga warf den ungebetenen Gast ab, sprang auf und rannte   
schreiend davon.   
Azusa sah ihm hinterher. "Aber ... Wo willst du denn mit meinem Pierre hin?"   
Dann ging sie zum Rucksack. "Naja, wenigstens habe ich Jean-Paul. Komm mit,   
wir gehen nach Hause." Vergeblich versuchte sie den Schirm zu lösen. "Nun   
Sträub´ dich nicht so, komm´ schon."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Woanders in Nerima, ganz in der Nähe.   
Ranma, Akane und Jeremy gingen auf dem Gehweg. Ja, ihr habt richtig gelesen,   
Ranma befand sich auf der Erde und nicht auf dem Zaun, ganz einfach deshalb   
weil grade kein Zaun in der Nähe war.   
Ich weiß nicht wohin sie unterwegs waren, oder was sie vorhatten, aber egal   
was es war, es wurde nichts draus. Die Drei wollten grade um eine Hausecke   
biegen als Ranma´s Gefahrensinn sich meldete. Er sprang einen Schritt zurück   
und zog Akane mit sich, als ein schreiender Schemen vorbeihuschte. Jeremy   
reagierte nicht so schnell und wurde von Ryoga einfach mitgenommen. 

Der verlorene Junge merkte erst zwanzig Meter später das er einen Passagier   
hatte. Er stoppte und setzte Jeremy auf den Boden. 

Ryoga: "Uh, ´Tschuldigung, ich hab´ dich gar nicht gesehen." 

Jeremy: "Bei deinem Tempo kein Wunder. Bist du auf der Flucht oder was?" 

Ryoga: "Ich, äh, nicht ganz, ich-" 

Ranma kam dazu und unterbrach ihn. "Heda, Schweinebacke. Lange nicht gesehen,   
wie geht´s dem Rest der Welt?" 

Akane: (knufft ihn in die Rippen)"Sei nicht so unfreundlich. (verbeugt sich   
zu Ryoga) Schön dich wiederzusehen. Wie ist es dir ergangen?" 

Ryoga sah wie Akane ihn anlächelte. Sie ist so ... so nett.> "D-danke, gut.   
U-und selbst? Du hast dir die Haare geschnitten?" 

Akane: (streicht sich durch die Haare)" Ja. Wie findest du es?" 

Ryoga: "W-wunderschön." (stammel, träum) 

Ranma zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Dann setzte er eine leicht übertrieben   
freundliche Miene auf und schlug Ryoga auf den Rücken. "Hätte nicht gedacht   
das du dich so schnell wieder blicken läßt, Kumpel. Sag mal, campierst du   
hier in der Nähe oder hast du deinen Rucksack verloren?" 

Ryoga: (kratzt sich am Hinterkopf)"Ah, so ähnlich. Sehr, uhm, dringende   
Umstände sind eingetreten, und in der Eile hab´ ich meine Ausrüstung   
stehen gelassen. (lacht verlegen) Könnt ihr mir wohl helfen sie   
wiederzufinden?" 

Ranma: "Mensch, Schweineba ... Ryoga, du würdest deinen Kopf verlieren wenn   
er nicht angewachsen wäre." 

Akane: " ... " (gibt Ranma den 'Blick') 

Ranma: "Uh, ich meine, sicher helfen wir dir. (überlegt) Mal sehen, du kamst   
aus dieser Richtung (zeigt nach links) warst auf dem Weg in die   
Richtung (zeigt nach rechts). Das heißt, wir suchen da lang." (zeigt   
schräg geradeaus) 

Ryoga: "He, was soll das heißen?" 

Aber Ranma war schon losgegangen. Die Anderen folgten. Und tatsächlich, nach   
kurzer Zeit fanden sie den Rucksack. Minus Schirm.   
Ryoga störte sich nicht daran und setzte ihn auf, als ein knurren zu hören   
war. 

Akane: "Huh? Was war das?" 

Ryoga: "Ehehehe ... (wird rot) Mein Magen." 

Akane: "Du bist gerne bei uns eingeladen. nur, bis zu Abendessen dauert es   
noch eine Weile." 

Ranma: "Und wenn wir einen Snack zwischendurch nehmen? Ich könnte auch was   
vertragen." 

Jeremy: "Wir sind eben an einem FastFood-Imbiss vorbeigekommen, da könnten wir   
hin. Ich lad´ euch auch ein." 

Ranma und Ryoga stimmten hastig zu. Kurze Zeit später standen sie dann in   
einem dieser Lokale mit dem großen gelben 'M'. 

Jeremy: "Und was wollt ihr haben?" 

Akane: (studiert das Angebot)"Ich weiß nicht, es ist das erste Mal das ich   
hier bin. Kasumi kocht so gut, da war es bis jetzt noch nicht nötig.   
Entscheide du." 

Ranma: "Ist mir egal, solange es nicht zurückbeißt wenn ich reinbeiße." 

Ryoga: "Mir auch. Schmeckt alles gleich nach Zement mit Pappe." 

Jeremy grinste, was Ryoga schon alles gegessen hatte. Dann ging er an die   
Theke. "Ich hätte gerne viermal Sparmenu 3 mit mittlerer Coke." 

Ranma: (tritt neben Jeremy)"Für mich dann auch viermal Nummer 3- Aua. (dreht   
sich zu Akane) Warum trittst du mir auf die Füße?" 

Akane: "Baka. Er hat für 'jeden' von uns 'eins' bestellt." 

Ranma: "Hey, ich bin im Wachstum. Dann eß´ ich eben fünf Portionen anstatt   
nur die 4 die ich bestellt habe." 

Akane: "Vielfraß." 

Jeremy kam mit vier Tabletts anbalanciert. "Ranma? Deine Sachen sind auch   
fertig, bezahlt ist schon, aber holen mußt du sie dir selber." Während Ranma   
losging verteilte Jeremy seine Last an die Anwesenden. 

Ryoga: (sieht sich um)"Ziemlich voll hier. Wo setzten wir uns hin?" 

Akane: "Da hinten ist noch Platz." 

Sie ging los, zwischen den eng stehenden Tischen hindurch, als jemand ihren   
Namen rief. Akane drehte sich um. Von einem der Plätze winkte ihr Sayuri   
entgegen. Akane steuerte darauf zu; Yuka, Hiroshi und Daisuke waren ebenfalls   
da. 

Sayuri: "Hi Akane, setzt dich doch zu uns." 

Akane: "Gerne, aber (deutet hinter sich) ich bin nicht alleine hier." 

Yuka: "Ach was, wenn wir etwas zusammenrutschen paßt das schon." 

Akane nahm dankbar an. Sie rückten die Stühle zusammen und Ranma, Ryoga und   
Jeremy fanden auch noch Platz. 

Daisuke: (zu Ryoga)"Dich kenn´ ich doch. Gehst du nicht auch in unsere   
Klasse? Wo warst du denn die letzten Wochen?" 

Ryoga: "Um, ich war ... unterwegs." 

Die Teenager packten ihre Burger aus und langten zu, Ranma mit seiner   
fünffachen Portion auf seine unnachahmliche Art. Jeremy und Ryoga beachteten   
es nicht weiter, Akane schaute etwas mißbilligend, aber die anderen vier   
rissen die Augen auf. 

Sayuri: (zu Akane)"Tischmanieren negativ?" 

Akane: "Allgemein schlechtes Benehmen. Du solltest mal seinen Vater sehen." 

Sayuri: "Ja, ~seufz~ typisch männlich. Er zum Beispiel (deutet auf Hiroshi)   
hat mich heute gefragt ob ich mit ihm was essen möchte, und wo bin   
ich jetzt? Im FastFood-Lokal. Wie unromantisch.> 

Daisuke: (flüstert zu Hiroshi)"Siehst du, ich habe dir gesagt das es eine   
Scheiß-Idee ist." 

Yuka: "Sag, Akane, bist du mit deinem Verlobten auch auf ein Date hier?" 

Spontaner Hustenanfall von Ranma und Akane. 

Ranma/Akane: "Warum sollte ich mit ihr/ihm verlobt sein? (starren sich an)   
Hör auf mich nachzuäffen." 

Yuka: "Nun, ~kicher~ das Gleichzeitig-sprechen habt ihr jedenfalls schon gut   
drauf." 

Akane: "Ich habe es euch schonmal erklärt, die Sache heben sich unsere Väter   
ausgedacht. Hier ist niemand verlobt." 

Yuka: "Ich dachte ja nur. Man sieht dich ständig mit ihm zusammen, und er ist   
der erste Junge den du nicht gleich plattgemacht hast." 

Akane: "Wenn du mit jemanden im gleichen Haus lebst und mit ihm in eine   
Klasse gehst, natürlich verbringst du dann viel Zeit mit ihm. Und was   
das plattmachen angeht, Ranma hilft mir dabei eine bessere Kämpferin   
zu werden." 

Damit war das Thema für Akane beendet und sie widmete sich dem Essen. 

Hiroshi: (beugt sich zu Ranma)"Stimmt das? Ihr Zwei habt nichts miteinander?" 

Ranma: " ~mampf, mampf~ Natürlich nicht ~schmatz~ Schau sie doch an ~schluck~   
viel zu unhübsch." 

Hiroshi: "Äh, wenn du das sagst ... Was ich dich noch fragen wollte, deine   
Schwestern. Also Ranko und Jessica. Stimmt es, das sie beide schon   
vergeben sind? Zumindest von Jessica hört man das, und ich-" 

Sayuri: ~RÄUSPER!~ 

Hiroshi: "Äh, uhm, ähm, nicht das es mich interessiert, aber ein Kumpel von   
mir will das wissen." (grinst verlegen nach Sayuri) 

Ranma stoppte das essen. Was sollte er ihm erzählen? Sollte er sagen das   
Ranko einen Freund hatte, und sich damit weiter in Lügen verstricken? Oder   
sollte er verneinen, und damit riskieren in weiblicher Form von Jungs   
ausgefragt zu werden? Nachdenklich kaute er zuende. 

Ranma: "Ranko, hmm? Das ist nicht einfach. Wie soll ich es sagen, es ist ...   
nun, nicht direkt. Es ist eher so das ... Jeremy, sag doch auch mal   
was." 

Jeremy: "Wer, ich? Also, uhm ... (zu Hiroshi) Am Besten du fragst sie   
selber." Er überlegte ein wenig, wie könnte man das regeln? Dann kam   
ihm eine Idee. "Ja, frag´ Jessica selber, sie wollte gleich auch   
hierher kommen." Er schaute auf die Uhr. "Oh, schon so spät. Ich habe   
ganz vergessen das ich noch was vorhabe." 

Er verabschiedete sich von den Anderen und stand auf. Als er das Geschäft   
verließ kam ihm jemand entgegen. Jeremy erkannte Mikado Sanzenin, den   
Eiskunstläufer. Er dachte sich nichts dabei und ging weiter. 

Ranma erkannte Sanzenin ebenfalls. Er verdrehte die Augen, schwieg aber. 

Yuka: "Ryoga? Warst du die letzten Wochen krank? Man hat dich gar nicht in   
der Schule gesehen." 

Ryoga: "Nein, ich hab´ nur einen kleinen Ausflug gemacht." 

Hiroshi: "Einen Ausflug? So lange? Wo warst du denn?" 

Ryoga: "Och, so hier und da. Hab´ auch einen kleinen Abstecher nach Amerika   
gemacht." 

Alle: (reißen die Augen auf)"Kleiner Abstecher?" 

Ryoga lachte verlegen und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. "Hehe, es war ein sehr   
ausgedehnter kleiner Abstecher... " Er stoppte, schloß den Mund, und   
schrumpfte fast ängstlich in sich zusammen. Die Anderen, über diesen   
plötzlichen Stimmungswechsel überrascht, folgten seinem Blick. 

Ein Mädchen mit Schleifchen im Haar und einem rosa Kleid der Marke   
'Insulinschock' kam durch die Tür. Sie mühte sich mit einem Bambusregenschirm   
ab, welcher sehr schwer zu sein schien, hielt den Griff mit beiden Händen   
umklammert und schlürte ihn hinter sich her. 

Als sie Mikado an einem der Tische sitzen sah wollte sie ihm zuwinken. Aber   
kaum hatte sie mit einer Hand losgelassen wurde das Gewicht zu viel, und er   
fiel zu Boden. Azusa, zu dumm um loszulassen, wurde mitgezogen. Allgemeines   
Gekicher erfüllte den Raum. 

Azusa rappelte sich wieder auf. "Ju-hu, Mikado, ju-hu." Sie winkte ihm zu,   
griff den Schirm und schleppte sich auf ihn zu. "Schau mal, ich habe   
Jean-Paul wiedergefunden." 

Mikado tat so als würde er sie nicht kennen. Azusa setzte sich zu ihm und   
fing an zu quatschen, und nach kurzer Zeit verließen die beiden Mädchen, mit   
denen Sanzenin geflirtet hatte, das Lokal. 

Akane: (zu Ryoga)"Kennst du die? Man könnte fast meinen du hast Angst vor   
ihr." 

Ryoga saß immer noch zusammengekauert am Tisch. 

Ranma: "Das sieht aus wie dein Schirm, den sie da hat." 

Ryoga: (hält den Finger vor den Mund)"Schhhht. Sonst sieht sie mich." 

Die Aufmerksamkeit der Teenager wurde vom Eislaufpaar abgelenkt als sich   
jemand zu ihnen an den Tisch setzte. 

Jeremy-chan: "Hi Leute. Wie geht´s, wie steht´s?" 

Überhaupt nicht auffällig das sie die gleiche Kleidung trug wie vorher als   
Junge. Sie zwinkerte Ranma zu und wandte sich dann zu Hiroshi. "Jeremy hat   
gesagt du wolltest mich was fragen. Was willst du denn wissen?" 

Hiroshi sah von Jeremy-chan zu Sayuri, welche Messer in seine Richtung   
starrte. Daisuke sprang für ihn ein. "Er wollte einfach nur wissen ob es   
stimmt das du einen Freund hast. Und wer er ist." 

Jeremy-chan schmunzelte das Xellos grün vor Neid werden würde. Akane fühlte   
sich unwillkürlich an Nabiki erinnert. 

Jeremy-chan: "Nein, ich habe keinen Freund. Aber das ich schon in festen   
Händen bin, das stimmt. (Blick zu Sayuri) Obwohl, sieht so aus als   
wäre Hiroshi das auch." 

Daisuke: "Ich versteh´ nicht ganz. Du hast keinen Freund, aber bist schon in   
festen Händen? Heißt das, du bist ... verheiratet?" 

Jeremy-chan: (lacht)"Nein, keineswegs. Ich lebe in einer ziemlich zwanglosen   
Beziehung, nur eben nicht mit einem Jungen." 

Verständnislose Blicke von allen Anwesenden. Jeremy-chan lehnte sich zurück   
und schlug die Beine übereinander. "Ich bin lesbisch. Ich lebe mit einem   
anderen 'Mädchen' zusammen." 

Kollektives Blinzeln. Yuka und Sayuri rutschten ein Stück von ihr weg. 

Daisuke: "Aber, aber ... heißt das du ... interessierst dich nicht für   
Jungs?" 

Jeremy-chan: "Kein Stück. Ich kann nackte Männer nicht ausstehen." 

Daisuke: "Aber-" 

Jeremy-chan: "Nichts aber. Du wirst mir doch wohl zustimmen das Frauen   
wesentlich erotischer sind als Männer?" 

Daisuke: "Nein! Ich meine ja! Für mich. Aber du ... ich meine ..." 

Er brach ab und gab auf. 

Sayuri warf einen Blick auf Akane, über die vor Kurzem ein ganz ähnliches   
Gerücht umgegangen war. Und war es nicht so das Beide im gleichen Haus   
wohnten? 

Sayuri: (zu Jeremy-chan)"Darf man fragen mit, äh, mit wem du ... zusammen   
lebst?" 

Jeremy-chan war Sayuri´s Blick zu Akane nicht entgangen. "Ich kann dich   
beruhigen, die betreffende Person ist momentan nicht anwesend." 

Sayuri und Yuka atmeten erleichtert aus. 

Yuka: "Aber wer ist es dann?" 

Jeremy-chan: "Meine Adoptivschwester. Ranko." 

Ranma verschluckte sich an seiner Cola und fing heftig an zu husten. Akane   
klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. Hiroshi und Daisuke machten enttäuschte   
Gesichter.   
Yuka starrte Jeremy-chan entgeistert an. Jeremy-chan lächelte und zwinkerte   
ihr zu. Yuka erbleichte, dann stieß sie Sayuri an. "He, wollten du und   
Hiroshi nicht noch wo hin?" 

Sayuri: "Wir? Nein, wir hatten nichts (bemerkt Yuka´s Blick) Stimmt ja, wir   
hatten noch was vor. (steht auf und zieht auch Hiroshi mit hoch)   
Haben wir jetzt völlig die Zeit vergessen. Tut und leid das wir so   
plötzlich weg müssen. BaiBai." 

Hiroshi wollte noch was sagen, aber Sayuri zog ihn am Arm davon, dicht   
gefolgt von Yuka. Daisuke blinzelte, zuckte die Schultern und verabschiedete   
sich dann auch.   
Sayuri hatte ihren Freund inzwischen wieder losgelassen, und sie bahnten sich   
ihren Weg zwischen den Tischen hindurch. 

Hiroshi: "Was hast du es denn plötzlich so eilig?" 

Sayuri: "Bist du taub oder was? Hast du nicht gehört was Jessica gesagt hat?   
Sie ist lesbisch, und sie gibt es auch noch öffentlich zu." 

Yuka: "Und wie sie mich angeguckt hat. Brrrr, unheimlich." 

Daisuke: "Also, ich finde es unfair. Zwei der heißesten Mädels im Ort für   
die Männerwelt verloren." 

Hiroshi: "Ja, was für eine Verschwendung." 

Sayuri: ~ÄHEM!~ 

Hiroshi: "Uh, äh, du bist natürlich mindestens genauso hübsch." 

Immer noch das Thema diskutierend verließen sie das Lokal. Keiner von ihnen   
merkte das ihr Gespräch belauscht wurde. 

Mikado Sanzenin wandte den Kopf und sah zu Jeremy-chan. Das Mädchen kenne   
ich doch. Kann es sein, das sie tatsächlich dem anderen Geschlecht entsagt   
hat?> Er sah zu wie das Teilzeitmädchen am anderen Tisch in Gelächter   
ausbrach. Nein, das darf ich nicht zulassen. Ein solcher Verlust wäre für   
uns Jungs eine schwere Niederlage.> 

Mikado: (zu Azusa)"Warte hier auf mich, ich muß ein schweres Unglück wieder   
rückgängig machen."   
  


Gleichzeitig bei unseren Freunden.   
Jeremy-chan beobachtete wie Hiroshi von seiner Freundin weggezerrt wurde.   
Sie versuchte das Kichern zu unterdrücken, versagte und prustete dann heraus. 

Jeremy-chan: "Mpf-f-f-f-f-Wahahahaha! Habt ihr die Gesichter gesehen? Zum   
schießen. Vor allem Yuka als ich ihr zugeblinzelt habe." 

Akane war nicht begeistert. Sie zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und sah sie   
streng an. "Ich finde das nicht sonderlich komisch, wie du meine Freundinnen   
verarscht hast." 

Jeremy-chan: "Hab´ ich doch gar nicht. Als Mädchen bin ich wirklich lesbisch,   
sonst wäre ich ja als Junge schwul." 

Akane: "Und was du da mit Yuka gemacht hast, was sollte das?" 

Jeremy-chan: "Wieso? Sie sieht doch gut aus, darf ich da nicht flirten?" 

Akane: "Nicht wenn du so aussiehst." 

Jeremy-chan: "Okay, ich geb´ zu, das war nicht fair von mir. Kommt nicht   
wieder vor." 

Ryoga: "Sag mal, diese Ranko, irgendwoher kenne ich den Namen. Wer ist das?" 

Akane: "Ranma´s Jusenkyo-Form." 

Ryoga sah von Jeremy-chan zu Ranma und wieder zurück. "Ihr seid ein Paar?" 

Jeremy-chan/Ranma: "NEIN! Seh´ ich so aus als wär ich schwul?" 

Ranma: (zu Jeremy-chan)"Den Witz fand´ ich übrigens auch nicht komisch.   
Hättest du nicht ein anderes Mädchen nehmen können?" 

Jeremy-chan: "Klar könnte ich. Mach mal Vorschläge." 

Ranma: "Öööh... " 

Jeremy-chan: "Siehst du. Wir sind die einzigen heterosexuellen Lesben hier,   
wir müssen das alleine durchstehen. Außerdem schlafen wir schließlich   
im gleichen Zimmer, und das unser Verhältnis über normale   
Freundschaft hinausgeht, oder was anderes als platonisch ist, habe   
ich nie behauptet.   
Und zudem dürfte uns das unliebsame Verehrer vom Hals halten." 

Ranma wollte grade sagen, das ihn das an Nabiki´s Wortverdreherei erinnerte,   
als sich jemand mit an den Tisch setzte. 

Sanzenin nahm Jeremy-chan gegenüber Platz und beugte sich vor. "Entschuldige   
wenn ich störe. Ich wollte nicht lauschen, aber stimmt es das du kein   
Interesse am starken Geschlecht hast?" 

Jeremy-chan: "Es stimmt, ja. Was geht dich das an?" 

Mikado: "Eine solche Tragödie sollte niemanden unberührt lassen. Ich kann es   
mit meinem Gewissen nicht vereinbaren, das ein so hübsches Mädchen   
wie du nie in den Genuß von wahrer männlicher Gesellschaft kommen   
wird. Das du nie das beschützende Gefühl in der liebevollen Umarmung   
eines Jungen erfahren wirst. Das du nie die wahren Freuden kennen   
lernen wirst, die dir ein Männerkörper bieten kann." 

Während seiner Rede hatte sich Mikado immer näher zu Jeremy-chan   
hinübergebeugt. Nun fühlte sie ihren persönlichen Sicherheitsabstand   
unterschritten. Sie packte ihn am Kragen, zog ihn über den Tisch zu sich   
heran und starrte ihm kalt in die Augen. 

Jeremy-chan: "Hör mal zu, Kumpel. Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber ich weiß   
besser über Jungs Bescheid als du denkst. Und ich kann dir mit   
100%iger Sicherheit sagen, ich habe kein! Interesse!" 

Angewidert schubste sie Mikado von sich. Er fiel zurück in den Stuhl wo er   
einen Augenblick sitzen blieb, unsicher wie er sich verhalten sollte. Dann   
war er wieder hoch und neben Jeremy-chan, und ergriff ihre Hand. 

Mikado: "Welch ungeheuerliche Travestie. Es bricht mir das Herz zu sehen,   
wie weit du vom rechten Weg abgekommen bist. (nimmt sie in den Arm)   
Ich sehe nur noch eine Möglichkeit dich wieder zu Verstand zu   
bringen: Ich selbst muß dir beweisen das du wirkliche Erfüllung nur   
bei einem Mann finden kannst." 

Er spitzte die Lippen und näherte sich Jeremy-chan´s Gesicht. Diese hatte   
bereits die Faust zurückgezogen, bereit zuzuschlagen. Doch bevor sie handeln   
konnte wurde Mikado auf wirkungsvolle Weise unterbrochen: Durch den Einschlag   
eines Stuhles auf seinem Kopf. 

Ranma senkte die Hand mit der er das Möbelstück geworfen hatte. "Küß meine   
Schwester und ich mach´ Dosenfutter aus dir ... Nein, ich werde dich einfach   
nur festhalten, und Jessica darf selbst entscheiden was sie mit dir macht."   
Zu Jeremy-chan gewand meinte er trocken "Unliebsame Verehrer vom Hals halten,   
was?" 

Mikado befühlte seine Beule, dann stellte er sich herausfordernd vor Ranma.   
"Das ist nun schon das zweite Mal das du misch schlägst. Ich werde diese   
Schmach nicht auf mir sitzen lassen. Ich fordere dich zum Kampf im   
Eis-Paarlauf." 

Ranma: (läßt die Knöchel knacken)"Na bitte, besser kann es ja gar nicht   
kommen. Genau das wollte ich auch grade vorschlagen." 

Mikado: (dreht sich um)"Azusa, kannst du mal hierher kommen? Wir haben einen   
Herausforderer." 

Azusa stand von ihrem Platz auf und kam näher. Mikado deutete auf sie und   
sagte zu Ranma "Das ist meine Partnerin im Paarlauf, Azusa Shiratori. Wo ist   
die deine?" 

Wortlos deutete Ranma auf Akane. Akane stutzte, schaute links, dann rechts.   
Ranma zeigte tatsächlich auf sie. "Hey, wer hat gesagt das ich bei eurer   
Spinnerei mitmache?" Aber ihr Protest blieb ungehört. 

Azusa war inzwischen bei Mikado angekommen, beide gingen in eine TeamRocket   
ähnliche Pose. Der Eisläufer sah hochnäsig auf Ranma. "Noch hast du   
Gelegenheit aufzugeben. Denn wisse, das du es mit dem ungeschlagenen   
'Goldenen Paar' von Kolkhoz Highschool zu tun hast." Er stutzte, Azusa war   
nicht mehr bei ihm. 

Azusa: "Pierre, Pierre." 

Ryoga: "Waahhh! Geh weg." (versucht Azusa von seinem Bein loszureißen) 

Mikado: (reißt Azusa von Ryogas Hose weg)"Du hast die ganze Stimmung   
ruiniert, du dumme Ziege. (wendet sich wieder Ranma zu) Also, nimmst   
du an?" 

Ranma: "Sag Ort und Zeit, und wir werden da sein." 

Akane: "Wer hat dir erlaubt über mich zu entscheiden?" 

Mikado ignorierte Akane und machte Azusa wieder von Ryoga los. "Die Eishalle   
wo wir uns das erste Mal begegneten. In zwei Wochen. (grinst hämisch) Du   
wirst es bereuen. (zu Azusa) Und du hör´ endlich mit diesem Unfug auf!" 

Azusa: (weinerlich)"Aber dieser Grobian hat Pierre." 

Ranma: (zu Mikado)"Ha! Ich kann es kaum noch erwarten. Ich werde dir so fest   
in den Hintern treten das du den Mond küßt." 

(Anm.d.Autors: Ihr meint das Ranma zu übertrieben reagiert? Erinnert euch   
an seine Worte im Manga. Zitat: "Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben bin ich   
richtig wütend". Nach all der Zeit hat er Mikado nicht vergeben.) 

Mikado: "Wir werden sehen." 

Azusa: "Wenn wir gewinnen, dann bekomme ich Pierre." 

Ryoga: "Kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage." 

Azusa: "Ich will aber Pierre haben. ich will! Ich will! Ich wi- mbrlf!" 

Mikado hielt seiner Partnerin den Mund zu. "Gut. In zwei Wochen werdet ihr   
eine schreckliche Niederlage erleiden. Hahahaha." Lachend verließ er, einer   
strampelnden Azusa immer noch den Mund zuhaltend, das Lokal. 

Ryoga: "Puh! Endlich ist dieses verrückte Weib weg." 

Jeremy-chan: (zu Ranma)"War das nicht übertrieben? Er hat dir doch nichts   
getan, und um mir brauchst du dir keine Sorgen machen." 

Ranma: "Das ist eine persönliche Sache. Jedesmal wenn ich sein Gesicht sehe   
kommt mir das Essen hoch. Es wird Zeit das ich daran Änderungen   
vornehme, ohne plastische Chirurgie. (zu Akane) Ich hoffe du kannst   
Schlittschuhlaufen, der Kampf wird nicht einfach. Wir sollten bald   
anfangen zu üben." 

Akane: (ganz ruhig)"Oh, ich bin recht gut darin. Aber das ist eigentlich   
egal, weil (explodiert) Ich ganz sicher nicht mit dir daran   
teilnehmen werde. Ich lasse mich doch nicht herumkommandieren. Mach´   
was du willst, aber ohne mich." 

Ranma: "Aber ... am Paarlauf kann man nur als Paar mitmachen." 

Akane: "Das hättest du dir 'vorher' überlegen sollen. Such´ dir eine andere   
Dumme." 

Ranma: "Wen soll ich denn nehmen? Wer außer dir kann kämpfen und ist gut   
genug für so einen Wettstreit?" 

Ryoga: "Und ist dazu noch ein Mädchen?" 

############################################################################# 

Tendo Wohnzimmer.   
Kasumi hatte sich mal wieder selbst übertroffen und ein exquisites Mahl auf   
den Tisch gezaubert. Alle Anwesenden langten kräftig zu. Ryoga war auch mit   
da, Ranma hatte keine Lust gehabt ihn nach Hause zu bringen, und Akane hatte   
nichts dagegen gehabt das er bei ihnen mit übernachten könnte. 

Bald war der letzte Krümel vom Tisch verschwunden, und Kasumi war am   
abdecken. 

Genma: "Nun, Sohn, gibt es was Neues zu berichten? (flüstert) Hast du den   
Nachmittag mit Akane effektiv nutzen können?" 

~Bonk~ 

Akane: "Ich hab´ das gehört. Wir sind nur etwas in der Stadt   
herumgeschlendert, mehr nicht. Oh, doch, etwas war da noch. Ranma   
hat es nicht sein lassen können und sich in Schwierigkeiten   
gebracht." 

Ryoga: "Ja, er hat sich mit einem Eisläufer, der übrigens eine sehr   
aufdringliche Freundin hatte, gestritten. Nun duellieren sie sich in   
zwei Wochen." 

Kasumi: "Oh, wie nett von ihm." 

Genma: "Bravo mein Junge. Eine Herausforderung. Du hast dein Training   
in letzter Zeit sowieso viel zu sehr vernachlässigt. Ein Duell ist   
genau das richtige. Ich hoffe, dein Gegner lohnt sich?" 

Ranma: "Pah, ein Weichei ist er. Ein Angeber von Kolkhoz Highschool, hat mich   
zu einem Match im Eis-Paarlaufen herausgefordert." 

Nabiki: "Sagtest du Kolkhoz? Heißt er zufällig Sanzenin?" 

Ranma: "Ja, warum fragst du?" 

Nabiki: "Mikado Sanzenin und seine Partnerin Azusa Shiratori. Das Goldene   
Paar gilt als unschlagbar. (Yen-Zeichen in den Augen) Was man mit   
so einem Turnier verdienen könnte..." 

Ranma: "Setzte auf mich. Ich gewinne nämlich." 

Nabiki: "Bescheiden wie eh und je, was Saotome? Sei dir nicht zu sicher,   
unschlagbar bedeutet im Normalfall, das noch niemand gegen sie   
gewonnen hat. Außerdem bezweifle ich das Imutochan´s Eislaufen gut   
genug dafür ist." 

Akane: (sauer)"Abgesehen davon das ich sehr wohl 'gut genug' dafür bin, wieso   
nehmen immer alle an das 'ich' das machen soll?" 

Nabiki: "Dann hat Ranma ein Problem, im Paarlauf nimmt man normalerweise zu   
zweit teil." 

Jeremy: "Äh, den zweiten Teil übernehme ich." 

Soun: "Aber besteht ein Paar nicht aus einem Jungen und einem Mädchen?" 

Jeremy: "Und, wo ist das Problem?" 

Soun: "Du und Ranma seid beide Ju- ... oh, verstehe." 

Nabiki: "Darf man lachen?" 

Jeremy: "Nein." 

############################################################################# 

In der Eishalle.   
Angesichts der unbeabsichtigten Entwicklung der Ereignisse war Training   
angesagt. Jeremy hatte in seine Jusenkyo-Form gewechselt, sich einen dicken   
Pulli übergezogen und saß nun auf der Bank und schnürte sich die   
Schlittschuhe zu. 

Ranma, in seinem klassischen Outfit, und Akane, in dicke Kleidung gegen die   
Kälte eingepackt, warteten schon an der Tür zur Eisfläche. Jeremy-chan   
stakste unbeholfen auf den Schlittschuhen näher. 

Ranma: "Sag mal, bist du eigentlich schonmal auf Eis gelaufen?" 

Jeremy-chan: "Nö, das nicht. Aber ich bin ein recht guter Rollerblader, das   
hier sollte nicht viel anders sein." 

Sie setzte einen Fuß aufs Eis, rutschte aus, und legte sich der Länge nach   
hin. 

Jeremy-chan: (Gesicht im Eis)"Das tat ... fast nicht weh. ~stöhn~ " 

Ranma wandte sich fast verzweifelt an Akane. "Bist du sicher das du es nicht   
machen willst?" 

Akane: (kopfschütteln)"Du hast dir die Suppe eingebrockt, du löffelst sie   
auch wieder aus."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Man konnte nicht sagen ob es an dem Unterschied zwischen Straße und Eis lag,   
oder daran das Jeremy-chan in ihrem alternativen Körper darin keine Übung   
hatte, aber nach ein paar weiteren 'Ausrutschern' hatte sie den Bogen raus.   
Nun konnte sie sich mit relativer Sicherheit auf dem Eis bewegen, und Ranma   
ging mit ihr zu etwas waghalsigeren Brems- und Wendemanövern über. 

Es wäre wahrscheinlich weiterhin nichts passiert, wenn nicht das Goldene   
Paar in der gleichen Halle trainiert hätte. 

Als eine große Menge Leute in Eishockeymontur die Fläche betraten, machten   
die meisten Besucher um Mikado und Azusa Platz. Auch Ranma zog Jeremy-chan   
zur Seite. 

Ranma: "Gleich machen sie wieder den 'Angriff der Hundert'. Schau hin und   
beobachte, und lerne den Gegner kennen." 

Wie auf ein geheimes Zeichen griffen die Eishockeyspieler an. Mikado und   
Azusa warteten bis zum letzten Augenblick, dann schlugen sie zu. Jeremy-chan   
staunte mit welcher Leichtigkeit sich die zwei auf dem Eis bewegten, den   
Attacken auswichen und einen Gegner nach dem anderen ausschalteten. Helme,   
Schuhe, Arm- und Beinschützer flogen durch die ganze Halle. 

Dann, als nur noch wenige Gegner standen, flog ein scheinbar verirrter   
Hockeyschläger auf Mikado zu und traf ihn zielsicher am Kopf. Der Eisläufer   
kam aus dem Takt und kassierte ein paar Treffer, bevor alle hundert   
Kontrahenten am Boden lagen. 

Mikado hob den Hockeyschläger auf und sah mißtrauisch in die Runde. Ranma   
schaute unschuldig in eine andere Richtung und pfiff vor sich hin. Sanzenin   
glitt zu ihm hinüber und drohte ihm mit dem Holzprügel. 

Mikado: "Wirklich sehr komisch. Wenn ich nicht zufällig heute gute Laune   
hätte, dann würde ich die Sache hier und jetzt klären." 

Ranma reckte Kampflustig das Kinn vor. "Tu dir keinen Zwang an." 

Für einen Augenblick sah es fast so aus als wolle Mikado seine Drohung wahr   
machen, dann entspannte er sich aber wieder. "Nein, der Kampf ist in zwei   
Wochen, und bis dahin werde ich mich gedulden." Er grinste, obwohl es mehr   
nach einem Zähnefletschen aussah. 

Ranma: "Pah! Feigling." 

Das Grinsen verschwand. "Wie bitte?" 

Ranma: "Du hast mich schon verstanden." 

Kurz bevor sich die zwei gegenseitig an die Gurgel gehen konnten, stellte   
sich Jeremy-chan dazwischen. "Sofort aufhören! Umbringen könnt ihr euch in   
zwei Wochen immer noch." Ärgerlich sah sie von einem zum anderen, und blieb   
schließlich bei Ranma. "Und du, hör endlich auf Mikado zu provozieren. Du   
kannst ihn nicht zusammenschlagen nur weil dir sein Gesicht nicht paßt." 

Mikado: "Was nehmen meine Ohren war? Höre ich da etwa Sorge um mich in deiner   
Stimme?" 

Jeremy-chan: "Nein. Aber Ranma übertreibt wegen einer Sache die gar nicht   
passiert ist." 

Mikado: "Du bist tatsächlich um mein Wohl besorgt. Es besteht also noch   
Hoffnung für dich. Laß mich dir mit einem Kuß danken." 

Wißt ihr wie weh eine Schlittschuhkufe im Gesicht tun kann? Mikado weiß es   
jetzt. 

Ranma: (zu Jeremy-chan)"Hmm, ich verstehe nicht ganz was an deinem   
Zusammenschlagen so anders sein soll als an meinem?" 

############################################################################# 

Jeremy lag auf dem Rücken im Dojo. Er hatte die Arme hinter dem Kopf   
verschränkt und den Oberkörper einige Zentimeter vom Boden angehoben. Das   
Gleiche tat der mit seinen ausgestreckten Beinen, so das er zwar fast flach   
dalag, effektiv aber nur mit dem Hintern die Erde berührte. 

Er verharrte eine ganze Zeitlang in dieser Position, bis seine Bauchmuskeln   
anfingen zu schmerzen. Jeremy entspannte sich und ließ seine Glieder auf den   
Boden fallen. Nach einer Verschnaufpause drehte er sich auf den Bauch und   
begann Liegestütze, wobei er bei jeder Aufwärtsbewegung zusätzlich in die   
Hände klatschte. 

Genma betrat das Dojo, blieb am Eingang stehen und sah Jeremy zu. Dieser   
störte sich nicht daran. Nachdem er genug Liegestütze gemacht hatte, begann   
er eine einfache Kata. Genma beobachtete ihn weiter. 

Als Jeremy den Schattenkampf zuende geführt hatte trat Genma auf ihn zu.   
"Ranma unterrichtet dich also in Musabetsu Kakuto, hm?" 

Jeremy. "Ja, was dagegen?" 

Genma überging die Frage. "Und du wirst Ranma bald in einem Wettkampf als..."   
Er verzog verächtlich das Gesicht. "...Partnerin unterstützen?" 

Jeremy: "Beim Eiskampflaufen. Worauf willst du hinaus?" 

Genma: "Du bist kein Saotome. Aber du trägst meinen Namen, auch wenn es mir   
nicht paßt. Und dadurch trägst du eine gewisse Verantwortung." 

Er machte eine dramatische Pause. Jeremy bekam ein ungutes Gefühl. "Und   
weiter?" 

Genma: "Kein Saotome hat jemals einen Kampf verloren. Auch wenn ich dich   
nicht als solchen akzeptiere, so ist Ranmas Erfolg in dem Kampf auch   
von deinem Können abhängig. Um einen Sieg zu garantieren habe ich   
beschlossen dich zu unterrichten." 

Jeremy: "Danke, aber ich verzichte." 

Genma: (verwirrt)"Was?" 

Jeremy: "Ich will nicht. Ich kenne deine, gelinde gesagt, seltsamen   
Trainingsmetoden. Und außerdem schlafe ich morgens gerne aus." 

Genma: "Was du willst oder nicht steht hier nicht zur Debatte." 

Jeremy: "Und was willst du dagegen machen? Mich zwingen?" 

Genma: "Wenn es sein muß, ja." 

Jeremy: "Und wie?" 

Genma griff an.   
  
  
  


Kasumi summte fröhlich vor sich hin, während sie am fensterputzen war.   
Nachdem sie ihre Arbeit beendet hatte kippte sie das dreckige Wasser weg und   
packte die Utensilien zusammen in den Eimer. Sie nahm den Behälter und wollte   
ihn wieder zurück in die Besenkammer stellen. Als sie jedoch die Tür öffnete   
kam ihr Ryoga entgegen. 

Kasumi: "Ryoga-kun? Was tust du im Abstellraum?" 

Ryoga: "Ich, äh, hehe ... Ich suche den Ausgang. Ich habe ja gesagt das ich   
wieder nach Hause will." 

Kasumi: (verwundert)"Ja, aber das war doch gestern Abend." 

Ryoga lachte verlegen und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. 

Kasumi: "Und ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht. Ich hatte nämlich gestern   
noch bei dir Zuhause angerufen um zu sehen ob du heile angekommen   
bist, aber niemand hat abgenommen." 

Ryoga: "Wahrscheinlich sind meine Eltern auch grade unterwegs." 

Kasumi: "Das kann natürlich sein. (legte einen Finger ans Kinn und überlegt)   
Wenn du willst kann ich dich zu dir nach Hause bringen. Ich wollte   
sowieso noch in die Stadt." 

Ryoga: "Das ist aber wirklich nicht nötig." 

Kasumi: "Ach was. Geh´ schonmal zur Tür, ich muß mich nur noch schnell   
umziehen." 

Kasumi verschwand und ließ Ryoga zurück. Dieser drehte sich einmal im Kreis.   
In welcher Richtung lag denn die Tür?> Er ging los und landete im   
Wohnzimmer, wo Ranma und Akane saßen und Fernseh guckten. 

Ranma: (staunt)"Huh, Ryoga? Ich dachte du wärst schon weg." 

Ryoga: "Uhm, mir ist was dazwischengekommen." 

Kasumi kam herein. "Oh, hier bist du Ryoga-kun. Können wir los?" 

Ryoga: "Aber ich möchte wirklich keine Umstände bereiten." 

Kasumi: "Tust du auch nicht. Tofu-chan, ich meine Doktor Ono, hat mich ins   
Kino eingeladen. Es macht ihm sicher nichts aus einen Umweg zu fahren   
und dich bei dir abzusetzen." 

Ryoga: "Wenn du meinst." 

Er folgte Kasumi zur Tür, blieb aber stehen als ihre Worte einsanken. "Uhh,   
Kasumi? Du gehst mit Doktor Tofu aus? Aber ich dachte das Akane in ihn ...   
ich meine, das sie ihn auch mag?" 

Kasumi: (verwirrt)"Akane? (Gesicht hellt sich auf) Oh, das meinst du.   
Imutochan hat Tofu bis vor kurzem als eine Art großen Bruder   
betrachtet, aber aus irgend einem Grund hat das nachgelassen." 

Kasumi ging weiter. Ryoga nickte und folgte ihr aus dem Haus. Seine Gedanken   
waren aber in Aufruhr. Kasumi und Tofu sind ein Paar. Das heißt, Akane ist   
frei. Und sie ist immer so nett zu mir. Vielleicht könnte ich sie auch mal   
ins Kino einladen.> 

Mit diesem Gedanken versank er in Tagträumereien. 

(Anm.d.Autors: Wenn Akane nicht grade eine brutale Verrückte ist, ist sie ein   
nettes Mädchen (Zitat Kasumi). Sie verhält sich Jungs gegenüber, die nicht   
mit ihr ausgehen wollen und auch sonst keine romantische Bedrohung   
darstellen, eigentlich ganz normal. Deswegen kommt sie diesmal auch besser   
mit Ranma klar. Deswegen empfindet Ryoga auch diesmal wieder so stark für   
sie. Er hatte sich letztes Mal in Akane verliebt, und nichts spricht dagegen   
das jetzt das Gleiche passiert. Auf lange Sicht könnte das Ärger bedeuten.)   
  
  
  
  
  


Akane nieste. Gleichzeitig lief es Ranma kalt den Rücken runter. Irgend etwas   
war passiert, etwas schlechtes. Er konnte es spüren. Ärger ist im Verzug.   
Aber was könnte das sein?> 

Ranma: "Spürst du das auch?" 

Akane: "Huh? Was denn?" 

Ranma: "Ich weiß nicht. Als ob etwas in der Luft liegt." 

Akane konzentrierte sich und lauschte in sich hinein. "Ja ... irgend etwas ist   
da. Es fühlt sich an als ob sich die Nackenhaare aufstellen." 

Ranma: "Das ist Jeremy, den meine ich nicht. Ich meine mehr so eine Art   
Vorahnung." 

Akane: "Nein, ich spür´ nichts. Aber was meinst du mit 'Das ist Jeremy'?   
Wieso soll ich ihn spüren können?" 

Ranma: "Seine Aura. Das ist schon eine ganze Weile so, er scheint wieder mal   
mit seinem Ki rumzuspielen. Wenn er versucht ernsthaft mit mir zu   
sparren holt er immer seine Kampfaura raus." 

Akane nickte verständnislos und wandte sich wieder dem TV zu. Nach einem   
Augenblick griff sie das Thema wieder auf. "Aber mit wem könnte Jeremy denn   
kämpfen? Wir sind hier, und Ryoga ist grade weg." 

Ranma sah auf. Akane hatte recht. Er lauschte einen Moment, und tatsächlich,   
da war noch jemand anderes. Jeremys Gegner benutzte offensichtlich kein Ki   
um seine Techniken zu verbessern, aber Ranma kannte diese Schwingung sehr gut   
und würde sie überall erkennen, solange sie nicht absichtlich getarnt war. 

Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Pop." Ranma stand auf und lief in den   
Garten, zum Dojo. Als er die Tür aufzog duckte er sich hastig, und der Majin   
Ken zischte knapp über ihn hinweg. 

Im Dojo waren Genma und Jeremy in eine wüste Prügelei verwickelt. Jeremy   
schlug und trat nach dem älteren Saotome. Genma schien sich nicht sonderlich   
daran zu stöhren, er wich den Attacken aus und plazierte selber gut gezielte   
Treffer. 

Akane stellte sich neben Ranma und blickte überrascht auf das Geschehen, dann   
auf Ranma. 

Ranma: "Ich frage mich was Baka Oyaji jetzt schon wieder angestellt hat? So   
ausgeflippt habe ich Jeremy noch nie gesehen." 

Akane sah den beiden Kämpfenden zu, Jeremy versuchte mit verbissenem   
Gesichtsausdruck Genma in den Boden zu stampfen, leider vergeblich. 

Akane: "Er scheint zwar nicht sonderlich gute Laune zu haben, aber als Nabiki   
versucht hat ihn bloßzustellen war er sehr viel ärgerlicher, finde   
ich." 

Ranma schüttelte den Kopf. "Das täuscht." Er deutete auf die Ki-Blasts, die   
Jeremy fliegen ließ wenn Genma außer Reichweite war. Die Blasts trafen nicht,   
sondern zerplatzten wie Seifenblasen an den Wänden. "Sein Majin Ken basiert   
auf Ruhe. Und momentan ist er alles andere als ruhig, sie richten keinen   
Schaden an." 

Jeremy hatte inzwischen die Nase voll, das Genma ihn systematisch fertig   
machte. Der Kampf bekam eine ernste Note als er sein Naginata aus Sub-space   
holte und auf Genma einhieb. 

Genma runzelte die Stirn, und paßte seinen Stil entsprechend an. Sein Blick   
war verächtlich. "Waffen sind eine Schwäche. Nimmt man sie weg hat man den   
Kampf schon gewonnen." 

Jeremy sparte sich die Antwort und stieß von. Er schlitzte Genma´s Gi am   
Ärmel auf, und ein dünner roter Strich erschien auf dessen Haut. Genma sah   
auf seinen Arm, dann auf Jeremy welcher das Naginata links und rechts neben   
seinen Körper kreisen ließ. 

Der alte Martial Artist beschloß den Kampf doch etwas mehr Beachtung zu   
schenken. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte er Jeremy den Stab entrissen,   
dann packte er ihn am Arm und warf ihn aus dem Dojo. 

Ranma und Akane sprangen zur Seite als Jeremy durch die Tür flog. Genma zog   
seinen Gürtel fester und folgte ihm nach draußen. 

Akane: "Willst du ihm nicht helfen?" 

Ranma: "Wenn ich mich einmische ist er hinterher nur beleidigt. (zu Genma)   
He, Pop!" 

Genma drehte sich zu seinem Sohn um. Dann meldete sich sein Gefahrensinn, aus   
den Augenwinkeln sah er wie Jeremy ihm mit einem Halbkreistritt an den Kopf   
zu treten versuchte. Er kickte nach hinten und der Junge flog und landete   
zielsicher im Teich. Genma wandte sich erneut an Ranma. "Halte dich da raus,   
Sohn. Was ich mache ist nur zu deinem Besten." 

Ranma: (sarkastisch)"Zu 'meinem' Besten'? (knackt mit den Knöcheln) Du weißt   
das du hiernach dran bist?" 

Genma schnaubte nur als Antwort und wandte sich wieder um. Jeremy-chan war   
inzwischen aus dem Wasser gestiegen. Sie zog einen Fisch aus dem Ärmel, sah   
das zappelnde Wesen komisch an, und warf ihn dann über die Schulter zurück in   
den Teich. Dann stürzte sie sich auf Genma. 

Genma wich zurück und blockte, als Jeremy-chan wie eine Furie auf ihn   
losging. Punch um Punch ließ sie fliegen und hämmerte auf ihn ein. Als sie   
das Tempo noch steigerte wurde Genma tatsächlich etwas hektisch, hielt aber   
trotzdem locker mit. Es gehörte mehr dazu, um einen Kämpfer seiner Klasse ins   
Schwitzen zu bringen. Die Tatsache, das sie noch immer noch an Genma rankam,   
machte Jeremy-chan aber nur noch wütender. 

Jeremy-chan: "Raaaahh!" 

Sie schlug und schlug und schlug, aber Genma grinste nur spöttisch. "Du   
hättest nicht ins Wasser fallen sollen, als Mädchen hast du keine Chance." 

Jeremy-chan: "AAAAHHH!!" 

Voller Zorn versuchte sie noch schneller zu werden, schaffte es aber nicht.   
Genma lachte sie nur aus. Ranma dagegen wußte sehr wohl, was seine   
Schwester-sonst-Bruder da vorhatte. 

Ranma: "Sag es einfach." 

Jeremy-chan fletschte die Zähne und bedrängte Genma weiter. 

Ranma: "Sprich es aus. Glaub mir, es hilft." 

Jeremy-chan: "KACHUU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!" 

~Bratatatatata~ 

Der Name setzte die Attacke frei, und in Genma´s Gesicht landeten ziemlich   
viele Treffer. Benommen stolperte er zurück und kippte hinten über.   
Jeremy-chan keuchte erschöpft und stützte sich auf ihren Knien ab. 

Genma setzte sich auf und schüttelte den Kopf, um wieder klar denken zu   
können (Als ob das möglich wäre). Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet das Jeremy   
ihn derart hätte treffen können, noch dazu als Mädchen. Er wischte sich das   
Blut vom Kinn und stand auf. Dann griff er an, diesmal ernsthaft. 

Jeremy-chan hatte keine Chance. Genma´s Knie traf sie hart im Magen, und sie   
hörte ihre Zähne knirschen als er ihr die Faust unters Kinn hämmerte. Sie   
brach bewußtlos zusammen als er ihr die zusammengefalteten Hände in den   
Nacken schlug. 

Genma sah auf das regungslose Mädchen und rieb sich sein schmerzendes   
Gesicht. Er war sich nicht sicher wie der Kampf ausgegangen wäre, hätte ihn   
Jeremy-chan als Junge mit der Attacke getroffen. Vielleicht steckte doch   
etwas Potential in dem Jungen. 

Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen als ihn jemand auf die Schulter tippte. Er   
sah sich um und in das Gesicht seines Sohnes. Ranma grinste und schlug mit   
seiner Faust und die offene andere Hand. 

~Kapowie~ 

Kurze, sehr kurze Zeit später war ein ohnmächtiger Genma auf den Weg in   
L.E.O. (Low Earth Orbit = Niedrige Erdumlaufbahn) 

############################################################################# 

Einige Tage und auch mehrere Übungsstunden später, wieder in der Eishalle.   
Diesmal zum Glück ohne Sanzenin und Shiratori. Das war auch gut so, denn so   
konnten Ranma und Jeremy-chan ungestört üben. 

Die beiden hatten sich inzwischen gut aufeinander eingespielt, und konnten   
einige waghalsige Manöver im Martial Arts Ice Skating vollführen. 

Ranma raste mit Jeremy-chan als Partnerin übers Eis. Sie trennten sich und   
zogen eine scharfe Linkskurve, das die Eissplitter nur so aufstoben. In der   
Bewegung ergriff Ranma das Teilzeitmädchen an den Händen und zog sie eng in   
die Kurve hinein. Jeremy-chan klammerte sich fest, durch die Drehbewegung   
hoben ihre Beine vom Boden ab, und ihre Kufen zischten in einer 360Grad   
Bewegung um Ranma herum. Er zog sie wieder an sich, setzte sie auf dem Boden   
ab, und Beide glitten weiter übers Eis. 

Ranma: "Jetzt!" 

Er fuhr hinter Jeremy-chan, packte sie an der Hüfte und warf sie in die Luft.   
Während sie dort einige Pirouetten drehte schlug Ranma gegen einen imaginären   
Gegner. Als er den Schattenkampf beendet hatte fing er seine Partnerin   
elegant wieder auf.   
Sie trennten sich, glitten auseinander, zogen einen Bogen und trafen wieder   
zusammen. Jeremy-chan nahm Ranma´s Hand und zog ihn hoch und über ihren   
Kopf. Ohne loszulassen verwandelte Ranma die Bewegung in einen Vorwärtsflip,   
schwang sich mit einem Flashkick-ähnlichen Manöver über sie hinweg und   
landete hinter ihr. Den Schwung ausnutzend wirbelte er Jeremy-chan herum   
und in die Höhe. Sie trat mit beiden Beinen zu und ließ sich dann wieder   
auffangen. Ranma zog sie dicht an sich, und Beide nutzten das Vorwärtsmoment   
um sich regelrecht nach Vorne zu katapultieren. 

Mit einer scharfen Bewegung kamen sie zum Stehen. Jeremy-chan atmete schwer   
und stützte sich mit den Händen auf ihre Knie. Ranma wischte sich mit dem   
Daumen den Schweiß von den Augenbrauen und schnippte seinen Zopf wieder auf   
den Rücken. 

Ranma: "Das war doch gar nicht mal so schlecht. Wenn wir so weitermachen   
schlagen wir diese Angeber locker, oder was meinst du?" 

Jeremy-chan: "Ich denke ~keuch~ das es ganz gut ist das du ~schnauf~ das   
nicht mit Akane machen mußt." 

Ranma: "Wie meinst du das?" 

Jeremy-chan: (kommt wieder zu Atem)"Als du mich eben aufgefangen hast, da   
hast du mir schon zum vierten Mal heute an den Busen gegrabscht." 

Ranma hätte sich fast aufs Eis gelegt als er das hörte. Abwehrend fuchtelte   
er mit den Händen. "Das ist keine Absicht. Ehrlich. Das mußt du mir glauben.   
Ich meine das nicht so. Ich-" 

Jeremy-chan unterbrach ihn lachend. "Ich weiß. Du würdest wahrscheinlich eher   
in eine Grube voller Katzen springen, als einem Mädchen an die Wäsche zu   
gehen von dem du weißt das sie ein Junge ist." Sie wurde wieder ernst. "Paß   
in Zukunft trotzdem besser auf, okay? Die sind verdammt empfindlich, die   
Dinger." 

Ranma: "Das weiß ich leider nur zu gut ~seufz~. ... Hmm, ich bin echt froh   
das du nicht Akane bist, sonst wäre ich jetzt schon wieder per   
Luftpost unterwegs."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Akane: "Hatschie!" 

Sie schniefte und sah wieder auf die Eisbahn. Ranma schaute zu ihr hinüber   
und sagte etwas, worauf Jeremy-chan lachen mußte. 

Akane hatte sich von Sayuri und Yuka dazu überreden lassen dem Training der   
Saotomes zuzuschauen. Nachdem ihre Schwester die Werbetrommel gerührt und   
fleißig Kohle kassiert hatte, war der bevorstehende Kampf in aller Munde.   
Mittlerweile hieß es schon Furinkan vs. Kolkhoz. 

Und nun saß sie hier mit ihren Freundinnen auf der Zuschauerbank und sah zu   
wie die zwei Jusenkyo-Opfer halsbrecherische Kunststücke machten. 

Sayuri: "Weißt du, Akane, die Zwei geben zusammen ein hübsches Paar ab." 

Akane sah ihre Freundin nur ungläubig an. Wenn du nur wüßtest.> "Ich glaube   
eher nicht." 

Sayuri: "Doch wirklich, schau sie dir doch an. Ranma und Jessica arbeiten   
perfekt zusammen, jeder vertraut dem anderen." 

Yuka: "Und Ranma scheint zu ihr richtig offen zu sein. (macht ein   
enttäuschtes Gesicht) Jedesmal wenn ich versucht habe mit ihm zu   
flirten fing er an zu stottern und wurde ganz nervös. Bei seiner   
Adoptivschwester ist das ganz anders." 

Akane: "Du hast was? Mit ihm geflirtet?" 

Yuka: "Keine Angst, ich spanne dir deinen Freund schon nicht aus. (blickt   
verträumt auf die Eisfläche) Aber was würde ich dafür geben jetzt   
an Jessica´s Stelle zu sein ..." 

Akane: (wirft dazwischen)"Ranma ist nicht mein Freund." 

Sayuri: "... Und von ihm im Arm gehalten zu werden. ~schmacht~ " 

Akane sah demonstrativ weg und verschränkte die Arme. "Pah!" 

Yuka: "Oho, höre ich da etwa eine Spur von Eifersucht?" 

Akane: "ICH BIN NICHT EIFERSÜCHTIG! ... Von mir aus können Ranma und   
'Jessica' bleiben wo der Pfeffer wächst." 

Sayuri: (grinst zu Yuka)"Akane ist überhaupt nicht eifersüchtig, nicht wahr?" 

Yuka: (sarkastisch)"Nein, überhaupt nicht." 

Akane: " ~knurr~ " 

Yuka: "Beruhige dich wieder, wir machen doch nur Spaß. Außerdem besteht doch   
überhaupt keine Gefahr das Jessica dir Ranma wegnimmt. Sie ist   
lesbisch, schon vergessen?" 

Akane sagte nichts, sondern starrte nur auf die Eisfläche. Sie wußte das   
Jeremy und Ranma nur Freunde waren. Eher würde Nabiki Geld verschenken als   
das sich die zwei auf eine derartige Beziehung miteinander einließen.   
Also warum machte sie der Anblick dann so wütend? 

Ein kleines Stimmchen piepste in ihre Gedanken. "Weil du weißt das 'du' jetzt   
dort auf dem Eis sein könntest. Das Ranma 'dich' in den Armen halten könnte."   
Akane schlug die innere Stimme nieder, drehte sich um und stapfte davon. 

Ihre Freundinnen blickten ihr hinterher, sahen sich verwirrt an, und zuckten   
dann mit den Schultern. 

Sayuri: "Denkst du was ich denke?" 

Yuka: (nickt)"Definitiv eifersüchtig." 

############################################################################# 

Nabiki´s Zimmer, früh morgens.   
Seitdem Genma beschlossen hatte nun auch Jeremy zu trainieren hatte der   
tägliche Radau erheblich zugenommen. Im Gegenzug war dafür das Frühstück   
sehr viel ruhiger geworden, dank der Abwesenheit eines bis zu dem Zeitpunktes   
sehr bewußtlosen Pandas. 

Nabiki konnte der Tatsache im Moment aber nichts positives abgewinnen, sie   
wollte schlafen. Sie zog ihr Kopfkissen über denselben und drehte sich um.   
Es half nicht. 

Nach einer Weile gab sie auf. Mit hängendem Kopf und geschlossenen Augen   
verließ sie ihr Zimmer, ging die Treppe hinunter und in die Küche, wo Kasumi   
schon das Frühstück vorbereitete. 

Kasumi: "Ohayo Imutochan, gut geschlafen?" 

Nabiki: " ~grummelmurmel~ " 

Kasumi: "Ja, der Kaffee ist schon fertig." 

Nabiki: " ~murmelgrummel~ " 

Sie nahm die Tasse an, die Kasumi ihr reicht, und leerte sie mit einem Zug.   
Dann erst öffnete sie ihre Augen einen Spaltbreit, murmelte etwas das sich   
nach "Ich nehme mal ein Bad." anhörte und schlurfte wieder aus der Küche.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


Das Frühstück verlief ereignislos (wie gesagt, Genma-Panda lag noch   
ohnmächtig im Blumenbeet) und vier Teenager machten sich auf den Weg zur   
Schule. 

Als sie das Haus verließen, sahen sie ein kleines Zelt im Vorgarten stehen.   
Alle schauten verwundert. 

Jeremy: "Das sieht aus wie das von Ryoga." 

Ranma grinste, stellte sich neben das Zelt und holte tief Luft. "Hier spricht   
die Polizei. Sie sind umstellt. Herr Ryoga Hibiki, kommen Sie mit erhobenen   
Händen heraus!" 

Man hörte etwas im Zelt rumoren, dann steckte ein unausgeschlafener Ryoga   
seinen Kopf heraus. "Was zum ...?" 

Ranma sprang vor und kniff ihn in die Nase. "Reingefallen, Schweinebacke." 

Ryoga schlug die Hand zur Seite und sah die Anderen erstaunt an. "Huh? Was   
macht ihr denn hier mitten in der Wildnis?" 

Akane: "Die 'Wildnis' ist unser Vorgarten." 

Ryoga: (stammelt)"Oh ... Akane ... hallo. Hehe." 

Ranma gefiel Ryoga´s Blick überhaupt nicht. Er kannte diesen Ausdruck. Wie   
zufällig stellte er sich zwischen die Beiden. "Hör mal, Schweinebacke, wenn   
du deine Sachen zügig zusammenpackst, dann nehmen wir dich mit zur Schule." 

Akane knuffte ihm in die Rippen. "Hör auf Ryoga so zu nennen, das ist nicht   
nett." 

Ranma´s Gesicht versteinerte sich und er schwieg. Wenn man ganz genau hinsah   
konnte man aber erkennen das sein rechtes Auge ganz leicht zuckte. Weder   
Jeremy noch Nabiki entging diese Tatsache.   
  
  
  
  
  


Die Schulzeit flog nur so dahin. Akane fragte sich was heute mit Ranma   
los war. Jedesmal, wenn er glaubte das sie nicht hinsah, warf er Ryoga   
giftige Blicke zu.   
Über Ryoga wunderte sie sich auch. Es schien, als ob er manchmal träumend   
in der Gegend herumstarrte. Und in den Pausen, wenn sie versuchte ein   
Gespräch mit ihm anzufangen, stammelte und stotterte er wie Doktor Tofu es   
früher in Kasumi´s Nähe getan hatte. Was das wohl zu bedeuten hatte? 

Auf dem Rückweg gab es einen kleinen Zwischenfall mit Frau Watanabe. Ranma   
wandelte sich wieder zurück, Jeremy-chan ließ es bleiben. Beim Eistraining   
würde sie sowieso wieder ein Mädchen sein müssen.   
  
  
  
  
  


Wieder in der Eishalle.   
Ryoga hatte Akane gefragt ob sie vielleicht Lust hätte, mit ihm ein wenig   
Schlittschuh zu laufen, wo Jeremy-chan und Ranma keine Zeit hatten. Akane   
hatte angenommen. Ranma hatte auf dem Weg zur Halle zweimal versucht Ryoga   
loszuwerden, aber der verlorene Junge schien ausnahmsweise mal den richtigen   
Weg zu finden. Später hatte sich herausgestellt das Ryoga überhaupt nicht   
Schlittschuhlaufen konnte, was ihm einen komischen Blick von Akane und lautes   
Lachen von Ranma eingebracht hatte. Dieses wiederum hatte fast zu einem   
Streit zwischen den Jungs geführt, bis Akane dazwischen gegangen war und   
Ryoga vorgeschlagen hatte das sie auch einfach nur zuschauen konnten. Und   
dabei blieb es auch.   
  
  
  
  
  


Nabiki betrat den Eingang der Eishalle. Sie winkte dem Mann an der Kasse   
einmal zu und wurde dann eingelassen ohne zu zahlen. In der Halle selbst sah   
sich kurz um, und ging dann zielstrebig auf Akane und Ryoga zu. 

Ryoga unterdessen hatte den wohl schwersten Kampf seines Lebens. Er saß   
neben Akane und versuchte verzweifelt genug Mut aufzubringen um sie   
anzusprechen. Schließlich gab er sich einen Ruck. 

Ryoga: "Ich-" 

Nabiki: (taucht hinter den Beiden auf)"Hi Imutochan. Gar nicht auf dem Eis?" 

Ryoga sackte in sich zusammen. Akane drehte sich zu ihrer Schwester um.   
"Nein, keine Lust heute. Was machst du hier?" 

Nabiki: "Geschäfte, Schwesterherz, Geschäfte. (deutet aufs Eis) Ich muß doch   
sehen wie sich meine Investition entwickelt." 

Akane rümpfte die Nase. 

Nabiki: "Wenn du ohnehin nicht aufs Eis gehst, leihst du mir deine   
Schlittschuhe?" 

Akane gab sie ihr. "Was hast du denn vor?" 

Nabiki setzte sich und zog ihre Schuhe aus. "Ein paar Promotion-Fotos von   
unseren Favoriten und den Kontrahenten." Sie zeigte zum gegenüberliegenden   
Ende der Halle, wo Mikado und Azusa das Eis betraten. "Ich habe dafür gesorgt   
das die Zwei auch hier sind. Sowas erhöht die Spannung beim eigentlichen   
Kampf." 

Akane schüttelte nur den Kopf. Nabiki schmunzelte, und ging zur Eisfläche.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Auf besagter Eisfläche waren Ranma und Jeremy-chan noch völlig ahnungslos,   
das ihre Gegner ebenfalls anwesend waren. Sie merkten es erst als Jeremy-chan   
von jemand anderem als Ranma aufgefangen wurde. 

Mikado: "Sei mir gegrüßt, holde Schönheit. Welch glückliche Fügung des   
Schicksals, dich in meinen Armen zu finden." 

Jeremy-chan: (versucht wegzukommen)"Laß mich los!" 

Mikado: "Aber warum? Laß mich die Wärme meines Herzens mit dir teilen. Laß   
mich den Fluch brechen, der auf dir lastet." 

Jeremy-chan drückte Mikado´s Gesicht, welches sich ihr schon wieder näherte,   
von sich weg. "Das ist kein Fluch, das ist meine Einstellung. Ich steh´   
nunmal auf Frauen, finde dich damit ab." 

Mikado ließ sie los. Nicht ganz freiwillig, angesichts der Tatsache das   
Ranma ihm am Ohr davonzog. "Du kannst es echt nicht lassen jedes Mädchen   
abzuküssen, was?" 

Mikado befreite sich aus Ranma´s Griff und sah ihn ärgerlich an. "Ich tue nur   
das, was mir vorherbestimmt wurde." Er deutete anklagend auf Ranma. "Laß   
dir gesagt sein: Im Verlauf unseres Kampfes werde ich deiner Schwester einen   
Kuß rauben, und sie auf den richtigen Weg zurückführen." 

Jeremy-chan: "Wenn du das machst, dann hast du mein Knie in der Familien-   
planung sitzen, klar? (spuckt aus) Wo doch alle sagen das du ein   
miserabler Küsser bist." 

Mikado sah sie entsetzt an. "Was?" 

Ranma: "Kann ich nur bestätigen." 

Der Eiskunstläufer ballte die Fäuste. "Niemand, NIEMAND hat so etwas je zu   
mir gesagt. Frauen aus aller Welt stehen Schlange vor meiner Tür." Mikado   
war ernsthaft gekränkt. Er drehte sich um, packte das nächstbeste Mädchen   
und preßte seine Lippen auf die ihren. 

Es dauerte einen guten Moment als er wieder von ihr ließ. "Nun sag mir, bin   
ich ein akzeptabler Küsser?" 

Ranma´s und Jeremy-chan´s Augen weiteten sich, als sie sahen WEN Mikado da   
erwischt hatte. 

Nabiki blinzelte, preßte die Lippen zusammen, schmatzte einmal und wischte   
sich dann den Mund ab. "Zu stürmisch, zu fest, und beim ersten Mal küßt man   
noch nicht mit der Zunge. Ich gebe dir eine vier minus." 

Mikado starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. Zum zweiten Mal heute wurde seine   
Fähigkeit angezweifelt. Er wollte grade eine wütende Erwiderung geben, als   
ihn ein Wutschrei vom Rande der Eisbahn unterbrach. 

Akane: "WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN?" 

Sie kochte vor Wut, und ihre Aura begann rot um sie herum zu flackern. Akane   
schnappte sich den ersten passenden Gegenstand in Reichweite, was zufällig   
Ryoga´s Regenschirm war. Problemlos hob sie ihn hoch und stürmte aufs Eis. 

Akane: "WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN MEINE SCHWESTER ZU KÜSSEN? HENTAI!" 

Ranma und Jeremy-chan griffen das tobende Mädchen an den Armen, aber selbst   
zu zweit hatten sie Mühe sie zurückzuhalten. Akane wand sich in der   
Umklammerung und versuchte freizukommen. "Laßt mich LOS! Ich werde diesen   
Perversen umbringen." Wütend starrte sie Sanzenin an. "Ich werde dir diesen   
Schirm in deinen Arsch schieben und aufspannen!" 

Mikado wurde blaß um die Nase. Nabiki beugte sich zu ihm rüber. "Ich an   
deiner Stelle würde machen das ich hier wegkomme. Bis jetzt hat sie ihre   
Versprechen immer wahr gemacht." 

Mikado schluckte hörbar. Er sah auf Akane, und die Wut in ihren Augen. Ranma   
und Jeremy-chan hatten immer mehr Probleme sie festzuhalten. Mikado war   
kein Feigling, aber in gewissen Situationen war ein strategischer Rückzug   
die bessere Lösung. 

Erst als der Eiskunstläufer verschwunden und Akane sich wieder einigermaßen   
beruhigt hatte, wagten es die zwei Saotomes sie loszulassen. Akane knirschte   
mit den Zähnen, dann packte sie Ranma am Kragen. "Los! Bring mir bei was   
ich wissen muß. Ab sofort bin ich deine Partnerin." 

Ranma sah sie komisch an. "Huh? Aber ... wieso?" 

Akane ließ ihn los und verschränkte trotzig die Arme von der Brust. "Der   
Kerl hat Oneechan geküßt. Das nehme ich persönlich. Ich will ihn mit eigenen   
Händen kaltmachen." 

Ein dünnes Stimmchen meldete sich. "Und außerdem bist du gerne mit Ranma   
zusammen." 

Akane fuhr herum und schlug protestierend mit ihren Armen nach unten. "DAS   
MEINE ICH NICHT!" Dann blinzelte sie, hinter ihr war niemand. 

Ranma, Jeremy-chan, und Nabiki wunderten sich über diesen erneuten Ausbruch. 

Ranma: "Um, wenn du willst. ... Gerne." 

Jeremy-chan: "Ist mir eh´ lieber. (schaut sich um) Wo bist du eigentlich mit   
Ryoga geblieben?"   
  
  
  
  
  


Ja, wo war Ryoga wieder? Er wußte es selbst nicht. Er wußte nur das er auf   
der Flucht war.   
Auf der Flucht vor diesem gräßlichen Mädchen das seine Hose Pierre getauft   
hatte und sie ihm ausziehen wollte. 

############################################################################# 

Am gleichen Abend. 

Akane: "... und deswegen werde 'ich' jetzt Ranma´s Partnerin sein." 

Während Akane die Geschichte erzählte schwieg die gesamte Familie.   
Allerdings gab es deutliche, recht unterschiedliche Reaktionen. 

Kasumi wurde ein wenig blaß und bedeckte ihren Mund mit den Fingern. Tofu,   
welcher auch anwesend war, legte seinen Arm um sie und schaute etwas besorgt   
drein. 

Soun bekam feuchte Augen als Akane erzählt hatte wie Nabiki geküßt wurde.   
Jetzt sah er so aus als wollte er jeden Moment losheulen. 

Genma hatte sich nur gelangweilt, bis zu dem Punkt wo sich Akane als Ranma´s   
Partnerin deklariert hatte. Als sie nun fertig war ergriff er sogleich das   
Wort. 

Genma: "Aber das ist doch wunderbar. (zu Soun) Tendo, hast du gehört was   
deine Tochter gesagt hat?" 

Soun starrte nur mit wäßrigen Augen ins Leere. 

Genma: "Sie hat eine eindeutige Aussage gemacht. Sie und mein Sohn werden   
heiraten." 

Ranma/Akane/Jeremy/Nabiki/Kasumi/Tofu: "WAS?" 

Genma: "Wir müssen sofort einen Priester holen! Bevor sie es sich anders   
überlegen." 

Soun erhob sich langsam und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht jetzt. Im Augenblick   
gibt es Wichtigeres." 

Genma sah ihn völlig verdattert an. "Was könnte wichtiger sein?" 

Soun ging zum Schrank, öffnete ihn und begann darin herumzusuchen. "Zuerst   
muß ich mich um diesen Kerl kümmern der mein kleines Baby gegen ihren Willen   
geküßt hat." 

Nabiki schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. "Daddy, bitte. Du machst dich   
lächerlich." 

Soun drehte sich entschlossen zu seiner Tochter um. "Tut mir leid, aber das   
ist eine Sache der Familienehre." Er wandte sich wieder dem Schrank zu .   
"Wo habe ich nur mein Katana hingetan?" 

Genma sah völlig perplex aus. "Aber ... die Vereinigung der Schulen!" Als er   
keine Antwort bekam packte er Ranma an den Schultern und schüttelte ihn.   
"Sag du doch auch was! Du weißt doch um was es hier geht." 

Ranma befreite sich aus dem Griff seines Vaters. "Natürlich weiß ich worum   
es hier geht." Gelassen zog er seine Kleidung wieder zurecht. "Und was ich   
dazu sage ist ... MOKO TAKABISHA!" 

Genma wurde durchs Fenster in den Garten geblastet. 

Soun hatte inzwischen sein Katana wiedergefunden. Er zog es aus der Scheide   
und wollte zur Tür gehen, als Nabiki ihn am Arm zurückhielt. "Daddy, tu´s   
nicht. Du wirst uns alle blamieren." 

Soun lächelte seine Tochter an und streifte ihre Hände ab. "Tut mir leid   
Nabiki, aber manchmal muß ein Vater eben gewisse Dinge tun." Mit   
entschlossenem Gesicht ging er auf die Tür zu. 

Nabiki wandte sich an ihre Schwester. "Akane?" 

Akane zog ihren Hammer hervor und warf ihn ihr zu. Nabiki fing ihn auf und   
schlug ihren Vater nieder. Dann gab sie Akane den Hammer wieder. "Danke." 

Akane ließ ihren Mallett wieder verschwinden. "Dafür nicht." 

Kasumi eilte besorgt auf Soun zu und kniete neben ihm nieder. Fragend sah   
sie dann zu ihrem Freund. "Tofu-chan?" 

Tofu: (steht auf)"Sicher, ´Sumi-chan. (untersucht ihn kurz) Nichts passiert.   
Er ist nur ohnmächtig, keine bleibenden Schäden." 

Die Terrassentür öffnete sich, und ein ziemlich nasser Panda kam herein und   
funkelte Ranma an. 

Genma-Panda: {Wie kannst du es wagen mich so zu behandeln?} ~flip~ {Ich   
erwarte etwas mehr Respekt.} ~flip~ {Und jetzt heirate Akane!} 

Ranma: "Ich behandle dich so wie ich es für richtig halte. Moko Takabisha!" 

Ein zweites Mal verließ Genma auf unfreiwillige Weise das Haus. 

Akane sah stirnrunzelnd zu Ranma. "Du scheinst von der Idee mich heiraten zu   
müssen nicht sonderlich begeistert. Bin ich dir etwa nicht gut genug?" 

Ranma hob beruhigend die Hand. "Das hat nichts mit dir zu tun. Bei Nabiki   
würde ich mich genauso verhalten." Er setzte sich wieder an den Tisch und   
sah die Tendo-Schwestern an. "Als Pop und ich hier angekommen sind habe ich   
gesagt das ich bereit bin die Sache durchzuziehen, wenn es sein muß. Aber   
ich habe auch gesagt das ich 'euch' die Entscheidung überlasse. Wenn du mich   
heiraten willst, okay. Wenn nicht, ihr habt noch ein ganzes Jahr Zeit euch   
zu entscheiden." Er warf einen Blick auf Kasumi und Tofu. "Aber so wie es   
aussieht muß die Entscheidung nur noch von zwei gefällt werden ... Huh?" 

Er stoppte und sah Jeremy erstaunt an. Dieser hatte einen Ki-Ball erzeugt und   
sah zur Terrassentür. Ranma folgte seinem Blick und sah seinen Vater/Panda   
wieder im Türrahmen stehen. 

Genma sah von seinem Sohn zu der leuchtendgelben Kugel in Jeremy´s Händen,   
dann wieder zu Ranma. Er schluckte, trat einen Schritt zurück und zog die   
Tür wieder zu. 

Akane: (staunt)"Wie kriegt ihr zwei das nur immer hin? (zeigt auf Jeremy´s   
Ki-Blast) Darf ich?" 

Jeremy nickte. Akane legte vorsichtig ihre Hand darauf. "Fühlt sich ganz   
anders an wie die von Ranma. Irgendwie ruhig." Sie zog die Hand wieder   
zurück. "Ob ich das wohl auch könnte?" 

Jeremy löste sein Ki wieder auf. "Mußt du Ranma fragen. Er ist der Experte." 

Ranma wiegte unsicher mit dem Kopf. "Naja, ich weiß nicht..." 

Tofu: (zu Akane)"Wenn du eine passende Emotion gefunden hast, dann bin ich   
da ziemlich positiv." 

Ranma und Jeremy sahen ihn mit großen Augen an. 

Tofu: "Was denn? Nur weil ich mir nie die Mühe gemacht habe sowas zu lernen,   
heißt nicht das ich nicht das theoretische Wissen dafür besitze." 

############################################################################# 

Und so hatte sich die Situation entwickelt, mit deren Ergebnis alle   
Beteiligten zufrieden waren.   
Genma sah endlich wieder Hoffnung für die Vereinigung der Schulen. Bald schon   
würde Ranma heiraten, und dann würde er sich zur Ruhe setzen und vom   
Einkommen seines Sohnes leben können. (Genma ist ein trauriges Beispiel für   
einen Vater, nicht wahr?)   
Jeremy war froh, das er nun nicht mehr jemand spielen mußte der er gar nicht   
war, namentlich seine nichtexistente Schwester. Auch wenn er sich nicht   
sonderlich an seinem Fluch störte, so versuchte er doch so wenig Mädchen zu   
sein wie möglich.   
Ranma war glücklich. Er war zufrieden damit, mit Akane zusammen zu sein. Sie   
an sich zu halten, sie zu berühren, ihren Duft einzuatmen. Für Akane galt   
das Gleiche, auch wenn sie es sich selbst gegenüber immer noch abstritt. 

Es war wieder einige Tage später. Akane hatte sich von Tofu die Grundregeln   
des Ki, den damit zusammenhängenden Attacken sowie ihrer Aura erklären   
lassen. Da dem Doktor allerdings die praktische Erfahrung darin fehlte, war   
es wieder an Ranma ihr das Nötige beizubringen.   
Ranma mochte als Sensai in diesen Dingen unschlagbar sein, leider tendierte   
er immer noch dazu in den unpassendsten Momenten das Falsche zu sagen. 

Jeremy war nicht im Geringsten überrascht, als Ranma mit mißmutigem Gesicht   
und einem roten Handabdruck auf seiner Wange ins Wohnzimmer kam. 

Ranma: (murmelt)"Machoweib. Unhübscher Klotz. So was von unfeminin." 

Nabiki sah auf und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. "Wieder Ärger mit meiner   
kleinen Schwester, Saotome?" 

Ranma: "Pah! Da versucht man ihr zu helfen, und wie dankt sie es mir?" 

Beleidigt setzte er sich an den Tisch. Kasumi kam und reichte ihm einen   
Eisbeutel. Ranma nahm ihn, kühlte seine Wange und erzählte weiter. "Nach   
einer Emotion fragt sie mich. Und ich sag ihr, soll sie es doch mit Ärger   
versuchen. Hat nicht geklappt. Oder Glück. Auch nichts. Dann haben wir Stolz,   
Depression, Ruhe probiert, aber sie ist einfach zu blöd dazu. Und ich sag   
zu ihr, soll sie doch mal 'unhübsch sein' nehmen, da hat sie ja genug davon."   
Er nahm den Eisbeutel weg und befühlte seine Backe. "In dem Moment hatte ich   
das Gefühl, das wir mit Ärger doch nicht so falsch lagen." Schmerzhaft   
zuckte er zusammen. "Aua, tut das weh!"   
  
  
  
  
  


Im Dojo.   
Akane war damit beschäftigt einen Sandsack weichzuprügeln als Jeremy   
hereinkam. Er beobachtete sie eine Weile, wie sie mit verkniffenem Gesicht   
immer wieder zuschlug, dann machte er sich bemerkbar. 

Jeremy: "Wie geht´s deiner Hand?" 

Akane stoppte mitten im Schlag und wandte sich um. "Gut. Auf jeden Fall   
besser als Ranma´s Backe." 

Jeremy lachte und ging zu ihr rüber. "Gar nicht mehr am Ki trainieren?" 

Akane: "Nein. Doktor Tofu sagt das ich mich dazu auf ein ganz bestimmtes   
Gefühl konzentrieren muß, aber das will nicht funktionieren. Und   
Ranma, dieser Mistkerl, macht sich auch noch über mich lustig." 

Sie drehte sich einmal um ihre eigene Achse und trat so fest gegen den   
Sandsack, das die Verankerung aus der Decke riß und das ganze Teil davonflog. 

Jeremy: "Ich denke er hat nur versucht dir zu helfen. Wut ist auch ein   
Gefühl, und du bist 'ziemlich' wütend im Moment." 

Akane sah ihn verwundert an. "Hmm, du hast recht..." 

Jeremy: "Und jetzt nimm diese Wut und versuche sie zwischen deinen Händen zu   
sammeln." 

Akane nickte, stellte ihre Füße hüftbreit auseinander und hob die Hände vor   
dem Bauch. Sie schimmerte ein wenig rötlich, aber sonst passierte nichts. 

Jeremy: "Versuch an Tatewaki zu denken. Wie er der Schule gesagt hat das   
die Jungs dich besiegen müssen um mit dir auszugehen. Und den ganzen   
morgendlichen Ärger den das mit sich gebracht hat.   
Oder stell dir vor wie Mikado Nabiki geküßt hat. Sammel den ganzen   
Zorn in deinem Bauch, und dann preß ihn heraus." 

Die rote Aura flackerte nun deutlich um sie herum, und Akane verzog zornig   
das Gesicht. Ihre Hände zitterten ganz leicht, aber von Ki war noch immer   
nichts zu sehen.   
Enttäuscht atmete sie aus und ließ die Arme sinken. "Es bringt einfach   
nichts." 

Jeremy: "Das erste Mal ist das Schwerste. Danach wird es immer leichter." 

Akane: "Ich kann nicht. Wut ist nicht das Richtige." 

Jeremy kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern.   
"Vielleicht hat Ranma doch recht. Du bist einfach nicht geeignet dafür." Er   
materialisierte eine Ki-Kugel. "Mach dir nichts draus. Es gibt immer Gewinner   
und Verlierer." 

Akane stutzte, und stemmte dann ärgerlich ihre Hände in die Hüfte. "Paß auf   
was du sagst. Ich kann dich immer noch fertig machen wenn ich will, Ki hin   
oder her." Ihre Aura flammte heftiger um sie herum. 

Jeremy lachte und warf spaßeshalber den Ki-Ball nach Akane. "So? Versuch es   
doch mal. Ich werde sicher was zu lachen haben." Er grinste sie an und   
ging in Kampfstellung. 

Akane tat das Gleiche. Mit einer schnellen Kombination griff sie an. Jeremy   
wich zurück, während er sie weiter neckte. "Ich schulde dir sowieso noch   
eine Tracht Prügel. Aber paß auf, im Gegensatz zu Ranma habe ich keine   
Hemmungen Frauen zu schlagen." 

Akane deutete eine Finte an, dann stieß sie ihr Knie in Jeremy´s Magen. Mit   
einem Schritt war sie neben ihm, beschrieb mit ihrem Fuß einen Halbkreis und   
ließ ihn in seinen Nacken krachen. Jeremy flog ein gutes Stück durch die   
Luft. 

Benommen richtete er sich wieder auf, schüttelte den Kopf und fixierte Akane.   
"War das alles? Das kitzelt ja nicht mal. Es wird Zeit das dir mal jemand   
zeigt wo der Hammer hängt und deine Arroganz ein wenig zurechtstutzt." Er   
brachte seine eigene Aura zum Vorschein und winkte Akane näher zu kommen. 

Das kurzhaarige Mädchen kochte vor Wut. Mit einem Schrei sprang sie vor und   
hieb auf Jeremy ein. Dieser war klug genug sich auf keinen richtigen Kampf   
einzulassen. Er beschränkte sich aufs Blocken und Ausweichen und spottete   
weiter. 

Jeremy: "Mann, Akane, das ist grottenschlecht. Ich frage mich wie du die   
Horde o´Hentai jeden Morgen besiegen konntest. ... Ich frage mich   
warum sie dich überhaupt 'angegriffen' haben? Du befindest dich doch   
auf der Furinkan-Schönheitsskala auf den untersten Plätzen." 

Akane sah rot. Sie wollte Jeremy nicht wirklich verletzen, sie wußte das sie   
besser war als er. Aber nachdem er das gesagt hatte ließ sie alle Hemmungen   
fallen und ging auf ihn los. 

Jeremy war besorgt. Er bewegte sich schon auf voller Geschwindigkeit, aber   
Akane durchbrach trotzdem immer öfter seine Deckung und verpaßte ihm   
äußerst schmerzhafte Treffer. Ich muß mich beeilen. Wenn ich sie nicht   
bald wütend genug habe, dann kriegt sie mich. Und ich halte das nicht mehr   
lange aus.> "Hey, Akane. Bist du dir sicher das du früher nicht mal ein   
Junge warst? So wie du dich verhältst könnte man das fast meinen." 

Akane stoppte mitten in der Bewegung. Dann stieß sie ein tiefes Knurren aus.   
Mit einem Schrei sprang sie auf ihn zu. "STIRB!" Wie wild hieb sie auf   
Jeremy ein. 

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis sie von ihm abließ. Akane sah keuchend zu ihm   
herab. "Wer ist jetzt besser? Nimmst du zurück was du gesagt hast?" 

Jeremy war in keinem guten Zustand. Er fühlte sich elend, und sein rechts   
Auge begann schon zuzuschwellen. Trotzdem setzte er sich hin, sah Akane an   
und schaffte es sogar noch spöttisch zu lachen. "Schläger. So was wie dich   
findet man als Türsteher in Discotheken, aber nicht im Dojo." 

Akane trat zu. Ihr Fuß traf Jeremy´s Kopf, und er rutschte ein Stück über den   
Boden und regte sich nicht mehr. Akane sah ihn noch mal verachtend an, dann   
drehte sich um und wollte gehen. 

Jeremy: (schwache Stimme)"Otemba..." 

Sie blieb stehen. Hinter ihr hörte sie Jeremy sich bewegen. 

Jeremy: (schwache Stimme)"Kawaiikune .... Otemba. Ich bemitleide ... Ranma,   
wenn er später ... ausgerechnet dich ... heiraten muß." 

Das reichte. Akane fuhr herum und starrte mit fast glühenden Augen auf   
Jeremy. Ihr Gesicht war wutverzerrt. Ihre geballten Fäuste zitterten heftig. 

Langsam hob sie die Arme. Sie würde es diesem 'Jungen' zeigen. Jeremy würde   
den Tag noch verfluchen an dem er sie getroffen hatte. Sie spürte einen   
unglaublichen Zorn in ihrem Magen, eine Kraft die darauf brannte   
herausgelassen zu werden. Wie einem inneren Instinkt folgend streckte sie   
ihre Hände aus und spreizte die Finger.   
  
  
  
  
  


Genma, Soun und Ranma ruckten gleichzeitig mit den Köpfen hoch. 

Soun: "Habt ihr das auch gespürt? Diese Energie?" 

Genma: (uninteressiert)"Sicher nur wieder Jeremy. Wer weiß was der Bengel   
jetzt schon wieder angestellt hat." 

Soun: "Komisch, hat sich irgendwie nicht nach ihm angefühlt." 

Genma: "Und wer soll es sonst gewesen sein?" 

Ranma unterdessen war aufgesprungen und schon an der Terrassentür. "Das war   
Akane." Und mit diesen Worten war er draußen. 

Genma und Soun sahen sich an. Dann waren sie beide auf den Beinen und hetzten   
nach draußen. Was ihnen als erstes ins Auge fiel war das Loch im Dojo. Dann   
die grade Linie umgemähter Blumen, die sich von diesem Loch durch den Garten   
zog. Am Ende dieser Linie war ein Jeremy-förmiger Abdruck in der Gartenmauer. 

Ranma kniete neben dem Erzeuger dieses Abdruckes, der am Boden lag. Jeremy   
lächelte schwach. "Sie ... hat es geschafft. ... Auch wenn es knapp war ...   
für mich." Dann verlor er das Bewußtsein. 

Soun: "Was ist hier passiert?" 

Ranma stand auf und lief zum Dojo. "Akane hat ihre erste Ki-Attacke geschafft.   
Und Jeremy hat eine Riesendummheit begangen, fürchte ich." 

Gemeinsam stiegen die drei Martial Artists durch den neuen Eingang im Dojo.   
Drinnen sahen sie Akane, die fassungslos auf ihre noch immer qualmenden   
Hände starrte. 

Akane schaute auf und Ranma an. Dann fiel sie in Ohnmacht. Ranma sprang   
herbei und fing sie auf bevor sie auf den Boden schlug. 

Soun kam besorgt näher. "Wie geht es ihr? Was hat sie? Wird sie es überleben?   
So sag doch was." 

Ranma hob Akane vorsichtig auf. "Es ist nichts. Sie ist nur erschöpft, sie   
hat ziemlich viel Energie verbraucht, und wenn man das nicht gewohnt ist   
dann kann sowas schonmal passieren." Er rückte Akane in seinen Armen   
zurecht und ging dann zum Haus.   
  
  
  
  
  


Es war spät in der Nacht. Akane lag in ihrem Bett und schlief tief und fest.   
Tofu hatte sie untersucht und nichts feststellen können, außer das sie   
erschöpft war. Ein paar Stunden Ruhe sollten das aber beheben. 

Eine kurze Wellenbewegung ging durch die Realität, fast so als würde ein Bild   
verschwimmen. Dann stand eine schwarzgekleidete Frau mittleren Alters bei   
Akane im Zimmer. 

Die mysteriöse Frau(TM) beugte sich über die schlafende Akane und strich   
ihr zärtlich durch das Haar. Ich bin stolz auf dich, meine Kleine.> Sie   
richtete sich wieder auf und lächelte. Dieses Mal entwickeln sich die Dinge   
besser als letztes Mal.> 

Sie warf Akane noch einen letzten Blick zu, dann ging sie auf die wand zu   
und durch sie hindurch. Sie durchquerte Souns Zimmer und betrat dann den   
Gästeraum. 

Ein Panda schnarchte laut vor sich hin. Ranma hatte seine Bettdecke   
weggekickt und schlief mit offenem Mund. Jeremy einen Verband um den Kopf,   
er lag auf der Seite und rührte sich nicht. 

Als die mysteriöse Frau(TM) Ranma wieder zudeckte grunzte dieser kurz und   
drehte sich um, schlief aber weiter. Dann kniete sie neben Jeremy und legte   
ihre Hand auf seine Stirn. Ein gelbes Leuchten durchlief seinen Körper, wie   
es schon vor so vielen Tagen passiert war, als er das erste mal auf dieser   
Welt aufgetaucht war. 

Jeremy´s Atem beruhigte sich merklich. Die Frau stand wieder auf und sah ihn   
an. Ich habe die richtige Wahl getroffen, als ich dich hierher geschickt   
habe. Du bist der passende Gegenpol zum Chaos in Ranma´s Leben. Ich hoffe   
das du mehr Erfolg haben wirst als ich. Viel Glück.> 

Dann verschwand sie. Sie löste sich nicht etwa in Rauch auf, oder verblaßte   
langsam. Sie war einfach von einem Augenblick zum nächsten nicht mehr da. 

############################################################################# 

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Genma-Panda. Er gähnte herzhaft und streckte   
seine Tatzen. Leise vor sich hinschmatzend sah er auf Ranma, dann auf Jeremy.   
Einen kurzen Augenblick klaren Denkens fragte er sich, ob er das tatsächlich   
auch mit Jeremy machen sollte, wo dieser seit gestern nicht unbedingt in   
guter Verfassung war.   
Dann kam seine Idiotie wieder durch. Genma-Panda packte Ranma und warf aus   
dem Fenster. 

Ranma erwachte mitten in der Luft und sah sich auf den Teich zufliegen. Er   
bremste seinen Sturz ab, so das er kurz davor auf dem Boden landen würde.   
Dann jedoch kam Jeremy angeflogen und rammte ihn im Landeanflug. In einem   
Knäuel aus Armen und Beinen landeten beide Jungs nun doch im Wasser. 

Zwei Mädchen, nur mit Boxershorts bekleidet, tauchten auf. Ranma-chan war mit   
einem Satz wieder heraus, mit dem festen Vorhaben ihren Vater von seiner   
Blödheit zu heilen. (Viel Glück, Ranma.) 

Jeremy-chan verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht. Der Verband, welcher über ihre   
Brust gewickelt war, hätte in normaler Gestalt wohl gut gepaßt, aber so   
drückte er auf empfindliche Körperteile. Sie zögerte nicht lange und nahm   
ihn ab. Zu ihrem Erstaunen waren weder Schürfwunden, noch blaue Flecken, noch   
irgend etwas zu sehen. 

Ranma-chan hatte inzwischen ihren Vater 'überzeugt' noch ein Nickerchen zu   
machen, und kam näher. Jeremy-chan entfernte grade ihren Kopfverband. Über   
sich selber erstaunt sah sie Ranma-chan an. 

Jeremy-chan: "Schau dir das an. Die ganzen Verletzungen, einfach weg. Wie   
ist das möglich?" 

Ranma-chan: (schulterzucken)"Weiß nicht. Ist aber nichts Besonderes, ich   
heile auch so schnell. Vielleicht liegt´s am Training? Komm, holen   
wir uns heißes Wasser." 

Auf dem Weg in die Küche begegneten sie Soun, der zähneputzend seine Zeitung   
aus dem Briefkasten holen wollte. Beim Anblick der barbusigen Mädchen   
verschluckte er fast seine Bürste. 

In der Küche angekommen begrüßte sie Kasumi. "Ohayo, Ranma, Jeremy. Gute   
Güte, du siehst schon viel besser aus als Gestern." 

Jeremy-chan: "Sieht so aus. Weiß ich auch nicht. Spontane Selbstheilung   
vielleicht? Kannst du und etwas Wasser aufheizen?" 

Kasumi: (lächelt)"Aber natürlich." 

Während die zwei Mädchen-sonst-Jungs warteten kam Nabiki mit müdem Gesicht   
herein, kippte ihren Kaffee herunter und schlurfte ohne zu grüßen wieder   
raus. 

Jeremy-chan: "Die ist wirklich kein Frühaufsteher." 

Ranma-chan schüttelte zustimmend den Kopf. 

Als nächstes kam Akane mit mindestens eben so kleinen Augen wie ihre   
Schwester in die Küche. "Kann mir irgend jemand sagen was gestern passiert   
ist, ich fühl´ mich total zerschlagen..." Sie stoppte. Ihre Augen weiteten   
sich als sie Jeremy-chan sah, und verengten sich dann zu schmalen Schlitzen.   
"Du!" 

Jeremy-chan spürte plötzlich zwei Hände am Hals, die sie mit aller Gewallt   
würgten. 

Akane: "Wir waren noch nicht fertig, wir zwei." 

Jeremy-chan: " ~röchel, röchel~ " 

Ranma-chan umklammerte Akane von hinten und drückte ihre Arme herunter. "Hey,   
laß ihn doch erstmal erklären." 

Akane strampelte und versuchte um sich zu schlagen. Dann bekam sie einen Arm   
frei, und rammte Ranma-chan den Ellenbogen in den Magen. 

Jeremy-chan hielt eilige Flucht für die bessere Lösung. Sie stürzte aus dem   
Haus zurück in den Garten und war mit einem Satz über der Mauer, Akane ihr   
heiß auf den Fersen. 

Hätte vor vier Monaten, als er noch in seiner Welt war, jemand zu Jeremy   
gesagt das er einmal als Mädchen problemlos über eine mehr als zwei Meter   
hohe Mauer springen würde, weil Akane Tendo ihn umbringen wollte, er   
hätte diese Person für verrückt erklärt. 

Es war für die Bewohner von Nerima ein etwas ungewöhnlicher Anblick. Ein   
halbnacktes Mädchen rannte panisch durch die Straßen, gefolgt von einem   
Mädchen im Nachthemd, das einen gigantischen Holzhammer über dem Kopf   
schwang. 

Die wilde Jagt fand ein überraschendes Ende in einer Sackgasse. Jeremy-chan   
preßte ihren Rücken gegen die Wand. "Warte ... Ich kann das erklären ..." 

Akane kam langsam näher und hob drohend ihren Hammer. "Du hast 60 Sekunden." 

53 Sekunden später.... 

Jeremy-chan: "... unbedingt nötig gewesen - Stopp - Ki-Blast auf   
Wutbasis - Stopp - Erfolg wie erwartet eingetreten - Stopp - Ende der   
Mitteilung - Stopp." 

Akane sah das schwitzende Mädchen vor ihr erstaunt an. Sie konnte sich   
tatsächlich erinnern eine derartige Technik geschafft zu haben. Langsam   
senkte sie den Mallett wieder. "Soll das heißen, du hast mich absichtlich auf   
die Palme gebracht? Damit ich wütend genug werde?" 

Jeremy-chan: (nickt hastig)"Ja, genau das hatte ich vor. Bitte schlag mich   
nicht." 

Akane überlegte. Dann ließ sie ihren Hammer verschwinden, streckte ihre Hände   
aus und konzentrierte sich. Nach einem Moment spürte sie ein warmes Gefühl   
in ihren Fingerspitzen, und dann entstand eine Tischtennisball-große Kugel aus   
rotem Ki. 

Als Akane grinste verschwand der Ball wieder. Sie sah Jeremy-chan an und   
setzte ein ernstes Gesicht auf. "Na gut, aber das nächste Mal warnst du mich   
vorher." 

Jeremy-chan: "Dann bringt es doch nichts." 

Akane sah sie streng an. 

Jeremy-chan: "Na gut, das nächste Mal überlege ich mir was anderes. ... Um,   
ein ganz anderes Problem: Wie kommen wir unbemerkt wieder nach   
Hause?" 

Sie deutete auf sich und Akane. Diese folgte ihrer Geste und bemerkte das sie   
immer noch im Schlafzeug herumlief. Akane 'Iiiek'te und wurde puterrot im   
Gesicht. 

############################################################################# 

Der Tag des großen Kampfes rückte immer näher. Ranma und Akane machten große   
Fortschritte. Nabiki erwies sich wieder einmal als Finanzgenie und nahm   
Unmengen von Yen ein.   
Sehr zum Leidwesen unseres Martial Artist Pärchens, das während der Pausen   
in Furinkan ständig von aufdringliches Fans belagert wurde. 

Grade jetzt konnte man die Beiden wieder durch die Gänge laufen sehen. Die   
vergeblichen Ausrufe der Lehrer, das das Rennen auf dem Schulflur verboten   
ist, verhallten ungehört.   
Schließlich fanden sich Ranma und Akane auf dem Dach wieder. 

Akane: "Mann, das ist ja schlimmer als die morgendlichen Kämpfe. Da konnte   
ich wenigstens etwas gegen tun. Was ist denn so Besonderes daran   
wenn wir gegen die ungeschlagenen Meister des Eispaarlaufens   
antreten?" 

Ranma: "Keine Ahnung. Das letzte Mal haben die nicht so einen Aufstand darum   
gemacht, aber da hatte deine Schwester auch kein Medienspektakel   
daraus gemacht." 

Akane: "Was für ein letztes Mal? Wovon redest du?" 

Ranma: "Öh, äh, ach nichts. ... Mist, sie haben uns gefunden." 

Akane drehte sich in Richtung Dachtür, und sah eine Gruppe von Schüler auf   
sie zukommen. Sie zögerte nicht lange und sprang. Ranma folgte ihr die fünf   
Stockwerke nach unten.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Nabiki war in ihrer Klasse und schaute aus dem Fenster. Imutochan hat sich   
wirklich verbessert. Früher war sie dazu nie in der Lage.> Sie beobachtete   
Akane, wie ihre Schwester schon wieder umlagert wurde. Schließlich schien es   
Ranma zu viel zu werden, er hob Akane auf und war mit wenigen langen Sätzen   
verschwunden. 

Jeremy: "Findest du es nicht peinlich, deine eigene Schwester so zu   
vermarkten wie ein Stück Ware?" 

Nabiki erschrak und drehte sich um. Sie hatte ihn nicht kommen hören. Ihr   
Blick blieb aber ausdruckslos. "Laß das mal meine Sorge sein, ich weiß schon   
wieviel ich ihr zumuten kann. Außerdem muß man die Gelegenheit beim Schopf   
packen, wer weiß wann das nächste Mal ein solches Spektakel stattfindet."   
Sie sah Jeremy gelassen an und schaute wieder aus dem Fenster. "Und du bist   
der Letzte der sich beschweren sollte, wo es doch deine Schuld ist das Akane   
unser Dojo demoliert hat. Was glaubst du was die Reparatur gekostet hat?" 

Jeremy: "Das du ständig nur an das Eine denken kannst. Geld alleine macht   
nicht glücklich." 

Nabiki: "Und glücklich sein macht nicht reich." 

Es sah so aus als wollte sie noch mehr sagen, dann schwieg sie aber. Jeremy   
schaute sie noch eine Weile an, dann läutete die Schulglocke und beendete   
jede weitere Diskussion. 

############################################################################# 

Es war der Abend vor dem Kampf.   
Ranma ging vorsichtig die Treppe rauf, sah sich auf dem Flur noch mal um und   
schlich dann in sein Zimmer. Drinnen wartete bereits Jeremy auf ihn. 

Ranma schloß die Tür und drehte sich zu seinem Bruder um. "Und, was gibt´s   
so Wichtiges?" 

Jeremy ging zur Tür und vergewisserte sich das niemand auf dem Flur lauschte.   
"Hat jemand was gemerkt? Vor allem Genma oder Nabiki?" 

Ranma: "Pop sitzt wieder an seinem blöden Spiel, und Nabiki ist außer Haus.   
Und was soll diese ganze Geheimniskrämerei?" 

Jeremy machte die Tür wieder zu. "Ich will nicht das jemand was mitbekommt."   
Er ging zum Schrank, holte aus der hinteren Ecke eine Schachtel heraus und   
gab sie Ranma. "Hier. Es wird Zeit das du und Akane euch etwas näher kommen.   
Morgen nach eurem Kampf wäre ein guter Zeitpunkt für ein kleines Geschenk." 

Ranma sah Jeremy erstaunt an, dann schaute er in die Schachtel. Er blinzelte.   
"Ich soll ihr DAS schenken? Wie kommst du denn darauf?" 

Jeremy: "Sie hatte anscheinend eine Schwäche dafür. Und da du es mit Romantik   
nicht so hast muß ich dir eben etwas auf die Sprünge helfen." 

Ranma: (überlegt)"Naja, das letzte Mal hat sie es auch gemocht. Okay, ich   
versuche es. Danke." 

Er schloß die Schachtel, packte sie zurück in den Schrank und legte ein paar   
seiner Hemden darüber. 

Jeremy: "Ach ja, was ich noch fragen wollte ...?" 

Ranma: (dreht sich um)"Ja?" 

Jeremy: "Der Amaguriken ist doch ein Geschwindigkeitstraining für den ganzen   
Körper, oder? Warum macht man ihn dann nur mit den Armen?" 

Ranma schloß die Schranktür und überlegte kurz. "Weiß nicht. Hab´ nie drüber   
nachgedacht. Warum?" 

Jeremy: "Och, nur so ein Gedanke..." 

############################################################################# 

Er hatte mit vielen Zuschauern gerechnet, aber nicht mit 'so' vielen. Die   
Eishalle war brechend voll, die Menschen standen schon in der Zone zwischen   
den Bänken und der Begrenzung zur Eisfläche, die eigentlich frei bleiben   
sollte. 

Ranma begann sich unwohl zu fühlen. Er mochte keine Massenauftritte. Er   
hatte nichts gegen ein gutes Duell, aber nicht so. Friedlich, fair, in   
irgendeinem stillen Hinterhof, das war sein Ding. Solche Medienspektakel   
waren etwas für Kung-Fu Filmstars, die es nicht richtig konnten, aber nicht   
für echte Schüler der Kunst. 

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken herausgerissen als ihn Akane sanft an der   
Schulter berührte. "Ranma? Was ist los? Du wirkst irgendwie abwesend." 

Ranma: (schüttelt den Kopf)"Ich hab´ nur nachgedacht." 

Ein plötzliches Rumoren im Publikum verriet ihm das seine Gegner ebenfalls   
die Eisfläche betreten hatten. Er schaute hinüber und sah Mikado und Azusa   
auf dem anderen Ende der Bahn auftauchen. 

Ranma ballte die Fäuste. Er kannte die Spezialität des Goldenen Paares: Das   
auseinanderbringen ihrer Gegner. Wir werden sehen wer heute den Kürzeren   
zieht, Sanzenin. Und wehe du wagst es dich an Akane zu vergreifen.> Er sah   
seine Partnerin an. "Es ist besser wenn wir jeder für sich agieren. Du   
übernimmt die Shiratori, und ich knöpfe mir den Arsch vor." 

Akane: "Ranma. Man erwartet von uns das wir 'zusammenarbeiten'. Es heißt   
nicht umsonst 'Paarlauf'." 

Ranma: "Aber-" 

Akane: "Kein aber. Jetzt komm, sonst fangen die noch ohne uns an." 

Sie griff seine Hand, und gemeinsam fuhren sie zur Mitte der Eisfläche. Als   
Ranma Mikado gegenüberstand wallte seine alte Wut hoch. Wie in einem   
Flashback sah er noch einmal die Szene, wo er hilflos auf dem Eis   
herumschlitterte, in weiblicher Form. Wie ihn Mikado aufgefangen hatte. Wie   
Mikado ihn, ohne das er etwas dagegen tun konnte, in seinen Armen   
hinabgebeugt hatte. Wie sich sein Gesicht genähert hatte.   
Wie er ihn geküßt hatte. 

Wie er ihn geküßt hatte. 

Ihn geküßt hatte. 

Akane: "He, Ranma?" 

Geküßt hatte. 

Akane: "RANMA!" 

Ranma schnappte aus seinen Gedanken auf. Akane und seine zwei Kontrahenten   
sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an. 

Mikado: "Die Nacht nicht genug Schlaf bekommen, was? Sei froh das ich ein   
Gentleman bin und deine Träumerei nicht für einem Angriff ausgenutzt   
habe." 

Ranma spuckte aus, griff Akane´s Hand und ging in die klassische Martial   
Arts Ice Skating Kampfposition. Mikado und Azusa glitten etwas zurück und   
taten es ihm gleich.   
Beide Paare musterten sich ein letztes mal. Dann, wie auf eine   
unausgesprochene Verständigung, war der Kampf eröffnet. 

Mikado griff als erster an. Er sprang mit dem Knie voran auf Ranma zu. Der   
Eiskunstläufer grinste schon siegessicher als er auf Ranma´s Gesicht traf...   
und hindurchglitt. Dann spürte er einen heftigen Schlag in seinem Rücken und   
stürzte zu Boden. 

Breitbeinig stand Ranma über ihm, die Hände in die Hüfte gestemmt. "Was denn,   
schon müde? Nicht in Form heute, was?" Anstelle einer Antwort fegte Mikado   
ihn von den Füßen. 

Akane beobachtete kopfschüttelnd wie die zwei Jungs anfingen sich zu prügeln   
wie bei einer Schulhofschlägerei. 

Azusa: "Typisch Männer, nicht wahr? Immer mit dem Kopf durch die Wand." 

Akane wandte sich Mikado´s Partnerin zu. "Ja, als wenn sie sich was beweisen   
müssen. Anstatt mal miteinander zu reden, nein, das muß ja mit Gewallt   
geregelt werden." Sie schnaubte verächtlich. 

Azusa lachte kurz, dann hielt sie Akane die Hand hin. "Endlich mal jemand der   
mich versteht. Ich bin Azusa." 

Akane: "Freut mich, ich bin AkaAIEIEIEIH!" 

Kaum hatte sie Azusa die Hand gereicht fing Akane reichlich komisch an auf   
der Stelle zu tanzen. Als die Eisläuferin sie losließ stand sie noch einen   
Augenblick mit zu Berge stehenden, leicht rauchenden Haaren da, dann gaben   
ihre Beine nach. 

Azusa streckte die Zunge raus, zog ihr Augenlied herunter und zeigte den   
Buzzer in ihrer Handfläche. "Bääääh, wie kann man nur so blöd sein? Der Trick   
ist doch uralt." 

Keuchend stand Akane auf, stampfte mit ihren Füßen aufs Eis und ging in   
klassische Karatestellung. "Na gut, wenn du Krieg willst, kannst du haben." 

Azusa schüttelte den Kopf und glitt neben Akane. "Du hast nicht viel Ahnung   
von Martial Arts Ice Skating, was? Wenn du so stehst..." Sie stieß mit ihrem   
Schlittschuh gegen Akane´s. Sofort legte sich Akane auf die Nase. "...dann   
kannst du leicht ausrutschen. Siehst du?" 

Akane: (knirscht)"Das reicht. (steht auf) Jetzt kannst du was erleben." 

Sie nahm Anlauf, rammte Azusa, packte sie an der Kleidung und warf sie   
dorthin, wo Ranma und Mikado noch immer auf sich einschlugen. 

Mikado hatte es inzwischen geschafft Ranma im 'Tanz des Todes' einzufangen,   
und wirbelte nun mit ihm über die Eisfläche. Aber Ranma kannte diese Attacke   
bereits. Er dachte gar nicht daran sich schwindelig tanzen zu lassen, sondern   
machte einfach mit und teilte erheblich mehr aus als er einsteckte.   
Das Azusa in den Tanz hineinkrachte und alle drei in ein Knäuel aus Armen   
und Beinen verwandelte kam daher etwas überraschend. 

Akane lief zu Ranma hinüber und half ihm auf die Beine. "Hast du ihn etwa   
immer noch nicht besiegt? Worauf wartest du?" 

Ranma: "Ich hätte ihn gehabt, wenn du nicht gestört hättest. Und überhaupt,   
warum fragst du mich weshalb ich Mikado noch nicht besiegt habe wenn   
du mit Azusa kein Stück weiter bist?" 

Akane: (entrüstet)"Was hat das mit mir zu tun? Ist das hier mein Kampf oder   
deiner? " 

Ranma: "Wenn du sowieso nicht wolltest, warum hast du dich dann als meine   
Partnerin gemeldet?" 

Akane: "Und wenn du mich nicht haben willst, warum bist du dann nicht bei   
Jeremy geblieben?" 

Ranma: "Pah!" 

Akane: "Selber Pah!" 

Während sich das eine Paar stritt, kam das andere Paar wieder auf die Beine.   
Mikado sah den beiden Zankenden mit nachdenklichem Gesichtsausdruck zu. 

Azusa: "Was überlegst du?" 

Mikado: "Die zwei sind gut. Ich möchte fast unseren Todeswirbel einsetzen,   
aber so wie die sich verhalten würden die sich freiwillig loslassen." 

Azusa: "Na und? Machen wir es trotzdem, der Einfachheit halber." 

Es traf Ranma etwas unvorbereitet, das eine schimpfende Akane vor seinen   
Augen plötzlich in die Höhe gehoben wurde. Akane selber war nicht minder   
überrascht. Nach Hilfe greifend packte sie Ranma´s Hände, und erreicht damit   
nur das dieser jetzt auch hochgehoben wurde. 

(Anm.d.Autors: Für genauere Informationen über den 'Todeswirbel' bitte Manga   
einsehen.) 

Mikado stand unten und begann sich langsam, dann immer schneller im Kreis   
zu drehen. Azusa stand auf seinen Schultern und hielt Akanes Füße fest   
umklammert. Akane wurde herumgewirbelt und nahm durch die Zentrifugalkraft   
bald eine waagerechte Haltung ein. Ranma, dessen Hände sie immer noch   
festhielt, ebenfalls. 

Ranma lachte still in sich hinein. Hätte Azusa ihn zuerst gepackt würde er   
sich vielleicht Sorgen machen. Wäre Akane an seiner Stelle hätte er sie   
sicher nicht losgelassen, aber so? Auf sich selber konnte er aufpassen. 

Ranma ließ los. 

Akane nicht. 

Ranma: "Was tust du? Laß mich los." 

Akane: "Bist du blöd? Das ist doch genau das was die wollen." 

Mikado unterdessen drehte sich unten immer schneller. "Haha, genauso ist es.   
Der Todeswirbel hat bis jetzt noch jedes Paar getrennt. Verabschiedet euch   
schon mal voneinander." 

Akane: (zu Mikado)"Verrecke! (zu Ranma) Keine Angst, das stehen wir durch." 

Ranma: "Das ist nicht der richtige Augenblick um die Heldin zu spielen. Laß   
mich los!" 

Akane: "Kommt nicht in Frage!" 

Inzwischen war Azusa vom vielen drehen schlecht geworden. "Klein-Azusa ist   
gar nicht gut. Klein-Azusa braucht mal eine Pause." So gesprochen ließ sie   
Akanes Füße los. 

Ranma bereitete sich innerlich wieder darauf vor die Wucht des Aufschlags mit   
seinem Körper abzufangen. Aber Akane hatte andere Pläne. Im gleichen Moment   
in dem Azusa sie losließ, machte sie eine schnelle Beinschere und klemmte   
Azusa´s Kopf zwischen ihre Füße. Statt zu zweit flogen sie nun zu dritt   
davon. 

Ranma begriff was Akane vorhatte. In der Luft zog er Akane an sich und nach   
vorne. Akane zerrte Azusa mit, und ließ sie dann fliegen. Wuchtig schlug das   
Mädchen auf dem Eis ein. 

Durch die Gegenbewegung hatte das Furinkaner Paar genug Schwung verloren und   
landete fast unbeschadet wieder auf dem Boden. 

Mikado sah mit Entsetzen was passiert war. Nie zuvor hatte jemand den   
Todeswirbel überstanden, geschweige denn gekontert. Zornig gab er Gas und   
flitzte auf seine Gegner zu. Im letzten Moment zog er eine Kurve, und löste   
dadurch scharfe Eiskristalle aus der Oberfläche. Ranma und Akane bedeckten   
hastig ihre Gesichter. 

Mikado raste heran und schlug mit dem Handrücken Akane nieder. Dann wandte er   
sich dem immer noch blinden Ranma zu und hieb ihm kräftig in den Magen,   
seinen Schwung ausnutzend. 

Ranma keuchte und schlug einen unfreiwilligen Salto. Noch im Flug fing er   
Sanzenins nächsten Schlag auf und verdrehte ihm den Arm. Mikado trat mit   
dem Schlittschuh zu, dann trennten sich beide wieder. 

Akane kam heran. "Alles klar? Das sah schmerzhaft aus." 

Ranma: "Ach was, hab´s kaum gespürt." Scheiße tut das weh.> "Bereit für   
den nächsten Angriff?" 

Ranma griff seine Partnerin an den Händen und wirbelte sie herum. Akane ließ   
sich locker, und Ranma schwang sie wie eine Sense auf Mikado zu. Ihre Kufen   
zischten gefährlich durch die Luft. 

Doch irgendwie schien der Eisläufer mit dem Angriff gerechnet zu haben.   
Anstatt getroffen zu werden oder auszuweichen blieb er wo er war, packte   
Akane´s Fußgelenke, und zog. Überrascht durch den Ruck ließ Ranma los, und   
Mikado wirbelte das dunkelhaarige Mädchen herum und ließ sie fliegen. 

Mit Grausen sahen die Zuschauer wie sie gegen die Bande prallte und   
regungslos liegen blieb. 

Mikado wandte sich Ranma zu. "So, jetzt sind nur noch wir zwei-" Weiter kam   
er nicht, eine Faust in seinem Gesicht schnitt ihm das Wort ab. 

Bruchteile von Sekunden später flog ein nicht aerodynamisch geformtes Objekt   
dicht über dem Eis entlang und implantierte sich neben Akane in die Bande,   
Kopf unten Füße oben. 

Mikado stöhnte leise, dann fiel der Schwerkraft ein das sie noch einen Job   
zu erledigen hatte. Langsam, fast widerwillig kippte er erst nach vorne und   
dann zu Boden. 

Ranma war inzwischen an Akane´s Seite und stützte sie auf. "Akane? He, alles   
klar? Wie geht es dir? Sag doch was." 

Akane kniff die Augen zusammen und hielt sich den Kopf. "Vorher ging´s mir   
besser." Dann schüttelte sie sich und blickte in Ranma´s sorgenvolles   
Gesicht. "Alles klar, mir ist nichts passiert." 

Azusa hatte es auch wieder geschafft auf die Beine zu kommen, nun war sie bei   
Mikado und zog ihn hoch. "Hey, alles okay?" 

Mikado schwankte und stöhnte. "Mir ... ist nicht so gut. Alles ... tut weh." 

Azusa stach ihm mit dem Finger in die Niere. "Hier? Tut das hier weh?" 

Mikado: "Ja, genau da." 

Azusa pikte ihn weiter, jetzt kraftvoller. "Tut das auch weh, ja, tut es?" 

Mikado stand nun wieder einigermaßen sicher auf seinen Beinen und blickte   
nach Ranma, welcher sich um Akane kümmerte. 

Azusa: (schlägt ihm mit der Faust in die Niere)"Tut das weh? Tut das weh?" 

Mikado: (brüllt Azusa an)"Ja, das tut weh, du dumme Schnepfe. Warum schlägst   
du mich?" 

Azusa: (Hundeblick)"Aber Klein-Azusa macht sich doch nur Sorgen." 

Beide unterbrachen ihren Streit als sie eine Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln   
wahrnahmen. Akane stand ihnen herausfordernd gegenüber, eine Faust drohend   
ihn ihre Richtung erhoben. 

Akane: "Genug gequatscht. Beenden wir diesen Kampf." Sie deutete mit ihrem   
Finger auf Mikado. "Vor allem du wirst es bereuen mich einfach so   
durch die Gegend zu werfen." 

Mikado trat einen Schritt auf sie zu. "Für die Herausforderung einer hübschen   
jungen Dame stehe ich immer zur Verfügung. Allerdings trage ich die meisten   
Kämpfe dieser Art nicht auf dem Eis aus." 

Akane: (stinksauer)"Du hast mich wohl falsch verstanden? Ich werde dir deinen   
Kopf abreißen. Und damit meine ich nicht den Schädel." 

Mikado erbleichte, und seine Hand wanderte instinktiv abwärts, wie um die   
bedrohten Körperteile zu schützen. 

Ranma berührte seine Partnerin vorsichtig am Arm. "Uhm, Akane? Meinst du   
wirklich das 'das' nötig ist?" 

Akane schüttelte den Kopf und hob ihre Hände vor ihren Bauch. "Nein, aber ich   
werde etwas anderes tun." Die rote Aura sprang hervor und flackerte um ihre   
Konturen. 

Als Mikado sah, das sich zwischen den Händen seiner Gegnerin etwas zu   
materialisieren schien, trat er unauffällig einen Schritt hinter Azusa.   
Dieser gefiel es gar nicht in der Gefahrenlinie zu stehen. 

Der Ki-Ball zwischen Akane´s Händen hatte inzwischen Fußballgröße erreicht.   
Sie brachte die Energiekugel zur Hüfte und spannte sich. "He, Shiratori.   
Die letzte Chance für dich hier wegzukommen." 

Azusa schluckte hörbar. Dann zog sie den Kopf ein und flüchtete. 

Akane: "Rekka Hokan!" 

Mikado hätte es seiner Partnerin gleichgetan, doch im Moment fühlte er sich   
wie das Kaninchen im Scheinwerferlicht. Der Ki-Blast flog auf ihn zu und   
pustete ihn bis ins Publikum. 

Azusa nahm gleich die Verfolgung auf und sprang ihm hinterher. Bei Mikado   
angekommen schlug sie ihm auf die Nase. "Hey, Sanzenin, sag was." Sie schlug   
weiter auf ihn ein, jetzt mit der Faust. "Sanzenin, Sanzenin, aufwachen. Wir   
sind noch nicht fertig mit dem Kampf." 

Mikado rührte sich nicht. Womöglich hätte ihn Azusa totgeschlagen, hätte   
nicht jemand ihre Faust aufgefangen. Verblüfft sah sie auf und den Jungen an. 

Azusa: "Was willst du? Siehst du nicht das ich beschäftigt bin?" 

Ihr Gegenüber schmunzelte und machte eine beruhigende Geste. "Nur die Ruhe.   
Ich wollte nur ausrichten das draußen vor der Halle Charlotte auf dich   
wartet." 

Azusa: "Charlotte? Welche Charlotte?" 

Als Antwort kam nur ein Lächeln. "Du weißt schon. 'Die' Charlotte." 

Azusa runzelte die Stirn. Dann hellte sich ihr Gesicht plötzlich auf. "Aber   
natürlich. Charlotte, wie konnte ich das nur vergessen?" Mikado war sofort   
vergessen, und sie stürzte davon. 

Jeremy sah ihr kopfschüttelnd hinterher, und fragte sich wie man nur so   
einfältig sein konnte. 

Nachdem einer der Gegner ausgeschaltet und der andere spurlos verschwunden   
war, wurde Furinkan kurzerhand zum Sieger des Matchs erklärt. Unter großem   
Hurra stürmte die Hälfte der Zuschauer auf die Eisfläche um Ranma und Akane   
zu gratulieren.   
  
  
  
  
  


Etwas später in der Damenumkleide. Es klopfte an der Tür. 

Akane: "Moment." 

Sie knöpfte sich noch schnell die Bluse zu, dann setzte sie sich auf die   
Bank und griff nach ihren Schuhen. "Herein." 

Die Tür öffnete sich und Ranma betrat das Zimmer. Akane band sich die Schuhe   
zu und stand auf. "Wie geht´s? Warten die anderen schon?" 

Ranma hatte die Hände hinter dem Rücken und scharrte mit den Füßen. Man   
konnte deutlich sehen wie er nach den passenden Worten suchte. 

Ranma: "Ich, uhm, ich ... wollte dir sagen das ... ich meine ... (holt tief   
Luft) Ich wollte mich bedanken das du die Sache mit mir durchgezogen   
hast. Du hast das wirklich gut gemacht und ich bin froh das du   
meine Partnerin warst." Puh, endlich ist es raus.> 

Akane lächelte über das Kompliment. "Vielen Dank Ranma. Ich habe auch gerne   
mit dir zusammengearbeitet." Er kann wirklich nett sein wenn er will.> 

Die zwei sahen sich an und Ranma waren schon wieder die Worte ausgegangen.   
Kurz bevor das Schweigen unangenehm wurde zog er ein Päckchen hinter seinem   
Rücken hervor und hielt es Akane hin. "HabEinKleinesGeschenkFürDich.MußtEs   
NichtNehmenWennDuNichtWillst.HoffendlichGefälltEsDir.HierBitte." 

Akane blickte auf das Präsent vor ihrer Nase. Erstaunt nahm sie es. Ranma   
sah mit hochrotem Kopf zu wie sie es öffnete. 

Akane öffnete die Schachtel und holte ein Stofftier heraus. Es war ein   
kleines schwarzes Schwein aus Plüsch, und es sah der sonstigen Jusenkyo-Form   
eines gewissen verlorenen Jungen verblüffend ähnlich.   
Irgendwo hatte Ranma sogar ein gelbes Tuch mit schwarzen Punkten   
herorganisiert und dem Stofftier umgebunden. 

Akane: "Kawaii. Wie niedlich. Danke Ranma." 

Sie umarmte den Jungen, dann knuddelte sie das Plüschschwein an sich. "Genau   
mein Geschmack. Wie bist du darauf gekommen?" 

Ranma kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf und versuchte seine Gesichtsfarbe   
wieder zu normalisieren. "Oh, hehe, ich habe einfach geraten." 

Akane: (gibt dem Schwein einen Kuß)"Wirklich, ganz sugoi. (schaut Ranma an)   
Was hältst du davon wenn ich es P-chan nenne?" 

Ranma: (überlegt)"Hmm, (nickt) Ja, der Name paßt irgendwie." 

############################################################################# 

Es war der Abend nach dem Kampf. Nabiki saß mit Kasumi zusammen in Kasumi´s   
Zimmer am Tisch und zählte ihre heutigen Einnahmen. 

Nabiki: "43´500 Yen, 44´000 Yen, 44´500 Yen, 45´000 Yen, 45´500 Yen..." 

Schein um Schein legte sie auf den Tisch, Stapel neben Stapel entstand. Nach   
einiger Zeit war sie fertig und grinste zufrieden. "Das hat sich gelohnt.   
Insgesamt 64´746 Yen haben wir heute eingenommen." Sie teilte das Geldbündel   
in zwei Teile und gab einen davon Kasumi. "Hier Oneechan." 

Kasumi nahm das Geld und sah Nabiki erstaunt an. "Das ist viel mehr als   
üblich. Das würde als Haushaltsgeld für zwei Monate reichen. Du hast doch   
gesagt du willst das monatlich einteilen, wegen der Abrechnung?" 

Nabiki: (winkt ab)"Ich mache eine Ausnahme. Gönn´ dir mal wieder was Neues   
zum anziehen, oder geh´ mit deinem Doktor groß essen. Du hast es dir   
verdient." 

Kasumi lächelte dankbar. Nabiki nickte ihr zu und verließ dann das Zimmer.   
Auf dem Flur stieß sie fast mit Jeremy zusammen. Mißtrauisch beäugte sie   
ihn. "Hast du etwa gelauscht?" 

Jeremy: "Ich? Würde ich nie tun. Die Wände sind hier nur so dünn. (lächelt)   
Wer hätte gedacht das du so großzügig sein kannst?" 

Nabiki schenkte ihm keine weitere Beachtung und ging in ihr Zimmer. "Kasumi   
hatte es verdient. Nicht nur das sie drei Mäuler mehr stopfen muß, sie hat   
neben dem Haus jetzt auch noch Tofu. Es wurde aber auch höchste Zeit das sie   
mal ein Privatleben entwickelt." 

Jeremy zog schmunzelnd die Augenbrauen hoch. Ab und zu schienen selbst bei   
Nabiki Gefühle nach Außen zu dringen. Er folgte ihr in ihr Zimmer. "Da ist   
sie nicht die einzige. Sag mal, verrätst du wieviel du den anderen   
abgeknöpft hast?" 

Nabiki setzte sich auf ihr Bett, lehnte sich gegen die Wand und verschränkte   
die Arme hinter dem Kopf. "Ich wüßte zwar nicht was es dich angeht, aber es   
waren über vierundsechzigtausend Yen." 

Jeremy stieß einen erstaunten Pfiff aus. "Boah, das ist ganz schön was. Wie   
machst du das nur immer?" 

Nabiki: "Willst du das wirklich wissen?" 

Jeremy: "Nein, so viel Geld hab´ ich nicht bei mir." 

Nabiki schaute auf ihre Armbanduhr. "Keine Bange, kostet dich nichts. Es ist   
kein wirkliches Geheimnis, der ganze Trick von Soll und Haben ist, das man   
mehr Haben als Soll haben sollte. Es geht um exportieren, importieren,   
transportieren, konstruieren, abservieren und einkassieren. Man muß es   
zuerst genauestens registrieren, anschließend sorgfältig separieren und zu   
guterletzt annektieren. So einfach ist das." 

Jeremy´s Gesicht war ein einziges Fragezeichen. "Ähm, ja. Schon klar. Alles   
verstanden." Nachdenklich kratzte er sich mit dem Finger am Kinn. Dann   
stoppte er und sah Nabiki stirnrunzelnd an. "He, moment Mal. Das macht doch   
überhaupt keinen Sinn was du da quatschst." 

Nabiki schaute abermals auf ihre Uhr. "Hmm, 1 Minute 20 Sekunden. Gar nicht   
mal so schlecht, die meisten merken es nicht einmal." 

Jeremy schnaubte, drehte sich um und griff nach der Türklinke. Bevor er ging   
drehte er sich aber noch mal um. "Was ich noch fragen wollte ... Würde es   
dich stöhren wenn ich die Tage mal deinen Computer benutze?" 

Nabiki: "Solange du zahlst ist mir das schnuppe. Worum geht es denn?" 

Jeremy machte ein geheimnisvolles Gesicht. "Ich suche jemanden. Und nein, ich   
verrate nicht wer es ist."   


Fortsetzung folgt... 

#############################################################################   
  


Anmerkungen des Autors:   
Puh, endlich habe ich das Kapitel draußen. Hat ziemlich lange gedauert, aber   
Real Life hat mal wieder dazwischengefunkt. 

Für alle, die in diesem Kapitel mit den Amazonen gerechnet haben, tut mir   
leid, aber die sind erst nächstes Mal dran. Ich wollte sie wirklich nicht   
mehr mir hier rein quetschen, Kapitel 9 ist schon lang genug, und außerdem   
bin ich im Verzug mit dem raufladen. Aber sie werden kommen, und Jeremy´s   
Plan mit Nodoka wird dadurch etwas verzögert werden. 

Eine Anmerkung zu dem Amaguriken: Ich hatte gesagt das ich das Mangacontinuum   
in dieser Geschichte benutzen werde. Aber nur im Anime wird diese Attacke   
mit dem Namen ausgesprochen. Ich habe dazu folgende Theorie: Die Amazonen   
haben bei ihren Spezialangriffen immer eine besondere Trainingsmethode. Beim   
Amaguriken ist dies Geschwindigkeit. Durchläuft der Schüler das Training wird   
er nicht nur schneller, sondern erlernt auch den 'Schlag der tausend Hände'.   
Beim Bakusai Tenketsu ist es ähnlich. Die Widerstandskraft wird gesteigert,   
außerdem gibt es die Bruchstellenattacke als Bonus. Natürlich kann man die   
Angriffe auch einzeln lernen. Da Ryoga nun seinen 'explosiven Finger'   
jedesmal ausgesprochen hatte, wird Ranma das beim Amaguriken auch tun. 

Abgesehen davon ist es natürlich Quatsch den Namen des Angriffs zu sagen.   
Aber im japanischen Manga gibt es hunderte(!) von verschiedenen Attacken, und   
jede wird ausgesprochen. Auch wenn die meisten danach nie wieder auftauchen.   
Aber die Tatsache des Aussprechens erleichtert mir das Schreiben. Wenn Ranma   
"Moko Takabisha" sagt weiß der Leser was er macht. Ansonsten müßte ich den   
Ki-Blast umschreiben. 

Falls ihr auf Unklarheiten in der Story gestoßen seid, oder bestimmte   
Stellen nicht verstanden habt, fragt mich ruhig. Für mich ist alles klar was   
ich schreibe, aber ihr kennt natürlich nicht die ganzen Hintergrund-   
gedanken die mir im Kopf rumschwirren, und ab und zu vergesse ich sie mit   
aufzuschreiben. 

Mein besonderer Dank geht an meine Pre-reader. Zum einen Ölk-chan, der schon   
von Anfang an mit dabei ist, zum anderen die gesamte Fanfic Kritik Aktion,   
als da wären HnguyenTranLoc, Fireflower, Maron, Caroob, Shanae,   
SailorMoonStar, Gitanja und andere. 

Danken möchte ich auch Booker, Lone Wolf, Sarima und Tachyoon, die   
anscheinend die Einzigen sind die diese Geschichte wirklich lesen. Und   
Christian "Inuyasha der Irre" Linke, mit dem ich einige SEHR interessante   
Diskussionen über Ranma AU und Divergences hatte.   


Mögt ihr die Story? Liebt ihr die Story? Haßt ihr die Story? Haßt ihr mich?   
Laßt es mich wissen. Sinnvolle Kritik, Kommentare und Hinweise werden dankend   
angenommen. Nicht sinnvolle Kritik, Beleidigungen und dummes Gerede wird   
ignoriert. Über Todesdrohungen wird gelacht. Briefbomben werden für   
langweilige Momente aufgehoben.   
Schreibt an Mark_Soul@gmx.de oder in die Comments-Box.   
Bis dann.   
  
  


Diese und meine anderen Geschichten können gefunden werden unter:   
Der internationalen Vereinigung deutschlinguistischer Ranmafic Autoren:   
http://fanfic.oelk.org   
Dem größten deutschen Anime-Onlineclub AnimeXX:   
http://www.animexx.de/fanfic/datenbank-fanfic.phtml?doc_modus=sort_autor&a_id=6713   
Im gigantischen FanFiction.net Version 3.0:   
http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=110722   
Im deutschen FanFiction Archiv:   
http://www.dffa.de/ranma.html   



	12. Chp.10:Betrunkene Ranmas sagen die Wahrh...

  


Tokyo aus der Vogelperspektive. Oder besser gesagt, ein Stadtteil in   
westnordwestlicher Richtung von Tokyo-Zentrum. Ein Stadtteil namens Nerima. 

Es war früh am Morgen. Die Sonne war grade erst am Horizont aufgegangen, und   
selbst das Zwitschern der Vögel klang noch etwas unausgeschlafen. 

Kaum ein Auto war auf den sonst überfüllten Straßen zu sehen. Das würde sich   
in ein bis zwei Stunden sicherlich ändern, aber im Moment herrschte noch   
friedliche Ruhe. 

Die Bewohner von Nerima waren froh, das es in ihrem Stadtteil nicht so   
chaotisch zuging wie im benachbarten Tomobiki. Natürlich gab es auch hier   
Menschen welche den Frieden störten, zum Beispiel die Kuno-Geschwister,   
oder die Furinkan Highschool, wo lange Zeit jeden Morgen eine wüste Prügelei   
stattgefunden hatte. Aber die Kunos blieben eine Ausnahme, und die Lage in   
Furinkan schien sich seit einiger Zeit wieder beruhigt zu haben. 

Dafür schienen beim lokalen Dojo einige merkwürdige Dinge zu geschehen.   
Kampfgeräusche in den frühen Morgenstunden, oder seltsame, nordlichtähnliche   
Beleuchtung im Dojo. Auch wurde dort des Öfteren ein freilaufender Panda   
gesichtet. Insgesamt war das aber Nichts, worüber man sich Sorgen machen   
mußte. 

Das Grundstück des Dojo war etwas größer als normal, umzäunt von einer gut   
zwei Meter hohen Backsteinmauer. Ein zweistöckiges Gebäude, an dessen   
Rückseite eine Trainingshalle angebaut worden war. Ein kleiner Vorgarten wie   
er in Japan üblich ist, ein größerer, gut gepflegter Garten mit Teich auf der   
Rückseite. 

Ein sehr idyllisches Bild. 

Stimme: "Oyaji no Baka!" 

Die meiste Zeit jedenfalls. 

Andere Stimme: "Laß mich sofort los, du fetter Idiot!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**"Der Einsteiger"**

eine Ranma 1/2 FanFiction 

von Mark Soul   


Legaler Hinweis oder Disclaimer:   
Ihr wißt schon, das Übliche. Ich liebe Takahashi-sama dafür das sie Ranma1/2   
geschaffen hat. Und ich hasse sie dafür, das sie es getan hat bevor ich es   
tun konnte.   


"Japanische Sprache"   
*Chinesische Sprache*   
'Betonte Worte'   
Gedanken>   
~Geräusche~   
{Panda-zeichen} 

Sollte ein normalerweise männlicher Charakter mit Nyanniichuan Fluch in   
seiner Jusenkyo-Form dargestellt werden, wird an seinem Namen   
der Suffix '-chan' angehängt. 

Anfänger-Alarm:   
Das ist der letzte Anfänger-Alarm für mich. Auch wenn ich mich noch lange   
nicht als 'guten' oder auch nur 'passablen' Autor bezeichne, so kann ich   
mich nach einem Jahr des Schreibens beim besten Willen nicht mehr   
als 'Anfänger' bezeichnen.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Kapitel 10: Betrunkene Ranmas sagen die Wahrheit**

Die Szene wechselt in das Wohngebäude neben dem Dojo. Besser gesagt, in das   
Gästezimmer im zweiten Stock. Drei Personen befanden sich in dem Raum. 

Ein älterer, etwas beleibter Mann von ungefähr fünfunddreißig Jahren. Er war   
mit einem ungewaschenen, zerknitterten Gi gekleidet. Sein schwarzes Haar   
wurde von einem schmutzig-weißen Kopftuch verdeckt, seine Brille war anstatt   
mit Haltebügel mit zwei elastischen Bändern hinter seinen Ohren befestigt.   
Obwohl er etwas füllig war, so konnte man doch deutlich die versteckten   
Muskeln sehen. Auch seine Haltung drückte die eines Martial Artists aus.   
Genma Saotome. 

Die zweite Person war jünger, etwa sechzehn Jahre alt. Schwarzes, dichtes   
Haar war hinten zu einem Zopf zusammengeflochten. Er war nur mit einer   
Boxershorts bekleidet, aber er konnte es sich leisten. Sein Körper gehörte zu   
der Sorte, von dem Mädchen jede Nacht träumen. Bronzefarbene Haut, unter der   
man das Spiel der Muskeln beobachten konnte. Dabei aber nicht bullig, die   
Muskeln drückten eher eiserne Zähigkeit aus. Straffe Waden, Waschbrettbauch   
und ein sehr gutaussehendes Gesicht vervollständigten das Bild. Zudem schien   
der Junge Kraft und Unbeugsamkeit auszustrahlen. Ebenfalls eindeutig ein   
Martial Artist.   
Ranma Saotome. 

Person Nummer drei, etwas älter als Ranma und eine knappe halbe Handspanne   
größer. Nicht so muskulös wie er, aber ein Anfang war zu sehen. Bis auf die   
Boxershorts ebenfalls nackt, mit kastanienbraunen kurzen Haaren. Sein Gesicht   
war Durchschnitt, vielleicht etwas besser, aber in seinen Augen lag ein   
aufmerksames Flackern.   
Jeremy Soul, läuft jetzt auch unter dem Namen Saotome. 

Die Szene war recht komisch. Genma hatte Jeremy´s Arm gepackt, und war bereit   
ihn mit einem Judogriff über die Schulter und aus dem Fenster zu werfen.   
Ranma wiederum hatte seinen Vater am freien Arm gepackt und ihm diesen auf   
den Rücken gedreht, gleichzeitig versuchte er seinen Bruder zu befreien. 

Jeremy strampelte heftig und schlug Genma mit der Faust ein paar Mal auf die   
Nase. Dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf und störte sich nicht weiter dran.   
Schließlich wurde es ihm zuviel, er fegte Jeremy die Beine unterm Körper   
weg und brachte ihn so zu Fall. Dann drehte er sich geschickt aus dem Griff   
seines Sohnes heraus. 

Ranma versuchte Genma wieder zu packen und auf den Boden zu schleudern, aber   
dieser drehte den Griff um, und Ranma segelte aus dem Fenster. Augenblicke   
später folgte Jeremy auf die gleiche Weise. 

Schnitt nach draußen in den Garten. Ranma flog unelegant durch die Luft,   
schlug dann einen Salto, drehte sich einmal vertikal im Fall und landete   
sicher auf der Erde.   
Nun verließ Jeremy mit den Armen rudernd das Haus. Er segelte zielsicher auf   
den Gartenteich zu, konnte seine Flugbahn aber noch entsprechend verändern   
und landete knapp aber trocken auf einen der Randsteine des Teiches. Dann   
wedelte er hektisch mit den Armen als er hinten überzukippen drohte. Im   
letzten Moment griff Ranma zu und zog ihn nach vorne. 

Nun erschien Genma im Fensterrahmen. Er sah zu den beiden Jungs im Garten,   
dann sprang er aus dem zweiten Stock in Richtung der Jungs. Ranma kam seinen   
Vater entgegen und wir wurden Zeugen des berühmten Saotome-Luftkampfes.   
Die Spezialität des Musabetsu Kakuto Saotome Ryu ist der Aerial-Combat. Die   
Techniken sind so ausgelegt, das sich die Kämpfer mit jeder Bewegung ein   
Stückchen höher schrauben und so der Schwerkraft eine lange Nase drehen.   
Ranma und Genma gaben ein hervorragendes Beispiel dafür ab, dann gewann   
Ranma die Oberhand. Er überflügelte Genma, kickte ihn in den Bauch und nach   
unten, und stieß sich gleichzeitig von ihm ab. 

Während Genma eine Bauchlandung im Teich machte, landete Ranma neben Jeremy   
auf dem Boden. Jeremy gab ihm das 'Daumen-nach-oben'-Zeichen. 

Ranma grinste, dann stellte er sich an den Rand des Teiches. "He, Pop, komm´   
da raus, du vergraulst die Fische." 

Das Wasser blubberte, und ein lebensgroßer Panda tauchte auf. Der Panda hatte   
eine alte Karate-Anzug Jacke an, welche ihm viel zu eng war. Ein   
Brillengestell hing von seinem rechten Ohr herab. Weder Ranma noch Jeremy   
schien der Anblick des Tieres zu überraschen. 

Der Panda watete ans Ufer, schälte sich aus der Jacke und ließ sich auf alle   
Viere nieder. Dann schüttelte er sein Fell, so das die Wassertropfen in alle   
Richtungen davonflogen. 

Als besagte Tropfen die zwei Jungs berührten, ging eine höchst ungewöhnliche   
Veränderung mit ihnen vor. 

Ranma schien plötzlich um eine gute Kopfhöhe zu schrumpfen, dafür wölbte sich   
seine Brust vor. Seine Haare wurden rot, als ob die schwarze Farbe   
ausgewaschen werden würde. Seine Gesichtszüge wurden weicher, Schultern und   
Taille schmaler, die Hüfte rundlicher. Der ganze Vorgang dauerte keine   
Sekunde, und ein Mädchen stand dort, wo sich eben noch ein Junge befunden   
hatte. Ein sehr gutaussehendes Mädchen, muß dazu gesagt werden. Schlanke   
Beine, makellose Haut, und wenn die Jungenunterhose nicht wäre hätten wir   
Ausblick auf den äußerst knackigen Hintern. Ranma-chan hatte einen für ihre   
Größe recht erstaunlichen Brustumfang. Ihr Busen wippte mit jeder Bewegung   
mit, war dabei aber nicht schlaff, im Gegenteil. Das Gewebe war äußerst   
straff und fest, der Busen war aufgerichtet und die Brustwarzen drängten sich   
von allein nach vorne. 

Das Gleiche geschah mit Jeremy. Er schrumpfte aber nur um zwei Fingerbreit,   
sein Haar wechselte von braun zu blond. Ihre Hüfte bildete sich nicht so sehr   
heraus, aber ihre Beine waren bemerkenswert. Ihre Brust war nur gering   
kleiner als Ranma-chan´s, da sie aber ihre Körpergröße beibehielt fiel es   
nicht so sehr auf. Auch ihr Busen war äußerst wohlgeformt und lud zum   
zugreifen ein, wovon aber tunlichst abgelassen werden sollte. Nur die   
wenigsten Jusenkyo-Flüche beeinflußten das Gehirn, und so waren beide Mädchen   
innerlich noch immer Jungs.   
Das einzige äußerliche Merkmal welches unverändert blieb waren die Augen der   
Beiden. 

Jeremy-chan streckte die Hand aus, machte eine schnelle Bewegung aus dem   
Gelenk und holte scheinbar aus dem Nichts eine Thermosflasche. Sie kippte   
etwas vom Inhalt zuerst über sich, dann über Ranma-chan. 

Der Effekt der Verwandlung kehrte sich um. Beide gewannen wieder an Größe,   
der Busen bildete sich zurück, dafür weitete sich der Umfang des Brustkorbes   
insgesamt. Die Hüfte wurde wieder schmaler, die Schultern weiter und   
kantiger, das Gesicht härter und männlicher. Auch die Haarfarbe wechselte   
wieder. 

Der Panda hielt ein Schild hoch. {Und ich?} 

Jeremy schüttelte den Kopf und ließ die Heißwasserflasche mit einer schnellen   
Handbewegung wieder verschwinden. 

Genma-Panda stieß ein tierischen Knurren aus und ging in Kampfstellung. 

Ranma: "Willst du oder soll ich?" 

Jeremy: "Laß mich mal versuchen, ich will was ausprobieren." 

Jeremy stellte sich dem Panda gegenüber, verbeugte sich mit einem spöttischen   
Lächeln und hob die Arme in einer defensiven Stellung. Er hatte die letzten   
Tage heimlich an einer neuen Variante des Amaguriken gearbeitet, und war   
gespannt wie sie am lebenden Objekt wirkte. Genma war als Panda zwar stärker,   
aber auch langsamer und bot mehr Trefferfläche. 

Genma eröffnete den Kampf. Mit einem Satz war er bei Jeremy und hieb mit   
weiten Schlägen auf ihn ein. Er konzentrierte sich auf seine Armarbeit, die   
hinteren Tatzen eines Bären waren für Kicks zu kurz, außerdem war sein   
Gleichgewicht nicht sonderlich gut. 

Jeremy beschränkte sich zunächst aufs Ausweichen. Man konnte den Schlägen   
von Genma´s Pranken zwar gut entgehen, aber wenn sie trafen, trafen sie umso   
härter. 

Dann ging er etwas in die Offensive, arbeitete hauptsächlich mit seinen   
Beinen. Roundhouse- und Halbkreiskicks bildeten ein ausgezeichnetes   
Gegenstück zu Genma´s Bärenringer-Techniken. Langsam aber sicher erhöhte er   
das Tempo seiner Tritte und zwang Genma zum Blocken. Er machte einige   
Treffer, doch ein Panda von vierhundert Pfund Lebendgewicht hatte eine   
entsprechende Ausdauer. 

Jeremy beschloß den Versuch zu wagen. Er leitete Ki in seine Beine, trat   
einen Schritt vor und drehte die Hüfte ein. Sein rechter Fuß traf präzise   
auf Genma´s Nase. 

Jeremy: "Hien ..." 

Der Panda grölte schmerzhaft und ließ die Deckung fallen um sich das   
Riechorgan zu halten. Jeremy´s rechter Fuß senkte sich etwas und ein zweiter   
Tritt traf Genma vor die Brust. Fast im gleichen Augenblick traf der selbe   
Fuß zwei Mal schnell hintereinander in den Magen. 

Jeremy: "... Ren ..." 

Genma-Panda hatte kaum Zeit zum Reagieren als Jeremy sein Bein schon wieder   
gehoben hatte und einige Kicks an seinen Kopf platzierte, dann wieder in den   
Magen, und zurück an die Brust. Die ganze Technik hatte bis jetzt keine   
zwei Sekunden gedauert. 

Jeremy: "... Kyaku!" 

~Tatatatatatatata~ 

Jeremy´s rechtes Bein schien zu verschwimmen, so schnell bewegte er es. Die   
Konturen zogen Streifen hinter sich her, und teilweise schien es als ob er   
mehr als nur ein Bein hätte. In einem Zeitraum von weiteren drei Sekunden   
wurde Genma über hundertzwanzig Mal getroffen. 

Jeremy brach die Technik ab und machte einen Rückwärtsflip von Genma weg.   
Der Panda blinzelte noch, dann kippte er bewußtlos vorne über. 

Ranma: (staunt)"Wow! Nicht schlecht. Ein Amaguriken mit dem Bein anstatt   
mit den Armen. Wie bist du darauf gekommen?" 

Jeremy: "Es ist eigentlich gar nicht meine Idee gewesen. Ich habe mir die   
Technik aus einem Videospiel abgeguckt. Ki-Attacken und etwas   
Amaguriken-ähnliches gibt es bei StreetFighter auch, und da hab´ ich   
mir gedacht, ich versuche mich mal an Chun´s Lightning Kick. Wenn du   
willst können wir demnächst mal eine Spielhalle besuchen, dann zeige   
ich dir was ... He, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" 

Während Jeremy erklärte, hatte Ranma bereits angefangen Löcher in die Luft   
zu treten. Er probierte verschiedene Kicks aus, dann blieb er aber beim   
normalen Seitwärtskick wie Jeremy ihn benutzt hatte. Als dieser ihn ansprach   
stoppte er, den Fuß noch mitten in der Luft. 

Ranma: "Huh, was? Hab´ grad´ nicht zugehört. Was hast du gesagt?" 

Jeremy: "Vergiß´ es. ~seufz~ War nicht so wichtig." 

Ranma nahm sein Bein herunter, stieß seinen bewußtlosen Vater ein paar Mal an   
und zuckte mit den Schultern. Dann wandte er sich wieder an Jeremy. "Keine   
schlechte Idee, dieser Lightning Kick. Ich denke ich habe ihn bis heute   
Abend gemeistert." 

############################################################################# 

Kurze Zeit später auf dem Schulweg.   
Nabiki war wie üblich schon vorausgegangen wegen 'dringender Geschäfte'. So   
waren die Saotome-Brüder und Akane wieder zu dritt unterwegs. Ranma wie   
üblich oben auf dem Zaun. 

Ranma: "Ich begreife noch immer nicht warum du das tust. Ich meine, es hat   
keinen Sinn, und unbequem sind sie außerdem noch." 

Jeremy: "Ich bin auch nicht begeistert. Aber ich habe es einfach satt mir   
alle paar Tage vom Lehrer einen Verweis abzuholen." 

Jeremy sah anders aus als sonst. Er war in eine der typischen Schuluniformen   
von Furinkan gekleidet. Schwarze Hose mit passender Jacke, dazu ein weißes   
Hemd mit frisch gestärktem Kragen trübten seine Stimmung etwas, aber manchmal   
war es einfacher über seinen Schatten zu springen und sich anzupassen,   
anstatt ständig den Rebell zu spielen. 

Der Schulweg verlief friedlich, und Oma Watanabe war ausnahmsweise mal nicht   
dabei den Bürgersteig zu gießen, so das alle drei trocken (und zwei von ihnen   
männlich) an den Schultoren ankamen. 

Wo sie auf einen alten Bekannten trafen. "Entschuldigung, können Sie mir   
sagen wie ich nach-" Ryoga brach ab als er merkte wen er da vor sich hatte.   
"Ranma? Was machst du in Nagasaki?" 

Ranma: "Wir sind in Nerima, du Stoffel. Kauf dir endlich mal ´nen Kompass." 

Akane: (zu Ranma)"Was mußt du immer so unfreundlich sein? (zu Ryoga) Guten   
Morgen Ryoga-kun. Schön dich mal wieder zu sehen. Wie geht es dir?" 

Ryoga kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. "Oh, hehe, du bist auch hier? Was für ein   
Zufall. Warte, ich hab´ da was." Er nahm seinen Rucksack ab und suchte darin   
herum. "Ich habe unterwegs was gefunden das ich selber nicht gebrauchen kann,   
aber vielleicht gefällt es dir ja." Er zog eine kleine Statue aus Glas   
hervor. Es war ein Schwan, ganz durchsichtig und sehr zierlich. Mit roten   
Wangen hielt Ryoga ihn Akane hin. "Möchtest du? Ich wäre glücklich wenn du   
ihn annimmst." 

Akane hielt den Atem an und nahm vorsichtig die Statuette in die Hand. "Es   
ist ... wunderschön." Mit leuchtenden Augen sah sie Ryoga an. "Mir hat noch   
nie jemand so etwas schönes geschenkt. Vielen, vielen Dank." 

Ranma begutachtete das Objekt kritisch. Das hat er bestimmt mit Absicht für   
Akane gekauft, das alte Ferkel.> "Ja, sieht ganz nett aus der Plunder. Aber   
ein Trampeltier hätte besser zu ihr gepaßt." 

Akane hatte viel zu gute Laune um auf die Beleidigung entsprechend zu   
reagieren, und so knuffte sie ihn nur in die Rippen.   
Seitdem Akane ihn so angelächelt hatte schwebte Ryoga im siebten Himmel und   
grinste nur dümmlich durch die Gegend. 

Ranma: "Ey, Ryoga, seit wann interessierst du dich eigentlich für so ein   
Zeug? Hast du doch sonst auch nie." 

Ryoga: (abwesend)Akane ist so nett. Und sie ist so hübsch wenn sie lächelt.   
Ein Glück das Ranma nicht wirklich mit ihr verlobt ist, er hat ein   
Mädchen wie sie gar nicht verdient. Ich glaube ich bin verliebt.> 

Ranma: (schnippt vor Ryoga´s Gesicht)"He, Schweinebacke, schläfst du jetzt   
schon mit offenen Augen? Ich hab´ dich was gefragt." 

Ryoga: (schnappt aus seiner Trance)"Huh? Was? Was ist los?" 

Ranma: "Seit wann schleppst du so einen Kitsch mit dir rum? Oder hast du das   
extra für Akane gekauft?" 

Akane: (strahlt)"Extra für mich? Oooh, danke Ryoga!" 

Ryoga: Akane darf nicht wissen das ich es für sie gekauft habe. Sie könnte   
es für eine billige Anmache halten und beleidigt sein.>   
"Öh, nein. Ich, äh, habe es zufällig gesehen und fand es hübsch. Aber   
auf meinen Reisen ist es nur Ballast, Akane kann es viel besser   
gebrauchen." 

Ranma: (spöttisch)"Soso, hübsch fandest du es. Ich wußte gar nicht das du   
auf so ein Weiberkram stehst. Oder hast du deine feminine Seite   
entdeckt. (lacht) Als nächstes fängst du wohl an zu stricken, was?" 

In diesem Augenblick entschied sich der Himmel zu einem kurzen Regenschauer.   
Genau dreißig Sekunden lang. Ein rothaariges Mädchen, das eben noch nicht   
da gewesen war, sah ärgerlich nach oben. "Ja ja, mach´ dich nur lustig über   
mich." 

Ryoga: (grinst zu Ranma-chan)"Wenn hier jemand eine feminine Seite hat, dann   
sicher nicht ich. (zu Akane) Was hältst du von etwas 'männlicher'   
Begleitung auf dem Weg zum Klassenraum?" 

Akane sah zwischen den beiden hin und her und schüttelte den Kopf. "Also   
ehrlich, ihr benehmt euch wie kleine Kinder. Jetzt kommt schon, bevor es noch   
richtig anfängt zu regnen, außerdem sind wir schon spät dran." 

############################################################################# 

Okairo saß in der Schulaula und wartete auf den Klassenbeginn, als er eine   
bekannte Stimme hörte. 

Bekannte Stimme: "... ist auch einer der Gründe warum ich keine Uniform   
trage. Du siehst nämlich lächerlich aus." 

Andere Stimme: "Was kann ich dafür das ihr hier so ein Wetter habt? Übrigens,   
was mußtest du dich bei Ryoga wieder so daneben benehmen? Halte   
deine Eifersucht ein wenig mehr unter Kontrolle." 

Erste Stimme: "Pah! Warum sollte ich eifersüchtig sein? Nur weil er Akane   
Geschenke macht? Das hat überhaupt nichts mit ..." 

Okairo drehte sich um und sah seine Vermutung bestätigt. Ranko und Jessica   
ließen sich wieder mal blicken. Er hatte wie jeder andere auch das Gerücht   
gehört das die beiden ein Liebespaar waren, und wie jeder andere auch konnte   
er es nicht recht glauben.   
Der Schüler stand auf und ging den zwei Mädchen, die schon fast wieder im   
Gedränge verschwunden waren, hinterher um sie darauf anzusprechen. Er   
wunderte sich ein wenig das Jessica eine Jungenuniform trug. Wenn die zwei   
wirklich lesbisch sind hat sie sicher die Rolle des Mannes. Obwohl Ranko   
sich auch so jungenhaft benimmt.> 

Dann verschwanden die Mädchen in einem Bereich in den Okairo ihnen nicht   
folgen konnte, nämlich auf den Toiletten. Also stellte er sich neben die Tür   
und wartete. 

Ein paar Augenblicke später kam ein Klassenkamerad von ihm, Marcel, vorbei   
und wollte ebenfalls durch die Tür. Okairo hielt ihn mit einer scharfen   
Bewegung zurück. "Wenn du spannen willst, mach´ das in der Badeanstalt, und   
nicht hier." 

Marcel machte sich los und sah Okairo verwirrt an. "Wer redet von spannen?   
Ich muß aufs Klo." 

Okairo deutete mit dem Daumen auf die Tür durch die Jessica und Ranko   
verschwunden waren. "Und seit wann benutzt du dazu die Damentoiletten?" 

Marcel schlug ihn vor die Stirn. "Baka! 'Das' ist die Damentoilette. Kauf   
dir mal ´ne Brille." Er zeigte auf die Tür daneben. 

Okairo blinzelte und sah auf das 'Herren' Symbol an der Tür. Da hol mich   
doch ... Ich könnte schwören das sie hier reingegangen sind.> 

Während er sich noch wunderte kamen Ranma und Jeremy heraus, und Marcel ging   
immer noch Kopfschüttelnd hinein. Okairo hielt den älteren Saotome zurück.   
"He Jeremy. Entschuldige wenn das komisch klingt, aber sind deine Schwestern   
grade auf die Jungentoilette gegangen?" 

Jeremy: "Nein, warum sollten sie?" 

Okairo: "Ich weiß nicht, ich meine ich hätte sie gesehen." 

Ranma: "Mußt du dir eingebildet haben. Die sind noch zu Hause." 

Okairo: (verwirrt)"Oh! Alles klar. Dann hab´ ich nichts gesagt." Ich sollte   
nachts mehr schlafen, ich seh´ schon Gespenster.> 

############################################################################# 

Nach der Schule im Tendo-Haus.   
Für eine 'kleine Entschädigung' hatte Jeremy es geschafft Nabiki dazu zu   
überreden ihn an ihren PC zu lassen. Die Tatsache, das er dabei unbeobachtet   
sein wollte, hatte zu einer heftigen Preisfeilscherei geführt bei der   
selbst Dagobert Duck noch was hätte lernen können. Letztendlich hatten sie   
sich aber auf einen Preis geeinigt, und nun saß Jeremy in Nabiki´s Zimmer und   
surfte im Internet. 

Nachdem er ein paar anfängliche Probleme mit der japanischen Seitenstruktur   
gehabt hatte, war er schnell fündig geworden. Momentan befand er sich auf   
der Seite des Einwohnermeldeamtes von Nerima und ließ eine Suche nach dem   
Namen 'Nodoka Saotome' laufen. 

~Ping~ machte der Computer, und Jeremy blickte enttäuscht auf das Ergebnis:   
No Matches found. 

Jeremy: Hmm, merkwürdig. Machen wir es etwas allgemeiner.> 

Er tippte diesmal nur 'Saotome' ein und startete erneut die Suche. 

~Ping~ Three Matches found:   
1)Saotome; Genma   
2)Saotome; Ranma   
3)Saotome; Jeremy 

Jeremy: Na toll, das bringt mich auch weiter. ... Ich frage mich wie Nabiki   
es geschafft hat mich ins Register zu bekommen? ... Egal, wie finde   
ich jetzt Ranmas Mutter? Hmm, vielleicht steht sie ja unter ihrem   
Mädchennamen drin, wo sie so lange ohne Genma gelebt hat? Die Frage   
ist nur: Wie hieß Nodoka bevor sie ihn geheiratet hat?> 

Wilde Spekulationen brachten ihn nicht weiter, und so ließ er sich einfach   
alle Einträge mit dem Namen 'Nodoka' anzeigen. 

~Ping~ Twenty-eight Matches found:   
Und es folgte eine lange Liste mit Namen, von denen kein einziger Jeremy   
bekannt vorkam. Er druckte sich die Liste aus, ihm würde nichts anderes   
übrigbleiben als die Adressen der Reihe nach abzuklappern. Immerhin wußte   
er ungefähr wonach er suchte: Ein etwas größeres, gut gepflegtes Einfamilien-   
haus, womöglich mit angebauten Dojo , und vorzugsweise 'ohne' Gartenteich.   
Wie Nodoka selber aussah war ihm ja bekannt, und so war Jeremy recht positiv   
das er sie finden würde.   
Nun mußte er nur noch dafür sorgen das Nabiki ihm nicht auf die Schliche kam.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Nabiki sah ungeduldig auf ihre Uhr als Jeremy endlich ihr Zimmer verließ.   
"Das hat ganz schön lange gedauert." 

Jeremy: "Ich habe auch nicht sofort gefunden was ich gesucht habe." 

Nabiki 'hmpf'te, schloß die Tür hinter sich und eilte sofort an ihren PC.   
Ich bin gespannt 'was' er gesucht hat. Mal sehen...> Sie rieb sich die Hände   
und öffnete ihr Protokoll, welches alle Aktivitäten am Computer   
dokumentierte. Nur um festzustellen das die Datei leer war.   
Mit einem tiefen Stirnrunzeln suchte sie dann nach der Tastenkontrolle. Es   
war ein nettes kleines Hackerprogramm, das sämtliche gedrückte Tasten   
abspeicherte. Aber auch diese Datei war leer.   
Sie suchte weiter, doch alles was sie finden konnte war, das Jeremy einen   
Druckauftrag gestartet hatte. Aber was das war konnte sie nicht mehr   
feststellen. 

Jeremy: (steckt den Kopf durch die Tür)"Ach ja, bevor ich´s vergesse: Falls   
du herausfinden willst was ich gemacht habe, vergiß es. Ich hab´   
alle Spuren gelöscht." 

Nabiki: "Harrng!" 

Jeremy: "Ui, das hört sich nicht gut an was du da hast. Geh´ mal zum Arzt   
damit." 

############################################################################# 

Ranma war im Dojo und hieb wütend auf den Trainingsdummie ein. Er hatte   
schlechte Laune. Ryoga war den ganzen Tag um Akane herumschlawenzelt, hatte   
dumm gegrinst und sinnloses Zeug gestammelt. Das Schlimmste aber war, das   
Akane ihn auch noch freundlich behandelt hatte. 

Ranma: Scheiße!> ~Punch~ Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße!> ~Punch, kick, punch~   
Ich hätte Ryoga nie mit Akane zusammenkommen lassen sollen. Ich   
hätte wissen sollen das er sich wieder in sie verliebt. Aber warum   
kann Akane ihn nicht hassen wie alle anderen Jungs auch?> (spaltet   
mit einem Schlag den Dummie) Wenigstens kann er sich diesmal nicht   
in ihr Bett schleichen. Aber irgendwie muß ich ihn loswerden.> 

In seiner Eifersucht übersah Ranma leider die Tatsache, das Akane Ryoga   
keineswegs bevorzugt behandelte. Wenn sich jemand nicht pervers verhielt war   
Akane ganz normal zu ihm, und durch Ranma und Jeremy hatte sie gelernt das   
nicht jeder Junge automatisch ein Perverser war. 

Ranma stellte den kaputten Dummie in die Ecke und wollte sich grade einen   
neuen holen, als Ryoga ins Dojo kam. 

Ryoga: "Wo zum Teufel bin ich ... Oh, hi Ranma. (schaut sich um) Hast du   
schon bemerkt das euer Wohnzimmer wie ein Dojo aussieht?" 

Ranma: "Das hier 'ist' das Dojo. (bekommt eine Idee) Aber wenn du schon hier   
bist, was hältst du von einer Runde Sparring?" 

Ryoga: "Warum nicht?" 

Der verlorene Junge lockerte kurz seine Schultern, krempelte seine Ärmel hoch   
und ging Ranma gegenüber in Kampfhaltung. Dann explodierten beide in   
Bewegung.   
Schlag, Block, Kick und Konter wechselten sich in rasender Geschwindigkeit   
ab, als die zwei Martial Artists aufeinander trafen. Es war mehr ein Tanz als   
ein Kampf, jede Faser des Körpers wurde zur Waffe, das gesamte Dojo zur   
Tanzfläche.   
Dann, langsam, änderte sich die Stimmung des Kampfes. Ranmas Bewegungen   
wurden schneller, härter. Nicht mehr darauf bedacht mit Ryoga eine Einheit   
zu bilden, sondern ihn zu besiegen. Der andere bemerkte den Unterschied und   
versuchte nun seinerseits Ranma zu überflügeln. 

Schon bald war aus dem Sparring eine richtige Prügelei geworden, bei der   
Ranma allerdings die Oberhand behielt - und seine Schläge trafen hart. 

(Anm.d.Autors: Jeder der etwas Ahnung vom Kampfsport hat weiß, das man beim   
Kumite oder Randori nicht 'gegen'einander kämpft, sondern 'mit'einander.) 

Schließlich wurde es Ryoga zu viel. Er konnte machen was er wollte, er kam   
einfach nicht an Ranma heran. Alles was ihm seine Bemühungen einbrachten war   
eine sprichwörtliche blutige Nase. Verzweiflung stieg in ihm auf, und   
ermöglichte seine Ki-Attacke. 

Ryoga: "Shishi Hokodan!" 

Ranma hatte die aufsteigende Depression schon vorher gespürt und reagierte   
entsprechend. "Moko Takabisha!" Die gegensätzlichen Gefühle trafen   
aufeinander und löschten sich in einer Farbexplosion gegenseitig aus. 

Ranma: "Hey, es hat niemand gesagt das wir mit Special-Moves kämpfen. Aber   
wenn du unbedingt willst, ich hab´ da was das ich ausprobieren   
wollte... (schießt auf Ryoga zu) Hien Ren Kyaku!" Sein Bein   
verschwamm, und ein paar Dutzend Kicks trafen Ryoga. 

Dieser stürzte zu Boden, setzte sich aber sofort wieder auf. Er wischte sich   
das Blut von der Lippe und sah ärgerlich zu Ranma hoch. "Was soll das? Ich   
dachte wir sparren nur, aber du tust ja so als wäre ich dein Feind." 

Ranma entspannte sich und verschränkte die Arme. "Vielleicht bist du das auch." 

Ryoga: (verwirrt)"Wieso sollte ich dein Feind sein?" 

Ranma: (durch zusammengebissene Zähne)"Hör mir zu, Schweinebacke, ich mag es   
nicht wie du mit Akane rummachst. Laß die Hufe von ihr, sonst werd´   
ich ungemütlich." 

Ryoga stand auf und runzelte die Stirn zu einem Fragezeichen. "Ich mache   
mit Akane-san nicht rum. Ich bin lediglich freundlich zu ihr ... im Gegensatz   
zu gewissen anderen." 

Ranma: "Ist mir egal wie du das nennst. Ich will das du damit aufhörst!" 

Ryoga: "Warum sollte ich? Sei froh, ich helfe dir sogar damit. Du willst doch   
nicht verlobt werden, oder? Jetzt wo Kasumi-san den Doktor hat, und   
wenn Akane-san sich für mich entscheidet..." 

Er brach ab und begann von einer gemeinsamen Zukunft mit Akane zu träumen.   
Ranma schlug ihn auf den Kopf, und Ryoga schnappte wieder aus seiner Trance. 

Ryoga: "Wenn die zwei vergeben sind mußt du nur noch warten bis die dritte   
auch einen Freund findet, und schon bist du frei. (Erkenntnis   
breitet sich auf seinem Gesicht aus) Es sein denn du 'willst' mit   
Akane-san verlobt werden, und bist jetzt eifersüchtig." 

Ranma: "Pah! Warum sollte ich wegen dieser unhübschen Xanthippe eifersüchtig   
sein?" 

Ryoga: (kichert)"Und zu feige es ihr zu sagen bist du auch." 

Ranma: "ICH BIN NICHT FEIGE! ...äh, ähm, ich will nur nicht das du ihr Herz   
brichst, indem du sie zuerst glauben läßt das du sie magst, und dann   
auf nimmerwiedersehen verschwindest, du Globetrotter." 

Ryoga: "Ich mag sie aber wirklich. (sieht Ranma an) Und du?" 

Ranma: (stammelt)"Das ist ... das ist ... das geht dich gar nichts an!" 

Akane: (kommt ins Dojo)"Was geht Ryoga-kun nichts an?" 

Beide Jungs erstarrten zu Stein. Akane ging zu ihnen hin und sah von einem   
zum anderen. "Komme ich irgendwie ungelegen?" 

Ranma: "Ja ... Ich meine Nein ... (wütend) Ach, macht doch was ihr wollt!" 

Mit einem Satz war er aus dem Dojo geflüchtet, und hatte die Tür hinter   
sich zugeknallt. Akane sah ihm verwirrt hinterher und wandte sich dann an   
Ryoga. "Was hat Ranma? Habt ihr euch gestritten?" 

Ryoga brachte wie üblich kein Wort heraus wenn Akane ihn ansah. "Öh, hehe ...   
uhm ... äh ... Ehehehe ..." 

############################################################################# 

Inzwischen irgendwo in Nerima. Jeremy hielt eine Liste mit Namen und Adressen   
in der Hand und strich eine weitere Zeile durch. Seine Suche nach Ranmas   
Mutter war bislang erfolglos. Er seufzte und verglich die nächste Adresse mit   
seiner Stadtkarte. Glücklicherweise war es ganz in der Nähe. 

~Grummel~ 

Jeremy sah in den strahlendblauen Himmel und wunderte sich wo der Donner   
herkam. Schulterzuckend ging er weiter, wahrscheinlich hatte Kuno nur wieder   
seinen Spruch aufgesagt. 

Dann fiel Regen aus dem wolkenlosen Himmel herab, brachte die japanischen   
Meteorologen ein weiteres Mal an den Rand des Wahnsinns, und verärgerte   
zudem noch einen aquatranssexuellen Dimensionshopser. 

Jeremy-chan zog fluchend ihre Thermosflasche aus Sub-space und nahm seine   
natürliche Gestalt wieder an. Als er sie wieder verschwinden ließ hoffte er   
das keiner diesen Vorgang beobachtet hatte.   
  
  
  
  


Ganz in der Nähe von Jeremy´s Position und ein paar Augenblicke vorher... 

Hikaru Gosunkugi war viele Dinge. Er war Ranmas Klassenkamerad. Er war   
Hobbyfotograf. Er war in Akane verliebt. Er war der unsportlichste Schüler   
in ganz Furinkan. Er war einer der wenigen die keine Schulden bei Nabiki   
hatten.   
Aber vor allem war er Voodoo-Magier. Zumindest glaubte er das. 

Momentan saß er im Garten seines Hauses und las in einem Zauberbuch, welches   
er vor ein paar Wochen erstanden hatte. Ein sehr interessantes Werk über   
schwarze und weiße Magie, geschrieben vom arabischen Großwesir Al-Leshum-Bug. 

Seine Spezialität war wie gesagt Voodoo, aber ein ganz besonderer Spruch in   
diesem Buch hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Angeblich konnte man damit   
erreichen, das sich die Frau seines Herzens in ihn verliebt. Leider hatte   
es bislang nicht geklappt, und auch nach ausführlicher Lektüre des Buches   
konnte er keine Lösung finden. 

Gosunkugi legte seufzend den Band zur Seite und beschloß es ein weiteres Mal   
zu versuchen. Als er in die nötige Position ging, sah er wie Jeremy an seinem   
Grundstück vorbeiging. Er achtete nicht weiter darauf und begann das   
Ritual: Er hüpfte auf einem Bein im Kreis, schlug sich mit den Händen an den   
Kopf und rief die magische Beschwörung. 

Gosunkugi: "Ahula ahula ahula ahula ahula..." 

~Grummel~ 

Der Hobby-Magier stoppte und seufzte. Es war schon wieder mißlungen. Anstatt   
das Akane sich in ihn verliebt, fing es immer nur kurzzeitig an zu regnen. 

Lautes Schimpfen lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Straße. Dort sah er   
Jeremy´s Schwester Jessica stehen und über das Wetter schimpfen. Gosunkugi   
wunderte sich, war eben nicht noch Jeremy hier vorbeigegangen? Er blickte die   
Straße entlang, weit und breit niemand zu sehen, und es gab auch keinerlei   
Verstecke. Er blickte zurück zu Jessica und stockte. Jetzt war wieder Jeremy   
da, welcher grade eine Thermos verschwinden ließ. 

Gosunkugi wunderte sich nicht weiter über die Heißwasserflasche, er hatte   
schon viel über die Sofortteleportation von Gegenständen gelesen (es selbst   
aber noch nie hinbekommen). Was ihn mehr erstaunte war das Jeremy und Jessica   
so plötzlich ihre Plätze tauschen konnten. Aber das würde auch Jessica´s   
ständiges überraschendes Auftauchen und Verschwinden in Furinkan erklären. 

Dann fiel ihm plötzlich etwas ein. Hikaru rannte in sein Zimmer, holte sein   
Dämonenlexikon aus dem Regal und schlug unter dem Stichwort 'Incubus' nach. 

############################################################################# 

Der nächste Tag begann etwas lauter als normal. Ryoga hatte bei den Tendos   
übernachtet, und Genma hatte ihn zur allmorgendlichen Trainingssession   
'eingeladen'. Der verlorene Junge war über das Bad im Teich wenig erfreut und   
machte dies Genma auch auf unmißverständliche Weise klar. 

Das Frühstück dagegen war erstaunlich ruhig, was einerseits an der   
Abwesenheit eines gewissen Pandas lag, andererseits an Ranmas ungewohnter   
Schweigsamkeit. Er sagte kein Wort sondern warf nur ab und zu einen giftigen   
Blick auf Ryoga. Dieser saß neben Akane und machte einen glücklichen   
Eindruck. 

Der Schulweg verlief ebenso still. Ranma trottete mürrisch auf dem Zaun,   
Jeremy ging auf dem Gehweg und hielt Ryoga bei der Hand damit dieser nicht   
verloren ging. Akane lief neben ihrer Schwester her und warf verstohlene   
Blicke auf die drei Jungs. 

Akane: Und ich habe immer gedacht das alle Jungs Perverse sind. Ich hätte   
mich von den Idioten in meiner Schule nicht so blenden lassen   
sollen.> Sie sah zu Ranma hinauf. Er ist richtig nett, wenn er will.   
Er trainiert mich sogar, wenn er mich jetzt noch als Gegnerin ernst   
nehmen würde ~seufz~. Er ist zwar besser als ich, aber das er ständig   
damit angeben muß?   
Was habe ich ein Glück, das er nicht so blöd ist wie Kuno. Er hätte   
mich leicht besiegen können, und dann hätte ich mit ihm ausgehen   
müssen ... Wenn ich so drüber nachdenke, würde mich das bei Ranma   
nicht mal sonderlich stören. Ich frage mich ob er mich mag? ...   
ARGL, was denke ich da? Wenn er mich mögen würde, müßte ich ihn   
heiraten.> 

Ranma: "Hey, Akane. Ich habe zwar gesagt das dir kurze Haare besser stehen,   
aber deswegen mußt du sie dir nicht gleich ausreißen." 

Akane hörte auf sich die Haare zu raufen und kratzte sich verlegen am   
Hinterkopf. "Oh, eh, ich habe nur grad´ an etwas gedacht an das ich nicht   
denken wollte." 

Jeremy hatte Akanes Verhalten bemerkt, und anhand ihrer Reaktion konnte er   
sich denken worüber sie nachgedacht hatte. Seine Mundwinkel zogen sich zu   
einem wissenden Lächeln nach oben. 

Nabiki hatte ebenfalls alles mitbekommen, und zog die gleichen Schlüsse   
daraus. Sie bemerkte dazu noch Jeremys Lächeln. Ihr Gesicht blieb   
ausdruckslos, aber hinter ihrer Stirn begann es zu arbeiten.   
  
  
  
  
  


Herr Sorata sah ungeduldig auf seine Uhr. Er war ein pünktlicher Lehrer, und   
wenn einer seiner Schüler nicht rechtzeitig zum Unterricht kam hieß das,   
das dieser mit Eimern im Flur zu warten hatte. Und wenn Saotome-san und   
Tendo-san nicht innerhalb von dreißig Sekunden hier sind, dann werden sie   
genau das tun.> 

Der Lehrer hatte schon den Stift gezückt um einen Eintrag ins Klassenbuch   
zu machen, als die beiden fehlenden Schüler eintrafen - und ein dritter noch   
dazu. 

Akane: "Entschuldigung Sorata-san, ich hoffe wir sind noch nicht zu spät." 

Sorata: "Nein, noch nicht. Aber beeilt euch nächstes Mal etwas mehr. (wirft   
Ryoga einen fragenden Blick zu) Und wer sind Sie? Ich habe nichts   
von einem neuen Schüler gehört." 

Ryoga: "Mein Name ist Hibiki, Ryoga Hibiki. Ich gehe auch in Ihre Klasse,   
aber ich war, äh, verhindert." 

Sorata: "Ah ja, verstehe. Sie sind 'der' Hibiki, ich bin informiert worden.   
Setzen Sie sich bitte auf den freien Platz hinter Saotome-san.   
(lauter zu der Klasse) Und jetzt erbitte ich mir Ruhe, ich möchte mit   
dem Unterricht anfangen." 

Ryoga ging zum Tisch hinter Ranma und wunderte sich, warum ihm einige der   
Mädchen zuwinkten oder -blinzelten. Als der Unterricht begann konnte Akane   
ihre Freundinnen tuscheln hören. 

Mädchen1: "Wow, gutaussehend. War der nicht schon mal hier in der Klasse? Wie   
hieß er noch gleich?" 

Mädchen2: "Ich glaube Ryoga. Keine Ahnung warum er erst jetzt wieder hier   
ist, ich hoffe nur er bleibt diesmal länger." 

Mädchen3: "Ich frage mich ob er schon eine Freundin hat? Wenn nicht bekommt   
er jetzt eine." 

Mädchen1+2: "Vergiß es. Ich habe ihn zuerst gesehen." 

Akane: Manchmal frage ich mich ob wirklich die Jungs die perverseren   
Menschen sind?> 

Mädchen4: "Ach was, ich finde Ranma sieht hundertmal besser aus." 

Mädchen5: "Genau. Zu schade das er so schüchtern ist." 

Mädchen2: "Aber genau das macht ihn so unwiderstehlich." 

Mädchen1: "Ich habe gehört, Ranma muß wegen eines alten Versprechens seines   
Vaters später mal Akane oder eine ihrer Schwestern heiraten." 

Mädchen5: "Zu schade. Wenn ich an Akanes Stelle wäre, ich würde ihn sofort   
mit ins Bett nehmen." 

Sorata: "WÄREN DIE DAMEN WOHL SO FREUNDLICH UND WÜRDEN   
DIE GESPRÄCHE AUF DIE PAUSE VERSCHIEBEN?" 

Mädchen1+2+3+4+5: "Hai Sensai!" 

Akane atmete erleichtert aus als der Unterricht weiterging. Sie konnte es   
sich nicht erklären, aber die Art in der ihre Mitschülerinnen von Ranma   
redeten, hatte sie rasend vor Wut gemacht. Sie hatte nur mit Mühe den   
Reflex unterdrücken können ihren Hammer zu nehmen und Ranma auf den Kopf zu   
schlagen. Huh? Warum sollte ich Ranma schlagen wenn die anderen über ihn   
reden?>   
  
  
  
  
  


Während der Pause saß Akane mit ihren Freundinnen zusammen und war fröhlich   
am Schwatzen. Natürlich kam das Thema irgendwann zu Ryoga. 

Sayuri: "Sag mal, wie machst du das eigentlich immer das du dir solche   
Traumtypen angelst?" 

Akane: "Wer, ich? Wie meinst du das?" 

Yuka: "Das liegt doch auf der Hand. Zuerst ist die Hälfte aller Jungs der   
Schule hinter dir her. Dann kommt Ranma, den du sogar heiraten   
könntest wenn du wolltest. Sein Bruder Jeremy nicht zu vergessen. Und   
jetzt noch Ryoga." 

Sayuri: "Du lebst mit Jungs zusammen bei deren Anblick jede Boy-Group blaß   
vor Neid werden würde. Nicht das ich mit Hiroshi unglücklich wäre,   
aber was würde ich darum geben mal mit dir tauschen zu können." 

Akane dachte darüber nach und merkte das ihre Freundinnen recht hatten. Sie   
errötete etwas. "Naja, mag sein, . Aber abgesehen davon das ich sie kenne,   
steckt wirklich nicht mehr dahinter. Gut, Ranma ist wegen diesem blödem   
Versprechen bei uns, aber das hat nichts zu sagen. Er trainiert mich in der   
Kampfkunst, mehr nicht. Und bei Jeremy ist es genau so, er ist nur zu Gast   
bei uns. Er ist manchmal ein wenig geheimnisvoll, aber sonst sind die   
Saotomes völlig normal." Bis auf das sie sich in Mädchen verwandeln können.>   
"Und Ryoga ist nur zufällig bei uns. Er ist ein alter Freund von Ranma und   
hat einen schlechten Orientierungssinn, deshalb sind wir heute zusammen zur   
Schule gekommen. Obwohl er sich verhält wie Doktor Tofu wenn meine große   
Schwester in der Nähe ist, ist er recht nett und auch etwas schüchtern. Aber   
eine Beziehung habe ich mit keinen von ihnen." 

Sayuri blinzelte Yuka zu und diese wandte sich wieder zu Akane. "Dann hast du   
nichts dagegen wenn ich mir deine Mitbewohner etwas genauer anschaue?" 

Akane versucht möglichst gelassen zu klingen. "Nein, warum sollte ich?" Aber   
irgendwo tief in ihr drin begann eine kleine Stimme zu protestieren.   
  
  
  
  
  


Ranma stocherte in seinem Bento herum und schielte gereizt zu Akane und   
ihren Freundinnen hinüber, dann zu Ryoga welcher neben ihm saß und   
seinerseits zu Akane blickte. 

Plötzlich stand Ryoga auf. Ranma schloß die Augen und ballte seine Faust.   
Wenn er jetzt sagt das er zu Akane geht, dann ... irgendwas wird mir schon   
einfallen.> Er bemerkte nicht einmal das er seine Eßstäbchen dabei zerbrach. 

Ryoga: "Ich müßte mal für kleine Jungs. Wo ist hier die Toilette?" 

Ranma stieß angespannt den Atem aus. 

Jeremy: "Ins Gebäude, die Treppe rauf, dann links, dann stehst du genau vor   
den Türen. Soll ich dich hinbringen?" 

Ryoga: "Nicht nötig, ich finde den Weg schon." 

Jeremy sah ihm skeptisch hinterher als Ryoga im Schulgebäude verschwand, dann   
wandte er sich an Ranma. "Deine Eifersucht ist fast schon krankhaft, weißt du   
das?" 

Ranma: "Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig, ich ... ich ..." 

Jeremy: "Ja?" 

Ranma: "Hast du nicht bemerkt wie Akane ihn grade angesehen hat? Ich bin mir   
sicher das sie mit ihren Kameradinnen über ihn gesprochen hat, und   
das Ryoga doch viel netter ist als ihr blöder Hentai Iinazuke." 

Er schnaubte verachtend. 

Jeremy: "Für mich sah es mehr danach aus, als wenn Akane über uns drei   
insgesamt gesprochen hat, und wenn jemand Interesse an Ryoga hat dann   
ist es eher Yuka." 

Ranma schien nicht überzeugt. Er schlang sein Bento mit den abgebrochenen   
Stäbchen hinunter und stand auf. "Ich geh mal nach Schweinebacke sehen, sonst   
landet er wieder in Afrika."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ryoga war irgendwo in der Schule und wußte nicht weiter. Hmm, war es jetzt   
die linke Treppe rauf und dann durch die Tür, oder durch die linke Tür an der   
Treppe oder ...?> Ratlos drehte er sich im Kreis und verfluchte seinen   
Orientierungssinn. 

Ranma tauchte auf. "He Ryoga, wieder verlaufen?" 

Ryoga: "Nun, öhm, nicht direkt, aber..." 

Ranma: "Komm mit, ich bring´ dich hin." 

Die beiden gingen los. Als Ranma um eine Ecke bog beschleunigte er, schlug   
einen Bogen und tauchte in der Menge unter. Unbemerkt beobachtete er wie   
Ryoga ratlos nach ihm suchte. 

Ranma: Bislang läuft es bestens.> 

Der aquatranssexuelle Martial Artist machte sich eilig auf den Weg zur   
Toilette und verschwand darin. Augenblicke später kam Ranma-chan wieder   
heraus und ging zu Ryoga. 

Ranma-chan: "Mensch, kannst du mir nicht mal hinterherlaufen ohne verloren zu   
gehen?" 

Ryoga fuhr erschrocken herum und sah auf den Jungen-jetzt-Mädchen. "Was ist   
denn mit dir passiert?" 

Ranma-chan griff seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich. "Wasserunfall. Und jetzt   
komm bevor du dir noch in die Hose machst." 

Sie führte ihn wie ein kleines Kind über den Flur, direkt in das Damenklo   
hinein. Die Reaktion der dortigen Mädchen war wie erwartet.   
Während Ryoga versuchte sich seiner Haut zu wehren, verließ Ranma-chan den   
Ort der Gewalt und ging ins Jungenklo. Augenblicke später kam Ranma heraus,   
die Hände in den Taschen und fröhlich vor sich hinpfeifend.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


Daisuke kaute nachdenklich auf seinen Stäbchen und ging die grade   
stattgefundenen Geschehnisse noch mal im Kopf durch.   
Zuerst war Ranma ins Klo gegangen. Nicht ungewöhnlich soweit. Dann war seine   
Schwester Ranko herausgekommen. Das 'war' ungewöhnlich.   
Kurz darauf war Ranko aufs Mädchenklo gegangen, was nicht weiter aufgefallen   
wäre, wenn sie nicht Ryoga mitgenommen hätte. Die Kampfgeräusche und wütenden   
weiblichen Schreie waren noch immer nicht verstummt.   
Dann war Ranko mit einem Grinsen wieder aus dem Damenklo hinaus und gradewegs   
ins Herrenklo hineingegangen. Warum das so war, konnte sich Daisuke beim   
besten Willen nicht erklären.   
Danach war Ranma wieder aus der Toilette gekommen und gegangen, von seiner   
Schwester fehlte jede Spur, als wenn sie sich wieder in Luft aufgelöst hatte. 

Daisuke hörte auf, auf seinen Stäbchen zu kauen und stand auf. Es wäre besser   
wenn er der Schulkrankenschwester Bescheid sagte, Ryoga würde die   
medizinische Betreuung bitter nötig haben. 

############################################################################# 

Akane: (wütend)"Wie konntest du nur? Den armen Ryoga so hereinzulegen?" 

Ranma: "Was heißt hier hereinlegen? Er hätte besser aufpassen sollen welche   
Tür er benutzt?" 

Akane: (immer noch wütend)"Wenn du dort hineingehst, natürlich folgt er dir.   
Du weißt wie schlecht er seinen Weg finden kann. Und was fällt dir   
überhaupt ein das Mädchenklo zu benutzen?" 

Ranma: "Ich war zu dem Zeitpunkt eben ein Mädchen. Was soll ich machen, aufs   
Jungenklo gehen?" 

Akane: " ~Hmpf~ Jedenfalls ist es deine Schuld das Ryoga halb tot geschlagen   
wurde." 

Ranma: "Wieso halb tot? Dem geht´s doch prima." 

Um seine Worte zu unterstreichen hob er den Kopf des ohnmächtigen Jungen an.   
"Siehst du, bei bester Gesundheit. Die paar Kratzer fallen gar nicht auf." Er   
ließ Ryogas Haare wieder los, und dessen Kopf fiel unsanft zurück auf die   
Krankenliege. 

Akanes Aura wurde sichtbar. "Da, schon wieder. Du kannst es nicht lassen dich   
an Schwächeren zu vergreifen, oder?" 

Ranma: "Schwach? Ryoga ist stark wie ein Ochse. Wenn er gewollt hätte, hätte   
er sich verteidigen können. Es ist nicht meine Schuld das er es nicht   
getan hat." 

Akane: "So, du sagst also er hätte sich an den Mädchen vergreifen sollen? Ist   
es das?" 

Ranma: "Natürlich nicht. Es sind ja nicht alle solche Prügelmaschinen wie du,   
es hätte-" 

Akane: (fährt auf)"Waaas? Ich bin also eine Prügelmaschine?" 

Ranma: "Nein, mehr ein Dreschflegel. Ich wollte damit sagen das Ryoga auch   
einfach hätte rauslaufen könne, abgesehen davon-" 

~Klatsch~ 

Akanes Ohrfeige ließ ihn abrupt verstummen. Er sah sie an, und bemerkte wie   
ihr Tränen des Zorns in den Augen standen. Ihre Stimme war gefährlich leise.   
"Raus hier. Sag dem Lehrer das ich mich um Ryoga kümmere. Irgend jemand muß   
ihn ja versorgen." 

Ranma: "Aber-" 

Akane: (laut)"Raus! (normal) Das du Ryoga aus purer Bosheit so etwas antust, das   
hätte ich nicht von dir erwartet. Dabei ist er immer so nett. Und ich   
dachte ihr wärt Freunde." 

Ranma schien unter Akanes verachtenden Blick regelrecht zu schrumpfen. Die   
Art, wie sie ihn ansah, schmerzte hundertmal mehr als die Ohrfeige. Aber wie   
üblich ließ er sich nichts anmerken, reckte trotzig sein Kinn vor und verließ   
dann das Krankenzimmer. 

############################################################################# 

In der nächsten Pause.   
Daisuke kam auf seinen Kumpel zu. "Sag mal Hiroshi, ist dir schon mal etwas   
seltsames an Ranko aufgefallen? Oder an Jessica?" 

Hiroshi: (sarkastisch)"Bis auf das beide meistens in nasser Jungenkleidung   
herumlaufen, traumhafte Körper haben, und leider, leider lesbisch   
sind? Nein, warum?" 

Daisuke: "Baka! Ich meine, das sie auftauchen und verschwinden wie sie   
wollen." 

Hiroshi: "Sie gehen hier nicht zur Schule, also was sollen sie sich hier   
lange aufhalten? Wenn Ranma und Jeremy nicht hier wären, würden sie   
sicher gar nicht hier auftauchen. Warum fragst du?" 

Daisuke: (unsicher)"Es ist nur ... Ich habe heute gesehen wie Ranko aus der   
Jungentoilette gekommen ist, ohne das sie dort hineingegangen war.   
Und sie ist auch darin verschwunden." 

Marcel: "Da seid ihr nicht die einzigen." 

Daisuke und Hiroshi drehten sich um, zwei Schüler aus der Klasse über ihnen   
kamen auf sie zu, es waren Marcel und Okairo. 

Marcel: (deutet auf seinen Nebenmann)"Er glaubt das Gleiche gesehen zu haben.   
Wahrscheinlich hast du nur die Türen verwechselt, und Ranko ist   
in der Mädchentoilette verschwunden. Das kann ganz schnell   
passieren, was Okairo?" 

Okairo grunzte nur etwas unfreundliches. 

Daisuke: "Nein, kann nicht sein. Ranko ist aus der Jungentoilette gekommen,   
kurz im Mädchenklo gewesen, und dann wieder bei den Jungs   
verschwunden." 

Marcel: "Ist doch egal. Aber mit dem Verschwinden haben die zwei es sowieso.   
(scherzhaft) Ihre Brüder sind Kampfsportler, vielleicht haben sie   
auch ein Ninjatraining gehabt. Die Schattenkrieger sollen sich ja   
angeblich unsichtbar machen können." 

Okairo: "So komisch finde ich das gar nicht. Ist euch schon mal aufgefallen   
das Ranko und Jessica nie mit ihren Brüdern zusammen gesehen wurden?" 

Daisuke: "Nicht unbedingt, vorhin ist Ranma ins Klo gegangen und ....   
(nachdenkliche Pause) Ranko ist herausgekommen." 

Okairo: "Bei mir war´s genauso, nur umgekehrt." 

Gosunkugi: "Wahrscheinlich sind es dieselben Personen." 

Alle vier Jungs fuhren erschrocken zusammen, als der Möchtegern   
Voodoopriester so plötzlich auftauchte. 

Hiroshi: "Mann, Gos, willst du uns eine Herzattacke verpassen?" 

Gosunkugi: (beleidigt)"Nenn mich nicht so." 

Daisuke: "Wie-auch-immer. Was hast du damit gemeint, es sind die gleichen   
Personen?" 

Gosunkugi: "Bei Ranma bin ich mir nicht sicher, aber Jeremy ist ein Incubus." 

Die anderen vier blickten ihn nur verwirrt an. "Was ist ein Incubus?" 

Gosunkugi: "Ignoranten. Ein Incubus ist ein männlicher Dämon, der den Frauen   
beim Geschlechtsakt ihre Seele raubt." 

Die Jungs sahen sich vielsagend an. 

Okairo: "Das beantwortet noch nicht, was du damit gemeint hast als du sagtest   
das es dieselben Personen sind." 

Gosunkugi: (regt sich auf)"Habt ihr denn überhaupt keine Ahnung? Jedes Kind   
weiß doch, das sich ein Incubus in einen Succubus verwandeln kann." 

Hiroshi: "Mensch, muß man dir denn jedes Wort aus der Nase ziehen, Gos? Was   
zum Henker ist ein Succubus?" 

Gosunkugi: "Ich habe gesagt du sollst mich nicht so nennen." 

Marcel: "Ist ja gut. Jetzt reg´ dich ab und erklär´s uns." 

Gosunkugi: "Ein Succubus ist ein weiblicher Dämon, der den Männern beim   
Geschlechtsakt die Seele raubt. Ist doch logisch." 

Ungläubiges Schweigen folgte. Hiroshi machte hinter Gosunkugis Rücken eine   
wischende Geste vor seinem Gesicht. Alle anderen nickten. 

Daisuke: "Sag mal, Gos ..." 

Gosunkugi: (ärgerlich)"Du sollst mich nicht Gos nennen!" 

Daisuke: (ignoriert den Einwand)" ... hast du in letzter Zeit ein paar   
Schläge zuviel auf den Kopf bekommen?" 

Gosunkugi holte sein Geister- und Dämonenlexikon raus. "Wenn ihr mir nicht   
glaubt: Hier steht alles ganz genau drin." 

Okairo: (skeptisch)"Du willst uns also weismachen, Jeremy und Jessica sind   
ein-und-dieselbe Person, und obendrein noch ein Sexdämon? Warst du   
wieder an Papas Sake-Schrank oder hast du zu viel Tentakel-Anime   
geguckt?" 

Marcel: "Oder hast du irgendwelche Beweise?" 

Gosunkugi: (verlegen)"Nicht direkt. (überzeugt) Aber in einem Augenblick   
stand Jeremy auf der Straße, dann Jessica, dann wieder Jeremy." 

Okairo: (immer noch skeptisch)"Hast du gesehen das er sich verwandelt hat?   
Sowas kann nämlich auch jeder Zirkuszauberer." 

Marcel: "Genau, gab es Nebel oder Rauch oder sowas?" 

Gosunkugi: "Äh, nein, gesehen hab ich es nicht. Und es hat auch nur etwas   
geregnet." Was meine Schuld war, aber das brauchen die nicht zu   
wissen.> "Aber es ist die einzig logische Erklärung." 

Hiroshi nahm Gosunkugi etwas zur Seite und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. "Hör   
mal Gos, ich meine Hikaru. Deine Hinweise haben uns sehr weitergeholfen. Wir   
werden sofort ein paar Dämonenjäger bestellen, und die werden sich darum   
kümmern. Du bleibst solange am Besten in Deckung, hörst du?" 

Gosunkugi nickte eifrig und verschwand. Hiroshi ging zu den anderen, die   
bereits lauthals am Lachen waren. 

Daisuke: (lacht)"Das ist Gos wie er leibt und lebt. Der Kerl ist echt ´ne   
Knalltüte." 

Okairo: (lacht)"Also ich würde mit Freuden meine Seele geben, wenn mich   
Jessica mal Nachts besuchen kommen würde." 

Marcel: (lacht)"Wenn ich mir das vorstelle. Mädchen die sich in Jungs   
verwandeln und umgekehrt, was für ein Unsinn." 

Das Lachen brach abrupt ab als Nabiki sich dazugesellte. "Was gibt es denn so   
Lustiges? Kann man mitlachen?" 

Hiroshi war froh das er noch etwas Abseits stand und verzog sich   
klammheimlich. Daisuke fing an zu pfeifen und Däumchen zu drehen. Marcel   
scharrte verlegen mit den Füßen und sah überall hin, nur nicht zu Nabiki.   
Okairo fand seine Fingernägel plötzlich sehr interessant. 

Nabiki gab den drei Jungs den 'Blick'. "Raus mit der Sprache. Oder muß ich   
euch erst an diverse Schulden erinnern?" 

Okairo: "Oh, das ist nichts. Wir haben und nur ein wenig über Gos lustig   
gemacht, wirklich nichts was dich interessieren würde." 

Nabiki: (zuckersüß)"Es interessiert mich aber trotzdem." 

Marcel: "Naja, wir haben uns gewundert warum Ranma und Jeremy nie mit ihren   
Schwestern zusammen zu sehen sind..." 

Daisuke: "... und da hatten wir diesen wirklich blödsinnigen und hirnrissigen   
Gedanken, das sie vielleicht dieselben Personen sind..." 

Okairo: "...aber das war ganz allein Gosunkugis Idee, ehrlich. Deswegen haben   
wir auch so gelacht. Von alleine würden wir nie auf so etwas kommen." 

Nabikis Gesicht zeigte nie eine Regung, aber innerlich staunte sie, wie nah   
das der Wahrheit kam. Ihre Stimme war weiterhin eiskalt. "Ja, sehr humorvoll,   
muß ich schon sagen. Entschuldigt mich, ich muß mal mit Gosunkugi sprechen." 

Als sie ging atmeten die Jungs auf. "Puh, ich dachte schon jetzt sind wir   
dran." 

Daisuke: "Ich auch. Es ist nicht gut sich über so etwas lustig zu machen wenn   
die Ice Queen es hören kann. Mann, ich möchte jetzt echt nicht in   
Gos´ Haut stecken."   
  
  
  
  
  


Gosunkugi hatte gleich eine böse Vorahnung als Nabiki auf ihn zukam. 

Nabiki: "Hallo Hikaru. Ich habe gehört du verbreitest wieder Gerüchte?" 

Gosunkugi: "Keine Gerüchte. Vermutungen. Ich habe-" 

Nabiki: (unterbricht)"Es ist mir egal wie du das nennst. Du weißt das hier   
keine Gerüchte ohne meine Zustimmung in Umlauf gebracht werden. Also,   
was hast du dir diesmal ausgedacht?" 

Gosunkugi: (trotzig)"Ich traue dir nicht. Du lebst mit ihnen zusammen, du   
könntest auch ein Dämon sein." 

Nabiki: (sarkastisch)"Wenn ich ein Dämon wäre hätte ich dich längst   
gefressen. (drohend) Und jetzt spuck´s aus!" 

Gosunkugi schlug sein Buch auf und zeigte Nabiki die entsprechende Stelle.   
Diese las stirnrunzelnd die Stelle über Incubus und Succubus. Das mit dem   
Seelenklau ist Humbug, aber sonst paßt es.> Sie klemmte sich das Buch unter   
den Arm und ignorierte Gosunkugis Proteste. "Du willst also behaupten das   
zwei Formwandler unter unserem Dach leben?" 

Gosunkugi: "Keine Formwandler. Die können jede beliebe Gestallt annehmen und   
leben nur im Gamma-Quadranten." 

Nabiki gab ihm einen 'Du-wagst-es-mich-verbessern-zu-wollen?'-Blick. 

Gosunkugi: (schweißausbruch)"Jeremy und Ranma sind Incubi. Es paßt alles   
zusammen. Auch ihre übernatürlichen Fähigkeiten." 

Nabiki: (sarkastisch)"Natürlich. Und vergiß nicht das außerirdische   
Super-Genie, das in einer Unterdimension in unserem Haus lebt und   
lauter verrückte Sachen erfindet ... Für wie blöd hältst du mich   
eigentlich?" 

[Washu mußte niesen.] 

Nabiki: "Was du so großspurig als 'übernatürliche Fähigkeiten' bezeichnest,   
ist nichts anderes als Martial Arts Training. Mein Vater kann es,   
Imutochan kann es, sogar Kuno-chan. Wenn du also keine   
Schwierigkeiten haben möchtest, hör auf solche Gerüchte zu   
verbreiten." 

Sie ging und nahm das Lexikon mit, sehr zu Gosunkugis Ärgernis. Innerlich   
arbeite ihr Gehirn auf Hochtouren. Nicht das es ihr etwas ausmachen würde,   
wenn das Geheimnis der Aquatranssexuellen herauskam, aber aus dieser Sache   
ließ sich mit Sicherheit Profit machen.   
Wenn sie ihre Karten richtig ausspielte, dann würde sie nicht nur von Jeremy   
eine Stange Geld kassieren können, sondern zusätzlich noch ein paar schöne   
Fotos von beiden in beiden Formen bekommen, die sie sogar mit der Erlaubnis   
der Jungs verkaufen konnte. 

############################################################################# 

Akane hatte Ryoga nach der Schule wieder mit nach Hause genommen, sehr zu   
Ranmas Verdruß. Außerdem würdigte sie ihm keines Blickes. Nun saßen die   
zwei im Wohnzimmer und unterhielten sich, besser gesagt Akane redete und   
Ryoga stammelte ab und zu etwas. 

Ranma beobachtete die beiden zähneknirschend. Ich muß ihn irgendwie   
loswerden. Aber es muß so aussehen als wenn er von selber verlorengegangen   
ist. Ich frag´ mal Jeremy, vielleicht hat er eine Idee.> 

Er drehte sich um und ging rauf ins Gästezimmer, wo sie beide zusammen mit   
Genma wohnten. Als er den Raum betrat lag Jeremy auf seinem Futon und las in   
einem Manga. Ranma setzte sich neben ihm. 

Ranma: "Ryoga ist immer noch hier." 

Jeremy: (ohne aufzusehen)"Ich weiß." 

Ranma: "Akane ist bei ihm." 

Jeremy: (ohne aufzusehen)"Ich weiß." 

Ranma: "Ich habe heute versucht ihn loszuwerden, aber es hat nicht geklappt." 

Jeremy: (ohne aufzusehen)"Habe ich mitbekommen. Es wird einige Zeit dauern   
bis die Toiletten wieder renoviert sind." 

Ranma: "Akane hat es leider gemerkt, und jetzt ist sie sauer auf mich." 

Jeremy: (ohne aufzusehen)"Nur zu verständlich." 

Ranma: "Hast du vielleicht eine Idee wie ich Ryoga loswerden kann ohne das   
sie merkt das ich es war?" 

Jeremy klappte mit einem Seufzer das Buch zu und sah Ranma ernst an. "Hör   
mal, ich bin der festen Überzeugung das ihr, du und Akane, füreinander bestimmt   
seid. Ich bin auch gerne bereit dir zu helfen das du besser mit ihr klar   
kommst. Aber wenn du mit deiner blöden Eifersucht alles kaputt machst, dann   
ist das deine eigene Schuld.   
Akane zeigt es nur selten, aber sie hat ein warmes und fürsorgliches Herz.   
Wenn es jemanden schlecht geht dann kümmert sie sich um ihn, das nennt man   
das Samariter-Syndrom. Ryoga fällt eindeutig in diese Kategorie. Noch   
betrachtet sie ihn nur als Kameraden, aber mit jedem deiner Streiche treibst   
du sie näher an ihn heran.   
Ich würde es liebend gerne sehen wenn du und Akane zusammenkommen, aber wenn   
sie sich aus eigenem Willen für jemand anderen entscheidet, dann werde ich   
das respektieren. Und du solltest das auch tun.   
Anstatt jetzt zu versuchen Ryoga loszuwerden, solltest du dich lieber   
anstrengen dich wieder mit Akane zu vertragen. Ich jedenfalls werde dir nicht   
helfen unliebsame Konkurrenz auszuschalten." 

Ranma setzte einen beleidigten Gesichtsausdruck auf und schmollte. Er ließ   
sich Jeremys Worte noch mal durch den Kopf gehen, aber egal wie er es auch   
drehte, sein Bruder hatte recht. Das machte die Sache aber auch nicht besser. 

Unbemerkt von den beiden stand Nabiki hinter der Ecke und lauschte. Jetzt   
wo das Gespräch anscheinend beendet war, kam sie wie zufällig hervor. "Oh,   
hier seid ihr, ich habe euch schon gesucht." Sie setzte sich zwischen die   
Jungs und erntete zwei mißtrauische Blicke. 

Ranma: Die hat mir grade noch gefehlt.> "Was willst du?" 

Nabiki: "Ich dachte es würde euch interessieren das eure Klassenkameraden   
kurz davor sind eure Doppelidentität zu lüften. Ihr habt euch   
anscheinend zu auffällig verhalten." 

Ranma vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Auch das noch.> 

Jeremy: (mißtrauisch)"Sagst du uns das nur aus Freundlichkeit, oder hast   
du wieder finanzielle Hintergedanken?" 

Nabiki: "Jeremy, es ist immer wieder eine Freude mit dir Geschäfte zu machen.   
Kein langes Drumherumgerede, immer sofort auf den Punkt." 

Jeremy: "Was willst du?" 

Nabiki: "5000 Yen." 

Jeremy: "Vergiß es." 

Nabiki stand auf. "Wenn ihr nicht wollt..." Sie machte Anstalten wieder zu   
gehen. 

Ranma: "Warte, nicht so schnell. Erzähl doch erst mal was passiert ist." 

Nabiki: "Wie ich schon sagte, die anderen schöpfen Verdacht. Nicht ganz an   
der Wahrheit, aber die Hinweise verdichten sich, das ihr und eure   
weiblichen Alter Egos je eine Person sind." 

Jeremy: (höhnisch)"Und wie ich sie kenne hat sie auch schon eine Lösung für   
das Problem." 

Nabiki: "Allerdings. Gegen einen geringen Obolus von 5000 Yen bin ich bereit   
euch zu helfen." 

Ranma: "Wir sind einverstanden. Das Geld kriegst du aber erst wenn die Sache   
abgeschlossen ist." 

Jeremy wollte protestieren, aber Ranma hielt ihm den Mund zu. 

Nabiki: "Ausgezeichnet. Ich erwarte euch beide in einer halben Stunde im   
Dojo zur Fotosession." 

Ranma: (unsicher)"Hey, von Fotos hast du nichts gesagt." 

Nabiki: "Habe ich etwa vergessen das zu erwähnen? Ich brauche Bilder von euch   
beiden in jeder Form für eine Fotomontage. Und jetzt entschuldige   
mich, ich muß mir von Oneechan noch ihren Badeanzug ausleihen. Du   
kannst zwar meinen tragen aber Jeremy ist einfach zu groß dafür." 

Sie ging und ließ zwei überrumpelte Jungs zurück. 

Jeremy: "Das hast du mal wieder toll hinbekommen. Langsam solltest du doch   
begriffen haben, das du Nabiki nicht trauen kannst. Jetzt müssen wir   
auch noch Model für sie stehen. Hast du nicht gemerkt, das das nur   
eine ihrer Intrigen war?" 

Ranma: "Das ist nicht gesagt. Sie nutzt zwar aus wen sie kann, und verbiegt   
die Wahrheit, aber direkt Lügen tut sie nie. Wenn sie sagt das unser   
Geheimnis bald auffliegt, dann stimmt das auch." 

Jeremy: (grummelt)"Und was soll so schlimm daran sein? Soweit ich weiß hat   
es dich sonst einen Dreck gekümmert ob die Leute wußten das du den   
Fluch hast oder nicht. Was soll jetzt anders sein?" 

Ranma: "Der Unterschied ist das ich versuche eine vernünftige Beziehung zu   
Akane aufzubauen. Ich weiß nicht ob du es mitbekommen hast, aber   
durch ihr ständiges 'Ich hasse Jungs' geht in der Schule das Gerücht   
um das sie auf Mädchen steht.   
Was glaubst du was letztes Mal passiert ist als herauskam, das sie   
mit einem Jungen verlobt ist der sich in eine Frau verwandelt? Ja,   
genau das. Und das war für unsere Beziehung nicht grade förderlich.   
Diesmal will ich es besser machen, und das heißt, das mein Fluch   
geheim bleibt. Und deswegen gehen wir gleich zu Nabiki, klar?" 

Jeremy ließ den Mund offen stehen und nickte. So einen Plan hätte er von   
Ranma nie erwartet. Er scheint sich tatsächlich ernsthafte Gedanken darüber   
gemacht zu haben. Natürlich wird Akane ihm die Schuld geben wenn die anderen   
denken sie wäre lesbisch. Daran habe ich nie gedacht.> Dann fiel ihm etwas   
anderes ein. 

Ranma runzelte die Stirn als sein Freund plötzlich anfing mit den Kopf gegen   
die Wand zu schlagen. "Was machst du da? Tut das nicht weh?" 

Jeremy: "Ich Idiot. Weißt du wer an den Gerüchten Schuld ist? Ich." 

Ranma schaute verwirrt. 

Jeremy: "Was glaubst du wie ich Tatewaki dazu gebracht habe, das er Akane in   
Ruhe läßt? Ich habe ihm erzählt, das sie lesbisch und in deine   
weibliche Seite verliebt ist." 

Ranma: "Du Idiot. Genau das wollte ich dieses Mal verhindern." 

Jeremy setzte sich auf den Boden und stützte das Kinn in die Hände. "Ich bin   
SO blöd. Ich hätte von Anfang an daran denken sollen. Ich muß mir endlich   
klar werden, das ich nur Bruchstücke aus deinem Leben kenne. Arrgh!" Er raufte   
sich die Haare. 

Ranma: "Krieg´ dich wieder ein. Ohne dich ist das Gleiche auch passiert.   
Außerdem löst Nabiki schon das Problem für uns. Aber frag´ mich das   
nächste Mal, bevor du wieder sowas anstellst."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Der Teil mit den Fotos von Ranma und Jeremy als Jungs verlief erstaunlich   
schnell. Ob es jetzt daran lag das es einfach leichter war Jungs zu   
fotographieren, oder ob Nabiki das Rotwerden in der Gegenwart von zwei Jungs   
in String-Tangas nicht länger unterdrücken konnte, vermochte keiner zu   
sagen. 

Aber Nabiki hatte selber auf möglichst wenig Kleidung bestanden, angeblich   
damit 'man genau sehen kann, ob es sich um einen Jungen oder ein Mädchen   
handelt'. Ranma hatte das Gefühl, würde Jeremy nicht meinen das er etwas   
gutzumachen hatte, er hätte versucht Nabiki zu überreden, sie in normaler   
Kleidung abzulichten. Und Ranma würde ihm sogar zutrauen das er es geschafft   
hätte. 

Dann kam der unangenehme Teil. Ranma-chan hatte es am Schlimmsten erwischt,   
Nabikis Bikini gehörte zu der eher freizügigen Sorte. Jeremy-chan hatte mehr   
Glück, Kasumis Badeanzug war wesentlich weniger enthüllend, aber der   
Kommentar der ältesten Tendo "Das steht dir aber gut, das solltest du öfters   
tragen" trug nicht grade dazu bei ihn zu beruhigen. 

Das Fotoshooting fand im Dojo statt, und Nabiki wurde ihrer Rolle als   
Starfotograph wirklich gerecht. 

Nabiki: "So Ranma, jetzt halte deinen Arm so als würdest du ihn jemanden   
um die Hüfte legen." 

Ranma-chan: "So ungefähr?" 

Nabiki: "Nein, höher den Arm. So würde es aussehen als ob du deiner   
Jungenform an den Hintern greifst." 

Ranma-chan: "Aber da ist doch niemand neben mir." 

Nabiki: "Wenn ich später fertig bin, bist du selber neben dir. Halt, genauso   
den Arm lassen." 

~Klick-Blitz~ 

Nabiki: "So, jetzt dreh´ dich nach links und lehn´ dich etwas zurück. ...   
Nein, das andere links. ... Etwas freundlicher. ... Genauso bleiben." 

~Klick-Blitz~ 

Nabiki: "Sehr gut. Jeremy, würdest du mal-" 

Die Dojotür wurde aufgestoßen und Akane stürmte herein. "Ranma, was hast du   
wieder ... Huh? Äh, Ranma?" Ihr Ausdruck wechselte von Wut zu   
Fassungslosigkeit. "Wie siehst du denn aus?" 

Ranma-chan/Jeremy-chan: (deuten auf Nabiki)"Frag sie!" 

Akane wandte sich an ihre Schwester. "Oneechan, was hast du ..." Sie brach ab   
und sah wieder wütend zu Ranma-chan. "Hör auf mich abzulenken. Was hast du   
mit Ryoga gemacht?" 

Ranma-chan: "Was soll mit dem sein? Und wieso bin ich schuld?" 

Akane: "Ich habe mich nur kurz umgedreht, und dann war er weg. Ich bin mir   
sicher das du da was mit zu tun hast." 

Ranma-chan: "Habe ich nicht! Du kennst Ryogas Orientierungssinn. Außerdem   
war ich die ganze Zeit hier. Frag die anderen." 

Jeremy-chan: "Das kann ich bezeugen. (beruhigend) Hör mal, Akane, vielleicht   
ist Ryoga einfach nur nach Hause gegangen." 

Akane: "Hmm, na gut. Und ich dachte schon." 

Sie verschwand wieder. Nabiki sah ihr kopfschüttelnd hinterher. "Sie sollte   
ihr Temperament wirklich zügeln." 

Ranma-chan: (grummelt)"Vor allem sollte sie aufhören sich so unhübsch zu   
benehmen." 

Nabiki: "Und du solltest aufhören ihr ständig einen Grund dazu zu geben,   
Saotome." 

Ranma-chan: (genervt)"Ja ja, ist ja gut. Können wir jetzt weitermachen?" 

Nabiki: "Nein, ich denke ich habe genug Material zu arbeiten. Ihr könnte   
euch wieder umziehen. Aber wehe mein Bikini ist ausgeleiert." 

Sie ging, und Ranma-chan setzte sich seufzend auf den Boden. "Langsam aber   
sicher wird es immer mehr so wie es früher war. Zwischen mir und Akane.   
Ständig streiten wir uns." 

Jeremy-chan: "Ach was. Das kommt dir nur so vor." 

Ranma-chan: "Und jetzt muß ich mir auch noch Sorgen machen wegen meinem   
Fluch. Warum kann mein Leben zur Abwechslung nicht mal einfach sein?" 

Jeremy-chan: "Hey, das wird schon wieder, du mußt nur Vertrauen haben. Es war   
einfach etwas viel Streß in letzter Zeit. Was hältst du davon wenn   
wir zwei heute Abend mal was unternehmen? Das bringt dich auf andere   
Gedanken." 

############################################################################# 

Abends in Nerima.   
Die Sonne war untergegangen, die Straßen wurden nur noch von den Laternen und   
der sporadischen Neonreklame erhellt. Die meisten Menschen hatten sich in   
ihre Häuser zurückgezogen. 

Die meisten 'erwachsenen' Menschen. Für viele Jugendliche begann der Tag erst   
jetzt. Es war Freitagabend, die Woche war überstanden, die Schule hatte   
Pause. Die Teens und Twens hatten nur noch eine Sache im Kopf: Spaß, Alkohol   
und laute Musik. 

Naja, nicht alle. Manche konnten dem Trubel nichts abgewinnen und blieben   
lieber zu Hause. Manche hatten einen Wochenendjob und mußten morgen wieder   
früh raus. Manche zogen ein ruhiges Treffen mit Freunden dem groben Trubel   
der Disco vor. 

Und manche hatten diese Art von Leben nie kennengelernt. Zum Beispiel weil   
sie auf einer zehnjährigen Trainingsreise gewesen waren. 

Ranma stand auf dem großen Parkplatz der Disco und betrachtete das Gebäude   
mit gemischten Gefühlen. Der Schriftzug 'Möbius' flackerte in mehreren Farben   
an der Hauswand. Gedämpft klang der Bass nach draußen. Dutzende von jungen   
Menschen strömten auf den Eingang zu, und einige zwielichtige Gestalten   
trieben sich in den Schatten herum. 

Jeremy klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. "Hey, was ist los? Kneifen gilt nicht."   
Er hatte eine schwarze Jeans angezogen, dazu ein ebenfalls schwarzes   
enganliegendes T-Shirt. So gekleidet fiel er überhaupt nicht auf, als ob er   
hierher gehörte. 

Ranma hingegen stach mit seinem üblichen roten Chinahemd deutlich hervor.   
"Ich weiß nicht... Muß das sein? Ich fühl´ mich hier irgendwie nicht wohl." 

Jeremy: "Ach was. Es wird höchste Zeit, das du mal was anderes kennen lernst.   
Immer nur trainieren ist doch kein Leben." Er sog genießerisch die   
Luft durch die Nase ein und atmete tief aus. "Was hab´ ich das hier   
vermißt." 

Ohne weiter nach Ranma zu schauen ging er los. Ranma sah seinem Freund   
hinterher. Er kannte Jeremy nun schon eine ganze Zeit lang. Von einigen   
Ausbrüchen und einem manchmal etwas merkwürdigen Humor abgesehen war er   
eigentlich eine ruhige und zurückhaltende Person. 

Jetzt war er ganz anders. Sein Gesicht zeigte abfälliges Desinteresse, obwohl   
er sich eben noch gefreut hatte hier zu sein. Mit selbstsicheren Schritten   
ging er auf den Eingang zu, im Weg stehenden Leuten wich er grade soviel aus   
wie nötig, und manche schob er kurzerhand zur Seite.   
Ranma erkannte das sich Jeremy früher sehr oft in derartiger Umgebung   
aufgehalten haben mußte. Er schien sich genauso zu verhalten wie alle   
anderen. 

Als Jeremy den Eingang erreichte hatte ihn Ranma wieder eingeholt. Sie   
wollten gerade hineingehen als einer der Türsteher ihnen den Weg versperrte. 

Türsteher: "Hey, wo wollt ihr denn hin? Unter achtzehn ist hier kein Einlaß." 

Mit betont gelangweiltem Gesichtsausdruck drehte sich Jeremy langsam zu dem   
Bodyguard um. "Und wo ist das Problem? Wir sind 18, alle beide." 

Türsteher: "Ach ja? Dann zeig´ mal deinen Ausweis!" 

Jeremy verdrehte genervt die Augen und holte seine Brieftasche hervor.   
Zusammen mit einem 1000Yen-Schein gab er ihm seinen Ausweis. "Siehst du, da   
steht das wir 18 sind." 

Der Türsteher steckte das Geld ein und gab Jeremy seinen Ausweis wieder.   
"Alles klar, sieht so aus als ob du tatsächlich volljährig wärst. Rein mit   
euch." Er grinste dreckig und ließ sie rein. 

Drinnen im Vorraum hielt Ranma Jeremy an. "Wie bist du darauf gekommen das   
der bestechlich ist? Hast du bei Nabiki Unterricht genommen?" 

Jeremy: "Unsinn, die Typen sind alle gleich." 

Sie durchquerten den kleinen Vorraum, bezahlten hier den eigentlichen   
Eintritt, und betraten dann durch eine weitere Tür die Disco. 

Ranma verzog das Gesicht, als die volle Lautstärke nun ungedämpft an seine   
Ohren traf. "Was für ein Krach. Wie soll man das denn aushalten?" Fragend   
schaute er Jeremy an, doch dieser schien ihn gar nicht gehört zu haben. Mit   
einem Ziehen am Arm erreichte Ranma seine Aufmerksamkeit. "Wie hältst du das   
nur aus?" 

Jeremy sah ihn verständnislos an. Dann deutete er auf seine Ohren und   
schüttelte den Kopf. Ranma seufzte. 

Ranma: (schreit)"Das ist laut hier." 

Jeremy: (brüllt zurück)"Reine Gewöhnungssache. Später fällt dir das gar nicht   
mehr auf." 

Ranma verdrehte die Augen und steckte demonstrativ die Finger in die Ohren.   
Jeremy lachte und bedeutete ihm zu folgen. "Komm, wir gehen an die Theke, da   
ist es meistens etwas ruhiger." 

Ranma ging seinem Bruder hinterher und in das Gedränge der Tanzfläche hinein.   
Aufmerksam beobachtete er die Jugendlichen die hier rumhüpften, tanzen konnte   
man das nicht mehr nennen. Bis auf einige Ausnahmen waren alle in Schwarz   
gekleidet. Viele der Mädchen hatten bauchfrei, und eine besonders kaputte   
Typen waren im Gesicht weiß geschminkt und hatten sich die Augen schwarz   
ummalt, so das sie aussahen wie Zombies. 

An der Theke angekommen setzten sich beide auf die Barhocker. Jeremy machte   
den Wirt auf sich aufmerksam und wandte sich dann an Ranma. "Willst du auch   
ein Bier? Geht auf mich." 

Ranma: (kopfschütteln)"Ich trinke keinen Alkohol. Ist ungesund, macht dumm   
und schadet den Reaktionen." 

Jeremy: "Man muß nur seine Grenzen kennen." 

Ranma: (energisch)"Nein. Ich habe oft genug gesehen wie sich Pop zugekippt   
hat, und du siehst ja was aus ihm geworden ist." 

Jeremy: (grinst)"Okay. Was willst du dann, ´ne Cola?" 

Ranma nickte, und Jeremy wandte sich dem Wirt hinter der Theke zu. "Ein   
Blondes und ´ne Coke." 

Der Barkeeper gab das Gewünschte heraus. Jeremy nahm einen tiefen Zug, drehte   
sich der Tanzfläche zu und beobachtete das Treiben. 

Ranma: "Und was jetzt?" 

Jeremy: "Jetzt warten wir auf die Dinge die kommen."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


In einem anderen Teil der Disco. Etwas abseits der Tanzfläche, dort wo die   
Neonscheinwerfer im grellen Blitzlichgewitter flackerten. An einem der   
Stehtische lehnten zwei Mädchen, offensichtlich auf jemand oder etwas   
wartend.   
Beide waren in dem hier üblichen Schwarz gekleidet. Die eine hatte aber ein   
weißes Shirt an, und trug darüber eine dieser viel zu kleinen Lederjacken,   
die nicht nur in der Länge zu kurz waren und die man auch nie im Leben vorne   
zuknöpfen konnte. Sie hatte dunkelbraunes Haar, das ihr nicht ganz bis auf   
die Schultern reichte. Die Art in der sie immer wieder auf die Uhr sah und   
mit dem Fuß auf den Boden tippte zeigte, das sie mit schwindender Geduld auf   
etwas wartete.   
Das andere Mädchen hatte langes braunes Haar, welches ihr bis auf den Rücken   
fiel. Sie war nicht halb so ungeduldig wie ihre Kollegin, sondern eher   
amüsiert, und schien mit ihrem Blick irgend etwas in der Disco zu fixieren.   
Die Ähnlichkeit der beiden ließ vermuten das sie Schwestern waren. 

Mädchen1: (schaut auf die Uhr)"Fünf Minuten geb´ ich ihm noch. Wenn er dann   
nicht kommt bring´ ich ihn um." 

Das zweite Mädchen lachte und wandte sich zu ihrer Schwester um. "Krieg´ dich   
wieder ein, Hitomi. Mir fällt keine Gelegenheit ein wo Toji je pünktlich war.   
So sind Jungs eben." 

Mädchen1(Hitomi): "Hast ja recht. Eigentlich hätte ich es wissen sollen.   
~seufz~ Ich kann froh sein das du mitgekommen bist, Midori. Sonst   
würde ich hier alleine abhängen." 

Mädchen2(Midori): "Wozu sind Schwestern denn da? (schaut in die Menge) Aber   
wenn du Pech hast, stehst du wirklich gleich alleine da. Ich habe da wieder   
was im Auge..." 

Sie lächelte verführerisch und warf ihr langes Haar zurück. Dann sah sie   
wieder weg und ging in Positur. Aus den Augenwinkeln schaute sie aber immer   
noch in die gleiche Richtung. 

Hitomi: (kopfschütteln)"Ein neues Opfer, was? Midori, du bist unmöglich. Es   
wird Zeit das du einen festen Freund findest." 

Midori: "Damit ich dann die gleichen Probleme bekomme wie du mit Toji? Nein   
Danke, ich bin lieber frei und ungebunden." 

Hitomi: "Wenn du meinst. (neugierig) Sieht er denn wenigstens gut aus?" 

Midori: "Überzeug´ dich selbst. Er steht an der Bar, der lange Typ der so   
auffällig zu uns rüberschaut." 

Hitomi drehte sich einmal links zur Theke und sofort wieder zurück. "Den   
kenn´ ich, der geht in meine Parallelklasse. Heißt Jeremy und ist neu hier.   
Scheint aber ganz in Ordnung zu sein, und gute Noten schreibt er auch." 

Midori verdrehte in gespieltem Entsetzen die Augen. "Oje, mit Tatewaki in   
einer Klasse. Hoffentlich ist er nicht genauso irre wie euer   
selbstdeklarierter 'Oberschüler'." 

Hitomi: "Wieso? Du gehst doch mit Tatewaki´s Schwester auch in die gleiche   
Klasse und bist nicht durchgeknallt. Aber keine Bange, Jeremy ist ein   
ganz Ruhiger. Würde dir mal gut tun, zur Abwechslung mal mit einem   
vernünftigen Jungen auszugehen." 

Midori drehte sich wieder zur Theke und lächelte. Jeremy lächelte zurück und   
prostete ihr zu. Midori wandte sich wieder ihrer Schwester zu. "Eigentlich   
hatte ich ja den Kerl im roten Hemd im Visier, aber der beißt nicht an." 

Hitomi: "Das ist Ranma, Jeremy´s Bruder. Du hast sicher von ihm gehört, er   
hat letztens gegen das Goldene Paar von Kolkhoz gewonnen." 

Midori: (überrascht)"Was, 'der' war das? Wow ... Die zwei sehen gar nicht aus   
wie Brüder." 

Hitomi: "Jeremy wurde von den Saotomes adoptiert. Genau wie seine Schwester   
Jessica. Vor der solltest du dich aber in Acht nehmen, die ist   
lesbisch." 

Midori: "Solange ihr Bruder nicht auch verkehrtrum ist, kann mir das egal   
sein. Komm, wir reißen die zwei mal auf."   
  
  
  
  
  
  


Als er sah wie die zwei Mädchen auf ihn zukamen machte Jeremy ein zufriedenes   
Gesicht und wandte sich wieder seinem Bier zu. Unauffällig stubste er Ranma   
an. "He, wir kriegen Besuch. Versuch´ dich mal von deiner guten Seite zu   
zeigen, ja?" 

Noch bevor Ranma fragen konnte was er damit meinte, setzte sich ein   
kurzhaariges Mädchen auf den Hocker neben ihn. Gleichzeitig ließ sich ein   
Mädchen mit langen Haaren neben Jeremy nieder und begrüßte ihn. "Hi, wie   
geht´s? Ich bin Midori, und das da" Sie deutete auf das Mädchen neben Ranma   
"ist meine Schwester Hitomi." 

Jeremy: "Freut mich. Ich bin Jeremy, und der Antialkoholiker neben mir ist   
Ranma." 

Hitomi: "Ich hab´ euch hier noch nie gesehen. Seid ihr öfter im 'Möbius'?" 

Jeremy: "Nein, wir sind zum ersten Mal hier. Aber wenn die Stimmung hier   
immer so gut ist sicher nicht zum letzten Mal. Vor allem wenn man   
sich in so guter Gesellschaft befindet. Wollt ihr was trinken?" 

Midori/Hitomi: "Ja, gerne." 

Jeremy winkte dem Barkeeper zu, deutete auf die Mädchen und hielt zwei Finger   
hoch. Kurz darauf standen zwei weitere Bier auf der Theke. 

Midori nahm ihr Getränk und leerte es zur Hälfte. Dann stellte sie das Glas   
zurück und rutschte etwas näher zu Jeremy. "Und was macht ihr zwei hier so   
ganz alleine? Wartet ihr auf eure Freundinnen?" 

Jeremy nippte auch an seinem Bier um die Antwort etwas hinauszuzögern, dann   
lächelte er vielsagend. "Nein, wir sind beide solo. Warum?" 

Ranma fühlte sich ziemlich unwohl als er merkte wie Hitomi ihn daraufhin   
ansah. Er kannte diesen Blick bei Frauen, und er mochte ihn überhaupt nicht.   
"Naja, eigentlich ist es bei mir eher so das ich..." Er brach ab als er den   
Blick seines Bruders bemerkte. 

Jeremy hätte am liebsten mit seinem Kopf auf den Tresen geknallt. Wie konnte   
man nur so blöd sein? Ärgerlich blitzte er Ranma an. "Als ich dich das letzte   
Mal gefragt habe, hast du mit Händen und Füßen alles abgestritten." Er wandte   
sich Hitomi zu. "Ranma hat keine Freundin. Es gibt da zwar jemanden mit dem   
er sich gut versteht, aber da steckt nicht mehr dahinter." 

Hitomi nickte, lächelte etwas unsicher und trank ihr Bier aus. Midori tat es   
ihr gleich. Jeremy deutete auf die leeren Gläser. "Möchtet ihr noch eins?   
Oder wie wär´s mit einer Runde tanzen?" 

Midori streckte sich herzhaft und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. "Sicher, warum   
nicht? Aber erst müßt ihr meine Schwester und mich einen Moment   
entschuldigen, wir möchten uns vorher etwas frisch machen." 

Sie stand auf, blinzelte Jeremy einmal zu und verschwand dann in Richtung   
Damentoilette. Hitomi erhob sich auch und lächelte Ranma an. "Nicht   
weglaufen." Dann folgte sie ihrer Schwester. 

Als sie die Waschräume betrat stand Midori bereits vor dem Spiegel und kämmte   
sich durchs lange Haar. "Und, was hältst du von den Beiden?" 

Midori: "Definitiv ein guter Fang. Das sie verdammt gut aussehen ist auch   
nicht von Nachteil. Du scheinst an Ranma ja auch Interesse gefunden   
zu haben." 

Hitomi lehnte sich gegen die Wand und verschränkte die Arme. "Wenn Toji mich   
sitzen läßt, muß ich eben sehen wo ich bleibe." Sie machte ein enttäuschtes   
Gesicht. "Aber ich fürchte ich hab´ nicht viele Chancen. Wer immer meine   
Konkurrentin ist, es sieht aus als hätte sie schon gewonnen." 

Midori packte die Bürste weg und holte einen Lippenstift heraus. "Tja, die   
Besten sind immer am schnellsten weg. Aber du kannst es ja mal mit Jeremy   
versuchen." 

Hitomi: "Ich dachte den willst du selber?" 

Midori: "Heute Abend schon. Aber du kennst mein Motto: Schnell kennenlernen   
und schnell wieder vergessen." 

Sie schminkte sich die Lippen, preßte den Mund einmal zusammen und   
begutachtete kritisch ihr Werk. "Jeremy wäre wirklich ein guter Ersatz für   
Toji. Im Gegensatz zu dem respektiert er nämlich uns Frauen." 

Hitomi: "Wie kommst du darauf?" 

Midori packte den Lippenstift zurück in die Handtasche und fuhr sich noch   
einmal mit den Fingern durch die Haare. Dann drehte sie sich zu ihrer   
Schwester um. "Während der ganzen Zeit hat er nicht einmal auf meinen Busen   
gestarrt." 

Hitomi: (ungläubig)"Auf so etwas achtest du?" 

Midori: "Sicher. Wie soll ich meine Bekanntschaften denn sonst einschätzen?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jeremy sah den zwei Mädchen nach wie sie in der Toilette verschwanden.   
Grinsend stieß er Ranma an. "Hast du gemerkt, Hitomi steht auf dich. Bis   
jetzt läuft es prima." 

Ranma machte ein Gesicht wie drei Tage Regenwetter. "Ja, ich kann Akanes   
Hammer schon spüren." Dann wechselte sein Ausdruck von betrübt zu ärgerlich.   
"Was soll das überhaupt? Ich bin froh das ich keine ungewollten Verehrerinnen   
mehr hab´, und was machst du?" 

Jeremy: "Das hier ist doch was ganz anderes. Hier in der Disco ist das   
normal das man eine schnelle Bekanntschaft macht. Keiner erwartet,   
das da mehr draus wird." 

Ranma: (denkt einen Moment nach)"Du meinst, Hitomi wird danach nicht ankommen   
und mich als Freund beanspruchen?" 

Jeremy: "Natürlich nicht." 

Ranma: "Die zwei haben aber den Eindruck gemacht als wenn sie ernsthaft was   
wollten." 

Jeremy: "Das ganze ist nur ein Spiel. Sie versuchen uns zu verführen. Und   
wir wissen das und gehen deshalb darauf ein. Und sie wissen, das wir   
es wissen. (blickt Ranma an) Na gut, du vielleicht nicht." 

Ranma blinzelte und versuchte dem Gedankengang zu folgen. "Aber was für einen   
Sinn hat das ganze dann?" 

Jeremy seufzte, Ranma war wirklich weltfremd. "Der Sinn ist, das wir jetzt   
zwei hübsche Mädels als Gesellschaft haben." Er bemerkte das Midori und   
Hitomi aus der Toilette kamen und stand auf. "Jetzt hoch mit dir und auf die   
Tanzfläche, wir wollen die Damen doch nicht warten lassen." 

Er griff ihn am Arm und zog ihn hoch. Ranma sträubte sich. "Das ist das   
andere was ich dir noch sagen wollte. Ich kann nicht tanzen." 

Jeremy: (läßt ihn los)"Was?" 

Ranma: "Ich kann nicht tanzen. Hab´s nie gelernt. Ich habe zehn Jahre auf der   
Straße gelebt, was erwartest du?" 

Jeremy: "Du mußt auch nicht tanzen können. Schau dir an wie die anderen es   
machen und mach´s nach. Stell dir vor es wäre eine neue Kata. Und   
jetzt komm."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Draußen auf dem Parkplatz vor dem Möbius.   
Ein Motorrad brauste zwischen den Autos hindurch und kam mit kreischenden   
Reifen vor dem Gebäude zu stehen. Hastig stieg der Fahrer ab, setzte den   
Helm ab und hängte ihn an den Lenker, dann sprintete der Junge auf den   
Eingang zu. 

Er warf dem Türsteher einen schnellen Gruß zu und eilte dann in die Disco.   
Als er den Hauptraum betrat blieb er erstmal stehen, atmete tief ein und   
sah sich suchend um. 

Als er sich langsam in die Runde dreht kann man sein Gesicht erkennen. Es war   
Toji, Oberstufenschüler in Furinkan, und Anführer einer der Gangs dort. 

(Anm.d.Autors: Erinnert ihr euch noch an Toji? Er hatte seinen ersten Auftritt   
in Kapitel acht, als Nabiki ihn erpreßt hatte sich mal ein wenig um Jeremy   
zu 'kümmern'.) 

Toji ließ seinen Blick aufmerksam durch die Disco schweifen. Er hatte   
vorgehabt sich hier mit seiner Freundin zu treffen und es dann, wie üblich,   
wieder vergessen. Nun hoffte er das Hitomi, wie sonst auch, noch auf ihn   
gewartet hatte und sich noch irgendwo hier im Möbius befand. 

Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel als er seine Freundin an einem der   
Tische entdeckte. Das Lächeln gefror als er sah das sie nicht mehr alleine   
war. Irgend so ein Typ mit einem lächerlichen roten Hemd stand neben ihr. Das   
mochte zwar nicht viel bedeuten, aber dann schaute Hitomi diesen Kerl mit   
einem Blick an den sonst nur er, Toji, bekam. 

Er bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die Menge und wäre fast explodiert vor   
Eifersucht, als er sah wie Hitomi ihr Glas hob und mit dem Fremden anstieß.   
Mit blutrünstigen Gedanken näherte sich Toji weiter, und erstarrte dann   
mitten im Schritt als er erkannte mit 'wem' Hitomi dort zusammensaß. 

Natürlich kannte Toji Ranma Saotome. Und er hatte auch gesehen mit welcher   
Leichtigkeit Ranma Kuno besiegt hatte. Toji war zwar ein Schläger, aber er   
war nicht dumm, jedenfalls nicht so dumm um sich mit dem Jungen prügeln zu   
wollen der bis dato besten Kämpfer der Schule geschlagen hatte. 

Nein, mit Gewalt würde er hier nicht weiterkommen. Er mußte sich etwas   
anderes überlegen. Als Toji sich weiter näherte, fiel sein Blick auf Ranmas   
Getränk. Er grinste hinterhältig. Damit würde sich was machen lassen.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ranma hatte eine gute Zeit. Ihm gefiel zwar immer noch nicht die Art und   
Weise wie Hitomi ihn ansah, aber inzwischen hatte selbst er begriffen das   
dieses Treffen rein zwanglos war und ohne unangenehme Folgen bleiben würde.   
Er hatte von Smalltalk zwar keine Ahnung, aber dank seines Saotome-Charmes   
reichte oft auch nur ein Lächeln als Antwort. 

Er wandte sich wieder Hitomi zu und stutzte, als er sah das ihr Gesicht zu   
einer Maske aus Eis gefroren war. Ranma folgte ihrem Blick und sah wie Toji   
sich neben sie setzte. 

Hitomis Stimme war schneidend wie Glas. "Hallo Toji. Schön das du auch mal   
kommst." 

Toji schien etwas überrascht über den kühlen Empfang, dann versuchte er seine   
Unsicherheit mit einer 'Ich-bin-so-cool'-Einstellung zu überspielen. "Ja, der   
Verkehr, du weißt schon..." Er brach ab als er merkte das er keinen Erfolg   
hatte. "Okay, ich bin zu spät. Tut mir leid." 

Midori: (sarkastisch)"Oho, der große Toji gibt zu das er einen Fehler gemacht   
hat. Das ist ja mal was ganz neues." 

Toji sah sie stirnrunzelnd an, so als bemerkte er erst jetzt, das das langhaarige   
Mädchen auch hier war. Hitomis Schwester, die hat mir grade noch   
gefehlt.> "Halt´ du dich da raus. Wenn du selber eine feste Beziehung hast   
darfst du mitreden, sonst halt´ die Klappe." 

Midori legte ihren Arm um Jeremy und zog ihn zu sich heran. "Falls du es   
nicht bemerkt hast, ich 'habe' zur Zeit eine feste Beziehung." Toji   
ignorierte sie. 

Jeremy sah von einem zum anderen. Hitomi starrte Toji an, und Toji starrte   
Ranma an. Es roch nach Ärger. 

Toji baute sich großspurig vor Ranma auf. "Hör mal Kumpel, weißt du das du   
dich da an 'mein' Mädchen rangemacht hast?" 

Hitomi: (wütend)"Was heißt hier 'dein' Mädchen? Ich kann ausgehen mit wem   
'ich' will, erst recht wenn du mich sitzen läßt." 

Toji schien regelrecht zusammen zu schrumpfen. Abwehrend fuchtelte er mit den   
Händen. "Ja ja, sicher sicher. Ich verstehe nur nicht das du dir als Ersatz   
ausgerechnet so ein Weichei ausgesucht hast." Dabei deutete er auf Ranmas Glas. 

Im Verlauf des Abends hatte Ranma entschieden das er von Cola genug hatte,   
und war zu Mineralwasser gewechselt. Das hatte ihm zwar einen komischen Blick   
des Barkeepers eingebracht, aber daran störte er sich nicht weiter. Und nun   
tauchte ein anscheinend alter Bekannter von Hitomi auf und machte sich   
ebenfalls darüber lustig. "Wieso, was soll damit sein? Ich bin nun mal nicht   
scharf darauf mein Hirn mit Alkohol kaputt zu trinken." Ranma hatte wie   
üblich keine Ahnung von dem was hier vor sich ging. 

Toji: (hämisch)"Ooh, hat dir die Mami verboten was zu trinken?" 

Hitomi: (nimmt Ranma in Schutz)"Toji hör auf. Was er trinkt und nicht trinkt   
ist seine Sache." 

Toji: (abfällig)"Pah! Ich glaube eher das sich unser feiges Muttersöhnchen   
nur nicht traut Mami zu widersprechen." 

Ranma ballte die Faust. Hatte Toji ihn grade als Feigling bezeichnet? Er   
wollte aufstehen, aber Jeremy legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und   
schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Ranma beruhigte sich zwar nicht, blieb aber   
sitzen. 

Tojis Gesicht zeigte keine Regung, aber innerlich lachte er. Ranma auf die   
Palme zu bringen ist einfacher als ich dachte. Bald hab´ ich dich da wo ich   
will, ganz ohne Kampf.> Er schnaubte abfällig und wandte sich wieder Hitomi   
zu. "Wirklich, das du so eine Lusche mir vorziehst. Ein echter Mann würde   
etwas anderes trinken." 

Ranma stand so schnell auf das sein Stuhl nach hinten kippte. Er konnte es   
nicht ausstehen wenn man ihn als feige bezeichnete, und seit Jusenkyo war er   
etwas empfindlich was seine Männlichkeit anging. Toji hatte grade beides auf   
einmal in Frage gestellt. Wütend ging er in Kampfstellung. "Ich werde dir   
zeigen was ein echter Mann ist. Das klären wir hier und jetzt." 

Tojis Mundwinkel zuckten amüsiert. Genau das hatte er gewollt. Seine Stimme   
blieb ganz ruhig. "Jaja, wenn sie sich nicht anders zu helfen wissen werden   
sie immer gewalttätig." Er sah Ranma herausfordernd an. "Ich schlage vor wir   
klären das auf angebrachte Weise." 

Ranma wäre der letzte der eine Herausforderung ablehnen würde. "Nenne die   
Bedingungen." 

Toji konnte das Grinsen nicht länger unterdrücken. Er hatte schon so gut   
wie gewonnen. Er würde Ranma in einer Disziplin herausfordern, in er   
dieser auf keinen Fall gewinnen konnte. "Ein Wettrinken. Wer als letzter   
steht ist Sieger." 

Ranma: "Akzeptiert." 

Mit einem Satz war er an der Bar und schlug auf die Theke. "He, Wirt. Eine   
Flasche von dem Zeug für 'echte' Männer, aber zack zack!" 

############################################################################# 

Später, viel später an diesem Abend. Man konnte schon fast sagen, es war am   
nächsten Morgen. Zwei Gestalten gingen durch die verlassenen Straßen von   
Nerima. Das heißt, gehen tat nur Jeremy. Ranma war nicht mehr in der Lage   
dazu. 

Jeremy hatte Ranmas linken Arm um seine Schulter gelegt und stützte ihn so.   
Mit seinem freien Arm hielt er ihn an der Hüfte fest und schob ihn weiter   
vorwärts. 

Ranma taumelte mehr als er ging, und selbst wenn er nicht die ganze Zeit   
gelallt hätte, würde man merken das er sturzbetrunken war. 

Ranma: "Dem hab´ isches abbä jegeben, wat? Nu´ sach ma´, Scheremy, hab´   
isch jewonnen oddä net?" 

Jeremy klopfte ihm beruhigend auf die Schulter. "Ja Ranma, ~seufz~ du hast   
gewonnen. Du bist der Größte." Es hörte sich nicht sehr euphorisch an. 

Ranma stolperte einen Schritt vor und grölte vergnügt. "HA! Hat dissä kleene   
Scheißer doch jlatt jeglaupt, der könne mich besiejen." Er befreite sich aus   
Jeremys Griff und stieß die Faust in den Himmel. "Abbä Ranma Saotome is´   
unschlagbar. Hörs´ su, Scheremy? UNSCHLAGBAR!" 

Er fing an zu husten und brach zusammen. Jeremy hob ihn auf, stützte ihn, und   
machte sich wieder auf den Weg.   
Auch wenn es ihm unverständlich war, warum Ranma sich auf ein Wettrinken   
eingelassen mußte wenn er nie zuvor was getrunken hatte, so war er doch   
beeindruckt wie gut er sich gehalten hatte. 

Der ganze 'Kampf' hatte sich über 4,5 Flaschen hochprozentigen Alkohol   
hingezogen. Mit steinernen Gesicht hatte Ranma ein Pinnchen nach dem anderen   
heruntergekippt, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Irgendwann war Toji dann   
zusammengebrochen. Ranma hatte noch ein weiteres Glas geleert, das 'Victory'   
Zeichen gemacht, und dann stumpf mit der Stirn auf die Theke geknallt. 

Jeremy zog Ranma weiter hinter sich her und öffnete das Tor zum Grundstück   
der Tendos. Bevor er die Haustür aufmachte sah der ihn ernst an. "Jetzt reiß   
dich zusammen, Ranma. Die anderen schlafen alle, und so soll es auch   
bleiben." 

Ranma nickte mit glasigen Augen, und Jeremy zerrte ihn leise ins Haus.   
Natürlich blieb Ranma nicht ruhig. 

Ranma: (gröhlt)"Weischt du wie doll dat is ein Suhause su haben? Weischt du   
dat? Du weischt es net. Abbä ich sachs dir. Essis WUNDERBAR! Wenn du   
Zehn Jahre uffer S-s-s-trasse jelebt häddest, dann wüssest du wassich   
meine. Zehn Jahre ohne Suhause, dassis als wenn mpf mblr..." 

Jeremy hatte Ranma ein Kissen vor sein Gesicht gedrückt und den Redeschwall   
damit erfolgreich unterbrochen. Aber es war zu spät. Der grelle Schein einer   
Taschenlampe blendete Jeremy, dann ging das Hauptlicht an und Kasumi stand   
im Nachthemd am Fuß der Treppe. 

Kasumi: "Ranma-kun, Jeremy-kun? Was macht ihr denn hier mitten in der Nacht?   
(bemerkt Ranmas Zustand) Gute Güte, was ist denn mit dir passiert?" 

Ranma blubberte irgendeine unverständliche Antwort. Jeremy übersetzte.   
"Betrunken ist er. In der Disco hat ihn jemand zum Wettrinken herausgefordert   
und er war so blöd und-" 

Er wurde durch Akanes Auftauchen unterbrochen. Das Mädchen im gelben Pyjama   
sprang mitten ins Zimmer und schwang ein Kuno-ähnliches Holzschwert. "Wo ist   
der Einbrecher? Hat er schon was geklaut? Ich mach´ ihn platt." 

Kasumi: (beruhigt sie)"Es sind keine Einbrecher. Ranma und Jeremy sind nur   
wiedergekommen." 

Akane stellte das Bokuto beiseite und sah mißbilligend auf Jeremy. "Könnt ihr   
denn nicht leiser sein? Und überhaupt, wißt ihr wie spät es ist?" Sie ging   
zu Ranma und nahm ihm das Kissen vom Gesicht. Überrascht sah sie ihn an.   
"Was ist denn mit dir passiert?" 

Jeremy: "Der hat sich auf ein Wettrinken eingelassen, und jetzt-" 

Soun sprang mit einem Kampfschrein und gezogenem Katana ins Zimmer. "Niemand   
raubt dieses Haus aus solange ich hier bin. Wo sind die Unholde?" Mit seiner   
Zipfelmütze sah er wirklich lächerlich aus. 

Akane: "Geh wieder schlafen, Daddy. Es sind nur unsere Gäste." 

Verlegen steckte Soun sein Schwert wieder in die Scheide, dann fiel sein   
Blick auf Ranma. "Du siehst aber gar nicht gut aus, Junge. Bist du krank?" 

Jeremy fing zum dritten mal mit der Erklärung an. "Nein, nur betrunken. Er   
hat-" Und kam wieder nicht zum Ende. 

Genma polterte die Treppe runter. "Was soll der Radau? He, Ranma, wo warst   
du die ganze Nacht?" Er ging zu seinem am Boden liegenden Sohn und zog ihn in   
die Höhe. "Was ist denn das für eine Haltung? Stell dich gefälligst grade   
hin, wie es sich für einen Martial Artist gehört." Er stoppte, schnupperte   
an Ranma und wandte sich an Jeremy. "Hat er etwa was getrunken?" 

Jeremy: "Wie ich wiederholt versucht habe zu erklären, Ranma und ich waren   
in einer Disco und-" 

Genma hörte nicht weiter zu und schüttelte seinen Sohn an den Schultern. "Du   
hast also deinen Spaß gehabt? Warum hast du mich nicht mitgenommen? Was bist   
du nur für ein undankbarer Bengel?" 

Jeremy setzte sich hin und schmollte. Anscheinend kam er heute nicht dazu den   
Satz zu beenden. 

Ranma hatte inzwischen genug davon hin und her geschüttelt zu werden und stach   
seinem Vater mit dem Finger ins Auge. Genma heulte auf, und sofort war die   
Keilerei im Gange. Musabetsu Kakuto versus Drunken Boxing. 

Vom oberen Stockwerk konnte man Nabiki schreien hören. "Würde es den   
Herrschaften wohl was ausmachen etwas leiser zu sein? Es gibt in diesem Haus   
Menschen die wollen schlafen." Dann hörte man noch eine Tür knallen und es   
war wieder Ruhe. 

Jedenfalls so ruhig wie es sein kann wenn sich zwei Saotomes prügeln. Akane   
schien auch der Meinung zu sein das es genug war, sie zog ihren Hammer   
hervor und beendete den Streit auf ihre Weise. 

~Kla-Donk~ 

Genma ging mit einer großen Beule am Kopf zu Boden. Ranma sah auf seinen   
Vater, dann auf Akane die ihren Mallett wieder verschwinden ließ, und grinste   
leicht idiotisch. "Jupp, dassis Akane wie ich sie kenne. Hält irjentwie   
immer su mir. Aus jenau dem Grund lieb´ ich sie." 

Alle im Raum erstarrten. Akane sah Ranma mit großen Augen an. Ranma schien   
gar nicht bemerkt zu haben was er da grade gesagt hatte. Er preßte den   
Zeigefinger auf seine Nase, schielte, und grinste noch etwas idiotischer. 

Genma schien eine Art Spontanheilung durchgemacht zu haben. Mit einem Satz   
war er auf den Beinen und packte seinen alten Freund an den Händen. "Tendo,   
hast du das gehört?" 

Soun liefen die Tränen übers Gesicht. "Oh welch glücklicher Tag ist heute." 

Beide Väter setzten sich Partyhütchen auf und warfen Konfetti in die Luft.   
Dann hackten sie sich in den Armen ein und tanzten eine Runde Polka durchs   
Zimmer. "Die Schulen werden vereinigt. Die Schulen werden vereinigt." 

Akane sah von Ranma zu Soun, zu Genma, und wieder zu Ranma. Dann wurde sie   
ärgerlich, sie wollte nicht verheiratet werden. "das hat er doch nicht ernst   
gemeint. Daddy, Onkel Genma, bitte. Ranma ist sturzbetrunken." Doch ihr   
Flehen wurde nicht erhört. 

Genma: "Das muß gefeiert werden." 

Soun: "Ich kenne eine ausgezeichnete Bar." 

Genma: "Worauf warten wir noch?" 

Die zwei Idioten, ähm Väter stürmten aus dem Haus. Alle blinzelten. Dann   
schrie Akane Ranma an. "Du Trottel! Was mußt du den so einen Unsinn erzählen?   
Jetzt werden unsere Väter nicht eher Ruhe geben bis sie und verheiratet   
haben." 

Ranma sah Akane aus glasigen Augen an. Dann imitierte er Soun. "Bwäääh, du   
liebst mich nicht." Er nahm einen Zipfel seines Hemdes und schnäuzte laut   
hinein, dann blickte er wieder auf das kurzhaarige Mädchen.   
"Abbä ich liebe dich, Akanne. Ich lieb dich jetzt und werde es immer tun.   
Ich weiß nich wann es pas- pas- pas- ... geschehen is, abbä essis die   
Wahrheit." Er wedelte mit der Hand in der Luft herum. "Irjendwann als Ryoga   
dir die Haare abjeschnidden hat habichs begriffen." 

Akane: "Du bist noch viel betrunkener als ich dachte. Oneechan hat mir die   
Haare gekürzt, nicht Ryoga." 

Kasumi nickte zustimmend. Jeremy schwieg und dachte sich seinen Teil. 

Ranmas Stimmung hatte inzwischen wieder gewechselt. "Akaaaneleeein, du   
muuußt nicht traaaurig seeein, wir siiiiind dich wiiiiiieder daheeeeeim..."   
Es wurde mehr als deutlich das ein besoffener Ranma nicht singen konnte.   
Jeremy stopfte ihm kurzerhand wieder das Kissen ins Gesicht. 

Eine müde und sehr ärgerlich aussehende Nabiki kam die Treppe herunter.   
"Wißt ihr das ich euch wegen akustischer Umweltverschmutzung in Tatbestand   
mit seelischer Grausamkeit hinter Gitter bringen kann? Was macht ihr hier   
überhaupt?" 

Kasumi: "Ranma-kun und Jeremy-kun sind von einen Ausflug wieder   
zurückgekommen, und es sieht so aus als hätte Ranma-kun einen über   
den Durst getrunken." 

Nabiki sah auf Ranma. Der hatte noch immer das Kissen im Gesicht und mußte   
von Jeremy gestützt werden. Sie zählte zwei und zwei zusammen und kam wie   
üblich auf vier. "Ein bißchen beschwippst, was? Da weiß ich ein gutes Mittel   
gegen." 

Sie verschwand in der Küche und kam kurz darauf mit einem Eimer Wasser   
wieder. Jeremy fuchtelte hektisch mit den Armen. "Nein, tu´s nicht. Tu´s   
nicht. Tu´s -" 

~Platsch~ 

Jeremy-chan: "...nicht." 

Ranma-chan stöhnte hinter ihrem Kissen und kippte dann wie ein Brett nach   
hinten. Jeremy-chan griff sich plötzlich an die Stirn und begann zu   
schwanken. 

Kasumi trat näher und hielt sie fest bevor sie fallen konnte. "Jeremy-kun?   
Ist dir nicht gut?" 

Jeremy-chan stöhnte und blinzelte hektisch mit den Augenliedern. "Nein, es   
geht schon." Sie richtete sich auf und schaffte es grade stehen zu bleiben.   
"Es wird doch immer gesagt, Frauen vertragen Alkohol schlechter als Männer.   
Ich schätze das stimmt. Mann ist mir schlecht." 

Kasumi: (besorgt)"Soll ich etwas Wasser aufheizen?" 

Jeremy-chan winkte ab. "Nein nein, es geht schon. So kann ich wenigstens   
besser einschlafen. Und der da ist auch ruhig gestellt." Sie deutete auf die   
reglos daliegende Ranma-chan. "Wenn ihr mich jetzt entschuldigt, ich geh   
dann mal ins Bett. Gute Nacht." 

Sie beugte sich zu Ranma-chan hinab und schulterte das rothaarige Mädchen.   
Beinahe wäre sie unter dem zusätzlichen Gewicht zusammengebrochen, aber   
Jeremy-chan fing sich wieder und stolperte die Treppe rauf zum Gästezimmer. 

Akane schaute den Beiden mit gemischten Gefühlen hinterher. Einerseits war   
sie wütend, hatte Ranma sie doch in eine unpäßliche Situation gebracht. Sie   
war viel zu jung um zu heiraten. Andererseits fühlte sie sich irgendwie   
glücklich, als Ranma ihr gesagt hatte das er sie liebte. Gut, er war   
sturzbetrunken gewesen, aber hieß es nicht das besoffene Menschen die   
Wahrheit sagten?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Im Gästezimmer der Tendos hatte Jeremy-chan inzwischen ihre Schwester auf ihr   
Futon gelegt und angefangen ihr die Kleidung auszuziehen. "Wirklich, Ranma,   
wie kann man sich nur so gehen lassen? Als wenn du nicht schon genug   
Probleme hättest." 

Ranma-chans Chinahemd flog zur Seite, das Unterhemd folgte. Als Jeremy-chan   
begann ihr unsanft die Hose auszuziehen wachte sie wieder auf. 

Jeremy-chan: "Anstatt einfach nur so dazuliegen könntest du ruhig mithelfen.   
Und mach dich nicht so schwer." 

Ranma-chan murmelte etwas undeutliches und streckte die Beine aus. Die Hose   
rutschte, und Jeremy-chan setzte sich unsanft auf den Hintern. Kopfschüttelnd   
stand sie wieder auf. Scheiß Alkohol.> 

Nach ein paar Schwierigkeiten hatte Jeremy-chan den Rotschopf schließlich   
bis auf die Boxershorts entkleidet und schälte sich dann selbst aus ihren   
Sachen. Ranma-chan setzte sich auf, packte sich an den Kopf und stöhnte. 

Jeremy-chan: "Geschieht dir recht. Hoffentlich hast du vor dieser Art 'Kater'   
nicht genauso große Angst wie vor der anderen." 

Ranma-chan blinzelte, schüttelte ihren Kopf, dann sah sie mit merkwürdigen   
Blick auf die mittlerweile auch nur noch in Shorts gekleidete Jeremy-chan. 

Jeremy-chan: "Was ist? Was guckst du so?" 

Ranma-chan: (lallt)"Habisch dir schoma´ chesacht dat du verdammt jut   
auschiest?" 

Jeremy-chan riß zuerst die Augen auf, dann verzog sie angeekelt das Gesicht.   
"Hör auf so zu reden. Wir sind beide Jungs." 

Ranma-chan stemmte sich schwankend hoch auf die Füße, ohne den Blick von   
Jeremy-chan zu nehmen. Sie grinste wie blöde. "Für einen Jungen bischt du   
abba verdammt gut ausgeschtattet." 

Jeremy-chan: "Ach ja? Schau dich mal selber an." 

Ranma-chan blickte an sich herab und runzelte die Stirn. "So´n Shit. Ich   
hasse diesen Fluch." Sie nahm probeweise ihre Brüste in die Hände, und sah   
dann wieder zu der Blondine. "Hascht recht. Wir ham´ beide ganz schön dicke   
Dinger. Laß ma´ vergleichen." Sie stolperte vorwärts und streckte eine Hand   
nach Jeremy-chans Busen aus. 

Jeremy-chan konnte es nicht glauben. Mit ausgestreckten Arm hielt sie   
Ranma-chans Kopf und so das kleinere Mädchen auf Abstand. "Akane hatte recht.   
Du 'bist' ein Perverser." Sie gab ihr einen Schubs, und diese fiel wie ein   
Mehlsack um und auf ihr Futon. 

Jeremy-chan warf die Decke über sie. Ranma-chan wühlte noch etwas darunter   
herum, schließlich lag sie aber still.   
Das blonde Mädchen schüttelte noch mal ihren Kopf und ging dann zu ihrem   
eigenen Nachtlager. Sie kroch in ihr Futon, zog die Decke hoch, und war   
eingeschlafen kaum das ihr Kopf das Kissen berührte. 

############################################################################# 

Der nächste Morgen kam viel zu schnell. Sie befand sich in diesem   
Dämmerzustand, wo man nicht mehr schlief, aber auch noch nicht ganz wach war.   
Am Liebsten wäre sie wieder eingeschlafen, doch die frühen Strahlen der Sonne   
kitzelten sie in der Nase und sabotierten diesen Plan. Außerdem war es   
irgendwie viel zu warm unter ihrer Bettdecke. 

Jeremy-chan blinzelte träge, öffnete einen Spaltbreit die Augen, und sah   
rot. Verwirrt machte sie die Augen ganz auf. Nachdem sich ihre Sicht   
scharfgestellt hatte sah sie immer noch rot. Rote, ungekämmte Haare, die   
hinten zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden waren. 

Ranma-chans Haare, welche sie in der Nase kitzelten, anstelle der   
Sonnenstrahlen wie Jeremy-chan anfangs vermutet hatte. Jetzt wußte sie auch   
warum es zu warm unter ihrer Decke war. 

Das blonde Teilzeitmädchen hob den Kopf und sah sich im Raum um. Ranma-chans   
Futon war zerwühlt und leer, Genmas Futon schien unbenutzt. Sie schlug die   
Bettdecke zurück und blickte stirnrunzelnd auf den Rotschopf, welche dicht   
neben ihr lag und immer noch schlief. 

Jeremy-chan: Akane hatte wirklich recht, er 'ist' ein Perverser. Erst   
betrinkt er sich, und dann steigt er zu dem nächstbesten Mädchen   
in die Kiste. Er kann froh sein das er momentan selbst eins ist,   
sonst ...> "He, Ranma, wach auf!" 

Ranma-chans einzige Reaktion bestand aus einem undeutlichen Murmeln.   
Jeremy-chan seufzte, beugte sich vor und säuselte ihr ins Ohr. "Ranma,   
Darling, auf-wa-chen." 

Ranma-chan kuschelte ihr Gesicht zwischen Jeremy-chans Brüste, machte sonst   
aber keine Anstalten der Aufforderung nachzukommen. 

Jeremy-chan: Na gut. Ich kann auch anders.> "Miau!" 

Ranma-chan: (springt auf)"NEKO DA!" 

Die Saotome-'Halte-dich-an-der-Decke-fest-und-hoffe-das-keiner-Hochschaut'-   
Technik zu beobachten ist äußerst interessant. Ranma-chan hing wie Spiderman   
mit dem Kopf nach unten an der Decke und sah sich panisch im Zimmer um. Als   
sie keine Katze entdecken konnte ließ sie sich fallen, landete auf   
Jeremy-chans Schlaflager und ließ sich im Schneidersitz nieder. 

Ranma-chan: (humorlos)"Ha ha, sehr witzig." 

Sie sah sich ein weiteres Mal im Zimmer um. "Wie bin ich überhaupt hier hin   
gekommen? Ich kann mich gar nicht mehr daran erinnern was gestern in der   
Disco passiert ist." Sie stockte, schaute auf den Platz wo sie saß, dann   
auf Jeremy-chan. "Und wieso schlafe ich in deinem Futon?" 

Jeremy-chan: "Die Antwort auf deine letzte Frage wüßte ich auch gerne. Was   
den Rest angeht ... Im Möbius hast du dir ordentlich einen hinter   
die Binde gekippt, hier im Dojo alle aufgeweckt mit deinem Geschrei,   
dich mit deinem Vater geprügelt, und Akane gesagt das du sie liebst.   
Als Nabiki uns dann eine kalte Dusche verpaßt hat, hat dir das den   
Rest gegeben." 

Es folgte ein Moment Stille. 

Ranma-chan: "Kannst du den vorletzten Punkt noch mal wiederholen?" 

Jeremy-chan: "Du hast Akane erzählt das du sie liebst." 

Ranma-chan vergrub verzweifelt ihr Gesicht in den Händen. "Oh Gott." Durch   
ihre Finger schielte sie zu Jeremy-chan auf. "Wer hat das alles mitbekommen?" 

Jeremy-chan: "Alle. Ich denke das ist auch der Grund warum dein Vater nicht   
hier ist. Er ist mit Soun noch feiern." 

Ranma-chan sackte nur noch weiter in sich zusammen. "Ich bin verratzt. Jetzt   
kann niemand mehr verhindern das baka Oyaji mich mit Akane verlobt. Und das   
wird sie derart auf die Palme bringen das sie nur noch mehr in Ryogas Arme   
getrieben wird." Sie sah aus wie ein Häuflein Elend. 

Jeremy-chan klopfte ihr tröstend auf die Schulter. "Hey, das regelt sich   
schon. Bei Genma hast du wahrscheinlich recht, aber bei Akane wäre ich mir   
nicht so sicher." 

Ranma-chan: (betrübt)"Nett von dir das du versuchst mich aufzuheitern." 

Jeremy-chan schwieg. Aber es könnte sein das Ranma seine Probleme mit   
Akane, völlig unbeabsichtigt, grade selbst gelöst hatte. Oft brauchte es   
nur ein wenig Ehrlichkeit um Beziehungsprobleme zu lösen.   
  
  
  
  
  


Akane hatte ihre Jogging-Runde heute morgen wirklich gebraucht. Einfach nur   
laufen und sich den Wind um die Nase wehen zu lassen, ohne viel dabei zu   
denken. Es half ihr einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen, letzte Nacht hatten ihre   
Gedanken sie nicht zur Ruhe kommen lassen. 

Sie lief durch ihren Vorgarten und ums Haus herum zum Dojo. Als sie an der   
Veranda vorbeikam stoppte sie mitten im Schritt. Dort auf der Terrasse saßen,   
aneinander gelehnt und schnarchend, ihr Vater und Saotome Senior. 

Akane: Typisch Männer, trinken bis der Arzt kommt.> "He, Daddy, wach auf!" 

Keine Reaktion. 

Akane: "DAD!" 

Soun schlug die Hände an die Schläfen und stöhnte. "Owwww ... Akane. Willst   
du mich umbringen? Schrei doch nicht so." 

Akane: (ungeduldig)"Was machst du hier? Hast du wieder deinen Schlüssel   
vergessen oder warum schläfst du nicht in deinem Bett? Was sollen   
denn die Nachbarn denken?" 

Soun rutschte in eine bequemere Position und lehnte sich wieder an seinen   
alten Sparringspartner. "Natürlich habe ich an den Schlüssel gedacht. Aber   
wenn ihr die Haustür versteckt während ich weg bin, wie soll ich dann   
reinkommen?" Er schloß die Augen und winkte seine Tochter weg. "Jetzt sein   
ein liebes Mädchen und laß mich schlafen. Daddy geht es nicht so gut." 

Akane rümpfte die Nase und ging ins Haus in die Küche. Dort war Kasumi schon   
fleißig am arbeiten, und ihre andere Schwester saß müde am Küchentisch und   
hielt sich krampfhaft an einer Tasse Kaffee fest. 

Kasumi: "Ohayo Imutochan, wie war deine Runde?" 

Akane: "Wie üblich." 

Sie ging zum Kühlschrank, holte eine angebrochene Packung Fruchtsaft heraus   
und kippte das kühle Naß hinunter. 

Kasumi: "Akane, bitte. Wozu haben wir Gläser? ... Ich glaube ich schaue mal   
nach wie es Vater geht." 

Sie verließ das Zimmer. Akane goß sich den Rest des O-Saftes in eine Tasse,   
warf die leere Packung weg und setzte sich zu Nabiki an den Tisch. 

Akane: (leicht sarkastisch)"Gut siehst du heute aus. Wie das blühende Leben." 

Nabiki hob den Kopf und schielte ihre Schwester an. "Als wenn du mehr Schlaf   
bekommen hättest." 

Akane trank einen Schluck und drehte die Tasse unschlüssig in den Händen.   
"Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht. Ich glaube ich hatte diese Nacht weniger Ruhe   
als du." 

Die mittlere Tendo-Schwester leerte ihren Kaffee und versteckte sich hinter   
dem Börsenteil der Zeitung. 

Akane: (nachdenklich)"Weißt du, ich habe nachgedacht. Über Jungs im   
Allgemeinen. Und über das was Ranma gestern gesagt hat...." 

Nabiki schielte über den Rand der Zeitung hinweg. 

Akane: "Glaubst du ... glaubst du, er hat das ernst gemeint? (leise) Das er   
mich liebt?" 

Nabiki faltete den Nippon-Index zusammen und sah sie mißtrauisch an. "Okay,   
wer bist du und was hast du mit meiner Schwester gemacht?" 

Akane: "Nabiki! Ich meine das ernst." 

Nabiki: (skeptisch)"Und was ist aus der 'Ich-hasse-alle-Jungs'-Akane   
geworden?" 

Akane fingerte nervös an ihrer Tasse herum und vermied es Nabiki anzusehen.   
"Ich weiß nicht. Ich glaube immer noch das Jungs Perverse sind, aber ...   
vielleicht gibt es Ausnahmen?" 

Nabiki griff Akanes Hand und sah ihr ernst in die Augen. "Du weißt in welche   
Gefahr du dich begibst? Dieses idiotische Saotome-Tendo-Versprechen hängt   
noch immer wie eine Guillotine über unseren Köpfen. Wenn du irgendwelche   
Hinweise gibst das du Ranma magst, egal ob wahr oder nicht, dann bist du   
schneller mit ihm verheiratet als ich Geld aus Kuno-chan pressen kann."   
Sie warf einen ärgerlichen Blick in die Richtung, in der sich das Gästezimmer   
befand. "Vor allem nachdem, was der Trottel gestern Nacht von sich gegeben   
hat." 

Akane nickte langsam. Nachdenklich zog sie mit ihrem Finger das Muster der   
Tischdecke nach. Beide Schwestern schwiegen eine Weile. 

Akane: "Was hältst du von ihm?" 

Nabiki: "Wem?" 

Akane: "Ranma." 

Nabiki: "Willst du eine ehrliche Antwort?" 

Akane nickte. 

Nabiki: "Vom Aussehen wirst du lange suchen müssen bis du was besseres   
findest. Ranma gehört definitiv zu der Gruppe 'Traumtyp'. Auf der   
anderen Seite ist er arrogant und unüberlegt. Er nimmt das Leben zu   
leicht und wird es wahrscheinlich nie zu etwas bringen. Nicht das er   
dumm ist, im Gegenteil, manchmal glaube ich das mehr in ihm steckt   
als er zeigt. Aber er ist so naiv und unwissend, da macht das keinen   
Unterschied. Wenn du einen guten Rat willst, laß die Finger von ihm.   
Nimm statt dessen Jeremy." 

Der letzte Teil der Antwort überraschte Akane. "Wie kommst du denn jetzt   
darauf?" 

Nabiki: "Du wirst nicht drum herum kommen später einen Saotome zu heiraten.   
Und von zwei Übeln wählt man immer das Kleinere. Bei Jeremy besteht   
nämlich die Chance das er irgendwann wieder dorthin verschwindet   
wo er hergekommen ist." 

Akane: (ärgerlich)"Wer sagt das 'ich' einen Saotome heiraten muß? Du steckst   
genauso in der Sache drin." 

Nabiki stand auf und ging zur Tür, drehte sich aber noch mal um. "Tut mir   
leid, Imutochan, aber wenn ich einmal heirate wird es ein 'reicher' Mann   
sein. Und im Moment fällt nur Kuno-chan in diese Kategorie." Dann verließ   
sie den Raum und ließ eine halb verwirrte, halb ärgerliche Akane zurück.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ranma saß im Dojo, in seiner Meditationsposition, und dachte nach. Wenn es   
stimmte, was Jeremy erzählt hatte und er verkündet hatte, das er Akane   
liebte, dann war er in Schwierigkeiten. Nicht das es schlimm war das er das   
gesagt hatte, das Problem war das sein Vater es mitgehört hatte. 

Und so wie der alte Idiot mit Soun auf der Veranda rumgehangen war, hatten   
beide das Ereignis schon reichlich begossen. Ranma fühlte sich gar nicht gut.   
Als wenn es nicht reichen würde das sich Ryoga zwischen mich und Akane   
schiebt, jetzt wird Pop mich sicher mit ihr verloben. Und dann wird Akane   
wieder derartig sauer werden, das ich jede Hoffnung auf eine friedliche   
Beziehung mit ihr vergessen kann. Es ist zum davonlaufen.> 

Seine Gedanken wurde unterbrochen als jemand ins Dojo kam. Er spürte wie   
das Objekt seiner Überlegungen sich näherte und neben ihn setzte. 

Akane: "Ranma? Kann ich dich einen Moment sprechen?" 

Ranma: (unhöflich)"Jetzt nicht." 

Akane: "Aber-" 

Ranma öffnete die Augen und sah sie genervt an. "Ich sagte: Jetzt nicht.   
Siehst du nicht das ich am nachdenken bin?" 

Akane war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen von der ruppigen Antwort, ließ sich   
aber nicht so leicht entmutigen. "Bitte Ranma, es ist wirklich wichtig für   
mich." 

Ranma: "Verdammt, Akane. Meine Probleme sind auch wichtig, würdest du mich   
also BITTE in Ruhe lassen?" 

Ärger stieg in ihr auf, aber Akane zwang ihn zurück. Sie wollte erst ihre   
Frage loswerden. "Es geht um das was du gesagt hast, das du mich liebst,   
und das-" 

Innerlich verdrehte Ranma die Augen. Er hatte gewußt das ihm der Satz   
Schwierigkeiten bereiten würde. Mit einem Satz sprang er auf die Beine und   
unterbrach so Akane. "Hör zu, was ich gesagt habe tut mir leid, und ich   
werde das Mißverständnis mit deinem und meinem Vater klären. Du brauchst dich   
nicht aufzuregen, du wirst nicht mit mir verlobt." 

Akane war geschockt. "Mi- Mißverständnis?" 

Ranma: "Was dachtest du denn? Ich war sturzbetrunken. Wahrscheinlich hätte   
ich sogar einer 300 Jahre alten Mumie erzählt das ich sie liebe." 

[In diesem Augenblick, im fernen China, mußte Cologne heftig niesen.] 

Akane: Für ihn war es nur ein Mißverständnis. Er hat es nicht ernst gemeint.   
Aber warum bin ich dann traurig?> "U-und ich dachte..." 

Ranma sah einen enttäuschten Ausdruck in Akanes Gesicht. Kurz wunderte er   
sich darüber, sie hätte doch eigentlich erleichtert sein sollen. Dann machte   
sich sein altes Talent wieder bemerkbar: Die eigenen Gefühle ignorieren und   
das Unpassenste sagen. 

Ranma: "Du dachtest was? Das ich dich lieben würde? Was gibt dir denn die   
Idee? Als wenn ich jemanden wie dich lieben könnte. Ich meine, schau   
dich doch mal an, wie du schon aussiehst. Du bist flach wie ein   
Brett, hast einen fetten Hintern, Speckrollen in der Tailie, einen   
Sexappeal von minus Achzig-" 

~Kapowie~ 

Akanes Faust traf, und sie traf hart auf Ranmas Gesicht. Dieser wurde quer   
durchs Dojo geschleudert. "ALS WENN DU DAS BEURTEILEN KANNST." 

Ranma stand wieder auf und sah hochnäsig zu dem wütenden Mädchen. "Und ob ich   
das kann. Ich sehe jeden Morgen meine und Jeremys weibliche Seite, und mann   
was sind wir heiße Schnitten." Er zog sein Augenlid herunter und streckte   
die Zunge raus. 

Akane: "BAKA HENTAI!" 

Ranma: "MACHO CHICK!" 

Den Rest kann man sich denken. Kurze Zeit später war wieder ein F.U.M.A.   
unterwegs. 

(Anm.d.Autors: F.U.M.A.: Flying Unidentified Martial Artist) 

Akane sah schwer atmend durch das Loch in der Dojodecke. Dann beruhigte sie   
sich wieder, und je mehr die Wut verflog desto größer wurde die Enttäuschung.   
Nabiki hatte recht, ich sollte die Finger von Ranma lassen. Er ist nur ein   
Idiot.> Sie straffte sich und wischte verstohlen eine Träne aus dem   
Augenwinkel. Ich werde ihren Rat befolgen und mal mit Jeremy über diese   
Verlobungsgeschichte reden.> 

Ranma derweil befand sich wieder auf dem Boden der Tatsachen. Er war mit dem   
Kopf voran auf einem Betonpfosten gelandet. So stand er jetzt immer noch,   
kopfüber, Arme verschränkt, Beine angewinkelt, und überlegte was er schon   
wieder falsch gemacht hatte.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


Nabiki ging grade die Treppe hinunter als ihr Akane entgegen kam. Als ihr   
eine 'sehr ärgerlich aussehende' Akane mit einem Eimer Wasser entgegen kam. 

Nabiki: "Und, hatte ich recht mit Ranma?" 

Akane stapfte mit einem "Klappe halten" an ihrer Schwester vorbei und betrat   
ohne zu klopfen das Gästezimmer. 

Akane: (forsch)"Jeremy? Ich muß mit dir reden." 

Jeremy saß mit dem Rücken zur Tür auf dem Futon und las in einem dicken Buch.   
Noch bevor er Akane den Kopf zuwenden konnte traf ihn ein Schwall kaltes   
Wasser, und er spürte wie sein Körper in die andere Form gepreßt wurde. 

Jeremy-chan wischte sich durchs Gesicht und sah Akane fragend an. "Wofür war   
denn das?" 

Akane stellte den Eimer zur Seite. "Tut mir leid, aber im Moment kann ich   
keine Jungs mehr sehen." Ihrem Tonfall nach tat es ihr absolut nicht leid. 

Jeremy-chan klappte das Buch zu. Aha. Da hat wieder jemand geredet bevor er   
gedacht hat.> Sie wandte sich Akane zu und rutschte in eine bequeme Position.   
"Wie kann ich dir helfen?" 

Akane ließ sich Jeremy-chan gegenüber auf den Boden nieder und warf einen   
fragenden Blick auf das Buch. "Wozu ließt du im Telefonbuch?" 

Jeremy-chan: "Ich suche jemanden. Aber wieso kommen wir nicht zum Thema?" 

Akane nickte. "Wie denkst du über die Vereinigung der Schulen des Musabetsu   
Kakuto Ryu?" 

Jeremy-chan: "Arrangierte Verlobungen sind etwas aus der Mode gekommen. Ich   
möchte wissen was Genma und dein Vater geraucht haben als sie das   
ausgeheckt haben." 

Akane: "Nein, nicht so. Ich meine ob du im Ernstfall die Sache durchziehen   
würdest? Dich mit einer von uns zu verloben? Schließlich trägst du   
auch den Namen Saotome." 

Sie hatte die Worte neutral hervorgebracht, doch innerlich hatte sie Angst.   
Was ist wenn er Ja sagt? Wenn er nur auf so eine Gelegenheit gewartet hat?   
Was ist wenn er mich wählt? Was ist- > Aber ihre Befürchtungen waren   
grundlos. 

Jeremy-chan sah sie mit aufgerissenen Augen an, dann lachte sie lauthals.   
"Du weißt das ich nicht wirklich ein Saotome bin. Ich komme nicht einmal aus   
dieser Welt. Irgendwann wird der Tag kommen, da werde ich wieder nach Hause   
gehen. Abgesehen davon, was fragst du das mich und nicht Ranma?" 

Akanes Gesichtsausdruck verdüsterte sich drastisch. "Ich will diesen Namen   
nicht hören. Er ist ein egoistischer Idiot. Ich hasse ihn!" 

Jeremy-chan: "Laß mich raten: Du hast ihn das Gleiche gefragt wie mich, er   
hat alles abgestritten, hat deine Figur beleidigt und damit geprotzt   
wie hübsch seine Jusenkyo-Form dagegen ist. Stimmt das?" 

Akane: (mißtrauisch)"Hast du gelauscht?" 

Jeremy-chan: "Nein, aber ich kenne Ranma. Und ich kann dir versichern, er   
meint es nicht so." 

Akane: (nicht überzeugt)"Er schien mir ziemlich ernst damit gewesen zu sein." 

Jeremy-chan stand auf und nahm Akane bei der Hand. "Komm mit." Sie zog sie   
aus dem Zimmer auf den Flur, zur Garderobe. "Hier, schau dich an. Und dann   
sag mir ob du häßlich bist." 

Akane sah auf ihre Reflexion im Spiegel. 

Jeremy-chan: "Du bist eines der hübschesten Mädchen das ich kenne. Und das   
meine ich ernst. Es ist- (stockt kurz und schaut verlegen) Darf ich   
mich wieder zurückverwandeln? Ich komme mir blöd vor wenn ich dir als   
Mädchen Komplimente mache." 

Akane sah sie verwirrt an. "Huh? Wieso zurück?" Dann erst fiel ihr ein das   
Jeremy-chan ja in Wirklichkeit ein Junge war. Sie schlug sich mental vor   
die Stirn, wie sie so etwas nur vergessen konnte. Dann merkte sie das   
Jeremy-chan noch immer auf eine Antwort wartete. "Achso, ja. Natürlich." 

~Twipp~ 

~Platsch~ 

Jeremy: "Nimm zum Beispiel die ganzen Jungs die dich jeden Morgen angegriffen   
haben. Glaubst du die hätten sich so viel Mühe gegeben wenn du es   
nicht wert gewesen wärst?" 

Akane wandte sich ärgerlich vom Spiegel ab und sah Jeremy an. "Du mußt mich   
nicht trösten, ich weiß selber das ich nicht häßlich bin. Das zeigt nur das   
dieser Baka Hentai keinen Geschmack hat. Es ist nur ..." Sie stoppte, seufzte   
und ließ die Arme hängen. "Ich werde einfach nicht schlau aus ihm. Einerseits   
macht er einen netten Eindruck, im nächsten Moment tut er so als ob ihn das   
alles nichts angeht. Zuerst sagt er das er mich liebt, und nun so etwas. Ich   
verstehe euch Jungs einfach nicht." 

Jeremy schmunzelte. Er hatte die Frauen auch nie verstanden, und daran hatte   
selbst sein Fluch nichts geändert. Er sah Akane an. "Egal was Ranma gesagt   
hat, ich weiß das er dich sehr gerne hat. Er kann es nur nicht zugeben, und   
sein Vater hat ihm irgendwann mal eingeredet das Gefühle ein Zeichen von   
Schwäche sind.   
Aber glaub mir, wenn es darauf ankommt, Ranma würde mit bloßen Händen gegen   
einen Gott kämpfen um dich zu retten." 

[Saffron saß grade zu Tisch als er ein gewaltiges Kribbeln in seiner Nase   
aufsteigen spürte. Nur mit äußerster Willensanstrengung unterdrückte er es.] 

Akane: (unsicher)"Glaubst du wirklich?" 

Jeremy: (überzeugt)"Ich glaube es nicht nur, ich 'weiß' es." 

[Der Phönixmensch nieste so stark das er 'aus Versehen' die Zimmereinrichtung   
in Asche verwandelte.] 

Akane nickte langsam und biß sich auf die Lippen. "Ich glaube ich muß noch   
mal darüber nachdenken." 

Sie wandte sich um und wollte gehen, aber Jeremy hielt sie zurück. "Warte,   
eine Frage hab ich noch." Akane blieb stehen und sah ihn an. "Ich bin doch   
auch ein Junge. Also warum redest du mit mir überhaupt über solche Dinge?" 

Akane: (schulterzucken)"Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht wegen dem was du grade   
gesagt hast. Irgendwie findest du genau die passenden Worte.   
Vielleicht auch weil Nabiki gesagt hat das du die bessere Wahl   
wärst." 

Auf Jeremys Stirn entstand eine steile Falte. Nabiki mal wieder.> Wenn er   
etwas überhaupt nicht brauchen konnte, dann war es das er Ranma Konkurrenz   
machte. Kopfschüttelnd sah er Akane an. "Akane, du bist eines der nettesten   
Mädchen die ich kenne, aber dafür bin ich wirklich der Falsche. Ich habe   
schon eine Freundin die bei mir zu Hause auf mich wartet, und ich liebe sie."   
Er legte Akane die Hand auf die Schulter und lächelte aufmunternd. "Und wenn   
Ranma das nächste Mal seinen Fuß wieder in den Mund steckt, ignoriere ihn."   
Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde grimmig. "Und jetzt knöpfe ich mir Nabiki vor.   
was hat die sich dabei gedacht, mich als die bessere Wahl darzustellen?" 

Jetzt war es an Akane zu schmunzeln. "Irgendwie hat sie ja recht. Du bist   
nett, überlegt, und nicht so unsensibel wie die anderen." Sie wehrte ab als   
Jeremy sie anstarrte. "Nein, ich weiß, du hast schon eine Freundin. In der   
Art will ich nichts von dir, ehrlich gesagt bin ich froh das du es genauso   
siehst. Aber du hast..." Sie suchte nach den passenden Worten. " ... etwas   
von einem großen Bruder oder so. Frag mich nicht wie ich darauf komme, ich   
hab einfach das Gefühl das ich dir trauen kann." Sie lächelte verschmitzt.   
"Ich glaube, deswegen mag dich Nabiki auch." 

Jeremy lachte humorlos. "Nabiki? Mich mögen? HA! Eher fängt Vegeta an   
Orchideen zu züchten." 

Akane verstand zwar nicht was er damit sagen wollte, aber sie wußte trotzdem   
was er meinte. Sie grinste. "Du hast recht, das einzige was Oneechan mag   
ist Geld." Sie wurde wieder ernst. "Aber immerhin respektiert sie dich, und   
das können nicht viele von sich behaupten." 

Jeremy: "'Respektieren' tu ich sie auch, aber das ist alles. Und vertrauen   
tu ich ihr nicht weiter als ich pinkeln kann ... als Mädchen." 

Fast gegen ihren Willen mußte Akane lachen. "Und das könnte schon zuviel   
sein. Aber du hast recht, ich werde Ranma noch eine Chance geben sich zu   
entschuldigen." Und er sollte eine 'gute' Entschuldigung parat haben.> Sie   
winkte ihm zu und ging dann die Treppe runter. 

Jeremy sah ihr nach und überlegte. Ich sollte mehr Abstand zu Akane nehmen.   
Das gefällt mir überhaupt nicht. Und als nächstes ist Nabiki dran.> 

Die Gelegenheit kam schneller als er dachte, als er eine Stimme hinter sich   
hörte. "Und wer ist Vegeta? Hört sich nach Gemüse an." 

Er drehte sich zu Nabiki um. "Eine Zeichentrickfigur. Du wirst ihn nicht   
kennen." Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. "Wieviel hast du gehört?" 

Nabiki verschränkte die Arme und sah ihn kühl an. "Alles. Und ich bekomme den   
Eindruck das du mit Dad und Onkel Saotome gemeinsame Sache machst, so wie   
du versuchst meine Schwester mit Ranma zu verkuppeln." 

Jeremy: "Ich halte von der Idee genauso wenig wie du. Aber wenn Ranma und   
Akane sich von alleine ineinander verlieben sollten, dann werde ich   
nicht zulassen das du sie wieder auseinander bringst." 

Nabiki faßte sich theatralisch ans Herz und äffte Jeremy nach. "Akane, Ranma   
liebt dich. Er würde einen Gott töten um dich zu retten." Ihre Stimme triefte   
vor Hohn. "Weißt du eigentlich wie bescheuert sich das anhört? Wahre Liebe,   
lächerlich." 

Jeremy ignorierte ihren sarkastischen Ton. "So lächerlich ist das gar nicht.   
Aber ich kann ja nicht verlangen das ausgerechnet 'du' etwas von Gefühlen   
verstehst. Im Gegensatz zu dir glaub ich daran, das es Menschen gibt die vom   
Schicksal füreinander bestimmt sind." 

Nabiki: "Schicksal mich am Arsch. Hör zu Saotome, und hör gut zu, denn ich   
sage es nur einmal. Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, aber ich 'habe'   
Gefühle, und zwar für meine Familie. Ich sorge mich um sie und ich   
will das sie glücklich sind. Und wenn Akane diesen lausigen   
Taugenichts heiraten sollte, dann wird sie es mit Sicherheit   
bereuen.   
Was kann man von so einem wie Ranma denn erwarten? Der bringt es   
doch höchstens zum Leiter eines Dojo, bestenfalls als Schauspieler   
in Kungfu-Filmen, aber wahrscheinlicher ist das er in der Gosse   
endet. Und dieses 'Schicksal' will ich meiner kleinen Schwester   
ersparen." 

Jeremy: "Okay, vielleicht hast du recht. Aber vielleicht auch nicht. Keiner   
kann in die Zukunft sehen. Aber selbst wenn, dann ist das noch kein   
Grund die Zwei auseinander zu bringen. Jeder muß seine eigenen   
Erfahrungen im Leben machen.   
Und es ist erst 'recht' kein Grund Akane mit 'mir' zu verkuppeln. Was   
denkst du dir eigentlich?" 

Nabiki nahm es mit Gelassenheit, das Jeremy immer lauter geworden war. Das   
machte es nur leichter für sie. "Wie ich schon zu Imutochan gesagt habe, du   
bist das kleinere von zwei Übeln. Außerdem wirst du sicherlich irgendwann in   
deine Welt zurückkehren, und dann sind wir dich los. Und jetzt wirst du   
aufhören Amor zu spielen, sonst ..." Sie ließ die Drohung hängen. Jeremy   
würde sicher anbeißen. 

Er tat es tatsächlich. "Sonst was?" 

Nabiki näherte sich ihm, verengte ihre Augen zu Schlitzen und senkte ihre   
Stimme. "Sonst wird es Daddy sicher freuen, wenn er erfährt das 'du' dich   
Bereit erklärt hast, dich mit Akane zu verloben." 

Jeremy riß die Augen auf und wich einen Schritt zurück. Augenblicklich   
schaltete sein Hirn auf Alarmstufe Rot. 

Nabiki sah ihn an wie die Katze den Kanarienvogel. Es war für sie eine   
Win/Win-Situation. Die einfache Möglichkeit war das Jeremy aufgab Akane und   
Ranma irgendwie näher zubringen.   
Die andere, fast noch bessere, Möglichkeit war das er sich querstellte. In   
dem Fall würde Nabiki dafür sorgen das er mit Akane verlobt werden würde.   
Dann würde nicht nur Akane ihn hassen, sondern Ranma ebenfalls, wo sich   
letzterer scheinbar tatsächlich in die jüngste Tendo verliebt hatte.   
Und wenn die restlichen Saotomes dann später abgezogen waren, dann würde   
Nabiki Jeremy auch irgendwie loswerden. 

Jeremys Gedanken bewegten sich auf ganz ähnlichen Bahnen, und es gefiel ihm   
überhaupt nicht. "Du bluffst. Das traust du dich nicht." 

Nabiki: Der Kandidat hat sich also für die zweite Möglichkeit entschieden,   
sehr schön.> (ruft laut)"Daddy? Kannst du mal kommen?" 

Jeremy schwitzte. Er konnte nicht herausfinden ob Nabiki jetzt bluffte oder   
nicht. Und das Wagnis war viel zu groß. Krampfhaft suchte er nach einem Weg   
aus der Zwickmühle. 

Obwohl äußerlich völlig emotionslos, so grinste Nabiki innerlich von einem   
Ohr zum anderen und goß noch ein wenig Öl ins Feuer. "Dad, wo bleibst du   
denn?" Sie genoß es regelrecht Jeremy so zu sehen, sie konnte regelrecht   
seine Gedanken knirschen hören. 

Dann, plötzlich, geschah etwas das ihr überhaupt nicht gefiel. Sie sah wie   
ein Lächeln kurz über seine Züge huschte, dann wurde sein Gesicht   
ausdruckslos. 

Jeremy: "Gut, ich bin einverstanden." 

Nabiki stutzte und fing an nach dem Fehler in ihrem Plan zu suchen, als   
Jeremy sich vorbeugte und ihn ihr ins Ohr flüsterte. "Weißt du, Akane ist   
nicht die einzige freie Tendo." 

Nabiki: (geschockt)"Das wagst du nicht." 

Jeremy: "Finde es heraus." 

Nabiki: "Ich werde dir dein Leben zur Hölle machen." 

Jeremy: "Das kann ich mit dir auch." 

Nabiki mochte es gar nicht, plötzlich in der gleichen Falle zu sitzen die sie   
eben noch Jeremy zugedacht hatte. Sie sah ihn scharf an, aber sie konnte   
nicht erkennen ob er es ernst meinte oder nicht. 

Soun schaute um die Ecke, müde und mit dunklen Augenringen von der letzten   
Nacht. "Was ist los? Schrei doch nicht so." 

Nabiki sah von ihrem Vater zu Jeremy und zurück. Sie mußte sich entscheiden,   
jetzt. Sollte sie das Risiko eingehen oder nicht? 

Nabiki: (zu Soun)"Jeremy hat .... Er hat bemerkt das wir keine Soja-Sauce   
mehr im Kühlschrank haben. Kannst du Kasumi sagen das sie wieder   
welche einkaufen soll?" 

Soun nickte müde und schlurfte wieder davon. Nabiki funkelte Jeremy wütend   
an. Dann warf sie ihren Kopf in den Nacken und ging zurück in ihr Zimmer. In   
der Tür drehte sie sich noch mal um. 

Nabiki: "Hättest du es wirklich gemacht?" 

Jeremy: "Natürlich nicht, wofür hältst du mich. ... Hättest 'du' mich   
wirklich mit Akane verlobt?" 

Nabiki: "Ja." 

############################################################################# 

Es war die Zeit kurz vor Mittag.   
Vom guten Duft aus der Küche angelockt verließ Ranma seinen Zufluchtsort, den   
Baum in der hinteren Ecke des Gartens, in dem er den Vormittag grübelnd   
verbracht hatte. Als er in den Hauptraum kam waren bereits alle versammelt,   
einschließlich der beiden Väter. 

Soun schien noch etwas unter seinem Durchhänger zu leiden und schaute etwas   
trübe aus der Wäsche, aber Genma war wieder ganz der alte und sabberte in   
Erwartung des Essens fast schon auf den Tisch. 

Ranma rümpfte die Nase. Typisch Pop. Kein Wunder das er es besser   
verkraftet, so oft wie er sich zugekippt hat.> Dann beäugte er vorsichtig   
Akane, aber von dort schien keine Gefahr mehr auszugehen. 

Erleichtert wollte er sich auf seinen Platz setzen, aber sein Vater hielt   
ihn zurück. 

Genma: "Nicht hier, Sohn. Du sitzt neben deiner Verlobten wie es sich   
gehört." 

Zwei Augenpaare blickten zuerst ihn, dann sich gegenseitig verachtend an. 

Ranma: "Ich bin mit niemanden verlobt." 

Genma stand auf und versuchte seinen Sohn zu Akane zu schieben. "Keine   
Widerrede. Du hast deine Wahl getroffen als du gesagt hast das du Gefühle   
für sie hast. Also tu deine Pflicht und setz dich." Er schob noch weiter,   
aber Ranma stemmte sich dagegen. 

Ranma: "Wenn du glaubst ich würde mich freiwillig neben so eine Lustwüste   
setzen, dann bist du noch nicht ganz nüchtern." 

Besagte 'Lustwüste' setzte eine Spezialtechnik des Tendo Ryu ein: Den Big   
Bad Boot. 

~Karumms~ 

Ranma pflückte sich von der Wand, warf Akane einen bissigen Blick zu, und   
wandte sich dann trotzig an Genma. "Und du glaubst das ich für so ein   
Schlägerweib etwas empfinden würde? Höchstens wenn ich auf Sado-Maso stehe." 

Akane schnappte empört nach Luft, dann spannte sie die Muskeln um das   
gefürchtete 'KissMyFist' einzusetzen. Jeremy berührte sie am Arm und   
schüttelte fast unmerklich den Kopf.   
Akane stoppte die Bewegung und sah ihn an. Sie glaubte fast seine Worte   
noch mal zu hören: 'Egal was Ranma gesagt hat, ich weiß das er dich sehr   
gerne hat. Er kann es nur nicht zugeben'. Sie verstand und entspannte sich   
wieder. Außerdem, was hätte Ranma sonst sagen sollen? Das er sie gerne hat?   
Das hätte die Situation nur noch verschlimmert. 

Inzwischen standen sich Ranma und Genma gegenüber, Nase an Nase, und   
versuchten sich gegenseitig umzubrüllen. Schließlich wurde es Genma zuviel   
und er hielt seinem Sohn den Mund zu. "Sei still, Junge, und tu was ein Mann   
tun muß." Ranma versuchte sich erfolglos aus dem Griff zu befreien. 

Genma: "Als dein Vater und Sensai 'befehle' ich dir Akane zu heiraten. Und   
wenn du es nicht freiwillig tust, dann muß ich die passende   
Einstellung eben in dich 'hineinprügeln'. Und außerdem UAAAAAAAAH!" 

Er ließ los und hielt sich die schmerzende Hand, in die Ranma gebissen hatte.   
Dieser spuckte aus um den Geschmack wieder loszuwerden. 

Ranma: "In Ordnung. Wenn du sagst ich soll es wie ein 'Mann' tun, dann klären   
wir das jetzt wie 'Männer'. Besiegst du mich heirate ich wen du   
willst. Besiege ich dich (Blick wird bohrend) dann wirst du dieses   
Thema nie wieder erwähnen, klar?" 

Anstelle einer Antwort stand Genma auf, zog seinen Gürtel fester und ging   
hinaus. Ranma folgte. 

Im Garten stellten beide sich in einigem Abstand voreinander hin. Ein   
plötzlicher Windstoß wirbelte Gras und ein paar Blätter auf, und ließ die   
Kleidung der Kontrahenten flattern. 

Ranma: "Die üblichen Regeln: Wer zuerst aufgibt oder nicht mehr aufsteht hat   
verloren. Kampfstil ist egal. Keine Tritte unter den Gürtel, und   
keine lebenden Hilfsmittel wie Ka-Ka-Ka- Diese Viecher, du weißt   
schon." 

Beide beobachteten sich noch einen Augenblick, dann sprangen sie wie auf   
Kommando aufeinander zu.   
Die anwesenden Zuschauer staunten, als Vater und Sohn praktisch in der Luft   
'hingen', während sie Schläge und Tritte austauschten. 

Nabiki: "Ich hätte nicht gedacht das Onkel Saotome es uns so leicht macht.   
Ranma ist doch eindeutig überlegen." 

Soun: "Ich bin mir nicht so sicher. Damals, als wir zusammen unter dem   
Meister trainierten, möge er in der Hölle schmoren, war mein Freund   
ein ausgezeichneter Kämpfer. Er hat bestimmt Möglichkeiten mit denen   
Ranma nicht rechnet." 

Jeremy teilte die Befürchtung. Mit Techniken wie Yamasenken und Umisenken   
hatte Genma noch ein Ass im Ärmel. Verdammt, und ich habe ihm noch nicht   
davon erzählt. Ich bin gespannt wie versiegelt die verbotenen Techniken   
wirklich sind. Für Genma steht ja einiges auf dem Spiel.> 

Beide Saotomes schenkten sich nichts. Ihre Bewegungen wurden immer schneller.   
Oft verschwamm einer von ihnen, um im gleichen Augenblick an anderer Stelle   
wieder aufzutauchen.   
Wo sonst immer nur gewöhnliches Sparring gewesen war, da herrschte nun ein   
Kampf wo nur der absolute Sieg zählte. 

Die Auren beider Kämpfer hatten sich manifestiert. Ranma in seinem   
strahlenden Blau, Genma in Weiß mit einem gräulichen Unterton. Doch keiner   
von beiden griff auf Spezialattacken zurück. Sie benutzten nur normale Moves,   
wenn auch in einer unvergleichlichen Perfektion, Kraft und Geschwindigkeit. 

Dann, anfangs ganz langsam, später immer deutlicher werdend, geschah das   
Unglaubliche: Genma gewann die Oberhand. Ranma wurde zurückgedrängt. Das   
Gesicht des Jungen blieb angespannt-ausdruckslos, doch innerlich begann Ranma   
sich Sorgen zu machen. Sein Vater kämpfte mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung. Ein   
entsprechender Ausgang des Kampfes würde das Thema der Heirat zwar nicht   
beenden, wohl aber auf unbestimmte Zeit verschieben.   
Genma konnte es sich nicht leisten den Kampf zu verlieren. Ranma konnte es   
ebenso wenig, und so griff er in seine Trickkiste. 

In Jeremys Kopf war kaum noch Platz zum denken, während er versuchte dem   
Kampf zu folgen. Fassungslos registrierte er die Tatsache das Genma doch   
besser war als er immer gezeigt hatte.   
Dann fiel ihm eine plötzliche Veränderung in Ranmas Aura auf. Fast   
gleichzeitig stellte der Martial Artist einen Großteil seiner Angriffe ein   
und konzentrierte sich auf Defensive. Für einen Augenblick befürchtete   
Jeremy das Genma nun endgültig den Kampf für sich entschieden hatte. Dann   
erst bemerkte er, das Ranma eine einwärts führende Kreisbewegung beschrieb. 

Jeremy: Oh nein, er wird doch wohl nicht...> 

Ranma indessen hoffte das seinem Vater die plötzliche Änderung seiner Taktik   
nicht weiter auffiel. Er wich den Schlägen aus, bewegte sich rückwärts und   
zog kreisförmige Bahnen. 

Jeremy wandte sich zu den Tendos um. "Schnell, ins Haus! Das wird hier gleich   
ungemütlich." Die anderen sahen ihn nur komisch an, also packte er Kasumi und   
Akane am Arm und schob sie zur Tür. 

Akane: "Hey, was fällt die ein?" 

Jeremy: "Protestieren kannst du später. (zu Soun und Nabiki) Rein jetzt!" 

Während Genma reichlich heiße Energie erzeugte, produzierte Ranmas Aura   
kaltes Ki. Die Spirale wurde immer enger, und als er schließlich den   
Mittelpunkt erreichte stieß er seine Faust in einer finalen Bewegung nach   
oben. 

Ranma: "Hiryuu Shoten Ha!" 

~Wwroooooooooschhh~ 

Der Tornado schoß in den Himmel. Ein gewaltiges Gebilde, sicher 5m im   
Durchmesser und mehr als viermal so hoch. 

Nabiki quiekte erschrocken und war mit einem Satz in der Wohnung, Soun und   
Jeremy wären beinahe davon geweht worden wenn Akane sie nicht reingezogen   
hätte. Unter Anstrengung schlugen sie die Tür zu. Der Sturm, den die Windhose   
auslöste, war selbst im Haus noch zu spüren. Kasumi faßte die Situation   
auf ihre einzigartige Weise zusammen. 

Kasumi: "Gute Güte!" 

Nabiki/Akane: "Wollte ich auch grad´ sagen." 

Soun brach in Tränen aus und schwankte zwischen #44 (jetzt werden die Schulen   
nie vereinigt) und #213 (da ist ein Wirbelsturm in meinem Garten) hin und   
her. Schließlich einigte er sich auf Standartheuler #7 (mein Leben ist so   
ungerecht). 

Akane hatte endlich ihre Sprache wiedergefunden. "Was zur Hölle ist das?" 

Jeremy: "Eine Spezialattacke. (zu Kasumi) Ich glaube es ist besser wenn du   
jetzt Doktor Tofu anrufst."   
  
  
  
  
  


Es dauerte fast fünf Minuten bis sich der Tornado auflöste. Als sich die   
anderen wieder in den Garten trauten bot sich ihnen ein Bild der Verwüstung.   
Rasen und Blumen existierten nicht mehr, und viele der kleineren Sträucher   
waren entwurzelt. 

Und mittendrin stand Ranma, den Arm immer noch erhoben. Seine Kleidung war   
leicht beschädigt, aber ansonsten war er unversehrt. Ohne ein weiteres Wort   
wandte er sich um und ging. 

Kasumi sah sich resigniert um und seufzte. "Ach ja, eigentlich hatte ich   
schon immer mal vor den Garten umzugestalten. Sieht so aus als wäre dies   
die Gelegenheit." 

Genma stürzte vom Himmel und schlug hart auf den Boden auf. 

Jeremy: "Können wir diesmal den Teich weglassen?" 

Kasumi: "Gute Güte, nein. Der Fischteich war das Werk meiner Mutter, Vater   
würde nie zulassen das wir ihn nicht wieder herrichten. Er hält alles   
in Ehren was mit Kimiko zu tun hatte."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Der Hiryuu Shoten Ha war nicht unbemerkt geblieben. Er war weithin zu sehen   
gewesen und hatte zahlreichen Menschen einen Schrecken eingejagt. Die   
japanischen Meteorologen zerbrachen sich bereits die Köpfe darüber wie ein   
solches Wetterphänomen entstehen konnte. 

Auch zwei junge Mädchen hatten den Wirbelsturm gesehen. Sie ahnten zwar nicht   
um was genau es sich handelte, doch beide konnten die gewaltige Energie   
spüren die davon ausging. 

Das eine Mädchen war 15 Jahre alt und hatte langes hellblaues Haar, das ihr   
bis weit auf den Rücken hinabfiel. Sie hatte exotische, wenn auch etwas   
altmodische Kleidung, welche die Vorzüge ihrer Figur deutlich hervorhoben. 

Das andere Mädchen war ein Jahr älter und ähnlich gekleidet, wenn auch weit   
weniger aufreizend. Ihre Haare waren ebenso lang wie die ihrer Partnerin,   
aber von violetter Farbe, und einige Strähnen waren zu auffälligen Dots auf   
ihrem Kopf gebunden. 

Lotion: *Hast du das gesehen?* 

Shampoo: *Und wie. Vor allem habe ich es gespürt. Was kann auf diese   
Entfernung noch eine so deutliche Ausstrahlung haben?* 

Die blauhaarige Amazone sah nachdenklich in die Richtung, wo eben noch der   
Hiryuu Shoten Ha gewesen war. *Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich werde es   
herausfinden. Wer immer es war, er muß stark sein.* Sie grinste zufrieden.   
*Vielleicht war es Ryoga?* 

Shampoo: *Unsinn, dafür war es viel zu stark. Und ich darf dich daran   
erinnern das wir nicht wegen Ryoga hier sind?* 

Lotion: (grummelt)*Ja ja, ich weiß. Erst müssen wir Jessica finden.* 

Shampoo: *Gut. Dann laß uns jetzt gehen. (deutet in Richtung Tokio) Die   
Krieger in der großen Stadt können uns vielleicht sagen wo wir   
Jessica finden.* 

Lotion: *Oder Ryoga.* 

Shampoo gab ihr den 'Blick'. 

Lotion: (abwehrend)*Jaja, ist ja gut.* Aber wenn ich meinen Ehemann dort   
finden sollte wirst auch du mich nicht davon abhalten, ihn mir zu   
nehmen.> 

Und so machten sich die zwei Amazonen auf den Weg nach Nerima. Doch ihre   
Suche war Anfangs nicht von Erfolg gekrönt. Sie konnten weder den 'großen   
Krieger' finden, noch fanden sie eine Spur von Jessica. Und sehr zu Lotions   
Enttäuschung galt für Ryoga dasselbe. 

Die Gründe dafür waren einfach wie simpel: Ranma hatte keinen weiteren Grund   
sich mit Genma zu schlagen, Jeremy blieb bis auf bei der morgendlicher Wäsche   
in seiner Geburtsform, und Ryoga war in Nagasaki. 

Doch dann änderte sich letzteres, und das Unglück nahm seinen Lauf.   


Fortsetzung folgt... 

############################################################################# 

Spezial Attacken Glossar 

Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken (heiße Kastanien aus dem Lagerfeuer holen-Schlag):   
-wird beherrscht von Ranma, Akane, Jeremy   
Mit hoher Geschwindigkeit wird auf einen zentralen Punkt geschlagen. Im   
Grunde ist das Amaguriken Training nur eine Übung um die eigene   
Schnelligkeit insgesamt zu erhöhen. Die Attacke ist ein daraus   
entstandenes Nebenprodukt. 

Hien Ren Kyaku (???)   
-wird beherrscht von Ranma, Jeremy   
Das gleiche Prinzip wie der Amaguriken, nur wird in diesem Fall mit dem   
Bein zugetreten. 

Bakusai Tenketsu (Bruchstellen-Technik, explosiver Finger):   
-wird beherrscht von Ranma, Ryoga, Jeremy   
Trainiert man diese Technik auf herkömmliche Weise, wird der Körper   
dadurch äußerst schmerzunempfindlich. Instinktiv lernt man, um die   
Schmerzen zu vermeiden, die Felsbrocken mit einem einzigen Fingerstoß zu   
zerstören. Alternativ kann man die Bruchstelle auch durch kurze   
Konzentration und untersuchen der Ki-Strömungen herausfinden. Der Bakusai   
Tenketsu wirkt weder bei Metallen, noch bei Lebewesen. 

Hiryuu Shoten Ha (Schlag des Himmeldrachens):   
-wird beherrscht von Ranma   
Der Gegner wird in eine einwärtsführende Spirale geleitet. Durch das   
heiße Ki des Kontrahenten, und dem eigenen kalten Ki, wird ein Tornado   
erzeugt, welcher den Gegner einfängt und nach oben in die Luft zieht. Je   
stärker hierbei der Gegner ist, desto größer der Wirbel und vernichtender   
seine Wirkung. 

Ki-Blasts, diverse:   
-Moko Takabisha (Ball des arroganten Tigers) - Ranma. Emotion Stolz   
-Shishi Hokodan (Brüllen des entnervten Löwen) - Ryoga. Emotion Depression   
-Rekka Hokan (Angriff des erzürnten Feuers) - Akane. Emotion Wut   
-Majin Ken (Schlag des Dämonengottes) - Jeremy. Emotion Ruhe   
Mit Hilfe einer Emotion wird das innere Ki konzentriert und nach außen   
zwischen die Handflächen geleitet. Hat der Blast die gewünschte Größe   
erreicht, werden die Hände nach vorne gestoßen und die Attacke   
abgefeuert. Je stärker das Gefühl, desto stärker der Ki-Blast. Erfahrene   
Kämpfer können ihre Ki-Blasts lenken, anhalten oder schweben lassen. 

############################################################################# 

Anmerkungen des Autors: 

Ranma hat es also tatsächlich geschafft Akane seine Liebe zu gestehen. Wenn   
auch nicht ganz freiwillig, oder nüchtern. Ob diese Tatsache der Beziehung   
zwischen den Beiden eine neue Wendung geben wird? Die Zukunft wird es zeigen. 

Noch eine Anmerkung zu Ranmas Eifersucht auf Ryoga: Wir alle wissen das er   
auch in der ursprünglichen Serie eifersüchtig auf ihn war. Ryoga ist dort wie   
hier in Akane verliebt, und Akane behandelt ihn freundlich.   
Ranma aber sieht dies als Zeichen der Zuneigung. Und seiner Meinung nach hat   
Ryoga wesentlich bessere Chancen diesmal, da er nicht seinen Schweine-Fluch   
hat. Entsprechend drastisch ist Ranmas Reaktion.   
Das Akane jeden Menschen freundlich behandelt, solange er keine 'potentielle   
romantische Gefahr' darstellt, übersieht er natürlich. 

Vielleicht werden sich manche erinnern das ich die Amazonen schon seit   
einiger Zeit vor mir herschiebe? Unverhofft kommt oft, eigentlich waren   
Shampoo und Lotion für dieses Kapitel geplant, aber dann hat sich mal wieder   
alles anders entwickelt.   
Aber ich verspreche, im nächsten Kapitel ist es dann soweit. Dann werden   
unsere Helden sich mit den Chinesinnen auseinandersetzen müssen, magische   
Talismane werden für Chaos sorgen, Lotion wird versuchen Ryoga zu heiraten,   
Shampoo wird einen Verlobten bekommen, und Soun Tendo erhält einen   
Heiratsantrag von einem gutaussehenden rothaarigen Mädchen. Wie das alles   
passieren kann? Ihr erfahrt es in "Der Einsteiger: Doppeltes Lottchen auf   
Amazonen-Art". 

Ich möchte mich bei allen Lesern bedanken, die mir Kommentare oder Mails   
geschrieben haben, und die so geduldig auf meine Fortsetzungen warten. Es   
waren einige, und ich konnte mir leider nicht alle Namen merken. Ein dickes   
knuddelz an euch alle^^   
Persönlich bedanken möchte ich mich jedoch bei Tachyoon, NguyenTranLoc,   
FirefoXXL und Z3US, die mir geholfen haben dieses Kapitel fertig zu stellen.   
Ein kluger Mensch hat mal gesagt, ein Autor ist nur so gut wie seine   
Pre-Reader. Wer immer das war, er hat recht.   


Mögt ihr die Story? Liebt ihr die Story? Haßt ihr die Story? Haßt ihr mich?   
Laßt es mich wissen. Sinnvolle Kritik, Kommentare und Hinweise werden dankend   
angenommen. Nicht sinnvolle Kritik, Beleidigungen und dummes Gerede wird   
ignoriert. Über Todesdrohungen wird gelacht. Briefbomben werden für   
langweilige Momente aufgehoben.   
Schreibt an Mark_Soul@gmx.de oder in die Comments-Box.   
Bis dann.   
  



	13. Chp11:Doppeltes Lottchen auf Amazonen Ar...

Ryoga hatte die letzten Tage erfolglos versucht zurück nach Nerima zu kommen.   
Irgendwie hatte er wieder den Weg verloren. In einem Augenblick war er noch   
bei den Tendos gewesen, im nächsten war er irgendwo anders. 

Ärgerlich hantierte er mit einer Straßenkarte von Moskau und verfluchte   
seinen Orientierungssinn. Diese dummen Stadtpläne stimmen hinten und vorne   
nicht. Wie soll ich denn da den Weg finden?> Er war so mit der Karte   
beschäftigt, das er das Schild völlig übersah. 

'Willkommen in Nerima' 

Schließlich hatte er genug, knüllte die Karte zusammen und warf sie weg. Er   
sah sich um als er weiterwanderte. Merkwürdig. Kommt mir irgendwie alles   
bekannt vor.> Ryoga bog links um die Ecke und hätte auf diesem Weg Nerima   
wieder verlassen, wenn er nicht zufällig mit jemanden zusammengestoßen wäre. 

Lotion hatte das Gefühl gegen eine Wand gelaufen zu sein. Dann sah sie das   
die Wand eine Person war, noch dazu eine ganz besondere. "Aiya, Lotion haben   
Airen gefunden."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**"Der Einsteiger"**

eine Ranma 1/2 FanFiction 

von Mark Soul   


Legaler Hinweis oder Disclaimer:   
Was geb ich mir eigentlich jedesmal Mühe mit einem Disclaimer? Ihr lest ihn   
ja sowieso nicht. Aber ich muß es machen, sie zwingen mich. Wenn ich es   
nicht tue, dann muß ich Akanes Essen essen. Dieser Horror, diese grauenvollen   
Schmerzen .... Oh, hi Akane. Schönes Wetter heute, was? ... Akane nimm das   
wieder weg. Laß es bleiben, hörst du. Nein, Akane nicht, aaAAAH! 

~Whamm~   


"Japanische Sprache"   
*Chinesische Sprache*   
'Betonte Worte'   
Gedanken>   
~Geräusche~   
{Panda-zeichen} 

Sollte ein normalerweise männlicher Charakter mit Nyanniichuan Fluch in   
seiner Jusenkyo-Form dargestellt werden, wird an seinem Namen   
der Suffix '-chan' angehängt.   
  
  
  


**Kapitel 11: Doppeltes Lottchen auf Amazonen-Art**

Ryoga überlegte woher er das blauhaarige Mädchen kannte, dann erkannte er sie   
an der Stimme. "Lotion? Was machst du denn hier? Das würde ja bedeuten ...   
(zu sich selbst) Mist, ich bin schon wieder in China gelandet." 

Erst dann fiel ihm ein was Lotion immer von ihm gewollt hatte, und so wie sie   
jetzt auf ihn zukam wollte sie noch immer dasselbe. "Ehehe ... Tut mir leid,   
aber mir ist grade eingefallen das ich noch einen wichtigen Termin habe. Bis   
später." Mit diesen Worten ergriff er die Flucht. 

Ryoga rannte zurück in die Richtung aus der er gekommen war, wieder um die   
Ecke und prallte gegen Shampoo. 

Diese fand sich plötzlich auf dem Boden wieder, während der verlorene Junge   
sich aus dem Staub machte. Lotion hatte nur ihren 'Hätte-ich-gerne'-Ehemann   
im Auge und übersah ihre Kollegin. 

~Stolper~ ~Bauz~ 

Jetzt lagen zwei Amazonen auf dem Gehweg. 

Lotion wollte sofort wieder die Verfolgung aufnehmen, aber Shampoo war zuerst   
wieder auf den Beinen und versperrte ihr den Weg. *Laß ihn. Du hast   
Wichtigeres zu tun.* 

Lotion: *Aber-* 

Shampoo: *Kein Aber! Zuerst Jessica. (verächtlich) Du solltest dich schämen.   
Du benimmst dich wie eine läufige Hündin anstatt wie eine stolze   
Amazone.* 

Lotion: *[nicht übersetzbare chinesische Schimpfwörter]* 

Shampoo: *Das hat nichts damit zu tun. Erst erledigst du deine Aufgabe.* 

Lotion: (beleidigt)*Wir hatten eine Abmachung. Du hast versprochen mir zu   
helfen Ryoga einzufangen.* 

Shampoo: *Ja. 'Nachdem' du dich um Jessica gekümmert hast.* 

Lotion: *Wer weiß wann wir die finden. Bis dahin ist Ryoga über alle Berge.* 

Zuerst wollte Shampoo die Diskussion mit einem Machtwort beenden, dann   
seufzte sie innerlich. Sie wußte das Lotion die nächsten Tage ständig   
nörgeln würde, wenn sie Ryoga entwischen ließen. Und Lotion hatte viel Talent   
darin Leute zu nerven. 

Shampoo: *~seufz~ Also gut. Ich werde dir bei Ryoga helfen. (unterbricht als   
Lotion losjubeln will) Das heißt nicht das du jetzt hinter ihm her   
darfst. 'Deine' Aufgabe ist immer noch Jessica. 'Ich' werde ihn für   
dich im Auge behalten.* 

Für einen Augenblick war Lotion zwischen Freude und Protest hin und her   
gerissen. Dann erkannte sie das sie kein besseres Angebot bekommen würde.   
*Also gut. Ich werde nach Jessica suchen.* Sie nahm ein Medaillon aus   
Sub-space und hängte es Shampoo um. Dann sah sie sie warnend an. *Aber   
vergiß nicht: Ich will dabei sein wenn du ihn besiegst. Den Kuß gebe 'ich'   
ihm.* 

Shampoo nickte und ergriff Lotions Hand. Und Lucia´s Amulett begann zu   
glühen. 

(Anm.d.Autors: Es ist lange her, aber dieser Plot nahm seinen Anfang am Ende   
von Kapitel 7, und der letzte Absatz von Kapitel 8 gehört auch dazu.) 

############################################################################# 

Jeremy hatte eine lange Liste mit Namen und Adressen in der Hand. Die   
Personen auf dem Zettel hatten absolut nichts miteinander gemeinsam, bis auf   
eines: Sie alle hießen Nodoka mit Vornamen und wohnten in Nerima. 

Jetzt strich er den letzten Namen durch, knüllte das Papier zusammen und   
seufzte. Verflixt und zugenäht! Warum kann ich Ranmas Mutter nicht finden?   
Als wenn es sie gar nicht gibt.> Er seufzte noch mal und machte sich auf den   
Weg in Richtung Zuhause. Eins steht fest: In Nerima wohnt sie nicht. Aber   
ich kann doch nicht ganz Japan durchsuchen.> 

Er war so in Gedanken versunken das er beinahe die Gestalt übersehen hätte,   
die neben der Straße von Hausdach zu Hausdach sprang, nur stehen blieb um   
sich aufmerksam umzusehen, und dann weiterhüpfte. 

Jeremy schirmte die Augen gegen die Sonne ab und sah genauer hin. Er kannte   
das Mädchen, und sie kannte ihn, wenn auch nicht in seiner jetzigen Form.   
Was in drei Teufels Namen macht Lotion hier? ... Egal, es ist auf jeden   
Fall kein gutes Zeichen. Besser ich warne Ranma.> 

Er sah der Amazone noch nach bis sie außer Sichtweite war, dann drehte er   
sich um und rannte nach Hause.   
  
  
  


Einigermaßen außer Atem und ein paar Minuten später kam er an. Er machte sich   
nicht die Mühe sich die Schuhe auszuziehen und stürmte sofort ins Wohnzimmer,   
wo er Ranma fand. 

Jeremy: "Ranma, wir haben ein Problem. Da draußen läuft eine-" 

Ranma: (unterbricht)"-Amazone herum. Ich weiß schon." 

Jeremy sah ihn fragend an. Wortlos deutete Ranma mit dem Daumen nach draußen   
in den Garten. Jeremy folgte der Geste, schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und sah   
noch mal genauer hin. 

Ranma: "Das geht jetzt schon fast eine Viertelstunde so. Kannst du mir   
verraten wer sie ist, und was sie von Ryoga will?" 

Draußen im Garten jagte Lotion hinter einem nicht sehr glücklich aussehenden   
Ryoga her. Die Chinesin war tomatenrot im Gesicht, teils aus Wut, teils wegen   
der Anstrengung. Ryoga sah auch nicht mehr ganz fit aus. 

Kasumi: (seufzt)"Dabei haben wir uns solche Mühe gegeben den Garten wieder   
herzurichten. Nabiki wird es nicht gefallen wenn wir wieder neue   
Setzlinge kaufen müssen." 

Akane: "Oneechan, das ist jetzt unsere geringste Sorge. Erstmal müssen wir   
Ryoga-kun helfen und diese Wilde loswerden. (zu Jeremy) Kennst du   
sie? Wer ist das?" 

Jeremy: "Das ist Lo-Xion, oder Lotion, eine Amazone. Ich habe sie   
kennengelernt als ich für eine Weile in ihrem Dorf gelebt habe.   
Damals hat sie sich in den Kopf gesetzt, das sie Ryoga heiraten will,   
und wie es aussieht hat sich daran nichts geändert." 

Ranma sah nach draußen, wo Lotion verzweifelt versuchte Ryoga mit einem   
Bonbori K.O. zu schlagen. "Aber müßte dazu Ryoga nicht 'sie' besiegen anstatt   
umgekehrt?" 

Jeremy: "Das ist das eine Gesetz. Es geht aber auch das sie ihn zum Kampf   
fordert. Und wenn sie ihn besiegt, hat sie ihn 'gewonnen', und er muß   
sie heiraten." 

Akane: Klingt irgendwie nach Kuno.> "Das gibt ihr noch lange nicht das Recht   
in unserem Garten zu kämpfen. Das ist Hausfriedensbruch. Ich werde   
sie rausschmeißen." 

Sie wollte rausgehen, aber Ranma hielt sie zurück. "Kommt nicht in Frage.   
Wenn du sie besiegst wird sie dich umbringen." 

Akane: "Das werden wir ja sehen." 

Jeremy: "Ranma hat recht. Diese Amazonen haben ein paar sehr seltsame   
Gesetze. Laß mich das besser machen." 

Ohne Fragen oder Proteste abzuwarten verschwand er in der Küche. Augenblicke   
später kam er als Mädchen wieder heraus. "Ich werde sie ablenken. Ihr holt   
derweil Ryoga rein und versteckt ihn." Dann ging sie nach draußen. 

Lotion hielt mitten im Angriff inne, als sie ein bekanntes Gesicht sah.   
Jeremy-chan kam lächelnd auf sie zu und stellte sich zwischen sie und Ryoga. 

Jeremy-chan: (lächelt)*Hallo Lo-Xion. Was für ein Zufall dich hier zu   
treffen. Die Welt ist doch ein Dorf.* 

Lotion: (zähneknirschend)*Wie ich mir gedacht habe. Wo Ryoga ist, ist die   
Verräterin nicht weit. Du wirst für deine Taten büßen.* 

Mit einem Schrei griff sie an. Aber sie war von der langen Jagd mit ihrer 'Beute'   
schon erschöpft, so das Jeremy-chan der Attacke ausweichen konnte. 

Die Aquatranssexuelle sah das Ryoga mittlerweile in Sicherheit gebracht   
worden war, und zog es vor sich auf keinen Kampf einzulassen. Sie streckte   
der Amazone die Zunge raus, nahm Anlauf und sprang aufs Dach. 

Auf der anderen Seite ließ sie sich runterfallen, hüpfte durchs offene   
Küchenfenster und drehte den Heißwasserhahn auf. 

Als Lotion auf der anderen Seite des Hauses landete, konnte sie Jessica   
nirgendwo entdecken. Und der braunhaarige Junge, der ihr aus dem Fenster   
entgegen grinste, fiel ihr nicht weiter auf. 

Unverrichteter Dinge ließ sie ihre Bonbori im Sub-space verschwinden und   
sprang über die Hausdächer davon. 

Als Jeremy ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrte hatte Kasumi Ryoga bereits einen   
Orangensaft spendiert, und Akane fragte den armen Jungen aus. 

Akane: "Jetzt komm erstmal wieder zu Atem. Das muß ja schlimm gewesen sein,   
von so einer Verrückten gejagt zu werden." 

Ryoga ignorierte sein Getränk und versuchte seine Gedanken passend zu ordnen,   
um ein Gespräch mit Akane anfangen zu können. 

Ryoga: "Ach, das war nicht so schlimm. Ich, äh, habe schon gefährlicheres   
erlebt. Ich meine, uh, was wollte ich sagen?" 

Akane goß sich auch ein Glas Saft ein. "Da bin ich aber froh. Ich hätte dir   
schon eher geholfen, aber gewisse andere Personen..." Hier warf sie Ranma   
einen scharfen Blick zu "...waren der Meinung das wäre zu gefährlich." 

Ranma verschränkte die Arme und sah demonstrativ weg. 

Akane: "Ich jedenfalls lasse meine Freunde das nächste Mal nicht im Stich." 

Ryoga schloß seine Hand so fest um das Glas O-Saft, das es knirschte. Akane   
hat mich ihren Freund genannt. Oh welch glücklicher Tag.> "Ha-hast du das   
ernst gemeint, Akane?" 

Akane: "Was? Das wir Freunde sind? Aber natürlich. Und Freunde sollten   
zusammenhalten, auch wenn es gefährlich ist." 

Beim letzten Teil des Satzes blitzte sie Ranma wieder an. Dieser hatte   
endgültig genug. "Pah! Als wenn das irgend jemand will. Wer will schon eine   
brutale Schlägerin mit null Sexappeal als Freundin?" Er schnaubte und stapfte   
nach draußen. "Ich brauche frische Luft, sonst explodiere ich noch.   
Wiedersehen." 

Akane, Ryoga und Jeremy blickten ihm verwundert nach. Kasumi lächelte nur. 

Jeremy: "Ich geh ihm mal hinterher. Nicht das er Dummheiten anstellt." 

Akane nickte als er ging, schwieg aber und trank einen Schluck Orangensaft. 

Ryoga blickte zwischen Akane, und der Tür wo Ranma verschwunden war, hin und   
her. Nach einer Weile fand er seine Sprache wieder. "Uh, Akane? Hast du   
nicht gehört was er gesagt hat?" 

Akane: (in Gedanken)"Doch, natürlich." 

Ryoga: "Willst du ihn gar nicht schlagen, oder soll ich das machen?" 

Akane: "Nein nein, nett gemeint, aber ist schon in Ordnung so." 

Ryoga verstand die Welt nicht mehr. "Aber- aber warum? Wenn Ranma so etwas   
zu dir sagt, dann kannst du das doch nicht einfach so hinnehmen." 

Akane schaute ihn an, dann sah sie sich im Raum um. Kasumi war mittlerweile   
wieder verschwunden. Sie beugte sich zu Ryoga. "Sag mal, kannst du was für   
dich behalten?" Ryoga nickte. "Ranma hat gesagt das er mich liebt." Sie   
kicherte, wurde rot und fand die Tischplatte plötzlich sehr interessant. 

Ryoga saß wie versteinert da, unfähig etwas zu denken. Schließlich fand er   
seine Sprache wieder. "U-u-und ... und wie ... wie siehst du das?" 

Akane zuckte mit den Schultern und untersuchte ihre Fingernägel. "Ich weiß   
nicht. Ab und zu kann er ganz nett sein. Ich glaube ich mag ihn auch."   
Spielerisch drohte sie ihm mit dem Zeigefinger. "Aber wehe du verrätst ihm   
das." 

Ryoga hatte das Gefühl in einen tiefen, tiefen Abgrund zu stürzen. Mit   
roboterhaften Bewegungen stand er auf, sein leerer Blick ins Nichts   
gerichtet. "Natürlich nicht. Ich muß jetzt weg. Vielleicht sieht man sich   
noch mal." Mit versteinertem Gesicht ging er davon. 

Akane sah ihm hinterher und wunderte sich. Komisch, was hatte er denn auf   
einmal? Man könnte fast meinen, er ist über irgend etwas traurig...> 

Kaum hatte Ryoga das Grundstück verlassen hielt er seine Gefühle nicht mehr   
zurück. Heiße Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht als er davon rannte, auf der   
Flucht vor sich selbst. 

############################################################################# 

Irgendwo, mitten in der Nacht.   
Man konnte die Gestalt nur als schwarzen Schatten vor noch schwärzerem   
Hintergrund erkennen. Leise schlich sie durch die Gassen.   
Scheinbar willkürlich blieb sie stehen, und sprang drei Meter senkrecht in   
die Höhe. Elegant landete der Schatten auf einem Sims, öffnete das   
dazugehörige Fenster und huschte hindurch. 

Die noch unbekannte Person wollte das Fenster wieder hinter sich schließen,   
als ein anderer Schatten plötzlich neben ihr sichtbar wurde. Man hörte das   
scharfe ~Twipp~ mit dem etwas aus Sub-space gezogen wird, dann standen sich   
beide Gestallten lauernd gegenüber. 

Dann, wie auf ein Kommando, senkten beide Schatten ihre Waffen und   
entspannten sich. 

Schatten1: *Himmel noch mal, Lo-Xion. Ich hätte dich beinahe erschlagen. Was   
schleichst du dich so an?* 

Schatten2: *Das mußt du grade sagen, Xian-Pu. Wer hat denn das Klopfzeichen   
vergessen?* 

Der erste Schatten(Shampoo) ging vom Fenster weg in eine dunklere Ecke, so   
das man sie kaum noch sehen konnte. *Hattest du Erfolge bei deiner Suche   
nach der Verräterin?* 

Der zweite Schatten(Lotion) blieb im Licht stehen, wo man zumindest ihre   
Umrisse gut erkennen konnte. *Nein, keine Spur von ihr. Wie war es bei dir   
mit meinem zukünftigen Ehemann?* 

Schatten1: *Ich habe ihn eine ganze Weile verfolgt, bis er sich in einem   
Hintergarten verschanzt hat. Er hatte dort eine Verbündete.* 

Schatten2: (sauer)*Du hast ihn also verloren...* 

Schatten1: *Ja. Aber nun rate mal wer seine Verbündete war?* 

Schatten2: *Du meinst ... Jessica?* 

Schatten1: *Genau. Entweder wohnt sie da, oder sie kennt sich dort sehr gut   
aus. Als ich auf sie losgegangen bin hat sie sich in Luft aufgelöst.   
Absolut keine Spur von ihr.* 

Schatten2: *Aber jetzt haben wir eine Stelle wo wir suchen können. Ich werde   
mich dort mal näher umsehen.* 

Schatten1: *Genau das wollte ich vorschlagen. Ach, und Lo-Xion?* 

Schatten2: *Ja?* 

Schatten1: *Wenn du auf Jessica stößt und Ryoga bei ihr ist, und wenn ich   
erfahre das du dann auf den Jungen losgegangen bist, dann...* 

Wegen der Dunkelheit konnte man ihre Geste nicht sehen, aber Lotions   
trockenes Schlucken war deutlich zu hören. 

############################################################################# 

Dort wo früher sein Herz saß, war nun nur noch Schmerz. Er hatte die Liebe   
seines Lebens gefunden, nur um zu erkennen das er zu spät gekommen war.   
Wieder einmal. 

Ryoga war in einer Stadt die er nicht kannte, aber es war ihm egal. Dieser   
Ort war zum Sterben so gut wie jeder andere. 

Er stand auf dem Geländer einer kleinen Brücke, unter ihm Wasser. Sein   
Spiegelbild blickte verschwommen zu ihm hinauf. Noch zögerte er den letzten   
Schritt zu tun, aber er war fest entschlossen. Noch ein letztes Mal ließ er   
all seine Begegnungen mit Akane vor seinem geistigen Auge herziehen. 

Dann schreckte ihn eine bekannte Stimme aus seinen Gedanken hoch. "Hey Ryoga.   
Du hockst da oben und machst ein Gesicht wie sieben Tage Regenwetter. Was   
ist los?" 

Ryoga drehte sich um und sah nach unten auf den Gehweg. Dort stand Jeremy   
und blickte zu ihm hinauf. 

Ryoga: (verwundert)"Jeremy? Was machst du in Brasilien?" 

Jeremy sah ihn komisch an. "Du bist in Nerima." Mit einem Satz sprang er zu   
ihm aufs Geländer. "Was machst du hier? Zählst du Fische?" 

Ryoga wandte sich wieder dem Wasser zu. "Nein. Ich werde mich ertränken." 

Für eine Weile sagte Jeremy gar nichts. Dann sah er auch auf die   
Wasserfläche. "Das solltest du lieber nicht tun. Das Wasser ist hier keine   
dreißig Zentimeter tief, du würdest dir höchstens den Schädel einschlagen." 

Ryoga stieß einen langen Seufzer aus. "Nichts klappt in meinem Leben. Nicht   
mal ertränken kann ich mich." 

Jeremy: "Warum willst du dich überhaupt umbringen?" 

Ryoga: (deprimiert)"Es ist der Schmerz der Einsamkeit. Lieber setze ich   
meinem Leben selbst ein Ende, bevor ich an meinem gebrochenem Herzen   
sterbe." 

Jeremy kannte den Blick in Ryogas Augen. Der typische Ausdruck von   
Liebeskummer, und er ahnte was geschehen war. Es überraschte ihn nur, das   
Ryoga seinen Schmerz selbst ertrug, anstatt wie sonst auf Ranma loszugehen. 

Jeremy: "Es ist Akane, nicht war? Du hast gemerkt das sie Gefühle für Ranma   
hegt?" 

Ryoga nickte langsam. Er wischte sich eine Träne aus den Augen, dann sah er   
Jeremy an. "Sie hat es mir selbst gesagt. Was ist es was sie an Ranma findet?   
Er beleidigt sie nur, bestenfalls ignoriert er sie. Ich dagegen würde sie auf   
Händen tragen. Warum nur, Jeremy, warum ist die Welt so ungerecht?" 

Jeremy klopfte ihm beruhigend auf die Schulter. "So spielt das Leben. Ranma   
und Akane sind zwei Seelen, die sich gesucht und gefunden haben. Es tut mir   
ehrlich leid für dich, aber ich fürchte da kann man nichts machen." Er   
schenkte ihm ein optimistisches Lächeln. "Hey, mach´ dir nichts draus. Es   
gibt sicher jemanden, die nur auf dich wartet. Du mußt sie nur finden." 

Ryoga schüttelte nur traurig den Kopf. "Wie gerne würde ich dir glauben. Aber   
wer sollte jemanden wie mich denn mögen? Und selbst wenn, die Chance das ich   
sie jemals wiederfinden würde ist verschwindend gering. ~seufz~ Es ist eben   
mein Schicksal, alleine durch die Welt zu wandern." 

Jeremy dachte daran, wie die Schülerinnen in Furinkan über Ryoga geredet und   
ihn angehimmelt hatten, und schwieg. Er muß doch nur mal den Mund aufmachen.   
Die Mädchen würden Schlange bei ihm stehen.> 

Ryoga: "Weißt du überhaupt wie es ist?" 

Jeremy: "Wie was ist?" 

Ryoga: "Liebeskummer. Wie es ist zu erfahren, das das Mädchen das du liebt   
schon einen anderen hat?" 

Jeremy verzog bitter das Gesicht. "Oh ja, das habe ich. Glaube mir, ich weiß   
wie du dich jetzt fühlst. Mir ist auch schon zweimal die Freundin zu einem   
anderen abgehauen." 

Ryoga sah seinen Freund ungläubig an. "Zweimal? Und da lebst du noch? Wie   
hast du das nur verkraftet?" 

Jeremy: "Ich will dir mal eine Geschichte erzählen: Es gab da zwei Frösche,   
die sind beide in einen Eimer Milch gefallen. Der eine Frosch war so   
wie du: Er ist einmal in die Runde geschwommen, hat überall nur die   
glatten Wände des Metalleimers gesehen, hat sich kurz von der Welt   
verabschiedet und ist dann ertrunken.   
Der andere Frosch war Optimist. Er hat auch gesehen das es keinen   
Ausweg gab, aber er hat sich nicht dran gestört. Er schwamm fröhlich   
im Eimer in die Runde, mal Rückenschwimmen, mal Kraulen, den ganzen   
Tag und die nächste Nacht hindurch." 

Ryoga: "Aber was hat ihn das gebracht? Irgendwann ist er doch auch   
untergegangen." 

Jeremy: "Falsch. Am nächsten Morgen saß er auf einem Berg aus Butter, und   
konnte so wieder in die Freiheit hüpfen." 

Ryoga blinzelte, und bekam dann einen sehr nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck. 

Jeremy: "Verstehst du was ich dir sagen will? Ich hab mich zwar darüber   
geärgert das mir die Freundin abgehauen ist, aber deswegen hab ich   
nicht aufgegeben. Mit der Nummer drei lief es bislang ganz gut, und   
ich bin mir sicher diesmal hat es geklappt." Wenn sie mich bis jetzt   
nicht schon abgeschrieben hat. Oje.> "Und du solltest auch nicht die   
Hoffnung aufgeben." 

Ryoga kratzte sich im Nacken und sah nachdenklich nach unten ins Wasser.   
Jeremy knuffte ihn aufmunternd in die Rippen. "Was ist jetzt?" 

Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf Ryogas Gesicht aus. "Du hast recht. Wegen so   
einem Rückschlag sollte ich nicht gleich aufgeben." Er knuffte Jeremy zurück. 

Dieser verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel nach unten. 

~Platsch~ ~Krunck~ 

Erschrocken sprang Ryoga zu dem Jungen-jetzt-Mädchen hinunter. Jeremy-chan   
steckte kopfüber im Wasser, ihre Beine ragten noch hervor und zuckten leicht.   
Ryoga zog sie raus, drehte sie um und schüttelte sie an den Schultern. 

Ryoga: "Das wollte ich nicht. Geht es dir gut? Sag doch was." 

Jeremy-chan spuckte Ryoga eine kleine Wasserfontäne ins Gesicht und packte   
sich stöhnend an den Kopf. "Ich brauche Aspirin." 

Ryoga stieß erleichtert den Atem aus. Jeremy-chan befühlte ihre Beule, zuckte   
schmerzhaft zusammen, und warf ihrem Gegenüber dann einen giftigen Blick zu.   
"Man könnte meinen du hast das mit Absicht gemacht." 

Ryoga schüttelte heftig mit dem Kopf. "Wirklich nicht." 

Jeremy-chan seufzte und watete durchs Wasser zum Ufer. Sie kletterte nach   
oben und schüttelte, auf der Straße angekommen, das gröbste Wasser aus ihrer   
Kleidung, so das die Sachen nicht mehr so auffällig am Körper klebten. 

Ryoga tat dasselbe und beteuerte die ganze Zeit seine Unschuld. Schließlich   
wurde es ihr zuviel und sie schnitt ihm das Wort ab. "Ist ja gut, ich glaub´s   
dir ja. Jedenfalls hast du jetzt für´s erste weibliche Gesellschaft." Sie   
wischte sich eine nasse Strähne aus dem Gesicht. "Ich brauche ein heißes Bad.   
Was ist, kommst du mit?" 

Ryoga nickte. Zusammen gingen sie los.   
  
  
  
  
  


Ryoga und Jeremy-chan bogen grade in die Straße ein, in der das Dojo lag, als   
ihnen jemand den Weg versperrte. 

Lotion schien genauso überrascht wie sie. Dann aber zog sie zwei Nuchakus   
hervor und drohte ihnen. 

Jeremy-chan: (flüstert zu Ryoga)"Wir trennen uns, beide kann sie nicht   
verfolgen. Meinst du, du schaffst es von hier bis zum Dojo?" 

Ryoga flüsterte leicht gereizt zurück. "Ich kann das Haus von hier sehen,   
natürlich schaffe ich das. Wofür hältst du mich?" 

Jeremy-chan sparte sich eine Antwort und ging nach links, ohne die Amazone   
aus den Augen zu lassen. Ryoga tat das gleiche, aber nach rechts in Richtung   
Tendo. 

Man konnte Lotion ansehen, wie sie von ihrem Wunsch Ryoga zu besitzen, und   
der Aufgabe Jessica umzubringen, hin und her gerissen war. Schließlich siegte   
das Pflichtbewußtsein und sie sprang auf das Mädchen zu. 

Jeremy-chan: (weicht aus)*Hey, Lo-Xion. Hast wohl nachgelassen, was? Gestern   
warst du besser.* 

Lotion: *Gestern habe ich nicht mit dir gekämpft.* 

Jeremy-chan: *Und ein schlechtes Gedächtnis hast du auch. Was willst du   
überhaupt hier in Japan?* 

Lotion brach den Angriff ab und musterte ihre Gegnerin. Sie muß trainiert   
haben, sie ist besser als damals in Joketsuzoku. Aber noch lange nicht gut   
genug.> *Zuerst werde ich dich umbringen, danach deinen Mann zu dem meinigen   
machen.* 

Jeremy-chan machte einen Rückwärtsflip um Abstand zu gewinnen. Ein kurzer   
Blick sagte ihr das Ryoga das Grundstück der Tendos erreicht hatte. Zeit den   
Kampf zu beenden.> *Ryoga ist ein Freund, nicht mein Mann. Deswegen kannst du   
ihn aber trotzdem nicht haben.* 

Lotion: *Du wirst mich nicht hindern können.* 

Jeremy-chan: *Das werden wir sehen. (spannt die Muskeln) Sieh und fürchte die   
ultimative Geheimtechnik der Saotome Kampfsportschule für   
Schlägereien aller Art.* 

Lotion brach mitten im Schritt ab. Was hatte ihr Gegenüber vor? 

Jeremy-chan drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, rannte davon, und ließ eine   
verdatterte Amazone zurück. Sie hatte fast zwanzig Meter Vorsprung bis Lotion   
begriff das sie gelinkt worden war und die Verfolgung aufnahm.   
  
  
  
  
  


Kasumi sah von ihrer Arbeit auf als es heftig an der Tür klopfte. Sie legte   
den Staublappen zur Seite und öffnete. Ryoga fiel praktisch durch die Tür,   
und warf sie schnell hinter sich zu. 

Ryoga: "Ich hoffe ich störe nicht. Darf ich reinkommen?" 

Kasumi: "Aber natürlich, Ryoga-kun. Außerdem bist du schon drin." 

Ryoga: "Oh. Hmm ... stimmt." 

Kasumi: "Aber es ist ganz gut, das du wieder hier bist, du hast Besuch. Sie   
wartet im Wohnzimmer auf dich." 

Ryoga folgte ihr als Kasumi vorausging. Ich, Besuch? Hier? Wer kann das   
sein?> Er fand die Antwort als er das Zimmer betrat. 

Kasumi: "Deine Freundin von neulich wartet schon eine ganze Zeit lang." 

Ryoga erstarrte. Lotion stand langsam auf und zog zwei Bonbori aus Sub-space. 

Kasumi bemerkte nichts von der Spannung die plötzlich im Raum lag. "Kann ich   
euch etwas zu trinken anbieten, oder ein paar Kekse? Oder möchtet ihr ....?"   
Sie brach ab als niemand mehr da war der ihr hätte antworten können. Mit   
einem einfachen Schulterzucken ging sie wieder an ihre Arbeit.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jeremy-chan fluchte. Sie schaffte es trotz ihres Heimvorteils einfach nicht   
Lotion abzuhängen. Hindernisse, um die sie herumlaufen mußte, überwand   
die Amazone mit einem simplen Hüpfer. Und schneller laufen konnte sie   
obendrein noch. 

Jeremy-chan verwünschte die Tatsache das sie keine Thermosflasche eingepackt   
hatte. Nun mußte sie auf herkömmliche Weise an heißes Wasser kommen. Sie   
schlug einen Bogen um das Nachbarshaus und hüpfte durch das offene Fenster   
direkt in die Küche des Tendo-Hauses. 

Jeremy-chan: "Kasumi? Ist das Furo gefüllt?" 

Da Kasumi nicht von ihrer Arbeit aufsah, übersah sie den gehetzten Ausdruck   
im Gesicht des Teilzeitmädchens. "Nein, zur Zeit nicht. Soll ich dir ein Bad   
einlassen?" 

Jeremy-chan: "Nein, aber sei so nett und setz ein Kessel Wasser auf." 

Jetzt drehte sich Kasumi doch um. "Natürlich, Jeremy-kun. Möchtest du es für   
einen Tee oder zum zurückver-" Lotion erschien im Festerrahmen und sprang   
in die Küche. Hastig ergriff Jeremy-chan die Flucht. "-wandeln? Gute Güte,   
ich wünschte wirklich sie würden nicht immer im Haus spielen wenn ich grade   
gewischt habe."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ohne es zu wissen brach Ryoga mal wieder die Gesetze der Realität. Um genau   
zu sein, er widerlegte die Tatsache das ein Gegenstand im Inneren nicht   
größer sein kann als sein äußeren Maße. 

In diesem Fall zeigte es sich dadurch, das er die Länge des Hauses schon   
mehrfach zurückgelegt hatte, sich aber immer noch bei den Tendos befand. 

Er sah eine Treppe und sprang über die Stufen hinunter. Unten angekommen   
rannte er beinahe Jeremy-chan über den Haufen. 

Jeremy-chan: "Schnell, die Treppe rauf. Lotion ist direkt hinter mir." 

Ryoga: "Was heißt 'hinter dir'? Sie ist hinter 'mir' her und ist schon dort." 

Er deutete die Treppe rauf. Das blonde Mädchen-eigentlich-Junge hatte keine   
Lust sich auf eine Diskussion einzulassen. Sie nahm Ryoga bei der Hand und   
zog ihn in die Besenkammer. 

Kaum hatte sie die Tür zugeschlagen kam Lotion die Treppe runter und sah sich   
suchend um. Fast im gleichen Augenblick kam ein absolut identisch aussehendes   
Mädchen aus der anderen Richtung. Beide sahen sich an. 

Die eine Version von Lotion machte eine fragende Geste mit den Fingern.   
Daraufhin schüttelte die andere Lotion den Kopf und antwortete in derselben   
Zeichensprache. 

Dann zeigten beide Lotions das der Amazonen-Wu-Shu ebenfalls eine Technik   
ähnlich der ultimativen Technik der Saotome Schule für Schlägereien aller   
Art hatte: Beide verschwanden in Sekundenbruchteilen von der Bildfläche.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Derweil saßen Jeremy-chan und Ryoga in absoluter Dunkelheit in der   
Besenkammer. 

Ryoga: "Jeremy? Bist du noch da?" 

Jeremy-chan: "Pscht!" 

Ryoga: (erleichtert)"Oh, gut. Ich dachte schon ich hätte mich wieder   
verlaufen." 

Jeremy-chan: (gehetztes Flüstern)"Sei still." 

Einem Moment hörte man nichts. Dann schien Ryoga etwas zu suchen, den   
tastenden Geräuschen nach die er verursachte. 

Ryoga: "Jeremy, bist du das?" 

Jeremy-chan: "Ja. Was zum Teufel willst du?" 

Ryoga: "Nichts. Ich hab nur Angst das ich mich hier drin verirre." 

Ein weiterer Moment der Stille. 

Jeremy-chan: "Ryoga?" 

Ryoga: "Hmm?" 

Jeremy-chan: "Nimm deine Finger da weg!" 

Das hastige Zurückziehen eines Arms war zu hören, und wenn Rotwerden ein   
Geräusch verursachen würde, hätte man das auch hören können.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


Einige Zeit später.   
Jeremy, inzwischen wieder Junge, saß mit Ryoga am Küchentisch. Ranma leistete   
ihnen Gesellschaft. 

Ryoga: "... hat nichts mit Halluzinationen zu tun. Ich 'weiß' das dieses   
blauhaarige Biest hier auf mich gewartet hat. Glaubst du etwa ich   
bin vor einem Geist davongelaufen?" 

Jeremy: "Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Alles was ich sagte war, das 'ich' Lotion   
am Hals hatte, nicht du." 

Ryoga: "Dann war es wohl ihre Zwillingsschwester, was?" 

Jeremy: "Sie hat keine. Es sei denn sie ist in die Quelle der ertrunkenen   
Zwillinge gefallen. (sieht Ranma an) Gibt es eine Technik mit der   
man sich verdoppeln kann?" 

Ranma: (kopfschütteln)"Wenn man schnell genug ist kann man ein Afterimage   
erzeugen. Aber das hält nur sehr kurz, man müßte praktisch zwischen   
zwei Punkten hin und her springen. Von dem was ich gesehen habe ist   
diese Lotion dazu nicht schnell genug." 

Ryoga: "Mir ist ziemlich egal wie diese Tussi das geschafft hat. (steht auf   
und setzt seinen Rucksack auf) Eine verrückte Amazone ist schlimm   
genug, aber zwei sind zu viel. (geht mit harten Gesicht zur Tür) Ich   
habe gehört in Nagasaki soll es zu dieser Zeit recht schön sein. Man   
sieht sich dann später vielleicht (geht raus)." 

Ranma und Jeremy sahen ihm hinterher. Ranma kratzte sich am Kopf. "So kenne   
ich ihn gar nicht. Nicht das ich was dagegen hätte das er nicht mehr in   
Akanes Nähe ist, aber warum geht er freiwillig? Doch nicht wegen Lotion,   
oder?" 

Jeremy: "Nein, wegen Lotion sicher nicht. Aber vielleicht hat er sich   
entschlossen noch ein paar Runden in dem Eimer Milch zu schwimmen.   
Und dabei würde ihn Akanes Nähe nur behindern." 

Ranma: "Hä?" 

Jeremy: "Ach, das verstehst du jetzt nicht..." 

############################################################################# 

Tags darauf.   
Einige der Mädchen in Furinkan waren enttäuscht das Ryoga wieder weg war.   
Ansonsten verlief der Schultag ruhig. Das änderte sich als die Teens wieder   
zu Hause ankamen. 

Akane: (öffnet die Haustür)"Tadaima!" 

Ranma schlüpfte auch aus seinen Schuhen und ging hinterher. 

Ranma: "Tadai-WAS?!?" 

Er fiel fast sofort wieder rückwärts aus der Tür und stolperte gegen Jeremy. 

Jeremy: "Hey, Ranma, was ist los?" 

Ranma blinzelte reichlich irritiert, dann beruhigte er sich und deutete mit   
ausdruckslosen Gesicht ins Wohnzimmer. Jeremy sah hinein und imitierte Ranmas   
Verhalten. 

Kasumi kam aus der Küche. "Hallo ihr drei. Wir haben Besuch, Ryogas Freundin   
von gestern und noch jemand." 

Und tatsächlich, dort saßen Lotion und Shampoo zusammen am Tisch und sahen   
die drei Neuankömmlinge interessiert an. 

Lotion: (steht auf)"Name sein Lotion. Suchen Ryoga Junge und Jessica Mädchen.   
Ihr sagen wo sind!" 

Akane machte einen etwas verärgerten Eindruck über den frechen Tonfall. "Das   
heißt Bitte. Benimm dich wenn du bei Fremden im Haus bist." 

Ranma ignorierte Lotion völlig und fixierte Shampoo. Oh nein! Oh nein oh   
nein oh nein! Das darf nicht wahr sein. Eine Amazone ist schlimm genug, aber   
muß Shampoo jetzt auch noch hier sein? Warum muß sich alles wiederholen, das   
ist nicht fair!> 

Jeremy war auch in Gedanken versunken. Lotion kann ich mir erklären. Die   
ist wegen Ryoga hier, und wahrscheinlich um meiner weiblichen Seite eins   
auszuwischen. Aber Shamps?> 

Lotion: (ungeduldig)"Ihr sagen wo Lotion finden was suchen, oder Lotion   
'machen' euch sagen!" 

Akane: (sauer)"Soll das etwa eine Drohung sein?" 

Jeremy: "Akane, beruhige dich. (zu Lotion) Ryoga ist gestern auf eine längere   
Reise gegangen, bis er wiederkommt wird es dauern. Jessica ist   
ganz in der Nähe, ich weiß aber nicht wo." 

Lotion: (setzt sich wieder)"Dann Lotion warten bis Jessica wiederkommen." 

Kasumi: "Gute Güte, bedeutet das, das wir Gäste haben? Dann muß ich neue   
Lebensmittel einkaufen, und ein Nachtlager für die Zwei herrichten." 

Sie verschwand aus dem Zimmer. Ranma machte mit seinem Gesichtsausdruck   
deutlich was er von der Idee hielt. Akane war ebenfalls nicht begeistert,   
sie lief etwas rot an und auf ihrer Stirn begann eine Ader zu pochen. 

Akane: "Was fällt euch ein? Erst jagt ihr dem armen Ryoga hinterher und   
erwartet dann von uns, das wir euch hier aufnehmen? Kommt nicht in   
Frage!" 

Lotion: (bestimmt)"Lotion bleiben! Mädchen mit rotem Kopf können ja versuchen   
Lotion gehen zu machen." 

Akane krempelte ihre Ärmel hoch, nur zu bereit der Aufforderung Folge zu   
leisten, aber Jeremy stellte sich rasch vor sie. "Tu es nicht." Dann drehte   
er sich zu den Amazonen um. "Lotion, ich fordere dich zum Kampf." 

Akane wurde noch röter, da man sie hier so einfach ignorierte. Ranma   
dagegen wurde etwas blasser um die Nase. Bevor aber einer von beiden etwas   
sagen konnte hatte sich Lotion wieder erhoben. 

Lotion: "Junge sein verrückt mit Lotion kämpfen zu wollen, aber Lotion sein   
einverstanden." 

Jeremy: "Gut. Wenn ich gewinne verschwindest ihr von hier, und ich will dein   
Ehrenwort das ihr Ryoga und Jessica in Ruhe laßt. Klar?" 

Lotion dachte einen Augenblick darüber nach, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf.   
"Jeremy haben Glück heute, Lotion werden ihn lassen am Leben. Lotion werden   
nicht kämpfen." 

Jeremy: (herausfordernd)"Warum? Hast du Angst vor mir?" 

Lotion: (zähneknirschen)"Amazonen Angst nicht kennen. Aber Lotion werden   
nicht geben Ehrenwort." 

Jeremy: (spöttisch)"Aha, du hast also doch Angst." 

Lotions linke Augenbraue begann nervös zu zucken. 

Jeremy: "Oder du hast keine Ehre, auf die du ein Wort geben kannst?" 

Zuerst sagte die Amazone nichts, aber man konnte fast den Rauch aus ihren   
Ohren kommen sehen. Dann schlug sie mit der Faust auf den Tisch, das dieser   
einen sichtbaren Riß bekam. "Jeremy werden sterben in Schmerzen. Lotion   
nehmen Bedingung an und schwören bei Ehre von Amazone das-" 

Shampoo stand abrupt auf und unterbrach sie. *Lo-Xion! Was tust du? Du kannst   
nicht einfach so deine Aufgabe aufs Spiel setzen, was ist wenn er gewinnt?* 

Lotion schüttelte den Kopf und platzte fast. *Der Junge hat es gewagt meine   
Ehre in Frage zu stellen. Das lasse ich nicht auf mir sitzen.* Sie wandte   
sich wieder zu Jeremy. "Lotion schwören bei Ehre von Amazone das gehen werde   
wenn Jeremy gewinnen. Gewinnen aber Lotion werden Jeremy sterben hundert   
Tode." Mit diesen Worten ging sie in Kampfstellung. 

Jeremy: "Nicht hier. Wir kämpfen dort." 

Er deutete durch die Terrassentür aufs Dojo. Lotion verzog das Gesicht und   
ging raus. Shampoo folgte ihr und die zwei begannen heftig auf chinesisch zu   
streiten. 

Ranma wandte sich an Jeremy. "Glaubst du das die Idee gut war? Du hast   
sie nur wütend gemacht." 

Jeremy: "Das war auch Sinn der Sache. Wie oft hast du schon Ryoga auf die   
Palme gebracht um ihn zu besiegen? Gleich sind wir die Amazonen   
wieder los, glaub mir. Du weißt ja wie sie in Sachen Ehre sind." 

Ranma: (grummelt)"Ja, leider. (laut) Es kann sein das sie dann Ryoga und   
'Jessica' in Ruhe läßt wenn du den Kampf gewinnst. Aber denk an die   
Folgen, du bist zur Zeit ein Junge." 

Jeremy antwortete darauf nur mit einem Grinsen und ging den Amazonen   
hinterher. Ranma lief es kalt den Rücken runter, einen solchen   
Gesichtsausdruck kannte er bislang nur von Nabiki.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kaum hatte er das Dojo betreten ging Lotion in eine Verteidigungsposition.   
Jeremy ließ sie stehen und begann in Seelenruhe seine Muskeln zu lockern und   
sich ein wenig zu dehnen. Lotion begann wieder nervös mit der Augenbraue zu   
zucken. Sie zog zwei Nuchaku aus Sub-space und ließ sie kreisen. 

Jeremy kicherte innerlich in sich hinein. Er hatte mit ihr noch eine ganz   
besondere Rechnung offen, seitdem sie damals in China versucht hatte ihn   
umzubringen. Heute war Zahltag, und er war gespannt wie viel das Training   
unter Ranma gebracht hatte. 

Er drehte sich zu seiner Gegnerin, verbeugte sich leicht und deutete auf die   
Schlagstäbe. "Keine Waffen. Das hier ist ein Hand-zu-Hand Kampf." 

Lotion steckte Nuchakus mit einer schnellen Bewegung neben ihren Hüften   
zurück ins Sub-space, so wie ein Cowboy immer die Revolver ins Halfter   
steckt. Dann griff sie ohne Verzögerung mit ein paar schnellen Schlägen an,   
und folgte mit einem Roundhouse. 

Jeremy duckte sich unter letzterem hinweg und deutete einen Fußfeger an,   
statt dessen zog er das Bein hoch und trat nach dem Gesicht der Amazone.   
Lotion fiel nicht auf die Finte herein, blockte den Kick und trat ihrerseits   
Jeremy die Beine unter dem Körper weg. 

Der Junge rollte zur Seite, als ein Fuß dort auf den Boden krachte wo er eben   
noch gelegen hatte. Dann war er wieder auf den Beinen und tauschte mit Lotion   
Schläge aus. Er konnte nicht sagen ob die Amazone besser geworden war, aber   
er wußte das er es war, im Gegensatz zu damals kam er nun gegen sie an. 

Lotion schien ebenfalls zu bemerken das sie ihren Gegner unterschätzt hatte.   
Sie wechselte in einen freieren Kampfstil; sie wich nun weiter zurück aus und   
täuschte mehr an. 

Jeremy setzte mit einer Serie von Sicheltritten nach. Lotion duckte sich,   
rollte an ihm vorbei und sprang auf die Beine, dann trat sie ihrem Gegner   
hart ins Kreuz. Jeremy stolperte und fiel, nutzte aber das Vorwärtsmoment um   
sich zu drehen und der wieder angreifenden Amazone das Knie in den Bauch zu   
rammen. 

Beide Kontrahenten wichen zurück und umkreisten sich mißtrauisch. 

Lotion: Für einen Mann ist er sehr gut. Entweder das, oder er ist mit dem   
Stil der Amazonen vertraut. Mal testen wie er reagiert wenn er mit   
fortgeschrittenen Techniken konfrontiert wird.> 

Jeremy: Ich muß vorsichtig sein, ich bin wohl noch nicht so gut wie ich   
dachte. Aber wenigstens scheint sie mich jetzt ernst zu nehmen.   
... Au, sie macht wieder ihre Ki-Attacke.> 

Das tat sie. Es war nur als leichtes Flackern ihrer Aura zu erkennen, aber   
Jeremy hatte diesen Blast schon mal am eigenen Leib gespürt, außerdem war er   
dank Ranma vertrauter mit dem Aura-Lesen. 

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf Lotions Gesicht aus, sie ging einen Schritt   
zurück, zog beide Hände an die Hüften und stieß sie dann geöffnet wieder nach   
vorne. "Hakai Zanretsu!" Ein violetter Ball aus Energie schoß aus ihren   
Händen hervor. 

Beinahe lässig trat Jeremy zur Seite, und die Attacke sauste an ihm vorbei   
und schlug in die Rückwand ein. 

Für einen Moment ließ Lotion ihre Deckung fallen, überrascht durch die   
Tatsache das der Fremde einen Ki-Blast so einfach akzeptierte. Außenseiter   
tendierten normalerweise dazu, das sie so etwas völlig aus der Fassung   
brachte. So war es Jeremy ein Leichtes ein paar gezielte Treffer anzubringen,   
bevor das blauhaarige Mädchen wieder reagierte. 

Als sie dann aber wieder reagierte, tat sie es mit doppelter Wucht. Die   
flache Hand traf ihr vor die Brust und raubte ihm kurz den Atem, dann rammte   
ihm Lotion die Finger in die Nieren. Jeremys Beine gaben unter ihm nach, er   
fing sich aber wieder und beförderte seinen Gegenüber mit einer Beinschere   
ebenfalls zu Boden. 

Lotion war einen Bruchteil eher wieder oben, schlug Jeremy die Faust in den   
Magen, und als er sich krümmte das Knie ins Gesicht. Dieser schob den Schmerz   
beiseite, packte das Mädchen und warf es einfach gegen die nächste Wand. Erst   
dann schlug er die Hände vors Gesicht und dankte den Göttern das er als Junge   
stärker war wie als Mädchen. 

Die blauhaarige Amazone schüttelte die Benommenheit weg und erhob sie.   
Zufrieden sah sie wie Jeremy mit seiner blutenden Nase beschäftigt war. Sie   
sprang vor und rief die Attacke, in festen Willen den Kampf nun für siech zu   
entscheiden. 

Lotion: "Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken!" 

In solchen Momenten war Jeremy froh das Spezialattacken immer ausgerufen   
wurden, sonst hätte er den Angriff wahrscheinlich nicht kontern können. 

Jeremy : "Amaguriken Abwehr!" 

Lotion war schneller, ihre ersten Schläge trafen zum Teil. Aber das ein   
Außenseiter, noch dazu ein Mann, sich mit einer solchen Geschwindigkeit   
bewegen konnte um den Amaguriken abzuwehren, ließ sie unfreiwillig langsamer   
werden. Immer noch unter Schock brach sie ab und sprang zurück. 

Jeremy sah seine Chance. Er setzte nach und riß sein Bein nach oben, um mit   
seiner eigenen Variante des Geschwindigkeitsschlages zu kontern. 

Jeremy: "Hien Ren Kyaku!" 

Alle Tritte trafen. Benommen fiel Lotion zurück und gegen die Wand. 

Jeremy keuchte und wischte sich den Rest des Blutes vom Kinn. Erwartungsvoll   
drehte er sich zu Shampoo, die während des ganzen Kampfes teilnahmslos in der   
Ecke gesessen hatte. 

Auch jetzt zeigte sie kaum eine Regung als sie aufstand und zu Lotion ging.   
Einen kurzen Blick später drehte sie sich zu Jeremy. "Jeremy sein Gewinner   
von Kampf. Lotion werden Wort halten und gehen, und nicht mehr nach Ryoga   
Junge und Jessica Mädchen suchen." 

Jeremy nickte nur und ging zu Ranma, welcher alles vom Eingang aus beobachtet   
hatte. "Ganz gut, du hast dich gemacht. Aber ohne deinen Überraschungsmoment   
würdest du jetzt nicht so gut aussehen." Er gab Jeremy ein Tuch um sich   
Schweiß und Blut abzuwischen. "Du weißt das du gleicht den 'Kuß der Heirat'   
bekommst, oder?" 

Jeremy: (grinst)"Nein, tu ich nicht. Aber ich freue mich schon drauf." 

Ranma: "Wie meinst du das?" 

Jeremy grinste nur noch breiter. 

In der anderen Ecke des Dojo kam inzwischen eine blauhaarige Amazone wieder   
zu sich. Lotion blinzelte benommen und setzte sich auf. Shampoo sah ihre   
Kollegin nur kühl an. 

Lotion: (hält sich den Kopf)*Was ist passiert?* 

Shampoo: *Der Fremde hat dich besiegt.* 

Lotion sah sie überrascht an, dann zu Jeremy. 

Shampoo: *Du weißt was du zu tun hast.* 

Lotion wußte es. Aber sie hatte gar keine Lust dazu. Anstatt Ryoga   
einzufangen hatte sie nun so einen dahergelaufenen Städter am Hals. Trotzdem   
stand sie auf, ging zu Jeremy hinüber, packte ihn und küßte ihn. 

Was war sie überrascht als er sie an sich zog und zurück küßte. Lotion stieß   
ihn grob von sich und ohrfeigte ihn. 

~Klatsch~ 

Lotion: *[unanständiges chinesisches Schimpfwort]* "Was denken Mann was er   
tun? Mann nur Frau küssen wenn Frau sagen." 

Jeremy: (gespielte Verwirrung)"Wieso? Du hast doch angefangen?" 

Lotion: "Waren Kuß von Heirat. Wenn Außenseiter Mann besiegen Amazone, dann   
Amazone geben Mann Kuß von Heirat, und nehmen Mann zu Ehemann." 

Jeremy tat Überrascht, dann hellte sich sein Gesicht auf. "Ach, das meinst   
du. Sag das doch gleicht." Er krempelte seinen Ärmel hoch. "Tut mir leid,   
aber der Kuß gilt nicht. Wie ihr seht bin ich kein Außenseiter." 

Beiden Amazonen fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf als sie das Brandmahl der   
Amazonen auf Jeremys Oberarm sahen. Jeremy krempelte den Ärmel wieder runter.   
"Es war mir eine Ehre mich mit dir zu messen. Wenn ihr fertig seid, ihr   
wißt ja wo der Ausgang ist." Er winkte ihnen kurz zu, dann verließ er das   
Dojo. 

Ranma starrte noch einen Moment lang wie die Amazonen. Er hat das die ganze   
Zeit geplant, der Hund. Deswegen hat er Lotion herausgefordert, und ihr das   
Ehrenwort abverlangt. Er wußte das sie ihm nichts tun kann wenn er sie   
besiegt.> Dann bemerkte er das er immer noch mit offenem Mund dastand und   
eilte hinter seinem halb adoptiertem Bruder her. 

Die beiden chinesischen Amazonen brauchten etwas länger. 

Lotion: *Xian-Pu, kneif mich mal, ich glaub ich träume.* 

Shampoo: *Du träumst nicht, der Junge trägt tatsächlich das Zeichen der   
Freundschaft.* 

Lotion: *Aber das ist unmöglich, kein Mann hat dieses Zeichen je erhalten.   
Außerdem habe ich ihn nie zuvor gesehen.* 

Shampoo: (überlegt)*Ich auch nicht. Vielleicht war er bei einem der   
umliegenden Stämme zu Gast, wer weiß? Er kannte ja auch unsere   
Attacken. Fest steht das du ihn unter diesen Bedingungen nicht zum   
Mann nehmen kannst.* 

Lotion wirkte regelrecht erleichtert, und ihr Stimmung besserte sich   
sichtlich. *Was ein Glück, ich wollte ihn sowieso nicht. Ryoga ist mir viel   
lieber.* Sie zog die vom Kampf verrutschte Kleidung zurecht und wollte gehen.   
*Es ist also kein Schaden entstanden, ich kann immer noch meinen Traummann   
heiraten ... und natürlich Jessica umbringen.* 

Shampoo hielt sie mit einem harten Ruck zurück und schlug ihr mit der flachen   
Hand durchs Gesicht. 

Lotion: (überrascht)*Hey, was soll das?* 

Shampoo: *Hast du denn keinen Funken Ehre im Leib, oder leidest du an   
Gedächtnisschwäche? Du hast grade eben dein Wort als Amazone gegeben,   
das du Ryoga und Jessica aufgibst wenn du den Kampf verlierst.* 

Lotion: *Aber er hat gemogelt. Hätte er gesagt das er das Zeichen der   
Freundschaft trägt, und hätte ich gewußt das er unseren Kampfstil   
kennt, dann hätte ich mich anders verhalten. Wahrscheinlich hätte   
ich mich nie auf den Kampf eingelassen.* 

Shampoo: (wütend)*Hätte hätte hätte! Du 'hast' aber nicht.* 

Lotion: *Aber-* 

Shampoo: *Statt dessen hast du bei deiner Aufgabe versagt, Jessica zu finden   
und zu richten. Meine ehrenwerte Urgroßmutter wußte ganz genau   
warum ich dich begleiten sollte. Du bist einfach unfähig.* 

Lotion: (trotzig)*Bin ich nicht. Ich werde dir beweisen was ich kann, und   
werde meine Aufgabe erfüllen. Niemand muß erfahren das ich diesen   
Schwur geleistet habe-* 

~Klatsch~ 

Shampoo schlug sie ein zweites Mal. Ihre Stimme zitterte vor Wut. *Du hast   
bei der Ehre der Amazonen geschworen. Willst du den ganzen Stamm in Verruf   
bringen?* 

Lotion schrumpfte sichtlich. 

Shampoo: *Du wirst auf der Stelle diesen Ort verlassen und nach Joketsuzoku   
zurückkehren. Ich werde die Aufgabe erfüllen und dann nachkommen.   
Dann werden die Ältesten über eine Strafe für dein Versagen   
entscheiden.* 

Lotion ballte die Fäuste, und für einen Moment sah es so aus als wolle sie   
sich auf ihre Kollegin stürzen. Dann aber warf sie den Kopf in den Nacken   
und ging hochnäsig hinaus. 

Shampoo rief ihr hinterher. *Und wehe du versuchst unterwegs Ryoga   
aufzugreifen.* Aber das hörte Lotion schon nicht mehr. Die lilahaarige   
Amazone blickte noch etwas auf die leere Tür, dann seufzte sie. Es tut mir   
leid, Jessica, aber ich habe keine Wahl als dich nun selbst umzubringen. Ich   
werde deinen Tod so schmerzlos wie möglich machen.>   
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ranma und Jeremy saßen auf der Veranda des Hauses und warteten darauf, das   
die Amazonen aus dem Dojo kamen. 

Ranma: "Das ist nicht schlecht wie du Lotion überlistet hast ihr Ehrenwort   
zu geben. Wie lange hast du das schon geplant?" 

Jeremy: "Gar nicht, das ist mir spontan eingefallen. Ich will genauso wenig   
wie du das hier Amazonen herumlaufen, und Ryoga hatte sicher auch   
die Nase voll von seiner Verehrerin." 

Ranma: "Und da hast du sie einfach zum Kampf gefordert. Jetzt hat sie gar   
keine andere Wahl mehr als Ryoga in Ruhe zu lassen, Amazonen sind   
dazu verpflichtet ihre Ehrenwörter einzuhalten, sonst bringen sie   
den ganzen Stamm in Unehre. Genial.   
Was ich aber gerne wissen würde, warum war sie auch hinter Jessica   
her?" 

Jeremy: (schulterzucken)"Keine Ahnung. Wahrscheinlich hat sie mein Alter Ego   
als Bedrohung für ihre Beziehung zu Ryoga gesehen. Vielleicht war sie   
auch einfach nur noch wütend auf mich, ich hab mich mit ihr in   
Joketsuzoku nicht grade gut verstanden." 

Beide brachen das Gespräch ab als das Objekt ihrer Diskussion aus dem Dojo   
kam. Lotion blitzte Jeremy noch mal wütend an, dann war sie über die Mauer   
verschwunden. 

Kurz darauf kam Shampoo heraus. Sie ging zu den zwei Jungs hin und verbeugte   
sich. 

Shampoo: "Shampoo sagen Entschuldigung das Shampoo und Shampoos Schwester so   
viel Ärger haben gemacht. Shampoo hoffen sein nicht böse?" 

Ranma: "Nein, es ist ja nicht passiert. Reist ihr jetzt wieder ab?" 

Shampoo: "Lotion kehren zurück wie versprochen, und werden nie mehr stören   
Ryoga und Jessica. Lotion werden Strafe erhalten das Lotion so   
leichtfertig haben gegeben Wort von Ehre." 

Jeremy stieß Ranma an und grinste ein 'Habe-ich-doch-gesagt'-Grinsen. 

Shampoo: "Shampoo noch werden bleiben kurze Zeit, Shampoo haben noch Aufgabe   
zu erfüllen." 

Jeremy sah sie mißtrauisch an. "Das hat aber nichts mit Ryoga zu tun, oder?"   
Auf die Idee nach Jessica zu fragen kam er nicht, schließlich hatte Shampoo   
keinen Grund sie zu jagen, so wie Lotion. Dachte er jedenfalls. 

Shampoo: "Shampoo nicht sein interessiert an Ryoga Junge. Shampoo aber fragen   
ob können wohnen hier für Zeit von Aufenthalt?" 

Ranma und Jeremy sahen sich unsicher an. Ihre Entscheidung wurde von Kasumi   
abgenommen, die plötzlich durch die Terrassentür kam. 

Kasumi: "Ich habe euch ein Zimmer auf dem Dachboden eingerichtet. Es ist zwar   
etwas klein, aber dafür sauber und...? (schaut sich um) Nanu, wo ist   
denn deine Begleiterin geblieben?" 

Shampoo: "Lotion haben uns verlassen müssen. Shampoo aber gerne nehmen   
Angebot an. Jetzt gehen, müssen noch holen Sachen." 

Sie verbeugte sich höflich und war mit zwei Sätzen über die Mauer   
verschwunden. 

Kasumi: "Ein nettes Mädchen, und so lebenslustig. Aber an ihrer Aussprache   
muß sie noch etwas arbeiten." 

Jeremy: "..." 

Ranma: "..." 

Kasumi ging wieder. 

Ranma: "Oje. Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache." 

Jeremy: "Ach was, was soll denn passieren? Wir müssen ein wenig mit unseren   
Flüchen aufpassen, na und? Was immer Shampoo auch hier will, es hat   
sicher nichts mit uns zu tun." 

Ranma nickte zuversichtlich, aber das ungute Gefühl wollte einfach nicht   
verschwinden. 

############################################################################# 

Der nächste Morgen.   
Ranma setzte seine Schultasche auf, öffnete die Tür, und verzog das Gesicht.   
Es regnete. 

Kasumi kam mit drei Schirmen an und gab einen davon Ranma. 

Ranma: (tritt vor die Tür und spannt den Schirm auf)"Danke Kasumi." 

Akane: (nimmt den anderen Schirm und tut das gleiche)"Danke Oneechan. Hast   
du Nabiki heute schon gesehen?" 

Kasumi: "Ja, aber sie ist heute schon früher gegangen. (überlegt) Ich glaube   
kurz nach Shampoo-san." 

Jeremy: (nimmt den dritten Schirm)"Ja genau, ich habe Shamps heute noch gar   
nicht gesehen." 

Kasumi: "Shampoo-san ist sehr früh schon auf gewesen. Sie hat gesagt das sie   
jemanden sucht. Hoffentlich wird sie nicht naß, sie hat keinen   
Schirm dabei." 

Ranma gab Jeremy einen 'Wen-könnte-sie-suchen?'-Blick. Dieser zuckte nur   
mit den Schultern. 

Dann machten sich die drei Teens auf den Schulweg, zwei von ihnen sehr   
bedacht das Wasser abzuhalten. 

Akane: "Wenn ich Nabiki wäre würde ich jetzt wetten das ihr es nicht schafft,   
trocken zur Schule zu kommen." 

Ranma: "Und ich halte dagegen das es in spätestens fünf Minuten wieder   
aufgehört hat zu regnen." 

Sie gingen schweigend weiter. Nach fast vier Minuten hörte es tatsächlich auf   
zu regnen. 

Ranma: (faltet den Schirm zusammen)"Was hab ich gesagt?" 

Akane: "Gut das wir nicht gewettet haben. Wie machst du das, bist du   
wetterfühlig?" 

Ranma: "Nein, aber mit der Zeit bekommt man Übung was Wasser-" 

Ein Auto fuhr vorbei, natürlich genau durch die Pfütze neben ihnen. 

Ranma-chan: "-betrifft. ... Wirklich gut das wir nicht gewettet haben." 

Ein schwarzhaariger Junge war nun ein rothaariges Mädchen, und wrang sich   
das Wasser aus dem Zopf. Ein braunhhaariger Junge war nun ein blondes   
Mädchen, welches zwar ihr Gesicht verzog, nichtsdestotrotz recht süß in der   
Jungenuniform aussah. Allerdings währe es wohl eine schlechte Idee sie   
daraufhin anzusprechen. 

Jeremy-chan: "Manchmal überlege ich ob ich das mit der Schulkleidung nicht   
lassen sollte." 

Die drei Mädchen gingen weiter. 

Ranma-chan: "Jeremy, hast du deine Thermos?" 

Jeremy-chan: "Klar. Aber warten wir lieber bis wir da sind, sonst werden wir   
heute noch mal naß." 

Ranma-chan nickte, und fragte sich zum wiederholten Mal ob der Jusenkyo-Fluch   
das Opfer nicht auch zum Wassermagneten machte. Dann schüttelte sie mit dem   
Kopf, vorher war sie auch ständig naß geworden, jetzt fiel es ihr nur mehr   
auf.   
  
  
  
  
  


Shampoo hockte auf einem der Hausdächer und beobachtete das Tendo-Dojo. Bis   
jetzt war Jessica noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht.   
Sie erhob sich und beschloß noch mal eine Runde zu machen, vielleicht fand   
sie ja was sie suchte. 

Die Amazone federte kurz in den Beinen und sprang zum nächsten Dach, und dann   
weiter. Sie bevorzugte diese Art der Fortbewegung, man hatte einen besseren   
Überblick, und man mußte sich nicht um den Verkehr auf den Straßen kümmern. 

Beinahe hätte sie das blonde Mädchen übersehen. Zwei weitere Sprünge, und   
Shampoo landete direkt vor ihr und zog ihre Bonbori aus Sub-space. 

Ihr 'Opfer' war anfangs überrascht, dann begrüßte sie sie. 

Jeremy-chan: *Hey, Shamps, lange nicht gesehen. Ich hab schon gehört das du   
dich hier in der Gegend rumtreibst. Was führt dich hierher, oder   
wolltest du mich nur besuchen?* 

Jeremy-chan knuffte ihr kameradschaftlich in den Oberarm. Shampoo rührte sich   
nicht, obwohl ihre Muskeln angespannt waren. 

Jeremy-chan: *Ich hab gehört du suchst jemanden. Wenn ich dir helfen kann   
mußt du´s nur sagen.* 

Es wäre jetzt so einfach: Ein schnelles Vorstoßen mit der Bonbori, oder ein   
gezielter Handkantenschlag gegen die Kehle, Shampoo kannte Hunderte von   
Möglichkeiten einen Gegner schnell und schmerzlos umzubringen. 

Aber die Art wie Jeremy-chan sie ansah, diese völlige Unkenntnis der Gefahr   
in der sie sich befand, dazu diese offen dargebrachte Freundschaft. Als   
Shampoo in die blauen Augen ihres Gegenüber blickte 'konnte' sie sie einfach   
nicht töten.   
  
  
  
  


Jeremy-chan wunderte sich. Zuerst tauchte Shampoo wie aus dem Nichts mit   
gezogenen Waffen auf, dann sagte sie nicht einmal Hallo, und dann verschwand   
sie einfach wieder. 

Jeremy-chan: "Was war denn mit der los?" 

Sie bekam keine Antwort, aber sie hatte auch keine erwartet. Schweigend   
gingen sie weiter.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


Shampoo schlug mit dem Kopf gegen den Laternenpfahl, wütend über sich   
selber. Feigling. Und du willst die beste Kriegerin des Dorfes sein? Dabei   
kann ich nicht mal einen wehrlosen Gegner umbringen.> Dann begann ihr der   
Schädel zu schmerzen und sie hörte auf. 

Sie lehnte sich gegen die Wand und rieb sich die Beule. Bislang hatte Shampoo   
sich immer für kaltblütig gehalten. Aber jetzt wo sie darüber nachdachte,   
hatte sie noch nie wirklich einen Menschen getötet. 

Im Schaukampf war sie unschlagbar, besiegte selbst ältere Gegnerinnen. Aber   
im Ernstfall versagte sie wie eine blutige Anfängerin. 

Shampoo dachte zurück, an die Zeit wo Jessica und sie in Joketsuzoku waren,   
wo sie sich mit dem fremden Mädchen angefreundet hatte. Nun mußte sie diese   
Freundin töten. Und Jessica ahnte nichts, im Gegenteil, sie hatte Shampoo   
fröhlich begrüßt, hatte gefragt ob sie ihr helfen konnte. 

Dieser Ausdruck von Freundlichkeit, die Unschuldigkeit in ihrem Blick, all   
das hatte es Shampoo unmöglich gemacht zuzuschlagen. 

Shampoo: (verzweifelt)Ich kann es nicht. Ich kann es einfach nicht. Solange   
Jessica mich als Freundin betrachtet kann ich sie nicht umbringen.> 

Nachdenklich griff sie nach dem Amulett, welches immer noch um ihren Hals   
hing. Wenn Shampoo Jessica nicht umbringen konnte, vielleicht konnte es   
jemand anderes? 

(Anm.d.Autors: Ja, ich halte Shampoo tatsächlich für keinen Killer. Sie hat   
Ranma nicht umgebracht, als er ihr sagte das er in Wirklichkeit ein Mädchen   
und seine Jungenseite nur Tarnung sei. Später hat sie dann auch nicht Akane   
getötet, obwohl sie ihr den Kuß gegeben und ausreichend Gelegenheit gehabt   
hat. Statt dessen hat sie nur ihr Gedächtnis gelöscht.) 

############################################################################# 

Der nächste Tag.   
Jeremy erwachte unfreiwillig als ihn jemand grob in die Höhe zerrte. Das   
nächste was er wußte war, das er keinen Boden mehr unter den Füßen hatte und   
sich im freien Fall befand. 

Jeremy: "Ich hasse, hasse, hasse-" 

~Platsch~ 

Jeremy-chan: (taucht aus dem Teich auf)"-HASSE DIESEN BLÖDEN PANDA!" 

Sie sah zornig zum Fenster des Gästezimmers, aus dem nun lautes Geschrei   
drang, und rechnete jeden Moment damit das Ranma angeflogen kam. Statt   
dessen kam Genma. Jeremy-chan flüchtete aus dem Wasser, als- 

~Platsch~ 

Genma-Panda: {Was fällt dir ein, Sohn?} 

Jeremy-chan riß ihm das Schild aus den Tatzen und schlug ihm damit so fest   
auf dem Kopf das es zerbrach. Ranma war inzwischen auch hinzu gekommen. 

Jeremy-chan: "Das er es nicht begreift uns morgens in Ruhe zu lassen. (deutet   
auf den bewußtlos im Wasser treibenden Panda) Man sollte ihn da   
schwimmen lassen." 

Ranma: "Dann gehen die Fische ein (grinst). Rege dich nicht darüber auf, man   
muß ihn halt ab und zu daran 'erinnern' das er es sein läßt." 

Er stieg ins Wasser, sofort vollzog sich die Verwandlung. Ranma-chan packte   
eine Pranke ihres Vaters und sah zu Jeremy-chan. 

Ranma-chan: "Hilfst du mal mit anpacken, als Bär ist er zu fett." 

Jeremy-chan seufzte, und zu zweit hievten sie den Panda aufs Trockene. 

Ranma-chan: "Bis Frühstück dauert es noch ein Weilchen, was hältst du von   
einer Runde Sparring?" 

Jeremy-chan: "Ja, gerne." 

Ranma-chan: "Ich sag nur eben Kasumi Bescheid das sie einen Kessel Wasser   
aufsetzt." 

Sie verschwand im Haus. Jeremy-chan setzte sich auf einen der Steine am   
Teich und wartete.   
  
  
  
  
  


Shampoo erwachte durch plötzlichen Lärm im Haus. Sofort war sie auf den   
Beinen und schlich aus der Kammer, welche die Tendos ihr als Zimmer zugeteilt   
hatten. 

Sie identifizierte die Laute als Kampfgeräusche, als sie schnell und doch   
lautlos die Treppe hinunterging. Dann war von draußen zweimal ein Platschen   
zu hören. 

Shampoo betrat das Erdgeschoß und bemerkte in der Küche das älteste der   
Mädchen hier, etwas wie der gute Geist des Hauses. Dann schaute sie aus der   
Terrassentür in den Garten und sah, wie zwei Mädchen einen großen Pandabären   
aus dem Teich zogen. Shampoo erkannte alle drei sofort wieder, aber ihre   
Aufmerksamkeit hing nur an Jessica. 

Der Rotschopf sagte zu dem blonden Mädchen etwas über ein Sparringsmatch und   
kam dann aufs Haus zu. Shampoo überlegte kurz. Sie konnte Jessica nicht   
einfach so umbringen, aber in einem Übungskampf konnte es schon mal zu einem   
Unfall kommen. Wenigstens versuchte sie sich das einzureden. 

Als Ranma-chan durch die Terrassentür hereinkam, ging Shampoo dicht an   
ihr vorbei auf die Veranda. Es erschien fast wie Zufall das sie sich leicht   
an den Schultern streiften, wobei die Amazone unmerklich die Lippen bewegte. 

Ranma-chan warf Shampoo einen Mißtrauischen Blick zu, störte sich dann aber   
nicht weiter an ihr und ging zu Kasumi. So bemerkte sie nicht wie das Amulett   
der Amazone in einem kalten Licht zu glimmen begann.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jeremy-chan wunderte sich etwas, als Ranko praktisch sofort wieder aus dem   
Haus kam. Dann sah sie wie sich das andere Mädchen verstohlen umschaute.   
Jeremy-chan grinste in sich hinein und blieb scheinbar ahnungslos auf dem   
Teichstein sitzen. Ha! Meint Ranma wieder das er mich austricksen kann.   
Wollen wir mal sehen wer hier wen überrascht.> 

Während Ranko sich langsam näherte sah sie absichtlich in die andere   
Richtung. So konnte Jeremy-chan Ranko zwar nicht sehen, aber hören, außerdem   
hatte sie inzwischen gelernt die bloße Anwesenheit von Personen zu 'spüren'.   
Dummerweise klappte das nicht immer. 

Als sie meinte das Ranko nun nah genug sei, sprang sie hoch und schlug einen   
Salto über das rothaarige Mädchen hinweg. Kaum hatte sie den Boden wieder   
berührt trat sie zu. Trotz des Überraschungsmomentes war Ranko aber schnell   
genug um zu blocken. 

Jeremy-chan ging auf Distanz zu Ranko und grinste sie an. "Wenn du mich   
wirklich überraschen willst, mußt du dir schon was anderes einfallen lassen."   
Sie ging in Kampfstellung. "Komm, nutzen wir die Zeit bis Frühstück noch   
sinnvoll." 

Ranko sah sie verständnislos und etwas zweifelnd an, dann hob sie auch die   
Fäuste. Beide Mädchen sahen sich an. Als Ranko sich nicht rührte, beschloß   
Jeremy-chan den ersten Schlag zu tun. 

Jeremy-chan sprang vor, tat so als wenn sie nach Rankos Kopf treten würde,   
ging dann aber in die Knie und fegte sie von den Füßen. Sie hatte halbwegs   
damit gerechnet das Ranko ausweichen würde, aber der Rotschopf fiel wie ein   
Sack Kartoffeln. Wegen des unerwarteten Verlaufs stockte Jeremy-chan kurz. 

Ranko schien ihre anfängliche Überraschung überwunden zu haben, und nutzte   
das Zögern um das blonde Mädchen ihrerseits mit einer Beinschere zu Fall zu   
bringen. Jeremy-chan bereitete sich darauf vor sich abzurollen, aber noch   
während des Falls trat Ranko vom Boden aus zweimal hart zu. 

Die Schläge trieben ihr die Luft aus der Lunge, doch sie ignorierte die   
Schmerzen und stand fast sofort wieder auf. Auch Ranko war wieder auf den   
Beinen, jetzt die volle Aufmerksamkeit auf den Kampf gerichtet, und schoß   
auf sie zu. 

Jeremy-chan wehrte Rankos erste Schläge ab, aber merkte schnell das etwas   
nicht war wie es sein sollte. Was soll das? Es ist doch nur ein Übungskampf,   
aber Ranma tut ja grade so als ob ich ein echter Gegner wäre ... uuufffff..>   
Ein Treffer genau auf ihren Solarplexus unterbrach ihre Gedanken und ließ   
Sterne vor ihren Augen tanzen. 

Rankos nächster Angriff war eine präzise Kombination, die Jeremy-chan   
zurücktaumeln ließ. Sie wäre gestürzt wenn das andere Mädchen sie nicht   
gegriffen und hoch gezerrt hätte. 

Die Blicke der Beiden trafen sich, und für einen Moment schien die Zeit   
langsamer zu laufen. Jeremy-chan sah in Rankos Augen einen stillen Schmerz,   
Mitleid, Unsicherheit. Dann Entschlossenheit, und eine stumme Bitte um   
Vergebung. Dann war der Augenblick vorbei, und die Zeit lief wieder normal. 

Ranko trat zweimal hart zu und hielt Jeremy-chan dabei unerbittlich fest.   
Beim dritten Tritt ließ sie sie los, wodurch das blonde Mädchen weit   
zurückflog und gegen die Gartenmauer prallte. 

Jeremy-chan rutschte die Steine herab und sah Ranko auf sich zukommen. Oh   
Gott, er wird mich umbringen. Er will es nicht, aber er wird es trotzdem   
tun. Aber warum? Was habe ich ihm getan?> 

Ranko stand jetzt genau vor Jeremy-chan. Diese blickte sie fragend an.   
"Warum?" Mehr brachte sie nicht heraus. Sie wußte das sie vor Ranko nicht   
davonlaufen konnte. Sie wollte nur wissen warum sie umgebracht wurde. 

Bei Jeremy-chans Frage zuckte es in Rankos Gesicht, als wenn sie ein Schlag   
getroffen hätte. Sie sagte aber nichts, sondern holte nur mit der Faust aus.   
Jeremy-chan schloß die Augen. 

Aber der Schmerz kam nicht. Statt dessen hörte sie ein trockenes Klatschen,   
wie bei einer Ohrfeige. Jeremy-chan öffnete vorsichtig ein halbes Auge, dann   
alle beide ganz. 

Vor ihr standen zwei identische Versionen von Ranmas weiblicher Form. Die   
eine hatte die Faust der anderen mit der offenen Hand aufgefangen. Beide   
starrten sich an. 

Dann ergriff eine von ihnen die Flucht. Die andere setzte sofort zur   
Verfolgung an. "He du! Bleib sofort stehen!" Im Nu waren beide Mädchen über   
die Gartenmauer verschwunden. 

Jeremy-chan stand auf, rieb sich die schmerzenden Stellen und sortierte   
ihre Gedanken. Zweimal Ranma ist einer zu viel. Das Original und die   
Fälschung. Und es war sicher nicht der Echte der mich umbringen wollte. Aber   
wo kommt der Doppelgänger her?> 

Wie aufs Stichwort kam ein rothaariges Mädchen über die Mauer gehüpft und   
machte ein grimmiges Gesicht. "Weg. Einfach so. Als wenn sie sich 'Puff' in   
Luft aufgelöste hätte." Der Rotschopf blieb stehen als Jeremy-chan im   
gleichen Tempo zurückwich wie sie näherkam. "Hey, alles Okay. Ich bin´s,   
Ranma. Der Echte." 

Jeremy-chan sah sie einen Moment an, dann entspannte sie sich. "Und seit wann   
hast du eine Zwillingsschwester?" 

Ranma-chan: "Das würde ich auch gerne wissen."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Der Rest der Hausbewohner wurde über das Ereignis rasch informiert, aber   
auch die anderen wußten keine Lösung. Nicht einmal Nabiki hatte eine logische   
Erklärung. Genma beteuerte seine Unschuld über eine etwaige Schwester von   
Ranma. Akane polierte ihren Hammer. Soun heulte. Kasumi versuchte alle zu   
beruhigen.   
Schließlich einigten sie sich darauf die Augen nach einem zweiten rothaarigen   
Mädchen mit Ranma-chans Aussehen offen zu halten. 

Ranma hing trotzdem weiter seinen Gedanken nach. Die Fremde hatte ihm nicht   
einfach nur ähnlich gesehen, sie war ein exaktes Duplikat seiner weiblichen   
Seite gewesen. Und er kannte nur zwei Menschen, denen er zutrauen würde   
etwas damit zu tun zu haben: Happosai und Cologne. Problem war, keiner von   
beiden war hier. 

Erst als er schon auf seinem Platz in der Schule saß fiel ihm wieder ein, das   
zwar nicht Cologne, wohl aber zwei andere Amazonen hier in der Gegend waren.   
Und er wußte, das den Frauen von Joketsuzoku solche Kunststücke durchaus   
zuzutrauen waren. Ich habe ja gleich geahnt das Shampoo und Lotion Unglück   
bringen. Bin gespannt was als Nächstes passiert?> 

Er wollte grade Akane seinen Verdacht erzählen, als Lehrer Sorata hereinkam   
und sich mit einem Räuspern Aufmerksamkeit verschaffte. 

Sorata: "Bevor ich mit dem Unterricht beginne, möchte ich euch mitteilen das   
mich Masato-Sensei darum gebeten hat euch zu sagen, das Aufgrund des   
anhaltend guten Wetters mit dem Schwimmunterricht begonnen wird. Ab   
sofort sind also an Sport- und Badesachen zu denken." 

Ranma fuhr sich stöhnend mit der Hand durchs Gesicht. Was mußte ich auch   
fragen?> 

Akane reagierte ganz ähnlich, wenn auch etwas direkter: Sie schlug wiederholt   
mit der Stirn auf den Tisch vor ihr. Die Klasse schaute ihr etwas skeptisch   
dabei zu, enthielt sich aber eines Kommentar - jeder kannte Akanes   
Unfähigkeit zu schwimmen. 

############################################################################# 

Anm.d.Autors: Ein wenig Hintergrundinformationen. In Japan haben Jungen   
und Mädchen immer getrennt Sportunterricht. Während sich das eine   
Geschlecht also im Wasser vergnügt, hat das andere ganz normal Sport.   
In der folgenden Woche wird dann gewechselt.   
Dadurch, das man ständig zwei Lehrer braucht, werden Klassen üblicherweise   
beim Sport zusammengelegt. Eigentlich werden dazu Klassen aus dem jeweils   
gleichen Jahrgang genommen, aus storytechnischen Gründen sind diesmal aber   
Ranmas und Jeremys zusammengelegt worden.   
Anything Goes Fanfiction Writing, Secret Attack: Mindless Plot Device! 

############################################################################# 

In der nächsten Pause.   
Jeremy fing Ranma auf dem Flur ab, und bedeutete ihm zu folgen. Beide Jungs   
zogen sich in eine ruhige Ecke auf dem Schulhof zurück. Dummerweise hatte   
Akane wohl entschieden dem Gespräch beizuwohnen, aber Jeremy fiel keine   
Ausrede ein mit der er sie hätte wegschicken können. Aber was er von Ranma   
wollte konnte er auch so regeln. 

Jeremy: "Es gibt Probleme. Und zwar habe ich morgen anstelle Sport Schwimmen.   
Ich vermute mal das ist bei dir genauso." 

Ranma: "Ja, hab´s auch eben erfahren. Mach dir mal keine Sorgen, wir machen   
einfach nicht mit." 

Jeremy: "Geht das denn?" 

Ranma: "An dieser Schule geht vieles. Glaub mir, ich weiß wovon ich rede." 

Jeremy glaubte ihm auf Anhieb. Wenn Ranma sagte das man damit hier durchkam,   
dann war es auch so. Akane hatte da mehr Zweifel. 

Akane: "Das klappt nicht. Der Lehrer wird euch nicht einfach so am Beckenrand   
sitzen lassen. Jedenfalls nicht ohne Grund." 

Jeremy: "Und was sollen wir machen? Als Mädchen mitschwimmen?" 

Nabiki: "Au ja, das wird sicher lustig. Kriege ich die Exklusivrechte?" 

Alle sprangen überrascht zur Seite, als die mittlere Tendo plötzlich unter ihnen   
auftauchte. Jeremy sah sie genervt an. "Ich meinte mehr: 'Als' Mädchen   
'bei' den Mädchen. Nicht bei den Jungs." 

Akane: (ärgerlich)"Damit du dann in der Umkleide rumspannen kannst? Kommt gar   
nicht in Frage!" 

Ranma: "Als wenn man dir was weggucken kann, da verdirbt man sich doch nur   
die Augen." 

~Klatsch~ 

Ranma stand wieder auf und dellte sein Gesicht aus. "Bar daf wirflif nötif?" 

Akane: "Willst du etwa sagen ich bin häßlich?" 

Bevor er zu einer Antwort ansetzen und damit die Situation verschlimmern   
konnte, sprach Jeremy dazwischen. "Das habe ich auch nicht ernst gemeint.   
Natürlich will ich nicht bei euch mitschwimmen. Aber wie kommen Ranma und ich   
jetzt um den Unterricht herum?" 

Ranma: "If fagte dof: Einfaf nift mitmafen." 

Nabiki: "Ich könnte da was regeln. Zu einem Preis." 

Jeremy: "Nein Danke. Da lasse ich mich doch lieber von Doktor Tofu krank   
schreiben." Mindestens Ranma dürfte damit keine Schwierigkeiten   
haben, so wie ihn Akane wieder zugerichtet hat...> 

############################################################################# 

Nach der Schule.   
Soun und Genma-Panda sahen vom Shogibrett auf als sie Ranma "Tadaima!" rufen   
hörten. Gleich darauf kam der Junge auch schon ins Wohnzimmer und sah   
mißbilligend auf die zwei Väter. 

Ranma: "Wird das denn nie langweilig?" 

Genma: (verschiebt unauffällig einen von Soun´s Steinen) {Nein, unsere   
Partien sind immer spannend.} 

Soun: (schiebt unauffällig den Stein wieder zurück)"Man muß nur wissen, wie.   
Stimmts, Saotome?" 

Genma: (verschiebt wieder einen Stein) {Stimmt genau, Tendo!} 

Soun: "Saotome, lag der Stein eben nicht noch anders?" 

Genma: {Sieht nicht danach aus, Tendo.} 

Ranma schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf, es war ständig das gleiche mit den Beiden,   
als Akane mit ziemlich miesen Gesichtsausdruck hereinkam. Sie sagte kein   
Wort und stapfte die Treppe rauf. 

Genma-Panda: {Was hat sie?} 

Ranma: "Hauswirtschaft." 

Soun: "Oh ... verstehe." 

Ein Holzschild mit einem großen Fragezeichen wurde gehoben. 

Soun: "Wie soll ich das erklären? ... Weißt du, Kasumi hat Talent für zwei   
in der Küche - und Akane hat gar keines." 

~Räusper~ 

Soun versteckte sich schnell hinter einer Zeitung und tat so als hätte er   
seine jüngste Tochter nicht bemerkt. Akane sah ihn mit zusammengezogenen   
Augenbrauen an, dann verschwand sie in der Küche. Während der Panda eilig   
ein paar Spielsteine tauschte, atmeten die anderen erleichtert auf. 

Soun: Ich hoffe sie hat diesmal nicht wieder die halbe Schule in Brand   
gesetzt?" 

Ranma: "Nein, zum Glück nicht. Aber soweit ich das verstanden hab, mußte sie   
diesmal auch nicht kochen, sondern Kuchen backen. (schielt   
mißtrauisch zur Küche wo Akane verschwunden war) Ich hoffe sie setzt   
ihre Versuche hier nicht fort..." 

Soun: "Keine Angst, Kasumi ist da. Sie wird das schon zu verhindern wissen."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Akane stand in der Küche und beobachtete neidisch ihre Schwester. Warum kann   
ich nicht so gut sein wie Oneechan? Was mache ich falsch?> Sie dachte zurück   
an die Schule und ballte entschlossen die Fäuste. Pah! Ich werde es ihnen   
zeigen, das ich eine genauso gute Torte backen kann wie alle anderen... nein,   
eine bessere.> 

Akane: (beiläufig)"Oneechan? Hast du was dagegen wenn ich mal ein neues   
Rezept ausprobiere?" 

Kasumi sagte nichts. Sie drehte sich nicht mal um, sondern arbeitete weiter   
am Herd. 

Akane stellte sich neben sie und schaute ihr über die Schulter in den Topf.   
Hmm, Ramen. Chinesisch hatten wir schon lange nicht mehr. Riecht gut.>   
"Kasumi? Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" 

Kasumi sah ihre jüngere Schwester an. 

Akane: "Ich wollte nur fragen ob ich ein neues Rezept ausprobieren darf? Ich   
weiß, du hast es nicht gerne wenn ich in deiner Küche arbeite,   
aber ... (schüchtern) darf ich trotzdem?" 

Kasumi lächelte kurz und nickte, und wandte sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zu.   
Akane machte fast einen Freudensprung, und das Unglück nahm seinen Lauf.   
  
  
  
  
  


Eine Stunde später hatte auch Jeremy Schulschluß. Er schlüpfte aus seinen   
Schuhen, stellte seine Schultasche in die Ecke und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Dort   
saßen Genma-Panda, immer noch am Shogi spielen, und Ranma vor dem Fernseher. 

Jeremy: "Hallo zusammen ... Hey, Ranma, ist das Evangelion?" 

Er deutete auf den Bildschirm, wo grade drei EVA´s mit Hilfe ihrer AT-Felder   
den Aufprall eines Engels verhinderten. 

Ranma: "Ja, eine klasse Serie. Ich versteh zwar nur die Hälfte von dem was   
da vor sich geht, aber die Mecha-Kämpfe sind voll cool." 

Jeremy: (setzt sich auch vor den TV)"Ich weiß, ich mußte es mir auch dreimal   
ansehen bevor ich´s kapiert hab." 

Ranma: "Dreimal? Die Serie ist neu." 

Jeremy: "Bei mir nicht."   
  
  
  
  
  


Kurz darauf kam auch Nabiki durch die Tür, wahrscheinlich hatten ihre   
'Geschäfte' sie aufgehalten. Auch sie ging ins Wohnzimmer, sagte aber nichts,   
bis ihr Blick eher zufällig in die Küche fiel. Nabiki blieb stehen und   
runzelte die Stirn. 

In der Küche war Akane am ... experimentieren, während Kasumi seelenruhig am   
Tisch daneben saß und in einer Zeitschrift blätterte. 

Nabiki: Imutochan kocht, und Oneechan sitzt daneben und sagt nichts? Das   
ist ja mal ganz was neues.> 

Sie zog ihre Kamera aus der Tasche und machte ein Foto. 

~Klick-Blitz~ 

Ranma: (schaut vom TV auf)"Was hast du?" 

Nabiki: (packt die Kamera weg)"Wieder was dazugelernt."(verschwindet die   
Treppe rauf)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Man muß Akanes Hartnäckigkeit bewundern. Wenn sie sich einmal etwas in den   
Kopf gesetzt hat, dann zieht sie das auch durch. Von Rückschlägen läßt sie   
sich nicht entmutigen, im Gegenteil: Dann versucht sie es nur mit neuer   
Verbissenheit noch mal. Oft ist dieses 'Stehaufmännchen-Verhalten' etwas   
positives, in diesem Fall allerdings ist es vergebene Liebesmühe. 

Akane stand, Schürze umgebunden, vor einer großen Wok-Pfanne mit 'etwas'   
darin, und studierte zum wiederholten Male das Rezept. Ich mache doch alles   
genauso wie es da steht? Warum klappt es dann nie?> Kurz überlegte sie ob sie   
vielleicht Kasumi um Rat fragen sollte, aber ihr Stolz verdrängte den   
Gedanken. 

Akane: Ach was, ich schaffe das auch alleine. (blickt auf das Rezept) Was   
kommt als nächstes? ... 'Drei Eier hinzufügen und unter die   
bestehende Teigmasse unterrühren' ... Drei Eier, kein Problem.> 

Sie holte drei Eier aus dem Kühlschrank, überlegte kurz und nahm dann noch   
ein viertes. Besser zu viel als zu wenig.> Dann warf sie die Eier komplett   
mit Schale in die Wok-Pfanne. 

Dann griff sie nach dem Mixer, stellte ihn auf höchste Stufe und begann zu   
mixen das es nur so spritzte. Kasumi sah kurz auf, sagte aber nichts. 

Akane stellte den Mixer wieder weg und griff nach ihrer Zutatenliste. Mal   
sehen ob ich an alles gedacht habe ... Hm, Backpulver fehlt.> Sie nahm eine   
kleine gelbe Schachtel mit der Aufschrift 'Backpulver' und drehte sie über   
der Schüssel um. Als nichts kam schaute sie verwundert hinein. Oje, leer.   
Ich hätte etwas sparsamer sein sollen.> 

Sie warf die Packung weg und durchsuchte die Schränke. Ihr Gesicht hellte   
sich auf als sie eine andere gelbliche Schachtel fand. Ich wußte doch das   
noch was da ist. Mal sehen wie viel ich überhaupt nehmen muß, nicht das ich   
wieder alles verbrauche.> Sie nahm das Rezept zur Hand. Eine Messerspitze   
voll? Wie viel soll das sein?> 

Akane holte ein großes Fleischermesser aus der Schublade und lud die ganze   
Klinge voll. Dann kippte sie es zu den anderen Sachen in die Wok-Pfanne. 

Ranma: "Was soll das werden wenn es fertig ist?" 

Akane zuckte zusammen, dann fuhr sie zu Ranma herum. "Mußt du mich so   
erschrecken? Ich hätte mich fast geschnitten." 

Ranma schaute in den Topf und rümpfte die Nase. "Ich wußte gar nicht das du   
jetzt im Auftrag der Regierung an neuen Biowaffen arbeitest?" 

Akanes rechte Augenbraue zuckte. 

Ranma nahm die Schachtel Backpulver und betrachtete sie genauer. "Man könnte   
fast meinen du willst jemanden umbringen." Er drehte die Schachtel um. Die   
Aufschrift 'Rattengift' war klar und deutlich zu lesen. "Das hättest du dir   
sparen können. Dein Essen ist auch ohne schon tödlich genug." 

Unter normalen Umständen wäre Akane jetzt bestürzt über die Tatsache das sie   
Schädlingsbekämpfungsmittel zum backen benutzt hatte. Aber ihr konsequenter   
Mißerfolg, vor allem Ranmas letzter Kommentar, ließen sie rot sehen. 

Akane: "Ich zeig dir gleich 'wie' tödlich ich sein kann!" 

Mit Schwung hieb sie mit dem Messer nach Ranma. Dieser sprang mit einem Satz   
quer durch die Küche und drehte ihr eine lange Nase. Akane dampfte vor Wut,   
flippte das Messer einmal herum so das sie jetzt die scharfe Seite in der   
Hand hielt, und warf es auf den schwarzhaarigen Martial Artist. 

Unglücklicherweise befand sich Kasumi genau in der Schußlinie. 

Die Zeit blieb für beide Teens fast stehen, als das Messer genau auf die   
älteste Tendo zuflog. 

Plötzlich zuckte Kasumis Hand nach oben, und sie fing die Klinge zwischen   
ihren Fingern auf. Mit einer fast gemächlichen Bewegung legte sie es dann   
neben ihrer Zeitschrift auf den Tisch, das alles ohne überhaupt   
hinzusehen. 

Akane und Ranma blinzelten, und dann gleich noch mal, als Kasumi umblätterte   
und weiterlas als wäre nichts geschehen. Das hier etwas nicht so war wie es   
sein sollte begriffen sogar sie. 

Kasumi(?) reagierte blitzartig als sich die beiden wie ein Mann auf sie   
stürzten. Trotzdem war sie zu langsam. Sie wurde vom Stuhl geworfen und Akane   
nagelte ihren rechten Arm an den Boden. Ranma machte das selbe mit dem   
linken, und nachdem er einen Tritt abbekommen hatte setzte er sich kurzerhand   
auch auf die Beine. 

Akane: "Wer bist du, und was hast du mit Kasumi gemacht?" 

Das Mädchen das aussah wie Kasumi versuchte freizukommen, erfolglos. "Aiya,   
lassen sofort los!" 

Ranma wäre der Aufforderung fast nachgekommen, so überrascht war er. Es war   
zwar Kasumis Stimme gewesen, aber sie hatte mit einem Akzent gesprochen den   
er nur zu gut kannte. 

Ranma: "Shampoo! Oder Lotion, oder wer auch immer. Sie ist eine Amazone!" 

(Anm.d.Autors: Die Doppelgänger bekommen ab sofort ein D vor dem Namen   
gesetzt. Also in diesem Fall D-Kasumi.) 

D-Kasumi: "Sein Shampoo. (versucht sich zu befreien) Jetzt lassen los!" 

Akane: "Nicht bevor du uns gesagt hast warum du aussiehst wie meine große   
Schwester!" 

Das Kasumi-imitat zappelte weiter, doch sie wurde erbarmungslos festgehalten.   
Schließlich gab sie auf. "Gut, Shampoo erzählen, aber erst loslassen." Die   
beiden anderen sahen sie nur mißtrauisch an. "Shampoo versprechen." 

Soun: "Was ist hier los?" 

Der Lärm hatte die restlichen Hausbewohner angelockt. Das Familienoberhaupt   
der Tendos war nicht wenig verwundert, das seine älteste Tochter scheinbar   
unfreiwillig von Ranma und Akane am Boden gehalten wurde. Nabiki und Jeremy   
dachten das gleiche, und der Panda steckte noch im Türrahmen fest. 

Akane stand auf und gab D-Kasumi frei. Anklagend deutete sie auf sie. "Das   
ist nicht Oneechan." 

Nabiki: "Weil sie dich nicht aus der Küche geworfen hat?" 

Akane: "Ja ... NEIN! Ich meine es ist. Nicht. Kasumi." 

Jeremy: (kratzt sich am Kopf)"Sie sieht aber so aus." 

Ranma: "Wartet, ich zeige es euch." (tritt D-Kasumi auf den Fuß) 

D-Kasumi: *Aua! Was soll das? Du fängst dir gleich welche.* 

Ranma rutschte ein Stück zu Seite als D-Kasumi ausholte, aber dann beließ   
sie es bei der Drohgebärde. Die restlichen Anwesenden verstanden, zumindest   
teilweise, das wirklich etwas nicht mit Kasumi stimmte. 

Soun: (zu D-Kasumi)"Öh, was hast du gesagt? Ich hab´s nicht ganz verstanden." 

Nabiki: "War doch offensichtlich was sie gesagt hat. Mich interessiert mehr,   
seit wann beherrscht Oneechan Fremdsprachen?" 

Akane packte D-Kasumi am Kragen und schüttelte sie. Zumindest versuchte sie   
es, aber die Doppelgängerin schlug ihre Hände jedes mal beiseite. Nach kurzem   
Gerangel gab Akane auf und fauchte sie an. "Jetzt aber raus mit der Sprache.   
Warum siehst du aus wie meine große Schwester, und was wolltest du hier?" 

D-Kasumi zog eine dünne Kette unter ihrer Bluse hervor, an der ein Amulett   
baumelte. Dann griff sie hinter ihren Nacken und knüpfte die Kette auf. Im   
gleichen Augenblick in dem sie das Medaillon abnahm, geschah die Veränderung. 

Die Luft um D-Kasumi begann zu flimmern. Ihre Umrisse wurden zuerst unscharf,   
dann verschoben sie sich. Aussehen, Kleidung, Haarfarbe, Größe, alles   
veränderte sich, und nach nicht mal zwei Sekunden stand eine lilahaarige   
Amazone in typischer Stammestracht dort, wo eben noch Kasumi gewesen war. 

Shampoo: (hebt das Medaillon)"Altes Artefakt von Joketsuzoku. Shampoo kann   
jedes andere Mensch damit sein." 

Nabiki war die erste die ihr Staunen überwand. Sie nahm Lucia´s Amulett und   
untersuchte es genauer. Shampoo schien das nicht sonderlich zu stören. Dann   
erwachten die anderen auch aus ihrer Starre. 

Akane: "Das ist keine Erklärung warum du Oneechan imitiert hast. Was hattest   
du vor? Wolltest du uns vergiften?" 

Soun begann Heuler #128: Auf meine Familie wurde ein Mordanschlag verübt. 

Shampoo: "Shampoo haben nicht nötig zu arbeiten mit Gift. Direkte Methode   
sein besser und schneller." 

Jeremy nahm die Wok-Pfanne von der Theke und hielt sie Shampoo unter die   
Nase. "Ach ja? Und wie erklärst du dann das hier?" 

Shampoo sparte sich eine Antwort und deutete auf Akane, welche mit hochroten   
Kopf daneben stand. Schnell nahm sie Jeremy den Topf weg. "Das war nur ein   
Unfall, klar? Was kann ich dafür wenn die Zutaten alle so ähnlich aussehen." 

Soun stellte seinen Tränenausbruch wieder ab und wechselte das Thema, bevor   
sich Akane zu Gewalttaten hinreißen lassen konnte. Fragend sah er auf die   
Amazone. "Aber was wolltest du dann? Du bist Gast in diesem Haus und kannst   
dich frei bewegen. Wenn du solche Scherze treibst ist das nicht sehr   
vertrauenswürdig." 

Shampoo: "Shampoo wollte mit Kasumi Rezepte austauschen, kennen viele   
chinesische Gerichte. So Shampoo zusammen mit Kasumi am kochen. Aber   
dann sein Nudeln ausgegangen, und Kasumi losgehen zu kaufen neue.   
Kasumi sagen das Shampoo solange passen auf." 

Soun: "Hmm, das klingt logisch." 

Ranma: "Ja, bis auf die Tatsache das du dazu nicht Kasumis Gestalt hättest   
annehmen müssen. Da steckt doch noch mehr dahinter?" 

Die Amazone biß sich auf die Lippen und sah weg. Die anderen redeten   
weiter auf sie ein. 

Währenddessen hatte sich Nabiki das Amulett umgehängt um zu sehen ob was   
passierte. Auch Jeremy wandte sich von Shampoo ab und überlegte wo er dieses   
Amulett schon mal gesehen hatte. Neugierig nahm er es in die Hand. 

Shampoo: *LUCIA!* 

Ranma, Akane und Soun unterbrachen das Verhör als Shampoo scheinbar ohne   
Grund etwas auf chinesisch schrie. Jeremy und Nabiki sahen sich ebenfalls   
wieder um was los war. Dann wurde die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas   
anderes gelenkt, namentlich die mittlere Tendo. 

Nabiki blinzelte als sie merkte das sie angestarrt wurde. "Was ist los, was   
schaut ihr ...?" Sie brach ab, irgend etwas paßte mit ihrer Stimme nicht.   
Dann merkte sie das sich ihr Körper falsch anfühlte. Sie hatte schon Mal   
etwas ähnliches erlebt, und zwar als Jeremy ein Glas Instand-Nanniichuan   
über sie geschüttet hatte. Mit einer dunklen Vorahnung preßte sie ihre Beine   
zusammen und fand ihre Befürchtungen bestätigt. 

Jeremy war wohl am überraschtesten. Man steht sich nicht alle Tage selber   
gegenüber. Und genau das tat er grade, dort wo eben noch Nabiki gestanden   
hatte war jetzt ein Duplikat von ihm, von der Kleidung bis zur Frisur sein   
Ebenbild. 

Akane: "Oneechan, was ist ... was ist mit dir passiert?" 

Ranma: "Sie sieht aus wie Jeremy?" 

Akane: (giftig)"Ach nein, wäre mir nie aufgefallen." 

D-Jeremy preßte die Augen zusammen und hatte die Fäuste geballt. "Macht es   
wieder weg. Was immer das ist, macht es wieder weg!" 

Akane nickte und holte tief Luft um die Amazone anzubrüllen was sie getan   
hatte - und atmete verblüfft aus als sie niemanden hatte den sie anschreien   
konnte. Shampoo hatte den Augenblick der Verwirrung genutzt und sich aus   
dem Staub gemacht. 

Ranma kombinierte Tatsachen. Kasumis Doppelgänger war wieder zu Shampoo   
geworden als ihr das Amulett abgenommen wurde. Wenn Nabikis Verwandlung in   
Jeremy ähnlich funktionierte ...? Er griff nach dem Talisman und riß ihn   
D-Jeremy vom Hals. Nabiki atmete erleichtert aus als sie wieder ihren gewohnten   
Körper spürte. 

Ranma: (hält das Amulett hoch)"Ich denke das wir in nächster Zeit nicht mehr   
auf verwandelte Amazonen aufpassen müssen." 

Nabiki: "Vorausgesetzt es gibt nur dieses eine. Was machen wir jetzt?" 

Ranma: "Mit dem Amulett?" 

Nabiki: "Nein, mit Shampoo. Ich glaube nicht das sie noch länger hier im   
Haus wohnen wird, oder?" 

Soun: "Nein, mit Sicherheit nicht! Wer sich so verhält führt etwas im   
Schilde." 

Jeremy: "Moment einmal. Das wissen wir noch gar nicht." 

Ranma: "Aber es würde zu Shampoo passen." 

Nabiki: "Und selbst wenn nicht, warum ist sie dann geflüchtet?" 

Jeremy: "Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich habe gelernt das die größten   
Mißverständnisse dadurch entstehen, das man nicht nachdenkt, sondern   
voreilige Schlüsse zieht." Grade hier in dieser Serie.> "Vielleicht   
hat Shampoos Verhalten eine ganz einfache Erklärung." 

Akane: "Na, da bin ich aber gespannt. Für mich ist diese Shampoo nur-" 

Sie brach ab als die Haustür ging und man Kasumis Stimme hörte. "Tadaima. Ich   
bin wieder zu Hause." Sofort rannten alle in den Flur um die Besitzerin der   
Stimme zu sehen. 

Kasumi stellte ihre Einkaufstüten ab und sah die anderen an. "Gute Güte, ihr   
seht auch als hätte euch etwas erschrocken. Ist was passiert?" 

Ranma: "Alles klar, sie ist die Echte. Sie hat nicht Shampoos Akzent." 

Kasumi: (verwirrt)"Ich verstehe nicht ganz?" 

Akane: (geht zu Kasumi hin)"Oneechan, diese Shampoo war in unserer Küche und   
sah genauso aus wie du." 

Kasumi lächelte und nahm ihre Einkaufstaschen wieder auf. "Ja, ich weiß. Ich   
habe sie extra gebeten die Ramen zu Ende zu kochen. Sie wollte mir einige   
ihrer einheimischen Gerichte zeigen. Leider hatten wir nicht alle Zutaten,   
also habe ich eingekauft." Sie hob die Taschen kurz an. 

Akane: "Aber sie sah genauso aus wie du." 

Kasumi: "Du wiederholst dich, Akane. Fräulein Shampoo war sich etwas unsicher   
ob sie einfach so alleine in der Küche bleiben könne, weil wir sie   
kaum kennen, und hat mich deshalb gefragt ob sie solange mein   
Aussehen annehmen darf. Um nicht aufzufallen, sagte sie. Ich fand die   
Idee recht lustig und habe eingewilligt." 

Kasumi fand das das Thema damit beendet und verschwand in Richtung Küche.   
Alle verdrehten die Augen, das war mal wieder typisch Kasumi. Trotzdem konnte   
keiner bestreiten das die älteste Tendo das gleiche erzählt hatte wie vorhin   
Shampoo - demnach hatte die Amazone die Wahrheit gesagt. 

Jeremy: "Habe ich es nicht gesagt? Es klärt sich alles auf. Und ihr hättet   
sie beinahe gelyncht wenn sie nicht abgehauen wäre." 

Soun: "Es läßt sich aber auch nicht bestreiten das die ganze Sache verdächtig   
aussah. Vor allem weil sie geflüchtet ist. Warum ist sie nicht   
geblieben wo sie nichts zu befürchten hatte?" 

Jeremy: "Hatte sie das wirklich nicht? Immerhin haben sich Ranma und Akane   
auf sie gestürzt, und dann haben wir alle sie bedrängt. Ich an ihrer   
Stelle hätte wahrscheinlich nicht anders gehandelt." 

Akane: "Wenn man es so betrachtet mach es schon Sinn. Trotzdem finde ich   
nicht das wir Shampoo weiterhin bedingungslos vertrauen sollten." 

Jeremy: "Das habe ich auch nicht gesagt. Aber vielleicht gehen wir nächstes   
mal sie Sache etwas ruhiger an, ohne sofort zu-" 

Er wurde durch einen Schreckensschrei aus der Küche unterbrochen. Dann hörte   
man Kasumi rufen. "Um Himmels Willen, was ist denn hier passiert? Meine   
arme Küche." 

############################################################################# 

Schwimmunterricht ist für die Jungs in Furinkan immer was besonderes. Es   
macht einfach Spaß im Wasser herumzutoben, vom Beckenrand zu springen und die   
Mitschüler unterzutauchen. Wenn also zwei Klassenkameraden nicht am   
Wasserspaß teilnehmen, noch dazu freiwillig, ist das unverständlich und   
höchst verdächtig. 

Ranma und Jeremy störten sich nicht an den fragenden Blicken die ihnen   
zugeworfen wurden. Während Jeremy etwas abseits des Schwimmbeckens auf einem   
Handtuch lag und die Sonne genoß, nutzte Ranma die Gelegenheit und machte ein   
paar einarmige Liegestütze. 

Hikaru Gosunkugi stand am Rand des Schwimmbeckens und sah nachdenklich zu den   
zwei Aquatranssexuellen hinüber. Seine momentane Unaufmerksamkeit wurde   
jedoch sofort ausgenutzt. Hiroshi und Daisuke schlichen sich an ihn heran,   
packten ihn überraschend und warfen ihm hohen Bogen ins Wasser. 

Prustend tauchte er wieder auf und blickte mißbilligend auf seine Mitschüler,   
welche sich grölend auf die Schenkel schlugen. "Findet ihr das etwa komisch?" 

Daisuke: "Och komm schon, Gos. Verstehst du keinen Spaß?" 

Gosunkugi: "Ich heiße nicht Gos. Und ich mag es nicht wenn man mich beim   
analysieren eines Gegners stört." 

Daisuke warf einen Seitenblick auf Ranma und Jeremy, und schüttelte   
verständnislos den Kopf. "Himmel, Gos ... unkugi. Hast du immer noch diesen   
Dämontick?" 

Gosunkugi: "Das ist kein Tick. Ich werde es euch schon noch beweisen. Ich bin   
mir sicher, ihre Scheu vor Wasser hat etwas damit zu tun." 

Hiroshi: (witzelt)"Ja klar, Dämonen sind wasserscheu, weiß doch jeder." 

Gosunkugi: "Dummkopf, das sind Vampire. Und auch die haben keine Angst vor   
Wasser, sie können lediglich keine fließenden Gewässer überqueren." 

Daisuke: Wie kommt der nur immer auf diesen Unsinn?> "Aber sicher doch. Du   
kannst uns ja Bescheid sagen wenn du das Geheimnis gelüftet hast." 

Die beiden Jungs schüttelten die Köpfe und gingen wieder. Hikaru kletterte   
aus dem Becken und schüttelte sich wie ein nasser Hund. 

Gosunkugi: (ruft)"Macht euch nur lustig. Ihr werdet schon sehen. Warum sind   
sie wohl nie zu sehen wenn´s draußen regnet? Warum hat Nabiki Tendo   
vor ein paar Wochen mit einer Wasserpistole auf sie geschossen? Warum   
machen sie nicht beim Schwimmunterricht mit?" 

Aber Daisuke und Hiroshi schienen ihm gar nicht mehr zuzuhören. Gosunkugi   
ballte im hilflosen Zorn die Fäuste. Was sollte er tun?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jeremy war schon halb eingedöst als Ranma ihn anstupste. 

Ranma: "Hey Schlafmütze, was hältst du von einem kleinen Kampf?" 

Jeremy blinzelte gegen die Sonne und setzte sich auf. "Wassislos?" 

Ranma: "Ich wollte fragen ob du ein wenig Lust auf Sparring hast?" 

Jeremy: "Jetzt? Muß das sein?" 

Ranma: "Mir ist langweilig." 

Jeremy seufzte innerlich, dann setzte er sich auf, gähnte, streckte sich und   
rückte seine Badehose zurecht. (Die Beiden mußten Schwimmkleidung tragen,   
auch wenn sie nicht beim Unterricht mitmachten.) Er lockerte seine Muskeln   
ein wenig und sah sich fragend um. "Wo üben wir?" 

Als Antwort kam ihm Ranmas Roundhouse entgegen. "Genau hier." 

Mit seinem Unterarm blockte Jeremy den Tritt, den nachfolgenden Schlag wehrte   
er auch ab. Dann ging er in die Hocke, streckte das linke Bein und drehte   
sich schnell einmal um die eigene Achse, um Ranma von den Füßen zu fegen. 

Jedenfalls hatte er das vorgehabt, aber der andere Martial Artist war längst   
mit einem Salto über ihn hinweggeflankt, und als Jeremy seinen Fehler   
bemerkte lag er schon selber am Boden. 

Er rappelte sich wieder auf. Ranma stand grinsend da und wippte auf dem   
Fußballen, die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. "Gute Reaktion, aber noch   
nicht schnell genug." 

Jeremy runzelte die Stirn, dann deutete er plötzlich überrascht hinter Ranma.   
"Schau mal da! Akane ohne Sporthose!" 

Naiv wie Ranma war fiel er voll drauf rein und drehte sich um. "Wo?" Er   
blickte suchend zum angrenzenden Sportplatz, wo die Mädchen ein Match in   
Softball spielten. Einige Schülerinnen standen zwar am Zaun der die beiden   
Gelände voneinander trennte, aber zu Ranmas Enttäuschung war Akane nicht   
dabei. "Wovon redest du - WARK!" 

Kaum hatte er sich wieder zu Jeremy umgewandt traf dessen Faust zielsicher in   
seine Magengrube. Ranma schnappte keuchend nach Luft. "Da ist gar nicht   
Akane. Du schummelst." 

Jeremy klemmte sich die schmerzende Hand unter die Achsel und fragte sich ob   
Ranma wohl Steine gefrühstückt hatte. "Wieso schummeln? Es heißt doch   
Anything Goes?" 

Ranma mußte grinsen und schlug als Antwort nach ihm. Jeremy wich mit einem   
Flick-Flack aus und ging in Kampfstellung. "Komm, bieten wir deinen Fans mal   
eine Show." 

Ranma: "Welchen Fans?" 

Jeremy deutete zu den Mädchen am Zaun, welche ihnen ganz offensichtlich   
zusahen. "Die da, du Frauenschwarm." 

Ranma: "Wieso sollen das 'meine' Fans sein?" 

Jeremy: "Wessen sonst? Hikarus? Tatewakis?" 

Ranma: "Deine?" 

Jeremy: "Ich gehöre nicht zu der Sorte Jungs zu den Mädchen rüberstarren.   
Leider." 

Ranma: "Glaubst du wirklich? (kopfnicken zum Zaun) Wink denen mal zu." 

Jeremy: "Warum sollte ich?" 

Ranma: "Frag nicht, tu´s einfach." 

Jeremy wunderte sich, dann winkte er zu den Mädchen rüber und lächelte   
etwas. Eine Hälfte der Schülerinnen winkte zurück, die andere wurde rot   
im Gesicht und drehte sich schnell weg. Verblüfft senkte er wieder den   
Arm. "Was zum ...?" 

Ranma kniff Jeremy spaßeshalber in den Oberarm. "Siehst du? Du bist nicht   
mehr ganz so der bleiche Hänfling als den ich dich kennengelernt habe." Er   
verschränkte stolz die Arme und setzte seinen 'Ich bin der   
Beste'-Gesichtsausdruck auf. "Oder vielleicht hat mein Charisma auf dich   
abgefärbt. Haha." 

Der 'Hänfling' knuffte ihm in die Rippen. "Auf dein Charisma kann ich   
verzichten. Ich brauche keine drei Verlobte die man nicht mehr los wird." 

Ranma: "Erinnere mich bloß nicht daran. Aber mal im ernst, das ganze Training   
und so hat einen positiven Effekt auf dich." 

Prüfend sah Jeremy an sich herab. Gut, er hatte etwas Muskelmasse entwickelt,   
aber das erklärte nicht das unrationelle Verhalten des anderen Geschlechts.   
Andererseits war dies eine Animewelt, und somit mit der ihm bekannten   
Realität nicht zu vergleichen. 

Dann wurde er abrupt aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Eine Stimme schien in   
seinem Kopf 'Gefahr' zu schreien. Noch bevor er reagieren konnte, hatte ihn   
Ranma gepackt und weggezerrt. Sekundenbruchteile später klatschte Wasser dort   
auf den Boden wo Jeremy gestanden hatte. 

Gosunkugi fluchte, warf den Eimer weg und nahm einen neuen. "Aha, wußte ich   
es doch. Aus irgendeinem Grund könnt ihr Wasser nicht vertragen." Ein zweiter   
Schwall Wasser wurde in Richtung der beiden Aquatranssexuellen gekippt,   
welche nach rechts und links aus der Schußlinie sprangen. 

Ranma: "Hey, spinnst du? Was soll der Quatsch?" 

Gosunkugi: "Halt still, ich muß eine Theorie testen." 

Er schnappte sich die Eimer, rannte zum Becken und füllte sie wieder. Als er   
sich umdrehte und zurücklaufen wollte, prallte er gegen Kuno. Unsanft setzte   
sich Gosunkugi auf den Hosenboden. 

Kuno: "Was bezweckst du mit diesem flegelhaften Verhalten? Ist dir das   
Vorhandensein des Nasses im Bassin nicht ausreichend, das du die   
Flüssigkeiten so eifrig außerhalb verteilst?" 

Gosunkugi rappelte sich wieder auf und füllte die Eimer erneut. "Es ist ein   
Experiment, Kuno-sempai. Ich bin mir sicher das beide Saotomes Dämonen sind,   
und das will ich beweisen." Er wollte wieder loslaufen, aber Kuno hatte von   
irgendwoher plötzlich sein Bokuto und versperrte ihm damit den Weg. 

Kuno: "Du wirst diese Taten unterlassen, Knappe!" 

Gosunkugi: "Aber-" 

Kuno: "Widersprich mir nicht. Glaubst du wirklich das ich, Tatewaki Kuno, es   
zulassen würde das zwei Unmenschen über den selben Boden wandeln wie   
ich? Ich hätte sie längst zur Strecke gebracht, so wie es meine   
Aufgabe als Vollstrecker der himmlischen Gerechtigkeit ist. Die   
Saotome-Brüder mögen disrespektvoll sein, doch auch sie sind   
Menschen, wenn auch von niederer Abstammung." 

Hikaru öffnete den Mund, aber ein scharfer Blick von Kuno ließ ihn   
verstummen. Beleidigt zog er von dannen. 

Kuno blickte ihm mit geschultertem Bokuto hinterher. Jeremy und Ranma   
gesellten sich zu dem Kendoisten, letzterer sah ihn an als wenn ihm ein   
zweiter Kopf gewachsen wäre. 

Ranma: "Kuno? Geht es dir auch gut?" 

Kuno sah ihn mit seinem 'von oben herab'-Blick an. "Ich erfreue mich bester   
Gesundheit. Was ist der Sinn der Frage?" 

Ranma: "Warum hast du uns geholfen?" 

Tatewaki blickte von ihm zu Jeremy, zu Gosunkugi und dem Rest der Schüler,   
und wieder zurück zu Ranma. "Meine Beweggründe würden das Verständnis deiner   
Person übersteigen." Er wollte weggehen, drehte sich aber nach zwei Schritten   
noch mal um. "Was glaubst du würde mit meinem Ruf geschehen wenn an die   
Öffentlichkeit dränge, das zwei Kreaturen wie ihr die gleiche Schule besuchen   
wie der Blaue Donner persönlich?" Mit den Worten stakste er von dannen, was   
ganz gut war, sonst hätte Ranma sicher wieder eine Prügelei angefangen.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Shampoo saß auf dem Dach der Schule und beobachtete das Treiben. Sie hatte   
angenommen das Jessica zusammen mit den anderen Jugendlichen in eine Schule   
gehen würde, aber sie konnte das blonde Mädchen nirgends entdecken.   
Gleichgültig zuckte sie mit den Schultern, sie war mit der Kultur dieses   
Landes nicht vertraut, es war gut möglich das Jessica zu diesem Zeitpunkt   
ganz woanders war. 

Sie wollte grade wieder gehen, als zwei der Jungs einen Sparringskampf   
begannen. Interessiert schaute Shampoo genauer hin, sie kannte beide   
Teilnehmer. Der Schlagabtausch war nur kurz, doch zeugte von großem Können.   
Shampoo war erstaunt, nicht so sehr über Jeremys Fähigkeiten welche sie schon   
im Kampf gegen Lotion bemerkt hatte, wohl aber wegen Ranmas. Der   
schwarzhaarige Junge mit dem Zopf hatte eine erstaunliche Eleganz in seinen   
Bewegungen, so als ob er nicht mal sein ganzes Können einsetzte. 

Shampoo wandte den Blick ab und sah zu den Mädchen auf dem Sportplatz. Einige   
von ihnen standen am Zaun, welcher sie von den Jungen trennte. Shampoo   
schnaubte verächtlich als sie die sehr offensichtlichen Blicke der Mädchen   
bemerkte. 

Shampoo: Pah, wie kann man sich nur so herablassen und einen 'Jungen'   
bewundern? Wissen diese Mädchen denn nicht das 'sie' die Stärkeren   
sind, und den Männern in jeder Beziehung überlegen? Naja, irgendwie   
kann ich sie ja verstehen, dieser Ranma ist sicher ein großartiger   
Krieger, und wird starke Kinder zeugen können ... Was zur Hölle   
denke ich da?> 

Ärgerlich schüttelte sie den Gedanken ab und sprang vom Schuldach. Hier hatte   
sie nichts mehr verloren. 

Ein paar Dächer weiter stoppte sie und stutzte. Ist da etwa...?> Mit einem   
Satz landete sie auf einer Mauer neben einem blauhaarigen Mädchen. *Lotion!   
Was tust du noch hier? Ich habe doch deutlich gesagt das du nach Joketsuzoku   
zurückkehren sollst!* 

Die andere Amazone zuckte überrascht zusammen, drehte sich dann aber mit   
gleichgültigen Gesicht um. *Ich habe noch nicht was ich wollte. Und so lange   
bleibe ich.* 

Shampoo: (ärgerlich)*Bist du noch immer hinter dem Hibiki-Jungen her?   
Unglaublich! Du hast bei deiner Ehre als Amazone geschworen ihn in   
Ruhe zu lassen. Das allein ist schon schlimm genug, aber das du   
diesen Schwur brichst, das ist ... das ist ... Du beschmutzt damit   
den Namen aller Frauen von Nyuchezuu.* 

Lotion: (hochnäsig)*Spiel dich nicht so auf. Ich mache was ich will.   
Außerdem bist 'du' es doch wohl, die unseren Namen in den Dreck   
zieht. Wer von uns beiden kann sich denn nicht durchringen eine   
einfache Fremde zu töten? 'Du' bist es doch, die mit der Verräterin   
immer noch Mitleid hat. (deutet anklagend auf Shampoo) Du betrachtest   
sie immer noch als Freundin. Dir ist eine Fremde wichtiger als die   
Gemeinschaft des Dorfes. 'Ich' dagegen werde meine Aufgabe erfüllen,   
nur eben 'nachdem' ich mein persönliches Ziel erreicht habe. 'Mir'   
ist die Aufgabe wichtiger als irgend so ein Schwur, den ich völlig   
Fremden gegeben habe.* 

Für einen Augenblick machte Shampoo ein betroffenes Gesicht, dann verdüsterte   
Zorn ihre Züge. *Wie kannst du es wagen mir so etwas zu unterstellen, und   
meine Befehle zu mißachten? Du hast mir als direkte Nachfahrin von Kuh-Lon   
Respekt zu zollen!* 

Lotion ignorierte sie bewußt und kickte einen Stein von der Mauer. Fast   
beiläufig sah sie dann wieder Shampoo an. *Joketsuzoku ist weit weg, und mit   
ihm auch deine Urgroßmutter und unsere Gesetze. Hier in der Fremde   
interessiert es niemanden ob ich einen Schwur gebrochen habe oder nicht. Und   
hier interessieren 'mich' deine Befehle auch nicht mehr.* 

Fassungslos und mit offenem Mund sah Shampoo ihr Gegenüber an. Dann fing sie   
sich wieder. *Wir werden sehen ob es dich noch immer nicht interessiert wenn   
wir wieder daheim sind, und ich dem Ältestenrat hiervon berichte.* 

Lotion: *Dann werde ich wohl erwähnen das du es nicht geschafft hast Jessica   
zu richten. Anstelle ihr persönlich gegenüber zu treten hast du dich   
feige hinter dem Mantel von Lucia´s Amulett versteckt, und trotzdem   
versagt. Ich bin gespannt ob-* 

~Swusch~ 

Lotion duckte sich unter der zustoßenden Bonbori hindurch und sprang von der   
Mauer. Oben stand Shampoo, ihre Waffen in den Händen, Und zitterte vor Wut. 

Shampoo: *GEH MIR AUS DEN AUGEN! Ich kann dein falsches Gerede nicht mehr   
hören.*   


Lotion: (jetzt auch sauer)*Du kannst doch nur die Wahrheit nicht vertragen.   
Du willst nicht hören das ich recht habe, das die große Xian-Pu kein   
Blut vergießen kann-* 

Shampoo: *GENUG! Als ranghöchste Amazone banne ich dich hiermit. Sollten sich   
unsere Wege noch mal kreuzen, werde ich dich als Fremde betrachten.* 

Lotion sah der wütend davon stapfenden Shampoo nach. Sie hatte sie grade   
gebannt. Das hieß, das Lotion ihren Status als Amazone verloren hatte und   
heimatlos war. Natürlich war ein solcher Bann erst wirklich gültig wenn er   
vom Ältestenrat bestätigt wurde, aber im Moment war Lotion weniger als   
nichts. 

Nervös öffnete und schloß sie ihre Fäuste und blickte dem lilahaarigen   
Mädchen mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen hinterher. Na warte, Xian-Pu, das   
hast du nicht umsonst gemacht. Du wirst schon sehen was du davon hast.>   
  
  
  
  
  
  


Shampoo konnte die brennenden Blicke der anderen Amazone fast in ihrem Rücken   
spüren. Sie zwang sich ruhig weiterzugehen und nicht zurückzublicken. Dabei   
überlegte sie ob sie mit der Verbannung nicht zu hart gewesen war. 

Shampoo: Aber Lo-Xion ist selber Schuld daran wenn sie die Regeln mißachtet.   
Und wahrscheinlich wird der Bann sowieso wieder aufgehoben wenn wir   
nach Joketsuzoku zurückkommen. Sie hat sich zwar falsch verhalten,   
aber SO falsch nun auch wieder nicht.> 

Sie bog um die Ecke, sprang aufs nächste Dach und setzte sich auf den   
Schornstein. Jetzt im Nachhinein betrachtet verstand sie gar nicht warum   
sie überhaupt so übertrieben auf Lotions Anschuldigungen reagiert hatte.   
Kann mir doch egal sein was sie von mir denkt. Ich weiß das ich eine treue   
Amazone bin, und mich nicht von persönlichen Gefühlen leiten lasse...> Sie   
unterbrach ihren Gedankengang und kickte mißmutig ein paar Ziegel vom Dach.   
Nein, Lo-Xion hatte recht. Deswegen bin ich auch ausgerastet. Ich sehe in   
Jessica immer noch die Freundin von damals, und genau das darf ich nicht   
tun.> 

Shampoo stand auf und straffte die Schultern. *Ich muß vergessen das ich   
Jessica kenne. So lange ich meine Gefühle nicht unter Kontrolle habe, und   
sie als eine Unbekannte betrachte, kann ich meine Aufgabe nicht erfüllen.*   
Ein entschlossener Gesichtsausdruck machte sich breit. Wie um sich selber   
zu bestätigen nickte Shampoo einmal. Wenn sie das nächste Mal auf Jessica   
traf würde sie bereit sein. 

############################################################################# 

Nach der Schule waren Ranma-chan und Akane im Dojo trainieren. Das   
gemeinsame Sparring hatte sich seit dem Kampf gegen Kodachi zu einer Art   
Ritual entwickelt, vorausgesetzt das die Hausaufgaben es zuließen. 

Als Resultat war das kurzhaarige Mädchen um einiges besser geworden. Akane   
vertraute jetzt nicht mehr nur auf brutale Kraft, sondern arbeitete auch mit   
Geschwindigkeit und Technik. 

Ranma-chan für ihren Teil versuchte die Kämpfe ebenfalls ernst zu nehmen,   
auch wenn Akane noch lange keine Herausforderung darstellte. Sie wich nicht   
nur ihren Schlägen aus und ärgerte sie dabei wie sie es sonst getan hatte,   
sondern betrachtete ihre Partnerin als gleichwertigen Gegner und kämpfte   
entsprechend. Immerhin mußte Akane auch in der Abwehr besser werden. 

Die einzige Bedingung die sie immer stellte war, das sie als Mädchen an ihrem   
Sparring teilnahm. Als Junge tat sich Ranma noch immer schwer damit gegen   
andere Mädchen zu kämpfen, er vermied es so oft er konnte - die Ausnahme   
bildete Jeremy-chan, aber die zählte auch nicht wirklich. 

Ranma-chan duckte sich unter einem Roundhouse Kick weg und knuffte Akane   
zwei mal in die Rippen. Das blauhaarige Mädchen knurrte und setzte eine   
Anzahl Punches nach die alle geblockt wurden. Dann war Ranma-chan wieder   
an der Reihe und drängte ihre Partnerin zurück, konnte aber keinen Treffer   
anbringen - und das obwohl sie nicht grade zimperlich angriff. 

Akane ging mit einem Rückwärtsflip auf Distanz, die Ranma-chan fast   
augenblicklich überbrückte - aber damit hatte das Vollzeitmädchen gerechnet.   
Sie ging in die Knie und wollte den Rotschopf mit einem Fußfeger zu Fall   
bringen. Aber es blieb bei dem Versuch, als sie wieder hochkam war von   
Ranma-chan nichts mehr zu sehen. 

Sofort ging sie in Abwehrstellung und sah sich um, aber ihre Partnerin blieb   
verschwunden. Verwirrt drehte sie sich im Kreis, nichts. Plötzlich schrie sie   
erschrocken auf als ihr jemand von hinten die Augen zuhielt. 

Ranma-chan: "Kuckuck, wo bin ich?" 

Akane griff nach den fremden Händen, verschaffte sich freie Sicht und schaute   
nach oben. Dort hing Ranma-chan wie Spiderman an der Decke und grinste sie   
an. Akane runzelte die Stirn, zog dann kräftig am Zopf, und Ranma-chans   
Gesicht machte eine hübsche Delle in den Dojoboden. 

Akane: "Hmpf. Laß solche Scherze." 

Ranma-chan setzte sich auf, immer noch grinsend. "Was für Scherze? Du mußt   
mit einem Angriff aus jeder Richtung rechnen, auch von oben." Sie machte eine   
Beinschere und brachte das andere Mädchen auch zu Fall. "Oder von unten." 

Bevor Akane aufstehen konnte hatte sich Ranma-chan auf sie geworfen und   
drückte sie zu Boden. Zu spät bemerkte sie in was für eine kompromittierende   
Situation sie damit sich beide brachte. Regungslos blieben beide Mädchen   
aufeinander liegen. 

Ranma-chan: "Ah ... Akane, das ... das war keine Absicht ... ich meine ..." 

Akane: "Ranma?" 

Ranma-chan: "Äh, ja?" 

Akane: "Das nächste Mal kämpfst du als Junge gegen mich, klar?" 

Ranma-chan: (blinzelt)"Hö? Warum?" 

Anstelle einer Antwort zog Akane die Beine an den Körper, streckte sie   
ruckartig wieder aus und beförderte so ihren Ballast an die gegenüberliegende   
Wand. Dann stand sie auf und klopfte sich den Staub vom Gi. 

~Klatsch ... klatsch ... klatsch~ 

Beide Mädchen drehten sich um und sahen Nabiki im Eingang stehen. Spöttisch   
applaudierend kam sie ins Dojo. 

Nabiki: "Nicht schlecht. Wirklich nicht schlecht. Du bist besser geworden   
Imutochan, das Training scheint dir gut zu tun." 

Akane: (wischt sich den Schweiß von der Stirn)"Danke Nabiki-neechan.   
Möchtest du es auch mal wieder versuchen?" 

Nabiki: "Nein danke, physikalische Gewalt ist mir zuwider. Ich bevorzuge   
subtilere Methoden." 

Ranma-chan zog ihr Chinahemd zurecht und stellte sich vor sie und neben   
Akane. "Und deswegen bist du gekommen? Um uns das zu sagen?" 

Nabiki: "Nein, es geht um was anderes. Um zwei Dinge, um genau zu sein. Zum   
einen habe ich herausgefunden wie dieses Amulett von den Amazonen   
genau funktioniert." 

Unter den neugierigen Augen der anderen zog sie das Medaillon hervor und   
hängte es sich um den Hals. Dann nahm sie Akanes Hand. "Es ist so simpel das   
es fast schon wieder schwer ist. Man muß nur körperlichen Kontakt zu der zu   
kopierenden Person herstellen und das Zauberwort sagen." 

Ranma-chan: "Und das wäre?" 

Nabiki: "Lucia." 

Sie hatte den Namen noch nicht ganz ausgesprochen, da begann die Verwandlung   
schon. Nabikis Konturen wurden unscharf, ihr Körper begann zu verschwimmen   
und die Luft um sie herum flimmerte wie vor Hitze. Dann ließ der Effekt   
wieder nach, und keine Sekunde später stand an ihrer Stelle ein verschwitzt   
aussehendes Mädchen mit kurzen blauen Haaren und einem gelblichen   
Trainingsanzug. 

Akane blickte verwirrt auf ihr Ebenbild, wo sich grade noch ihre Schwester   
befunden hatte. "Unheimlich. Als wenn man in einen Spiegel schaut." 

D-Akane: "Wohl eher ein Zerrspiegel. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl wenn sich der   
Zauber aktiviert und man nicht mehr man selber ist. Ich frage mich   
wie unsere beiden Geschlechtswandler das jeden Tag aushalten?" 

Ranma-chan: (beiläufig)"Man gewöhnt sich dran." 

Akane: "Warum hast du dich dann in mich verwandelt wenn du es nicht magst?" 

D-Akane: "Zum einen um euch die Wirkung des Amulettes zu demonstrieren. Zum   
anderen weil ich, wie eben schon gesagt, noch eine zweite Sache zu   
besprechen habe, und zwar mit ihm (kopfnick zu Ranma-chan). Und da   
ist es von Vorteil wenn ich ein vertrauenswürdiges Aussehen habe.   
Würdest du mich mit deinem Freund einen Augenblick alleine lassen?" 

Einen Moment lang sah Akane sich mißtrauisch in die Augen. Dann zuckte sie   
gedanklich mit den Schultern, die Angelegenheiten ihrer Schwester gingen sie   
nichts an. "Okay, ich nehm´ so lange ein Bad, und ... Hey Moment! Der ist   
nicht mein 'Freund'!" 

D-Akane: "Von mir aus. Kann ich mich dann mal mit deinem 'Trainingspartner'   
unter vier Augen unterhalten?" 

Akanes einziger Kommentar bestand aus einem Schnauben, dann ging sie.   
Glücklicherweise überhörte sie dabei Ranma-chans gemurmelte Bemerkung über   
flachbusige Machoweiber. Ihre Doppelgängerin hatte bessere Ohren. 

D-Akane: "Also ich weiß nicht was du an Imutochans Oberweite auszusetzen   
hast. (schaut an sich herab) Mit einem passenden Top und Push-up-BH   
könnte man da eine Menge rausholen. 

Ranma-chan: "Laß den Quatsch und komm zur Sache. Was gibt es Wichtiges das du   
Akane deswegen rausschickst?" 

D-Akane schüttelte den Kopf und setzte eine beleidigte Miene auf. "Also   
ehrlich Saotome, man könnte meinen du vertraust mir nicht. Gut, kommen wir   
zur Sache." Sie hackte sich bei ihr ein. "Es ist ja nicht schwer zu erraten   
das du in meine kleine Schwester verliebt bist-" 

Ranma-chan: (protestiert)"Bin ich nicht!" 

Die Doppelgängerin überging den Einwand. "-das du in sie verliebt bist. Und   
anscheinend erwidert sie teilweise deine Gefühle, auch wenn es mir mißfällt   
und ich nicht verstehen kann wieso." 

Ranma-chan: "Warum sollte ich Akane lieben? Sie hat null Sex-Appeal, ist dumm   
wie Brot, kann nicht kochen..." 

D-Akane grinste wie die Sprichwörtliche Katze vor dem Vogelkäfig. "Da hatte   
ich vorhin aber einen anderen Eindruck." Sie schlang ihre Arme um den Hals   
des rothaarigen Mädchens und näherte sich ihrem Gesicht. "Und jetzt bist du   
auch so schrecklich angespannt. Nur weil ein Mädchen das aussieht wie die   
Frau deiner Träume dich umarmt? Warum so nervös, Saotome?" 

Ranma-chans Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis. Ihr Verstand sagte ihr das die   
Person vor ihr Nabiki war, aber ihre Augen behauptete etwas anderes. Ihr Herz   
klopfte wie wild, und sie wußte nicht was sie tun sollte. 

Die falsche Akane nutzte ihre Chance und zog eine Sofortbildkamera hervor. Es   
blitzte einmal, dann löste sie die Umarmung und betrachtete das Ergebnis. Die   
Pose auf dem Bild war eindeutig zweideutig. 

Ranma-chan: "Hey, was soll das?" 

D-Akane: "Ich wollte nur den gedenkwürdigen Moment festhalten. (zeigt das   
Foto) Ich habe uns doch gut getroffen?" 

Ranma-chan: (verwirrt)"Ich verstehe nicht ganz? Akane wird doch wissen das   
du das bist." 

D-Akane packte ihre Kamera wieder weg. "Natürlich wird sie das. Und ich   
glaube sie wird nicht begeistert darüber sein das du dich an mich   
herangemacht hast, nur weil ich aussehe wie sie." Sie nahm das Amulett ab   
und verwandelte sich wieder in ihr eigenes Ich. 

Diesen kurzen Moment der Verwandlung nutzte Ranma-chan und klaute ihr mit   
einer blitzschnellen Bewegung das Foto. Sie hatte keine Lust schon wieder   
von Nabiki erpreßt zu werden. "Und was sollte mich daran hindern das jetzt   
zu zerreißen?" 

Für einen kurzen Moment war Nabiki überrascht, setzte dann aber wieder ihre   
Ice-Queen Maske auf. "Wenn du das tust schuldest du mir 200 Yen für das Bild,   
und ich muß mir einen neuen Abzug machen. Außerdem könnte dann das Foto 'rein   
zufällig' in der Schule bekannt werden. Imutochan hat einen gewissen Ruf was   
ihr Verhältnis zu Jungs betrifft, und dank deines idiotischen Bruders ist   
stadtbekannt das 'Ranko' lesbisch ist. Willst du das Bild jetzt immer noch   
zerreißen?" Auffordernd hielt sie die Hand auf. 

Ranma-chan biß sich auf die Lippen. Warum war sie Nabiki gegenüber   
immer so hilflos? Wenn Akane von ihren Mitschüler für eine Lesbe gehalten   
würde, und wenn Ranma damit irgendwie zu tun hätte, dann wäre das eine   
Katastrophe - gelinde ausgedrückt. Seufzend gab sie ihr das Bild wieder. 

Nabiki steckte es ein und konnte ein Aufatmen nicht ganz unterdrücken. "Ich   
wußte das man mit dir reden kann. Und weil du so kooperativ warst bekommst   
du auch noch eine kleiner Info von mir: Hikaru Gosunkugi hat morgen früh   
einen weiteren Wasseranschlag auf euch vor, vielleicht solltet ihr wieder   
diese Spezialseife benutzen." Sprach sie, drehte sich um und wollte gehen. 

Ranma-chan: (traurig)"Warum tust du das? Ich will doch nur freundlich sein,   
aber du treibst ständig einen Keil zwischen mir und Akane. Warum?" 

Langsam drehte sie sich zum Rotschopf um. "Weil ich mir um meine kleine   
Schwester Sorgen mache. Sie hat was besseres verdient als dich." Mit diesen   
Worten ging sie endgültig, zog die Dojotür auf - und sah sich einem gebückt   
Davor stehenden Jeremy gegenüber. "Was tust du denn hier? Belauschst du uns   
etwa?" 

Der braunhaarige Junge richtete sich räuspernd auf, fand aber schnell seine   
Fassung wieder. Er ignorierte die mittlere Tendo und wandte sich statt dessen   
an Ranma-chan. "Ich vermute eher das Nabiki eifersüchtig auf dich und Akane   
ist. Ihr erinnert sie daran das sie selbst keinen Freund hat - und   
wahrscheinlich nie haben wird. Kein Wunder, bei ihrem Benehmen." 

Die Temperatur im Dojo sank abrupt unter den Gefrierpunkt. 

Nabiki: "Interessanter Gedanke. Leider völlig falsch. Glaubst du das wirklich   
von mir?" 

Jeremy tat so als würde er nachdenken. "Ich weiß nicht. Du gibst dich immer   
so undurchschaubar." Das stimmte sogar, er war sich bei Nabiki nie sicher ob   
alles nur Schau war oder Wirklichkeit. Dann drehte er das Messer noch mal in   
der Wunde herum. "Vielleicht 'willst' du auch gar keinen Freund. Vielleicht   
wären die Gerüchte über Akanes sexuelle Vorlieben bei einer anderen Tendo   
angebrachter? So wie du dich eben Ranma um den Hals geworfen hast ..." 

Er wußte im gleichen Augenblick das er es übertrieben hatte. Nabiki schnappte   
nach Luft wie ein Fisch auf dem trockenen. "Was fällt dir eigentlich ein? Du   
hast ja keine Ahnung wie-" Sie brach ab und beruhigte sich fast sofort   
wieder. Der Blick hinter die Maske der Ice-Queen war nur kurz gewesen, ihre   
Stimme war wieder betont beherrscht. "Ich sollte dich für deine Unterstellung   
rauswerfen lassen. Du bist hier nur Gast, also benimm dich auch wie einer.   
Sei froh das ich heute meinen großzügigen Tag habe." 

Jeremy: "Du hast recht. Ich entschuldige mich." 

Nabiki: "Das will ich auch hoffen, denn sonst- (bricht ab, erstaunt) Du   
entschuldigst dich?" 

Jeremy: "Ja, mein letzter Kommentar war unangebracht. Wenn du jetzt so   
freundlich wärst und mir die Kette von den Amazonen geben würdest?" 

Nabiki kniff ein Auge zu und sah ihn mißtrauisch an. Meint er das ernst,   
oder ist das nur wieder eine List?> Sie entschied sich ihm vorerst zu glauben   
und ging zum zweiten Teil seines Satzes über. "Warum sollte ich dir so etwas   
wertvolles überlassen?" 

Jeremy: "Weil ich es brauche um uns Gosunkugi vom Hals zu schaffen. Wenn er   
glaubt das Ranma und ich und unsere anderen Ichs die gleichen   
Personen sind, dann muß er eben beide gleichzeitig sehen." 

Nabiki: "Und was würde ich als Gegenleistung bekommen?" 

Jeremy beugte sich vor und flüsterte so leise das Ranma-chan die Worte nicht   
verstehen konnte. "Als Gegenleistung verrate ich ihm nicht das man von   
Polaroid-Fotos keine Abzüge machen kann." 

############################################################################# 

Der nächste Morgen.   
Die aufgehende Sonne schaute zum Fenster herein und kitzelte einen   
Dimensionshopser an der Nase. Jeremy gähnte, streckte sich und blinzelte   
durchs Zimmer. 

Genma und Ranma schliefen noch friedlich. Leise, um sie nicht zu wecken,   
stand Jeremy auf und schlich aus dem Raum. Es kam nicht oft vor das er 'vor'   
Genma aufwachte, und diese Gelegenheit mußte er einfach nutzen. 

Kurze Zeit später wurde Genma von einem Eimer Eiswasser getroffen. Instand   
Panda. Der Bär brummte einmal, drehte sich um und schlief weiter. 

Jeremy war sichtlich beleidigt. "Dieser Faulpelz! Als wenn es ihn nicht   
stört." 

Ranma setzte sich schlaftrunken auf, schüttelte die Müdigkeit ab und blickte   
auf seinen Vater-jetzt-Panda. "Tut es auch nicht wirklich. Ich glaub´ in   
dieser Form kann er besser schlafen." 

Jeremy fluchte und verschwand aus dem Zimmer. Ranma gähnte noch einmal, dann   
holte er sich was zum anziehen aus dem Schrank. Nach einem Moment des   
Überlegens stellte er ein Schild 'Bitte nicht wecken' vor seinen Vater und   
ging dann auch ins Bad. 

In der Umkleide schlüpfte er schnell aus seinen Boxershorts und betrat den   
Waschraum. Jeremy-chan war schon da und dabei sich einzuseifen. Einen Eimer   
Wasser später waren beide Mädchen. 

Jeremy-chan spülte sich ab und stieg ins Furo. Instand Junge. Als Ranma-chan   
dasselbe tun wollte hielt er sie zurück. "Warte mal kurz." 

Sie sah zu wie Jeremy das magische Amazonen-Amulett aus Sub-space holte und   
sich umhängte. Dann berührte er sie, sprach das magische Wort, und Ranma-chan   
stand sich selbst gegenüber. 

Kritisch musterte sie ihr Doppel von oben bis unten. "Also wenn das die   
anderen nicht davon überzeugt das ich und 'Ranko' nicht die selbe Person   
sind, dann weiß ich´s auch nicht mehr." Sie stieg zu ihr in die Wanne   
(instand Junge), tauchte bis zum Hals unter und entspannte sich. D-Ranko tat   
es ihm gleich. 

Ranma: "Warum verwandelt dich das warme Wasser nicht?" 

D-Ranko: "Keine Ahnung. Egal, ist nur von Vorteil für uns. Warum?" 

Ranma: "Ich hab nur so gedacht. Es ist ein komisches Gefühl mit einer   
weiblichen Kopie von mir selbst nackt im Furo zu sitzen." 

D-Ranko grinste in sich hinein als sie an die Geschichte im Manga dachte,   
in der Ranma fast wortwörtlich das selbe gesagt hatte.   
  
  
  
  


Akane staunte nicht schlecht als sie aus ihrem Zimmer kam und auf dem Flur   
auf gleich zwei Ranmas traf. Bis auf Geschlecht, Größe und Haarfarbe waren   
sie identisch, und beide waren auch gleich gekleidet: Rotes Chinahemd,   
schwarze Stoffhose und Kung-Fu-Schuhe. 

Ranma: "Morgen Akane. Rate mal-" 

D-Ranko: "-wer von uns beiden der Echte ist." 

Akane sah ratlos vom einem zum anderen. 

Nabiki kam aus ihrem Zimmer und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen in den   
Türrahmen. "Halt´ ihnen eine Katze vor die Nase, dann weißt du´s." 

D-Ranko: "Das wäre unfair, ihr sollt einfach nur so raten." 

Akane: "Ich weiß es nicht. Ihr seht beide echt aus." 

Nabiki stieß sich gelangweilt vom Türrahmen ab und gesellte sich zum Trio.   
"Also wirklich Imutochan, manchmal zweifle ich an deinem Verstand." Sie   
stellte sich vor Ranma. "Es ist doch ganz offensichtlich das er der Echte   
ist." 

Ranma: (verblüfft)"Woher weißt du das?" 

Nabiki: "Ihm (Daumenzeig zu D-Ranko) fehlt der dümmliche Gesichtsausdruck." 

Ranma: "Ey!" 

Nabiki: "Außerdem ist eure Mimik und Gestik völlig verschieden. Mit dieser   
Maskerade könnt ihr niemanden täuschen." 

D-Ranko: "Gib nicht so an. Du bist auch nur darauf gekommen weil Ranma nie   
als Mädchen rumlaufen würde wenn er Junge sein kann." 

Nabiki: "Unsinn! Jeder Idiot würde euch sofort durchschauen." 

D-Ranko: "Wir werden ja sehen." 

Nabiki: "Um was wollen wir wetten?" 

D-Ranko: "Wetten? Weiß nicht ... 1000 Yen?" 

Nabiki: "Top."   
  
  
  
  
  
  


Das freundlich gerufene "Frühstück" von Kasumi ließ Genma-Panda sofort   
aufwachen. Er teleportierte regelrecht in die Küche und spielte den   
Topfgucker. 

Kasumi: "Aber Herr Saotome, bitte. Es kommen lauter Haare ins Essen." 

Genma-Panda: "Growf." 

Er nahm den Kessel heißes Wasser, welcher eigentlich für den Tee bestimmt   
war, vom Herd. Instand Idiot. Dann stibitzte er noch zwei Reisbällchen und ging   
ins Wohnzimmer. 

Soun saß bereits am Tisch und studierte die Zeitung. Als Genma sich setzte   
sah er auf. 

Soun: "Schau dir mal diese Anzeige an. (gibt ihm die Zeitung) Heutzutage   
werden auch für jeden Unsinn Lehrgänge angeboten." 

Genma: (liest vor)"Verlobungen: Eine freie Entscheidung des Nachwuchses.   
(Zu Soun) Also wirklich! So ein Quatsch. Zu meiner Zeit hätte es   
das nicht gegeben." 

Beide Väter nickten bekräftigend. 

D-Ranko kam ins Zimmer und kniete sich mit an den Tisch, neben Soun und   
gegenüber von Genma. "Pops, ich muß mit dir reden." 

Genma: "Was gibt es, Sohn?" 

D-Ranko: "Es geht um das Versprechen die Kampfsportschulen zu vereinigen.   
Ich habe mich entschieden wen ich heiraten werden." 

Soun warpte ans Telefon. "Hallo, ist dort das Standesamt? Wir brauchen sofort   
einen Pastor!" 

D-Ranko: Das wäre jetzt die passende Gelegenheit für einen dieser   
Anime-Schweißtropfen.> "Darf ich erst ausreden?" 

Soun legte wieder auf und richtete zusammen mit Genma alle Aufmerksamkeit   
auf den Rotschopf. 

D-Ranko: (ernst)"Anfangs habe ich es gar nicht bemerkt, und danach habe ich   
mich dagegen gewehrt. Aber ich kann meine Gefühle nicht länger   
unterdrücken. (steht auf und nimmt Souns Hände) Soun Tendo, willst   
du mich zu deiner Frau nehmen?" 

Die Welt schien stehen zu bleiben, jedes Geräusch verstummte. Das   
unterdrückte Lachen und Flüstern im Nebenraum war überdeutlich zu hören, aber   
keiner der beiden Väter hatte genug Hirnkapazität übrig um darauf zu achten. 

Soun: (ringt um Fassung)"W-w-w-w-w-wie bitte?!?" 

D-Ranko gab ihm einen Hyper-ober-über-super-duper-mega-Kawaii-mit-noch-mal-   
extra-Zucker-oben-drauf-Blick. "Ich weiß, du trauerst noch immer um deine   
verstorbene Frau Kimiko. Aber denk auch an deine Töchter, sie mußten schon   
viel zu lange ohne Mutter leben, und- ~Glork~!" 

Genma hatte endlich seine Starre überwunden, war aufgesprungen und hatte   
D-Ranko am Schlawittchen gepackt. "BIST DU VON SINNEN? Du bist ein 'Junge'!   
Du sollst nicht Soun heiraten, sondern eine seiner 'Töchter'!" 

D-Ranko: "Aber ich steh´ nun mal auf ältere Männer mit Schnauzbart." 

Beide Väter stockten und starrten D-Ranko an. Dann ging Soun in seinen   
Dämonenkopfmodus. 

Dämonensoun: "Saotome?!?" 

Genma schnappte sich die nächste Blumenvase und zauberte einen Strandball   
hervor. {Ich bin nur ein kleiner süßer Panda.} 

Dämonensoun stürmte in die Küche und holte sich den Teekessel vom Herd.   
Kasumi seufzte und setzte zum dritten Mal einen neuen auf. Wieder im   
Wohnzimmer übergoß der älteste Tendo den Panda. "Du wirst mir sofort das   
Verhalten deines Sohnes erklären!" Dann kippte er Wasser über D-Ranko. "Und   
du wirst jetzt ...?" 

Er stockte mitten im Wort als die Verwandlung nicht eintrat. D-Ranko   
schüttelte ihre nassen Haare und versuchte möglichst unschuldig auszusehen.   
"Was denn? Ich kann doch schlecht Soun heiraten wenn ich mich ständig in   
einen Jungen zurückverwandle, oder?" 

Genma fuhr sich nervös mit der Hand über den Nacken. Er hatte plötzlich das   
Gefühl dort die Klinge eines sehr scharfen Katana zu spüren. 

D-Ranko ignorierte die betroffenen Blicke und hackte sich bei Soun ein.   
"Wolltest du nicht eben noch einen Pastor anrufen?" 

Soun nickte mechanisch und rührte sich nicht. Genma kippte des Rest des   
Kesselinhaltes über D-Ranko aus, ohne Wirkung. 

D-Ranko: (zu Genma)"Ich habe doch gesagt, ich verwandle mich nicht mehr.   
(stubst Soun an) Das Telefon." 

Als er noch immer keine Anstalten machte schob ihn D-Ranko in Richtung des   
Apparates. Genma raufte sich die Haare und überlegte krampfhaft wie er dieses   
Problem lösen konnte. Grade als Soun zum Telefon greifen wollte, legte sich   
eine Hand über die seine und hinderte ihn am abnehmen. 

Ranma: "Wag´ es bloß nicht!" 

Soun sah verdattert in das ernste Gesicht des schwarzhaarigen Jungen. Dann   
Blickte er zur Seite zu dem rothaarigen Mädchen. Um weiteren, möglicherweise   
dauerhaften Schaden vorzubeugen, schaltete sein Gehirn in Standby Modus. 

Genma war aufgrund mangelnder Hirnkapazität nicht ganz so leicht außer   
Gefecht zu setzen. Er sah zu Ranma. "Ranma?" Dann sah er zu D-Ranko. "Ranma?   
Was zur Hölle hast du getan?" 

D-Ranko zog Lucia´s Amulett unter ihrem Hemd hervor und ließ es vor Genmas   
Nase Baumeln. "Ranma hat nichts getan. Ich habe ihn nur kopiert." Sie grinste   
von einem Ohr zum anderen. 

Ranma: "Jeremy hat nur getestet wie gut diese magische Dingsbums-Kette   
funktioniert. (zieht ein Augenlid nach unten) Als wenn ich mich in   
Herrn Tendo verlieben würde. Schwachsinn!" 

Genma: Dieser vermaledeite Junge ist noch mal der Nagel zu meinem Sarg. Wie   
hab´ ich mich nur darauf einlassen können den zu adoptieren?> "Ich   
hätte natürlich rechtzeitig eingegriffen bevor du Dummheiten   
anstellen kannst. Ich habe nicht 10 Jahre Training in dich   
investiert, nur damit du am Ende ein schwaches Mädchen bleibst." 

Ranma: "Jaja, wer´s glaubt." 

Genma: "Mißtraust du etwa deinem Vater?" 

Ranma: "Willst du eine ehrliche oder eine schonende Antwort?" 

Bevor Genma etwas sagen konnte das zu einem Streit geführt hätte, kam Kasumi   
mit einem Tablett hinein. "Zu Tisch, zu Tisch. Essen ist fertig." 

Die vier Teens setzten sich sofort auf ihre Plätze. Genmas Hirn machte den   
plötzlichen Gedankensprung nicht mit, also übernahm sein Magen kurzerhand   
die Kontrolle über den Körper. Nur Soun blieb wie bedeppert im Raum stehen. 

Kasumi winkte mit der Hand vor dem Gesicht ihres Vaters. "Was hast du, Vater?   
Geht es dir nicht gut?" Soun zeigte keine Reaktion. Ratlos drehte Kasumi sich   
zu den anderen um. "Habe ich etwas verpaßt?" 

############################################################################# 

Furinkan Highschool, vor dem Unterricht.   
Gosunkugi stand schon seit früh morgens auf dem Schulhof. Er hatte ein Gerät   
auf dem Rücken das verdächtig nach 'Ghostbusters' aussah, und eine   
entsprechende Kanone in den Händen. Nur das seine Waffe nicht mit Protonen   
arbeitete, sondern Weihwasser verschoß. Die ganze Nacht hatte er daran   
gearbeitet, und entsprechend waren seine Augenringe noch deutlicher zu sehen. 

Als die ersten Schüler eintrafen gab es unterschiedliche Reaktionen. Manche   
lachten ihn aus. Manche ignorierten ihn. Die meisten fragten sich was er   
vorhatte, und als er erzählte das er Ranma und Jeremy als Dämonen entlarven   
wollte, blieben sie stehen und schauten zu. Nicht weil sie ihm glaubten,   
sondern um zu sehen ob sich Gosunkugi mit seiner komischen Erfindung selbst   
in die Luft sprengte oder nicht. 

Alle Augen richteten sich zum Schultor als Ranma, Akane und Nabiki   
hereinkamen. Gosunkugis Unterkiefer klappte nach unten als er das rothaarige   
Mädchen sah, das neben ihnen ging. Mit fast schon irrem Blick sah er zwischen   
Ranma und D-Ranko hin und her. Die Schüler begannen ihn auszulachen und   
zerstreuten sich dann. 

Ranma ging auf seinen Mitschüler zu. "Hey Hikaru, netter Anzug. Ist schon   
Karneval?" 

Gosunkugi hatte die Fähigkeit zu sprechen noch nicht wiedererlangt, und   
zeigte dies auch durch das Ausbleiben einer Antwort. 

D-Ranko stellte sich neben ihr männliches Doppel. "Du bist Hikaru Gosunkugi?   
Ich bin Ranmas Schwester, Ranko Saotome. Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen."   
Sie verbeugte sich artig. 

Gosunkugi: (stammelt)"Da ... da ... die, die, da ..." 

D-Ranko: (zu Ranma)"Der Ärmste, das war wohl zu viel für ihn." 

Ranma: "Ja, jetzt fängt er schon an zu morsen." 

Akane war mit ihrer Schwester schon ein Stück weitergegangen. "Ranma, kommst   
du? Sorata-sensai wartet nicht gerne." 

Ranma ließ den Hobby-Voodoozauberer stehen und lief mit einem "komme schon"   
ihr hinterher. Zufrieden betrat er das Gebäude. In nächster Zeit würde so   
schnell keiner mehr auf die Idee kommen ihn mit seiner Fluchform für die   
gleiche Person zu halten. 

D-Ranko wedelte mit der Hand vor Hikarus Gesicht. Dieser litt anscheinend   
unter temporären Realitätsverlust: Er reagierte nicht. Resigniert zuckte sie   
mit den Schultern und wollte wieder gehen, schließlich konnte sie mit diesem   
Aussehen schlecht zur Schule, als sie von einem Mitschüler angesprochen   
wurde. 

Daisuke: "Ranko? Gehst du jetzt auch hier nach Furinkan?" 

D-Ranko: "Ich? Nein, ich hab´ nur Ranma begleitet. Jetzt muß ich aber wieder   
weg, Jessica erwartet mich." 

Sie lief vom Schulgelände. Daisuke sah ihr hinterher. Und ich Idiot hätte   
beinahe angefangen Gos zu glauben. Ich komme mir sowas von blöd vor.> 

D-Ranko indessen war ein paar Straßen von Furinkan entfernt und zog ihre   
Schultasche aus dem Gebüsch, in dem sie es versteckt hatte. Dann schaute sie   
sich um ob sie auch niemand beobachtete, und nahm Lucia´s Amulett ab. 

Jeremy, jetzt wider normal und mit seiner eigenen Schuluniform, setzte seinen   
Tornister auf und ging zurück. Als er wieder auf dem Schulhof ankam stand   
Gosunkugi noch immer mit leerem Gesichtsausdruck dort. 

Jeremy: (schnippst vor Gosunkugis Nase)"Hey, Hikaru! Willst du Wurzeln   
schlagen? Der Unterricht fängt gleich an." 

############################################################################# 

Furinkan Highschool, Jeremys Klasse, kurz vor Ende der letzten Stunde. 

~Ding, Dong, Dang, Dung~ 

Das Läuten der Glocke war für die Schüler ein Zeichen sofort alles fallen   
zu lassen und zusammenzupacken. Herr Umetsu versuchte noch mit mäßigem   
Erfolg die Hausaufgaben bekannt zu geben als die ersten Schüler schon aus   
der Klasse verschwanden. 

Tatewaki Kuno hatte in letzter Zeit immer wieder versucht eine neue Freundin   
zu finden, oder was immer er darunter verstand. Akane und 'das Mädchen mit   
dem Zopf' waren nun ja keine Optionen mehr, und sehr zum Leidwesen der   
anderen Mädchen ließ sich der Oberschüler auch durch ständige Rückschläge   
nicht entmutigen. 

Mit feierlicher Mine ging Kuno auf sein heutiges Opfer zu. "Schönes Fräulein,   
darf ich´s wagen, mein Arm und Geleit ihr anzutragen?" 

Mia, besagtes 'Opfer', war von dem Angebot wenig begeistert. "Äh, vielen   
Dank Kuno-sempai, das ist sehr ... äh, freundlich von dir, aber ... aber   
ich werde leider schon erwartet. Ja, genau, ich habe schon eine Verabredung." 

Kuno: "Ich bin enttäuscht. Ihr zieht die Gesellschaft eines einfachen Bürgers   
der meinigen vor?" 

Mia: "Ja ... Ich meine Nein. Ich meine ... also das ist nicht so einfach   
zu erklären ..." 

Kuno: (geht ein Licht auf)"Ah, ich verstehe. Ihr fürchtet eure andere   
Verabredung zu kränken indem ihr euch für mich entscheidet. (zieht   
sein Bokuto) Nun denn, in diesem Fall werde ich mich mit meinem   
Konkurrenten um die holde Maid duellieren. Nach meinem Sieg wäre es   
nicht unehrenhaft mich statt ihn zu wählen." 

Mia lächelte gequält und überlegte wie sie aus der Situation herauskam.   
Jeremy hatte die ganze Szene mitbekommen und entschloß sich dem Mädchen zu helfen. 

Jeremy: "So, ich wär´ dann soweit. Können wir?" 

Mia sah ihn zwei Sekunden erstaunt an, dann begriff sie was er meinte und   
lächelte. "Aber sicher, Augenblick noch." Sie drehte sich zu Kuno um. "Vielen   
Dank für dein Angebot. Ein andermal vielleicht." 

Dann griff sie Jeremy am Arm und wollte schnellstmöglich verschwinden, aber   
leicht ließ sich Kuno nicht abwimmeln. Mit seinem Holzschwert stellte er   
sich in den Weg. "Nicht so eilig. Ich dulde es nicht das meine Person auf   
diese plumpe Weise ignoriert wird." 

Jeremy: "Das hat nichts mit ignorieren zu tun, Tatewaki. Das ist-" 

Kuno: (unterbricht)"Du hast mich mit 'Oberschüler Kuno' zu adressieren!" 

Mia: "Oberschüler Kuno, niemand ignoriert dich. Aber Jeremy hat als erster   
nachgefragt." 

Kuno: (entschlossen)"Dann werde ich um die Ehre deiner Begleitung mit ihm   
kämpfen." 

Kurz bevor eine Schlägerei eskalieren konnte, kam Hilfe aus einer völlig   
unerwarteten Richtung. 

Nabiki: (kommt auf die drei zu)"Hi Kuno-chan. Ich hätte dir ein paar äußerst   
interessante Investitionen vorzuschlagen. Wie wär´s wenn wir das   
bei einem Geschäftsessen besprechen? Natürlich auf deine Kosten." 

Kuno brauchte ein wenig um die plötzliche Richtungsänderung des Gespräches   
nachzuvollziehen. "Abgelehnt. Meine momentane monetäre Situation ist äußerst   
zufriedenstellend, und ich gedenke es dabei zu belassen." 

Nabiki überhörte die Antwort, nahm seine Hand und zog ihn in Richtung Tür.   
"Stell dich nicht so an, ich habe da ein paar todsichere Tipps. Und ich kenne   
ein nettes Eislokal, die geben Rabatt ab der fünften Portion." Mia und Jeremy   
sahen ihnen nach, wie Nabiki den überrumpelten Kendoisten abschleppte. 

Während sie ihn davonzog lamentierte Kuno weiter über sein Schicksal.   
"Bin ich doch noch so jung, so jung! Und soll schon sterben!   
Schön war ich auch, und das war mein Verderben.   
Nah war das Weib, nun ist sie weit..." 

Jeremy: "Der kann mir fast leid tun." 

Mia: "Mir nicht. Aber danke, das du mir geholfen hast." 

Jeremy: "Bitte. Aber eigentlich hat Nabiki dir geholfen." 

Mia: "Nur Indirekt. Nabiki hat dafür gesorgt das Kuno nicht mit mir ausgeht.   
Ich glaube sie ist eifersüchtig darauf das er schon fast jedes   
Mädchen aus dieser Klasse nach einem Date gefragt hat, nur sie nicht.   
Aber es ist ein offenes Geheimnis, das sie eine Schwäche für ihn   
hat." 

Jeremy: "Du meinst wohl eher, das sie eine Schwäche für sein Geld hat?" 

Mia lachte und setzte ihren Schulranzen auf. "Du hast es erfaßt. Aber verrate   
ihr nicht das ich dir das erzählt habe, sonst nimmt sie mich aus wie eine   
Weihnachtsgans." Sie ging zur Tür und drehte sich auffordernd zu Jeremy um.   
"Können wir los?" 

Jeremy sah sie verwirrt an. "Wir? Wohin?" 

Mia lächelte ihn spitzbübisch an. "Na, auf unser Date." 

Jeremy: "Wir haben ein Date?" 

Mia: "Vorhin als Kuno da war hatten wir eins, oder?" 

Jeremy: "Ähm, das habe ich eigentlich nur so gesagt. Um dir aus der Klemme   
zu helfen. Das war nicht ernst gemeint." 

Mias Lächeln verschwand, und ihr Mine wurde frostig. "Ach, war es nicht?   
Dann entschuldige bitte das ich etwas gesagt habe." Sie reckte die Nase nach   
oben und verließ das Klassenzimmer. 

Perplex blickte ihr Jeremy hinterher. Was war denn das? Versteh´ einer die   
Frauen und ihre Stimmungsschwankungen. Oder kann es sein das ... ach was, das   
bilde ich mir ein.> 

Sich noch über Mias Reaktion wundernd verließ er das Schulgebäude. Als er auf   
den Pausenhof ankam sah er, wie jemand aus einem Fenster im dritten Stock   
sprang. Und es gab nicht viele die das hier konnten. 

Jeremy: (ruft)"Hey, Ranma. Was machst du denn noch hier, ich dachte du hast   
schon seit letzter Stunde frei?" 

Ranma: (kommt näher)"Habe ich eigentlich auch. Aber ich, öh, hab´   
Sorata-sensai noch dabei geholfen das Klassenzimmer sauberzumachen." 

Jeremy: "Mit anderen Worten: Du mußtest nachsitzen und den Boden wischen weil   
du wieder im Unterricht geschlafen hast." 

Ranma: "So direkt wollte ich das jetzt nicht sagen ... Es ist nur so   
langweilig den gleichen Stoff wie vor einem Jahr nochmal   
durchzumachen. Und außerdem ist sein Unterricht immer noch genauso   
langweilig wie früher." 

Jeremy: (kopfschütteln) Manchmal glaub ich, der 'will' es gar nicht lernen.>   
"Aber du hast meines Wissens beim ersten Mal auch schon nicht   
aufgepasst." 

Ranma ignorierte den Kommentar und redete selenruhig weiter. "Zum Glück ist   
der alte Knacker jetzt eingeschlafen, und da bin ich aus dem Fenster   
abgehauen. Komm, gehen wir nach Hause, ich hab´ Hunger."   
  
  
  
  


Shampoo saß auf einem Zaun, ließ die Beine baumeln und blickte nachdenklich   
in den Wasserkanal unter ihr. Es wurde Zeit sich eine neue Unterkunft für   
ihren hiesigen Aufenthalt zu suchen, denn so wie es aussah konnte sie wohl   
nicht bei den Tendos bleiben. Shampoo glaubte es jedenfalls nicht, wo sie   
doch gestern dabei ertappt wurde als sie die ältere Schwester imitierte. 

Shampoo wunderte sich noch immer warum sie entdeckt wurde, schließlich waren   
die Illusionen von Lucia´s Amulett fehlerfrei, als sie eine Anwesenheit   
hinter sich spürte. Die Amazone drehte den Kopf und sah Lotion, welche   
gezwungen ruhig und mit geballten Fäusten auf dem Gehweg stand und zu ihr   
hinaufblickte. 

Die Anwesenheit der Anderen ignorierend starrte Shampoo wieder auf die   
Wasseroberfläche. *Noch habe ich dich nicht gesehen. Und du solltest   
verschwinden bevor ich dich bemerke.* 

Lotion: *Ich sehe keinen Grund dazu.* 

Shampoo: *Du hast auf deine Ehre geschworen und den Schwur gebrochen. Du hast   
Ryoga in einem fairen Kampf verloren und verfolgst ihn doch weiter.   
Du hast deine Aufgabe Jessica zu töten ignoriert.   
Ich habe dir befohlen nach Joketsuzoku zurückzukehren aber du hältst   
dich nicht daran. Du wurdest von mir verbannt, doch noch immer stehst   
du hier. (schaut Lotion an) Ich könnte dich töten und niemand würde   
danach fragen, weißt du das?* 

Lotion gab keine Antwort, aber ballte die Fäuste stärker, so das die Knöchel   
weiß hervortraten. Shampoo seufzte innerlich und sprang mit einem Salto   
neben ihr auf den Bürgersteig. 

Shampoo: *Was willst du? Dich entschuldigen? Dafür ist es zu spät, heb dir   
deine Entschuldigungen lieber für den Ältestenrat auf.* 

Man konnte ihr Zähneknirschen deutlich hören, aber ansonsten zwang sich   
Lotion ruhig zu bleiben. *Ich habe nichts dergleichen vor. Aber mir ist   
etwas anderes eingefallen.* Sie hob eine Faust, öffnete sie und pustete auf   
ihre Handfläche. Weißes Pulver stob auf und Shampoo direkt ins Gesicht. 

Die lilahaarige Amazone schrie schmerzerfüllt auf, schlug die Hände vor die   
Augen und stolperte rückwärts. Lotion wischte ihre Finger an der Kleidung ab   
und trat Shampoo dann wuchtig in den Magen. 

Lotion: *Mir ist eingefallen das du die Einzige bist die weiß was hier   
passiert ist. Wenn dir zufällig etwas zustößt wird niemand etwas von   
der Verbannung oder meinem Schwurbruch erfahren.* 

Sie setzte mit einem Roundhousekick nach und schickte ihre Gegnerin zu   
Boden. Shampoo stemmte sich fast sofort wieder auf die Arme und blinzelte   
hektisch Alles wirkte verschwommen, und sie konnte spüren wie ihre Gedanken   
vernebelten. Als sie sich zwang aufzustehen wäre sie fast wieder umgekippt. 

Shampoo: *Damit ... wirst du nichts ... erreichen. Das Pulver ... wirkt nicht   
lange.* 

Lotion: *Ich brauche auch nicht lange.* 

Sie zog einen Dolch aus Sub-space und kam auf Shampoo zu. Diese konnte kaum   
noch geradeaus sehen, und auch ihre Bewegungen waren fahrig und unkoordiniert.   
Shampoo wußte das sie Lotion in diesem Zustand ausgeliefert war, und so tat   
sie das einzig Richtige: Sie drehte sich um und versuchte zu entkommen. 

Lotion sah der torkelnden Gestalt hinterher und kicherte in sich hinein.   
Glaubt sie wirklich das sie vor mir davonlaufen kann?> Sie wollte grade die   
Verfolgung aufnehmen als sie sah wohin Shampoo lief. Die blauhaarige Amazone   
steckte den Dolch weg und verschränkte zufrieden ihre Arme. Sie würde sich   
nicht mal die Hände schmutzig machen müssen. 

Shampoo unterdessen stolperte weiter so schnell sie konnte, jeden Moment mit   
einem Angriff rechnend. Als ihr Gefahrensinn Alarm schlug zog sie ihre   
Bonbori hervor und fuhr herum, wild entschlossen es Lotion nicht leicht   
zu machen. 

Dann hörte sie ein lautes, näherkommendes Hupen aus der entgegengesetzten   
Richtung. Abermals drehte sie sich um und sah verschwommen etwas Großes auf   
sich zu rasen, und Shampoo begriff das sie einen Fehler gemacht hatte. 

In buchstäblich letzte Sekunde wurde sie gepackt und zur Seite gerissen.   
Unglücklich fiel sie mit ihrem unbekannten Retter zu Boden, schlug mit dem   
Kopf auf und verlor das Bewußtsein, während der Lastkraftwagen mit   
unverminderter Geschwindigkeit an ihr vorbei donnerte.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jeremy hatte immer gewußt das Ranma schnell war, aber das er 'so' schnell   
war, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Eben noch lief er über ihm auf dem Zaun,   
im nächsten Augenblick war er 25 Meter weiter und hatte Shampoo vor dem   
Überfahrenwerden gerettet. 

Noch während er auf die beiden zu rannte, sah er weiter hinten Lotion   
verschwinden. Was wohl passiert ist das sich die zwei derart gestritten   
haben?> Er verschob den Gedanken auf später und kniete neben Ranma und   
Shampoo. "Alles in Ordnung? Ist ihr was passiert?" 

Ranma: "Nein, sie ist nur ohnmächtig. Aber es war ganz schön knapp, einen   
Moment später und ... Ich frage mich was los war, normalerweise   
hätte Shampoo mit Leichtigkeit selber ausweichen können." 

Jeremy: "Ich weiß nicht. Sah so aus als hätte sie sich mit Lotion gestritten.   
Du wirst sie fragen müssen wenn sie wieder aufwacht. Aber ich an   
deiner Stelle würde dann nicht mehr in ihrer Nähe sein." 

Ranma: "Warum? Ich habe ihr doch nichts getan?" 

Jeremy: "Nein, aber dadurch das du ihr das Leben gerettet hast, hast du dich   
als Ehemann qualifiziert. (fängt an zu grinsen) Wirklich erstaunlich   
wie sich manche Dinge wiederholen." 

Ranma begann mit seinem Kopf gegen einen Laternenpfahl zu schlagen. "Ich   
hasse mein Leben." Nachdem der Pfosten schon Risse bekommen hatte und   
verdächtig zu schwanken begann, hörte er auf und wandte sich an Jeremy. "Hör   
auf zu grinsen ..." 

Jeremy: "Ich hab schon immer gewußt das du ein Dickkopf bist, aber jetzt   
seh' ich sogar den Beweis." 

Ranma: "... und sag mir lieber was ich dagegen tun kann." 

Jeremy: "Mehr nachdenken könnte helfen." 

Ranma: "Baka! Ich meine Shampoo!" 

Jeremy tat so als würde er überlegen. "Du? Gar nichts." Als Ranma seine Beule   
vergrößern wollte hielt er ihn zurück. "Aber ich kann etwas machen. Wir   
müssen einfach nur behaupten das 'ich' ihr das Leben gerettet hab´. Da ich   
sowieso ein Amazone bin gilt das Gesetz für mich nicht." 

Ranma wog kurz eine Verlobung mit Shampoo gegen eine verleugnete Heldentat   
ab. Sein gesunder Menschenverstand sagte ihm das die Amazone sicherlich eine   
negative Auswirkung auf seine Beziehung mit Akane hätte. Sein Ego hielt   
dagegen das er mit einer Lebensrettung gut angeben könne, außerdem war   
Shampoos anhimmeln manchmal ganz lustig.   
Logisches Denken kämpfte mit Stolz, und logisches Denken gewann zum 82sten   
mal in Ranmas Leben (gegenüber einer Siegesrate von Stolz von 3876). 

Mit einem leisen Stöhnen schlug Shampoo die Augen auf. Nachdem sie die   
Benommenheit weg geblinzelt hatte beäugte sie mißtrauisch die Jungs links und   
rechts neben ihr. 

Ranma: (besorgt)"Alles in Ordnung? Wie geht es dir?" 

Shampoo: "Shampoo fühlen sich ein wenig matschig in Kopf." 

Ranma: "Kannst du uns erzählen was passiert ist? Warum bist du vor dem LKW   
auf die Straße gelaufen?" 

Übertrieben ruckartig stand Shampoo auf, wenn auch noch etwas wackelig auf   
den Beinen, und schüttelte die letzten Nachwirkungen von Lotions   
Paralysepulver ab. "Shampoo haben nicht auf Weg geachtet wo Shampoo   
hinlaufen. Waren überrascht als näherkommen sehen großes Auto. Dann ..." Sie   
stoppte, dachte nach und sah Ranma an. "Dann du haben Shampoo gerettet." Sie   
hängte sich ihm an den Hals und küßte ihn. "Du sein jetzt Shampoos Ehemann." 

Panisch versuchte sich Ranma aus der Amazonen-Umarmung zu befreien. "Nicht!   
Laß das! Ich bin nicht dein Ehemann." 

Shampoo: "Alte Gesetz sagen: Wenn Mann retten Leben von Frau, Mann werden   
Ehemann." 

Ranma: "Ich hab´ dir aber nicht dein Leben gerettet. (zeigt auf Jeremy)   
Der da war´s." 

Shampoo sah zwischen den Jungs hin und her. Merkwürdig, ich hätte   
schwören können das ... Muß an der Droge gelegen haben.> Sie glompte   
Jeremy. "Wo ai ni, Airen." 

Jeremy war ein wenig enttäuscht darüber das er keinen Kuß bekam, und wartete   
bis Shampoo ihn von sich aus wieder losließ. "Tut mir leid, aber ich bin   
nicht dein Airen. Auf mich treffen eure Außenseitergesetze nicht zu, du   
erinnerst dich?" Er krempelte seinen Ärmel hoch und zeigte sein Brandmal,   
welches ihn als Quasi-Stammesmitglied auswies. 

Shampoo: (kopfschütteln)"Sein egal ob Retter sein Außenseiter oder Amazone.   
Retter werden Ehemann." 

Jetzt war es Jeremy der mit der Stirn gegen die Laterne schlug und ihr   
den Rest gab, während Ranma unfairerweise anfing zu lachen. 

############################################################################# 

Natürlicherweise rief Shampoos Auftauchen im Tendo-Dojo nicht unbedingt   
positive Reaktionen hervor. 

Kaum kam das lilahaarige Mädchen durch die Tür sprang Akane auf und deutete   
mit ihrem Finger wie mit einem Dolch auf sie. "Was macht diese ... diese   
Amazone schon wieder hier?" Es klang fast wie ein Schimpfwort. "Ranma, was   
fällt dir ein diese Betrügerin hierher zu bringen?" 

Ranma: "Ich? Wieso ich? Die ist mit Jeremy hier." 

Sofort wandte sich alle Aufmerksamkeit dem anderen Jungen zu. 

Jeremy: "Das ist eine etwas ... komplizierte Geschichte. Wenn ihr euch   
beruhigt und Akane den Besen wieder wegstellt kann ich versuchen es   
zu erklären." 

Bald saßen alle um den Wohnzimmertisch herum versammelt, und Kasumi servierte   
Tee und Gebäck. Shampoo hatte sich an Jeremys Arm gehängt und wollte gar   
nicht mehr loslassen. Als Akane ihm dafür den 'Blick' gab versuchte er eine   
etwas unauffälligere Haltung zur Amazone einzunehmen - erfolglos. 

Nabiki: "Dann schieß mal los, Saotome. Warum hängt dieses Mädchen an dir   
als wenn ihr Leben davon abhängt?" 

Jeremy: "Mit Leben liegst du gar nicht mal so falsch. Zuerst müßt ihr wissen   
das Shampoo aus einem ziemlich abgelegenen Landstrich Chinas kommt.   
Die dortigen Gesetze würden uns überholt und altmodisch vorkommen,   
aber für Shampoo sind sie völlig normal, und sie richtet sich auch   
danach. Und eines dieser Gesetze besagt dummerweise das sie einen   
Mann heiraten muß, wenn dieser ihr das Leben rettet." 

Akane: "Bitte was? Das ist doch hirnrissig. (zu Shampoo) Sag mal, wo lebst   
du? Hinter´m Mond?" 

Shampoo: "Shampoo leben nicht hinter Mond. Leben in China, Quinghai Provinz,   
in Dorf von Joketsuzoku." 

Akane kam sich veralbert vor und gab der Amazone einen giftigen Blick, der   
Rest überging diese völlig unnötige Antwort auf eine rhetorische Frage. 

Genma: (zu Jeremy)"Dann hast du ihr also das Leben gerettet?" 

Jeremy nickte. 

Genma: (zu Ranma)"Und du standest wohl faul daneben, was? Du unnützer Bengel.   
Was habe ich dich gelehrt über das beschützen von Schwächeren?" 

Es war für Ranma eine Sache eine Heldentat zu verleugnen, aber eine andere   
deswegen dumm angemacht zu werden. "Aber ich habe doch- AUA!" 

Jeremy nahm seinen Fuß wieder von Ranma Zehen runter. "Wenn Ranma an meiner   
Stelle Shampoo gerettet hätte, dann wäre 'er' jetzt an meiner Stelle mit ihr   
verlobt. Wie würde sich das wohl auf die Vereinigung der Schulen auswirken,   
hm?" Das brachte beide Saotomes sofort zum Schweigen. 

Kasumi: "Das freut mich für dich, Jeremy-kun, das du ein so nettes Mädchen   
kennengelernt hast. Soll ich zur Feier des Tages heute Abend etwas   
besonderes kochen? Etwas chinesisches vielleicht?" 

Jeremy räusperte sich übertrieben. "Ahem. Das ist noch nicht sicher ob meine   
Verlobung permanent bleibt. Wie zur Antwort schmiegte sich Shampoo näher an   
ihn heran. Er schob sie wieder weg. "Aber bis ich einen Weg heraus gefunden   
habe, halte ich es für besser einfach mitzuspielen." 

Natürlich wußte Jeremy wie er die Verlobung beenden konnte. Alles was er tun   
mußte war Shampoo zu schlagen, ohne sich mit ihr in einem Kampf zu befinden.   
Nach dem Amazonengesetz wäre die Verbindung damit sofort aufgehoben. Aber er   
wollte herausfinden was sie und Lotion hier suchten, und als ihr Verlobter   
waren seine Chancen auf Erfolg größer. 

Soun: "Das würde aber bedeuten das Shampoo ebenfalls hier wohnen würde, und   
ich weiß nicht ob wir nach den kürzlichen Ereignissen diesem   
Frauenzimmer noch trauen können." 

Nabiki: "Von den resultierenden finanziellen Aspekten eines weiteren Gastes   
einmal abgesehen." 

Kasumi: "Aber Vater, Nabiki. Wir können Jeremys Verlobte doch nicht einfach   
so zurück auf die Straße schicken. Das gehört sich nicht."   
  
Akane: "Oneechan, du bist zu vertrauensselig. Diese Amazone hat versucht dich   
zu imitieren, schon vergessen?" 

Jeremy: "Wozu sie einen recht plausiblen Grund gehabt hatte, nicht wahr   
Shampoo? 

Shampoo: (nickt)"Shampoo nicht wollte niemanden von euch etwas tun wollen.   
(senkt den Kopf) Shampoo sein traurig das ihr Shampoo nicht glauben,   
aber Shampoo verstehen. Shampoo werden gehen wenn Shampoo soll." 

Sie drückte eine Träne aus dem Auge und klammerte sich noch fester an Jeremy,   
so das sie aussah wie ein verängstigtes kleines Mädchen. Die Mitleidsmasche   
wirkte. 

Soun: "Aber, aber, nicht weinen. Hier wird niemand auf die Straße gesetzt.   
Du mußt nur verstehen das dein Verhalten uns etwas verdächtig vorkam.   
Selbstverständlich darfst du bleiben." 

Shampoo nickte und strahlte Soun an, der sofort weiche Knie bekam. Akane   
verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und 'hmpf'te. Ranma war einerseits froh   
das ihn die Sache diesmal nicht betraf, andererseits hatte er bei Shampoo   
kein gutes Gefühl. Genma interessierte das alles nicht sonderlich. Und Nabiki   
berechnete die Ausgaben neu und überlegte ob sie sich ein Abhörgerät leisten   
konnte. 

Kasumi: "Wie schön das sich alle geeinigt haben. Ich denke ich sollte jetzt   
für Fräulein Shampoo wieder ihr Nachtlager herrichten." 

Shampoo: "Shampoo will lieber bei Airen schlafen." 

Kasumi: "Aber das wäre unanständig. Nicht vor der Hochzeit!" 

############################################################################# 

Im Gästezimmer.   
Ranma lief unruhig im Kreis um sein Futon herum. Ab und zu blieb er stehen,   
biß sich auf die Lippen und wechselte dann die Richtung. Jeremy saß im   
Schneidersitz daneben und schaute zu ihm hoch. 

Jeremy: "Wenn du so weitermachst kommt die noch Rauch aus den Ohren. Worüber   
zerbrichst du dir den Kopf?" 

Ranma blieb stehen und sah sich um, fast als müsse er erst den Sprecher   
suchen. "Es ist Shampoo. Ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl bei ihr. Ich meine, ich   
habe 'immer' ein ungutes Gefühl gehabt wenn sie in meiner Nähe war, aber   
jetzt ..." Er ließ sich neben seinen Bruder auf dessen Futon sinken. "Es   
ist wie eine Vorahnung. Und auch wenn Shampoo manchmal naiv wirkt, ohne   
triftigen Grund wäre sie nie hier nach Japan gekommen. Und jetzt wohnt sie   
für unbestimmte Zeit hier mit im Haus, und dich scheint es nicht einmal zu   
stören." 

Jeremy: "Nein, es stört mich nicht. Ich finde ihre Gesellschaft bisweilen   
recht angenehm. Hör auf dir über Shamps Sorgen zu machen. Wenn   
überhaupt, dann wäre es mein Problem, oder?" 

Ranma: "Pffft. Das merkt man das du ihre Zuneigung 'angenehm' findest. Laß   
dich nicht davon täuschen, sie versucht dich nur nach China zu   
locken. Und was dann ist ..." 

Er ließ den Satz offen und machte ein vielsagendes Gesicht. Jeremy verzog   
den Mund, Ranma konnte wirklich so ein Miesmacher sein. 

Jeremy: "Weißt du was ich eher glaube? Du bist nur so skeptisch weil 'ich'   
jetzt ihre Aufmerksamkeit genieße, und nicht mehr du. Du verkraftest   
es einfach nicht das sie bei jedem Jungen so reagiert, nicht nur bei   
dir weil du etwas Besonderes bist." 

Ranma lachte trocken. "Ich? Mir ist diese Amazone sowas von egal. Das war sie   
schon immer. Ich bin 'glücklich' darüber das ich sie nicht mehr am Hals   
habe." Er schnaubte, stand auf und fing wieder an im Kreis zu laufen. "Ich   
hab sie doch früher immer versucht loszuwerden." 

Jeremy mußte unwillkürlich grinsen als Ranma sich so künstlich aufregte.   
"Ja ja, erzähl ruhig weiter. Aber vergiß nicht das ich eine Menge von dir   
weiß. Du 'hast' Shamps gemocht. Nicht so wie Akane, aber doch genug um jetzt   
eifersüchtig auf mich zu sein." Er grinste noch mehr. "Du alter Schwerenöter,   
wenn das deine Verlobte wüßte." 

Ranma blieb abrupt im Zimmer stehen und starrte Jeremy mit zusammengezogenen   
Brauen an. Dieser hielt dem Blick gelassen stand. 

Ranma: Verdammt, ich hasse es wenn er recht hat.> "Glaub doch was du willst.   
Shampoo war für mich höchstens eine Bekannte, ein Mädchen das ich   
zufällig getroffen habe, niemand mit dem ich mein Leben verbringen   
möchte." 

Jeremy sah ihn weiter an. 

Ranma: "Na gut, vielleicht doch mehr als nur eine Bekannte, aber keine   
Freundin. Eher in Richtung Kumpel." 

Jeremy: "Na also, das war doch gar nicht so schwer das zuzugeben. Warum regst   
du dich nur immer so auf wenn dich jemand durchschaut? Gefühle sind   
doch nichts Schlimmes." 

Ranma öffnete den Mund um zu widersprechen, schluckte seine Worte aber   
schnell wieder runter als das Gesprächsthema ins Zimmer kam. 

Shampoo: "Nihao. Shampoo euch sollen sagen das Kasumi Essen haben fertig." 

Jeremy drehte sich zur Amazone um und lächelte sie an. "Vielen Dank Shampoo.   
Ranma, geh´ doch schon mal vor, ich komme gleich nach." Er gab dem anderen   
Jungen einen 'Ich-versuche-mehr-aus-ihr-herauszubekommen'-Blick. Ranma   
nickte, gab einen 'Sei-bloß-vorsichtig'-Blick zurück und verschwand aus dem   
Raum. 

Kaum waren sie alleine setzte sich Shampoo zu Jeremy auf sein Futon und   
gab ihm eine liebevolle Umarmung. 

Jeremy: "Ah, Shampoo, da gibt es noch etwas das ich dich fragen wollte...?" 

Shampoo ignorierte den Satz und strich über Jeremys Bettzeug. "Schlaflager   
sein etwas eng für zwei Menschen. Aber das nicht sein schlimm, so wir   
können uns wärmen gegenseitig. Gut wenn können üben hier, Nächte in China   
sein oft kalt, müssen oft wärmen gegenseitig." 

Jeremy: "Ja, das ist genau das was ich dich fragen wollte: Warum bist du   
überhaupt hier? Doch nicht weil es dir in China zu kalt war, oder?" 

Shampoo: (glompt Jeremy)"Airen nicht darüber nachdenken. Sein Angelegenheit   
von Frauen." 

Jeremy: "Ich bin aber von Natur aus neugierig. Dein Dorf ist ziemlich weit   
weg von Japan, und ich kann irgendwie nicht glauben das du nur   
auf Sightseeing Tour hier bist." 

Shampoo: "Oh, Airen wissen von Joketsuzoku? Sein gutes Dorf, viele gute   
Menschen. Airen es dort werden gut haben. Shampoo vielleicht werden   
in Rat von Nyuchezuu aufgenommen wenn älter. Das sein große Ehre,   
und sein auch große Ehre für Mann von Shampoo." 

Jeremy: "Wenn dein Dorf so schön ist, und du so gute Karriereaussichten hast,   
warum bist du dann hier? Es muß doch einen Grund geben, irgend etwas   
das du hier machen willst, oder?" 

Shampoo: "Ja, Shampoo haben Grund hier zu sein. Shampoo das schnell hinter   
sich bringen, dann mit Airen nach Joketsuzoku gehen." 

Jeremy war dabei die Nerven zu verlieren. "Shampoo, 'was' willst du hinter   
dich bringen?" 

Die Amazone zog einen süßen Schmollmund, stand auf und zog Jeremy mit sich.   
"Airen machen sich viel zu viele Gedanken. Sein nicht gut für Kopf wenn so   
viel denken." Sie schob ihn in Richtung Tür. "Zeit für Fragen sein später,   
jetzt erst Zeit für Essen. Shampoo haben Kasumi in Küche geholfen und extra   
gute Sachen für Airen gekocht." 

Jeremy gab es auf und ließ sich ins Wohnzimmer befördern. Entweder war   
Shampoo mit plötzlicher Dummheit geschlagen, oder sie war gerissener als   
er bislang dachte, so wie sie seinen Fragen immer auswich.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


Als es nach dem Essen Zeit wurde ins Bett zu gehen fing Shampoo wieder damit   
an, das sie bei ihrem Airen schlafen wolle, aber Kasumi erwies sich in dieser   
Richtung als unnachgiebig. Und keiner konnte der ältesten Tendo   
widersprechen, auch keine Amazone. In ihrer gewohnt freundlichen Art   
bugsierte sie Shampoo in ihr Zimmer. 

Jeremy konnte diese Nacht lange nicht schlafen. Warum war Shampoo seinen   
Fragen immer ausgewichen? Was sollte 'er' jetzt mit dieser Verlobung machen?   
Schließlich verschob er das Problem auf morgen. Vielleicht war die Amazone   
gesprächiger wenn er sie als 'Jessica' fragte. Ja, das war eine gute Idee,   
und mit diesem Gedanken glitt er hinab in die Traumwelt. 

Spät in der Nacht erwachte er noch einmal als er spürte wie etwas unter seine   
Bettdecke gekrochen kam. Er mußte unwillkürlich lächeln als sich ein weicher   
weiblicher Körper an den seinen schmiegte. Er grinste noch mehr als ihm eine   
Idee kam. Es schien als würden sich Shampoo und Jessica früher als geplant   
wiedersehen. 

Mit der Amazone neben sich schlief er wieder ein. 

############################################################################# 

Am nächsten Morgen.   
Shampoo spürte eine Bewegung neben sich und erwachte. Die Kriegerin in ihr   
war sofort in Alarmbereitschaft. Ohne Regung und mit geschlossenen Augen   
lauschte sie auf jedes Geräusch. Erst als sie eine erneute Bewegung neben   
sich spürte, fiel ihr ein wo sie war. Shampoo beruhigte sich wieder,   
wahrscheinlich hatte sich nur Jeremy im Schlaf bewegt. 

Sie kuschelte sich näher an ihn heran, und mit einem Lächeln ging ihre Hand   
unter der Bettdecke auf Erkundungstour. Sie streichelte seinen Arm, fand dann   
seinen Körper, und glitt den Bauch hinauf. Kurz wunderte sich die Amazone,   
wie sanft und zart seine Haut war, dann schüttelte sie den Gedanken ab.   
Stadtmenschen waren nun mal verweichlicht, ihnen fehlte die Härte des Lebens   
in der Natur. 

Shampoo ließ ihre Hand weiter den Bauch hinauf wandern, über die Rippen, an   
seinen Brüsten vorbei bis zu Schulter und Hals... 

Moment? Brüste? 

Shampoo riß die Augen auf, die Bettdecke zurück und setzte sich auf.   
Verdattert starrte sie auf das blonde Mädchen neben sich.   


Jeremy-chan setzte sich auch hin und grinste sie an. *Hi Shamps. Ich freue   
mich auch die zu sehen. Meine Güte, ich wußte gar nicht das du in diese   
Richtung schwingst.* Sie sah sie schelmisch an, nahm Shampoos Hand und legte   
sie wieder auf ihren Busen. *Mach ruhig weiter, das fühlt sich gut an.* 

Shampoo zog ihren Arm zurück als wenn sie sich verbrannt hatte. Dann sprang   
sie auf und zog ihre Bonbori aus Sub-space. 

~Twipp~ 

Shampoo: *Wie kannst du es wagen? Wie kommst du überhaupt hierher? Für diesen   
Frevel wirst du doppelt leiden!* 

Jeremy-chan rollte hastig zur Seite als die Waffe ins Futon einschlug, dort   
wo sie grade noch gelegen hatte. *Hey, das war ein Witz. Flipp nicht gleich   
aus.* 

Shampoo schien das nicht sonderlich komisch zu finden und schlug weiter nach   
dem blonden Mädchen. Durch den Lärm erwachte auch Ranma, und rieb sich die   
Augen als er sah das eine nackte Shampoo eine halbnackte Jeremy-chan durchs   
Zimmer jagte. Letztere beklagte sich lauthals über humorlose Amazonen, dann   
flüchtete sie durch die Tür, dich gefolgt von der violetthaarigen Kriegerin. 

Durch das Schlagen der Tür wachte sogar Genma auf. Verschlafen blickte er den   
Mädchen hinterher. "Was ist denn hier los? Was soll die Unruhe?" 

Ranma: "Keine Ahnung." Aber das kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor.>   
  
  
  
  
  


Shampoo stürmte durch die Tür und blickte nach links den Flur entlang zur   
Treppe, in der Annahme das Jessica aus dem Haus flüchten würde. Als sie dort   
aber niemanden sah wirbelte sie herum in die andere Richtung, und sah grade   
noch wie eine Tür am Ende des Flurs zufiel.   
Mit einem Satz war Shampoo dort, stürmte hindurch und blickte sich in dem   
Raum um. Das Umkleidezimmer der Tendos war nicht sehr groß, und nachdem   
die Amazone einen Blick in den Behälter für Schmutzwäsche geworfen hatte, war   
sie sicher das sich hier niemand versteckte. 

Mit einem Fußtritt öffnete sie die vom Umkleideraum abgehende Tür und betrat   
das Badezimmer. Auch hier war keine Jessica, dafür saß in der Badewanne ein   
Mädchen in ungefähr ihrem Alter, mit fast schulterlangen braunen Haaren. 

Nabiki: (genervt)"Dies hier ist ein privates Bad. Würde es dir etwas   
ausmachen wieder zu gehen?" 

Shampoo ging nicht auf die Frage ein. "Du haben gesehen hier reinkommen Frau   
mit kurzes blondes Haaren?" Ja, ihr japanisch war schlecht wie eh und je. 

Nabiki: "Habe ich nicht. Und jetzt raus!" 

Shampoo steckte ihre Waffen wieder in Sub-space und ging, und wunderte sich   
wo Jessica abgeblieben war. 

Nabiki: (ruft)"Und mach die Tür hinter dir zu!" 

Die Amazone murmelte etwas, von dem Nabiki sicherlich nicht begeistert wäre   
wenn sie chinesisch gekonnt hätte, und schloß die Tür. 

Kaum war sie weg rutschte Nabiki ans eine Ende des Furo und trat nach etwas   
unter der Wasserfläche. Jeremy tauchte auf und spuckte einen Schwall Wasser   
aus. 

Jeremy: "Mann, Shamps kann ganz schön hartnäckig sein. Danke das du mir   
geholfen hast." 

Nabiki schwieg, aber ihr Augenwinkel begann nervös zu zucken. 

Jeremy stieg aus der Wanne und rückte seine Boxer wieder zurecht. "Das sie   
auch keinen Spaß verstehen kann. Lotion verstehe ich ja das sie mich   
umbringen will, aber Shamps?" 

Nabiki: "Ich gebe dir genau zehn Sekunden um den Raum zu verlassen, Saotome,   
dann verklage ich dich wegen sexueller Nötigung." 

Jeremy blickte auf die sehr ärgerlich aussehende Tendo, welche nur mit dem   
Kopf aus dem Wasser guckte und ihn mit Blicken regelrecht aufspießte. 

Jeremy: "Och komm schon, du hast nichts was ich nicht längst an mir selbst   
gesehen hätte." 

Nabiki: "Noch vier Sekunden." 

Jeremy nahm den Kübel Eiswasser und kippte ihn sich über den Kopf. Instand   
Mädchen. Sie grinste Nabiki an. "Jetzt besser?" 

Nabiki: "RAUS!" 

Jeremy-chan murmelte auf japanisch die gleiche Beleidigung, die vorhin auch   
Shampoo benutzt hatte, und ging.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


Shampoo stand am Fuß der Treppe und blickte sich ratlos im Haus um. Auch wenn   
sie es nicht gerne zugab, aber Jessica war ihr schon wieder entkommen.   
Schließlich zuckte sie die Schultern und ging wieder nach oben, vielleicht   
fand sie ja den ebenso mysteriös verschwundenen Jeremy wieder. 

Auf halber Höhe der Treppe stoppte sie, dann duckte sie sich hastig. Jessica   
kam aus dem Badezimmer, ging über den Flur, und zog eine Thermoskanne aus   
dem Nichts hervor als sie im Gästezimmer verschwand. 

Shampoo rannte den Rest der Treppe rauf und trat die Tür ein. *Jessica, deine   
Zeit ist abgelaufen, ich werde ...?* Sie brach ab als sie die gesuchte   
Person nicht vorfand. Statt dessen fand sie einen unbekleideten Jeremy, der   
grade in seine Unterwäsche schlüpfen wollte, und nun hastig seine privaten   
Zonen mit dem Stoff bedeckte. 

Die Amazone leckte sich über die Lippen und dachte kurzzeitig darüber nach,   
das dieser Stadtjunge als Partner vielleicht doch keine so schlecht Wahl war.   
Dann schüttelte sie den Gedanken wieder ab, es gab ernstere Dinge. 

Shampoo: "Haben Airen Frau mit gelben Haaren hier in Zimmer laufen sehen?" 

Jeremy: (unschuldig)"Du meinst Jessica? Nein, hab ich heute noch nicht   
gesehen. Warum fragst du?" 

Shampoo: "Angelegenheit zwischen Frauen sein nicht wichtig für Mann." 

Sie zog die Tür wieder zu und runzelte tief die Stirn. Wie macht sie das   
nur? Nicht mal meine Ur-Urgroßmutter hat die Fähigkeit, auf diese Art und   
Weise aufzutauchen und wieder zu verschwinden.> 

Dann fiel Shampoo eine andere Tatsache ein: Jessica war aus dem Badezimmer   
gekommen. Das Badezimmer, wo Shampoo eben noch nachgesehen hatte. Sie mußte   
sich in dem Furo versteckt haben, und Nabiki hatte Shampoo auf eine falsche   
Fährte gelockt. 

Shampoo: Na warte. Niemand legt eine Amazone rein und kommt damit davon.   
Erst werde ich das andere Mädchen erledigen, dann suche ich weiter   
nach Jessica.> 

Sie zog ihre Bonbori hervor und stürmte los.   
  
  
  
  
  


Nabiki war inzwischen aus dem Furo herausgestiegen und trocknete sich ab.   
Sie war noch immer sauer auf Jeremy, und reagierte entsprechend gereizt auf   
andere Störungen. 

Die Störung war in diesem Fall, das Shampoo die Tür eintrat, so das diese   
aus den Angeln riß und auf den Boden knallte. Nabiki sah zu Shampoo, zu der   
Tür auf den Fliesen und zurück zu Shampoo. 

Nabiki: "'Das' wird 'nicht' billig'." 

Sie sprang zur Seite als die Bonbori dort die Fliesen zerschlug, wo sie eben   
noch gestanden hatte. 

Nabiki: "Das wird auch nicht billig." 

Shampoo: "Shampoo hinterhältiges Mädchen töten." 

Diesmal brach die kugelförmige Waffe ein Stück aus der Wanne heraus. Nabiki   
zog es vor den finanziellen Aspekt vorerst zurück zu stellen, warf der   
Amazone das Handtuch ins Gesicht und flüchtete.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


Soun und Genma saßen zusammen an ihrem Stammplatz, dem Go-Brett. Genma   
wollte grade einen der Spielsteine weiterbewegen, als ein lautes Poltern im   
Haus ertönte. Beide Väter drehten sich in Richtung Krach, und sahen wie eine   
nackte Nabiki die Treppe hinunterpolterte, dicht gefolgt von einer ebenso   
unbekleideten und bonborischwingenden Shampoo. 

Während Soun den beiden Mädchen nachsah wie sie in der Küche verschwanden,   
nutzte Genma die Gelegenheit und verschob drei Steine zu seinen Gunsten. Er   
hätte wohl noch mehr gemogelt, wenn sich Soun nicht wieder dem Spiel   
zugewandt hätte und ihn nun mißtrauisch ansah. 

Genma versuchte möglichst unschuldig auszusehen. "Also diese Jugend   
heutzutage. Früher hätten wir uns nicht getraut so herumzulaufen." 

Im Hintergrund hechtete Nabiki wieder aus der Küche raus, Shampoo ihr dicht   
auf den Fersen. Diesmal schwang sie mit zwei Säbeln nach dem Mädchen. Beide   
rannten durch das Wohnzimmer in den Hausflur. 

Soun wollte grade zu einer Bemerkung ansetzen, als ein lautes Scheppern   
ertönte. Beide Männer zuckten zusammen. 

Genma: "Das hat sich angehört wie euer teures Porzellan." 

Soun 'Hmm'te zur Antwort und nutzte Genmas Abgelenktheit um seinerseits die   
Steine zu verschieben. Dummerweise bewegte er exakt dieselben wie Genma   
vorher. 

Nabiki kam wieder hervor und stolperte die Treppe hinauf. Shampoo hatte   
wieder die Waffe gewechselt und jagte sie nun mit einer großen Kriegsaxt,   
dazu hatte sie ein Messer zwischen ihre Zähne geklemmt. 

Genma musterte das Spielbrett und wunderte sich warum sie Steine schon wieder   
anders lagen. 

Im Hintergrund rannte Nabiki wieder um ihr Leben. Die Amazone hatte   
inzwischen eine lange Stabwaffe mit gefährlich aussehender Klinge, ähnlich   
wie Jeremys Naginata. 

Genma: "Weißt du, Tendo, früher war es hier sehr viel ruhiger im Haus." 

Soun: "Du sagst es, Saotome, du sagst es." 

Ein gewaltiges Krachen ließ das ganze Haus erzittern. Die beiden alten   
Martial Artisten fuhren entsetzt herum, Genma nicht ohne das Shogi-Board   
einmal um hundertachzig Grad zu drehen. 

Panisch schreiend und mit den Händen fuchtelnd rannte Nabiki an ihnen vorbei.   
Shampoo hatte Tarnfarbe wie vom Militär im Gesicht, ein Breitschwert in   
den Händen und war ihr immer noch heiß auf den Hacken. 

Soun schüttelte mißbilligend den Kopf. "Das die Kinder auch immer im Haus   
toben müssen, anstatt nach draußen zu gehen." Er wandte sich wieder dem Spiel   
zu und stutzte. "Sag, Saotome, hatte ich eben nicht noch die schwarzen   
Steine?" 

Genma sah stirnrunzelnd auf das Brett, dann zu Soun. "Nein, ich bin mir   
ziemlich sicher das ich mit schwarz angefangen habe."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ranma behielt die Verfolgung aufmerksam und aus sicherem Abstand im Auge.   
Er war hin und her gerissen zwischen dem Wunsch Nabiki zu helfen, und der   
Angst vor einer erneuten Verlobung mit Shampoo. Einerseits war es sein   
Pflicht als Martial Artist Schwächeren zu helfen, andererseits wußte er   
keine Möglichkeit Shampoo aufzuhalten ohne sie in irgendeiner Art und Weise   
zu besiegen. Ranma fragte sich wo Jeremy schon wieder steckte, er konnte   
gefahrlos eingreifen, wo er doch schon die Amazone am Hals hatte. 

Uneins mit seinen Gefühlen behielt Ranma beide Mädchen im Auge ohne selber   
aufzufallen, jederzeit bereit im Notfall zu handeln, sollte Shampoo ihr   
Opfer einholen. 

Als die Verfolgung weiterging bemerkte er das Nabiki langsam aber sicher   
der Atem ausging. Zudem konnte sie Shampoo nicht mehr lange davonlaufen,   
langsam aber sicher gingen ihr die Optionen aus wohin sie flüchten sollte.   
Ranma warf einen abfälligen Seitenblick auf die beiden Väter, die seelenruhig   
weiter Shogi spielten und um die Wette schummelten. Er grunzte abfällig und   
wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Geschehen zu. 

Mittlerweile war Nabiki in den Garten geflüchtet und rannte grade am Teich   
vorbei und ins frisch gesäte Blumenbeet. Ranma runzelte die Stirn, die Tendo   
lief geradewegs auf die Gartenmauer zu. Dann riß er erstaunt den Mund auf als   
Nabiki ihr verborgenes Martial Arts Talent offenbarte und mit einem Satz über   
die mehr als zwei Meter hohe Mauer sprang. Donnerwetter! Ich hätte nie   
gedacht das Nabiki es in sich hat.>   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Noch dachte Jeremy an nichts Böses. Er hatte vor einen kleinen Spaziergang zu   
machen, um sich eine Lösung für das Problem mit Shampoo auszudenken.   
Plötzlich begann es in seinen Ohren zu klingeln, dann kam Nabiki über die   
Mauer neben dem Bürgersteig gehüpft. 

Ehe er sich versah lag Jeremy auf dem Rücken am Boden. Nabiki war schon   
wieder aufgesprungen. "Du hast mich nicht gesehen, klar?" Dann rannte sie   
um die nächste Ecke und war verschwunden. 

Jeremy stand wieder auf und hatte sich noch nicht zu Ende gewundert, als er   
ein zweites Mal zu Boden geworfen wurde. Shampoo blieb auf ihn sitzen und   
strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. "Aiya! Airen aufmerksam, haben Shampoo   
aufgefangen." 

Der Junge war nicht sonderlich begeistert. Er schob die nackte Amazone grob   
von sich herunter. "Verdammt, Shamps, wenn du mit mir schlafen willst sag   
das. Aber nicht so in der Öffentlichkeit." 

Sarkasmus war Shampoo anscheinend kein Begriff. Sie stand von ihm auf und   
schüttelte den Kopf. "Shampoo kommen später auf Angebot zurück. Haben Airen   
hinterhältiges Mädchen laufen sehen?" 

Jeremy zeigte stumm in die entgegengesetzte Richtung wo Nabiki verschwunden   
war. Die Amazone rannte los. Jeremy sah ihr kopfschüttelnd nach, und ging dann   
in die andere Richtung.   
Als er um die Ecke bog sah er Nabiki, welche schwer atmend an der Mauer   
lehnte. 

Nabiki: (keucht)"Schätze ich bin dir was schuldig, Saotome. Danke das du   
nichts gesagt hast." 

Jeremy: "Du kannst es ja mit den anderen Sachen verrechnen. Ach, und Nabiki?" 

Nabiki: "Hm?" 

Jeremy: "Zieh dir was an, du holst dir noch den Tod." 

Nabiki: "Iiiiiiiks!" 

############################################################################# 

Später während des Schultages tanzten Jeremy ständig Visionen einer nackten   
Shampoo und einer ebenso unbekleideten Nabiki vor dem geistigen Auge herum.   
Nicht unangenehme Gedanken, im Gegenteil, aber sie störten seine   
Konzentration im Unterricht doch erheblich.   
Andererseits war Jeremy aber auch froh das er so reagierte, bedeutete es doch   
das er weiblichen Reizen gegenüber noch nicht abgestumpft war - und das   
obwohl er jeden morgen seinen eigenen und Ranmas Mädchenkörper sehen konnte.   
Und auch sie beide waren nicht unbedingt unattraktiv. 

Bis zum Schulende hatte er dann seine Hormone wieder soweit unter Kontrolle   
gebracht das er die mittlere Tendo - seine Klassenkameradin - wieder ansehen   
konnte ohne sofort an was unanständiges denken zu müssen. 

Zum Glück war Shampoo nicht auch noch in der Schule aufgetaucht, sonst hätte   
er sich wahrscheinlich gar nicht mehr konzentrieren können. 

Ranma: "Hey! Redest du nicht mehr mit mir?" 

Jeremy wurde unsanft aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und sah zum Zaun hinauf.   
"Meinst du mich?" 

Ranma: "Nein, den Weihnachtsmann ... Das ist schon das dritte Mal das ich   
dich anspreche." 

Jeremy schüttelte seine Gedanken ab. "´Tschuldigung, ich habe grade über   
etwas ..." Er sah nach vorne: Akane und Nabiki waren schon ein Stück   
voraus, anscheinend hatte er bei seinen Überlegungen getrödelt. "... über   
etwas nachgedacht." 

Ranma: "Ich hoffe es ging darum wie du Shampoo wieder los wirst?" 

Jeremy: "Nein, eigentlich nicht. Warum sollte ich sie loswerden?   
(grinst) Ich finde es ganz nett wenn ein hübsches Mädchen wie Shamps   
mir so viel Aufmerksamkeit schenkt." 

Ranma: "Du weißt was ich meine. Ich hatte mit den Amazonen ständig nur   
Ärger. ... Du warst doch lange genug bei ihnen im Dorf, gibt es   
keinen Weg das deine Verlobung annulliert wird? Dann haut sie   
vielleicht ab." 

Jeremy: "Ich wüßte da wohl was, aber warum? 'Du' hattest immer Ärger mit   
Shampoo. 'Ich' finde sie nett. Etwas aufdringlich, aber nett." 

Ranma: "Ja, ich weiß, Shampoo kann auf ihre Art ganz nett sein. Aber du bist   
viel zu vertrauensselig, wer weiß was sie hier will?" 

Jeremy: (belustigt)"Solange sie mich nicht umbringen will wie Lotion kann   
mir das herzlich egal sein." 

Ranma blieb ernst. "Das ist nicht komisch. Lotion hat immer nur deine   
Fluchform angegriffen, wer sagt das Shampoo nicht das gleiche Ziel hat?" 

Jeremy: "Warum sollte sie? 'Jessica' hat sich mit ihr bestens verstanden.   
Bei Lotion war das anders, sie haßt mich regelrecht." 

Akane war mit ihrer Schwester inzwischen stehengeblieben und blickte   
ungeduldig zu den beiden Jungs zurück. "Beeilt euch mal ein bißchen, ich habe   
keine Lust naß zu werden." Sie machte eine erklärende Geste ´gen Himmel. 

Ranma blickte nach oben. Wo eben noch blauer Himmel gewesen war zogen nun   
dunkle Wolken auf. Das Wetter würde sehr bald umschlagen. 

Als wäre dieser Gedanke ein Stichwort gewesen, fing es auch schon an zu   
regnen. 

Akane: (sauer)"Na toll. Was müßt ihr auch immer trödeln? Als wenn euer   
Gespräch nicht noch etwas hätte warten können." 

Ranma-chan: "Hätte es nicht. Wenn ich nämlich recht habe, dann versucht   
Jeremys neues Anhängsel nicht nur ihn zu heiraten, sondern auch ihn   
als Mädchen umzubringen." 

Jeremy-chan: "Und ich sag dir, das ist dummfug." 

Ranma-chan: "Überleg mal, Jeremy. Mit diesem komischen magischen Dings   
können die Amazonen jede Gestalt annehmen. Als dich meine   
Doppelgängerin angegriffen hatte, wer sagt dir das das nicht Shampoo   
war?" 

Jeremy-chan: "Und wer sagt das es nicht Lotion war?" 

Ranma-chan: "Gegen Lotion hast du gekämpft. Und du hast sie besiegt. Bei   
meiner Doppelgängerin sahst du ziemlich alt aus. (blickt Jeremy ernst   
an) Verstehst du, sie war 'besser' als du. Und Lotion ist das   
'nicht'!" 

Jeremy-chan machte nur ein uninteressiertes 'Pffft'. "Ich war überrascht. Sie   
sah aus wie du, und ich habe nicht damit gerechnet das 'du' mich ernsthaft   
angreifst. Abgesehen davon bin ich nicht besser als Lotion, ich habe nur   
etwas gemacht womit sie nicht gerechnet hat." Sie versuchte möglichst   
gleichgültig zu klingen, aber insgeheim hatte sie doch Zweifel bekommen. 

Der Regen hörte auf, die Sonne brach durch, und die Wolken verschwanden   
genauso schnell wie sie gekommen waren. Typisches Nerima-Wetter eben. Die   
vier Mädchen, zwei Vollzeit zwei Teilzeit, setzen ihren Heimweg leicht   
durchnäßt fort. 

Ranma-chan unterbrach Jeremy-chan als diese grade ihre Thermosflasche aus   
Sub-space geholt hatte. "Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, es gibt eine einfache   
Möglichkeit herauszufinden ob Shampoo dich töten will oder nicht." 

Jeremy-chan dachte einen Augenblick nach, dann leerte sie das heiße Wasser   
über Ranma-chan. "Hätte sowieso nur noch für eine Person gereicht." Sie   
verstaute die Flasche wieder. "Du wirst schon sehen das du Unrecht hast." 

Nabiki: "Ich will mich nicht einmischen, aber Ranmas Theorie macht Sinn.   
Vielleicht hat er grade einen hellen Moment gehabt, aber ich denke   
auch das man dieser Amazone nicht trauen darf. Die ist zu allem   
fähig." 

Jeremy-chan: "Ach komm, du bist nur sauer weil sie dich heute morgen durch´s   
Haus gejagt hat." 

Akane: "Oneechan hat recht, diese Shampoo führt irgend etwas im Schilde.   
(läßt die Knöchel knacken) Und wenn ich sie dabei erwische das sie   
versucht jemanden umzubringen, dann knallt´s." 

Ranma dachte daran das Akane noch lange nicht auf Shampoos Level war,   
behielt diesen Gedanken aber wohlweislich für sich. Er würde es zu verhindern   
wissen das es irgendwelche weiteren Küsse gab, das mit seinem Bruder war   
schlimm genug. 

Jeremy-chan: "Das ist nicht nötig, Akane. Wenn es Probleme geben sollte   
komme ich schon alleine damit klar, du brauchst mich nicht   
beschützen." 

Akane: "Du bist Gast bei uns. Und kein Gast des Tendo-Dojo wird von   
chinesischen Hinterwäldlerinnen umgebracht." 

Nabiki: (zu Akane)"Das ist mal wieder typisch für dich. Immer mit dem Kopf   
durch die Wand. Es gibt auch subtilere Methoden. Ich bin mir sicher   
das Shampoo kein Visum hat, es wäre ein leichtes sie der illegalen   
Einreise zu beschuldigen und abschieben zu lassen." 

Ranma blieb stehen und starrte Nabiki an. Vor seinem geistigen Auge zogen   
all die Probleme vorbei, die er mit der Anwesenheit der Amazonen gehabt   
hatte, und wie oft er nach einer Möglichkeit gesucht hatte sie loszuwerden.   
Und hier bot ihm Nabiki fast beiläufig die perfekte Lösung an.   
Jetzt interessierte es ihn zwar nicht mehr wirklich - dank seines Neuanfangs   
hatte er keine Probleme mit Shampoo - aber er fragte sich warum er selber nie   
darauf gekommen war. 

Nabiki: "Was schaust du so, Saotome? Habe ich was im Gesicht sitzen?" 

Ranma: "Könntest du das wirklich? Shampoo abschieben lassen?" 

Nabiki: "Natürlich. Für einen Preis, versteht sich." 

Ranma: "War ja klar..." 

~Platsch~ 

Ranma-chan: (sauer)"DAS war auch klar..." 

Das nasse rothaarige Mädchen sah genervt auf die alte Frau, die seelenruhig   
den Bürgersteig weiter bewässerte. Anders als sonst hatte Oma Watanabe   
diesmal nur Ranma erwischt, und nicht Jeremy-chan die ja schon ein weiblich   
war. 

Akane: "Man könnte meinen du bist gerne ein Mädchen, so wie du dich immer   
erwischen läßt." 

Ranma-chan grummelte etwas was Akane glücklicherweise nicht verstand und   
wandte sich dann an Jeremy-chan und dem ursprünglichen Thema zu. "Wie auch   
immer, du solltest sichergehen ob Shampoo dich töten will oder nicht. Und   
bevor du nicht weißt was sie überhaupt vorhat solltest du auf Distanz   
bleiben." 

Jeremy-chan: "Wir werden sehen. Ich bin sicher es gibt eine ganz einfache   
Erklärung für alles." 

Kurz darauf kamen die vier am Haus der Tendos an. Akane und Nabiki   
verschwanden in ihren Zimmern, Ranma-chan ging zum Furo um ein heißes Bad zu   
nehmen. 

Eigentlich hätte ihr Jeremy-chan dabei Gesellschaft geleistet, aber sie war   
nun auch unsicher ob Shampoo sie nicht doch umbringen wollte. Da sie die   
Amazone nirgends im Haus finden konnte ging sie in die Küche und fragte   
Kasumi. 

Jeremy-chan: "Hast du meine neue Verlobte gesehen?" 

Kasumi: "Nein, tut mir leid. Heute Vormittag hat sie mir ein wenig   
Gesellschaft geleistet, aber seitdem ich Tofu-chan (errötet) besucht   
habe, hab ich sie nicht mehr gesehen. Es könnte aber sein das sie im   
Dojo ist, sie erwähnte etwas davon das sie noch trainieren wollte." 

Jeremy-chan bedankte sich und ging. Still lächelte sie in sich hinein, sie   
hatte bemerkt das Kasumi ein wenig rot wurde als sie den Doktor erwähnte.   
Nun, es konnte nur gut sein wenn die älteste Tendo ein wenig Privatleben   
entwickelte. 

Jeremy-chan hatte den Garten halb durchquert als sie eine Bewegung in einem   
der neu gepflanzten Büsche wahrnahm. Als sie das Gewächs anblickte trat   
Lotion heraus. 

Jeremy-chan: "Was machst du denn noch hier?" 

Lotion runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, und Jeremy-chan wechselte zu Chinesisch. 

Jeremy-chan: *Hatte Shampoo dir nicht befohlen wieder nach China zu gehen?   
Warum bist du noch hier?* 

Lotion: *Was Xian-Pu sagt ist mir egal. Ich werde nicht eher gehen bis ich   
habe was ich wollte: Ryoga. (zieht zwei Nuchaku) Aber vorher werde   
ich beweisen das Amazonenblut in meinen Adern fließt. Ich werde   
beweisen das ich Ehre habe und dich umbringen!* 

Jeremy-chan wich zurück und versuchte zu verstehen was Lotion meinte. *Was   
hat mein Tod mit deiner Ehre zu tun?* 

Lotion: *Sie hat gesagt ich sei ehrlos. Sie hat mich verbannt, nur weil ich   
Ryoga über meine Aufgabe gestellt habe. Ich werde ihr beweisen, das   
ich Joketsuzoku würdig bin. Sie wird es einsehen - oder auch   
sterben.* 

Jeremy-chan fragte nicht noch einmal. Sie hatte das Gefühl das Lotion genauso   
gut mit einer Wand geredet hätte. Sie wußte nicht worum es ging, sie wußte   
nur das sie noch keine Lust hatte den Löffel abzugeben. 

Lotion spannte sich um anzugreifen, aber in dem Moment flog eine Bonbori   
dicht an Jeremy-chans Ohr vorbei und knipste bei der blauhaarigen Amazone   
das Licht aus. 

Jeremy-chan: *Shampoo. Das war genau im richtigen Augenblick. Gut das du   
vorbeigekommen bist, ich hatte wirklich keine Lust mich mit deiner   
Kollegin zu schlagen.* 

Sie ging auf Shampoo zu. Diese blieb reglos stehen bis Jeremy-chan nahe dran   
war, dann packte sie mit der rechten Hand Jeremy-chan am Hals. 

Jeremy-chan versuchte sich zu befreien, aber Shampoo riß sie herum und   
drückte sie gegen die Wand, dann hob sie Jeremy-chan langsam an so das ihre   
Beine einige Zentimeter über dem Boden baumelten. 

Jeremy-chan: *Shampoo, was ~röchel~ tust du? Ich dachte wir sind ~keuch~   
Freunde?* 

Shampoo: (eiskalt)*Das dachte ich auch. Leider habe ich mich in dir   
getäuscht. Bevor ich dir die Kehle zerquetsche will ich aber eines   
wissen: Warum hast du uns betrogen?* 

Jeremy-chan gestikulierte das sie keinen Ton heraus bekam, und Shampoo   
setze sie ab, jedoch ohne sie loszulassen. 

Jeremy-chan: *Ich weiß nicht wovon du redest, ich habe euch nicht betrogen.   
Nicht das ich wüßte.* (schaut an Shampoo vorbei) "Jetzt schlag´ schon   
zu, worauf wartest du noch?" 

Shampoo: *Glaubst du wirklich ich falle auf so einen billigen Trick-* 

~Klong~ 

Ranma fing die Amazone auf bevor sie zu Boden sackte. "Und, hatte ich recht   
oder nicht?" 

Jeremy-chan: (zerknirscht)"Du hattest recht, ich geb´s zu. Aber ich verstehe   
es nicht." 

Ranma: "Das werden wir noch herausfinden. Erstmal fesseln wir die beiden,   
und dann hören wir was sie zu sagen haben." 

Jeremy-chan: "Danke übrigens für die Rettung. Ich weiß das du Shampoo nicht   
gerne geschlagen hast, aber ich glaube nicht das ich ihr alleine   
entkommen wäre." 

Ranma: "Bedank´ dich nicht bei mir, bedank´ dich bei Jeremy." 

Jeremy-chan schaute verwirrt. Ranma blinzelte verschmitzt. "Überleg´ doch   
mal. Wenn ich Shampoo besiegt hätte wäre ich wieder ihr Verlobter. Jeremy   
dagegen kann sie gefahrlos niederschlagen." Es sah so aus als hätte Ranmas   
logisches Denken bereits zum 84sten Mal die Oberhang gewonnen. 

Jeremy-chan: (lächelt warm)"Du hast recht. Ich werde mich bei ihm bedanken   
müssen wenn ich ihm das nächste Mal sehe."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Das erste was Shampoo beim Erwachen spürte waren die Kopfschmerzen. Das   
zweite war ein komischer Geschmack im Mund. Als drittes merkte sie das sie   
gefesselt war, und das der komische Geschmack von einem Knebel kam. 

Shampoo rührte sich nicht, ließ die Augen geschlossen und lauschte. Sie   
hörte das Atmen von drei anderen Personen. Eines davon war dich neben   
ihr und so ruhig und gleichmäßig, das die Person schlafen oder ohnmächtig   
sein mußte. Shampoo nahm an das es Lotion war. 

Vorsichtig riskierte sie ein halbes Auge. Sie befand sich im Dojo hinter dem   
Haus, und die andere Person war tatsächlich Lotion. Sonst konnte sie   
niemanden sehen, aber Shampoo war sich sicher das die anderen beiden auch   
die waren, die sie gefesselt hatten. Sie entschloß sich dazu einfach liegen   
zu bleiben - sobald sie alleine war würde sie fliehen. 

Ranma: "Du brauchst dich nicht zu verstellen. Ich weiß das du wach bist." 

Die Amazone gab die Tarnung auf und rollte herum. Ihre 'Wächter' waren der   
Junge mit dem Zopf, Ranma, welchen sie als sehr guten Kämpfer einstufte, und   
zu ihrer Überraschung auch ihr Airen. 

Ranma: "Wenn du versprichst ruhig zu sein nehme ich dir den Knebel ab." 

Shampoo nickte und spannte gleichzeitig die Muskeln an um die Stärke der   
Fesseln zu prüfen. Die Stricke waren zu fest als das sie einfach zerrissen   
werden konnten. Gute Arbeit - aber für eine echte Amazone auf Dauer nicht gut   
genug.Als Ranma ihr den Knebel abnahm seufzte sie erleichtert, froh das Ding   
aus dem Mund zu haben. 

Shampoo: "Warum Shampoo gefesselt?" 

Jeremy: "Gegenfrage, warum hast du mi- ... Jessica angegriffen?" 

Eine Antwort blieb aus. Beide Jungs wußten, das sie die Amazone nicht zum   
Reden zwingen konnten. Shampoo schwieg eine ganze Weile trotzig, dann   
fixierte sie Ranma. "Du haben Shampoo ohnmächtig gehauen?" 

Ranma tauschte mit seinem Bruder einen schnellen Blick bevor er antwortete.   
"Nein. Er war´s." Er deutete auf Jeremy. 

Shampoo: "Aiya! Warum Airen Shampoo schlagen?" 

Jeremy: "Weil ich es nicht leiden kann wenn jemand versucht Jessica   
umzubringen. Habt ihr das etwa von Anfang an vorgehabt?" 

In diesem Moment erwachte Lotion. Anders als Shampoo versuchte sie sofort   
freizukommen. Erfolglos. 

Jeremy: "Jetzt rede! Warum willst du Jessica töten? Bei Lotion kann ich es ja   
noch verstehen, aber du? (enttäuscht) Und ich dachte du wärst ihre   
Freundin." 

Shampoo: "Jessica haben Stamm von Joketsuzoku betrogen. Lotion sein hier   
um Strafe zu bringen. Aber Lotion haben versagt. Nun Strafe sein   
Shampoos Aufgabe." 

Sie sah die andere Amazone verächtlich an. Lotion blickte haßerfüllt zurück.   
Zwischen den beiden Mädchen war offenbar etwas vorgefallen, aber weder Jeremy   
noch Ranma hatten eine Ahnung was das sein könnte. 

Jeremy: "Und weiter? Laß dir doch nicht jedes Wort aus der Nase ziehen. 'Was'   
soll Jessica getan haben?" 

Shampoo hörte auf Lotion mit Blicken aufzuspießen und rutschte näher zu den   
Jungs hinüber. "Shampoo reden mit Mund, nicht mit Nase. Und Angelegenheit   
sein von Frauen. Männer nichts angehen." 

Jeremy: "Wenn du versuchst Jessica umzubringen geht mich das sehr wohl was   
an." 

Shampoo sah ihn mißtrauisch an. "Warum machen sich Airen so viele Sorgen um   
Jessica? Welches Verhältnis haben Airen mit Verräterin?" Sie rutschte noch   
ein Stück näher. 

Jeremy: "Warum interessiert dich das?" 

Wieder ein Stück näher. "Shampoo dann noch einen Grund haben Jessica zu   
töten. Jeremy sein Shampoos Airen. Konkurrenz wird ausgeschaltet." 

Die Selbstverständlichkeit in Shampoos Worten erschrak Jeremy. Sie hatte das   
so leicht gesagt als wenn sie über das Wetter gesprochen hätte. Er hatte   
plötzlich das Gefühl als wenn ihn die lilahaarige Amazone nur als   
Besitzgegenstand sah. "Hör mal zu, Shampoo. Jessica steht mir sehr nahe. Wenn   
du ihr etwas antust wirst du mich nie wieder sehen. In unseren Adern fließt   
das gleiche Blut." 

Während Jeremy sprach war Shampoo weiter zu ihm rübergerutscht. Jetzt stoppte   
sie und starrte ihn an. Das gleiche Blut? Natürlich, die Ähnlichkeit   
zwischen den Beiden ist unverkennbar. Sie ist seine Schwester. Deshalb   
beschützt er sie ... Aber, wenn sie seine Schwester ist, das würde ja   
bedeuten das Jeremy ebenfalls ...> Sie sah zu Lotion. Diese war offenbar zum   
gleichen Schluß gekommen und rollte, in Ermangelung der Fähigkeit zu   
sprechen, mit den Augen. 

Vorwarnungslos nahm Shampoo die Hände hinter ihrem Rücken weg, riß mit einer   
schnellen Bewegung ihre Fußfesseln kaputt und stand auf. Ursprünglich hatte   
sie einen Überraschungsangriff vorgehabt, aber jetzt hatte sich alles   
geändert. Womöglich würde sie Jeremy ebenfalls töten müssen. Andererseits   
mußte sie ihn aber auch Heiraten. Das war ein Widerspruch in sich, zudem   
wußte sie nicht ob Jessicas Verbrechen auch für ihren Airen galt. 

Jeremy und Ranma zuckten zurück als Shampoo plötzlich aufstand. Ranma machte   
sich eine gedankliche Notiz das es noch immer Dinge gab mit denen ihn die   
Amazone überraschen konnte. 

Shampoo hob Lotion vom Boden hoch, ignorierte ihr Zappeln und warf sie sich   
über die Schulter. Dann ging sie zur Tür. "Shampoo verwirrt. Müssen mit   
Urgroßmutter reden. Müssen auch Lotion zu Ältestenrat bringen." Sie sah   
Jeremy an. "Aber Shampoo kommen wieder um Airen zu heiraten."Oder zu töten.> 

Jeremy war nicht weniger verwirrt als Shampoo es vorgab zu sein, besann sich   
aber schnell auf das eigentliche Thema dieser Diskussion. "Und was ist mit   
Jessica?" 

Shampoo: "Werden sterben. Aber nicht jetzt. Später wenn Shampoo wiederkommen.   
Ihr sagen Jessica, wenn sie fliehen, Shampoo verfolgen bis zu Ende   
von Welt." 

Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie mitsamt Lotion. Jeremy lief ihr sofort   
hinterher, aber als er durch die Dojotür kam war draußen niemand mehr zu   
sehen. 

Jeremy: "Verdammt! Haut die einfach ab ohne was zu erklären." 

Ranma: "Ja. Es sieht so aus als hättest du ein Problem." 

Jeremy: "Und ich weiß nicht einmal warum." 

Ranma: "Du wirst es noch früh genug erfahren, wenn Shampoo wiederkommt. Und   
das wird sie, so sehr ich mir auch wünsche das dem nicht so ist." 

Jeremy: (sarkastisch)"Ich kann es kaum noch erwarten."   
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ranma ging alleine zurück zum Haus. Akane empfing ihn bereits auf der   
Terrasse. 

Akane: "Was war das? Ich habe doch eben die Hinterwäldlerinnen gesehen, eine   
davon verschnürt wie ein Rollbraten. Gab es Ärger?" 

Ranma: "Nicht direkt. Ich hatte recht, Shampoo war tatsächlich hinter Jeremys   
Fluchform her." 

Akane: "WAAS?" 

Sie wollte loslaufen, aber Ranma hielt sie fest. "Beruhige dich, es ist   
nichts passiert. Sie ist mit Lotion zurück nach China." 

Akane: "Dann ist sie weg? Das ist gut, oder?" 

Ranma: "Ist es nicht. Sie will wiederkommen." 

Akane: (ballt die Faust)"Dann werden wir sie gebührend empfangen." 

Ranma legte seine Hand über ihre Faust und drückte sie vorsichtig hinunter.   
"Nur nichts überstürzen. Wir wissen nicht einmal 'warum' Shampoo hinter   
Jeremy her ist. Sie hat etwas von Verrat gefaselt, aber ich bin nicht schlau   
daraus geworden. Jeremy weiß auch nicht was sie meint." 

Akane: "Wo ist er überhaupt?" 

Ranma: "Noch im Dojo, nachdenken. Er sucht ob es einen friedlichen Weg aus   
der Sache raus gibt. Bei jedem anderen würde ich lachen, aber ihm   
traue ich es fast zu, das er sich aus der Sache herausredet." 

Akane: "Und wenn er es nicht schafft?" 

Ranma: "Dann müssen wir improvisieren." 

Beide sahen sich entschlossen an und nickten. Dann merkte Akane das Ranma   
noch immer ihre Hand hielt und wurde rot. Ranma bemerkte es ebenfalls und   
ließ sie hastig los. 

Ranma: (verlegen)"Uhm, ich, äh ... das war keine Absicht. Entschuldigung." 

Akane: "Warum Entschuldigung?" 

Ranma: (starrt auf seine Füße)"Weil, nun, weil ... nicht das du jetzt denkst   
ich wollte Händchen halten oder so. Ich weiß das du das nicht magst." 

Akane: "Ach so ... (vorsichtig) Und deswegen entschuldigst du dich?" 

Ranma: "Naja, ich meine, wir kennen uns doch kaum..." 

Akane nickte. Es stimmte, sie wußte nicht wirklich etwas von Ranma, obwohl   
er schon seit geraumer Zeit hier lebte. "Und wenn wir..." Sie zögerte   
und sah ebenfalls zu Boden. "Wir könnten uns doch besser kennen lernen,   
oder?" 

Ranma sah erstaunt auf. Hatte Akane das grade wirklich gesagt? Ein Teil von   
ihm wollte sofort zustimmen, ein anderer Teil schrie ihn an das er jetzt   
bloß keine Gefühle zeigen sollte. Bevor eine der beiden Stimmen die Oberhand   
gewinnen konnte bemerkte Ranma etwas anderes. 

Ranma: "Nein, lieber nicht." 

Akane: "Nicht? Warum?" Warum bin ich jetzt enttäuscht? Es gibt doch keinen   
Grund dazu?> 

Ranma: (deutet zur Seite)"Weil unsere Väter dort im Busch sitzen." 

Akane: (entrüstet)"Daddy! Was tust du da? Und belauschen?" 

Soun: "Oh, hallo Akane-chan. Ehehehe, schönes Wetter zum Pilze suchen heute,   
nicht war, Saotome?" 

Genma: "Du sagst es, Tendo. Du sagst es!" 

############################################################################# 

Jetzt wo die Amazonen weg waren kehrte endlich wieder Ruhe ein. Gosunkugi   
schien eingesehen zu haben das Ranma und Jeremy keine Incubi waren. Auch wenn   
er seinen Verdacht, das etwas nicht stimmte, noch hatte, er vermutete jetzt   
nicht mehr das die Aquatranssexuellen und ihre weiblichen Alter Egos ein und   
dieselbe Person waren. Mit anderen Worten: Der Fluch blieb geheim. 

Kuno hielt sich auch weiterhin im Hintergrund und übte sich weiter in   
klassischer Literatur, sein momentaner Schwerpunkt lag bei McBeth. 

Ryoga blieb verschwunden, was Jeremy zwar schade fand, aber mit seiner   
Abwesenheit hatte Ranma keinen Grund mehr eifersüchtig zu sein. Auch war   
Ranma wesentlich entspannter seitdem Shampoo nicht mehr in der Nähe war. Das   
wiederum führte dazu, das er besser mit Akane klarkam. 

Apropos Akane: Seitdem Ranma ihr im betrunkenen Zustand seine Liebe gestanden   
hatte, schenkte sie ihm mehr Aufmerksamkeit als vorher. Sie ließ sich nichts   
anmerken, doch es schien als wenn Ranma zu mehr als nur einem 'Mitbewohner'   
geworden war. 

So blieb als Störquelle nur die beiden Väter, die zu dumm waren um zu   
bemerken, das sich hier auf ganz natürlichem Weg eine Beziehung entwickelte,   
und Ranma immer wieder damit nervten das er sich endlich für eine Verlobte   
entscheiden sollte. 

Kurz gesagt, es war nichts mehr los in Nerima. Die Polizeisirene, die hier   
irgendwo in der Nähe herumlärmte, war mit das interessanteste was Jeremy in   
den letzten beiden Tagen gehört hatte. Er fand das es nun an der Zeit war   
dort weiterzumachen wo er vor ein paar Tagen aufgehört hatte: Ranmas Mutter   
zu suchen. 

Es stellte sich nur die Frage 'wie'? Sein erster Versuch an Nabikis Computer   
war ohne Erfolg geblieben. Natürlich konnte er es noch mal probieren, aber   
erstens bezweifelte er das es diesmal mehr brachte, und zweitens hatte er   
keine Lust Nabiki noch mal darum zu bitten ihren PC benutzen zu dürfen. 

Jeremy bog um die Hausecke und überlegte ob er nicht doch noch mal das   
Telefonbuch durchblättern sollte, als in seinem Kopf plötzlich eine Batterie   
Klingeln zu schrillen begann. Er sah auf und entdeckte ein Auto. Nichts   
außergewöhnliches, wenn man davon absah das sich sowohl er als auch besagtes   
Auto auf dem Bürgersteig befanden und das Fahrzeug einen Kollisionskurs   
zu ihm hatte. Er hatte den Gedanken noch nicht zu Ende gedacht als das Heulen   
in seinem Kopf von der Polizeisirene von eben übertönt wurde. Ohne länger zu   
zögern rettete sich Jeremy mit einem Sprung auf die nächste Laterne - nur um   
fast wieder herunterzufallen, als das Auto gegen eben diese prallte. 

Der Fahrer des Unfallwagens sprang heraus und wollte die Flucht ergreifen,   
ihm wurde aber der Weg von einem Polizeiauto abgeschnitten welches mit einer   
eleganten 540° Drehung zum Stehen kam. Der Mann ging hinter seinem eigenen   
Auto in Deckung und eröffnete das Feuer. 

Aus dem Streifenwagen vom Typ Honda Today-G stiegen zwei Polizistinnen   
aus - von denen eine sich mächtig über etwas aufzuregen schien - benutzten   
die Autotüren als Kugelschutz und begannen zurück zu schießen. 

Jeremy beobachtete das alles mit einem Gefühl von Unglauben. Ein Schußwechsel   
hier in Nerima? Das war schon fast etwas wie ein Anachronismus, es paßte   
irgendwie nicht hierher. 

Das Feuergefecht zog sich hin, und schließlich hatte Jeremy keine Lust mehr   
auf der Laterne zu sitzen. Er hoffte das die Polizistinnen zu den Guten   
gehörten, sprang und benutzte den Mann als Landekissen. Dieser war natürlich   
nicht grade glücklich darüber, aber Jeremy schlug ihn nieder bevor er   
Dummheiten machen konnte. 

Die beiden Frauen reagierten sofort und rannten auf ihn zu. Eine von ihnen   
salutierte vor Jeremy. "Vielen Dank für Ihr mutiges Eingreifen, junger Mann.   
Ich bin Officer Miyuki Kobayakawa, und das ist meine Kollegin Natsumi   
Tsujimoto." Sie deutete auf die andere Polizistin, die dem Kerl grade   
Handschellen anlegte und noch eine Kopfnuß verpaßte als der versuchte sich   
zu wehren. "Nicht schlecht wie Sie den Typ außer Gefecht gesetzt haben, ich   
wünschte es gäbe mehr selbstlose Menschen wie Sie." 

Jeremy: (winkt ab)"Ach was, das hätte jeder andere genauso getan." 

Officer Miyuki: "Täuschen Sie sich da nicht. Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht,   
darf ich Sie bitten uns mit aufs Revier zu begleiten, wegen einer   
Zeugenaussage?" 

Jeremy: "Hmm ... ja, sicher." 

Die andere Polizistin hatte den Verbrecher inzwischen auf den Rücksitz des   
Honda Today-G verfrachtet und sich neben ihn gesetzt, also nahm Jeremy auf   
dem Beifahrersitz Platz. Officer Miyuki setzte sich hinters Steuer. 

Officer Natsumi: (von der Rückbank)"Halten Sie sich gut fest, Miyuki hat   
einen etwas ... aggressiven Fahrstil." 

Jeremy nickte, schnallte seinen Gurt fester und überlegte woher er die zwei   
Polizistinnen kannte. Dann fiel ihm ein das sie ihm vielleicht helfen   
konnten. 

Jeremy: "Ich hätte da noch eine kurze Frage: Sie sind doch sicher in der   
Lage die Adresse einer Person hier in Tokio ausfindig zu machen?" 

Officer Miyuki: "Aber natürlich, suchen Sie jemanden?" 

Jeremy: "Ja, die Mutter eines guten Freundes von mir. Wäre es zuviel verlangt   
wenn Sie mir dabei helfen könnten wenn wir auf dem Revier sind?" 

Die Polizistin nickte und startete den Motor. Und Jeremy bekam einen sehr   
guten Eindruck davon wie Achterbahnfahren ohne Schienen sein mußte.   
  
  
  
  
  


Kurze Zeit später stand Jeremy auf der Straße vor dem Polizei-Hauptquartier,   
einen Zettel mit Nodokas Adresse in den Händen. Endlich hatte er gefunden   
wonach er gesucht hatte, wenn auch rein zufällig. Aber im Moment konnte er   
sich nicht darüber freuen, dazu war er viel zu sauer auf sich selber. 

Jeremy hatte wie selbstverständlich angenommen das Nodoka ebenfalls hier in   
Nerima wohnte, und entsprechend hatte er nach ihr gesucht. Jetzt hätte er   
sich am liebsten wegen seiner eigenen Dummheit in den Hintern gebissen. 

Ranma Mutter lebte gar nicht in Nerima. 

Nodoka Saotome wohnte in Juuban...   
  


Fortsetzung folgt ... 

############################################################################# 

Glossar:

Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu: Der Kampfstil von Ranma, Akane, Jeremy, Genma und Soun.   
Das Besondere an diesem Stil ist, das er sehr variabel ist, neue   
Techniken sofort aufgenommen werden können, und das man gezielt die   
Schwächen des Gegners ausnutzen kann. Es wird unterschieden zwischen   
dem Saotome-Ryu bei dem der Schwerpunkt auf Luftkampf liegt, und dem   
Tendo-Ryu, dessen Spezialität es ist gegen viele Gegner gleichzeitig   
zu kämpfen. 

Sub-space: Eine Taschendimension die manche Menschen besitzen. Beherrscht   
jemand die Technik des Sub-space, so kann diese Person alle möglichen   
Gegenstände (aber keine lebenden Wesen) darin unterbringen, und nach   
belieben wieder zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt hervorholen. Geübten   
Sub-spacern ist es sogar möglich anderen 'in die Tasche' zu greifen,   
und die dort gelagerten Gegenstände hervorzuholen. Gleichzeitig ist   
es ihnen möglich andere daran zu hindern eben dieses zu tun. Bestes   
Beispiel für einen Sub-spacer ist Mousse. 

Akanes Hammer: Ein Handwerkzeug, das sich aus bislang ungeklärten Umständen   
im Sub-space von Akane befindet. Sie kann in gewissen Situationen   
darauf zugreifen und ihn benutzen, allerdings nur instinktiv und   
nicht bewußt. Tauscht man den Hammer mit einem anderen Objekt, so   
wird Akane diesen Gegenstand hervorholen. 

Wasserfeste Seife: Ein besonderes Jusenkyo-Produkt. Wäscht man sich ausgiebig   
mit dieser Seife, so wird für einen begrenzten Zeitraum eine   
Verwandlung verhindert. Es wird empfohlen sich in der normalen Form   
damit zu waschen, da man ansonsten für die Dauer der Wirkzeit in   
seiner FluchForm festsitzt. 

Instand-Jusenkyo-Pulver: Ebenfalls ein Produkt der magischen Quellen. Ein   
besonderes Puder mit dem man sich, wenn man es in Wasser auflöst,   
einen 'Einmal-Fluch' verschaffen kann. In was man sich verwandelt   
hängt dabei von dem Pulver ab. Fest steht, das dieser Fluch nicht   
permanent ist und sich nach einer Dosis heißem Wasser ohne   
Nebenwirkungen verflüchtigt.   
Nachtrag: Für Ranma und Jeremy bedeutet Instand-Puder aus der Quelle des   
ertrunkenen Jungen eine Teilzeitheilung (wie bei wasserfester Seife).   
Das Instand-Nanniichuan überlagert für die Dauer der Wirkzeit den   
Nyanniichuanfluch. Ranma und Jeremy verwandeln sich also in eine   
männliche Form von sich selbst, was zu ihrer ursprünglichen Form   
keinen Unterschied darstellt. Da ihre Fluchform zu dem Zeitpunkt wie   
ihre Normalform aussieht, hat kaltes Wasser keine Sichtbare Wirkung.   
Heißes Wasser jedoch löst den Instand-Fluch, und die nächste kalte   
Dusche würde sie wieder zu Mädchen machen. 

Lucia´s Amulett: Ein altes Artefakt der Amazonen. Ein magisches Medaillon,   
mit dem man die Gestalt dessen annehmen kann was man berührt.   
Aussehen, Kleidung und Stimme verändern sich scheinbar, sind im   
Grunde aber nur eine optische Illusion. Menschen die im Aura-lesen   
geübt sind, sowie magische Wesen, können die wahre Identität   
feststellen. Um die Tarnung zu aktivieren muß man jemanden berühren   
und das Wort "Lucia" sagen. 

#############################################################################   


Anmerkung des Autors: 

Für alle die jetzt schon mit dem Schlimmsten rechnen, ich kann euch   
beruhigen. Das nächste Kapitel wird kein Crossover. Es wird maximal einen   
kurzen Gastauftritt geben, keinesfalls mehr wie bei Natsumi und Miyuki im   
letzten Abschnitt (Die beiden kommen übrigens aus You´re under Arrest). 

Das nächste Kapitel wird seinen Schwerpunkt auf Nodoka haben, es wird   
schließlich Zeit das wir Ranmas Mutter einführen. Aber ob auch alles so glatt   
läuft wie Jeremy sich das vorstellt, oder ob es nicht doch unvorhergesehene   
Zwischenfälle gibt ... wer weiß? 

Wie immer möchte ich an dieser Stelle meinen Pre-Readern danken, die mir   
mit nützlichen Kritiken, Rat und Tat zur Seite gestanden haben. FirefoXXL,   
NguyenTranLoc, Thunderbird, Tachyoon, Z3US und einige der Mitglieder   
der FKA haben mit ebenso geholfen weiterzumachen wie all die Bemerkungen   
von euch Lesern. Danke.   
  


Mögt ihr die Story? Liebt ihr die Story? Haßt ihr die Story? Haßt ihr mich?   
Laßt es mich wissen. Sinnvolle Kritik, Kommentare und Hinweise werden dankend   
angenommen. Nicht sinnvolle Kritik, Beleidigungen und dummes Gerede wird   
ignoriert. Über Todesdrohungen wird gelacht. Briefbomben werden für   
langweilige Momente aufgehoben.   
Schreibt an Mark_Soul@gmx.de oder benutzt folgenden Link:   
http://www.fanfiction.net/review.php?storyid=409541&chapter=13&title=Der+Einsteiger   
Bis dann.   
  
  
  


Diese und meine anderen Geschichten können gefunden werden unter:   
Der internationalen Vereinigung deutschlinguistischer Ranmafic Autoren:   
http://fanfic.oelk.org   
Dem größten deutschen Anime-Onlineclub AnimeXX:   
http://www.animexx.de/fanfic/datenbank-fanfic.phtml?doc_modus=sort_autor&a_id=6713   
Im gigantischen FanFiction.net Version 3.0:   
http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=110722   
Im deutschen FanFiction Archiv:   
http://www.dffa.de/ranma.html   



End file.
